


My Devotion

by Ravenhale



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Coming of Age, Female Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 441,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenhale/pseuds/Ravenhale
Summary: This is the third installment in the AU recreation of Rosario Vampire told through Kurumu's POV. This story starts around midterms and continues through the following month (June 4th - July 9th, 2005) to cover first season's Chapters 13-28 (though 18&19 happen first). Not strictly canon.
Kudos: 1





	1. Bowl and Arrow

Kurono Kurumu boosted herself up onto the small counter space between the stove and the single compartment sink. The upper cabinets were recessed enough that she could sit back against them comfortably as she drummed her fingers upon the rounded lip of the counter. Her suite looked so spacious because it had nothing in it.

Starting today she would be living in Suite 323, which was a mirror image of Yukari's apartment. She would be residing in the same building as the witch, but Kurumu's exterior door was on the backside, facing the woods.

Unari Satsuki walked out of the closet on Kurumu's right. The girl scratched her sienna locks as she looked about the room with a slight frown. The nekomusume wore a grey, crew tee shirt with the Neighborhood Logo. The long shirt stretched over the denim shorts that were cut ragged halfway down Satsuki's thighs.

"You need stuff."

Kurumu chuckled. Her two friends had come to wake her this morning after she had groggily turned off her alarm to enjoy an extra two hours of rest. Not having planned this late start, Kurumu had foregone her usual morning shower and had joined her friends for breakfast wearing her pajamas.

Well… wearing what served as her sleepwear. While this grey tank top was adequate for holding her breasts provided she did not make any sharp gestures, she did have to throw something over this perfect butt other than a cotton pair of panties. Feeling she would keep her human form for the day, she had squeezed into her other denim shorts that had not been modified for her tail. This was possibly the first time she had worn these things at Yokai.

"I'm serious, Kurumu. Have your mom send your bed. You at least need that."

Kurumu shrugged, regarding the empty room. She doubted her small bed would make this room look any less empty.

"That would be a hassle. My mom's already moving it to Aga, assuming she hasn't yet."

"So have her send it here instead."

There was a flush and the sound of running water. Genzouyaki Nerume poked out of the small bathroom next to the closet, drying her hands on the bottom of her spaghetti string tank top. The cerulean fabric barely darkened from the abuse. She smiled at them, flicking her ebony, offside ponytail behind her shoulder.

"That's a tiny bathroom."

Those thin, white shorts were not the best idea to wear with those black briefs. Kurumu had already joked about her friend wearing granny panties, but Nerume had a good reason. She hated ruining good panties when the blood came, calling these black things were her junk wear.

"I've already made it halfway through the term. Why bring it here when I'll have to turn around and send it back for the summer?"

Satsuki shook her head, thumbing back at the closet.

"There is no way that would be more troublesome than taking out and putting away your futon every day. Besides, we spend a lot less time home than we do here. You should just leave your bed here."

That would be more convenient than lugging her futon around, though she had toyed with the idea of sleeping in the closet. Not wanting to hear any remarks about the scent, Kurumu had carried her futon over while the two girls had handled the rest of her belongings. As half her wardrobe could be crammed into her hamper, this had only taken two trips. She had also picked up three new custom fit blouses and jackets her mother had ordered from the school store yesterday.

Despite her mother's generosity, Kurumu doubted she would change over to green jacket attire. She preferred the casual look of the sweater and was glad that Satsuki had let her keep that one from last week. Satsuki had demanded back the blouse though when it was clear that Kurumu no longer needed that extra one.

"I guess I could mention it, but I want to hear back from her first."

This was the first week she had not received a letter from her mother. She imagined her mother was honoring her request not to flood her with letters. She should get one next weekend and hopefully with some news about how she was born.

Any stranger would think a succubus with a boyfriend would be having all sorts of sexual fun but the truth was so sad. There were too many stupid things to put up with. Her glands that made saliva felt like adding a bit of opiate into the mix to make it so her kiss was addictive and a huge obstacle in her relationship with Tsukune. Her last hospital visit also put into question how she could have babies as her body for some reason decided a uterus was optional equipment. There was also the nuisance of not being able to look any guy in the eye without them falling into a charmed stupor. That was bad enough without this new theory about her being a telepath that could do… hell… she had no idea what they thought she could do.

She sighed.

"What's that about?"

Kurumu smiled at her friends. She bobbed her legs against the cabinet door beneath her.

"I need stuff to fill these cabinets. I have a kitchen, but nothing to cook or serve with."

"You have some money, right? We can buy some things after the birthday party."

Kurumu smiled, aware that she still had a full day ahead of her. After lunch she was meeting up with Ginei to finish up things with the archery team. Then at four she needed to be at Up Your Alley in Mononoke for Asuka's birthday party. She had a feeling that would carry on into the late hours if they let that girl have her way.

"I don't have that much. My mom only could spare ten thousand and I still have to buy Tsukune a birthday present next weekend."

"Have sex with him."

Kurumu giggled, covering her mouth as Satsuki laughed, shaking her head.

"Come on. That's a great gift for any guy to get."

"You know, I'm not even going to disagree. I'm not."

Kurumu smiled at the flush nekomusume.

"It's a special occasion. And it's what… two months by that point?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of a CD."

"You honestly think a CD is better than having sex with you?"

"Nerume, please. Work with me here."

Kurumu sighed, glancing at her purple, lace ribbon tied about her wrist.

"What about a watch? I noticed he doesn't have one."

"Probably because he has a phone."

"He doesn't ever carry it around since it has no service."

"Okay. We buy the watch first. And then we buy what we can afford to get this kitchen working."

"Should we buy condoms too?"

Kurumu smirked.

"I was going to have him buy those, remember."

"True… but it is his birthday."

"I think her kitchen is more important than getting laid. If Aono wants sex on his birthday, then he should buy the condoms."

Nerume smiled, walking over to the counter. She patted her hands on Kurumu's knees.

"So how did things go last night with him?"

Kurumu shrugged. Once a week she would coerce him into doing laundry together. These two had caught her with her hamper in the lobby when they had returned from dinner last night. Both had known about this habit as she had mentioned it during their little drinking outing a couple weeks ago.

"I already said nothing happened."

Not much could be said about the progress of her relationship with Tsukune these past few days. Changing homerooms had not made things any worse. Her time alone with him had always been a small fragment of her free time. Technically they had more time together, now that the issue with Ms. Kagome was resolved.

Having wrapped up their last issue, the club was fumbling over what they should be doing next. Their blonde illustrator, Zukkutani Kana, was fairly set to go with her comic strips and paper graphics. In her case, it was more an issue of figuring out which gags the group felt was school paper appropriate. That girl could get too sexual with her skits. Thursday had been the first time Kurumu had seen Ginei blush, their senior calmly reminding Kana that most guys would not enjoy her sense of humor.

Ginei had skipped out on two of their last three club meetings, claiming he was doing the groundwork for one of his articles. After a conversation yesterday with Morisato from her homeroom about the archery shoot this afternoon, she had thought about retracting her request for his help with her archery article. She had forgotten about his little mishap of trespassing on their range earlier this year, but he had been absent yesterday. Unable to cancel with him, she felt obligated to stick with the plan and not make other arrangements with their friend, Yamabato Kamitsuku, from the film club.

Last night had been her first conversation with Kamitsuku since her homeroom switch. Now that he had triumphed over Front Mission 4, he was back to figuring out what would be the best Yu-Gi-Oh deck to make with the cards he owned. Letting it slip that he owned a cell phone, she had prompted Tsukune to exchange numbers. Both boys had felt it pointless given the lack of service at Yokai and the unlikelihood of ever needing to call each other over school breaks. Reminding the two of the impending trip had finally convinced the two to swap their information.

As far as everyone knew, Ginei was going to make this field trip work. After midterms they would head to Morningside Overlook, the small bed and breakfast ran by the parents of Zukkutani's cousin. Tourist traffic was less during early June so they would have the whole place to themselves. It was only going to be a three to four day trip since they needed to be back on the weekend to write up their articles.

Kurumu had yet to start working on that second article with Ms. Uchikawa's cheer squad. She planned to make some arrangements with the health instructor today, hoping Ginei had not left her with the awkward task of asking for the favor of watching Mr. Umatobi's homeroom. As the film club's advisor, Umatobi was the preferred choice of being their second teacher escort.

Nerume's hands crawled up her thighs as the short girl stepped in closer. She held her arms up.

Smiling, Kurumu hugged the girl about the neck. Nerume made a slight whimper as her head was tugged between Kurumu's breasts. Scooting closer with the girl between her thighs, Kurumu pressed her cheek to the top of Nerume's head as she took in a deep breath.

"You're going to smother her."

Kurumu grinned, relaxing her hold. Nerume let out a heavy sigh, her small hands lingering at Kurumu's waist. Nerume leaned her head against the crook of Kurumu's right elbow.

"You should eat lunch with him more."

Kurumu had lunched with Tsukune only once these past four days. Yukari had made lunch for her the first two days before Kurumu reminded the little witch that it would be nice to see her boyfriend.

"But then I wouldn't get to eat with you two."

Satsuki chuckled.

"This morning was the first time you've ate with us all week."

"I guess that's true. I did slip out yesterday to eat with Tora and the PSC. If you pass your midterms with an eighty percent or higher, they will take you. They're too shorthanded to turn people away."

It had been nice to have a large lunch for a change while also chatting with some friends whom were not as accessible to her as before. Meirowasa Tokori, a young monstrel girl whom had been allowed into the elite club even before Kuyo's dethronement, had been moved away from her home ec station. It was the first real conversation they had been allowed since Ms. Hitori had made the sudden change to limit any future trouble with Shirayuki. The local girl had confirmed that she would be attending Asuka's birthday today.

"Hopefully they don't change their mind because I'm a nekomusume. I know our race is not exactly intimidating, but I can still do things."

"Have you met your new neighbors?"

"I don't know if I have any."

In discussion during the week, Yukari admitted that hers was the first suite issued to a student that was not a senior. There was a senior living alone in suite 316 and suite 318 was occupied by a pair of second year identical twins. Yukari would have remembered names if they had been mentioned.

Having nothing to do with the usual fatality rates in Yokai, the seniors of their academy were mostly male. Young women only comprised forty percent of the class, which left two empty buildings reserved for the senior girls.

Mostly empty. When turning in her keys this morning, the housemother had felt like letting her know that Shirayuki had been moved to suite 402. Kurumu had noticed the girl's absence on Wednesday, but had not known how appropriate it would look if she asked around for the girl's whereabouts. In the midst of her tearful thanking of the housemother for the info, the wizened woman had added her hope that the two of them would get along as well as their mothers had.

"Should we try knocking on some doors?"

The second level suites did not share a balcony. Each suite had its own small stairway up, with the double suites having their stairs running up the building sides. Only the middle suite had this odd, awkward stair that ruined an otherwise aesthetically pleasing front. It would be easier to meet any girls living on the first floor than running up and down stairs to check if her flanking suites had occupants.

"Would you two want to meet Shirayuki?"

"Fuck no."

Nerume frowned.

"Would she be okay with us?"

It was difficult to say. Was Shirayuki alone because she wanted to be, or because she felt she had to be? The girl had been suspended all of this week from school over the accident, mostly because it echoed an earlier attack that had been made upon Mr. Kotsubo, the soccer coach whom Shirayuki had a crush on. Kurumu had spoken with Shirayuki prior to the girl being kicked out of the dorms for safety concerns. She felt like they were okay with each other and hoped that the girl would start making some friends. She still felt bad that the girl was fine with her being her only friend considering how poorly she had handled the whole issue with Mr. Kotsubo. Shirayuki deserved a better friend than that.

"I don't know."

"I rest my case. Let's check on your neighbors. They can't all be psychopaths."

Kurumu smiled.

"I'd rather visit Yukari."

Satsuki sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"I suppose we can visit the brat. But if she starts bitching about allergies, I'm heading home."

"She only fusses about it because it causes her eyes to tear up. She doesn't want people to think she's a little kid crying over something."

"Considering how she acts, you would think she would not care what others think."

Kurumu smiled, thinking Yukari also should try to make more friends but had this ridiculous chip on her shoulder about everybody hating witches. Kurumu knew from experience that assuming people would hate you over prejudices was stupid. There would always be exceptions, but it seemed most people did not care about her being succubus. She had wasted most of her first month avoiding any significant relationships outside of the newspaper club, thinking that at any point the majority of her classmates would shun her for being a whore. Her only attempt to reach out had been for Nerume and this precious girl had been snatched away in the whole Ishigami debacle. If it had not been for Asuka's push for her to do the track article, Kurumu might have remained as reclusive as the rest of her newspaper club friends.

Nerume had turned about in her arms. The girl was tucking her fingers in beneath Kurumu's thighs.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to carry you."

"That will look weird."

"Lean forward."

Kurumu sighed, draping her arms over the small girl's shoulders as she complied. Nerume was one of the few girls in the school shorter than Kurumu. Kurumu could count the ones she knew on the fingers of one hand. There was Yukari, whom was eleven years old. Then there was Hiboshi Netsuki, whom had been reverted to her ten year old body due to some weird magic in an omamori charm. There was also Dakuhime Mayumi from the choir, whom might be Hiboshi's friend now. And the last one was her former neighbor from Gosen whom was in class eleven. She honestly did not remember her name. The girl wore goggles and said funny things. While there might be others, these were the five that Kurumu knew about and it felt like those first two did not count.

Nerume heaved Kurumu up with ease, walking over to Satsuki. Being a Night Mare, a rare breed of Kirin, Nerume had strong legs and a sturdy back in her human form. She was heavier than Kurumu, though that hardly was a surprise. Nerume could have eaten as much as those soccer boys if she had not distracted herself with small talk.

"Keys."

Satsuki held her hand out. Smiling, Kurumu surrendered the set that had been given to her by Ms. Nekonome during their club meeting on Thursday night. Satsuki, whom happened to be Nekonome's niece, led the way over to the small genkan on the other side of the half wall on the left. The girl bent over to slip into her shoes before pulling the door open.

"You should put your shoes on."

"It's a short walk and her feet won't touch the ground."

"Suit yourselves."

Satsuki moved aside, allowing them to pass her by and start down the stairs. Unlike the dorm rooms, the suites did not automatically lock when closed. The main knob had no keyhole so there was only the deadbolt. It was impossible to lock your keys inside, eliminating the need to have someone stand watch over a huge set of spare keys. Losing your key meant paying a locksmith to have your deadbolt changed.

Nerume paused at the bottom of the wrought iron stairs, allowing Satsuki to catch up with them. Kurumu regarded the three doors of the suites on the first floor, figuring at least the middle one was occupied. Why else would she have been put up on the second floor?

Not much had happened these past three days in class. The teachers were gearing up for the midterms which would be held Thursday and Friday with grades being posted the following Monday. She had yet to mention their study plans to Tokori, hoping the local girl would be cool with everyone hanging out at her house for a cram session. That loft was easily big enough for a dozen girls.

Due to issues working with a couple lustful boys, Mr. Hakuru had kindly allowed her to swap lab stations with Mr. Wanibuchi, the class rep that had given Yukari so much trouble. This worked out to everyone's satisfaction as Wanibuchi got along with Yakihara and Satsuki liked being around shorter girls.

Encouraged by Satsuki, Kurumu had invited Kinzoku Umeki, their other lab partner whom had been mixed up in Ishigami's mess, to Asuka's birthday party. The two of them were trying their best to convince the girl to stick with Yokai, though for different reasons. Satsuki disliked the idea of being the only girl in the male dominated shop class elective, and Kurumu wanted to keep this girl because Sakamori Hinoko was quite attached to her. Kinzoku and Sakamori were both from Gosen and it would mean so much to that silly shojo girl if her friend continued to stay at Yokai, especially after that Senjo girl, another of Ishigami's victims, had suddenly transferred without warning.

"You're slow."

Satsuki smirked, starting the walk along the paved path that surrounded these buildings. Kurumu glanced off to her right at the woods. There was nothing in particular to notice about the forest. No trails stretched off into the distance. It was simply trees scattered about as far as she could see.

"Have you seen the junior dorms yet?"

"No."

"I wonder if they're like this. It's nice and quiet."

"It feels lonely."

Kurumu sighed, agreeing with that sentiment. She would miss the bustle of the dorms in the morning. She had spent the last three mornings following the exact same pattern. Shower while talking some with Hiboshi, Yaisoku and Dakuhime. Get dressed and head down to wait for Tora. Convince Tora and Deshi to help wake up Moka and usually Kana would join them.

She would miss it so much. She had cried during breakfast yesterday, realizing that she might never get to do it again. She was so selfish. There were good reasons for letting the move and the homeroom switch to happen. It would make things easier for Ms. Kagome and Shirayuki. Even Tsukune.

"I hear you get a toilet but you still have to visit a communal shower."

"That doesn't sound like an improvement."

"Eh, I would probably change my routine. Morning showers weren't my thing."

"So why don't you shower in the evening?"

"I'm going to the bathroom in the morning anyways. I may as well shower while I'm there."

"It's not like anyone has a toilet in their bedroom back at home."

"I wish I did."

Around the front of the building they could see the rounded, paved path that defined the circle. In the center of this circle was a squat, single story building composed of rose colored stone. The black glass double doors faced the larger path that curved away from these four buildings towards the center of the compound. The front of this apartment building faced one of the back corners of this commissary where students could use their meal accounts to buy perishables for use in their kitchens.

When she had been given her new key, Kurumu had also been provided a new ID card. This one had a blue border which allowed her entry into these commissaries. Nekonome had taken her old ID card, so getting in her dorm these past couple days had required a friend. This had not been an issue considering she had eaten dinner with her club every day this past week.

She wondered how many seniors made their own meals. It never felt like there was a long line at the Kurai dining hall, despite providing services to all three grades. She knew part of this was due to how long the meals were served and that the students did not all arrive for breakfast and dinner at the same time. It could not compare to the disaster of the lunch line.

Off to her right was the first of the buildings that had apartments starting with the number four. She knew that middle apartment would be Shirayuki's. These concrete structures lacked windows, making these building look like a bunch of two story boxes. There was no architectural appeal to these simple structures. It could not compare to the elegant design of either of the freshman dorms.

She wondered which seniors resided in these three suites on the first floor. She had never seen anyone leave the building in her many visits to Yukari's place. The other building that had apartments that started with the number three had a few seniors from the track team. She knew the Samurakami sisters lived on the backside corner suite closest to their building. She had also seen a couple of the other track seniors hanging out over there. Aware how the coaches often encouraged their team members to live near each other, it would not surprise Kurumu if all ten track seniors lived over there.

As they started up the stairs for Yukari's apartment, Kurumu sighed and leaned in to rub her cheek against Nerume's head. She still felt envious of those seniors. They had bonded over the years with that special Ohira girl as their focus. Natsue was a small okami girl with hearing problems. Most of the seniors had picked up that human sign language to communicate with the girl. It was like watching a family, reminding her of times before knowing she was a succubus.

"You feeling okay?"

"Yea… you can let me down now."

"She's lighter than you are, Satsuki."

Satsuki frowned as they reached the top of the stairs.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That she weighs less than you do?"

Satsuki sighed, shaking her head. The girl knocked on the door, crossing her arms below her bosom as she frowned at them.

Nerume let go of Kurumu's thighs, leaning back slightly. Kurumu quickly settled on her bare feet, smiling as she slipped around the small girl so that she could be quickly seen by Yukari. There was a wall sconce mounted by the door which was currently lit up due to their presence. The silly thing did not know the difference between day and night.

"Use the doorbell."

Satsuki glanced back at the door. After a slight moment, the girl found the small button and depressed it. A small bird tweeted inside the room.

"That's cute."

Kurumu smiled, aware that Yukari had modified her doorbell to suit her tastes. She had not visited Yukari at her suite since switching homerooms. Yukari had accused her of not wanting to have any more dream world adventures with her, but the truth was simply that Kurumu had wanted to spend as much time with Moka and Tora before moving out.

By slipping the stigma of her tail into a small crevasse behind her earlobe, Kurumu could enter a dream world in which she had nearly absolute control. She had first discovered this in a reflexive panic to save Moka from the depravity of Kano Nagare, a boy from her junior high that had followed her. Due to an unfortunate mistake in her past, Nagare had become addicted to her opiate, blackmailing her so that he could taste her again. After the altercation with Nagare, he had been sent home.

In some ways, the recent developments with Ms. Kagome were the same. The math teacher had enough traces of Kurumu's drug that they could blame addiction, though it was only part of the problem that had brought them to that conclusion of Ms. Kagome begging Tsukune to make love to Kurumu so that the three of them could have a child together. Presently the teacher was on a forced vacation while Mrs. Itou handled her math classes.

The deadbolt rolled back and the door pulled open. Yukari frowned at them as she held the door wider.

"I've never seen you wear coveralls before."

Her frown deepened as she let go of the door to fidget with the denim outfit. It had an orange sunflower stitched in the center of the bosom. A black and white striped, long sleeve shirt was worn underneath the coveralls while a pair of pink socks swathed her feet.

"It's not bad, right?"

"I think she looks adorable."

"You look like a little kid."

Yukari grimaced.

"I don't have anything. All the dresses are even worse."

"You have dresses."

"Sundresses. A bunch of pullovers with stupid designs. If any of them had been a simple, solid color, I would have worn that instead."

Kurumu frowned as she walked inside Yukari's apartment. Taking that as a cue, her friends followed in after her.

"Why are you wanting to wear a dress?"

Yukari sighed as she moved aside to lean on the half wall that separated the stove from the genkan.

"Ms. Hiboshi invited me to lunch in Mononoke. I don't have anything decent to wear."

"You could wear your school uniform."

"I've seen the way you dress, Ms. Unari. It would be foolish to take suggestions from you."

Kurumu held up a staying hand to her friend, whom was bristling at the remark. Nerume politely closed the door.

"Don't dismiss Satsuki like that. She's not into the whole cute look either."

"I don't want to look like I don't care how I look."

Satsuki frowned.

"You want to impress Ms. Hiboshi?"

"You misunderstand. I don't want to disrespect her."

"And coveralls is your answer?"

Yukari sighed dramatically. Turning on her heel she stomped off towards her closet.

"Fine. I'll throw on a stupid dress."

Nerume giggled as the witch disappeared into the closet.

"She's so cute around you."

"She has softened a lot with Kurumu in class. Ichida was talking with her yesterday."

Kurumu perked up. Ichida Taka was one of their class reps whom happened to sit on her left during class. He was well behaved and seemed to have no sexual interest in her, which was unusual. Most guys that were nice to her still had some restrained desire.

"He was?"

"Yea."

"About what?"

"Does it matter? That was not something anyone would see a month ago. The only person that would willingly talk with Yukari was Deshi and it's clear that they don't get along too well."

Kurumu smirked. She had pried about Deshi's motives but the foreigner would never give a straight answer.

"Deshi's a troublemaker and Yukari has trust issues. That doesn't mix well."

"I do not have trust issues!"

Kurumu glanced at the closet but the door was still shut. While the walls were thick enough to blot out the sounds of neighbors, it seemed it did not apply to the closet door.

"Anyways, I'm glad to hear I'm helping her not be such a scary, intimidating figure in your class. Now if only we could do something about these rumors about her."

"Eh, rumors are rumors. I know the brat didn't vaporize Watanabe from class six."

"I haven't heard that one."

"Yea, some guy from class six has been missing for a couple weeks now. It was that weekend after your whole PSC showdown. Rumor has it that the guy made fun of Yukari and was removed from existence."

"Why would she care about some guy from class six trash talking her?"

"I have no idea. Rumors don't have much logic behind them half the time."

"I hate it because they never talk directly to them."

Kurumu glanced at Nerume inquisitively.

"Well… I mean I get asked all the time by the other art girls over the relationship between Tsukune and Moka. It's tiresome."

Kurumu smiled, aware that Abe Hizume had asked her directly about the whole thing. The baseball player whom sat on her right during class also had the art elective. With her recent switch of classes and the new rumor about Tsukune being a vampire to explain his defeat of Kuyo, there was much debate over whether or not she was Tsukune's girlfriend. Many people seemed to feel it more plausible that a vampire Tsukune would be dating the vampire Moka. Considering how important true forms were to most girls, it was a losing battle. Only her closest friends believed she had a chance. The rest probably looked upon her with pity.

"Speaking of art class, I mentioned to Abe about Kakeru being a Kirin."

"He's so much shorter than Chisa."

"She's a giant."

"She's very slender."

"Yea, but she's as tall as Yano. Maybe taller."

Kurumu had her doubts about that. Yano Nigiyaka was the tallest boy in her new homeroom class whom played for the soccer team. He had been the other lab partner that could not keep his dirty thoughts in check. It was not that he was vulgar. A succubus had this annoying ability to feel desire so even a quiet guy saying nothing could not hide their unspoken lust.

"I doubt that. What about you, Nerume? Does Abe strike your fancy?"

Nerume sighed.

"Not really."

"Well he can't be over your one eighty restriction. He's about as tall as Tsukune."

"It's not that. I'm just not interested in a guy with a ponytail. Not my thing."

"Don't help this girl find a boyfriend. She's too stupid."

"So you prefer your men short haired."

"I guess. Guys like Burumoto and Tamaishi are attractive but they're too tall for me."

Kurumu smiled, a little curious how her former classmates from the soccer team were doing. Burumoto Ushio was the first guy she had met when she arrived at Yokai. He had helped her get out of that nasty scrape with Komiya Saizou which had resulted in that young monstrel being suspended. According to Tokori, that brute would be returning to school next week to take the midterms. She was so thankful that she would not be in the same class as that psychopath.

Satsuki had slipped out of her shoes and wandered about the room. Yukari had a full size bed pushed in the near corner. The ivory frame had posts that suggested it could be turned into a canopy bed. A cerulean comforter was pulled over the mattress with carnation pink pillows lined about the headboard.

In the far corner closer to the bathroom was a small work desk. Portraits of Yukari's parents and grandparents were standing up on the smooth, black cherry surface. There was little else of note within the room since Yukari kept her counters clean of all of her small, cooking devices. The witch would put away her rice cooker and toaster after use. Even her wastebasket was hidden beneath the sink.

"Have you thought about getting your nostril pierced?"

Kurumu blinked at Satsuki.

"Why?"

"It would be a good look with that sleek short hair style you got going on for you."

Kurumu sighed, absently running her fingers about the short, shaven hairs about her ear. During the altercation with Hiboshi, the girl had burned her hair. Unlike skin, hair did not regenerate so she had been forced to trim it down to something that was presentable. Her locks had some length on the top but it was not long enough in the front to be considered as bangs. It would take months, maybe even years to get it back to the length she had come to Yokai with.

"You first."

"If I get one would you get one too? I'll even pay for it."

Kurumu smiled. The school was very lax about body piercings. Several teachers had them.

"I'm not trying for some bad girl look, Satsuki. I certainly don't need that kind of rumor spreading."

"So how is this?"

Yukari had emerged from the closet. Those broad straps and the straight top cut looked far more conservative than any sundress Kurumu had seen. The black fabric was patterned with white stars and in the center of the girl's bosom was the silhouette of a woman riding a broom towards a crescent moon. A white sash divided this upper portion from the billowy skirt that fell past Yukari's knees.

"I thought sundresses had stringy straps."

"I don't know. This is the style of dress my mother usually gets."

"I wouldn't wear that."

Yukari sighed, gesturing at Satsuki.

"You are more than welcome to look through my closet and find something appropriate."

"You look fine, Ms. Sendou."

"Thank you, Ms. Genzouyaki."

"You know she mostly wants to know why she has three tails now."

"I told everyone that I was not an expert on spiritual magic. I might have taken too much spirit from Tora when I restored that omamori charm."

Kurumu frowned.

"Will Tora be okay?"

"Of course. Tora has a vast amount of potential that could rival some of the strongest monsters in our academy. I doubt she is even aware of how much I took."

"Well… as long as everyone will be okay."

"Of course. I'm sure that in a few years, Tora will make up for what she lost."

"So who will you be with? Did she mention bringing anyone else, like Dakuhime or Yaisoku?"

Ever since Hiboshi's reversion into a preadolescent, the fox girl had been struggling with her new identity. It seemed like she had cut ties with Hineri Kumiko, the younger sister of the PSC leader. Their classmate was so miffed about Hiboshi's reaction that the girl had ceased being gym partners with Yaisoku Ami, the other Jorougumo girl. Kurumu had partnered up with Yaisoku the past three days, suspecting this would only be temporary. Surely these girls from the same junior high in Myoko were not going to stay upset at each other forever.

She was aware that Hiboshi was still partnered up with Nerume. According to Hazumi Furiko from her class whom also was one of the girls in her new home ec station, things had yet to resolve between Irewata Haruhi and Hiboshi. Irewata was Hiboshi's handmaiden, sworn to protect and serve her every whim. Since Hiboshi had been reduced to a child, she no longer felt like being around the busty Irewata.

"Maybe Irewata?"

"I don't think so. I assumed we would be alone."

Kurumu smiled.

"Are you worried she might try to hurt you?"

"I have a ring of return."

"A what?"

Yukari held up her left hand. On her pinky was a plastic ring with a butterfly.

"This has an enchantment that will bring me back to my suite in an instant. If she tries anything I will simply return home."

"That's original. I figured you might try vaporizing her or something."

"Kurumu would be upset if I hurt someone so I am taking the approach our Senior employs."

Kurumu chuckled, aware that Ginei was notorious for dodging fights. He had promised Lady Otonashi, the former president of the newspaper club, that he would not resort to violence to resolve his issues. For the most part, he had kept true to his word.

"So what other plans do you have for the weekend?"

"I will most likely read Lord Souseki's Ten Nights of Dream. Speaking of which, did you ever read that book I loaned you?"

Kurumu shrugged.

"I returned your cookbook on Wednesday. I never found the time to read it and realized it was meant to be returned Monday."

"I spoke with Ms. Bakudai when I returned the others. She was fine with you keeping it longer."

"I never was going to make the time."

Yukari sighed.

"Would you at least read 'I am Cat'?"

Kurumu grimaced at the thought of opening that brick of literature.

"That would be cruel and unusual punishment."

"Surely either of you have read Lord Souseki's works?"

"I'm unfamiliar with the name."

"I've been in monster schools my whole life. We don't read a whole lot of human works."

"I suppose it's a miracle that either of you can read."

"Hey!"

Kurumu grinned.

"You should read it, Satsuki. It's about a cat."

"I am highly suspicious of you recommending anything."

"When is Ms. Hiboshi going to be coming by?"

"I will be meeting her at The Raw Deal. Moka mentioned it was a good place to eat."

Kurumu smiled, unsure if that food would be up to Yukari's standards. While the food was better than the stuff served at Kurai and the cafeteria, it would probably not be amicable with a witch's delicate stomach. To be honest, Kurumu doubted she could eat there on a regular basis. While bloodied venison tasted amazing, it did not digest well.

"They do have a good salad selection."

"Hey, Ms. Sendou. Did you know Kurumu will be living on the other side of that wall?"

Yukari smirked.

"Of course. Allow me to demonstrate."

Yukari stalked over to the wall between the desk and the foot of her bed. She paused, looking back at them. With a grin, she passed her hand over the wall, causing a small silver box to appear. The box was mounted upon the wall at the small girl's shoulders.

"This is matter diffuser. It is programmed to spread out the atoms of this existing structure to the perimeter I have defined."

"Meaning?"

Yukari sighed.

"It's a door."

She pushed the silver box. It hummed alive. In a matter of seconds a rectangular gap was created next to the box. Beyond was Kurumu's apartment.

"Yukari. Are you sure the school is going to not be upset with you destroying their property?"

"I'm not destroying it. I'm temporarily pushing it aside."

She pressed the box and the humming stopped. A few seconds afterwards, the wall solidified into its former state. Yukari rapped the back of her hand against the wall to confirm its firmness.

"See. It's back to being a wall."

"That's cool. It's like you two can visit each other whenever you want."

"What if you close that when someone is trying to go through?"

"The spell would become confused with the presence of foreign matter and remain open until no hindrance is present. It is smart enough to recognize air molecules as inconsequential and will disperse them as required, but anything else will cause it to stay put."

"So you can't slam the door on someone."

"Or something. A book could hold this thing open indefinitely."

Kurumu shook her head, smiling.

"You know… I need to take a shower."

"Do you want to walk through this door? I see you didn't bring your shoes."

"Sure. You two don't mind keeping her company for five to ten minutes?"

"I'm sure we can think up something to talk about."

Yukari popped her hand against the device, causing the doorway to open again. She walked away, intent on the closet.

"I could show you that book by Lord Souseki."

"What about making a shopping list of things she might need for her kitchen. Her cabinets are empty."

Kurumu chuckled as she approached the humming portal. Her body tingled as she stepped through. Once on the other side, she rubbed her hands up and down her arms. All the tiny hairs on her body were standing tall while her skin was covered in tiny bumps. It felt like she was whole but her spine still tingled from the memory.

Shaking her head at the craziness of her friend, she made her way to her closet.

* * *

The young woman stood calmly in the shooting area. Her long, silky black hair was gathered up from the sides and pinned with golden files, causing her tresses to spill over her white tunic. Her bangs were trimmed in the hime style, touching gently upon her thin eyebrows. Her narrow eyes regarded the small target at the end of the range.

The white tunic was slightly parted, revealing the black leather piece strapped about the girl's bosom to protect her from the string. Beneath this was a long sleeved, green shirt that matched their school colors. A black sash was tied about the waist to hide the end of the tunic. A long skirt similar to their school skirts hung down to the girl's ankles. Her feet were shod in zouri sandals.

"That must be so hot to wear."

"It is."

Hidaka Himawari fanned herself while seated across the table. The senior's short, bubblegum pink locks were curled and damp from sweat. The young woman managed a slight smile, turning her tired, powder blue eyes upon Kurumu.

"I wish they would make this a winter sport. It's hard enough to shoot properly without sweat dripping in your eyes."

Shikikawa Niji hoisted the large bow up over her head. Her right hand was covered in a deerskin yugake, holding one arrow across the bow with the point facing in the direction of the target. Her two bare fingers clutched the end of a second arrow. With a breath, she lowered the bow, drawing the string as the arrow came down to her eye level. She paused, tilting the arrow slightly before letting the string go. The missile hurtled across the long range, striking the target on the last circle that ringed the center.

"She's so elegant. Her form is perfect."

Kurumu had watched this pair shoot while interviewing the second years. Hidaka could hit the center target more reliably than her fellow senior, though her shooting was more casual and relaxed. She was not above chatting while loosing her arrows and frequently smiled.

"You seem to do fine as is."

"Form is as important as scoring. To some judges, they will weigh form higher than score."

"Have you considered improving your form?"

"I've tried a couple times but my performance worsens for it. Like I can't hit the target at all when I try to imitate her. I would rather take the marks against form than be completely useless."

Kurumu smiled, leaning back in her seat. The archery range was divided into three areas. First there was the seating area. Then there was the shooting area which included the storerooms that held all of the club's gear. Last there was the field in which the targets were set at the far end. A wall of hay mounted upon a wire fence served as a backdrop to prevent arrows from being lost into the wilderness beyond.

It was her understanding that Ginei had been hiding back near that wall behind the targets with his camera, trying to get shots of the scene of the crime. Kisurusu Miho had been the fourth girl to disappear in the Ishigami incident. The blond from class five was about Tsukune's height and was a notorious meddler in the love lives of her junior high classmates back in Uonuma. She also had a loose tongue, which had her feeling responsible for the six girls that had left archery to be in other clubs.

Unlike most of the student populace, all of the archery girls were aware of the real reason why Ms. Ishigami had been forced to leave Yokai Academy. Upset over how a relationship had turned out, the former art teacher had decided to spare some select girls the horrors of dating by preserving them in stone. Kurumu had listened to Kisurusu's tale of how the teacher would visit them in the middle of the night, drunk and raving about the cruelty of men. At first watching the woman break down in tears had struck a chord of sympathy. But as weeks dragged on, all the girls had simply wanted it to end. They were dying and Ishigami was too broken to let her captive audience go.

"How involved is Mr. Nagamushi?"

Hidaka turned a warm, lovely smile upon her.

"He tries. I don't take this all that seriously and I know more than he does. Niji runs the club and I do my best to keep her sane."

"From what I understood, you barely interact with her outside of club. She spends most of her free time with Yoshizawa and the gorgons."

"Well… our club has never been that united. The two seniors we lost were Kamoko's friends. One of our first years happened to be from the same town as Awa and suggested joining the travel club. So that's where three of our six went."

"And what of the others?"

"Two were first years whom were Miho's friends. They both joined the paranormal club to be with the Hitozen Twins. They're popular girls from Uonuma. Perhaps you have heard of them?"

Hidaka grinned at her clueless expression.

"You would adore them. Everybody does. The last is a junior whom joined the Greetings club which is ran by my best friend, Sana. They tried hard to rope me in too, but I don't want to steal Sana's show and Niji needs the help."

Kurumu glanced up from her notepad. She absently lifted the pink fabric of her top back up on her shoulder, despite knowing it was meant to hang off the side. Her khaki shorts had black, elastic strings on the hems to keep the fabric cinched above her knees and at the waist while remaining loose everywhere else.

"Greetings club? So what do they do?"

"It's an odd group. I would be hard pressed to say anything about their activities. Sana formed that club as a first year with two guy friends and having her older brother stand in as their fourth and club president. He graduated and they recruited a couple kids last year to stay functioning."

"So we do have new clubs. I was starting to think everything was old and nothing changed around here."

Hidaka giggled.

"Oh, there have been a few changes. Their advisor, Mr. Ishihara, was a first year teacher that year. There was also Ms. Houkai, whom started that year and took over the orphaned wrestling club."

Kurumu frowned, aware that Houkai was the homeroom teacher of class twelve.

"Ms. Houkai? I thought Houkai was a man."

"Well… if you saw her I could understand the confusion. She's not very womanly."

"I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised that there are new teachers."

"I don't think there are any new teachers this year. I know last year Mr. Wada and Ms. Amekoshi both started work here. I'm sure you are aware of what happened with the swim club last year and that has a lot to do with how new she was to the position. She could not control her upperclassmen at all."

Kurumu nodded, recalling their troubles with the seniors of the swim club. Those bitches had tried to use boys to fuel their reproductive systems. It had not ended well for them since they had set their sights on Tsukune and Moka did not take kindly to being in the water.

Kurumu regarded her notebook, tapping her pencil against the names of the last two girls she had not interviewed. She kind of wanted to do Shikikawa next, since she was nearby. Sonoda Kamoko, the junior with the layered black hair, was still lingering by Ginei and Yoshizawa, chatting like they were the best of friends. Kurumu had already tried breaking that up before she started on Yoshizawa's interview. Sonoda had promised to come over but that had been two interviews ago.

Most of the other girls had already left. Ginei had started things with a few shots of the entire group in front of the range with the targets as the backdrop. He had then taken a few individual portraits, admitting that they would not get used for the article but that he would be submitting these shots to the yearbook committee that would form during second term. Obviously they could get new ones taken at that time but this could save some hassle if they were fine with the portraits he took today.

Always keen on fashion, Ginei was sleeked out in a short sleeved, silk shirt that he had left the top three buttons open. His silver wolf head pendant dangled on his smooth chest. The dark green shirt was tucked in a pair of black slacks which clung tightly to his legs all the way down to his shiny black loafers.

Kurumu had already interviewed the four freshmen girls these past three days. All four lived on the fifth floor and three of them were in her home ec class. Kisurusu had been the most difficult of the four to get in touch with, but only because of how her schedule worked.

Morisato Juri sat behind her in her new homeroom and lived across the hall from Kisurusu. The brunette spent most of her free time in the company of her friends from her home town in Uonuma, which included fellow archer, Fujino U.

Much to her surprise, Fujino U was in her home ec class. As juniors were not allowed to share stations with first years, the teal haired girl had escaped Kurumu's notice. She had felt so stupid, realizing that Morisato had been trying to direct her to interview this girl … twice. She had not picked up on the clues and Morisato had been too apathetic to clarify the misunderstanding.

Fujino happened to be in class 2-5, so they did not share gym. She had noticed the two seniors were from her gym class, but had decided against asking permission to wander over and chat with Shikikawa and Hidaka. Shikikawa was part of the undefeated Class 3-2, whom had wrecked their impromptu volleyball league. Kurumu honestly could not remember how well Hidaka's Class 3-4 had done, only knowing that her class had defeated them the last day simply because nobody cared.

Fujino, whom was about the same height as the other juniors Sonoda and Ochiai, had chatted quite a bit about archery and was hoping this article could convince some of their former members to come back for the competition. July was their big month, after which they would not do much of anything. Feeling they had nothing left to contribute, the trio of Uonuma girls had left.

The trio of girls from Bokuseki in the Sanjo district had also left. Tonari Emiko and Orochi Maki were both first years from class four. The two cousins were almost always together. Orochi had long, black hair that almost touched the ground while Tonari had copper braids. Tonari was about Moka's height while Orochi was more in Satsuki and Tokori's range.

The junior from their village was Ochiai Futaba. The girl whom insisted her thick corded hair was the color of alabaster was slightly shorter than Tonari. From Mr. Fukushima's class 2-9, the soft spoken girl was more concerned that word about Ishigami's actions would become public knowledge and make life difficult for the gorgon community, than anything school or club related. Like Yoshizawa, she was confident in her skills and would be among those on the four woman team that would represent Yokai in archery competitions.

"I noticed you were not on the team list."

"That's right. If you register as a team, you can't participate as an individual. My form and performance are better suited for an individual, so I opted out."

"Ms. Shikikawa asked you to be on the team?"

"Of course she asked. Yoshizawa is good and Ochiai could never make it as an individual. Her form is great but her accuracy is inconsistent. As for the fourth, well… it came down to who wanted to be on the team. Fujino felt she had to, because the Uonuma presence in this club historically has been strong. And honestly, she is the better fit for the team."

"So everyone else is registered as individuals?"

"Yea. We don't have the ability to run a second team since none of our first years have much experience with the bow. This was the first time for Kisurusu to fire an arrow. The cousins started practicing some basic skills last summer. Morisato learned from her father, but I don't think she's familiar with this long of a range. She's our only first year that can hit the target twice in a set."

Kurumu nodded, aware that there was only four arrows shot in a set. Shikikawa was returning from the range, carrying the arrows she had fired. She turned down the line, intent on the storage room. She had already put away her glove and bow.

"She's ready for you, Niji."

The senior nodded, disappearing into the storage room. Hidaka smiled, getting up from her seat.

"It's hard to believe she will be eighteen in less than two weeks."

Kurumu smiled, aware that Hidaka had an early February birthday.

"It's not like you are that much younger."

"Yes, but I feel that much younger. Sana and I were born on the same day, but I feel years ahead of her. It's just a matter of how people carry themselves. Age is just a number but behavior is the real truth."

Kurumu smiled, imagining that was a sentiment Yukari would appreciate.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Kurono. I do hope your paper does as well as it has before."

"Thank you. I hope your archery club is successful."

The girl made a slight wave as she walked over to the small gate that opened out.

"Don't stay out too late, girls."

"I'm just waiting for Niji."

"Oh, I still have to do mine."

Ginei waved dismissively at Sonoda.

"Don't worry about it. We're in no rush."

Kurumu supposed that was true. They had started this a little after one and had wrapped up the photos within twenty minutes. It was only two twenty now so she had plenty of time to chat with two girls, hand Ginei her notebook and head off to Mononoke. Satsuki and Nerume were supposed to meet her here at three.

Unlike the other two juniors, Yoshizawa Asumi had taken her time during their interview. The ginger haired girl with the high ponytail held up with the dark green scrunchie was the tallest girl on the team, which still made her notably shorter than Ginei. The girl was from Unsei's homeroom class 2-7, meaning she was keeping company with the film club president, Sangi Mitsuki. Yoshizawa knew the girl but said it would be dangerous to put a bunch of redheads in close proximity so she kept her distance from Sangi and Tadayo Hotaru from the choir. Kurumu had forgotten about that girl, mostly because she had left Ginei in charge of interviewing the choir juniors.

Despite being from the Yuzawa district, Yoshizawa did not know any of the soccer boys due to being homeschooled. She lived so far from the junior high that it had never made sense to send her there. She was not from a community and she did not live among humans.

Her parents clearly were smart since Yoshizawa had the highest grades of the second years. This was actually quite the achievement, considering all of them scored higher than Ginei whom admitted he was in the top quarter of his class. The archery club was academically outstanding. Only the first year gorgons were struggling but they would wait and see how midterms played out before taking action. Yoshizawa had not specified what that meant, saying it was up to the seniors.

"So where shall we begin?"

Shikikawa gracefully drifted around her to settle serenely beside her.

"We can start with where you are from."

"I am from a place you are quite familiar with. I understand you have become much acquainted with the Jorougumo families of Myoko."

"You don't mind if I simply put down Myoko?"

"Not intrigued?"

"Not really. I don't have the stomach for it."

"I imagine that must have been disappointing to Keito. That one loves playing games."

Kurumu smiled.

"She seems to have rolled over nicely, placing the student police under the student council's direction."

"Let us hope things are as simple as that. I would like to graduate this year without any more surprises."

"I heard your birthday is soon."

"The fourteenth."

"Any plans?"

"Nothing I have been made aware of."

"Any favorites you would like to share? Food, color, song, that sort of thing."

Shikikawa smiled softly.

"I have read your articles and understand the intent. I don't see a reason to share such things with people I will never meet."

"It's just small talk. You know, to help readers connect with the members of your club."

"If people wish to know about us they are more than welcome to, but kyudo is not a spectator sport. It is discipline, tradition and art. I gain simply from being here. A stranger's support will not increase my abilities."

"So… make friends outside of the club?"

"I am in no shortage of friends. And if the intent is to stir up male interest in our club, then I simply must decline further comment."

Shikikawa pressed a hand gently upon her breast.

"I am a Jorougumo. My best mate is a human male, of which there are none at Yokai. And even if our numbers are dwindling every generation, I don't feel a sense of urgency to run out and procreate with the first man I find."

Kurumu smiled, supposing this was not something she could put in an article.

"Then we should talk about your club. I understand July is an important month and that you will be hosting a competition at Yokai."

"Yes. We will be hosting an event on the third of July in which we have invited three of our rival schools from neighboring prefectures. Each school is allowed to participate in four such events and is required to place first in either team or individual to qualify for a spot in the regional event."

"Has your team ever qualified?"

"We usually qualify at our hosted event. There are some schools that don't get to go, but there are others that send multiple teams by having one team qualify at their hosted event and their better team win at another school's event. There are always nine teams at regionals."

"So there's nine qualifiers for individuals?"

"Correct. It is far more difficult to qualify as an individual than as a team."

"Do you think Ms. Hidaka has a chance?"

"Of course. That girl has so much talent it is a crime."

"She holds you with much esteem."

"She lacks discipline. With more effort she could be the best archer in the nation. But she gives up too easily. She'll practice form for a day and go back to her usual pattern the next. It is frustrating to watch."

Kurumu smiled, thinking she could write things a bit differently for these two seniors whom admired each other so much.

"Is there anything else you would like to have written about your club?"

"Not at the time being. I would like you to follow up on us after our event as that is the most likely setting in which we shall succeed. A simple statement in the paper confirming that we will be at regionals. I don't believe we have the budget to bring along any spectators, but we could let people know where it will be hosted if they are interested in attending."

"I thought you said it was not a spectator sport."

"I don't believe it is, but some people insist on watching and some girls enjoy being watched."

Kurumu smiled, getting up from her seat. She bowed slightly to the young woman.

"Thank you for letting me talk with your club."

"Tell your wolf friend that today was an exception. He is still not allowed on our range."

Kurumu grinned. Nodding, she walked around the table and headed over to the gate. Her motion caught the attention of the trio hovering near the exit. Ginei was quick to glance away, keeping the dialogue moving smoothly as Kurumu reached over the gate to pull the small pin out. Holding the pin aloft, she stepped through, pushing the barrier with her hip. She turned about, allowing the wooden gate to roll off her hip and swing back closed on its springs. She dropped the pin back in place.

"You finished in there?"

Kurumu nodded at Yoshizawa's inquiry.

"I should go help her clean up."

Yoshizawa took a couple steps toward the gate before spinning about and leveling a finger at Ginei.

"Be nice to her, dog. I'm watching you."

Kurumu glanced up at the girl as she walked by. They shared a smile before continuing their own ways. Kurumu joined the other two as Yoshizawa calmly hopped over the gate despite the heavy archery attire she was still wearing. All the upperclassmen had worn the stuffy garb which they kept in their personal belongings. The first years used spares left in the storage room until fitted attire could be provided. This kept costs down since first years were more likely to quit the club.

Placing a hand on Ginei's side, she cocked her head at him.

"What's that all about?"

"These girls don't trust me that much."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you think horrible things about me."

Kurumu smiled turning her attention to the girl beside him. The girl had crisp, mint green eyes shaped like almonds. Her lips were thin but had a delectable indent at the center below her tiny nose.

"So you must be Sonoda Kamoko."

"I am. Ginei mentioned that you will be moving to the new Aga district."

"My mother is in the process of moving us to the outskirts of a small village called Hekitawa."

"I'm from the village, Hankyouta, near Mt. Mikagura. I know that doesn't exactly make us neighbors, but I thought it was cute that you would be living in the same district."

Kurumu smiled. Tobuyoku Suzume, a former classmate whom was a Tengu girl on the track team, had mentioned there was a large Tengu community near Mt. Mikagura last weekend.

"So you are a Tengu?"

"Oh, you are more familiar with the place than I thought. Um… actually no. I'm from the sister village. You're thinking of Koutoukumo. I grew up around those two choir girls you chatted with last time. How is little Kanari?"

Kurumu smiled. She recalled Bouzuki Kanari, the blonde with honey colored eyes whom was more serious about singing with the choir than the other first years. Her friend with the cinnamon curls had been more interested in flirting with Uchiyama Makoto from the film club.

"I liked her. She seems to know what she wants and is enthusiastic about getting others involved in what interests her."

"I wanted her to join us so badly. Everyone stops after joining one club. It's silly. After the first term is over, this club is dead. All you have to do is come once a week and make sure your form hasn't gone to shit. There's plenty of time for other clubs."

Ginei chuckled.

"Well not everyone is as ambitious as you are, Kamoko."

Kurumu grinned.

"So are you another one of his former classmates?"

Ginei shook his head as Sonoda smiled.

"We shared the art elective last year."

"Kamoko here is one of our former club members that abandoned me last year."

The girl wagged her finger at him.

"That's not fair. Things got really bad and I wanted no part of that. It was fun while Otonashi was running things but…"

"I'm just giving you a hard time. The door is open if you want to come back."

"You can pencil me in but I'm not going to be active until the second term. I need to get much better. You see the state of this club. They might actually need me on the team next year. That's scary."

Kurumu remembered Ginei's remarks about being able to pencil in some members when she had threatened to quit. At the time she had been so angry about Ginei trying to force Tsukune out of Yokai for his own safety. She had never pushed for an answer if that had been a bluff. Apparently not.

"So what other clubs are you in?"

"I'm in the karaoke club with a couple friends and joined that travel club that Inko left us for."

"Is Inko one of the upperclassmen that left?"

"The issue with Ms. Ishigami is only part to blame. Shikikawa had no intention of having Inko be on her team. She wanted Hidaka, Ochiai and Yoshizawa. Inko didn't want to compete against Shikikawa with a second team. We would never win, so it would be a waste of time."

Kurumu nodded, supposing things like that were understandable.

"So what does the travel club do?"

"Nothing that I know of. It's a new club that four freshmen girls from Joetsu threw together this year. One of them has an older brother in Mr. Shini's class so she got her brother to sign up as the club president and Mr. Shini agreed to be their advisor. I assume it's just a club to socialize with friends."

Kurumu frowned.

"I thought Mr. Shini helped run the tennis club."

"He does. He's just penciled in as their advisor. I doubt he cares what they're doing."

"Why would your senior join such a pointless club?"

Sonoda sighed. After a long pause she shrugged.

"Because Kiyohara joined it."

"Who is Kiyohara?"

"Some guy who tries too hard to take care of his little sister. He was supposed to take over as captain of the Karate club but he bowed out at the start of the year because he was worried she would join a bad club. He's still in karate but he left the club in Haiji's care."

"So that's how that played out. Kamoko here is in Haiji's homeroom class, 2-11. She's been telling me how good a boy he has been in my absence."

"Of course he's been good. He sits by Ryomi so he's lucky he's conscious."

"Who's Ryomi?"

"Now Ryomi is a former classmate of Ginei. And was in our art class. Precious little thing."

"Ryomi has a natural calming aura about her. I used to sit behind her and would get called out for sleeping in class all the time. Since Haiji and Kousuke were such dicks about it, I convinced Haiji to switch seats with her in the first month of the second term. Putting her in the center of class caused half my classmates to sleep through Ms. Nekonome's lecture. Of course Mr. Sawayaka promptly had me move to the vacant desk in front of her because I was too vocal with my amusement."

"Don't act like that was a big deal since it put you next to Hitsumi."

"So how is Ryomi?"

"I heard she got moved to the suites to live with her little sister."

"That tiny girl has a little sister?"

"I haven't seen her but I hear she's about the same size. Both would be shorter than her."

Kurumu grinned, pleased to hear there were other girls her height.

"I thought only seniors lived in the suites."

"They try to fill as many seats as they can. They've been talking about building a coed dorm for a couple years now so they don't have to turn applicants away."

Kurumu smiled, shaking her head.

"We should be trying to keep the focus on Ms. Sonoda's interview. Um… I forgot to ask Shikikawa but what elective did you choose?"

"Shikikawa's in the health class with Hidaka. As for me, I'm in the culture class."

"What does the culture class do?"

"Lots of odd things. Gardening seems to be the main focus. I don't know why they restrict first years from taking it. There's no prerequisites for it."

"There's no prerequisites for trade or mechanics but they made them grade specific."

"What are those?"

Sonoda shrugged.

"Boy classes. They might not require each other, but a lot of guys will go shop, trade and mechanics. They do get priority over guys that have been taking other electives."

"None of the electives are gender specific."

"You're the only fool that took home ec this year. I hope you're proud of yourself."

Ginei smirked.

"I am."

"Are you serious? What poor girls did you get to join your station?"

"My two friends from karaoke took pity on him. Ms. Hitori had them use station one to separate him from the other girls."

"Why would you take home ec?"

"Because I could."

"You just want to look at girls all day."

Ginei clutched his chest with a pained expression.

"You too? Home ec is a useful class. It teaches valuable skills for living on your own."

"Mhm. Seems to me like you're trying to expand your harem."

"Harem? I've never thought to associate that word with Ginei."

Ginei grinned, rubbing the side of his head which caused his crimson bandana to shift about. She had no idea why he wore that thing since it ruined his overall look.

"I'd be worried to hear what words you would associate with me."

Kurumu smiled.

"I suppose it surprises me that everyone is so amicable around him. I expected everyone to treat him like an outcast for being a complete pervert."

Sonoda chuckled.

"Then how does that translate to accusing him of having a harem?"

"I suspect Kurumu is upset over me saying her boyfriend has a harem. She's clumsily trying to turn things around on me."

"There are better guys than Ginei to take interest in. There's Genkidzukeru from tennis. Ijouyama from kendo and of course Miyamoto from karate. Haiji is far more interesting than Ginei."

"That's your mating instincts talking."

"Would you say that those boys are popular?"

Ginei snorted.

"Maybe among harpies and Tengu. You do realize that you don't actually need a Tengu to mate. You're more mammal than Tengu girls."

Sonoda gasped playfully.

"Are you encouraging that I have forbidden relationships that will result in monstrel children?"

"At least then you would have a shot at having a boy. Harpies have girls when they mate with Tengu."

Kurumu frowned, unaware of this information.

"Is that a fact?"

Sonoda chuckled, making grabbing gestures with her hands.

"Yes, we are an evil race that steal Tengu husbands away from their faithful Tengu wives."

"What about humans?"

"What about them?"

"I mean, I thought pretty much all monsters can mate with humans."

"Oh, yea. It's practically the same as mating with Tengu. Makes more harpies, though Tengu have better traits. It's a matter of whether or not you want a strong little girl or a weak one. My father's a Tengu."

She paused with a thoughtful expression.

"At least I think so."

Kurumu's eyes widened at the realization the girl did not know her father.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know that was a sensitive subject."

"What do you mean?"

Ginei chuckled.

"She's probably thinking you would be upset about not knowing your father."

"Our community is like ninety percent female. Having a father is weirder than not knowing who donated sperm to your existence."

Kurumu managed a smile.

"You don't have married couples in your community?"

"A lot of women will partner up. Often in pairs of two but sometimes three. It's easier to raise a child."

Ginei chuckled, tousling Kurumu's hair.

"Our succubus here is interested in love, not couples formed for convenience. Would you say that the woman your mother partnered with is in love with your mother?"

Sonoda frowned.

"Like having sex? I don't think they do. It's more like they're sisters. Many of the couples in our village are birth sisters. I'm sure if my mother had one, she would have picked her instead."

Kurumu smiled, aware that this was not the sort of thing that would get mentioned in her article, but she found it fascinating.

"Have you ever thought about being married to a man?"

"I think it would be problematic. Every guy I know has a much higher sexual drive than I do."

"But you had a list of guys you were interested in."

Sonoda smiled.

"Everybody dreams a little. But I can't even ask any of those guys out on a date, let alone toy with the idea of marrying one of them."

"Have you tried asking Haiji out?"

Sonoda sighed.

"It would be easier to knock him out and rape him while he's unconscious."

"Well… if you don't mind me taking pictures of it, I can help you there."

Kurumu grimaced.

"Can we stick with information we can put in our paper?"

The two laughed as Kurumu tried not to burn like a flame from embarrassment.

* * *

Up Your Alley was a single story building one block down from the arcade on a dead end side street. From the exterior it looked like a convenience store with two sets of glass double doors opening into a vestibule with another set of glass double doors preceding the interior. The letters of the large sign over these glass doors were shaped with bowling pins.

Off to the right from the vestibule was the main desk. A swarthy man with a bulbous face worked the counter. They had reserved six of the sixteen lanes for two hours and he had handed them appropriate footwear for the polished floor. He warned them about keeping their strength in check, threatening to shut things down if they put a hole in the floor or a wall.

Around the front desk was the restrooms and a small gaming area with a crane, a couple ancient games from the nineties, and a few pinball machines. All the way at the other end was a small concessions desk that sold drinks and the type of things you would expect from any dagashi shop. It was Kurumu's understanding that they would be having pizza delivered around six.

The rest of the archery club had left a good five or so minutes before three, minimizing the time Kurumu had to endure in Ginei's flirtatious company before Satsuki and Nerume rescued her. Ginei was such a frustrating guy. It was like every time she found out some good things about him, he would make a comment that would force her to regret trying to change her outlook of him being nothing but a useless pervert. She could see how Tora, with all her admiration for their senior, had not fallen for the guy.

Nazohashi Tora, the former class rep for Ms. Nekonome's homeroom, was coming over to sit next to Kurumu on the red plastic benches that surrounded the carousels that barfed up bowling balls for them to use. The short girl had her raven locks held up in braids that ran about the sides of her head above her ears where they came together in the back. Her skin had a darker complexion than most girls. Her ideal of casual clothing included that yellow polo and black sailor pants.

They had pressured Tora into joining the newspaper club since the girl had thought being class rep would fulfill the school's requirement for every student to register within an after school club. Luckily she had not tried to find an alternative and had been crucial to helping Ginei revive the school paper by securing sponsors in the local community to fund the costs of printing their papers. Now that the student council had officially put them back in the budget, Tora and Tsukune had spent most of their club time in Mononoke revising the ad agreements with their sponsors.

After the events of the fight with the student police, Tora had taken Lady Hineri's offer to join the new student police. She was still part of the club, but was resigning her class rep position. She had been wearing the white band of the student police as an honorary member for the past week, receiving her official student police outfit on Thursday.

According to Ms. Nekonome, the second term would kick off with the class voting on a class manager whom would facilitate things for the sports and cultural festivals. Most classes deferred this role to the acting class rep and would vote on people to assist, such as a co-chair and secretaries. Since this was inevitable, Ms. Nekonome felt they may as well do the voting for these positions now.

The vampire, Akashiya Moka, sat on Kurumu's other side. Moka had opted to simply wear the school blouse and skirt, which was fine since four other girls had done the same thing. Moka had been slightly dazed with the whole size of the gathering, admitting she had not participated in a party this size since being sealed. To Kurumu, this was not that much different than the photo shoots for her articles.

Twenty women. Asuka had twenty women here, which was about half of what she had tried to get. Their two escorts, Coach Kibashiro Mizuki and Ms. Uchikawa Ikuki, were wearing identical black and white track suits to stand out, since they did not look that much older than some of the girls. Coach Kibashiro was at the first lane with the three okami girls while Ms. Uchikawa was keeping Asuka's group company in the third lane.

Every two lanes had a carousel for bowling balls with red plastic benches wrapped about. At the furthest end from the pins was an interactive panel that kept score which was displayed on the monitors above the lanes. Once they had entered in the names for the four girls for each lane, the only time they needed to mess with these panels was to clear out a ball that did not register or to start a new game. They had not been able to start bowling until about a half hour into their rental and Kurumu doubted anyone would get a third game in before time expired.

While nobody was paying that much attention to the score, Moka had the highest score of the first round of bowling due to obliterating all ten pins on her first two frames. Having turned down the dial on her strength, she was now bowling at the same level of skill as the teachers. The trick was throwing the ball down the lane with enough force to not deviate from where you wanted it to hit, but to not destroy the targets. Thankfully Moka had the cash to replace the pins she had destroyed.

Kurumu had bowled a meager 111 on her first game, but somehow that had been good enough to beat Kana and Tora. Tora was bad. She was too worried about breaking something that half her balls were lucky to reach the pins. Kana could not keep her ball out of the gutter, cracking jokes that the ball was one with her mind.

Their blonde illustrator had shown up in denim coveralls over a plain white tee. She spent most of her spare time drawing on the sketchbook she had brought with. The blond was planning to help Moka with her article about Ms. Sano, whom was filling in for Ms. Ishigami. Ms. Sano also taught third year English and was the manga club advisor. They were also going to include comments about the manga club's activities in hopes that this would make Moka's article more appealing than her last one.

Ginei was overly critical about Moka's last article, which baffled Kurumu. She had heard no complaints about it. It was something written by Moka. A lot of guys would treasure her writing even if it was bad nursery rhymes.

"It's your turn."

Kurumu sighed, pushing off the seat to wander over to the carousel. Whomever designed these balls assumed big hands meant big strength. It made the balls that fit her hand feel extremely light. She was worried as she stepped up on the runway holding this thing. It really was not Moka's fault. The owner was lucky the vampire had not thrown this silly thing through the back wall. Then again, these things would probably shatter upon impacting a concrete wall. Probably. Not worth finding out.

Kurumu preferred to wait for everyone else on the runway to throw their balls before tossing hers. Sakamori Hinoko was waddling over to the end of the lane with a ball in her hands. The heterochromia girl with the curly strawberry locks done up in numerous bows and ribbons could not bowl. She walked over with her drunken gait, dropping the ball twice before finally plopping it into the lane. It promptly rolled into the gutter as she flashed the others in lane five a wide grin.

Hinoko was one of the four that was dressed in the student uniform. Kurumu honestly did not know if the girl owned casual clothes since she had not brought any to Tokori's house on their little outing two weeks ago. She did have pajamas, which looked to be what Matsudera was wearing.

Familiar with the shojo, Nerume and Satsuki had agreed to lane with Hinoko. As a spirit of the drink, Sakamori felt discomfort if she was sober for extended periods of time. She always carried a small silver flask of liquor to keep her spirits up and her stride unsteady.

The last girl in the fifth lane was Kinzoku, whom had escorted Sakamori to the party. The tall, silver haired girl had also elected to come in the school uniform. She was quiet, never speaking without being prompted. Having spent the past couple days with her in lab, Kurumu knew it was difficult to get the girl to smile. She hoped the girl would loosen up some but she seemed content to quietly hide near the interactive panel away from the other three.

With the runway momentarily clear, Kurumu bobbed a couple steps forward and swung the ball back. She smoothly brought her arm forward, releasing the ball a hair above the alley. It streaked across the floor to the pins in a couple seconds, toppling seven of the pins. As the last three were by each other, she felt pretty good that she could pick up the spare.

"Good shot."

Kurumu smiled across the carousel at Shindou Asuka. The short blond had jagged locks and electric blue eyes that flashed with white lines when she got excited. The birthday girl wore a sleeveless scoop top. A dark, hunched over figure holding a crimson umbrella was printed in the center of the white fabric. The shirt was so long that it almost hid the loose, blue track shorts she was wearing.

"You might break a hundred again."

Kurumu shrugged as she watched the girl walk towards the adjacent alley. Waiting for her ball to return, she noted how awkward Asuka handled that ball. She could tell the girl was trying to not toss it, but her push was not smooth enough. It put too much rotation on the ball, which made it hard to judge how the ball would break. The raiji threw more splits than anyone in the group and had yet to pick up a spare.

As her ball finally returned, Asuka failed to pick up either pin from her last attempt. The blond sighed, shuffling back to her side of the carousel. She smiled at Kurumu, shrugging.

"Oh well. Maybe I'll break eighty this time."

Kurumu stepped up on the runway. Matsudera Nikki was down at the far end on the left. The okami girl from Moka's floor was wearing a gray, knit sleep pant and a black, crew tee. It would not surprise her if the girl was not wearing any lingerie since her bosom moved quite a bit when she bowled. Having tossed her ball, the girl walked back while fluffing her shaggy, gray locks.

With the lanes momentarily clear, Kurumu deftly approached her lane. She knew she had it the moment she released the ball. It was hard to explain. She would have the same feeling when she knew she was going to miss, even if it did turn out close. Nodding as her ball took out the remaining three pins, she walked back to her group as Moka started over to the carousel for her turn.

"You make it look easy."

Kurumu shrugged as she sat down next to Tora.

"You make it look hard."

"I've never done this before, Kurumu."

"Neither have I."

Kana chuckled, hanging out by the interactive panel next to Ms. Uchikawa.

"Maybe you have found your calling."

Kurumu sighed.

"Yes. My future career shall be a professional bowler."

"That's a sad career choice."

Kurumu smirked up at Meirowasa Tokori whom was selecting her ball from the carousel. The local girl had come straight over to the party from her workplace, dressed in the standard outfit worn by the waitresses at her café. The faded pink, sleeveless blouse with the white peter pan collar was tucked in a black A-line skirt. The girl had outscored Kurumu in the first game and looked on pace of doing it again.

"Have you ever thought of pushing your bangs back?"

Tokori hefted the green bowling ball in one hand while running her fingers through her shaggy, shoulder length hair. Her peppered strands alternated colors from black to white, or maybe it was from white to black. Frowning, Tokori regarded her with soft caramel eyes.

"My bangs aren't that long."

"I think it would give you a cleaner appearance."

"Do I look dirty?"

"She means your hair looks unkempt, Ms. Meirowasa."

Tokori sighed.

"It's just thick. I have to fight it with a brush every morning."

"You looked fine that morning I stayed over."

"I was up a whole hour before you woke up."

"I'm sorry."

Moka was meekly returning from the runway. It looked like the vampire had misjudged her strength again, as that looked like pieces of pins strewn about at the end of the lane. That was eight strikes in seventeen frames, most of which involved breaking at least half the pins. They were already having issues of not having all the pins being set down by the machine, forcing an employee to come over and replenish their lane's supply of pins.

Ms. Uchikawa sighed, shaking her head. The health instructor had long, dirty gray bangs. The rest of her hair was short, tapering neatly to the nape of her neck. The teacher had pale blue eyes and the typical snaggletooth which Kurumu understood all okami had trouble suppressing in their human forms.

"Please show some restraint Ms. Akashiya."

"I'm really sorry."

Tokori smirked as she headed for the runway.

"If anyone has a future as a professional bowler, it's Ms. Akashiya."

"Can we trade? You can have Ms. Uchikawa."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head at the silly blonde whom still lingered by the carousel. It was not like they were teams playing against each other. Even if they were, Moka's superior score was not high enough to carry the dead weight of Kana and Tora. The only person Kurumu had outscored from Asuka's lane was Asuka.

"Be more careful, Ms. Akashiya. You're only causing Ms. Taijin trouble."

Taijin was the tallest girl of their group, including the teachers, which meant the owner came to her for complaints. According to Satsuki, Taijin was bowling a lot better than she had last week. Taijin Yuu, Asuka's best friend whom had accompanied the girl from the Iwate prefecture, was wearing an orange tee with black short sleeves and a faded black pair of capris pants with zipper pockets and superfluous lace ties up the sides. It was Kurumu's first time to see the tall girl wearing something casual.

Kurumu knew of only two girls taller than Taijin. One was Kishi, a senior from the track team. The other was Kakeru Chisa, from class one. The girl had been invited to the party, but had apparently promised to spend the weekend with Goto Tama, her friend from their junior high in the Yamagata prefecture. Kakeru was Nerume's childhood friend and shared her art elective. They rarely ate together since her height made Satsuki uncomfortable.

"You need to stop tapping into that vampire strength, Ms. Akashiya."

Kurumu smirked as Moka blushed, taking her seat beside Kurumu. Kana was slowly making her way from the console to the carousel, whom would be the last to bowl for this frame.

"You haven't even seen her strength. Heaven forbid she was playing without her seal."

"Seal?"

Moka smiled, touching the rosary dangling from the black collar about her throat.

"My rosary keeps my powers in check."

"Though her mother's recent visit seems to suggest they are looking to remove her seal."

"She's not convinced that's a good thing. Mother doesn't understand why I had to be sealed away."

Kurumu perked up at the statement.

"Oh? Did the other Moka say why she was sealed away?"

"There's another Moka?"

Kurumu smiled at Asuka.

"Her true form is a bit different than this Moka. This Moka is working with only six years of memories, starting from the time she was sealed away."

"So you're like two different people?"

"Not really. I think she's always awake, even when she's being quiet."

Kurumu shrugged.

"Just because she's always there doesn't make her the same as you. You clearly have different feelings about things."

Kurumu smirked.

"Like the other Moka doesn't crush on Tsukune at all."

Asuka's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

"This is the first I've heard you talk of this. Is that true, Moka?"

"I…"

Moka sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"Yea. She tolerates him because I like him."

"It was kind of obvious, Tora. You know that there's no way Tsukune could win a fight against Moka and get her parents' blessing to marry him."

Tora huffed, rolling her eyes and turning her head away as Tokori came over to wait at the carousel. The monstrel had picked up half the pins on her first ball.

"I still find that whole practice barbaric. I would never marry a man that felt he had to prove himself by beating me into submission."

Moka pouted, fidgeting with her hands.

"It's tradition, Tora. It's always been that way."

"I guess you really are the girlfriend, Kurumu."

Kurumu laughed, shaking her head at Asuka's conclusion.

"You've known this. I wasn't lying."

"Can't Tsukune beat her in combat and claim her?"

"What the fuck are we talking about?"

Kurumu laughed at Tokori's concern.

"It's some vampire custom, Ms. Meirowasa. As for Tsukune beating Moka, that is unlikely, Ms. Shindou. Tsukune is not very skilled at being a vampire. You can ask your Tengu friends about that."

"I heard he made a big fuss about some weights they brought for you to train your wings with. Said he was playing up being human a bit much."

Kurumu smiled.

"Tsukune grew up around humans. He's not from an established vampire family so there's no way he could beat Moka. You can take that to your rumor mill when they start questioning if I'm his girl."

"Could you stop, Kurumu? It's not nice."

Kurumu leaned over against Moka, rubbing the side of her face against the vampire's shoulder.

"I suppose you could simply abandon all your vampire customs and just run away with him."

"Well monstrels don't have to worry about bullshit traditions. I think your relationship with Kurumu should be the bigger deciding factor of whether or not it is worth chasing after some guy."

"Eh, I don't know. I would totally ditch Kurumu if Tsukune was a raiji."

"Thanks Asuka."

Asuka smiled with an apologetic shrug.

"Well… vampires are probably as rare as raiji. I can understand Ms. Akashiya's desire to be with him, regardless of some silly customs."

Tokori picked up her green ball as Kana wandered back over to their side of the carousel. The blonde illustrator must have guttered her ball, since all the pins were still standing.

"I don't really know what I want. If Tsukune wants to be with me, I would be fine with that."

"Pining away for Mr. Aono? I still don't get why you're interested in him, Moka."

"Because they're both vampires."

Kana paused for a moment, confused. Kurumu tensed up, worried that the blonde would forget that Tsukune being human was a secret.

"Oh… right. Well, I'm a dryad. There's no male version of our kind, so I'm not very familiar with the whole same species preference."

"You're a flower girl?"

Kana grinned.

"Yea. My father's just some silly human that got lost during a camping trip while he was in college."

"Isn't your father the one that encouraged you to attend Yokai?"

"Yokai is my mother's high school. We're not natives of Fukui. We just currently live there."

"Oh. For some reason I thought you followed your friend here."

Kana laughed, shaking her head.

"Riku's known about my plans to attend Yokai for years. She came with me, though Ran and Fuyuki came with her. They're all tanuki girls if you're curious."

Kurumu smiled, already aware of Ran's true form. Ran was the first name of Touzoku, the energetic girl from class one. Fuyuki must be Itazura's first name, since that was the only other girl from Fukui.

"Having someone of the same race is kind of important to avoid unpleasantness with Fairy Tale. Monstrel kids like Tokori are completely shut out from spiritual realm jobs funded by Fairy Tale."

Kana shrugged.

"Why would anyone want to work for the shadow government?"

"Not everyone can blend in with human society as well as a flower girl can."

Tokori was coming back, having failed to pick up her spare with a single pin left standing.

"Can you dye your hair black, Tokori?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Just curious."

Tokori shrugged as she made her way over to the plastic benches to sit next to Taijin.

"I've done it but it doesn't stick. Being part undine, dye kind of bleeds out the moment I wash it. It's too expensive to do it regularly."

Kana fetched her ball, heading back to the runway as the teacher stepped down to the carousel.

"You girls are pretty noisy about your true forms."

Kurumu smiled.

"We're all friends, Ms. Uchikawa. Everyone knows your true form as well."

The teacher sighed, shifting balls about till she found one she liked.

"I'm just glad that we're the only group here. I doubt the employees will gab about the true forms of a bunch of high school girls."

"I'm supposed to arrange an article with you so that you will cover for Mr. Umatobi's homeroom during our field trip after midterms."

Asuka perked up.

"You guys are doing a field trip?"

"The newspaper club and film club are. It's for our next paper."

"That's so cool."

"Mr. Morioka made me aware of this. I would have helped without the bribe of newspaper coverage. Only teaching an elective gets boring."

Tora got up and wandered over to the carousel. It looked like Kana had picked up six or seven pins with her second ball. Ms. Uchikawa was heading for the runway, which prompted Kurumu to get up and continue their discussion. Asuka had yet to sit down.

"So how many girls are in your club?"

"We have fourteen girls and three boys."

Kurumu nodded, thinking that was not too many names. As long as they were all gathered in one place, she could easily knock everything out in one session now that she did not have those pesky after school sessions with Ms. Kagome.

Ms. Uchikawa tossed the ball down the lane with ease. It picked up eight of the pins, leaving the last two in the corner. Both teachers were pretty good about picking up spares. She had seen Uchikawa only leave three open frames so far.

"I've never seen your club out on the athletic fields. Where do you practice?"

"We practice in the open field on the other side of the tennis courts."

"Ms. Uchikawa spends some time helping with the track team."

"I help Mizuki when she asks. She likes the pressure of trying to run the whole team by herself."

Kurumu smiled, aware that the teacher had admitted she would occasionally ask others for help. When she had heard from the soccer boys about both teachers being from Tokamachi, she had suspected Ms. Uchikawa would be the first Ms. Kibashiro turned to.

"How long have you known Ms. Kibashiro?"

"I don't know. Sixteen, seventeen years? We both graduated from Yokai together, went to the same college and started work here at the same time six years ago."

"That's a long time."

Kurumu noted Tora had guttered her first ball. The sphinx sighed, returning to the carousel.

"Yea, when I started I had to build the cheerleader squad from scratch. When I was in Yokai, we had the traditional rally group that was mostly guys waving banners and shouting chants of school pride. For some reason it was gone when I started teaching here, so I decided to get a few of the girls interested in the cheerleader practices of the west."

Ms. Uchikawa's ball was coughed up by the carousel. The woman smiled, picking up the ball and promptly returning to the runway.

"I had to work things out with Mrs. Itou to get a proper outfit."

"Why Mrs. Itou?"

Ms. Uchikawa effortlessly picked up the spare. Grinning, she returned to the carousel as Taijin moved over to join them.

"She's the advisor of the sewing club and knows a thing or two about traditional fashion. I figured if I could get her on board, I would have no problems convincing the rest of the faculty to sanction the new cheerleader club."

"Is she that influential?"

"She was a teacher when I was a student. I think she's been teaching at Yokai for over thirty years."

Kurumu frowned, aware that the plump woman had been with Ms. Yoshino and Ms. Rin. She had assumed the woman was about the same age, and Ginei had mentioned that Mrs. Itou was in the process of losing birth weight.

"I thought she was much younger. She just had a baby, right?"

"I believe that's her third. And I wouldn't say a Jorougumo in her early sixties is old. She probably has another sixty years in her before she would have to consider retiring."

"Isn't that old to have a baby?"

"Not really. I could have a kid at that age."

Tora picked up her bowling ball and favored them with a smile.

"My mother was in her forties when she had me. It doesn't surprise me that other monster races would have no difficulty having children at older ages. We do live longer than humans."

"How do you want to do the article? Do you want me to interview them over the course of the week and have pictures taken over the weekend?"

Ms. Uchikawa grinned, shaking her head.

"You girls have finals next week. It would be better to do everything after that's done."

"Maybe Friday? We finish testing by lunch so we would have more time to get everything done."

"That should work. Maybe a meeting around five to let any other athletic clubs finish using the fields so that we can be alone. I'll check with the gym coaches to make sure we won't be bothered."

"Bothered?"

"Some of the boy groups get a little rowdy seeing us practice. It's why we're over by the tennis courts where they have to really go out of their way to see us."

Kurumu grinned, aware that Burumoto had mentioned seeing Tomisaki practice with the cheer squad.

"It must be those cute uniforms you have the girls wear."

Ms. Uchikawa laughed, gesturing to the carousel.

"It's your turn."

Kurumu smiled, realizing Tora was returning from her second attempt. She had knocked down eight pins, which was not that bad.

"So… 5 on Friday. You'll let me know if that changes."

"Of course."

Kurumu smiled. It looked like she had everything under control. Now if only she could bowl one strike today it would make this little outing complete.


	2. Different Loves

Kurumu groaned as she sat up. Whomever designed these buildings should have used tatami flooring. The primary purpose of the dorm rooms and these suites was to have a place to sleep. Not everyone owned a bed and the fold up futons that were provided could only do so much to diminish the rigidity of the floor. While she understood how much work would be involved for the staff to air out floors and floors of tatami tiles over the school breaks, her poor body suffered for it.

Kurumu rubbed her eyes, wondering what time it was. Around three she had decided the floor was safer than sharing a bed with Nerume. That girl flailed too much in her sleep.

Kurumu had zeroed out her account and spent all of her cash last night after leaving Asuka's birthday party. Not wanting to get something cheap, Kurumu had spent a little extra to get a watch with a leather band. That had run her about three thousand but she had no regrets. It would be a nice gift.

The rest of her money had been thrown at arming her kitchen. For four thousand she had picked up a cookware set that included two skillets, two saucepans and a big pot for boiling noodles. Another two thousand had picked her up a set of bowls with matching soup spoons.

Realizing that she was nowhere close to having enough money in her account to get all the things on the list Satsuki had made, Kurumu had added her pocket cash to the efforts so that she could include a small set of plates that matched the bowls. She had declined borrowing any money from Nerume, well aware that her friends were both somewhat broke themselves.

Kurumu would have to ask her mother for more money this week. She lacked so much stuff. She needed a set of flatware, cups and cooking utensils. She required a chef's knife and a cutting board. Cooking measures would also be good. She really needed a wastebasket. She had not bothered owning one of those in the dorms since she could throw her trash away in the communal bin in the restrooms.

Then there were optional things that would be convenient to have, like a rice cooker. Those little babies ran about five thousand even for the cheap ones. A toaster would be nice. Mixing bowls and spatulas. A blender. Cookies sheets and cake pans. Those glass casserole pans. So many little things. She could easily burn through another twenty thousand, not that she would ever ask for that much. Maybe another ten thousand on the premise that she had to buy a few things for the suite.

Grabbing the thin sheet she had draped over her body, Kurumu slowly picked herself up from the floor. She had spent the night in Suite 319 after bumping into these nekomusume girls during her long farewell with her friends. Hiyoshi Itsuko was from class 2-1, whom Kurumu had interviewed for her track article. The junior girl had recognized her and had struck up a conversation which had resulted in this impromptu sleepover.

The suite occupied by the cousins was packed with furnishings. The two cousins had pushed their beds together to conserve space. They had two writing desks and four shelves. They had an entertainment center with a television hooked up to a DVD player and a gaming system. They had large, floor cushions thrown in front of it to serve as a makeshift couch, one red and one blue.

Kurumu sighed, realizing she should have thrown herself on those cushions instead of sleeping on the floor. She was lucky nobody had gotten up and stepped on her. Yawning, she dropped the sheet on top of the sprawled Nerume. The short girl had slept topless and in those ugly, black panties. For a girl that would turn into a horse that was pitch black, her skin was surprisingly pale.

She glanced over to the other bed that was nestled against the wall. Satsuki was curled up with the other two girls. Hiyoshi had heard about Satsuki's relationship to Ms. Nekonome and had confessed that she was also a nekomusume. Both Hiyoshi and her cousin, Hidarimeki Tsuri, were from the Yonezawa district of Yamagata. Apparently Dakiashi, whom was also from Yonezawa and was a senior on Yokai's softball team, happened to be the daughter of Ms. Nekonome's childhood friend. So in a roundabout way, these girls knew about Satsuki and had jumped at the chance to meet her.

Kurumu smiled at the trio of girls curled about each other. Both of the cousins had dirty white, short hair, though Hidarimeki's had a natural curl to them. Both girls were slightly taller than Satsuki, with Hiyoshi being the tallest. The girls had let Satsuki borrow some pajamas which had cutouts in the back so that they all could sleep comfortably with their tails out. Kurumu knew if she crawled up into the bed to be closer, she would hear the three of them purring away.

Leaving the girls be, Kurumu wandered over to the entry foyer. The double suites were very similar to the singles. The kitchen was arranged the same way with the stove pressed up against the half wall which formed the foyer. The foyer was wider and there was more counter space and cabinets since the doubles were two or three meters wider than the singles.

Kurumu picked up her plastic bag of clothes for the day. Her new lavender mesh tote of shower things also rested inside. She walked across the room, intent on the door on the far wall that was closest to the corner. This door and the middle door were far enough apart for the girls to have set up that gaming center without blocking a path.

This double had two closets. One closet was by the refrigerator which was the same as the singles. The other was in place of the tiny bathrooms the singles had. The last door was for the bathroom. Padding softly across the room, Kurumu slipped into the bathroom.

Kurumu flipped on the light as she closed the door behind her. Across from the door was the sink. Next to the sink was a built up, tiled depression for the bath. A flexible showerhead was built into the wall at the far end of the bath with the controls next to it. On her right was the toilet. A green bathing stool was pushed up against the wall in the small space between the toilet and the bath.

She placed her plastic bag of things on the toilet seat. Sitting down on the tiled lip, she moved the green, plastic cover over the drain before turning the dial for the hot water. She glanced about, shaking her head. This bathroom was only big if you compared it to hers. This room was longer, making her question how tiny that middle closet was.

Leaving the showerhead in its mount so that it would fill the bath without her assistance, Kurumu tugged the blue, corduroy tank up over her head. Clutching the garment in her fist, she stretched her arms up to flex her sore shoulder muscles.

Kurumu stood up and tugged these cotton gray shorts off. She had not bothered wearing panties. Setting both garments on top of the porcelain tank, she fetched her lavender tote from the plastic bag and set it on the lip. Stepping into the tub, she settled down in the hot water. Filling this tub was going to take some time.

Seizing the showerhead, she tugged it off the mount and directed the steaming flow of water across her locks. With her short locks moistened, she fetched her peach scented shampoo from her tote while putting the showerhead back. Squirting a bit in her palm, she quickly worked the stuff into a lather.

While shampoo probably did not have a set time, Kurumu rarely washed it out right away. Retrieving her cherry red loofa, she squirted some matching bodywash into it and started lathering up her arms and breasts. The water level had yet to reach her waist despite being seated. She wondered if she should simply crawl back out and sit on the stool. Then again, this was a small space and she did not want to make a wet mess of the bathroom. The floor drains built along the side of the tub encouraged her to simply hang over the lip if she wanted to avoid mixing the soap with the bathwater.

Realizing there was no way she could do her lower half without leaving the warmth of the water, Kurumu sighed. Reluctantly she tugged the green stool away from the wall. Getting up on her knees, she crawled over the lip to sit on the plastic stool. She quickly lathered up her legs and hips. Spreading her thighs, she added more attention to her pubic area than she would in a shower, mostly out of concern that she would not be able to rinse the soap out.

It was hard to believe she had shaved herself bare three weeks ago. The hairs were still short, but this was a nice, soft length. She wished she had the money for some grooming tools. Maybe she should ask Tokori if her café was interested in another part timer. She knew the school probably had some rule about not having a job, but she was broke and not wanting to pester her mother for every little thing, especially considering how her mother earned that money.

Grabbing the showerhead, she carefully kept the stream of water aimed downward. There was a slight slant towards the drains that lined the tub lip, which helped a little. She bowed her head into the flow, rinsing the shampoo out of her locks with her free hand. When it felt like the water was running free of soap, she directed the stream to other parts of her body.

She had been a very good girl the past week. In fact, she had not masturbated since that morning she had woken up with Ms. Kagome's egg inside her. Honestly that did not feel like it counted, since she had climaxed without warning. She had only been curious why she was sore.

Kurumu sighed as she placed the showerhead back in its place. She grabbed up her conditioner, squirting a small dollop in her palm before working this thin substance into her locks. She crawled back into the tub, noting that it would likely be full before the two or three minutes she was supposed to keep this stuff in her hair before rinsing it out.

Kurumu felt like she knew as much about Moka as the poor girl knew about herself. It was only because Kurumu had mentioned Akasha Bloodriver being Moka's birth mother that the other Moka had finally decided to come clean to their Moka about whom was her real mother. The other Moka's reasoning had simply been to protect their Moka from sadness. Akasha Bloodriver was dead. Gyokuro was their legal guardian and the birth mother of Kokoa and Kahlua.

Having been inside Moka's head once, Kurumu had seen what she figured was the memory of Akasha's death. Something about blood synchronizing and that Moka would be protected by the seal. Yukari, whom had been along for this intrusion, suspected that this creature was some sort of vampire hunter that was tracking Moka via her blood. It was her theory that a potential reason why Mrs. Shuzen felt the seal was no longer needed was because this hunter was dead. Moka admitted that Mother injected her with blood at least once a year, so it was also possible that her blood had desynchronized.

Another little odd fact that had surfaced over the week was that Kokoa had been dyeing her hair even before the sealing. It had nothing to do with making sealed Moka feel more like part of the family, since Kokoa never had silver hair. She took more after her father, Issa, whom had jet black hair. Kokoa had lightened her hair to be more like Akasha, though the natural dark in her hair resulted in reddish orange locks instead of the luxurious, dark pink of Akasha's. According to the other Moka, Kokoa was regarded as the weakest daughter. Because of this, the girl had wanted to find acceptance with Akasha.

And that was all the silver Moka had been willing to share about her family. This had all started because Kurumu had randomly asked why the young Moka in the memory had silver hair when Akasha had hair more similar to their Moka. Naturally their Moka had no idea, since she was dreaming these memories from a child's perspective that did not involve looking in mirrors or paying much attention to her hair.

Kurumu sighed. She never did get an answer for that. Yukari was thinking that it was possible that Moka's parents knew about this hunter and had been taking precautions to prevent this creature from finding Moka. The blood injections from Mrs. Shuzen could have been started before the sealing, which done frequently enough would alter her hair color. In theory. Moka had no clue and the other Moka reminded Kurumu that any more intrusions would be handled more roughly than simply kicking her out.

Kurumu turned off the water since it was up to her tits. She turned over in the tub, resting her elbows on the lip as she twisted her torso to keep as much of her body in the hot water as possible. This tub was nowhere near as big as the one in Tokori's home. It was probably half the width while Tokori's had been like a perfect square.

Maybe this was good enough. Having all the answers would not change how she felt. She wanted Moka to be happy and to support her status as Tsukune's girlfriend. She had no idea how she would get that while Moka harbored feelings for Tsukune.

Still it felt like Yukari was right about this need to learn more about the other Moka. In Yukari's opinion, if this other Moka accepted that the seal was no longer needed and allowed it to be removed, there was a strong chance that their Moka would disappear forever. It was important to Yukari to find out how much of their Moka was within the silver Moka, so if something did happen, she would still be friends.

Kurumu sighed, not wanting to think about these things. Even if their Moka was nothing but a fragment personality created to protect the original while sealed away, she felt like a different person than the silver Moka. While Yukari might be fine with embracing the silver Moka as the true identity, it simply did not feel right. Their Moka had a crush on Tsukune. The other did not. While Yukari was right about it making more sense for Kurumu to accept the silver Moka as the true one, Kurumu was more concerned with how Tsukune might feel about this. She could not imagine him throwing away the memory of their Moka simply because she was not a whole person.

Besides… how could she ever get Moka's blessing if she vanished on them?

Hoping enough time had passed, she grabbed the showerhead and turned it back on. Spraying against the tiles, she ducked her head into the stream and rubbed out the slick mixture till it felt normal. With her task finished, she turned the water off and turned over in the tub to relax. Putting the showerhead back in its mount, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply of the steam permeating the small room.

She had nearly dozed off when the sound of the door caught her attention. The shorter cousin with the curls padded into the room, closing the door behind her. She had a black, knit sleep pant with a matching top that was buttoned up in the front. The girl knelt down beside the bath, her pajamas getting wet as she leaned up on the tub's lip.

"Morning Ms. Kurono."

"Morning Ms. Hidarimeki."

"I knew I heard water running. You don't mind if I use the toilet?"

"It's your bathroom."

The girl smiled, crawling over to the toilet. She moved Kurumu's bag of clothes up on top of the tank as she lifted the seat. Tugging the knit pant down and curling her tail out of the way, the older girl sat down and promptly relieved herself with a sigh.

"I'd offer to join you but Itsuko might get jealous."

Kurumu smiled, scooting back to the corner of the tub. There was room for a second person if one did not mind a little touching.

"What time is it?"

"I didn't check. Heard water running. Bladder demanded relief."

"Yea… I didn't have to go this morning."

She breathed in deeply, still not feeling the urge. She wondered if she was dehydrated.

"What club did you say you were in?"

"I'm on the softball team."

Kurumu nodded. She thought about bringing up the younger Hineri, but realized she had nothing to talk about. It was unlikely this girl knew anything about the squabble between Hiboshi and Hineri.

"Hey, you wouldn't mind doing our club for the paper?"

"Uh… I actually have committed to doing the Archery and Cheerleader Programs for our next paper."

Hidarimeki flushed the toilet and crawled off the seat, leaving the lid up. She leaned over the tub edge.

"Both our season and the boys' kicks off in July. It might be a good idea to do our clubs for your next paper. I don't know if you can get word around before our first game on the second, but we have a bye the following week. I'm sure you could squeeze both our programs in before the sixteenth."

Kurumu grinned, thinking that would be doable since they were talking about something a whole month away. Ginei had given her an okay to pick her articles without his approval.

"How many girls are in your club?"

"I think it's nineteen… … … yea. Eight seniors, six juniors and five freshmen."

"That sounds like you will have a rough time next year."

Hidarimeki sighed dramatically.

"No kidding. We don't have any height in our underclassmen. All of our tall girls are seniors."

"Is your team good compared to the other prefectures?"

The girl shrugged, absently unfastening the buttons of her nightshirt.

"I suppose. If that harpy community in Okayama keep throwing pitchers at our program, we might be fine with a bunch of gnomes in the infield."

"Gnomes?"

"Short girls. You know, earth spirits. Coach Kanatoko is one. She can't seem to get another of her kind to join her program because most gnome girls aren't taller than me. There's a few exceptions, namely those that have some mixed blood but not enough to threaten their status as a gnome."

Kurumu shrugged, not having an opinion on gnomes. She knew Coach Kanatoko was the shortest of the gym teachers but had not ever wondered about the woman's true form. She was more intrigued with the harpy comment.

"Okayama. I know Uchiyama and his sister are from Okayama."

"Yea, Coach Kanatoko has an assistant from Okayama. I don't think she's a teacher here. Maybe. I should ask. But yea… that's why we keep getting girls from Okayama."

Kurumu smiled, realizing this girl probably would not have any information about students from Okayama that were not part of the softball team. Then again, it was not like she was that interested in learning about Uchiyama. She honestly had not spoken with the film club guy since the choir shoot and he had spent most of that time flirting with the girls from class twelve. She mildly wondered if that was because he had figured out they were harpies.

"I'm getting in with you."

"What about Itsuko?"

"If she comes in, I will hop out and have her scrub my back."

Kurumu grinned as the girl freed herself of the nightshirt. The nekomusume was wearing nothing beneath her pajamas. The girl tugged her knit pant off and tossed it in the far corner next to the discarded nightshirt. Nude, the small breasted girl slipped in the tub next to Kurumu.

"So how is that dog, Morioka?"

"Hmm?"

"Morioka. I was part of his homeroom last year."

Kurumu perked up.

"Really? He doesn't talk much about his former classmates."

The girl sank low in the tub so that only her chin was above the water. The additional displacement of water caused some to spill over the lip.

"I suppose he wouldn't have reason to. It's not like I sit by Gokuya and reminisce about last year."

"Gokuya?"

"Another boy from our homeroom last year. He's with me in class ten. Since Morioka is part of class twelve, I imagine the two of them are sort of getting along in gym. Maybe. Morioka was not one to play nice with others."

"I understand he was quite the troublemaker."

"He picked a lot of fights. Put him at odds with a lot of the guys in class. It seemed like every day someone was chasing after that dog for one reason or another."

"I'm sure that changed when he joined the newspaper club."

"He stopped fighting. That didn't stop him from causing trouble. Did you know he tried to get the results of our second term health exams?"

"I heard about that from Sangi."

"Oh? Itsuko mentioned you guys were working with the film club."

Kurumu smiled.

"I feel like I've picked up quite a bit of information on Ginei these past couple weeks without really trying to. Found out that Okimune from the choir was his lab partner along with Miyamoto, whom I understand is the captain of the karate club."

Hidarimeki chuckled.

"So that's what happened to him. I guess running the club makes it difficult for him to be causing everyone else trouble."

"I also heard Miyamoto is with some Ryomi girl in his class."

Hidarimeki sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm still annoyed that Morioka had Miyamoto swap seats with that girl. I was sitting next to her, behind Okimune. I know Ryomi's a sweetheart but it was so hard to stay awake with her next to me."

"I heard about that too. Is she like a monster that puts people to sleep?"

"Sort of. Do you want to visit her?"

Kurumu frowned as the girl gestured at the door.

"Ryomi lives in 321 with her little sister."

"Maybe another time. I need to be at a chapel around nine to meet up with my friends. I have no idea when I will back home."

"We can stop by for a quick introduction. They're both part of the greetings club, so they wouldn't mind the visit. It's like practice for those shy girls."

"I suppose if we have time."

"I should probably get up and wake the others."

Kurumu sighed.

"I didn't bring a towel."

"We have towels with our bath things in the cabinet beneath the sink."

The girl pointed at the small sink at the foot of the tub. Kurumu nodded, taking in a deep breath. They sat in warm, comfortable silence a solid minute.

"So are there any other names I might know from your notorious class that was voted the most troublesome for last year?"

Hidarimeki grinned.

"Maybe. Shitama from the soccer team was there. Little Miyake from track sat in front of Morioka after the whole switch happened."

"Wait. Yuniko was from your class?"

"Mhm. Are you friends with her?"

"Not really. I actually didn't even do her interview, but her name has come up a few times."

"I thought you wrote the track article."

"I did, but I had help from Tora for some of the interviews. So technically I have not met Yuniko."

"You realize Yuniko is her first name, right?"

"It sticks in my head better than Miyake."

Hidarimeki giggled. She took in a deep breath and groaned.

"I don't know if any other names would be familiar to you. Since you're doing the cheerleader squad, you'll bump into Tsubuyama Kosuru, whom sat on my other side. She's another nekomusume but from the Tsunan community from which Itsuko used to live before she moved during her junior high years."

Kurumu frowned.

"I thought you two were from the same town."

"We're cousins, not sisters. I've always lived in Yonezawa, but Itsuko moved during the summer of her first year in junior high due to a job offer her father got in the city."

"So her father is a human?"

"Mine is too. It's very normal for our kind. Even the guys can occasionally find a human girl that is interested in a serious relationship."

Kurumu lifted her hands from the water. On her fingers she started counting through the names of Morioka's class: Sangi, Oyanagi, Miyamoto, Okimune, Koike, Ryomi, Hidarimeki, Gokuya, Shitama, Yuniko and Tsubuyama. There was also that girl that was his current and former class rep. She could not recall the name. There was another track girl as well, but again, not a girl she had interviewed. Was Kitajima part of the class? She could not remember. Probably. There was also that Hajihachi girl whom had asked him out. Damn. She probably knew more than half of his former classmates by now.

"Is your skin getting all wrinkly from being in the water too long?"

Kurumu smiled, supposing it might have looked like that was what she was doing.

"Yea. I'm going to fetch your cousin so you can have a proper bath."

As Kurumu stood up, the older girl stretched her arms up over her head while stretching her legs out to take up the vacated space.

"Yea… thanks. I don't think I want to move just yet."

Kurumu chuckled as she stepped out of the bath. It was tempting to stay.

* * *

Kurumu politely clapped as Tora awkwardly finished this Himawari song by Amuro Namie. It was fun watching Tora 'sing'. The girl was such a fish out of water doing things like this. It was like watching her DDR performance in the arcade. It was more important to Tora that she said the words correctly than trying to match the tune.

This was Kurumu's second time at the Siren's Lullaby. This former three story apartment building had been converted into a karaoke establishment. Each room was about the same size as the dorm rooms in Baratoge. It was amazing that anyone would have ever considered renting an apartment in this place, since these rooms did not have any plumbing. She recalled that monstrel girl whom helped around Tokori's home lived in an apartment without a stove. It was probably similar to this place.

Though there were windows visible from the exterior, the rooms had been walled in for soundproofing reasons. There probably was a closet buried behind these new, cream walls. The screen that played the lyrics for the songs was built into the wall. With the remote she could run through a menu of unfamiliar songs and pick whichever title caught her fancy. While neither of the girls with her were that musically inclined, both had a better grasp of what was trending in the human world.

The manager would not allow more than four to a room for safety reasons, forcing them to rent out two rooms. Honda was taking a sick day, which was highly suspicious to Kurumu as the girl had seemed perfectly fine at Asuka's birthday party. Dangai had mentioned bowing out yesterday due to something going on with her gymnastics club. They all had agreed splitting into two groups of three was best.

Moka was scrolling through the list of songs as Tora slumped down next to Kurumu in the deep cushions of the sofa. The sphinx was wearing that golden halter top Tobuyoku had convinced her to buy last weekend. Tora had bought an identical black one, admitting that she liked the satin feel against her bare skin since she the base of her large wings forced her to forego wearing any style of bra. The garment dipped dangerously low in the back, the fabric coming together right about the small of her tanned back. The glossy fabric hung over the hem of her form fitting black capris.

As these Tengu girls lived across the hall from Tora, they had been pestering Tora throughout the week to do her stretches and wear the weights. Tobuyoku was making it her personal goal to have Tora flying before the end of the month. So far it looked like the extra effort had not paid off. Tora had struggled a meager three more minutes with the weights than she had managed the first time around.

Moka had felt like wearing her scarlet corset dress with the black lace stitched in the hems. Moka had not worn this strapless dress since they had first met Inui, though it probably had more to do with Yukari's reaction to this attire. That little pervert had marveled at the convenience of access this dress provided to Moka's breasts, shamelessly demonstrating Moka's sensitivity to nipple caresses.

Kurumu was a little jealous, not owning anything of that caliber. The dress billowed out at the hips, but was longer in the back than the front. Moka had worn tall, black leather boots which were laced all the way up her calves. Scarlet hose stretched up from the boots into the folds of the dress so that the skin of her legs would not be accidentally bared at any point.

Moka selected the Fly High song by Hamasaki Ayumi. The vampire stumbled over the opening lyrics, but recovered when the words slowed to a more reasonable pace. Flush over her error, Moka smiled as she carefully navigated the rest of the song.

They would meet Ginei for lunch at the Sand Witch. Kurumu was aware that the small family diner was one of their many sponsors and that the name was an English pun. He wanted to discuss more details of their upcoming field trip. Kana would also be meeting them there, since it was her family they would be staying with.

Kurumu smiled, thinking how busy her morning had been. She had roused the other girls after getting dressed in her green tank top with the open back. Deciding to have her tail and wings out, she had worn her loose white shorts with the back cut out which required her tail to be loosed in order to keep the silly garment on her rump. It had been about ten after eight when they had left the cousins' suite.

Hidarimeki admitted the only reason they had been allowed to move to the suites was her persistence, which she encouraged Nerume and Satsuki to employ for next year. Being out of prefecture and in different clubs and different homerooms, Hidarimeki had argued with the faculty a solid three weeks. Her only close friends were Dakiashi, whom lived alone in suite 114, and Hiyoshi. The two cousins had been separated to live near their respective teammates, so it was a huge inconvenience. Having put up with this one year, Hidarimeki refused to do it a second year. Hiyoshi found the whole thing amusing, since Hidarimeki had been sleeping in her room every night regardless of the arrangements.

They had visited the Hitsuji sisters in 321. The younger sister was shorter than Nerume while Ryomi was about Nerume's height. Both had golden white hair which looked braided on the sides exactly like what Princess Leia had. Ryomi had promised it was a natural look and that it could not be undone.

That precious little Chiyu was now one of the few students Kurumu had met from class ten. She recalled one of the soccer freshmen Nerume had talked with was from class ten and she was fairly sure Kinusawa was also from that class. Maybe. It was ten or twelve. And that was probably all the kids she knew from class ten. Well… technically Nagare had been from class ten, but he no longer counted.

Hidarimeki had not been kidding about their powers. With everyone bathed after a good night of rest, they had all been bright eyed and cheery at the start of the visit. Within fifteen minutes, everyone was yawning and wanting to lie back down. Hidarimeki had politely parted ways with the quiet Hitsuji sisters, taking Kurumu and her friends on a quick tour of the commissary.

To Kurumu's surprise, the commissary had a back room full of washers and driers. She had been doing laundry with Tsukune so much that it had not crossed her mind where the laundry room was for the students living in the suites. There was no exterior door, but the commissary was staffed all night long under the assumption that seniors were mature enough to manage their sleep schedules responsibly.

As they were about to leave so that they could have breakfast at the Kurai dining hall, Kurumu had bumped into two of the track seniors. Terrible with names, Hiyoshi had reintroduced the tall golden haired girl as Shiruba Yumie while the shadowy haired girl was Horie Fumiyo. Kurumu recalled Horie was the one Asuka had mentioned was getting death threats, but had decided not to bring that up.

Pressed for time, Kurumu reluctantly parted ways before sating her curiosity over Yukari's neighbors. Apparently the other eight track seniors lived in the adjacent building, but since Horie and Shiruba were from Uonuma, they lived in 313. All of the Uonuma girls living in the suites were in their building.

"It's your turn."

Moka smiled, handing the microphone down to her. Kurumu sighed, having spaced out without any desire to select a song.

"Do I have to?"

"Aw, come on. We still have about a half hour before meeting Ginei."

Kurumu smiled, wondering how Tsukune was faring with the two Tengu girls in the adjacent room. She was mildly curious if either had decent singing voices. Hanetsume's accent could be endearing if they picked the right song. Tobuyoku had a common voice so it was hard to guess how that might turn out. It probably could not be much worse than what Tora considered was adequate for singing.

"Pick a song for me, Tora."

The sphinx nodded as Kurumu got up from her comfortable seat. She grabbed the microphone and gestured for Moka to move aside. The vampire smiled, holding her dress as she spilled into the matching armchair. On a whim, Kurumu stepped up on the low black table which was centered in the midst of the furniture. They had not bothered ordering snacks or drinks, knowing lunch was around the corner.

Tora had navigated through the menu to a song by Kumi Koda named Cutie Honey. It started playing, which had a kind of catchy tune. Kurumu bobbed on her ankles to the beat until the words started running across the screen. It was a fast song but she quickly recognized this as something she had heard Dakuhime sing in the shower one time. Grinning, she was at least able to do the chorus.

Despite how difficult it was to try and sing a song that she knew only a few lyrics to, Kurumu was disappointed when it ended. She wanted to do it again, but figured Tora had picked a short song on purpose. Smiling she hopped down from the table and held the microphone out for Tora.

"I don't know what I want to sing."

"Want me to pick for you?"

"You don't know any of these songs."

Kurumu shrugged as the sphinx took the microphone. Kurumu slumped into the sofa as the girl continued to scroll through the menu. She noted a familiar name in the list.

"What about that one?"

"Which one?"

"That Hime person. I'm pretty sure Nerume has her CD."

"I don't know that one."

Kurumu smiled.

"Just play it. I listened to some of Nerume's CD so I will recognize the song if I'm right."

"How does that help me sing it?"

"It's not like I knew how that last song you picked for me went."

"You did some of it surprisingly well."

"I heard one of the choir girls sing part of it."

Tora sighed. She pressed play on the La, La, La song. Kurumu quickly recognized it, grinning as she leaned forward on her knees.

"Just read the lyrics, Tora. You'll do fine."

Mostly because Hime did not sing. This would be more a matter of how agreeable the lyrics were to Tora. As Tora scrambled to say the words that ran across the screen, Kurumu was tempted to join in. This whole experience would be much more enjoyable if she actually knew these songs. This was not much different than the first time she had come here with Yukari and Tsukune. Tsukune had to pick every song since neither of them had any musical knowledge. While Kurumu knew a few more songs and artists now, she still had not listened to any songs enough times to know the lyrics.

The Hime song was over fairly quick. Tora frowned, handing the microphone over to Moka.

"Was that fine?"

"I think so."

"How reassuring."

Tora sighed, flopping in the seat next to Kurumu. Moka cycled through the song selection.

"Why do I feel like none of us know these songs?"

"I know a lot of these songs. I don't feel comfortable singing."

"Yea, a lot of these are played on the radio. But I've never tried singing along to them before."

"Well… what about your date with Inui?"

Moka sighed.

"That was awkward. I'm glad he did most of the singing."

"I wonder what happened to that guy."

"You mean after you mauled him."

"It's not my fault that he insisted on ramming his head into my fist repeatedly."

Moka smiled, glancing back at them.

"I know he didn't rejoin Ms. Hitori's drama club. She had no intention of giving him another chance after he resigned from her drama club."

"Doesn't he have to be in a club?"

"Probably. I guess I could ask Ginei if he knows what happened to him."

"Speaking of Ginei, I met a couple more of his former classmates."

Tora perked up.

"You have?"

"Mhm. That Sonoda girl from archery was in his art elective last year. And two of the girls that live in the suites downstairs from me are former classmates. Hidarimeki from the softball team and Hitsuji from the greetings club."

"Hitsuji? That's a familiar name."

Kurumu shrugged.

"Not to me. All I know is if you ever want to take a nap, just hang around them and you'll have no trouble sleeping."

"That's right. Ms. Ishikure from class ten mentioned a tiny girl that causes the kids around her to nap through class. They put her in the corner so she would be less trouble for the class."

Kurumu grinned.

"That sounds right. Ginei was in the same class as her older sister, Ryomi. I guess this Ryomi is still in the same class as that Miyamoto fellow he used to cause a lot of trouble with."

"Mr. Koike has only good things to say about Mr. Miyamoto and Mr. Kitajima. He hopes Mr. Kitajima will consider rejoining the PSC now that Kuyo is gone."

"Kitajima was part of the PSC?"

"He left in disgust after Kuyo's actions against the newspaper club. He went back to the Kendo club."

Kurumu smiled, aware that the PSC was struggling for members and would take anybody, provided they met the academic standards and resigned any student government positions they might be holding.

"So… was Kitajima part of their class?"

"He was. Mr. Koike has been quite forward about his former relations with Ginei this past week. Apparently the film club president, Ms. Sangi, was also in their class."

"You didn't know?"

"You knew? When did you find out?"

"When I did the soccer article Sangi mentioned they were former classmates. She also said a lot of other things about him."

"Like what?"

"Well… did Koike mention a Ms. Hajihachi?"

"No. Why?"

"That's one of the two girls that confessed to him last year. I think Sangi said she was from their class."

"I'll have to ask Mr. Koike about that."

"Aren't you supposed to address him as Lord Koike?"

Tora waved her hand dismissively.

"I've talked with Lady Hineri about that and the titles are reserved for the seniors. I don't know if he was misinformed or deliberately trying to get an ego boost."

Kurumu smirked, aware that the Sabaku guy had also flashed his fancy title.

"So you're taking an interest in Ginei's love life?"

Tora glanced aside, shaking her head.

"He is the president of our club. And you heard him. He agrees to date any girl willing to ask him."

"Yea… but who would want a guy that ran about the school naked or tried to swipe the growth charts of the girls from the school?"

"He did what?"

"Sangi has a lot of tales about our troublesome senior. Like how he ran through a room of girls changing so he could escape an angry Kitajima."

Tora covered her mouth, her jade eyes wavering.

"Maybe I need to talk with Ms. Sangi and Mr. Koike about this."

"It's hard to pick a song with you two talking."

Kurumu shrugged as she regarded Moka.

"That's okay. I'd rather talk than have all of us force ourselves to sing."

"Why? Is there something on your mind, Kurumu?"

"A few things."

"Like what?"

"You two will look after Shirayuki for me tomorrow, right? Don't make her think it's her fault, okay?"

Moka smiled softly.

"Of course we will. Tsukune and I already talked about how we would address it if she asks about your absence."

"Oh? What's the story?"

"That you were caught fooling around with him on campus so the faculty felt it would be best to move you to a different class."

Kurumu giggled.

"And you agreed to that?"

Moka blushed, brushing the hair about her ear.

"Well… it's kind of true with the whole situation with Ms. Kagome."

"I understand she was influenced by your opiate, but trying to impregnate you is beyond crazy."

"I guess if you're both cool with that sort of rumor floating around, I'm fine with it."

She was more than fine with it. That would turn all those naysayers about her girlfriend status around.

"That can't be the only thing on your mind."

Kurumu sighed at Tora's certainty. As much as she wanted to talk about the dilemma of Moka's true form and the possibility of this Moka disappearing, she felt like it would be as insensitive as talking about inevitable death to a cancer patient. Still, that rumor fell in line with something else nagging her.

"Would you guys be okay if that rumor was more than a rumor?"

"Meaning?"

"Um… well…"

Kurumu could feel the hotness in her cheeks as she agonized over the best way to word this.

"I mean if I actually did have sex with Tsukune. You guys wouldn't stop being my friends, right?"

Tora sighed as Moka flinched.

"You know I've already said my opinion on that."

Kurumu smiled, aware that Tora had admitted she would be fine if Kurumu had a child with Tsukune.

"Thanks, Tora."

"I'm not condoning it. You two are barely a couple. Like, sure, more a couple than Tsukune is with Moka, but only because you are more open about it. I want him to start dating you properly before you start throwing this whole sex thing in the mix."

"Dating would be nice."

Moka took a deep breath, fiddling with the microphone at her waist.

"I guess if I knew it was what Tsukune wanted, I would be okay with it. Tora's right. I can't tell if Tsukune wants to be with you, or if he just wants to avoid hurting you."

"You know I could say the same thing about how he treats you."

"I know."

"Although half of you doesn't want anything to do with him."

Moka sighed heavily.

"That's not entirely true. Ever since you said about how things would never work with Tsukune because of her, she's been inconsistent."

"Inconsistent? How so?"

Moka smiled at Tora.

"She said she was fine with Tsukune if he made me happy, but then she scolds me when I think about drinking Tsukune's blood and doesn't want him to ever remove the rosary again."

"She's worried about his blood making her weak."

"I'm thinking it would be interesting to meet this girl."

Kurumu flicked her tail up, opening the spade end to reveal her shimmering stigma.

"I could arrange that."

Moka immediately snatched Kurumu's tail below the spade, wagging the microphone at Kurumu.

"You're not allowed to go in my head."

Kurumu smiled, aware of the other Moka's warning.

"I'm not going to do it now. Maybe later when it's just the four of us."

"Four?"

"Of course we would bring Yukari along. She's been wanting to know more about the other Moka."

"Oh. For a second there I thought you meant Tsukune."

"I think the other Moka would be upset if I brought Tsukune along."

Moka squeezed Kurumu's tail.

"She doesn't want to, Kurumu. She's angry that you're even thinking about."

"I'm not going to go into your head, Moka. I'm pulling her into mine. It's different. She doesn't have to worry about me peeking into her past."

"Is that what happened that time she was all upset at you two?"

Kurumu smiled.

"Yea… we stepped into Moka's dream and she's right. She doesn't dream. She's wrapped up in her past memories. I don't know why, but when we visited, Moka was in the middle of the memory in which she was sealed away by her mother."

Moka sighed.

"I don't know what you saw that day. I think she keeps the most painful memories to herself."

Moka smiled wistfully, staring at the wall.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you want me to say."

"We could do it tonight at Yukari's place. The two of you could get clothes for tomorrow and spend the night. I know Yukari would appreciate that."

"I can't. I have to do laundry tonight."

"You could bring it with. They have a laundry room in the commissary."

"Unlike you, I actually detest the idea of walking about in the open with my dirty laundry."

"Maybe another night?"

"We have Midterms, Kurumu. I don't know about you, but I plan to be studying the next few days."

Kurumu grinned.

"I've been planning to study. Several of us girls were talking about pulling an all night study session at Tokori's place on Wednesday. You're more than welcome to join us."

"I want no part of that circus."

"Why not?"

"Anything that involves more than four girls is going to end up more foolery than studying."

Kurumu frowned, unsure how many girls had committed to the idea. Nerume and Satsuki were the only two that were for certain. She had forgot to mention it to Tokori yesterday, so even the setting had yet to be decided. She would have to finalize things tomorrow during home ec with Tokori and Asuka.

"Would you like to study with us, Moka?"

"Forgive me for saying this, but Moka would be better off studying with DeDe and I. Whatever study plans you might have would be more troublesome than beneficial."

"I think I would be more comfortable if it was a smaller group."

Kurumu sighed, deciding not to push the issue.

"What about doing that sleepover after Midterms? Friday night sound okay?"

"Won't you be busy with your article Friday?"

"You're both more than welcome to help me with that and then we can do our sleepover at Yukari's."

Moka frowned.

"Does Yukari need to be involved?"

"I only have one futon, Moka. That might be good enough for one guest, but not two."

"I don't know. She's really not happy about this."

"I would feel more comfortable with Ms. Sendou involved."

Moka sighed.

"As long as she keeps her hands to herself."

"So… you were good with me having sex with Tsukune if he goes on a couple dates with me?"

"Of course not! Sex is for married couples!"

Kurumu sighed. While that might sound normal to someone whom has never had a boyfriend, this idea of holding out for the sake of his parents was starting to feel like genuine disinterest on his part.

"Um… I think it's normal since I've been with him this long."

"How long were you dating your first boyfriend?"

Kurumu waved her hand dismissively.

"That doesn't count, Tora. I was never interested in him. When you're with someone you actually want to be with… it's going to happen."

"But you shouldn't push him into it."

"Start dating first. You'll just end up hurt again if you put yourself out there before he's ready."

"Again? What do you mean by again?"

Kurumu noted the pained look in Moka's turquoise eyes. She smiled wistfully.

"Um… yea. I kind of threw myself at him on that day he was released from the hospital after Kuyo's attack. It backfired horribly."

"Threw yourself? I don't understand-"

"I took my clothes off and begged him to have sex with me."

Moka collapsed into her armchair, sighing heavily. She dropped the microphone and remote in her lap, glancing off at the door.

"I don't know what anybody wants me to do anymore."

"I'm sorry, Moka."

"For what?"

Kurumu frowned at Tora.

"I shouldn't have brought this up. I mean, I have Nerume and Satsuki to talk about Tsukune with. I realize Moka doesn't have anyone like that."

"Would it matter if I did?"

"It helps to have someone rooting for you."

"To be clear, I'm not rooting for either of you. We're first years in high school. While it might be okay to do a little dating, nobody should be seriously thinking about marriage before they've decided what sort of life they plan to lead."

"Well excuse me for not having my life planned out."

"Kurumu."

Moka was regarding the door, a small tear crawling down her cheek.

"I don't think I could have done what you did."

"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, he turned me away."

"It doesn't."

"I'm sorry."

"Because that means you got hurt. Why would I feel better about you getting hurt?"

Kurumu crawled out of the sofa and over to Moka's armchair. She leaned over Moka's legs, hugging the vampire as she rested the side of her head against Moka's breast.

"I'm sorry, Moka. I'm just an idiot. Maybe someone smart like you would be better at being a girlfriend."

Moka sighed, letting her hands find their way into Kurumu's locks to caress them.

"No. It's enough for me to simply be around him and to spend time with him. I'm too scared to want more. I'm not brave enough to take risks like that."

"I don't feel brave. I'm scared all the time."

Tora snorted.

"That's because you're reckless, Kurumu. You realize how dangerous it could be for Tsukune if you make a mistake like you did at the skating rink."

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey, are you guys done in there? We should be meeting Morioka soon."

Smiling at the sound of his voice, Kurumu rolled her head to look up into Moka's eyes.

"Are we done in here?"

Moka brushed away the wetness at the corner of her eyes as she took in another deep breath. Relaxing as she rested her forearms upon Kurumu's shoulders, the vampire smiled.

"I'm not giving up on him."

"I wasn't asking you to."

A hand pressed on her shoulder. Kurumu glanced up at Tora.

"Come on, you two. You can bicker over whom is better at ruining Tsukune's life some other time."

Kurumu smirked.

"Well… I'm broke, so whatever you guys feel like buying me, I'm good with."

"How are you broke? I thought your mother sent you money."

"Kitchen was hungry. It ate my wallet."

"What did you buy?"

Kurumu laughed, getting up from her knees. She supposed that deserved an explanation.

* * *

This Luna Sea album was kind of boring. Kurumu turned the case over as the song switched to something different in the middle of the track. She noticed it was still the same 'song' though the music had changed. She shrugged, figuring artists would be artists. Oh wait, this did sound similar. Nevermind, it was the same song. She sighed. Did she still have another minute of this monster track?

Tsukune had given her this Mother album when she had asked if he had any other things she had not listened to. He only had a dozen or so CDs, so she was scraping the bottle of the barrel with this one. Maybe that Porno CD would have been better than this eleven year old thing. It was not the sort of music her mother would listen to. That was old music. Folk song stuff. Maybe she was a country girl.

She was lying on the floor in Yamabato's room, between the kneeling boys and the screen that held their undivided attention. She was on her back with her bare feet pressed against the wall. She had dismissed her tail as it was uncomfortable with it out while on her back. While that threatened the stability of these shorts, she had panties so a slight wardrobe malfunction would not be the end of the world. Tsukune and Kamitsuku were dressed in tees and jeans, holding their game controllers as they steered race cars through some road displayed on the TV.

Oh, this song was okay. Fake? It sounded like some of the stuff she had heard from other artists. It only took seven tracks to get here. Okay, the first track had been good. But that had felt ages ago.

After sending Moka and Tsukune off on an errand, Ginei had spilled his plans about Tsukune's birthday. He had been working out an arrangement with Ms. Amekoshi to use the pool with the promise he would give them an article promoting their club's need for healthy, sexually repressed young men whom were in need of a place to relax. He dismissed Kurumu's concerns, saying there was no issue with what the club did if the girls were upfront about what they wanted. Grinning, he admitted he had donated to their cause twice this week. He was such a hopeless pervert.

Admitting she had made no plans, it looked like this pool party was going to be a thing. He was fine with her inviting whomever she wanted, but stressed it was important that Tsukune did not find out and that Tsukune did not make any other plans for the afternoon. He was going to have the pool from one to six, which should give her plenty of time to do girlfriend things afterwards.

Kurumu had no idea why Ginei cared so much about the secrecy. It made things difficult when it came to asking Tsukune's dorm room friends to show up. She had no idea how chatty these boys were, but it would be nice if they got Tanboshi and Kinusawa to come along. She supposed she could tolerate the garish Takoshine.

She wondered if she should try getting Umizake to come. He was sort of Tsukune's friend and very likely Shirayuki's fiancé. She had meant to talk to him about Shirayuki on Friday during that PSC lunch but had sort of lost herself in the conversation with Koike. That PSC junior loved to talk about the greatness of his club and his hopes of how they would flourish stronger under Lady Hineri's guidance. Maybe if she could get Umizake alone, she might find some answers about Shirayuki.

Actually this album had ended pretty strong. She liked True Blue and Mother. It was still probably the worst album she had listened to in Tsukune's collection. She set the CD player aside, placing her hand on his lap. She absently squeezed his thigh, drawing his attention from the screen for a moment.

"I got you."

Tsukune grimaced as he looked back at the screen. He wiggled his controller as Kamitsuku smirked.

"It's over."

Kamitsuku relaxed as he lowered his controller.

"Perfect timing, Kurumu. I almost lost."

Shrugging, Kurumu lifted her hand to make a fist with her thumb up. Tsukune sighed, setting his controller down on the floor next to him.

"I was losing anyways."

"You almost caught me there."

Kurumu wagged her finger at Kamitsuku.

"Has he told you about his birthday next week?"

She lazily avoided his eyes with practiced ease as the kappa boy chuckled.

"He mentioned it."

"Well, check with me before making any crazy plans. I'm pulling girlfriend priority here."

"Is that a thing?"

"It should be."

"I don't think Aku has come up with anything yet, so I'll make sure we talk with you first."

"Good. Oh, and before I forget, you need to pass word along about another club article I'm doing."

"This is for the cheerleader squad, right? The favor you're doing so Ms. Uchikawa watches over Mr. Umatobi's class so he can chaperone the field trip."

"Mhm. She said we can do it at five on Friday night after midterms."

"That late? We only have two tests on Friday. We should be wrapped up by lunch."

Kurumu shrugged.

"She wants the athletic teams to do their thing first so that there won't be any conflicts."

"Any chance you will be running about in that cheerleader outfit?"

Kurumu frowned.

"What is with you guys and cheerleaders?"

"I was just wondering if I should let Mr. Burumoto know about your article."

"Please don't. There's no reason to get his hopes up."

Kamitsuku chuckled.

"Okay, I won't. That won't stop Tomisaki though. I'm sure when he hears about this he will tell everyone about getting to see you again."

Kurumu smiled, aware that the short guy with the russet hair that sat next to Tora was part of the cheerleader squad.

"I don't know why he would brag to the class about that."

"Care for a rematch?"

"It's kind of late. Already after ten. You should be spending some time alone with your girl before sending her home."

"I'm okay."

"Unless she's spending the night."

"I don't have clothes."

"That's not an issue if you get up early enough."

Kurumu shrugged, supposing that was true. She wondered if she should get up. It was not like this floor was comfortable, but more like she lacked the desire to move. She wondered if Tsukune was strong enough to carry her. Probably not. He had struggled to hold that hundred kilo wing brace. While she was less than half that, she had this feeling he would not be able to hold her weight for long.

"Have you bought a gift for his birthday?"

"Maybe."

"You didn't have to do that."

Kurumu sighed dramatically.

"Yea, I suppose I didn't. Nerume did say I could just give you my virginity."

Tsukune gagged as he immediately pulled away from her. She giggled, knowing he was embarrassed with her saying that in front of his friend.

"Tsukune."

Kamitsuku cleared his throat before clapping a heavy hand on Tsukune's shoulder.

"Could you speak with me in the hall for a moment?"

"… … … why?"

"You know why. If you'll excuse us, Kurumu."

Kamitsuku got up stoically with a commanding air about him. Tsukune reluctantly followed suit.

"Wait. What's wrong?"

"It's a matter between men, Kurumu. It's nothing to worry about."

Guiding Tsukune by the shoulder, Kamitsuku steered his friend out of the room, closing the door on the deadbolt behind them. She frowned at the sound of fierce whispering but could not quite make out what was being said. Maybe she should have kept that virginity joke for a time alone with Tsukune. She had only said it for his reaction.

As promised, it had not taken long. The two returned to the room. Kamitsuku had a stern, resolute expression while Tsukune's head was bowed and flush with embarrassment. Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Tsukune walked over to hold his hand down to her.

"Come on."

"Huh?"

"We should go to my room."

Kurumu frowned, taking his hand. Honestly that was more hindrance than help, so she let go to pick herself up off the floor. Holding his CD player and album case in one hand, which also had to hold one side of her shorts, she took his hand in her other.

"You have a good night, Kurumu."

"Um… you too, Kamitsuku."

Tsukune nodded at his friend as he made his way out of the room while holding her hand. She grimaced as she was greeted by the foul stench of the hallway caused by Gomitsuro, some stink demon that lived at the far end of the floor. They walked past the two doors for Kinusawa and Tanboshi before stopping at room 419. Tsukune had left his door resting on the deadbolt, so he pushed it in and guided her inside before letting go of her hand to lock up.

Tsukune's room was barren at the moment, since his bedding was tucked away in his closet and so was the mesh bag that served as his dirty laundry container. His school bag, keys and card were stowed away in the small recess near the closet.

"What did he want to talk to you about?"

Tsukune sighed heavily.

"Living vicariously."

"Vicariously? I'm not sure what that means."

"It means he wishes he was living my life."

Kurumu chuckled, imagining Kamitsuku wanted Tsukune to do something sexy with her. It was a pleasant thought.

"No he doesn't. How many times have you been attacked?"

"Don't remind me."

Kurumu smiled as she wandered over to the closet. She tugged it open and pressed the button that sprung the lid of the CD player free. She popped the CD out, putting it back in its case before returning it to his small pile of CDs. She tugged the Porno Graffitti album out and wagged it at him.

"Is this Best Blue album any good?"

"It's a collection of their singles. It's okay."

"Okay."

Kurumu freed the CD from the case and popped it into the player. Leaving the closet open, she wandered back to him as the first track started to play. She bobbed a little with her step as she came up next to him, aware that her shorts had started an awkward descent down her thighs. She leaned slightly forward, resting her head on his shoulder as she grinned.

"Kurumu."

"Hmm?"

"Were you going home tonight?"

"After this album."

"That's like an hour long."

"Plenty of time to do whatever you might want."

He sighed, one of his hands tentatively touching her waist. Smiling, she tapped his chest.

"Sit."

"Sit?"

"Sit."

Swallowing nervously, he backed away so that he could comfortably sit down against the wall. Wiggling out of her shorts, she kicked them aside. She knew these plain briefs were not the sexiest things, but it was not like she had planned the night to end this way. If he really hated them, he could take them off.

"Make some room."

She nudged his legs apart with her feet. Once she felt he had made enough space, she turned about and sat down in front of him. She leaned back against his chest, feeling his warmth about her as his hands naturally came to rest on her waist.

"This isn't very comfortable."

Kurumu shrugged as she listened to the back half of this first track. It was okay. She could see playing this in the background while doing something else. It had a good tune, but was not that engaging.

"Kurumu?"

"Play with my tits or something. I won't mind."

He sighed.

"Kurumu. Do you know why Moka looked upset during lunch? She wouldn't say anything to me even when Ginei sent us off to buy those snacks for him."

"She's upset that you won't play with her tits."

He laughed in frustration.

"Kurumu, I'm trying to be serious."

"Are you really that nervous around me that you feel the need to bring up Moka every time we are alone together?"

"I… sorry."

"Kiss me."

"We can't."

Kurumu tilted her head aside, closing her eyes. She tapped the side of her neck with her free hand.

"You can. There's so many places you can."

She felt him take in a deep breath but it did not brush across her skin. Instead his hands drifted up from her waist to cup her tits, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Do you want this off?"

"… … … … yea."

He let go of her breasts, leaning back. She set aside the CD player so that she could tug the green tank up over her head. The fabric caught on the wires to the earphones, tugging them free from her ears. Sighing, she slung the garment aside as she worked one of the phones back into her ear. She figured it would be better to leave the other one out for now.

She honestly did not know if she liked this CD or not. The second song did not seem that much better than the first. Maybe this was one of those things what would grow on her if she listened to it enough. She sighed as he started to squeeze and caress her breasts. It felt nice coupled with the desire pouring out from his body.

"You know it would be a nice gift for you."

"What would be?"

"Sex. It would feel special."

Tsukune chuckled softly.

"My mother would be so disappointed."

"I will tell her how you valiantly held out for weeks."

"What about Moka?"

Kurumu leaned back against him, setting the CD player aside. She brought her hands up to cup his.

"You don't understand Moka. While she might care about you as much as I do, she doesn't have the same freedom. Her true form doesn't feel the same way about you. Her family would be difficult to get along with, assuming they even accept you. Which she knows they won't."

Tsukune sighed.

"Is that why she was upset today?"

"Maybe. Tsukune… if I thought the two of you would be happy together, I might be fine with it. But I know that's not going to happen because she's trapped. Something would have to change."

"Like me becoming a vampire."

Kurumu sighed.

"That's stupid. Even if you did survive that, it doesn't make her true form or her family disappear. Do you really plan to beat Moka into submission to get her family's approval?"

"… … … no."

"And running away with her still leaves the issue of her true form. How could the two of you ever be happy like that?"

"You make it sound like I should settle for you."

She rubbed his hands which had remained still upon her breasts for some time now.

"I know I can make you happier than Moka could. I don't have any weird family situation. I know my mother would love you. Her only worry might be about us being too young."

He squeezed her breasts.

"Yea… I'm sure that would be the biggest concern my mother would have."

She smiled, hoping he would stop bringing up Moka.

"So… do you want to buy condoms?"

He tensed up.

"I… I've never bought them before."

"I mean, we are young so we probably should be cautious."

"Yea… but, uh… where do you buy condoms?"

"I don't know. A convenience store?"

"Do we have a convenience store? I haven't noticed one in Mononoke."

"You should ask your friends."

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Because that would be embarrassing and there's a good chance that they wouldn't know."

She smiled, figuring the second reason was good enough to not press the suggestion.

"Ginei would know of a place to buy condoms."

"Oh, the razzing he is going to give me."

"He'll be jealous, knowing you'll get to use them."

She paused as the third song started. It was different but not sure if that was good or bad.

"It feels a little strange."

"Is there something wrong with my tits?"

He chuckled.

"No. I meant… you haven't been that close to me all week. Yet here we are, almost like lovers."

Okay, the song was good. She could like this.

"I'm sorry. I've been spending more time with the girls."

"I just don't know how you can skip to this. Shouldn't we try to be as close as you are to the girls?"

"Why do you think I'm closer to the girls? I mean, I might be, but it's not like I want to have sex with any of them."

"I know that."

"Don't you want to have sex with me?"

He sighed heavily.

"More than you realize."

Kurumu smirked.

"Oh, I can feel how much you want me."

"I feel like we should be closer before we start doing things like this."

"Tora and Moka both would feel more comfortable with our relationship if we started dating properly."

"Moka?"

She sighed, realizing her mistake.

"Yea… she was fine if you made it more apparent you wanted me and weren't just humoring me."

"Would she really be okay with that?"

What the fuck was wrong with this song? It was nothing like the first three. Was this islander music? What the hell?

"Kurumu?"

"Sorry, weird song."

He chuckled, giving her tit a squeeze. She smiled as the song continued. It was lively and memorable.

"I like it."

"I can tell."

"Oh?"

"Your nipples are hard."

She sighed. They were, but that was not what she had been talking about. She grabbed his hand, tugging it away from her breast.

"Kurumu?"

"Do you want to try something else?"

"Like what?"

Her heart fluttered as she guided his hand to rest at her navel, patting the back of his hand. She pulled the loose hem of her panties out so that he could easily invade her if he so desired.

"Go ahead."

"It won't hurt?"

"You don't have to put your fingers inside me to make me feel good."

"I don't understand."

She sighed, placing her hand on his and forcing it inside her panties. She entwined her fingers in his as she awkwardly tried to make his fingers explore her folds.

"There's a spot that you can rub that would be better than anything else we might do."

Freeing her hand of his, she felt around for it. She was slightly moist, though she imagined that would change soon. She shivered as she found her little guilty pleasure.

"Okay. Do you feel this?"

She reached over and grabbed one of his fingers. She awkwardly tugged his hand to where it needed to be. She had to feel around with her fingers next to his before she found it again. She pushed his larger fingers against it, hoping he realized what he was feeling.

"I guess."

It felt like he was about right. She moved her hand out of the way to rest on the back of his. She rocked her wrist to encourage him to do the same.

"That will work, Tsukune. Just focus around that spot."

"Okay?"

He was clumsy but it still felt good. He would get it right occasionally which would cause her to shiver and whimper. Taking her audible cues, he realized what he needed to touch and roughly did so.

It felt so different with someone else touching. She could not brace herself. It was too much. Her heart fluttered as she struggled to keep her breath, realizing this was a bad idea. Every soft ragged breath she made stoked the fire of his lust which served to heighten her body's reaction.

She whimpered as she pressed his hand firmly against her in a futile attempt to stop him. She gasped as gouts of her fluids gushed across their hands. Her body twitched and convulsed with pleasure as she struggled to keep quiet. Both her hands came up, curled into fists as she closed her eyes.

"What happened?"

She whimpered as he held her close, his lust soaked hand pressed to her waist.

"Need a minute."

He laughed, encircling her waist as he pulled her back. He pressed his lips against the side of her neck as she whimpered and mewled, her body still tingling. He breathed hotly across her shoulder. She could feel his rapid heartbeat through his shirt against her back.

"I want you so badly right now."

She swallowed, nodding.

"Go ahead."

He chuckled before letting out a soft groan.

"What about going on a date first?"

It was not like she had thought any of this through. She had merely wanted more and things had escalated. She wanted him to act on this intoxicating lust for her.

"You want me now."

"I don't have a condom, Kurumu."

"I don't care."

He leaned back against the wall, firmly holding her to his chest. He sighed heavily.

"Can we at least wait for my birthday?"

She whimpered, clutching his hands tightly. She wiggled her rump against him, aware that he was hard through his denim. She wanted him now.

"Calm down, Kurumu. Calm down."

How could she when she felt like she would drown in the lust spilling from his soul? She could feel the difference. He wanted her more than he usually did. Nobody would be hurt if they gave in to this. She lifted up and leaned forward so that she could rub her softer, wet parts against him.

"Please, quit squirming. I'm about to have an accident here, if you don't stop."

An accident sounded good.


	3. Cold Chatter

Somewhat ready for school, Kurumu strolled out of Yukari's small bathroom rubbing her weathered towel against her damp locks. She had been a touch out of sorts last night and had come to Yukari's suite instead of her place. Arriving around eleven, the poor girl had been asleep, but enough ringing of the doorbell had convinced her to answer Kurumu's summons.

Yukari was standing on a stool as she put away her rice cooker in one of the overhead cabinets. The witch was already dressed in her blouse and skirt and was busily cleaning her dishes and putting things away to clear her counters before she engaged in the breakfast she had set out on the low table. Two plates of eggs, rice and bacon waited.

One of the few things that remained on the counter was a white satchel. Grinning, Kurumu quickly walked across the room to drape her arms about Yukari's shoulders. As her towel rested about her neck, Kurumu pressed against the young girl, taking in a deep breath.

"You made lunch for us?"

Yukari stiffened with a groan, leaning back against her. It looked like she was finished with the counters, though she had yet to drain the sink. With her standing on the stool, she was slightly taller than Kurumu.

"Don't rub up against me, Kurumu. You were too rough last night."

Kurumu frowned. She had woken up in Yukari's bed to the smell of breakfast being made. The warm sheet pulled about her reeked of her sexy aroma, though her body felt satisfied. Normally she would be quite hot and bothered under such conditions, but Kurumu had not questioned her good fortune.

Short with the pleasantries, Yukari had instructed Kurumu to get cleaned up. The magical doorway between their suites had been left open all night, allowing Kurumu to easily fetch her things.

"I'm sorry. Did I move too much in my sleep?"

Yukari sighed. Her eyes had dark circles under them and there was a bruise partially hidden by the collar of her blouse.

"You became clingy and started making all sorts of erotic sounds. You tried to smother me in your tits."

Kurumu relaxed her grip, worried about last night. She did not remember any of this, though she knew it must have happened. She wondered if this was because Tsukune had sent her home shortly after she caused him to have an accident in his jeans. If Tanboshi had not knocked on the door, curious if those sexy sounds meant Tsukune was finally becoming a man, she would have refused.

Seizing her freedom, Yukari slipped out of her grasp while dismounting the stool. She reached into the sink to pull the plug. Grabbing a sponge, she turned on the spigot to wipe the sink down as it drained.

"If you're that horny, please don't sleep with me again. You made a mess in my bed."

Kurumu's hands drifted to the ends of her unbuttoned blouse. It was one of her fitted ones, so she could button it all the way up. She had left her sweater vest in the bathroom with her shower things, knowing she would have to move that stuff back into her room and fetch her schoolbag.

"How did I make a mess?"

"The scientific term is ejaculate, though most documentation suggests this is only experienced by men. I worried that you had relieved yourself, but it did not smell like urine."

Kurumu blushed hotly, reflexively hugging herself.

"Uh… I'm sorry. I've never had that happen in my sleep before."

Finishing up with the sink, Yukari pulled open a small, nearby drawer to put aside the sponge. Seizing a rag from this drawer, she quickly dried off her forearms. Returning the rag, she closed the drawer and started tugging down the rolled up sleeves of her blouse. She turned about with a sigh.

"Well… I did help a little."

"Huh?"

"You were all over me like a koala. I managed to force my hand between your legs, hoping that maybe if you had something to grind on, you would stop."

"I'm so sorry. That must have been horrible."

"It was unbelievably sexy. It was like the science room when Ms. Sasayaki gave you that aphrodisiac. The smell. The aura. I've never made another person orgasm before."

Kurumu smirked, deciding it was past time to button up this blouse. Leave it to Yukari to turn what should have been a traumatic experience into sex education.

"You didn't play with yourself while next to me, right?"

"I've done it before. One more time wasn't going to change anything."

"Yukari."

"I couldn't sleep after you squirted all over me."

Kurumu shook her head as she buttoned up the last of them. She turned about, heading back to the bathroom. She should get everything ready before eating breakfast.

"I'm really sorry, Yukari. I didn't mean for that to happen to you."

"Are wet dreams normal for you?"

Kurumu paused at the bathroom door. It was not like she was angry with Yukari. She was embarrassed.

"Tsukune teased me too much last night. I wanted to continue but he sent me home."

Kurumu stepped inside the bathroom, retrieving her lavender mesh bag of shower things from the sink. She grabbed the sweater vest which she had left on the toilet seat. Wandering back out into the room, she smiled at the worried girl whom lingered near the low table.

"I'm also sorry about the bed. Do you want me to clean your sheets tonight?"

"I can handle that."

"Are you sure you don't want my help?"

Yukari peered up at her with pleading, brown eyes.

"I love you, Kurumu. But I don't love you. Can you promise that this won't happen again?"

Kurumu stepped over to the girl and wrapped her up in a gentle hug, patting her head when the witch rested her cheek against her breast.

"I'm sorry, Yukari. I really am."

"I know you didn't mean to, but it was scary."

"Did I hurt you?"

"I have a couple bruises. Nothing serious."

"Are you sure you don't want my help?"

"I want to eat breakfast."

Kurumu chuckled, letting go of the girl. Smiling softly she hurried back into her barren apartment. She ducked into her bathroom, opening the shower stall. She hung her mesh tote by its handles upon the fixed showerhead. Slipping back out into the main room, she fluffed the sweater vest out before pulling it over her head and down her torso. She smoothed the fabric down as she made her way to her small entry. She retrieved her shoes and schoolbag, having left her keys and ID card inside it last night.

"Do you think Moka ever masturbates?"

Kurumu laughed, noting the witch was lingering near the opening instead of attending to breakfast.

"I doubt that. She has that other girl in her head that would probably scold her if she even thought to touch herself down there."

Yukari nodded as Kurumu crossed back through into Yukari's suite. The witch reached up to touch the enchanted box, causing the humming device to activate and close. As Kurumu knelt down at the low table, the witch slowly came over to attend the other plate of food.

"You know I love Moka. I want to know everything about her."

"She wore that crimson dress yesterday. The strapless one with the built in bra."

Yukari frowned as she picked up her chopsticks.

"I should be with her on the weekends."

Kurumu grinned as she started on her breakfast.

"So how was your date with Hiboshi on Saturday?"

"Very profitable. That girl was eager to settle her debt."

"Were the two of you alone?"

"She was accompanied by Ms. Yaisoku and her older sister."

Kurumu frowned as she stowed away a mouthful of eggs.

"Sister? I thought Ami was Coach Yaisoku's niece."

"She has an older sister, Modoka. She is a junior on the tennis team."

"She's never mentioned that."

"It's unusual for Jorougumo to have children so close together. It's too hard on the body even if they decide to consume their mate."

Kurumu grimaced, not caring for that sort of talk during breakfast.

"You should get a real table."

"What's wrong with my table?"

"It would be nicer if we could sit."

"But then I would have to leave it out."

Kurumu glanced about, thinking Yukari's room would be fine with another permanent fixture.

"They have folding tables."

"Not nice looking ones."

"I wonder if the nekomusume girls make their own breakfast."

"Nekomusume girls?"

"Hidarimeki and Hiyoshi from suite 319. They had a lot of furniture, but no table or chairs."

"You've already met your neighbors downstairs?"

"Mhm. The Hitsuji sisters, Ryomi and Chiyu, both live in 321. One's a junior whom used to be a classmate with Ginei. Oh, and so was Hidarimeki."

"I'm not interested in our Senior."

"Chiyu is a first year from class ten. Both sisters are shorter than me."

Yukari smiled as she put away a piece of bacon.

"Your desire to meet new people astounds me. I did not conclude there to be any benefits to know my neighbors."

"I heard that most of the older girls from Uonuma live in this building. I bumped into Horie and Shiruba from the track team yesterday morning at the commissary. They live in 313. I couldn't stick around to find out whom the rest of the girls were, but I'm sure they would know."

"You realize that Horie is our school valedictorian?"

"Nobody mentioned that when I was doing the interviews."

"You weren't asking about academics in your first article."

"How did you find out?"

"When we met the student council president, I asked if he was valedictorian. He assured me that both he and the vice president are in the top ten, but that the honor of valedictorian and salutatorian belongs to Ms. Horie and Ms. Kosai, respectively."

"So what rank is he?"

"He did not share that."

Yukari smiled as she put away another mouthful of eggs.

"I'm intrigued. I might pay Ms. Horie a visit."

"You should. It would be good if you had a friend or two outside of the club."

"Don't misunderstand my intent. I merely wish to make acquaintance with someone that is recognized as the most intelligent of our seniors."

"I'm glad to hear you're making strides in becoming sociable. Real people interactions are better than anything you might read in your books."

"I should have borrowed more from the library. Ten Nights of Dream and Ten Loves of Nishino did not keep me all that occupied yesterday."

"So how else did you spend your time?"

"I had out those wings for as long as I could. Nineteen minutes, twenty two seconds. I'm surprised I can't have them out longer, since the transformation is not nearly as involved as becoming a cat."

"Well… you did say you're tapping your own spirit to fuel that. Maybe as your body gets older, you will be able to sustain the spell longer."

"That's frustrating. Still that's more progress than what I can say about the growth potion."

Kurumu chuckled as she finished up her eggs. She shook her head.

"You still trying to do that?"

"Why not?"

Kurumu smiled, regarding the remnants of her breakfast. She had yet to tackle the rice, but it was not like that would take long. She seized up one of the strips of bacon.

"So what did Hiboshi buy you?"

"Some casual outfits, dresses and lingerie. Things that my mother would never allow me to own."

"There's nothing wrong with being eleven, Yukari. I don't know what you think is so great about being four or five years older."

"Ms. Hiboshi understands the issue. Nobody wants to be treated like they are inferior."

"Nobody is treating Hiboshi like she's inferior."

"They don't treat her the same way as they did before. Now she's some cute thing to be fawned over."

While that had been true the first couple days, most people had learned to leave the snippy fox girl alone. She could not imagine the team dynamic to be that bad, considering Hiboshi continued to tolerate Yaisoku's company and Arashimideru had never seemed the sort to fawn over anything. While there certainly were other girls in the tennis club, someone would have to actively dislike Hiboshi to make her club experience bad.

"I want to see some of the things she bought you."

"We don't have the time."

"There's no rush to be the first ones to class. We have plenty of time."

"I still have to do these dishes."

"Just put them in your dishwasher."

"You still should rinse them first. Dishwasher drains are not meant for large particles."

Kurumu shrugged, setting aside her empty plate. She picked up the small bowl of rice and started with a hefty portion.

"I don't have cups."

"Why do you need cups?"

"For my kitchen. I spent all my money to get a few things, and I still don't have cups. Or a tea kettle."

"I thought Ms. Unari made you a list."

"She did. I didn't have enough money."

There was a short time of silence as the two of them finished up their meal. Yukari finished first, setting her bowl in her plate and carrying both dishes over to the sink. She turned on the spigot, promptly rinsing both clean of debris. She pulled open the dishwasher on her right, stowing the dishes away.

Finished up with her own meal, Kurumu set her dishes aside on the floor. Getting up, she remained hunched over to grab the edge of the table. She tugged the polished board over to the bed till it was close. Setting it down, she moved around to the other end so she could push it under the bed.

"Do I need to buy toilet paper from town or can I pick that up in the commissary?"

Yukari walked over to pick up Kurumu's dishes.

"The commissary has a few things like that. It does cut into your meal money though."

"Does it have cups?"

"Maybe. You can get sponges and dishrags. Shower and dental stuff. Minor things like that."

"I should probably send my mother another letter asking for some money. Where is the mail handled?"

"Our mailboxes are inside the commissary. You can drop your letter off there."

Kurumu slung her schoolbag over her shoulder, resting the strap between her breasts. She wandered over to the entry foyer, dropping her shoes on the floor. Bending down, she tugged her right shoe on.

"I don't suppose you would be interested in a study session Wednesday night?"

"I don't require studying."

"I figured as much."

"Will Moka be there?"

"I believe Moka will be studying with Tora."

"Who were you planning to study with?"

"Tokori, Satsuki and Nerume. Don't know if I'll ask anyone else."

With her shoes on, Kurumu glanced over the half way. Yukari had finished with the dishes and was stowing the step away beneath the sink. The witch moved over to her right, pressing the buttons on the dishwasher to start the wash cycle.

"If Ms. Nazohashi is interested, she may host her study session here."

"You know you could call her Tora."

"I often do. But I also appreciate the formality she often shares with me."

The witch came over to the foyer with the satchel slung over her shoulder, taking her cape and hat down from the pegs on the wall. These pegs were something Yukari must have added as Kurumu had not seen them in any other suite. The witch clasped the cape about her shoulders with her ruby brooch before slipping her shoes on.

Not wanting to be in the way, Kurumu opened the door and slipped outside. She waited as Yukari got her schoolbag and hat situated. Finally ready, the witch exited her apartment, closing the door and locking it up. Kurumu started down the wrought iron stairs a couple steps ahead.

"We should stop by Shirayuki's place?"

"Why would we do that?"

"Because we have time and I want her to be okay on her first day back from suspension."

"You switched classes so you wouldn't have to deal with her."

"I switched classes for many reasons. I was worried sitting next to me would be hard on her."

"How would walking her to school make things easy on her?"

"We don't have to walk her to school. I'm pretty sure she has to go to the dining hall and eat breakfast. I didn't notice any kitchen stuff in her boxed things when I visited her last week."

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Kurumu started for the apartment building on their right.

"I still think that was a dumb thing to do. She tried to kill you."

"That was an accident."

"So she claims. You know she is probably sleeping."

Kurumu shrugged, noting that Yukari was keeping pace, though pointedly remaining behind her.

"Maybe. Do you want me to carry the satchel?"

"I have it."

"I don't think you've officially met Shirayuki yet. You'll understand when you speak with her. She's very shy and reserved."

"Her personality only defines how she deals with the things she has done. It does not prevent her from doing things."

Kurumu sighed, supposing there was no way to convince Yukari about things being an accident. They walked up the small paved path that preceded the middle suite of the adjacent building. The numbers 402 were etched upon the plain door. Coming to a stop, Kurumu reached over to depress the small circle mounted on the frame.

"I at least have to tell her what's going on. Apparently Moka and Tsukune plan to tell her that I was caught fooling around with him so I've been switched homerooms."

"While that sounds reasonable and like something a school would do, it would not be an effective deterrent. It's not like you would have been fooling with him during classroom hours."

"True, but it's better than saying I was moved out of concern for her. She might even be counting on me being there for her, so I don't want her to be disappointed without me saying something about it."

"My personal opinion is that Shirayuki and Saizou are just excuses so you can put some distance between you and Tsukune."

Kurumu sighed as she pressed the doorbell again.

"I don't know. Maybe it is. I can't tell if I'm moving forward or back when I'm with him. I worry that if I didn't try something, he would forget all about me."

"If he teased you last night that was a step forward."

Kurumu smirked.

"A step towards getting in his pants. It's his heart I'm more worried about."

"Kurumu, you win. There's no way a young man is going to pick another woman in this scenario."

"I don't know."

"Would the other Moka allow it? I mean… if she's being denied self-gratification, there's no way she will be allowed to have sex with Tsukune."

"So I win simply by whoring myself out."

"Yes. Tsukune would have to be a saint with no sexual desire. We know that's not the case."

Kurumu smiled, reluctantly agreeing with Yukari. Yukari had been in his dreams enough to know he was a healthy young man with a strong sexual appetite. Kurumu had known this for much longer, since she could always feel his longing for her.

"It feels cheap winning like that."

"I'm stating a fact. I do feel he is safer with Moka, provided he is allowed to remain the way he is. But if the Rite must be performed, you two are kind of equally dangerous to him. If he could wait a few years, he would be better off with me."

Kurumu sighed, aware that Tsukune was willing to become a vampire. While it sounded like he would be doing it for Moka, he believed the change would be for everyone's benefit. He hated being a burden on them and wanted to be able to hold his own ground. He was tired of being rescued and protected.

"Tora suggested he should transfer out at the end of the term. Keep in touch via mail."

"That would be a sensible thing to do."

"Should we push him that way?"

Yukari paused.

"Tsukune is important to me. I can work around a long distance relationship and could help you do the same. Moka too if she wants to be part of it. It could be like he never fully leaves."

"What are you talking about?"

"Doorways. I could make a doorway. If I know the destination, it's a simple spell, though kind of energy intensive if the distance is great."

"So… with enough power we could visit Tsukune any time we wanted?"

"Yes."

Kurumu depressed the small circle another time, having lost track of how many times she had done this. She had not thought much about Tora's suggestion from a couple weeks ago with things being so hectic. But this doorway idea was much better than risking death to become a vampire.

"When should we propose this to Tsukune?"

"I suppose any time after midterms would be fine. It would be best not to distract him right now."

"We have the field trip after midterms. We can do it when we get back."

Yukari grimaced.

"Are we seriously going to do that?"

"Of course we are. You wanted me to prove my body's reaction to Tsukune was special."

"I don't need to be present for you to do that."

"As if you would believe me otherwise."

"I don't like it. Human cities are terrible places for a witch to set foot in."

"Why?"

"Because the flow of natural energies are all messed up."

"But that's how a lot of nature based spirits feel about human cities. You don't see Kana crying about human cities."

"She's been domesticated. Growing up around humans deadens your senses to the natural world. I'm sure she feels much healthier at Yokai than she has ever felt living with humans."

Kurumu shrugged, figuring she could ask Kana at some point. Turning her attention to the door, she pressed the doorbell again.

"Shirayuki? Are you in there? You know… I can't get a key to find out."

"Maybe she's already gone to breakfast."

"I can't imagine that. She's normally late to school."

"Then she's sleeping."

"I know, but she's got to wake up. She can't sleep through this chiming forever."

"Maybe she broke the doorbell."

"Shirayuki's not like that."

"Okay. Maybe she 'accidentally' broke it."

"That's not funny."

"I suppose it might not have worked to begin with. Is that conclusion more agreeable with you?"

Kurumu sighed, resorting to banging on the door.

"Mizore. It's Kurumu. I wanted to talk to you before we headed off to school. Please open up."

"As if that girl has other associates that would be mindlessly beating on her door this hour."

"There could be others that would take interest in her."

"Like who?"

"Well… there's a strong chance Umizake is her fiancé."

"Umizake. You mean Umizake Aoi from class nine, whom ranked seventh in our grade."

"Yea. He's also from Hokkaido. He mentioned he was here to look after his fiancée."

"Seems to be doing a poor job of that."

Kurumu grimaced.

"Well… I guess it's not a certainty."

The deadbolt was drawn back. Mizore poked her head around the door, the usual white stick nestled between her lips. Her purplish locks were shaggy and disheveled as she regarded them with sapphire eyes. Her pale fingers grasped the door protectively.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Um… this is Sendou Yukari. She's a friend."

"Her friend."

"Yukari."

Yukari regarded the door coldly.

"I want no misunderstandings here."

"I was hoping you two would go away, but I forgot how stubborn you are."

Kurumu giggled, rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay."

Realizing the girl was not going to say more than that, Kurumu smiled.

"Right. I have been moved homerooms. Middle of last week I started attending class two with Yukari."

"Oh."

"It's okay. Um… if you want to, I'm sure Burumoto would switch seats with you again. That way you could sit by Tsukune."

"Why would you want her to do that?"

Kurumu sighed, regarding Yukari with annoyance.

"Because Tsukune is going to be her friend."

"She should switch with Mr. Tamaishi. I think she would get along better with Ms. Genzouyaki."

"Nerume sleeps through class."

"Exactly. There should be no issue with her sitting by Ms. Genzouyaki."

Kurumu managed a smile.

"It's just a thought, Mizore. I know it might be difficult talking with anyone from the soccer club, but I know both those boys would be willing to help you out if you ask."

Mizore regarded her impassively.

"Is that all?"

"Um… Ms. Hitori also switched you out of our home ec group. She felt that I was antagonizing you and decided you would be calmer in a group with Tokori and Taijin. She moved the three of you over to station sixteen, so you will be closer to the door."

Mizore nodded.

"Okay."

Kurumu disliked this exchange.

"Can we come in?"

"No."

"I know it might be cold, but maybe if you make some tea with those berries="

"I'm naked."

"Oh. So you sleep naked?"

The girl stared at her till Kurumu looked away.

"I guess that makes sense."

"We should be going."

Kurumu smiled, wishing they could have done more.

"Yea… Mizore. You're having lunch with us today, right?"

Mizore sighed, glancing aside.

"I did promise that."

"I didn't make lunch for her."

Kurumu frowned, but she could not recall ever seeing Mizore eat anything other than ice cream.

"I don't know if she eats hot food."

"I don't."

"Right. You'll bring some tea made with those berries, right? It'll make things easier for you. You won't have to worry about anyone being uncomfortable."

"I doubt there are enough berries in the world to do that."

"Shut up, Yukari."

"I'm going to get dressed now."

"Yea… and good morning. I know things will be a lot better for you, starting now. Okay?"

"I'll see you at lunch, Kurumu."

The door closed with the sound of the deadbolt being pulled back into place. Kurumu sighed, feeling things went as good as could be expected. Forcing a smile, she turned on her heel and walked back to join Yukari whom had been waiting a comfortable distance behind her.

"See. I told you she was a shy and reclusive girl."

Yukari shook her head as she joined Kurumu on their walk to the school.

"You know, people with dead bodies in their rooms would behave the same way."

* * *

Kurumu had to admit that having Ms. Nekonome's history lecture before lunch was far more engaging than putting up with Mr. Nagamushi's senseless drivel. She smiled as the teacher rambled on about the industrial revolution of the Meiji Era. Even though their exam would not be taken until Friday, Ms. Nekonome was deliberately covering the subject material that would be on the test. She promised their next two lectures would also be important for testing purposes, so pay attention and take notes.

Kurumu was called on more frequently in this centralized seat. It certainly made Ms. Nagamushi's class after lunch rather painful. She had no choice but to bring her English textbook and try to follow along, since he was guaranteed to call on her at least once every lecture. She wondered if her grades would start improving with all the extra attention.

The bell sounded the start of the lunch hour. Ms. Nekonome looked up from her textbook and smiled apologetically.

"Oh. I had not meant to run all the way to the bell. Silly me. Anyways, hope you all have a wonderful lunch and start studying for your midterms. It's never too early."

Kurumu smiled, wondering how the nominations had gone. She had wanted to check after her third period science lab, but Mr. Hakuru had decided to hold his lecture in the classroom for a change. He felt it was important to inform them that their science midterm would be graded upon group performance and that they would turn in one exam paper per lab station. The end of term exam would be graded upon individual performance when they had more allocated time.

Her role in class two felt different. Back in class three she had been surrounded by guys that admired her. Burumoto would flirt almost every day with her and it was common for Ikazuchi and Yougan to add their comments. Occasionally Tamaishi would join in and even though Takurami spoke venom, he usually gave off this simmering desire that betrayed his jealousy of Tsukune's good fortune. The only girls that had sat by her were Moka and Shirayuki, and for whatever reason, neither were interacted with as much as she was. For all purposes, Shirayuki was essentially invisible. As for Moka, Kamitsuku had said that Moka was more difficult to approach. Kurumu still did not understand why.

In class two, the only guy that betrayed any interest in her that sat close by was Abe Hizume from the baseball team whom was on her right. There were other boys that harbored lust for her, but most were several seats removed. It was not like proximity mattered that much. This core that demanded male attention within her was being satisfied. It simply was different than the attention she had been enjoying in class three. Instead of interactive flirting, she was putting up with this simmering, repressed longing. It felt creepier.

Technically she had other boys that sat by her. Ichida Taka, their class rep whom sat on her left, had an unusual air of disinterest about him. It reminded her of how she felt around her former lab partner, Izanai. It was this casual arrogance that she was beneath his attention. Not that Ichida was arrogant. He was not above talking with her, but he would only do so on his terms and often excused himself when she tried to make casual conversation with him.

The other boy, Hisakata Unkei, sat behind Ichida. This was the kendo club guy that lived in the dorm room next to Umizake. He seemed to have no interest in anything, though Yukari had assured her that he was one of the better students in their class. He did seem capable, considering he was one of the six regularly called upon to participate in class. Kurumu had to wonder if Ms. Sunao had a crush on the boy considering she would call him twice sometimes.

Last week she had tried chatting with Deshi, though the foreigner had trouble carrying a harmless conversation. The PSC girl liked mischief so she avoided talk centered about normal things and would be evasive if asked personal questions. Kurumu had no idea how Tora could put up with this, but she supposed Tora was not an intrusive person.

Since Deshi and Yukari quickly proved too difficult, Kurumu had settled on chatting with Juri, whom sat behind her. Satsuki would often get up from her window seat and sit on Juri's desk as the three of them talked about whatever crossed their minds.

Today Kurumu had been interested in what Juri knew about the Uonuma girls in the suites. Not only did Juri know the two track seniors but she also knew the others that lived in their building. Denshou Hakaru was her cousin, whom was part of the ikebana club and she was living in Suite 315 with Seinou Hanii, whom was the registered president of the karaoke club. The popular second year Hitozen twins Kurumu had heard about were the identical twins in suite 318.

While Juri had no idea whom was in 316, she had spoken with reverence regarding the girl living alone in suite 314. In her opinion, Herikuda Yoko was the most popular and influential Uonuma girl at Yokai despite Horie's status of valedictorian. The leader of the fashion club was the young woman to go to if a girl needed advice about anything. She had been so important to their community that there was still an active fan club of junior high girls that had not spoken with Yoko since grade school.

As Kurumu slipped out of her seat to wander over to Yukari, she watched as the classroom emptied. Being small, Yukari preferred to let the hallways clear up some before leaving class. Kurumu smiled as Satsuki came over to join them.

"You really should come to lunch with us sometime this week."

Kurumu grinned. She really wanted to. Chatting with Satsuki and not being able to bring up her progress with Tsukune had been difficult. She really wanted to talk about this with Nerume and Satsuki, mostly to see if they would be happy with it. If it had not been for that promise with Shirayuki, she would have bowed out of Yukari's lunch.

Being early to school, Kurumu had hung out a little in class three to let Moka and Tsukune know about the lunch and to remind them about being nice to Shirayuki. She had been disappointed with Tsukune's condition, Moka overcoming her inner voice's protests and helping herself to a bit of Tsukune's blood. He was barely coherent and had needed Kana and Moka to support him all the way to his desk.

"Maybe tomorrow. I have to feel the situation out with Shirayuki first."

Satsuki sighed, rubbing the back of her sienna locks.

"What's there to figure out? The girl almost killed you."

Kurumu smiled, having heard this argument so many times that she no longer cared to respond.

"You should try eating with Morisato. I think she only hangs out with Kisurusu and Fujino."

"I don't know either of those girls."

"They're from her archery club and from Uonuma. I doubt she would mind the company."

"Maybe. I'll ask Nerume if she wants to."

"Nerume will be fine with anything you want to do. The only reason she doesn't eat with Chisa is because you have such an issue with being around a girl that tall."

"I know. But she eats with Goto and that fashion club of theirs. It's not like she's lonely."

"I feel like it's been forever since I've seen Goto."

"Well… she's in class eleven. We don't mix much with the first years across the hall."

"You should invite the two of them to our study session. There's no way Goto would dodge that."

"I suppose we could do that."

Kurumu smiled, noting that most of the class had left the room. Yukari had slipped out of her seat and was holding the white satchel.

"Are you ready, Yukari?"

"I've been ready."

Kurumu started for the front door with Satsuki at her side. Yukari paused a moment at her desk, likely to ward it from tampering. She then quickly hurried to join them as they exited the classroom.

"How many girls do you think we can get up in that loft at Tokori's place?"

"I don't know. Maybe a dozen."

"Should we make it a sleepover?"

"I doubt she has enough bedding."

"Yea, but the loft was tatami flooring. We technically could get by with just sheets and pillows."

"As if sleeping directly on tatami is comfortable."

"It's not as bad as the dorm rooms. Or the suites for that matter."

"That doesn't make it good."

"I want to get Asuka in with this study session. She adores Tokori."

"Why is that? I know she's out of prefecture and might not have that many friends, but it's not like Meirowasa is anyone special."

They slipped through the open back door of class three. Yukari made a straight line for Moka while Tsukune was still in the process of arranging the desks. Shirayuki was already sitting in Saizou's former desk which was pushed up next to his. Kurumu wandered with Satsuki over to Nerume, whom was still sprawled across her desk.

"I think it's just because she feels like it. It's like Tokori is the sort of person Asuka would not be allowed to interact with back at home. Her family is very pure blood biased."

"I guess. I didn't get to talk all that much with her at her birthday party."

"Yea… she invited so many people and ended up spending most of her time with Tokori and Taijin."

"She talked quite a bit with your group."

"That's true. But I kind of feel bad that you guys came along and didn't get to interact with her."

"It's no big deal. You should join your group. I'll wake this little booger up."

"I'll see you after lunch."

Kurumu reached over to give Satsuki's shoulder a squeeze. The girl frowned, batting her arm aside. Chuckling, Kurumu walked away as Satsuki jostled her friend awake.

It appeared that she would be sitting in Shirayuki's desk which had been pushed up against her former desk. Yukari had already distributed the four bento boxes she had associated with each of them. Tsukune always had the black one with the cherry blossoms and Moka had the faded pink one with the red hearts floating about white clouds. Kurumu smiled as she touched the periwinkle bento with the daisy petals. A small cup was resting next to it, filled with a clear liquid that had a familiar scent.

"You made the tea."

She smiled over at Shirayuki whom was wearing her unusual blouse with the two sided pocket stitched in the front. The garment was made from fabric that breathed better than the standard issue blouses. The girl was prone to overheating, which is why she abstained from most gym activities. Being the last to take a seat, Kurumu gestured at Shirayuki.

"So how has school been today?"

"It's been uneventful."

Tsukune sighed heavily.

"Uneventful? This day has been a disaster."

"Why is that?"

"Ms. Shirayuki here decided to nominate me for class manager."

Kurumu giggled.

"It's not funny."

"Why didn't you decline it?"

"I wanted to, but then half the class started clapping and Ms. Nekonome assumed I had accepted it."

"You would make a great class representative."

"That's not the point, Moka! I'm supposed to be keeping a low profile. How am I going to do that as the class manager?"

Kurumu smiled, understanding his concerns but thinking he was overly worried about it.

"I don't think being the class manager would put you in any more trouble."

"Kurumu!"

"Your reputation is the same whether or not you have that position. Actually being in a position of responsibility like that could make some people think twice about coming after you."

Yukari glanced up from her white bento. She had already taken several mouthfuls down while the rest of them had yet to start.

"Were you elected into the position today?"

"No. It was just nominations today. We will be doing the elections tomorrow."

"You should tell Ms. Nekonome that you plan to withdraw."

"It's not that big of a deal, Yukari. I'm sure Mizore would feel more comfortable with Tsukune as the class manager."

"Yes."

Tsukune sighed, finally taking his first mouthful of lunch. She could feel his gaze pass over her as she took her first bite of her lunch. He felt different today. He wanted her more than he normally did. She felt she should say something.

"So… are there other candidates for the position?"

"Ms. Hiboshi volunteered for it. I was also nominated, but didn't feel right about running against Tsukune. I agreed to be vice manager if Tsukune was elected."

Yukari smirked.

"That pretty much settles it. There's no way Ms. Hiboshi will win an election against the two of you."

Kurumu chuckled, realizing Tsukune would have to withdraw if he really wanted to avoid the role.

"Were there any other nominations for class manager?"

"Two others but Ms. Dokiniji and Mr. Ikazuchi both declined."

"Ikazuchi got nominated?"

Tsukune smirked.

"By Mr. Yougan. They were goofing off as always."

"Is anyone running against Moka for the vice manager?"

"Ms. Irewata volunteered for it and Ms. Arashimideru accepted Ms. Hiboshi's nomination."

Kurumu smiled, thinking that was an interesting situation.

"Did Tora volunteer for anything?"

"She said she can't hold any recognized positions. She will help, but that's the extent of it."

"Mr. Tomisaki agreed to take one of the secretary positions so we won't be voting on that. The other secretary position was left open. Ms. Nekonome felt she should offer it to someone that lost one of the elections if they still wanted to be a part of the student government."

Kurumu paused, tapping her chopsticks against her eggs. She favored Shirayuki with a smile.

"Did you want to go to the school store and pick up something to eat?"

"I'm fine."

Shirayuki leaned over and pulled a small insulated bag out of her schoolbag. She retrieved a half-liter container of vanilla ice cream, setting it on the desk next to her silver thermos. Grabbing a wooden spoon, she dropped the insulated bag back among her things.

"So… other than being nominated into a position of authority, how has your day been?"

"I guess the same as any other."

"Did Ushio switch seats with you?"

"No."

"Ms. Nekonome allowed her to take Mr. Komiya's desk while Tora took yours. She said she would give Mr. Komiya the option of sitting in the back or in the front."

Kurumu smiled, surprised Tora had been allowed to do that.

"So he definitely is returning to class three."

Tsukune sighed.

"Yes. He will be here for midterms."

"I don't know if you were told, but Mr. Komiya is a monstrel whom attacked Moka and Tsukune. He also attacked Ushio, Tora and myself later on in that first week of school."

Shirayuki paused, holding her spoon in her mouth next to the white stick.

"Okay."

Knowing that was likely the most response she would get from that, Kurumu elected to continue with her lunch. Unlike breakfast, Yukari had wrapped the bacon around small fried spheres of dough which she had pinned with toothpicks. Chopped green onions and carrots had been mixed in with the eggs for a crunchier texture and the rice had been packed into small onigiri held within sliced seaweed. These bento boxes were only large enough to squeeze two of these rice triangles inside.

"Have you made any plans for studying for midterms, Tsukune?"

"Not really. What about you guys?"

"I don't study."

"I think Tora and Moka will be studying together. I'm trying to put something together with Satsuki and Nerume with one of the girls in my home ec class."

"You're more than welcome to join us, Tsukune."

"What about doing something with Kamitsuku? Maybe get the guys together on your floor."

"I think I'll just study alone. It's easier without the distractions."

"I agree."

Kurumu smiled at Shirayuki. Picking up the small cup, she downed a mouthful of the tea. It was still a little chilly but she could taste the berries.

"The tea Mizore made for us is flavored with berries that help your body adjust to her temperature."

"Is that what that is? It does taste nice."

"Yea, she's a yuki'onna so her body temperature runs a lot lower than ours. Without this touching her skin directly can be rather uncomfortable."

Yukari popped one of the bacon wrapped morsels in her mouth, dropping the toothpick in the bento.

"So where do you get these berries?"

"They grow with the shirayuki flowers that cover the western valley near our village. Beyond that field is the outskirts of Asahikawa."

Yukari perked up.

"That's actually a major city in Hokkaido, Sapporo being the only city larger. How close is your community to the humans?"

"I was not aware it was a major city. I just knew that it was the closest human settlement."

"There is not a male version of your species so I presume you mate with humans."

"My two little brothers and father are human."

"Mizore's mother and mine were friends. Both graduated from Yokai with Ms. Nekonome."

"I think you mentioned that before. You were thinking she might know Umizake from my floor, because he's also from Hokkaido."

Noting Shirayuki wince, Kurumu felt it would be best to steer the conversation away from potential fiancé discussion.

"Speaking of Hokkaido, did you know Ushio was from Hokkaido?"

"He is?"

"Yea, Tora picked up on that. I didn't realize Sorachi was a subprefecture of Hokkaido."

"Clearly geography is not your strong suit."

"As if I would know the subprefectures of Hokkaido."

"If I recall correctly, the yuki'onna have issues with fertility. Their body temperature becomes too low to sustain new life around the age of twenty six."

"That is accurate. Daughters are encouraged to marry young and have families right away to preserve our kind."

"I guess your little brothers can't be that little."

"One will turn twelve in the summer and the other turned nine in the spring."

"There seems to be quite a large gap between you and your brother."

"My sister was stillborn."

Yukari looked down.

"Oh."

Kurumu smiled as she nibbled away at the onigiri.

"So the flower name is shirayuki? My mother said the women retain their maiden names, so you must be an important family to your community."

"My family is part of the oldest lineage that helped establish our community. The snow priestess is from the main branch of our family."

"I guess that makes sense then why you would be asked to become the next snow priestess."

"I am the preferred choice, but there are two other girls that carry the Shirayuki name that could take my place. One is married and expecting her third child in the fall. The other is only six years old."

"I take it the married one's first two children were boys."

"Yes."

Tsukune managed a smile as he sipped the tea.

"That must be frustrating for your species. To only have so much time and not be guaranteed to have the children you want."

"I love my brothers."

He nervously glanced away.

"I'm not saying you don't, but I'm sure you wish your sister had survived. She would better understand you than a human boy could hope to."

Kurumu smiled.

"I'm sure she makes up for that by being close to her mother."

"Yea."

Finishing off the first of her onigiri, Kurumu seized up the other while taking a swig of the tea. She noted Moka was finished with her meal and Yukari was almost done.

"What do you plan to do now, Mizore?"

"Plan?"

"For lunch. I realize you must have been trying to spend this time with Coach Kotsubo. Since he's an ass and doesn't want you around him, what do you plan to do?"

"I haven't really thought about it."

"You can eat lunch with us. Yukari and Kurumu aren't always with us, but Moka and I reliably eat together."

"Are you complaining that I don't spend enough time with you?"

"I'm just saying that you have other friends you eat with."

"The two of you are more than welcome to join me. I know Nerume and Satsuki don't mind and you get to bypass the whole lunch line if you eat with Tora."

"I don't like the cafeteria."

Kurumu smiled.

"I don't think he was asking for you to wait in a lunch line with him."

"Yea, I meant you could wait for us here while Moka and I get our lunches."

Yukari sighed.

"I would offer to make lunch for everyone all the time, but the cost of ingredients is too high. I could manage feeding two people every day, but not four."

"Maybe I could pitch in with the ingredients? If both of us pitch in, that should cover for four."

Tsukune grinned.

"Are you sure about that? What about eating with Tora and your other friends?"

"I could take my bento lunch with me."

"Excuse me, but that's my bento you are talking about."

"I know that, Yukari. I'm just saying that I could still eat the food we make even if I'm not here with you guys. And yea, that would be better than you sitting in class eating by yourself."

"You guys are really close."

Kurumu smiled at Shirayuki.

"Are we? I suppose so."

"Anyways, if you have no other plans, you are more than welcome to join us for lunch. As you can see, it is pretty quiet in the classroom during lunch, if you don't like all the bustle of the cafeteria."

"It's probably the heat. That cafeteria is not the best ventilated room in Yokai."

"Do you eat normal food?"

Shirayuki glanced up at Yukari's inquiry.

"I do."

"Ice cream is a treat. That's not normal food."

"Okay."

"Do you eat food that isn't ice cream?"

"Chilled fruit cups. Cream cheese. Yogurt."

"Any meat?"

Shirayuki shook her head.

"Are you thinking of making a bento for her?"

"How could I? She eats entirely different from the rest of us."

"No offense, Yukari, but you kind of make the same things all the time."

"This is a balanced, nutritional meal. There's no reason to change the format."

"Aono Tsukune. Could I see your hand for a moment?"

Placing the last morsel of her lunch in her mouth, Kurumu watched with interest as Shirayuki held her hands out to Tsukune. Confused, Tsukune placed his hand in hers. A slight smile touched Shirayuki's lips as she rubbed her fingers across his hand.

"Is it cold?"

"A little."

The girl stood up and leaned in close, causing Tsukune to lean away from the girl's face. Mizore cocked her head slightly.

"You know I hurt Kurumu because I was upset with what she said about Kotsubo. Everyone thinks I'm some crazy girl willing to attack any guy that doesn't treat me nice."

Tsukune smiled warmly upon Shirayuki.

"Kurumu has already told us that those were accidents. That you have trouble controlling your powers."

"I'm glad you understand me. Most people don't want to."

Setting aside her chopsticks and closing up the bento, Kurumu smiled softly.

"We'll all be your friends, Mizore. Even Yukari."

"I will tolerate her if she behaves."

"Moka?"

Moka forced a smile.

"Of course."

Shirayuki let go of his hand and brushed the back of hers against the side of his cheek. Backing off, she thrust her hands in her pockets as she regarded the group.

"Then I will take your invitation. I look forward to spending more time with you, Aono Tsukune."

Shirayuki grabbed up her half-liter of ice cream and wandered off to the door. She continued to take small spoonfuls as she walked out of the classroom.

Yukari folded her arms about her chest, frowning.

"She has class with you guys after lunch. Where is she going?"

Tsukune shrugged.

"Maybe she has to go to the bathroom."

"I suppose. That felt like a deliberate attempt to be dramatic."

Kurumu chuckled.

"Well… she is part of the drama club."

* * *

With it being the week of midterms, there was nothing major going on in home economics. The class had voted on making cookies tomorrow with today and Wednesday being left open for free study. Ms. Hitori had given them freedom to roam the room as long as they kept the noise down. Over half the class, Juri included, had decided to head over to the library to make full use of the study hour.

For all of Ms. Hitori's efforts to keep Shirayuki away from her, Kurumu was lounging about station sixteen with the same girls she had been socializing with the entire first half of the term. Sakamori was the only one absent because she had decided to hang out with the Unabara twins and Fujinuma at station three. Over the weeks, Kurumu had picked up that Fujinuma was another girl from the same mermaid community off the coast of Kashiwazaki. There was a fourth mermaid girl from class nine, whom she had yet to meet. She did not recall the name.

A cursory glance about the room revealed only about a dozen girls had stuck around. The three juniors from track at station four were chatting amongst themselves. This included the younger Samurakami girl that lived with her sister in the suites. The tall one, Hashimoto, was the oldest second year and had turned seventeen at the start of the school year. She was about the same height as Taijin. The only thing Kurumu remembered about the dirty blond that was with them was that she was from Aga and most likely another tengu girl. The girls had mentioned her name a couple times. Yamasomething. Sake? Yamasaki. That sounded right. All three of those second year track girls were from class six.

There were three other second years at station seven. She knew two of them were in class three. The other was probably in class five or six as she had not seen that girl with the oily black hair in gym.

The two girls from class three were shorter. The one that was about Moka's height was also about Moka's chest size. She had cinnamon, swirly short curls that bobbed with her every motion. She smiled and gestured a lot when she spoke. The shorter one was about Tokori's height and had short, spiky hair. It looked like her hair was hardened amber resin that would be painful to bump into.

The only other girls in the room were the four first years hanging out at stations twelve and thirteen. Kazehana with the long, jet black twin tails, was from class five and part of the track team. The slightly taller Nomura was from class four and also from track. She had fluffed her whitish blond tresses over her shoulders so that the ends would settle on the swell of her modest bosom.

The last two girls from station thirteen, Kurumu had never officially spoken with. The taller one was Keishutani from class five. Kurumu only knew this brunette with the boyish haircut was the childhood friend of the other girl. Makibi Minori was Ushio's cousin whom lived in the Sekikawa district. She had black hair like his, though she had hers pulled back in a simple ponytail. She was on the volleyball team.

"I'm just glad that it was all a misunderstanding and nobody was seriously hurt."

"Yea, well… someone here should be doing me favors instead of asking me for one."

Kurumu smiled at Tokori.

"If you come over to my suite, you would realize how bad of an idea it would be to host a study session there. I have nothing. No furniture. Barely any dishes. No bedding."

"They wouldn't have to spend the night."

"It would be a terrible experience and I doubt you would come."

"I want to meet your family. They sound interesting."

"My brother's annoying and my mother is… motherly. I don't know if she would agree to the idea of having anyone stay over on a school night."

"What about you, Taijin? Any opinions?"

"I plan to study with Asuka. Wherever that ends up is fine with me."

"I'm smarter than she is, so she knows not to argue against my desires."

Taijin shrugged, leaning up against the counter. Shirayuki had taken her usual spot on the floor in the corner of the station. The quiet girl was writing in her notebook, paying the group little attention.

"You have to remember to ask your mother tonight. It's not like I absolutely refuse to have the study session at my place, but it would be a huge downgrade from yours."

"I'll ask. No promises though, so don't be making any plans until after you speak with me tomorrow."

"That's fair enough. I'm pretty sure I can get the message to most of the girls I plan to invite to this after we speak tomorrow."

"How many are we talking about anyways?"

Kurumu shrugged.

"I know I was going to have Nerume and Satsuki and maybe Chisa and Tama."

"Who are they?"

Asuka grinned.

"Chisa's from class one. I tried getting her to come to my party but I guess her friend had other plans."

"Well… Goto ducked out of Moka's birthday party. I think she's uncomfortable with the idea of celebrating something important like that with someone she barely knows."

"That's understandable."

"But we are talking about studying here. I doubt she will avoid an invitation for this."

"Is it okay if I ask the girls I eat lunch with to come along?"

Kurumu frowned, running the numbers through her head.

"That's up to Tokori. I know her loft might be fine for a dozen girls but her mother might not be."

"I doubt the number would matter to her, though everyone would have to bring their own snacks."

"Do you have bedding for a dozen girls?"

"No. Why would we?"

"It's just one night."

"The night before exams when sleep is important."

Asuka stuck her tongue out at Taijin as Tokori shook her head.

"I would not encourage a sleepover. It takes an hour for me to get to school. You realize how early you would have to get up if you wanted to eat breakfast?"

"Aw… you wouldn't make breakfast for us?"

"Not for a dozen girls. And if my mother has work that night, she's not going to be back from work in time to take care of breakfast for us."

"What do you do for breakfast?"

"I use my home ec skills to whip up something in the microwave and toaster."

Kurumu chuckled. Smiling she sighed. Some girls might have club activities wrapping up around six and it would take an hour to get to Tokori's place. That might allow three hours of study before they would have to turn around and go home. This was also assuming nobody stopped for dinner, or that dinner would be provided. If she really needed more space, she only had to ask Yukari for permission.

"Maybe we should have it at my place. Would you be willing to spend the night in my barren suite?"

"If Mother has work, I have to stay home and watch after my brother."

"So… that's a yes."

Tokori managed a smile.

"Sure. If she says I can, I will."

Kurumu noted Taijin's attention was elsewhere. Turning slightly to follow her gaze, she smiled as the three second years from station seven approached them. The shortest one with the spiky hair stood in front of the others, holding her elbow as she gestured with her other hand.

"You're Kurono Kurumu."

"I am."

"Itsuko mentioned that you would be doing an interview of the cheerleader squad. Is that correct?"

Kurumu frowned, thinking that was the name of one of the girls she had slept with.

"Yes. I take it you must be from the team?"

"I am Tsubuyama Kosuru."

Kurumu smiled. This was the other nekomusume girl Hidarimeki had mentioned.

"I've been told about you. You're another former classmate of Ginei, our club president."

The amber haired girl chuckled.

"Tsuri mentioned that?"

Tsubuyama gestured at the tall, oily haired girl next on her right.

"This is Watanabe Mei. She was also part of our notorious class."

The taller girl smirked, crossing her arms about her chest.

"I may have been there, but I kept out of trouble."

"Truth be told, it was only a third of the class that had our teachers pulling their hairs out. If Mr. Sawayaka was not already bald, he certainly would have been after half the stuff those boys did."

"You must admit though it was an unusual display of rowdiness."

"How do you mean unusual?"

Watanabe smiled.

"Normally you hear of boys trying to kill each other. Our crew was content with annoying each other."

"And in the most amusing of ways. I still don't know how they glued Tekikawa to the gym ceiling without him waking up."

"What?"

"They probably got Hitsuji involved."

Tsubuyama frowned at her busty partner.

"There's no way that innocent girl was involved in that."

"Maybe they clipped some of her fur without her noticing."

"Maybe, but I don't know if they would dare do that to her."

"Morioka would. He teased her all the time."

Kurumu smiled, gesturing to the cinnamon haired girl.

"And you are?"

"Oh. Kukioba Tappuri. I'm also part of the cheerleader squad."

Noticing the girl had familiar, faint pink eyes, Kurumu grinned.

"From Myoko?"

Kukioba frowned, glancing at her friend.

"No. We're both from Tsunan."

"Do you know Shinayaka Momiji?"

Tsubuyama grinned.

"You're fishing for her true form. She is one."

Kukioba giggled, sheepishly rubbing the curls at the back of her head.

"Oh. I guess it's obvious when you've figured out one or two of us. We do use colored contacts when we go out into the human world to avoid this issue."

Asuka's blue eyes flashed in understanding.

"Oh, you're a gyokuto. Does every gyokuto have big breasts?"

"Uh… actually our eyes tend to be the giveaway but I suppose we do tend to be well endowed."

Asuka waved her hand dismissively.

"I've seen plenty of girls with pinkish eyes. It's not that clear of a sign."

"That's true. Both Tsuri and Itsuko have pink eyes and they're the same as me. And mine are faint blue."

Kurumu smiled.

"Um… I was going to do my interviews and pictures all on Friday after midterms. I discussed this with Ms. Uchikawa."

Tsubuyama waved dismissively.

"I haven't spoken with her yet. I was working off of what I heard from Tsuri."

"Yea… well I wasn't planning on doing the interviews, if that was your intention. I didn't bring anything to take notes."

"We can do it tomorrow if you want."

"We'll be cooking tomorrow."

"Wednesday then. It'll be a free hour so you won't have anything else to do."

"Except study."

"I can make you a list of the other girls on the team. That way you won't have to do everything on Friday."

"You have boys, too. I know about Tomisaki."

"And Yuuki."

Kukioba shivered with a slight giggle.

"What was that?"

"Ignore her. Anyways, would a list interest you?"

"I don't know. If I can't interview them in my free time, like during gym or in home ec, there's not much point in giving me names. I won't find the time to talk with them until Friday."

"You have gym next period, right?"

"Mhm."

Tsubuyama stroked her chin as she glanced up at the ceiling.

"I know her precious Yuuki is from class one, so if you can talk with the boys, he'd be available. There's also our senior, Hogomaru, from class 3-1. I don't think we have any first years, though. At least not in our gym class."

Tokori sighed.

"Ikatsuki from my class is in the cheerleader squad. I know she joined the squad with her friend but I don't know the name or what class she is in."

"Ikatsuki and Fuyutsuki are both from the same village in Sekikawa that Hogomaru is from. Zoshaga and Kagayama are also from the same place."

"So… it's kind of a club girls from Tsunan and Sekikawa join?"

Kukioba giggled.

"It does seem that way. Two seniors are friends from Sado, but I think the rest of us are from those two communities."

"But Tomisaki is from Myoko."

"We're not talking about the boys. Yuuki is from Tsunan, but I didn't bother asking where the other two were from."

The bell sounded the end of the period. The girls sighed in unison.

"Well, I guess we should be heading to gym."

"Speak for yourself. I have Ms. Unsei's lecture."

Tsubuyama grinned at Watanabe.

"Have fun with that."

She waved at Kurumu before heading out the door behind her two friends.

"I should be going too. I have Mr. Sawayaka's lecture next."

Asuka pouted at Tokori.

"You should switch homerooms with someone so you can be in our gym class."

"That's stupid."

Kurumu chuckled, waving at Tokori as the girl slipped out the door to head to her next class. She turned and favored the other two with a smile.

"I'm going to stick around a little to chat with Mizore. You two can go ahead."

"She needs to come to gym. We're not doing anything physical this week anyways. They want to do some basic skill tests to have a baseline to compare our improvements by the end of term."

"I'll make sure she comes. Right, Mizore?"

Shirayuki nodded, but did not look up from the notebook. She was intently writing something.

"Don't linger too long. You know they have a seventh period home ec class."

Kurumu chuckled as the two girls left through the open door. She had never seen any girls from the next class. Usually they were long gone before any would have a chance to show up. She figured most of them were coming from the sixth period gym. Noting that most of the other girls had left, Kurumu walked over and held a hand down to Shirayuki.

"You want to walk with me, or stay a bit longer?"

"You know I heard the two of you talking this morning."

"Were we that loud?"

Shirayuki shrugged, not looking up for her notebook.

"She said that you were both dangerous for Tsukune to be around. Why is that?"

Kurumu frowned, letting her hand rest at her side.

"You took a while answering the door if you heard that."

"The little girl was not happy to visit me. I did not know if I should answer the door."

Kurumu sighed, unable to deny that.

"You remember what I said about not being able to kiss him. Well… since my charm is reflexive, I could accidentally cause him to kiss me, which could be problematic. So… yea. I would be dangerous to anyone in a long term relationship. Not just Tsukune."

Shirayuki slipped the pencil into the binding of her notebook. She closed it and pressed it against her belly as she looked up at Kurumu.

"Do you think you should be dating him, knowing this?"

"I don't know. It's going to be an issue no matter what I do. I mean… what choice do I have? I can't be alone. My body would break if I was not in the presence of a man that desired me."

"I don't understand."

"As a succubus, I require to be desired. If I'm ignored or unwanted, my body starts to hurt. It can get really bad. It gets worse the longer I go without any attention. I actually collapsed in junior high because I tried to avoid guys."

"That sounds depressing."

"Yea."

"But you don't actually need to be with Tsukune. You just need someone to care for you, right? It doesn't have to be an actual relationship."

Kurumu sighed.

"I suppose that's true. But Tsukune's very special to me."

"But you're dangerous to him. Isn't his safety more important?"

"I don't know, Mizore. Maybe with enough time and research, I can find a way to make this work without all those kissing issues."

"If you love him, you'll do what's best for him."

"I know that. I'm guessing you heard we were talking about having switch schools."

"To get away from Moka and you."

Kurumu grimaced.

"I… wouldn't say we're the most dangerous things to him. Moka's saved his life."

"The two of you need to head on out to your next classes."

Kurumu turned about, favoring the teacher with an apologetic smile.

"Yes, Ma'am. Come on, Mizore. We need to go."

Shirayuki slowly got to her feet, clutching the notebook to her chest. She ignored the hand Kurumu offered, walking out into the hallway. To Kurumu's relief, the girl headed to the right in the direction of the gym.

"I don't trust Akashiya."

Kurumu hurried to fall in step next to Shirayuki.

"Why?"

"There's conflict in her eyes. At least your little friend is honest about her feelings towards me."

Kurumu sighed.

"Moka can be difficult to read at times. She has a voice in her head that troubles me."

"What does that mean?"

"There's another Moka inside of Moka. That Moka is difficult to understand."

Kurumu chuckled, realizing she should lower her voice as there were other students walking down the hall towards the classes behind them. Stepping in closer to Mizore, she absently grabbed the girl by the sleeve. The fabric was chilly but not unbearable.

"She threatened to cripple me. It took a long time for me to decide she was worth getting to know, since I prefer the Moka that Tsukune adores."

"Is this other Moka a threat to him?"

"She wants nothing to do with him."

"I see."

They turned at the end of the hall and angled towards the cafeteria. They walked steadily across the empty room, paying little attention to the students that hurried past them. Reaching the end of the cafeteria, they walked through the double doors that opened into the large gym.

Kurumu quickly noted that all the gym teachers, male and female, were gathered in the gym. Well, maybe not all of them. She could tell the seniors were missing, likely gathering in the smaller practice gym. She paused, wondering what exactly they would be doing.

"I want to thank you for not saying anything about me being engaged."

Kurumu smiled, resuming her walk a couple paces behind Shirayuki.

"I haven't spoken with Umizake to confirm if he is the guy you're engaged to. I don't want to start another rumor."

"Even if he is, I have no intentions of marrying him."

"I understand that."

"I think you are right about Aono Tsukune. I've read his articles and he does seem like the sort of guy whom would understand me."

"I told you he would be."

Glancing over her shoulder, Mizore withdrew the small stick from her mouth and smiled.

"He's also cute when you get a good look at him."

Kurumu smirked.

"Yes. Even Tora has admitted that. Speaking of which, have you tried making friends with her?"

Shirayuki shrugged as they made their way into the small hall that flanked the stage and ended in the doorway to the girls' locker room.

"I told you before, Kurumu. I don't really need friends. I only need one."

Kurumu sighed, shaking her head. These antisocial girls were so hopeless.

* * *

June 6th

I know this letter is very sudden, but I messed up. When I moved to the suites, I had this crazy idea that I should furnish my kitchen. I spent everything, Mom. I'm so sorry. That was very stupid of me and I know you should be angry. If Ginei was not throwing a pool party for Tsukune's birthday, I would totally be regretting that swimsuit purchase right now. It bothers me that I don't even know if I will get it before his birthday arrives. That would really suck.

As for breaking my bank on the kitchen, I regret to report that I didn't even manage to scratch the surface. There's a lot of things that I lack and I can't get them with my meal account at the commissary for the suites. I understand if you can't help me out right away and I know this letter won't get to you before next Monday. I hate asking you for this after you just spent so much on me, but maybe another ten thousand would be enough? I don't know. I feel so stupid.

I don't think I mentioned it, but we will be going on a field trip into the human world after midterms. I'm finally going to have some contact with those scary humans you seem to feel I'm not ready for. Don't worry. I'll be with Ms. Nekonome so I'm sure she will protect me from them.

Also, I think I have officially befriended Shirayuki. We've had a rocky start, but she seems to like Tsukune which is a good thing. I'm sure over time she will warm up to the rest of the club. You should feel bad if you don't laugh to that.

I guess there really isn't that much to say. Asuka's birthday party was fun, but perhaps a bit too much? We had eighteen girls with two escorts. There's just not enough time to visit with everyone equally. I don't think I even spoke with the okami girls that attended.

Anyways, love you and hope to hear your answers about how I was born.


	4. Defying Destiny

"That is correct, Ms. Kurono."

Kurumu smiled, promptly taking her seat as Ms. Nekonome continued to pace about the front of the classroom, reading from her notebook. Knowing it unlikely that she would be called on again for the remainder of the lecture, Kurumu relaxed her attentiveness.

The academy as a whole was buckling down for midterms. To her surprise, eighth period was converted to a study hall yesterday and would remain so for today and tomorrow. Unprepared to study, Kurumu had spent most of that hour chatting with Satsuki and Yukari about tomorrow's study session, ultimately convincing Yukari to host the event. Satsuki agreed that traveling to and from Mononoke would be a hassle, and was glad the brat would tolerate her dander for one evening.

Having noted Satsuki was on day duty, they got Ms. Sunao's permission to clean the room up before the final bell. As far as Satsuki knew, her partner would remain Hazumi for the rest of the term. Most of the class had been paired up, though Kinzoku and Kurumu were late additions. Kurumu had helped Yukari and Deshi last Wednesday, but did not ask if that would become a permanent thing. Kinzoku had never been added to the roster, considering the news of her imminent departure.

Shirayuki was gone by the time Kurumu had made it over to class three to report in for club. Hearing that most clubs were suspending activities till the weekend, it was no surprise that the classroom was almost empty. Even the two boys that had been on day duty were gone.

Ginei had wanted to get updated on what sort of articles Tora, Yukari and Tsukune were planning on doing. Tora was thinking a side by side piece of living with humans would be interesting, since their main article would be about the disturbances in the human world. While Moka was visibly disappointed that she could not do the article with Tsukune, Tora reminded the vampire that she was already doing an article for the drama club and a combined interview with Ms. Sano and her manga club. Tora had nothing on her plate.

Ginei admitted that he might have over committed himself on articles and wanted Yukari to author the main headline covering their field trip. Yukari had been displeased, voicing her distaste for setting foot in a human city. Showering her with a mix of praises he had overheard concerning her last article and some ego stroking, Ginei weaseled Yukari into accepting the task.

Curious how he overbooked himself, Kurumu had pulled him aside to see how serious he was about letting Yukari have the front page. Apparently he had promised Sangi that he would do an article for the film club. Adding that with his promises to the swim club so they could use the pool on Tsukune's birthday, he genuinely felt he could not handle another topic. Several of his female acquaintances loved Yukari's last article, which Kurumu supposed was possible. It had been such a charming piece about the every day troubles of being short.

With little else to discuss, Ginei had let them go for the day. Tora had accompanied Moka to assist with that drama club article. The rest of them had went to the dining hall, convincing Yukari to give commoner food a chance and that it would taste better in good company.

Learning that Yukari had no intentions of studying, Kana had invited Yukari over to her dorm room to peruse her manga collection. Kurumu had studied a couple hours with the blonde while Yukari had settled on reading the entirety of the first volume of GTO. Kana had the whole series which was about some brutish guy that vowed to become the greatest teacher in all of Japan. Kana had seen the anime, but felt the manga was better. When they had left, Yukari had borrowed three more volumes, thinking she could easily read a volume a day before restocking on Friday when they had their little sleepover to visit the other Moka. Inadvertently they had ended up inviting the curious blonde to participate.

"It's a few minutes early, but we shall stop here. Remember this test is on Friday for you, so prioritize your studying properly."

Some of the class had stopped listening, the shaggy haired Senyou boldly walking in front of Ms. Nekonome intent on the door. Realizing the futility, Ms. Nekonome smiled.

"I'll see everyone in class tomorrow."

Kurumu grinned, allowing the woman to leave the room before getting up from her desk. On a whim she stretched her arms up over her head, gripping her wrist. Her shoulders felt sore today for some reason. She wondered if she had slept wrong. Maybe this whole cuddling a little girl was not the best way to sleep, since it put her on one shoulder all night. Then again, she had spent a lot of time sleeping on harder surfaces, so two nights in a row on a soft mattress might be the issue.

Kurumu had forgotten about Yukari's intent to wash her sheets. With how late they returned to the suites, Yukari had decided she would have to deal with the scent. Kurumu had only playfully suggested sleeping with her, but Yukari had taken the offer on the condition that they did not face each other. She had still woken up spooning the girl.

Thinking of beds, she realized she had forgotten to mention hers in her quick letter to her mother last night which she had scrawled out before leaving Kana's room. At this point it probably was better to wait till she got a response before throwing another letter her mother's way.

"Showing them off?"

Kurumu smiled at Satsuki, lowering her arms to drape one across Satsuki's shoulder. She turned, stepping in closer to her friend as she absently brushed off a small bit of fluff that had found its way upon the right shoulder of Satsuki's green jacket.

"Not really. My shoulders are stiff."

"I see she has the satchel again. So not today, huh?"

"Yea, I should eat a few lunches with Shirayuki till she gets used to the group. Maybe tomorrow?"

"I won't hold my breath."

"Besides, you promised Nerume you would eat with Kakeru and Goto today. You need to invite them to our study session tomorrow."

Satsuki sighed.

"I hope it's just the two of them. I can't deal with all those girly girls from the fashion club."

"Aw… are they a bunch of tall girls like Goto?"

"Goto was the tallest of them. A couple were about your boyfriend's height but most were shorter."

"How many girls are in the fashion club?"

"I don't know. Are you interested in them for an article or something?"

"I'm mildly interested in meeting that Herikuda girl that Juri spoke so highly of."

"She's a lively, commanding girl. Not much taller than me. She has that same, dark hair that the senior track girl has, except she has crimson highlights. You might like her."

"You didn't?"

Satsuki shrugged.

"She fussed with my hair and face too much for my liking."

A small hand touched Kurumu's waist as Yukari peered up at her.

"We can go now."

Satsuki smirked.

"Do you place a trap on your desk?"

"Yes."

"What if someone accidentally stumbles into your desk?"

"They would forget why they wanted to touch my desk."

"Wait. That's it?"

"That should be enough. If they forget why they were going to tamper with my desk, they would stop."

"That's a lot tamer than I thought it would be."

"I could do other things, but that requires more energy compared to a simple befuddlement cantrip."

Feeling it was best not to allow the witch to elaborate on that, Kurumu started for the door. The last thing Yukari needed was more rumors of how she cruelly caused misfortune upon some poor soul that randomly thought to sit on her desk. Even though they were the last to exit their classroom, the halls were surprisingly quiet as many other classes continued their lectures closer to the bell.

"It must be disappointing to wait on Nerume when you could get your lunch faster without her."

"Not really. The line isn't as bad with the fourth period gym being released much earlier than usual."

"Now there's a better suggestion."

"What?"

"I remember talking with Uchiyama from the film club about shortening eighth period to a half hour so we could have a longer lunch hour."

"Yea… so?"

They stopped at the closed back door of class three, purposely standing aside to allow any of the occupants to leave before they ventured in.

"Well, what if they swapped fourth period gym with lunch? That way a third of the school could have lunch before the actual lunch hour."

"Then you would have a lot of students with stomach aches."

"Oh. Yea, nevermind."

"They should switch over to the hours schedule the humans use."

"What's that?"

"The formula Yokai uses is more western based, with a fixed day schedule that does not change. This promotes laziness. The ministry of education felt the human youth would be more stimulated if you did not have a certain subject at the same time on the same day. They assign a certain number of hours to the subjects that are most demanding and then arrange them throughout the week. I understand some high schools will do this over a two week period."

Kurumu smiled, recalling her elementary school days had been more complex than any schooling she had received in the spiritual realm. It was not as great as Yukari made it sound as you did get used to the pattern quickly.

"It's not just Yokai. My school in Kengamine had a fixed daily schedule."

"So did ours in Semboku."

"Thus explaining your poor educational states."

"Hey, I'm doing fine. I'll get that eighty percent and join the PSC."

"Such lofty aspirations."

"How would an hour system work in this school?"

"It would work normally. There are already two recognized programs, one being business and the other computer systems. So those students would have set schedules."

"Wouldn't that mean they would have to be their own homerooms?"

"Not necessarily, thought that would be easiest. The downfall of this fixed system Yokai employs is that subjects like Gym are given as much attention as Algebra. That is ridiculous. Gym is nowhere near as important as Algebra."

Kurumu shrugged, having no love for either subject.

"I recall music and art being part of everybody's schedule."

"I don't see much value in either of those subjects."

"I'm just recalling how things were back in elementary school before I switched over. We had maybe two hours of music, two hours of art and two hours of gym a week. I think we only had two hours of English. Things that got more attention were history, Japanese and math."

"As it should be."

"I guess."

The bell sounded the end of fourth period. They waited for the back door to slide open. Takurami did the honors, sparing them only a moment's glance before heading down the hall. Mr. Nagamushi came out the front door with Tomisaki and Izanai on his heels. Kurumu smiled, thinking there was a time she would see some of these guys and think about their hair color or some other defining characteristic. Now she was so familiar with them that the name came easily.

"Kurumu."

She grinned at the familiar feel of Burumoto's interest. Always mindful of her charm, she cocked her head so that she could regard him without direct eye contact. She noted Tamaishi was standing by his shoulder, the burly pair effectively blocking the rear entrance.

"Good afternoon, Ushio. Tamaishi."

"Rumor has it you'll be donning that cheerleader outfit soon."

This young man was relentless.

"I am doing an article for them but there's no reason to try an outfit on."

"I doubt they'd have one in your size."

"Of course they would. They have some bouncy girls in that squad, if you know what I mean."

Smirking at his hand motions, Kurumu gestured for him to move down the hall.

"Yes, I've met Ms. Kukioba."

Satsuki frowned.

"Who's that?"

"A second year for the cheer squad that happens to be in my home ec class. You remember the seniors we slept with over the weekend."

"What about them?"

Kurumu shivered at the dirty thoughts that assailed her. She gestured at the two boys.

"Move along you perverts. You're blocking the way."

"I don't know. I'm interested in hearing about your weekend."

"It's not what you're thinking. They were a couple nekomusume girls."

"Nothing wrong with having more girls in the picture."

Yukari huffed, stepping up to jab a finger into Burumoto's waist.

"Stand aside. You are delaying my time with Moka."

"Sure thing, squirt."

"I'm not a squirt. She squirts. Now move it."

With a wave of her hand, the witch sent the two boys staggering out into the hall. She nodded once to Arashimideru, whom had been waiting patiently for the boys to vacate the doorway. As the quiet girl made her way around the perplexed boys, Yukari hoisted her white satchel up and crossed the back of the classroom quickly to join her friends.

"So, Kurumu."

She could feel Burumoto's curiosity. Blushing, she held a hand up.

"Anyways, those senior girls had a friend in the cheer squad named Ms. Tsubuyama, another nekomusume, whom happens to be in my home ec class with Ms. Kukioba. Ms. Kukioba mentioned several girls from her home town were part of the squad."

Satsuki grabbed her by the wrist, tugging her towards the door. Her cat ears were standing up in agitation as the girl blushed hotly.

"We shouldn't talk about this out in the hall."

Aware that Satsuki was sensitive about her true form being discussed, Kurumu allowed the girl to lead her into the classroom.

"I'll keep that squirting thing in mind for later tonight, Kurumu. Hope to see you out in the field Friday."

Kurumu cringed at the dirty thoughts in his head. She wanted to strangle that witch whom was handing out the bento boxes as Tsukune worked on arranging the desks. Shaking her head, she glanced down the first aisle as Satsuki let her wrist go to attend to the snoozing Nerume.

"Fine, you can eat with me but no touching."

Irewata had draped herself over the small Hiboshi. The little, auburn fox girl was struggling to remain upright as she pushed against Irewata's busty torso.

"It was better when you were taller."

"Shut up and let go."

Irewata pouted as she pulled back, leaving her wrists resting on Hiboshi's narrow shoulders. The mousy haired girl cocked her head aside.

"I just want you to be happy, Netsuki."

"I'll be happy if you stop fussing over me."

Irewata reluctantly withdrew her hands, clasping them at her waist. With a huff, Hiboshi turned her nose up and confidently walked around the girl, intent on the front door.

"Now keep your distance and keep quiet. Do not embarrass me in front of Ms. Dakuhime's friends."

"Hey Kurumu."

Nerume covered her yawn as she stretched one arm up over her head. Satsuki smacked the girl in the back of the head.

"No greeting for the girl that woke you up?"

Kurumu smiled as the fox girl walked out of the class with her friend in tow. She was relieved Hiboshi was finally caving in to Irewata's attempts to reconnect after the omamori incident. Now if only things would smooth over with the younger Hineri, it would almost be like nothing happened at all.

"You want a kiss?"

"Don't even joke about things like that. All the boys around here are perverts."

Nerume shrugged, favoring Kurumu with a slight smile.

"I wonder why is that."

"Why is what?"

"Why guys find girls kissing attractive. I don't get it."

"I guess they're envious."

"I wouldn't be envious if I saw two guys kissing."

Satsuki grimaced.

"That's just gross."

Kurumu smiled, wondering if Kana felt differently about this subject.

"I've never really thought about stuff like that."

"Would you find the thought of Aono kissing another guy attractive?"

"I don't think I'd be disgusted. Depressed is more likely."

"Yea, that's not really the same thing, Satsuki. If a guy I was crushing on was kissing another guy, I would be devastated."

"Hey, we will be having that study session at my place tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. I spoke with Chisa yesterday and she said she doesn't have practice for the rest of the week. I'm sure if we ask her, she'll come."

Kurumu frowned, briefly wondering why Ms. Uchikawa was putting off the shoot till five on Friday. Then again she was close friends with Ms. Kibashiro, so the track team taking the rest of the week off was understandable. The cheer advisor was probably worried about other clubs. The season for soccer would be starting this weekend, so those boys probably would want to practice all week.

"Are you okay?"

"Just thinking of stuff."

"I'm sure Aono isn't gay."

Kurumu smirked at the girl whom had stood up from her desk. Nerume looked dead serious with concern as she gently placed a hand on Kurumu's shoulder.

"I wasn't thinking about that, Nerume."

"Yea, he kind of pounded her rather convincingly in that dream."

Kurumu blushed, wishing Satsuki would forget about that.

"I think Tsukune and I are doing fine right now."

"Did something happen?"

"Did he buy condoms?"

"Sheesh, Nerume, keep your voice down."

Burning hotly, Kurumu gestured to the door.

"You two should go to lunch. I promise we'll talk later."

"Maybe tomorrow or at the study session."

"There's going to be way too many girls around to talk about the stuff on my mind."

"What are you wanting to talk about?"

Grabbing Nerume by the elbow, Satsuki tugged the girl toward the door.

"It's nothing. I'll see you in class later."

Kurumu frowned, a little worried as she sauntered over to the arranged desks. Yukari had set aside the periwinkle bento on the vacant desk on her right. During the quick visit to the commissary to deliver her letter, they had picked up some stock to make breakfast and lunch for the rest of the week. While it was not a whole lot of food, it was more than she had ever seen Moka grab from the lunch line. Tsukune was probably the only one suffering from the smaller portions.

"It's about time you joined us."

Kurumu chuckled as she took her seat beside the annoyed witch.

"I'm sorry. I like hanging out with those two."

"You don't spend much time with Aono."

Kurumu smiled, glancing at Tsukune whom had already started on his meal.

"I think Tsukune doesn't mind the freedom I give him."

"I appreciate every second that you allow me to retain my sanity."

"Is she really that bad to you?"

Tsukune smiled at Mizore's comment.

"She's difficult to be around when she does get me alone."

"Yea, I make some things hard for Tsukune."

Yukari snickered as Tsukune blushed. Grinning, Kurumu removed the top of her bento to retrieve her chopsticks and start on her lunch.

"Kurumu likes to make things hard on everyone."

Kurumu sighed, aware that the innuendo had went over the vampire's head.

"So why did we move Takurami's desk?"

"Tora will be joining us after she gets her lunch."

"That would be nice. What's the special occasion?"

"She wanted to talk with you since there won't be a club meeting today."

Kurumu frowned, wondering what the sphinx might possibly have to say. They had talked at club yesterday so it was not like there had been a lot of time for something to happen.

"Any idea what she wants to talk about?"

"I didn't think to ask."

Kurumu shrugged, taking down her first mouthful. She gestured at Tsukune with her chopsticks.

"How did the elections go?"

Tsukune sighed, confirming his victory.

"I don't understand why so many voted for Ms. Akashiya for vice manager. I felt Ms. Arashimideru was better suited for the role."

"Moka is pretty popular around school, Mizore."

"Why?"

Yukari huffed.

"Because she is beautiful, intelligent and is polite to everyone she interacts with."

"Do you also think she's perfect, Mr. Aono?"

Kurumu smiled as Tsukune fumbled over a response. She wondered if that was what Kamitsuku had meant about Moka being difficult to approach.

"I suppose she is."

Kurumu frowned at his sheepish response.

"Don't mind him, Mizore. He would never say anything bad about Moka."

"It must be exhausting to be perfect all the time."

Yukari set her chopsticks down and stared at Shirayuki.

"Are you insulting my Moka?"

"No."

Kurumu patted Yukari's shoulder before gesturing at Mizore, whom was nursing a cup of tea slowly.

"Are you going to eat anything today?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Do you have club today?"

Mizore shrugged.

"Hey, do you guys want to throw like a party or something after class? We will be baking cookies in home ec today, so we could bring some treats."

"We?"

"We might not be station partners anymore, but you'll be baking cookies too. Maybe sneak in a pinch of love potion to make things interesting."

Yukari snorted.

"As if you would have such a thing."

"Do love potions even exist?"

"Sort of. Usually it's a strong aphrodisiac. I'm sure you're familiar with one source."

Kurumu blushed, doubting she could ever ask Ms. Kagome to help make a love potion.

"I'm only kidding. I don't need some potion to convince Tsukune I'm the only girl he wants."

"I don't understand you guys."

"What do you mean?"

"Why have a party? Did something special happen?"

"That's Kurumu being spontaneous. There's no way we could do such a thing on short notice."

"It could be fun. We could buy snacks together at the school store."

"I'm really not in the mood to celebrate."

"But the two of you won an election. It would be strange not to have some sort of party."

"I hardly consider that much of an accomplishment."

Kurumu grinned.

"So who did Ms. Nekonome award the other secretary position to?"

"Ms. Arashimideru took the role, saying she was the most familiar working with us."

"I guess that makes sense. The three of you are science lab partners."

Kurumu glanced up, noting Tora had entered the room holding a tray heaped with portions. Familiar with the prepared lunches the PSC enjoyed, Kurumu wondered if Tora would gain weight eating that much on a regular basis. Then again, the sphinx barely ate anything at breakfast.

Unlike yesterday, Tora was garbed in the standard black uniform of the PSC that Deshi and Tokori wore. This sleeveless garment was buttoned up in the front and was much longer in the back. As Tora was the shortest of the three, hers stretched almost to her ankles. She was wearing a black dress pant beneath which lacked any notable pockets.

"Hello, Tora."

Tora came over to Takurami's vacant desk, glancing the group over. She set her tray down and promptly took her seat.

"Hello, Kurumu. Ms. Sendou."

"Hello, Ms. Nazohashi."

"That look is good on you."

"I'm thrilled to hear your approval."

"I'm serious. You look proper and controlling."

"I've always been proper."

"You know, I don't even really notice Tokori's outfit anymore. I'm so used to it."

"That girl has an odd sense of what is appropriate attire."

Kurumu smiled, aware that Tokori often changed her pants. One day it would be a dress pant and the next it would be black sweats. It would not surprise Kurumu if the girl tried wearing a pair of black shorts with that jacket.

"I understand you had something to talk to me about."

"It's a matter concerning our senior."

"Is there something wrong with Ginei?"

Kurumu smirked at Moka's concern.

"Is there something right with him?"

"Yes… playful banter aside, I'm concerned about his dating practices."

Stowing away a mouthful of food, Kurumu noted that Tsukune and Moka were nearly finished with theirs. Yukari was finished, though Kurumu suspected the witch had put less in her bento. The girl had been bothered by Kurumu's comments this morning about eating more to stimulate growth. It had only been a joke since the witch had eaten an extra two slices of toast this morning.

"He's not dating anyone."

"Yes, well… he's made it seem obvious that he's willing to date anyone."

"A lot of guys are like that."

"Perhaps. I find the notion of him agreeing to date any girl that asks him troublesome."

"Are you jealous?"

Tora sighed in frustration, pulling off the lid from one of the many containers on her tray. She stirred the noodle dish before taking the first serving into her mouth.

"You may not notice, but Senior does a lot for this club. If he nonchalantly decides to become some woman's boyfriend, I'm sure our club will suffer for it."

"Maybe you should ask him out."

Tora rolled her eyes while shaking her head.

"Are you sure you can't handle the club without him, Ms. Nazohashi?"

"I would prefer not to. There's also my role in the PSC to consider."

"Why not have Ms. Akashiya date him?"

"Absolutely not! I will not allow my Moka to be sullied by the hands of that beast."

Kurumu smiled wistfully after swallowing down the last of her main dish.

"While Ginei is a nice enough guy, nobody has really thought of him as dating material. I've teased Tora a lot over her admiration for him, but she's adamantly against dating him."

Shirayuki dried off her cup with a small rag she pulled from her schoolbag. Filling it with tea from the silver thermos, she placed the cup next to Tora's tray. Tora paused, regarding Shirayuki.

"I'm sorry. I only brought five cups."

"What is this?"

"It's tea that she brewed with berries from her village. It acclimates your body to her temperature."

Tora touched the cup thoughtfully but continued her efforts on finishing the first of her dishes.

"I'm aware of Ms. Shirayuki's condition. It is not an issue if you respect her boundaries."

Tsukune chuckled. He glanced at Kurumu with a touch of longing, reminiscent of yesterday.

"You should refill Kurumu's cup, Shirayuki. She's always the one pushing boundaries."

Mizore touched the end of the stick nestled in her lips, glancing down at her lap. A slight smile crossed her face.

"So I have noticed."

"On a different subject, I want to stress the importance of you attending your club meetings, Ms. Shirayuki. I was helping Moka with her drama club article and Ms. Hitori mentioned you had yet to attend any meetings since you joined."

Kurumu recalled Shirayuki had spoken a little about the club.

"I thought you were going to be a stagehand."

"I am."

"Then why haven't you gone to any meetings."

"I haven't felt like it."

"Feelings aside, you must respect your predicament. While I trust Kurumu's assessment that your injuring her was an accident, many others might refuse to be so lenient."

"What does it matter? I don't know if Satsuki has attended a poetry club meeting after her first couple weeks. And who knows what Inui is doing."

"Those are irrelevant to Ms. Shirayuki's situation. While Ms. Hitori might not make a fuss about her attendance, there's no guarantee that the club president, Mr. Yakedo, will be so forgiving."

"He's an ass if he kicks her out of a club that isn't doing anything."

"Any club can request use of the stage to host an event. The drama club have performed plays during the first term in the past."

Kurumu shrugged, still thinking the guy would be a jerk to kick out someone that only works behind the stage to change props. She picked at what was left of her meal, noting everyone else had finished except Tora. Tora would be lucky to finish before the end of the period.

"Well if he does kick her out she could always join our club."

"You would let me?"

"Why not? I always see you writing in that notebook of yours."

Yukari huffed.

"I hardly think keeping a diary is proof that she would be good for our club."

"It's not a matter of being good. We're going to need the help if Tora can't write as many articles due to the student police or if Ginei gets a girlfriend."

"There's also this plan of yours to have Tsukune change schools."

"Wait what?!"

Kurumu grimaced at Moka's reaction. Tsukune frowned, rubbing the back of his head.

"There's no plan for me to leave this school."

"They didn't tell you?"

"We did talk about this, Tsukune. Back when I questioned how serious you were about having a relationship with Kurumu."

"Why have I not heard about this?"

"Because nothing was decided. I'm not going anywhere."

Kurumu smiled wistfully.

"Yea… I don't know if we could do that anyways now that you're the class manager."

"That's a small matter. I'm sure Ms. Hiboshi would gladly take the role if Tsukune had to vacate the position for personal reasons."

"I've already said that I have no intentions of quitting this school."

Shirayuki reached over to touch a finger against Tsukune's temple, causing him to flinch. Pensively she brought her finger back to toy with the end of the stick.

"Why would a vampire need to leave the school for his safety?"

Yukari crossed her arms about her chest, regarding Shirayuki warily.

"Is there a reason to mention this?"

"Akashiya is a threat to him, because he's not a vampire. Correct?"

Kurumu managed a smile, glancing at the open doors.

"Not exactly. It's only an issue if he entertains that silly notion in his head that he has to undergo some dangerous ritual to be able to fend for himself."

"It's not a silly notion."

Tora glared at him.

"It's a bad idea, Tsukune. Even Moka would not ask you to do it."

"Fine. It's not like anyone here knows how the Rite is performed anyways."

"So you will look into applying for a local high school in Yamagata?"

"Of course not. My leaving does not help Moka at all."

Shirayuki frowned.

"Why does Ms. Akashiya need help?"

Kurumu sighed, leaning back in her seat.

"Tsukune has a unique ability. He is able to remove Moka's rosary, which draws out the other Moka that lurks in her head."

"We believe this is the reason why Mr. Aono was brought out of prefecture to attend Yokai. Moka's family has connections with the Headmaster of the school."

"So he's being used."

"It's not like that."

"Yet that is exactly how it is. What other explanation is there?"

"Tora… it's not like Moka set this up."

"I didn't say she did."

"I can't leave this school when my whole purpose of being here is to help keep her safe."

"You were given no such instruction."

Yukari snorted a tiny laugh.

"Face it, Tsukune. You were duped into attending this school."

Kurumu placed a hand on Yukari's shoulder, noting the confusion on Shirayuki's face. They were dangerously treading the line on what Tsukune's true form was. Given Shirayuki's familiarity with humans being in her family, it was possible the girl already had suspicions.

"Tsukune… nobody wants anything bad to happen to Moka. And nobody is saying that you haven't helped keep her safe. But we don't understand what's going on with Moka."

"We also are talking about end of term, which is a couple months away. Maybe we will learn some things that allow us to make a different decision."

"I appreciate the concern, Tora, but you're not deciding anything for me."

Shirayuki glanced at Tsukune, her face emotionless.

"But isn't staying here for Moka's sake doing exactly what someone else has decided for you?"

Tsukune paused, momentarily confused.

"I guess but it doesn't feel like that. I want to protect Moka."

Yukari giggled, shaking her head.

"I don't know how you consider removing her seal protecting her."

"Nobody else can remove her seal."

Kurumu sighed at his stubbornness.

"Tsukune… has she ever thanked you?"

"What do you mean?"

"The other Moka. Every time I've encountered her, she's been angry about being brought out."

"I don't recall if she has."

Shirayuki cocked her head, regarding Tsukune.

"It's like you are in a loveless, arranged marriage."

Tsukune blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I wouldn't say that."

"You should not allow such a thing to determine the course of your life."

"Maybe, but why else would I have this power? Sure, someone sought me out and brought me here without me knowing all the details. But I was kind of in a pinch and had no other place to go. I didn't want to spend a year out of school with my parents."

"Out of school?"

"Mr. Aono's family is very close to the human world, like my own family. The humans require students to pass an entrance exam to get into high school. While I did well enough to continue my education with humans if my mother had allowed it, Tsukune did not fare so well."

Shirayuki nodded, turning her gaze back to Tsukune.

"So you believe this gift you have makes you destined to be close to Ms. Akashiya?"

"I suppose that's accurate."

"You are silly, Aono Tsukune. Having a gift does not burden you with the task of using it. If I could lock away my powers, I would have done so. All you have to do is be away from her."

"I'm sorry, Tsukune. I'm causing you trouble."

"That's not true, Moka."

"Don't worry about it, Moka. Mizore is relating her situation to Tsukune's."

Yukari huffed.

"She's being rude."

Kurumu smiled, aware that Mizore had thanked her to not bring up the engagement.

"Remember that Mizore has been told that she will become her village's next priestess because of her powers. It's not something she wants."

"That makes sense. I guess I do look foolish to her in comparison."

"And yet you still embrace this destiny."

"Well yea. Moka's an important person to me."

"I don't understand why anyone would embrace the chain that denies them freedom."

Kurumu chuckled.

"Hey now. I'm the girlfriend so I believe I have first claim on being Tsukune's chain."

"I'll believe that when Tsukune finally takes you on a date."

"Well… doing laundry together sort of counts as a date, right?"

Tora shook her head while smirking.

"You have very low expectations of a date. At least Ginei has the decency to take me out to dinner."

"Well maybe you should start dating him."

"Maybe you should. Did you notice how similar in looks you are to Ms. Okimune?"

Kurumu absently touched the short hairs about her ear. The arctic blue haired junior from choir whom had been a former classmate of Ginei was a very pretty and popular girl. She had worn her hair in a similar updo but Okimune's had always been longer and curly.

"I have a boyfriend."

Tsukune chuckled as Tora picked away at her large lunch that she was not even halfway through.

"So you say, Kurumu. So you say."

* * *

The two boys in the back of the classroom, Osakebi and Yano, had cleanup duty today. Yano had stuck around because he had soccer practice, confirming that the soccer team would be practicing every day this week in preparation of their first games this weekend. Many of the other kids had cut out halfway through the eighth period study hall, having little else to do with many clubs canceled for the week.

Not much had happened after lunch. Shirayuki had remained quiet the rest of the lunch with the talk shifting to club matters and how far along everyone was with their articles. Tora had reminded Kurumu to stay on top of her articles, since the field trip would rob them of a lot of time next week. Figuring she would put off studying, Kurumu had promised to knock out her archery article tonight.

They had finished up with all the basic skill tests in gym today, meaning they would have a free seventh period tomorrow. They had already talked about moving the start of the study session at her suite to five but now she was wondering if they could start even earlier. Technically she would not have any mandatory classes after two, since both home ec and gym would be optional.

"Do you think we can head over to class three?"

Kurumu shrugged at Satsuki, whom was slouched over Abe's desk. Glancing at her wrist, she saw that they still had a good sixteen minutes before the final bell sounded. Absently swaying her legs as she sat on her desktop, she reached over to tousle Yukari's locks whom was keeping herself busy with the second volume of that teacher manga.

"I suppose we could. You want to go, Yukari?"

"There's no reason to. Moka is not in class."

"She isn't? What's she doing?"

"She is hiding in the school store, spying on Tsukune."

"Why would she be doing that?"

"Because he is with Shirayuki."

Kurumu frowned.

"That's no good. Mizore's anxious around Moka as is."

"Any idea what they are saying?"

"No. But I imagine Tsukune is tolerating the girl because Kurumu told him to."

"Tsukune would be nice to her even if I had said nothing."

"I can't imagine that. She nearly killed you."

"That was an accident."

"Can I have my hat back?"

Kurumu smirked as she took off the black, wizard's hat and plopped it on top of Satsuki's head.

"I don't have it."

"Now I have to wash it."

Satsuki scowled, sitting up and removing the hat.

"I didn't ask for it. Here."

Yukari flinched, drawing back when Satsuki tried to put it on her head.

"I don't want that filthy thing on my head. Leave it on the desk."

Standing up, Satsuki walked over to absently place the hat on Yukari's desk.

"Hey, Ms. Sunao. Can we go to class three?"

The teacher, whom was seated behind the small desk in the front corner of the room, looked up from her book. Her tiny nose wiggled thoughtfully.

"Um… thank you for asking, Ms. Unari. You are free to leave as you see fit."

"Come on, let's go."

Kurumu scooted off her desk onto her feet. She patted Yukari's shoulder.

"Come with us."

"Fine."

Shaking her head, Yukari picked up her schoolbag and stuffed the manga volume inside. With a grimace she snatched up the hat and meticulously folded it before placing it in her bag. Closing it up, Yukari draped it over her shoulder and picked up the white satchel that had been stowed away at her feet beneath the desk.

"You don't have to bring everything. It's not like they lock up this classroom."

"I will do as I see fit."

Kurumu shrugged, wondering if she should grab her bag simply because. Deciding not to, she smiled and headed out the front door with Yukari a half step behind on her left.

"Your poetry club not having a meeting today?"

"I have no idea."

"Does Ms. Sunao run your club?"

"Not really. One of our second years, Mr. Kyuushutsu loosely runs things."

"Your club president is a guy?"

"No. Our only senior, Ms. Yukawa, is the president. She lets him run the club because she's infatuated with him."

Kurumu chuckled as they angled for the open back door of class three.

"I'm surprised you would have a guy in a poetry club."

"He's the only one and a complete flirt at that. All the girls hang on every word he speaks. It's sickening."

"You probably should show up for a meeting next week."

"Fuck that. If I do well on midterms, I'm dropping that club and joining the PSC."

There was quite the gathering of girls about Nerume's desk. Nerume was the only one seated in a chair, but she was surrounded by many familiar faces. Hanetsume was seated on Tamaishi's desk with Tobuyoku standing beside her. The shorter Tengu girl with the long braided tail that ended in a golden ring was absently grooming Hanetsume's chestnut tresses.

Tora, Kamitsuku and Tomisaki hovered about the aisle between Irewata's and Arashimideru's desks. A quick glance confirmed that the only other students in class were Chousei and Natsudera, whom were slowly completing the classroom duties. As the board was cleaned off, it was hard to say if Irewata had ducked out of her responsibilities.

"If you do plan to join the PSC, you'll have to use better language, Ms. Unari."

"Yea, yea. What's with the group?"

Kamitsuku shrugged.

"Nothing better to do. I hear you're going to be hosting some big study party."

Kurumu smirked.

"For girls only."

"Really? Kiki will be a little disappointed if Mr. Aono isn't there."

"So the four of you are coming?"

"Don't know bouts Michiko but Honda was all out of sorts bouts it. Fretting over what she would wear. Complete loon she be."

"She's always been like that."

"She does know Tsukune is my boyfriend."

There was no question about it. None of the Tengu girls had ever been confused about the situation.

"That's how she is. First year of Junior High she pined away after our math teacher whom was married. Then when I started going out with my boyfriend, she was suddenly interested in him."

Tora frowned.

"I had no idea she was so troublesome."

"She has her quirks. Put her in a room with a single guy and she won't make eye contact, but tell her the guy is dating someone else and suddenly she is sharing life histories."

"She's a chicken."

Tobuyoku frowned, poking Hanetsume hard enough to make the other girl scowl.

"She's sweet and nice. You don't have to fret over her interest in Mr. Aono. She's too reserved to do anything forward."

Kurumu smiled, resting a hand on Yukari's head much to her displeasure.

"I don't know if I've properly introduced our little genius here."

"I think everyone knows her."

"More likely she don't be knowing us."

"I'm familiar with you, Ms. Hanetsume Hatoko. I have read our paper."

A smile crossed the girl's face as she drummed the desktop between her thighs. For some reason the girl had fluffed her skirt back so that she was sitting with her panties on Tamaishi's desk. Kurumu bit her lip, thinking it best not to bring attention to the oddity with two boys standing about.

"Well ain't that a hoot. Nazohashi mentioned ya have some big brain thing going for ya."

"Not in those terms, but yes, Ms. Sendou is special."

"You should set your things down, Ms. Sendou."

Yukari glowed at Tobuyoku's honorifics.

"I shall, Ms. Tobuyoku."

Nodding at the girl, she started off towards Moka's desk. Tobuyoku's gaze followed her as she grinned.

"She's adorable."

"So do you have club or something?"

Kamitsuku shrugged.

"Not really. Ms. Sangi let us know about your cheerleader project on Friday. Other than that, we have nothing planned."

"Yea, Ms. Uchikawa isn't having us practice all week so that we can focus on our midterms. Not to pick on the girls, but our club is pretty well known for them being a bunch of airheads."

Kurumu grinned at the russet haired Tomisaki.

"As if the boys are any better."

"Actually Mr. Tomisaki did well on the assessments."

"Ryoute was boasting about having the best grades among the seniors. I can't say much about Mr. Shirenai other than half the girls worship him."

Kurumu smiled as Yukari came back to join them.

"Is Shirenai the Yuuki Ms. Kukioba mentioned?"

"He is."

"How tall he be?"

"Huh?"

"How tall? Ya be kinda short so if he be tall, might explain why the girls care mores bout having his hands on them than yers."

"He's not that tall. Maybe a little taller than Ryoute, but both of them are taller than any girls we have in our club. I'm the only one that struggles a little with the taller girls, but hey, accidents happen."

Kurumu smirked, having an idea of what sort of accidents he meant.

"So Ryoute must be the other guy?"

"He's our senior and co captain with the elder Ms. Kyubane. I've known him for a while, though I admit I didn't think about joining the club till I was told I had to have one."

"So what ya do? Just feel girls up all day?"

"Ms. Uchikawa is trying to get us to toss the girls now and then, but Ryoute said we would stick with rallying up the crowd. It's fun to practice lifting the girls but none of us have the guts to actually toss one of them."

"What ya mean by lift?"

"I could show you."

Hanetsume snorted. She pushed off the desk to stand up next to the boy whom was a hair taller.

"Sure. Though ya look kind of weak."

Tomisaki grinned, his bright blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I hear that all the time. Now turn around."

"What? Why?"

"Because it will be less embarrassing."

"Yea, yea."

As the girl turned about, Tomisaki ducked down and grabbed the girl about the thighs at the end of the skirt. Hanetsume made an uncharacteristic yelp as she was hauled up. She quickly wrapped her left arm about his head as he stood back up, though leaning to his left. Hanetsume wiggled on his right shoulder.

"Stay still. It's hard enough to manage this with my shoulders."

"I'll say, ya scrawny lil shit, now puts me down."

Laughing, Tomisaki bent down low enough to allow the girl to hop free of him. Hanetsume fluffed out her skirt, shaking her head.

"Swear ya doing this to touch a girl's panties."

"My hands were nowhere close. Besides, the skirts the girls wear for practice are also shorts. With all the tumbles and cartwheels those girls do, it would be indecent to have them any other way."

"Still think ya too short to be handling a lady. Leave that sorts to a real man."

Tobuyoku giggled as she poked Hanetsume's side.

"You're getting all flustered."

"I ain't flustered."

The bell sounded the end of the school day. Grinning, Tomisaki touched his chest, bowing slightly.

"That's my cue to call it a day."

"Seriously ya could have left long ago."

"Ah, but then I would have missed a chance to pick up a girl. I have to keep practicing if I'm ever to live up to Ms. Uchikawa's expectations."

"Ya keep yer scrawny mitts to yerselfs."

Chuckling Tomisaki stalked off to the front of the class to retrieve his things from his desk.

"You were asking for that, Hatoko."

"How ya figure that?"

"You wanted him to pick you up."

"Ya misunderstand. He has no business picking any girl up looking like that. He be a tiny thing that has no business reproducing unless that be normal for his kind."

Kurumu shrugged, thinking he was about Moka's height.

"He is short. Might be perfect for Nerume."

"Maybe, but I don't really get the sense that he's a Kirin."

"That's kind of important, isn't it?"

Nerume smiled at Kamitsuku's inquiry.

"It would be nice."

"What about you, Ms. Unari?"

"What about me?"

"Your thoughts on height and the importance of true forms."

"You mean if I would date Tomisaki?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"He's kind of thin. I mean, yea, he picked her up, but I could do that."

"Ya want to?"

"Not with you wearing a skirt."

"Why don't you wear a skirt, Ms. Unari?"

"I don't like the idea of being so accessible."

Nearly everyone blushed at the comment.

"That was surprisingly direct, Ms. Unari."

"You know a pair of pants aren't much of a deterrent if a guy is determined."

Satsuki smirked.

"You're a virgin, Kurumu. Don't try scaring me with your rape fantasies."

Tora cleared her throat.

"On a different note, Ms. Unari does bring up an interesting point. You do seem the sort that would not be wearing a skirt, Ms. Hanetsume. Are you aware that the tan slacks are an acceptable alternative?"

"Mum didn't buy such for me. Says I need to learn to be ladylike."

Tobuyoku giggled, prodding her friend again.

"I hope three years will be enough."

Kurumu smiled as a couple laughed at the sentiment.

"Hey, Suzume. Um… how long have you been dating your boyfriend?"

"A couple years now. Why?"

Kurumu glanced at Kamitsuku, wishing he was not around.

"How long have you known him?"

"A couple years longer than Kiki. You could almost say he's like an older brother."

"That's not the terminology I would expect one would apply to their boyfriend."

Tobuyoku smiled at Tora.

"He is a year older than me and it had never crossed my mind that he would ask me out."

"You weren't interested in dating him?"

"Well… I had never thought about it. But I didn't want to hurt him by turning him down. It's not like I had any guy that I was crushing on, so I figured why not."

Moka squeaked as Yukari promptly hugged her the moment she stepped through the doorway. There was a depressive air about the vampire which quickly turned to confusion as she noted the large group. She had a plastic bag full of snacks in one hand while the other tentatively touched Yukari.

"What is everyone doing?"

"We're discussing Suzume's love life."

Hanetsume snorted.

"Or lack of one. She done told me, she still be a virgin."

"That is not surprising. She is sixteen at best, which is still young to be having a sexual relationship."

"My sister was married at sixteen."

"That's not normal, Ms. Genzouyaki."

"Maybe not for the human world, but a lot of monster communities condone young relationships. I know my mother hoped I would start having babies with Shuiro. When I suggested coming to Yokai instead of Hisoshi, my father had to convince her. She acted like I was breaking up with Shuiro."

Kurumu smiled, feeling some concern that her relationship was similar.

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do."

"Well… what if Utsutei asked you out?"

Tobuyoku giggled, shaking her head and waving her hand dismissively.

"Okay, that would never happen. But to humor this fanciful idea that some perfect Tengu man would swoop down into my life, of course I would agree to a date."

"Really?"

"I love Shuiro, but I'm not going to pretend like he's perfect. If for some divine reason I am allowed a perfect alternative, wouldn't it be foolish not to take that?"

"I understand the reasoning, Ms. Tobuyoku. And I find it admirable that you are remaining celibate in your relationship."

Tobuyoku giggled.

"Well it's hard work with him trying to fool with me every chance he gets. I swear if we hadn't started out such good friends, I would have broken up with him within a month of him going to high school."

"How often were you seeing each other after he started high school?"

"Only the weekends. The daily commute to our village would have been more than an hour each way so his parents decided to have him live on campus."

"That's kind of how my parents felt about me attending Mimori. But if I was going to end up living on campus, may as well send me to the most prestigious school in Niigata."

"Our village is about the same distance from Mimori as Hisoshi. Where are you from, Mr. Yamabato?"

"Itoigawa."

"That is way south."

"Not as south as me, I reckon."

"Obviously, you twit."

"I don't know how it is for girls, but I can imagine your boyfriend just wants to spend what limited time he has with you doing what he feels strongest about."

"I'd rather spend it chatting and reconnecting than having his hands all over me. I feel like I don't even know him anymore. Kiki stopped hanging out with us last year, saying he was different."

"Hopefully your boyfriend is more considerate of your feelings when we leave for summer break."

"Fat chance of that happening. I'll have to beat him off with a stick."

Chuckling, Kamitsuku fidgeted with his jacket as he regarded them.

"I'm sure most of you are aware that Tsukune is turning sixteen after midterms."

"Actually I did not know that."

Kurumu grinned.

"I was going to pass along a few details about some plans in motion about that tomorrow at the study session."

"I don't know how large a party Senior is anticipating."

"Ginei is arranging a party for Tsukune?"

"First I've heard of this."

"Are we invited?"

"All I knew was Kurumu didn't want us guys to plan anything."

Kurumu sighed, holding her hands out to stave off any questions.

"It's something Ginei is working on. I don't know if Tora has more information about it, but-"

"I have about as much as you do. Time and place but I should check to see how many people he is figuring will show up. I can go do that now if you want."

Kamitsuku chuckled, shaking his head.

"Before anyone runs out, I was curious who here was the youngest."

"Yukari."

"I meant of the rest of us."

Kurumu frowned as she glanced about her friends. She honestly did not recall the birthdates of either of the Tengu girls but her other two friends were older than her.

"I think it's Tora, right?"

Tora shrugged.

"Unless someone here is a March baby, that's probably right."

"I'm a March baby, but I realize that's irrelevant."

Kurumu chuckled, noting Yukari was nuzzling close to Moka. The vampire absently ran her fingers through Yukari's hair as she quietly watched the group.

"Hmm. I don't know why, but I was thinking it would be Ms. Genzouyaki."

"I'm older than Kurumu and will turn sixteen in July right before midterms."

"Shoot ya got me by like a week. I'm right after midterms."

Kurumu perked up at Hanetsume's comment.

"Really? What day?"

"The thirtieth."

"I'm the second of August."

"Damn, you're all older than me."

Kurumu smirked.

"By like a month. Tsukune mentioned both you and Aku had September birthdays."

"I'm a September baby. The nineteenth."

Kamitsuku shook a fist in mock victory.

"I shall take my small successes where I find them. How about you, Ms. Unari?"

"Twenty fifth of this month."

She promptly wagged her finger at Kurumu.

"And no planning any major thing for my birthday. It's already on a weekend and I'm fine with just hanging out with a couple friends. I don't need half the student body telling me how cute and adorable the little cat girl is."

"Yea, I heard from Tsukune that you're Ms. Nekonome's niece."

"And?"

"I… was just saying."

"You want to come with me to check up on Morioka?"

Kamitsuku frowned at Tora.

"Uh… sure. But why me?"

"Because you're part of the film club and I think he wants you involved. I don't know if he's got in touch with Ms. Sangi or not and I'd rather not leave things up to his whims."

"Sure, I'll walk with you."

"If I don't see you guys at dinner tonight, I'll see you in the morning tomorrow."

"You'll see me tonight because you still need to exercise your wings."

"Can you spare me the week of midterms."

Tobuyoku giggled.

"Not after you mentioned skipping out next week for some club trip."

Tora sighed, heading off to her desk.

"You're a monster."

Kamitsuku, whom had been holding his schoolbag discretely behind him, wandered over to join Tora. The girl had her things by the time he arrived and gestured for him to fall in step as she made her way to the front of the classroom. Kurumu noticed Natsudera and Chousei must have left some time ago.

"We should probably head out too."

"Not sure what for, but guess makes no difference. Yall sticking round for some reason?"

"Our club is going to have a little bit of a celebration."

"What for?"

"Isn't Ms. Nazohashi part of your club? Seems odd to let her leave."

"It's more of a party for Tsukune since he got elected as class manager."

"Yall must be really bored to do that."

"I voted for him because I thought it would be funny if he won."

"I cared little either ways. Don't know how I'd feel about a midget fox girl running our class."

"She's only a little shorter than Nerume."

"Wouldn't vote for her either. Sides, if Aono be the only one man enough to take the job, makes him man enough for me."

Nerume snickered, glancing aside. Satsuki smirked, sitting down on Nerume's desktop.

"Speaking of Aono, where is he?"

"Moka was with him in the school store."

Moka shrugged, lifting up her plastic bag of goodies.

"I asked him on a date to get the snacks for our party but he decided it would be more fun to go on a walk with Ms. Shirayuki."

Satsuki frowned.

"That's a date?"

"Well… sort of."

Kurumu laughed sheepishly.

"Tsukune's not an easy guy to get on any sort of date. I've considered our laundry outings as dates, since I know he doesn't have a whole lot of money."

"You both have pretty low standards for a date."

"You've never been on a date, Satsuki."

"You haven't either."

"Going on a walk with a guy you admire can feel like a date if it's just the two of you."

Satsuki huffed at her friend.

"In that case, sounds like Shirayuki is on a date with Aono."

Kurumu winced. She glanced over to the desks, noting that their schoolbags were still at their desks.

"Well… they have to come back. We'll just have to wait for them."

"Yer awful calm bouts a dangerous chick running off with yer man."

"Shirayuki is in a delicate position right now. She needs to make some friends and none of you seem interested in helping me out."

"Gee, I wonder why. Couldn't be that she's a cuckoo that tries to poke holes in yer heart."

Tobuyoku smiled, walking up to rest a hand on Kurumu's shoulder.

"It's kind of cool that you can be brave like that, but she's scary. If you're planning on waiting around for her to come back, I think we'll go."

"Come on, guys. Half the school thinks Yukari is scary."

"Yea, but Yukari's cute and smart. You kind of forget all the bad stuff people say about her when she's around you and Moka."

"If I may inquire, how much bad stuff is being said?"

Tobuyoku smiled, regarding Yukari. She let her hand drift off Kurumu's shoulder to rest at her side.

"Quite a few things. But, Kurumu. Honestly. What redeeming qualities does Shirayuki have?"

Kurumu swallowed. The words that came to mind felt like they would be immediately dismissed. Every trait she associated with Shirayuki was more detrimental than beneficial. Reclusive. Lonely. Repressed. Trapped. Frightened. Her eyes began to water as she could not think of anything.

"What redeeming qualities do I have?"

Tobuyoku smiled, cocking her head as she reached up to brush Kurumu's cheek.

"Don't be like that. You're going to make me feel bad."

"I'm sorry."

"Look. It would be different if she was trying to be friends with us. I just can't go charging in like you do."

"That's because she's an idiot."

"I concur with Ms. Unari. Kurumu is reckless, without regard to her welfare or that of her friends."

"That's not true."

"Are you two staying for their party?"

Satsuki shrugged.

"I don't have anything better to do. What about you, Nerume?"

"It is a party for his victory."

"Did you vote for him?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"It was surprisingly close. A twelve nine vote in his favor."

"I voted for Ms. Hiboshi because Ms. Nazohashi asked me to."

Kurumu grinned.

"Tora tried to get him out of it?"

"She also asked us, but I didn't think she was all that serious about him not getting it. Was there a reason that we should have voted for Hiboshi?"

Kurumu waved dismissively.

"Not really. He was fussing over it yesterday, but it's not a big deal. I'm sure Tora and Moka will help him handle the new role."

"All right. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The girl backed off to pick up her schoolbag that she had set on the floor next to Tamaishi's desk. Hanetsume had already slung hers about her shoulders and was waiting with her arms about her chest.

"Bouts time we gets out of here. Later folks."

The two girls strolled around them and disappeared out into the hallway.

"You guys should sit down. Who knows how long a romantic walk about the campus will take."

Kurumu snorted, drifting over to Tamaishi's seat and flopping down. She sighed as Moka slowly made her way over to Irewata's desk.

"You'll have to let me go so I can sit."

"Can I sit in your lap?"

"That's not very comfortable, Yukari."

"Sit at Arashimideru's desk."

"Fine."

The two parted ways, taking their respective seats across the aisle. Moka set the bag of snacks down on the desktop and leaned across the desk, sighing.

"Didn't you say you had cookies or something for this party?"

Kurumu smiled at Satsuki.

"That's right. I probably should get those in case Ms. Hitori thinks to lock up the home ec class."

"Did you get any drinks, Akashiya?"

"No."

Satsuki managed a smile at the vampire's sullen tone. She hopped off the desk and grabbed Nerume by the elbow.

"Come on, Nerume. Let's go get some drinks for this party."

Nerume staggered out of her desk. Briefly hugging her friend to steady herself, they started out the door together.

"How many do you think we should get?"

"I don't know. A dozen should be enough."

Kurumu smiled as the two voices became more distant. She lifted out of the seat and gestured to Yukari.

"I'm going to get those cookies."

"Okay, have fun."

"You're coming with me."

Yukari sat back, favoring her with an incredulous stare.

"Why?"

Kurumu chuckled as she patted Moka's head.

"Because I'm not about to leave Moka alone with you. Who knows what your version of cheering her up would include."

Yukari huffed.

"Even if I were to do that, I guarantee she would feel better."

"Yea, disregarding the years it would take to heal the emotional scarring."

"Would it really be that horrible?"

Kurumu smiled, gesturing at the open front door.

"Get up. You can spy on Moka all you want with those invisible spectacles you're wearing."

"Yes. I am thoroughly captivated with the view of the desk."

Moka whimpered out a giggle.

"Go with Kurumu, Yukari. I can be alone for a few minutes."

Yukari sighed.

"Suit yourself."

Kurumu snatched up the girl's hand before Yukari could get free of the desk. Frowning, the witch allowed Kurumu to lead her out of the front door of the classroom. The school was dreadfully quiet despite it only being twenty or so minutes since the last bell had sounded. It almost felt like they were the only two students in the hall.

"I can walk myself."

"So what did you think of Tobuyoku and Hanetsume?"

"Hanetsume is an illiterate oaf and Tobuyoku is careless with her relationships."

"I'm glad to hear you approve."

"This Kiki girl whom they talked about. Would this be Honda Kiki from class eleven?"

"It is."

"She sounds like she could be a problem for Tsukune. Have you thought about helping her find a boyfriend?"

"I barely know her."

"Yes, but surely you've made some male acquaintances whom could break her of this peculiar habit of chasing after taken men."

Kurumu shrugged. She knew about Uchiyama, Utsutei and that PSC guy that hung around in Lady Hineri's shadow all the time. Miyamoto was another but she did not recall the other names that harpy Sonoda had been throwing out.

"I know a lot more Tengu girls than boys. Keep in mind my only male oriented article was the soccer team and that was mostly Kirin and Okami."

"Yes, but if you know girls than it stands to reason you could easily find the boys, since they will be from the same communities."

"That might be true but I'm not about to walk around and ask guys which town they came from."

"I don't know this girl. Will she be at the study session if she learns Tsukune will not be attending?"

"I have no idea. She's… different. I've only seen her a couple times so I can't act like I know her."

They reached the sets of stairs that went in both directions from the crossing balcony near the back door of class five. She started down the flight that faced the cafeteria. This was the fastest way to the home ec classroom.

"Whom all did you invite to this study group?"

"There's a fourth Tengu girl by the name of Dangai Michiko. She grew up in the same area as Hanetsume so they talk alike."

"Ms. Dangai scored the highest of those four in the assessments. That is surprising to hear she comes from the same background as Ms. Hanetsume."

"She's not as crass."

"Whom else?"

"There's the girls from my home ec class: Shindou Asuka, Taijin Yuu and Meirowasa Tokori. Asuka and Taijin are from track and Tokori is part of the PSC."

Kurumu smiled as they reached the landing, pleased that Tokori would be able to spend the night. She probably should let her bedding air out tonight before turning in. The stairs continued down another flight of steps which they promptly descended.

"Ms. Shindou is the girl that recently turned sixteen and Ms. Taijin is her friend. And Ms. Meirowasa is the local girl whom you spent the night with."

"You remember a lot about girls you have never met."

"I remember the things I am told."

Reaching the end of the stairs, they angled over to the home ec classroom. Kurumu smiled, noting that the doors had been left open. Having no reason to enter the first of the doors, Kurumu continued down the hall intent on the second which was closer to her station.

"Anyways, the only other two are Kakeru Chisa and Goto Tama."

"Yes, Ms. Unari has mentioned these two as being friends of Ms. Genzouyaki."

"You seem to be getting along well with Satsuki."

"Your persistence is wearing both of us down to a mutual tolerance."

Kurumu shrugged.

"Progress is progress regardless of what you call it."

"Hmm. Strange."

"What?"

"Ms. Shirayuki has returned but is not with Tsukune."

"Well he can't be too far behind."

Kurumu stepped in through the back classroom. She noted there were several students gathered about Ms. Hitori, Sakamori among them. A few boys looked in her direction, causing her to avert her eyes as she quickly offered an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. Left something here. I'll only be a second."

As Ms. Hitori waved dismissively before continuing a reading from some book, Kurumu hurried over to her station and rummaged through the cupboards to fetch the batch of cookies she had stashed within. With the covered platter in hand, she nodded to the nervous Yukari and hastened back out into the hall.

Getting several paces away from the class, Kurumu laughed while shaking her head.

"That was unexpected."

"We have to hurry."

"That was probably the drama club. We should tell Shirayuki about it."

"We certainly have to do something about her."

Yukari bit her lip as she nearly jogged to the base of the steps. She gestured animatedly for Kurumu to hurry, which was difficult to do while holding a platter. A quick walk was all she could manage without her breasts getting too much annoying motion.

"Hurry!"

"What's wrong?"

"I think she's hurting Moka. I can't tell. My vision angle is all messed up."

Kurumu forced a smile. Humoring the girl, she took the steps as quickly as she dared.

"Don't be silly. There's no reason for Shirayuki to hurt Moka."

"It's like she's on her back looking up at the ceiling. It makes no sense."

"Maybe she rolled over. Sheesh, Yukari."

"Why else would Shirayuki be hovering over her? We have to hurry!"

Kurumu sighed, having no clue what Yukari was seeing. They reached the top of the stairs. With another sigh, Kurumu ducked into class five, setting the platter of cookies down on the first desk.

"Fine. But I'm making you come back and get these if you're fretting over nothing."

Cupping her left tit with her right hand, Kurumu jogged down the hallway with Yukari at her side. A couple thoughts crossed her mind about Shirayuki hovering over a Moka whom was on her back, and neither were as scary as what Yukari was suggesting. She blushed at the thought that Shirayuki might try kissing Moka, but that was ridiculous. The girl was still not over the whole thing with Coach Kotsubo.

Kurumu darted through the open front door of class three. The temperature of the room was drastically lower than the hall, causing every bit of bared skin to prickle up with gooseflesh. Shirayuki hovered over Moka, one hand pressed on Moka's shoulder which was encased in ice. The other was poised like a knife about to strike.

"Mizore!"

The girl glanced up.

"Stop!"

Moka's free left hand slammed up against the side of Shirayuki's head. There was a crack and the girl staggered back. Parts of her jagged hair snapped like icicles, dropping to the floor. A visible crack cut down her forehead through her right eye, as if she was a piece of fractured glass.

"Don't come any closer!"

Mizore swiped down with her hand causing a block of ice to coalesce about Moka's other arm. The same had already been down to everything below Moka's waist, freezing her in place. The vampire struggled but had no leverage with all her limbs restrained.

"She's going to hurt Tsukune!"

"No. I'm going to save Tsukune. From you."

"Mizore, stop! Calm down! We can take you to the infirmary and have that fixed."

"There's no point in that."

Shivering, Yukari stepped by Kurumu while lifting her small hands. She made slight gestures.

"Yukari?"

"Don't interfere!"

A wall of ice slammed up from floor to ceiling between them, but was shattered into dust with a wave of Yukari's hand.

"This puppet does not have enough spirit to control the environment."

Mizore swung out her left hand, the entire limb forming into a spear of ice.

"He will never leave as long as she is here! If you care for him, Akashiya must be dealt with!"

"Nonsense."

With a sharp gesture, Mizore erupted into shards of ice much like the ice wall had been destroyed seconds ago. Kurumu clapped her hands over her mouth, making slight whimpers as she tried to digest the situation.

"You killed her."

Yukari scowled, glancing over her shoulder.

"I haven't yet."

The witch made a couple gestures, causing the ice about Moka to crumble into dust. As the vampire rolled about on the desk and got to her feet, the witch wandered over to where Mizore had been standing. Hunkering down, the girl picked up a chunk of the ice.

Kurumu clutched her chest as she wandered over to Moka. The air in the room was quickly returning to normal. She saw bits of Mizore everywhere and it hurt. At least there was no blood.

"That was a puppet, Kurumu. Shirayuki said the real her was with Tsukune."

"Yes, and now I'm going to track down the real one."

Kurumu shivered at the tone in her voice.

"Yukari, wait. We can talk with her."

Yukari whirled about, her lips trembling as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"About what, Kurumu! You understand that girl was going to kill Moka!"

"Yukari."

"No. This is not okay. She waited for us to leave Moka alone so she could kill her. And then she would have destroyed the clone so nobody would know."

"She hesitated."

"I won't!"

Clutching the shard of ice to her chest, Yukari bowed her head as a pair of wings slashed out the sides of her blouse. She turned and sprinted across the room, jumping towards the windows. Her body flickered as she phased through the glass without harm. Outside, Yukari pumped her wings hard, streaking off like a bullet away from the school.

Moka stared dumbly at the windows.

"She has wings?"

Yukari was going to kill Mizore.

"We have to find Tsukune!"

Panicking, Kurumu grabbed her sweater and quickly pulled it over her head. She tossed it on the floor and started undoing the buttons to her blouse.

"What are you doing?"

"We have to fly. It's the only way to find him faster than Yukari."

"That's impossible. She will track her with that ice shard."

"We have to try!"

Slipping free of her blouse, she whipped out her wings and grabbed Moka by the wrist. She yanked the vampire towards the windows, wondering if they could open them.

"Shirayuki was threatening me. Said if I cared for Tsukune, I should lie about the seal. Convince him that he did not need to stay."

Kurumu's chest tightened. Of course that was what had happened. Letting go of Moka, she looked about the window for some sort of latch or release that would allow them through.

"We have to save her."

Moka grabbed the frame and shoved it out. There was a loud pop as something was forced free. Smiling apologetically, the vampire grabbed the edge and shoved it aside. The pane slid on rails to fit perfectly behind the adjacent glass panel. The release was probably on the outside to keep students from opening them whenever they pleased.

Hopping up on the ledge, Kurumu turned about and held a hand to Moka.

"Kurumu. Who are we trying to save?"

"Everyone."

The vampire smiled, taking her hand and stepping up on the ledge. Holding each other about the waist, they fell and gave chase.


	5. Study Break

"There's no way you can convince your parents to let you stay?"

Kinzoku smiled softly while resting her chin in her palm. Her other hand absently thumbed the study sheet Mr. Hakuru had provided at the start of the hour. Seeing little reason to repeat what was written on the sheet in regards to their lab exam, the teacher had excused himself, leaving the class in Ichida's care. The class rep had decided to sit down behind the teacher's desk and declare the hour a study hall. A few of the students actually were.

"They put in my transfer to Hisoshi the day after I told them what really happened. I was surprised that they could do that."

"Yea, but you're still here."

"Only because I asked to stay for midterms out of concern for Hinoko. She was already upset with that Senjo girl transferring out with almost no warning."

Kurumu was seated on top of Madosuki's desk. The black haired girl with the short, pigtail horns was the Yasuko girl that the younger Hineri was paired up with. She understood Madosuki was also from Myoko and had met Hiboshi's group of friends during Junior High.

"She's still going to be upset."

"It's out of my hands, Ms. Kurono. If your mother suddenly decided to enroll you in a different school, there wouldn't be much you could do either."

Kurumu sighed, regarding Satsuki whom was turned about in her seat and leaning over the back of her chair. Her legs were spread wide though it hardly mattered with her wearing the school slacks.

"Did you mention you made a few friends?"

The silver haired Kinzoku made a short laugh.

"I have friends in Hisoshi. It's only about a half hour from home. My mother was opposed to the idea of me coming to Yokai."

"How did you get them to enroll you in Yokai?"

"I convinced my father it would be better if I lived away from home."

"What about asking him?"

"I tried but he can't deal with Mother right now. It's a matter of my safety."

"Is Hisoshi any safer?"

Hineri huffed, leaning back in her seat.

"Yokai has the worst reputation of the Niigata schools. The other two schools don't have monstrel attacks as heavily documented."

Kurumu shrugged, not feeling the mood to discuss how much Kuyo's racism played into that.

"Mother will see me every day, so I guess it will feel safer to her."

"Ugh, I don't envy you in the slightest. I can't stand being around my mother."

Kurumu glanced over her shoulder at the perturbed Madosuki. The girl was slightly taller than Satsuki and had fiery orange eyes. She was leaned back in her seat with her arms crossed below her modest bosom. Excluding herself and Hazumi, Madosuki was the most endowed which said a lot about the rest of these young girls.

"Was there a reason why you went missing?"

Kinzoku frowned at Satsuki. She glanced at Kurumu.

"Am I allowed to talk about it?"

Kurumu shrugged, turning her attention to Juri whom was halfway turned in her chair to face them.

"Have you said anything about it?"

"I haven't, but I'm sure Miho has blabbed to more than our club. That girl can't keep secrets."

"Did Miho say why some of the girls were picked?"

The brunette pursed her thin lips.

"Miho thinks it was about showing too much interest in boys."

"I can't imagine Kinzoku talking a lot about guys."

"I did mention that my elective was shop and that it was nice to be surrounded by a bunch of guys."

Satsuki frowned.

"You don't strike me as the flirty type."

"I'm not. But I'm tall so it was special to be in a class where I was actually short compared to most."

"I could see that being why you were picked. It's obvious why the Unabara twins were selected. She was hounding Ms. Kurono for weeks about getting guys to show up at the swimming pool."

Kurumu smiled at Juri.

"That explains the chatty one. I guess her sister just got mixed up as part of the deal."

"I wonder why Nerume got picked. It's not like she talks about boys with anyone."

Satsuki was unaware that the disappearances had anything to do with the former art teacher, Ms. Ishigami. With art being Nerume's elective, it was possible Nerume had said something that caught the unstable art teacher's interest.

"Nerume is the girl you eat lunch with?"

"Yes, the dark haired girl with the left side ponytail."

"Nerume acts like she slept through the whole thing. Is that possible?"

"Maybe. I was asking Miho and the cousins about it, and it sounds like your body functions slow down dramatically in that state. If she was dozing off, she could have slept through it. She was only missing for like half a week."

Kurumu smiled, aware that made no sense to most these girls. It was not public knowledge that the girls were turned to stone.

"I'm thinking I should bring this up to Kana, since she was one of the first two girls that disappeared. The only interest she seems to have in boys is with them kissing each other."

Hineri and Juri both made displeased faces while Satsuki chuckled.

"She's one of those?"

"What is one of those?"

Juri shrugged.

"Yaoi girls. They tend to have a thing for feminine guys being hit on by masculine guys. I don't get it, but they seem to adore it."

"That's a type of yaoi girl. There are others that like both parties gruff and tough. I think it's an obsession with domination."

Satsuki grinned at Hineri.

"Are you secretly a yaoi girl?"

"As if. A Jorougumo by nature is not interested in submitting to a male. And I certainly don't find submissive boys as anything but weaklings lapping at the heels of a mistress. That's more in line with what a succubus would want."

"Are you being snooty at me?"

Hineri glanced at Yukari before addressing Kurumu.

"I said a succubus. If I wanted to mean you, I would have said your name."

"I got dibs on her seat when she leaves."

Kurumu smirked at Endo whom had got up from her desk and was lingering behind Juri. While the black haired girl had her neck under control, she had an awkward way of cocking her head at unnatural angles due to her flexibility.

"What's wrong with yours?"

"I'd rather have a window seat."

"It's going to suck when you're gone. I'll be the only girl in shop class."

"Why did you take shop anyways?"

Satsuki shrugged.

"I like making things."

"You make things in home ec and art."

"That's girly shit."

"I wouldn't say making food is girly. Even guys have to make food."

"It's called a microwave."

Kurumu chuckled along with Juri and Madosuki.

"I'm serious. Anybody can figure out how to make a meal or scribble something that could pass as art. It's different when you're trying to make a chair, mailbox or repair something. Feels more useful."

"Are you thinking of pursuing a career in that?"

"I don't know. I suppose making furniture for a living could be fun."

"Your clientele will be very small if you remain in monster communities. Do you plan to live with the humans?"

"I plan to marry a human someday. Kind of hard to meet one if I stick around in villages like Mononoke."

"What about you, Hineri? Don't jorougumo mate with humans?"

Hineri blushed at Kurumu's inquiry. Scowling she turned away with a huff.

"I haven't decided if I want to have kids."

Yukari snorted, turning a smug look at the younger Hineri.

"It's attitudes like that which cause your species to be on the decline."

"But it's hard for jorougumo to have children. They say Hineri's mother might never walk again."

Hineri scowled at Madosuki.

"That was her fault. Yaisoku's mother is fine because she took the proper steps when you try to have babies so close in age."

"I was only curious if you thought about marrying a human and living among them. It's not like I was interested in knowing if you wanted to make babies."

"I… haven't."

"Kumiko's never shown any interest in guys. If she loves anyone, it's her sister."

"And you don't fawn over your younger brothers?"

Madosuki shrugged.

"Sometimes. If you had a younger sibling, you would understand it can be exhausting."

"You two are lucky. I don't have any siblings."

Kurumu smiled at Endo.

"Neither do I. Satsuki has an older brother. What about you, Kinzoku?"

"I'm a middle child. My older brother's in college and my little brother will start junior high next year."

Juri laughed.

"I have a little brother but he's way younger than me. It's like my mom realized I was no longer a baby when I started junior high so she suddenly wanted another one."

Hineri smirked, gesturing at the track girl whom had been quietly writing in a personal notebook.

"Nobody will have Hazumi beat on siblings. What are you at? Five or six?"

The charcoal haired girl glanced up. She frowned inquisitively at Hineri.

"We're talking siblings. I know you have two little brothers but is it three or four sisters?"

Hazumi closed her notebook.

"Four. Why are we talking about siblings?"

Kurumu shrugged.

"Just because. Are all your siblings younger?"

"Yea, but it's not strange. Haruhi is also an oldest child. She has two sisters and three brothers."

Kurumu had not expected Irewata to be a big sister, let alone have that many siblings.

"Do all gyokuto have large families?"

Hineri smirked.

"Of course. It's about the only thing gyokuto are good at."

Kurumu regarded Hazumi and felt flush with the thought that this girl would probably have five or six children and think nothing of it. Having one child would be more than enough for Kurumu.

"Ms. Kurono. I heard this morning that you were flying around topless with your mistress yesterday."

Kurumu promptly wagged her finger at the girl.

"Moka is not my mistress and I was not topless. I was wearing a bra."

"Flying around like an idiot."

Kurumu sighed. After a half hour of flying around the campus, Kurumu had been too exhausted to continue looking for Tsukune and Yukari. It had taken another half hour of fruitless searching before Moka could finally convince an emotionally drained Kurumu to return to school. She had cried so much, scared and frustrated. If Moka had not had that voice of reason in her head, they probably would have continued searching until Yukari calmed enough to look for them.

"You should have waited for us."

"I handled the situation fine without you."

When they had returned to the classroom, Yukari had been fast asleep on a desk while Tsukune was chatting with Nerume and Satsuki. None of them understood what had happened. According to Tsukune, Yukari had swooped in and brutally attacked Mizore. It had taken less than a minute for the witch to subdue the surprised Shirayuki, encasing her in a prison of flames with threats to incinerate her if she ever came close to any of her precious friends again. Shirayuki quickly acquiesced to Yukari's demands. Tsukune had tried to offer Shirayuki an escort back to her suite, but Yukari had broken down in a fit of tears that forced him to attend to her instead.

They had told the three about Yukari misunderstanding a threat Mizore had made upon Moka that had set her off. Tsukune had admitted he had mixed feelings about the whole thing, since Mizore had done some unsettling things on their outing. On top of showing him a marked up copy of the newspaper with her commentary, she had asked if he would run away with her. Her remark had been in such a flat tone that he could not tell if she was joking. She had been visibly agitated that Moka would prevent him from doing such a thing, saying that he could never be anyone's boyfriend while embracing his destiny.

"Sure, if you count being carried unconscious into class as a victory."

"I was exhausted."

Satsuki smirked.

"You're lucky Aono is such a gentleman. You might be young but some guys operate on a policy of if there is grass on the field, the game can be played."

"Where did you hear that?"

"One of the benefits of being in shop class is you get to hear all the crude stuff guys think about girls. I swear those boys forget I'm there half the time."

Kurumu shook her head, knowing some of those boys. Burumoto would say something like that to her face, if only to see her reaction. She glanced at Yukari and smirked.

"Knowing Yukari, she would not mind if Tsukune did play a little in her field."

Kurumu could tell by the look on her face that Hineri wanted to say something. The way she glowered in silence meant it was something that she was worried Yukari would punish her for.

"Tsukune barely plays in your field."

"Has he played in your field?"

Kurumu blushed, aware that some of the nearby boys had taken interest in the conversation.

"Can we talk about that tonight, Satsuki?"

Satsuki grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. I was just surprised that she said barely when last I heard the two of you hadn't done anything."

"Yea…"

"So what situation did Ms. Sendou handle that had you flying around in your underwear?"

Kurumu smirked at Juri.

"I still was wearing a skirt."

"You know what I meant."

Kurumu pursed her lips, wondering how she should mention this. She had talked briefly about this subject with Yukari this morning.

"There was a little misunderstanding between Shirayuki and us about Tsukune."

Yukari snorted.

"Sure. She misunderstood that being a friend doesn't mean steal away someone's boyfriend."

"Hold up. She made a pass at Tsukune?"

Satsuki chuckled.

"Yea, it's so weird, right? For a normal guy, these strange girls keep fawning over him. I just learned about some other girl that likes Aono simply because he has a girlfriend."

Juri sighed, shaking her head.

"Homewreckers. I'm surprised with Shirayuki though. Wasn't she crushing on Coach Kotsubo just a week ago? Seems pretty quick to switch guys."

"Mizore is confused right now. She thought Kotsubo was serious when he was only flirting with her the same way he does with any girl. I encouraged Tsukune to be nice to her since she doesn't have a whole lot of friends, but she must have taken that as a sign of him being interested in her."

"Sounds like a mess."

"I know. I want to help her but she's so socially awkward. I had to leave her schoolbag at her doorstep because she either wasn't home or was refusing to the answer the door."

"You're a shit ton nicer than Shirayuki."

"What makes you say that?"

"When that girl asked you about redeeming qualities. I could tell you were thinking you were no better than Shirayuki but you're a hell of a lot friendlier."

Kurumu shrugged.

"I guess. All I'm doing is talking. There's nothing special about this."

"Maybe it's because she's a succubus."

Kurumu glanced at Hazumi.

"I don't think so. I was much different in Junior High."

Hazumi frowned, fidgeting with her mechanical pencil.

"Well… if a succubus is a creature of lust and desire, it would only be natural that you would be sociable."

"Yea, but that doesn't make her sociable with other girls. Her body craves the attention of men."

"That sounds dirty, Ms. Unari."

Satsuki smirked at Madosuki.

"I didn't say it was physical attention. She's like a sponge for perverted thoughts."

"Wow. Thanks for that comparison."

"What is it like, Ms. Kurono?"

"Yea, I've only heard a few things about succubuses. Or is it succubi?"

"Pretty sure it's succubi."

Kurumu chuckled as Satsuki confirmed that for Madosuki.

"If anything, I'd say being a succubus is annoying. Because of my charm, I can't make direct eye contact with any guys."

"You mean like never?"

Kurumu smiled at Juri.

"Yea. I don't know if it's because I don't know how to control it or if it will always be this way. I honestly never thought to ask my mother if she could control hers."

"That sounds like that should have been an important conversation."

"I was being difficult in Junior High. I was raised to think I was a human girl up until my dumb wings sprouted from my back, so the communication between us was never happy."

"My wings came in my fourth grade year."

"You have wings?"

Juri smiled at her.

"Yea, but I always knew I would get them. I can imagine the shock of suddenly having wings you weren't told about. I take it your mother never showed her true form to you."

"She still hasn't. She tried to tell me how to suppress my true form, but it was difficult for her to explain and it took me more than a year to do it reflexively."

"You've never made eye contact with Mr. Aono?"

Kurumu glanced over her shoulder at Madosuki.

"I have, but I try not to."

"That sounds difficult."

She paused, thinking of how she could describe her charm.

"Making eye contact would be like grabbing a guy by the sleeve to get his attention. Then he waits for you to tell him what you want, which can be whatever thought happens to pop in your head."

"That sounds romantic to be able to communicate without words."

"It's not communication. It's more like hypnosis."

The bell sounded the end of third period. Smiling, Kurumu slipped off Madosuki's desk.

"Most of the time I avert my gaze quickly to break the charm. It will leave guys momentarily dazed and confused, since they were ready to do my bidding and I asked nothing from them. It's just annoying."

"And that's just her charm. She also can't kiss anyone because of some chemical in her spit that will rot your brains out."

Hazumi grimaced.

"That makes no sense. How can a creature of desire have such horrible attributes?"

"It doesn't rot your brains out. It makes a person very needy of me. Like they would fall in love with kissing me and want to keep kissing me because it feels good. I don't get the impression that it's bad enough to never kiss Tsukune, but it's not something I should do regularly."

"That's sad. When I saw you in home ec trying to be nice to Shirayuki even after what she did, I knew you had such a big heart full of love."

"If you accept that the core of her being is having and keeping the attention of men, these charms and chemicals would allow her to do so."

Hineri crossed her arms about her chest as she glared at the girl.

"Not every creature complies with this silly human concept that love is required for mating. Thousands of species in nature survive without love."

"That's a well stated observation, Ms. Hineri. Perhaps you are not as boorish as I thought."

Hineri scowled at Yukari as Kurumu slipped by Juri's desk to sit in her chair.

"I see similarities in her situation that apply to my kind. We are predators with men as our prey. Love is counterproductive to our survival."

Kurumu frowned, wondering if that was true. She knew there was a difference between charmed desire and natural, but that was clearly a preference. She could live off charmed desire like a person could live off microwavable cups of ramen noodles. She was thinking she should say something but simply smiled when Ms. Nekonome walked through the front door, intent on the podium.

"I wonder how it works if the guy is the prey."

Kurumu smirked, thinking Hazumi should stop with the whole predator prey fascination she had.

* * *

"You need to come with me."

Kurumu frowned at Tora whom was hovering near Nerume's desk.

"But Yukari made lunch for me."

"Tsukune could eat yours. That boy could use a bit more meat on his bones."

Satsuki stepped around Kurumu to place a hand on Nerume's shoulder. The girl was napping as usual.

"Hey, could we come with? I'm planning to be part of the PSC anyways."

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Nazohashi?"

Tora smiled at the girls about Kurumu.

"You should focus on your studies, Ms. Unari. And nothing is wrong, Ms. Sendou. I need to speak with Kurumu about something which concerns the PSC. There's no reason to trouble the rest of you."

"Come on, be a friend and spare me the lunch line."

"I'm sorry but I can't. The most I'm allowed is two friends. I can't do three."

Satsuki frowned, absently rubbing Nerume's shoulder.

"Maybe we should ditch her today."

"That would be cruel."

"She can have the lunch Sendou made for you."

"Nerume eats a hell of a lot more than I do."

Satsuki sighed.

"Fine. But I'm going to make it into the PSC. Eighty percent shouldn't be that hard to do."

"I'll be sure to let Mr. Koike know about your interest."

Kurumu smiled.

"How are their recruitment efforts going?"

"Dismal. Other than Mr. Kitajima, I think Ms. Unari is the only one whom has shown any interest in joining their ranks."

"Maybe I can convince Nerume to join the PSC."

"And do what? Ms. Genzouyaki can't seem to stay awake through class. She's hardly the sort of role model we want to represent the PSC."

Yukari gestured to Moka. Tsukune was in the process of arranging the desks.

"I'm going to join Moka. I'll see everyone later."

"Bye, Yukari."

Satsuki grinned as she tousled Nerume's hair aggressively. The girl made a slight whimper as she lifted a hand to bat the girl away. Frowning, Nerume lifted her head while absently rubbing her head.

"She's so much nicer than she used to be."

"Yukari? I guess."

"Have you slept in your room yet, or are you still sleeping in her bed?"

Kurumu smiled. Last night had been so unproductive. Yukari had not been in a mood to do anything but sleep, skipping dinner and not washing her sheets. Kurumu had tried to start the rough draft of her archery article, but was too exhausted to write anything coherent. Half asleep, she crawled in bed with the witch, promptly passing out.

"It's more comfortable in her bed."

"She's not as defensive as she used to be."

"I don't know about that. From what Moka said this morning, it sounds like Ms. Sendou is still quite aggressive. I'm worried Ms. Shirayuki is too frightened to come to class."

"How is Mizore?"

"Absent. Which is troublesome with midterms tomorrow. If she skips those, I don't see how they won't expel her."

"Good riddance."

"Satsuki."

"Sendou's right about this girl. You don't try to steal away the guy from a girl whom is trying so hard to be your friend. That's really underhanded."

While Kurumu had no reason to doubt Tsukune's words, she really wished Mizore had explained herself. She could not fathom why Mizore would hate her. There had to be a good reason for her to suggest Tsukune run away with her, or maybe Tsukune had misunderstood something.

"Be that as it may, I'm not thrilled with the idea of losing a science lab partner. I would prefer Ms. Shirayuki to continue attending class."

Kurumu chuckled at the notion that this was Tora's motivation. Surely that girl could handle the science lab on her own like Yukari did.

"We should probably head to the cafeteria."

Nerume got up out of her desk and promptly wrapped her arms about Kurumu's torso. The girl sighed, nuzzling her cheek against the swell of Kurumu's bosom. Reflexively Kurumu timidly held the girl.

"Nerume?"

"You're so soft."

Satsuki chuckled, shaking her head. She grabbed Nerume by the shoulder, tugging on the smaller girl.

"Come on, let Kurumu go."

"She's like a pillow. I want to sleep with her again."

Kurumu smirked, recalling having to move to the floor the last time that happened.

"You don't lie still when you sleep."

"You have to hold me tighter."

"I can't do that unconsciously."

Tora tugged on her sleeve. She gestured to the door.

"I know."

Kurumu shifted in Nerume's grip and made a deliberate effort to walk for the door. The girl quickly adapted to the movement, relaxing her hold to walk while pressed up against Kurumu's left side. It felt a little awkward, but she knew it would interest the boys which was a nice side effect of having clingy friends like Hinoko. That girl's behavior in gym had the boys very interested in Kurumu's basic skill tests.

It was always difficult to say which path was the fastest way to the end of the lunch line. Depending on how long the line was, it could be better to take one of the stairs by class five or it might be best to take the stairway by class three that faced the main entrance. Allowing the others to make that decision, they walked slowly in the direction to the stairs by class five.

"How are you feeling, Nerume?"

"Tired."

"Other than that."

"Worried."

"About what?"

"Midterms tomorrow."

"If you're worried, Ms. Genzouyaki, I would suggest staying awake for the lectures."

"I try but none of the classes are engaging."

"You should try to engage yourself by asking questions."

"That would be disruptive."

"Naturally you would do so when it makes sense."

Nerume sighed.

"Do you need help with that cheerleader article?"

"Do you want to help?"

"Maybe. I'm curious what this cheerleader outfit looks like."

"Why?"

"Because the boys keep making it sound great."

"I've already agreed to help and I think Moka will be with us. There's no need for her to join."

Kurumu smiled as they reached the intersecting balcony that connected the two sides of the hall. On her left was a flight of steps in the direction of the cafeteria while the stairs on her right was towards the main entrance. Tora started down the steps on the left with Satsuki a half step behind. Rubbing Nerume's back, Kurumu guided the girl to follow after their friends.

"I don't mind if she's with us."

"I'm curious what the boys in the club are like."

"There's only three and you know one of them."

"I hope the other two aren't as small as Mr. Tomisaki."

"He did say they were taller than the girls."

Satsuki shrugged.

"It's not really about height. They just need to be bigger."

"How do you mean?"

"Well… what's the name of that other guy from yesterday?"

"Mr. Yamabato?"

"Yea, him. He's got broader shoulders. A small girl like Nerume could probably sit on his shoulder without shaking like a leaf."

"This is true. Ms. Hanetsume did look rather precarious on Mr. Tomisaki's shoulder."

"Yea, he tried to make it sound like she was moving but there was nowhere for her to move. He's just not big enough and she's not what I'd call a big girl."

"Ms. Hanetsume is a little stocky."

"Not any more than I am."

"Nerume would have been better for him to pick up."

"Why me?"

"Because you have a tiny butt."

"I'm compact."

Kurumu chuckled as they reached the bottom of the stairs. The line was fairly long, but not past the home ec classroom as it often was. She tugged Nerume closer in a side hug, which did not get much notice from the male bystanders.

"I'll see you two later."

"Okay."

Nerume released Kurumu to walk up next to Satsuki whom had already angled off in the direction of the end of the line. Kurumu took a couple quick steps to catch up to Tora and made a slight wave at Satsuki. The girl nodded back as she placed a hand on Nerume's shoulder. Nerume smiled up at her friend, absently touching the side of Satsuki's jacket but keeping some space between them.

They walked down the hall for a short while in silence. Kurumu was curious what exactly Tora wanted to talk about that could not be brought up in front of the others, but had a feeling the sphinx would not respond if asked directly prior to reaching their destination.

"So how are things going with Ginei?"

"As usual. He had not mentioned the pool party to Ms. Sangi, so it was a good thing I brought Kamitsuku with me. Ginei thinks he can do this swim club article on his own, but I know he'll get distracted talking to one of the girls. It would be best to have a few more cameras and guys involved."

"How big are we going to make this party?"

"They are letting us use the pool for Tsukune's birthday party, but they wanted some guys to help them out with their… issues. Kamitsuku said he would see about bringing some of the guys from Tsukune's floor, letting them know what to expect."

Kurumu frowned as they reached the end of the hall and turned slightly to angle towards the serving area. After all her dodging Unabara's request for her to bring some boys to the pool, it looked like it would happen thanks to Ginei's meddling. Still it would be fun to go swimming with Tsukune and not have to worry about the mermaids pestering him.

"That's like four, five guys from the film club and another three or so from Tsukune's floor. How many girls are we thinking?"

"I was hoping it could just be our club, but I understand if you want to bring along Ms. Genzouyaki and Ms. Unari. They are both aware of the pool party."

"What about the girls helping you fly?"

"I feel I have to extend the invitation, since two of them know about it. I'm relying on Ms. Hanetsume and Ms. Dangai to not be interested."

"In other words, keep it small. I can do that. It's not like I need to invite Asuka and Tokori."

"That would be sensible. It's Tsukune's party so we should only invite those that he has reasonable interaction with."

Tora walked through a door on her left, holding it open for Kurumu. They walked down a small hallway into a receiving area for the kitchen. They promptly turned down the corridor on the right that would take them to where the meals were prepared.

Nobody stopped them, perhaps familiar with Tora by now. Tora walked straight for a cart laden with prepared meals marked with labels for the clubs that had requested them. It was her understanding that both the baseball and basketball teams had this done.

Tora paused near the cart, catching the woman's attention whom was minding the cart. The woman gruffly grabbed up a pair of trays and handed one to each of them. Walking to the door at the end of the kitchen at the right, they slipped out into the cafeteria for a moment before stepping through the double doors into the large gymnasium.

"You want more guys to attend this, right?"

"I believe the swim club would prefer that over more girls."

"What about Ushio and Tamaishi?"

"I suppose you could ask them, though I don't know if I would call them Tsukune's friends."

"I was hoping you would ask them since you sit by them."

"I could ask him for you but I would have to be discreet about it."

"The soccer club is having practice after school every day this week. They have games… oh nevermind. They have away games so they will be off campus this weekend."

Tora laughed.

"Good thing you remembered that because I had no idea. I can't think of any other guys I could ask other than Tomisaki and I doubt he would come."

"Why not?"

Tora smiled.

"I think we are good with the numbers we have. Remember we are sharing this pool with like fifteen or so mermaid girls."

They reached the stage and headed down the small aisle between the stage and the storage rooms. Tora opened a door on her left for Kurumu, allowing her to enter first. The small room was the same as always with props and stuff pushed up against every bit of wall space. In the center of the room was a low table at which familiar faces were seated.

"And what is the occasion that graces us with Ms. Kurono's presence?"

Kurumu smiled at the tawny haired young man that was in charge of the first years. Koike Kousuke was the sort of broad shouldered guy that even Tora with her plump derriere could sit on. The former classmate of Ginei grinned toothily at her, the rows of his fangs betraying his race.

"I need her to speak with Mr. Umizake."

Kurumu frowned, slightly turning to regard Tora. The girl smiled walking around her to take a seat between Deshi and Tokori. With all three dressed in the same garb, it was surprisingly cute.

"About what?"

Umizake Aoi barely spoke during these lunches. The tall boy had a tangled mess of inky black locks that sometimes hung down across his steel blue eyes. Despite the question, he was paying more attention to the bowl of teriyaki noodles in his hand.

"I'll leave that up to her."

Kurumu sighed, guessing there was one major thing she should clear up with this guy.

"Gee, thanks."

Realizing she would have to sit on Tokori's other side, she wandered about the table to the open corner and knelt down next to Umizake. Being the only one in a skirt, she could not sit cross-legged like the others. Setting the tray between her and the boy, she grabbed the cup of soup first. Peeling back the lid, she blew across the steaming contents.

"I don't know how comfortable you are with the subject of your fiancée. Do you want to talk now or would you rather wait till after lunch?"

He shrugged, stuffing a helping of noodles in his mouth.

"Did you get her permission to talk with me?"

"I… well… are we talking about the same girl?"

"Most likely. I have no issue talking about her. These two are your friends and Mr. Koike is not the sort to spread gossip about a girl he knows nothing about."

"Quite true. I leave gossip to the newspaper club."

Holding the cup of soup in both hands, she took a small sip while regarding the young men. They both looked so serious in the dour black suits of the PSC despite Koike's grin and Umizake's aloofness.

"How do you feel about your fiancée?"

"It's an arranged marriage. My feelings are irrelevant."

Kurumu smiled, feeling emboldened with her suspicions that this was the young man Mizore was engaged to. Taking another sip, she studied his reactions.

"Are you saying you have no feelings for her?"

"What sort of feelings do you expect me to have?"

"I would assume you would be angry with her, considering her recent actions."

"Ms. Kurono. For as long as she has known about this engagement, she has hated the thought of me. Why should I be angry over things she has done these past two months?"

"If you don't want to marry her, why don't you call it off?"

"Because they would just pick someone else to marry her. If someone has to be the villain, it may as well be me. I'm content with that."

"You care for her."

"Not really."

"Then why force yourself to stick with it?"

"Would you wish this role on anyone else?"

Kurumu paused. It was so difficult to read this guy.

"I think it's easier to believe you would do this for her than for some complete stranger."

"You must not like yourself."

Umizake lifted his head to regard Tokori.

"I mean, regardless of whom you are doing this for, if you believe this is a losing scenario, the only reason to do it is because you don't value yourself."

He shrugged.

"What if I said she was cute? Remember I end up with this girl if she doesn't somehow figure a way out of this on her own."

Deshi giggled as Tokori shook her head.

"That would make you a creepy villain."

"How would you feel about me suggesting her to join the PSC?"

Kurumu frowned at Tora.

"Why would you do that?"

"The PSC needs more recruits. Even if Ms. Unari and Mr. Kitajima join us, it would be nice to have two or three more."

"Who is Ms. Unari?"

Kurumu smiled at Koike.

"She's a friend of mine, desperate to get out of her Poetry club."

"As much as I'm enjoying our increase in female numbers, guys tend to have more presence."

"She's a tomboy if that helps."

"We also need the numbers so we can't be picky."

"You know she might be aware that Umizake is part of the PSC. There's no way she would join."

"I'm worried that she will get kicked out of her current club."

"So. It's not like they would kick her out of school for not having a club."

Koike chuckled.

"Actually they can. That's why some kids will randomly make up clubs to avoid the boot."

"I was under the impression that Inui was blacklisted from clubs."

"Clubs with girls. I'm pretty sure that cad is still registered with the chess club."

Kurumu sighed, supposing that made sense. She had figured he was bouncing from club to club but that thought had originated back when she assumed students would only be in one club.

"I don't mind you trying to recruit her to the PSC, but I don't think she'll do it."

"I suppose we could take her in our club."

Kurumu sighed. That might have been an option yesterday, but she had doubts now.

"Yukari would lose her mind if we did that."

"Just have her fill out a club form. It's not like she needs to attend our meetings and there's no reason for Ginei to kick her out."

"Why don't you do it? You see her more than I do."

"You know her better than I do."

"Um… if you don't mind me asking, but who are we talking about?"

"Have guess but not say. Very amusing."

"It's got to be a girl from class three but it can't be Ms. Akashiya. Right?"

Kurumu laughed, supposing that was a reasonable conclusion to make. Sipping down the last of her soup, she regarded Umizake.

"Do you care if we tell her?"

He only offered a shrug before returning his attention to his meal.

* * *

Despite the thought that they would use both suites for the study session, the lack of furnishings in Kurumu's apartment convinced everyone to stay in Yukari's suite. Her low table, bed and desk was enough surface area for everyone to study comfortably. It would have only been an issue if they had tried spending the night.

With home ec, gym and eighth period all being study halls for her, Kurumu had left at the end of Mr. Nagamushi's lecture. She had stopped by class three and class one to see whom all could walk with her to her suite. Apparently art was also having the period free, so Moka and Tsukune were both sticking around for Kana and Tora to finish their sixth periods. Kana had Ms. Komeshita's lecture while Tora was with Yukari in that computer class.

Kurumu ended up with half of the group within fifteen minutes. Asuka and Taijin had the same schedule as her while the lack of art and shop class freed up Nerume, Kakeru and Satsuki. Goto also joined them since she had art after gym which was essentially the same freedom her friends had. Most of the talk during the stroll to her suite had been Asuka familiarizing herself with Goto and the fashion club. If Goto had brought club applications, the impulsive raiji would have signed herself and Taijin up.

It had been difficult to keep Asuka entertained in her empty suite. She had pulled out her bedding and hung it over the rail, hoping a few hours would be enough time to air out her futon. Kurumu had known for weeks about Asuka's strong sense of smell. She was really good at telling when things were finished in an oven. Smirking, the raiji had pulled her aside to tease her about having too much fun in her sheets.

They had not bothered breaking open the textbooks that first forty or so minutes before Yukari had joined them. After opening up the magical door between the suites, Yukari had pulled out the low table and had taken Kurumu with her to the commissary to select foods to prepare for dinner. Asuka had joined them under the premise of helping them carry stuff, though she clearly just wanted to explore the commissary. Asuka had been miffed that the clerks had not allowed her to buy anything with her regular ID card, but had coughed up cash to add a whole bunch of snacks that Yukari would have never considered due to questionable nutritional content and her limited budget.

Demanding Taijin's company, Asuka had headed back to school to help her Tengu friends find the suites. Not that it would have been difficult to find the suites on their own, but Asuka was not in the mood to study and was not allowed to help Yukari in her kitchen. Kurumu understood that three of the girls could have come at the same time as Yukari. Actually Dangai could have come with her, since the girl had the combination of gym followed by home ec, but all three had decided at lunch to stick around and wait for Honda whom had computer class seventh period. The only other girl that actually had a seventh period lecture was Tokori.

With everyone finally gathered they had studied the first couple hours while Yukari worked on preparing the meal. They had tried to seat everyone about the low table, but that was a tight space to work about. Tokori immediately abandoned the group, seizing up Yukari's desk before anyone could thing to claim it. As it was the only chair and it was not comfortable to kneel or stand by the desk, she was spending most of her time studying alone and was vocally content with that.

The rest of them had randomly decided if they wanted to be around the low table or on the bed. It was not like the apartment was huge enough that a person by the bed could not chat with someone at the table, so it really did not matter. Kurumu had spent her initial study time next to Nerume and Satsuki seated beside the bed, since Satsuki worried that she might contaminate Yukari's sheets with her fur. While Satsuki had meant to be sarcastic, Yukari had genuinely thanked Satsuki for showing such consideration for her allergies.

Having little reason to close the doorway between the suites, they had left it open. This had proven useful for bathroom breaks and it also gave Yukari access to two dishwashers. While serving dinner she had instructed them to leave their dishes in Kurumu's sink while she attended to the cookware in hers. After she had finished loading up her dishwasher and cleaning her counters and sink, she had moved over to Kurumu's kitchen to attend to the dishes they had left for her. The girls had praised Yukari's domestic abilities with comments ranging from genuine compliments to playful marriage proposals.

Things had calmed down after the meal. Asuka and Hatoko were no longer trying to prove which one of them was the most obnoxious. The other girls had wisely separated the two at opposite ends of the low table. Hatoko had Suzume and Dangai about her while Asuka had Honda and Taijin. Naturally Honda was sitting by Suzume, favoring her childhood friend over her classmate.

Goto and Kakeru were stretched out over Yukari's bed, leaving no room for anyone else. Goto paid a lot of attention to her friend, quickly helping any time she sensed Kakeru was struggling. She understood that Kakeru was too shy to ask for help and would silently distress over problems. Goto admitted she was not that much smarter, but knew it made Kakeru feel better to be acknowledged.

Hoping to make better use of her study time, Kurumu had decided to hang out next to Yukari at the kitchen counter instead of sitting with her two friends next to the bed. With all the dishes done, the witch had broken out the third volume of that teacher manga and was reading it while leaned up against the counter. She was quite engaged and did not always respond when Kurumu tried to get help.

"We should probably send everyone home at eleven."

Kurumu frowned, glancing at her wrist. It was a quarter after ten. While she could not claim she had studied the whole time, she had genuinely put in about four hours today. She sighed, doubting this would be enough. She had not even opened her English textbook since that test was on Friday. Hopefully tomorrow night would be enough study time to get her at least a passing grade.

"Can we stop now? My brain is melting."

Taijin chuckled at the blonde's distress.

"Are you wanting to go home?"

"I'm wanting to talk. This is boring. We should be talking about boys or something."

"But you don't have a boyfriend."

"It doesn't have to be boyfriends. We could talk about guys we're interested in."

"But you don't have any of those either."

"Just because I don't have anyone doesn't mean everyone else here has a bleak love life. Kurumu has a boyfriend."

Hanetsume snorted.

"Doubts anyone here wants hear bouts that scrawny thing. No offense."

Kurumu shrugged, closing her history book. While that test was also on Friday for her, she had tired herself out on Algebra and Japanese.

"You don't have to be interested in Mr. Aono to talk about him. It's what's going on in the relationship that's important."

"I don't know about you guys, but I've heard enough about Aono. The next thing I want to hear out of Kurumu is how they've actually done something."

Kurumu chuckled at Satsuki's remark. Grinning, she gestured at Tobuyoku.

"What about your boyfriend?"

"What about him?"

"Well… do you have any plans to do anything with him over summer break?"

"Like what?"

"Like romantic plans."

"Not really. I'm sure if I set up something so we can be alone together he would just seize that opportunity to try taking my clothes off."

"He was much nicer before he went to high school."

Kurumu smiled at Honda.

"I understand you had a crush on him."

"I… not really."

Tobuyoku chuckled, leaning against Honda.

"It's no big deal. I'm the one that told them."

"But I don't know if you could call it a crush. It's… comfortable."

"Comfortable?"

"Well, Shuiro was in love with Suzume. I can talk with him knowing he would remain civil with me since his interest was with someone else."

"So that's why you like hanging around Tsukune?"

Honda smiled softly.

"Yes. He reminds me of how Shuiro used to be. He's polite, kind and lets me do things at my pace."

"Things like flirting?"

"Do you think I'm flirting with Mr. Aono?"

"Kiki, you are. It's not always about words. It's about proximity and expressions."

"I'm sorry."

Kurumu noted the apology was for Tobuyoku.

"I know this might be wrong, but did Shuiro do something with Honda?"

"Nothing happened."

Tobuyoku giggled.

"But he tried. He took her out on a date without telling me."

Satsuki frowned.

"Wait. That's cheating. Why are you still dating this guy?"

"I'm not going to break up with him because he failed to convince Kiki into sating his sexual appetite. He sort of apologized for it."

"Sort of?"

"He implied it was partially my fault for not taking care of him better."

Hanetsume snorted.

"That's bullshit. Yer not married so not yer job to keep his beak wet."

"He felt guilty enough to tell me about it."

"Prolly figured yer friend would out his sorry ass. Did he say she came onto him?"

"No, he admitted it was him."

Hanetsume huffed.

"Should leave him."

"Too much pride, Hatoko. Ya know how hard it is to find a guy willing to nest."

"Is he? Sounds like he willing to plow whatever field is open."

"It's just a phase he's going through. Father said he will grow out of it."

"Yall being too optimistic."

"You don't know him, Hatoko. We grew up with him. Kiki can attest that he's not himself right now. If I refuse to be his anchor, there's no telling what he might end up doing."

"Yer a fucking doormat like my mother. Letting bullshit slide to protect the reputation of some small man that can't keep his pecker in his pants."

"Easy, hon. Yer mum be in a fine relationship now."

"Hardly changes what happened before."

"Does it matter?"

"Does to me."

"Why? Not like ya remember those first four years."

"Fuck ya."

Dangai smirked.

"Ignoring her pride, I am worried with this boy. Ya sure he won't find someone else?"

"I care about him but I'm not going to fight over him. If he has someone else, then maybe we could go back to being friends."

"Why? So when he gets miffed with his new chick, he still has someone to come home to?"

"Damn Hatoko, shut the fuck up. Just because you don't know how to be friends with a guy doesn't mean the rest of us are socially retarded."

"It would be nice if he settled down with another girl."

"Come on, Kiki. You know my mother would be pissed about that."

"But you would be relieved."

"Maybe."

Asuka chuckled, her eyes sparkling.

"Well this has been rather fun. Do you love this guy?"

"Yea. I know dating him was not my idea, but I have been with him for so long that it's hard to imagine a future without him. This past year has made me very aware that I could be married if I wanted to be."

Tobuyoku took a deep breath.

"But I want to complete high school. I know that may sound stupid and unimportant if ultimately I will marry Shuiro and become a housewife."

"Have you thought about having sex with him?"

Tobuyoku laughed at Asuka's remark.

"Hard not to think about it with how much he's pressured me. But we can't."

"But it's like a long distance relationship. You would only be able to on the school breaks so it's not like you would be doing it all the time."

"You must not be aware how we make babies. It's pretty easy to successfully fertilize our eggs."

Honda tugged on Tobuyoku's shoulder.

"She's not meaning mating. She's meaning mammal sex. Like right after you pass an egg."

Tobuyoku's eyes widened.

"Oh. Oh. Uh… I… wow. But that's so unreliable. You fuck up the timing and you could kill yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… you don't really want to have your eggs fertilized inside you. That makes them really hard to pass and the stress could kill you."

Dangai chuckled.

"It won't but ya wish ya would. Hurts bad enough for some of us. Unfertilized have some give. Think of it like the difference between passing a sponge and a rock."

"Timing is easier when we get older and have more reliable cycles. Right now, my eggs cycle between eight and twelve weeks."

Nerume giggled.

"So why not use a condom?"

The reaction from the girls surprised Kurumu.

"What the fuck's a condom?"

"I think that's some human thing that increases sexual desire."

"Why would boys need that?"

"You two are such hicks."

"Fuck ya, fat pigeon."

"I'm not fat."

Tobuyoku chuckled.

"A condom is a sack guys put on their thing to catch their seed."

"How the fuck does that work?"

Honda sighed.

"Just… don't say anything. It's embarrassing."

Kurumu smiled, surprised that Dangai being so smart did not know what a condom was.

"But you two know what we're talking about. So why was that not an option?"

"Well… what if it doesn't work out?"

"Isn't that always a risk?"

"I can't speak for Suzume, but the concept of having mammal sex has never been that appealing. The thought of having a man's… thing inside me sounds unsanitary."

Yukari snickered, glancing up from her manga.

"So have your man bathe first. It's not any less sanitary than the environment inside you."

"It's unnecessary. A man wishing to have a child with a woman needs only to be by her side, holding and comforting her as she passes her egg. Then he fertilizes her labor of love, like a blessing."

"I'm quite aware of the traditional mating process of the Tengu. It's surprisingly impersonal."

"That is your opinion, Ms. Sendou. I regard it as pure and romantic."

"Don't agree much with this peacock, but that's the right way to make a child. Tengu boys try too hard to be mammals."

"Is passing an egg a sexy experience?"

"Fuck no. Like be saying giving birth a right ole fun time."

"A man could make it better if he feathers you while it happens."

"I could see that."

"You should try it with your next egg. It makes it better."

"It usually hurts so much that it never crossed my mind to try that."

"My mother suggested it. Works even better in a warm bath."

"Well that's true even when you're not passing an egg."

"I miss having a bath. Showers are so… disappointing."

Kurumu glanced about, noting everyone but the four Tengu girls were confused at this.

"Um… what do you mean by feathers? Is this like a massage you do to yourself?"

Tobuyoku grinned.

"You could say that. What do they normally call it? Spanking yourself?"

"I think that's for men."

"Whatever. Same idea but for girls."

Kurumu chuckled.

"So it's playing with yourself. I assume it's down there."

"Oh yea."

"Are you sure you wouldn't enjoy sex?"

"I don't know. I assume you would get used to it, but feathering is enough for me."

"I bet Hatoko would be nicer if she feathered herself."

"Yall don't seem nicer for it so I reckon my abstinence is unrelated."

"For the sake of comparison, how often do you guys do this?"

Honda bit her lower lip and glanced at Tobuyoku whom shrugged.

"Twice a week. Maybe more if in a mood."

"That much, Kiki? I've only done it like twice since coming to Yokai. I'm worried someone will hear me."

Asuka brightened up, wagging her finger at Tobuyoku.

"I know. I haven't done it once because there's nowhere private to do it."

"You can do it in your room."

"Not the way I enjoy it."

Asuka held up two fingers and a blue spark crackled for a moment.

"Wouldn't that hurt yourself?"

"I'm a Raiji. This feels awesome if I do it right. Like wet yourself and curl up into a ball of pleasure insanity. My mother freaked out when she caught me doing this so I couldn't do it much at home."

Satsuki chuckled.

"Well as one of your neighbors, I grant you permission to shock yourself silly."

"Uh… I'm really loud. Like you might call the authorities thinking someone was killing me."

"How did you ever do it at home?"

"I'd do it in the wee hours of the night."

"… … … that sounds like you planned out masturbation."

"I had to."

"That's crazy. Mine's always been spur of the moment. Half the time I stop realizing I'm just bored and had nothing better to do."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head at Satsuki.

"I'm surprised you're so spontaneous."

"Do you plan out your pleasure sessions?"

"I suppose I don't. It's often a matter of how hot and bothered I am when I wake up."

"I used to be like that. Feathering each night fore turning in stops that."

"Shit, Michiko. Ya feather that much?"

"Why not?"

"Ya perv."

"Bah. Helps me sleep."

Satsuki snickered, shaking her head.

"Anyways, I was thinking to ask you about something Sendou said. What does she mean by squirt?"

"Ejaculation. Kurumu gushes sexual fluids upon orgasm. I suspect it is due to her being a succubus."

Kurumu blushed as she felt a sickly sweet sensation. Nerume regarded her with wide eyes.

"That is so fucking hot. Is there a trick to doing that?"

"It's kind of an urban myth but I know it happens. I saw my mother do it once with my father."

A lot of attention found its way to Yukari.

"You watched your parents have sex?"

"Kurumu, I've know how to turn invisible since I was six. They had no idea I was watching."

"Obviously. No parent would have sex with their kid watching."

Yukari rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to make my parents stop loving each other because I got scared and wanted to crawl in bed with them. It was only polite of me to wait for them to finish before making my presence known."

"You're a strange little girl."

"Says the girl that admitted she uses electricity to stimulate her libido."

Asuka smirked.

"I would freak out if I saw my parents having sex. What about you guys?"

Honda frowned.

"Well… we're Tengu. It's not the same thing."

"My parents sex the mammal way. Being the oldest, seen them at it. Can't say I have an opinion on it."

"How many siblings you have?"

"Two brothers and a sister. My pa graduated from Yokai and married my ma when she was fourteen. They moved to the Onan district after my youngest brother was born, wanting a quieter community to raise us chicks in."

"Holy shit, I thought Nerume's sister was batty for having a kid at sixteen."

"Hatoko has me beat. Her ma was twelve."

Satsuki frowned.

"How does a twelve year old girl become a mother?"

"Kind of easy. Some of us start having our eggs as early as ten. If you don't dispose of them, any guy could technically make you a mother."

Yukari snorted.

"Nonsense. Even a fertilized egg would die without given proper care."

"Yea and babies die if you abandon them in dumpsters."

There was an awkward pause as Yukari covered her mouth, glancing aside. She must have set her manga aside at some point as it was on the counter behind her.

"Kiki, she didn't mean it like that."

"I hate being Tengu. It's like I'm in this sick cycle of giving birth to stillborn babies."

"They're not babies. They're eggs."

"Fertilized and cared for they hatch in four to five months."

Sighing, Tobuyoku leaned against her friend, draping her arm around the taller girl.

"That's an important step, Kiki. Let's talk about something else."

Satsuki forced a chuckle.

"Yea, let's get back to the squirting succubus."

"Oh, why me?"

"Because I'd rather not ask about the sexual activity of an eleven year old."

"She'd volunteer it. Yukari isn't bashful."

"I dither myself three or four times a week."

"Dither?"

"It's the word my mother used when trying to discourage my enjoyment of my body."

"So you're parents are aware that you do this."

"I wasn't aware that it was a bad thing."

"So is there some trick to squirting?"

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head at Satsuki.

"It's messy."

"It's sexy. If a guy is going to make a mess of me, I want to make a mess of him."

Tobuyoku giggled, gesturing at Kurumu.

"How often do you feather?"

"Once or twice a month before dating Tsukune. Now I'm dithering two or three times a week."

That did sound like a nice word. She had no idea what it actually meant, but it was smoother.

"And you squirt every time?"

Kurumu smirked at Satsuki's continued interest.

"Most of the time."

"If you figure it out, could you teach me?"

"You guys are so silly. It's not fun soaking your sheets."

Glancing up, she smiled at Goto. The grayish brown haired girl had her locks shaved about her right ear with much longer hair on her left side. The bared right ear was decked with rows of gold and silver rings.

"You two okay? Care to add anything?"

Goto laughed.

"There's no way Chisa would add anything to this conversation. It's too strange for her."

"What about you?"

"I agree with the tall Tengu chick. Sorry, don't remember the name."

"Dangai."

"Right. It's a good sleep aid. I'm not an every nighter, but if I'm having trouble sleeping, it works nicely."

"Ya have to be tired though. Otherwise ya make yerself horny."

Goto chuckled.

"That's true. But in other news, Chisa got asked out on a date yesterday."

Nerume perked up. She turned about and knelt up to rest her elbows on the bed.

"Do you really have a date, Chisa?"

The tall girl with the short silver hair shied away from her friend. Biting her lower lip, she nodded.

"You didn't say anything at breakfast today."

"Who asked her out?"

"Some senior from the baseball team. He's from class 3-2 and he left a letter in Chisa's shoe cubby asking her to meet him on the track field at five yesterday."

Kurumu grinned, wondering if Abe from her class had anything to do with this. Half the soccer boys from Tokamachi were kirin and had been made aware of Goto and Kakeru. They had mentioned passing word along to their friends in baseball and basketball, and Abe would know Kakeru from their shared art class.

"Do you know anything about him?"

"He's tall and intimidating. He felt like a good fit for Chisa."

"How do you figure?"

"They are not many guys that can make this girl look small. I was glad I dragged her out to meet him."

"How do you feel about it, Kakeru?"

"I don't know. I've never been asked out before."

"At least not by a guy."

Kakeru blushed, glancing aside.

"Did you get a name?"

"He didn't write it on his request and I don't recall him saying it."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

Kakeru shook her head, causing Kurumu to chuckle.

"You know you can talk with us."

"Chisa's never been able to talk about boys or sex stuff. I think if she ever did have sex she'd probably do it with her eyes closed or blindfolded."

"Sensory deprivation is a recognized fetish. Considering how you've crippled your charm with your eyesight, you should consider using a blindfold."

Kurumu shivered at the suggestion.

"I'm trying to include the other girls here, Yukari. I doubt everyone wants to hear about how little progress I've made with my boyfriend in two months."

"You're still a virgin, right?"

Kurumu smiled at Asuka.

"Yea."

"Is there anyone here who isn't?"

Kurumu chuckled at Goto's inquiry.

"I'd be surprised to hear if anyone wasn't. Suzume is the only other girl that has a boyfriend."

"I had a boyfriend before coming to Yokai. Didn't have sex but we experimented a little with kissing."

Nerume pouted.

"You never mentioned that. I asked if you had a boyfriend."

"And I said that I didn't."

"You should have told me, Chisa."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it was important."

Satsuki chuckled.

"So why did you break up with this guy?"

"Because I hated the idea of a long distance relationship. If I'm going to have a boyfriend at Yokai, I'd rather him be attending Yokai."

Kurumu smiled at Tobuyoku.

"I think you could have made it work if you wanted it to."

"He was a bad kisser. You would think a guy would figure that out in sixteen months."

"That's a long time to be with someone you dropped like nothing."

"It's not like we were messing with each other on a daily basis. We mostly hung out on Sundays because he lived on campus during the school week. I probably should have mentioned this guy is two years older than me, so he was attending Houjun High."

"Well that sounds like you were in a long distance relationship."

"Houjun is only about two hours from our community. Too much for a daily commute, but not what I would call long distance. And unlike Yokai, you have the option to go home on the weekends."

"I bet he was disappointed you didn't attend Houjun for his senior year."

Goto chuckled at Kurumu.

"He bawled his eyes out. For months he had been talking up how great it would be when I went to school with him and we would see each other all the time. I was so relieved that my parents let me come with Chisa to Yokai."

"When did you break up with him?"

"A couple days before coming here."

"But that means you spent your spring break with him."

"It would have been much worse if I had broken up with him earlier than that."

"Did you lie to him about attending school with him?"

"I let him think what he wanted and told my parents not to say anything to him. And before you ask, my parents didn't like him and had wanted me to break up with this guy within the first month. He's not the smartest cookie in the jar."

Kurumu frowned, supposing the lack of parental approval would cripple any young relationship.

"Still seems wrong the way you handled that."

"Some people are too stupid to deal with maturely. I don't think that boy ever loved me. He was crying because his ticket out of virginhood was leaving him."

"He loved you."

Goto favored Tobuyoku a dubious look.

"You really are an optimistic girl. The only thing that boy wanted from me over spring break was to hold my ankles behind my head."

Blushing, Tobuyoku glanced aside.

"That's difficult but it doesn't mean he had no love for you."

"Whatever, girl. I didn't love him and I'm not going to keep him simply because I could have. Maybe I'll feel differently about the next guy, but right now my plan is to graduate Yokai and get into Yamano Beauty College in Tokyo."

"Beauty college? Is that like a fashion design school?"

"It's for cosmetology. I want to be a hair stylist and I'm hoping to get Manako in on this. It would be awesome if the two of us could go to Yamano together."

"Manako?"

Honda smiled.

"Ms. Zenpyou. She's a pixie haired girl that sits by Ms. Goto in our class."

Kurumu grinned, recalling the girl with the orchid locks.

"That's the girl that fixed up my hair. Well… what was left of it."

"When is Chisa's date?"

"Sunday afternoon. I told the guy I would have to tag along for her sake so he said he'd bring a friend for me to make it a double date."

"You agreed to that?"

"Why not? It's just a date and I knew Chisa would be too scared to go by herself."

"I wonder if this baseball guy is from the kirin community in Tokamachi."

Goto cocked her head, intrigued.

"Wait, this guy is a kirin?"

Kurumu chuckled.

"Most likely. We told the soccer boys about you two and they have friends in the baseball team."

"I only knew he was tall and good looking."

"And you had Kakeru agree to date him based on that alone?"

"It's just one date. It did not cross my mind that it would ever be more than that."

Goto frowned.

"Well fuck. Now I'm worried."

"Is it a problem?"

Goto sighed, slouching her shoulders as she sunk deeper against the mattress.

"Short of cheating on a girlfriend, he might be serious. Like marriage serious."

"It's just one date."

"Yea… I'm thinking too much on this."

"I wish I could go with you guys, but I know Kurumu has something planned Sunday."

"Like what?"

Kurumu smiled.

"Something with Tsukune. It's his birthday but we're trying to not make a big fuss of it. These four are invited since they usually hang out with us on Sundays."

Honda perked up.

"You don't mind? It is his birthday after all."

"Technically this is something our club president planned. The only thing Tora was worried about was if the venue was too small for a large crowd."

"Can I come?"

Kurumu frowned at Asuka.

"Why would you want to?"

"It would be fun to hang out with everyone."

"I'll hang out with ya."

"You're not going?"

"Naw. I know what they have in mind and doesn't interest me."

"I don't think I would want to intrude on a birthday party for a guy I barely know."

Kurumu smiled at Taijin.

"Yea… I figured you and Tokori wouldn't be comfortable coming so I didn't ask. Speaking of which, you two have been very quiet about everything."

Taijin shrugged.

"Not much to add. I don't feather, dither or whatever you guys feel like calling it."

"Yuu's father would beat her silly if she thought of having fun with herself."

"Don't lie. My dad isn't abusive. You're just scared of him."

"Have you tried?"

"Maybe. I don't know. It's supposed to feel good and it never seems to."

Satsuki chuckled.

"It's not something you can force. You kind of have to be in the mood."

"What about you, Tokori?"

The girl glanced at them. Shaking her head she returned her attention to her English book.

"Ever have a boyfriend?"

"No. I don't understand why you all are talking about playing with yourselves. It's weird."

"Because only two girls here have boyfriends. Masturbation is a sexual activity most of us have experienced and can comment upon."

"Why is the eleven year old answering me?"

"Is that a problem, Ms. Meirowasa?"

"I suppose it bothers me that you have as much experience as I have."

Kurumu chuckled.

"Now you're sounding like Satsuki. This isn't a competition."

Satsuki huffed.

"You say that because you're in the lead."

"I don't mind if we want to stop studying and talk, but I'd rather it not be about sex and boys."

"You could tell us about your family."

Tokori sighed, closing her textbook.

"That's even worse. Besides, some of you already know all there is to know about my family."

Kurumu smiled, supposing Tokori was no stranger to half the group. She regarded the other girls, wondering how much she knew about their respective families. She did not know much about Kakeru or Goto, but felt she had pestered them enough for now. She had a feeling asking more about Hanetsume was the same as stepping about a minefield.

"Do you have any siblings, Suzume?"

"I'm a middle child. My older sister is four years older than me. She no longer lives with us, since she got married instead of going to high school. My little brother is three years younger."

"What's with all the Tengu girls getting married so young?"

Tobuyoku shrugged.

"I guess it sounds that way. My mother was seventeen when she had my older sister."

"My mother was twenty two when she had my older brother, if that makes you feel any better about our species. I'm sure if you talked with some of the Tengu from Tainai and Aga, you would realize not ever Tengu drops out of high school."

"My mother was thirty when she had me."

"I didn't realize your mother was that much older than her sister."

"Yea, she's almost a whole twelve years older than Aunt Shizuka."

Kurumu smiled, turning her attention back to Honda.

"Do you have any younger siblings?"

"Father died before I hatched and Mother did not feel like remarrying. We lived with her parents till she had enough money to move to the village where we live now."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for. My brother was still too young to have any memories of him."

Tobuyoku grinned, rubbing Honda's back.

"It's why she won't introduce him to her new friends. She's worried one of them will steal her brother away from her."

"Aww, that's cute having a thing for your brother."

Taijin snorted at Asuka.

"You're one to talk."

"I think introductions would be pointless. My brother would never be interested in such uncivilized women."

"Not like I'd be interested in meeting yer boy. If ya be any example, he still not know how to fly like a real man."

"My point proven already. She has no manners."

"Well I be up for it if ya want. Could be fun to tease ya about yer taboo love."

Honda sighed, shaking her head.

"If I were to introduce you, it would have to be on a school day. There's no way I would have you meet him on a weekend."

"Why's that?"

"Because you dress like your homeless."

"I dress comfortably."

"You might as well be showing up in your pajamas."

"My family is big and poor, taking advantage of the alumni discount since it be cheaper than the local big school. Not have fancy clothes for weekends."

"So wear your school uniform. At least you would be presentable."

"You okay with that, Michiko?"

"I spose."

Honda sighed.

"I wish there was more girls in my club. The only other girl is Ms. Madosuki and she spends most her time flirting with Mr. Tawamuru."

"You mean Madosuki Yasuko from class two?"

"Kurumu, there is only one Madosuki in our grade."

"I didn't memorize the names of every first year, Yukari."

"What is the likelihood that there would be another Madosuki?"

"She could have an older sister. Honda didn't say this Madosuki was a first year."

"She is a first year. I'm sorry I don't remember her first name or class."

"Does your club do anything? Half the time you're reading a book up in the bleachers, waiting on us to finish track practice."

"It's a leisure club. The only thing we do together is play tabletop and card games. If Yasashiro is busy, there is no point for me to hang around."

"How many people are in the club?"

Honda paused.

"Ten. Half of us are first years. One of the first years is a younger brother to one of our seniors. They're both Tengu boys from Tainai."

Tobuyoku smiled.

"I get it now. You're self conscious."

"I'm not. I've already turned the older Tenkai brother down."

"As in refused to date or refused to do something with him?"

"Essentially the same things."

"Did he ask you to go on a date?"

"I saw no reason to go to the school store alone with him."

"You're so silly. I'll tell you what. Since I know Hatoko would only be annoyed, Michiko and I will hang out with you during one of your club meetings next week. You can introduce her to your brother and we can chat a little with these Tengu boys you think are obsessing over you."

Honda frowned.

"You don't understand. It's not just the Tenkai brothers. Three other boys are also from the same Tainai community. It's unsettling to be in there if my brother steps out for any reason."

"I've noticed that. A lot of clubs are formed by friends from the same community. I'm surprised your brother ended up club president."

"The other two seniors weren't interested in such a responsibility."

"It's a leisure club. How difficult could it be to run it?"

"It's more involved than they care to be."

Tobuyoku chuckled.

"Okay we can scratch out the two seniors. Clearly too lazy to be good dating material."

"Ya sure Honda's brother didn't take it before they could?"

"I suppose. I have a boyfriend though, so I was thinking these things for you."

"No mind me. I can handle a few boys."

Kurumu giggled.

"Yes, you handled Morioka's interest in you remarkably well."

Dangai blushed.

"That be different. Yer senior was relentless."

"I'm curious, but do you know if your brother is into your little fantasy way of having babies?"

Tobuyoku snorted.

"Doubtful. Even my little brother thinks you would have to have a strange egg fetish to prefer that over directly seeding the girl."

"That not be a subject for lil brothers."

"He talked at me about it. I didn't start it."

"That must have been dreadful. I would be embarrassed if my brother spoke of his preferences to me."

Kurumu chuckled.

"Maybe if your brother is relentless, Dangai will be your sister soon."

Honda glanced down at her fingers.

"If he wants her, I would approve of it."

"But ya fussed over it."

"Over your presentation. I know you are book smart and athletic."

Hanetsume chuckled.

"Boys don't care about smarts. Prefer dumb chicks. They finds out Michiko smarter than they are and they dump her like a hot rock."

"With your educational prowess, I assume you will have no problem keeping a man."

"Fuck ya, peacock."

Honda sighed as Tobuyoku chuckled.

"Must be getting past her bedtime as she is grouchy as a magpie."

Hanetsume rubbed her eye.

"I am tired. We should go."

Taijin glanced at her wrist and nodded.

"Yea, it is getting to be that time."

Hanetsume got up first with Dangai and Taijin following suit. Asuka left her books on the table as she staggered up on her feet.

"Wait! We can talk a bit longer. There's no reason to run home yet."

Honda picked up Dangai's books and handed them up to the girl before getting to her feet. Tobuyoku gestured to the table.

"You want me to help put this away."

"If you would be so kind, Ms. Tobuyoku."

"It's almost eleven, Asuka. We need to turn in before midnight."

"It's not like we'll turn into pumpkins if we're not in our rooms by then."

"Move it, Sparky. I ain't sticking round for more nonsense chatter."

Hanetsume walked about Asuka to Yukari's foyer where the four Tengu girls and Tokori had left their shoes and schoolbags. Everyone else had left their things in Kurumu's foyer. Taijin had already slipped through the magic door into her suite, probably intent on bringing Asuka's and her things to this door.

"Well, wait, I just wanted to ask something of Kurumu but the conversation kept running away in all directions and it never came up."

Dangai chuckled, clapping a hand on Asuka's shoulder before moving on to join Hanetsume. With Satsuki's and Nerume's help, Tobuyoku stuffed the table beneath the bed while Goto and Kakeru slipped off the bed. Kakeru made a beeline for the bathroom while Goto ducked through the magic door.

"Then ask her."

"Well… uh… okay. I've been thinking about this for a couple days now, about how Hazumi thinks you're Akashiya's handmaiden-"

"I'm not."

Asuka nodded.

"Yea, fine. But I'm curious. Do you love Akashiya?"

Kurumu smiled.

"Of course."

"No. I mean like… love love."

Kurumu frowned. While she had some passing, sexual fancies about Moka, it had never been a subject to dwell on. Trying to think about it now simply made her aware of how difficult it would be with that angry Moka inside her.

"I know Moka has some feelings for me, but the situation is kind of complicated."

"But you admit Akashiya is in love with your boyfriend, Aono."

"Yes."

"And you have made no progress with your boyfriend in two months."

"Suzume has had a boyfriend for over two years and hasn't had sex."

"That's different because of how young she was those two years. You're going to be able to legally marry him at the end of first term."

"Yes and no. While Kurumu could marry at sixteen with her mother's permission, Tsukune would have to wait till he turns eighteen and would need his parents' permission."

"Okay, smarty girl, my point was Kurumu is much older than Suzume was. Is. You're still fifteen, right?"

"I'm six or so weeks younger than Kurumu."

"Anyways, so what if your lack of progress is because you're not really interested."

"What?"

"Like you don't really want him, but you want Akashiya instead."

Kurumu chuckled.

"You're being silly."

"We're heading out, Kurumu. Thank you for having us, Ms. Sendou. You were a wonderful hostess."

Yukari grinned at Tobuyoku's compliment as she walked over to the foyer. Hanetsume had opened the door and was already out on the landing waiting for the others. Dangai was out next while Honda slipped on her shoes next to Tobuyoku.

"It was interesting having everyone over."

"Maybe we could do this again, though in smaller numbers."

Yukari nodded at Honda.

"That would be nicer. Clearly the concept escapes Kurumu, but smaller groups allow for better conversations."

"You do feel compelled to stay quiet while others are talking in such a small environment."

"Could the two of ya stop yapping and get yer wings out here."

Honda sighed, favoring Yukari with a smile.

"It was a pleasure."

"Good night, Ms. Honda and Ms. Tobuyoku."

The two girls waved at Kurumu before slipping out the front door. As Yukari shut the door, Taijin handed over Asuka's things. Kakeru slipped out of the bathroom as Goto returned through the magic door with their things.

"Did you get our bags?"

"You can get your own stuff, kitten."

Satsuki scowled, padding off towards the magic door. Kakeru smiled as she slung her schoolbag over her head and took her shoes from Goto. The tall pair started for the door.

"You coming with us, Nerume?"

"I'll walk with Satsuki."

"Maybe we could spend the night?"

"Asuka."

"Come on. I barely got to spend any time with Tokori."

The monstrel girl whom was still seated at Yukari's desk, glanced up from her textbook.

"It was a study session."

"Yea, but we could make it a sleepover."

Goto chuckled as she slipped her shoes on in the small foyer.

"We're heading out. It was nice to meet everyone."

"Yea… it was nice meeting you, Ms. Goto. You could stop by our practices and keep Kiki company if you ever get bored of your fashion club."

Goto grinned as she opened the door to let Kakeru out.

"I'll keep that in mind. Have a good night, Ms. Sendou. You did fabulous tonight."

Yukari was glowing as much as she had when everyone had complimented her on the meal. For a couple minutes the witch had tried to retain an apathetic composure but she quickly succumbed to the stroking of her ego. Having refused all help in the preparation and cleanup under the premise that they needed to maximize their study time, it was hard not to praise the girl for successfully doing it all.

"Do you have spare bedding, Ms. Sendou?"

"Why?"

"This place is big enough for seven girls to spend the night."

Yukari bit her lower lip.

"Um… if we bring Kurumu's bedding we might be able to do five more comfortably than we have been doing in the past."

Kurumu paused, sheepishly smiling.

"Oh, I still have to bring that in. I left it hanging over the rail since before dinner."

Yukari grimaced.

"I hope bugs didn't find it a compelling surface to nest in."

Worried, Kurumu darted through the magic door, nearly colliding with Satsuki.

"We should go, Asuka."

"What's up?"

"Forgot something."

Stepping around her friend, she quickly crossed the room. She turned back the deadbolt and pulled open the door. Thankfully her futon was still slung over the railing. She grabbed it up and waddled back through the open door, promptly greeted with Satsuki's chuckle.

"At least it's aired out."

Kurumu paused to lock up the door. She took in a deep breath, noting her aroma still lingered upon it but at least it was not as overbearing as it had been when she moved it to her room last weekend.

"I hope Tokori doesn't think it smells off."

"Squirting in your sheets?"

"Yea…"

"Did Akashiya say she had feelings for you?"

Kurumu frowned as they walked slowly towards the magic door. She was thinking she should bring her futon over to Yukari's room regardless of what was decided, not seeing much reason to have anyone sleep in her empty suite for the night. They could open the magic door in the morning so they could have two bathrooms.

"You know I'm in love with Tsukune."

"Yea, but you said you know Akashiya has feelings for you."

"Well… yea. That doesn't mean I'm thinking of having a sexual relationship with her."

They crossed into Yukari's suite. Kurumu was surprised that the blonde and Taijin were still present, though they were lingering at the foyer. Taijin was ready to go, her hand lingering on the door while Asuka had her arms about her chest stoically regarding the magic door. Her eyes brightened up with their return.

"I told you I'm not leaving until I say good night to her."

Kurumu dropped her futon unceremoniously upon the floor. Satsuki angled off to hand Nerume her schoolbag and shoes. Unburdened, the girl turned and regarded her with a smile.

"I do want to talk about that before we go."

"Talk about what?"

"It's nothing. You two can go."

"You live next to me. You may as well walk with us."

"It's a sensitive topic."

"It's a related topic, Satsuki. I don't mind."

Yukari frowned.

"What are we talking about?"

"Just a little thing that I've noticed. I think everyone knows that I can feel it when a guy is thinking about me. This can be a strong, satisfying feeling depending on the level of desire the man directs at me. Satsuki asked what I meant by Moka having feelings and I admit I have felt something similar from her."

Yukari regarded her dubiously.

"Are you claiming my Moka desires your body?"

"I don't know what it is I'm feeling. But it's a strong emotion that comes from her. I've also felt this from you, Tora and Nerume."

Nerume and Yukari exchanged furtive looks. With a huff, Yukari turned her nose up.

"You are sexy, Kurumu. Of course, I am interested in your sexual prowess, but I don't love you. Moka is the only one I love."

"I find you attractive, Kurumu. But I don't mean it like I want you. More like I wish I was you."

"You don't feel anything weird from me, right?"

Kurumu grinned at Satsuki.

"Yea, it's only from a few girls."

"Aw, why don't you feel anything from me? I think you're sexy."

"Probably because you have the attention span of a gnat. Kurumu said it was a strong feeling, which I have my doubts you have the patience to put forth."

Asuka pouted, bowing her head as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other. She had her shoes on and was clearly ready to leave.

"What if I kiss her?"

"Kurumu has told you about the chemical in her saliva, Asuka."

"I want her to feel something from me."

Despite all this talk, Kurumu felt nothing from Asuka. Whatever this girl wanted, it was not a strong emotion directed at her. Smiling, Kurumu stepped in closer and hugged the girl.

"You should go. It's been fun. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

Asuka sighed, relaxing and returning the hug.

"Are you sure you don't feel anything from me?"

Kurumu giggled, backing up to caress the sides of the girls face and shoulders.

"I didn't say it was something I liked."

Kurumu touched her breast.

"Think of the feelings I receive as a meal. Boys give me all sorts of entrees. Some are really good. Some are forgettable. Girls seem to be a different category. Like dessert. It's this sweet sensation that really doesn't work well on its own."

Asuka frowned.

"Maybe you should ask to be Akashiya's handmaiden. Then you would have both."

Kurumu grinned, tousling the girl's jagged locks.

"I'm not going to be anyone's handmaiden. Good night, Asuka."

Taijin took that as the cue to open the door. The tall girl slipped out and gestured for Asuka to join her. The blonde sighed and slowly retreated out of the room.

"We have to wait for them anyways. Nerume doesn't have her shoes on yet."

Kurumu flinched as a small hand touched the small of her back. Nerume stepped in beside her and leaned into her, wrapping her arms about her torso.

"I'm going to stay."

Satsuki chuckled, slipping on her shoes.

"You don't have any clothes."

"I will sleep naked with her."

"Suit yourself. I'm going home."

"Why is she getting to stay?"

"Oh stop pouting, child."

Taijin started down the stairs, her hands tucked in the pockets of her green jacket.

"Hey, Sendou. Really nice job tonight."

Yukari huffed.

"Your presence was tolerable, Unari."

"See you tomorrow."

With a final nod, Satsuki stepped out of the apartment to join the pouting Asuka. Yukari shut the door, this time drawing the deadbolt. The witch turned away from the door as Nerume moved to set her schoolbag and shoes down in the emptied foyer.

"So how do we want to do the sleeping arrangements?"

"Nerume moves a lot in her sleep. Anybody paired with her will have a rough night."

"I have spare bedding. We could put her on the floor by herself and I can share the bed with you."

Nerume squeezed her about the waist. She was giving off that faint, sweet sensation again.

"I don't want to wake up alone. Just hold me tighter."

"Why don't you try holding me instead?"

Nerume nuzzled up against her side.

"Do you have a tank top or something I could wear?"

"Not sleeping au naturel?"

"Only if you do."

Tokori made a loud sigh. She forced a smile, shaking her head as she closed her textbook.

"Let me leave the room before you do any weird yuri stuff. I'm fine with sleeping in Kurumu's suite by myself if I have to."


	6. Black Book

"Let me do it."

Kurumu carefully placed her hand on Nerume's back as she leaned in close. She brushed aside the ebony tresses to expose Nerume's ear. Moving her hand to a free spot of desk near Nerume's head, Kurumu puckered her lips and blew softly across the kirin's ear.

Nerume flinched, her head jerking up and smacking against Kurumu's nose and jaw. Wincing, Kurumu clapped a hand about her mouth as she backed off a step from Nerume's desk. Nerume groaned, rubbing the side of her head as Satsuki laughed at them.

"What happened?"

"Karma."

Kurumu pouted at Satsuki, whom was hovering behind Nerume's chair.

"How was that karma?"

"Divine punishment for being sexual deviants."

Satsuki had been poking fun at Nerume and her over their impromptu sleepover. They had explained the events of the night, but Satsuki enjoyed their stumbling efforts to prove innocence.

After getting out Yukari's spare bedding and some sheets, they had dressed down for bed. Since Kurumu's tank tops were too loose for Nerume, they had her change into one of Yukari's nightgowns bought for her by Ms. Hiboshi. It had been intentionally long with the hope that Yukari would grow into it within a year or two. The silky garment had been a perfect fit for the tiny kirin.

With Nerume's insistence to sleep with someone, Yukari had given Tokori the choice of sleeping in the bed or the floor. When Tokori questioned the offer, Yukari had clarified it was a question of whether she preferred sleeping with the two on the floor, or alone on the bed. Tokori had opted to take the bed.

Despite Nerume's sleeping habits, last night had been surprisingly restful. Kurumu had woken up to the smell of breakfast, the sounds of a shower and the warmth of a tiny body in her arms. The long pillow they had shared had somehow ended up between Nerume's thighs.

After returning from her shower in her suite, Kurumu had roused the sleepy girl. A little after six, she had decided it was best to take the kirin back to her dorm for a change of clothes instead of sticking around for breakfast. The drowsy Nerume helped put away the bedding and gathered up her things, getting permission to return the nightgown after a wash.

It felt like it had been forever since she had a dorm morning routine with Moka and Tora, though it had been less than a week. It had been a fun breakfast with everyone optimistic about midterms. Other than the addition of Satsuki and Nerume, it had been like so many other mornings.

"Are you okay?"

Kurumu managed a smile as she lowered her hand.

"How are you sleeping?"

"I finished my exam early."

Kurumu supposed that was possible. Due to the science exam being part lab, the exam schedule for each class matched their daily schedule. Class three would have taken their history and Japanese exams while Kurumu had just finished her algebra exam. She had spent her full two hours on the Japanese test simply having nothing better to do. It was not like breaking out a textbook for some last minute, algebra cram session would have made a difference.

"Good luck with the math test."

Satsuki smirked.

"How did you do on it?"

"I feel like I passed. You?"

"I hope I managed an eighty. It's bad enough that I have to pray my other grades will be good enough to pull up my English. I can't have two scores below eighty."

"How was the history exam?"

Nerume grinned as she got up from her desk.

"Easy. You two should do good."

Satsuki chuckled.

"Too bad we don't have that test till tomorrow."

"I'm fine with an easy test before English."

"That's true."

Nerume sighed, grabbing Kurumu by the hem of her green jacket. She cocked her head to the left side, causing her offside tail to hang even further down.

"Will you eat with us today?"

Kurumu glanced across the classroom where Yukari was handing out bento boxes to Moka and Tsukune. Tsukune had already finished turning about the desks.

"Where's Shirayuki?"

"She didn't come to class."

"But it's midterms. You can't skip midterms."

"Maybe she's sick?"

Kurumu sighed, stepping in to hug her silly friend. Very few monsters got sick to the point that their innate healing could not handle things.

"I'm worried about her."

Satsuki smirked.

"I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because she's dangerous and might hurt you again. And before you get all defensive, I am not saying she would try to hurt you intentionally."

Kurumu smiled, running her fingers through the locks on the right side of Nerume's head. The girl sighed, giving her a slight squeeze.

"I'll go with you if you want to visit her after school today."

"I'll come get you."

"Fine. I'll come too since you're both crazy."

"You don't have to."

"Yea, well, figured we would study again tonight."

"We didn't really plan for that."

"Not everyone. Just Sendou and us. Might even spend the night this time."

"Can we?"

"Oh? Are you sure you want to spend the night with a bunch of sexual deviants?"

"I'm just messing with you guys. The only reason I didn't stay last night was because I didn't want to press my luck with Sendou."

"She would have let you stay."

"Maybe. More likely she would have had me sleep in your room. Which you need to. Like the whole point of you moving was for you to have your own room, not so you could move in with Sendou."

"I need to tell my mom about sending the bed. That will make things better."

"Is it big enough to sleep with someone?"

"It's smaller than Yukari's but I'm sure I could manage."

"Sounds like my bed at home."

"I still can't believe we fit three of us on Hidarimeki's bed."

"You guys were curled up tight together like kittens."

"It's strange. I've never slept with anyone before. That night at Tokori's was the first time I tried sleeping with anyone else, which was painful."

"I'm really sorry about that. I should have dithered first."

Satsuki grimaced.

"That's something you should keep to yourself."

"But it worked last night. I didn't cause any trouble at all."

Kurumu chuckled, aware that Nerume had spent a rather long time in the bathroom when changing into the nightgown. She tousled the girl's hair.

"How can you be so quiet when you do that?"

Satsuki shrugged.

"I'm quiet. Last thing I need is my brother getting curious about the sounds I'm making."

"Yea. Sharing a room you sort of get used to being as silent as possible."

"I guess."

Smiling, she hugged Nerume one last time before pushing the girl towards Satsuki.

"You two should be going. I'll see you in lab, Satsuki."

"Bye."

Nerume tentatively touched Satsuki's sleeve as the two walked out the back of the classroom.

"You're being too clingy."

"She doesn't mind it."

Kurumu chuckled, turning on her heel and crossing the back of the room to join her other friends. Yukari had set aside her periwinkle bento on Shirayuki's old desk as usual. Tsukune had not bothered turning about any other desks but his own, so Kurumu settled for the desk as it would be less obtrusive. Taking the seat, she pulled off the bento cover and smiled.

"I didn't get to ask, but did you get along with Tokori this morning?"

"I walked with her to school."

"Yea, so… what did the two of you talk about?"

"Ms. Meirowasa had nothing to say to me."

"You didn't feel like talking to her?"

"About what?"

Kurumu sighed.

"Nevermind. How have the two of you been doing on your exams?"

Tsukune laughed.

"I'm a nervous wreck."

"Nerume said the history exam was easy."

"It was."

"Maybe for you, but I feel like I messed up."

"You are worrying too much, Tsukune."

"He worries too little."

Tsukune frowned at Yukari.

"I think I'm at a healthy state of panic. I swear I'm not ready for this algebra test."

Kurumu smiled.

"It wasn't that bad, Tsukune. I'm sure you'll do better than I did."

"He can randomly guess on a test that wasn't multiple choice and do better than you, Kurumu."

"Hopefully that guide Moka gave me works out since that's all I can seem to remember."

"You'll do fine."

"So do you plan to put the moves on Kurumu soon or will you let her be stolen away by a girl?"

"What are you talking about?"

Yukari wagged her chopsticks at Tsukune.

"I am talking about Kurumu's declaration that she is bisexual."

"I made no such claims."

"You made the group aware that your body registers strong feelings from both men and women. That's a clear statement that you play for both sides."

"That's not true! I mean, well… yea, I notice but that doesn't mean I reciprocate these feelings."

"So you don't have strong feelings for Moka?"

Kurumu sighed. This troublesome banter had Tsukune's interest peaked.

"I don't know what it is I'm feeling from you guys."

"I wasn't asking about what you think you are sensing."

Kurumu smirked at Yukari.

"Yes. I have strong feelings of friendship for Moka."

Tsukune chuckled, turning his attention back to his meal.

"I think we all have strong feelings of friendship."

"Good. Moka is my lover so keep your hands off her."

"I have a boyfriend, Yukari. And you're troubling Moka with this topic."

Moka smiled graciously at her.

"I've always thought you were very pretty, Kurumu."

"You're downright gorgeous. I don't get why Kamitsuku thinks you're unapproachable."

"Well, Moka is like a perfect girl."

"And I'm not?"

Tsukune smiled.

"You're not. Everyone knows you're not smart and that you're blatantly lazy. People have seen you cry, laugh, be childish and foolish. People can relate to you before they even speak with you."

"But Moka can be silly. I've seen her nervous, embarrassed, at a loss for words."

"Yes, we have. But that's not something Kamitsuku has ever seen. The Moka most people know is this perfect girl with good grades, athletic, pretty and not to be trifled with. Koma admitted that he's a little scared of Moka."

"Who's Koma?"

"Takoshine. You know, they guy that actually owns the game system in Kamitsuku's room."

Kurumu had not seen that garish boy in some time. Most of the time it was Aku, Kamitsuku and Kinusawa whom lived between them. The Takoshine guy was annoying, not comprehending the concept that a conversation was between people. All he ever did was lecture about his interests.

"But yea, Moka is a difficult girl to approach. Even for me at times."

"But everyone has seen how drowsy she can be at breakfast. That should be something."

"I wouldn't say that. A few of us know, but that's not something anyone is going to talk about when it's like her only flaw. Heaven forbid she decides to fix it."

Kurumu paused, taking the time to finish the main course of her lunch. Before Inui she had often thought about finding Moka a boyfriend. It was always this passing thought that things would be better if Moka had someone else. It had to be someone the group got along with and then Tsukune would no longer have to worry about what happens to Moka if the two of them truly become a couple.

"Moka. Is the other you interested in dating anyone?"

"I don't think she is. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you could even be someone's girlfriend if she doesn't want you to be."

"There was a time when she said she would tolerate Tsukune but then Yukari got her all worried about his blood making us weak."

Kurumu chuckled.

"So if it was a strong monster, she would be okay with it."

"I don't know if she has thought much about it. From our customs, I knew the preferred choice was to be married to a stronger vampire. The Rite of Ascension was an alternative for situations in which vampires fall in love with a strong monster whom could survive the process of becoming a vampire."

"Is it possible that the other Moka prefers girls?"

Kurumu regarded Yukari with disbelief as Moka blushed hotly.

"She's very agitated that you would even suggest such a thing."

"It would explain why Kurumu has more feelings from you than any other girl."

Kurumu shook her head fiercely.

"I don't think it works like that. I mean, there was that whole thing with Ms. Kagome and she never gave off that sensation I feel from you girls."

"That simply suggests that Ms. Kagome was forcing herself."

"But Ms. Sasayaki told me Ms. Kagome preferred women."

"That does not invalidate my statement."

Kurumu disliked the idea that Ms. Kagome had not been attracted to her. It made her desperate act to use Kurumu as a host feel even worse. There was no doubt in Kurumu's mind that the woman had cared for her. But care did not instigate this sensation. She would feel it more often and from other girls like Asuka and Satsuki. She knew this feeling was sexual.

"I don't know. I've always assumed the feelings I get from Moka are from this Moka. I never considered it could be from the one that threatened to tear my wings and tail off."

"That was a long time ago. She also kissed you."

"When did this happen?"

Kurumu shrugged, glancing at Moka.

"Like a month, ago, right?"

"You know I don't have any memories of the things she does."

"It certainly is something worth discussing when we visit her tomorrow night."

Moka frowned.

"You know she isn't okay with that."

"But Tora wants to meet her."

"I know. I want her to meet my friends but she doesn't see the point."

"How are you going to meet her? Do you guys need me there to remove the rosary?"

"Kurumu has other ways of getting into people's heads."

Kurumu smirked, aware that Tsukune was clueless about her dream adventures.

"You know how my tail opens up and there's that little stigma in the center?"

"Yea."

"That thing allows me to pull people into my mind. Only when I do it to Moka, it pulls her other half instead of her. So we were thinking after I finish up my cheer article, we could have a sleepover at Yukari's and use this ability to introduce Tora to the other Moka."

"We also wanted to talk with the other Moka about a few things. Since you are one of the topics, it would be awkward if you were invited."

"When did you learn about this ability?"

"It was a little before the whole fight with the student police. That's also when Moka kissed me."

"It feels odd that you didn't mention either of these things before."

Kurumu shrugged. Obviously she had not wanted to mention her ability to wander into his dreams. It was not that she felt he would get angry. If he remembered anything from those dreams, he would more likely get extremely embarrassed.

"I went almost two whole months without telling anyone but you about my first boyfriend. Are you really that interested in me being kissed by Moka in my mind?"

"In your mind?"

"Yea… this is the other Moka that kissed me. So it happened in my head."

He nodded, setting his chopsticks inside his bento. He put the lid back on and leaned back in his seat.

"Okay, I was confused there. So that's why you think she's into girls."

"She's not into girls, Tsukune. She was trying to reassure Kurumu that she was not an enemy."

Yukari snickered, gesturing for Tsukune. She leaned over and picked the satchel up from the floor, throwing back the top flap while Tsukune placed his emptied bento on her desk. She promptly stored both of their bento boxes in the satchel, making Kurumu aware that she should finish hers.

"Wasn't there a better way to do that?"

Moka sighed at Tsukune.

"I don't know. I wasn't there. What Kurumu does with this ability is dangerous. It puts everyone involved in a vulnerable state. She did what she did because it was the fastest way to get them out."

"I don't understand. Did you attack Moka?"

Kurumu chuckled, supposing it could sound that way. She favored Yukari a soft smile, thankful that the girl was looking to her.

"I didn't understand what I was doing, Tsukune. I was attacked that morning when everything was stolen from the club room. I ran into this guy and he paralyzed me. I guess my tail was immune or something because it reacted to the situation and pulled Yukari and Moka in with me. It allowed me to fight off the guy."

Yukari smiled, taking Moka's empty bento and placing it in her satchel.

"And this is the courtyard, which is not a secure location. The other Moka understood the situation much faster than I did."

"So that's what happened."

Mostly. Kurumu worked down the last of her meal as she avoided mention of Nagare.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune. The other Moka did not explain what happened in that courtyard until much later. She didn't feel it was necessary for me to know."

"Which is precisely why we must speak with the other Moka. She might tell us things she is worried she can't share with our Moka."

"It seems odd that she can keep secrets from you. Can you keep secrets from her?"

Moka sighed, leaning forward on her desk and resting her cheek in her palm.

"Unfortunately not. She's always there. I have no privacy from her. She knows what I'm feeling and hears all my thoughts. There's nothing I can do without her knowing about it."

Moka groaned, glancing aside.

"But it's not fair. I never know how you feel."

Kurumu smiled, finding Moka's inner discourse amusing. Finished with her meal, she handed the bento over to Yukari. She leaned back in her seat.

"I heard Shirayuki missed school today."

Tsukune sighed.

"Yea… I noticed that. Is it possible she got sick?"

"I doubt that."

"Should I visit her? I mean… I am the class manager and I do feel like her absence could be due to Yukari threatening her."

"I will not apologize for my actions."

"I understand that but she could be too scared to come to school. You said you would kill her if she came close to us."

"I don't care if she ever comes back to this school."

Moka pressed a hand on Yukari's shoulder.

"I think we should talk with Ms. Nekonome about her. Letting the faculty handle this would be better than trying to solve this one on our own."

"You sound like Tora."

"This is different, Kurumu. Ms. Shirayuki is upset with us. An objective, neutral party, like a teacher, would be better."

"But I've tried so hard to make things easy for her."

"Maybe Tsukune could visit her, but I can't. I want to, but I know it would only make things worse."

Tsukune's desk rattled as he got up on his feet.

"I'm going to talk with Ms. Nekonome. You're more than welcome to come along."

Kurumu slipped out of her seat, aware that Moka was doing the same.

"You should wait until after exams. There's no point doing anything now."

"Come on, Yukari."

Yukari got up from her desk, slinging the satchel about her torso. She readjusted her pointed hat.

"I'm not coming anywhere. If you insist on helping that girl hurt you, I will have no part of it."

"We're just going to talk with Ms. Nekonome for now. It's not like we have time to run to the suites before our next exam."

"I'll walk with you to my class. That's all."

Kurumu sighed, falling in step with the witch as she passed by. Moka quickly hurried to join them while Tsukune fixed his desk. They had slipped out the back of the class before he could finish.

"It will be fine, Yukari. Don't worry."

"I was fine till you brought that crazy girl up again. Just because your two mothers were friends does not make you responsible for her. You have enough friends, Kurumu."

Kurumu sighed. It did not take long to reach the front door of the adjacent classroom. They paused, waiting for Tsukune to catch up before parting ways. It was a quick, gruff exchange that left Tsukune confused. As they continued down the hall without Yukari, Kurumu offered him an apologetic smile.

"She was upset about us trying to look after Shirayuki."

"She's scared. That day… I haven't seen Yukari cry like that since we rescued her from the lizards."

Kurumu smiled, glancing at Moka.

"What does your other half think about Shirayuki?"

"It's her idea to let the faculty handle this."

"Did she think Mizore would kill you?"

"No. She doubts Ms. Shirayuki understands how to kill a vampire."

"I would think if she put an ice spear through your heart, it would work."

Moka waved her hand dismissively.

"The whole stake through the heart is a myth. It would hurt and I might lose consciousness, but I would recover in a day or two like nothing had happened."

Tsukune regarded Moka with disbelief.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. If Ms. Shirayuki had tried it, I was to play dead till Yukari arrived."

Kurumu smiled. While she was pleased to hear how much faith the other Moka placed in Yukari, she noted Tsukune was disturbed.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. It's just… I always thought Moka was vulnerable because of her seal."

"Moka is stronger than I am, even in her current state."

"The seal limits my strength but not my durability."

Moka smiled softly.

"I know I told Tsukune I was happy to come to a monster school because of how badly the humans treated me, but she wished we had stayed. Humans could never hurt me the way monsters can. She hates Mother's decision to send me here."

"How long did she know about this plan to use Tsukune?"

Moka frowned.

"She never knew about it. Her whole plan when we came here was to have me drink the blood of some students. She hoped I would become strong enough to fight off any monsters that gave us trouble."

"So that's why you drank my blood when we first met."

Moka blushed as she regarded him.

"The idea was in my head and you seemed a very nice person."

"Don't fret over it, Tsukune. If you think about it, you did end up being her first after all."

Tsukune smirked.

"Yea, I recall you trying to play that down."

"She's a vampire. I assumed she had to drink blood."

"I guess that means you're the only other person she has taken blood from."

"Yea… Moka. How long have you been talking with your other half?"

Moka paused, glancing down as she bit her lip.

"Not long after I woke up. I was in a boarding home operated by a church. I had no memories and no understanding of how I came to be there."

"What about your mother?"

"She left me in the church's care."

Kurumu grimaced.

"She abandoned you?"

"Mother had her hands full with her workplace and my sisters. An empty shell like me required too much attention."

"You are not an empty shell."

"No, I was. I had nothing. Not even my name."

Kurumu sighed.

"I don't get it. My mother never abandoned me, though there were times I wished she would have."

"Mother doesn't like me. She wants the other one back."

They had finally reached the main foyer with the grand chandelier in the center. As they angled towards the winding staircase, Kurumu quickened her step realizing her short stride was forcing the others to walk slower.

"Why does she want her back?"

"Because I'm not real."

"Don't say that. You're real to us."

"I know. That's why I'm so happy to have come to this school."

Kurumu smiled as they descended the stairs together.

"What does the other Moka think about your mother?"

"She respects her, but doesn't believe Mother understands the reason why I was sealed. That's why she refuses to give me up."

"Why were you sealed?"

"To keep the world safe. She says if I'm unsealed, some terrible monster will come for us and destroy the whole world."

"That's not what you said before."

"She has been filling me in on some things due to what's happened here. I wasn't meaning to be dishonest. I only gave the answers I had at that time."

Kurumu chuckled as they quickly reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm just giving you a hard time. I know you weren't lying about your seal."

Moka smiled, making no movement towards the nearby door for the teachers' lounge. She smiled at Tsukune whom had a thoughtful look.

"How do you feel, Tsukune?"

"Okay, I guess."

"I know you feel like it's your destiny to remove my seal, but she doesn't want that. She's afraid if you keep doing this, something bad will happen to everyone we care about."

"Everything does make a lot more sense now."

"So you also will understand why she feels it is best for you to leave this school."

"Moka… what do you feel is best?"

Moka smiled softly.

"I believe I feel the same way Kurumu does. I don't want you to go, but I want you to be safe."

Tsukune chuckled.

"Well I can't go anywhere right now. Even if I wanted to transfer schools, I could not take any tests until summer break. Everyone agrees that I'm going to have to weather through the rest of the term, no matter what I decide to do."

"Yea… we can discuss this a month down the road. For now let's handle this situation with Shirayuki."

The teachers' lounge was as busy as any other lunch hour. Three aisles of desks divided by half wall partitions stretched down the length of the room. Kurumu paid little attention to the first two aisles which was for the older students. Most of the teachers for the first years had their desks in the last aisle farthest from the door.

Having entered through the door farthest away from the main entrance, the first desks they came upon belonged to the science teachers. The short, burly man whom absently adjusted his glasses upon the wide brim of his nose before resuming his typing on his laptop was Mr. Katai. He handled the science for classes nine through twelve. He looked like a forgettable office worker with that white dress shirt and black tie. His briefcase rested against the side of his desk.

The station across the aisle from him was vacant but next to him was the other science teacher, Ms. Sasayaki, whom handled classes five through eight. The elegant woman with long, silky black hair was holding a cup of steaming noodles and gesturing at the other ladies that sat about her. The dark, rich green blouse she wore had long sleeves and was tucked in her simple black capris.

Her audience was three of their daily teachers. Naturally the shortest was Ms. Sunao, wearing a black, short sleeved sweater over a lavender dress shirt which was tucked into a long skirt that hung past her calves. The timid woman managed a smile upon noting their presence.

"We have guests."

While Tsukune and Moka stepped ahead of her to address Ms. Nekonome, whom was picking away at a large platter of assorted chunks of seafood, Kurumu paused to regard Ms. Kagome. It had been nearly two weeks since she had seen the woman. Her dark hair was pinned up in the back as always and she was wearing a tight, black skirt with dark hose wrapped about her legs. The soft, yellow blouse was stretched about her ample bosom but was loose everywhere else. Somewhat pale, Ms. Kagome set aside her lunch.

"Is that tuna?"

Ms. Nekonome brightened up. Absently tugging up the textured gray tube top, the teacher gestured to the platter. The pink, short sleeved blouse worn over this top had been left unbuttoned. For some reason, the teacher was not wearing a bra.

"It was half price. Normally you don't get deals like this until Thursday nights but the shop had too many in stock to get rid of this week."

"Is that a treat from that fresh fish shop you mentioned a couple weeks ago?"

"Fresh from the Coast. But you can't shop there on the weekends."

A hand timidly tugged on Kurumu's sleeve. Ms. Kagome was looking aside as she tugged again.

"Ms. Kagome?"

The teacher immediately withdrew her hand as attention shifted. She managed a smile.

"How has everyone been?"

"We've been doing well. You look rather pale."

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I caused so much trouble for you three."

Kurumu felt a mix of emotions. Like Nagare, Kurumu would have been perfectly fine to never see this woman again. This woman had forced an egg inside of her. While it may not be the normal way of going about the crime, it was still rape. Ms. Sasayaki had given her more background to understand why Ms. Kagome had been so desperate to have another child, but that only made her feel sad.

"It's okay. I imagine you'll be back to teaching soon."

"Can we have dinner?"

"Ririko."

"With you of course. The three of us. I need to talk with you."

"Ms. Sasayaki has already told me everything. You don't need to explain."

"It's not about that. Please? Tomorrow night, after midterms."

"I'm busy. I have an article to finish and I'm going to spend the night with Moka."

"Then the next night."

Kurumu sighed, doubting she could use her laundry night date with Tsukune as an excuse to avoid the woman. Then again, if she was going to spend a lot of time with Tsukune on his birthday, it might be better to not have a laundry night this week. Obviously she would have to do laundry, but she could do it with Yukari for a change.

"Fine."

"Ririko. Do you really want this?"

Ms. Kagome nodded, turning in her desk. She retrieved a pen and a pad of paper.

"We can do this at your place. You're fine with that?"

"If that is what Ms. Kurono wants."

Ms. Kagome smiled, tearing off the top sheet with an address scrawled upon it.

"At seven. That should be late enough to give you plenty of time to do other things on your day off."

"Can I bring a friend?"

"Whatever makes you most comfortable."

It would feel safer if she brought someone like Tsukune along. Then again this was Ms. Sasayaki. The woman had never felt threatening, so coming alone would not be a problem. There was also the fact that Tsukune did not fully comprehend what had happened due to his lack of memory over those days when he had been receiving Ms. Kagome's special lessons.

"You want to come with me, Moka?"

"I suppose I could."

"You could come to Mr. Aono."

"No. Sunday is his birthday so I would rather let him have his Saturday free to do whatever he wants."

Tsukune smirked.

"Implying that there is something big planned for my birthday."

"Ginei did the planning without consulting us. I would have preferred something different."

Kurumu smiled at Moka. She had never found an opportunity to talk with Moka about the party, but knew the vampire had been present when they had vaguely discussed it around Kamitsuku and the others. By the way the vampire pouted, she was probably aware that it was a pool party.

"At least you're prepared for it."

Kurumu had no idea if she would even have a suit. She needed to visit that shop on Saturday to see if her ordered swimsuit had arrived. When she had spoken to the clerk last week, he had seemed quite confident that it would arrive soon.

"Since I know everyone is wanting to surprise me, I won't press for details."

"It will be an afternoon thing. Moka… you're doing your article with Ms. Sano this weekend, right?"

"Yea. Kana and I will be doing that after lunch on Saturday. I should be free for that dinner at seven."

"Will you be on campus or is that in Mononoke?"

"Her manga club has a small studio in Mononoke that they use on Saturdays. It has everything you would need to print a comic. If our printer ever breaks, Ms. Sano suggested we could use theirs."

"Cool. We could probably hang out in Mononoke for a bit before heading to this dinner. I have a few things I need to pick up and I'm sure Nerume and Satsuki have nothing better to do."

"That would be nice. Maybe around five?"

"Sounds good."

Tsukune chuckled.

"You guys really are leaving my Saturday open."

"You have other friends."

"I guess I could play video games with the guys all day."

"You have a whole free day and you're going to play video games?"

"Well… yea."

Kurumu laughed, shaking her head.

"Unusual to see a bunch of students in the teachers' lounge."

A heavy hand clamped down on her shoulder as a tall, familiar man stepped in to join them. Coach Kotsubo wore a pleated, short sleeved shirt and loose, baggy jeans. He held a notebook in his right hand.

"Good morning, Mr. Kotsubo. Or should we say afternoon."

"I think we need to address the issue with Ms. Shirayuki."

Ms. Nekonome frowned.

"Is there a problem with Ms. Shirayuki?"

Kotsubo removed his hand to tousle his tangled mess of teal locks.

"Is there a problem? Sheesh. The girl put two of my boys in the hospital last night. They're missing exams right now because she can't control her powers."

Tsukune managed a nervous smile.

"Actually she was the reason why we came to visit today. We noticed she was absent for class and was hoping you might have some way of getting her to return to school."

"Well… you are the class manager. Maybe you could help bring her back to school."

Kotsubo scowled.

"That's a dangerous task to put on a student. Her track record is nothing but multiple assaults and absences. It may be best to give up on this girl and send her home. Let her family deal with her."

Kurumu regarded the notebook in his hand. It was black and weathered from use.

"Whom did she attack?"

"The Nishimura brothers. If I had not found them in time, they could have died. I found this at the scene, so it was obviously her handiwork."

Kotsubo handed her the notebook. It was the one Shirayuki was always writing in.

"You are exaggerating the circumstances, Mr. Kotsubo. The Nishimura brothers will be fine."

"I know the policy. Nobody died so everything is cool. It's garbage. My head was on the chopping block for hurting a girl's feelings. Send Shirayuki home before something serious happens and we have to take more drastic measures."

Ms. Sasayaki took a deep breath, crossing her arms about her torso.

"You are too emotionally attached to the situation to assess things fairly."

"The girl is unstable. Read that notebook of hers and you'll understand. She needs to be home, surrounded by people that care for her. We can't deal with Shirayuki's problems."

Kurumu flipped the book open, glancing over the text. A few dark words jumped out from the pages that had her close it with concern.

"We need to talk with her."

"You have an exam to take."

Ms. Nekonome sighed.

"Unfortunately he is correct. You should return to your classes for your next exam."

"But Ms. Nekonome. What do you plan to do about Shirayuki?"

Ms. Sasayaki shrugged.

"It is midterms. Most of us will be busy with grading exams the next couple days. I suppose we could have one of the elective or gym teachers visit with Ms. Shirayuki."

"Miko makes the most sense, but she thinks the girl is a nuisance."

"Well… Ms. Hitori doesn't like doing anything she doesn't have to do. Ms. Kibashiro might do it."

"And what do you plan to do if the girl is not in her room?"

"What do you suggest, Mr. Kotsubo?"

Kotsubo backed off a step. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I know you don't like it, but I know this girl better than anyone else. Since you insist she comes back to school, I will find her and drag her butt to class."

"She doesn't trust you. Go with Ms. Kibashiro. It would be safer for you."

"I find it insulting that you agree she's a threat to me but balk at the idea of expelling her. Don't pretend to care about my safety. I can handle one moody girl."

Shaking his head, Kotsubo walked off toward the doorway. He made a halfhearted gesture of farewell before slipping out of the room.

"You're going to let him go alone?"

"Nezumi, you don't have another class today. Could you go with him?"

Ms. Sunao regarded Ms. Nekonome with a nervous smile.

"I would rather not. If it's all the same, I want to start grading my exams."

"Could you check the gym offices to see if Ms. Kibashiro came to school today?"

"I could do that."

Ms. Sunao set down her lunch on her desk. She bowed politely as she slipped between them to escape the aisle. The tiny woman hurried off to complete her task.

"What about you, Ms. Kagome?"

"I can't. I'm technically not supposed to be on campus."

Kurumu frowned.

"Why not?"

"I was only here for lunch. I was about to leave."

"Ms. Kagome?"

The woman got up from her seat, grabbing the jacket on her desk to sling it over her arm.

"I'm sorry. Be careful, you three. You'll get hurt if you get into too much trouble."

Favoring them with a wistful smile, the math teacher turned and walked away. Wordlessly Mr. Katai picked up his briefcase and followed Ms. Kagome out of the room.

"It is getting late. The three of you should head back to your classrooms."

"Yea. Let's go, Kurumu."

Kurumu managed a smile as Tsukune took the lead and headed for the door. She disliked the idea that they were leaving Shirayuki's fate in Kotsubo's hands. She could tell that he was annoyed that the others had not immediately agreed to expel Shirayuki.

They exited the lounge and walked across the main foyer towards the winding staircase. Tsukune paused, regarding the front doors.

"Should we follow him?"

Kurumu clutched the notebook to her chest.

"I want to, but I have lab next. I can't ditch Satsuki and Kinzoku. Can we wait till after the exam?"

"What's her apartment number?"

"402."

"He'll probably go there first. If we don't see him, then maybe we can talk with Shirayuki about coming back to school so he won't need to get involved."

"You would have to do all the talking. I doubt she would answer her door if she knew I was around."

"That's okay, Moka. I can do this on my own."

"That's stupid, Tsukune. I won't let you do that."

He sighed, managing a smile.

"Fine. What do we do if she's not there? Where else could we find Shirayuki?"

Kurumu frowned, realizing that these two were going to head out without her.

"I suppose she might be at the tulip field. She did say she goes there to be alone."

"That's as good a place to look as any."

"Tsukune. I want to go too."

"We have to head out now, Kurumu. I'm sure they will let Moka and I take our math exam tomorrow when we explain our absence. I don't know how that works with lab, since Mr. Hakuru is insisting it will be a group grade."

Moka smiled, caressing Kurumu's cheek.

"We'll be fine, Kurumu."

She could not make everyone happy. If she chased after Shirayuki, she would hurt Satsuki. It would be easier if she knew Shirayuki would appreciate the sacrifice, or that her presence would somehow make a difference. But if all she succeeded was running around in circles without finding Shirayuki… she could not do that again.

"Be careful."

"We will."

The two headed towards the rows of shoe cubbies. Resigned, Kurumu headed up the stairs.

* * *

This setting was becoming too familiar. Tsukune was resting on a hospital bed with a white, fluffy blanket drawn over his torso. An IV was hooked up at his bedside, the fluids slowly dripping into a tube that stretched down towards the bed and vanished below the green jacket of his companion. Moka quietly relaxed against him with her head pressed upon his side. She held his hand in both of hers.

Kurumu pressed a finger to her lips with a glance at Nerume and Satsuki whom had accompanied her. Nerume nodded, clutching Mizore's notebook to her tiny chest while Satsuki placed a restraining hand on her friend's shoulder. Smiling softly, Kurumu stalked into the room alone.

A bloodied bandage was wrapped about Tsukune's neck. The splotches were parted enough to indicate a pair of punctures. Moka often left marks on his neck, but they would vanish in hours without leaving a scar. For some reason this bite was taking longer to heal.

Kurumu placed her hand on Moka's shoulder, shaking gently. The vampire lifted her head, glancing back at her with turquoise eyes. Taking in a deep breath, Moka sat up straight in the rolling stool she had scooted close to the bed.

"How is he?"

Moka caressed his hand.

"His body has recovered but he hasn't regained consciousness. She says I gave him too much blood."

It was almost seven. She had finished her lab exam four hours ago, though they had to wait another half hour before Nerume's math exam wrapped up. She had passed the time by reading Shirayuki's diary in class three with her two friends, waiting for Tsukune and Moka to return with news.

It had been an emotional read that caught the interest of her friends. Nerume had read several pages while hanging on her shoulder, often echoing her thoughts that they had to go look for Shirayuki. Satsuki had kept them grounded, certain that someone would come for them if they stayed put. Eventually Ginei did, bearing news about Tsukune's trip to the hospital.

Kurumu reached up to brush the back of her fingers through Moka's hair.

"What happened?"

"Mr. Kotsubo caught Tsukune about the throat and crushed his neck."

"Why would he do that?"

"It all happened so fast. We saw Mr. Kotsubo talking with Shirayuki at the cliff. They had a short argument and she pushed him off the cliff."

Having read dozens of entries about death and suicide, Kurumu knew Shirayuki was terrified of heights. It was something she was too scared to try.

"What were they saying?"

"I don't know. Tsukune started running to them when Shirayuki cried out and tried to reach for Mr. Kotsubo. I hesitated, not knowing if Shirayuki would be okay seeing me. Then Mr. Kotsubo must have shifted into his true form to prevent him from dying. He grabbed hold of Shirayuki and yanked her over the side. It's my fault. I should have got there sooner."

Kurumu nodded, stepping in to hug Moka's head against her breast.

"It's okay. You were there for him."

"If I had gotten there first, he wouldn't have gotten hurt. I was so scared. He wasn't moving. Shirayuki was screaming, clinging to him."

Moka cupped her mouth as her eyes watered.

"She told me to leave them. Tsukune was dead and the others weren't worth it."

Kurumu sighed, rubbing Moka's head to soothe her.

"You did what you had to. I'm not upset."

"I'm sorry. She's furious with me."

Kurumu favored the two lingering in the doorway with a smile. She made a slight gesture, encouraging them to slip away. Once the two were out of sight, Kurumu resumed her caresses.

"She would have had you abandon him. You saved him."

Moka cried against her.

"It's okay. Yukari said vampire blood has healing powers."

"You don't understand. The Rite is supposed to be spread out over time. My blood will kill him."

Kurumu nodded at first. They had been speculating for some time what the Rite was and one of Yukari's thoughts was it could be a series of vampire blood infusions from approving family members. Kurumu frowned after a moment.

"Over time? The last time was Kuyo, right?"

Moka relaxed, timidly touching Kurumu's waist.

"No. I gave Tsukune a little to fight the guy from the wrestling club."

Kurumu stepped back, holding Moka at arm's length as she frowned down at the girl.

"Wait. I thought you guys handled that fight with the vampire blood he already had in him."

"Who told you that?"

Kurumu paused, realizing Tsukune was the one that had said it. She sighed, wondering if it was possible for Tsukune to have been so caught up in the moment to realize Moka had given him blood.

"Why did you give him blood for that fight?"

"She said I should."

Kurumu shook her head.

"We really need to talk to your other half."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could convince you that you don't have to see her."

"Moka. You're a terrible go between."

"You can trust her."

"Are we talking about the same inner voice here? Because this is the one that took years to admit your mother was your stepmother."

Moka bowed her head, crying.

"You don't understand. She didn't want me to be upset."

Kurumu smiled, glancing at Tsukune. His brow was furrowed as if he was having a rough dream.

"Where is Shirayuki?"

"With Mr. Kotsubo."

That made sense. Even after things had turned for the worse, the girl had clung tightly to the belief that Kotsubo was a good man. Shirayuki believed that everything was her fault. Entry after entry was littered with comments about how Kotsubo was such a good person to put up with her and how she was so lucky to be tolerated. She felt she had no sexual value and that any man would only stay with her out of pity. The amount of self-loathing dripping in the sheets had brought tears to Kurumu's eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yea."

Kurumu grinned, backing away to leave the vampire be.

"I'll come back for you in a bit."

Visiting hours only ran to nine, though Moka had a habit of losing consciousness shortly after eight. They should probably leave soon unless they wanted to carry a sleeping vampire back to her dorm. Retreating out into the hallway, Kurumu smiled at her two lingering companions.

Ginei had blown off half of his third period Japanese exam to answer Moka's whistle. His assistance had been required to get Kotsubo to the hospital since Shirayuki would not leave Kotsubo and Moka had worried about leaving Shirayuki alone. Once everything had settled down, Ginei had stopped by to inform them about the hospital situation before calling it a night.

"How is she?"

Kurumu chuckled, tousling Nerume's hair.

"About as rattled and worried as I am."

"And Aono?"

"He's not coming home tonight."

Satsuki nodded. They had been told how unlikely it would be for either Tsukune or Kotsubo being released tonight given the lateness of the hour. Tsukune had arrived unconscious but without any visible physical damage. Kotsubo had not been so fortunate, with the staff thinking it might take him days to recover from his injuries. The staff had not disclosed the nature of these injuries and Ginei had summarized the whole thing as an accident. Kurumu had her doubts.

"Did she say what happened?"

"Just that it happened fast. They were arguing and maybe Shirayuki pushed him off. I guess he nearly pulled them all over with him."

"That's a little more than what your senior had."

Kurumu shrugged.

"Where's Shirayuki?"

Satsuki gestured down the hall behind Kurumu.

"I can feel a slight chill in that direction. I'm sure she's not hard to find."

Kurumu grinned, turning down the hall. She walked a couple paces ahead of her friends, passing by several empty rooms. There was a notable chill as she approached one of the closed doors. She paused, rapping the back of her hand against the solid door.

"Mizore? I'm coming in."

The room was identical to the one Tsukune was placed in. Kotsubo was hooked up to several devices that monitored his heart rate and other vitals. His massive torso was wrapped in bandages with several squid tentacles hanging limp all about him. He was easily three if not four times broader and bulkier than he had been in his human form. There was a bed somewhere beneath that body.

Tearing her eyes off the wretched sight, she spied Mizore huddled in an armchair at the far end of the room near the window. The girl had drawn her feet up on the cushion, hugging her knees to her chest. As Kurumu made her way about the room, she noted the girl's striped panties, recalling how it was the only type she owned and how Kotsubo had thought them childish.

"Damn, he's huge!"

Kurumu coughed out a chuckle, shaking her head. She smiled at Mizore whom had taken notice of her.

"Hey."

The girl glanced aside. She did not have her usual stick in her mouth.

"It was an accident."

Kurumu stopped at the foot of Kotsubo's perch. She shivered as her body registered the drastic difference in temperature here compared to the doorway. Bringing her arms up to press tightly against her own torso while tucking her hands in the crooks of her elbows, Kurumu smiled.

"You want to move this to the elevator lobby?"

"I should stay with him."

"Can't. They'll kick you out at nine."

Shirayuki frowned up at her.

"Visitation hours. I've been through this a couple times."

"I'll stay here till nine then."

"Come on, Mizore. You're not going to feel any better about yourself staying here."

"It's not about how I feel. He didn't deserve this. He was only trying to help."

Satsuki made a sharp intake of breath. Her lower lip quivered as she forced a smile.

"She's really cold. Should we get a blanket for her?"

"Do they have any?"

Satsuki shrugged with a cursory glance about.

"Maybe I could swipe one from the bed in another room."

"It's okay. I'll calm down. I'm sorry."

Kurumu stepped in closer, shivering as it felt like the air dropped another ten degrees. She knelt down, glancing over her shoulder and gesturing for Nerume to hand over the notebook. The kirin clutched the diary closer to her chest, pointedly stepping in next to her.

"Mr. Kotsubo gave Kurumu your diary. We read it."

"You two read it. I'm not a creep."

"You may as well have read it. We told you what she wrote."

"I can't help that. If I had left, the two of you would have wandered about the campus in a panic."

Satsuki sighed.

"Look, Shirayuki. Bad things happen. Fuck I've thought about killing myself. Maybe not as hard core dedicated as you, but yea. There are days where I wake up and wonder why the fuck I even bother."

"You don't understand-"

"The fuck I don't. I'm not these two, Shirayuki. Okay? You don't get to where I am not understanding that life sucks."

"Satsuki."

Satsuki shook her head at her, gesturing to Nerume.

"Have you ever thought the world would be a better place without you? Seriously."

"Not really. But I do understand feeling like you're not worth attention. That nobody will love you. That there's nothing good for you in the future."

Satsuki nodded, wagging her hand dismissively.

"Yea, typical sadness. Everybody gets a little worried, but we're talking major depression here. Like the world operates against you and wants you to be miserable."

Kurumu sighed.

"Well, I've felt like that but I've never thought about killing myself. Maybe a passing thought but most of the time I get pissed. The way I've always seen it, is you can despair or be angry. So yea. My whole time where I hated being a succubus, I turned that on my mother. That's how I coped with it."

"You're so fucking lucky. I wanted to hate his dumb ass but I couldn't do it all the time. Were you seriously able to hate your mother for years?"

Kurumu managed a chuckle.

"No. I avoided her. Any interaction ended up in a one sided fight, but most of the time she respected my desire for solitude."

"That must have been hard on your mother."

"Have you never fought with someone in your family?"

"Nothing serious."

Satsuki sighed, clapping a hand atop Nerume's head.

"This one is innocent. Her only worry is finding a boyfriend so she doesn't end up alone. But Kurumu and I… you can't brush us off like we don't know shit about life."

"Satsuki… do you hate your older brother?"

"Yes."

Nerume bowed her head.

"I thought so."

"My parents had no business having both of us. One of us shouldn't have been born. It's not like either of us are going to amount to anything. He's fucking retarded and I know I'm nothing special."

Kurumu frowned.

"Retarded? Like mentally handicapped?"

"Yea. He's a fucking potato. My parents will be taking care of his sorry ass the rest of their lives."

"You knew this, Nerume?"

"Yea. A lot of people know in our town."

"That's not the same."

Satsuki crossed her arms about her chest as she regarded Shirayuki.

"What isn't?"

"You won't be living with your family much longer. You will be free of your misery."

"You don't stop having a past."

Shirayuki frowned, letting her knees go. She sat up in the armchair, letting her feet settle on the floor.

"It's different because you have a future."

"And you don't? What part of your future do you hate?"

"All of it."

"Why?"

"Satsuki. It's about not having a choice."

"Choice is overrated. You realize how much Nerume would value having a fiancé and a career picked out for her?"

"I would like to pick my own fiancé."

"You'd get over it."

"I guess if he was good looking I might."

Kurumu grinned, returning her attention to Shirayuki.

"How do you feel, Mizore?"

"I'd like my notebook back."

"Oh, yea. I'm sorry."

Nerume stepped up against the armchair. Her breaths came out in small white clouds as she held out the black notebook. Shirayuki forced a smile, taking it from the girl and promptly stuffing the notebook into the large pocket sewn in the front of her long sleeved blouse.

"It's Genzouyaki Nerume, correct?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Nerume licked her lips.

"You're pretty."

Satsuki chuckled, shaking her head.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying she's pretty."

"But why?"

"Well… she's worried that she's not."

"Get down here."

Kurumu reached up and tugged the girl by her sleeve down to join her on the floor. Nerume frowned but awkwardly shifted her legs about till she was comfortably kneeling beside her.

"That's not how it works. Random compliments from other girls is not going to make Mizore feel better about her looks."

"So these are the girls you wanted me to make friends with."

Kurumu smiled up at Mizore.

"Yea. I mean, Tora and Moka are good girls too, but they're super smart."

"I'm not dumb. I'm going to get that eighty percent and join the PSC."

Kurumu absently reached out to touch Mizore's knee. It was so cold, like touching a smooth block of ice.

"Are you feeling sad?"

"I don't feel anything at all."

"It wouldn't be this cold if that were true. You're never this cold in class."

"That is true, Ms. Shirayuki. You're much colder now than normal."

"I guess I'm trying hard not to cry."

"Why?"

"Because I don't deserve to be treated nicely. I've messed up everything. I got Mr. Aono hurt. I got Mr. Kotsubo hurt. Everyone that tries to help me gets hurt."

Kurumu chuckled.

"You are far too kind to Kotsubo."

"He was nice to me."

"He was. He was nice to me too. I read your diary. I get it. He's a good guy, but… he should have done the right thing and turned you away a long time ago."

"I guess."

"He knew from the start you were too young for him. I don't know why he let you arrange those special lunches. I give him credit for not trying anything with you for a long time."

"He cared for me."

"He didn't know what he wanted, Mizore. It's kind of obvious. You know you didn't love him. And I think you've known for some time that he didn't love you."

Feeling the temperature drop slightly, Kurumu reached up to squeeze Mizore's thigh through the skirt.

"Don't do that. I'm not trying to provoke you. He's not a bad guy for not loving you and it doesn't mean you're a bad person. The timing is wrong."

"But I don't have much time."

"Well… you'll have to find a guy that isn't a decade older than you. I have a feeling the respectable ones that are worth having would make you wait till you're out of high school."

Mizore sighed as the temperature started to creep slowly back up.

"Did you read the last entries? The ones about Mr. Aono?"

"Yea, I've doubted Aono is a vampire. Doesn't give off the same vibe as Akashiya."

"I was meaning their plans of having him transfer out."

Kurumu flinched.

"You were generic and said plans."

"That's news to us. You guys are planning to have Mr. Aono leave?"

"I'm sorry, Kurumu. I didn't remember being vague."

"Well the cat's out of the bag now. What's wrong with Mr. Aono?"

Kurumu sighed.

"Let's start with the fact that he gets hospitalized every time a major fight goes down. Look, guys. Tora and I have been talking for a couple weeks now that it might be best for him to go back to human schools. He's not used to a monster school and his constitution is horrible."

"Is he like a Tanuki or something?"

Kurumu chuckled, glancing at Shirayuki.

"Nothing like that. You were thinking of going with Tsukune. Running away."

"Yea. That little girl said she could make doorways so you could visit him anytime. I felt that if I was part of that, I could get a foothold in the human world. Maybe spend the breaks with him to avoid going home. That sort of thing."

"You're not trying to steal Aono away from Kurumu?"

Shirayuki frowned.

"The thought crossed my mind. Kurumu said it would be real difficult for her to have a long term relationship with him. But that's not why I wanted to run away with him."

Kurumu smirked at the blush on the girl's cheeks.

"But if he asked you out, you would agree to it."

"Well… yea. If that's what he wants, wouldn't you respect that?"

"Of course."

Kurumu grinned.

"But he's more likely to ask Moka out so I wouldn't get your hopes up there."

"Speaking of which, we might need to head out soon before that girl collapses on us. They're not going to be serving dinner by the time we get back to the dorms."

"You ready to go, Mizore?"

The girl regarded her with wide, sapphire eyes.

"Okay."

Kurumu smiled, getting up on her feet. She held a hand down for Nerume to clamber up next to her. The girl remained holding her arm, pressed tightly to her side.

"Are you going to give me some space?"

"I'm cold."

Smirking, Kurumu gestured to Satsuki, whom was already making her way to the door.

"I don't know if you actually have met Unari Satsuki. She's part of my new class and is Ms. Nekonome's niece."

"I've seen her around."

Kurumu nodded, shuffling out into the hall with Nerume hanging on her. Shirayuki was only a couple steps behind. The temperature about Shirayuki had leveled off dramatically. It was back to the normal state she retained while in school.

"Did you want to reach out to Bikiyama?"

"Why?"

"You mentioned her several times in your diary. She seemed important to you."

"She was my neighbor and used me to better her experience with Ms. Uchikawa."

"That's called making a bigger group of friends. I've been doing that a lot."

"I guess so."

Satsuki turned about with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Did you guys really practice moaning in the bleachers?"

Shirayuki blushed, bowing her head.

"Just that one time. It was so embarrassing."

"I bet."

"Do you think it's better if you make noises?"

"I'm sure that's how a girl fakes an orgasm."

"Why would you want to fake it?"

"I don't know. I just hear some girls do it so their boyfriends don't feel inadequate."

Kurumu grinned, aware that the wolf girls had done this with Mizore as an example of things she could do for her fiancé.

"What do you think, Mizore?"

Shirayuki shrugged.

"Bikiyama said arousal was a mindset, so moaning would make it feel better."

Satsuki chuckled.

"I guess that's possible."

"It would get you in the mood."

"If you don't die of embarrassment first."

They paused at the door to Tsukune's room. Moka had went back to her resting position against his torso. Satsuki sighed, scratching her sienna locks as she ventured into the room.

"I'll wake her up. You guys can go ahead."

"Don't blow in her ear. It really hurts."

Kurumu chuckled, aware that it did.


	7. Cheering Forward

The sun felt really nice this afternoon. Setting her green jacket aside, Kurumu flopped on her back upon the warm grass in the courtyard. Crossing her ankles, she stretched out her legs and fixed her skirt to avoid any additional attention from the boys casually admiring her existence. She let out a content sigh, resting her forearm across her brow to shade her closed eyes.

She felt the familiar, warm and sweet sense within her. She lazily opened her eyes, glancing over at two of the girls she had eaten lunch with. She doubted Shirayuki was the source of this feeling, seeing how the girl was seated cross legged while fanning herself with her notebook. The girl panted around the white stick in the crook of her mouth while tugging her collar open. Her blue and white striped panties were showing from Kurumu's angle.

She caught Nerume's gaze and smiled softly. The girl returned the smile, squashing the sensation. The small girl had unfastened three of her top buttons and had folded her jacket across her legs so she could sit how she pleased without worry. The kirin turned her attention back to her platter of entrees placed on her makeshift table, having grabbed more food than the rest of them. She lifted a huge load of noodles in her chopsticks and started slurping them down.

"You think Sendou will be settled down for that thing you want to do tonight with Moka?"

Satsuki was on her right, also cross legged though it hardly mattered with her wearing slacks. The girl was picking at her teeth, trying to get the flecks of green out that Nerume had called to her attention. Her jacket was folded up haphazardly at her side and she had rolled her sleeves up to her elbows.

They had gotten back to the dorms around eight thirty. Moka had frequently yawned on the trip, instigating an epidemic of yawns of exhaustion. After the vampire turned in, they had tried to study in Satsuki's room, perking themselves up with conversation, drinks and snacks. That had lasted a couple hours before Satsuki had kicked them out for the night. After walking Shirayuki home, Kurumu had slept in her room for the first time.

"It's time with her Moka. Only way she backs out is if Moka doesn't show up because of Tsukune."

"Ms. Akashiya didn't come to school today."

Kurumu frowned, glancing at Nerume whom was the only one still eating.

"Really?"

"Yea. It caused quite the problem for Ms. Arashimideru."

Shirayuki nodded in agreement as Kurumu mulled over this news. Arashimideru was their lab partner and they would have had their chemistry exam today.

"Did she have to join a different lab group?"

"No. She decided she would retake it with her partners when they were available and left school early."

Kurumu had never talked long with the quiet Arashimideru. The tall girl used to hang around Hiboshi simply because they were both in tennis. Tomisaki had mentioned the girl was not from their junior high, so it was not like Arashimideru had any history with Hiboshi. She wondered if she should thank the girl for being so patient with her friends.

"I hope Tsukune recovers soon."

"Yea, it would suck to be in the hospital on your birthday."

"I'm sorry about that."

Shirayuki clutched her notebook to her chest, bowing her head.

"It's not your fault."

"Yea, it is. If I had stayed away-"

"Don't. Just stop."

She sighed, feeling the subtle dip of temperature as Shirayuki sulked.

"The only person mad about what happened is Yukari and she'll get over it. She's not even mad at you. She's mad at us."

"You could tell she was agitated during lab yesterday."

Kurumu smiled, recalling how Yukari had randomly swore in the middle of the exam. Osakebi had snickered while Senyou had tried to help despite being shushed away repeatedly.

"She's constantly spying on Moka through her rosary so it troubles her when things happen and she can't do anything about it."

"How does she do that?"

Kurumu shrugged, glancing at Satsuki.

"She's a witch. It's a spell she cast several weeks ago back when Moka was with that Inui guy."

"So that's how she responded so quickly."

Kurumu smiled, aware that Mizore had never mentioned Yukari in her diary until the final entries. It was only a couple lines about misunderstanding the witch and not wanting to force Yukari to carry out her murderous threats.

"Do you want to come to Tsukune's party on Sunday?"

"I shouldn't."

"Would she be okay at a pool party? She's flush from having lunch in the sun."

"You should wear the school blouse. They have ones with short sleeves."

"I'm fine."

"Mizore said her outfit is a special fabric that breathes more than the stuff our blouses are made of."

"Bullshit."

Kurumu chuckled.

"It's true. My mother made these for me."

"There's no way that thing breathes more than my blouse."

"You should take it off."

Nerume was fiddling with another button on her blouse. Her beige bra was partially visible now that she had undone four.

"Eat your food, Nerume."

"Yea, only Kurumu can get away walking about topless at school."

"I've never been topless at school."

"A bra is not much different from a swimsuit. It's no big deal."

"You're assuming Shirayuki wears a bra."

Kurumu smirked.

"She's about your size, Satsuki. How often are you going without?"

"I could get away with it, if I was wearing baggy tops like she does."

"I'm wearing a bra."

"Then you can take your top off."

"My skin breaks out in hives within ten minutes of direct exposure to the sun."

"Well that explains the long socks. Most girls don't yank them up to their knees."

Kurumu sighed, pushing herself back up to a seated position. She leaned back on her hands.

"Do you have a swimsuit?"

"No."

"Could you button your shirt back up? Someone's going to notice."

"But it's hot."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

"Let her be, Satsuki. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have to make up my exams from yesterday."

Kurumu frowned, thinking that would be a whole day of exams without much free time. She recalled she had that dinner with Kagome at seven.

"When do you think you'll be free? Like four?"

"I'm taking my Japanese exam with Ms. Sunao after lunch. I should be going back to class soon."

Kurumu glanced at her wrist. It was twelve to one.

"Taking that at one or one thirty?"

"I don't know. She just asked if I would take it after lunch."

"Hmm. Well that means you would only have two exams tomorrow and should be done after lunch."

"Yea."

"You two want to take her swimsuit shopping? I have to pick up the one I ordered from the store. Assuming it's there."

"I'm cool with it, but it sounds pointless if she can't be in the sun."

"She could wear a light jacket over it."

"What's the point?"

"Moka can't swim because of vampires' aversion to water. I still got her to buy a swimsuit."

"Yea, but Moka can lay out in the sun if she wants. What can Shirayuki do?"

Nerume smiled, polishing off the last of her third noodle cup. Rubbing her mouth with the back of her wrist, she picked up a sandwich wrapped in cellophane.

"She might look sexy in a two piece and a light jacket."

"That would be sexy?"

"Well… yea. It's like how the whole wearing a man's dress shirt for pajamas works."

"Works for whom?"

"My dad likes it when my mom wears his shirts to bed."

Kurumu chuckled.

"I think that's different, but I'm sure we can find something for Mizore that will look cute."

"It'll have to be a jacket that she won't burn through. A dark color would work."

"Yea, but it would need to compliment the swimsuit."

"Yea, whatever. I should pick up a suit while we're at it. I didn't think to bring mine to school."

Kurumu smiled as Nerume gobbled down another large mouthful of her yakisoba sandwich.

"Do you have a suit?"

"Mhm. It's a one piece but very open in the back so that I can have my tail out."

"How does she eat so much?"

Satsuki chuckled at Shirayuki's astonishment.

"Hey, are you doing anything after your exam with Ms. Sunao?"

"You know she's not. What are you wanting?"

"Well… I was thinking since it's pretty obvious that Moka is going to skip out on my article that you guys might want to hang out with the cheerleaders."

"I was planning to come. You think they'll let us try on their outfits?"

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

"I suppose I could stick around, but what would we do for the next couple hours?"

"I was thinking we could hang out in the library so Mizore could find us easily."

Kurumu smiled at the somber look that crossed Shirayuki's face. The girl had been recently banished from the library due to her reputation. The library had been one of Shirayuki's havens and it was where she had interacted with Bikiyama several times due to Uchikawa being a bookworm.

"Would you be okay with that, Mizore? We could hang out a little in the library before we head out to the fields to do my article stuff."

"I don't know."

"You know the cheerleader squad is ran by Ms. Uchikawa's aunt. You might like her."

Shirayuki sighed, glancing aside.

"Kurumu. I don't know if they want me in the library."

"They won't make a fuss if you're with me."

"Assuming we haven't been kicked out before you arrive."

Kurumu smirked, aware that Ms. Bakudai was not particularly fond of her.

"True. We might end up hanging out in the cafeteria."

"That's somehow more boring than the library."

"Do you think they'll let us have a ball? We could play in the practice gym for a bit."

"The basketball team could be practicing in there."

"If they are, we could play with them."

Kurumu chuckled, recalling how tall Yougan and the rest of the team were.

"I doubt that. We're tiny compared to them."

"They might humor us. Or maybe they will let us have one of their balls and we can play with ourselves."

"We're about one sentence away from someone making a sexual joke. What do you think, Shirayuki?"

Shirayuki panted while airing out her blouse.

"About what?"

"About hanging out this afternoon?"

"I guess."

"Come on, Mizore. You can show a little enthusiasm."

"For what?"

Kurumu frowned.

"I don't know. Hanging out with friends?"

Shirayuki glanced aside.

"I should be going."

Kurumu got up before Shirayuki could. Quickly crossing the gap as Satsuki got to her feet, Kurumu pressed a hand on Shirayuki's head.

"You don't have to run off yet. What if she's not there until one thirty?"

"We can walk with her to class."

"At least let Nerume finish eating."

"I'm good."

Nerume set the platter aside so she could get her feet back under her. Slinging her jacket over her shoulder, she picked up the tray as she stood up. There were still two unopened bowls among the half dozen emptied ones.

"I just need to take this back."

"Fine, munchkin. Wait for us."

Kurumu nodded as Satsuki tied her jacket's sleeves about her waist. The girl grinned, keeping step with her short companion as they walked to the row of glass doors. The only other way out of the courtyard would be to walk past the monster tree through the doors near the main foyer. Kurumu absently let her hand rest at her side, allowing Shirayuki to get up.

"I don't get it."

"Hmm?"

"You know nothing has changed. What do you expect from me?"

Kurumu paused. She supposed nothing had changed for Shirayuki. She was still engaged and would become the next Snow Priestess. The only real difference was she was no longer relying on Kotsubo to help her find a way out of her predicament.

"You could smile."

"Why?"

"Because you're happy?"

Shirayuki sighed heavily. She stuffed her notebook and her hands in her center pocket.

"I don't feel happy."

"What do you think about Nerume and Satsuki?"

Shirayuki shrugged.

"They're nice."

"Do you think you'll be friends with them?"

"They're your friends, Kurumu."

"So? You can be friends with all of my friends if you want. Yukari might take longer than some of the others, but I would like you to be part of my group."

"Why?"

Kurumu smiled.

"Because you picked me."

"I don't think I did."

"You mention like three or four people regularly in your diary. If it's not Kotsubo, it's me. If it's not either of us, then it's Bikiyama or Sakamori. Everyone else barely gets mentioned at all."

"You were nice to me."

"You wrote a story about a girl based on me."

Shirayuki cocked her head. She touched the end of the stick in her mouth.

"I killed that girl."

Kurumu chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yea, but that was the first main girl character you've done. And you made her happy despite her terminal illness. Don't you feel like you should do that for yourself?"

Shirayuki shrugged, returning her hand to her pocket.

"Are you happy, Kurumu?"

"We're all going to die, Mizore. Does that mean we should be miserable all the way to the grave?"

Shirayuki glanced aside. For a moment, the corner of her lips turned up in a slight smile. Her sapphire eyes lazily turned back with a hint of amusement.

Kurumu grinned, stepping in to touch Shirayuki's cheek. Her skin was cold like an ice cube tray. The girl flinched as the smirk was quickly replaced with concern.

"That was pretty. You should smile more."

"That was a bad thought."

"What were you thinking?"

"That you would share Aono if you thought it would make me happy."

Kurumu frowned.

"Well… I don't mind if you're friends with him."

"You're too nice."

"You're too quiet. You need to laugh more."

"Why?"

"Because it makes people like you. People like being around girls that are always laughing and smiling."

"Hasn't worked out for Sakamori."

Kurumu grinned, aware that the shojo was not the most popular girl in home ec or gym.

"Sakamori is fine in small doses. We spent the night with her at Tokori's place and she behaved herself at Asuka's birthday party."

"I laughed when I was with Aono at the pond."

"That's good. Did he say a joke or something?"

"He doesn't know how to skip rocks. That was amusing."

Kurumu smirked.

"That sounds sad. He is a city boy."

Shirayuki smiled wistfully, her eyes distant.

"Yea."

"Did your cold act up because you laughed?"

Shirayuki snapped out of her reverie, frowning.

"My cold?"

"Did you cause the temperature to drop because you laughed?"

"No."

"Then you should laugh more."

"I… that might have been a fluke."

"Do you think your cold only triggers with sadness?"

"It's strong emotions, Kurumu."

Kurumu was aware what it was like to be challenged over how your powers worked, but it did seem odd that Mizore could laugh without issue.

"Were you faking laughter?"

"No. Well… I don't think."

"Are you sure it triggers from happiness?"

"I was very happy when my powers awakened."

Despite the certainty of her tone, the girl looked away when Kurumu met her gaze.

"It was my first kiss."

Kurumu nodded reflexively, though her mind protested. It was not like her first kiss with Takada had been anything special. And now that she knew about how dangerous her kiss was, most thoughts of kissing had an edge of fear to them.

"You know I'm a little scared to kiss anyone. Maybe you felt the same way."

"I was eight. Why would I be scared to kiss a boy?"

"Because you were eight."

The temperature took another slight dip which Kurumu promptly responded with touching Mizore's cheek and her hair. Her hair was silky smooth and much warmer, making it a better place for future caresses. Clutching firmly to prevent the girl's retreat, Kurumu smiled.

"Don't. It's okay. I'm thinking its fear and sadness that trigger your cold."

"No. If I get angry, it's much worse."

"Well that's another negative emotion. Maybe good things like laughing, happiness and love are safe."

"I don't know."

"Have you tried?"

"How?"

Fair question.

"I guess it's like your moaning sessions. You know, smile and laugh till you actually feel it's genuine?"

Shirayuki stared at her.

"I moaned once. Don't plural my embarrassment."

"You guys know that you have to come back through here, right?"

Satsuki was holding one of the glass doors open, her hand held up against her cheek as she shouted.

"You told us to wait for you."

"I didn't mean wait out there. It's almost ten after one, so get your butts inside."

Kurumu chuckled, withdrawing her hands from Shirayuki. With a slight nod, she started for the doors. Shirayuki followed quietly behind as they crossed the courtyard.

Nerume was lingering in the hall behind Satsuki. She had slipped her jacket back on, but had not bothered to button up her blouse. It was still tucked in her skirt which sort of held it together. The girl gestured at Shirayuki as the slipped through the open door.

"Hey, Ms. Shirayuki. What kind of candy is that?"

Shirayuki paused, touching the end of her stick.

"A lollipop."

Nerume giggled. They had all seen the girl put the large, red candy in her mouth after finishing the half liter of vanilla ice cream she had brought to school.

"I meant what kind?"

"Cherry."

That was another safe bet. Kurumu chuckled as they started down the hall towards the classrooms.

"Brand? That thing was huge."

Shirayuki shrugged. She pulled one out of her pocket and held it out to Nerume.

"You don't mind?"

"I have more."

"Is it like the berries?"

"Hmm?"

"You know. Something that helps regulate your powers."

Nerume tugged off the wrapper, stowing it in her jacket's pocket. She squeezed the large sphere into her mouth, her cheek having a slight budge as she closed her mouth.

"So this will make me cold resistant?"

"It's just candy from my village. I don't know if it does anything."

Kurumu frowned.

"Really? The school is fine with you having candy all the time?"

"I told them that it helps me control my powers."

"Does it?"

Shirayuki shrugged without further comment. They reached the adjacent hall, turning left towards the classrooms.

"This is hard to suck on."

"Your mouth is too small."

"I can't be much smaller than hers."

That was true. Kurumu rarely saw Shirayuki change out candy. It would not surprise her if it took several hours to whittle that thing down to a comfortable size.

"So what's this fiancé of yours like?"

"Satsuki."

"I'm curious. She seems to hate him, so I assume she's met him."

"I have."

Kurumu nodded, aware Shirayuki had mentioned a liar being nice to his bride.

"You mentioned him in your diary. I thought you didn't know him."

"I don't know his name."

"How did you know he was your fiancé?"

Shirayuki sighed as they approached the nearest stairway.

"During summer break almost four years ago I met a boy whom said nothing. He would hang out in the place I usually went to be alone but he wouldn't talk to me. After two weeks of this, I got curious and asked what he was listening to. He was always listening to music. He gave it to me."

"Gave it to you? His CD player?"

Shirayuki nodded.

"He told me I could keep it since he had another at home. It was loud, angry music. It was scary to listen to, because it resonated with the feelings I try to suppress."

They reached the stairs. Kurumu started up first with Satsuki on her left. The other two were a couple steps behind.

"I know it must have been uncomfortable to be around me. The water on the riverbank would freeze several times. He never said anything about it. When summer ended, he never came back."

Nerume cocked her head so that her ponytail hung over the railing.

"How did you know he was your fiancé?"

"My mother told me. Apparently they had known about him visiting me and had kept quiet about it until school resumed. They had hoped that I would get along with him."

Satsuki sighed.

"Guy spends a whole month not talking to you and gives you angry music. I guess that's cool you got a CD player out of it but the whole thing sounds pretty creepy."

Kurumu chuckled. She could see a younger Umizake doing something that socially awkward.

"So you don't think you would get along with that guy?"

"No. It's quite obvious."

"What do you mean obvious?"

Shirayuki glanced up at her with an emotionless expression.

"Obvious he hates me."

Kurumu laughed.

"No, it's not."

"The guy's weird. Who gives angry music to their future bride?"

"Maybe he wanted to share his musical tastes."

Satsuki chuckled.

"Naw, I'm with Shirayuki. Sounds like the guy was telling her to fuck off."

Kurumu grimaced. She really felt the urge to out Umizake as this fiancé but it would feel more polite to have Shirayuki talk with him first.

"Is there a type of guy you would be interested in, Ms. Shirayuki?"

Shirayuki shrugged as they reached the top of the stairs. They walked by Mr. Hakuru's chemistry lab.

"Like mating preferences? I'm a Night Mare, so I'm hoping to meet a nice Kirin boy."

Satsuki chuckled.

"There's always humans."

"As if they have any of those here."

Kurumu grinned.

"I think yuki'onna prefer human men but I don't know if they can be with other monsters."

"Strong water based spirits can handle our cold without the berries."

Kurumu's thoughts drifted to Kamitsuku, whom she would be seeing soon.

"So like kappas?"

"No. More pure. Like an Undine or a Mizuchi."

"Mizuchi?"

"A water dragon. A god of the ocean. My fiancé is one. That's why my cold never bothered that boy."

Kurumu smiled, wondering if Umizake truly was that impressive. He seemed so lazy and apathetic.

"We know a kappa in our class that went to school with some undines."

"We do?"

"Yamabato Kamitsuku. Though all the undines he mentioned were girls."

Satsuki smirked.

"That boy's a kappa? Heh. I wouldn't have guessed that."

As they shared a laugh, Kurumu noted Mizore had a slight smile. It truly was beautiful.

* * *

The drawback of being out in an open field like this was that there was nothing to lean against. Kurumu was not much in the mood for standing upright for hours but felt it would be impolite to park her butt on the ground in the midst of her article. She sighed, thankful that the last of her interviews was over.

It was fairly easy to tell the cheerleaders apart from the rest of them. The cheerleader outfit was mostly white with green trim that matched their school jackets. The girls had pleated skirts over silky shorts with lacy frills. The skirts were only about mid thigh length, so the green shorts were often flashed by jumps and cartwheels. The lace made it easy to mistake the shorts as panties, which Ms. Uchikawa admitted was intentional. The top, which zipped up in the back, bared the midriff and had a heart shaped window below the neck to expose cleavage. The fabric stretched to accommodate the bustier girls. Anagume complained it was worse for small girls like her whom needed padding to fill out the top.

The three boys had short sleeved, mesh tees with green sleeves and collars. Their loose track pants had a green waistband and a green stripe that stretched down the side of the leg to their ankles. Tomisaki was the most slender of the three.

The other two guys were about Tsukune's height but had impressive arms. They weren't stout but they had little issue working with the girls. Both had short hair, Yuuki having this creamy chocolate look while the other had darker brown locks with patches of white. Yuuki had held the older Kyubane sister upright by her feet in an incredible display of strength and balance.

It was clear why Shirenai Yuuki was preferred over his senior Geijutsu Ryoute. Yuuki was amicable and bold. He liked doing stunts and had mentioned he would have joined the gymnastics club had it not only being for girls. He goofed off much more, laughed more, did somersaults and moonsaults on a whim and was as flexible as any of the girls.

Geijutsu was the silent, strong and serious type. He was good but mostly kept his work with Hogomaru and Zoshaga, the tallest girls of the club. Kurumu had left the senior interviews to Tora, so she did not know much else about any of them beyond their looks. Zoshaga was the brunette with long bangs and shaven short hair. Hogomaru, whom she had seen in gym, had inky black short hair that was wild and unkempt. She had a braided rat tail that was tied off with a mint green ribbon at her butt.

Since everyone had arrived at about the same time, Ginei had suggested doing all the pictures before breaking the group up for interviews. Kurumu had not officially done any interviews all week, so it was going to be a long process and Ginei was hoping he could send the film club home. Amusingly none of the film club had left despite Ginei's thoughtfulness.

The film club had a solid turnout. Never the best with names, Tamura Shigo had to be reintroduced to Kurumu. She had only remembered this gray haired boy was from class twelve and had spent a lot of time talking with Dakuhime. The guy was shorter than Tomisaki and was hanging around the russet haired boy whom had Nerume seated up on his shoulders with her knees on either side of his head. Anagume and the two short seniors from Sado stood around them, chatting amicably.

Kamitsuku was mostly talking with Satsuki and Tsubuyama. He regretfully did not know of any Undine males from his community that were at Yokai. They had joked about him only paying attention to girls which he did not deny.

It had been some time since she had seen Uchiyama Makoto from class eleven. The black haired boy with the short feathered locks was about the same height as their club president, Sangi Mitsuki. Aware that Uchiyama was an out of prefecture from Okayama, she had coyly asked him if he would be interested in meeting some of her Tengu friends. He seemed agreeable to the idea and was looking forward to Tsukune's birthday party. He was presently keeping the two juniors from his club company.

This was the first time Kurumu had met Kuroishi Genmai. The boy had thick glasses and was about the same height as the tallest of the cheerleader girls. His fine black hair was trimmed in a simple bowl cut. Oyanagi Neneki, the stout boy with the greenish afro, had helped his fellow junior set up the camera on a tripod which Kuroishi was using to film the whole process. Shortly after the pictures, Ms. Uchikawa had encouraged the girls do a quick performance, requesting Kuroishi to give her a copy of the video.

Sangi had asked Shirayuki to keep an eye on their mascot. The little mint haired senior, Chouda Sumire, was quietly wandering at the edge of the forest, taking pictures of whatever struck her fancy. Shirayuki kept her distance from the girl, occasionally opening her notebook to jot something down. It was hard to believe Chouda was taller than Shirayuki, since the senior was often slouched or bent over with her hair brushing the ground.

According to Sangi, this would be everyone from her club that would attend the field trip next week. The other upperclassmen were not interested. The tall brunette stood next to Kurumu, regarding her digital camera as she scrolled through dozens of pictures.

Ginei had promised to handle the juniors, but had lost interest. More accurately, he never stopped chatting with Kagayama, whom was the third girl he had spoken with. He had handled Garakuta and Kukioba first but could not stop flirting with Kagayama. The girl was probably shorter than Moka and had long, vibrant sandy blond hair. It fell down to her knees. Yuuki had mentioned it was difficult to work with her because her hair often got in the way. Despite her strong features which were similar to most of the Sekikawa girls, her cheery attitude gave her this attractive aura unlike the other girls. She was not on the same level as Okimune or Moka, but Kurumu could see why Ginei enjoyed talking with such an enthusiastic girl. It also helped that she had pretty hazel eyes with long lashes.

Two of the Sekikawa girls Kurumu had interviewed were hanging about Kagayama with mild interest in Ginei. Ikatsuki Shukujo was the girl from class five Tokori had told her about. The girl had black hair which was tapered in the back but still looked boyish due to it being short. She had a slight glint in her eyes and the color of her iris was very similar to the turquoise of Moka's.

Fuyutsuki Akemi was Kagayama's cousin. She had long, scarlet hair that she pulled back and looped in a fluffy ponytail. She was the shortest of the Sekikawa girls, about Satsuki's height. She was clinging to Kagayama's arm and had been greeted with a kiss on the cheek when she had first come over to her cousin. Aware that Kana was also from class seven and did not have many classroom friends, Kurumu had asked if Fuyutsuki would be kind to her. The girl had promised to try, saying Ms. Kubo, whom sat next to Kana, hated her. Curious why, Fuyutsuki admitted Kubo was also from Sekikawa but was a dirt blood, their term for monstrels, and that her parents made a big fuss over such things. The only reason why they were partners in home economics was because Kubo didn't know anybody else.

The other two freshmen girls whom Kurumu had interviewed were hanging about Yuuki. Juntaku Masami was as tall as the senior Sekikawa girls. She was a rare gyokuto as her hair was a dark vermilion which she had painstakingly crimped and pleated. She still had the usual pink eyes but was not nearly as endowed as any other gyokuto Kurumu had met. Despite her grins and upbeat chatter, she candidly expressed her distaste for the other gyokuto girls. She was only in the club because it frightened her to be around strangers.

Kyubane Mizuki was also from class nine. Like her older sister, Naho, she had platinum blond hair that was naturally wavy. She was slightly shorter than her sister, making her the shortest of the gyokuto girls in the club. As a prank, the two had tried swapping classes for a day last week to see if anyone could tell the difference between them. Unfortunately Mizuki was not smart enough to handle her sister's third year classes. Not that Naho was super smart or anything. Both girls were academically average. They did not get caught, but Naho had to redo an in class worksheet the next day.

Kurumu's last interview had been with Anagume Arukune, whom everyone called Aru. The girl was the same height as Kurumu and had black hair done up in braided pig tails. She was adorable and gave Kurumu the same feeling she had when around Dakuhime. She had the same dark, bottomless eyes. They weren't related but Anagume admitted they were both mujina, a mischievous badger spirit known to play tricks on humans. Aru had a little sister whom was too shy to be a cheerleader and had joined the Greetings club instead to boost her confidence.

"Should we tell everyone to leave?"

Kurumu smiled, reaching over to drape her arms about Tora. The black fabric of the PSC jacket was surprisingly smooth. Kurumu stepped in to press herself against Tora's back, sighing deeply as Tora reached up to squeeze Kurumu's wrist.

"You're being weird again."

"You know I love you."

Sangi chuckled.

"You're going to get rumors about you acting like that."

"I'm glad your club is shaping up. You were a lot of help today."

"I'm still miffed about our seniors. I don't really care if Kirameku drops us, but Hatsutori should have shown up."

Kurumu smirked.

"Good luck with that guy. He's probably courting young girls telling them he'll make them famous."

"Maybe. He stopped talking with me when I refused to cosplay for him. He still hits up the guys for help all the time, doing God knows what in that studio of his."

Kurumu nuzzled her cheek against the side of Tora's head. She was fine with never meeting the guy that owned the studio in which Nagare had assaulted her.

"Could you stop?"

"I know you like it."

"You sound like a dirty old man."

Kurumu relaxed, aware that she was getting no sensation from Tora. Some of the film club boys approved of the interaction.

"You think Moka will come tonight?"

"She can't spend the night at the hospital."

"Yea, but someone will have to go get her."

Tora sighed.

"I don't know what she's thinking. She can't do her article tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"Think about it. She blew off her exams today and missed one yesterday. There's no way she can make that appointment she made with the manga club in Mononoke tomorrow."

Kurumu paused, realizing she would have to abandon Shirayuki to cover for Moka. She would also have to cancel her swimsuit plans with Nerume and Satsuki. That was no good.

"I can't."

"You were thinking to help?"

"Yea…"

"I already made plans with Ginei so I can't cover for her either. Do you think Yukari would?"

Kurumu snorted.

"Maybe if it was with Moka. Yukari is upset about the whole throwing themselves in danger for Shirayuki's sake."

"Ginei told me about that before coming here. Kana and I had no idea what was going on this morning. Moka would not answer the door and I didn't want to be late for exams."

"You should value your friends more."

"My friends should value what I value."

Kurumu smiled, moving the hand that was free of Tora's grasp. She absently picked at the braids about Tora's ear.

"So what plans do you have with Ginei tomorrow? Another romantic date?"

Sangi chuckled.

"Hardly romantic. She's tagging along to make sure Ginei doesn't botch the plans with Ms. Nekonome and Mr. Umatobi. I'll be there too."

"Sounds like you could cover for Moka if you wanted. I'm sure Sangi could manage things even if Ginei didn't show up."

"You're giving me far too much credit. Nazohashi here is pretty damn useful in our planning. I'm about as disorganized as Ginei with this sort of thing."

Kurumu sighed, tugging her arm back so Tora would release it. She stepped up beside Tora, tucking her arms below her breasts as she regarded Ginei. He was still chatting with that trio of girls with no signs of discontinuing. Only Kagayama seemed to be genuinely paying interest in him.

They probably should say something. Ms. Uchikawa had left a good fifteen or so minutes ago, not wanting to be late for something she had planned in Mononoke. Only three of the seniors had left.

"Should we stop Ginei's flirting with that girl?"

"I don't understand what he finds interesting about her."

Sangi chuckled.

"That's Kuki. Every boy loves Kuki."

Kurumu frowned. She gestured at the girl from her home ec class with the cinnamon curls.

"Isn't that Kuki?"

"That's Kukioba Tappuri. Most of her friends call her Puri. Kagayama's first name is Kuki."

"When I spoke with Ms. Tsubuyama, she mentioned several of the juniors went with nicknames. Instead of Kosuru, the others call her Kozi."

Kurumu nodded, already aware of Aru.

"So why does every boy love Kuki?"

Sangi smirked, glancing down at her camera to scroll through pictures.

"She's vocal about being a lesbian."

"Serious?"

"Lots of guys think it's some challenge, but she's dated three girls. Two seniors last year and she's currently with Michi Sanshiri from the softball team. She likes tall, slender girls with short hair."

Kurumu chuckled.

"I was beginning to think she was another one of your former classmates."

"She's not but Tsubuyama is."

"I knew that."

Kurumu glanced at Tora, noting the concerned expression.

"Are you worried Ginei wants to convince her to go straight?"

Tora rolled her eyes.

"No. That would require asking her out and he already said he won't ask any girls out."

"Oh? That's interesting. I thought he was single again."

"He is, but he has this notion in his head that he should be asked out."

"And an even worse notion that he should oblige any girl that asks him out."

Sangi laughed, letting go of her camera so it would dangle on the strap about her neck.

"That sounds stupid enough for him. I guess that's why he didn't want me announcing his freedom."

"Meaning he would get asked out?"

"Of course. Nakamoto would immediately try again if she knew he was available."

Kurumu paused, knowing two girls had tried to ask Ginei out last year when he was still in a long distance relationship with some human girl.

"Was Nakamoto from your class?"

"No, that was Mika."

Sangi pursed her lips.

"I wonder if she would try again. Maybe I should tell her."

"He requested your silence. I trust you to remain so."

Kurumu smirked, poking Tora's shoulder. The sphinx scowled, glancing away.

"Tora has been worried that Ginei would shirk his duties as club president if he picked up a girlfriend. She's not thrilled with the idea of having to run our club on her own while also fulfilling her duties as a member of the PSC."

"Mika is a good girl. Nakamoto is another matter."

"What's wrong with Nakamoto?"

Sangi shrugged.

"She's just creepy. She tried to slip Ginei a love potion last year and Kousuke drank it by mistake. Nothing like having your class after lunch interrupted by a lovestruck boy confessing his undying fealty to poor Tsuri. I felt so embarrassed for her."

Kurumu thought about questioning the love potion but she knew both Tsuri and Koike. An inugami with a nekomusume was an unusual pairing.

"That must have been awkward."

"It was cruel. Tsuri had never been asked out before so she accepted it. It lasted for hours. He convinced her to skip the rest of the school day and I believe he took her virginity. She was so devastated when Kousuke broke up with her that evening when the potion wore off."

"How did you know Nakamoto slipped Ginei a love potion?"

"Kousuke got her to confess to it the next day. He realized what had happened after Ginei explained Nakamoto's seductive behavior and disbelief when he did not reciprocate. I think his inability to punish her played a large part in why he joined the PSC."

Kurumu frowned.

"I wonder if Hidarimeki still has feelings for him."

"Maybe. Kousuke is a likable guy so I think we all had a little crush on our troublemakers. I'm sure her biggest concern was that it was a prank."

"I would hope Ginei would make an exception for this Nakamoto."

"You said Mika is a good one."

"She is and would probably join your club. It's not like her fashion club is demanding."

Kurumu smiled.

"I know a couple girls in the fashion club. Do you think we could meet this girl?"

"How would I know? I'm not her agent."

"You said you would tell her about Ginei being single."

"I see her in gym. She's in Atsumoto's homeroom with Mei, Myaku and Kousuke."

Kurumu shrugged, only knowing one of those names. She smiled at the agitated Tora.

"I could probably get a lunch with the fashion club if you want to meet this Mika."

"What makes you think this classmate of yours would be good for Ginei?"

"No reason. I guess with Mika being an okami, it makes sense for her to be with Ginei."

Tora paused, glancing aside.

"It does make sense. He is part okami and an okami girl would be best for him."

"Yea, but an okami with an inugami wouldn't be a bad pair."

Sangi chuckled.

"Not really. Mika never had any interest in a domesticated dog of justice. Sure, he's lovable, but Mika's only had eyes for Ginei. Although getting her to confess a second time would be like asking lightning to strike the same spot."

Tora huffed.

"If it will be that difficult, then I don't see the point in making her aware of the new circumstances."

"Do you plan to ask him out?"

"Is Nazohashi interested in Ginei?"

"No, and I'm not. As said earlier, it will be an inconvenience to me if he dates a woman that makes him lose interest in our club."

"You sound just like her. Mika was always complaining about how troublesome Ginei was and how it reflected poorly on our class. You would have thought she was our class rep with how personally she took all of his antics."

Tora sighed. She cast a sidelong glance at Sangi.

"You seem to talk a lot about him. Why don't you ask him out?"

"Go out with Ginei?"

Sangi laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm not compatible. I guess if I just want to have a fling or something, sure. But my parents would freak out if I wanted more than that. You understand that, right?"

Kurumu grimaced, aware that this was turning towards the whole pure blood garbage. She knew Ginei was not hung up on that. He flirted with any girl and would probably marry any girl willing to put up with him. He was that loyal of a guy.

"I don't understand it. If you like the guy, you should ask him out. Seriously, Tora, is your mother's approval the biggest reason why you have to keep your distance?"

"Yes."

Kurumu balked with disbelief.

"Tora."

"Your mother would approve of Tsukune."

Kurumu could not deny that. She felt certain Tsukune's parents would love her but would discourage marriage during high school. Most human parents would.

"Ginei's parents would approve of you."

"That's because they have remarkably low expectations for him."

"I'm sure your father would want you to be happy."

"My father will want what makes my mother happy."

Kurumu sighed, supposing that was true. Tora suspected her father was under her mother's control without any free will of his own.

"Don't you want to be with him?"

Tora glanced at Ginei. She turned her attention back to Sangi.

"Are you sure you don't want to date him simply to pass some time?"

Sangi chuckled.

"No way. Sure, I could sleep with him. I've thought about throwing my virginity away since the eighth grade. But I can't do a pretend girlfriend."

Kurumu sighed.

"Is having a monstrel child really that bad?"

"My best friend last year is a monstrel. Sukoyaka Myaku. She sat by me last year. Sweet thing from Mononoke. I wish I still had her in class. I only see her in gym. Mika's taking real good care of her."

"Is she in the fashion club?"

"She's a band girl. Plays the violin. It's a busy club so she doesn't have time for others."

"If you don't have a problem with monstrels, what's the issue?"

"Lots of issues. Several communities won't let your kid attend school. This can be a problem if your child can't retain a human form to attend human schools. Do you want more?"

"No, I get it. I don't like it. I think you're silly if you have a thing for Ginei and use this as a reason to avoid having a relationship with him."

Sangi laughed.

"I don't have a thing for Ginei. I miss my old class. I really do. Two months in and I still feel like a complete stranger."

"Maybe you need to introduce yourself."

"I didn't have to last year. Don't see why I should this time."

"I've met Yoshizawa and Tadayo from your class. You could try hanging out with them. Maybe form some ginger alliance of sorts."

Sangi snorted.

"Haven't heard that before. I guess my hair does have a reddish tint, but nobody's called me a ginger."

"It's a thought."

"None of us sit by each other."

"You can get up between classes."

"I suppose."

"If you haven't noticed, Kurumu is quite persistent."

"I'm surprised with her around that you haven't asked Ginei out yourself. I mean, if it is just to pass the time, I'm sure anybody would do, right?"

Tora sighed.

"I worry that he would be more serious if I asked him out."

"Tell him up front that it's pretend to keep other girls like Nakamoto away from him."

"He would take that as a challenge. Much like he seems to be doing to Ms. Kagayama."

Sangi chuckled.

"No chance there. She might be wagging her tongue but she'll only stick it in a girl."

Tora blushed, glancing at Kurumu. For a moment there was that sensation before Tora glanced away.

"Could you spare me such unpleasant thoughts?"

Kurumu smiled, reaching up to squeeze Tora's shoulder.

"I'm going to talk with Kamitsuku and Nerume. Go have some words with Ginei. Maybe shoo those girls home in the process."

"Nobody has anything better to do. Midterms are over and it's too late to run off to Mononoke."

Kurumu shrugged with a glance at Sangi.

"Kurai won't be serving dinner forever. It is nearly seven."

Tora smiled.

"I'll handle Ginei. Would you care to do the honors with the group idolizing Shirenai?"

"Sure."

The three of them walked off in different directions. Kurumu smiled as she approached Kamitsuku, noting that Tomisaki still had Nerume up on his shoulders, though she was now standing on him. The two seniors from Sado were hovering on each side of Tomisaki, helping him keep balance as Anagume appraised their form and Tamura took pictures. Kurumu gestured at the display as she closed the final steps to Satsuki.

"She does remember that she's in a normal skirt."

Satsuki smirked and shrugged. Tsubuyama grinned, leaning close with her hand cupped by her mouth.

"I wouldn't say anything. She might fall from embarrassment."

The girl on the right had coral pink curls that fell about her shoulders. She had a small, angelic face with a button nose and rosy cheeks. The other girl had her greenish blond hair pulled back in a ponytail that hung down her back like a wet towel.

"She is wearing panties, right?"

Kurumu shrugged at his inquiry. She poked his shoulder to draw his eyes from the spectacle.

"I need you to get your boys to breakdown their stuff."

"They're not my boys."

"They're your club guys and Sangi is busy trying to scatter Yuuki's fan club."

Tsubuyama snickered.

"I don't envy her. Ms. Uchikawa has such a hard time getting those girls to focus towards the end of practice. I think they get riled up by having his hands on them."

"What about you?"

"Me? Naw, I mostly work with Tomisaki and he's not someone to get worked up over. They have him on short girl duty so Nurasume is responsible for him."

"Which one is Nurasume?"

"She's the thinner one with the ponytail."

Kurumu frowned, but did realize the pink one was curvier than her partner in hips and bosom. Not by much but notable if wanting to compare body shapes.

"I take it most of the girls that work with Yuuki are gyokuto like him."

"Yea… those girls are going to rape him one of these days."

Kamitsuku laughed as the rest of them giggled.

"You mean he's not dating one of them?"

"He won't. He's trying to graduate before fathering any kids."

Kamitsuku sighed, shaking his head.

"If I were him, I would pick one. It would keep the others off him."

"It's not that easy. We all grew up together so it's hard to just pick one of your childhood friends."

"They don't seem to have a problem with it."

"It's different. Within an hour being away from him, they'll settle down. Like I said. It's being touched by a potential mate that gets them all mushy in the head."

"I'd pick the oldest. Then if you had an accident, she has the least amount of school to complete."

Tsubuyama smirked.

"That would be problematic. It's hard to tell Naho from Mizuki, and they do it on purpose. Those two would share him without thinking twice about it."

"Then I'd definitely pick the oldest."

Kurumu smacked his shoulder with the back of her hand.

"Go get your boys."

Kamitsuku chuckled, nodding as he headed off to the trio of boys chatting over the camcorder mounted on the tripod. As he walked by the other group, the two seniors were helping Nerume dismount Tomisaki's shoulders. When the girl was safely on the ground, Tomisaki gestured for Anagume to come over and he promptly lifted the tiny girl up to sit on his shoulder.

"I'll give Tomisaki credit for having endurance."

"He's a lucky boy."

Kurumu smirked.

"I suppose being surrounded by girls that let him touch them is lucky."

Tsubuyama giggled, poking Kurumu in the side.

"No, I meant a lucky boy. A spirit of good fortune. You don't see many of them. Most of the time they're girls. He's the first male one I've met."

Satsuki frowned.

"You mean like a Zashiki Warashi?"

"Yes. And when you have one of those, you don't let them go. We'll never have an accident with him around so we love having him here."

Kurumu frowned, recalling this guy could have been in their club but had turned the offer down. Being from Myoko, he had heard about the troublesome newspaper club from Hiboshi and had deliberately avoided getting mixed up in that. She wondered if things could have been different if he had joined.

"So they call you Kozi?"

"It's cute."

"Are there any other nekomusume girls from Tsunan?"

Tsubuyama placed a finger in the small dimple across her lips beneath her nose. She smiled at Satsuki.

"I saw Mao and Asami during the club rally. I have no idea what club they went with and I haven't seen either of them in gym. They know what club I'm in so if they wanted to hang out, they could find me."

"So these are first years."

"Mhm. Asami is a pretty tortoiseshell girl with heterochromia. You would know her if you saw her."

The only heterochromia girl Kurumu knew of was Sakamori. She smiled, shaking her head.

"Okay. Well Mao doesn't stand out as much. She's a blackie with the whole bad luck stigma going on. I bet she's clinging to Asami like a shadow since they've been that way forever."

"Do you ever hang out with Hidarimeki and Hiyoshi?"

"Not as much now that they moved to the suites. I used to sleep with them on occasion."

Kurumu smiled, glancing at Satsuki.

"You were that close?"

"The way it works with our kind is either we hate each other or love each other. Sometimes both. It feels like home sleeping with each other."

Satsuki shrugged.

"It was nice, but my family didn't do stuff like that."

"Tabi's folks are the same way."

Kurumu frowned.

"Tabi?"

"Dakiashi. You know, the senior girl that's also from Yonezawa where Tsuri and Itsuko are from."

"Oh. I don't think I was told her first name."

"I'm sorry. I'm so used to my friends that I forget to address them properly."

"I do it all the time too."

Tsubuyama smiled softly at Satsuki.

"I see why they like you. You have a fierce independent streak and a witty tongue."

"She's a tomboy."

"And you think we aren't? Sure, you saw them being girly because they were in their home and with each other, but we're all a bunch of rough and tumble girls. Maybe not Mao, but only because she's always relied on Asami."

Nerume had slipped free of the group before Tsubuyama's last remarks, arriving at the tail end of it.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Whether or not you enjoyed the experience of having a man between your thighs."

Nerume paused with a frown. Her eyes widened with realization.

"I wasn't doing that."

Satsuki smirked.

"You didn't think about having your cooch pushed against the back of his head."

"I was holding his head. It wasn't that close."

"Mhm. Reverse that position and you would have had a real good time."

Nerume frowned.

"No. Well… maybe. It's not like I know what that would feel like."

"Do you think you could date Tomisaki?"

"Hold up. Tomisaki belongs to our club. We can't have him dating an outsider."

"Nerume isn't an outsider. She's a sweetheart that wants a boyfriend."

Nerume grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm not interested in Tomisaki. He's fun but I can't fall for a guy that touches other girls all the time."

"We weren't about to give him up to you anyways. Aru's been crushing on him since he joined and I'd hate to see her cry."

Kurumu smiled, noting Anagume was posturing with Tomisaki. Her hands were in his but one of her ankles was on his shoulder while the other was stretched far out in the other direction. She was somewhat upside down in front of him, his arms visibly shaking as she slowly brought her legs together above her.

"That looks hard. The only thing I could think of when I was standing on his shoulders was how badly I had to fart."

Kurumu coughed up a laugh as the other two started giggling uncontrollably.

"What? I was really worried about that."

Kurumu draped her arms over the girl and hugged up against her back.

"You are too much at times, carrot girl."

"My insides hurt now. I held it too long."

Kurumu smiled.

"You want to go fetch Shirayuki? You could let it out when you're far enough away from everyone."

Nerume sighed.

"No. Forcing is bad and I'm wearing white. Can we call it a night?"

"You guys can. I'm going to stick with Tora. We're having that sleepover at Yukari's tonight."

"Oh, yea. We're still meeting up here after lunch for Ms. Shirayuki, right?"

"Mhm."

"Hey, Kurumu!"

Kurumu glanced up at Kamitsuku. The boys had broken down the tripod and were starting off towards the school. Kamitsuku gestured to the woods.

"You have visitors."

Sure enough a pair of familiar figures were walking along the edge of the forest towards them. She smiled. Tsukune was out of the hospital.

* * *

Yukari had dinner waiting for them upon arrival at her apartment. She had gone all out, admitting she had visited Mononoke to pick up some items so that she could properly prepare the tonkatsu, rice and miso soup. With her link to Moka, Yukari had estimated the perfect time to have the food ready to serve despite their twelve after eight arrival.

Kana had been present as instructed by Tora. As promised she had brought four more volumes of the teacher manga to keep Yukari occupied over the weekend. The two had been hanging out for almost three hours with Kana doodling on her laptop while Yukari worked the kitchen.

As Yukari cleaned up the dishes, the rest of them had dressed down for bed. Kurumu had gone through the magic door to fetch her bedding, but had been told to leave it spread out in her room. After dumping her futon unceremoniously on the floor, Kurumu had changed into her blue, corduroy tank top, figuring the black boyshort panties with the scattered white hearts would be cute enough to pass for bottoms.

When she had returned to Yukari's suite, Moka and Kana had both changed into their pajamas. Kana was sporting a simple tee that hung loosely upon her torso with an equally loose black pant. She was putting her laptop away in the case on Yukari's bed. The shape of her dark nipples pushed notably against the white fabric.

Moka was hovering in the kitchen, wanting to help the stubborn witch with the dishes. Moka's body was swathed in a sleeveless, black nightgown that pooled about her feet. The silky fabric had two thin straps that graced the vampire's shoulders but the gown was tight enough about her bosom that it could have been strapless. The gown billowed out at the waist to avoid clinging to Moka's hips.

"Where's Tora?"

The sphinx promptly came out of Yukari's closet, holding a spray bottle. Her PSC outfit discarded, the girl was only in her lingerie. A cerulean blue bra with a floral lace pattern held her bosom in check while matching panties graced her hips. Her lacy boyshort panties were patterned with fluffy white clouds.

"Putting up your barrier?"

The girl paused, lingering at the door to Yukari's bathroom.

"Yes."

"You might want to do that after, Ms. Nazohashi. I don't know how your barrier interacts with Kurumu's dream world."

"I thought it worked fine while you were fighting Kuyo."

"I don't know how your barrier operates if your mind gets pulled inside her. It could drop your barrier."

Tora paused, shaking the spray bottle absently.

"I suppose I could do it after."

Kurumu smirked, gesturing at Tora.

"Are you wearing that to bed?"

"No. I've been wearing these all day."

Tora stalked off towards the front entry. Kurumu started after her, noting Yukari's gaze as the girl dried off her hands with a towel by the empty sink.

"You should probably strip, Kurumu."

"Why?"

"Because it might make a mess. I was thinking we would do this in your room with you lying down on your bedding."

Kurumu frowned, noting Tora had pulled a yellow garment from her schoolbag and was slipping it over her torso.

"Why not squeeze me into a shower instead?"

"I don't think we could fit all of us in a tiny bathroom."

Moka wrung her hands nervously.

"I don't think we all need to see her."

Yukari folded and put the towel neatly in a drawer. She regarded Moka sternly.

"If she lacks the trust to see one of us, then I don't know how she would have the trust to leave one of us behind. This will leave you vulnerable, Moka. We all have to come."

Kana giggled, zipping up the case. She turned about, placing both hands behind her head.

"So how does this work anyways?"

"We'll get to that soon enough. I need to get changed."

Yukari walked over to the dishwasher, punching a few buttons to start the cycle in motion. Absently fiddling with the top buttons of her blouse, Yukari walked off to her closet.

The zip of a plastic bag drew Kurumu's attention back to the entryway. Tora was stuffing blue fabric into a freezer bag. The girl hiked her chemise up and promptly tugged her panties down her knees, stepping out of them. She tossed them in with her bra, zipping the bag up and dropping it into her schoolbag. Her spray bottle remained perched on the low wall that divided the stove from the small foyer.

"Are you wearing panties, Moka?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

Kurumu shrugged.

"Just wondering."

There was a sweet sensation drifting from Moka as the vampire blushed.

"Is there something wrong if I am?"

"I wouldn't bother if I was wearing something like that. Tora seems to agree."

Tora crossed her arms about her chest with a slight frown.

"What do I have to do with your interest in her underwear?"

Kana giggled, sitting back on the bed. She scooted her laptop case off to set it carefully on the floor. She pushed it under the bed with her ankles as she regarded them without further comment.

"I meant that you decided not to wear any because of the length of your sleep wear."

"It's a matter of comfort and preparation. If I had brought an extra pair of panties strictly for sleeping, I would have worn some."

"But you didn't bring that pair because you knew you wouldn't need them. That's what I'm getting at."

Tora rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She reached up and started unbraiding her raven locks.

"Are you sure about doing that article on your own, Kana?"

Kana waved her hand dismissively.

"Yea, it's no big deal. Kurumu has friends help her out on her articles all the time. I'll see if Ran and Fuyuki want to come with."

Kurumu smiled, recalling the energetic tanuki from class one whom had been her most vocal neighbor. Touzoku Ran still greeted her whenever they crossed paths, though they never spoke long. She was close friends with Yochimaru and was the one responsible for reporting the disappearance of the two girls. Fuyuki was probably the first name of Itazura, the other Fukui girl whom lived next to Touzoku.

"I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to forget about that."

"Akashiya, stop. It's nothing. I'm the one that suggested doing the whole club."

Kurumu chuckled, as this was the fourth apology Moka had given since realizing her error. Apparently Moka's other half did not consider the newspaper club important enough to mention the oversight or was too proud to admit she also forgot.

"Even if they don't help, you still have Yochimaru. It should be fine."

Kana smiled, clasping her hands behind her back as she rocked up and down on her heels.

"Well… I was hoping Riku could keep my stalker occupied. I guess that would be help enough."

"Stalker?"

Kana shrugged.

"Some silly guy we knew from junior high came to school with us. He conveniently bumped into us before the welcoming ceremony, trying to play it off as some cosmic coincidence. Really sucks, because I thought for sure I wouldn't see him again when I came to Yokai."

"Will he be a problem?"

"Just a nuisance. He must have overheard our plans to join the manga club because he was part of it when Riku joined. I had no idea how big a bullet I was dodging when I joined your club."

Kurumu frowned.

"But Kuyo nearly killed you because you joined our club."

"It was worth it."

"Has this guy been harassing you that much?"

Kana smiled.

"I'm exaggerating. Our schedules don't mix so he doesn't have many opportunities to make himself a bother. It's a little creepy that he watches us during lunch, but Riku's been dragging his ass off to club so I don't have to deal with him after school."

Yukari came out of the closet wearing a sheer white nightie which she lacked the figure for. The garment hung so low by the straps that Yukari's dark nipples were bared. Pink lace was stitched along the hem, but would have looked more appealing with some curve behind it. The loose fabric stretched down past her thighs, though it was obvious that the witch was without panties.

"Should we report this to a teacher?"

Kurumu nodded at Tora's remark.

"For looking at us? I appreciate the concern, Nazohashi, but it's no big deal."

"Big enough for you to mention it as a potential problem. At least inform Ms. Sano about it."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Some guy giving Kana trouble."

Tora paused, regarding Yukari. The sphinx glanced aside as she absently tried to work loose the braids on the other side of her head.

"Ms. Sendou, that outfit is too big for you."

"It will fit in about fifteen minutes."

Kurumu smirked.

"In about fifteen minutes, you could wear anything you want. Go put something on that you can actually sleep in."

Yukari huffed, crossing her arms about her chest.

"Oh please. As if any of you should be bothered by my appearance. This is my room and I shall wear what I please."

"What's his name?"

Kana chuckled, shaking her head.

"I can't do that. Sendou might incinerate him for breathing the same air as me."

"Don't flatter yourself. I don't think us that close of friends."

Kana frowned, clutching her hands to her chest.

"Really? Guess I shouldn't be lending you my comics all the time."

"I didn't say we were strangers. Do you want me to leave this guy alone or not?"

"I'm just having fun. I got this."

Kurumu smiled as Kana flashed a victory sign.

"If we are done with this, shall we move to Kurumu's room and get started?"

Yukari did not mean this as a suggestion. The witch started towards the magical opening between the suites with an air of authority. Sharing glances they all started to follow before the girl left the room.

"Hey, Kana. Did you have a conversation about this guy with Ms. Ishigami?"

The blonde chuckled.

"We did. What made you ask that?"

"Just something we were talking about in class earlier this week about how the missing girls were selected. It sounded like all of you were having boy problems."

They crossed into Kurumu's suite ahead of the others. Tora was lagging behind because she was trying to get her braids out. Yukari dragged the mattress away from the center of the room but kept it a good arm's reach from the wall when she dropped it. The witch got on her hands and knees, smoothing the bedding out.

"I suppose you could say that. I was joking about getting a boyfriend to discourage this guy and Riku said she would get one too so I wouldn't feel awkward. We were sort of serious about it, but it's not like we knew any guys to ask out."

Yukari got up and gestured for Kurumu.

"You need to wash that futon. They have commercial grade washers in the commissary."

"They do? I didn't notice any."

"There's two and you will also wash my sheets. I've slept with the scent of your sex long enough."

"I'm sorry. I offered to wash them earlier."

"As if you have had any time. You haven't even written your archery article. Now take off your clothes."

Kurumu sighed.

"I suppose you did get me dinner first."

Kana snorted as Kurumu tugged her tank top over her head. She wadded up the fabric in a ball and handed it over to Kana.

"Should we be playing some steamy music for this?"

Kurumu smirked.

"Do I really need to take off the panties?"

"I have no idea how much mess you will make. That's up to you."

Kurumu really liked these panties. She sighed, tugging them down her hips. She felt that sweet sensation of desire creeping in from Kana, Yukari and from one of the two behind her. Stepping free of her panties, she folded them once before handing them over to Kana.

"I didn't think fat nipples like that could be inverted. I thought that only happened with small girls."

Kurumu shrugged, glancing back. Tora was still lingering in Yukari's room, so the other source had been Moka. She smiled at the vampire.

"Mine have minds of their own. Sometimes they're in, sometimes they're out."

"Then they are not truly inverted. An inverted nipple doesn't pop out with arousal or cold, since it is held back by tissue inside the breast."

"I didn't say I had inverted nipples. She's the one that said it."

"To answer her question, yes. Though I don't know exact numbers, my father said it was probably as common as a person having blue eyes."

"Why would your father tell you about nipples?"

"Because his are inverted."

Kana shrugged.

"Maybe it's common for guys."

Tora stepped through the door, fluffing her raven locks out which were finally free of her braids.

"What's common for guys?"

"Inverted nipples."

"How did we… oh, nevermind."

Kurumu chuckled as Tora glanced away with a slight blush.

"Moka has cute, pink erasers too."

"Could we quickly proceed with this?"

"Do we have to form a circle around her, chant some gibberish and sacrifice a chicken?"

Yukari shook her head with a heavy sigh. She gestured at the wall with the doors to Kurumu's closet and bathroom.

"Everyone line up over there and watch her. I'm sure all we have to do is watch her when she slips it in."

Tora's eyes widened.

"Slips what in?"

"Her tail."

Tora's expression said more than her brain could translate into words.

"It's not what you're thinking Tora. The tail goes in my head."

Tora nodded, blinking twice.

"Right. That's what I was thinking. That's a world in your mind, so why would it go anywhere else?"

Kana giggled, clutching Kurumu's clothes to her chest.

"Gives a new meaning to fucking with your mind."

Yukari sighed more dramatically.

"Could the children please gather at the far wall? Kurumu, go kneel on your bedding."

Kurumu chuckled as she wandered off towards her bedding. She let her tail slip out as she stepped on her futon. Turning about, she knelt down and curled her tail up to hover by her left ear. Grabbing her earlobe, she let her thumb knife through the soft flesh to remove the flimsy barrier. A slight trickle of blood dripped on her shoulder as she opened the spade end of her tail.

All the girls had lined up against the wall and were watching her intently. Yukari was on one end while Kana was on the other. Kurumu smiled at them as she tilted her head to the right and grabbed the base of the open spade end. She guided it through the fresh hole, shivering as it slipped further in through the hidden, sensitive spot.

"You are all a bunch of idiots."

Sure enough, the silver haired Moka stood where the pink haired one had been moments ago. She was wearing the same outfit and had her arms defiantly crossed about her chest.

"Your hair color really changes! I heard the rumors but-"

"Please don't talk."

The blonde promptly grabbed Moka's arm. She was dressed the same as before but was no longer holding Kurumu's clothes, since Kurumu had felt it appropriate to have them back. Grinning, Kurumu got up on her feet, noting Yukari had matured her body to better fit that nightie.

"Zukkutani Kana. I want to thank you for rescuing us from Ms. Ishigami. I know I've thanked the others, but it seems right that I should thank you too."

Moka sighed.

"You're welcome. Now be quiet."

"You really should not brush Ms. Zukkutani off so rudely. She has known about Aono's secret for weeks and has not betrayed us."

"Tora. I liked you better when you adamantly stayed out of my affairs."

Kurumu quickly hurried over to Tora's side as the sphinx paused with uncertainty.

"Moka, stop. I didn't bring you here so you could belittle all of your friends."

"You're not my friends, Kurumu. You're her friends."

"Then you should be nicer. She is your other half."

"We may share the same body, but we are not the same person."

Kurumu scowled, quite aware that the two had different personalities. This Moka was never happy. The most she had ever been was civil that one time when they fought with Lady Hineri from the PSC.

"Then what would you say she is, Moka? I thought she might be a split personality, but your mother said she would protect you. I presume she meant the other Moka."

Moka sighed, turning her gaze on this older version of Yukari. The witch was using that young twenties look that Kurumu felt best suited her. It was better than all other mature variants Yukari had tried.

"I don't know what my mother meant. She could have meant Akua. She was there."

"Akua? Who is that?"

"My oldest sister."

"I thought Kahlua is your older sister."

"I have another one that's five years older than Kahlua. She moved in with us shortly after Mother left us for Fairy Tale. She was sixteen, so it was her duty to fulfill her role as the eldest Shuzen daughter."

"Why have we not heard of this?"

"Because she does not know about Akua. I would prefer that to remain so."

Kurumu frowned.

"But Kahlua is fulfilling that role. What happened to Akua?"

"I don't know. Mother doesn't speak of her, so she may have died."

"Well… seems odd your mother would say a dead girl could protect you."

"I blacked out. It was three months later when I woke up."

"Moka was unconscious for three months?"

"No. I was unconscious. I have no idea how long she was awake."

"But she said she was not awake long before you spoke with her."

Moka's crimson eyes flashed intensely.

"She doesn't want to admit she was lost, hopeless and without anyone for months! She didn't know anything because Mother abandoned us! She thought she was an orphan with nobody!"

Kurumu scowled.

"Why would she do that to you?"

"I don't know! I've not seen my father or Akua since that day mother died. And what bothers me most, is that I was being moved that day. I was supposed to start living with Mother at Fairy Tale."

Moka let out a frustrated growl as she flicked a swath of tresses about her ear.

"Everything got crazy after Akua showed me that beast and told me that she was destined to kill it. She said with my mother's help, she would have the power to destroy that thing and save the world."

"What was that thing that killed your mother?"

Moka gestured at Yukari.

"She knows the story. My mother was one of the three dark lords to seal away that creature. My father was the current vampire in charge of watching over it."

Kurumu vaguely recalled the story about the vampire that had absorbed so many powers that it had become invincible.

"So what happened?"

"I don't know. I think Akua woke it up or there was something about me being there that caused it to stir. I can't say. All I know is that Akua was angry and trying to kill mother because she disagreed with her plan. Then that thing came after me and mother had to sacrifice herself to put it to sleep."

Yukari wagged her finger with her nose turned up.

"And she sealed your powers away. It sounds like your presence was a catalyst."

"Maybe. It could be that Akua could have used me for her plans, but did not realize it."

"If Akua was trying to kill your mother, I think it's safe to say your mother wasn't talking about Akua protecting you."

Moka shook her head.

"No. Akua would never harm me. But Mother might have killed her if she felt Akua was responsible for that destruction. Nobody wins a fight against Mother. I hate that she left us for Fairy Tale. She could have saved everyone."

Yukari crossed her arms about her chest as she glanced at Tora, whom merely shrugged.

"Is it possible the other Moka is the seal itself?"

"That troublesome foreign girl knows something. I've been considering the possibility that Akua is alive ever since she mentioned the story about the tsukumogami."

Tora perked up.

"The spirit of a beloved artifact? You think the other Moka is the rosary."

"My mother tried to give it to me the night before I left. She said it would protect me. I suspect this rosary was a treasured item that she knew would come alive if I needed it to."

Yukari frowned.

"Again, more evidence that she meant our Moka than Akua. That aside, I know of no such magic that can force a tsukumogami into existence. A tsukumogami has no corporeal form. Removing the rosary should not put her to sleep."

"She doesn't have a corporeal form. It's my body. She possesses it while I'm wearing the rosary."

"That is a solid point. Get it? Solid? Okay, I'll be quiet again."

Kurumu smirked as Kana quietly backed away a step. Yukari shook her head.

"It's a worthy theory. There's also the possibility that your mother may have programmed an artificial personality within the seal. If she is one of the dark lords, then she would have centuries of life experiences to put together something that complex, assuming she had the magical prowess to do it."

"My mother never gave such indications of such witchcraft. The seal itself is a mystery to me. I don't know if she made it or if it was given to her."

Kurumu frowned.

"Isn't the seal and the rosary the same thing?"

"No. The seal is a magical prison placed upon the rosary. Your assumption there would be the same as saying that my wand is a spell, which you know is not true."

"So… they could break the seal but the other Moka would be fine?"

"Depends on if she's a magic program or a spirit of the rosary."

Moka nodded.

"Which is why I don't want to gamble much longer with this Aono Tsukune."

"Tsukune? What issue do you have with him?"

"His purpose here is to break the seal."

"Which means you think Tsukune might kill the other Moka."

Moka nodded, pressing her hand to her chest.

"I am completely on board with your plans to have Aono transfer from this school after the term. I think that's what's best for me and for him."

Kurumu sighed.

"Is that why you've been giving him blood instead of letting him remove the rosary?"

"She's been giving him blood?"

"You are twisting the truth, Kurumu. I did not encourage her to give him blood last time."

"No. You told her to let everyone die."

"What is she talking about?"

Yukari sighed.

"Moka used her blood so that Tsukune would survive his injuries from trying to help Shirayuki."

"You panicked her by telling her that he was dead. She used too much because of you."

Moka stared calmly at Kurumu.

"I realize that."

"What if he becomes a vampire?"

Moka shrugged.

"He's more likely to become a ghoul than a true vampire."

Yukari gasped, falling back a step.

"That's horrible."

"Why? What's a ghoul?"

"A mindless creature that destroys everything in its path. One that fails the Rite of Ascension."

"Then stop giving him blood!"

Moka scowled at her.

"Stop letting that idiot stand in harm's way!"

"We're trying, Akashiya. Tsukune has a penchant for finding trouble."

"I told her to drink blood of strong monsters when we got here so that she could better protect herself. Do you know what happens to a vampire when they give blood?"

"They become weaker."

Moka paused, regarding Yukari.

"Yes. I don't want to give Aono more blood, if all it accomplishes is killing him. It's a waste of my strength. I should just let him die the next time that fool throws himself into danger."

Kurumu shook her head.

"Don't say that. You know she doesn't see it that way."

"Do better. I asked you to do better. Every time when it comes down to it being just me and Aono, I have to make the decision which life I risk. And I'm not throwing her away for a boy I've only known for two months. I've kept him alive, for her sake."

Kurumu looked into those crimson, unflinching eyes and nodded. Moka was right. Even if Tsukune felt annoyed by it, they needed to do better at keeping him out of trouble.

"Do you sleep?"

Everyone glanced at Kana, whom shrugged.

"What? It's a fair question."

"She needs sleep, but I manage without. My body gets enough physical rest."

"That's cool. So you're like always awake. You hear and see everything she does."

"Yes. I am even forced to deal with her feelings."

Kurumu smirked.

"What? You don't like her feelings?"

"It's confusing. There's a physical reaction for most feelings so if she gets embarrassed, I feel it."

"So if she gets aroused, you feel it."

Moka scowled at Yukari.

"I do not appreciate the things you do to my body, little witch."

"Are you able to push your feelings onto her?"

"I don't know. I assume not since I have no control over my body."

"Kurumu says that she can feel desire directed at her from all sources, including other women. Could you care to explain why she feels that from you more often than any other girl?"

"Ms. Sendou, that is highly inappropriate to ask."

Moka rolled her eyes.

"You realized that none of us are having real emotions. Your physical body is not responding to any feelings you display right now."

"That's not true. I've had sex in this world and I guarantee my body is responding when I come out."

"You've had sex in here?"

Kurumu smiled apologetically at Tora.

"With who?"

"Obviously with Tsukune. She's not going to molest me."

"Apologies, but I was thinking you might molest her."

Yukari shrugged.

"I have."

"Oh dear lord."

"I have no sexual interest in women, little witch. That is the question you want answered."

"So she's the one that's interested in Kurumu."

Moka grimaced. Glancing aside, she toyed with the tresses about her ear.

"She is curious. She thinks of Aono and Kurumu a lot. Sometimes as a couple and sometimes with her."

"Are you admitting that our Moka masturbates?"

"No! There's no way I'd let her do that! I would have to feel that, and I don't want to."

Kana chuckled.

"Well what if you're both in the mood?"

"Next topic please."

Kurumu smiled, shaking her head.

"What are your plans? I mean, have you thought about what needs to be done to kill that thing or how you will coexist with the other Moka."

"I have no idea what Mother's plans are. She might be planning to destroy my seal so that she can defeat that monster. I don't want that. I would rather continue being sealed away with Moka living a happy life with the rest of you guys."

"And what about Tsukune?"

Moka regarded Kurumu with unusual softness.

"I think I want you to have sex with him."

Kurumu huffed in disbelief.

"For real?"

"Yes. I think he would lose interest in her if you two were in a closer relationship. I know I will feel lonely and jealous and long to be a part of it, but hopefully she won't torment me with that for months."

"You know I'm still dangerous to him."

"That's not my concern. She has always been my priority."

Kurumu smiled. This was possibly the best endorsement she could hope to get from Moka.

"Hey, Kurumu. While I think it's cool that I got to meet this silver version of Akashiya and Ms. Sendou from the future, are we really dreaming?"

"There is something different about the environment, Ms. Zukkutani. I can't feel anything here."

"That's because you have been cut off from your body, which is the source of your power."

"Why are you older? Is this like how you see yourself or something? Do I look older?"

"No. I've been in here several times with Kurumu so I understand the rules of this environment. I've changed the way my mind represents itself. If Kurumu wanted to, she could override my image."

"That's disturbing. I trust Kurumu has been kind to my appearance."

"Don't worry, Tora. You look exactly the same."

Kana chuckled.

"That was what I was wondering about. Is this it? This place in your head doesn't seem that interesting."

Kurumu smirked.

"I can change that if you want."

And with a thought, they were somewhere else.


	8. Cutting Loose Ends

June 5th

Oh my dear, dear, curious child.

I received your letter yesterday and could not decide how I should address it. It appears you are learning some things that I was unaware of. It would have never crossed my mind to put my tail in that hole behind my ear. I had assumed that was a genetic defect that I passed on to you.

This matchmaker you have heard of is Ms. Hajinai. She is not an easy woman to get in contact with. The cost of her services is steep but she can make exceptions for our kind. I was fortunate that she agreed to assist me in my efforts to have a child.

You were born, but as you have realized, not from my womb. We reproduce in the manner that is documented about our kind. We take a man's seed and alter it, placing it in a woman whom then gives birth to a succubus. It's a natural process so there's nothing difficult about it.

Through Ms. Hajinai, we met Ms. Garimasu, whom agreed to be our womb. You are the third succubus child she had carried under Ms. Hajinai. Being an Undine, the complications of having one of our kind is minimal for her. You were carried for only eighteen weeks, which is short for a succubus, since the average is twenty four. She took care of you for another five weeks before giving you to me. Your father gave you that ribbon as a welcome home.

It was through Ms. Hajinai that I first came to understand the dangers of having a sexual relationship and of impregnating another woman. Some of our bodily fluids are detrimental to another person's mental health. This was unfortunate because by the time I met Ms. Hajinai, the damage to your father was already done. I had assumed he had finally relaxed and was loving me to his fullest, without questioning the neediness he exhibited. I stubbornly tried to hold onto him. I wanted us to be a family. But when I realized that he was so far lost in his addiction, I worried that he might turn to you to sate his cravings. I had to send him away. For everyone's sake.

I'm sorry about making light of kissing that Takada boy. It's a game at times, dealing with a rebellious child. Sometimes telling you to do something would get you to not do it. I erred on this one and I am sorry. You are getting old enough that you are going to do what you want, regardless of what I say. Going forward, it may as well be the truth.

To be honest, I don't know how you would get in contact with Ms. Hajinai or Ms. Garimasu if you wanted to confirm your origins or any other questions you might have about being a succubus. I was given Ms. Hajinai by someone I still do not entirely trust. I did not think I would ever see her again, but she surprised me last week. I guess it is impossible to hide from Fairy Tale if you live in monster communities. They just look the other way when they don't need you.

As for this Ms. Kiyoshi, I have never heard of her. I imagine she has a job similar to the one that I refused to take. I would discourage meeting that one. I know you have never approved of my means of making a living. I assure you, hers are worse.

I don't know if you are expecting a more specific explanation over how our bodies create babies. I hope you don't want me to clarify such things in a letter. I can't imagine you not knowing how to have sex. I guess your question would be how do you pass that on to another woman? Baby, you're fifteen. You don't need to know that.

As for having sex, I hope you will be safe. I never worried about this when you were with that Tengu boy. I know you don't want to hear this, but I've been with enough Tengu men to assure you that our bodies don't process their seed. Sex with that boy would have been no different than masturbating in your room, which I am aware you did.

I can't say whom your body will respond to and whom it won't. For as whorish as you think I am, I haven't slept with that many different races. For that matter, it doesn't seem like our bodies respond to every male of a race anyways. With humans it was a coin flip. Sometimes they did but more often they didn't. I don't think it's something you can tell without trying.

I hope you don't think sex is some sort of milestone that you have to cross to validate progress in your relationship. Life is not a list of things that you cross off as you complete them. It's the journey between those landmarks that measure how close you are to another person. Cherish your small talks about nothing with him and your friends. And if having sex is the only way you can get back to feeling that level of comfort with him, than do so.

Now that I feel like I have addressed the heaviest subjects you asked about, I can breathe a sigh of relief. I do know how to fly. Remember that I was raised by a Tengu family, so they taught it to me. I would have been willing to teach you, but it was difficult finding an angle to squeeze in that harmless offer among the angry words you often threw at me. If you wish to fly with me this summer break, I would enjoy that.

I unfortunately do not recall my upperclassmen from the broadcasting club. I honestly don't even remember this Sasayaki whom was a friend to Shizuka. I was too focused on Tsurara and your father, paying no real attention to anyone else in the school. Our club never did anything special, which makes me realize how poorly I spent my high school years. Three years of fawning over a guy that was engaged and married to another girl. I'm glad you're not making the same mistake.

I am curious what happened that forced your homerooms and living arrangements to change. I know you are asking me not to worry, but it sounds odd for such huge changes to happen in your first term. I guess if you are happy with these changes, I can't complain, but I will continue to worry. Hospital trips are never reassuring to hear about.

I continue to be amazed at how many friends you are making. I know some of these girls are merely acquaintances but I was far too shy to be friends with so many. There were three others whom were Shizuka's friends. Two girls and a boy. Nyuuwa Taka, the young man of that group, shared my homeroom twice. He was a quiet, mujina from one of the southern Niigata districts. He had an older sister whom graduated after our first year. I wonder what happened to him.

I'd be hard pressed to give you the surnames of the two girls. It's been so long. Kaori was a pixie whom could talk about anything to anyone. She was never in any of our classes but she grew up with Mimi, a gyokuto whom was part of Shizuka's club. I imagine both of them are married with kids by now. Knowing Mimi, she probably has several. I have so much catching up to do with Shizuka.

I tried to schedule meeting her, but she is too busy with midterms and a field trip. You did not mention your club would be visiting the human world soon. I want you to be cautious when you're around the humans. They are much easier to influence than other races and have lower resistances to our toxins. Not that you would be kissing any of these humans, considering your boyfriend might object to that. Be safe and stick with your group.

It will take a couple more weeks to move all of our things to our new residence. I can only move so much at a time on my own and weekends seem to be the only days I can charm some help. I never realized how much stuff we owned till I tried moving it. I don't recall there having been this much back when we first moved to Kengamine. Sure, we left a lot of stuff behind, but I don't think we left that much.

I wish I had something more to say after two weeks, but I suppose I have said what matters. Be safe and remember that I always love you.

* * *

"What do you think of this one?"

Satsuki frowned at the blue two piece with stars Kurumu held up. The nekomusume wore a black cap backwards over her sienna locks. A black, short sleeved shirt with a faded gray cross on the front sporting the name Malice Mizer was drawn over her torso. The shirt was a little short due to her bosom, but the girl kept absently trying to tuck it in the hem of her black, corduroy jeans.

"I already said no lingerie."

"It's a swimsuit."

"It's a fucking bra and panties. I got what I got and I'm good with it."

Kurumu pouted at the stubborn girl. They would be checking out after Mizore redressed in the changing room. Nerume was hanging out next to the small alcove which was hidden from sight by a drawn curtain. Like Kurumu, the kirin was wearing some denim shorts, though without the tail modifications. Nerume wore a pink crew tee with short white sleeves. Though Kurumu was dressed to allow her true form, she only had her tail out to avoid the oddity of having that hole in the back of her shorts, since her green tank top was not long enough to stretch over it.

A one piece with a matching sarong was draped over Satsuki's arms. The pattern was a collection of leaves with slightly different shades of green. It had a low cut in the back, which Nerume said was similar to the dark purple one piece she owned. The biggest complaint Satsuki had about the suit was how it fit about the crotch. The back fabric was not wide enough to do anything but nestle between her ass cheeks. She would have picked a different suit if it did not have the matching sarong to conceal this unnecessary flaunting of her assets.

Despite being a nekomusume, Satsuki had no aversion to water like some of her kind. If she was in the mood, she would swim with them, but she was keeping the sarong on.

Change of Seasons was their first stop of the afternoon. Her black two piece swimsuit with the yellow floral design had arrived last Wednesday, so she had quickly tried it on to confirm the sizing was correct. It had happened before where despite having correct measurements, the ordered bra still came undersized. Kurumu was pleased with how snug it fit and had modeled it for the other girls.

Nerume had pouted about getting a two piece but there was not enough funds between them. Satsuki needed help to buy her suit and someone had to pay for whatever else they decided to do this day. Kurumu already felt a tinge of guilt forcing Mizore to buy a swimsuit with her own cash.

Finding these two swimsuits had taken more time than Kurumu expected. Satsuki was picky and Mizore was agonizingly apathetic. They basically decided as a group what Mizore would wear, which was difficult to get Satsuki to agree to anything with her conservative tastes. Reminding Satsuki that Mizore would wear a jacket over whatever they picked had helped so much. After selecting her suit and seeing Mizore's panties, Satsuki had brought up the idea of sticking with striped suits for the sake of comfort. That quickly narrowed down the store's modest selection to three suits, which they let Mizore pick from. She went with the purple and white striped tank top that had a matching purple short that was not striped. It looked more like an outfit for bed, but the fabric was swimsuit material.

The curtain drew back and Mizore stepped out with her selected swimsuit in hand. She was dressed no differently than what she wore for school. It was kind of sad that Mizore did not own a wider selection of clothes despite all those boxes of things Kurumu had seen in Mizore's room.

"Where are we going to get a jacket for her?"

Kurumu shrugged as Mizore came over to join them with Nerume on her heels.

"I suppose any clothing store would have some. It is the rainy season."

Satsuki smirked.

"You can't tell that in here. I don't think it's rained once in two months."

"That is strange. I've lived in barrier based villages but we still had weather."

"Don't look at me. I have no idea this works."

Mizore touched the end of her white stick.

"What next?"

"We buy these things and I guess we can hit Tokori's café. She might tell us of a good place to find a jacket for you."

Mizore nodded and started for the clerk counter. They all turned and meandered along with her. The portly clerk noted their approach and smiled broadly. The middle aged man had shaggy black hair and a black dress shirt with the store's crimson logo embroidered above the left breast pocket.

"Should we do a movie?"

"Is there anything worth watching?"

"I suppose we could swing by and see what the selection is."

"We could do karaoke for a couple hours."

"Ugh. I'd rather hang out at the arcade."

Kurumu shrugged at Satsuki as Mizore handed over her suit to the clerk. The man punched the buttons of the bulky register, the price flashing in green digital dashes on the display. The nice thing about being in a monster community was prices were exactly as shown. She remembered taxes being a thing humans did to deceive customers into thinking something was cheaper than it was. It paid for their government. Kurumu honestly had no idea how Fairy Tale was funded but it was not by taxing monsters for wanting to have things.

"That could get expensive though. At least karaoke is a fixed cost."

"So is a movie."

"We can't socialize during a movie. I want Mizore to be comfortable talking with us."

"I'm fine."

Mizore handed over a card which the clerk regarded for a moment. He placed the card down on a black device. He drew the top half over the bottom half back and forth a couple times. Handing back the card, he pulled out a piece of paper from beneath the black film. The paper had the numbers of Mizore's card displayed in black ink. He slipped the paper across the desk.

"I need you to sign this, miss."

"Do your parents give you much money, Ms. Shirayuki?"

"I have enough."

Mizore scrawled her name across the sheet, handing it back. The man tore off a yellow sheet that was stitched in behind the white and gave it to Mizore. The clerk bowed slightly.

"Thank you for your business."

"Um… sir? Do you know of a place that we could shop for a light jacket?"

The man's brow furrowed as he regarded Nerume.

"We don't have rain here, young miss."

Mizore wadded up the bag that contained her purchase, slipping it inside her pocket.

"A hoodie that zips up in the front. Something lightweight like this."

"I suppose any of our clothing shops might have that. Got You Covered and Keep it Casual tend to give our residents a wide enough selection. One of them is bound to have what you're looking for."

Kurumu smiled, aware that he left out the Clique, the boutique that Tora and Moka had bought a lot of fancy outfits from. It was obviously not a place to pick up a hoodie.

Satsuki set her suit down on the counter. She pulled her wallet out of her large pocket and gestured for Nerume to come close as the man rung her total up at the register. Emptying her wallet of cash, Satsuki stuffed her wallet back in her pocket and nodded for Nerume to add some to the total since she would be a couple hundred yen short.

"Have you thought of asking your parents to give you cash? It's much easier than having every place break out their card things."

"They won't. I tried running away last year on what little cash they did give me."

"Seriously? How did that work out?"

Nerume coughed up the yen needed to cover the transaction. The man folded the suit and sarong up and slipped it in a bag with the receipt. He handed it over to Satsuki and bowed once again.

"Thank you for your business."

Mizore started for the door, slightly ahead of them. Satsuki folded up the bag and squeezed it into one of the cargo pockets on her thigh. She made it fit, but she had this silly bulge on her leg. Mizore thrust her hands in her double sided pocket, using her shoulder to push open the door as they headed out into the afternoon sun. She did not seem interested answering Satsuki's inquiry.

"Are we still planning to pester Meirowasa at her workplace?"

"I guess not. We can try those places he mentioned. I think I've been in Keep it Casual and don't recall seeing any hoodies there."

"What other clothing shops are there?"

"There's Bows and Strings, though they specialize in lingerie and pajamas. They might have a pajama hoodie, if that's even a thing."

"It is but I don't think those zip up."

"Is that something you would be interested in, Mizore?"

Mizore shrugged. Kurumu sighed at her persistent indifference.

They had woken up this morning on Yukari's schedule. The witch had been making breakfast, but Kurumu had insisted on dragging Moka to the dining hall so that they could eat with Tsukune. After struggling to get the drowsy vampire out the front door, Kurumu had the bright idea to pound on Mizore's door and insist that she join them on this endeavor. The journey to the dining hall had been so awkward with Moka's insistence that Kurumu was a walking stick and Mizore being as silent as death.

Tsukune had just sat down with his breakfast when they arrived. For some reason he had decided to eat with Arashimideru. The reserved girl had planned to show up at school to wait and see if she would be able to take the chemistry lab exam today. She had not talked much during breakfast beyond expressing relief that she could take the exam right away.

Kurumu had no idea if the other Moka had talked with their Moka about the revelations of last night. When they had concluded things last night, their Moka was fast asleep and had to be carried to Yukari's bed. The vampire had not been coherent until the very end of breakfast by which point it was not worth posing questions that would only worry her.

One major thing that had come up after flexing her dream world powers was how Deshi might be more involved than they anticipated. When they had saved Yukari from the frustrated Wanibuchi and his friends, Deshi had spirited off with the rosary. Apparently the girl had tried to placate Moka by saying she was only acting under order of her sister.

At the time Moka had simply ignored the claim and thrashed the girl. On further reflection, Moka had realized the girl might be connected to Akua since her eldest sister had also come from China. Having little else to do in the morning, Tora had promised to look into it. Knowing the mischievous and secretive nature or that girl, Kurumu doubted they would learn anything soon.

After breakfast, Kurumu had headed to the dorms to rouse Nerume and Satsuki. After dressing, Kurumu had to sit through another round of breakfast, chatting with these two while they ate. She had no idea what they had talked about. It had been a little bit of everything from exams to boys and how much sleep they should be getting. She wondered what mother meant by cherishing these forgettable things. Maybe it was this comfortable, relaxed feeling of belonging.

Knowing that they would just get kicked out of the library again, Kurumu had encouraged the two to come over to Yukari's suite. They had swung by the commissary so Kurumu could check her mail. When they arrived at Yukari's suite, Tora and Kana were already off doing their own things while the witch was reading her teacher manga.

Kurumu had discussed the contents of the letter with Yukari and her friends. Neither girl pressed about Tsukune's true form. Both hoped she felt better about having parental permission to be intimate with Tsukune. They all agreed that this putting altered seed in another girl, while not explained, was likely something she had a measure of control over.

Yukari was particularly interested in Kurumu's birth mother. The witch theorized that an undine's ability to saturate the fluids from a succubus enabled them to safely carry and give birth to one. She wanted Kurumu to discuss this with Ms. Sasayaki tonight. Yukari had also suggested Kurumu consider dating an undine if this theory was correct, regarding such a relationship as potentially being more fulfilling.

Kurumu hated that girl at times. One moment she's all cool with her having sex with Tsukune and the next it was find another guy when things don't work out. She knew Yukari meant no harm and was looking at a long term picture, but she still wanted to strangle that brat. At least Satsuki had a good laugh about Kurumu swapping boyfriends with Mizore.

Needing to escape Yukari before she throttled her, Kurumu had rolled up her futon and Yukari's bedding to finally attend to the laundry she had been putting off all week. Realizing how tight she was on time, she had sent her friends to school to fetch Mizore and head out to Mononoke ahead of her. Luckily Nerume had misheard her instructions since the futon took much longer to dry than her clothes or Yukari's bedding. The trio had returned to the commissary and dragged her off to lunch with the dryer still running. They had not managed to get to Mononoke until after two thirty.

Mizore was hard stuck on this concept that she could not have any strong feelings. They had discussed in the commissary that getting this girl to laugh should be their primary goal of the day. So far they had been unsuccessful, but Mizore had cracked quite a few smiles and she was no longer trying to hide them the moment she was called out on it.

"What about getting her hair cut?"

Kurumu frowned. Satsuki gestured to a nearby salon they were about to pass called Kuri Kiru.

"Mizore! Care to have your hair shortened?"

The girl paused, glancing over her shoulder. She looked at the salon, lifting a finger to caress the end of the white stick.

"Yea."

Decisively she walked to the front door, though Satsuki arrived first. With a grin, the nekomusume held open the hickory framed glass door, gesturing for Mizore. The snow girl did not falter a step, walking through the opening as the sounds of mild chatter drifted out to them. Nerume grabbed Kurumu by the arm as they walked in next.

It had been almost a year since the last time Kurumu had been in a salon. Her mother would take her once a year before summer break to trim and thin her hair for the heat. Nothing like the drastic change Kurumu had suffered recently, though it was kind of nice not to sweat so heavily about her neck.

She supposed most hair salons were the same. The front entry was recessed. Simple chairs lined the walls and display stands of hair products took up much of the center space to prevent large standing gatherings. A woman watched a register next to the step up to the work floor.

The work floor consisted of two rows of reclining, black seats mounted to the floor that could spin about on a post. Mirrors lined the walls so customers could watch the process if they so desired. The stylists wandered the center aisle, either working on a customer or cleaning up the clippings with a broom. Three chairs were in use though there were only two stylists. Nobody was seated in the waiting area.

"Can I have my hair cut?"

The short haired brunette worked her jaw as if she was chewing gum. She cocked her head to the side as she looked Mizore over.

"You want to sit up there or wait here?"

"Wait here."

"Name?"

"Shirayuki."

"I'll call you up when we're ready for you."

They meandered over to a corner so that they could sit closer together. Mizore sat closest to the woman with Satsuki on her left. A magazine rack took up the corner so Kurumu sat on the side of it with Nerume on her left. Satsuki absently grabbed up a copy of ViVi, the fashion magazine Ms. Hitori commonly read while they cooked, and flipped through the pages.

"Do you know what sort of style you want, Ms. Shirayuki?"

"Shorter in the back and sides."

"Like Kurumu's?"

"That's shaved. I don't think I can do that."

"Yea, they told me the same thing."

"That's because you would look like a little boy, Nerume."

"I want it shorter so I don't sweat as much. I'll keep the front long but have them thin it out."

Kurumu smiled.

"When was the last time you had your hair cut?"

Shirayuki pondered for a long moment.

"Maybe three years ago. I was going to get it cut when I first came, but worried that would change Kotsubo's thoughts for me."

"Your hair must grow slowly. If I didn't cut my hair once a year, it'd be down to my ankles."

"Only because you're so short to begin with."

"Is it hot to have such long hair?"

Nerume shrugged, reaching up to tug out the band that held her ebony tresses in the offside tail. She fluffed it out so they could see it fell almost to the seat unbound on her left side. It was only down to her elbow on the other side.

"My hair is thin and fine so it's only a bother where I have it bound."

"Yea, mine can get really annoying on hot days if I keep my ears down. It's a bitch in the summer. It's why living in the human world can be hard on my kind, because there's a couple months there where you can't really be outside."

"Don't you plan to live in the human world?"

"Well, yea, but there's air conditioning. I'll be fine working in a shop."

"I also hear more and more people are working at home from computers."

"As if that will ever happen."

"I'm serious, Satsuki. My father said it would be more common by the time we graduate."

"Your father is not a reliable source of information. He's just making shit up to impress you."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

"I swear you two knew each other much longer than a few months before coming to Yokai."

Satsuki shrugged.

"We knew about each other because it's not that big of a community. There was only three classes in our Junior High."

"Satsuki kept to herself because there were only four nekomusume families in Kaigan. None of them had kids her age."

Kurumu nodded, aware that Kaigan was the community near Lake Tazawa which these girls came from. She knew it was a mixed community of many different monster races and that it was at least twice the size of Kengamine. It was not surprising that Shoudo Academy, Akita's prefectural school, was located within the same district as Kaigan.

"I had one class of about thirty and like all but four or five of them were Tengu."

"I guess you would know everybody in a town that small."

"What about you, Mizore? I know you have humans and yuki'onna, but are there other races in your snow village?"

"Yes."

Mizore glanced away, regarding the progress of those on the work floor. One of the large women was at the register, paying for her service. The freed stylist had moved over to work on the other portly woman that had been waiting, unattended.

"Was it Yukimora?"

"Yukimura."

"Right. How big is it?"

"Does that matter?"

"I'm just trying to know you, Mizore."

Mizore sighed.

"After reading my journal, you don't think you do?"

"It's small talk, Shirayuki. She'll probably forget anything you say."

"That's not true."

"Make something up and she'll be happy. She just wants you to talk."

"You don't have to lie, Ms. Shirayuki. If it bothers you to talk about this, we can find something else to talk about."

"We had three classes. But as a dying race we don't make up half a class. There are twice as many human boys as there are us."

Satsuki nodded.

"You live up in the mountains and it sounds like half your grade was other species. Tengu, perhaps? I know Kurumu would like that."

"Not Tengu. We had a mix of guardian spirits and sylphs."

"The only guardian spirits I know of are shisa. What about you guys?"

Kurumu shrugged. She supposed a sphinx was a guardian spirit, but she doubted any of those would be living in a snow village. Nerume had an equally blank expression.

"What's a shisa?"

"A lion dog that guards temples. You see statues of them all the time. I suppose they could live up in the mountains."

"I don't know if they were shisa. I did not interact much with my classmates. I only know that they help protect our village in times of crisis."

"That could be anything. Even ogres could be guardian spirits if protecting the village is all they do."

"I thought ogres were a myth."

"Eh, ogres, giants… all the same. Basically big humans with lots of strength and a little bit of geomancy."

Nerume frowned, tilting her head.

"That includes trolls, right?"

"Yea, humans seem to think any slight variation is a different breed. They're kind of weird like that. Oh look, that guy has blue eyes and blond hair. He must be a different, superior race. I swear humans can be such fools."

A tall, thin man came in through the door and made his way to the woman at the register. He spoke a few words to the woman, whom jotted something down on the paper. She glanced up at their group and looked over to those seated at the workstations. Favoring the man with a smile, she gestured for him to take a seat in the waiting area.

"Did you have some giants in Kaigan?"

"We had more of them than my kind. They seem to be a race that don't give a fuck what they sleep with. They may as well be monstrels and it wouldn't surprise me if some of them do get classified as such. Pick up too many traits and Fairy Tale won't know what to call you."

"Ms. Shirayuki."

The short man whom had been among the original customers was at the register. The woman was beckoning for Mizore to take a seat in the work area.

"Good luck, Ms. Shirayuki."

"Don't let them butcher it."

A slight smile touched the corner of Mizore's lips as she got up and walked over to the register. She slipped off her shoes before stepping up on the raised floor. A young, busty woman with auburn curls gestured for Mizore to take a seat.

"They can't do worse than what you have."

"My hair is not that bad. And you complimented me when you first saw it."

"On reflex. With tits like yours, it doesn't really matter. You could be bald and you'd still be sexy."

"I doubt that."

Nerume tapped the purple lace ribbon tied about Kurumu's wrist.

"I want you to be able to wear this in your hair again."

Along with Yukari, these were the only girls that knew about the sentimental value of this ribbon. Kurumu sighed, leaning against Nerume, whom promptly scooted in to lean back. She could smell the flowery scent of her shampoo lingering in these ebony tresses.

"It might be a year before I can do that, but thank you."

"Can't you put that in anyways? It's not like it was used to hold your hair back."

"It sort of helped, but it's not the same. There's not enough hair to keep it put. I can tie it tighter, but it comes out so easy and looks pretty bad with my sides so short."

"Can't help if you feel that way about the look."

Kurumu smiled, draping an arm over Nerume's shoulder.

"So are you still thinking of finding yourself a disposable boyfriend?"

"I don't know. I feel like so many people know about my true form and it bugs me. I don't want to be with a guy that will treat me like a pet."

"Yea, but you said it would be temporary."

"That doesn't mean I should date anyone. Sure, I'm open to the idea of dating a guy that asks me out, but he's still got to be a good guy that I can be comfortable around. You can certainly rule out the idea of me dating any guy taller than that senior of yours."

Kurumu chuckled, rubbing her hand up Nerume's back.

"Don't worry there. Ginei has no intentions of asking any girl out."

"That flirt? He seems the sort to try getting hooked up with every girl he meets."

"He likes to flirt but he'll never commit to a relationship."

"I didn't say he would. He seems to be the one night stand type."

Kurumu smirked.

"No, that flirt's a virgin. He's all talk and no game. Are you interested in him?"

"I only mentioned him as an example of a height restriction. When I see you and Aono together, I often think you're too short for him."

"I don't know about that. I don't think someone Ginei's height would be difficult to date."

"Are you interested in him?"

Kurumu laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm thinking of Tora. She's not much taller than me and I think they're cute together."

"I haven't seen the two together enough to make that judgment but if you say so. I just can't imagine myself being with someone that tall. I don't want to feel like a child compared to my boyfriend."

"What about Tomisaki?"

"Okay, that's too short."

"He's taller than you."

"Not by that much. He might be fine for Nerume."

"No. Too flirty. I want my man to be mine alone."

Kurumu grinned.

"So somewhere between Tomisaki and Ginei. Like Tsukune's height."

"Definitely not shorter than him. Maybe a little taller."

Kurumu nodded, aware that there were several guys that would meet that height restriction.

"Any guys in mind? Maybe someone from class?"

"Fuck that. I'm not dating a guy that I have to deal with every minute of my school day."

"I was in Tsukune's class for months. You wouldn't have to deal with him."

Satsuki shook her head vehemently.

"I would end up looking at him all day long. It's got to be someone not in my class and you can forget about suggesting a guy from shop. I'm not dating any of those idiots."

The first boys coming to Kurumu's mind was the trio that hung out with Tsukune on his floor and Uchiyama from the film club. Chances were high they would be seeing them tomorrow at the pool party.

"There's going to be a handful of guys at Tsukune's birthday party tomorrow, so maybe you can mingle some and find someone that strikes your interest."

"I realize I'm too late in this race to have a hope at getting a guy before Tsukune takes your virginity. I'm in no hurry."

Kurumu smiled softly.

"You guys all act like this is a sure thing, but I don't know. Tsukune's backed out the last two times."

"Well third time's the charm."

"You should blindfold him, take his pants off and mount him."

Satsuki snickered.

"That would be a way to work around your charm."

"What happened to using condoms?"

"Well… it doesn't sound like you need them. Sis said it's much better raw."

"Of course it's better raw. If it was better with condoms, nobody would have kids."

Kurumu doubted that was right. Condoms cost money which could get expensive if you were really enjoying sex with your partner. She simply smiled, supposing Nerume was correct. It did sound like she did not need the extra protection. Condoms or not, she would try to give herself to Tsukune on his birthday. She hoped he would forgive her for trying.

"We're halfway through the first term. Are you really going to join the PSC if you test well?"

"Fuck yea. Those black jackets are pretty slick and I can invite Nerume along for lunches without the ridiculously long wait."

"I don't know how they would feel about you bringing along a permanent guest."

"She can join too."

"I don't know. I think I failed the English exam. It was so hard."

Kurumu cringed, recalling her final exam. That had been the worst. She had tried studying for it with Satsuki and Nerume after the hospital visit, but they were all too dumb to help each other.

"That sucked. The assessment questions and the English exam were entirely different. I'm going to be pissed if English ends up being the reason why I don't score more than four hundred on the exam."

Kurumu smiled, aware that the total possible cumulative score of the exam was five hundred. The PSC required an eighty percent overall, though the applicant did have to pass all their subjects. Anything below fifty percent was failing, though you could retest a score below sixty with teacher permission.

"I just hope that I squeak by with a fifty. I don't know if they would let me go on the field trip if I failed any of my subjects."

Nerume nuzzled against her shoulder.

"It's going to be boring not having you around a whole week."

"You'll be fine. You have to look after Mizore for me. I don't want her to get too sad about our whole club leaving right after she finally found a place to belong."

"She's a selfish jerk."

Kurumu frowned at Satsuki.

"That's not true."

"It's exactly true. She's only looking out for herself because she has it stuck in her head that nobody else cares. It's exhausting to deal with someone like that."

"I'll do what I can for her."

"She doesn't like you, Nerume. She puts up with you because of Kurumu. Anything you or I would do for her would be brushed off as some forced act. It was not even worth trying to talk to her before we got Kurumu involved this afternoon."

Kurumu sighed, recalling how Yukari fussed over Satsuki's mild attempts at civility weeks ago.

"Just be there for her, even if she doesn't want you there."

"I promise I'll stay awake in class every day and talk to her every class break."

"You should be doing the first part anyways, dork."

"Satsuki?"

"What?"

"You'll help Nerume, right?"

Satsuki grimaced, rubbing the cap on her head.

"Look, I got other things to worry about. If I get in the PSC, I can't be babysitting some girl that refuses to talk to me. I'd seriously prefer hanging out with the fashion club over dealing with Shirayuki."

"You could at least help Nerume during lunch."

"Nerume can handle Shirayuki on her own. She needs some practice in making friends."

Nerume pouted.

"But you were the one that was always alone in school."

"Oh please. I never cried in class about it like you did."

The small kirin tensed up against Kurumu.

"I had lots of friends."

"Lots of older friends that belonged to your sister. Not a single one of them hung out with you after graduation. The last two years it was just Ameuma."

"I also had Chisa."

"As if that was common knowledge. Besides, what good does a penpal do you? It's almost the same as having an imaginary friend."

"Satsuki."

"No, hear me out. Those two didn't even recognize each other when they met on campus. And Kakeru is so damn socially awkward that she can't talk on her own. Did you know these two idiots still write each other letters almost on a daily basis?"

"That's kind of cute."

"Chisa finds it easier to talk through writing. She can't think of anything to say while in person."

Kurumu resisted the impulse to suggest having Kakeru help with Shirayuki. Goto would be better suited for what she had in mind and she did not wish to impose on the girl.

"You've never mentioned this Ameuma before."

"She was a good friend I made when I first moved to Kaigan. I was depressed from being in a new school and she cheered me up."

"You stopped talking with her after summer break because she started dating Kagayaki."

"That's not true. We still talked."

"Yea. Sure you did."

"Kagayaki?"

"Some boy that was a good friend of her sister. He was crushed when she started dating that older guy."

"Can we not talk about this? It's not important."

Kurumu could tell this was stepping on a painful subject. In her first conversation with Nerume, the girl had mentioned an older guy that she had crushed on. If this was the boy in question and he had dated her friend instead, it was best not to say anything further. She could tell by the look in Satsuki's eye that the girl was not interested in twisting the knife.

"Sorry. I was deflecting the conversation off of me. Look. I'm fine with Shirayuki when I'm with you, Kurumu, just like I'm fine with that Sendou brat when I'm with you. But my personality clashes with these girls. Crazy as it sounds but I think we're all too damn similar. None of us really want friends."

Kurumu doubted that. Yukari was homeschooled, lacking any chances to have a friend prior to Yokai. Mizore was afraid to have friends due to her concerns about having strong emotions.

"We should talk about Mizore's mother."

"Why?"

"Because it might help her understand how to be a friend."

Satsuki sighed, slumping back in her seat. The girl glanced over at the work floor. The other man had been taken up and was being chatted amicably with. The blonde stylist draped a black cloth about his neck, tying it in the back as she fetched her tools. The other stylist was making tiny adjustments to what was left of Mizore's hair. It had been trimmed down considerably.

"That could backfire horribly."

"She has not shown any anger towards her parents."

"She barely mentioned them in her diary."

"The diary was her mother's idea."

Satsuki shrugged, turning her attention back to them.

"You need to do this on your own, Nerume. I'm not letting you hang out with me at all next week."

"What?"

"I'm serious. One way or another, I'm getting in the PSC and I can't have you hanging on my tail."

Kurumu frowned.

"That's a bit drastic. You could still hang out with her after school."

"Nope. If I allow that, she'll pester me for advice every night. I take it you approached her."

"For what?"

"To be her friend. That's how it worked for us. Came back from winter break and she was bawling at the end of class every day. After a week of that shit, I decided to knock some sense into her."

"I only cried because I knew you were watching."

"Well I can tell you now that crying every day is not going to get Shirayuki's attention."

"Did you seriously cry so that she would talk to you?"

Nerume pulled away to meekly bat her eyelashes up at Kurumu.

"Sis said it would work on boys."

"How can you fake crying?"

Nerume shrugged, scooting back in against Kurumu's side.

"I had to talk with her before I came to Yokai. It would have been weird for me to be here without her knowing about it."

"That's remarkably manipulative."

"It was genuine. She's too dumb to fake cry. It was a pain in the ass to calm her down."

Kurumu smiled, guessing what might have happened. Wanting to cry, Nerume had thought about all the sad things. Once started, it was not something easy to stop.

"Why do you want her to do this alone?"

"She's too passive. I don't think she's ever made a friend on her own."

"What about Kakeru?"

"Parents forced that. They might not be blood related, but Kakeru's practically a cousin."

Kurumu smirked, giving Nerume a quick squeeze.

"I don't think she's passive. She flirted with the soccer boys."

"They flirted with her and she enjoys the attention. There's no way she would have approached those boys if you had not instigated that."

"That just means she has trouble making the first move."

Satsuki snorted.

"Yea and it will be a lot of moves before she gets a response from Shirayuki."

Kurumu smiled as Mizore paid for her services at the register. The woman was breaking out the sliding machine to process Mizore's card. Patting Nerume's head, Kurumu got up from her seat. Nerume loosened her grip but did not let her go, standing up and promptly leaning into her shoulder. Taking the cue, Satsuki moved to join them.

The cut was a lot cleaner than Mizore's former look. It was still thick but she could now see every bit of Mizore's pale neck. She somehow looked more delicate and fragile than before. Now if only they could convince the girl to trim down on the clothing, she could truly blossom.

Mizore finished signing her name on the sheet and the woman tore off Mizore's receipt. She turned about, glancing them over before silently heading for the door. A young man happened to arrive at that moment, pausing at the sight of their group and allowing them to walk out while holding the door open. They got several paces out the door before any of them thought to say something.

"Your hair is nice, Ms. Shirayuki."

"Yea, that woman did a good job. You still look like a girl despite that baggy getup."

"Good."

"Hey, Mizore. Stand still for a moment."

Mizore paused, turning about. She cocked her head aside, touching the tip of her white stick. Kurumu gently freed her arm from Nerume as she sauntered up to Mizore. Mizore looked so much smaller now. Kurumu touched Mizore's shoulder and lifted the other hand to graze her fingers through the long bangs. Smiling she stepped in closer.

"Kurumu?"

There was worry in those sapphire eyes and she could feel the subtle dip in temperature.

"Stay calm."

Kurumu continued to caress Mizore's hair, stepping in close enough to press against the cool fabric of her special blouse. The girl's chest lifted with a soft sigh as she glanced aside.

"I could hear some of what you were saying. One week changes nothing."

"One week changed everything, Mizore. You can't honestly tell me you are exactly where you were one week ago."

"I meant being alone another week."

"Don't be. These are good girls that can be nice to you."

Mizore glanced over Kurumu's shoulder. She sighed again.

"What do you want from me?"

"If you could return them in the same condition would be nice."

A slight smile touched Mizore's lips as she glanced aside.

"But seriously. Just be you. Don't try so hard to be alone."

Kurumu lingered for a moment, pressed against Mizore with one arm draped over her shoulder. She glanced at the stick nestled in the crook of Mizore's mouth. Drawing her hand down Mizore's icy cheek, she tapped the end of the stick.

"Okay?"

Mizore's hands finally came up to touch her sides. Gently at first, but Mizore arched her head back and pushed firmly as she stepped back.

"Can we go? I have to buy that hoodie."

Kurumu giggled, letting Mizore break free of her lax grip. She crossed her arms below her bosom as the flush yuki'onna turned away and started down the path. Satsuki stalked by, backhanding her shoulder while smirking and shaking her head. Nerume came up on her other side, timidly taking her arm in hers to resume their earlier closeness. Favoring the kirin a grin, Kurumu followed after the nekomusume whom had thrust her hands in her cargo pockets.

"Do I have to do stuff like that to get close to her?"

"I don't think so. I guess you could touch her a little like you do Satsuki."

"Satsuki hates it when I touch her."

Kurumu smiled as she reached over to caress Nerume's ebony tresses. Walking with this girl could be so troublesome, but it felt nice. She hoped Satsuki would hold her tongue about them falling behind.

"So does Mizore. So don't go overboard with it."

Nerume sighed, resting her head on Kurumu's shoulder.

"I'll go for her hands. I bet they feel nice."

Kurumu paused, feeling stupid. She could not recall if she had ever tried something so simple.

* * *

Mononoke was not a large community. It only had two decent sized residential districts with maybe a hundred households at best. Most belonged to the locals but a few of those homes were occupied by the families of faculty, such as Mr. Nagamushi's. While Kurumu thought that was a lot of homes for there to only be five or six local kids per grade, Tokori had reminded her that half the homes did not even have children.

While several apartment buildings were randomly scattered throughout the town, such as the one in which Ms. Nekonome lived, there was a collection of eight similar buildings off a side street. These brick, single story structures were all identical with wrought iron fences dividing their small yards. A silver relief with protruding black letters was mounted at each gate, labeling the apartments.

Kurumu stopped at the address she had been given, smiling at the girls that had accompanied her. She pressed the small button on the white intercom mounted on the brick next to the relief.

They had found a black hoodie at Got You Covered. Mizore had it slung over her shoulder, not seeing the point to wear it over her long sleeved blouse. There had been other colors, but Mizore had refused to consider alternatives.

"Her hands are so cold."

"That's why she didn't want you to hold them."

Kurumu smiled, aware that Mizore often kept her hands in the sleeves of her blouse. They only had put her on dish duty twice and would never do it again. The more frustrated Mizore got, the harder it was for her to not freeze the dishwater.

The porch light turned on and a buzz sounded at the gate. Kurumu smiled, tugging the heavy bars open and gesturing for the girls to go ahead. As the others crossed the small yard, Kurumu let the gate swing shut behind her.

They had not done a whole lot after the hoodie purchase. They had swung by the theatre but nothing interesting was playing. They had burned the rest of the time at the arcade, which was a new experience for Mizore. She was bad at everything and thankfully held no grudge about this. It was hard not to feel like Mizore had tolerated the outing with how emotionless she had handled the whole thing.

"I think you worry too much, Mizore. Your hands are too cold to tell."

"Tell what?"

"That it would be miserable to have sex with her. That has to be warmer than her hands."

A flush Mizore yanked her hand away from the girl, stuffing it in her pocket.

"I'm sorry! It's just, my hands are colder too. It'll even ruin the mood sometimes."

Kurumu tried not to laugh as she shook her head. There was one entry that Mizore had written in such a dejected manner that questioned the sexual worth of her race. She respected her father for enduring a relationship with one of her kind.

"It would ruin my mood all the time. I wouldn't even try if my hands are cold."

"Satsuki, her hands are always cold. What else would she use when worked up?"

The front door opened and Ms. Sasayaki stepped out. She was wearing a dark green blouse with poofy, short sleeves which was tucked in a black pair of capris.

"I don't know. Maybe borrow one of your carrots."

"One time! It was one time. I wouldn't have told you if I had known you'd make such a deal about it."

"I knew I suggested bringing a friend, but I wasn't counting on this many."

Kurumu tugged on Nerume's shoulder. The girl pouted as she turned about.

"They're not staying. I didn't want to walk here alone."

Kurumu folded the smaller kirin up in a tight hug as Ms. Sasayaki regarded the group. Letting Nerume go, she reached over to give Mizore's shoulder a squeeze and nodded at Satsuki.

"You are Ms. Shirayuki."

"Yes."

"Interesting. I trust you girls will be safe on your way back to your dorms."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Kurumu smiled as the three girls walked back to the front gate. Naturally Satsuki was in the lead with Mizore slightly behind. Both girls had their hands in their pockets as Nerume wrung hers with dismay. The kirin sighed as they slipped out the front gate.

"Do you think it would be okay if we used our true forms?"

"What for?"

"I could give you guys a ride back. We could easily make it to the dining hall before it closes."

"It's only seven. We could make that anyways and I'm not about to encourage you to strip naked."

Amused, Kurumu shook her head as her friends' voices trailed off as they disappeared down the street.

"Come inside, Ms. Kurono. Dinner is already served."

Nodding, Kurumu stepped up on the porch and walked through the open door into the small foyer. It was much cooler across the threshold. As Ms. Sasayaki shut the door behind her, Kurumu slipped out of her shoes before stepping up and walking down the short hall.

The apartment opened up at the end of the hall into a spacious living room. On the left was an opening into a bedroom, which probably had a private bath and closet since there were no doors in the space. The full height hallway wall had served as the backing to the kitchen while a small dining area was tucked up in the far corner near the front window. Kurumu had failed to notice a window from outside.

Kagome was seated at the dining table in one of the four Ballantine chairs. The bespectacled teacher had her dark hair held up in a golden pin. She smiled upon seeing Kurumu, standing up and walking quickly across the room. Her black, gossamer dress had short sleeves but a plunging neckline that bared her creamy flesh. The dark band of a strapless bra was obvious through the sheer fabric that betrayed hints of Kagome's skin. This transparency continued down to the end of her dress at her thighs.

"My dear Kurumu."

Kurumu stiffened as the woman pulled her in for a hug. Politely she rested her hands on Kagome's waist, turning her head to look at the arrangement of the kitchen counters and appliances. Ms. Sasayaki kept a much tidier apartment than Ms. Nekonome. It was similar to Yukari's though the teacher was not above leaving the toaster out in plain sight.

"Ririko."

The woman sighed, relaxing her grip at the sound of Ms. Sasayaki's voice.

"Yes, I know. We should eat."

Moving her hand to Kurumu's shoulder, Kagome turned and gestured to the table. Kurumu dutifully walked over to the nearest chair, absently wrapping her tail about her ankle as she took a seat.

A large pot rested on a wooden mat in the center of the table. Four stacked bowls were placed next to one side while the other had a steaming pile of rice. As Kagome took her seat, the host walked around the table and removed the lid. Picking up a bowl, she doled out a healthy portion of meat, potatoes and vegetables. By the sweet smell of things, Ms. Sasayaki had her own way of preparing nikujaga compared to what they had been shown in home economics.

"None of her friends came to join us?"

Ms. Sasayaki smiled, setting down the bowl in front of Kurumu. Seizing another bowl, she started filling it in the same manner.

"I don't think we could have handled three more, Ririko."

"That's why I suggested to prepare for five."

"Ms. Akashiya was the only one we expected. There was no reason to prepare more."

"I noticed Ms. Akashiya was not among those girls out there. Any reason why she did not come?"

Kurumu shrugged as the next bowl was set before Kagome.

"Moka had three exams to make up today. She was too busy today."

"Too busy to make time for the girl that gave her boyfriend away?"

Kurumu looked away as Ms. Sasayaki filled up the third bowl.

"I noticed Ms. Shirayuki was one of the girls out there."

Ms. Sasayaki sat down after placing the bowl in front of her chair.

"Yes. Would anyone care for some rice?"

Kagome sighed, placing her hand near the chopsticks set out for Kurumu's use.

"Yes, please."

Ms. Sasayaki leaned up to start scooping rice with a wooden spoon from the large platter into one of the small bowls resting nearby.

"Ms. Kurono?"

Kurumu nodded upon meeting the woman's gaze.

"I regret to inform you that I have made no progress contacting either of those succubus women you mentioned. The Headmaster knows both, but sees no reason to bring these women inside Mononoke for your sake."

"Hardly a surprise. That man helps nobody unless it amuses him."

Ms. Sasayaki set aside a bowl for Kurumu. She then sat back in her chair, content without filling a bowl for herself.

"Shall we eat?"

After thanking for the meal, Kurumu snatched up her chopsticks before Kagome could react. Kurumu scooted closer to the table so she could easily pick a chunk of meat from her large bowl. She placed it in her mouth, chewing slowly to appreciate the subtle tastes simmered into the flesh. It was much better than what she had made in class.

They ate in silence for a solid ten minutes. It gave Kurumu time to empty her large bowl before she slowly picked away at the rice. The only comment Ms. Sasayaki had made was if she wanted another helping from the pot. The science teacher was remorseful when it was quickly apparent than nobody was going to force another bowl down, meaning she would have to pitch it or save it for later.

"I got a letter from my mother today. She mentioned meeting the matchmaker succubus and that this woman helped her find a birth mother for me."

"Birth mother? You mean a host? Like Ririko requires?"

Kurumu glanced at the quiet math teacher.

"Yes. I was born from an undine's womb. I guess they have less complications carrying a succubus."

"Complications?"

Kurumu shrugged at the woman's inquisitive look. She thought about rambling off Yukari's theory but doubted she could do it justice.

"I suppose carrying a succubus inside you could be dangerous to a mother not immune to opiates. It would make sense why an undine mother would be preferred."

"That is what Yukari concluded."

"Such a hassle, isn't it?"

Kagome smiled softly, picking at her rice with no intent.

"Needing to bring another body into your bed to have a family."

"I guess."

"I am sorry about forcing that upon you, Kurumu. I started hoping I could be happy again."

"Ririko, you weren't immune to her opiate."

"I don't have any trouble remembering what I did."

Ms. Sasayaki cleared her throat.

"Anyways, this is good news for Ms. Kurono. It clears up some questions about how she can have babies. Did your mother state if you pass an egg into the willing woman's womb?"

Kurumu frowned. She had been so bothered by Yukari's suggestions of finding an undine boyfriend that she had not bothered to discuss the second step of reproduction with the witch.

"She didn't mention anything about eggs. She said that our bodies alter a man's seed."

Ms. Sasayaki cupped her chin thoughtfully.

"That is an interesting thought. I wonder if that is the function of that organ we found. Perhaps it reconstructs male semen into semen that would yield a succubus."

She tapped her lip pensively.

"Yes, that could be all there is to it. We did see that it was porous and connected to your tail."

Kurumu snorted.

"Are you saying that I would use my tail for sexual things?"

"That is precisely what I'm thinking. Your tail has muscles that help it eject those reddish fluids when you slip that stigma in your ear. Those fluids and those muscles could be used to flood a woman's womb with succubus semen. The way your petals open could make a decent seal."

Kurumu blushed at the thought of putting her stigma inside another woman. Playing with it did feel crazy good but it was not something she could orgasm from. At least she didn't think she could.

"I feel sorry for you, Kurumu. Why has your mother waited so long to explain such an important thing?"

"Because I was very vocal about how much I hated being a succubus, so she only told me things when it was absolutely necessary."

"That's not a good reason. Your mother is your mother. She doesn't have to be your friend."

Kurumu shrugged, seeing no point to defend her mother.

"Did you want to break the news to her, or shall I?"

Kagome sighed, setting her chopsticks aside. She regarded Kurumu with a slight smile.

"I have been given the opportunity to take a part time instructor's job at Shinsui Technical starting next term. Depending on my performance, I might be given a full time position next year."

"Shinsui Technical?"

"The main school of Saitama Prefecture. It's not a position she should pass up."

Kurumu's eyes widened, aware that this was close to Tokyo. Kagome was being sent away.

"But I thought she was going to take over a third year math class."

"The Headmaster felt this was a better direction for Ririko to take. They won't be as tolerant of her experimental teaching methods, so she will need to be on her best behavior."

Kagome sighed again.

"I know this."

"But what about her class?"

"Mrs. Itou will be taking over indefinitely. We will be looking for a new staff member to teach the culture elective course for next term."

Kurumu floundered for something to say. She had always known it was possible that Ms. Kagome could be fired for her actions much like what had happened to Ms. Ishigami, but everyone had acted so certain that she would get to stay.

"Does Ms. Nekonome know?"

"She knew about it when we scheduled this dinner."

Kurumu shook her head with mixed feelings. The dynamic between these three had been so admirable. It was the sort of relationship she hoped she could still have with her friends a decade down the road. She felt responsible for tearing that apart.

"I didn't want this."

Kagome smiled, reaching over to caress Kurumu's cheek.

"I know you didn't. You're too nice. Even to girls that throw spears through your heart."

Kurumu laughed despite the sudden tightness in her throat.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I crossed some lines that shouldn't be crossed and I'm fortunate that this is all that I'm being asked to do."

"To be fair, Shinsui Technical is quite the improvement over Yokai. I'd be tempted to take an offer there myself if I wasn't so attached to my alma mater."

Kurumu took a deep breath and managed a smile.

"Will you be okay?"

Kagome chuckled, withdrawing her hand.

"Of course. My mother is thrilled to leave this countryside behind. She only stayed in Niigata all these years because I've worked here."

Kurumu smiled. That was right. Kagome did have family outside of Yokai.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow. I have to help my mother prepare for a move. I know I don't need a whole three months for that, but Mrs. Itou is quite capable of handling the class without my help and there's not much reason to keep paying for an apartment here when I don't have anything to do."

"And you don't have an income."

Kagome smirked.

"That too."

"I'm so sorry."

"How was the dinner?"

"It was good."

"Gusuriko can take you home now, if you want. I'd offer but I'm not supposed to be alone with you."

Kurumu supposed there was not much point in staying. She had a feeling there would not be a public departure like some schools did when a teacher retired, which was why Kagome had felt the need to let her know. There was not much else to say.

"Don't look like that. I want you to be happy, Kurumu. Whatever it takes."

Kurumu nodded, closing her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. She would try.


	9. Pool Party

Kurumu lounged atop a reclining pool chair in the warmth of the midday sun. Though there were six of these white ribbed things lined up at the end of the pool behind the diving platforms, Kurumu had persuaded Moka to share one with her under the premise that Tsukune would appreciate the image. The vampire had reluctantly agreed, but only because it was his birthday.

Having little interest in returning to the water, Kurumu absently drew her fingers through Moka's silky, pink tresses as the vampire rested a cheek against her left breast. Despite having her arm trapped beneath Kurumu, the vampire snuggled close while making slight noises of approval for the attention lavished upon her hair.

Moka's undersized white bikini with the floral print and fluffy frills stitched in the hems that lined her waist and cleavage had been a jaw dropping hit among the boys. With the potential that those pale orbs of flesh might pop out at any moment, Kurumu knew Moka was drawing more attention than her. She was slightly annoyed, but only because she suspected Tsukune was secretly hoping for an accident.

While Moka had not been able to join them in the pool, she had not been the only creature with an aversion to water. Both Tengu girls and Satsuki preferred staying dry. Seeking a way to keep everyone engaged, Kamitsuku had the brilliant idea to toss a beach ball around, the activity quickly shifting from a harmless game of catch to a brutal round of dodge ball. Tsukune still had a round welt on his back.

To her surprise, Tsukune had been well aware of the pool party at their early lunch today. He had been eating with Moka and the usual boys from his floor, as well as a half dozen she had not meet. Naturally the boys had all claimed innocence, but it made little sense for all of them to be dressed lightly and in pool shorts. Someone had spoiled the surprise but Tsukune played along, allowing himself to be blindfolded as they guided him to the pool.

Being considerate of Ginei, Tsukune had opted to not bring the black and green trunks he had purchased back when they had picked out their suits. Back then everyone had thought the suits were being bought as part of the field trip. The story among the group was that Moka had blindfolded Tsukune and that the boys had joined up along the way.

Kurumu had recognized only two of the boys that had been recruited to join this party for the sake of male participation. Aoki Hitasu from class eleven was a difficult boy to forget with his slick, kelp green hair and the way he pranced when he walked. The boy was a close friend of Takoshine Koma and lived on the third floor near the other two boys from their village in Joetsu district.

The other boy she recalled by appearance was Tsurukou Yoha from her new class. This was the wiry black haired boy that sat in the back whom was about Tsukune's height. Apparently he was part of the arcade club that Takoshine and Kinusawa were members of. Unlike them, he was from a community off the coast of Sado, though he did not know the two cheerleader girls. He admitted there were several small villages about the island district and that there were not any official schools there. Parents either home schooled their young or sent them to one of the Junior Highs on the coast. The other two Sado boys from the arcade club had attended the Junior High in Joetsu.

There was not much to say about these new boys. Like Tsurukou, these other two Sado boys from class nine lived on Tsukune's floor but were in the dorms at the far end of the hall. All of them hated the stench of Gomitsuro, but there was nothing they could do about it. Furukawa Kunio was the shortest of these boys, roughly about Moka's height. He had greasy, brown locks that hung over his eyes. Machida Tomio was bulkier with jagged black hair and smoky gray eyes. He looked as strong as the two Joetsu boys from the wrestling club, admitting that he liked working out as much as playing arcade games.

Kana had mentioned one of these Joetsu boys before. Nakamura Takitsubo was from class seven and was lab partners with Takoshine and Tanboshi Aku. Probably as tall as Ginei if he was not slouching, Nakamura was fat. There was no other way of seeing it. The way the folds of his gut hung over his trunks made Kurumu wish he had a shirt. The other guy, Agano Houji, was the tallest guy at the pool and had abs that were chiseled. For some reason he had shaved his head so clean that it gleamed in the sunlight.

All of these boys, including Kamitsuku, Takoshine and Kinusawa, were kappas. Kinusawa had no issue outing the true forms of his friends and none of them cared. Machida boasted of kappa pride, stating that kappas always looked out for each other even when they were complete strangers. Umigame, another kappa from their floor, had been working tirelessly to locate Chikafuji, whom had went missing after the third weekend of school. The only things these two boys had in common before coming to Yokai was that they were both from small Sado communities. Both had ended up in class nine and had joined the fishing club instead of the arcade club, since arcade was only guys while the fishing club offered the chance of meeting kappa girls.

About halfway through the walk, Yukari had developed second thoughts about coming, complaining that there would be too many people for her to relax. Despite being reassured that it would not be any larger than her classroom size, Yukari had wished Tsukune a happy birthday and instructed him to visit her tonight for her present to him. It took much insistence and the promise that she would like Moka's swimsuit to convince her to stay.

Ginei and several others had been waiting at the pool for their arrival. The group had arrived earlier than one, so they had passed the time changing into suits and giving gifts if they had them. Tora and Kana both gave boxes of sweets and Ginei gave him a dirty magazine. Insulted at first, Kurumu had laughed upon realizing it was a magazine for homosexuals, turning the whole thing on Ginei for having this in his personal collection. All these things had been set aside next to one of the vacant reclining chairs with a towel draped over them.

Due to Tsukune's former issues with the club, Ginei had convinced Ms. Amekoshi to ban the swim club seniors from the event. He assured the instructor that the publicity from the article would be more than enough exposure. Upon seeing the slim pickings, Machida had joked about calling it a day, claiming no interest to participate in a sausage party.

The swim club only had six girls due to this ban. The two juniors were both from class four and were cousins, explaining their similar looks. Niiya Miyoshi was the one with the shoulder length black hair while the blonde was Gouhara Narumi. These were the two girls that had been handing out trunks to the boys on the day of the pool club fiasco. Kurumu could not recall if they had taken part of the feeding frenzy. She had seen both several times, since they had the same gym period.

Of the four freshmen, Kurumu already knew three of them. The Unabara twins and Fujinuma shared her home economics class. She knew the twins were from class one. They both had dark green, shoulder length hair with bangs that hung over one eye. The chatty Tarako had the left side clipped, leaving her right eye covered. Her moody twin, Haraka, did the reverse. Even without the visual clue, it was kind of easy to tell which was which simply by how they behaved with others.

Kurumu did not know much about Fujinuma with the short, swirly dark blue locks. The girl was from class six and only spoke with the twins. She had not been present at the pool event. Towards the start of the party, the girl had been talking with Agano, since he was her classmate. The two had wandered off not long after the beach ball game had wrapped up. Kurumu had no idea if they were returning but they had been holding hands.

Sawaguchi Yuriko was the last of the freshmen girls and was from class nine. She had creamy blonde hair that was done up in curls scattered with blue and red ribbons. It was rather haphazardly handled much like Sakamori's often was. She was the tiniest of the mermaid girls, standing shorter than Satsuki. She loved to talk and giggle, clearly enjoying the attention. If it was not for their teacher escorts overseeing the party, chances were good that girl would have gotten carried away with her flirting.

Ginei had felt it best to have two teachers watching over things, despite Ms. Amekoshi's insistence that her presence would be enough. It was a good call since the swim instructor with the flowing white curls acted only a little better than Sawaguchi. Keeping her student in line was more a matter of scolding the girl for competing too hard.

The more mature presence of Ms. Nakamura, one of the second year Japanese instructors and the advisor for the fishing club, kept things in check. The buxom woman had her olive hair held up in a ponytail that was cinched at the top of her head and at the nape of her neck. She was an older cousin of the chubby freshman boy that shared the surname and had been teaching at Yokai for almost a decade. Unlike the mermaids, the kappa woman was sporting an indigo one piece that smoothed over her slight belly. Given the curves of other areas, the woman was overly conscious about this minor flaw.

Only four people had joined the party after they had arrived. While Uchiyama had come on his own, Nerume and Satsuki had arrived about an hour late with Mizore in tow. Nerume apologized for their delay, admitting it had taken a lot of pleading to get Mizore out of her room.

Mizore had quickly and quietly secluded herself to one of the reclining chairs. With her black hoodie zipped and a towel wrapped around her waist that stretched down to hide her knees, Kurumu worried the girl would succumb to the heat. Now and then Nerume would call to the girl to get some sort of response to reassure them that she was still conscious.

For all the complaints about getting wet, Satsuki had eventually joined Kurumu in the pool for a few minutes before they had given up on the beach ball. Resting on her back in the chair next to Kurumu, the girl's sarong was still slick despite their half hour break. She held her arm up, shielding her eyes.

Nerume was lying on her stomach on the chair between Satsuki and Mizore. Her one piece suit was a midnight purple color that bordered on being black. She had not joked about the deep cut in the back which allowed her lovely tail to hang out. She had drawn her hair aside so that none of it covered her shoulders and neck.

In the other direction over the vacant chairs on her right was the little umbrella table with the chairs that Moka had been using on their last visit here. Presently Kana and Yukari were using this shelter to accommodate their antisocial activities. Kana was not even wearing a swimsuit. She wore a simple white shirt and yellow shorts while working on her laptop. At first the blonde had been writing up that article for the manga club, not minding if it was Moka's article. Now that she had her drawing pad out, it was hard to say if she was working on another comic strip idea or doodling to pass the time.

Kana had been completely dismissive about the interview with Ms. Sano, assuring them that everything had been fine and not to worry about that silly stalker boy of hers. Itazura and Touzoku had tagged along, which had been too intimidating for that kid to cause her trouble. Kana had joked about this guy not being a very good stalker, considering he had failed to do anything about her kidnapping.

Yukari sat across from Kana, diligently reading through the seventh volume of GTO. Wearing a gift from Hiboshi, her sunflower yellow top was similar to the cropped tank that Mizore had purchased yesterday while the bottom was as frilly as the bikini Moka had on. Yukari had elected not to join them in the pool, content with playing alongside Moka.

Kurumu sighed as she glanced about the pool. She had no idea what time it was but she doubted it was after four. She had no idea how they were supposed to drag this event out to six.

Tsukune was standing by the diving platforms with the two Tengu girls while chatting with Uchiyama, Aku and Kamitsuku. Naturally Aku was wearing crimson trunks and letting everyone admire his stout hide. Kamitsuku had kept his white shirt on despite being in the pool. It looked dry now but his vibrant blue shorts would occasionally drip on the concrete about his broad, bare feet. He had recovered his camera shortly after their romp and was fidgeting with it in his hands. She was aware he had taken a couple pictures of them lounging in the chairs since he had asked if he could.

Honda was hovering at his side in her black and white polka dot two piece with matching sarong. The awkward girl would only talk with Tobuyoku and Tsukune without being prompted. Embarrassed with her swimsuit after a comment from Aku, Honda had borrowed Ginei's black shirt to alleviate her insecurity. Amusingly this unbuttoned, silk garment did little to hide what she was worried about.

Kurumu had known that Tobuyoku had bought a daring swimsuit but had not thought the girl would be silly enough to wear it without trimming her down. Poor Uchiyama's eyes kept drifting south every time he tried talking with her, and sometimes even when he was not. The top was about as skimpy as the bottom, being nothing but strings that tied in the back. Not that the strings could be seen since the girl did not have her hair done up in her usual braid with the ring. Her wavy tresses hung so far down her back that she could have been naked and nothing would be seen from behind.

Like Kana, Uchiyama was dressed in casual clothes with no interest in getting wet. In the spirit of things, he wore a short sleeved dress shirt with a palm tree design over his khaki, cargo shorts. His camera hung by a black strap about his neck which he probably had used dozens of shots on Tobuyoku alone. He had not seemed all that crushed when Tobuyoku had opened with the fact that she had a boyfriend when he had first asked to take her picture.

While most of the kappa boys and mermaids were still hanging out in the pool, it seemed the juniors were avoiding the water. There was another umbrella table at the shallow end of the pool where Ginei was entertaining the older mermaids. Tora was sitting nearby with an open book in her hands, ignoring the conversation. The black haired one was sprawled over the table while the blonde often looked at the pool with longing.

"You want to get back in the pool, Satsuki?"

The girl groaned in response, causing Kurumu to chuckle.

"Maybe lose the sarong this time."

"If my hair was as long as hers, I would."

Nerume giggled, her ebony tail whisking side to side across her tiny rump.

"Ms. Tobuyoku is bold. You would not think that of her based on how she behaves in class."

Kurumu smirked as she regarded the girl chatting with a nervous Uchiyama.

"You honestly haven't seen her wardrobe on the weekends."

Nerume tilted her head aside and grinned.

"Maybe it's because she has a boyfriend."

Satsuki snorted, not moving her arm from its resting place across her brow.

"If I do get a boyfriend, I'm not going to walk about in public practically butt naked."

Kurumu smiled as she brushed her fingers through Moka's hair.

"None of these boys strike your fancy?"

Satsuki huffed, rolling her eyes.

"I think I'm starting to prefer the idea of a carrot."

Nerume pouted, brushing a stray bang out of her eyes. With a sigh, she turned her attention away.

"Ms. Shirayuki, are you feeling okay?"

Kurumu smiled when Nerume sighed again from the lack of response.

"She's probably sleeping like this one here."

Moka shifted, nuzzling her cheek against Kurumu's breast that nearly forced it out of the fabric.

"I'm not sleeping."

"What are you doing then?"

"Listening."

"To what?"

"Your heart quickens when they look."

Kurumu smirked, well aware of her subtle reactions to attention. She wondered how often Tsukune made Moka's heart quicken. She imagined this annoyed the other Moka to no end.

"Did you have a good time with Tsukune this morning?"

"I gave him my present."

Kurumu perked up.

"He didn't mention it. Did you steal another kiss?"

"I gave him a pendant, Kurumu. He left it in his room because he didn't want to wear it to the pool."

"I take it that means you didn't go with Tora for her flying lesson after church."

Moka shrugged against her.

"We didn't go to church."

"You didn't?"

"I caught Mr. Umizake this morning as he was heading for breakfast. He let me in Tsukune's room and I ended up staying there."

Kurumu sighed, wondering if someone should have invited that boy to this event. It would have been a convenient excuse to get Mizore to talk with her fiancé.

"So you ditched Tora this morning?"

"I wanted to be alone with him."

"Did you suck his blood?"

"He was too nervous."

"He probably would be if you woke him up to drink his blood."

Moka pouted, glancing up at her.

"I think the swimsuit made him nervous."

Kurumu frowned. Moka had been wearing a skirt and blouse to lunch.

"Were you wearing your swimsuit in his room?"

"I forgot it was a secret. I'm sorry. I know you thought it was one of the guys, but I felt it would only embarrass you more if I corrected you in front of them."

Kurumu sighed, fluffing Moka's hair.

"What were you thinking?"

"I wanted him to say I was pretty."

"Were you hoping for more?"

Moka sighed.

"I don't know. He said I looked nice but got nervous about me being near him. He was saying how I shouldn't when those boys barged into his room, singing happy birthday and tossing boxes at him."

"Boxes?"

Moka tensed against her.

"You know. Condoms."

Satsuki snickered as Kurumu tried not to do the same. Nerume was politely covering her mouth though her giggling was poorly muffled.

"They must not have seen me. Kamitsuku noticed first and he was scrambling to grab up the boxes as the others kept walking in, tossing more. He tried to tell me they were boxes of candy, but I'm not that dumb. A box with an elephant image that reads sized for her pleasure is not candy."

Satsuki sat up on her hands, cocking her head aside.

"You are so lucky those boys are a bunch of kappas. Possibly the most docile monster species on the planet. Any other monster race holding packs of condoms with a vulnerable girl in a swimsuit would lead to an event that would frontline your next newspaper."

Kurumu smirked, aware of the many pranks those harmless boys had pulled on Tsukune at the start of the year. Most had been spearheaded by Takoshine, whom had been jealous about Tsukune's relationship with Moka. She had no idea if the guy had ever apologized for it.

"Kurumu. You're going to be alone with Tsukune tonight."

"I might. I guess Yukari wants to do something at her place for dinner. I have no idea what I will do after that. It's not like I have anything in my room that's entertaining."

Kurumu felt the soft sweetness of desire drift into her.

"Will you have sex with him?"

Kurumu paused, wondering if there was a right way to answer that.

"I want to."

"Are you going to share him?"

Kurumu frowned at Satsuki.

"I know that's more of a long term concern, what with you needing another woman to have babies."

"What?"

Kurumu sighed, stroking her fingers through the pink tresses of the confused vampire.

"Yukari and these two were around when I was reading the latest letter from my mother. She says I was born from an undine."

"Born from an undine? I don't understand."

"You can't have a baby?"

Mizore perked up, her hood still drawn. The shadows could not hide the flush of her cheeks and she still had her usual white stick nestled in the crook of her mouth. Her breaths were notably labored.

"No. Kurumu needs another girl to carry a baby for her. Preferably an undine."

"This really isn't the time to talk about this."

Mizore slung her legs over the side of the chair, sitting up.

"Vampires are weak to water. That means she's a bad choice."

Moka sat up with a pout, freeing her trapped arm.

"Bad choice? I'm not interested in sharing Tsukune."

"I wouldn't mind a threesome with Kurumu."

Kurumu smirked at Nerume, shaking her head.

"Don't be silly. You don't even know Tsukune that well."

"I would be fine if Mr. Aono accepts me."

Kurumu sighed.

"You both have the wrong idea. What happens is I have sex with Tsukune."

Kurumu paused to touch her lower abdomen.

"Then my body changes his… stuff into baby succubus stuff."

Satsuki frowned.

"So how does that work?"

"Ms. Sasayaki thinks I would put my tail into another girl and… well… fill her up."

It sounded so dirty and she knew Moka was blushing as hard as she was. Mizore was too flush to betray a difference as Nerume frowned.

"I've seen your tail. That spade is pretty big."

"Well… you know it opens up."

Satsuki smirked as Nerume nodded with a contemplative look.

"Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Does Mr. Aono know about this?"

Kurumu smiled at Mizore, noting the girl was freeing herself of the towel wrapped about her legs. The dark fabric was stained with her sweat. The girl stood up, dropping the towel on the chair.

"You can call him Tsukune, Mizore."

"Your other friends don't."

"Mr. Aono hasn't called me by my first name yet, so I don't want to trouble him."

Satsuki snorted at Nerume.

"I don't give a shit if he does call me by my first name. He's not my friend."

Kurumu sighed, realizing these two were not helping. It also did not help matters with Tsukune being formal with most girls. Even with Ginei's encouragement to drop formalities, Tsukune still addressed Kana by her surname most of the time.

"I'm sorry. Nerume's right. You should wait for him to drop the formality."

Moka caressed Kurumu's cheek.

"Maybe you shouldn't do anything with Tsukune."

"What?"

Moka glanced aside.

"I mean. If you need another woman, it doesn't seem fair to Tsukune."

Kurumu rolled her eyes.

"You practically are two women in one body. I don't want to be lectured over what is fair to Tsukune."

Moka pouted.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"She has no interest in Tsukune beyond how it impacts you. Has she told you everything?"

Moka sighed.

"I know she's worried about him breaking me. My thoughts of having a family are ridiculed by her."

"You need to get a boyfriend before thinking about a family."

"I need to speak with Mr. Aono."

Moka turned pleading eyes upon Mizore. The girl had her hands thrust in the pockets of her zipped up hoodie. The fabric was long enough to obscure the bottom half of her swimsuit. Her bared legs were creamy white with her tiny feet in flimsy sandals.

"Please don't talk about these things. Not on his birthday."

Mizore cocked her head.

"I didn't plan to. I'm too hot and need to speak with him before I leave."

Kurumu frowned.

"You're leaving?"

"I'm not feeling well."

"Maybe you could cool off in the pool."

"I might freeze the water. Too risky."

"We could splash water on you."

Mizore shrugged, glancing over to Tsukune.

"I haven't spoken with him today. I will be brief."

Mizore stalked off for the small group hovering about Tsukune.

Kurumu sighed, scooting back and drawing her left leg up and around Moka. Slinging both legs over the right side of the chair, she got up on her feet.

"Should we follow her?"

"I have to. You guys can chat without me."

Satsuki smirked, getting up from her chair. She loosened the ties of the sarong, letting the garment flop heavily upon the concrete. The suit had a daring cut about the legs, practically being a thong below the waist. She gestured to Nerume.

"Hand me a towel. I want to hear what this girl has to say."

"She's probably just going to wish Mr. Aono a happy birthday."

Satsuki shrugged as she took a weathered, black towel from Nerume. As she started to wrap it about her waist, Kurumu grabbed Satsuki by the upper arm and tugged the girl along. The girl stumbled a step but managed to keep in step and cinch the towel in place about her hips. They came up to the group next to Mizore, whom was panting without comment as Uchiyama carried on with the current topic.

"Anyways, there are about six or seven of us if those Shimane friends of yours are interested in dating some boys closer to their homes."

"With Hatoko, it's anyone's guess what she would be up for. Guy would probably have to be the spitting image of Buddha to have a chance of impressing her."

"I don't know about Buddha, but Tatakai shaved his head on a dare. They haven't quite grown back."

Satsuki snorted, drawing everyone's attention.

"Sorry. Is this the Tatakai from class one?"

"He is. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. One of the shorter dudes in my shop class. About Aono's height."

"I wouldn't say he's short."

"Compared to the rest of the guys in that class, he is."

"That might be good for Hatoko. She's not that tall."

Kurumu smirked at Tobuyoku.

"She's taller than you."

"So?"

Uchiyama chuckled, turning his attention back to the panting Mizore.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Mizore nodded, bowing her head.

"Okay. So, as I was saying, there's also Noboru from class five and Ichida from class two."

"Ichida? The rep for my class?"

Aku frowned at her.

"Aren't you in class three?"

"She switched out of class three a couple weeks ago."

"Really? Kamitsuku didn't tell me about that."

"Didn't realize you'd care."

Uchiyama shrugged.

"But yea. I think that's the only guys. I can't recall there being any upperclassmen that came with my sis or with Noboru's sis. There's Shikichi whom came with Noboru's sis, but also a girl."

Kurumu recalled the name.

"Isn't she the class rep for Ginei's homeroom?"

"I know she is a class rep, but I don't know which class that is. I don't really follow those girls. Fiercely independent lot. Admirable, but not the sort that make you feel needed."

Kurumu smirked, glancing at Satsuki and Tobuyoku before regarding Uchiyama.

"So what girls do you follow?"

"I've always had a soft spot for the harpies that live in our sister community."

"Typical Tengu boy."

Kurumu paused at a random thought.

"I heard your harpy community sends girls to the softball team on a regular basis."

"That's true. Pretty much all the harpy girls from Okayama come here for softball. Sadly none of the ones I like. Well… Kotori is cool but off limits."

"I recall you saying you didn't get along with the two that came with you, so I guess Kotori is older."

Uchiyama grinned.

"All those girls are trouble. Every last one of them is mean and would eat these cute chicks alive."

Honda shivered, shuffling closer to Tsukune. Kurumu shook her head, doubting Uchiyama's sincerity.

"I'm thinking of doing the softball team for the next paper after this upcoming one. How many harpy girls are we talking about here?"

"Six. The community only pays for two a year so if there are any more, they're here on their own dime. Heck, they might not even be in softball."

"Mr. Aono. Happy Birthday."

Tsukune laughed at the sudden outburst. All eyes turned on the panting girl, toying with her zipper.

"That was out of the blue, but thanks. I'm glad that you came, Shirayuki."

Kurumu smiled, reaching over to tug the hood back. The girl was so flush that even her neck was red. Feeling worried, Kurumu stepped closer to Mizore as she gestured at the group.

"We took her to town yesterday. Had her pick up a suit and this jacket so she wouldn't burn in the sun."

"She cut her hair."

Tobuyoku grinned, gesturing to Mizore.

"That must feel much nicer thinned out and shortened."

"I've always felt that men preferred longer hair. What's your opinion, Mr. Aono?"

Tsukune glanced at Honda whom was hovering on his right with her russet tresses unbound which fell halfway down her back and then at Kamitsuku on his other side. He flashed a wide smile at Mizore.

"I think it looks cute."

Mizore visibly relaxed, her pants softening. Her hand lingered on her zipper.

"Thanks Tsukune. Now I feel less burdened."

Aku chortled next to Satsuki.

"Can't expect him to say he prefers long hair when his girlfriend had hers chopped off."

A slight smile touched Mizore's lips.

"That's true. Would you like to see the swimsuit?"

Kamitsuku chuckled.

"Definitely. You should join us in the pool."

"No. I only bought it for him."

Mizore unzipped her hoodie. Grabbing the zipper hems, she tugged her hoodie open wide to display the stripped swimsuit. Tsukune smiled nervously while the other boys favored amused looks at Mizore.

"It's a nice suit. It fits you."

"You poor thing. You're so pale. I can see why you're worried about the sun."

Mizore smiled softly at Tobuyoku.

"You should close that up. You're acting weird."

The three boys chuckled at Honda's remark, Aku nudging Kamitsuku.

"Panting heavily and flashing us. Should I be screaming?"

The three boys chuckled again as Honda pointedly pulled the dress shirt she wore tighter about her bosom. There was a slight dip in temperature as Mizore did the same. Turning on her heel, Mizore quickly walked away from the group.

Kurumu realized Mizore was heading for the stairs that exited the pool enclosure. She kicked up in a quick sprint, the pads of her feet striking against the warm concrete. She felt the chill in the air grow as she neared her friend. Before Mizore could start down the stairs, she snatched the girl by the upper arm. The dark fabric offered enough protection from the cold to keep her grip firm.

"Wait! You don't have to leave."

Mizore did not resist, sighing as her shoulders relaxed.

"I'm not feeling well, Kurumu."

"It was a joke. Boys being boys."

"Would you run away with me?"

Kurumu's heart twisted at the softness of the inquiry. It was sudden, yet so calm.

"What?"

"When Aono leaves, we could all go together."

"Is she okay?"

Small hands timidly touched Kurumu's side as Nerume stepped beside her. Tsukune trotted to a stop nearby, offering her a smile. The skin of his bare arms pricked up in response to the chill.

"We're all sorry, Shirayuki. None of us wanted to upset you."

"I'm not upset. I'm overheated."

"We could cool you down with some water. Morioka has a cooler full of drinks by him."

"I want to go back to my room."

Nerume slipped around Kurumu to gently place her hands on the back side of Mizore's hoodie. The girl shivered, stepping in closer.

"I'll come with you."

"Why don't you both stay?"

Nerume smiled at Tsukune as she leaned against Mizore's back.

"There's nothing for me to do here. I don't need to make friends with a bunch of boys I don't ever see and have no intention of dating."

Tsukune laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I didn't realize you could be so blunt, Ms. Genzouyaki."

"You could be friends with Tanboshi and Yamabato."

Nerume frowned at her.

"Which one was Tanboshi?"

Grinning, Tsukune turned and gestured at the swarthy boy in the crimson trunks.

"He's the big guy next to Kamitsuku. He lives next door to me."

"I suppose I can be friends with Kurumu's friends."

"Then come back and play another round with us. You can join in too, Shirayuki."

The chill in the air diminished at the same time as a warm breeze passing through. Kurumu relinquished her hold, aware that Nerume had a good grip on Mizore's hoodie.

"That means a lot to me, Aono. I hope you have a wonderful birthday."

Mizore flashed a slight smile at him before she started down the stairs. Holding fast to the hoodie, Nerume accompanied a half step behind.

"It was fun, Mr. Aono. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"I wasn't inviting you over."

"Then do you want to stop by my room?"

"No."

"Aw."

Tsukune sighed, draping an arm across her shoulder as the two reached the bottom of the stairs. Both girls slipped through the open gate onto the path that cut through the woods to the school grounds. After a few steps, Nerume let go of the hoodie so she could walk alongside Mizore. Kurumu sighed glancing back at the chairs.

"They left their clothes and towels."

Tsukune chuckled as he sidled behind her, pulling her back to him. A warm, satisfying desire poured out from him as his brazenly held her. He breathed hotly against her right ear as he relaxed with his arms comfortably about her waist.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Mhm."

"You haven't tried to touch me at all today."

She sighed, leaning back against him. She supposed that was true.

"Did you want me to?"

"You're not upset about what happened with Shirayuki, right? Ever since I've been out of the hospital, you've barely spent a moment with me."

Kurumu cringed, bowing her head.

"I'm sorry. There was a lot of things going on and I guess I should have put aside more time for you."

He sighed, pressing up closer and squeezing her in his arms.

"Moka has told me everything. She said her blood could be dangerous and that I probably should leave at the end of the term. She's afraid my mind won't survive if I get any more from her."

Kurumu smiled softly.

"Before or after being pelted by condoms?"

He chuckled, squeezing her in his arms.

"After."

Kurumu sighed, feeling safe, wanted and warm.

"We need to keep you closer to Tora and Yukari. They both can heal your physical injuries without the dangers of using Moka's blood."

"I'm not leaving this school."

"You're being stubborn. Yukari said she could make a doorway to your home in Yamagata. We could visit you any time."

"She can bypass the barrier that protects this school? I thought you said you couldn't leave through the tunnel that the road disappears through."

"I don't know. She said she could, and I don't think she would lie about that."

"If she can do that, then I suppose I could try to find a school that would take me as a transfer."

Kurumu grabbed one of his hands, pulling it up to kiss the back of it.

"Thank you."

"You know that's a short time to coordinate things."

"You'll have to let your parents know."

"I would worry them if I prematurely told them about a transfer. Can Yukari make the doorway first?"

Kurumu shrugged, noting that Yukari had abandoned her post at the umbrella table. The witch had joined Moka on the reclining chair. Moka looked distressed, but Yukari seemed like she was behaving. She had nestled up in Moka's lap, still reading the comic.

"I can ask. You should get back to your friends."

"You mean our friends."

"Whatever. I have to go rescue Moka."

He chuckled, removing his hands and slowly moving aside. She absently touched his smooth chest, noting those bland, school trunks did nothing to hide his arousal. Thoughts of his size gave her those butterflies Nerume had mentioned after their drunken dream escapade. As Kurumu stalked over to the only reclining chair that had an occupant, she shook her head to disperse these intimidating thoughts which caused a shiver to run up her spine.

The vampire smiled with pleading eyes. They had lifted the back up several ticks, allowing Moka to be more seated. Her arms were loosely draped around the witch nestled between her thighs. Yukari's head was perfectly placed to rest on Moka's cleavage as she slowly turned the pages.

"You're looking comfortable."

"Not really."

"I'm allowing Moka to love me for a change. She's doing a poor job of it."

"I do love you, Yukari. I just… well I don't think I should have to touch you."

"Words without action are fiction. Much like a book or a comic."

Moka sighed, lifting her hands to rub Yukari's arms.

"I don't know what you want me to do."

Kurumu chuckled, stepping close to the chair and leaning in. She brushed her fingers across Yukari's cheek and through her locks about her ear. The witch closed her eyes and made a soft, content sigh.

"You're thinking too hard about it, Moka."

"She could do more than that."

"Not in front of a bunch of boys."

"True."

Kurumu leaned in to kiss Yukari's temple. Backing off, she let her hand trace a soft line across Yukari's cheek before standing back upright.

"You mentioned being able to create a doorway to the human world. How would you get around the barrier that protects this place?"

Yukari shrugged, returning her attention to the comic.

"Simple. You change the time variable in the spell for a period before the barrier existed."

"What?"

"A magic door is a journey from one place to another. You define the journey by making the first step through time which bypasses the barrier."

"You can travel through time?"

"We all travel through time, Kurumu."

Kurumu shook her head.

"That's not what I'm saying. I mean, you can travel to the past."

"Momentarily. Staying in a foreign time takes considerable energy. It is best to make such a step as instantaneous as possible."

"So this magic door would take much more energy than the one between our suites."

"That magic door is more a process of matter displacement. They're not even close to being the same thing. But yes. This door would take much more energy. I would probably need Ms. Shindou's help powering it each use."

"Asuka? Why her?"

"She's a raiji, an electrical beast. She has much more disposable energy than most monsters."

"What about Tora? You said she had a lot of spiritual energy."

"That's technically not disposable energy. I've already taken enough of her spirit when we restored Ms. Hiboshi. I don't want to ask for more when there's another reliable source available."

Kurumu nodded without much understanding.

"When do you think you could make this door?"

Yukari frowned up at her.

"I need to know the destination. The only places I'm familiar with in the human world are the homes of my relatives. I doubt any of them would approve of me making such a doorway."

"Oh. There goes that idea."

"Was Tsukune thinking about visiting his parents?"

"Something like that."

Yukari nodded, glancing at Tsukune whom was once again chatting with Kamitsuku and the others.

"I was planning on tracing him during summer break. It would be less conspicuous making a doorway from there than within the barrier."

"Tsukune doesn't feel comfortable making plans to transfer schools without knowing if this doorway can be made."

"Tsukune needs to have more faith in my genius."

Moka's hands lifted to awkwardly caress the sides of Yukari's head. It looked more like she was trying to work shampoo into the girl's hair than something affectionate. All the same, Yukari closed her eyes and relaxed with a soft sigh.

"Can you really hop around the barrier because of a time variable?"

"Mhm. I was curious how the communication device Mother gave me worked around the barrier. I thought it transformed speech into thought and penetrated the barrier in the same manner the speakers operate, but was surprised to discover it worked through a time variable."

Kurumu had her doubts that this would be good enough for Tsukune to act on. She smiled at Moka as Yukari sighed softly, letting her comic slip out of her hands into her lap.

"I want to see how Satsuki is doing. She might be worried about Nerume leaving."

"Ms. Unari seems more worried about losing that towel. You should take her sarong to her."

"That thing is soaked."

"Take it anyways. That towel looks awkward about her."

Kurumu chuckled, bending down to pick up the green, leaf patterned sarong. She noticed the group had shifted positions a little, though Honda still favored Tsukune's side with Tobuyoku on her other side. Satsuki was now next to the Tengu girl with Kamitsuku on her other side. Coming up between Satsuki and Tobuyoku, Kurumu handed the nekomusume her sarong.

"Did you need this?"

Satsuki sighed.

"I suppose. This thing keeps slipping."

Satsuki handed over the towel as she wrapped the thick sarong about her waist.

"That suit's a thong in the back, right?"

Satsuki shrugged at Kamitsuku's inquiry, pulling the strings tight at her waist.

"Mind if I take a picture of you modeling your suit?"

"Fuck no."

Tobuyoku laughed promptly turning about. She pulled her hair over her shoulder to better bare her back as she wagged her little tushie. Honda's eyes widened as she promptly backhanded her friend's side.

"What? It's just a butt. Even guys have one."

Aku chortled, crossing his arms about his thick chest.

"I bet I could get my cheeks jiggling more than that."

"Male thongs are a thing."

Kurumu smirked at Kamitsuku.

"And you would know this?"

"You don't mind if I take a picture of your backside?"

Tobuyoku giggled at Uchiyama's request, promptly turning about. She shook her head as she fluffed her hair out so it would fall back in place.

"Why would anyone want a picture of a butt?"

Uchiyama smirked, glancing at the other boys.

"Not meaning to shock you, but there are magazines expressly devoted to that attribute."

Tobuyoku snickered with a wide smile.

"That is so dumb."

"You're not much like other Tengu girls. Reminds me of my sister."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yea. Most seem to be like your friend. Shy, reserved and a slave to traditional thinking."

Honda frowned at him, absently touching the hem of the shirt she had buttoned up.

"I'm not like that."

He nodded, paying more attention to his camera.

"So are you saying you have no interest in having a family?"

Honda pouted, glancing aside.

"I wouldn't mind a boyfriend. But I also want to go to college."

Uchiyama chuckled, absently regarding his pictures on the small screen.

"Those are conflicting agendas."

"What makes you say that?"

"College takes years. By the time you get out, most Tengu boys your age will have settled down. And I've never heard of a Tengu girl being able to make things work with a human."

"Yet that works fine for boys?"

He frowned.

"That's normal sex for a human girl. I could hide my true form for a long time, especially if the kids end up human instead. Girls don't have that luxury."

"Does that worry you?"

"Why would it?"

"You have a sister."

"My parents worry enough for her. I'm not going to add to her problems when I honestly don't care."

Honda huffed.

"You should at least date a Tengu girl instead of chasing after harpies."

"What can I say? Harpies are adorable, sexual creatures that are hard to resist."

Tobuyoku grinned.

"I thought you weren't interested in those softball girls."

"I'm not. But it's not like they're the only harpies in this school."

Kurumu smirked, wondering if Uchiyama realized he had already met a few of the local harpies from the community in Aga.

"So have you found any local harpies?"

Uchiyama grinned.

"It's guaranteed you'll meet harpies in a choir."

"Those girls didn't say anything about being harpies to me."

"One of those cute girls was named Kanari. That's a very common name for a harpy."

Kurumu smiled, recalling Kanari as the only first year truly serious about being in choir.

"I don't recall her showing any interest in you."

"Her friend, Umou, was very glib about all her friends from Hankyouta, including the two in Sadou."

Kurumu smirked, aware that was the village Sonoda came from.

"Don't tell me you want that sweet girl because she didn't flirt with you."

"Actually I had my eyes on the cotton white haired one that accompanied your senior to that lunch. Her name is Oso Kashiko. I've been hoping to talk to your president to see how I would go about meeting this angel off campus."

Ginei had walked in with half a dozen girls, so this particular one did not bring up a memory. With him and Tora handling all the upperclassmen, Kurumu barely recalled any of the girls beyond Okimune Hitsumi, whom had a close resemblance to her and was Ginei's former classmate.

"And what makes you think this girl is a harpy? I don't recall any of the upperclassmen being from Aga."

"Ms. Utachi told me Ms. Oso and Ms. Noboto were from her village in Ojiya."

Kurumu shrugged, recalling Utachi to be Chousei's friend. Chousei was not a harpy so this boy was probably getting his hopes up.

"I'm sure you can ask him during the field trip."

Tobuyoku sighed.

"I don't get the attraction. Harpies almost always dump the guy shortly after getting pregnant."

"That is the attraction. Easy, noncommittal sex."

He frowned at Honda.

"Hey now, it's not like that at all. Yes, there is a good chance she will leave you, but it's the challenge of getting her to stay that I like."

Kurumu rolled her eyes while shaking her head.

"I don't understand why you feel it has to be a challenge."

Uchiyama chuckled along with Aku and Kamitsuku.

"It's a guy thing. I don't expect a girl to understand that."

"So why were you talking about those boys from your home earlier?"

"Oh. Well… she was trying to replace her boyfriend."

Tobuyoku huffed indignantly.

"I'm content with my relationship. I was asking if you knew anyone whom might want to date one of my friends."

"I'll tell you what. If you are free Tuesday night, I'll introduce you to Noburo. He's a big nerd and won't have anything interesting to say. Still, he's a pushover and would let his girlfriend dictate the pacing of the relationship."

"Aren't you coming with us on the field trip?"

Uchiyama chuckled.

"Oh, that's right. When I get back then. It's not like college girl here is in a hurry."

"Why am I being singled out? Hanetsume is the one that likes to boss people around."

"Look, that's cool, but I still want Michiko to meet Yasashiro. Those two would be so cute together."

Honda sighed.

"I already said I was fine with the idea of my brother meeting her. She's the one that has practice all the time so you'll have to figure that out with her."

"So is this Noburo guy a promising fit for Honda? I worry about this little lovebird hanging off Tsukune's shadow all the time."

Honda frowned, glancing away as she hugged herself.

"Is Kurumu getting a little jealous? I can assure you that Tsukune is quite the loyal guy, even when a scantily clad vampire throws herself at him."

Kurumu smirked at Kamitsuku as Tsukune looked mortified.

"I'm well aware of Moka."

"Oh, she told you about it. That's disappointing."

"Are you trying to stir up some trouble?"

"I opened with you could trust Tsukune."

Kurumu shook her head, regarding Satsuki whom was fiddling with the strings of her sarong. Kurumu stepped up next to the girl, draping her arm about Satsuki's shoulders.

"So how has the conversation been going?"

"I have no idea why you are interested in this."

"I'm interested in whether or not you plan to talk to any of those boys in the pool."

Satsuki scowled, shaking her head.

"I think you are obsessed with relationships. I'm content with being single at the moment."

Kamitsuku shrugged.

"I doubt she would make much headway competing with mermaids. You could say they are like the harpies of the sea."

Kurumu frowned at that remark.

"Can mermaids breed with kappas?"

Kamitsuku flinched. He forced a slight smile, glancing up from his camera.

"Sort of, though you won't have very smart kids. But we are safer than mermen. Those guys aren't much more than voracious beasts, just as likely to kill a mermaid as to mate with one."

"Would the kids be classified as monstrels?"

"If they're smart enough, they will pass as kappas. We're such a mixed breed with parts of fish, reptiles and amphibians. Some purists have tried to segregate our species based on primary traits, which is why some tribes such as the lizardmen have broken off and become fiercely exclusive. Those idiots refuse to admit they are kappas."

"So if they're dumb that get called monstrels."

"Naw, they get classified as beasts. I guess to some that might be the same, but monstrels can be intelligent. That's just divisive politics for you."

Kurumu nodded, supposing these were odd questions when her only interest was if it would be worth Satsuki's time to try dating one of them.

"So you don't think any of those boys would find Satsuki attractive?"

"Is she looking for a boyfriend or something?"

Satsuki sighed, shaking her head.

"Kurumu feels out of place being the only one with a boyfriend."

"I have a boyfriend."

The boys chuckled at Tobuyoku's declaration.

"That makes sense. I know I get a little anxious because Tsukune always has girls surrounding him."

"Most the girls I see are scrawny little things. I'd prefer a sturdier woman that wouldn't make me feel the need to hold back."

Kurumu smiled at Aku, aware of a few girls in home economics that might meet his description. They weren't fat, but they were stocky compared to most of her friends.

"I haven't decided if I want a boyfriend or not. I feel like if I date anyone at Yokai, it won't last when I go to college."

"If you go to college."

Satsuki smirked at Kamitsuku.

"When. So any guy I date would have to be willing to let me go or come along."

"Well if there's sex involved, I can't imagine any guy turning that down, regardless of outcome."

Kurumu shook her head in disbelief at Uchiyama's candid remark.

"Really? That's all that matters?"

"Ms. Tobuyoku. You've had sex with your boyfriend."

Uchiyama chuckled as Tobuyoku shook her head.

"Typical Tengu girl."

"Not very nice. But Kurumu helped me think of what I could have done differently. I was so caught up in the idea we couldn't have sex because of how fertile we are, but sounds like there are ways around it."

"Oh, I got to hear this."

"There's nothing to hear. Just… well I'm going to give it to him this summer break."

"Just like that?"

Tobuyoku nodded, smirking at him.

"Lucky bastard."

Kurumu giggled with Tobuyoku at his envious remark.

"I don't know if I could do it."

Kurumu frowned at Kamitsuku's odd remark.

"Do what?"

"I'm thinking it would be hard for me to be in a relationship where sex was never going to happen. Like if you're going to have an exclusive relationship where you can't be intimate with any other girl but this one, and you know it will never go beyond kissing… I couldn't do that. It would be like dating a guy."

Aku snickered, shaking his head.

"Technically you can have sex with a dude."

"Seriously, man. Don't go there."

Aku smirked, clearly unaware of how uncomfortable he had made everyone. Laughing without sincerity, Uchiyama brandished his camera.

"We should take more pictures. Maybe a group shot of the girls."

Kurumu shrugged, gesturing to Satsuki.

"I'm fine with that."

Uchiyama grinned as Kurumu stepped in closer to Satsuki while Tobuyoku wandered over to join them.

"Maybe we should take some provocative shots."

Tobuyoku stepped around them to stand on Satsuki's other side. She gestured for Honda to join, but Honda refused to budge from her place in Tsukune's shadow.

"You guys know that we can't put stuff like that in our paper."

Kurumu chuckled at Tsukune's concern as Kamitsuku and Uchiyama took several shots of them. She sighed as Uchiyama wandered about behind them, taking pictures of their backsides. At least he was not dripping with lechery as he took those shots, though she figured there was not as much to see as he had hoped. It only lasted a few seconds before he wandered back in front.

Kamitsuku had already finished and was regarding his camera with his usual disinterest. Freeing herself of the other girls, Kurumu stalked over and held her hand out to him.

"Let me see."

He shrugged, stepping up next to her and angling the screen so she could witness the small pictures. She leaned in to him, pushing the scroll button to flick through dozens of pictures. He had taken so many. Most were focused on their group and the girls lounging poolside. She was a little disappointed that his collection was so diverse. It was hard to say if he had no preferences or simply worried about showing favoritism to any particular girl. He barely had any pictures of the mermaids or his fellow Kappas.

"This is the swim club, Kamitsuku. You have no pictures of them."

"I don't really find them interesting."

She let go of his camera, shaking her head.

"Do you have something against mermaids?"

He shrugged halfheartedly.

"Well… if a mermaid wants to have children of her kind, she has to be with a merman. Pairing with even something as pure as an Undine will result in a Kappa."

He paused to smile at her.

"It can be hard living your whole life as a disappointment."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll go take pictures of the club. I know Uchiyama won't do it."

He chuckled as he shuffled off, still scrolling through his pictures. Satsuki walked up next to her, finishing the knot on the strings of the sarong about her waist. She cocked her head, gesturing at Kamitsuku.

"What's up with him?"

"I'm not sure. Just noticed he hadn't taken pictures of the mermaids."

Satsuki gestured at the umbrella table. Tobuyoku had wandered over to join Kana with Uchiyama still following her about like a puppy. Kurumu had a feeling she did not want to see what sort of pictures that boy had been taking all day long. With how much attention he directed at Tobuyoku, he probably had all sorts of zoomed in shots of her body.

Honda was sticking near Tsukune, whom had decided to sit in the reclining chair next to Moka and Yukari. Aku had taken the chair on the other side of Moka and was animatedly trying to converse with the vampire. Yukari was visibly annoyed as she tried to read her manga despite the intrusion.

"I'm going to check with Ginei how much longer he plans to run this thing. Interested?"

"I think I'll pass."

"Come on. He's not that difficult to be around."

Kurumu grabbed Satsuki's hand and started walking down the aisle that flanked the pool. Kamitsuku was ahead of them, absently taking shots of the group. She still was disappointed that only two film club members had shown up for pictures, since it was clear Ginei had little interest in using his camera. His camera had been sitting next to the cooler untouched since the party started.

"I think I'd rather chat with your other friend."

"Kamitsuku?"

"Yea. I want to see those pictures he took."

"They're fine. You don't have to worry about it."

"I still want to see them."

"Suit yourself."

Letting go of Satsuki's hand, she nodded at Kamitsuku as she passed and continued down the aisle. Striding purposefully towards the umbrella table at the far end, she noted all four seats were taken. She honestly wondered what Ginei was doing to keep the two mermaids occupied.

At the shallow end of the pool, one of the twins was seated with her hands behind her and swishing her mermaid tail about to keep the boys away. Like her twin, she had a two tone bikini with one breast cover white while the other was seaweed green. Her colors were the reverse of Tarako's.

Ms. Amekoshi sat closest to the agitated twin, smiling and enduring whatever monologue Takoshine was spouting. Aoki was also trying to compete, both boys posturing and talking pompously. They had been this bad while walking to the pool. Kurumu could not imagine putting up with that for hours.

Their other teacher escort was lounging on one of the reclining chairs on this side, her arms draped over her eyes. Her cousin and another of the kappa boys was hovering near her, but none were talking. She hoped that was a good indication that she would not be out of line for suggesting calling it quits.

She arrived at the umbrella table, flashing a smile at the blond mermaid whom noticed her. Both mermaids had simple bikinis, the blond having a black suit while the black haired girl had a white suit. Tora had that conservative, cherry one piece that covered every important curve of her tanned body. In the least she left her raven locks free of her usual braids.

Ginei had on a pair of black trunks that hung over his knees. It had white trim and laces to keep it tight about his waist. He was topless, which revealed how sculpted this young man was. He was wearing that silly white bandana in his hair to push back his locks. Annoyed with that look, she poked the side of his head, amused that he allowed it.

"Are you holding these two hostage from their pool duties?"

Ginei chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

"Miyoshi is sulking about being a late bloomer."

Kurumu glanced over the dark haired girl whom shrugged with her arms and upper torso pressed upon the table. The blonde was leaning over her friend, rubbing her back.

"She doesn't want to move."

"I want to go home."

"No you don't."

The girl lifted her head, pawing across the table for Ginei.

"Can I nibble again?"

Ginei smiled softly. He scooted the chair as he leaned back on the table, offering Niiya a strong forearm.

"You know there's only so much a guy has though the sight of my favorite succubus does help."

"What's wrong?"

Ginei winced as the girl sunk her fangs in his forearm. He shuddered for a moment and relaxed.

"Miyoshi is worried her seniors will exile her if she doesn't mature soon."

"What?"

"She's being silly. There's no way Ms. Amekoshi would allow one of her two juniors to get exiled after the former seniors killed half a dozen of them last year."

"She's trying to force ovulation. If you feed enough, it can accelerate your development."

Niiya whimpered, releasing his arm and pushing it away. She lowered her head back on the table.

"I want to go home."

Kurumu smiled, stepping up close to the table and absently touching the girl's shoulder.

"I think we might want to call this thing off early. I think the twins are exhausted."

Ginei shook his head, waving dismissively at her.

"They're mermaids in water. They don't get exhausted."

"Have you bothered looking around? I'm sure if you asked the grumpy twin if she wanted to leave, she would immediately do so and take her sister with her."

Ginei glanced over the pool and sighed.

"I guess if you want to, you could leave with the twins. I'm not going to force you to stay."

"Do you want to leave with the twins?"

The girl rolled her head aside to glance up at her with a misty blue eye that was reddened from tears.

"Yea."

Kurumu smiled as the girl sat up. The girl sniffled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Thank you."

Niiya got up and shuffled off to the end of the pool.

"You should probably go with her, Narumi."

The blonde laughed softly, shaking her head.

"I can't do that. There's a lot of boys out there that will be sorely disappointed with half of us leaving."

Kurumu smirked as she settled into the seat Niiya had vacated. The blonde got up and started for the pool, likely to help her cousin and politely see her off.

"Thank God that is over."

Tora shook her head as she turned the page of her book. The cover was a woman's face with "OUT" scrawled across it.

"What happened?"

"I thought we explained that."

"She wasn't like that when we started."

Ginei chuckled.

"What can I say? I'm the sexiest male in this pool."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I said she was a late bloomer and trying to force ovulation. She identified me as the tastiest treat on the menu and when that failed to get her baby maker running, she got sick with depression."

Kurumu nodded, glancing over the group. Niiya was standing with Gouhara and the moody twin, talking to Tarako. The girl reluctantly crawled out of the pool.

"Did anyone take pictures of their club?"

"I took pictures of the girls before everyone got here. I also took care of the seniors earlier this week."

"So that's why Sangi didn't bother making an appearance."

"Yea, I let her know earlier this week that there wouldn't be much for her club to do. She was welcome to come, but it didn't surprise me when she didn't."

"Everything went well with the planning yesterday?"

"Yea, looks like we will all be ready to go first thing Tuesday morning."

"Provided everyone passes their tests."

Ginei chuckled, glancing at Kurumu.

"Naturally. I'm sure if someone fails they can retest before the trip, if they don't mind the fact that they won't get to study and will have to keep that grade."

"Why do I feel like I'm being singled out here?"

"Because you're the most likely one in our club to bomb a test."

Kurumu pouted, not knowing enough about the film club to share in this assessment. Sighing at his amusement, she regarded Tora.

"So how was your morning, Tora? I understand Moka didn't go to church with you."

"It would have been nice if she had informed me of this beforehand. I was late for service."

"She spent the morning with Tsukune."

"Clearly. I was not pleased to endure my Sunday morning torture with Ms. Tobuyoku by my lonesome."

"She's still having you do exercises?"

"Frequently. Tuesday and Thursday of last week. The girl is obsessed with having me off the ground before the end of the month."

Kurumu smiled.

"Well, you will have a whole week off due to the field trip."

"She promises to work me twice as hard on my return. I do not look forward to it."

"Have you made any progress?"

"I don't know. I can wear the weights longer than I used to. We haven't tried flying since that crazy day when they thought it would be cool to toss me about like a doll."

"That was fun."

"It was terrifying."

Kurumu grinned at the seriousness of Tora's expression.

"Have you told your mother about flying?"

"Unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?"

"Yes. And as always, I must now be the best at it. I don't even know if she knows how to fly."

"I found out my mother knows how to fly."

"Good for you."

"Is this anger I hear directed at your mother? I did not know you were allowed to feel that."

Tora sighed.

"I am frustrated, Kurumu. Her expectations can be overwhelming. I regret telling her because now I'm not allowed to quit. I have to succeed."

Kurumu smiled softly.

"Flying is easy. You already have a good idea how to glide, so it's just a matter of building up your wing strength to get off the ground."

Ginei smirked.

"She's going to need more than this month to get her caboose up in the air."

"I beg your pardon."

"I was so disappointed in your swimsuit choice. It's basically a bodysuit."

"It's flattering."

"You would have looked much better in a bikini."

"I have no reason to flaunt my body for the attention of men."

"Then flaunt if for my sake."

Tora closed her book, setting it aside on the table. She regarded him with her jade eyes.

"Do you mind if we talk about Ms. Hajihachi Mika?"

"Is there a reason I should?"

Tora frowned at his dismissive remark.

"Ms. Sangi identified her as a former classmate of yours and one of the girls that asked you out."

"Sangi was toying with the idea of letting Mika know about your single status. Tora's a little worried this girl might ask you out."

Ginei grinned broadly.

"I wouldn't worry there. Mika's a dishonest girl to the core. I couldn't hope to count the number of free drinks I got because the vending machine always coughed up two when she used it."

Kurumu smirked at the thought of a girl trying to play that off as coincidence.

"So you're saying that there's no way this girl will ask you out again."

"I certainly would be an idiot to turn her down again. She's gorgeous and you remind me of her."

Tora pouted as Kurumu smiled. She recalled Okimune having a similar look to her.

"Does she look like Tora?"

"I meant in personality. Sure, she's got dark hair and a tanned complexion, but she's as tall as birthday boy. You see that girl over by Kana with the long, wavy hair? If you take some of that and form a ponytail above each ear and thin and curl the front bangs so that they grace her thin eyebrows… that would be close to her look."

Tora sighed.

"You seem to be well acquainted with her appearance."

"She was my classmate for a year and easily a C cup. I would have to be dead to not notice."

Kurumu smirked at his appraisal of Mika's assets.

"Good to hear you have your priorities in order."

"Sangi said she was also an okami."

"You should stop being so stubborn and dump that loser for me."

Kurumu laughed, shaking her head at his sudden deflection.

"Why would I do that?"

"To save me from Mika. I can't handle a serious relationship right now."

Tora snorted.

"Then why don't you tell her no if she asks you out."

"Why should I tell her no?"

"Because you don't want to be with her."

Ginei shrugged.

"What I want is temporary. I enjoy flirting with girls and making them blush and smile. Getting a girl's heart to race is more than enough for me right now."

"That and the occasional panty peeping and groping."

Ginei chuckled.

"Both cause girls to blush. You can't deny that."

Tora was blushing, causing Kurumu to smirk.

"You're not fooling me, Ginei. You're too perverted to not want sex."

"I want a girl to beg me for it. That hasn't happened yet."

"What about Nakamoto?"

"That girl is off limits. She's a no flirt zone."

"What if she asks you out?"

Ginei groaned, lifting a hand to rub his eyes.

"You're trying to convince me that I should say no to a girl. You know what? I would run away from her. I've run from fights and I know I can run from unwanted lovers. I don't have to say no."

"So you would evade Ms. Hajihachi?"

Ginei sighed, rubbing his bandana.

"Timing is wrong. I don't know. Maybe she would be fine with her boyfriend flirting with other girls."

"Did you flirt with other girls when you dated those humans?"

"No. That's something I started last year because I was thoroughly discouraged from fighting by Lady Otonashi. It was cute how flustered she was when I redirected that energy to flirting."

"Maybe you should stop flirting with girls that you don't intend to be with."

Ginei paused at Tora's remark.

"I've thought about that. The whole thing with Shirayuki and Coach Kotsubo made me think about how flirting could go wrong."

"Didn't you know that already with Nakamoto?"

"Believe it or not, I don't think I flirted with that girl. I have no idea how she became obsessed with me."

He seemed genuine so Kurumu did not push the issue.

"I don't think he has to stop flirting with other girls if they are friends. Any girl that wants to date him should be understanding enough to let playful banter slide."

"I for one would not enjoy flirtatious remarks from a boyfriend of another girl. It's cruel and insulting."

"So if you asked him out, he would have to stop flirting with us?"

Tora blushed, looking every direction but at them.

"I'm not asking Senior out. I'm saying if Ms. Hajihachi asks him out, I would like him to stop flirting with me. We don't know this girl or how she would feel about his behavior."

Ginei smiled softly.

"You know how I found out about Mika being an okami?"

He paused to take in their blank expressions.

"All okami, myself included have an excellent sense of smell. She knew what I was, but I wasn't used to smelling anything but humans. In Yokai, everything was different. I didn't know what I was smelling most the time."

He shrugged.

"Shortly after I found out about my friend's death, she decided to talk to me. Not that she wanted to, but I looked depressed and she had nothing better to do. I was not thinking and so angry and let it slip that he was human. She got me talking about the human world and how messed up this school was."

He sighed.

"We talked back and forth about our different worlds and she eventually asked if having a girlfriend would cheer me up. Don't misunderstand. This wasn't when she asked me out. That happened much later after Nakamoto. But this was about when the vending machine suddenly started to malfunction."

Kurumu giggled, politely covering her mouth.

"I realize I didn't specify that I had a girlfriend, but that I had girlfriends. I told her what I told you guys, about it never working out, but I also mentioned that I was never good enough to meet any of these girls' parents. And if you're curious, that included the girl I was with at that time."

"Why not?"

"Because I was troublemaker. I was the bad boy that thrilled their heart. I was not someone to take home and introduce to the parents."

"Did your parents meet any of these girls?"

He frowned.

"I guess that's a fair point. But I've always known my parents aren't the deciding factor. I could bring anything home and my mother would love the girl. She could be a kitten or a little mermaid and my father could care less as long as I was not looking for a place to stay."

Tora smiled.

"But he would tolerate it if your mother insisted."

"He would. That's why I insist that it be the girl that asks me out. I'm not the issue of why a relationship will not work. It's always going to be her family that has problems with it. That was apparent in the human world and it is ten times worse in the monster world. You can't even take dating seriously unless you know her true form is compatible."

Kurumu smiled softly, glancing at Tora. The sphinx had a sad, resigned air about her.

"You should ask Ms. Hajihachi out. She's an okami."

He chuckled.

"That doesn't mean instant parental approval, but I agree the chances are much better. And I do miss flirting with her."

"I understand that she's in the fashion club. We were thinking of meeting her one of these days after the field trip."

"You girls are trying hard to hook me up. You realize she's going to be serious about the relationship. Even if she lets me flirt with other girls, it's going to be like marriage serious. Are you sure you want to sabotage yourselves of having a chance with this prime example of male perfection?"

Kurumu laughed despite the somber look in Tora's eyes.

"I'm fine if you think she's the right girl for you."

"Will you ask Ms. Hajihachi out?"

"No."

"Ginei."

He laughed at her piteous whimper.

"That's no fun. She will either reject me outright, which would be amusing, or she would halfheartedly agree with some oddball excuse of feeling sorry for me or having nothing better to do."

"Are there any girls that you would ask out?"

"No."

Kurumu chuckled.

"Okay, let's say that you had to ask a girl out. Absolutely had to. Your life depended on it."

"I've already asked you to leave him twice. What more do you want?"

"Other than me. Sheesh. Why not Tora or Moka?"

"Moka was a fun thought, but when I learned she was the daughter of the head of Fairy Tale, well… I worry about my parents. As for Tora."

He flashed Tora a smile.

"I don't think she could handle it."

"I manage to put up with you thus far. If you just need an excuse to say no to other girls, I could behave like your girlfriend if you wanted."

"I could never ask you to make such a sacrifice for my sake."

Kurumu sighed with a grin. She supposed Ginei had toned down the flirting with Moka this past month, but she had dismissed that due to loss of interest. Ginei liked flirting with girls that gave a reaction. Moka was a wall of politeness around boys that she only let Tsukune through. Ginei rarely flirted with Kana since the girl was so oblivious.

"What about other girls? Okimune for instance."

"I might ask her out after our graduation ceremony if she's still single, simply to find out if I'm the guy she's waiting for. That's mostly because I'm curious."

Kurumu chuckled.

"Okay. Any others?"

He sighed.

"Does the girl have to be an okami?"

"Would you want her to be?"

"Well, there's a difference. Some girls like Hitsumi you want to be with because they're gorgeous girls that would be great to have sex with. You know it won't work out long term, but they're too sexy to write off, if you have a chance with them."

"How crude of you to admit."

"Let's say you will have parental approval to marry the girl you picked."

He sighed, sitting back in his chair.

"It's hard not to think about girls like Mika and Natsue over all the other possibilities."

"Natsue?"

"That cute albino okami on the track team. The one with the hearing impairment."

Kurumu's eyes lit up as she grinned.

"I almost forgot those two were okami. Have you ever spoken with her?"

"I did not meet those girls prior to your interview and haven't thought about it since."

"Oh. So this isn't serious."

"You have to understand that after a year of being in Yokai, I've come to accept the fact that I most likely won't have a serious relationship unless it's with an okami. Maybe an inugami."

"Is Nakamoto an okami?"

"She's crazy. I don't know or care what she is."

Kurumu chuckled, relaxing across the table with her chin in her palm.

"I wonder how many okami girls there are. I know Matsudera, Bikiyama and Uchikawa from the track team are all freshmen okami. There's also that twin sister of that soccer boy. I think they said she was the president of the skiing club."

"That's Fumusuna Futagi and she has a friend, Komida Maemi. Mika is from Morihochou, the same Tokamachi village that those two seniors are from."

"And Mika is the best?"

He grinned.

"Without a doubt. Though Natsue did catch my interest. Hard to dismiss a girl that immediately sparks your protective instincts."

"You'd have to learn sign language."

"I'm sure I could manage communicating with my body in other ways."

Kurumu shook her head.

"Don't you dare think of defiling that sweet girl."

"Why not? You said I have parental approval."

He smirked at Tora.

"I'd even make a woman of Tora if I knew her mother wouldn't kill me."

Tora blushed, grabbing the book and pointedly holding it in front of her face.

"I think we're done with this conversation. It's your fault if you end up with Ms. Nakamoto."

Ginei chuckled, getting up from his chair. Grinning at Kurumu, he gestured to the pool.

"Care to get wet with me?"

Kurumu smirked, waving him off.

"Go hang out with Tsukune. You arranged this party but haven't done a thing with him since it started."

"I got held up."

"And you're not now. Go. Flirt with Honda or something."

He chuckled as he walked off. Kurumu sighed, lowering her head onto her forearms as she rested against the table. She watched Ginei stop to chat with Satsuki and Kamitsuku. His presence caused Satsuki to retreat closer to Kamitsuku.

"I hate him."

Kurumu smiled, hearing the sound of a page turn.

"No you don't."

* * *

"The food was excellent, Yukari."

Kurumu could only nod in agreement as she caressed her stomach with a content sigh. Yukari's gift to Tsukune was a romantic, candlelit dinner in her suite. The witch had tried to convince Moka to attend, but the vampire had politely refused, opting to spend the night with Kana and Tora. The result was too much food for three people, especially with Yukari having a small appetite.

True to his word, Ginei had stretched out the party all the way to six, though several had left well before that. Satsuki had taken off with Honda and Tobuyoku within a half hour of their talk with Ginei about his girlfriend options. Kamitsuku had left shortly after that with Uchiyama, Aku, Kinusawa and Nakamura. Everyone else had stuck with it to the end.

They were all still dressed in their swimsuits, Ms. Amekoshi allowing Tsukune to keep the bland trunks with the promise that he would bring it back to her once laundered. While Yukari had started dinner, Kurumu had put her things up in her room while tossing her clothes in her hamper. Tsukune had left his belongings in a sack resting in Yukari's foyer next to his shoes. He was thoroughly amused with the passage Yukari had created between their suites, and a little disappointed to hear that Yukari was unable to make the doorway to the human world before summer.

"I know you're full, Tsukune, but I have one more thing."

Yukari got up from the low table she had set in the center of the room. She took a deep breath as she shuffled over to the refrigerator. Tugging it open, she pulled out a pink cake on a green platter. She slowly walked back to the table, kneeling down and placing it reverently before them.

"Oh, wow."

Kurumu smiled. Yukari had created reddish and white floral patterns about the circular cake. In the center it declared a Happy Birthday Tsukune in cautious strokes of yellow.

"I made this yesterday, not wanting to repeat the mistake we had with Moka. I'm still sad we weren't able to give her a cake."

Tsukune chuckled.

"Well… we did sort of give her a cake."

Kurumu smiled, recalling the mess of muffins and pudding the boys had thrown together. She watched as Yukari carefully cut the cake twice into four slices.

"If you don't mind, I want to keep a slice for Moka. I really wanted her to be here."

Tsukune patted his stomach.

"I regret her absence, but she has her reasons."

Yukari sighed, carefully serving a slice onto his emptied plate.

"And I was so well behaved today. I feel cheated."

"Should we sing a birthday song?"

"Seems redundant. He's been sung to at least twice today that I'm aware of."

Kurumu smiled, aware of both times. The boys had struck up a round right before leaving for the pool and Ginei had lead another shortly after arriving. She regarded the slice that Yukari set on her plate, wondering if she would be able to eat that.

"I kind of want to."

"You can do that when you give him your present afterwards."

She had remembered the watch tucked away in the shelf of her closet at the start of dinner, but Yukari had insisted on her waiting till after the meal. Though Yukari served herself last, she was the first to cut a portion off the delicacy with the spoon she had used for her soup.

Taking a deep breath, Kurumu willed herself to pick up her soup spoon. She licked it clean before cutting off a piece of heavily frosted cake. She eased it into her mouth, quickly noting it was a strawberry cake drenched in sweetness. There were hints of cherry and lemon mingled in this sugary mess.

She wondered if Yukari had tested the taste of this cake. It was overwhelming. Thankfully she had a full stomach to nurse this treat as she could imagine how much an empty stomach would protest over this much sugar. She resisted the urge to scrape off the frosting as she took down a couple more bites.

"Do you like it?"

"It's really sweet."

"I know Moka prefers strawberry cake."

"Really? I'm more of a chocolate fan."

Kurumu grinned.

"I love chocolate."

"I knew I should have asked."

"What flavor do you prefer, Yukari?"

"Lemon."

"I've never had a lemon cake before. I wonder what that would be like."

Yukari shrugged, taking another large mouthful. Kurumu smiled, doing the same. The three of them ate most of the cake in silence, much like they had done their meal. She wondered if Yukari was tired from being outside all day or if she was that disappointed about Moka's absence.

"You going to bring the cake to her at lunch tomorrow?"

"Yea."

Tsukune smiled.

"You were humming a song earlier."

"No I wasn't."

The witch had been humming another unfamiliar tune about halfway through the dinner, though she had stopped as randomly as she had started.

"Yukari told me that her parents didn't listen to any music."

"That seems odd. You didn't have a radio?"

"I've heard music. We didn't listen to songs."

"You mean like instrumental music."

"Classical music. My father taught me several pieces on the piano."

"You never mentioned you could play the piano."

"Was this information important?"

Kurumu favored the silly girl a petulant look.

"Of course it is, Yukari. That's not a common skill."

Yukari frowned.

"My father presented it as a means to train my body for speed casting."

"Why would he worry about speed casting?"

"Self defense in the absence of a wand."

Kurumu smiled, aware that Yukari programmed spells into her wand, which she seldom carried these days. But anything could be turned into a wand. The ruby brooch on her cloak was her current source of power, unbeknownst to most.

"Did you like playing the piano?"

"It was challenging. My father would select fast and complex scores for me to perfect. I never could quite master them. The physical demand on my hands was beyond my limitations."

"I'm surprised you would admit defeat."

"I enchanted the piano to play the scores without me. This upset my father, so he stopped pushing the training. I still practiced, because I understand his reasoning, but the spell makes nicer music."

Tsukune smiled, pushing aside his empty plate.

"What kind of music did your mother listen to, Kurumu?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You're always borrowing my CDs and acting like it's the first time you've heard of these bands. It makes me wonder what sort of music you listened to."

Kurumu shrugged.

"My mother didn't own a radio and I wasn't on friendly terms with anyone. I know she had some CDs for some older folk singers but I never bothered listening to them."

"That's a pity. How good were you at playing the piano?"

"I guess I was okay. My mother often commented that I could enter competitions but my father refused to have us mix in human affairs."

"Sounds like you were very good."

"My mother might have been generous in her opinion of my skills."

"Was your mother any good with the piano?"

"No. That would require practice. My mother's talent was witchcraft, not music."

Tsukune sighed.

"I wish I was talented at something."

"Tsukune. I was born with a gifted mind. Sheet music was effortless for me to pick up. I knew how to play the music before I could play the music. I understand many people don't get such a head start."

"It's still something."

"Does a fish boast about its ability to swim or a bird its ability to fly? I was given this. I didn't work for it."

"But you still have to practice."

"That's physical limitation, which is frustrating. You can't work hard at being taller."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean you can't be proud of working hard to expand those limits. Not every athlete has the same natural talent, but all of them can work hard."

Yukari paused, resting her spoon on her empty plate.

"I wonder if they have a piano in the band room."

"I would like to hear you play."

She smiled at him.

"I think we are done with the meal. You two should go to the other room and enjoy a little time alone."

"Can I help with the dishes?"

"No. You'd only be in the way and you need to give him your present."

Kurumu shivered as a healthy dose of desire flooded into her.

"I wonder what sort of present she is planning for me."

Kurumu got up slowly, feeling exhausted from the long day. The heavy meal left her feeling like she could pass out the moment her head hit the pillow, despite the early hour.

"Are you sure we can't do something?"

Yukari laughed as she carried an armful of dishes over to the sink.

"I'm going to do dishes, shower and finish that GTO volume Kana gave me. I still haven't opened the last one she let me borrow."

Tsukune picked himself up off the floor, stretching his arms over his head. He had tufts of hair in his armpits unlike any of the kappa boys.

"I remember GTO. It was an awesome anime."

"I'll have to take your word on that. Kana only has the manga."

"Do you read any manga, Tsukune?"

"Not really. I watch what comes on TV but I've never bought any DVDs or comics."

Yukari chuckled as she came back to the table for more dishes.

"Are you two going to go? I swear I'm going to take my suit off if that's the only way to get you two out of my room."

Kurumu laughed, easing her way to the magical opening between their suites. She felt nervous as she slipped through the opening into her room. She quickly walked across her room to the second door on the left. Tugging the door open, she stepped inside her closet and quickly found the box that contained his gift.

Coming out of the closet, she realized how dark it was in her room. She wandered over to the foyer as Tsukune ducked through the opening. Flipping the switch to bathe the barren room in light, Kurumu smiled at the young man holding his bag of things and shoes as the magic opening closed behind him.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

She giggled as he crossed the room. She could feel his desire pouring into her as he neared. She licked her lips as she glanced aside, clutching the box between her breasts. He came up close, setting his bag and shoes next to hers.

"So this is the gift?"

She nodded as he took it from her hands. He opened the box and smiled.

"I haven't owned a watch since my parents bought me a cellphone."

"Is that okay?"

He chuckled, setting the box on the partial wall that divided the stove from the foyer.

"I'll make sure to wear it."

"I'm glad you like it."

She shivered as she felt the back of his hand brush across her temple. She was so accustomed with avoiding his gaze, but she knew she could not look at him right now. This desire welling up in her was as much hers as his. She wanted kisses. God she wanted kisses.

"Um… I have a few things."

She quickly slipped around him to pull open some drawers and cabinets.

"It's not a working kitchen yet, but it's a start. I hope Mother will send me some things or money to help this pitiful suite resemble a proper apartment."

She took in a sharp breath as he pressed up against her back. She closed her eyes as his arms encircled her and he nuzzled his cheek against hers. She could feel the rapid beat of his heart upon her skin.

"Tsukune."

He held her close, simmering with want. He timidly pressed his lips upon her neck as his left hand drifted up her torso to squeeze her breast. She whimpered, her hands quickly finding his.

"Wait, wait, wait."

He quickly halted his advances, letting his hand drift back to her belly as he relaxed against her.

"I'm sorry. We should probably talk about something."

She relaxed in his arms, feeling his desire lessen.

"Tsukune. I found out that I can't have babies by myself."

He chuckled.

"That's kind of normal. Most girls need a guy."

She smiled, licking her lips.

"That's not what I meant, silly. I can't get pregnant. I have to give that to another woman."

"That's… confusing."

"You know that stigma I showed you in my tail. I put that in another girl and pump baby stuff into another girl."

He stiffened against her.

"You don't need a guy?"

She patted his hand.

"I get that baby stuff from you. I'm like a middle step."

Tsukune chuckled, nuzzling his face against her neck.

"That's okay, Kurumu. I don't mind."

"Are you sure? Being with me means we have to ask another woman to carry our children. I also can't give you sons. I didn't even think about that, but it's so obvious. I'm sorry."

He crushed her moment of despair by squeezing her tightly.

"You worry too much, Kurumu. I told you I will accept you despite all of our differences."

She shivered as she teetered on the brink of submission. This was what she wanted. So many of her friends had approved of this happening. She was scared of the future. There was too much uncertainty on the other side of this.

Stop thinking. Let him decide.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to be my first."

She relaxed, allowing him to paw at her bikini top and bottom.

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Can we get the bedding out?"

"Later."

She swallowed, nodding as he lavished her neck with kisses. As she reached down and tugged on the laces that held her bikini bottom on, her thoughts rolled into a single phrase. She could not cry. No matter what happened, she could not cry.


	10. Test Scores

Kurumu groaned as a small hand gripped her shoulder and shook her. Her mind struggled to hold onto the vestiges of a dream she could not comprehend. Indistinct, meaningless images flitted through her mind as she felt this overwhelming sense of warmth and comfort surrounding her. She wanted to stay within this emotion.

That warmth diminished as a sheet was drawn back. The small hand moved back to her shoulder to jostle her again as fingers poked her cheek. Kurumu shifted with a whimper, aware that a warm body was pressed up against her back with an arm draped over her side. Her eyelids fluttered open as she took a deep breath, noting the witch kneeling beside her.

"Hey."

Kurumu smiled warmly.

"Hey."

"I see Tsukune didn't make it home last night."

Kurumu halfheartedly reached up for the girl. The witch deftly scooted back, crossing her arms about her chest. The girl was dressed for school, though without her hat and cape.

"Did you do it?"

Kurumu stuck her tongue out. Scooting forward and shifting onto her back, she glanced at him. He was so cute. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed softly. His right hand was lax against his chest while his other now rested below her breasts. She absently lowered her hands to touch his, caressing for a moment before slipping out of his grasp. He rolled slightly forward, nuzzling his cheek against the pillow.

Turning with her back to Yukari, she got up on her knees as she drew the blanket back in place. She sighed, stretching her arms up over her head. Her body felt flush and there was this uncomfortable sensation between her thighs.

"I need to shower."

"Well, did you?"

Kurumu smirked, glancing over her shoulder at the imp. She had such an innocent look in her soft, brown eyes. Getting up on her feet with a bit of a stagger, she tousled the girl's hair before setting off towards the bathroom.

"Let me wake up Tsukune. It'll freak him out if you do it."

"Okay. I have breakfast ready for you guys."

Kurumu paused at the bathroom door, smiling at Yukari as the girl retreated to her suite.

"So you knew he spent the night?"

"I suspected he would."

Kurumu smirked, shaking her head as she entered the bathroom. With her hand lingering on the door, she shut it as she turned and sat down on the toilet. She yawned as she let her hands fall in her lap. She winced at the momentary sting, running a hand through her hair as she emptied her bladder.

She felt different. It was not good or bad. Just different. She still worried about how things would turn out in the long run. Despite all his reassurances of acceptance, she remained a danger to his physical health. She sighed, wondering if this was all a big mistake.

Awkward was the best word to describe the sex from last night. All the fumbling, lack of eye contact and limitations on kissing diminished the experience. While they had shared some moments of pure bliss and had continued well past the point of exhaustion, she felt there had been a lack of intimacy. It was like Tsukune was having sex with some other girl.

Flushing the toilet, she pulled herself up by the sink to regard her reflection. This young girl staring back at her with those lavender eyes was a woman. She touched the cool surface, noting that there were no marks on her smooth skin despite all of his suckling. Her natural healing was too much to carry signs of his love. She sighed in disappointment.

Leaning back to get a fuller view of her body, she let her hands drift to her navel. She absently rubbed upwards, wondering if she should feel something. They had foregone protection, since he had felt uncomfortable about bringing condoms to the pool and had not had a chance to revisit his room. While her body felt flush, she wondered if that was due to sleeping against him naked for hours.

She pushed aside the worry of her body not responding to him. This was not something she should be concerned with as a first year in high school. They could wait until after graduation to confirm if this was an issue they should address.

"Believe in him, Kurumu. He promised he would accept it all."

She tugged open the shower door and hopped inside. The nice thing about having her own restroom was that she could leave her shower things in here all the time. She spun the chrome dial that released the water and shivered as the chilly water struck upon her skin. She turned about in the small space as her body quickly adjusted to the rising temperature.

Seizing her peach scented shampoo, she squeezed a tiny bit into her palm. She quickly worked it into her locks till the suds crept down her forehead into her eyebrows. Wiping it aside with the back of her hand, she grabbed her cherry red loofa and her bodywash. She squirted the matching scented soap generously before scrubbing it into a lather upon her breasts. Her nipples were a little tender but did not need any serious attention.

She would have to work harder on her studies. English might be useless, but it was a grade she needed to get into a college. Then again, colleges mostly cared about her ability to pass the national exam. She wondered if Yukari would know what was on that test. It would not matter how good her grades were if she could not pass that.

Eighty. She should strive for eighty. There was no way she had scored that high in English but that should be her goal here on out. No more of this hoping to pass. That should be a given.

It was difficult to keep a lather up in such a small space. The water was pushing it off as quickly as she could scrub her limbs and torso. Squirting another gob, she scrubbed her nethers and inner thighs.

She needed a bucket. With a bucket, she could fill it and douse her nethers better than relying on rivulets of water to end up where she wanted them. Turning into the spray, she backed as much as she could while cupping her palms at her thighs. It worked. Sort of. Eventually. She needed a bucket, though those spray wands usually equipped with the tubs would be even better. A bath would be glorious.

She ducked her hair back in to rinse the shampoo out. She sighed at how quickly this cleared up due to her short hair. She missed her hair. Stupid Hiboshi and her dumb fire. She supposed the girl getting her clock wound back five years was worse. Grabbing up her conditioner bottle, she still hated how that whole mess had turned out. Sure, Hiboshi was kind of nicer to her now and had bought Yukari a few things. Seemed a small pittance for what each of them had lost.

Kurumu sighed. On a whim she eased her tail out and guided it in front of her. She stroked the length of it a couple times, which felt no different than rubbing her arm. She shrugged, reaching down to grab her loofa and scrub the tail properly with the soap that remained in it.

She wondered if an undine was the only race safe to carry her baby. Technically she knew some girls she could ask if this was her only option. That gorgeous Okimune from choir whom Ginei admired was an undine from Kamitsuku's junior high. She remembered another one was from the track team in class five and there was one in her home economics class. The other two she had forgotten.

She angled the spade tip towards her, unfolding the petals. She shivered as flecks of water struck upon the sensitive stigma. She wondered if she should clean this. When she used it for her dream world, it would clean itself of the reddish fluids in a day or two. She had no idea how. It just did.

Taking a breath, she decided to clean the petals with her fingers and water. It was probably pointless, but she never did this and it bothered her to think this would be pressed against a girl's special place. It felt wrong to leave it dirty. Assuming it was dirty. It was not like she needed it clean now.

Figuring she had spent enough time being an idiot, she closed up her spade and ducked her head back in the water to rinse out the conditioner. As she scrubbed her hair, she drew her tail back in. Once it felt like only water was running down her cheeks, she cut the flow off and exited the shower.

Kurumu had stacked her few, weathered black towels on top of the toilet's tank. It certainly was nice to have such a convenient place to put these things. The toilets on campus were consistently this kind. Her few adventures in Mononoke had reminded her that many places used the floor ones which were little more than a trough built in the floor.

Grabbing up a towel, she promptly dried her locks. She turned the towel upon her arms and torso before descending her legs. Mostly dry, she dropped it on the floor and mopped up the water that had pooled about her feet. Flashing her reflection a grin, she slipped out into her main room.

Tsukune was still resting in the center, though he had turned on his back. His chest rose slowly with each breath. Kurumu regarded her closet door a moment but felt his presence was much more enticing. She padded across the room to kneel down beside him. She regarded his soft features, adorable and relaxed. Leaning in, she brushed her thumb across his lips as she cupped his cheek.

Tugging back the blanket to bare his chest all the way down to the start of indecency, Kurumu eased herself over his belly. She felt him stir as she regarded his chest, her hands placed on either side of his head upon the pillow. Lowering down on him, she kissed his neck and shoulders, feeling his warmth between her thighs.

His lust stirred and fixated upon her. His arms moved to embrace her, hands drifting down her back. He took in a deep breath, causing him to yawn as he drew one hand back up between her shoulders.

"Kurumu."

She murmured in acknowledgement as she pressed against him. She kept her gaze on his body, kissing his warm skin gently as she scooted down so she was straddled about his waist. She reached behind her, fumbling for the blanket. Finding it, she tugged it back over her nude body.

"What time is it?"

She breathed in deep as she snuggled up against him.

"Morning."

He took in a deep breath, squeezing her in his arms.

"You smell good."

"I showered."

"Can we have sex?"

She giggled, nuzzling her cheek against her chest. She felt his hands drift down her sides about the curves of her hips to squeeze her butt.

"Yukari is awake."

"Really?"

Kurumu nodded against him, not feeling the urgency to move. She could sense he was interested in continuing their antics from last night. She knew she was quite accessible and ready for him to fulfill such a desire, though she was content to simply rest in his arms.

"We should get dressed."

"Just a little longer."

"The door is open. She could walk in at any moment."

Kurumu smiled, aware that he was trying to convince himself. She could tell he really wanted more. If she scooted back, she knew he would let her. All she had to do was lift up and sit back.

"We have a blanket."

"It's not muffled at all when the door is open."

Kurumu giggled, glancing back at the door. She rolled off of him, taking the blanket with her. Tsukune had a moment of panic, covering himself with his hand. He rolled away from her on his side and got on his feet, darting over to the open bathroom door.

"Tsukune."

He paused, holding the door with one foot in the room as he glanced over his shoulder. His eyes glazed over under her charm, forcing her to look away till the odd moment passed.

"If it's no trouble, you could spend more nights here."

She could feel him looking at her with desire. Demurely keeping her eyes averted, she stood up and opened the sheet wide for him to see her. He lingered for a long moment, enjoying the view.

"I hope my mother can forgive me."

She pouted as he suddenly closed the door. A moment later she heard a strong stream hitting the puddle in the toilet, causing her to chuckle. Shaking her head, she turned about and snapped the blanket over her bedding. Kneeling down, she folded up the warm fabric into her arms.

These had just been washed. Still, she loved this smell. There was something strong about his scent that she could not quite place. It was more pungent and intoxicating than her own. She had a feeling it would be difficult to sleep at night if she did not wash this sex out.

Hauling the bedding up in her arms, she heard the shower start as she wandered over to her closet. She tugged the door open, slipping inside the small space. Stepping up on the lower shelf, she shoved her futon back in its place before selecting her blouse and skirt for the day.

She felt like wearing her fitted green jacket today. She wanted to look proper and serious when she got her exam results. Setting these things aside, she fished out a bra and tugged that over, using the last hooks on the band to give more space in the cups. She wondered if she should get more bras. These were already more than a year old.

As she buttoned up her blouse, she was curious how long he would have lasted with her on top. She suspected it would have only taken a couple minutes. Neither of them were that used to sex. They could have gotten away with it, assuming they could keep their voices down. It still hurt, but she had not cried last night. Tugging on her jacket, she wondered how long it would take for her to get used to it.

Grabbing her skirt, she paused a moment thinking about which panties she wanted. Being sore it was probably best to grab a simple white pair. She should save her sexier things for the field trip. The thongs could allow for some exciting chances. She did have two of them, as well as two cute boyshorts. Four day trip with four sexy panties. It was like destiny.

Fixing up her skirt and tucking her blouse in, she grabbed a simple pair of white cottons and some socks. She smirked as she heard the water cut off. Exiting the closet, she wandered over to the discarded swimsuit near the kitchen counter. Tsukune's borrowed trunks were also nearby. Leaving her panties and socks on the counter, she picked up the suits and ducked back in the closet to pitch the garments into her black, wicker hamper.

Tsukune stepped out of the bathroom, cinching a towel about his waist. He smiled in her direction before striding purposefully towards the foyer where his bag of clothes rested.

"Hey, Tsukune."

She smiled, turning her back to him as she leaned on the counter. Shifting her feet apart, she held up her panties. His reaction felt so delicious as he lingered by the half wall.

"Put those on."

"You put them on."

He nervously chuckled as he bent down to pick up his things.

"I think I'll stick with my clothes."

Setting her panties back on the counter, she lowered her head to rest upon her forearms.

"Put them on me."

"I'd rather not."

"You don't want me wearing panties to school today?"

He sighed, draping the towel over his shoulder. Walking around the half wall, he was holding her schoolbag and shoes in one hand while gripping his bag of clothes in the other. He had slipped on his navy boxers which clearly approved of her antics. He set her things down beside her panties.

"I want you to stop tormenting me. I'm sure she can hear us."

"She's old enough to understand what we did."

"That doesn't mean I want her to hear it."

Kurumu smiled, grabbing her panties and holding them up again.

"Put them on."

"Too awkward to explain if she walks in."

She pouted, dropping them back on the counter.

"Fine, I won't wear them."

He sighed.

"Get up and close your eyes."

"Hmm?"

"Straighten up and close your eyes."

She frowned, lifting up from the counter. Relaxing her shoulders, she closed her eyes. Hands touched her shoulders, turning her towards him. She grinned, about to say something when his lips pressed against hers. She stiffened, reflexively reaching up to push him back by the shoulders, but he held tight to hers. She glanced up at him.

"Keep them closed."

She flinched, shutting her eyes before she saw his.

"We can't."

"Trust me."

She bit her lip as she felt him press in again, this time his lips touching her forehead. She sighed, scolding herself for her concern. It was not like he had pushed his tongue in her mouth. She should have relaxed and trusted him to kiss her safely.

"I'm sorry."

He chuckled, letting her go.

"For what?"

She shrugged, opening her eyes.

"I love you."

His hand patted her head.

"I'm going to go get dressed. Be merciful to me and put those on."

She smirked.

"Oh? Are you going to do something to me if I don't?"

He sighed.

"I'd tell Ms. Nekonome that you're running around without underwear."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Well I can't do something you want. Then you'd never put them on."

She smirked, wondering if he really would tell a teacher. Snatching up her panties, she deftly stepped into them and tugged them up beneath her skirt. Fluffing her skirt back in place, she crossed her arms below her breasts.

"Happy?"

He smiled in relief, patting her head again before stalking off. He tugged open the closet door, ducking inside and closing the door behind him.

She sighed, grabbing her things off the counter and crossing the room. She wondered why he had not dressed in the main room as she stepped through the magical opening. Maybe he wanted to rummage through her clothes. She wished she had prettier things for him to admire in there. He had seen most of her wardrobe by now and it was not that glamorous.

The low table had been tugged over to the center of Yukari's suite. The witch had set out three plates of omelet, rice and sausage. Each golden omelet was dressed up with ketchup hearts while the sausages had been shaped and cut in an unusual manner. Setting her school bag down, Kurumu knelt beside the plate on her right.

Yukari was standing on a step stool attending the dishes in the sink. Her white satchel rested on the counter next to her. The little witch hummed a tune as she turned the skillet over in her hands, scrubbing the surface with a green scouring ball.

"Tsukune will be joining us soon."

Yukari paused, glancing over her shoulder. The witch shrugged, turning her attention back to her chore.

"Did you put that cake slice in your satchel?"

"Yes. I wasn't kidding about being able to hear the two of you flirting."

Kurumu absently touched the chopsticks beside her plate. She noted the sausages had been cut so that one end bulged wider than the other. The rest of the sausage had been fluted much like a column.

"I'm sorry. Was it embarrassing?"

"It's after six thirty."

Kurumu smiled as the girl moved to place the skillet in the dishwasher. She supposed time would be Yukari's primary concern.

"You're not upset?"

"Why would I be?"

Yukari pulled out another pan and added it to the dishwasher. She returned to the sink, pulling the plug and setting it on the counter. She started wiping the sink as it drained.

"I know you probably don't have either of your brain cells working after last night, but do try to think."

"Hey."

Yukari finished up with the sink, hopping down from the stool. The witch opened the cabinet below the sink and tucked the stool away. Drying her hands off on a small, brown rag, she turned and wandered over to the plate across the table from Kurumu. Kneeling down, she smirked at her.

"I considered sneaking in, but suspected you would sense me even through invisibility."

"Morning, Yukari."

Tsukune walked through the magical opening in the same tee shirt and jeans he had worn over to the pool. He knelt down at the remaining spot, setting his shoes beside him.

"Morning, Tsukune."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't sneak in. I don't want you seeing me having sex."

Yukari shrugged as she picked up her chopsticks.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before. My parents had sex all the time. If Father didn't have fertility issues, I would have been a big sister by now."

Tsukune sighed, shaking his head as he cut his omelet with his chopsticks.

"You're really something, Yukari."

"I'm a genius."

Kurumu smirked, seizing one of the sausages and holding it up. She had a suspicion what the witch had been going for.

"You're a pervert. How much time did it take to make these little wieners?"

"I was bored and thought to do something different."

Plopping it in her mouth, Kurumu chewed it down while shaking her head.

"I think the two of you behave a lot like sisters."

"I don't see how anyone could conclude the two of us being related."

He chuckled as he picked up a piece of omelet.

"I don't mean the way you look physically. It's the way you both look out for each other."

Kurumu smirked.

"She watches Moka much more than me."

"That's different. Moka is more like a crush."

Yukari smiled, stowing a sausage into her mouth. Chewing slowly, she regarded him.

"She's not a crush. She shall be my lover."

He grinned as he picked up one of the sausages.

"How does that work? Do you plan to become a vampire?"

"No need to. A lover is a lover. Vampires only fuss over pairing when children are possible."

Kurumu smirked.

"But Moka might want to marry another vampire. What then?"

"I will be whatever she asks me to be. Are you not the same with Tsukune?"

Kurumu supposed that was true. Picking up the last of her sausages, she wagged it.

"Does this mean you've lost interest in Tsukune?"

Yukari shrugged with a glance at him.

"I imagine he sees me as a little sister. I'm not interested in being a little sister."

"But you don't mind being my little sister?"

"I have to allow you that privilege. Without your superior age, beauty is the only value you have."

She sighed. If she had not devoured all her sausages, she would have tossed one at the little brat.

"Kurumu has a lot of heart. She's friendly to everyone in a way that I can only hope to match."

Kurumu blushed, pawing at her omelet.

"I'm not that great. You're very kind to people too."

"Not like you are. I would never chase someone down to make them a friend. I'm not that outgoing."

Kurumu shrugged, not feeling special for doing something so poorly. The whole mess with Mizore was not something she would call a success.

"I don't feel that great of a friend. I barely speak with half the girls when school ends."

"You talk with everyone, Kurumu."

"Not really."

"In between classes, she is always up and talking with one or two of the girls. Mostly Ms. Unari, but often with Ms. Morisato, Ms. Hineri and Ms. Hazumi."

"She is? You didn't talk that much with the girls in our class."

Kurumu sighed.

"It's different. I had Moka and you to talk with so I didn't feel the need to do much else. In this new class I sit by Kumiko and Juri so it's easy to include them when I get up to talk to Satsuki."

"Don't you talk with Yukari?"

"I do, though it's better if I can get her to join a conversation with others."

Yukari sighed, shaking her head.

"We need to hurry and finish breakfast. You still have to get dressed for school."

Tsukune chuckled, stowing away the last of his sausages. Kurumu grinned as she flipped open her schoolbag to take out a couple things. She slipped her watch on, noting it was nearly seven. She wrapped her purple lace ribbon about her wrist below the watch.

"Sorry we're making you so late."

"It's okay. I guess one day of leaving the dishes unfinished won't be too bothersome."

"Oh? You're not kicking us out to do your dishes?"

"No. I'm walking to school with you."

Kurumu smirked as she seized a healthy portion of her remaining omelet.

"Aw, that's so sweet."

"I just want you to be present when you see my name at the top of the score board."

Kurumu shook her head, finishing her meal in silence.

* * *

Kurumu flopped into the desk that had been drawn up beside the one Yukari sat in, still miffed about the exam results. It was not that surprising that her name had not been on one of the boards this morning. Three boards had been dedicated to displaying the top hundred students of each grade. The last board had been used to display the bottom thirty of each grade.

Her disappointment surfaced when the exams had been handed out after attendance. One point below passing. Sure, even if she had gotten that point, she probably should take the retest since a fifty was pathetic, but fuck you English. Angrily she tugged the top off the periwinkle bento left on her desk.

She had talked with Ms. Nekonome before her fourth period lecture, confirming she could still go on the trip. She would have to stay late and take the retest tonight instead of going to club. Ms. Nekonome would oversee and grade her test on the spot. The big issue was that she would have no real time to study for this, but Satsuki had already helped point out some of her errors during the science lab. Kurumu knew she could pass it the next time around. Maybe not with an eighty, but she felt confident she could pull a sixty.

"Don't worry, Kurumu. I'm sure you will do fine on your retest."

She managed a smile at him, wondering why this desk arrangement was the norm. Sure, it was nice that Mizore was sitting close to him so that the reclusive girl could feel more like part of the group, but she wished the girl would swap seats with her. This was her former desk after all.

Picking up her chopsticks, she poked at her meal. She had only spoken a few words with Nerume before her friends had hurried off to the lunch line. That silly goof had also bombed her English exam but had managed four points higher than Kurumu's overall score. She was a little worried that she would turn out to be the dumbest one of their study group.

A lot of her friends had placed in the top hundred. Naturally Yukari had placed first, though not with a perfect score. She had been docked in her science lab for lack of group participation or some other such nonsense. Yukari had sulked all third period about it, accusing her lab partners of not at least pretending to look engaged. Both guys had politely shook off her pouting.

"What was your overall score, Kurumu?"

Kurumu sighed. She was the only one here that did not have her score posted. Moka had passed Tora by a single point with both girls sneaking into the top ten. Deshi had scored another point lower, falling from second to eleventh. The foreigner had shrugged it off, admitting her Japanese was not as good as her English and that both tests were much more difficult than the assessments.

"Three eighty one."

"That's probably good."

Kurumu snorted as she took her first mouthful of her meal. She noted the sausages in the bento boxes had not been prettied up like the ones from this morning.

"Three fifty three was the score of Ms. Gizamimi from class ten, the first name on the shame board."

Kurumu shrugged, unsure if Yukari's comment was meant as an insult. She had known several of the names on the shame board, which actually had been thirty two instead of thirty. Ms. Onishi, Gizamimi and Ikatsuki from the cheerleader squad all had the same score. Kubo, the girl that was nice to Kana, had also been near the top of that list. So had Yano and Tamaishi from the soccer club. That other soccer boy, Nishimura, and his girlfriend, Tategami, had both been included. The local Miki kid was the other boy from their class on the list. That Aoki idiot from Tsukune's birthday party had been on it. So had the Unabara twins. Surprisingly, Aoki had scored lower than them and had placed in the bottom five along with poor little Sakamori. That silly girl had a meager three twenty six, the second lowest score. Knowing that little optimist, she was probably content with not scoring the lowest. That honor belonged to some Okamoto kid from class six.

"In contrast, Mr. Yakihara from our class placed hundredth with four fourteen. She is closer to the bottom of the class than the top."

Kurumu sighed, aware that Yakihara was the guy with the pompadour that she had initially been paired up with for science lab before trading places with Wanibuchi. While Yukari had criticized the lizard boy for having poor grades for a class representative, he had also scored in the top hundred again.

"I'm sure she improved since her last test."

"I know you have. Ninetieth place with a score of four eighteen."

Tsukune smiled.

"I studied hard for that."

"Indeed. Ninety four of the top hundred remained the same. You are one of the six to sneak in."

Kurumu was aware of three of the others. Tokori had scored two points higher than Tsukune while Tobuyoku had been two points lower. Tobuyoku had narrowly missed the top hundred after the assessment, so it was not some huge upset that she displaced someone. The third was that Fukai girl that used to be her neighbor. According to Yukari, that girl had jumped from two hundred eleventh to seventy fourth, which was the highest rank change of their grade.

Surprisingly Dangai had the highest score of their study group and Yukari had confirmed the girl had been that high ranked to begin with. The country girl had racked up a four thirty two for fifty second.

Tsukune chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm glad you approve."

"I find it interesting that all but five of the top fifty remained the same. At least we know the assessment is a good measure of what to expect from other students when it comes to exams."

At the moment, Kurumu was only worried that she had the lowest score of her study group. She would ask Asuka and Taijin about their grades in home economics and try to steal away to talk with Hanetsume about hers during gym. Then again, Asuka might know Hanetsume's and Honda's scores if they compare scores during lunch. Asuka was the competitive type.

She sighed, supposing it would not be that big of a deal if she was the lowest score. She knew she had not bested Satsuki. That girl had been so thrilled about her score being four points over the eighty percent mark. If she had not scored a sixty one in her English, she might have had a chance to place in the top hundred.

That really only left Goto and Kakeru. To be fair, she was more interested in hearing about how that double date went than what their exam scores were.

She realized Yukari was still talking about exam scores and the distribution of smart and dumb kids in each of the classes. She tuned most of it out as she picked away at her meal. She supposed it was interesting that class six had five on the bottom board and five on the top board, the highest and lowest respectively. Apparently Ms. Nekonome's class had the highest in the top hundred with more than half the class while only having one in the bottom board. Yukari did clarify that nine of those fourteen were in the bottom fifty of the hundred, so it did look more evenly spread when you only compared top fifty with bottom thirty. According to Yukari, class twelve and class eight were tied for second worst, while class three was best with classes one and two tied for second best academically.

"All I know is I'm the closest to Mr. Aono."

Kurumu perked up at Mizore's remark. She recalled Mizore had scored one more point than Tsukune and had ended up one place higher than him.

"Are those fighting words?"

A slight smile touched Mizore's lips as she pulled an empty spoon from her mouth. She shrugged as she scooped up another glob of vanilla to stuff in her mouth.

"How did your day go after leaving the pool?"

Mizore had turned the spoon over in her mouth as she suckled it.

"Fine."

"Nerume said the two of you were together till dinner and that she got to visit your suite."

Mizore shrugged.

"What did you guys do?"

Mizore doled out two mouthfuls of ice cream before deigning to answer.

"She listened to music while I read books."

Kurumu sighed. That sounded similar to when Kana had been with Yukari.

"What kind of music do you listen to, Shirayuki?"

She shrugged, letting her spoon rest in her half liter.

"Dir En Grey. That kind of stuff."

Tsukune nodded.

"I have their album, Gauze, back at home."

"That was the first one I was given."

Kurumu smiled softly, wondering if this was the CD Umizake had given her years ago.

"Is this loud, angry music?"

Tsukune chuckled.

"Depends on the song. Some are. Some are more like the other stuff I brought."

"How many albums do you have, Mizore?"

"All four from Dir En Grey and both from Nightmare. I also have a couple EPs from Maximum."

"That's a heavy lineup. I've heard of those bands but can't say I've listened to them."

"Nightmare is good. I bought their first album with New Year's money and my mother gave me the second for my birthday."

Kurumu grinned, pawing at the remnants of her meal. She had eaten most of it without noticing.

"What do you like about that music?"

Mizore shrugged.

"I find it relaxing."

Yukari closed up her bento and crossed her arms about her chest.

"You mentioned books. What were you reading?"

Mizore paused, regarding the witch.

"I like to read stuff from Otsuichi and Ito Junji but the library doesn't have these things."

Tsukune arched a brow.

"You're into horror?"

"I suppose."

"If the library doesn't have it, then what have you been reading?"

"Whatever Ms. Bakudai suggested."

Yukari smirked.

"I wonder if she suggests the same material to everyone."

Mizore shrugged, scraping the bottom of her liter for another spoonful. As she lifted the spoon to her lips, Nerume and Satsuki slipped through the front door of the classroom with trays in hand. They both steadily crossed the room, Satsuki's wide grin demanding attention. The smug girl slapped her tray down on the desk in front of Kurumu, grabbing up a nearby chair and pulling it over to sit. Nerume hovered nearby, indecisive of how she should join them.

"Don't know if you told your man, but he's looking at the newest member of the PSC."

Kurumu leaned back in her seat with a smirk.

"Have you even applied yet?"

"You heard Deshi. All I have to do is fill out an application and leave it on Ms. Yoshino's desk in the lounge. You're coming with me when I'm done with lunch."

"I suppose I can if it means I won't be late for fifth period."

Satsuki snorted as Nerume set her tray down on Mizore's desk. The girl knelt down, bumping into Satsuki's chair. Satsuki frowned at Nerume, whom was much too tiny for what she was trying to do. Nerume sighed, getting back up to fetch a chair.

"Like that matters."

"I'd rather not be late for the class I failed."

"As if being there is going to change anything. You'd be better off skipping the hour with me and studying for your retake."

That did sound more promising than sitting through a lecture she would not understand. Nerume had taken a seat next to Mizore, smiling at them before turning her attention to her meal.

"I'll skip if Yukari joins us."

"Don't include me in your delinquency."

"As if you need to attend that class. You had a perfect score."

"Yea, we could look at your test and try memorizing your answers."

Yukari giggled, covering her mouth.

"As if you could fit that much between your two brain cells."

"I need to retake that test too. Could I join you guys?"

"You have science next."

"So?"

"Don't you dare abandon Hanetsume with Hedoyami. That's cruel."

Nerume smiled softly, picking a huge swath of noodles up.

"Okay, I won't."

She stuffed the noodles in her mouth, leaning protectively over her tray.

"You should check with Hanetsume and Kakeru about how they did on their exams. I know those two were in Saturday school with us."

The girl made a soft sound of agreement as Satsuki gestured at Kurumu with her chopsticks while chewing away at her lunch.

"I wonder if we can convince Mr. Hakuru to give us one of Yukari's lab partners. She doesn't need both of them and we could use the help."

Yukari huffed.

"I'd give you both of them if I could."

"We'll take the smarter one."

Kurumu smiled with a trace of sadness over their inability to keep Kinzoku at Yokai.

"Which one's the smarter one?"

Yukari sighed, shaking her head.

"Mr. Senyou was listed in the top hundred. I swear you girls aren't very perceptive."

Satsuki scowled, wagging her chopsticks.

"Not all of us can memorize the boards, short stuff."

"It's not that hard to notice which ones are from your class."

"It didn't list names by class. Just their scores and rank. You're the brain child that remembers what classes everyone is in from the assessments."

Kurumu reached over to pat Satsuki's tray. Having the girl's attention, she glanced over at Moka.

"Hey… how did Komiya behave today? Did he give you guys any trouble?"

Tsukune sighed heavily, sharing a glance with Moka. He shrugged.

"He made a fuss about me being the class manager and scoffed at the notion of me being a vampire."

"He also decided to sit in that desk."

Kurumu grimaced, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"You should have said that first. I would have rather used Takurami's desk."

"Sorry. I didn't think about it."

Moka shuddered.

"He spent most of the time leering at Tora. It was creepy."

"He called her a dog of the council and that she should… well… he was crude towards her."

"Why would he do that?"

Kurumu wondered if this was similar to the time Tokori had been called a dog for joining the PSC.

"It's probably because of her PSC jacket. There's a lot of bad blood between monstrels and the PSC."

Satsuki snorted.

"Then he can go fuck himself."

Kurumu chuckled as Yukari smirked.

"Eloquently put, Ms. Unari."

"I'm serious. Asshole had a choice to sit in the front but decides to sit next to her. Fucker should have been expelled if he's going to start shit over a jacket."

"I'm sure it's more than just the jacket. She was involved in the mess that got him suspended."

"From what I was told, she just happened to be there. I'm telling you if this bastard causes me grief because I wear a jacket, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Perhaps you should save your enthusiastic righteousness for after getting in the PSC."

Satsuki waved her off.

"I'm practically a member. I'm telling you by the time you get back from your field trip, I'll be wearing one of those black jackets."

Tsukune sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Do you think you could fight this guy?"

"Huh?"

"Fight him. I know you're a neko girl. He's a monstrel. Can you fight him?"

Satsuki frowned.

"Didn't have you pegged as a might makes right sort."

"I'm not, but Komiya is. I've known his type. I would avoid them in school, but he's got it in his head that I'm responsible for his misfortune. I'm thrilled that we're heading out on this trip to give me more time to think about how I'm going to negotiate with this guy."

Moka smiled softly.

"And hopefully he will settle down with us all being gone for a week."

Satsuki picked at her food.

"Should we have Tokori talk with this guy? Maybe he'll listen to a fellow monstrel."

Kurumu sighed.

"That didn't go over well with Miki when she told him about being in the PSC. They probably look at her like she's some kind of traitor."

"Miki? From our class?"

"Mhm."

"Didn't know he was a monstrel. Guess that explains why he's an idiot."

Agitated, Satsuki scratched her sienna locks.

"Well this shit needs to grow the fuck up and get over it. That bastard Kuyo is gone. I mean, that's what happened, right? He's the one that was killing a bunch of monstrels over the past decade?"

Kurumu smiled, aware that the truth about the monstrel killings and the PSC was buried in rumors. The newspaper club honestly did not know what files Lady Hineri had turned over that destroyed the PSC.

"Well, whatever was going on should have stopped."

"So they should get over it. There's nothing more for them to do here. We don't make the laws for Fairy Tale. The monstrels' fight is with the older generation of pure blood bastards that think they're special."

Tsukune sighed.

"If only telling him that would work. He would just get mad and take it out on us."

Satsuki dropped her chopsticks on her tray.

"I'm done eating. Let's go fill out a form."

Nerume glanced up from her meal as Kurumu scooted out of this chair.

"Wait. I wanted to go with you guys."

Satsuki paused, gripping the back of her chair.

"You're not even close to being done."

"I don't need to eat it all."

Satsuki snorted, getting up and returning the chair to Takurami's desk.

"Take my tray back to the cafeteria."

"No, I'm coming with you guys."

Nerume set her food aside and got out of her chair. She quickly grabbed Satsuki by the sleeve, though the taller girl tugged her arm away. Pouting, Nerume fell in step as Satsuki walked to the back of the class to join Kurumu.

"What should we do about the trays? You can't leave them here."

"I got them."

Kurumu smiled at him.

"Thank you."

The other girls echoed her thanks before they all started for the back door. Nerume quickly caught her up by her left sleeve, leaning in against her while Satsuki thrust her hands in the pockets of her slacks. They strode out into the hallway, turning right towards the front of the school.

"I'm starting to wonder if it's more appropriate to say Moka's famous than popular."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, people know her, but it's not like she's super chatty with anyone. She barely said anything at all. Some days ago you were talking about a popularity poll and I think you would straight up crush her."

Kurumu chuckled.

"Moka's popular."

"Oh, no doubt that people know her. But knowing her and thinking she's better than you is different."

"Are you guys going to do a popularity poll?"

"I haven't heard Ginei say anything about it these past couple weeks. It's all been planning Tsukune's birthday and this field trip. I suppose I should remind him during the trip."

"It would be neat to see whom other students think are important to know. I don't really know any of the upperclassmen."

"You have some in your astronomy club."

"I don't really talk with them."

"You don't really talk with anyone in your club."

"They don't do anything when I do show up."

Kurumu smirked.

"You should start going to your club meetings. I hear they can kick you out if you don't show up and that will get you in trouble."

"But I can't go. I have to watch after Mizore this week."

Kurumu smiled as they neared the end of the hall and angled left towards the main entrance.

"She said all you did was listen to her music."

"I tried talking but I didn't know what I should talk about."

"You could roll with simple things like favorite colors and stuff."

"White."

Satsuki snorted.

"White? Really? Moody girl like her strikes me as one that would say black."

"I don't know if she was joking. It's just what she told me."

Satsuki sighed.

"Just talk randomly like you always do. If you start grilling her with questions, it will end up more like an interrogation than casual conversation."

Nerume grinned.

"Maybe we should get a desk with a lamp and I should shine it in her face."

"Give it up, frosty. We know the truth. You're walking on thin ice."

"If you can't tell us where you were last night, it's going to be a one way ticket to the freezer."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Her room is a freezer. I guess that isn't much of a threat."

"Maybe say she'll spend the night with the fishies in the cold, dark depths of the sea."

Kurumu chuckled.

"You two need to work on your cold puns."

"We're just trying to break the ice."

"Just stop. The only thing you need to do is keep her from being alone."

"You can be lonely while with other people."

"That's different. You've read her diary so you know the sort of things she might do if she really gets depressed. She has it stuck in her head that she's not meant to be happy because it only hurts people."

Satsuki shrugged as they walked into the large foyer. They drifted towards the top of the winding staircase that would take them down to the lower level.

"Can't help that she's crazy. That's why I want nothing to do with this."

Kurumu smirked as they started down the stairs.

"You'll make a fine PSC member. You should mention your look the other way mentality as one of your useful assets."

"Fuck off."

"I don't mind trying to do this on my own. It was awkward but I think she doesn't hate me."

Satsuki snorted.

"I wouldn't let you do it at all if I thought she would hurt you."

"You would help her?"

"No. That's dumb. I don't want to talk about Shirayuki right now."

Kurumu frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm more curious how things went with you. Did you do anything after the party?"

Kurumu smiled coyly.

"Maybe. Yukari treated us to a dinner."

"You two went to the brat's suite? That's lame."

"I don't have money, Satsuki. I was lucky Yukari treated us to a nice meal."

Satsuki paused at the bottom of the stairs.

"She is good at cooking. Still… it's not like you could do anything in your room with an eleven year old hanging around."

Kurumu smirked, crossing her arms about her chest.

"You still did? What if she had opened that magic door in the middle of it?"

"I don't think he was worried about that. He really wanted his present."

Nerume let go of her arm to step in and hug her side fully. The small girl nuzzled her cheek against Kurumu's shoulder as she sighed.

"I'm so happy for you."

Satsuki cocked her head with a smirk.

"I hope this means you'll stop worrying about how much he loves you."

Kurumu shifted in Nerume's grasp so she could comfortably free her arms. She rubbed the back of the girl's head.

"Now I have new worries about if my body will react to him. If it doesn't, I'm scared to tell him that we might not be compatible."

"Adopt."

She frowned at Satsuki.

"Adopt. If you can't have kids with him, then adopt. Humans do it all the time."

"I don't know. I feel like that would be unfair to him."

Nerume pulled away, shaking her head.

"No, don't do that. Don't give up."

Kurumu smiled, caressing the kirin's hair.

"I won't. I don't even know how my body will react or if I need to do it more times for it to react. I'm just worried. I'm not giving up."

"So how was it?"

"Sex?"

"Mhm."

Kurumu smiled, glancing across the room at the door to the teachers' lounge.

"I'm not used to it. Some things were nice and others were… uncomfortable."

"Was he as big as he was in the dream?"

Kurumu smirked, offering a shrug.

"Well, you do seem to be able to walk so it must not be."

Kurumu laughed, shaking her head.

"Drop it, silly girl. Let's not discuss the size of her boyfriend."

Nerume released Kurumu but held her hand as they followed after Satsuki.

"My sister said it took her a while to like it."

Satsuki slid open the lounge door and walked inside. Nerume wisely dropped the conversation as they stepped inside the room full of teachers. Aware that Ms. Yoshino was Ginei's homeroom teacher and that he was in class twelve, Kurumu gestured at the middle aisle for Satsuki to head down.

Not every teacher ate in the lounge. Some ate with their clubs while others ate together in different locations. There was probably a little more than a third of the teachers here, given how many empty desks they walked by.

None of the second year science teachers were present. The first teachers they came across was Ms. Nakamura and this carnation pink haired woman with full, vibrant curls that hung past her shoulders. Nakamura was in a long sleeved, navy jacket over a bright blue blouse and matching navy pencil skirt. The other woman had a frilly, lime blouse and a long, black skirt that hung to her ankles.

Across from them was a burly man with sludge black hair trimmed like a bowl in front but tapered in the back into a stringy rat tail. He had a striped, brown and white polo which was tucked into his chino khakis. The man glanced up at them with blood red eyes.

"Ladies?"

Kurumu offered a simple smile as they walked by. She heard the man inquire if they were first years to the women, which Ms. Nakamura confirmed.

They walked by another trio of men. The short, pudgy guy with the wavy chestnut hair sat next to a slimmer teacher with slate black hair done in a crew cut. The men paid them no mind as they passed, chatting with the tall, slender man across the aisle with the long, russet ponytail.

Kurumu sighed, realizing the only other woman teacher in this aisle was Mrs. Itou, seated at the last desk on the left side. The older woman had a stiff, white jacket over a lavender blouse and a grey skirt. She looked up from her book to regard them with mild interest.

A slim man with ink black hair that was jagged and unruly sat beside her, his attention fixated on his lunch. Across the aisle was a short, stocky man with thick, marble like hair. That really was the only way to describe the way his hair was a mix of black and grey. He tapped away on the keys of his laptop, glancing up at them for a moment before returning to his work. Both men were decked in black business suits and slacks, looking more like office workers than teachers.

Satsuki paused, turning about and shrugged.

"Which one is her desk?"

"May I help you, young ladies?"

Kurumu smiled, turning to regard the teacher with the crew cut. He wore a short sleeved dress shirt that was silky and silver. He had not bothered tucking it in his khakis, likely because it was too short.

"Yes. We were looking for Ms. Yoshino."

The man gestured at the vacant desk between him and the jagged haired teacher that remained intent on his meal.

"She's probably off somewhere with Ms. Rin enjoying their lunch."

The tall man with the ponytail snickered, drawing an admonishing look from the crew cut teacher.

"Is there something that you required from her?"

Satsuki stepped around Kurumu and thumbed her chest.

"I'm a first year student, Unari Satsuki from class two. I was told the PSC requires an eighty percent overall score to be a member. I met their requirements, so I wanted to apply for her club."

The man smiled, looking over them.

"Are all of you planning on joining?"

"Naw, not these two idiots. They both failed the English exam."

"Gee, thanks, Satsuki."

The tall man perked up. He grabbed the hems of his frilly pink shirt that had the top half buttons unfastened to bare his hairy chest. His long legs were swathed in cream white leggings.

"That's no good. I know English may not be the most interesting of classes, but the humans are pushing this requirement to have a passable understanding to attend university."

The crew cut man chuckled, gesturing across the aisle.

"This is Mr. Kamihara Chie, second year English instructor and homeroom teacher for class eleven. I am Hiramatsu Henji, second year math instructor and homeroom teacher for class ten. And the big man here is Mr. Ishihara Shun, second year history instructor and homeroom teacher for class eight."

The portly teacher bowed his head politely. His moss green polo strained to confine his barrel chest.

"Ms. Yoshino keeps the forms here."

They turned as Mrs. Itou rummaged through some stacks of paper on the vacant desk. The dingy white haired woman with the curtain like bangs pulled out a clipped set of papers from the stack and set it aside before putting everything back in place.

"Thank you Mrs. Itou."

The older woman regarded her watch.

"The lunch hour is almost over. I suspect Ms. Yoshino will not be returning to her desk till sixth period."

Kurumu pulled a form from the clipped stack, handing it over to Satsuki. She grabbed another form, glancing it over. It was not the same as the generic application form she had filled out for the newspaper club. This sheet had questions like are you in another club and if so, which ones. It also clearly identified at the top of the form that this was for joining the PSC.

"Can I fill this out now and leave it here?"

"It would be best if you directly handed it to Ms. Yoshino or the club president, Ms. Hineri."

Kurumu smiled, handing Nerume the form. The kirin frowned in confusion.

"I hear you are the advisor for the sewing club."

"I am, and I am about to leave. I suggest you do the same."

The woman curtly turned about and walked over to her desk, her low heels clipping upon the floor. She grabbed up her portfolio and headed off for the door that emptied into the shoe cubby area.

Mr. Hiramatsu chuckled at the gruff departure.

"Don't mind her, young ladies. Mrs. Itou has a busy schedule, having to shoulder Ms. Kagome's vacancy as well as handle her cultural elective. It's a long day for her and Ms. Sano."

Kurumu smiled, aware that Ms. Sano had been the one to pick up Ms. Ishigami's classes.

"I wonder when Ms. Kagome will be returning. She was more fun than Mrs. Itou."

Sighing, Kurumu grabbed Nerume by the hand and started back up the aisle.

"I have a crazy thought, Nerume. Do you think you could get Mizore to fill that out?"

The girl stumbled at first but quickly matched her stride. Nerume frowned again, glancing at the form.

"Why would she want to join the PSC?"

Satsuki chuckled.

"As if they would take her. I bet they wouldn't."

"I don't know. I'm worried her drama club might boot her out for not attending."

"I could help her attend. Maybe I could join the drama club."

"Sure, if you want, but I'm just echoing a suggestion Tora made last week. Even if she starts attending, the drama club president might kick her out simply because of her reputation. Tora seems to think the PSC won't be as picky, provided she attends."

Satsuki huffed as they walked out of the teachers' lounge.

"Join the drama club first. No reason to have Shirayuki sign up for the PSC right now."

"She can be in both."

"Then have her join your newspaper club."

Kurumu sighed.

"I don't know if she would. That would mean being in the same club as Moka and Yukari."

Satsuki shrugged as the first bell sounded.

"I don't really care. So shall we study in the library or go to class?"

Kurumu gestured at the stairs.

"I don't think studying will work without our exams or Yukari. We have to head to class first."

As they started up the stairs, she remembered protesting Tora's suggestion on the basis that Mizore knew Umizake was part of the PSC. But she could not recall if she had actually told Mizore this. She was so bad at remembering what she had told other people. It was possible Mizore knew even if she had not told the girl. She sighed.

"Just have her fill the form out for me, Nerume."

Kurumu smiled, stepping in to hug the confused girl as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Get with Tora and have Mizore look at the form. The worst that happens is she refuses."

"You still hung up on that? Sheesh. Fine, I'll help with that. I still don't think they'll take her."

Kurumu chuckled, thankful for her reluctant agreement.

* * *

Kurumu pressed the doorbell, sounding off the little bird in Yukari's suite to announce her presence. It was almost nine and she still had to pack for this trip. She figured she could squeeze four days of clothes into her schoolbag if she stuck with only the school blouses and skirts. Shorts would be better, but two of hers had holes in the back. She could bring her other two shorts, which would take less room.

If only she had packed this morning, she might have been able to convince Tsukune to let her spend the night in his room. She sighed, still squirmy from the little bit of teasing in his room after dinner. She wanted more. She wanted to enjoy feeling him inside her. She believed Nerume's sister was right about it being something she would get used to, and that would only happen if they kept having sex.

Asuka had been fairly glib about test scores in home economics. Asuka had pulled a four o eight while Taijin had a three ninety four. Honda had narrowly missed the top hundred with a four thirteen while the crass Hanetsume had picked up a three eighty two, one meager point higher than Kurumu.

She supposed she would have to wait until after the trip to hear about Kakeru's double date and exam score. She felt like she was going to miss out on so much at school, but this trip was time with Tsukune in the human world. She wanted to know if the draw she felt towards Tsukune was unique and not some generic pull she would feel from any human male.

Satsuki had been talking with Tora when Kurumu had left with Ms. Nekonome to take her retest in the disciplinary room. She hoped they could convince Mizore to join the PSC. It would be a chance for the girl to properly meet her fiancé and maybe work something out between them. That certainly had to be the more mature approach than Mizore's offer of the three of them running away together.

Kurumu had taken the retest with that short Tamura boy from the film club. She had improved to a sixty four on her retake. Leaving the classroom, Tsukune had surprised her with an offer to walk her to the dining hall. Despite the presence of Tamura, Tsukune had held her hand the whole way as they chatted with him. It had been comforting. He was finally confident enough to show their relationship.

The pale grey haired Tamura Shigo was a mujina boy from Myoko. He had a childhood friend, Korizuku Hideki, whom was also in class twelve and had joined the computer club. Unlike Tamura, his friend was outgoing, athletic and smart, having placed in the top fifty both times. When asked about having any interest in Dakuhime, he quickly assessed his friend was better for her and that he was fine being friends. He seemed unaware if Dakuhime and his friend had ever spoken beyond casual greetings.

Kurumu wondered how many people assumed the worst and used that reasoning to not bother trying. While she could not say she felt strongly about Dakuhime dating Tamura, she had her suspicions that Dakuhime would not reject him. She wondered if she should visit that girl after the trip and at least mention this Korizuku guy to hear her opinion.

She was about to push the doorbell a second time when she heard the deadbolt draw back. She grinned as Yukari pulled the door open. The witch had already dressed down for the evening, wearing her silky white chemise with the panda heads. She huffed, stepping aside and gesturing for her to enter.

"I can tell you passed."

"Of course."

Kurumu strolled into the apartment, stepping out of her shoes as Yukari shut and locked the door.

"I hoped you would fail and spare me the trouble of going on this suicide trip."

Kurumu chuckled, crossing the room. She tapped the silver box on the wall, causing it to hum alive. The wall steadily pulled apart.

"Suicide trip? What are you worried about now?"

Yukari walked to the center of the room, crossing her arms about her torso.

"It's not safe. We shouldn't go."

Kurumu shook her at this nonsense. With the doorway clear, she ducked through the opening and crossed her room to her closet.

"Have you packed yet?"

"No. There's no reason for me to."

"Pack your things, silly girl."

Kurumu stepped inside her closet, leaving the door open. She turned on the overhead light by its pull string, since it was much too dark to see without the main room lights on. Flipping open her schoolbag, she realized there was not much for her to take out. She rarely carried her textbooks to school and she might need her club notebook since she still had to write her cheerleader article.

Setting her schoolbag aside, she knelt down and rummaged through her shelves for panties, bras and socks. She sighed. All but one of her bras were white and beige. She stuffed four of these boring things into her schoolbag along with the two thongs, one black and one red. She added four pairs of socks.

"Kurumu. Listen to me."

Yukari had followed into her room and was holding her closet door.

"Oh, right. I'm an idiot."

"Huh?"

"I only need to pack three days. We'll be wearing the fourth."

Kurumu tugged out a pair of socks for tomorrow along with her black bra and the black boyshorts with the white hearts. She stuffed the lavender boyshorts with the white dots in her schoolbag before adding the denim shorts that weren’t modified.

"That bed in breakfast that we will be staying at is in Kofu."

Kurumu shrugged, selecting the navy, cotton shorts that she had yet to wear since coming to Yokai. She wondered if these things still fit. She tossed it in before grabbing one of her school skirts and stuffing it in her bag. She could easily get three school blouses in here, thinking her tank tops might be a bit much for the human world. Maybe if she had better bras she could risk it.

"Kofu is the capital of Yamanashi Prefecture. This isn't in Hokuto like you said."

"I only remember the haunted field is in the Hokuto district. I never asked where we were staying."

"Well that's kind of important, Kurumu."

"I wasn't part of the planning for this trip, Yukari. I don't know anything about Yamanashi."

"We're talking about a major city about six times the populace of Hokuto. The chances of something going wrong and being noticed is drastically higher. It's complete foolishness to go on this trip."

Kurumu got up and worked some blouses off their hangers before folding them up and adding them to the growing bulge in her schoolbag. The skirt and denim shorts took more room than these thin blouses. She would be fine, though she probably would not be able to take much personal care items. She had kept her hair brush in the bottom of her bag after that odd incident where none of them had one and had to borrow Deshi's heirloom brush.

"You're just getting cold feet, Yukari. We'll have two teachers with us. Everything's going to be fine."

Kurumu closed up her schoolbag, figuring that was good enough for packing. She tossed her extra blouse on top of it before slipping out of her jacket. She dropped it in her wicker basket.

"It's not cold feet. It's common sense. Ms. Nekonome has more true form slips than most students."

"So we'll put her in a long dress and have her keep her tail out."

Kurumu wiggled out of her skirt, letting it fall to her feet.

"If you have your tail out, it's much easier to secure it than trying to not have an accident. She can hold it down with a garter belt or something."

Yukari paused as Kurumu stepped out of her skirt and tossed it into the hamper. The little witch shook her head.

"But you don't have any dresses."

"I'm not going to have an accident."

"You don't know that."

"I've been suppressing my form for as long as I've known how to. It was not something I was proud to show to my classmates."

"But this is different. You'll be around humans. Thousands of humans. They won't make fun of you. They'll throw you in a van and take you off to some place to dissect you."

Finished with unbuttoning her blouse, Kurumu slipped the garment off and dropped it in the hamper.

"You're worrying over nothing. I'm not going to have an accident."

"You haven't been around humans in years, Kurumu. Ginei, Tora, Kana… they've all lived with humans during their junior high years. You don't have the experience."

Kurumu frowned as she unhooked her bra.

"Wait. Are you saying that I'm a liability for this trip?"

"No, I'm saying you are the most in danger. And I want you to stay behind with me."

Kurumu scowled as she dropped her bra in the hamper.

"That's not very fair. It's not like the film club members have any human world experience."

"I don't care about the film club members. That's their problem."

Kurumu sighed, rolling her eyes as she grabbed her blue, corduroy tank top from the folded pile of shirts that she kept in one of the shelf compartments. She tugged it over her head, pulling it down to her hips.

"Go pack your things, Yukari. You have to come."

"I have no intentions of going."

"You promised to do the main article about the haunted field."

"Morioka can manage that story without me."

Picking up her schoolbag, Kurumu reached up and turned off the light. She gathered up her things for tomorrow morning, cradling them in her arms as she headed out into her main room. Light filtered in through the opening between the suites.

"I'm sleeping with you tonight."

"Okay."

"And you're packing your things now."

"Use those two brain cells, Kurumu! There's no reason at all for you to go. You've done your articles and I really don't care if your body reacts to every human on the planet. The letter already answered the important question. If you keep having sex with him, you'll find out if you can have babies with him."

Kurumu shook her head as she stepped through the opening. She walked over to Yukari's bed, dropping her things on the floor.

"Kurumu!"

"Have you told anyone else that you're not going?"

Yukari paused. She reached up to touch the silver box, causing the doorway to close.

"No."

"You can't do that, Yukari. I can't do that."

"You could tell everyone that you didn't pass your test."

"Ms. Nekonome gave me the test. Tsukune walked me home and had dinner with me."

"Say you were worried about Shirayuki putting a hole in one of your friends."

"She's not going to do that."

"Claim morning sickness."

Kurumu chuckled.

"I don't think that happens that quick, Yukari."

Yukari wrung her hands with a frustrated sigh.

"I don't care what you tell them. I don't want to go and I don't want you to go."

There was a slight whimper to her words.

"Don't you start whining like a baby. You know, you should go."

"This is dumb, Kurumu. Nobody at Yokai cares about a haunted field in the human world. This is stupid."

"But you agreed to write the article for Ginei. You can't back out without telling him."

"I could write something else."

"It's too late for that, Yukari. Seriously, what were you thinking?"

Yukari fidgeted.

"I wanted to talk to you first."

"You could have waited with Tsukune. You could have told all of us with Ms. Nekonome."

"Why would I bother doing that? I only need to convince you to be smart."

Kurumu sighed, sitting heavily on the end of the bed.

"You have to come, Yukari. If you're worried about me, we can partner up."

"That doesn't solve anything."

"You could make me invisible if I have an accident."

Yukari bit her lip.

"I don't want to go."

"Yukari."

"There's too many people. Way too many."

The way her voice broke tugged on Kurumu's heart.

"Yukari, it'll be fine."

"No. That's too much. Humans don't like witches and there's too many in a city that big."

"You'll just turn invisible if anything happens. They'll be too confused to understand."

"Really?"

"Of course. Magic and monsters are fiction. If anything happened, they'd doubt it before believing it."

"Turn invisible."

She sighed.

"Why are you so dumb?"

Kurumu rolled her eyes at the weak insult.

"What's wrong now? Isn't that a simple solution?"

"It is. I still hate you for being dumb."

Kurumu sighed, flopping back on the bed.

"Go pack. Then you can turn off the lights and we can sleep."

Yukari let out a heavy, resigned breath. Her footsteps retreated.

"Fine, but if you do anything to me in my sleep, I'm holding you responsible."

Kurumu snorted, annoyed that the witch had brought that up again.

"Well if I do start squirming, don't take that as permission to molest me."

"I won't."

Snatching up a pillow, she rolled on her side to face the wall. She sighed, closing her eyes. She relaxed, feeling comfortable for a short moment.

"I have to pee."


	11. Sunflower Field

It had been a long time since Kurumu had been to the bus stop in front of the mountainside tunnel that served as the only known exit to Mononoke. Their last impromptu visit had been back when Tora had instructed Tsukune to leave Yokai academy and never return near the end of their third week of school. That felt so long ago.

Kurumu walked alongside Yukari, holding the girl's hand. The witch was grumpy about having to go and had been dragging her feet all morning. If Yukari had not woken up so early out of habit, her dallying might have caused them to miss the bus departure at nine.

As they came into the clearing with the large tree beside the cliff and the pumpkin scarecrow built over the academy sign, Kurumu noted most of their companions. Half looked like they were dressed for school while the rest were in different states of casual clothes.

Tsukune was hanging out with Kamitsuku, Tora and Moka. He was wearing a short sleeved black shirt over a white tee shirt. His green cargos were cinched at his waist by a narrow brown belt with a silver buckle. White sneakers with black lines adorned his feet.

Kamitsuku and Tora were both dressed in their school uniforms while Moka was sporting a lilac, long sleeved jacket that had a single button clasped between her breasts. This was worn over a matching lilac dress that hung down to her thighs with a white lace stitched to the hem about the bottom. She wore long, high heeled boots which shined like obsidian.

The bus had already pulled up to the stop. Kuroishi and Oyanagi were hoisting the luggage up into the back of the bus. The boy with the thick glasses had an unbuttoned, checkered shirt with long sleeves which was worn over a gray tee. The green and black fabric of the checkered shirt wagged loosely about his dingy gray jeans.

Oyanagi really should have not worn that pink shirt. It looked awkward with his green afro. And those lime green shorts… she felt sorry for whomever was going to end up paired with him. It was like he wanted to be shunned, even wearing argyle socks with open toed sandals.

It looked like Kana and Chouda had taken casual to the extreme. Chouda was wearing a long sleeved, white and pink hoodie with a center pocket open on both sides. It was such a long outfit hanging almost to her knees. It was difficult to say if she was wearing anything else other than her white flip flops.

Kana had a white tee and a tartan knit pant that alternated between pink, black and white. It was like she had crawled out of bed and thrown on a pair of black sneakers, figuring that was good enough.

Ms. Nekonome was standing at the open bus door with the two club presidents. Their teacher had a list and pointed the pen at their arrival. She made a couple marks on her pad and resumed talking with the juniors. She had a sleeveless, orange top over a camouflage shirt which was tucked in a black miniskirt.

Ginei had lush green, dress shirt which was buttoned up. His silver wolf pendant dangled on the outside of his shirt, having left the top button undone to widen his collar. He had left his shirt untucked, but he still had one of his hands thrust in the pocket of his black corduroys.

The film club president had donned a two tone cap while wearing a white crew tee with black, short sleeves. She had a white pair of track shorts with black stripes down the sides and a simple pair of white sneakers with black laces. Despite having short hair, the girl had tugged her unruly, reddish brown locks into two pigtails behind her ears.

It did look like they only ones they were missing was Uchiyama and Tamura. Kurumu wandered over to Tsukune, letting go of Yukari's hand so she could wave.

"Morning, Tsukune."

"Morning, Kurumu."

Kurumu smiled as the others acknowledged her and Yukari. She gestured at the white knapsack on Tsukune's back.

"When did you get that?"

"That's mine. Tsukune didn't feel comfortable bringing his duffle bag and it's not like we need all that much space for this trip."

Kamitsuku grinned, gesturing to their schoolbags.

"I'm guessing the two of you managed with those."

Kurumu smiled, reaching down to give Yukari's shoulder a squeeze. The witch huffed, moving over to Moka's side and giving the vampire a hug.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's just frightened about being in a huge crowd. You guys know how much she hates walking in crowded hallways and never visits the cafeteria."

Tora frowned.

"Our group isn't bigger than a classroom size."

"I meant when we get to the place we're staying. She was whining about not coming at all last night when she realized it was in the capital of the prefecture."

Tora smiled, turning to Yukari.

"It will be fine, Yukari. Most humans are too self-absorbed to cause others trouble."

"I wish that were true. The humans from my junior high weren't very friendly."

"Moka, you're more likely to get hit on than bullied in your current state."

"I'm curious, Moka, but how were you not asked out? You were in a coed junior high, right?"

Moka nodded at Kamitsuku.

"I get that you might have been shunned by girls for talking about being a vampire, but you're a pretty girl. I can't believe all of the guys would have avoided you."

Moka sighed.

"I was asked out once during my eighth grade year."

Tora smirked.

"Turned him down."

"Yea. She said I had to and of course I had no interest in the boy."

Kurumu frowned.

"Didn't you at least offer to be friends?"

"I did, but he never talked to me again."

"That's normal, Kurumu. If a guy asks you out, you can't play the friend card unless you already are."

She supposed that made sense. She sighed.

"Still… only one guy. That's surprising."

"Well, there were rumors about me sacrificing small animals to demons. The girls hated me and the boys thought I was weird."

Yukari huffed.

"That sounds stupid."

"It was impossible. If any animal went missing it was blamed on me. Crazy vampire girl needs blood. It didn't help trying to explain how being a vampire worked, so I stopped trying. New kids would be told before I could do anything."

Tora nodded.

"It's typical isolation. The humans did the same with me because I was the smart girl that didn't like to talk with others. I had to transfer schools and when that failed, my parents moved to a different city."

"Why would you have to transfer schools for being smart?"

Tora paused with a glance at Kurumu.

"Rumors can ruin you. Humans are a bunch of sheep. They believe what is most convenient to believe, incapable of independent thought."

Tsukune sighed.

"I guess you guys were unlucky. I didn't notice anything like that happening in my school."

"It's not something you would notice unless it is happening to you."

A heavy silence settled on them. The sound of footsteps drew her attention to the trail and she saw that both Uchiyama and Tamura were approaching. Both were dressed in their school uniforms.

"Do we need to hand our luggage over to the boys at the back of the bus?"

Kamitsuku chuckled.

"I wouldn't bother if all you have is that bag. Those two tried bringing every piece of equipment the film club owns. I can't believe Ms. Sangi was cool with that."

"Moka and I both had a single suitcase. They're a bit bulky to squeeze beneath the bus seats so we just handed them over."

Kurumu waved as the last two boys came up to join them. Uchiyama had a red backpack while Tamura was carrying a green duffle bag on his shoulder.

"You're late."

Uchiyama grinned.

"Better than being early."

"Everyone! Listen up!"

The loud bellows drew their attention to a portly man of impressive girth. The gentlemen had a black bowler cap resting atop the sewage curls draped across his massive head. He wore a tweed jacket over a gray sweater that strained to confine his rolls of flesh. He waddled from the bus, his khakis miraculously held up by a thin black belt.

"There are sixteen of us on this trip, not counting our esteemed motorist. There shall be four groups, each lead by an advisor or a club president. Unfortunately none of us have convenient human forms of communication, so I want to know early on if changes must be made with the group assignments."

The large man pulled a white kerchief from his jacket pocket, wiping his furrowed brow.

"I am told that Mr. Yamabato and Mr. Oyanagi have cellphones. Therefore, the two film club groups shall be mine, with Mr. Yamabato, Mr. Tamura and Mr. Kuroishi. The other group shall be Ms. Sangi with Mr. Oyanagi, Mr. Uchiyama and Ms. Chouda."

He coughed, clearing his throat.

"Does anyone else in my club have a cellphone?"

There was a long pause and Kurumu glanced at the two boys.

"Neither of you guys have cellphones?"

"I'm from a village up in the mountains of Okayama. Our service would be pathetic."

Kamitsuku chuckled as Tamura shrugged indifferently.

"The two of you should exchange numbers with those that have phones in the newspaper club. That way if anything happens, each group can contact the other."

Tsukune shrugged with a glance at Kamitsuku.

"I already have his number."

Tora sighed, pulling a small, silver flip phone from her jacket pocket. It was similar to Tsukune's.

"I need to give both of you mine. I also have Kana's number in my contacts."

"Once we load up on the bus, we will be leaving the monster world. We will make a brief stop on the other side to confirm your phone services are working. You may have several missed calls and messages depending on what you told your friends and family before coming to Yokai."

Kurumu chuckled, wondering if that meant Tsukune would have a ton of messages the moment they popped out in the human world.

"After clearing that, it will be a two hour drive to the Morningside Overlook, where we shall be staying. We will have lunch at the nearby McDonalds, which might be a treat for some of you that haven't experienced the joys of bad human food."

Tsukune snickered as he shook his head.

"After that you shall have free time until eight. You are on your own for dinner, so hopefully you have brought money or someone in your group is generous. Women have bathing from eight to ten and men bathing shall be anything after that. Lights should be out by midnight and you will be sleeping in the room that is assigned to your group. Turning things over to you, Ms. Nekonome."

Uchiyama chuckled.

"Tough break for you two. Sounds like you get to spend the night with old man Umatobi."

Kamitsuku shrugged as he tapped on the keys of his phone while looking at Tora's screen. The top half of his phone could swivel and flip about a circular base.

"At least he's more hygienic than Gomitsuro."

"Okay. I understand that Mr. Aono, Ms. Zukkutani and Ms. Nazohashi are the ones with phones in my group. So… I think you're already swapping numbers."

Kana giggled as she wandered over to the group with her tiny, black flip phone. The stocky Oyanagi was also headed their way.

"Anyways, our two groups will be Mr. Morioka with Ms. Zukkutani, Ms. Nazohashi and Ms. Akashiya. I will have the other group with Ms. Sendou, Ms. Kurono and Mr. Aono."

Kurumu smirked, thinking this meant she would be sleeping in the same room as Tsukune.

"I'm surprised they let me be in Tsukune's group."

Tora sighed.

"I told Ginei to put Tsukune with us but he must have decided to take Kana instead. I wonder why."

"You wanted Tsukune in your group?"

"For Moka."

Kamitsuku chuckled.

"Seems wrong with Kurumu being his girlfriend."

"There's a reason and it has nothing to do with girlfriends."

Kurumu smiled, aware that this was probably because of Tsukune's ability to remove Moka's rosary. It did make sense to keep the two together but it looked like Ginei had something else in mind.

"It's about time we head out so everyone get up on the bus."

"Hold up, Teacher. I haven't exchanged numbers with anyone yet."

"Please do so, Mr. Oyanagi. Everyone else, start loading up."

Kurumu noted Mr. Umatobi was the first to get on the bus, the vehicle dipping with his weight. He shuffled up the stairs and down the aisle to the far back end. She had a feeling he was going to be sitting by himself.

"Who's sitting by who?"

Tsukune shrugged as he typed numbers while looking at Oyanagi's phone which resembled a camera.

"I know the others were talking about that but I didn't hear the results."

"I bet Yukari wants to sit with Moka."

"Moka's sitting with me."

Kana did not look up as she hovered next to Kamitsuku, adding his number to her flip phone. Moka smiled softly as she patted the side of Yukari's head as best she could without disturbing the hat.

"Yea, we talked about that before you guys got here."

"I suppose Yukari could sit with us. She might be tiny enough to fit in our seat."

"Or I could sit in his lap."

Tsukune chuckled as he put away his phone.

"I can't imagine that being comfortable."

"Hurry up. Everyone's on board but you guys."

Kurumu looked up at the smirk on Ginei's face. She had not noticed the departure of Uchiyama and Tamura. The only two film club members not on the bus were Oyanagi and Kamitsuku. Holding her hand out to Yukari, she nodded at the bus.

"Come with me, Yukari."

Yukari reluctantly gave up her hold on Moka to take Kurumu's hand. They quickly walked over to the bus, the others slowly following. Kurumu returned Ginei's grin as Yukari stepped up the first stair.

"Surprised you didn't hop on with Sangi."

"I'm sitting with Tsukune."

She regarded his grin suspiciously.

"What are you plotting?"

"You'll see."

Kurumu sighed. She doubted Ginei would do anything too bad, but it was still annoying. She grabbed the black handle mounted on the side of the opening and pulled herself up onto the first stair. She hopped up the next two to be in the aisle behind Yukari. The witch was frowning with a familiar pair of purple pentagram glasses perched on her nose. She removed them, forcing a smile at Kurumu before wandering over to an empty seat.

"What's wrong?"

"Magic canceler. I suspected as much when Tora's spell was broken. This bus has a magic canceler."

The bus driver chuckled, glancing over his shoulder. He tapped the end of his cigar in a smoldering ash tray before placing the cigar back in his lips. His dark moustache flexed with his wide grin.

"Correct, young Sendou. It breaks active spells but for some reason has no impact on that seal. There's something special about it."

Kurumu frowned at the gesture to Moka whom had boarded the bus behind her.

"Does this mean the spells in Yukari's brooch are gone?"

The driver chuckled.

"Not at all. She'll find everything works when she's back off the bus."

Ms. Nekonome, whom was seated in the first row on the right side, gestured down the aisle.

"Take a seat, Ms. Kurono. The others are trying to get on."

Kurumu smiled apologetically to Kana and Moka whom were lingering on the steps below her. She walked down the aisle and slipped into the seat Yukari had taken.

"It's a strong magic canceler to undo the spirit spell of a sphinx. I'm fascinated that it has no impact on Moka's seal. I had suspicions this morning that it might at least suppress it."

"Were you hoping we would enjoy our comfy little trip with the silver haired Moka?"

"I was hoping to stay home."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head as Kana slipped around Moka to take the window seat. Moka sat down across the aisle from Kurumu. Kamitsuku and Oyanagi walked by, ignoring the unoccupied seats behind Moka for ones further back. There was plenty of room on the bus considering there were ten or so rows of seats. Looking back, only Sangi and Chouda were together while the rest of the film club sat by themselves. She supposed sitting alone was normal for most boys.

The bus driver cackled as he pulled the lever to close the door.

"I see you're still in one piece. Are you still sure about not going home?"

Tsukune paused in the aisle to regard the driver. Ginei lingered behind him, grabbing the chrome shaft at the top of the fluted stairs. Tora had slipped in the front seat with Ms. Nekonome. Tsukune laughed nervously as he settled in the front seat across from Tora.

"I had my reasons."

"But since you stayed you've had trouble dealing with the faculty and nearly died at the hands of the school security. Was that really worth it?"

Tsukune glanced at Kurumu and smirked. His eyes promptly swept across the others as he turned to the driver while sitting down next to the window.

"I think it was."

Ginei chuckled, quickly taking his seat and leaving one foot out in the aisle.

"Would you really take this boy home if he wanted?"

"Of course I would. I do feel a little responsible for bringing the young man here, despite knowing the hardships he might encounter."

Kurumu frowned.

"Are you saying you're part of this plan between Moka's mother and the Headmaster?"

He grinned wide.

"I wouldn't say that. I'm just the driver."

Kurumu rolled her eyes. Clearly this was another one of those that got their jollies off from withholding information. She hated these games.

"Now if everyone would sit down, we can start this voyage."

Kurumu sighed, slumping back in her seat as the bus roared to life. The driver rolled forward, turning the wheel till they crossed the road. He stopped, swung the wheel in the other direction and backed up. He did this two more times till the bus was facing the tunnel.

"There's something else that's special about this bus. You see that tunnel there is linked and this vessel can navigate those connections. It's what you might call a fourth dimensional route."

Yukari perked up.

"Fourth dimension? As in we shall be traveling through time?"

"No, my child. The spirit is as intangible as time. The spirit is regarded as the fourth dimension."

"By who?"

The driver chuckled as the bus picked up speed, approaching the tunnel. He shifted gears as they were about to enter into that maw of blackness.

"I hope you're not afraid of the dark. Once we enter this tunnel you can say goodbye to the monster world and hello to the world of humans."

Kurumu smiled, grabbing Yukari's hand and giving it a squeeze as darkness enveloped them. There was nothing to see outside the windows and she could barely see Yukari sitting beside her. The witch shifted in closer, leaning against her side.

It felt like a long time passed. It was enough that she considered starting up a conversation despite her inability to see Moka across the aisle. But then a light materialized at the end of the tunnel and it drew closer. The darkness beyond the windows relented, allowing her to see red reflectors glistening from the headlights. She smiled at Yukari's nervous expression, giving her hand another squeeze.

The bus entered the daylight. They were in a wooded area. A person on a small motorbike was driving on their right towards the tunnel they had exited. They passed by as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Where are we?"

The bus driver chuckled as the continued down the winding road. The right side of the road was shored up with cobblestones on one of the bends. The trees on the left side opened up to a grassy hill which they drove around on a wide arc. Yellow signs with black arrows guided them onwards.

Passing the hill, the road was shored up on both sides for a short bit before crossing a stretch of road with iron bars on the sides. It might have been a creek below them that they could not see with all the foliage. On the other side of this, the road was shored up on the left side again and there was a sign facing the other direction on the right side.

Kurumu thought about turning around and looking at it when she saw another sign down the road on the left side. It was a blue sign that indicated Kawakami to the left and Minamimaki to the right. They were still in Japan.

The scenery on the right opened up to a view of houses. They were coming down a hill and there was another road below them on the right. She could see the sign for a gas station and could tell that their road would turn and end on this lower road.

"I will be stopping at the gas station to confirm we are where we should be. Once everyone is ready, we shall continue."

The bus pulled to a stop at the intersection. Rows of vending machines stood proudly on the right side corner. The driver made a wide right and promptly pulled in at the nearby Idemitsu gas station with the logo of a red woman in a red circle. Setting the vehicle in park, the bus lowered and he opened the door. Chuckling the driver exited in a puff of smoke.

Several chimes sounded and Tora regarded her phone. Kurumu pulled herself up by the back of the seat and noted that Tsukune was also regarding his phone. Kana was doing the same.

"Messages from your parents?"

"Yea. We had no idea that I would have no service. It's mostly April stuff before I could let them know about the issue."

Ginei chuckled.

"They really should have mentioned that in the flier. The administration assumes that most students understand what it means to be within a spiritual barrier."

Tora smiled softly, regarding her phone.

"I also have April messages from my father. My mother must have not explained the barrier well."

Ginei slugged Tsukune's shoulder.

"Call your mother."

"What?"

"She's at home right now, right? Call her."

Tsukune regarded his phone in shock. Shaking his head, he pressed a few buttons and pressed his phone to his ear.

"What should I say?"

"You told her about the trip, right? Just say you're in Yamanashi and will call her once we reach the inn."

"Are we in Yamanashi?"

Ginei shrugged at her.

"I'm calling my mom."

Kurumu smiled at Kana's declaration. She glanced at Tora.

"Going to call your stay at home dad?"

Tora clutched her phone to her breast, shaking her head.

"I don't think I should."

"Hey, hello. Mother."

Tsukune laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yea, it's me. It's okay. I am in Yamanashi and wanted to call."

He paused.

"Uh, well… we left earlier than I thought."

He brought the phone down and sighed.

"Ginei. There's no way we should be in Yamanashi leaving from Niigata. I told her we were leaving around nine and it's only been about a half hour."

"How was I supposed to know you told her the time of departure?"

Kurumu grinned, holding her hand out to Tsukune.

"Let me."

Tsukune frowned, handing her the phone. Smiling she brought the phone up to her ear.

"Tsukune? Are you there?"

"Hello. Um… I'm Kurono Kurumu. I'm Tsukune's girlfriend."

Ginei laughed loudly as Tsukune went pale. She was struck by a small backhand as Yukari pouted at her. Kurumu shrugged as the woman on the other end made slight noises that hardly qualified as a response.

"Um… Mrs. Aono. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, dear. That's… news. How long have you been dating my son?"

"I guess that depends on perspective. I'd say two months but realistically it's only been a couple weeks."

"Oh… I see. You've liked him for some time."

"Yea. He did mention me, right?"

"What was your name again?"

"Kurono. Kurono Kurumu."

"You must be one of the girls in his club."

Kurumu frowned, holding her hand out at Tsukune and shaking her head. She had no intention of giving him his phone back.

"Well our club is mostly girls with the exception of one other guy. I would hope he had said something that would set me apart."

"Forgive me, but I only have so much information about you girls."

"He said he would worry you if he told you too much about us."

The mother sighed.

"The only ones I was not worried about were the comic girl and the little prodigy. I can't help worrying that my son might misbehave with the amount of freedom allowed him."

Kurumu smiled, thinking how naughty they had been last night.

"Well our house mother would never allow any boys to spend the night in the girls' dorm."

"That was suspiciously specific. Have you spent the night with my son in his dorm?"

Kurumu paused, realizing her error.

"Uh… would you like to speak with Yukari? Yea, you would."

She promptly thrust the phone at the witch, not having heard the woman's response.

"What am I supposed to say to her?"

"Tsukune, what is your mother's number?"

Tsukune glanced at Tora, whom was aiming her phone at him.

"Why do you want that?"

"After Kurumu's outburst, I imagine your mother would feel better if she had some pictures of the club. I assume she has a cellphone."

"I don't remember the cell numbers of my parents. Only the landline."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Aono. I… um… I'm Sendou Yukari?"

"Tsukune, I think you should smile and not look like you've been caught committing a crime."

Ginei took a heavy, calming breath, smacking his chest as he leaned back in the seat.

"All right, Tsukune. Get in and have a picture with your president."

"It is rough being away from home, but the club feels a lot like family. Kurumu means well, but she's a big dummy."

Ginei had pulled Tsukune in and flashed a wide grin and a victory sign at Tora, whom snapped a couple pictures. Tora got up from her seat and gestured for Kurumu to do the same.

"Ask for her number, Ms. Sendou. Tell her I will be sending some pictures of the club to her."

"She has spent the night with him, but so has Tora and Moka."

Tsukune blanched.

"Don't tell her that!"

Kurumu smiled apologetically as she slipped out of her seat.

"You two get up and have your picture taken with Kurumu."

"Speaking of pictures, have you sent anything to your parents yet?"

"Tora is not the least bit interested in Tsukune. I can promise you that much."

Tsukune sighed as he got up with Ginei to stand in the aisle beside her. Kurumu smirked as Ginei slung an arm over her shoulder, pulling her into his side while doing the same to Tsukune. Tora took a couple pictures with that pose.

"What about the polaroid Kamitsuku took?"

"I kept that one. Since you stopped pestering me about sending pictures, I forgot about it."

Ginei smirked at her obvious disappointment.

"She wants to talk with you, Ms. Nazohashi."

"What for?"

Yukari shrugged, holding the phone out. Sighing, Tora handed her phone over to Ginei before slipping around Kurumu to retrieve the offering.

"Mrs. Aono? Yes, this is Nazohashi Tora."

Ginei smiled, gesturing at Kurumu with the camera.

"How about I take some pictures of the two of you?"

"There was an issue with your son's door not locking, so we spent the night with him out of concern. Some of the boys on campus like to cause your son trouble and we were worried about leaving him in such a vulnerable position."

"You are making things worse."

Kurumu stepped in and pulled Tsukune's hand together at her belly to keep him calm. She smiled as Ginei leveled the phone at them. Tsukune felt so tense against her.

"You should be smiling with a pretty girl in your arms."

"Hard to smile when my reputation is being murdered on the phone."

"Your son is well behaved. I wish I could say the same about other members of our club."

Kurumu giggled, certain she was not the only one criticized with that comment. With a shrug, Ginei started to take some pictures. She wondered if any of those shots had a genuine smile from Tsukune.

"Can I have your cell number? I want to send you pictures of the group. Pen?"

Tora gestured at Moka, whom fished a pen out of her purse. Pinching the phone against her shoulder, Tora jotted down some numbers on her palm.

Kurumu sighed, squeezing his hands.

"Relax, Tsukune. Your mother isn't falling apart."

"I doubt she's thrilled being told I had girls sleeping in my room."

"Yea, but we never did anything."

"I wouldn't say we did nothing."

"Smile, you two."

Kurumu giggled, taking a deep breath and pressing his hands firmly to her. She rolled her head to the side, resting against his shoulder. She heard a couple more clicks as Ginei captured this moment.

"Tora. You should be in a few shots. Yukari too."

"Hold for a moment, Mrs. Aono. They are wanting to include me in some of the pictures I send you."

Ms. Nekonome laughed.

"Dear me, I didn't suspect things would turn out like this. You realize our driver has returned."

The man chuckled at the base of the stairs, puffing away at his cigar. He waved a newspaper at them dismissively.

"Don't mind me. We are where we wanted to be, so there's no hurry."

"Thank you for your patience, Mr. Nurari."

Ginei waved for them to get in close, Tora politely hovering on her right side while Yukari pressed in on the left. He took a couple more snaps.

Kurumu glanced over at Moka, sitting quietly with her hands in her lap. Kana was on the phone, chatting with her mother.

"Moka, come join us."

Ginei chuckled, gesturing to the vampire.

"Kana, get up. You can have your picture taken."

"I could take a group picture for you, Mr. Morioka."

"Might be a little crowded for a bus, but sure."

Ginei handed the phone to Ms. Nekonome as he squeezed in next to Tora. Moka had gotten up from her seat to hover behind Yukari next to Tsukune. Kana hung up her phone and stepped in beside Moka.

"You should also send these photos to the others with phones."

"That would exceed my data plan, Ms. Nekonome. I'm going to send a select few to Mrs. Aono and download the rest to a laptop later."

The teacher smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. Not familiar with the cellphone industry."

Ginei chuckled and squeezed Tora to make her yelp. Their teacher took a few shots of them. Shaking her head, Tora pressed Tsukune's phone back to her ear.

"Sorry, about that, Mrs. Aono. The other boy in our group is not behaved at all. Would you like to talk with Ms. Akashiya?"

Moka bit her lower lip as the group started to disperse. Smiling, Kurumu pulled Yukari in close.

"I… if he doesn't mind."

Tsukune sighed.

"At this point it would be odd if you didn't."

"Yes, that would be the other girl whom has slept with your son."

Tora did not wait for a response, promptly handing his phone over to the vampire. She held her hand out to Ms. Nekonome, taking her phone back. Turning about, Tora aimed her phone and snapped a couple shots of Kurumu holding Yukari.

"Hello. I'm Akashiya Moka."

Moka sighed.

"Yes. I understand. It was just sleeping. Honest. We also have sleepovers with Yukari."

Moka winced.

"I know that's different. I'm sorry."

"Is she scolding you?"

Moka smiled meekly at Kurumu.

"I want you to know how much fun it has been to have your son in our school. He's an important friend of mine, but he's just a friend. I'm sorry."

"Kurumu, scoot back in with Moka. I want the three of you."

Moka smiled as Kurumu pressed in on her right side. Holding the phone to her right ear, she let her other arm drape over Yukari's shoulder in a similar manner to Kurumu. Tora's phone clicked twice.

"I'm glad he spoke so highly of me. He did well on his exams, placing in the top hundred."

Tora waved them off, turning her camera to take a couple pictures of Kana making goofy faces. Ginei was lingering beside her, gripping the chrome post.

"Kurumu is a sweet girl. She loves him. We all do."

Moka laughed softly.

"I will try. Thank you."

Moka smiled, handing the phone back to Tsukune. Returning the smile, he brought the phone to his ear.

"Yea? I'm sorry. I know I should have said something."

He nodded, moving away from them to take his seat back at the window.

"I know Moka's mother came once, but I think she's a friend with the Headmaster. I don't think I will be able to see you guys until summer break."

"Everyone, please return to your seats. We should get going."

The driver walked up the stairs as Tora and Ginei took their seats across the aisle. Tora held her right palm up and started punching numbers on her phone. Letting her fingers trail on Yukari's shoulders as the witch walked around her to slip back in their seat, Kurumu smiled at Moka.

"What did she say to you?"

Moka waited for Kana to return to the window seat before sitting down.

"She was upset because Tsukune spoke of me as being a model student and I behaved inappropriately. She said I should know better."

Kurumu sighed, taking her seat.

"Makes me wonder how much he said about me."

Moka smiled without comment.

"Yes, I will be sure to call you after dinner tonight. Love you too. Bye."

Tsukune sighed heavily, dropping his phone in his lap.

"That was a disaster."

Ginei laughed as the driver put the bus in gear. They pulled away from the gas station and started down the road. Kana was on her phone again.

"Hey teacher. My cousin wants to know when we will be arriving."

The driver chuckled.

"Tell your cousin we will be arriving around noon. I don't want to push this bus too hard and we do have a place to visit before getting there."

Ms. Nekonome perked up.

"Another stop?"

"I suggested we visit your haunted hill before lunch. Mr. Umatobi agreed it would be a good idea to know where it is in relation to where we will be staying."

Ginei slugged Tsukune's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, kid."

"Huh?"

"You didn't start bawling like a baby at the sound of your mother's voice. Now the real test will be how you handle it when you go home for the summer."

"I'm not going to start crying."

Ginei smirked.

"You think that, but it hits you hard when you walk through that door. I didn't write a single letter to my parents my first term and I refused to read the ones my mother sent. Part of that had to do with my friend getting killed so early in the first term, but I was also pretty angry at my old man."

Ginei smiled softly as the bus continued down this road with houses on either side.

"I never cried about his death, but I cried when my mother hugged me. It was this realization of what I had lost coming to Yokai. Not just my friend, but my family as well. Getting my ass back on the bus was so hard, since I didn't exactly feel a whole lot of people at Yokai would care one way or another if I came back. Helps that the old man had no interest sheltering a bum."

Kurumu chuckled.

"Well, we're all glad you did stick with Yokai, even if you are a pain in the ass."

"Okay, I sent your mother five pictures. One with Ginei, one with Kurumu, one partial group shot and the whole group shot. The last was of Kurumu, Yukari and Moka. Sound good?"

"How does the one with Kurumu look?"

"Like you're a couple."

Tsukune sighed.

"I guess it is better if she's only worried about one girl."

Kurumu smiled, glancing out the windows. It was so pretty with wooded hillsides in both directions while the houses flanked the road of this small valley. She reached over to rub Yukari's back.

"See. This place looks nice."

"It's okay."

"There's nothing to worry about."

"We haven't seen the city yet."

"Don't be so pessimistic. It can't be that bad."

Yukari leaned against her side. She took a deep breath and relaxed.

Kurumu smiled, as the bus turned left and started up a small road on the other side of the wooded hill that had been on their left. What little room that was available looked like it was being used for farming instead of housing. It truly looked like a peaceful environment.

"Nothing to worry about at all."

* * *

After a long drive of meandering through the countryside, the bus turned left and started up a road that cut through more farm land. It was nine after eleven and they would be arriving at the haunted hill soon. Kurumu had a feeling this whole thing was going to turn out to be a hoax.

She could not fathom what Yukari was so worried about. The whole trip had been nothing but small communities and crop fields. They had followed that winding road through one tunnel before it emptied out in a wide open area that was predominately agriculture. Eventually they went through a town, but it went back to farm and then back to winding road through the wilderness. That certainly was not some horrible crime against nature going on. Kana was taking pictures, saying how pretty the countryside was.

About thirty some minutes ago they had left that road and driven through a small community of homes which were pretty close together. That might have been a few minutes of drive before they turned and headed back out into the countryside. They had crossed a wide bridge and went through another long tunnel before winding their way back into farm land.

This was country. There was no other way of looking at it. Sure, they were less than an hour away from this scary, human city, but she had seen no signs of this place. It was too far away from the road to see.

She honestly had no clue if they were in Hokuto district. Kana said this haunted hill was not far from the sunflower field of Akeno. They were leaving the farms behind with trees and foliage on both sides of the road. Patches of the road were so busted up that it could hardly be considered two lanes.

"How much further is this?"

"We're almost there, little lady. It's slightly off the beaten path."

She wondered if that meant they would be driving this bus off the road. That did not sound like a smart thing to do when heading up into the wooded hillside. The road finally gave up being two lanes as it trudged deeper into the wilderness. There was a sign for CamPica Akeno off to the left, but they turned up this narrow, winding road on the right. She was unsure if this dirt path could be called a road.

It was a good couple minutes before this path intersected another winding road that at least resembled two lanes. They turned right and continued for another couple minutes before they came upon a huge field of sunflowers on the left after crossing a bridge. The road continued to meander about the hillside, but the driver eased off the shoulder and put the vehicle in park.

"This is the place."

He pulled the black lever to open the door. Getting up, he tucked the newspaper in his arm and tapped his cigar in the tray one more time before heading down the stairs. Stepping out of the bus, he gestured back to them.

"Have a look around."

Ginei chuckled, springing to his feet in the aisle.

"I don't know about haunted hills, but I'm not staying cooped up in this bus for another minute."

He swung about the chrome post and hopped down the stairs out of the bus. Tora and Tsukune followed after him with notably less enthusiasm.

Kurumu shook Yukari's side, the girl sighing.

"I don't want to."

"I wasn't sure you were awake."

"I'm not sleeping."

Kurumu smiled at Moka whom was allowing Ms. Nekonome to get up and out before heading down the aisle. Kana was frowning at her phone.

"It's just a field of sunflowers. Let's stretch our legs."

"I don't have service here."

Kana glanced up to the film club boys whom had come up to their seats.

"What about you two?"

Oyanagi glanced at his phone and shook his head. Kamitsuku shrugged.

"Samsung says this thing is top of the line but I think my parents should have got me a different New Year's gift. This phone is garbage."

"That's because Samsung has no business making phones. My Sony Ericsson is top of the line."

Kana shrugged, tucking her flip phone in a pocket of her tartan knit pant.

"Phone manufacturer has nothing to do with having service. The network probably doesn't have any towers in the area."

"Could you move along, Ms. Zukkutani? My club would like to exit the vehicle."

Kana nodded, turning about and heading down the aisle with Oyanagi and Kamitsuku on her heels.

"Isn't that a Panasonic?"

"Mhm."

"Have they even released a phone this year?"

"Heard they might be pulling out of the industry."

"So should Samsung. I'm telling you. Sony is the only company that can do this right."

Kurumu smiled as the trio exited the bus with Uchiyama and Tamura following on their heels.

"You two should get up."

Kurumu glanced up at Sangi.

"Don't worry, we will."

"Kuroishi, you don't need the camcorder."

"I shall decide what the camcorder needs."

"That makes… nevermind."

Sangi shook her head, guiding the quiet Chouda to move on ahead of her. Kuroishi came up next to Kurumu, holding the camcorder up on his shoulder with his hand through a black, velcro grip.

"Young ladies, please get up."

Mr. Umatobi waved a large, meaty hand at them.

"Come on, Yukari. Everyone is getting off."

Yukari sighed as Kurumu slipped out into the aisle. The witch took Kurumu's offered hand and they slowly made their way around the chrome post and down the three deep stairs. Letting Kuroishi wander away from the bus first, Kurumu stepped down and let Yukari's hand go so the girl could get down with less trouble.

Kurumu offered her hand, but Yukari wandered towards the flowers. It was an impressive sight. That field of tulips before the cliff back at Yokai was small scale compared to this. She could see a long way up the hillside and it was nothing but flowers. It was hard to believe that this was a natural thing since most of the hillsides about them were covered in trees and green foliage.

The group had already spread out quite a bit when the bus groaned under Mr. Umatobi's weight. The bus sighed when the massive man finally stepped out.

"Reminding all that we are only here for a few minutes to appreciate the setting for our project. No getting carried away since we are expected at our destination in less than an hour. Stretch your legs and relieve yourselves. I doubt there are any facilities to do such and we won't be making any more stops."

Ginei snickered as Kurumu walked by him.

"That's one way to upset ghosts. Show up uninvited and piss on their flowers."

Kurumu shook her head as she moved over to join Kana.

"So this is the haunted hill."

"The locals call it Witch's Hill."

"Witch's hill? You never mentioned this having to do with a witch."

"It's just a local legend. For all my visits to my cousin's place, I had never heard of it. My cousin says the story is so vague that it could have actually happened anywhere. But you know how things go. Strange things happen and they have to explain it somehow."

The bus driver chuckled as he walked over and thrust his paper at Tsukune.

"It's bad enough that it has reached the local news. Whatever is going on, it might be best if someone were to figure this out before things get out of hand."

Tsukune frowned, taking the paper as Moka wandered over to him.

"Are you saying you want us to investigate this?"

The driver grinned.

"You are the newspaper club."

Ginei laughed, slipping by the driver to snatch the paper from Tsukune's hands. He promptly fluffed the paper out and scanned the contents. Kurumu tugged on Kana's sleeve, pulling the girl with her as she moved to join their group. Yukari had lost interest in the flowers and was also moving to join them.

Before the group could fully assemble, Ginei folded up the paper and handed it back to Tsukune.

"Can't say I'm all that impressed with these reporters. So eighteen people have gone missing in this area since they started construction on the road after the New Year holiday."

"That is correct."

Tsukune regarded the flowers nervously.

"And they haven't found them?"

The driver laughed, holding his arms out wide.

"This a large area with lots of places for a human to disappear."

"That's like three to four people a month."

"That's why the construction was halted at the start of the school year. Most of the missing people are road workers and they did try to find them. After a month of finding nothing, my cousin says the project has been put on hold indefinitely until at least a body is found. The public outcry of unsafe working conditions is too much."

Kurumu gestured at the flower field.

"It's just a bunch of flowers. I get why you can't find someone in this huge forest around us, but the flower field should have been easy to search."

"Nothing was found in the flower field."

"Then why is this field considered haunted?"

Kana frowned.

"Because it shouldn't be here. There's no reason for this field to be here. The developers were thrilled to find it because it's much easier to level a flower field than a bunch of trees. They were planning to put some kind of resort here, but they needed this road to be finished."

"Seemed easy enough to get here by bus."

The driver chuckled.

"One way roads up a mountainside are fine when nobody else is using them."

"You have to understand that this road wasn't here a year ago. The only thing up here was hiking trails and this place was discovered by helicopters flying by."

Yukari tugged on Kana's shirt.

"You said it was called Witch's Hill. Why?"

Kana shrugged.

"Like I said, it's a vague story. Basically a coven of witches once owned this land and it was sacred to them for some reason or another. They would kill anybody that set foot on it, turning them into sunflowers. Two of the witches were killed some way or another and the last vanished, promising vengeance upon the humans for striking down her sisters and corrupting her land."

Yukari huffed, fixing her hat.

"How old is the legend?"

"Centuries."

"Witches don't live for centuries."

"Well, they claim this witch is stealing the bodies of young women."

"Preposterous."

The driver chuckled.

"Don't be so dismissive, little one. You know this is possible."

Yukari huffed again, rolling her eyes.

"It's a temporary solution. She'd die with her next body."

"Assuming the body is human."

Yukari paused.

"That's forbidden."

"And yet may be the case."

Yukari scowled.

"This is all based on a false premise. What evidence is there that any of this is the work of a witch?"

"There isn't any. It's just what the locals say."

"Well pardon me for not believing the locals."

Kurumu chuckled as Sangi wandered over to join them.

"What are you guys all talking about?"

"Witch's Hill."

"Witch's Hill, huh? Is that what we're calling this?"

"It's newspaper club stuff. Our bright and genius Yukari has agreed to do our headline article and it turns out that this place is called Witch's Hill by the locals. A lucky break if you ask me."

Sangi snorted, fiddling with the bill of her cap.

"I wouldn't brag about luck if it's about witches. That's just trouble all around."

Yukari scowled, crossing her arms about her chest.

"What have you guys been up to?"

"Oyanagi and Kuroishi are bickering over where it would be best to shoot our haunted film. I'd love it if I could borrow one of your girls because I'm not comfortable being the actress for this stuff."

Ginei chuckled, crossing his arms about his chest.

"Why don't you use Ms. Chouda?"

"You're not serious, right? I don't know if you've noticed, but she's not all there. It's a rare occurrence to hear her say anything."

"Make it a silent film."

Sangi rolled her eyes at his suggestion.

"You're assuming that we can get her to follow a script."

"Do the part, Mitsuki. It's not going to kill you."

Sangi chuckled, shaking her head.

"Nobody cares about a tomboy. Let me have Akashiya. Everybody would love to see her die."

Yukari huffed as others chuckled.

"That's rude."

"She's a pretty girl and that's perfect for a scary film. What do you say, Ms. Akashiya? Could you help our club out?"

"I guess since I don't really have anything else to do."

Yukari held her hands up in an x.

"Declined. You can't have my Moka until I decide it's safe."

"Safe? It's a haunted hill. As in people get scared and run away."

Kana laughed softly.

"No, not quite. There's been quite a few disappearances."

"What?"

Kurumu sighed, glancing at Ginei.

"I don't know if Ginei knew, but some people have vanished from this area since the start of the year. Kana just felt like letting us know that now."

Kana frowned.

"I thought I told him. Maybe I didn't. I'm sorry, I really thought I did."

Ginei chuckled, shaking his head.

"You might have. I don't remember. I latched on to you saying the place was haunted because that sounded like an amazing story to cover."

Yukari shook her head.

"I swear our club is full of idiots."

"But you don't believe the story of Witch's Hill anyways."

"I don't believe you can blame a witch for eighteen people vanishing without some proof."

"Eighteen? Holy shit, eighteen! Why are we here?!"

Ginei chuckled, holding a hand up at Sangi.

"Calm down, Mitsuki."

Sangi turned about and pointed at the bus.

"Everybody get back on the bus!"

She stalked off towards the frowning boys whom regarded her inquisitive stares.

"Don't ask. Get on the bus. If you have to pee, go on the other side of the bus so I don't have to see it."

Ginei sighed, stuffing a hand in a pocket as he regarded the retreating brunette.

"That's a tad bit of an overreaction."

Tsukune was still regarding the flowers with concern.

"Feels like a normal reaction to me."

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I left mine on the bus."

Tsukune decisively started for the bus with Moka and Kana quickly following suit. Kurumu took Yukari's hand and with a couple steps inspired Ginei to join them. She saw that Tora was already at the bus, likely having not strayed far from the vehicle. Ms. Nekonome was leaning on the bus next to Tora as the Tamura boy clambered up the steps.

"What do you mean she's gone?"

Sangi had gone over to the boys that were lingering at the start of the flower field. With a glance at Uchiyama, Kamitsuku shrugged at her inquiry.

"As in not present."

"If she had to pee, she's not going to do it around us."

Sangi sighed.

"Just get on the bus."

Ginei tapped Kurumu on the shoulder and nodded in Sangi's direction. Glancing at Yukari, she smiled and veered off to follow their club president. Yukari frowned, but followed along.

"What's wrong?"

Sangi groaned with frustration. She gestured out to the flower field.

"I don't know where Chouda is. I thought Uchiyama had her, but he let her wander off."

"Everyone back on the bus! We should not dally any longer."

Mr. Umatobi walked out of the forest, fumbling with his belt about his gigantic britches. Sangi grimaced, covering her face, though Kurumu felt it was too late to unsee that. She favored Moka a piteous look as the vampire joined them with Tsukune.

"Chouda's missing."

"The little senior girl?"

"She's not that little, Moka. She's taller than Kurumu."

Sangi fiddled with her braid behind her ear.

"I'm going to look for her."

"Oh, ho. Are you sure about that?"

The driver grinned as he tapped the end of his cigar to cause a tuft of ash to flutter to the ground.

"She might have already been spirited away."

"She may be a pain, but I can't leave her wandering about."

"I understand that but we have a schedule to keep. If anyone wants to look for this girl, they'll have to wait for me to come back and get them."

Kurumu frowned.

"You seriously would abandon her here?"

"Would you seriously let her search for her senior alone?"

Yukari snorted.

"Oh, so abandoning two students up here isn't good enough for you. How many must you leave behind to feel like a mature adult?"

"Yukari."

"No, I'm serious. While I don't particularly care about Ms. Chouda, it bothers me that this man is playing on your kindness with no intent to show some of his own. I don't feel it's safe here."

The driver grinned broadly.

"So what do you suggest, little witch?"

"I say we all get back on the bus, including Ms. Sangi, and leave."

Sangi's lower jaw trembled.

"I see you have a heartless child, Ginei. I'll talk to you later."

Straightening her cap, Sangi stalked off into the sunflowers.

After a tense pause and losing sight of the brunette, Ginei sighed, rubbing his bandana.

"You four stay put. I'm going to go with the driver and we'll talk with the rest of the club and decide what we're going to do."

Tsukune frowned.

"Why do you want us to stay here?"

"Because I don't want to leave Mitsuki behind and I have a feeling that if all of us go to the bus, that's exactly what will happen."

"I don't want to stay here."

Ginei angrily thrust a finger at Yukari.

"I don't care what you want. And you don't seem to care what anyone else wants, so I don't want to hear about that being unfair. You stay here and do your article that you promised me."

"We arrived at a sunflower field that was haunted by human stupidity. The end."

Ginei shook his head as he walked off towards the bus. The driver chuckled and followed.

"Do you think Ms. Chouda got spirited away?"

Kurumu smiled at Moka.

"I don't think so. I've seen that girl wander around during several of my articles. This is normal for her."

"What do you think they'll decide to do?"

Kurumu shrugged, regarding the group about the bus. It looked like all the film club boys had boarded up and presumably so had Tora. The driver and the teachers were talking with Kana and Ginei.

"That driver would willingly leave all of us. I don't trust him."

Kurumu sighed, taking in a deep breath. She watched as Kana and Ginei made several gestures at the bus and then the field. After a couple minutes, Mr. Umatobi waddled up on the bus. The driver grinned at them, making an odd salute before turning and clambering up the steps. After some more chatter, Kana entered the bus and the door closed. The bus roared to life.

"See. It was simply a matter of how many he wanted to leave behind."

Kurumu managed a smile at Yukari's grim remark.

"He left Ms. Nekonome and Ginei."

"Wonderful. I feel so much safer."

Tsukune chuckled nervously as Ginei made his way over to them. The bus drove off back in the direction it came while Ms. Nekonome lingered by the road.

"So what's the news?"

Ginei shrugged once he arrived.

"Sure you could guess. He's going to drop the rest of them off at the Morningside Overlook. Kana's cousin will help them settle in and guide them to that McDonalds they were talking about. Meanwhile the driver will turn about and come get us."

Kurumu gestured at Ms. Nekonome.

"So what's she doing?"

"She's going to stay at the road since none of us have phones and that's the best place to be found."

"I have a phone."

"Do you have service?"

Tsukune pulled his silver flip phone out of his pocket, regarding the screen. He sighed.

"No."

"Okay. So none of us have phones. What was that?"

Kurumu frowned at Ginei's sudden tenseness.

"What?"

Ginei held a hand up to his lips. His eyes went distant as if he was deeply contemplating something.

"Ginei?"

"Something groaning. Hard to hear over you guys breathing. You have your whistle?"

Moka nodded.

"I'm going to hang out with Ms. Nekonome. I'm worried that I can't leave anyone alone, including her. Stay as a group. Look for Mitsuki and Chouda."

Tsukune regarded Ginei incredulously.

"Out in the field?"

"Yes."

"I object."

"Can it, short stuff. If you hadn't mouthed off, I might have looked for Chouda by myself."

"You should have spoken up."

"Yes, I apologize that I lacked the foresight that you would say something so insensitive."

"Ginei, stop. Yukari has been on edge about this trip."

"That's no excuse."

"Well changing her article from a haunted hill to a missing persons investigation is a big deal."

Kurumu gestured at the field.

"The only reason why we're still here is because we're missing someone."

"I get that, but that doesn't mean we start suggesting leaving people behind. Find Mitsuki and Chouda and then we can discuss what we want to do about Yukari's article."

"Why don't you go look for them, and we can stay with Ms. Nekonome."

Ginei cocked his head at the little witch.

"Let's just say I feel better about the four of you coming across something and blowing a whistle for my help, than me wandering around by myself, stumbling into trouble with no means of getting help."

Moka nodded.

"He's right, Yukari. She also agrees with him."

Yukari sighed, tugging her hand away from Kurumu.

"Stupid. I didn't even want to come on this trip."

"You know what to do, Moka. And if it's really bad, Tsukune knows what to do."

Kurumu chuckled, supposing Ginei did have good points. As long as they stuck together, they should be fine. She absently reached up to fiddle with her top button.

"Should I fly? I might be able to find them faster."

Ginei clenched his jaw and wagged a fist indecisively. After a pause, he shook his head.

"I don't think you should. There's a lot of things that could be going on here and some might not be kind to other monsters."

"You're insinuating a witch is responsible."

"It's the only story we have right now. If it is a witch, she's not going to roll out the carpet for other monsters. She might worry you're an agent of Fairy Tale investigating the disappearances."

Kurumu sighed.

"I just want to find them as fast as possible."

"You know that theory would apply for any number of rogue monsters killing humans over territory. I would argue that other monsters are more likely to attack than a witch."

"Whatever, kid. Get going and good luck."

Ginei turned about and jogged off. Yukari sighed, stalking off into the flowers.

"This is dumb. She gets upset that I suggest leaving an idiot behind, so she walks off by herself like the first idiot. Let's not address that being the issue of why we were missing someone in the first place."

"Yukari."

"So now we have to pay for her mistakes. Perish the thought that we would hold anyone responsible for their own stupidity."

Kurumu followed through the sunflowers, careful to keep Yukari in sight. She glanced back to confirm Moka and Tsukune were on her heels.

"Didn't you suggest Ginei to go out here by himself?"

"Ginei has a better sense of smell and hearing. He would find them more reliably than us."

"Well… Sangi might be able to find Chouda."

"I have no idea what they are. They could be a couple useless nukekubi for all I know."

Kurumu smiled, supposing that was true. From what she understood, the only thing a nukekubi could do was take off their head.

"I honestly have half a mind to burn this whole field to the ground. That would flush out any angry spirit that is causing this mess."

"That's a terrible idea, Yukari."

"Is it, Tsukune? This creature might have killed eighteen humans. Do you want to side with it?"

Tsukune looked about nervously.

"Well, no, but that doesn't mean you burn the place down. If a man commits a murder, you don't set his house on fire."

There was a low growl somewhere off to the right. Kurumu glanced, noting the sunflowers shifting.

"Did you hear that?"

There was an earthy thud and the sunflowers bobbed and wagged despite there being no wind. Another growl sounded off, this time closer.

"What is that?"

"Is it a wild animal?"

"There's a shed over there! Maybe Sangi and Chouda fled there for safety!"

Kurumu glanced in the direction Tsukune was pointing. She grabbed Yukari's hand, the girl regarding the sunflowers. The witch was not moving.

"Yukari!"

Kurumu tugged and started running, aware that Tsukune and Moka were already doing the same. Yukari fell after stumbling, being dragged. Kurumu whirled about and picked up the girl, tucking her against her side as she ran for the wooden shack as fast as she could.

Tsukune's long legs helped him get to the shack first, though Moka was not far behind him. They threw open the door and gestured for Kurumu to hurry. She could hear the growling behind her, but it seemed no closer than before. She did not want to stop and find out why it had given up pursuit.

Crossing the threshold, Tsukune slammed the door shut and dropped a bracing bar down. He pressed his back to the door, panting heavily.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. Someone picked me up before I could see it."

"Yukari, that thing was too low. It would have been on top of us before we could see it."

"I have protective spells, Kurumu. I would have been fine."

"I was able to grab you without harm."

"The spell is smart enough to know harmful intent, Kurumu."

"I dragged you."

"Not the same as an intent to harm. Whatever that was, it would not have been able to hurt me."

Kurumu rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad you were confident in your safety."

"Do you think that could be the work of a witch?"

Yukari glared at Tsukune, causing him to wilt against the door. She huffed, turning up her nose.

"Could have been a wild boar."

"Boars don't sound like… whatever that was."

"Are you an expert on boars, Tsukune?"

"Not really."

"All of you need to stop with this suspicion of witches. It's annoying."

Kurumu nodded.

"It's true. A lot of nature spirits could influence wild animals to attack. When Ginei first mentioned this place being haunted, I was thinking it could be pixies."

Moka frowned.

"You mean like Ms. Chousei?"

"Yea. I would have also thought dryads, but Kana was the one whom brought this place up. I would figure her cousin would know if it was a dryad responsible for it."

"Exactly. There are dozens of spirits capable of causing humans to disappear. I don't think whomever is responsible for this will think twice about adding some non-humans to that list."

Kurumu sighed.

"Well… we have to go back out there."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Tsukune. We're supposed to find Sangi and Chouda. A quick look about confirms they are not in here."

That was obvious. This small structure was an empty room that lacked a floor. The broken shelves were empty and the only useful thing in the room was a table with benches about it. This looked more like a temporary lodge for campers than anything else.

Moka reached inside her jacket and pulled the whistle out from an interior pocket. The vampire clutched it to her chest as she looked nervously to the door.

"It's not safe for Tsukune to go back outside. We should have left him with Ginei."

Tsukune shook his head.

"No way. You need me to remove your -"

"No. You know that's not true, Tsukune. I don't need my rosary removed to be useful."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm going to call Ginei to come get him and then we can resume our search."

"No. There's only two of us that can heal Tsukune if harm befalls him. My magic and your blood. He has to be with one of us."

"My blood could kill him."

"All the more reason that he has to stay with me."

Kurumu frowned.

"So what is it that you plan to do? Are you wanting Tsukune to leave this room?"

"No. I am thinking about waiting for someone to come get us. I imagine the bus will return around one at which point we can use Moka's whistle, assuming Ginei has not been spirited away."

"What?"

"I'm saying that I agree with Tsukune. It's crazy to go outside and look for those two. I can easily defend this location and keep everyone here safe until the bus arrives."

Kurumu snorted.

"And what if the bus doesn't come?"

"And how does that scenario encourage me to find the others?"

Kurumu grimaced.

"You know what, Yukari. Why don't you make a fucking doorway and go back to Yokai? Watch how many of us are willing to go back with you."

Yukari looked up at her with a slight waver in her brown eyes. Her lower lip trembled.

"Why bother with that when I can simply go home?"

"So do it."

"I never wanted to come here. You insisted that I had to."

"So go. You'll be safe at home and maybe we find the other two. What happens, happens, right?"

"Kurumu, stop it."

Kurumu rolled her eyes at the vampire.

"So are you going to go with her?"

"You know I can't."

"What about you, Tsukune? She's offering you a ticket to safety. All you have to do is stop caring about two people we know."

"Kurumu, you know it's not safe for him! If I make that doorway, you damn well better not judge him for coming with me!"

"I couldn't."

Yukari sighed. Shaking her head, she walked over to the wall. She touched it and looked back at them.

"Fine. I don't care if any of you come with me."

Her arm passed through the wall and she turned away from them.

"But I can keep the three of you safe in here."

The witch stepped out of the room and a hum sounded throughout the structure. Kurumu frowned, exchanged confused looks with Moka and Tsukune.

After a long moment, Tsukune shook his head.

"We should go after her."

He turned about and lifted the bar from its place. He grabbed the knob but the door would not pull in. He struggled, groaning as he tugged on the door, going so far as to put a foot up on the jamb.

"You have to be kidding me."

Kurumu walked up to the wall, touching it. It felt like wood. Letting her fingers lengthen to talons, she jammed them into the wall but she squealed in pain the moment the tips hit the unyielding surface. It hurt so much. It felt like she had broken her fingers as she nursed her hands to her chest.

Moka kicked at the floor, notably unable to pick up any of the dirt. The vampire sighed, crossing her arms about her waist.

"Good going, Kurumu. Looks like we can't leave this room until Yukari lets us."

Kurumu sighed, unbuttoning her blouse. She knew it was a long shot, but she had to check the roof.

* * *

Morningside Overlook was a three story building with a first floor that included a small kitchen, a large multipurpose room for dining, and a changing room for an indoor bath. The upper floors had three guest rooms each for visitors. Two of these were being used by the family that owned the establishment, with Kana's cousin having one room while her parents had the other. The other four rooms were rented out to them, so there would be no other guests in the establishment during their stay. This made arranging the bath hours simple enough to avoid mixed bathing.

The spell holding them in the shack had been strong enough to prevent Ginei from getting them out when Moka had called him with the whistle. Laughing at their plight, he had heard something and left them to investigate. Before he had come back, the spell barrier vanished. Unsure of what they should do, they had waited outside the shack for Ginei to return.

The club presidents had returned, each holding a girl in their arms. Sangi had spoken highly of Yukari, thankful that the girl had shown up and killed all the plant beasts that had attacked her and Chouda. They had walked down to the road to join Ms. Nekonome and waited patiently for the bus to return.

While seeing the bus drive up the road a little after one had been the most relieving thing she had felt in several hours, it still bothered her how aloof the driver had reacted. He had laughed about them all getting out in one piece and how Tsukune looked none the worse for the wear. It was like the jerk had wanted one of them to get hurt.

The forty minute drive back to the bed and breakfast had been eerily quiet. Kurumu had held Yukari's head in her lap while she sat next to the window. Sangi was doing the same with Chouda in the seat across the aisle. Moka sat up with Ms. Nekonome while Tsukune and Ginei kept their original seat.

Tsukune had called Tora the moment he had service, letting the others know that everyone was safe and that they would be arriving around two. Tora and Kana were at the inn while the rest of the group were out exploring the city. The two that were supposed to be in Sangi's group were with Kana's cousin.

They passed through two more tunnels, the driver commenting that these were much too short to be used by his bus. He chuckled about only long, dark tunnels could be linked as they passed through the second of these shortcuts through the countryside.

Not long after this the right side view opened up and she could see a large, sprawling urban area off in the distance. There were still up in the hills and country, but she could sense why Yukari would worry about being in such an environment. It looked full. There was houses and buildings everywhere. They ducked back in the countryside for a few minutes before returning to this distant view of the city off to the right. And then it was back to the countryside. It was like this chosen path was a deliberate tease of there being a city without them ever seeming to get closer to it.

They had made a sharp turn and had driven along a ravine a good few minutes with no sign of the city. They crossed a bridge and some houses had come up on the right side. Kurumu had thought nothing of it and then there were houses everywhere. The last six or so minutes of the drive was so congested with buildings that the bus barely could fit down the hot springs drive that cut through the structures.

The two young ladies had slept through the whole trip and had been carried up to their respective rooms. Apparently Mr. Umatobi's group had claimed the vacant room on the second floor, forcing everyone else to be on the top floor. That was fine with Kurumu, since the view from the roof balcony was spectacular. Kana had proudly pointed out Mount Fuji in the blurry distance.

Tora had cast a few healing spells which helped both girls regain consciousness. Yukari had been notably shaken and had adamantly refused to set foot outside of the inn. Kana had been eager to get out and had convinced Ginei to take his group for a simple walk about the neighborhood. She reminded them that dinner was to be their own responsibility, which prompted Ms. Nekonome to head out with Mr. Nurari, Sangi and Chouda. Moka had eventually returned around six thirty with some ramen takeout she had acquired at one of the local restaurants so that they did not starve.

To pass some time, Tsukune had called his mother again around four, confirming whom was in the pictures he had sent. He had apologized again about not explaining his relationship and talked a good half hour or so about what he had been doing in school and club.

He had given the phone to Yukari, whom spent a good few minutes bragging about how she was the top student of her grade. She confessed having a small crush on Tsukune but that she loved Moka much more and that Kurumu was a silly airhead that had a cup size that exceeded her brain cell count.

When Kurumu got her few minutes she had simply asked if it would be okay to visit over the summer break. His mother had been fine with that idea but was concerned with her getting carried away in young love and that she was too pretty of a girl for her poor son to resist. She was to behave herself and limit her time alone with Tsukune. Kurumu sighed, picking at the last of her noodles. While that sounded right, she disliked the thought of being distant from him.

None of the film club or their teachers had returned, though Mr. Umatobi had said that they would have free time till eight. Kurumu grabbed her empty carton and got up.

"I want a bath."

"Our bath time doesn't start for at least another hour."

Kurumu shrugged at Moka. Though Moka's group was assigned to the adjacent room, they had all squeezed in Kurumu's room for the time being. Ginei was relaxing with his eyes closed in the far corner of the room while Kana was on her belly on the floor, doodling on her drawing pad. The others were lounging about in similar fashion.

"That's the dedicated hour for girls. I think anyone can use the bath prior to it."

"Saedi's parents are out on a date tonight so you don't have to worry about any unknown guys walking in. It's their Tuesday night tradition."

"Tuesday night tradition?"

Kana glanced up from her drawing pad.

"A weekly date night. They met on a Tuesday and have been doing this for over twenty years."

Kurumu smiled. She had met Saedi's parents briefly upon arrival. Just like Kana's family, the father was a simple human. He had graying black hair with a full beard and moustache. The large gentlemen had been very hospitable and jovial. His dryad wife stood a whole head shorter than him, with long, greenish blond hair that she whitened to avoid talk among the neighbors. He had met her on a camping trip in the wilderness and was passing her off as a foreigner.

Amusingly, the two cousins were related by their fathers. The two men were cousins, making the two dryad girls cousins removed, or whatever it was this was called. Saedi had graduated high school this year and was taking the year off to help her parents around the inn before applying at a college. It was her intent to take over the inn, but she wanted an official degree in hospitality and tourism.

"You want to bathe with me, Tsukune?"

Tsukune chuckled, shaking his head as he held up his empty ramen carton to her. She took it without much thought.

"I distinctly recall my mother telling you to behave."

Kurumu frowned.

"She doesn't have to know."

"She didn't have to know about a bunch of girls sleeping with me, but here we are."

Pouting, Kurumu walked over to Yukari and held her hand down to the girl whom was nestled in Moka's lap. Yukari glanced at her and handed over her empty carton.

"I wasn't asking for your garbage."

"I want to bathe with Moka."

Moka smiled softly, brushing her fingers through Yukari's fine, black locks.

"We can all bathe together."

Tora set down that book she had been reading at Tsukune's birthday party and stood up. She stretched her arms over her head and let out a deep breath.

"Kurumu's got built in pervert sensors to keep Ginei and other boys in check. Hopefully she would warn us about Tsukune as I'm not interested in him seeing me naked."

"I'm not going to peep on you girls!"

Kana set her drawing pad down.

"Sure, I'm in."

"Then let's go."

Moka extracted herself from Yukari, helping the witch up as she stood. Kana closed up her laptop and picked herself up off the floor.

"There's a wastebasket in the bathroom if you don't want to carry all that downstairs."

Kurumu nodded as she walked over to the door and slid it open. She stepped out into the hall, turning to the left. Cradling the empty cartons to her chest, she walked a few paces down the hall to the sliding panel for the bathroom. She pushed it open, quickly noting the large wastebasket tucked underneath the wall mounted sink. Tossing the cartons away, she closed up the door and continued down the hall.

The hallway for this inn wrapped about the floors. If she had gone right, she would have walked by the other two rooms before turning up a short flight of steps with the hallway continuing down the flank of the farthest guest room. There was a door at the end which opened into the stairway that went up to the roof balcony.

She reached the end of the hall, turning left and stepping down a short flight of steps. This new hall stretched the width of the building with a couple short flights of steps which would bring them down to the second level. Turning left again at the end of this descent, she started across the long, level hall that flanked the rooms of the second floor.

The side stair hallway that took them down to the first level emptied out in the genkan next to the main entrance of the bed and breakfast. A wraparound service counter was on Kurumu's left with the cherry stained, double doors on her right. A shoe rack flanked the double doors for the guests. Behind the enclosed counter was a door that went into the main office.

Stepping up from the genkan, Kurumu walked around by the office and counter, ignoring the large open room on her right that stretched the entire length of the building. This was their multipurpose room, though mostly used as a dining hall. It had no furnishings or electronics.

There was a door on the left that opened into the office and swivel, saloon door that opened into the small kitchen. Walking by both, Kurumu started down the small hall that divided the bathhouse portion of the establishment. There were gender specific restrooms on the left and a beaded curtain hanging over the large opening on the right. Kurumu stepped through the wooden beads, glancing back to confirm the others were not far behind.

The narrow passage beyond was lit up by hanging, paper lanterns. The wall in front of her was lined with shelves which had baskets placed atop folded robes. Pulling out a basket, she set it at her feet as she started to undress.

The wall was not continuous on this side of the curtain. Both ends opened to allow passage to the next chamber, which was an enclosed bath. Originally it had been an open air bath, but a few years ago Saedi's parents had decided to close it in for the sake of privacy. It also allowed their services to be year round for the winter months and the rainy season, which it currently was. It had rained for about two hours a little after three and she could hear that it was drizzling again.

"Hey, Moka."

The vampire glanced up while folding her lilac jacket and placing it neatly in her basket.

"Does the rain bother you?"

Moka shuddered a moment, sighing as she tugged her dress over her head.

"It's not the first time I've been caught out in the rain."

Yukari frowned, unbuttoning her blouse next to Moka.

"Were you okay?"

"We had to take cover while Ginei fetched us some umbrellas. I'm curious what happened on the hill."

Kurumu glanced at Moka before shrugging at Tora.

"Yukari thought it best to lock Tsukune up in a secure location and left us with him for his protection."

"Moka said you upset Yukari so she locked you up to handle the situation by herself."

"That sounds the same to me."

"Did you guys confirm if this is the work of a witch?"

Yukari sighed as she folded her blouse up and put it in her basket.

"There is no reason to assume this is the work of a witch. Those creatures that attacked us could be controlled by several species, yours included."

Kurumu smiled, unhooking her bra and dropping it among her other things.

"Sangi said they were man eating plants and that they tried to eat you."

"They were garigari. Primitive monsters with little purpose beyond feeding off any living animals that stray across their path. I handled them with ease."

Kurumu chuckled as she loosened her skirt.

"That's not what Sangi said. One practically ate you before you could do anything."

Yukari sighed again, her shoulders slumping.

"I hesitated. When I came across those two and saw Chouda was in the grasp of something, I felt the urge to run away. I realized I had no idea what I was up against and that it could be more powerful than me if two of our seniors could do nothing against it."

Kurumu smiled softly, placing the last of her things in the basket and returning it to the shelf. She pulled out the towel that was beneath the robe, holding it to her breast.

"Sangi was freaked out. She said the things that attacked you had no minds so her powers as a kakuen were useless. I guess her skills come from being able to read her opponent and react accordingly."

Yukari paused, nodding as she grabbed her towel.

"That does explain her trouble. You know a kakuen is best at running away. She's even more reckless than I accused her of."

Moka frowned as she held her towel to her breasts.

"Are you still upset with Ms. Sangi?"

"Confused. Her actions are completely against the nature of a kakuen."

Kurumu smiled, noting Kana was heading off through the opening on their right. Gesturing for Tora whom had just grabbed her towel, Kurumu moved to follow the blond.

"She was looking out for her senior. It's not against her nature."

"How do you guys do it?"

"Do what?"

"I just know if it had been Moka or you… either of you would have immediately helped. The creature would have had no time to grab you, let alone put you in its mouth."

Kurumu shrugged as she walked around the corner. The room beyond was tiled completely. The bath was huge. Wooden buckets flanked the open pool of steaming water. Kana folded her towel and placed it in one of the buckets before sitting down on the edge and placing her feet in. The blond smiled over her shoulder, pushing off the lip and turning as she sank into the water.

"It's really hot, but it's nice."

Moka laughed softly.

"I'm only going to hang out by the edge. I can't get in."

Kurumu grinned at the vampire as they reached the edge of the pool. Kurumu knelt down and folded up her towel to place it in the bucket next to Kana's while Moka sat down beside her.

"I was starting to wonder why you were stripping."

"I didn't want to decline bathing with Yukari."

Yukari sighed, stepping around Moka and plopping her nude body in Moka's lap.

"You guys are blowing off my appreciation for your recklessness."

Tora chuckled, tousling Yukari's hair as she knelt down beside them.

"I would also hesitate, Yukari. It's just a matter of upbringing."

"Upbringing?"

Tora smiled as she reached up to loosen the braids in her hair.

"You were raised to think you were the best thing in the world, correct?"

"I guess."

"So why would it be natural for you to sacrifice yourself for another?"

Kurumu paused, weighing that assessment. For some reason she thought of Hiboshi, angrily shouting at Tsukune to value his own life.

"That might be true, Tora, but I still feel Ms. Sangi thinks poorly of me due to my hesitation."

"Yukari. She knows that you saved her."

Yukari sighed.

"I saved myself. Those things turned on me for some reason. There's no telling how long I would have hesitated if they had left me alone."

Kana splashed a gout of water up at Kurumu, causing Moka to flinch.

"Oh, sorry. But come on. Get in the bath. No point brooding about something that didn't happen."

"You don't understand. If something happens again, I might hesitate and someone will get hurt. I can't keep ignoring this."

"It's not a flaw, Yukari. It's something you work around. You don't see me trying to be a hero."

Kurumu smiled, aware that Tora was still fiddling with her hair. Crawling over to the edge, Kurumu swung her legs into the steaming pool and shivered. It was lovely. Scooting off, she turned as her body plunged into the water and this hot blanket wrapped about her. She lifted her elbows back up to rest on the lip, pressing her breasts against the tiled bath.

"With all respect, Tora, a sphinx's strength lies in defense. Heroics from you would require a situation that caters to that strength."

"And it seems to me that your strength is intelligence and analysis. Nobody is asking you to be the reckless hero that charges in without a thought for your own safety."

Yukari glared at Kurumu.

"Tell that to her. She was all gung ho about getting us killed in the sunflower field."

Kurumu sighed.

"I had to do something, Yukari. The only plans you were giving involved hiding or running away."

Moka squeezed Yukari against her bare chest.

"She's right, Yukari. We wanted to save everyone."

Yukari pouted, though with quite a healthy blush on her cheeks.

"I don't get it. It's not like Ms. Sangi or Ms. Chouda are close friends. They didn't lift a finger to help us when we had trouble with the PSC. These people don't care about us."

Tora paused her work on the braids on the other side of her head.

"I see your point. Friendships are rarely equal, Yukari. There will always be one side that benefits more than the other."

Kana lifted herself up on the edge so that only her waist below was submerged.

"I'll tell you something else that's rarely equal. Breasts. I swear my left is a B while my right is an A. It makes finding comfortable bras impossible."

Tora smirked at the dryad groping herself.

"It's called padding."

"Yukari, please come out to the city with us tomorrow."

Yukari bit the corner of her lip as Kana settled back down on her elbows.

"Why?"

"Because I want to show you the city."

"You're a dryad. Why do you care about the city?"

"I care about my father and this is the world he came from. We might be living in the country now but he grew up in this city with Saedi's father."

"That has nothing to do with me."

"But you're my friend. And you must be a little interested in the humans that make these books and comics you spend all your time reading."

Yukari sighed, relaxing back in Moka's arms.

"It's the school year."

Tora fluffed her hair that was finally free of her braids. The tan girl crawled over to the edge and slipped into the water to join them.

"That should mean most people will be in school or at work."

Kurumu smiled at Yukari.

"Does that mean you will allow Tsukune and me to tour the city with Kana tomorrow?"

"It'll be fun, Yukari. We can all stay together."

"That's not fair, Moka. You're holding me naked and asking me to do something."

The accusation caused the vampire to blush. She promptly let go and turned her head aside.

"Then get in the water and I will ask you then."

Yukari sighed.

"I don't like it, but I'll go. It's better than going back to the hill and investigating if there was anyone controlling those mindless beasts."

Kurumu chuckled. Even if that was meant to be Yukari's article, she had to agree.


	12. Sight Seeing

The rain was slowing from this gentle drizzle as they sat under a covered bench beside a small pond inside the Yuki Park Zoo. Yukari stood at the wooden rail that flanked the pond, tearing up a loaf of bread. She tossed chunks into the water much to the delight of the koi.

It was unusual seeing Yukari wear her black cape which hung from the white shoulder vest clasped together by the ruby brooch over different clothes. Most of the time Yukari wore the simple school blouse and skirt like yesterday, though those had been discarded. Her cape had survived solely due to its magical protection.

Moka had helped Yukari into that unique marigold blouse. The front zipper was tucked behind the jagged black hem in the front which was pulled together by toggles. Her black miniskirt was wrapped about her tiny behind with loose ties hanging at the sides. She wore a pair of yellow stockings which were clipped by a black garter belt worn beneath the skirt over a lacy pair of black panties. Yukari had not been kidding about getting some mature things from Hiboshi.

Yukari was a young woman. She might get taller and her body would develop more in certain areas, but she had not resembled a child this morning. Everything fit snug so there was no pretense of required growth. The outfit clearly was made with the intent of being worn by a fully mature woman. Kurumu could not pretend Dakuhime or Nerume would change much physically in the next couple years.

Kurumu sighed at the thought of her dismal wardrobe selection. There was nothing enticing about her navy, cotton shorts or this school blouse. While she loved the comfort of these lavender boyshorts, she begrudgingly felt Yukari had sexier underwear. It felt pathetic to be beaten by an eleven year old.

Tsukune timidly touched her knee. He was wearing a long sleeved dress shirt with thin, gray vertical stripes which was tucked in the school's tan slacks. A pink umbrella was placed on the bench between them while a bag of souvenirs was resting on his other side. He smiled softly at her before returning his gaze upon Yukari.

Ms. Nekonome sat at the end of the bench on his right. The teacher had a yellow sundress which hung almost to her knees. Smooth white leggings graced her ankles and stretched up beneath the dress. A white, short sleeved vest was worn over the dress to hide her shoulders. The teacher had been her benefactor due to her lack of finances, helping her afford meals and the three souvenirs she wanted to give Nerume, Satsuki and Mizore. She had wanted to pick out more, but Ms. Nekonome had laughed about there being limits to generosity.

Most of the film club had returned to the hill with the bus driver. The driver had effortlessly convinced Mr. Umatobi that Yukari had decimated the guardians making the hill safe. When murmurs started about there being something else living on the hill, the driver had chuckled dismissively, certain that such a person would be more interested in Yukari than worrying over a half dozen students playing with cameras. Under the pretense that Mr. Umatobi and the driver would be enough deterrent, Sangi had agreed to take all but Uchiyama and Chouda back to the hill to do their filming.

After breakfast they had started on a lengthy tour of Kofu. They had walked a solid hour before arriving at Kofu Castle. Yukari had made it quite the ordeal, clinging tightly to Moka's waist. She had been so nervous about the close proximity of everything, despite there being few humans out and about due to the time being around when most would be at school or work. At least the witch had not tried any shenanigans with Moka, given that the vampire had worn that scarlet corset dress which was a bit much for a walk in the city. She looked more prepared for a formal event than some casual tourism.

Moka's choice of outfit had been heavily influenced by Ginei. When the vampire had been rummaging through her many options, the president had noticed the garment and had suggested her to wear it to match his vermilion dress shirt. He had even worn a black tie, black slacks and glossy loafers to be just as formal as she was. If they had stuck together, they might have looked like a couple.

The humans did try to have some foliage. A lot of residences they had walked by had trees and bushes packed inside their tiny yards. But everything was so compact. The road was narrow and there were so many signs and posts and unforgiving concrete.

About fifteen minutes into the walk they passed by a pagoda temple on the left which was cut into the hillside. There was quite a bit of forest visible not far off the beaten path to the left, possible due to the slope being too much for the humans to work with. To the right was buildings as far as one could see.

The structures became multistory shortly after that, obscuring the pretty view of the forest. They walked by all sorts of shops from florists to barbers. Vending machines seemed to be everywhere. Some of these businesses prettied up their storefronts with bushes and trees, but she could understand why Yukari disliked it. Landscaping was not the same as the freedom of life seen on the hillside.

By the time they reached the end of the narrow road which intersected a wider road, the buildings had become so tall. They were much taller than the dorms on campus and everything was so close together. They had opted to cross the street because the far side had rows of trees. Every now and then they could see off to the left the pretty forested hillside. They had to keep pointing this out to Yukari whom was unsettled with the traffic of so many vehicles on this larger road.

They walked by a convenience store and a pink Jonathon's diner, which Kana promised had much better food than McDonalds. They were steadily walking away from the hillside as they continued down this road that was flanked by all sorts of buildings of different sizes and shapes. There were dozens of apartment buildings with balconies, though not much laundry was hanging out due to the forecast.

They had eventually crossed a river which had been about halfway through their walk. There had been a sign for the high school, though that was somewhere off to the left and they were so far in the city that everything looked congested. They passed by signs for a lake and a hospital before eventually making a right turn down a narrow alleyway through a small residential area. So many little houses tucked close together with barely any room for their compact cars to fit in their driveways.

Though it was cramped, that small leg of their initial journey had been the quietest. After passing through a parking lot they were back on a road that flanked a pachinko parlor. They had crossed a large bridge over the train rails, before spying Kofu Castle on the other side off to the left.

Kana had suggested visiting the castle first because it was a nostalgic playground for her and Saedi back when they were younger than Yukari. The two of them would play small pranks on the human tourists that visited the site. They would do things like throw their voices from the well and pose as flower girls while making their wares dance or change colors. Foreigners were better victims since they were less capable of spreading rumors.

Saedi was a younger image of her mother, with her hair drawn back in a ponytail and long bangs that she often brushed out of her steel blue eyes. She had also bleached her hair white though her tresses still had a slight greenish hue at the base. With Kana and Saedi both taking more after their mothers, it was difficult to see the family relationship despite them wearing identical blouses and pleated skirts.

The two had showed them around the sights, chatting about their memories and educating them a little about the place. There were some tourists milling about but not enough to cause Yukari worry. The girl would switch clinging from Moka to Tsukune but consistently turned down Kurumu's attempts to be close. She was still miffed about Kurumu's words from yesterday.

They had to take their time at the castle with Chouda becoming extremely interested. That mint haired girl had barely taken notice of the city but her periwinkle eyes had lit up walking up those wide concrete steps. She really looked the part of a foreign tourist, taking pictures of the spire and the temples from many different vantages. Her only gestures were for people to get out of her shot.

Chouda had spoken up several times, which was rare to hear the soft, murmur of her voice. It was mostly just a string of awed phrases and curt requests but she had also thanked Yukari for saving her, though she had no recollection of the incident. It turned out that Chouda was the senior living alone in the double suite 316 next to Yukari's, but she had never felt an appropriate time for introductions. She was not from Uonuma, instead hailing from Nagaoka. She did not know Honda or Tobuyoku saying she had always kept to herself and that her parents lived in the city near Yukyuzan Park. The only two classmates she remembered from her Junior High were Hatsutori and Kirameku, the other film club seniors. She did not mind their absence, advising Yukari to stay clear of them. She warned that these two had thrown together some unsanctioned loli appreciation club to idolize little girls.

Around eleven it had started to rain and Kana had decided it might be fun to show Yukari the science museum. Ginei and Uchiyama had both been reluctant but with Chouda agreeing to it and everyone else not really caring, they set out. Kana tried to encourage Yukari about how the city was not much different than Mononoke, which really was not well thought out considering Yukari had only bothered visiting Mononoke once back when they had followed Inui and she had not shown any interest in going back.

They had walked on a bike path alongside the train tracks. It was a quiet alley behind some homes and then they ducked under the tracks through a short tunnel to get on the other side where a small road flanked the train. This path elevated up and caught another winding trail that took them through some vineyards. It was a lovely bike trail that left the bustle of the city. Looking back had been an impressive sea of urbanization with majestic mountains in the distance.

After cutting through the field they had come to the end of a residential road with some houses. They had ran up two long flight of steps, passing one parallel road before turning right down the other. These were all really nice homes, possibly for the elite human class. Near the end of this high road had been a paved ramp up that came to another small road flanked by a row of trees. Cutting through these trees, they had walked out into the museum's parking lot.

With their arrival being around noon, they had eaten at the small café inside the museum. While most of the museum's wares were snacks and trinkets, they did have drinks and sandwiches and soft serve ice cream. Not the healthiest of lunches but they did not need much after the large breakfast this morning.

Yukari had remarked about this facility being geared for kids, given the huge playground outside and the numerous play activities inside. She was dubious about how enjoyable such a place could possibly be for someone of her intellect. Despite her attitude, the witch ended up mirroring Kurumu's playful behavior, grinning ear to ear as they romped about the exhibits.

Ginei had jokingly tried to pass Kurumu and Chouda off as first year Junior High students only a year older than Yukari to several of the workers there. At first it had been annoying but seeing how Chouda did not even try to correct him, Kurumu had eventually went along with it. It was not like there was any price difference as all students paid the same, and they got less stares for acting like idiots.

Poor Ms. Nekonome had her hands full once they all got going. Only Tora had remained rigid in her adult behavior, admonishing the boys to act their age and to help her keep an eye on Chouda. In an attempt to keep things under control, Ms. Nekonome had everyone sit down for an hour long presentation in the space theater. While that had calmed everyone, it had killed interest in sticking around the museum. At least it had stopped raining at that point.

Upon hearing Yukari's aspirations to go to college, Saedi had proposed visiting Yamanashi Gakuin University, which would have been less than an hour walk from the museum. However with it already being after three, Kana had suggested heading to the zoo instead. Kana worried that the university would be too much for Yukari. In the end, Ginei had headed off to the university with Saedi. Promising to take pictures, Uchiyama had tagged along and convinced Chouda to keep them company.

For the most part, they had walked back across the vineyards together. They had taken a slightly different path, cutting through a graveyard before crossing the train tracks. With some quick hugs and Tora exchanging numbers with Saedi, they had gone their separate ways.

It had been another twenty minutes of walking down narrow roads and back alleys before they had arrived at the zoo. They were fortunate to have Kana around since none of them had a clue where they were going. It was just buildings everywhere and Ms. Nekonome was as much lost as the rest of them. They had arrived here around four and had aimlessly wandered about the exhibits ever since.

There were some visitors at the zoo but the rain had discouraged most tourists away for the day, which made things somewhat tolerable for Yukari. They had split up over an hour ago since Yukari needed a bathroom break and Kana wanted to show Moka more animals. Tora stuck with them.

For some reason, Kana was by herself and was meandering over to them, holding her sketchbook to her chest while a white umbrella shielded her from the mild drizzle. The blonde ducked under the cover protecting their bench, lowering her umbrella and shaking it out. After closing it up, she slipped her hand through the little loop at the base of the handle. Pulling her phone out of her breast pocket, she glanced at the screen before stuffing her sketchbook into the bag of souvenirs.

"Have you guys seen the others?"

"You were supposed to be with your group, Ms. Zukkutani."

Kana shrugged as she tapped the keys on her phone.

"I think they might be in one of the indoor exhibits. I'll text Tora and find out."

"How did you get separated?"

"I sat down and started drawing a sketch of one of the exhibits. Moka wanted to keep looking and Tora has my number. This is the first time she's ever been in a zoo."

Kurumu smiled, grabbing Tsukune's hand on her knee. Her fingers entwined in his as she leaned in against his side.

"This is my first time in a zoo. I don't know if there were any near us back when I lived among humans."

"I've gone several times to Yagiyama in Sendai. It's only about an hour away and there was a time I was obsessed with lions and tigers."

"Oh? I wonder if you would admire Tora's true form."

Tsukune chuckled.

"From what I've seen, she's more bird than lion or tiger."

"That's because she's being pushed to fly."

"Pushed by you."

"Mhm. So you haven't been to a zoo recently?"

"I haven't been to the zoo in about five years."

"Why is that?"

"You know how it is. You get a little older and realize there's not much future in zoology. So you find other things to obsess over."

"Like video games?"

He chuckled again.

"I've seen some of Aono's sketches. He's really good."

"Any luck on finding Tora and Moka?"

"They said they were headed for the main gate. I have a suspicion Nazohashi is upset."

"Which one's the main gate?"

"I told them it's the one on the west side after the fountain."

"You're pretty fast at texting."

"I wish they made more phones with texting pads. All the ones out are bulky and expensive."

"Why didn't you just call them?"

Kana smiled at her. She plopped a hand atop Tsukune's head and tousled his hair.

"You should ask your parents for a drawing pad."

"I don't know if I want to trouble my parents like that."

"Digital is the way of the future, Aono. If you want a serious career in art and graphics design, you're going to have to get used to drawing on a computer."

"I'll think about it."

Kana grinned, slipping around the end of the bench and squeezing in the tiny bit of space Kurumu had left. Making room, Kurumu handed Kana the pink umbrella so she could sit closer to Tsukune. He smelled good and she could feel his body respond to her pressing so close.

"Yukari. Please come in out of the rain."

Yukari responded to his nervous call, throwing the last bit of bread over the railing before turning to them. The witch tucked her arms in beneath the cape, slowly moving to join them.

"How are you feeling, Yukari?"

"I want to head back to the inn."

"We have to eat somewhere before that. Then we go back home."

Yukari sighed, clearly annoyed with his patronizing tone. Lifting up her cape, she clambered up on the bench between his knees and turned about, sitting in Tsukune's lap before he could react. Kurumu giggled, nuzzling against his shoulder as he reluctantly rested his free hand on the witch's waist. He grunted as she wiggled for comfort.

"Yukari, you're too big for this."

"Ms. Sendou. That can't be comfortable for Aono."

"None of this has been comfortable for me."

Kana reached over to brush Yukari's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I figured you have never been to a zoo before."

"I've never been to a prison either."

Tsukune chuckled and Kurumu could not help but join in.

"Don't say that. It's a nice place and I knew it wouldn't be crowded."

Yukari relaxed against Tsukune, grabbing his free hand into hers at her belly.

"The rain is nice. But none of these creatures are happy. They tolerate it, because they can do nothing else. They don't want to be here any more than I do."

"I'm sorry. I've always liked the zoo. It's like humans trying to appreciate the world about them."

"It's weird, Ms. Zukkutani. Why can't humans just leave these poor things alone?"

Tsukune smiled softly.

"Yukari. Some of these animals have been bred in captivity. Others are endangered and humans are trying to keep them from going extinct."

"Part of the reason why these animals are going extinct is because humans have destroyed their habitat. Humans caused it so other humans try to fix it. There's just too many of you."

Tsukune chuckled, causing Yukari to sigh. She kicked her legs up draping them across Kurumu's legs as she turned to press the side of her head against his chest. Her eyes met Kurumu's before she lifted a finger and tapped Kurumu's nose.

"Can you not see this mess? So much lifeless concrete. Dirt would be preferable. Humans are like worse versions of ants, scurrying about with the simple motive of scavenge as much as you can and build. Build, build, build. This place could be pretty like the countryside."

"Yea, but humans wouldn't build zoos or leave historical monuments like Kofu Castle if all they cared about was using up space."

"There are good people, Ms. Zukkutani. But there are many more that don't care."

Kurumu frowned at the unexpected comment as Ms. Nekonome stood up from the bench. She walked over to the edge of the cover, holding her hand out. The weather had been clearing up and the surface of the pond was barely being disturbed.

"I hate the rain."

"Ms. Nekonome?"

"You should text Ms. Nazohashi that we will be heading over."

Kana grinned, clapping her hand on Yukari's ankle.

"I think nobody's going anywhere with this little minx sprawled across our laps."

"If you would. Please, Ms. Zukkutani."

Kana shrugged, getting her phone back out.

"I wonder how the others are doing up on the hill. Do you really think senior is right about it just being a wild pack of garigari?"

Yukari breathed a deep sigh as she absently traced circles on Tsukune's breast pocket. Kurumu smiled, pressing in close to his side. She could tell he had conflicted feelings about this but was not about to toss the witch out of his lap. Kurumu reluctantly let go of his hand so that she could grab up Yukari's to at least spare him of the halfhearted nipple teasing. Yukari sighed again.

"Maybe. It's possible there was nothing controlling those beasts. Their former master could have abandoned them years ago. Witches don't live forever. Neither do dryads or other fey spirits that are known to tame those magical creatures."

"I had never heard of a garigari before yesterday. I wasn't aware my kind was associated with them."

Yukari squeezed Kurumu's hand.

"Moreso than witches. Kodama can easily influence beasts of that nature."

"But I didn't sense any kodama on the hill."

"That is strange. Is that why you were so certain a witch was involved?"

Kana shrugged.

"I don't know. Can witches make a place so scary that the kodama won't inhabit the land?"

"I have no idea. I can't sense kodama. I control energy, not spirits."

Tsukune frowned.

"Then how does a witch control magical beasts like the garigari?"

"Domination. Garigari don't have much of a mind, so it's not as difficult of a spell as it would be if you wanted to control a more sentient being."

Tsukune shuddered before giving Yukari's waist a rub.

"I hope those things were wild."

Yukari nuzzled the side of her face against his chest.

"Do you think they will put us in zoos?"

"What?"

"Monsters. When humans realize monsters exist. Do you think they will put people like Kana, Kurumu and me in zoos so that humans can admire us?"

"They won't do something like that. Monsters are sentient beings capable of understanding each other. It's not the same as animals."

"So if something can't talk, it doesn't need to be respected."

"I didn't say that."

"I don't want to be in a cage. I want to go back to the inn."

"Ms. Sendou. Could you please extract yourself from your classmates?"

Yukari groaned, taking another heavy breath. She swung her legs back out and scooted out of Tsukune's lap. She fluffed her cape and fixed her hat as Kana took the opportunity to get up from the bench.

"Okay, Moka and Tora have been waiting by the front gate and are wondering what's delaying us."

Kurumu chuckled, getting up and allowing Tsukune to grab the umbrella and souvenir bag. It was a heavy bag, so he promptly handed it over to Ms. Nekonome, whom slung it over her shoulder like it weighed no more than a purse.

"What's your thoughts, Ms. Nekonome? My parents have never really talked about what would happen if somebody found out that I was dryad."

Ms. Nekonome sighed.

"Honestly? I think humans don't need us. There's no incentive for them to include us if we suddenly let them know about us. I could see them demanding us to leave the country."

"Or put us all in extermination camps."

Tsukune paled at Yukari's remark, shaking his head.

"Humans would never do that."

"They have before. This is not ancient history we are talking about. Less than a hundred years and many of the elder monsters were alive for these purges. They personally know what it was like."

Tsukune frowned at the teacher's quick remark.

"Are we talking about the things that humans do to each other in Europe and China? Japan has never done anything like that."

Ms. Nekonome smiled softly.

"Mr. Aono, please don't believe that humans in Japan are morally superior to humans around the globe. That's nationalism and every country's citizens have similar notions when looking at us."

Tsukune frowned.

"I don't see how the people of Japan would do that. There's no reason for them to do it."

"You don't seem to grasp how many monsters aren't ever officially Japanese citizens. A majority of them aren't born in human hospitals. Fairy Tale helps families establish citizenship through their connections, provided you have the funds. If it came out tomorrow that monsters lived among humans and the humans had a full list of all monsters throughout Japan, I imagine many would be deported as any illegal immigrant is treated."

"But where would they be deported to?"

"I don't know, Mr. Aono. I hope that would be the worst case, though Ms. Sendou is correct about the possibility of extermination camps. We could be deemed too dangerous a risk to live. After all, we've spent so many centuries in hiding that humans would naturally distrust our intentions for coming out."

"I just don't understand why you think humans would not accept things as they are and would actively push monsters away."

"Cost. Granted, many of us are registered citizens. I would say easily a third of all monsters are. But it would not surprise me if as many as a million monsters are not registered as citizens."

"There's that many?!"

Yukari smirked at his surprise.

"Compared to the human presence in Japan, that's nothing. We're talking all monster races combined."

"Indeed. We should not keep Ms. Nazohashi and Ms. Akashiya waiting."

Ms. Nekonome started off down the path on the right. They all fell in step behind, Kurumu taking Yukari's hand. For the first time today, the girl allowed her. Tsukune thrust his hands in his pockets.

"I just feel like you're not giving the human race enough credit here. There will always be jerks that only care about themselves in every species. A person should be judged by their actions."

"I understand that, Mr. Aono. We all know there are good people in the world but change without profit seems to take a lot of time. I don't see monsters making their presence known until there comes a time when the common man's opinion actually means something. It's the people in control that would have no need for us and it is their opinion that matters."

"I'm sure they might consider using us for military reasons, but that impulse would come with the understanding that we are a threat. This is why I believe extermination is a valid result."

Kurumu squeezed Yukari's hand.

"Oh, so zoos are out?"

"It was a passing thought. If we make ourselves seem harmless, maybe they will pity us."

They reached an intersecting path and turned left towards the fountain. Tora and Moka stood all the way at the end of the path near the white metal posts that held up the zoo's sign. Tora had a dark green, buttoned blouse with a wide pointed collar. She had the blouse tucked in a curve hugging pair of denim jeans with a white belt fished through the loops. Moka was holding the umbrella.

"I worry that races like mine would be deemed too useless."

Kurumu frowned at their teacher.

"But you must be a registered citizen. You have a teaching degree."

"I am, and that's true, but I'm sure a minority like me taking a job from a human would be frowned upon. They could take my degree from me, claiming I lied about my origins. There's no reason for kindness and even less reason to assume it will be shown to us."

"I don't think they would deport you, Ms. Nekonome. Aren't you engaged to a human doctor?"

"I have put my wedding off for so many years. I've always know my difficulty to suppress my true form would never allow me to teach in a human school. I knew when we married, the most sensible thing for me to do would be to retire and focus on having a family."

Kurumu smiled as they walked about the fountain.

"Is that so wrong?"

"It's not. I just… I wanted to make a difference. I don't feel like I have."

"Why don't you marry him and continue teaching at Yokai?"

Ms. Nekonome laughed softly.

"I don't think you are aware of this, but Yokai and Mononoke are within a special barrier. It's one thing to let a monster come and go as they please and a much different thing to give that liberty to a human."

"So why don't you commute to and from?"

"And where would we keep our kids?"

Kurumu paused as understanding struck her. It really was not as simple as she thought.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. This recent thing with Ririko has really made me think this will be my last year. That poor woman did not get much of a chance and here I've been squandering mine for nearly a decade."

They reached the end of the path and Moka waved to them. Tora had her phone tucked in her back pocket which bulged considerably.

"Have you heard from your cousin?"

Kana paused short of the pair, glancing down at her phone.

"No. You want me to text them?"

"I have but I don't know if the girl realizes it's me. It is an Osaka number."

"I'll handle it."

Tora sighed, shaking her head.

"I swear that boy is more trouble than he's worth."

Kurumu chuckled.

"He's flirting with Saedi."

Kana laughed as she punched in buttons on her phone while Tora rolled her eyes.

"I'm well aware what he's doing. It's annoying."

"How are you holding up, Moka?"

Moka smiled at Tsukune.

"I'm doing fine. Tora let me handle the umbrella so we could peruse the zoo at our leisure."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I loved it. I wish we could have stuck together though."

Tsukune shrugged with a slight smile.

"I thought about sending Tora a text, but figured you needed a break from Yukari."

"Hey!"

Kurumu chuckled, squeezing Yukari's hand.

"You have been close to her most of the day."

"Is that wrong?"

Tsukune grinned, shaking his head as he turned to Ms. Nekonome.

"I'm curious since you mentioned her, but when is Ms. Kagome going to return to teaching our class?"

Ms. Nekonome frowned, glancing at Kurumu. Kurumu glanced aside, wondering if the teacher had expected her to talk about it.

"I guess it would not be known but Ms. Kagome took a job offer from another school. She helped grade midterms and has left to help her mother find a residence closer to her new workplace."

Yukari glanced up at Kurumu as the others exchanged surprised expressions.

"Why was this not announced?"

"Class one was notified of this. I'm sure the rest of the students will know by the time we return."

"Did you know about this, Kurumu?"

Kurumu sighed, nodding.

"It was a wonderful opportunity that opened up a month or so ago and that school has been struggling with that vacancy. We are rather fortunate in that Mrs. Itou was a former math teacher before switching to electives to make more time for her children."

"So Mrs. Itou will become our permanent teacher?"

"Yes, and she shall continue to handle her elective till we find a suitable replacement."

"Okay, Saedi and the others were heading for the zoo because I told them that was where we were. I just told them to meet us at the Denny's by the Bookoff."

"Bookoff?"

Tora perked up.

"It's a bookstore of sorts. You can buy a lot of used books but they have also included whole sections devoted to manga."

Kana gestured down the busy street to her right.

"Shall we? We'll get there about a half hour ahead of them but we can use that time to secure a table."

Yukari took her hand back and fussed with the toggles of her blouse till they were lined up perfectly. Kurumu smiled, letting her hand drift to the girl's back and giving a slight push as they started walking with the group.

"Do you want to hold my hand? There are a lot more people out now."

"I'll be fine."

It was true. With it being after six, there were easily thrice as many people milling about as they had seen in the morning. The traffic was also much worse but they quickly crossed the street and cut down a tight alleyway on their left. It was not even wide enough to be considered a bike path.

Kurumu chuckled as they crossed another street, gesturing to the pagoda building ahead of them.

"What is with all the temples?"

Tsukune shrugged as they walked down a one way road with the pagoda on their right. A yellow wall prevented view into the property.

"Probably another cemetery."

Yukari sidled up beside him, grabbing the fabric of his shirt. With her free hand, she brushed her locks behind her ear.

"How far is the walk to this Denny's?"

"I don't know. Ten, fifteen minutes."

Kurumu nodded as they steadily walked down this path till it came to an intersecting larger road with stoplights. The light was in their favor and Kana gestured for them to cross quickly to the other side. Once there, they turned right and headed down this busy, large street.

"You seem to know the area well, Ms. Zukkutani."

"I guess. I get to be here at least once a year. It might be spring break one time and winter break the next but we try not to go too long without visiting family. My dad only has one brother."

"What about sisters?"

Kana laughed.

"He only has one of those too. She lives in Tokyo so normally she comes to visit us to get out of her busy world. That can happen whenever she gets free time. My mother has quite a bit of family, but we don't visit any of them consistently due to some of them living in monster communities."

"Fair enough."

"What about you guys? Any extended family visits?"

Tsukune chuckled.

"I only have the one cousin, Kyoko from my father's side. My mother is an only child."

"I don't think I have cousins. We have big events at the Shuzen estate, but we are the only children."

"My father is an only child. My mother has two younger sisters, both of which elected to change their last names on marriage. I do have four cousins, all girls, but the oldest is eight years younger than me."

"Can a sphinx have boys?"

"I thought I mentioned this."

Kurumu frowned.

"I don't think so. You said there was a male version of your species."

"Yes, and if we are fortunate to find one of them, we can have boys. The pressure is truly on them as they can only make more of them by finding us, whereas we can always make due with humans."

Tsukune chuckled, shaking his head.

"I find everything so fascinating."

"It's worrisome, Tsukune. Humans don't have any special rules to make more humans. I sincerely hope you are not envious of any of us."

They had to stop at a large intersection with a light. Kana grinned, gesturing at a large building across the street on the other side of the intersection.

"That's always a possibility."

"What is?"

"Pets. I know some of our 'useless' races are adorable enough to be kept as pets."

Ms. Nekonome sighed.

"That's depressing, Ms. Zukkutani. I would rather not think my future children will be regarded as nothing more than a sentient cat."

"I didn't mean it like that."

Yukari huffed as the light changed, allowing them to proceed.

"I find it troublesome that a dryad takes the situation so lightly."

"I'm sorry. I've just always assumed what Aono thinks. Humans won't care. I feel like they would either idolize us or ignore us."

"Sounds like this was an interesting conversation you guys had before joining us."

Kurumu chuckled at Tora. She could see the Denny's and Bookoff sign further down the road on the other side of another intersection.

There was plenty of sexual attention directed at her from drivers and pedestrians. She wondered if it was simply because she had bigger tits than the gorgeously dressed vampire beside her. With her short, blue hair, she probably looked like a delinquent. She just needed some black lipstick and facial piercings.

She had to wonder what people thought about Tsukune. He did have a little girl dressed like a witch hanging off his shirt. He probably looked like an older brother. While Tora was tanned, she still looked native. Moka and Kana both looked as foreign as their teacher.

"Hey, Kana. Do you know enough English to pretend you're a foreigner?"

Kana snickered.

"We used to try that but Saedi can't prank the locals. Some know where she lives."

After pausing a moment at the light, they crossed the road and walked through Denny's parking lot. Their teacher walked purposely towards the glass door.

"I'll see about getting us a table."

"Hold up, Ms. Nekonome. I want to duck into the Bookoff for a bit. The others are an easy twenty some odd minutes away, if not further."

Ms. Nekonome frowned.

"I suppose you could, but I need one of you to stay with me so that we can call the others when our table is ready."

Tora sighed, pulling her phone out of her back pocket.

"I can go in with you. I also want to check out the Bookoff but I can do that after we eat."

Kana pressed her hand on Tora's shoulder.

"Thanks, Nazohashi. You're a lifesaver."

"Text your cousin and remind her that this number is your classmate so she doesn't ignore it when I try to call about the table."

Kana giggled.

"Okay, I will."

Kurumu gestured at the glass door Ms. Nekonome had slipped through.

"You want to go inside, Yukari?"

"Not really. Can't we just order our food to go?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can."

"It won't be any different than eating in the dining hall, Yukari. You've done that before."

"I've tolerated it. And the dining hall is huge. This is a tiny box."

"Okay, we won't go in yet."

"You guys want to come with me to the Bookoff? It's just right there."

Kurumu shrugged, supposing standing here instead of there made no difference. She touched Yukari's back and the small witch sighed. With no further encouragement, Yukari started down the sidewalk though the rest of them caught up to her with ease.

"I've never been in a Bookoff before."

"Do they have Bookoffs in Tokyo? I know they have them in Yamagata."

"I'm sure I've heard of them before."

They walked across the small road that divided the Denny's and the parking lot for the Bookoff. A decent sized group of boys were gathered about outside. There was a display for some unfamiliar anime. Kana, whom had taken the lead by several paces, took no interest in the gathering and made a straight line for the front door. The girl ducked inside as some of the boys glanced over at them.

A flood. That was the best way to describe the lechery that poured out from this mob of young men dawdling about the parking lot. Whatever that series was, they promptly lost interest as some of the boys took their phones out and started snapping pictures of them. Kurumu sighed, carefully keeping her gaze astray as her mother had been correct about it being more troublesome for humans. She imagined Tsukune simply had developed a minor resistance to her eyes over the past months.

"My God! Is that girl a foreigner?!"

"That dress?! Do you think that could be cosplay?!"

"Is she one of us?!"

The boys quickly pressed in on them which had Kurumu at a loss. She quickly grabbed hold of Moka, holding a hand out at the boys crowding in. The air seemed to change, becoming hotter and smellier.

"No. We're Japanese."

"Is she a model?"

"Are you kidding? This girl is hot too!"

"She's shy but who cares about eyes with a body like that!"

Kurumu smirked, shaking her head. Most of them were dressed in the same outfit so she assumed this was a collection of boys from the local high school. They did feel a bit too old to be junior high.

"Okay, boys. My friend and I are on a school trip this week. Our other friend is inside catching up on her latest manga fix. I have never read a comic in my life."

"This little girl is so cute!"

"Is that cosplay?"

"Tsukune!"

The boys had shoved Tsukune aside and were closing in on Yukari. Kurumu could not see the girl's face so she doubted Yukari could see them.

"Hey, ease up, guys! She's with us!"

"Is that a tweeny witch costume?"

"If you bleached your hair, you could look like Sheila."

"Can we take your picture?"

"Say something mean and rude!"

"Leave me alone you pathetic humans!"

"Oh, she's a Sheila!"

There was a series of clicks as the boys leveled their cameras at Yukari.

"Back off!"

"Hey! She vanished!"

"What?! How is that possible?!"

Kurumu pushed a couple boys aside and looked around frantically. The boys were bewildered, looking at each other but there were no signs of Yukari.

"She's gone? Did she use magic?"

"No way!"

"Tsukune?"

Tsukune threw his hands up, shaking his head.

"I don't know, Kurumu. I couldn't see her and I don't know where she is."

"Yukari?"

"Hey, do you want your picture taken?"

Kurumu scowled, leveling a gaze at the skinny boy and letting him think he really needed to get something inside the store. As he wandered off in a stupor, she pushed another guy aside as she looked about for any trace of the girl.

If anything happens, you could always vanish.

"Moka, have you seen Yukari?"

Moka shook her head at Tsukune, looking down the sidewalk further up the road.

"I don't know where she is, but we have to find her quickly. Frightened like that, there's no telling where she might have run off to."

"I thought she was scared of the city. Why would she run off like that?"

Kurumu shook her head as she came up beside him, grabbing his sleeve.

"Because she's scared of crowds. She's probably hiding in a quiet alley or someplace like that."

Moka frowned, gesturing down the street.

"There's a bunch of crows flying into that alley. I've not seen that before."

"Let's go!"

Tsukune took off running, his legs carrying him much faster than either of them could manage. Kurumu had too much bounce to keep up and Moka's corset dress was not made for running. Tsukune careened around the corner into the dark alley several strides ahead of them. They could hear the caws of crows as they closed in to do the same. The sounds stopped abruptly and the only thing they found upon turning the alley was Tsukune doubled over, panting and shaking his head.

"What happened?"

"Where did the crows go?"

"I have no idea."

"Tsukune?"

He held his chest as he stood upright.

"I saw a young woman with long, flowing hair. Like Ms. Genzouyaki's. Very dark. She took Yukari's hand and the two of them vanished with the crows. It was like they walked through a magic door."

Kurumu frowned, not liking the sound of that. She darted down the alley, looking about.

"Did they say anything, Tsukune?"

"I couldn't hear anything over the crows. I was about to call out but she was gone before I could catch my breath. I'm sorry."

Kurumu wrung her hands as Moka touched Tsukune's shoulder reassuringly.

"We'll find her. Perhaps crows are drawn to this other woman."

Moka closed her eyes and touched the back of her ear. Kurumu realized what Moka was trying, pausing and trying to do the same. All she could hear was the bustle of the city.

"Moka, use the whistle Ginei gave you. He has better hearing than any of us."

Moka shook her head and pointed beyond them.

"That way, I think. Many of them. High above, like a rooftop."

Kurumu darted back to the end of the alley, looking up and about. Several blocks down she did see the flutter of several dark birds circling a building. She waved her hand as she started off in a trot.

"There! You're right. I see them."

Tsukune easily caught up to her, letting his stride match hers.

"Who do you think this woman is?"

"I don't know. I've never heard of a fairy that befriends crows."

"Some witches can."

"So it's a witch?"

"She seems to think so."

"From the hill?"

Moka shook her head, frowning.

"Maybe. She isn't sure. It makes no sense for her to have come here."

"Why else would a witch be here?"

"It could be coincidence. But if it is a witch of the hill, Yukari could be in danger. I'm sure she would not be happy about Yukari killing her guardian plants."

Kurumu quickened her pace as much as she could. They turned left down a road that flanked the brick building. She could see black railing mounted into the roof to prevent someone from easily stepping over the side. The building must have roof access. They turned right into the small parking lot and hurried over to the front door of the complex. The door would not open without a keycard.

"Damn! Is there another way up?!"

Kurumu grabbed for her blouse, undoing the top two buttons.

"I could fly."

Moka smashed her fist though the glass door, moving her left arm up and down. Bloodied gashes tore open across her skin as she stepped in closer to break out more sections. While the cuts in her arm wept crimson, almost none of her blood dripped onto the floor. Only some smears of blood remained on the glass shards scattered about.

"Moka! Are you okay?"

Moka nodded at him as she bashed more of the glass out till it was a large opening with only a small jagged shards jutting from the frame. She ducked through the opening, gesturing for them to follow before she jogged down the hall on her right. They quickly caught up before she reached the stair at the end of the hall.

"It always amazes me how quickly Moka resorts to property damage."

Moka favored her with a pained look.

"We can't have you flying. People might see you."

Kurumu panted as she took the stairs two at a time. They were going up the third flight and she could not hope to keep pace with Tsukune.

"Tsukune, please wait."

"The roof door is chained."

"I'm on it."

Kurumu came up to the last landing as Moka yanked the chain off as easily as someone would tear down a band of paper stretched across an opening. Tsukune pushed the handle down that had been chained and leaned in with his shoulder to shove the door outward. He stumbled forward, his back foot catching his other ankle and he fell out onto the roof.

Gripped by a sudden fear, Kurumu lunged forward unaware that Moka had done the same. The vampire came into view and she could not change course. She barreled over the vampire, both of them falling on top of Tsukune. He groaned under their combined weight.

Kurumu quickly knelt up, careful not to put her weight down on her knees without feeling the firmness of concrete beneath her. She patted his shoulder as Moka crawled off him.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune."

A line of crows were perched on the rails enclosing the perimeter of the roof. Two figures stood at the far end of the roof. The taller woman caressed Yukari's shoulder as she turned her gaze upon them. Just as Tsukune said, she had inky black hair that was long and beautiful. She had two tails tied with white lace jutting out from behind her ears to fall down to her pale shoulders. Her bangs had been cut neatly across the center to keep her long hair out of her eyes.

The black, sleeveless crop top clung tightly about her ample bosom without baring her skin. Green rope was wrapped about her throat so many times that it resembled a scarf. Her midriff was bared. A long, tattered skirt billowed about her legs. It was the same color of fall leaves. As the woman turned fully, the skirt parted slightly at her left hip, exposing most of her leg. It was more like this skirt was a curtain that the woman had wrapped and tied about her. The black hose that graced her leg was torn and unkempt like most of her outfit.

"It seems we have unwanted company."

As Tsukune picked himself up on his knees, Kurumu took the cue to get on her feet. Moka was up first and gestured her hand out.

"Yukari. Come home with us."

Yukari gestured at the woman.

"This is Rubi. She lives on the hill and wishes for me to help defend it."

Tsukune shook his head as he got up.

"Yukari, you can't be serious. We're going to get dinner and then go back to the inn."

"I'm sure it's a misunderstanding, Tsukune. Let me help her."

Tsukune glanced at the woman whom was tense and had drawn out a stick from the folds of her skirt. The branch curved about like a sickle at the end. Yellow string was wrapped about a red gemstone in the center of curve and tied to the branch, much like the web of a spider. Looking away from her, he walked slowly towards Yukari and held out his hand.

"Yukari. We could go home tonight. You want to go back to Yokai, right? Let's call this trip a bust."

Kurumu nodded, gesturing for Moka as she walked forward. She managed a smile for Yukari.

"We're just worried for you, Yukari. That woman is dangerous."

"She's nice but uneducated. I can fix this."

Tsukune stopped a couple paces from Yukari, smiling as he held his hand out further.

"Come home, Yukari."

Yukari frowned. Sighing she held her hand up and took a step forward.

It happened with a flick of her wrist. A gust of air slashed out from the woman like a sword strike. By instinct alone, Tsukune fell back so the cut raced up his shirt, tearing fabric with blood spraying everywhere. It was much worse than what she had just seen Moka endure. He hit the roof hard, his face twisted in pain.

"Don't let them fool you, Yukari! Humans are the enemy and must be slain without hesitation!"

The woman thrust her wand out as her body erupted in crow wings. Three sprouted from each side, long and narrow like the ones Yukari would use. The look in her eyes promised death.

Moka dove down on top of Tsukune, trying to pick him up but he cried out, shaking his head. The vampire touched about frantically as the boy panted and clenched his jaw. Kurumu could see shards of his ribs that had splintered under the assault. So much blood. If he had not fallen back, this woman would have cut him in half.

Yukari held her hand out to Tsukune, her eyes distant. She was defenseless.

"Stand back, Yukari!"

Kurumu darted around her friend, thrusting her arms out wide.

"I won't let you-"

The grip on the back of her blouse startled her as she was thrown down to the rooftop. Yukari stared down at her, frighteningly detached.

"Yukari?"

"You're right, Rubi. Enemies must be slain without hesitation."

Yukari swung her hands out, glancing aside. Several barricade rails tore free from the roof, snapping apart from each other to form makeshift spears. With a gesture, the black projectiles came towards them under Yukari's command. A tear rolled down Yukari's cheek. There was no killing intent. Kurumu felt nothing at all.

"Don't."

Yukari turned and the spears followed her gaze. They tore through the unsuspecting Rubi, two passing clean through the witch to tumble over the side of the building. The older witch staggered back, barely keeping hold of her wand. She clutched one of the spears impaled through her right breast. Gurgling, she yanked it out, letting it fall beside her feet.

"Why?"

"Because you're my enemy."

Rubi nodded, seizing the black metal protruding from her gut. With a snarl, she tugged it out and hurtled it towards Yukari with surprising speed and accuracy. With a casual gesture, Yukari caused the rod to spin off to the left and clatter against the railing.

"I gave you a chance."

Rubi tore out the last of the spears, hopping back to stand precariously on the pointed tip of the rail behind her. Dropping the bloodied metal over the side, the woman scowled. She fell back, her wings pumping to twist her about. Clutching her wand and injuries, the witch sped off.

"I'm not done with you."

Familiar wings shimmered into existence from Yukari's sides. The young witch thrust her wings once and shot after her adversary.

Terrified of what might happen, Kurumu quickly unfastened a couple buttons so she could yank her blouse over her head. She tossed the garment aside as she picked herself up from the ground.

"Kurumu, he's dying! What should I do?!"

Kurumu let her wings slice out her shoulders. She hesitated, but knew there was nothing she could do for Tsukune. She had to protect Yukari.

"What you have to, Moka. I'm sorry."

"Wait!"

Moka fumbled with her wrist, yanking the whistle off. She tossed it at Kurumu.

"I'm sorry."

Clutching the whistle, Kurumu took off with tears in her eyes. She had no idea what the time was, but the sun had yet to set on the western horizon. Sadly, it was pretty easy to find the two witches. It was not like there was a ton of people flying along the rooftops. She could only hope most of these humans would be too stupefied to do anything about the spectacle.

Yukari was racking up the property damage. She was tearing things off the sides of buildings to throw at Rubi. It was hard to say if she was missing on purpose or if she could not hit a target that could turn on a dime. Rubi had amazing control even in her battered state.

Kurumu had nearly caught up to the two as they flew by a large, multistory apartment building. It was a massive structure that had less floor space as it ascended. Flying around this building and the temple it flanked, she arrowed up beside the witch.

"Yukari, stop!"

It was the distraction Yukari needed. The other witch looked back, surprise crossing her face. She did not see the electric box Yukari yanked off a pole to broadside the fleeing witch. Sparks flew as the woman screamed. She hit the roof of residence with enough force to shatter the tiles. Silently she tumbled over the side to fall unceremoniously into the alley.

While Yukari circled about for an easier landing, Kurumu swooped down almost on top of the witch, buffeting her wings to hover before setting her feet down. She skipped over to Rubi as she quickly drew her wings back in.

"Her wand, Kurumu."

Kurumu noted the curved branch was still clutched tightly in Rubi's hand. Kneeling down over the woman, Kurumu rolled the woman over on her back. She tugged the branch out of Rubi's grip as Yukari settled down in the alley a house away. Kurumu chucked the wand towards Yukari, though it clattered on the concrete several paces shy.

"Stand aside, Kurumu."

Kurumu frowned, looking up at Yukari. The witch had dispelled her wings. She walked unsteadily towards her, the same dead expression in her eyes. Shaking her head, Kurumu turned her attention back to the felled woman, feeling the side of her neck.

"She's still alive."

"Allow me to fix that."

"Yukari, stop!"

Holding a hand at the girl, Kurumu looked over Rubi. Much of the bleeding had stopped. It was amazing the woman was not in worse shape. She must have resorted to healing magic during her flight.

"She's a murderer, Kurumu."

"And this is no different."

"You would spare a woman that killed Tsukune?"

Kurumu's heart twisted.

"He's not dead! He's not! Moka will take care of it."

"By giving her blood. You know he might not survive that. If you won't let me, than kill her yourself."

Kurumu sighed. The last time she had considered killing someone she had been driven into a corner and had nobody to consult with. This was different.

"Is she a threat without her wand?"

Yukari picked up the curved branch, turning it over in her hands.

"Maybe. Depends on how clever she is."

"We can't kill her, Yukari. What would we tell Tsukune?"

Life flickered in Yukari's eyes. The witch glanced aside.

"It was an accident."

Kurumu sighed, shaking her head.

"You know he won't believe that."

"If he dies, it doesn't matter what he believes."

Kurumu could feel some attention. She glanced down the alley, noting a couple humans peering down at them. She leaned down, scooping up the unconscious witch and staggering up on her feet.

"We can't stay here."

Yukari touched her head, stumbling a step to the side. She glanced about, stepping closer.

"Where are we?"

Kurumu shuffled towards Yukari, wanting to put some distances between her and those curious humans. She had no interest in explaining why she was not wearing a blouse.

"I have no idea. Can you make this girl lighter?"

"Yea. Same spell I used for the mail. Transfers the weight to you."

"Whatever, just do it. I'm not used to carrying dead weight."

Yukari sighed, placing two fingers on Rubi's shoulder. The weight instantly shifted as if ceased to exist. Having had much experience shifting her weight for flight, Kurumu knew not to question it.

"This won't work if she wakes up."

"I won't have to carry her if she's awake."

"This is dumb."

Kurumu managed a smile. With the weight of the girl managed, she was able to free her hand enough to present the whistle to Yukari.

"Then call Ginei."

Yukari sighed, taking the whistle from Kurumu.

"I guess that boy does have some uses."

* * *

Kurumu wandered about the room aimlessly. Yukari sat by Tsukune, whom remained unconscious. The witch absently caressed his bangs. She was dressed down in the inn's evening robes, having finished her bath with Saedi and Sangi more than an hour ago.

"Take your bath, Kurumu. All the other girls have."

Kurumu shook her head at him, continuing to pace about Tsukune's still form. The club president sighed, rubbing his red bandana as he lounged on the floor next to the door. It had taken Ginei a couple minutes to find them after blowing the whistle. Not wanting to be without communication, the young man had carried Saedi along for the adventure. It had been such a smart thing, considering he had as little idea how to navigate the city as the rest of them. Saedi had guided them back to the inn, calling Kana to let her know about the change in plans.

About fifteen minutes into the walk, Saedi had stopped at a restaurant and ordered some okonomiyaki to go. As it took almost an hour to get back to the inn, they had eaten their dinner by the time they arrived. With it being a few minutes shy of eight, the film club had already returned from their trip on the hill. Yukari had not felt shy about identifying Rubi as the murderous witch that plagued the hill and that her crazy friends felt it was smart to nurse the psychopath back to health. She then ordered Saedi and Sangi to join her for her bath.

About a half hour later the rest of the group arrived with Tsukune in his current state. Moka had been blubbering and unintelligible, worried that he might not wake up. Tora, Kana and Chouda had pulled the distraught vampire aside to take their bath. With Ginei having returned from his watch over Rubi in his room, she imagined the others must have finished.

"You're not going to do any good walking about like an idiot. Take your bath before it turns ten."

"Go tell the boys to start their baths. I'll take mine when I feel like it."

Ginei chuckled, leaning his head back against the wall. He glanced up as the door was slid open.

"Do you need me to try healing him again?"

Kurumu smiled at Tora. Like all the girls, she was dressed in the inn's robes. Her hair was down once again, still wavy from the braids.

"It won't make a difference. His wounds are healed, unlike that witch."

"I'm reluctant to use my healing on her. She has all but confessed to murder."

Ginei wagged his finger at Tora.

"We don't know that."

"You do. She's the one that controlled the garigari and tried to have me eaten. Since I destroyed her guardians, she was hoping I would help her kill humans in their place."

Ginei sighed, cupping his chin.

"It does look bad. It also explains why the film club had no issues on the hill."

"So why are we harboring this criminal?"

"We couldn't leave her in some back alley for the humans to find. It's also better for everyone if we know where she is. Can you put up a barrier?"

Tora sighed at his request.

"It doesn't work that way. I can't keep her in."

"It would prevent her from using magic with any artifact she might have prepared. Her wand would be rendered useless."

Tora smiled softly at Yukari.

"But that goes the same for you."

"A witch lacks super strength and speed. Any of you could overpower her. Possibly even Tsukune."

Ginei chuckled, holding up a hand.

"I wouldn't mind if you left the overpowering to me. She's a true child of nature."

Tora frowned.

"What's that supposed to me?"

"Let's just say that girl wouldn't understand the purpose of a lingerie shop."

Kurumu smirked, not caring for him to explain that.

"Tora, don't let this wolf sleep next to that girl."

"I wouldn't worry. He wouldn't take advantage of a helpless woman."

Kurumu was a little surprised at how serious Tora deflected her joke. She smiled at the sphinx.

"How is Moka?"

Tora shrugged, sliding the door fully open to lean back against the doorframe.

"She's exhausted. It's well after nine and I think she'll collapse soon. The only thing keeping her conscious is her worry over his condition."

"Where is Ms. Nekonome?"

"I think she's still downstairs, discussing what they will do tomorrow."

Ginei sighed, rubbing his bandana again.

"Sangi stopped in while you guys were in your bath. They need another day to finish their film."

"When was this trip going to conclude?"

"We were going to wrap things up early enough to be back for dinner on Friday."

Kurumu sighed.

"What should we do?"

"You should have let me burn her to ash."

Yukari caressed his hair as she regarded the bandages wrapped about his chest.

"It would have simplified things."

Tora frowned at Ginei, tapping her foot on his knee.

"That's not the point."

"I know. Quite the waste of a pretty package."

Tora sighed, ignoring him to regard Yukari.

"What happened, Yukari? Moka was unable to articulate the circumstances that brought about his condition. It took us quite some time to find her."

Kurumu still felt guilty about that. While the whistle had allowed Ginei to quickly find them, she had trouble explaining on the phone where they would find Moka. Calling Tsukune's phone had not helped with Moka in hysterics.

"She introduced herself and asked that I help defend her sunflowers from the humans."

Yukari swallowed down a ragged breath as she touched his shoulder.

"I tried. I knew she murdered those humans but I hoped it was a matter of her not understanding spells that could misdirect and harmlessly turn away trespassers."

Her eyes watered as she lifted the hand to brush away the hair behind her ear.

"I wanted to help her. That's what you guys do. You try to reason and compromise. It's my fault."

"It's not your fault."

Kurumu knelt down in front of the witch, touching both sides of her head as Yukari looked away.

"It never works. I know it never does. I thought with us both being witches, maybe it would be different. I should have just killed her. He wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Kurumu pulled Yukari against her blouse which had been returned to her. The girl shivered, shaking her head. She sniffled as her small hands touched Kurumu's sides.

"It's not your fault, kid. All of us would have tried reasoning with her."

Kurumu sighed, relaxing her grip on Yukari.

"It's our fault. We were too focused on Yukari and should have tried talking to Rubi."

"It would have played out no differently. You're nothing but filthy humans to her. That's why she waited for me to be alone. She never wanted to talk to you."

Kurumu smiled softly, brushing the back of her hand across Yukari's cheek.

"Well… I think I surprised her with my wings."

Yukari snorted, letting go of Kurumu to rub her eyes.

"What shall we do about Tsukune?"

Ginei shrugged, looking up at Tora.

"You know I'd appreciate it more if those robes were a little shorter."

Tora smirked as she absently touched the hem of the robe that brushed across her knees.

"Seriously. What's the plan?"

"I don't know. The last time we had to leave him in the hospital a whole day. Same thing. His body looks fine but his mind has checked out."

Yukari took in a deep breath and shook her head.

"We can't take him to a local hospital. He has too much vampire blood in him. Who knows what they would do after taking a blood sample from him?"

"I see you are all having the same conversation as we did downstairs."

Ms. Nekonome walked around Tora, wearing the robe with a towel hanging over her shoulders. She glanced about the group, smiling softly as she gingerly stepped between Tora and Ginei to pad softly over to her souvenir bag resting against the far wall. Kneeling down, she opened a side panel to retrieve the bedding for the evening.

"What have you decided to do?"

"If Mr. Aono is not awake by the morning, we shall take him home."

Ginei sighed as the teacher chucked one of the futons towards them.

"So that's it then. Trip's over."

"No, it will be a special trip for Mr. Aono and anyone that wishes to accompany him. Mr. Nurari has reluctantly agreed that the boy is in no condition to remain here."

Yukari huffed, crawling over Tsukune to grab one of the futons Ms. Nekonome had tossed over.

"I'm glad that useless driver conceded."

"We should be getting to bed. Most of the boys are already in the bath, Mr. Morioka. If you wish, you may join them."

Ginei smirked.

"Kurumu and I will be enjoying a late night bath together."

Tora pawed at him again, but he caught her ankle.

"Shall I find out if you have anything on beneath this robe?"

Tora blushed as she yanked her foot from his grasp. He grinned, crossing his arms about his chest.

"Mr. Morioka. Another comment like that and you will be switching rooms with Ms. Kurono tonight."

"Yes, Teacher."

Kurumu smiled at the pair, hoping Ginei would behave himself as she did not want to spend the night away from Tsukune.

"Ms. Nekonome. What are your plans concerning Rubi?"

"You mean that witch you brought that says she's from the hill?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Nurari wants to take her to the Headmaster. He was planning to do this even before we convinced him that he should take Mr. Aono."

"That's strange."

"Like the Headmaster, Mr. Nurari's motives are difficult to understand. He has worked with the Headmaster longer than any of the staff."

Ginei frowned.

"I thought ole man Maruyama has been with the faculty since it opened."

"He almost has. Mr. Nurari has been here longer."

Kurumu vaguely recalled that Maruyama was the homeroom teacher from the senior class two. That princess archery girl was the class rep.

"What does he plan to do with her?"

"He did not say. It's not like he works for Fairy Tale, so I doubt he plans to have her executed."

Yukari finished rolling out the two futons between Ms. Nekonome and Tsukune while the teacher handled her own. The teacher had pulled out a small stack of sheets, which Yukari crawled over to get.

"I still think we would be best turning her into ash."

Ginei chuckled, shaking his head.

"Clearly we can't leave that poor, defenseless girl under Yukari's watch."

"What else could he do with her?"

"I could think of a few things if I want to switch rooms tonight."

Kurumu grinned as Yukari drew blankets over the futons.

"Don't. I want to sleep next to Tsukune."

"Thinking your love could bring him out of it?"

A hand grabbed Tora's arm. Moka poked around the girl, her eyes puffy and her face swollen. She rubbed her nose with her free hand as she peered across the room at Kurumu.

"Can I borrow Kurumu?"

"You look horrible, Moka."

She smiled at Ginei, glancing aside.

"Thank you."

Picking herself up, Kurumu stumbled her first step before sauntering over to Tora. Placing one hand on Tora's shoulder, she reached over to caress Moka's cheek.

"Hey. You should sleep."

"I need you."

Moka grabbed her by the wrist and shoulder. The vampire tugged as she stumbled back in the hall. Careful not to bowl Tora over, Kurumu twisted as she hopped out of the room and into Moka's unsteady arms. The vampire leaned in, draping her arm across Kurumu's back as she directed them down the hall.

"What's wrong, Moka?"

"She says you can do it."

"Do what?"

"Pull him out of that nightmare."

"He's sleeping."

"It's too much. It hasn't even been a week since last time. He's going to die."

That was not something Kurumu wanted to hear right now.

"Moka, they're going to take him to the hospital tomorrow."

"That won't help. Only you can do it. You have to pull him out."

Kurumu sighed, leaning against the vampire. She could not think about it. She took a deep breath as the vampire hugged her. She had no idea what Moka wanted, but she had to remain calm. Everything would be fine. Tsukune was safe and would wake up soon. If that meant she had to do something, she could do it. She took another deep breath.

"Okay."

Moka let her free of the hug to grab her wrist. The vampire tugged her through the open door of the adjacent room. Tora had wandered in behind them as Ginei paused at the door.

"You guys going to be okay?"

"Take your bath. I can watch these two."

Ginei nodded, tousling Tora's hair to the point that she smacked his shoulder. Chuckling he wandered off out of sight as Tora closed the door behind her.

The girls must have pulled out their futons after their bath. Ruby was laid out the farthest from the door with a blanket drawn over her frame. She wondered if Tora would seriously have Ginei sleep next to the witch. Last night both boys had slept closest to the door. Tora had reasoned it was better for girls to crawl over sleeping guys for late night bathroom breaks.

Moka tugged on her, guiding her to the back corner nearest the door. Kurumu frowned as Moka pushed her into the corner and pressed down on her shoulders. Confused, she acquiesced as Moka knelt down in front of her.

"What are we doing?"

"You have to enter his dream."

"Wait. Are you two doing dream world stuff?"

"Yes. She says it's the only way."

"Um… you have a dangerous witch in the same room."

"She's not waking up soon. Her internal injuries are too much."

"That's… reassuring. I'm glad you calmed down, Moka."

"You have to leave the room, Tora."

"What's going on?"

"It's dangerous. Vampire blood has a will of its own. A vampire learns to control this at a young age but the Rite forces someone to forsake their body to become one of us. It's supposed to be drawn out over months, sometimes years."

"We know this Moka."

"If Tsukune wakes, he might not be Tsukune anymore."

"The ghoul you warned us about."

"She warned you about this. We have to go inside his mind and find him."

Kurumu frowned.

"Find him? Won't he just be there like any other time I've gone in his head?"

"It might not be him. The blood has its own will. Like the small phantom girl Tora projects."

Tora touched her breast.

"Oh dear. Another personality."

"Yes. More primitive. Feral. Dangerous."

"Well… good luck with that. I'll be outside a few minutes and come back in to watch over your bodies."

Kurumu chuckled before favoring a pouty look at Tora. The sphinx smiled apologetically, closing the door behind her as she left. Kurumu sighed and then felt a familiar sweetness from Moka. The vampire had glanced aside, blushing.

"She says you should get naked."

"You should have said that before pinning me in a corner."

"I'm sorry."

Kurumu worked enough of her buttons loose so she could pull off her blouse again. She tossed it over Moka's shoulder, quickly unhooking the front clasps of her bra to sling it off in the same direction. Getting up halfway, she tugged her navy shorts and panties off in the same motion, stepping out one foot and then the other. She let her tail ease out before sitting back down, pitching the last of her garments onto the futon with her blouse.

"You know there's a solid chance that Tsukune might have sex with me."

"He's more likely to kill you, Kurumu."

Kurumu bit her lower lip as she brought her spade up next to her left ear. Grabbing it at the base, she opened it slowly.

"Would he really?"

"She'll help you as much as she can."

Kurumu took a deep breath, letting go of her tail to tug on her earlobe. Bringing her other hand up, she knifed through the thin flesh. She could tell her ear was becoming used to this. It barely bled as she guided her stigma into the familiar place. She sharply inhaled, closing her eyes as she felt the subtle change about her.

"What a complete disaster."

Kurumu smiled softly, opening her eyes. The silver haired Moka stood up next to her, garbed in the robes of the inn. Kurumu absently felt the robe drawn over her body as she got up. There was nobody else in the room.

"Yukari should have killed that bitch. You are all a bad influence on her."

"Don't say that."

Moka grabbed Kurumu by the robes and roughly forced her up against the wall with one hand. Her eyes blazed as she gestured at the empty cot at the end of the room.

"That woman could have wanted revenge. Your soft hearted bullshit could have gotten your friend killed and it might have cost you Tsukune. You need to take better care of yourselves. I don't want to feel her losing any of you. Do you understand me?"

Kurumu gnawed her lower lip as she reached up to caress the side of Moka's face. The vampire flinched, pulling back. Kurumu pulled her hand back to her chest, peering up at Moka.

"I don't want to lose anyone either."

"Don't look at me like that."

Moka abruptly turned away, stalking off for the door. She slid it open and stepped out into the hall. Nervously Kurumu followed after as the vampire made quick, decisive strides for the adjacent room. She opened the other door without glancing back.

"He might kill you in there. Keep it in your head that none of this real. No matter what he does to you, don't believe it. As long as you separate the two, he can never truly kill you."

Kurumu nodded as she wandered into the room behind Moka. The only occupant within was Tsukune, lying on his back as he had in the real world. Bandages wrapped his shoulder and upper torso. His shoes and socks had been removed while his tan slacks had been loosened enough to reveal the hint of his black boxers beneath.

Moka knelt down beside him. Her shoulders bobbed with a heavy breath as she leaned over him, tracing two fingers across his brow to curl about his cheek.

"Such a foolish boy. I've weakened myself too much to let you die on me now."

Kurumu managed a smile as she knelt down on his other side.

"Thank you, Moka."

"I'm just here to help distract him, Kurumu. You're the dream barbarian here. He might have enough blood to throw you out of his head just as easily as I did, so you need to be stubborn."

"I don't know how to do any of this."

Moka laughed softly.

"You'll have to learn quickly because the other Moka can't handle him if he wakes up insane. He could kill us all."

Comprehension dawned upon her. The powerful Moka was sealed and Tsukune could not remove the rosary in his current state. Kurumu managed a smile as she held a hand out to Moka. The vampire took it and Kurumu placed her other hand on Tsukune's forehead.

It was confusing. The terrain about them was this indecipherable mix of shadows and shapes. The sky overhead was dark crimson with glistening flecks of white scattered about the expanse. She squeezed Moka's hand, confirming that the vampire was still with her. As if pulled from the shadows, Moka materialized wrapped in shadows and crimson. Her pale flesh was a stark contrast to everything else about them.

"What is this?"

"Blood. Death."

"Thanks. Very helpful."

"It's a nightmare, Kurumu. Not everything will make sense."

"So where is Tsukune?"

"Somewhere. Maybe everywhere. Be on guard."

Kurumu sighed. This was frustrating. Every direction she looked was the same. She took a deep breath and willed the darkness to make sense. It slowly obeyed her whims, forming into a shadowy hillside covered in black foliage.

"That's helpful."

"Thanks. This is nothing like the time I entered his mind in the hospital."

"When did you do this?"

"After you met your mother."

Moka glanced aside.

"Mother's blood must have calmed him. We must be careful though. Her presence is no longer enough to keep this chaos at bay."

Kurumu frowned.

"What do you mean by her presence?"

"Her blood is an extension of her will. I can feel it when she gives me hers. Control, calculating, caution. She was the perfect complement to the chaos and freedom my birth mother's blood provides."

"I don't understand. If you have both mothers' blood in you, why does Tsukune have only chaos?"

Moka sighed.

"Because one blood wants to escape."

"But shouldn't your blood mix?"

"It should over years but most vampires don't have a seal slapped on them before they fully develop. I can't answer your questions truthfully, Kurumu. I don't know all the answers. We have to find Tsukune."

Kurumu grimaced. None of this made sense. If they were in his dream, why was he not here? She touched her head, trying to will him into existence. She thought of him wearing the black tee shirt and cargo jeans. He should be in front of them, but there was nothing there.

"Maybe I should try his room."

"What do you mean?"

Kurumu slammed the two of them into Tsukune's dorm room. It was a small room, but it was dark and the night sky visible through his narrow window remained crimson. The stench pouring in from the hallway was so thick it made them both cough. Kurumu let go of Moka to cover her mouth, noting that the room was empty but that the door to the hallway was gone. A glistening tar substance was spilling across the hall floor as the world shifted several degrees down from the source of this disgust.

Kurumu shook her head. Tsukune was not here. She whisked them off to the pool. The fence surrounding them was twisted and jagged like barbwire. Chunks of flesh and offal hung from it as the smell of rotting flesh enveloped them. Kurumu grimaced again as she staggered back, trying to restrain her reflex to retch.

"That's original."

A bulbous body pulled itself out of the pool, bile and blood spilling across the paved stone. It lumbered towards them. Moka cocked her head as it neared, her body lowering into a defensive stance.

Seeing no reason to fight something that clearly was not Tsukune, Kurumu took them to their classroom. Several bodies filled the seats, wearing the green jackets of their schools. They were all shadowy male figures, rounded spheres turning to regard them with burning, crimson eyes.

Moka sighed, presently dressed in the school uniform. She crossed her hands below her bosom.

"Are you really that scared to face me, Aono Tsukune? I've always known you were nothing but a useless coward."

One of the shadows coalesced into Tsukune's form and lunged at Moka. She smirked, sidestepping the blow. Her eyes widened as she twisted to avoid another fist that swung out from a different form. She hopped away from the figures and Kurumu as more and more of the shadow students firmed into clones of Tsukune. Moka's hands were up for a fight, but her eyes betrayed her alarm.

"Anywhere but here, Kurumu!"

Kurumu spirited them off to the sunflower field. Only one Tsukune figure came with them and it lunged at Moka with ferocious intensity. The vampire darted back but had to hop aside again when Tsukune instantly recovered to launch another attack. He was so fast that Moka could only defend.

Kurumu felt she could do something. She darted in to make her presence known. He turned on her quickly but the severity of killing intent made his quick strikes telegraphed. Like Moka, she could do little else than dodge but her presence created an opening for Moka to deliver a kick that staggered him.

She was not fast enough to do anything but dodge. She twisted and hopped about, trying to take the small openings he created when turning on Moka but immediately having to shift back on the defensive. Moka was clearly better, but her blows where not even slowing this rabid Tsukune creature.

"You have to touch him, Kurumu. Get inside him."

Kurumu realized the only way that could happen would be to let him hit her. She could take a glancing blow. She twisted into his next strike, feeling his fingers tear through her shoulder like it was butter. She snaked her arm over him, touching his back as her body collided with his.

She stared dumbly as his other hand grabbed her by the hair and yanked back with enough force to snap her neck like a twig. Her head was torn free and thrown aside, bouncing across the sunflowers. She heard Moka scream and start fighting him with renewed fury as her limp body fell to the ground.

It was surreal because she had watched the whole thing. She absently touched her throat, noting it was still intact despite her head being clear off in the distance. She glanced to her right at a mirror image of herself. To the left it was the same. She gestured out to the field, off in the distance and the ground dipped down beneath Tsukune's fit, causing him to stagger.

"Kurumu?"

The ground snapped in on Tsukune much like a venus fly trap. Only the head of the wild boy remained above the dirt, white froth dripping from his lips. Kurumu settled down next to him, cocking her head aside as she noted the long fangs.

"What did you do?"

Kurumu shrugged as she bent down with one finger extended.

"Wait! His arms are not that buried."

His arms slashed out of the dirt, slicing her torso in half. But another Kurumu settled in behind him, touching the sides of his heads.

They were in his room. Moka was torn up and battered from her fight with the wild Tsukune. She clutched her chest, staggering back against his dresser. She shook her head which was bleeding from a cut across her brow.

Tsukune was tucked in the corner of his bed with his knees drawn up to his chest. He was only in a pair of black boxers as he rocked himself slightly back and forth. A cursory glance about confirmed there was only one of him and Moka within the room. As for herself, she could not say.

"I thought you died."

"Nothing's real, Moka. You said so."

Moka nodded, swallowing thickly.

"I know that. But it still hurt to see."

Kurumu smiled back at herself. She crawled across his bed as she lingered out in the hall. She touched his knee, cocking her head.

"Tsukune, come out."

"I can't."

"Come with me."

"The monsters will get me."

Kurumu smiled.

"But this monster loves you."

Tsukune glanced up, his brown eyes trembling.

"I don't understand. You should be dead."

"We just have to take him outside."

Kurumu scooted aside as Moka approached the bed. The vampire held a hand out to Tsukune.

"Get your butt up and come with me, Aono. You have a lot of friends desperately wanting you to wake up as the same boy they care for."

Tsukune shook his head.

"I can't go outside. I'm not strong enough."

"You damn well should be. You're about one or two injections away from being a full-fledged vampire, so I don't want to hear about how you're weak."

Kurumu tilted her head.

"Is that true, Moka?"

Moka scowled.

"Sort of. A proper Rite has three to four donors so that his blood will become a unique mix. He shouldn't have this much given from one source. He'll end up more my brother than a lover at this rate."

Kurumu nodded, holding a hand to the young man.

"Do you want to go outside?"

Moka sighed, grabbing him by the ankle and yanking him out of his tucked position. With her other hand, she grabbed him by the shoulder and hauled him up on his feet. He staggered into her but she gruffly shoved him back to arm's length as she started briskly for the door to the hall.

"It will be fine, Tsukune. Come with us."

Kurumu smiled as they walked around her in the hall to start down the stairs. She waited for them at the genkan in front of the door. She waved at Moka as the vampire approached, shaking her head.

"I swear, you've gone mad."

Kurumu glanced at a tiny version of her standing on her shoulder with additional horns sprouting from her head. The other miniature had angelic wings and a halo held up by the same horns.

"Who's to say what's right or wrong. I touched him and it spread from there."

"Chaos."

"It's everywhere."

Moka shook her head, pushing open the door.

"I'm taking him with me. Don't fall too far behind."

Moka stepped out into a void and vanished.

They were back on the bed, a snarling Tsukune crushing his hands about Kurumu's throat. She stared down at him, curious what he wanted.

"Tsukune?"

He gasped and panted, squeezing harder to her neck snapped. He laughed as he crawled back off the bed, staggering back into her arms. He turned about, bewildered for a moment.

"What do you want?"

His hands slapped about her throat again as he lifted her off the floor with such force that he thrust her though the wall. She felt her body break as she peered at him through the open door to the hall.

"Are you afraid?"

He charged out of the room, screaming a guttural cry as he slammed his shoulder into her. He pushed her through the wall and they fell into another room that was empty. He lifted his hands up and smashed her face in repeatedly.

She opened the door.

"You're not really Tsukune. Give him to me."

He sprung to his feet but she grabbed him from behind. He turned but another image of her grabbed him from the front. She pressed in on him as the will of the blood struggled to break free.

But she was chaos and she was everywhere.

She sat across from him on a train, the verdant countryside speeding by at about the same pace as she had seen while riding the bus. She could hear the jostle of the rails as they were carried off to an unknown destination. She smiled.

"How did you find me?"

"I didn't. You found me."

He frowned at her. He absently touched his striped shirt. It was whole without a hint of the injury the witch had inflicted upon him. They were both as they had been at the start of the day.

"I don't understand."

"It's just a dream, Tsukune. A long dream that you need to wake up from."

"Yukari? Is she okay?"

"Everyone is fine. It's you we have all been worried about."

He touched his shoulder.

"What happened?"

"Moka gave you more blood to heal your wound. It doesn't seem to like me very much."

Tsukune smiled.

"I feel like I've been stuck on this train for days."

"Are you ready to get off?"

He chuckled, rubbing his neck.

"I think so, but my neck really hurts."

The train slowly came to a stop. A bell sounded and the sound of hydraulics hissed as the doors slid open. There was no station. Only an empty brilliance beyond.

"I feel light. Like I don't have a body."

"Oh, you have a body, silly boy."

He sighed.

"I was about to ask if I was dead."

Kurumu smiled and he did the same.

"I would die for you, Tsukune."

She grinned, gesturing for the open doors. Tsukune chuckled, getting up from the seat.

"I have a feeling you have done this before."

She nodded as he took a hesitant step away from her.

"This is a dream, right? You have visited me in my dreams."

She smiled.

"Yukari has tagged along on occasion."

He chuckled with a wide grin. He thrust a hand out to her.

"I knew it. When we get off this train, I'm going to ask what that girl has been doing in my head."

Kurumu smirked, taking his hand and getting up in the aisle.

"You will regret that."

Shaking his head they walked out.

Kurumu blinked as the room dimmed into existence about her. The afterimages behind her eyelids was bright and annoying. She felt her tail lowering as she groaned, lifting a hand to rub her eye.

"Thank God you're awake."

She shivered as a body pressed tightly about her. She blinked several more times as she tilted her head at the girl that held her. Tora. She groaned again as a sharp pain cut across her neck. She could feel fluids dribbling out her ear and down her side as she leaned her head back against the wall.

Sitting back on her haunches, Tora brushed fingers through Kurumu's short hair. Kurumu drifted a hand up and winced at the soreness of her throat. She could not take too deep of breaths. Any slight jostle of her neck caused pain. She felt the warm puddle forming against her left calf.

She glanced about, not wanting to turn her head. The door was closed and she spied the unconscious witch in the corner of her eye. Atop the futon between the two vacant ones rested Moka. A blanked had been drawn over the vampire as her pink tresses pooled about her pillow.

"Moka?"

Tora brought her hand over her mouth as her jade eyes watered. The girl nodded.

"She's fine. She came out of it about twenty minutes ago, completely disoriented. She was exhausted, Kurumu. It's almost midnight."

Kurumu grimaced from swallowing. It really hurt. So much attention on her throat in that world. She could not move her head without pain.

There was a knock on the door.

"She's awake now, right?"

Tora sighed, glancing over her shoulder.

"Just sleep in the other room, Ginei. She's in no condition to be moved."

There was a chuckle on the other side of the door.

"Open up, Tora. Kurumu has a visitor."

Tora sighed again. She grabbed one of the inn towels and draped it over Kurumu's shoulders. The sphinx shakily got up, smoothing down her robe as she turned to the door. She walked slowly, glancing back at Kurumu. Aware that Tora was waiting for her to cover herself better with the towel, Kurumu did what she could to encourage the girl to unlock and open the door.

"How is… Tsukune."

Tsukune smiled as he regarded the smaller sphinx. He absently touched the bandages of his shoulder with his left hand as his other rested on Tora's shoulder. With a glance at the chuckling Ginei, whom was dressed in the inn's robes, Tora gingerly touched Tsukune's chest.

"I'm awake, Tora. How is she?"

Tora sniffled, gesturing at Kurumu.

"She looks like someone has been trying to break her neck."

Tsukune stepped around Tora, getting down on his hands and knees as he crawled across the room to her. Naturally she glanced aside, though she smiled as she felt his hand touch her knees.

"Hey."

"Hey."

His hand came up to brush her cheek. She closed her eyes, breathing shallow.

"Kurumu?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."


	13. Reluctant Rubi

Kurumu sighed as her stomach growled. It was not like she ever ate a whole lot so her body should behave itself. It was embarrassing for it to make such noises while he was relaxed up against her with the back of his head nestled between her breasts. At least he was too polite to say anything.

They had slept in and missed breakfast. Saedi's parents had a policy of only making food for guests that came down to the main floor by nine. Not only had there been no breakfast, but most of their fellow students and their hosts had already taken off for the day.

Ms. Nekonome had stayed behind to watch after her snoozing club, which also included Yukari and Moka. Despite being awake Tora had also remained in the inn, not wanting to participate in the film club's antics on the hill. Apparently Saedi and Kana were filling the role Sangi had tried to offer Moka. Ginei had tagged along as an extra set of eyes to keep their wandering mascot out of trouble.

They had both woken up a little after ten before Yukari. The young girl had quickly responded to Kurumu's nudging as Tsukune wandered off to find out where everyone was. Yukari had sighed over the lateness of the morning but admitted she had slept soundly after their little adventure.

Kurumu still felt guilty about that. She had no idea what time it had been, but she had done something highly inappropriate. While she had been quiet enough not to disturb Ms. Nekonome, Yukari had been struggling with sleep and had roused during her climax. For something that could not have lasted more than five minutes, she honestly had not thought about being caught.

While Tsukune had fled the room to clean up and use the toilet, Kurumu had dreamily apologized to Yukari for her indiscretion. The witch was at a loss, not understanding how Kurumu could justify taking advantage of Tsukune like that or behaving so wantonly while under the same roof as a murderer. His confession of love was the only justification Kurumu could manage.

Not long after Tsukune returned with a fumbled apology, Yukari had excused herself to relieve her body of stress. The witch had robbed Tsukune of the innocent belief of it being merely a bathroom break, declaring him in no position to judge her decision when she would have to somehow sleep in a room reeking of lust. Kurumu had managed to fall asleep before the girl returned, despite her halfhearted wishes for him to continue in Yukari's absence.

Moka had been the last to rouse this morning. The vampire had conditioned her body to ten plus hours of sleep for so long that she was difficult to get up. She had been so clingy and whiny and wanting to drink Tsukune's blood. They had shooed her out the door with Ms. Nekonome to fetch an early lunch.

Presently it was just the three of them watching over the unconscious witch. Tora had finished the book she had brought with and was currently reading something Saedi had left her. Dressed in her school uniform, she was sitting in the far corner of the room next to the witch.

Wearing a black shirt and denim jeans, Tsukune was relaxed up between her thighs with his CD player resting off to the side. He had already listened through one of his Spitz albums and was on the second one as he flipped through the pages of a Faust magazine. His cousin had introduced him to the magazine last summer though he had not read the whole volume she had shown him. This was a current volume that had been released last month.

She wished he would hold still. Her breasts were sore and ached with longing. It was like her body could not decide if it wanted to be touched or not. Her nipples jutted out proudly through her blouse, too sensitive for her liking. The teacher had scolded her about not wearing a bra, but it was not like she enjoyed her current state. Sure, she liked how this caused Tsukune to want her, but she was seriously toying with the idea of spending the rest of the day soaking in the bath.

She had decided on the denim shorts, knowing she was too aroused for a skirt today. She also doubted Tora would tolerate her clinging about Tsukune like this. Having a guy between her thighs in a skirt was undoubtedly more inappropriate.

"Hey, Tora. Have you healed that girl?"

Tora looked up from the manga, glancing aside at the witch.

"I have not felt it necessary. Her wounds are healing, albeit slowly."

"Yukari said most witches use healing magic. They might heal faster than humans, but it's nowhere near the level Kurumu pulls off."

Kurumu chuckled, moving one of her hands to run her fingers through his hair.

"Do you think you could heal her?"

"Why?"

"I don't feel right about leaving her like that. You know that if she doesn't wake up, that creepy driver guy will take her off to who knows where."

"That's not really our problem."

Kurumu moved her hand back to his waist to join the other, gently squeezing him.

"Please. I'm worried about the others."

Tora smirked, setting the manga aside.

"The only thing they have to worry about is rain. Yokai made me forget how crummy this month usually is. I can't wait for this trip to be over."

"Have you called your parents?"

Tora sighed.

"No. I didn't even tell them about this trip."

"Why not?"

"Because he would have called and I would rather not hear his voice."

"I thought you got along with your father."

"I want to be home, Kurumu. A phone call won't make that happen."

"I get that. It didn't really hit me that first call, what with Kurumu making my poor mother worry about me doing all sorts of inappropriate things."

"There's nothing inappropriate about loving me."

Tsukune snorted.

"You realize Ms. Nekonome knows you were sleeping naked in my arms. I worry how many others know about that."

"I imagine nobody knew that, Tsukune. Including me till you confessed to it."

He stiffened a moment. Resting his magazine in his lap, he sighed.

"Kurumu isn't feeling well. Her body temperature is elevated."

"Is it?"

Tsukune chuckled, reaching over to rub her knee and thigh which caused her to shiver.

"You're burning up. I'm wondering if it's possible that you have a fever."

"Don't be silly. I can't get sick."

"You face is flush, Kurumu. I have been curious about that."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel aroused."

Tsukune heaved a sigh.

"I'm sorry for asking."

"You should keep such things to yourself, Kurumu."

Kurumu shrugged.

"I don't know what else to say. My body is being weird but it's not like I feel tired."

"I've never heard of a person getting a fever from arousal. Are you sure you're not just cold, Tsukune?"

"Come over here and feel her yourself."

Tora got up and crossed the room, kneeling down next to Kurumu. The sphinx pressed the back of her hand against Kurumu's cheek, causing her to flinch.

"She really is burning up."

"I told you."

Kurumu glanced in Tora's jade eyes as the sphinx leaned in to press her forehead against hers. She could feel Tora's cool breath upon her cheek. Kurumu glanced aside as she clung tighter to Tsukune. She shivered when the girl sat back on her haunches.

"That's definitely a fever."

"Have you ever had one?"

"No. But I've known several kids that were sick."

She turned her attention back to Kurumu.

"Do you have any congestion? Trouble breathing?"

"I feel a little lightheaded if I breathe too deep."

"Not what I'm asking. Is your nose fine? Nothing dripping out?"

Kurumu hoped that was a question about her nose.

"I'm fine."

"Has she ever been like this before?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"I can't imagine this is the first time she's been aroused around you. There's something else wrong."

Kurumu smiled at the concern, mildly curious if there was something wrong. She supposed it might have something to do with having sex, but it could also be linked to last night's mind rescue.

"Well… I did die several times last night. That probably isn't good for my body."

Tora smiled softly, caressing the side of Kurumu's face.

"Maybe I should heal you again. It might help."

Kurumu sighed, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the soft touch of Tora's thumb across her temple.

"She's in much worse condition than I am. Could you heal her?"

"I do feel bad that she's still unconscious, but is it safe for us if she wakes up now?"

Tora shrugged at him.

"I still have my barrier up so she can't use magic. The most she could do is run away so one of us has to keep her from leaving the room."

"Without her magic she'll be about as strong as you are, Tsukune."

He chuckled, sitting up. Picking up his CD player, he crawled over her leg towards the door.

"I don't know about that, but I can try keeping this door closed for you guys."

"Take off your blouse."

Kurumu frowned as Tora wandered over to her things and started rummaging through her faded blue suitcase. The sphinx discarded a black wad of fabric beside her before starting to unfasten the buttons of her blouse.

"What are we doing?"

"From what I heard, she attacked Tsukune immediately because she thought he was human."

"I am human."

"That's not the point, Tsukune. If she sees we're not human, she might not be hostile."

"But witches are hated by monsters and humans. Yukari has said that several times."

"This woman may not share that sentiment. She might not be aware that other monsters exist."

Kurumu nodded as Tora slipped out of her blouse. The sphinx set the garment aside before reaching back behind her to unhook the three clasps of the dark green bra. Rolling her shoulders forward, she tugged it off and dropped it in her suitcase.

"I didn't realize you were so bold."

Tora snorted as she picked up the black wad of fabric. It was that other halter top she had bought with the gold one she had worn a couple weeks ago.

"My back is to him."

As the girl pulled her top over her tanned torso, Kurumu started undoing the buttons to her blouse. She smiled softly as she felt Tsukune's interest swell up. Scooting her legs around to kneel up, she finished with the buttons and slipped out of the thin fabric.

Tora sighed as her large wings eased out of her back. Unlike Kurumu and the Tengu girls, Tora had a huge base to her wings that was slightly lower down her back. It made it impossible for the sphinx to wear any sort of bra with them out. The halter tops she had bought recently were cut extremely low in the back which was perfect for her massive wings filled with raven black feathers. Tora flexed her wings, tucking them about her body like wrapping a towel about her.

Getting up on her feet, Kurumu stretched her arms over her head as she let her chiropteran wings knife out from her shoulder blades. She groaned with pleasure, though it was more from his hunger at seeing her topless. She let her hands come down and linger at the hem of her shorts.

"Should we do tails?"

Tora was on her feet and frowned at her.

"I don't have anything low enough for my tail."

"We could strip down to our panties."

Tora shook her head, stalking over to the witch.

"I don't think that's the image we want to give this young woman upon waking."

Kurumu nodded, quickly realizing her whim to get a stronger reaction from Tsukune would be awkward for Tora. While she was mildly interested in seeing Tora's tail again, she realized that was an image she would prefer Tsukune not to have.

"Have you been doing your stretches?"

Tora shrugged as she knelt down beside the prone witch.

"I suppose I can do them after. I'm unsure how effective they are without the weights."

"Do you think you'll be able to fly before the end of the month?"

Tora shrugged, gesturing for her to come over.

"If she panics, you should kiss her to calm her down."

Kurumu smiled as she got down next to Tora. She had to shift her wings back to allow Tora more room. She reached over to brush the back of her hand against the witch's cheek. Her skin was so cold, but her chest lifted with each steady breath. She noted her petite nose and the small indent beneath her nostrils that preceded her thin lips.

"I suppose I could. She is pretty."

Tora giggled with a slight shake of her head. Closing her eyes, the sphinx breathed in deep as she brought her fingers up to her chest. Forming a small diamond pattern with her thumbs and forefingers, Tora pushed a bluish trail of energy from her body to the witch's chest.

The girl shot upright, looking about wildly. Her creamy chocolate eyes caught sight of Kurumu and the witch cried out, jerking back.

"Easy, Ms. Witch."

Tora scooted in, holding her hands up. The witch glanced at her and whimpered, frantically scrambling back into a corner.

"Stay away from me!"

Kurumu crawled over to her left as Tora closed in on the right. Taking Tora's example, Kurumu held a hand up as she smiled at the frightened woman.

"It's okay. Tora healed you."

The witch glanced between them and then beyond. She stiffened and drew her arms up protectively over her chest.

"Where am I?"

"You're at a bed and breakfast."

"What's that?"

"It's a hotel that gives you food in the morning."

The witch frowned, regarding them. She lowered a hand to feel about the fabric she had wrapped about her legs. She tensed in panic as her other hand quickly joined a desperate search of her garment.

"Where is it?!"

"Yukari has your wand, Ms. Witch."

The witch bit her lower lip as she pressed back against the corner. She clutched her arms to her chest.

"Yukari? The little girl. Where is she?"

"We healed you to answer our questions, Ms. Witch. What business do you have with our friend?"

The witch looked away. She remained quiet long enough for Tora to sigh.

"We need you to talk with us, Ms. Witch. If I understand things correctly, one of the adults with us will take you with him if you don't cooperate."

The witch shuddered.

"Please, let me go."

"Did you murder humans around the sunflower hill?"

The woman tensed up. She meekly turned her eyes on them.

"Why should you care? You're not human."

"Because it's not smart to antagonize the humans. There's too many of them."

The woman bit her lower lip, her eyes glancing about.

"Who are you people?"

Kurumu grinned.

"I'm Kurono Kurumu and this is Nazohashi Tora. My boyfriend back there is Aono Tsukune."

The witch frowned.

"I meant what are you people? You're not witches."

Tora sighed.

"Kurumu is a succubus and I am a sphinx. Her boyfriend is a vampire."

The witch's eyes widened.

"You're monsters? I thought that was nonsense made up by humans."

"We attend a monster school in the Niigata prefecture. We are here on a school trip for the week. The daughter of the owner of this inn is a cousin of one of our friends and suggested that we explore the mystery of your sunflower hill."

The witch nodded dumbly.

"I remember this Yukari came with a bunch of people brought up to our hill by a school bus. So all of you are monsters?"

Tora cocked her head.

"Our hill?"

The witch flinched.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were humans."

"So you do murder humans that come to your hill."

The witch squeezed tighter into her corner.

"Please, let me go. I won't cause you any more trouble."

"You haven't told us what business you have with Yukari."

"Why is a young witch in the company of monsters?"

Kurumu smiled, scooting in as close as her wings allowed. Tora was further back on her side, but there was no way the witch could get through them without force.

"Because her grandfather was a teacher at our school. That little girl is a genius. She's a first year high school student with us."

The woman peered into her eyes.

"I'm sorry for hurting him. Please, let me go."

Tora sighed.

"Do you think she'll answer our questions if you kiss her?"

Kurumu knew it would calm the witch. She scooted in to press her knee on the witch's makeshift skirt, leaning upright as she pressed her right hand on the wall. She stared into those chocolate eyes, noting the panic. Kurumu shivered at the rise of Tsukune's interest in the situation. She wondered why he was fascinated with her kissing another woman. She was tempted to kiss this girl to sate his curiosity.

"She might."

Kurumu cupped the witch's chin, firmly holding her head in place. She felt the witch try to push on her breasts and side, but this woman was so much weaker than Moka. As Kurumu tilted her head, she could feel the sweetness of the girl's want for her flaring up.

"Please, don't!"

Kurumu paused, feeling the girl's breath against her lips.

"Are you sure?"

"My Lady Oyakata asked me to bring the girl to her."

Kurumu let the girl's chin go and the witch promptly turned her head aside. Kurumu lowered back on her haunches, absently cupping her right breast. The slight struggle had made her poor things ache more. She had to massage them to diminish the sensation.

Tora glanced at Kurumu, shaking her head.

"So this Lady Oyakata is an older witch that lives on the hill with you."

"Yes."

"Are there other witches on the hill?"

"No."

"Do you know why she wanted Yukari?"

The witch regarded Tora.

"She's a witch. We have to stand together if we are to protect our home."

"That's not possible. If the humans have decided to take that hill, you have to find somewhere else."

For the first time anger crossed the witch's eyes.

"That's not right! They have no right to take my home from me!"

"It's not about being right, Ms. Witch. Someone has bought that land and they will make use of it. Killing humans will only delay the inevitable."

Kurumu smiled, moving her attention to her left breast.

"Yukari said your name is Rubi, correct?"

"Toujou Rubi."

"Did you make those magical beasts on the hill?"

Rubi studied her with eyes that wandered to take in her actions.

"I am their caretaker."

"Did those things devour the humans that came to your hill?"

"Yes. They guard our hill from intruders. Your young friend killed most of them."

Tora sighed, getting up on her feet. She turned about and headed over to her suitcase.

"I should call the others. Let them know there might be more of those things."

"But there's no service up on the hill."

Tora sighed at his remark as she fetched her phone.

"I guess I could try sending a text. They might have service long enough for a short warning."

Kurumu frowned at Rubi, letting her hands rest on her knees.

"Will these things attack our friends on the hill?"

"You went back?"

"Only a few of us stayed behind to watch over you. The rest of our classmates are trying to make a film since it was rumored your hill was haunted."

Rubi glanced around her at the door. She sighed, her body relaxing.

"The guardians are smart enough to not engage with a numbers disadvantage. If your group stays together, they won't be in danger."

Tora chuckled as she worked the buttons of her phone.

"Eventually the humans would have brought heavy equipment once that road was suitable. You should take your pets and that older witch of yours to a new home."

"Then let me go so I can advise my lady of your assessment."

Kurumu cocked her head as she stared at Rubi. The witch averted her eyes.

"You're just saying that. We shouldn't let you leave if you will go back to killing humans."

"It's my home and I will defend it as I see fit."

In the long pause that followed, a knock sounded on the other side of the door as Tora set her phone down. Tsukune stepped back from the door as it slid open.

Yukari strolled through the door with bags of goods in her hands and on her shoulder. She wore a sleeveless denim shirt with loops on the shoulders for the black suspenders that stretched down her torso in the front. The shirt had huge breast pockets that swelled with the young witch's bosom. The suspenders were clipped in two places in the front of a matching denim skirt with a bottom hem which was deliberately frayed. In the back the suspenders came together to clip in the center. The skirt was loose about the waist, but hardly noticeable with the shirt tucked in.

"I bring sustenance."

Yukari glanced about the room. She turned her attention back to Tsukune and held the bag to him.

"We would have been back sooner, but I had to shop by myself."

Tsukune took the bag from her, glancing through the contents.

"That's amazing, Yukari. It's good to see that you're adapting to the humans so well."

Yukari shrugged, pulling the second bag off her shoulder and handing it over.

"It's not like this was a busy time of the day. Most humans are at school or work."

"But it's good that you're not afraid of the city like you were before."

"I wasn't scared."

Kurumu felt a surge of sickly sweet desire as the vampire slipped around the open door. Moka had a simple pink sundress with white straps and hem. The vampire's eyes swept over her body as Moka cupped a hand over her mouth.

"Ms. Kurono! Show some decency!"

Ms. Nekonome had followed on the vampire's heels. Her ears wagged about in agitation as her tail sawed angrily about her legs, mostly trapped within her knee length, denim skirt.

Kurumu giggled, covering her breasts with her hands as she scooted away from Rubi.

"I asked her to remove her blouse, Ms. Nekonome. I didn't want our guest to mistake us for humans."

Kurumu gestured to Moka.

"This is Akashiya Moka, another vampire. And that's our teacher, Ms. Nekonome."

"I understand your reasons, Ms. Nazohashi, but we are in a human city. We must do our best to hide our true forms at all times."

Yukari rolled her eyes.

"Moka had to pull her into an alley after she got too worked up over a fish market. That's why I ended up doing most of the shopping on my own."

Rubi got to her feet and pressed a hand to her chest.

"Please, would you help me defend my home?"

Yukari regarded the older witch.

"Moka said there was no chance of this girl waking today. Why did you heal her, Tora?"

"I had some questions for her. It seems there is an older witch on the hill and Rubi was only the caretaker of the garigari creatures you dispatched."

"Interesting."

"My Lady Oyakata requested that you join us. You belong with your sister witches."

Yukari stepped closer to clasp her arms around Tsukune's waist.

"I belong with my friends."

"You can't trust these monsters."

Yukari regarded Rubi coldly.

"If it had been my choice, you would have been a pile of ash. You owe your life to these monsters."

Rubi scowled.

"You would betray your kind?"

"Considering you tried to have me eaten, yes."

"That was a mistake! I thought you were humans."

"Do you know the names of the humans you killed?"

Rubi glared at Yukari.

"Why would I bother knowing something so pointless?"

"So you don't. You kill on sight, without hesitation. You're not much different than a wild beast."

"Those humans were trespassing!"

Tora snorted.

"You can't trespass on land you purchased."

"It wasn't theirs to buy!"

"You couldn't sell it because you never owned it."

"You are aware that humans don't kill other humans for trespassing."

Rubi scowled at Yukari.

"Should I care what those pests do?"

"If you were human and owned that land, do you understand what the other humans would do to you after killing eighteen trespassers? Tsukune?"

Tsukune sighed as the question was turned upon him.

"She would be found guilty of murder and executed by hanging."

Rubi rolled her eyes.

"Barbaric. More proof that humans are despicable creatures."

"Despicable creatures that have higher standards than you. I guess that makes you entirely worthless."

"How dare you insinuate that I am less than a human!"

Yukari let go of Tsukune to cross her arms about her chest. She cocked her head, regarding Rubi.

"What other explanation can be made? There's not a human in this city that would attack you on sight."

"Humans killed my parents!"

Yukari backed up a step, her eyes glancing aside. The silence that fell over the room was thick as Rubi clenched her fists, her whole body shaking.

"Don't lie to me! Humans kill whatever they want to! They destroy everything!"

Tora sighed, flexing her wings.

"Did your parents die because the humans found out they were witches?"

"Huh?"

"When a boy found out I was a monster, he tried to kill me multiple times."

Kurumu felt her heart tighten at the thought.

"Tora?"

"Humans will kill us, Kurumu. The only reason why they don't is because we can look like them."

Rubi turned to them, her eyes burning with zeal.

"Then all of you should join me. We can make a stand against the humans."

Ms. Nekonome sighed.

"Young lady, that topic has been discussed many times by souls much older than us. Most agree that a war with the humans would only result in our genocide."

"How did your parents die, Rubi?"

Rubi regarded Yukari, whom had recovered her stoic expression. Rubi paused, glancing aside.

"It happened when I was six. I was walking with my parents at night in this city and a driver ran my parents over."

"And yet you survived?"

"Are you saying I should have died?"

"I question your memory."

"They pushed me to safety."

Yukari scowled.

"You're describing an accident! Did you accidentally have your creatures eat humans on your hill?"

Tsukune patted Yukari's head.

"Yukari, stop. What happened to her parents was unfortunate."

"Yes, unfortunate. So what was the name of the driver?"

Rubi stared at Yukari. Her brow furrowed as she glanced at the floor.

"Why does that matter?"

"You started hating humans over this person. He should be important to you."

Rubi shook her head.

"I never knew his name. Lady Oyakata killed him."

"How convenient. Do you believe everything she tells you?"

Rubi glared at Yukari.

"Lady Oyakata has taken care of me for fourteen years. She has done everything for me."

"Oh, I see she has done an excellent job. I suppose we should be thankful that she taught you to speak."

"She was six, Yukari. I'm sure she knew how to speak."

Yukari glanced at Tora.

"Then I guess the only thing she taught her was how to not be human. I hope your deceased parents approve of the education."

Rubi's voice cracked as she wagged a finger at Yukari.

"You have no right! You don't understand what it's like to be alone!"

Yukari shook her head, stalking over to the door. She paused next to Moka.

"You're a disgrace to witches, Rubi. I've never been so disappointed in someone before."

Walking around Moka, the young witch disappeared down the hall. A heavy silence lingered once again that ended with Moka sighing.

"I'll keep her company."

The vampire smiled at them, grabbing the door and closing it.

"That was rather dramatic."

Tsukune chuckled at Ms. Nekonome's assessment. He opened up the bag and pulled a drink out. Walking over to the dejected witch, he held the can out.

"Here. It looks like she didn't get one for you, so you can have mine."

Rubi took the can and stared at it.

"Why would I want human food?"

"Because it tastes good?"

Rubi sighed.

"Have none of you any pride?"

Ms. Nekonome shrugged.

"A lot of human wars are started over pride. Humans killing other humans because they believe their truth is the one truth. Monsters don't have the numbers to indulge in such a destructive emotion."

Tsukune chuckled.

"It might surprise you, but most of us here grew up around humans, Yukari being the only exception. Yea, humans have their faults, but I think all creatures should be judged by their deeds alone. The man whom killed your parents was a horrible human being, but there are many good ones."

Rubi shook her head, backing away from him.

"No. You're trying to trick me. There's no such thing as good humans."

Kurumu sidled up next to Rubi, draping an arm over the witch's shoulder. The taller girl flinched but could not pull away from her stronger grip.

"Let me go!"

"Calm. Okay?"

Kurumu pushed against the girl's back as she gripped her wrist. She closed her eyes as she pressed the side of her face against the girl's neck. She felt the trickle of Rubi's desire once more.

"You will not tempt me, demon."

"Tempt you? I'm hot. Can't you tell?"

"Sorry about her, Ms. Witch. Kurumu is feeling off today."

Frowning, Ms. Nekonome walked over and placed the back of her hand against Kurumu's forehead. Kurumu lazily opened her eyes as the hand drew away.

"That is unusual. Your mother never had a fever."

"My mother doesn't fight vampires in her head."

Rubi hugged herself.

"This has nothing to do with me. Release me at once."

"I must agree with Ms. Toujou. It might be best if you lie down and rest, Ms. Kurono."

Kurumu took in a deep breath, squeezing the girl to her.

"No. She doesn't understand."

Tora came over to squeeze Kurumu's shoulder.

"I don't know how hugging the girl is going to make her understand something."

That was true, but it felt nice. Sighing, she let go of Rubi in favor of leaning against Tora.

"She doesn't understand. Did you expect Yukari to attack you on the rooftop?"

Rubi frowned, glancing away.

"Of course not. I thought she would be reasonable."

"What do you think went through the minds of the people being eaten by your creatures?"

Rubi paused.

"That's my home. They have no right to be there."

"There might be a little girl that never gets to see her father again because you decided she shouldn't."

Rubi touched her chest, backing away a step. She shook her head.

"You're trying to trick me."

Ms. Nekonome sighed. She turned to Tsukune.

"Could you leave some food and drink for the young lady and myself? I feel it may be best that I speak alone with her."

Tsukune frowned, carrying both bags over to the teacher. He held them out for her to move the goods about in the bags till one was straining with weight.

"What are you planning to do?"

"This poor thing is much too old for Yokai, but I may still be able to help her. Offer her a place to stay."

Tora frowned.

"You mean to allow her to live with you?"

"My fiancé has seen this sort of thing before. Women that come in with broken bones and won't admit that their husbands did it."

"She doesn't look abused."

"Not all abuse is physical. Go keep Ms. Sendou company. Leave this matter to me."

Tsukune sighed, hefting up the bigger bag and cradling it to his chest with both arms.

"I hope you work it out."

The teacher nodded as he headed for the door. Tora pulled free from Kurumu, but offered a hand. Smiling, Kurumu took it in both of hers as Tsukune slid the door open and slipped out of the room. As they were about to close the door behind them, Ms. Nekonome sighed.

"And put a blouse on, Ms. Kurono."

* * *

Kurumu moaned as strong hands shook her shoulder. She rubbed her cheek against the pillow beneath her as she heard her name hissed against her ear in a low male, voice. She shifted onto her back under her aggressor, drawing her knees up as she grabbed for him. She felt his robe in her hands, tugging him atop her. Her eyes barely opened enough to make out shapes as his body pressed to hers. She could feel his breath on her shoulder as her hands rubbed his back.

"Have you seen Yukari?"

She whimpered as she brought her left hand up to the back of his head. She glanced at his neck, noting how smooth and pale his flesh was. Looking over his dark locks, she saw Yukari's futon was empty. Their teacher was sleeping soundly at the far end of the room with a bottle of sake resting near her pillow.

"How is your neck?"

"Hurts. I can tell you're still burning up."

"Do you want me?"

Tsukune sighed. He pushed, but could not escape her grasp.

"Kurumu. I need to find Yukari."

"Maybe she's in the bathroom."

"I already checked."

She nodded, rubbing her cheek against his. She took in a deep breath.

"You smell nice."

"I should. I just bathed."

She dragged her right hand down to his posterior as she lowered her right knee. She tugged, intent on dragging him on top of her.

"Make love to me."

He groaned in frustration.

"Kurumu. Yukari's missing. Get up and help me find her."

She whimpered, lifting her hands from him. He promptly lifted out of her grasp, grabbing her right hand. He got up on his feet, tugging on her. She sighed, dismissing her playful thoughts of yanking him back down on her. She should help him find Yukari.

"Have you checked Moka's room?"

"No. I was hoping you would do that."

She frowned as she fixed her robe sash. She must have loosened it after lying down. Most of the time after dinner had been like this. She felt… detached. It was like her only strong feeling was one of arousal. Even another round of Tora's healing had not fixed this stupor. It made it difficult to feel anything else.

As she stumbled out into the hall, she let her hand linger on the wall as she walked off to her right for the neighboring room. It must have been after eleven since all the lights were off.

"Did you bathe alone?"

"I was with Ginei."

She nodded as she reached the adjacent room. She tugged the door open and glanced about. Moka's futon was the closest to the door. The girl had tossed her blanket aside and was sleeping on her side. Her robe had hiked up to expose most of her thigh but it was nothing to worry about. Tora rested on her side upon the next futon, facing Moka. She made soft purring sounds with each exhale.

Kurumu felt Ginei's sexual desire before she could make out his figure in the darkness. He was lying on his back with his hands behind his head. She smirked as he intentionally shifted his lower torso to bare more of his legs.

"You're awake, Ginei."

She could hear his sigh.

"Is it that obvious?"

She peered over him, noting there was nobody in the last futon.

"Where's Rubi?"

"Don't know. She wasn't here when I got back."

Kurumu shivered as she felt Tsukune's hand touch her shoulder.

"Yukari's missing too. Where could they have gone?"

Ginei was getting up and fixing his robe to be appropriate. For a moment there, Kurumu had seen something that suggested Ginei was being naughty. Then again, she had not slept in underwear a single night so she could not rightfully call him a pervert for doing the same.

"We didn't pass them on the way up, but they could have slipped out while we were in the bath."

Kurumu frowned as he joined them out in the hall. He closed the door behind him.

"But where would they go?"

"I have no idea. Should we check the roof first?"

That sounded as good a place as any for a start so she nodded. Tsukune led the way, heading further down the hall on the right. They reached the end, stepping up a small flight of stairs. Dim light filtered in the window on their left as they continued to the door at the end of this path.

Ginei hopped in front of them with a slight shush. Holding a finger to his lips, he gingerly pressed his ear to the door. He pointed up.

"Is she safe up there with Rubi?"

Ginei smirked.

"More like is Rubi safe up there with her."

"What are they doing?"

"Talking. Keep quiet."

He gently twisted the knob and eased it open into the exterior stairway. He gestured for them to head up first before carefully closing the door. The sounds of their voices was much clearer in the night air.

"- what you expect from me. I can't change the past."

"You should do something to atone for your sins."

Kurumu crept up the stairs ahead of Tsukune. With the inn being on the edge of the city, they could see the stars clearly. It was pretty night without a cloud in sight. She decided against ascending any higher once she could see over the lip of the roof. Both witches stood on the far side, peering out over the city.

"The human solution is to execute me. I hardly consider that atonement."

"Agreed."

Rubi sighed, gripping the rail.

"Why should I answer to these people? Look what they have done to this valley."

"I hate this place. There's too many people. Too much noise. Too much concrete. Too much garbage."

"Then why side with them?"

"Because I was not raised to hate humans. I don't trust them but there's never been a reason to kill."

"And what if they come for your home?"

"That's not a problem if you live in a small village among humans, Rubi. There are lots of pretty places along the countryside. The humans don't care if you play by their rules."

Rubi sighed.

"I remember my father often saying that there would come a day that humans and witches could live together. We were playing by their rules but they still killed him."

"How do you not comprehend the difference between an accident and murder?"

"That man did not care if he killed my parents."

"Did you ever speak with the man?"

Rubi stiffened.

"That was not possible. Lady Oyakata killed him shortly after rescuing me."

"Did she now? And how did she find him in all of this?"

Feeling cold, Kurumu pushed back against Tsukune. She glanced over her shoulder, noting his attention was fixed on the witches. Grabbing his hand, she pulled it down to rest on her belly. He could not protest without risking discovery.

"I don't know."

"How convenient for her to be able to locate a single human in this city without a name or any personal object of his to track. I believe that would be even beyond my skills."

"Lady Oyakata is powerful. If she wanted to kill someone, she could."

Yukari snorted.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that."

"Come with me, Yukari. We could try those methods you suggested."

Yukari sighed.

"If it was only you, I would. But I realize now that we are faced with someone whom can't be negotiated with. She's an enemy, Rubi."

"You don't know her like I do."

"You don't know any of the people you killed. Don't preach to me about lacking empathy."

"Lady Oyakata has taken care of me. She was there for me when nobody else was."

Yukari glanced up at the witch.

"How many people have you talked with?"

"Why does that matter?"

"You complain about being alone. How many people have you talked with since Lady Oyakata took you under her wing?"

"I have Lady Oyakata. There has never been a need for anyone else."

"You've never tried to communicate with another human?"

Rubi snorted, shaking her head.

"Why would I do that?"

"Heavens forbid you hear any opinions beyond those of your mentor."

Rubi stiffened.

"I have never had a chance to speak with anyone else. You're the first witch we have encountered."

Yukari sighed.

"How many days did it take for Lady Oyakata to find you?"

"It was not long."

"How many days?"

"I don't remember."

"I would think you would remember if you had to scavenge for food and water. How could you possibly forget such hardship?"

"I was young and it was a long time ago."

"Six isn't that young."

"I don't want to remember that time after my parents died."

"But you clearly remember them being hit by a car?"

"Yes."

Yukari sighed again.

"I have a friend. That girl that had the bat wings. If she wanted to, she could put any image in your head and you would not be able to tell it from a dream or a memory."

"Nobody has tampered with my memories."

Yukari regarded the witch.

"You are so stubborn. Why can't you accept the fact that Lady Oyakata murdered your parents?"

Rubi shook her head, backing away from Yukari.

"That's not true. She rescued me from the streets."

Yukari reached inside her robe and presented the curved branch to Rubi.

"I'm sure you've notice my friend's barrier does not extend to the roof. With this you can fly home to your master and die."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I am accepting the reality of the situation. When you return without me, she will kill you."

Rubi snatched the wand and leveled it at Yukari.

"You will come with me!"

The young witch cocked her head, betraying no concern.

"I have removed all the spells from your wand except your ability to transform."

"How did you-"

"I have also placed several enchantments on your attire. I could tear you apart before you figure out what I have done."

"But you don't have a wand! Every witch requires an artifact to cast spells."

"Anything inanimate object can be made into a wand, child. It's merely a matter of taking the time and I have had nothing better to do all day."

Rubi lowered her wand.

"You're wrong about her."

"Am I? There is a forbidden spell among witches. It involves taking your soul and placing it another living being. If you wish, you can cohabit with the other spirit, but most decide it best to simply switch vessels with the other participant. Since the spell requires expending a lot of energy, more often than not, your original body dies, leaving the other spirit homeless."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You see, this spell has limited uses. If a witch were to use this against a human, they would cease being a witch. You might have the knowledge of a witch, but your body can't connect to nature anymore. The only way to keep casting this spell, is to steal the body of other witches. You could live for centuries, killing your sister witches."

Rubi shook her head.

"You're lying."

"Your master sent you to fetch me, so that she would have a choice of bodies. She already knows I'm the stronger witch. But if you go back without me, she'll have to settle for yours."

"You're trying to manipulate me."

"Yes. I want you to betray her by coming with us."

Rubi backed away, swinging her wand out. Six wings sprouted from her back as she laughed.

"I knew it! You were lying to me!"

"Are you that stupid that you don't see it? She's isolated you. She controls you. Did she empty your head of everything? What about uncles, aunts, grandparents? You probably have family."

Ruby faltered back a step.

"I don't have anyone."

"Is that your memory or what you've been told?"

"You're trying to trick me."

"To what end? Do you really think your company means anything to me?"

Yukari shook her head as she backed up against the railing.

"I hate you. You tried to kill my friends over nothing. You tried to kill me over nothing. Go ahead. Run to your master and die. I lose nothing."

Rubi brandished her wand at Yukari.

"You will come with me."

"If you take me to that hill, I will kill her. Make no mistake. The only way I ever go back there is to destroy your home."

"You're wrong. We never needed you."

Rubi pumped her wings to spring off the rooftop. Twisting with another flap of her wings, she sped off into the starry night.

Yukari sighed, shaking her head. She stalked over towards the break in the railing that connected to the top of the stairs.

Kurumu could feel Tsukune's body tense up, but she was not in a state of quick movement. She let him go, which allowed him to crawl down a couple steps before Yukari stepped over the lip onto the top landing. Kurumu managed to sit up only one step below her spying spot before Yukari took note of her.

"Hey."

"Oh. You saw that."

Kurumu pinched her fingers together, holding them up.

"A little bit."

Yukari sighed, walking down the few steps to sit next to Kurumu.

"She's an idiot."

Tsukune had given up trying to escape. He rubbed the back of his head, glancing about nervously. The door was open at the bottom of the stairs, indicating Ginei had succeeded.

"Is it okay to let her fly back to her hill?"

"It's not like we could follow her."

"We could fly."

Yukari pouted, leaning forward on her knees.

"I don't want to. She was supposed to be smart and not throw her life away. I'm not risking my life to chase after her."

"We have to do something."

"No we don't, Tsukune. We owe that girl nothing. The only reason to go to that hill is to kill those witches. And I don't think any of you want me doing that."

"Maybe if we talk-"

"You can't. These people have killed for their home. They won't hesitate to do it again."

Kurumu sighed, reaching over to pull Yukari against her side. Yukari sighed and relaxed.

"She's right. Just think how things went for you with the PSC. These people think they're right. It's reckless to think we can change their minds."

Tsukune sighed, scratching his head.

"Well what can we do?"

Kurumu smiled as she stroked her fingers through Yukari's hair.

"I can think of a few things."

Yukari snorted, pulling away from Kurumu.

"Please don't. Save your sex for when we get home tomorrow. I want to sleep."

Kurumu smirked as Tsukune blushed. He paused as Yukari descended the stairs, clearly indecisive if he should follow with Kurumu making no signs of movement. He waited for Yukari to slip through the open door at the bottom to turn a curious gaze upon Kurumu.

"Are we going?"

Kurumu regarded him. Any thoughts of chasing after either witch quickly passed with a new thought. She loosened her robe.

"You know… we could make love here."

He might have been charmed when he came to her. But she knew he was not when he was inside.


	14. Witch's Ranch

They were going home.

They had woke up this morning to a downpour and the forecast did not indicate things would clear up until late afternoon. Seeing little point of sticking with the original schedule, Mr. Umatobi had shuffled about room to room with heavy breaths, letting everyone know to pack and eat up as they would be leaving with Mr. Nurari before the bus driver made his mail rounds.

Kurumu was feeling no better than she had yesterday. Her body was hot and her head was swimming in and out of clarity. It was difficult to eat as she could not hold her breath long. She wanted to cuddle and be held. The drowsy vampire was the perfect victim, unable to resist her wants.

Pretty much everyone had dressed for school today, most the boys wearing the school jacket. Ginei and Tamura were the exceptions. Tamura had forgotten to bring his jacket and Ginei had not brought any school uniforms. Their grinning club president was sporting a satin, pink dress shirt that matched Moka's long tresses. He left the short sleeved shirt untucked to match the loose, casual look of his baggy, black corduroy cargos. He wore a white bandana today, claiming it meshed better with his outfit.

Yukari was the only girl not wearing a blouse and skirt. She had on this peach, sleeveless blouse worn beneath a burgundy open vest that zipped up her midriff. A matching, pleated burgundy skirt hugged about her hips. White thigh highs stretched up from her feet tucked in black dress shoes with white collars. White elastic bands clipped to the top of the hose and disappeared beneath the skirt.

"You two need to eat."

Kurumu smiled softly at Tora, whom had yet to put her hair up in braids. Kurumu sighed, pressing her cheek against the side of Moka's head. She had pulled the vampire between her knees about halfway through her meal and had done little since. It was not like Moka had been eating, preferring to sleep against her shoulder. It felt nicer holding Moka like this and Tsukune approved.

Not much had been said about Rubi's escape. Ginei had summarized things as Rubi finding her wand and slipping out while he bathed with Tsukune, Uchiyama and Yamabato. Tora had apologized profusely, admitting she had turned in under the impression Rubi had been asleep. Ms. Nekonome had been mildly disappointed, but none of the film club cared. Most had not even seen the witch.

"My Moka is still weak from giving blood to Tsukune."

"I'll happily give her my blood."

Yukari glared at the grinning werewolf.

"She's not desperate. I would offer mine, but it would be better if she took some from Kurumu or Tora."

Tora frowned, absently lifting a hand to rub her neck.

"How is your neck feeling, Tsukune? The marks look worse than yesterday."

Tsukune touched his neck and winced.

"It's tender. I feel like there's a hot coal tucked against my throat."

"It looks like a hickey."

Sangi smirked, setting aside her empty plate.

"Humans get those things by kissing too hard or too much."

Ginei chuckled.

"I remember one of my former girlfriends was obsessed with leaving her mark. It annoyed her that mine would go away within an hour."

Kurumu smiled, running her fingers through Moka's tresses.

"We should take you to the hospital today to have it looked at. Moka's marks don't normally get worse."

Sangi got up and held her hand down to Chouda. The smaller senior took the offer.

"You should be fine, right? I mean, I get that your body hasn't been acclimated to Moka's blood since it's mostly been her taking blood from you and not the other way around."

Tsukune smiled at the brunette.

"I'll be fine. More rest and less danger."

Kurumu grinned as Moka stirred slightly.

"So how did your film go on the hill?"

Uchiyama and Oyanagi got up. As the tengu boy stretched his arms over his head, the older afro boy gestured at them.

"Kuroishi feels we have enough to piece together a good film."

"Can I see it?"

Kana snatched a sausage off her distracted cousin's plate.

"It's footage. If we can finish it before the end of term, we could give a copy to Ms. Zukkutani for you."

Kana chewed on the pilfered food as she shrugged.

"I don't know if we will be visiting Saedi this break. If you guys could somehow get it on a computer format, maybe I could email it to her."

"It's a Sony DCR-TRV. It might not be the newest camcorder, but it's digital."

"How do you get the film on a computer?"

"You just need a firewire connection. We don't have the flashiest video editing and capture software, but it was good enough for last year's project."

"All right, geek boy. I'm heading to our room to get my stuff."

Uchiyama clapped his hand on Oyanagi's shoulder before stalking off. The stocky boy lingered a moment longer before following after his roommate.

Kamitsuku and the other two boys whom had shared a room with Mr. Umatobi had left breakfast long ago. She had seen Kuroishi carrying down things twice, imagining the older boy was already on the bus waiting with both teachers, since Ms. Nekonome had also been finished up with her meal before they had come down. Their advisor had lingered only a couple minutes while talking with the bus driver before taking their discussion outside.

"We all should get going. It's almost eight."

Tsukune nodded, getting up on his feet. He had nearly cleared his plate.

"It's been a fun trip."

"Really? I was worried the whole time after that first encounter in the sunflowers."

Tsukune chuckled at Sangi's remark.

"That's understandable."

"I kept thinking it could happen again, but I guess since you guys had that crazy girl here, we were safe."

Tora stood up, smoothing out her blouse.

"She did mention an older witch, but I suppose this mentor did not want to act without knowing what had happened to her ward."

Sangi snorted.

"Or she doesn't have a mentor. She might have lied to cover her guilt."

"Whatever the case, we have no reasons to return to the hill."

"Yea, let the humans figure that one out. Those witches have to realize they can't hold their ground forever. Short of having an army of magical beasts, there's no way they could stop that project."

"That's a dreadful thought. Humans don't back down from threats. They'll meet it with a larger force."

Sangi smiled.

"I know. I'm heading up with Chouda. You guys should hurry."

Ginei nodded, getting up and gesturing at Kana.

"Yea, we're finished here. Just have to drag these two up on their feet."

Taking Chouda by the hand, Sangi started off for the opening of the hall by the front counter. The other two boys had already disappeared up the stairs to the upper levels.

Kurumu flinched as Yukari pressed a cool palm against her forehead. She sighed, favoring the witch a soft smile as she regarded the plates before them. Moka had not touched her meal.

"You're worse than yesterday. Moka? Can you hold out till lunch?"

"Kurai doesn't serve lunch, Yukari. I think that's why the original plan was to stay until the afternoon."

Yukari caressed Moka's cheek. The vampire's eyes fluttered open as Moka yawned.

"I could make her lunch."

"I'm going to get my things out of Saedi's room."

Kana was tugging on Saedi's wrist, as she wandered away from the group.

"I'll see you guys on the bus."

Moka groaned, her eyes slowly opening. Kurumu smiled down at the vampire.

"Hey. Yukari says you should drink blood to recover some strength."

"Can I?"

"I meant Kurumu's or Tora's. Tsukune can't handle his blood being taken now."

Moka pouted a moment. She glanced aside and then back. Her eyes softened as she tilted her head and leaned up, her breath tickling across Kurumu's throat.

Kurumu stiffened as teeth sank into her neck. Her breaths came out shallow as she felt her life siphoned firmly from her body. It hurt but not as bad as she recalled the first time. Perhaps being more relaxed helped diminish the discomfort. It still was not as satisfying as Unabara's bite.

"Oh. Well, since that was decided… let's head upstairs, Tsukune."

Kurumu felt how much Tsukune desired this image. She felt this urge to let out her tail and wings, but she could not move. Holding Moka was all she could manage while the vampire drained her. Her eyes felt heavy as her body relaxed. She could slip away like this.

"Moka, that's too much."

Moka pulled back with a gasp. She panted, pushing back to a seated position between Kurumu's thighs. The vampire lifted a hand to touch her chin, her eyes glazed over. A slight smile crossed her lips.

"She tastes like Tsukune today."

Tsukune chuckled, shaking his head as he acquiesced to Tora's tugging on his sleeve.

"We'll be upstairs, Moka. Everybody is packing."

Moka licked her lips as Tsukune retreated with Tora.

"It still has a sweet undertone."

Kurumu smiled, resting against the vampire.

"I thought you would protest more."

"She said I should."

"I'm thirsty."

Ginei laughed, picking up his cup of tea and handing it over to Kurumu. She felt exhausted. She could feel his smoldering desire from what he had witnessed, but this did not give her energy. And now that Tsukune had slipped out of the room, she felt empty and her throat hurt from being so dry.

"Are you going to take it?"

"I can't move."

Yukari pressed the back of her hand against Kurumu's cheek. The witch smiled as she moved her hand about Kurumu's face and forehead.

"It feels like that broke your fever."

"Should I carry you?"

"No. Moka can carry her."

"Ease up, kid. We're all friends here."

Moka groaned as she got to her feet. She stretched her limbs out.

"Give her a couple minutes. She'll recover faster than Tsukune."

"I can wait with her. You two go ahead and get packed."

Yukari regarded him suspiciously.

"Don't you do anything to her."

Ginei smiled, holding his hands up.

"I won't lay a finger on her."

Taking Moka's hand, the pair started off for the front counter. Beyond them, Kurumu saw Kamitsuku and Tamura shuffle out of the hall. Both paused to put on their shoes. Kamitsuku hit the door first, holding it open for his smaller companion. The sound of rain carried into the room, diminishing back to its normal distant patter when the door closed behind them.

"What's it going to take for that kid to ever trust me?"

Kurumu smiled. She pawed at her cup of tea, nearly toppling it. Cradling it in both hands, she lifted it up to her lips and emptied the contents in her mouth. Setting the cup down, she regarded the dishes on the low table that had been set out for them by their hosts. Saedi's parents would come out and gather up everything after everyone left.

Taking a deep breath, Kurumu forced herself to get up. She was unsteady but no longer felt excessively flush. She grabbed Ginei by the shoulder, regarding the floor as she eased out a few more breaths.

"You okay?"

She nodded, noting he had thrust his hands in his pockets. She knew she should start moving. It was not like any of them had that much stuff. Most of them had only a single suitcase or knapsack. If they dallied much longer, one of the teachers was bound to come in and scold them.

"Threat or not, I'm willing to carry you."

Kurumu smirked as she started a slow walk around him and the table. He grinned, falling in step beside her as they made their way across the long main room.

Uchiyama came out of the hall before they reached the front counter. He made a slight salute before grabbing up his shoes and tossing them on the floor. Stepping quickly into them, he pushed the door open which caused the sound of rainfall to intensify. Gripping his knapsack, he hopped out with a quick trot before the door closed behind him.

"Hey, did Uchiyama talk to you about those choir girls from your class?"

Ginei chuckled as they stepped down into the genkan that flanked the front counter. Stepping up through the opening, they turned right and started up the stairs.

"He mentioned an interest in Oso, but I don't know what he thinks I can do for him."

Kurumu smiled as she stumbled up one of the steps before they reached the long hall.

"Don't you mingle with your classmates?"

"Oso and Noboto do sit in front of me. That's why they came with me. It doesn't mean I'm friends with them and I don't think your film club boy understands how girls operate. He's not popular or athletic. He's also a year younger than them."

Kurumu grinned as they started down the hall in front of the second floor guest rooms. She nodded to Kana as the girl stumbled out into the hall with one of her bags and her laptop satchel slung over her shoulder. The blonde had brought another one and she had picked up quite a few things at the Bookoff.

"There's no harm in asking her out."

"In my limited experience, harpies are suspicious about guys trying to ask them out."

"Did you have many harpies in your last homeroom?"

Ginei grinned as Saedi shuffled out into the hall with the rest of Kana's things.

"I wouldn't say that. Most of what I know is from Kamoko and Haiji. Both assured me that harpies make the first move."

Ginei grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her to the side of the hall. Oyanagi was slowly making his way down the hall towards them, his phone pressed to his ear.

"Hey, Kana. Let the teachers know I'll be the last one out."

The blond nodded as she took his gesture as permission to sidle past him. She shuffled down the hall with the suitcase while Saedi slowly followed on her heels. The older cousin flashed Ginei a grin as she passed. Although not a student, she had worn a white blouse and tan skirt to blend in with their group.

Kurumu sighed, leaning against him. She waited for him to move, but he remained still. Oyanagi wandered by, talking amicably with someone. She imagined it had to be family.

"You feel nice."

She peered up at him, though he deftly averted his gaze. Chuckling he pulled away, causing her to stumble a step. Frowning, she continued down the hall after him.

"I had such high hopes for this trip. It's a pity that nothing happened."

"I think a lot happened."

"I meant that I was in a room alone with young women multiple nights and not a thing happened."

Kurumu smirked as they reached the end of the hall.

"What exactly did you think would happen?"

Turning right they started up another set of stairs and landings. She noted Sangi and Chouda were coming down towards them. Chouda had her pink bookbag while Sangi dragged one of her suitcases on wheels behind her with the other slung about her neck. The brunette flashed a grin as she descended.

"Something. Tora and Moka were both wearing nothing beneath those robes. I know that for a fact."

Kurumu snorted, smacking him in the back as she effortlessly kept up with his lazy gait.

"I figured if I slept on my back with my buddy standing tall, one of them might get curious."

Sangi approached with an admonishing look in her eyes.

"Did I hear that right?"

Kurumu sighed as she scooted against the wall to allow the older girl passage. Ginei had done the same.

"Unfortunately."

"What about you, Mitsuki? Did you sleep naked beneath your robes?"

Sangi snorted, pausing on the landing beside them.

"Of course not. I was in a room with two boys."

"And yet my presence did not instill such modesty in the girls with me."

"You're an idiot. Your girls know you're too chicken to make the first move."

"I suppose you must envy the level of trust my club has for each other."

Sangi smirked. Shaking her head, she pulled her suitcase after her as she continued down the stairs. Chouda followed slowly behind, holding the straps of her bag like a small child.

Ginei sighed dramatically.

"I'm disappointed that neither of them were interested in becoming a woman. Last night I was kind of hoping that crazy witch girl would take the bait, but she flew the coup before seeing my glory."

Kurumu snorted as she followed him up the stairs to the third level.

"Moka's unconscious, you dolt. I'm curious how you knew she wasn't wearing panties."

"I know she's not a natural pinkie. Silvery hair is her true color."

Kurumu sighed as they turned right down their hall.

"You know… I don't want to know how you know that. A part of me clings to the belief that you're a good person."

"I'm a perceptive person, Kurumu. Moka moves a bit in her sleep and those sashes loosen quite a bit over the course of a night. That first morning here, Moka was quite the eyeful for a healthy young man. A man with less inhibitions would have succumbed to such temptation."

Tora exited her room as they came to a stop in front of Kurumu's. Like Sangi, her suitcase had rollers, though this was the only luggage the sphinx had brought.

"My consideration for poor Tora was enough to keep my paws at bay."

"What are you talking about?"

Ginei grinned as the tanned girl came over to join them. He placed a hand atop her head, causing her frown to deepen.

"This little tease had her robe wide open the first night."

Tora glanced aside.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"She seems to think I don't know the difference between her sleeping and not."

Tora's cheeks darkened a shade.

"I was almost asleep. Just because I haven't started purring, doesn't mean I'm awake."

"And you conveniently left your robe open."

"I was tired and forgot you would be in our room."

"It was hard to pretend I was sleeping when you checked on me."

Tora slapped his forearm aside to remove his hand from her head. She glanced over her shoulder.

"Moka! I'm heading downstairs."

Shaking her head, the sphinx moved between them. Kurumu waited for Tora to turn at the end of the hall and start down the stairs.

"You started flirting with Saedi after Tora did that."

Ginei shrugged nonchalantly.

"You're a jerk."

Ginei chuckled, leaning back against the exterior wall. He crossed his arms about his chest, grinning.

"Speaking of jerks, have you done anything with that boyfriend of yours?"

Kurumu scowled.

"Tsukune isn't a jerk."

"Really? I guess I see things differently when two gorgeous girls are hung up on a guy that doesn't have the balls to at least admit one is his girlfriend."

Kurumu sighed at his seriousness.

"Most of the people that matter know I'm the girlfriend."

"On your insistence. How many know because of Tsukune?"

The door slid open behind Kurumu. Wearing her hat and cape, Yukari stepped out into the hall between them, crossing her arms below her chest. Her schoolbag of things was slung across her shoulder.

"You two sound like you are having an interesting conversation."

Ginei smirked, gesturing at her bag.

"I'm curious how the hell you got all your clothes in your schoolbag. Magic?"

Yukari rolled her eyes.

"The bus would have disabled any enchantments on my bag. I folded everything tightly. The denim outfit takes up the most space, so I had to put it in first."

Kurumu smiled.

"That is a cute outfit you have."

"Thank you."

"Another gift from Hiboshi?"

"Yes. Tsukune is waiting for you in the room. He wants to talk with you."

Kurumu grinned, stepping in to caress Yukari's cheek.

"How are you feeling?"

Yukari regarded her with a frown.

"Is there something wrong?"

Kurumu smiled, supposing this passing worry about Rubi was unimportant.

"It's nothing."

"I'm more concerned with how you are feeling. You might want to go to the hospital with Tsukune. I suspect your fever is related to you having sex with him."

Kurumu's eyes widened as Ginei's sexual interest reared up.

"Wait, what?"

Yukari wagged a finger at Ginei.

"And you can stop bothering her about this. You're the last to know about it."

Kurumu winced, pulling the silly witch in with a hug.

"Yukari. What are you talking about?"

"I would prefer you not doing it next to me in the future."

Ginei was at a loss, gesturing and making half sounds without forming a word.

"She's joking, Ginei. There's no way we did anything with her and Ms. Nekonome in the same room."

Yukari huffed.

"Don't get any funny thoughts. Moka is mine."

On cue, the vampire shuffled out of the adjacent room with two bags slung over her shoulders and another being tugged on rollers. She looked wide awake as she flashed a smile at them.

"I set your bag aside, Ginei. Tora packed it up for you."

The change of subject helped the baffled Ginei to recover. He managed a smile.

"You girls are too kind to me."

Yukari pushed on Kurumu.

"You need to speak with Tsukune. Moka shall accompany me to the bus."

Kurumu smiled, letting Yukari go and backing away a step as Moka moved over to join them.

"Hey, kid. About the article. I'm cool with you deciding to leave it as a matter of a wild pack of garigari causing trouble. I spoke with the film club, and none of them care if you mention a witch was involved."

"It does not bother me. I will write about a silly girl brought into a life a crime whom decided it was better to continue being stupid than taking her one chance for freedom."

Yukari held her hand up to Moka. The vampire smiled, lifting the bags hanging on her shoulders by the handles. Yukari shrugged, grabbing Moka's forearm and nodding.

"If that's what you want to write, I'm not going to stop you. Just understand that you're a witch talking down about another witch. They will believe you."

"And they should."

The witch and Moka slowly made their way down the hall. Ginei chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well… you go talk with your boyfriend. I'm going to get my stuff and make sure my room is empty."

Kurumu smiled, backing slowly through the open door. She absently grabbed the door, tugging it partially closed before turning about. She noted the room was completely empty. Tsukune was seated at the far corner of the room with the white knapsack he had borrowed from Kamitsuku leaned up against the wall beside him. Her schoolbag rested next to it.

"Could you close and lock it?"

Kurumu frowned, wondering why he would ask that. A thought caused her heart to flutter as she complied with his request. Cautiously keeping her gaze aside, she crossed the room with her hands tucked behind her back.

"Did you want to talk to me about something?"

"Come closer."

Kurumu smiled, feeling his hunger for her. She wandered across the room, curious if he had anything particular in mind.

"Closer."

She smirked, already standing between his legs.

"Any closer and your head will be under my skirt."

He chuckled, timidly touching her knees. He took in a deep breath as his hands slid up her thighs. He pushed the front of her skirt up with his thumbs, his hands pressing to her waist.

"I had a feeling you were wearing these."

She grinned. They had done laundry enough together that he had seen all of her lingerie. She felt her skirt settle back in place as his hands retreated back to her knees.

"Are you wanting me now?"

"We don't have time."

"Sure we do."

He chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm going to spend tonight with you."

She purred at the thought.

"We can have a little fun now."

"I think we've had enough fun on this trip."

"We can have a little more."

"Maybe when we're back home, I can stop worrying about how things went with Rubi."

She pouted.

"You can stop worrying now. There's nothing we can do about it."

"As a human, I feel bad that she is losing her home because of other humans."

"But that's not because of you. You're not responsible for another person's actions."

He sighed, resting his head against the wall.

"I know that. But it also worries me that this other witch has been using Rubi all these years. What Yukari said last night, made so much sense. I don't know how everyone can walk away knowing that this girl will most likely die at the hands of her master."

Kurumu smiled, reaching down to caress the sides of his head. His hair felt so soft and warm.

"You realize we could have finished sex by now."

Tsukune snorted.

"I would have lasted longer than that."

"My experience says otherwise."

He grimaced with a grunt of protest.

"Maybe, but it would not be satisfying for me."

"You don't find sex with me satisfying?"

He sighed heavily, rubbing his hands against the back of her knees.

"You're so cruel."

A firm knock sounded thrice upon the door.

"I'm going to have to stop you, Kurumu. I do have a sharp sense of smell and don't think I want to sit next to Tsukune if you do manage to wear him down."

Kurumu sighed, supposing their president might have overheard some of this. Stepping over Tsukune's leg, she bent down to grab up her schoolbag. She slung it over her head as Tsukune got up from the floor with his knapsack. Sighing again, she crossed the room and flipped the catch securely holding the door. She could feel Ginei's interest before she drew the door open. He had a blue duffle bag hanging on a black strap tucked beneath his right arm.

"Sorry about breaking that up, but we do have people waiting."

Kurumu smirked, stepping by him and lingering in the hall for Tsukune to join. Her boyfriend soon followed, turning the lights off before exiting the room. They started down the hall together with Ginei between them.

"So you're finally a man."

Tsukune chuckled nervously.

"What are you talking about?"

Ginei shook his head, reaching over to tousle Tsukune's hair.

"I understand you finally succumbed to her charms."

"Where did you hear that?"

Kurumu giggled as they reached the end of the hall and turned left down the first flight of stairs.

"Yukari blabbed about it to him."

Tsukune grimaced.

"I hope she doesn't tell anyone else."

"She said I was the last to know."

Tsukune blanched.

"That can't be good. I worry what Moka might think."

Kurumu nodded.

"I'm hoping she was only saying that to bother Ginei."

"It would be better if one of us told her."

Ginei chuckled.

"I always had you pegged for Moka."

"Moka is special to me, but I've grown to love Kurumu. I can't imagine her not being around me."

Ginei grinned as they stepped down the last flight of stairs and turned left down the second floor hall.

"It is best to love the girl that loves you. I just thought you were too stubborn to be sensible."

Tsukune smiled softly as Kurumu grinned mischievously.

"Speaking of stubborn, I'm sure Tora won't be forgiving you any time soon."

Ginei waved a hand dismissively.

"She'll get over it."

"What's this about Tora? Did something happen?"

Ginei chuckled, shaking his head.

"You could say she bared herself to me under the pretense of sleeping. I decided to return the favor."

Kurumu smacked his shoulder with the back of her hand.

"That wasn't nice."

"I thought it hilarious."

Tsukune grimaced.

"You exposed yourself in a room with Moka?"

Ginei waved his hand dismissively.

"That girl is dead to the world in her sleep. I knew Tora was the only one aware of my antics."

"Though you said you hoped Rubi would take interest."

"She was gone before I had a chance to tease her. You can't charge me for a failed attempt."

Kurumu sighed.

"If you weren't such a creep, I'd push harder for you to date her."

"And ruin my chances with Mika? I think I'll pass on fulfilling the whims of a young girl that only finds me charming because she has her life so planned out that I'm an attractive escape."

Kurumu frowned, surprised how easily he dismissed Tora's feelings. She understood his concerns about Tora and him being different races and that she valued her mother's opinion too much to ever have a serious relationship with him. This complaint was new.

"You don't think she wants to be with you?"

"I don't think she knows what she wants and I'm not about to take advantage of her confusion."

"That's very mature of you, Ginei. So who is Mika?"

Kurumu smiled as they reached the end of the hall and turned left down the first flight of stairs.

"She's a girl in the fashion club that asked Ginei out last year but he turned down because he had a human girlfriend at the time."

"You had a girlfriend?"

"Of course I had one. I just haven't had one in about half a year."

"I'm surprised. I thought you would be the sort to never commit to a girl."

"You do realize that I was thinking the same about you. Guy has two gorgeous babes always following him about but he refuses to announce which one he's dating."

"Fair enough. So what are your thoughts about Mika?"

"She's a good girl. About as tall as you but sexier."

Kurumu sighed.

"Then ask her out. That has to be better than leaving things up to chance with that Nakamoto girl."

"Nakamoto?"

"Another girl that asked him out that caused trouble for Koike."

Ginei grimaced.

"Damn. I try forgetting about that since I feel partially responsible."

"Go for it, Ginei. Tora will stop agonizing over you ending up in the hands of some worrisome woman and from what Sangi said, this Mika would even join our newspaper club."

Tsukune chuckled as they walked down the last flight of steps. Being on the inside, he was first to step down in the genkan.

"I think you girls should leave Ginei's love life alone."

"We can't do that if he's going to say yes to the first girl that asks him out."

"I don't see Ginei doing that."

Ginei shrugged as he paused to slip his shoes on.

"Some girls I would be foolish to say no to. Mika is one of them."

"So ask her out."

"Mika might say no to even the score."

Kurumu giggled, shaking her head. She could see that as she grabbed her shoes off the rack and dropped them at her feet. She pushed one foot in, bending down to tug the back out for her heel.

"So ask her out twice. Then you'll know if she's being stubborn or if she's lost interest."

Ginei smirked, tousling her hair.

"Nothing phases you. I can't take advice from someone that spent weeks convincing a guy that he was in a relationship."

Tsukune grinned, holding the door open. The sound of rain was not as overbearing as it had been a few minutes ago.

"It worked."

The three of them walked outside. The small canopy that stretched out from the hotel only protected up to the end of the sidewalk. The bed and breakfast had a tiny parking lot that only could hold six vehicles, one of which belonged to the family. The bus driver had to back in since there was no room to turn the bus about in the lot. Sadly this put the door of the bus on the other side of the lot. Saedi stood at the end of the canopy holding an umbrella. She smiled as they approached.

"I'll walk with you, Mr. Morioka."

"Thanks, Saedi. You shouldn't have."

Kurumu smirked as the older boy walked over and draped an arm over Saedi's shoulder. The girl giggled, holding her white umbrella over them to ward off the rain as they crossed the parking lot.

"He shouldn't have."

Shaking her head, she grabbed Tsukune's hand and tugged him out into the steady drizzle with her. They briskly walked together, passing the older couple. Pathing about the front of the grumbling bus, Kurumu spied the driver leaning next to the door opening, puffing away on a cigar. His eyes caught their approach and the mustached man grinned, tugging the cigar out of his lips to tap the end and cause ashes to drift into the wet puddles at his feet.

"Oh ho? So we're really going to leave things as they are, are we?"

Kurumu frowned as the driver pushed off the bus to bar their entrance.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think that girl will stop killing humans?"

Kurumu sighed. She gestured at the bus.

"We're getting on the bus."

"What do you think we could do?"

"I think you should go to that hill and put a stop to this before the humans do."

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head, glancing over his shoulder as Ginei came around the bus with Saedi. His white shirt was quickly becoming soaked, as was hers.

"What do you think, Ginei? Should we go back to the hill?"

"Absolutely not!"

Yukari came bounding down the stairs, jabbing her finger into the driver's side. The old man chuckled, placing his cigar back in his mouth as he backed off.

"We are on a school trip. We are children under your care. Your responsibility is to safely take us from here to the school. We have no further business on that hill."

The driver grinned as Yukari hopped down the last step to glare up at him.

"I could refuse to take you home. This poor machine has seen better days. It may have broken down."

Yukari's nostrils flared as she balled her hands into fists.

"If the hill is that much of a concern to you, why not have someone else do it?"

"Oh ho? You think I could rally up a stronger group of individuals to handle a couple rogue witches? I'm just a driver that delivers the mail."

"Mr. Nurari, is there a problem?"

Ms. Nekonome stood at the top step with Moka. The vampire held the umbrella Tora had loaned her.

"The problem is this man is forcing minors to do things against their will."

The driver chuckled at Yukari's ire.

"I'm giving these fine, upstanding young citizens the chance to save some lives. The little one here does not seem to appreciate the opportunity."

Yukari scowled.

"You must really hate witches."

The man cackled.

"I think the young lady doesn't realize this will only make things worse for all witches. What will happen when the humans realize witches exist?"

Yukari flinched. Moka frowned, stepping out of the bus and putting up her umbrella. She quickly moved over to touch Yukari's shoulder.

"Mr. Nurari, we should be going. I can report the matter to the Headmaster."

"And what will he do? He has his hands full running that academy and you know Fairy Tale won't lift a finger. They don't care about humans starting up another witch purge. Less witches and less humans."

Yukari bowed her head, trembling.

"What do you expect us to do? Kill some witches for you?"

"I don't know if you have much choice. The younger girl might be reasoned with, but the old one… she's been trouble for centuries."

Yukari lifted her head, her eyes cold.

"So you knew."

"Oh, I've known a witch operates in the area, but she's never caused this much mischief in a single year. The humans must have stumbled onto something big that she's refusing to let go. I did not realize it was her until I saw the young one you brought in."

Yukari frowned.

"Is there something special about her?"

"Not in particular. But I thought it unusual to have another troublesome witch in this area whom clearly wasn't the one I'm familiar with."

"I'm sure there are plenty of witches in the surrounding areas."

"Ms. Nekonome mentioned this morning that this girl has been in this older one's care for fourteen years. A funny thing, that. I recall an incident fourteen years ago with a young, promising warlock whom vanished after murdering his human wife. His daughter was never found."

Yukari sighed.

"If you knew this, you should have spoken with her."

The driver cackled.

"Everyone was worried what I would do with that girl. Heaven forbid I have a little chat with her."

"You shouldn't have been so creepy."

"So how about it, little witch? Don't you want to stop a war between the humans and witches?"

Yukari scowled. Reaching inside her open vest, she pulled out a long thread. She wrapped it about her finger as she shook her head.

"Fine. I can kill a witch for you. Both if I have to."

"Yukari. Maybe we could try reasoning with them."

"Tsukune, get on the bus."

"No, Yukari. I'm not doing that."

"Kurumu. Should Tsukune risk his life for this? Yes or no."

Kurumu cringed. She glanced at the ground.

"No."

"Moka? Should he come?"

The vampire bit her lower lip, glancing at Tsukune. She looked away without a response.

"Ginei?"

"You're asking my opinion?"

"I need you. You can be useful. Tsukune would only be in the way."

Ginei chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yea… sorry, Tsukune, but she's right. You're on rest and recovery till we know that neck mark is good."

The driver chuckled.

"So you plan on doing this with just you and your senior? It's kind of late and I don't have the time to take you to the hill and wait for you to resolve this."

"A moment ago you had all the time in the world when your bus broke down."

"I can drive."

Saedi smiled as attention turned to her.

"I know how to get to the hill. My parents won't mind."

Ginei grinned, holding a thumb up at the girl.

"Glad to have you on board."

Kurumu held her hand up.

"I'm coming too."

"Why?"

"I can fight."

"It's magic, Kurumu. You can't fight magic."

"What about my dream world?"

"If she has more of those garigari, they'll eat you while you're in a stupor. Your dream world will not work against mindless drones."

Kurumu frowned.

"But you'll take Ginei?"

"He's going to be in charge of finding Rubi. This string here is part of her skirt. I placed a dormant charm on this which I didn't want the older witch noticing in case I had to go back because one of you idiots decided to chase after her. It will allow me to locate Rubi."

"The bus didn't cancel that?"

"It's dormant, Kurumu. I didn't want her to know about it and the bus only kills active spells."

Ginei chuckled.

"Okay, but who's going to watch Saedi and the car if I'm running about a field looking for a witch?"

Yukari sighed, gesturing at the driver.

"Can't you take us there and come back eventually? There's no reason to drag more of my friends into danger over something you won't help with."

The driver grinned, leaning in to puff a cloud of smoke in Yukari's smoke.

"Nope. Mail's more important. Are you coming, boy, or are you staying?"

"I'm protecting Saedi."

Kurumu grabbed him by the collar.

"That's not safe, Tsukune. You are getting on the bus and having your neck checked at the hospital, like you promised me. Stay with Tora."

His eyes glazed over and she realized her error. She glanced aside a moment, but quickly reaffirmed her gaze. She took in a deep breath and nodded. She smiled, letting him go.

"I'm not sorry."

The driver laughed as Tsukune dutifully shuffled over to the bus and pulled himself up the rails. The driver hopped up on the bottom stair and gestured to them.

"I will be back for you."

He bounded up the stairs and slouched in his seat. Grabbing a lever, he tugged it and the door closed. With a tip of his hat, he put the bus in gear and it rolled forward onto the narrow, one way road.

Kurumu sighed as the bus pulled out of sight, glancing at Moka whom remained under the umbrella next to Yukari. The witch made a similar sigh, shaking her head as she crossed her arms below her chest.

"That idiot. I only needed one of you to watch Saedi and the car."

Ginei chuckled.

"Well… he was pressed for time."

"It's okay. You're small enough that I can fit three in the back."

Yukari sighed again at Saedi's remark.

"That wasn't the issue. It's raining. Short of this stopping, I don't know what we can hope for Moka to be able to do."

Saedi giggled.

"I guess that means she's staying in the car with me."

Shaking her head, Yukari stalked off towards the white sedan parked at the end of the lot.

* * *

The small car turned around the bend of the deserted road that flanked the sunflower field. It was still dark and overcast with the rain coming down at a steady drizzle. Exactly as the forecast had predicted, it showed no signs of lessening.

This backseat had never been meant for three people. Yukari had tried sitting in the small space between them, but had given up before they had left the parking lot. She was content sitting in Moka's lap, having refused Kurumu's offer.

While Saedi had went back inside to fetch the car keys and explain the situation to her parents, Yukari had summarized what she hoped would happen. Moka and Saedi would stay in the car. Kurumu would stand guard next to the car to make sure they were safe. Ginei would find Rubi and convince her she needed to be rescued. Yukari would put the old witch to rest. It was simple.

They had to wait a good two hours to depart because Saedi's mom decided she needed to shop for groceries first, having emptied their pantry for their guests and needing to restock for the weekend. The clock on the car said it was twelve forty, though Saedi admitted her mother had it set fifteen minutes early to keep them from being late.

The others would be at Yokai by now. Kurumu knew her charm would have worn off long ago and hoped Tsukune would not be too upset with her. Hopefully he could accept that there was nothing he could do and was visiting the hospital.

Ginei was mildly curious how the driver would contact them after they saved this witch from her wicked stepmother. While Saedi had a phone, none of them had seen the driver carrying such a device. He had surmised they would have to be back at the inn before their original departure date, figuring the driver would resume his plan of delivering mail before coming back for them.

"You can stop here."

Saedi nodded as she pulled alongside the guardrail that flanked a wooded ravine on their right. Putting the car in park, the older dryad relaxed back in her seat and smiled at them.

Being on the left side, Ginei and Kurumu opened their doors and got out. Kurumu shivered as rain quickly soaked her shoulders. She smiled as a small hand tugged her blouse at the waist as Yukari stepped out of the car.

"You know what you have to do. Keep my Moka safe."

Kurumu smirked as Yukari let go to approach Ginei. The witch unraveled the thread about her index finger and held it out to Ginei. Grinning, the werewolf held his palm out, but Yukari wrapped it about his hand instead of handing it over.

"This will get warmer as you approach the rest of her garment. I need you to find her."

"Don't worry, kid. I got this."

Yukari tugged his hand closer, pressing her lips to his palm. Ginei stiffened, cocking his head in confusion as the witch pulled back to draw a small circle in his palm. Turning her small hands about his, she closed his hand into a fist, peering up at him.

"The spell is active now. I will try to draw the master out before she realizes what we're doing."

Ginei smirked, bringing his fist up to his chest.

"How do you plan to do that?"

"I'm going to set the field on fire."

"Do I get another kiss before I take off?"

Yukari rolled her eyes.

"Don't get caught and stick to the woods as much as you can. When you find her, she has to listen."

Yukari tapped the side of her head above her ear below the brim of her hat.

"Make sure she understands that what she hears will be the truth."

"Whatever, kid. I'm out."

Ginei trotted across the street, ducking into the trees and quickly out of sight.

Yukari stalked towards the flower field. The temperature about her dropped significantly as the rain became chilling. Small tongues of flame flickered into existence about her fists.

"Stay with the car."

This felt wrong. Kurumu had protested this plan for hours along with Moka but Yukari had stubbornly refused alternatives and Ginei had been useless. The only thing Kurumu agreed on was how Moka and Saedi would be unable to help. They had even discussed leaving the vampire at the inn.

Moka had scooted across the backseat to the left side. The vampire regarded the sunflower field with worry. Clutching the umbrella, Moka glanced to the sky before setting a foot out of the car.

"I'm sorry."

Kurumu turned about and leaned over Moka, causing the vampire to settle back. She placed a hand firmly on Moka's shoulder while the other gripped the car's roof.

"What?"

"Moka. I'm going to help her."

"So am I."

"Is that what the other you thinks is best?"

Moka glanced aside.

"Saedi. I want you to drive Moka back down to the resort."

"Huh? I thought I was to stay here."

"No. That's not safe. We're too close to this witch's domain. You need to be further away."

"Kurumu, we're not leaving you."

"Yes, you are."

Moka started a protest but Kurumu let go of the roof to push Moka down across the backseat. The vampire struggled in confusion, getting her hands about Kurumu's waist. Kurumu knew she only had a moment, quickly pressing her lips against Moka's. The vampire whimpered as Kurumu pushed on her toes to scoot the vampire further into the car.

The vampire mewled again as the sweetness of desire swelled up. Moka's eyes closed as her lips parted, allowing Kurumu to push her tongue in. She had to subdue Moka. This was the only way.

"Uh… what are you two doing?"

Kurumu whimpered as Moka pushed her tongue back. Unexpected and not subdued. Moka's hands lingered at her waist, weakly pushing one moment and firmly pulling the next. Frightened with the sweet passion enveloping her, Kurumu moved her hands to caress Moka's face with the hopes of calming the vampire.

"Ms. Kurono? Um…"

Kurumu tore her lips away with a gasp. She regarded the vampire whom was taking a moment to catch her own breath. Moka's fangs were bared as turquoise eyes drifted from Kurumu's face to her neck.

Realizing the intent, Kurumu quickly ducked her head back in to catch Moka's lips. The vampire moaned, her right leg swinging up and over Kurumu's left side. Moka squirmed and tugged on Kurumu's blouse, pulling her down. Her strength was not diminishing and her want burned brighter.

Letting her hands drift back to Moka's shoulders, Kurumu relaxed. This was not like Hiboshi's kiss. The response was too genuine. Unable to bear it, Kurumu broke free of Moka's lips, quickly pressing her head against Moka's neck to protect her own. Moka panted, her hands still firm against Kurumu.

"You're cruel."

Kurumu sighed. She had no idea why Moka would not succumb to her kiss.

"I'm sorry."

"I hate you."

"Guys… the field's on fire."

Kurumu cautiously lifted her head to meet Moka's gaze. The pained look in turquoise eyes tugged upon her heart.

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't leave me."

"You can't fight one handed, Moka. Go with Saedi. We need you to both be safe."

"What the hell is that?!"

Something snaked about Kurumu's ankle and yanked roughly. She squeaked out a cry as her hold on Moka was lost and she was flung out of the car. Her side hit the wet pavement of the road. She rolled on her back, noting a vine was coiled about calf. Glancing up the vine she saw her assailant.

A large lizard like creature pressed low against the road. The front legs had hands dotted with white claws while the back ones were wider and bent like a frog. The beast had a glossy black oval on its head with smaller black circles dotting the sides above its maw. Rows of green fangs lined a lizard mouth that opened up on unhinged jaw. This vine curled about her was the thing's tongue. Its tail curled up behind it, ending in a familiar sunflower.

Flicking her hand out, her fingers became talons and she sliced through the vine. The beast howled, springing at her on its strong hind legs. Swinging her hands, she beheaded the creature. Putrid black blood doused her as the beast collapsed on her lower torso, its body twitching as its fluids emptied upon her. Grimacing, she crawled out as she turned her head and retched up what little breakfast remained in her writhing stomach.

"Kurumu!"

Kurumu shook her head as she gasped, trying to ignore the taste of bile. She glared at the car.

"Saedi, get her out of here! I'll cut you a path."

Fire. So much of it in the field that was writhing. More of these beasts dotted the landscape. There were so many that panic gripped her heart. There was no way to fight those numbers.

The roar of the engine tore her from her fear. She glanced back, noting Moka was fumbling with the umbrella while crawling out the open door.

"Damnit, Moka! Get back in the car!"

"No, I'm going to help."

Seeing two more of those beast springing towards them, Kurumu quickly darted back to the car to shove Moka back through the door. The umbrella fell to the ground, rolling underneath the car.

"That whole field is these things! I couldn't defend this car even with your help. You two need to get out and I need to find the others."

Figuring this blouse was already ruined, Kurumu let her wings slash through the fabric. Flexing them, she turned about as one of the beasts lunged at her. Hopping back a step, she relieved the beast of its left arm. The beast howled, lashing its tongue out only to have it severed.

Moka cried at her, but Kurumu could not argue while the other beast sprung upon her. She darted under its trajectory to slice open its belly, causing its innards to spill all over her. It reeked and caused her stomach to turn. She heard its limp body smash against the back panel of the car.

"Go! Before we all end up walking home!"

Saedi needed no further convincing. The dryad put the car in motion, quickly driving the car over to the other side of the road. The sudden movement closed the door, effectively trapping the vampire for the moment. Switching gears, the car backed up till it faced the correct way.

Kurumu had to escort them. After dispatching the one she had injured, she moved towards the burning field. These things had killing intent, which made their attacks easy to predict and counter. Her antics in the car must have dampened her awareness, since everything these things threw was telegraphed. She cut down two more as Saedi pulled up behind her.

Picking her pace up to trot, Kurumu launched into a trio of beasts that blocked the road. Her wings gave her speed and she cut the center one in two before it could react. Flipping her feet over her head, she twisted about to land deftly on her feet. Touching the wet pavement, she shot out at the left side one as it tried to turn and face her. She took its head off as she twisted in air to land on the hood of the car, causing Saedi to squeal in alarm.

"Keep going!"

Kurumu flashed a victory sign before springing off to meet the last one that dove for the car. She hit the beast with enough force to throw it over the guardrail into the ravine. Landing on the post, she regarded the murky woods, doubting she had killed it. Pumping her wings, she darted up and angled back to the car to prevent any more attacks.

The car was close to the hill now. So much was burning. Yukari had blazed a path through the field, causing many of these creatures to uproot and die. More were pulling themselves out of the dirt before the flames spread to avoid sharing this fate.

There were so many, but the car was moving fast enough that only a few took notice. Kurumu had to kill the ones dallying on the road, which sometimes caught the attention of others. Luckily they were never in groups larger than four, so she could trim their numbers down before she could be overwhelmed.

The road turned across a bridge and away from the hill. There was one last pair of those things milling about the bridge. Saedi gunned it, speeding the car between the monsters. As they turned in response, Kurumu quickly slashed off the hindquarters of one before springing off the twitching beast to behead the other. She grinned at Moka, peering through the back window of the car as it crossed the small bridge and turned left down the road to safety.

Catching her breath, Kurumu turned about to regard the pyre. Somewhere in those flames was Yukari. Firming her resolve, Kurumu pumped her wings to shoot up over the field.

Kurumu grimaced as she flew over the destruction. The heat was annoying but the scent of burning flesh and decay was revolting. She would have retched again if there had been anything left in her stomach. Covering her mouth she scanned the field below for anything that might be her friend.

At the top of the hill two figures stood in a clearing. A woman in white robes holding a tome and a staff stood before Yukari. Dozens of creatures were strewn about Yukari in different states of death. Some were frozen, others burned and some cut into pieces.

"It seems my Rubi was correct. You have allied yourself with monsters."

The old woman's raspy words carried despite the cackling flames and the pouring rain. Yukari glanced over her shoulder to note Kurumu, shaking her head as she turned her attention back to the woman.

"These are my friends. They have trouble following instructions."

The old witch laughed.

"What else can you expect when you befriend those that betrayed us?"

"As if you would understand the troubles of having friends."

The old witch sneered, her weathered face about to break from the strain of making such an expression.

"I understand more than a little girl ever could."

The woman swept out her staff. Lightning flashed out of the sky, piercing Kurumu. Her body exploded in agony as she was thrown to the ground with tremendous force. She groaned into the dirt, unable to move as every bit of her tingled with electricity.

"Perhaps I should have my other friend kill your child."

"You will do no such thing. I am aware that you are using this to track her."

Kurumu lifted her head, grimacing. Beyond the dead bodies, the old witch held up a length of white fabric that glimmered in the firelight. It resembled the ribbon Rubi wore in her hair.

"Do you admit that those people would have died, even if Rubi had not been in your care?"

"What game are you playing now?"

"It's a simple question. Would you have killed those humans without Rubi?"

"What does the lives of a few humans matter? This field was more valuable than any of their pathetic existences. In time, I would have grown enough of these to have overtaken that wretched city. Then the humans would know that witches are not to be trifled with."

"If she is innocent, than I shall spare her."

"Oh, that is rich. Not only do you side with monsters, but now you will judge me for my crimes against the humans? You truly don't understand anything."

"I understand that you aren't good at reading spells."

Yukari made a sharp gesture and the satin ribbon moved. The woman gasped as the ribbon coiled about her wrist. The hand holding the staff was instantly removed as the ribbon streaked over to snake around Yukari's forearm. The staff clattered to the ground as the old woman staggered back, clutching her bleeding stump to her chest.

"You will die and I will destroy all your pets."

The woman scowled thrusting her book at a nearby body. The creature's torso lost shape, becoming fluid as it swirled up into the air. Holding her stump out, the fluid arched over to coalesce into the shape of a new hand, similar to the claws the beasts had.

"Little brat. I will enjoy taking your body."

Yukari smirked, bringing the ribbon up to her lips. Vines struck out at Yukari but they turned to ash as they hit a sphere about her. Kurumu realized Yukari must have summoned a ball of heat about her as not even the rain could touch her. She had only dropped the shield an instant to recover the ribbon.

"Now you listen. Fourteen years ago, you murdered a young warlock because he had the audacity to marry a human. You then stole their daughter and convinced her that humans killed her parents."

The old woman scowled.

"Wrong. He came to stop me because he sensed the magic of my hill. Started blathering about how the world would be better if witches lived among humans. Far too naïve for this world. Much like you."

Kurumu crawled up on her hands and knees, her body still in spasms from the lightning strike. Touching her face, she leaned back on her haunches as she regarded Yukari.

"Rubi is half human. That's why you sent her for me."

The old woman paused. She grinned, bending down to pick up her staff.

"She will not betray me."

"You killed her parents."

"I kill all that stand in my path. Rubi understands this."

Yukari smirked.

"Is there anything else you wish to say before you die?"

The old woman cackled.

"Oh, it has been so long since I've had a good fight. Fourteen years."

"You won't win."

"I admit, it shall be difficult. I am at a disadvantage as I don't want to damage that beautiful body of yours. I do enjoy the thought of continuing my life with Rubi as her little sister."

Yukari gestured at Kurumu, causing an intense heat to envelop her. Kurumu grimaced as everything about her turned to ash, including the beast that pounced at her. The rain stopped reaching her as it hissed and fizzled overhead.

"She does not belong to you."

"Her life is mine. And so shall be your body."

"If you want this body, come get it."

Kurumu watched in helpless annoyance. She could feel the heat about her and she had this feeling that it would not move with her. If she tried to touch this barrier, her hand would meet the same fate as everything else burning around her.

The old witch gestured with her staff and tome, causing walls of dirt to rise up and crash against Yukari's barrier. Yukari held both hands up, stopping the earth before it buried down upon her. Twisting her hands, the dirt shifted and elongated into spires. Waving her hands back, the volley tore through the struggling beasts behind them.

The old witch scowled, slamming her staff down to cause a crack tear through the earth towards Yukari. Ethereal wings swept out from Yukari's sides as the ground fell away. She hovered as she gestured at the sky, turning the rain into falling shards of hail that pummeled the ground about her opponent.

Lightning snaked out again, striking Yukari's shield and turning it a bright blue. The blue cackling energy flashed out the back in a wide arc that leveled several beasts that hobbled about the field.

"You seem intent on destroying everything I've created. Just like the humans."

"You've created nothing but weapons to start a war. How human of you."

The woman's eyes flashed.

"How dare you compare me to them? Do you not understand? The humans only destroy. They will take this land and make it into some sick travesty of nature."

Yukari snorted as she deflected another spell that decimated a dozen straggling beasts.

"These beasts are a sick travesty of nature."

"The land is not theirs to strip clean of every resource, replacing it with lifeless concrete and metal."

"This was going to be a resort. Are you that out of touch to not know what that means?"

"It means they will twist nature to their will."

Yukari paused, cocking her head.

"You mean like we are doing now?"

The woman seethed, slashing at the air with her staff. A large gust of wind tore through the air into Yukari's shield. The small witch held her forearms over her face as the wind knocked her hat off, causing it to incinerate against her barrier behind her.

Stone spears slashed up from the ground towards the hovering girl. Yukari tossed a rock and flickered out of existence as the stones smashed into the spot she had been an instant before. Scowling, Yukari caught the rock as she regarded the pillar of smashed stone.

"That was a gift from my mother."

The butt end of the staff smashed into Yukari's ruby brooch, knocking the small witch back onto the ground. The old witch cackled as she materialized next to Yukari, her other image fading apart in a puff of smoke. She lifted the staff and smashed it into the brooch again, causing it to shatter.

Rain pattered against Kurumu. Flexing her wings, she shot across the field at the old woman.

"Winged rat."

The woman leveled her staff and a block of stone smashed up into Kurumu, knocking her up and over to land hard on her back. Groaning Kurumu got up on her elbows as the staff came down on her gut.

"Die!"

Yukari grabbed the haft of the staff. In an instant the staff crumbled to dust, causing the older woman to gasp. She regarded Yukari in disbelief as the young witch thrust her hand into the woman's midsection, blasting a hole through her center.

Blood splattered everywhere as the woman backed off, clutching her spilling innards with one hand while the other tucked her tome to her chest. Yukari stepped over Kurumu, flipping her cape off her shoulders so it would fall behind her on Kurumu's knees.

"How?"

"Anything can be made into a wand."

Yukari held open her palm, revealing a polished stone from the parking lot of the bed and breakfast.

"Then you leave me no choice."

The woman leveled her tome.

"You will become me!"

Yukari snatched the stone up to her lips. She huffed and threw the stone out. The missile streaked off out of sight like a bullet. Turning, Yukari dove down atop Kurumu, clutching her as they suddenly appeared in the woods. Swinging her hand up, Yukari snatched the stone out of the air.

"What's going on?"

"Assimilation."

"What?"

"That was an absorption spell. I hope the others are a safe distance away."

A large towering beast reared up in the hill, taller than the trees. A huge maw reminiscent of the smaller beast bellowed angrily at the sky as the beast lifted up on its front limbs. On her feet, Kurumu could only stare as the beast swiped a huge hand at the forest, tearing trees down effortlessly.

Yukari huffed indignantly.

"Her hypocrisy amazes me."

"What do we do?"

Yukari sighed as the beast grabbed up trees and stuffed it down its gullet. It grew in size with every bit of life it devoured.

"Well… she won't be trying to take someone's body now. I wonder if the humans can kill her."

"Yukari!"

The witch scowled at her, gesturing at the massive thing.

"I can't kill her. Her tome must have been a backup artifact. Short of destroying that, we have no chance. She'll absorb anything that gets too close, including us."

Kurumu backed away as more of the trees were uprooted and pulled into the creature. Below the maw was a black sphere similar to the smaller monsters. As it lumbered closer, a second maw beneath this came into view. Nestled in this maw with her arms spread wide was the old witch.

"We can't just run away."

"There."

Yukari pointed at a small book melded into the base of the jaw like a tooth.

"If we tell the humans to shoot that book, the spell holding that body together would be broken and she would die."

"I found you!"

The woman cackled as she swiped into the woods, her arm passing through the trees like a sickle through grass. Grabbing Yukari, Kurumu flapped her wings and shot back into the safety of the trees.

"Wait! Stop!"

Kurumu frowned at Yukari's urgency. Buffeting her wings, she swung her feet down to touch on the ground, bouncing a couple steps before letting the witch down.

"Stay away from her!"

"What are you talking about? We just ran away from her."

Yukari thrust her hand to the sky behind them. Hovering in front of the large beast, the six winged Rubi confronted the old woman. Yukari brought the ribbon coiled about her wrist.

"You can't reason with her, Rubi."

"What's going on?"

"I enchanted this. She can hear me. She has heard everything that woman said."

Kurumu's heart twisted, realizing this meant Rubi knew everything.

"Where's Ginei?"

Yukari closed her fist about the rock and brought it up to her lips. She blew into her fist. In seconds, Ginei came sprinting through the woods to join them. He frowned as he slowed.

"I thought that was Moka's whistle."

"I had to send her and Saedi away when those creatures came out of the ground."

Yukari regarded her in disbelief. Shaking her head, she gestured at the sky.

"Can't anybody follow instructions around here? I told you to rescue that girl."

Ginei shrugged.

"I can't physically force a girl to do what I want. She heard what you said about the tome and flew off before I could do anything."

Yukari winced.

"Rubi, don't. Even if you destroy the tome, you will die in the explosion. Let the humans handle this."

There was a bright, blinding light. Kurumu shielded her eyes as she felt an arm snake around her back.

"It's too late. We need to run!"

She was hauled off her feet as Ginei quick stepped over to bend down beside Yukari.

"No! Put me down!"

Ginei ran hard through the woods at such a speed she barely could register trees before they were around them. The ground shook as a large explosion rocked the hillside. Ginei hit the pavement of the road for a second before bounding over the guardrail into the foliage beyond.

"Ginei, please!"

But their senior did not listen to Yukari's cries as he ran down the ravine to safety.

* * *

"The bus is in the city. He will be here in about five minutes."

Kurumu nodded at Saedi as the girl set her phone down. The older girl sighed with a glance at Ginei. The werewolf was seated against the wall of the main room of the inn with a snoozing witch pressed up to his side. Yukari sat on his other side, tossing the polished stone absently in her palm.

It was almost six and it had been a long day. Ginei had ran with them all the way out of the forest before setting them down. Kurumu had initially tried to console Yukari, but the girl had promptly declared Rubi being alive. Brandishing the ribbon, she claimed they could track the girl. Supposing they had the time to humor the girl, Ginei had picked them both up and jogged under her direction.

Surprisingly they had found Rubi in a pond of the Lakewood Golf Course. Of course they had trespassed and had to act human while retrieving the unconscious witch, but it proved simple enough. Even though humans had found Rubi first, Kurumu's charm convinced the gentlemen to part ways with the homeless woman. She imagined the whole encounter would be too strange to understand after her charm ended.

Yukari had Kurumu charm another man to borrow his phone and call Saedi. Unsurprisingly the girl did not answer the unknown number so Yukari had her first experience texting. She let Saedi know where they were and to come pick them up. Sadly that failed and they ended up asking for directions. After an hour long walk, they finally met up with the car and Yukari angrily scolded Saedi for being so dense. Strange number or not, someone claiming to be Yukari was probably Yukari and she should respond.

It had been a cramped and awkward drive back to the inn. Draping Rubi in the backseat with Ginei, Yukari had remained in Moka's lap while Kurumu was sent to the front. Kurumu had been unable to make eye contact with Moka, aware that the vampire was still upset with her. Saedi had treated them to lunch at a nearby MOS Burger before taking them back to the inn.

Rubi had roused around four but had been a mess of tears and emotions. When Yukari had destroyed the staff, the spells inhibiting her childhood memories had vanished. She remembered the night her parents had driven up to the hill, her father telling her to stay quiet with her mother while he spoke with a fellow witch about making peace with humans. He never returned and something attacked the car and mauled her mother. Sadly, the car she remembered that hit her parents, was her parents' car.

Oyakata had spent years training Rubi to become a stronger witch, often punishing her for her failures. It made sense now. The witch had tried to make Rubi into a stronger vessel. It hurt to realize she had spent the past fourteen years admiring the murderer of her parents. She had wanted so much to simply die with Oyakata, but that cruel woman had thrown her to safety with a final spell.

After much whimpering and bawling the girl had passed out. It had been difficult to talk about anything else with a hysterical witch whom felt she had lost everything. She had gone on and on about how she should be punished for her sins. Yukari had suggested getting the names of her victims, which some were in the paper, but they had to stop Rubi from trying to cold call these families. For the sake of keeping the existence of witches secret, Ginei concluded they had to bring Rubi along or she'd be liable to turn herself over to the authorities.

Not long after peace had settled over their group, Kana had called her cousin to announce her return to the human world. She was with Ms. Nekonome and the two of them had been helping the driver with the mail all day long. She would have talked longer, but had forgotten to charge her phone last night and figured she would catch them all up in person when they arrived.

"Should we go outside?"

Kurumu nodded at Moka's suggestion, slowly picking herself up.

"At least it stopped raining so we can wait out in the lot."

Moka got up and touched the sleeve of Kurumu's worn blouse she had put on from yesterday. She had pitched the one from this afternoon with it being too torn and bloodied to salvage.

"Hey, kid. Wake this witch up."

Yukari tossed her rock so it bounced audibly off Rubi's skull. Everyone flinched as Rubi groaned, pulling back from Ginei. The older witch rubbed the red welt on the side of her head, a knot already forming.

"My head."

Yukari got up, smoothing out her bloodied outfit as Ginei helped Rubi to her feet. Yukari was first to start towards the genkan where they had left the luggage that had failed to get put on the bus.

"Did you want your rock, Yukari?"

"I can make another one."

Saedi frowned as she walked to the front with them.

"What does she mean by making a rock?"

Kurumu chuckled as she stepped down into the genkan with Moka on her heels. She stepped into her shoes as she grabbed up her schoolbag. Yukari was doing the same.

"How many wands do you have, Yukari?"

"I'm upset she destroyed two of my favorite ones. Do you have any idea how many boxes of cereal I had to go through to get that brooch?"

Moka smiled, slipping in her shoes as Ginei finally joined them with an unsteady Rubi clinging to his torso. He bent down to pick up his duffle bag.

"We can buy you another one in Mononoke."

"I want to get my ears pierced."

Yukari pushed open the door, strolling outside. Moka lingered at the door, holding it open for them.

"Really? I suppose we could do that this weekend."

Kurumu grabbed the strap of her schoolbag and smiled at Moka as she stepped through. The other three were not far behind as they heard the beeps of the bus, backing into the lot.

"Rubi should get her ears pierced too. Earrings are a difficult artifact to break."

Rubi frowned as she clung to Ginei.

"How does that work? Don't you have to gesture with your artifact?"

"No. It helps but you can train yourself to adjust to it. She knew my brooch was an artifact because all my hand motions were centered."

"Couldn't you make clothes into artifacts?"

Both witches laughed at her as the bus came to a stop.

"Fabric is too easy to tear, Ms…?"

"Kurono."

"Yes. You need an object with some durability."

"Exactly, which is why I suggest earrings. Studs or something solid. Nothing flimsy."

"I'm still surprised you were able to best her."

Yukari smirked as the door of the bus pulled open.

"You bested her. I only took advantage of her assumption that my brooch was my only artifact."

Rubi sighed.

"It doesn't feel like I did. I flew in and smashed my wand against her tome. She let me kill her."

Kana hopped out of the bus first and skipped over to Saedi, throwing her arms about her cousin.

"This was cool! This bus can reverse time. No kidding. There's no way we went to so many places today. It's amazing how much mail we delivered."

The driver chuckled as he stepped out of the bus, lighting up a cigar as Ms. Nekonome came down after him. He puffed twice, exhaling a large cloud of smoke.

"Congratulations, little lady. I see that you handled the witch."

Yukari grimaced, glancing aside.

"Yes. This young woman disposed of your witch problem."

The driver regarded Rubi with a wide grin.

"Did she now? I imagine it must be satisfying avenging your parents after all these years."

Rubi clutched Ginei's shirt as she looked down.

"It feels empty, like I've lost the only family I have."

Ms. Nekonome smiled softly.

"My offer still stands. I would welcome you into my home, if you have nowhere else."

Rubi nodded.

"Thank you. I will do whatever you wish of me."

Ginei chuckled.

"A pity I live in a dorm, else I could have made the same offer."

Kurumu smirked, unable to smack him with Rubi clinging to him.

"How is Tsukune, Kana?"

Kana frowned, detaching herself from Saedi.

"I think he's okay. Tora went with him to the hospital. The driver was kind enough to take him straight there and even took us all the way to the dorms. I didn't realize the road wrapped around the campus like that."

"Is he angry with me?"

"He was confused how he got on the bus, but he understands. Nazohashi kept him grounded."

Yukari stalked by the driver and pulled herself up the first big step of the bus.

"We should get going. I want to be out of this filthy city as quickly as possible."

The driver chuckled gesturing at the door as the young witch stepped up into the aisle.

"Yes, we should. It's a long drive back to Yokai and I'm sure none of you want to miss dinner."

That was an understatement. The dining hall stopped serving dinner around eight thirty and it was a good two hour drive back to the tunnel they came through. Kurumu sighed as she walked towards the bus, curious if Yukari would be willing to make dinner for them tonight.

"I'm calling window!"

Kana pushed around her, hopping up the stairs. Grinning, Kurumu grabbed the chrome post and pulled herself up onto the first stair. She stepped up the two tall stairs into the aisle, noting Kana had already taken the window seat behind the driver. She smiled at the blond.

"Sit over there."

Kurumu frowned at Yukari gesturing to the seat across the aisle from her. Shrugging, she took the same seat she had when they had started.

"You will sit with me, Moka."

The vampire shook her head.

"Scoot over, Kurumu."

Kurumu glanced at Moka but complied with the request. The vampire slipped in beside her, causing Yukari to pout. Ginei took the window seat in front of them with Rubi sitting next to him. Their teacher took the vacant aisle spot next to Kana as the driver settled back in his chair, pulling the lever to close up the door. Puffing his cigar, he put the bus in gear.

"I hope everyone had a good time."

Yukari snorted, shaking her head. She gestured at them.

"Can I sit with you two?"

Moka smiled softly.

"You're a big girl, Yukari. You can be by yourself."

Yukari pouted, crossing her arms below her chest. Sulking, she scooted away from the aisle to the window seat as they turned right on the road that would take them back out of the city.

"She could sit with us."

"She's sat in my lap enough for one day."

Kurumu smiled, supposing that was fair enough.

"She could sit in mine."

Moka's hand furtively grabbed hers. The vampire scooted closer, regarding her with soft eyes. She spoke quietly as she leaned in.

"No. I need to talk about what you did."

Kurumu nervously glanced aside as she scooted away to press against the window. Moka's grip was too firm for her to recover her left hand and her retreat only prompted the vampire to move closer. She had kept close to Ginei ever since rejoining the vampire, specifically to avoid this.

"We shouldn't talk about this now."

"I can't let this go."

"I wanted to keep you safe."

"You kissed me. Deeply."

Kurumu stared out the window, watching the buildings pass by as the bus crawled down the narrow street. A hand gripped her chin, firmly tugging her to face the vampire.

"You realize I had your blood this morning."

Moka squeezed her hand as she slipped her fingers up to caress the side of Kurumu's face. She looked into Kurumu's eyes, her gaze glancing down.

"Vampires adapt, Kurumu. With enough of your blood, I might even develop your powers to charm."

Kurumu closed her eyes as she wet her lips. She breathed softly as she felt Moka lean in, warm breath tickling upon her neck.

"I've slept with Tsukune."

Moka laughed softly as she touched her forehead against Kurumu's shoulder.

"Yes. We've all admitted to that."

Kurumu sighed, moving her other hand to run her fingers through the silky tresses about Moka's ear.

"I mean sex, Moka."

Moka lifted her head softly, her breath once again gracing Kurumu's neck.

"Yukari told me yesterday."

The vampire leaned in, pressing her lips against Kurumu's neck. Kurumu shivered in anticipation for the pain of a bite. For several moments, the vampire was content with sucking softly in a manner that made Kurumu squirm.

"Moka?"

The vampire stopped, breathing hotly against her neck.

"I want more."

Kurumu winced as she felt lips press on her neck again. She was about to apologize when she felt the sugary sweetness of desire wafting into her core. It was not only from Moka.

"Moka. She's watching us."

Moka sighed, relaxing against her.

"I can't stop that, Kurumu. She always is. She can scold me all she likes but it won't change the way I feel. I love him. And I want both of you."

Kurumu forced a smile as the bus turned right at an intersecting highway. She recognized this as the road that would take them out of the city, having been up and down this road twice today.

"I meant Yukari."

Moka shifted to regard the witch whom had moved back to the aisle side of her seat. The vampire scooted back and patted her lap, nodding for the witch. Yukari glanced at the front of the bus and hopped the aisle to settle on the vampire's knees.

"Ms. Sendou. Return to your seat."

"I don't mind, Ms. Nekonome."

"Okay, but keep it down. It seems our guest was very tired."

Ginei chuckled.

"She's exhausted. You really did not want to be here when she was awake."

Kurumu smirked.

"You're awfully quiet. Are you eavesdropping?"

"Yes. I find the conversation behind me fascinating."

"Why? What are they talking about?"

Ginei chuckled.

"You're comics are raunchy enough, Kana. You don't need additional source material."

"What?"

"I'm surprised you can hear them over the engine, Mr. Morioka."

"It's not that hard for me, Teacher. It's nothing serious. They're just arguing over Tsukune again."

Kurumu smirked, thankful he was keeping quiet. She leaned back in her seat as the bus crossed the bridge which seemed like the line between the city and countryside. She noted the slight blush on Moka's cheeks as the vampire held the witch close to her. Yukari still had a slight frown as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Is that really what you two were talking about?"

Kurumu smiled at Yukari's inquiry.

"Moka confessed she loves Tsukune."

"Okay, but why did it look like you were kissing Kurumu?"

Moka glanced aside.

"I was returning the favor."

Yukari frowned, turning about in Moka's lap to press her head against Moka's shoulder.

"What favor?"

"She tried to force me to leave by kissing me."

Yukari pouted.

"You kissed my Moka?"

Kurumu sighed, reaching over to toy with Yukari's locks.

"I thought if she calmed down, she would agree to leave with Saedi."

"And dummy here forgot I drank her blood this morning so I was immune to her kiss."

Yukari pursed her lips in contemplation. She shrugged.

"To be fair, there was no reason to suspect you would be immune from drinking her blood once."

"It was painful."

"How could a kiss be painful?"

Moka squeezed her arms about Yukari, causing the girl to make a slight squeak. Moka took in a deep breath as she pressed her cheek against the top of Yukari's head.

"It hurts to be kissed when you know they don't mean it."

Kurumu sighed, scooting in closer to lean against Moka's side.

"I'm really sorry."

"My first two kisses and neither of you want to be with me."

That twisted painfully.

"I will kiss you, Moka."

Moka laughed softly, breaking.

"That's sweet, Yukari. Third time is the charm, right?"

Yukari nodded with a notable blush.

"Yea. Can we now?"

Moka nuzzled her cheek against the top of Yukari's head.

"I can wait for you."

Kurumu gingerly touched Moka's side.

"Moka. You'll be fine. A gorgeous girl like you will be fine."

Moka let out a soft sigh, lifting up so she could drift fingers through Yukari's locks.

"You realize you'll never be able to kiss him like that. Not if he stays human."

Kurumu paused. Sighing, she relaxed against Moka.

"Yea. So… would you say I'm a good kisser?"

She winced as a small palm smacked her in the face. She supposed she deserved that.


	15. Recruiting Bliss

Kurumu groaned at the sound of her doorbell. She felt hot pressed up against him. She breathed in deeply with her cheek pressed against his chest. Her eyes reluctantly opened as she realized the lack of feeling in her right arm which was pinned beneath him. She tensed her other arm draped over his side, drawing her hand up to caress his bare shoulder.

A sheet was drawn over her hips, one of which was slung over his thigh. One of his hands gently touched her shoulder as her head rested on his other upper arm. She could hear him breathing softly and feel his heartbeat against her skin. Her body burned against him, feeling as flush as yesterday morning.

She shifted to pull her numb arm out from under him, causing him to stir. Sitting up caused the sheet to drift back her rump as she flexed her right hand to regain some feeling. Kurumu sighed as the doorbell chimed again, glancing across the dark room to her small foyer. She mildly wondered what time it was and whom might be at her door.

The drive back to Yokai had been much shorter than expected. The driver had taken a different route to a different tunnel an hour closer than the one they had first taken. He had given no reason as to why he had taken the longer route the first time, chuckling about how she should learn to appreciate the view.

With such an early arrival at Yokai, Kurumu had plenty of time to drop her things off in her suite before heading to the dining hall with Moka and Kana. Yukari, whom had passed out halfway through the drive, had been too exhausted to bother with a crowded dining hall. Kurumu assumed the driver had taken Ms. Nekonome and Rubi to a convenient location close to her apartment with Ginei offering to help.

Tsukune had been waiting at the dining hall with Kamitsuku and Aku. He had spent a couple hours at the hospital with Kamitsuku and Tora but the staff had only ran a couple tests and wrapped his neck before sending them away. Tora had treated them to a late lunch and they had arrived back at the dorms well before the end of the school day. Having little else to do, the two boys had done their laundry since they had no competition for the units. Naturally the boys had finished eating long before their arrival.

With how late it was, Moka started dozing off shortly after finishing her meal. Kana had helped the drowsy vampire retire for the evening, leaving Kurumu alone with the boys. Tsukune had walked her home, making good on last morning's promise. She smiled, caressing his cheek while wondering if there was a limit to how much sex was safe. She wondered if they should be concerned with dehydration.

He groaned at the chime of the doorbell. She glanced down at his chest as his eyelids started to flutter. She lowered down on his body and snuggled her face against his neck. Faint black tendrils snaked out across his skin from the two circles at the base of his neck. It looked worse than when she had removed the bandages last night.

"What time is it?"

She kissed his neck, feeling his hands drift to rub her shoulders and back.

"Don't know. You should shower."

She felt his hunger for her rise as he squeezed her.

"You feel so good."

"I feel loved."

"You are."

She felt him kiss the top of her forehead. She smiled as the doorbell chimed again, causing him to groan.

"They're persistent."

"I need to answer the door."

She lifted up on her haunches, reaching behind for the blanket. She smiled as his hands drifted her sides. He liked the view. Smirking with her gaze averted, she got her toes on the futon and slowly stood up while drawing the blanket about her. Stepping over him, she cinched the blanket over her breasts like she would a towel.

He groaned again, rolling on his side and slowly getting to his feet. She grinned, glancing sidelong at his cute derriere. He shambled off in the direction of the bathroom, prompting her to start for the door.

Their clothes from yesterday were strewn across the floor. She thought about picking up, but she had no idea how long her guests had been waiting. She flipped the switch for the room lights as she stepped down in her small foyer. Rubbing her face, she drew the deadbolt back and opened the door.

"About time."

Peering around the door, Kurumu smiled at Satsuki and Nerume. Satsuki had on a red and black, long sleeved, checkered shirt which was left unbuttoned but was tied at her midriff over a black tee shirt. A tight pair of denim shorts hugged about her hips with a frayed hem gracing her thighs.

"What time is it?"

The nekomusume shrugged with a glance at Nerume. The kirin had on a white shirt with red short sleeves. The yellow skinny jeans looked like tights, but it had pockets and loops for a belt.

"We came over right after our showers."

"Yea. It's after seven but I forget to wear my watch."

Satsuki's ears perked up as she stepped closer to the door. She grinned, glancing Kurumu over.

"Okay, I hear a shower and I'm guessing your butt naked."

Kurumu smiled, drawing the door further open and leaning her head against it.

"Yea. Tsukune is here."

Nerume smiled, cocking her head.

"Can we come in?"

"Sure. I need to tidy up a little and bring him his clothes."

Kurumu let go of the door and backed out of the foyer. She turned about and picked up his shirt which was tossed at the foot of the stove. She wandered a couple paces over to fetch his pants which had his boxers tucked within. Folding the clothes in her arm, she heard the door shut and the deadbolt drawn.

"So how did the trip go?"

"It was more dangerous than I would have liked."

Satsuki frowned.

"Dangerous?"

"I have to pee. I'll be right back."

Smiling, Kurumu wandered across the room to open the bathroom door. She quickly slipped in, setting his clothes down on the sink.

"Kurumu?"

"Yes?"

Dropping the seat of her toilet, she freed herself of the blanket so she could sit down.

"What's going on?"

She relieved herself while folding the blanket in her lap. She wondered if it was normal for it to burn.

"Kurumu?"

She smiled, easily hearing him over the shower.

"I'm peeing."

"Who was at the door?"

"Satsuki and Nerume."

"You sent them away?"

"No, they're in the other room."

He sighed as his desire diminished.

"Then what are you doing in here?"

"I brought your clothes and left them in the sink."

"What time is it?"

"I don't know."

She got up, flushing the toilet and exited the room with the blanket folded up in her arms. Closing the door, she favored the two girls with a smile as she wandered back over to the futon.

"You have big tits."

Kurumu smirked at Satsuki as she dropped the blanket next to the futon. Getting down on her hands and knees, she started folding up the futon. She felt Nerume before the girl snuggled against her.

"You look sexy."

Kurumu grinned as she felt the girl rub her back with arms about her waist. She scooted forward with the girl still attached, trying to finish folding this futon.

"And you're hot."

"Get off her, pervert."

Nerume loosened her grip, pulling her face away.

"I meant she's really warm. Touch her."

Satsuki shook her head.

"Well, she does have a glow about her."

Kurumu scooted out of Nerume's grip, lifting up her futon as she got to her feet.

"My temperature has been up a couple days now."

Satsuki frowned as Kurumu started for the closet.

"Is it possible you got sick?"

Kurumu shrugged as she reached the door and awkwardly grabbed for the knob. She shuffled into the closet and stuffed her futon in the upper shelf. She patted her hamper, already full with the dirty clothes she had unpacked from yesterday. Leaving the closet door open, she went about the task of picking up her clothes from last night to add to this pile.

"You said the trip was dangerous."

"We encountered a territorial witch that didn't like humans much."

Kurumu bent down to pick up her skirt and thong. She stepped over to add her blouse and bra.

"Everyone okay?"

Kurumu shrugged as she turned on her heel to head back to the closet.

"Yukari took the whole thing pretty hard. That bus driver forced the issue of us dealing with the witch to prevent the humans from correcting the situation themselves."

"Serious?"

Kurumu tossed her clothes in the hamper and glanced about her closet. She might as well pick out clothes for the day.

"Yea. I know it doesn't make much sense."

"Sounds stupid. What did the teachers have to say about it?"

Kurumu sighed as she grabbed up a plain pair of panties. Her breasts ached some, but not nearly as bad as two days ago. Deciding against a bra, she grabbed a simple pink tee which was long enough to cover the hole of her modified denim shorts. She imagined she would have to spend most the day writing her articles so it was not going to be the sort of day to prance about in her true form.

"I don't know what Mr. Umatobi thought about it. Ms. Nekonome simply stood there. She probably didn't think there was anything she could do."

Satsuki sighed as Kurumu came out of the closet with clothes.

"So… everyone is okay, right?"

Kurumu shrugged, leaning against the wall with her clothes in her arms. She smiled as Nerume came over with the sheet.

"Tsukune got hurt so we sent him home with the film club. Only a few of us stayed behind to handle the witch like the driver wanted."

Satsuki nodded as Nerume slipped between them to put the sheet in the closet.

"I saw him in the dining hall last night with his friends. I asked him about you but he just said you guys were on a later bus."

Nerume smiled as she closed the closet door behind her.

"Your sheets need washed again."

Kurumu smirked.

"Yea."

Nerume sidled over to lean on the wall beside Kurumu.

"Do you think you're hot because your body is reacting to him?"

Yukari had mentioned that possibility, but Kurumu had not dared voice it herself. She probably should consider setting something up with Ms. Sasayaki.

"Maybe. So how has the week been for the two of you?"

Satsuki smirked. She pulled a white band out of her back pocket and dangled it before Kurumu.

"I got my application approved."

"Didn't you claim you would be wearing that jacket?"

"They had me fitted but I won't have my jacket until Thursday. That will be a cool birthday present."

"That is next weekend, isn't it?"

"Mhm."

"I know you said you would be fine hanging out, but did you want to do anything special?"

Satsuki shrugged.

"I suppose we could do another round of drinking."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

"I'm serious. We could have a little drink together here. That way we don't have some annoying little brother to worry about."

Kurumu grinned.

"That's tempting. I wonder what Yukari would be like boozed up."

Satsuki snorted.

"I wasn't thinking of inviting her."

Kurumu smiled, her thoughts drifting to the silly shojo girl. It felt like forever since she had spent any length of time with Sakamori. With the field trip and midterms, last Monday had been the only real time she had and she had been too preoccupied about failing her English exam to pay much attention to the girl that scored second lowest on the exams. She did know the girl had failed two subjects.

"It might be fun if we did something with Hinoko."

"Yea. I bet she's feeling down now that Kinzoku is gone. You have home ec with her, right?"

Kurumu nodded.

"Then you can let her know on Monday. We can do it here after dinner on Saturday. Sounds good?"

"Sure."

Satsuki wagged a finger at her.

"No dream stuff. I don't want a repeat of last time."

Nerume gestured at the nearby door, which no longer had the sound of a shower behind it.

"You could always check directly if you're curious."

"I'll pass."

Kurumu hugged her clothes against her breasts as her thoughts wandered.

"Hey. How has things gone with Shirayuki?"

Satsuki chuckled as Nerume sighed.

"She didn't join the PSC if you're curious. Some second year named Kitajima was there with me but your snow girl wanted to talk to Tora and you before filling out that application."

"They haven't kicked her out of the drama club?"

"Well… I don't think they have. We didn't attend any club meetings."

"Those two have been walking home together after school every evening."

Kurumu smirked.

"And what have you been doing? Checking in with your Poetry?"

Satsuki waved her hand dismissively.

"I withdrew from that club."

"You walked with us, Satsuki."

Satsuki blushed, glancing aside.

"Not every day. Tuesday the PSC interviewed me and then there was their Thursday meeting."

"I thought you were going to force her to handle this on her own."

Satsuki sighed, rubbing the back of her head.

"I wanted to, but it was boring eating lunch by myself on Tuesday. I did try lunching with Morisato on Wednesday, but her two friends are too girly for me. I had nothing better to do after school, so I tagged along. Deshi was cool about letting me lunch with the PSC these past couple days so it's not like I've been holding her hand through this."

Kurumu smiled, aware that she had not thought much about Satsuki's stubborn refusal to get involved. This result should have not surprised her at all, since Satsuki had no friends outside of Nerume.

"So what have you been doing with Shirayuki?"

"Well… we did eat lunch with Chisa and the fashion club one time, but I don't think Ms. Shirayuki enjoyed that."

Nerume's face brightened up.

"Oh. Speaking of Chisa, her date with Mr. Kitamori went well. She's planning on seeing him again today."

"Really?"

Satsuki chuckled as the door opened and Tsukune walked out. His dark hair was dripping and his shirt was notably wet as he managed a smile.

"You forgot to give me a towel."

"They're stacked on the toilet tank."

Tsukune frowned, tugging the door back open and shaking his head. He sighed.

"In plain sight."

Grinning, Satsuki gestured at Kurumu.

"Anyways, I heard Goto didn't care much for the guy he brought along."

"She said he was an idiot."

"Is she tagging along on this date too?"

"She is, but he's not bringing a second guy this time."

"Have you seen this guy?"

"What are you guys talking about?"

Kurumu smiled at him, aware that he was pleased with her state of undress.

"Her friend, Ms. Kakeru, is going on a second date with a third year. He's a third year, right?"

"Mhm. And I haven't seen him but Goto says he's really handsome."

Tsukune nervously glanced about, timidly touching her shoulder.

"Are you planning on getting dressed?"

"I'm going to take a shower."

He nodded, withdrawing his hand to scratch behind his ear.

"Did Kakeru say anything about this guy? Does she like him?"

"She doesn't know. This is all new to her."

Kurumu smirked.

"Maybe we should invite her to Satsuki's birthday party and see what she says after a few drinks."

Satsuki snorted.

"I'd rather not. I might not mind if we have those girls from downstairs join in. I've never really had friends of my race before."

"I could ask if they would be interested."

"Is this normal?"

Tsukune smiled sheepishly.

"What's wrong?"

"I, well, nothing. So you have a birthday soon?"

"Satsuki's birthday is next Saturday. We were thinking of having a small party in my room and inviting a couple of nekomusume girls from downstairs to join."

"Oh? I didn't realize you knew your neighbors already."

Kurumu chuckled.

"Yea. I guess I've become quite the social butterfly."

"What time is it?"

Kurumu shrugged, gesturing at the counter by the kitchen sink.

"You left your watch over there."

Tsukune smiled, shaking his head as he headed over to the counter.

"I'm surprised you're just standing around naked like that."

"I didn't get to talk with any of my friends last night. I'm curious what's been going on."

Tsukune picked up his watch and fastened it about his wrist.

"It's six minutes to eight. You should shower and save your catching up for the breakfast table."

Satsuki grinned.

"Are you embarrassed to see your girlfriend naked?"

Tsukune smiled softly, glancing at the door.

"I guess this doesn't embarrass you."

Satsuki frowned, walking over to him.

"Damn, that looks bad. What's up with your neck?"

She reached up to touch the side of his throat, causing him to flinch and draw back.

"That's tender."

"I imagine so. What did this to you?"

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head. It did look like two bruises.

"That's Moka's bite mark. She had to give him some blood to heal him and his body is reacting poorly."

Satsuki fussed with his collar to better hide the marks, shaking her head.

"Poorly my ass. You need to stay out of trouble."

"Yea. Everyone seems to feel that way."

Nerume touched her forearm, leaning in closer.

"So did you two do anything romantic on the trip?"

"I slept with him every night."

Tsukune smirked.

"In a room with Yukari and Ms. Nekonome."

Kurumu smiled, supposing the girls did not need to know everything.

"I got the two of you souvenirs, but I left them with Ms. Nekonome."

Tsukune chuckled, gesturing at the wall.

"I'm surprised Yukari hasn't come to check on us."

"How is the brat? You said she took the whole thing hard."

Kurumu shrugged, also curious why Yukari had not roused them first. Surely that girl was awake by now.

"I wonder what she's up to. She has to write her article today."

"We all do. I'm supposed to work a piece with Tora but I have no clue what she expects."

Satsuki frowned.

"That sucks. How long do you think this will take?"

"Ginei wanted us to meet up after lunch at the school computer room. It might be an all day thing."

"That's okay. It's not like I had anything to do."

"I thought you were going to hang out with Shirayuki after this."

Nerume smiled, wrapping her arms about Kurumu and leaning her head on Kurumu's shoulder.

"I'm sure Kurumu wants to see her too. And Ms. Nazohashi will be with them, so they can talk about that PSC application."

Satsuki shrugged, placing her hands behind her head.

"I guess we can hang out while you guys do your club stuff."

"We could check the library. Chisa doesn't have practice so we might run into Ms. Bikiyama."

Kurumu perked up.

"Did something happen with Bikiyama?"

"Well… you know she's in gym with us and hangs out with Ms. Shindou and Chisa. So… I prompted a conversation between Mizore and them a couple days ago."

"How'd that go?"

Nerume frowned.

"I sort of embarrassed her by trying to explain that she didn't lie about having a fiancé. Mizore didn't talk much with me for the rest of that day, but we ate lunch with Ms. Bikiyama and her three friends these last two days."

Kurumu paused.

"I know she's with Uchikawa and Matsudera from track. Who's the fourth?"

"That would be Ms. Kiba from class seven. She's Ms. Matsudera's friend. She lives on our floor across the hall from Ms. Matsudera."

Kurumu nodded, recalling that crazy morning when she had encountered Matsudera in the hall before Satsuki had rescued her. She imagined that meant the other girl from that morning was Kiba.

"So are they okay about what happened?"

"I think so. I can't say Mizore talked much with them, but they didn't mind her being around them."

Satsuki smirked.

"Yea, we talked last night about that. Looks like we'll be going our separate ways."

Nerume pouted.

"But I want to eat with you too. You don't have to be with the PSC all the time."

Tsukune chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm still baffled why you haven't taken your shower yet. It's hard for me to take part in a conversation with you naked."

Kurumu smiled. Since Nerume had her arms about hers, Kurumu settled on leaning over and placing a kiss on top of the girl's head that caused her to giggle.

"You have to let me go. My boyfriend can't handle this any longer."

Nerume took in a deep breath before releasing Kurumu. The kirin smiled, leaning back against the wall with her hands behind her back.

"Oh. I forgot to mention this but Ms. Sunao let me switch seats with Mr. Burumoto yesterday. I'll be sitting in front of you, Mr. Aono."

"Really? Huh. I guess that means I'll be surrounded by girls with the exception of Mr. Ikazuchi."

Kurumu chuckled as she opened her bathroom door.

"You play nice with my friends while I shower, womanizer."

They all laughed as she shut the door.

* * *

Kurumu stretched her arms over her head as she sat on the station next to the monitor Tsukune was working on. She had finished her cheer article about a half hour ago. Ginei was being extra critical about the articles this time around, especially since both her articles had been much smaller than last edition. Tsukune was on his third draft.

It was a little after five. Tora was sitting beside Yukari at the empty station where Yukari plugged away on her personal laptop. She was also on her third draft, since Ginei had thrown out her first one based on it being too direct. Kurumu had seen it and agreed that it might have caused Rubi trouble with the locals. Sadly Yukari's second attempt was too vague and empty to be considered a headliner.

Kurumu smiled as Tsukune placed a hand on her knee. She sighed when he promptly removed it to resume typing. Pouting, she grabbed the edge of the station and swayed her legs in boredom. She wanted to be alone with Tsukune but she supposed it was nice being around everyone else.

It had been a long day. They had roused Mizore before fetching Yukari. Naturally Mizore was dressed as she always was while Yukari had donned those coveralls with the orange sunflower over a striped long sleeve shirt. The witch had been awake and had already eaten, but she had nothing better to do beyond reading manga so she accompanied them to their commoner's breakfast. On the way over, they had stopped in the commissary to pick up the mail.

Her mother had surprised her with a simple letter stating most of the things were moved and included fifteen thousand yen for her to make her life more comfortable in her new suite. It would definitely be enough to finish out her kitchen. She would have to write a letter soon in appreciation for this and give her mother an update on how things had been going these past couple weeks.

After breakfast they had all headed up to Tsukune's dorm room so he could change and her friends could meet Tsukune's neighbors. Turns out that the slender, dark haired guy in 422 across from Aku's room was one of Nerume's fellow astronomy club members. His name was Kokutan Yuuta and was from class eight. He assured them that Nerume was in no danger of being kicked out and that the only reason why he was in the club was because his cousin asked him to be. Nerume had not realized this boy was related to their only second year, whom was a girl.

Turned out that forgettable boy in 426 across from Kamitsuku was the younger brother of one of Ginei's former classmates. Gokuya Kunichi and his brother were part of the suspicious acupuncture club. The creepy boy offered to show them how it was done before they all decided gaming in Kamitsuku's room would be more entertaining. That had kept them busy till lunch.

Around two Ms. Nekonome had checked up on them to see their progress and had left to attend some things at her desk which she was sure had piled up in her absence. She had admitted some worry about leaving Rubi all alone, but she doubted Mrs. Tomarigi could have handled her class perfectly for the past week. Wishing them all luck, she had disappeared a good hour before returning.

At that point Moka and Kana had been finished with their articles and Satsuki was bored to tears since Nerume had wandered off to the library with Mizore. The trio had taken Ms. Nekonome's offer to visit Rubi and have dinner in Mononoke.

Kurumu sighed as two hands cupped her breasts from behind and gave them a squeeze. Ginei was such a weird guy. Any other boy would have reeked of desire before attempting such a thing. With Ginei this was so casual and quick that there was no warning.

"Could you not?"

"I figured you were lonely with his hands busy."

"You should show more respect to my girlfriend."

Ginei's hands left her as the wolf strolled around the station. He thrust one hand in a pocket of his track pants with the black stripe down the side. His silver wolf head pendant dangled against a white crew tee shirt. He smirked at Tsukune.

"Is this a claim of ownership I hear?"

It was a rare occasion to see Tsukune better dressed than Ginei. It was nothing special but having a dress shirt and slacks was a step up.

"Well… uh… yea."

"Fight you for her."

Kurumu giggled as Tsukune struggled to come up with a reply.

"Why don't you go grope Tora?"

"He will not."

Ginei shrugged at Tora's quick refusal.

"I guess I should try my hand at groping Moka. I hear she's quite sensitive to touch."

"You must want to die."

Ginei chuckled at the casual threat from the witch.

"Right. You're still spying on her through her rosary."

Yukari sighed.

"Unfortunately not. The bus killed my spell and I didn't think about recasting it last night. I thought about doing it today but didn't expect Moka to leave early or for this article to take so long."

"Speaking of articles, would you two mind taking a look at mine?"

Kurumu shrugged, scooting off the station onto her feet. She had seen his swim club article and it had been decent advertisement for those girls. As promised, the article was upfront about what the girls were going to do, but the list of benefits might draw some lonely young men to help their cause.

Mizore was seated at the back of the lab with Nerume leaned up against her. Mizore was reading a book, occasionally pausing to readjust the napping girl. They had returned from the library shortly before Kurumu had finished up, though Nerume had passed out within minutes of getting comfortable.

Wandering over to the station he had been writing at, Kurumu paused when the back of a hand pressed against her cheek. She managed a smile at the concerned Tora. The sphinx had decided to wear a school uniform for some reason.

"You're feverish again. Are you okay?"

Kurumu shrugged, taking the seat Ginei offered her. He chuckled, leaning back against the station with his arms crossed about his chest.

"Maybe she needs Moka to take another bite out of her to lower her temperature."

"That's not normal, Ginei. You should stop by the hospital and have yourself checked."

Kurumu smiled.

"I don't know if they will be able to do anything without Ms. Sasayaki."

"Even so, we will be in Mononoke tomorrow. We can spare a couple hours to make sure you're okay."

Kurumu grimaced.

"I'd rather not. My mother gave me money to finish buying the kitchen things on my list and I don't want to waste my day in a hospital just so some clueless nurse can shrug at me."

"You're health is not a waste of time, Kurumu."

"I'm fine, Tora. I'll talk with Ms. Sasayaki on Monday and take care of it then."

Ginei chuckled.

"Speaking of health, have you met up with your drill instructor?"

Tora grimaced.

"Ms. Tobuyoku lives across the hall from me so it's hard to avoid her. She caught me last night and made me do those stretches. It was horrible."

Smirking, Kurumu skimmed over the article. He had so many pictures in these articles, likely to fill up as much space as he could to warrant the twelve pages he was proposing. It was sad that all these shots would end up in black and white, since many of them were gorgeous. The article heavily focused on the film club's project on the hill while mentioning some of the other things they did.

She imagined most of these pictures were taken on Thursday. She could see the rain in some of them. There were even pictures of them taking pictures and a few portraits of the film club members, but the article did not read like anything she had done. In fact, the absent club members were barely mentioned beyond remarks of Tatsumaki heading up film appreciation and Hatsutori having an off campus studio.

Kurumu gestured at the screen, shaking her head.

"What's this nonsense about Kirameku being the president of the loli appreciation club? Chouda told us this isn't a real thing."

Ginei chuckled.

"Those two seniors started that 'club' to idolize Chouda but their numbers quickly grew and so did the number of girls they adored."

"Is this something we should have in our paper?"

"Of course. I'm actually a member of the silly thing."

"What?!"

"Yea. Lady Otonashi was the first added to their list of divas. When I heard about this 'club', I promptly joined to get an idea what they were doing."

He chuckled, shaking his head.

"I swear I made a killing off those sorry souls."

Tora frowned.

"I don't follow."

"The group targets young women that are short and underdeveloped. It wouldn't surprise me if Yukari has caught their attention, considering she actually is prepubescent."

"I can't imagine anyone our age being seriously interested in Yukari."

"Well… your little friend snoozing on ice princess back there is within socially acceptable standards."

Kurumu frowned with a glance at Nerume.

"What exactly did you do?"

Ginei chuckled again.

"I would take pictures for these guys and they're not picky about what I give them. I seriously could give shots of Chouda drinking from a fountain and make an easy hundred yen off that."

"That is sad."

"You make money off of this?"

"Quite a bit last year, though I mostly sold shots of Lady Otonashi and gave the money to her. She found the whole situation weird but didn't mind extra money for the club."

"That is weird, Ginei."

He chuckled.

"There were other girls they would have paid money for, but I didn't feel right going paparazzi on them. Feels wrong if you sneak pictures in."

Kurumu snorted.

"The archery club feels otherwise."

"I was investigating the missing girls."

Tora regarded him dubiously.

"I'm curious but what other girls would be on their radar?"

Ginei shrugged.

"I haven't been in contact with those guys since Lady Otonashi left. I can't really say if any freshmen girls have been noticed."

"Do you plan to contact them?"

"I should. It would at least be a convenient excuse to check on Haiji."

Kurumu smirked.

"Your friend is in this club?"

"Not really. He just kept an eye on them to make sure they don't break any laws."

"That's worrisome."

"It also would be nice to know if one of you girls made their list. I might be able to make some money."

Tora rolled her eyes.

"I highly doubt Kurumu or Moka would qualify as underdeveloped."

"Neither would you."

Tora glanced away from his comment. Kurumu smiled, thinking to redirect the conversation.

"What about upperclassmen? You must have had an idea of alternatives to Lady Otonashi."

"Obviously Chouda, but there's also Okutomo Sana, whom is in charge of the Greetings Club."

Kurumu perked up.

"I've heard of that girl. She's a friend of one of the seniors in archery."

"There's both Tadayo sisters from the choir. My dreamy little classmate, Hitsuji Ryomi, and I imagine her sister will be when they find out about her. Then there's Yukawa Asahi, from the poetry club. Darling girl that keeps even the likes of Kyuushutsu in line. Makenuki Ritsuki from the auto club is an adorable, freckled girl with glasses whom looks like a third grader. I'd dare say Yukari looks older than her."

Kurumu chuckled shaking her head, uncertain if she should be worried or impressed.

"Guys are into this stuff?"

Ginei shrugged indifferently.

"I know Haiji is among those that have a fiercely protective nature over girls like this. Others probably fantasize about defiling an innocent girl."

Tora huffed.

"That is such a wonderful thought."

"The only other two names that come to mind are Miyake Yuniko from track and Mizudake Yuri from tennis. Both girls are really fit and Yuri in particular fills that sassy girl that some boys admire."

Thinking of sassy, short girls, Kurumu wondered how Hiboshi was doing.

"They have short girls in tennis?"

"A couple. There's another short girl, but she's…"

Ginei made a gesture implying a bosom which caused Kurumu to smirk and Tora to roll her eyes.

"Do you think any of these girls would make it in a popularity poll?"

Ginei chuckled with a wide smile.

"Of course. A couple of these girls are as saintly as Lady Otonashi. Even without this dumb club, they would get nominated."

"Well that's a good thing."

"But yea, some of the others like the Tadayo sisters are not much different from an average girl. Let's just say I would not be surprised if some girls got in solely because of this club. "

"That's just sad."

Ginei laughed at Tora's displeasure. Feeling she was finished looking over the article, Kurumu slipped out of the seat and gestured for Tora to take a look.

"So… what's the plan if we finish things today?"

"Plan?"

"Yea. Are you meeting with the student council tomorrow?"

Ginei paused and grinned.

"You mean on Monday."

"Oh, yea."

"I have a lunch arranged with them so I can give them the paper. I should have a decision by the end of the day if we are acceptable for publication."

Kurumu groaned slightly.

"Guess that means a long Monday followed by an early Tuesday."

Ginei chuckled.

"It's not like we can make papers fold themselves."

Kurumu smiled, wondering if Yukari did have a spell for that. Then again, simply having more hands to help fold would cut the time down significantly. Kurumu regarded her friends in the back of the lab.

"Do you have applications for our club?"

"I could get some. Why?"

"Kurumu and I have been thinking about having Ms. Shirayuki join our club or the PSC. I hear she is reluctant to join the PSC."

Ginei chuckled.

"I suppose we could take her in."

Kurumu smiled, hoping this would work out for everyone.

"Then come talk to her with me. I'm sure she would join. She writes stories all the time."

Ginei started after her as they walked to the back of the lab.

"Does she now? We could use someone like that."

"You think so?"

"Definitely. We used to have a senior doing that last year. Usually took up a whole page as he would publish a chapter at a time. Decent stuff."

Mizore noted their approach, lowering her book to her waist. She glanced at Nerume whom shifted at her side before looking back at them.

"Hey, Mizore."

"Hello."

"I don't think you've been officially introduced. This is Morioka Ginei, our club president."

Mizore nodded, touching the end of the white stick nestled in the corner of her mouth.

"I read his comments about Kotsubo and me."

Ginei chuckled, slipping one hand into the pocket of his track pants.

"I hope they were kind to both parties."

Mizore shrugged, offering no response as she lowered her hand back to her lap.

"Mizore… I was wondering if you would like to join our club."

Mizore glanced across the room at Yukari.

"Is she okay with that?"

Ginei chuckled.

"She doesn't have much say in whom I approve as members."

"I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable."

"I think she'll be fine. You're nothing compared to what she put up with on the field trip."

Mizore stared blankly at him, unaware of the circumstances. There had not been much reason to talk about the events of the trip by the time they brought Mizore into the group.

"I thought you wanted me to join the PSC."

Kurumu shrugged.

"Tora suggested it, but I wasn't sure if you would like being in the same club as Umizake."

Mizore glanced aside as Ginei favored her an inquisitive look.

"Who's Umizake?"

"Umizake Aoi from class nine. He lives down the hall from Tsukune and joined the PSC before our trouble with them. Like Tokori, he was too new of an addition to take part in that mess."

"So what's her issue with him?"

"He's her fiancé."

The temperature took a slight dip which caused Nerume to shiver with a slight whimper. Kurumu smiled and promptly reached out to touch Mizore's freezing cheek.

"It's okay. I confirmed it with him."

"I don't want to be in the PSC."

The temperature was too harsh for her to touch Mizore's skin directly. Withdrawing her fingers, she knelt down and rested her hands in Mizore's skirt.

"I understand. It was just a thought since Tokori, Tora and now Satsuki are part of that. And the PSC knows about your engagement now, so I'm sure Satsuki will know soon."

"You said you wouldn't start more rumors."

"But this is the truth, Mizore. This is not a rumor."

"I don't want him."

"Which is why I'm asking you to join our club instead."

"Why is it so cold?"

Kurumu chuckled as Nerume lifted off Mizore's shoulder to rub her face with both her hands. The girl shivered, tucking her hands into her armpits as she blinked with another groan.

"I upset Mizore with talk of her fiancé."

"She doesn't like that."

"Welcome back to the world, sleeping beauty."

Nerume weakly smiled at his remark.

"You gave me flowers."

"I did. We were talking about having Mizore join our club before this Umizake fellow got brought up."

"Umizake? Who's he?"

Mizore sighed but the air about her warmed up.

"I guess that's the name of the boy I'm supposed to marry. Why did he have to come here?"

"He said he was supposed to keep an eye on you, but I don't think he is."

Ginei chuckled at Kurumu's assessment.

"That aside, I hear you write stories, Mizore."

"She writes depressing stuff."

Mizore glanced aside at Nerume, causing the girl to wilt.

"I'm sorry."

"As long as she's not writing porn or graphic violence, we can publish it."

Mizore blushed.

"It's not like that."

Nerume smiled.

"It's rough drama. You would have to read some of it to understand."

"Are you fine with me reading one of your stories?"

Mizore meekly shrugged.

"I guess."

"Do you want to write a story for our paper?"

Kurumu clutched Mizore's chilly hands and leaned in.

"It won't be too hard with how quickly you write. We only do a paper like once every three weeks."

"We can give her half a page on the back before the advertisements. If I hear good feedback, we can give her more in the future."

"Are you sure I should do this?"

"Why not? We have Kana give us a comic that builds off itself so there's nothing wrong with someone serializing a story for us. There's magazines that do this."

"Tsukune was reading some Faust magazine which is full of stories from new authors."

"Do you think you could become a novelist?"

The temperature dipped again as Mizore looked away from Nerume. A small tear rolled out her eye to instantly freeze against her cheek.

"I don't deserve dreams like that."

Kurumu squeezed her frigid hands.

"Don't do that."

Nerume leaned in to wrap her arms about Mizore's torso as the girl carefully nuzzled up against Mizore's blouse. The girl shivered as she exhaled soft white clouds.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Mizore took a couple deep breaths, shaking her hand.

"No, it's okay. Okay."

Ginei chuckled as the temperature about Mizore elevated after she took several more deep breaths and swallows.

"Well… if you can keep it together, Mizore, I would love to have the extra help. Reading through these kids articles make me feel like I'm a professional writer."

Kurumu leaned her cheek against Mizore's skirt, still holding the girl's hands.

"Are you implying that I'm a bad writer?"

Ginei smirked.

"Yes. Now I'm going to head down to the teachers' lounge and fetch a couple applications."

"A couple?"

"Why not? I'm thinking this lovely lady might reconsider joining us."

Nerume giggled, loosening her hold about Mizore.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I enjoy being surrounded by beautiful young women."

Nerume pouted, glancing up at him.

"I already know you're not my race."

Ginei chuckled.

"Well I can't change what I am, but I wouldn't mind your addition to our ranks."

"But I don't have any writing talents."

Ginei smirked, gesturing at Kurumu.

"Can't be worse than hers."

Kurumu huffed.

"Maybe I should stop writing and let you handle the softball and baseball teams this time around."

"Your methods of gathering information are good but the execution of your final product is lacking."

"Fine. I'll let you guys write the articles from my notes."

Ginei grinned, turning his attention back to Nerume.

"So how about it? I remember you're in the Astronomy Club but that can't be too demanding of your time. After all, you have sat here all day watching us."

"I guess I could if you don't mind having me."

"In the least you could be an extra set of hands for folding papers and handing them out."

Kurumu smirked at him echoing her earlier thoughts.

"Maybe you should ask Sonoda to share in our misery."

"Their hosted meet is only two weeks away. I'd feel wrong about calling her in before summer break."

Kurumu smiled as Tora came over to join them.

"You should go get those forms before these girls change their minds."

He chuckled as he turned about and headed for the open door. With a simple wave, he slipped out the door and disappeared around the hall.

"So what happened?"

"That sly dog convinced them both to join."

Tora nodded, crossing her arms about her chest.

"I guess that means I don't have to trouble myself further with the PSC. From what little I did get out of Umizake yesterday, it felt like he would not care either way."

Mizore sighed.

"We're being forced by our parents. I doubt he wants this any more than I do."

"I wouldn't say that, Ms. Shirayuki."

"It's sad."

Kurumu frowned at Nerume.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well… he's just going along with it. Nobody wants to be with a guy that's just going along with it. I want to be loved and cherished. Not tolerated."

Kurumu smiled.

"Ginei seems to think that's the best way to go about it. He said he would agree to date any girl willing to ask him out."

Tora sighed.

"That's different. Ginei is flirtatious. Any girl that asks him out would be reeling from the attention he would lavish upon her. Our Mr. Umizake is possibly more apathetic than Ms. Shirayuki is."

"She's not apathetic. She's controlling her emotions."

Kurumu frowned at Nerume's statement as a thought crossed her mind.

"Would there be a reason for Umizake to control his emotions?"

"I don't know. She said he was a Mizuchi, which I've never heard of before."

Tora merely shrugged when Kurumu glanced at her. Kurumu sighed and offered Nerume a smile when the girl lowered a hand to caress her cheek.

"You're still warm. Maybe warmer than before."

Mizore frowned.

"Is she? I thought I was colder."

"No, you're feeling no different than you do in class."

Kurumu grinned.

"You two are getting along well."

Mizore sighed.

"She makes me uneasy."

"If she gets too cold I just snort some flames to warm myself back up."

Kurumu chuckled.

"I guess that would come in handy."

"Did you two meet Ms. Uchikawa in the library?"

"We did. She was with Ms. Bikiyama and we talked for some time."

Mizore sighed.

"Ms. Bikiyama was loud and upsetting the two guys on duty. We nearly got thrown out."

"While I can't vouch for Ms. Bikiyama, Ms. Uchikawa is a very proper and educated, young woman. I enjoyed her company as a class representative and it was no trouble at all to do her interview for Kurumu. I feel she would be a good friend for you to have."

Kurumu smirked.

"Bikiyama is part of your gym class."

Tora huffed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm aware of that. So what will these two be doing in our club?"

"Mizore will be writing a story for us."

Mizore sighed again.

"I'll try. I don't know what would be acceptable. I usually write dark themed pieces."

"Why don't you try something lighthearted?"

"I don't know how to do that well."

"Maybe you could write something similar to your last project. It sounded like it was more upbeat."

Mizore cocked her head, her eyes wandering.

"I suppose that could work."

"I know you're supposed to be a Snow Priestess, but could you also be a novelist at the same time?"

Kurumu grinned at Nerume's inquiry.

"I don't see why she couldn't. Don't you like writing?"

Mizore sighed, her shoulders slouching.

"I suppose I do. It's a safe medium to expel negative emotions."

"What about you, Ms. Genzouyaki? What are you planning to contribute?"

Nerume shrugged.

"I guess I'll help out like I have been."

"She's going to be our lolita diva."

"What's that?"

Tora smirked.

"A comment Senior made about a loli appreciation club that exists in our school. I wonder if he asked you with the intent to augment our finances."

"Huh?"

Kurumu chuckled.

"There's a group that is willing to buy pictures of girls that are short and underdeveloped."

Nerume pouted.

"I'm not underdeveloped"

"You're an adorable, little girl."

Nerume sighed.

"If that's what you want, I guess I could."

"I'm teasing, Nerume. Ginei hasn't even checked in with this club to see which of us first years have caught the attention of these boys."

A cold hand touched her cheek, causing her to shiver. Mizore frowned at her.

"What really happened to Tsukune's neck?"

Kurumu paused. When Mizore had first asked, they had been in the company of his neighbors. Not wanting to risk someone overhearing and starting rumors, they had dismissed it as him hiding an embarrassing skin rash. She supposed the truth could not hurt.

"He got in a tussle with someone when we were in the city. Moka had to use her blood to fix him."

"It was... awful."

Tora covered her mouth as she paused. Her eyes flickered in a mix of indiscernible emotions.

"We can't have any more accidents like that. We can't."

Mizore nodded, glancing aside.

"Is there anything I could do?"

Kurumu sighed.

"I don't know, Mizore. I suppose you could help watch over him."

"How bad was this?"

Kurumu took a breath, not allowing herself to recall the particulars of that night.

"It's behind us, Nerume. But since you're joining, you'll help us too. Right?"

"Of course."

Kurumu managed a smile, feeling some of the tension dissipate.

"I think everything will be fine if we stick close together."

Ginei laughed heartily. He stood near the entrance of the room, holding a handful of applications.

"Get in there, Tora. This looks like a group hug sort of situation."

With an aside glance, Mizore smiled.

* * *

"What will it take for me to convince you to do our club next?"

Kurumu smiled at the swarthy Aku as he regarded her with arms crossed about his yellow tank top. She lingered in Tsukune's doorway with her wicker hamper in hand as he fetched his dirty clothes from this morning. For some reason he was getting something out of the closet.

"I'm already committed. I have the baseball and softball teams picked out since their seasons start on the second. We won't have our next paper out before then."

He sighed, glancing over at the two lingering across the hall. Kamitsuku had on a buttoned up islander shirt with khaki shorts while Kinusawa had on a black shirt with a crimson logo and jeans.

"Will you guys have another paper before summer break? Our schedule picks up right at the start of the second term and we only have a few matches before regionals."

"I don't know, Aku. I can try but I don't think Ginei wants me to do three athletic clubs in one paper."

"There's only a dozen of us, so it wouldn't be difficult."

"That's great but I know the softball team is like twenty girls and the baseball team might be bigger than that. It's a lot for me to work with."

Kamitsuku chuckled.

"Give it a rest, Aku. There's six more weeks to summer break so it's not like they will stop the presses after releasing their next paper."

"Yea, but one of those weeks is term exams. I doubt they will be doing much the week before that."

Kurumu sighed as Tsukune came over to join her. He dropped the clothes he had gathered, along with a few that looked clean.

"I don't know what Ginei has planned for the paper after our next one. I'll ask him when I see him."

Kinusawa grinned.

"It's not like your judo matches matter. You could lose all of them and still go to the regionals."

"That's not the point. We host one of those matches."

"Which one?"

"I don't remember."

"You could be fretting over nothing."

"It could be the first week."

"Yea, but since the results don't matter, it's only important that you guys get mentioned before your regionals. You whined about that being right before Sports Day."

Aku grimaced.

"I don't get why they did that. Everybody knows that's the second Monday of October. Why schedule an important meet the weekend before it?"

Tsukune smirked.

"Probably because they figure the Judo team won't be able to contribute much to Sports Day."

Aku snorted.

"Talk some sense into your girl, man. She has to get our club done before the match we host or nobody will know about it."

Tsukune shrugged.

"Can't help it. She's booked up and Morioka tends to frown on us making articles too similar to hers. If someone else took your club, it would end up more like the article we did for the film club."

"How did that turn out?"

Tsukune grinned at Kamitsuku.

"It's mostly about what your club does and what you did on the field trip. Your names are listed but it's not anything personal like what Kurumu does."

"You guys done with the paper?"

"Yea. Finished up. Ate dinner. She wants to do her clothes with me even though I have nothing to wash."

Kamitsuku smirked.

"You two didn't do it last week, so I guess she's feeling left out."

"I'm fine with an impersonal article. It's not like girls care about your hobbies and favorite colors. If you look cute enough, they will date you."

Kurumu snorted.

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

"As many as you have had, I imagine."

Tsukune chuckled.

"I'm just envious at how quickly she picks up her articles. I have no idea what I should write about next time. This last one was rough since it was forced on me."

"There's one thing I could suggest."

Attention shifted to the tall boy with the wavy, shoulder length hair. Kinusawa smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well… uh… Furukawa from our Arcade club went missing halfway through the week. He was helping Umigame investigate that missing boy, Chikafuji."

Kurumu nodded.

"You mentioned this at Tsukune's birthday party."

"Yea… you guys handled the missing girls case, so I was hoping you might be interested in a missing boys case. Furukawa is the third guy to vanish from our floor without a trace. We checked his room and he hasn't attended classes since Tuesday."

Kurumu frowned.

"Who would be the other missing guy?"

"Watanabe from class six."

Aku snickered.

"The guy your witch friend vaporized."

"That's a rumor and I'm wondering who started that."

"Maybe they all got tired of Gomitsuro's stench and fled."

Kurumu chuckled at Aku's casual remark.

"I understand Gomitsuro's nervous and rightfully so. Watanabe was from room one while Chikafuji was in three. Furukawa lives in four so that's all of his neighbors."

Tsukune frowned.

"Do you think he had anything to do with it?"

Kinusawa shrugged.

"You'd have to talk with Umigame about that. He's in six if you do want to walk that far down the hall. If not, you might be able to talk with him at school. His fishing club meets in the second year class one."

Kurumu handed her basket over to Tsukune and he reflexively took it.

"Could you talk with Umigame for Tsukune? I'm not comfortable letting him investigate on his own."

Kinusawa chuckled.

"Tsukune seems pretty capable to me."

"I heard that Chikafuji was one of the victims of a monstrel attack that the PSC handled."

"Umigame heard that too, but he hasn't been able to confirm that. The old PSC wouldn't discuss such matters with a Kappa and the new PSC surrendered all their records to the school. That Hineri woman in charge has no recollection of his name but admits she was not involved in every incident."

Tsukune sighed.

"I think I need to talk with Morioka before committing to this. It sounds like either Gomitsuro knows something or he's the next victim."

Aku snorted.

"Then let it happen and spare us all of this misery."

The kappa boys chuckled.

"What do you think, Kurumu?"

Kurumu agreed with his sentiment that Gomitsuro might know what was going on, but this was on the premise that these things were connected. She recalled Watanabe had gone missing after the PSC incident and that Chikafuji had disappeared on the third weekend. This incident was the middle of the week, which was different from the others.

"I think you should ask Tora to get the PSC involved. Umizake in particular. He lives on this floor."

Tsukune nodded.

"He's also in class nine so he might have an easier time talking with Umigame. The idea for the article is good but I'm sure the PSC are better equipped at finding your answers."

"I don't recall the PSC being much use for your missing girls situation."

Tsukune chuckled at Kinusawa.

"Let's just say I would be more comfortable working with Umizake than on my own."

"I'll help. Might be able to get some pictures for you that will make a flashy article."

"Thanks, Kamitsuku."

"No problem."

"We need to head down and start this laundry before it gets too late."

Kamitsuku chuckled as they all started down the stench filled hallway. The end of the hall had been bricked up with a glass door, the materials not matching the hall due to this being a quick fix for a fox girl's outburst of trying to recover her omamori. The kappa boy shook his head as they neared the end of the hall.

"I certainly did not miss the fragrance of Gomitsuro. Odd to admit city air was cleaner."

Kurumu chuckled at his remark, reaching the end of the hall and holding the door open for Tsukune. The outside air was refreshing.

"Hey, Kurumu? Did you give Tsukune his present?"

Kurumu nodded as Tsukune passed. She gestured at his wrist.

"He's wearing it."

Kamitsuku grinned, glancing down the hall at the other two lingering boys.

"I meant the other present."

Kurumu smirked, stalking outside.

"We didn't use your condoms."

The boys chuckled as the door closed. She promptly stepped over to slip her arm in his. She could feel his interest in her as they slowly started down the stairs.

"Are you fine saying stuff like that?"

"Like what?"

"That's almost admitting we've done it."

Kurumu shrugged as they reached the first landing and started down the next flight to the third floor.

"Not exactly. Besides, it's not like my friends don't know."

"That's different. Those guys are going to hound me for details."

"That doesn't mean you have to say anything."

Tsukune nodded as he reflected for a moment.

"Did your friends ask for details?"

Kurumu snorted, wondering if she should bring up Nerume's obsession with his size.

"My friends are only curious if it felt good."

Tsukune laughed, shaking his head.

"I guess that makes sense. Girls are probably not interested in the same things boys are."

"What sort of details do boys want to hear?"

He paused to ponder which slowed his descent.

"It won't be as innocent as whether or not it felt good. That's assumed."

"Enlighten me."

Tsukune chuckled.

"I'd rather not."

"Why not?"

"You don't know those guys. They probably will ask where, how many times, who's on top and who knows what else."

Kurumu smiled, breathing deeply of the cool night air.

"Why would they want to know that?"

"I guess it's the whole living vicariously thing. You know. Since they don't have girlfriends."

Kurumu shook her head, thinking boys were silly. While she was interested in her friends having relationships, she could not imagine wanting to know all the details. It would be enough to know Nerume had a boyfriend she was intimate with. That was enough to know she was happy.

After a few moments of silence, they reached the bottom of the stairs. It had been such a lovely day, but so much of it had been squandered inside. It was great to not have to deal with rain every moment. She imagined Moka was thrilled to not have to carry an umbrella around.

"When did you decide to do the baseball team?"

"They have the same schedule as the girls so it made sense."

"Oh. I didn't want to ask with him standing there."

"It's okay."

"Do you have any contacts in the baseball team? If not, I think Ikazuchi is on the team."

"He is. I also sit next to Abe from your art class and he's also part of the team. I'm also a little curious about meeting the guy that's dating Kakeru."

"He's on the baseball team?"

"Mhm. I probably should start making arrangements to eat lunch with them like Friday or something. Maybe have Nerume tag along since I heard from the soccer team that both baseball and basketball have kirin boys."

Tsukune chuckled as they reached the laundry room. She quick stepped by him to open the door.

"You're trying hard to get that girl a boyfriend."

Kurumu shrugged as she walked in, letting the glass door shut behind her.

"Nerume wants a boyfriend so I don't see the harm of helping her find one."

Tsukune set the hamper down next to the washers.

"I'm glad you got the two of them to join our club. I know Tora has been fretting over Shirayuki getting kicked out of her club."

He set aside the school dress shirt and black sleep pants that he had placed on top. Lifting up the lid of the washer, he wandered off to the vending machine that contained the detergents. As he swiped his card on the machine and punched his selection, Kurumu sauntered over to the hamper and started sorting clothes into different washers.

"I don't know what else we can do for her."

"Shirayuki?"

"Yea. She's still in an unwanted engagement and expected to take over a position she doesn't want."

She sighed as he came up behind her, setting the small detergent bottles on the washer before hugging her from behind. She closed her eyes, leaning back into his simmering desire.

"You can't fix everything, Kurumu. This might be something that she has to sort out with her family."

"She's worried that the next time she sees her family, they will try to have her get married."

He let his hands drift up to squeeze her breasts. It was much better feeling this with desire behind it. He breathed deeply, relaxing against her.

"She needs to talk with Umizake. I know she might not like that, but maybe the two of them could put off this engagement for a couple years."

Kurumu moaned slightly as his fingers massaged the fabric over her sore nipples. She glanced off at the door, noting how dark it was outside.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you about him."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Mizore might have a small crush on you."

He chuckled, sliding his hands down to grab the hem of her shirt. He tugged it up, but she clasped her hands over his.

"I'm not wearing a bra."

"I know."

She mulled over the situation. Having sex here was an exciting thought as she had dreamed about this, but she was worried of exposure. She laughed at the thought of having peed around the corner only a couple weeks ago without any similar concerns.

"What's wrong?"

"Just thinking I would sense anyone watching."

Tsukune chuckled.

"Well, I wasn't going to leave you fully naked. Put the shirt on."

Kurumu glanced at the shirt he had set aside. Relaxing her hands, she lifted her arms up so that he could tug her shirt up over her head. As he tossed the garment into the washer, she grabbed the dress shirt he had set aside. She slung it over her shoulders, noting the sleeves were long but she could roll them back.

He was back to sorting clothes in the washers, tossing his own dress shirt in. She could see black tendrils stretching down his shoulder and chest on the side he had been bitten.

"Your mark is getting worse."

He chuckled as he finished sorting the hamper. He patted his shoulder without wincing.

"My neck hurts, but this is fine. I'll be sure to let you guys know if this starts hurting too."

Kurumu managed a smile, grabbing the sleep pants and holding them up.

"What do you plan to do with this?"

"I'm going to change into that while you remove the rest of your clothes."

Kurumu could feel the swell of lust turned upon her as she handed the pajamas over. Her hands drifted to the denim shorts, unfastening them. They were so snug on her that her panties came off as she tried to wiggle out of them.

"Are you planning to do something naughty with me?"

"Yes."

She glanced up as she finally stepped out of her shorts. Holding her shorts to her belly, she watched as he slipped into his sleep pants, his body clearly prepared to make good on his promise.

"Why are you so aroused? We've done laundry so many times together."

"And I have thought about having sex with you so many times in this room because of that."

Kurumu glanced out the glass door as he stepped in close, his hands gingerly touching her waist.

"You know… some things are better as dreams."

"Hmm?"

"It's too public."

"Won't you notice if someone sees us?"

"I'll notice if they notice. If they come around the corner, they could hold the door open before realizing we're in here."

"I guess it's a good thing I don't last that long."

Tsukune chuckled, taking the shorts from her and placing them in the washer while tossing her panties in the other. He lowered the two lids before stalking off to retrieve the coins to operate them.

Kurumu sighed, watching his back. She grabbed the side of the washer, scooting back up on it. While the shirt was long, it felt strained underneath her. She freed it up, but she was not thrilled with this cool, metallic surface pressed to her butt. She wondered if he was tall enough to do her up here without it being obvious to an onlooker. Regarding the darkness outside, she absently fastened some of the buttons to reduce her exposure.

With realization, she smirked as he walked back with the coins. No chance. These things were as high as her apartment's counters and they had already determined that was not fun. She could feel his anticipation as he sunk the coins in the slot before starting up the adjacent washer. He sidled over between her thighs, reaching beside her to drop the coins in the other slot.

"You know we can't do this."

He chuckled as he pushed in the other coins and pushed the start button. She was much higher than he was, but her breasts were the perfect height for kissing. He sighed as he touched the shirt.

"Why'd you button it up?"

She smiled, touching his hands to discourage him from undressing her.

"Because we can't do this."

He let go of the shirt to drift his arms about her waist. He tugged her forward.

"I think I need you down."

She knew from past experience that it was not fun trying to have sex standing up. She was too short for him to get her from the front and bending over was more comfortable if she was down on all fours. She glanced out the glass door with a groan.

"Can we take this to a corner?"

"I think I can hold you up."

Kurumu giggled, resting her head atop his.

"Since when? You can't hold me."

"I probably can hold you long enough."

Kurumu smirked, aware how quick this could be. She supposed she could try shifting her weight. It was much easier to do that with her wings out, but she might be able to manage it.

"Okay. I'm going to put all my weight on your shoulders and hips."

"Sure. Lift up so I can get my hands beneath you."

She did as he asked and he pulled her off the dryer. He staggered a bit, but she pressed in tightly against him, crossing her ankles behind his waist. He grunted as he shifted back, pressing the small of her back against the washer. He was about to drop her.

Snuggling up higher, she pressed her cheek on the top of his head as she poured her weight into her wrists and ankles. She clasped her hands behind his neck and he staggered back from the sudden shift. He stepped back from the dryer, breathing heavily.

"What did you do?"

"I put my weight behind you."

He chuckled.

"It feels like I'm wearing a heavy backpack."

"Am I that heavy?"

"No."

His breath was warm against her as he let go for a moment. He shifted beneath her, intent on freeing himself. She knew he would fulfill this fantasy soon.

Someone was watching.

The slight sugary sensation made her whimper. A girl was watching. Why was a girl hanging out by the boys' dorm this hour of the night? That made no sense.

Before she could voice a protest, she felt him inside her. And then she was too scared to say anything, not wanting to ruin this for him. She could only cling to him tightly and hope it would be over soon.


	16. Primal Urges

Kurumu sighed as she leaned against his shoulder, holding his left hand as she regarded her breakfast. It was a good thing that she was not hungry since she was terrible at eating with her left hand. Her body was melting. Getting to the dining hall had been exhausting.

Despite her protests, Tsukune had walked her home last night. She had allowed him to spend the night on the condition that they only slept. He was confused with her reluctance to do more, but her heart hurt from the laundry room debacle, and she could not bring herself to explain why.

He had kept his word until this morning. Showering with him had been a mistake. In her dreamy haze, she had taken his casual offer to scrub her down and it had not taken long for that to become much more. The only reason the lovemaking had stopped was due to her sudden inability to suppress her true form. She felt so weary that he had to help her dress.

Her lower back still ached, even with her tail out. She had picked clothing easy for him to manage, which resulted in her wearing loose white shorts and her green tank top with the center in the back. She could not recall if she opted out of panties or if he had deliberately decided to not put them on her.

She presently had her tail wrapped about her ankle so it would be out of the way. Her wings were tucked close and did draw some stares, but none of the staff felt like challenging her over rules. She had tried putting them away but they kept slipping back out.

"What's up?"

Her eyes lazily focused on Tobuyoku. Dressed in that royal blue apron like shirt that had no back, the girl dropped her breakfast tray next to Kurumu's. She had on those stupid tight black micro shorts.

"Hey."

Greetings were exchanged as the other three Tengu girls sat down about them. Hanetsume sat across from her in a pair of stonewashed jeans and denim shirt with the sleeves rolled back to her elbows. The girl promptly started on her breakfast.

"Is it difficult to get in your shorts?"

Tobuyoku smirked as she poked at her breakfast.

"My boyfriend thinks so."

Kurumu chuckled, nuzzling her cheek on the sleeve of his dress shirt. Dangai was seated across from Tsukune. That faded pink shirt was nearly white and the long sleeves had worn holes at the elbows. Kurumu imagined the girl was either in sweat pants or leggings, since that seemed to be what Dangai had available to wear on weekends. Her golden eyes met Kurumu's and she smiled.

"Ya look tired."

"I'm exhausted."

Tobuyoku chuckled, stowing away a mouthful of eggs.

"Clearly the two of you didn't make it to the church. Did Tsukune keep you up all night?"

Kurumu took in a breath and closed her eyes.

"Looks ill, if ya ask me. Cheeks all rosy like too much blood in her face."

Kurumu flinched as a cool hand pressed against her brow.

"She's burning out. Do you have some sort of heat fluctuation going on?"

"Maybe she gets sick like I hears humans do."

"Don't you girls get sick?"

"With what?"

Kurumu whimpered as his shrug forced her off her comfortable perch.

"I don't know. Bird flu?"

Hanetsume snorted as the other girls laughed.

"That isn't a thing, Mr. Aono. What has happened to your neck?"

Kurumu glanced around Tsukune. Honda was wearing a black, halter dress which flared out like a skirt about her hips. The concerned girl peered up at him, gingerly touching the white bandage about his throat. None of them could see how his black markings now stretched to his shoulder and across his chest. It was getting worse.

"He developed an irritation during the field trip when we visited the city. It hasn't gone away."

Hanetsume scowled.

"Humans and their filthy cities. Wouldn't surprise me if all ya got sick."

"Mights be serious if his vampire constitution can't kick it."

Tsukune chuckled.

"I'm not indestructible. Kurumu already insisted I have the hospital check it again."

"I agree with her. It might be best if she saw one too."

Kurumu smiled as she leaned back against his shoulder, pleased with Honda's concern.

"I'm fine."

Tobuyoku grabbed Kurumu's shoulder and shook her playfully.

"What's with the wings?"

"I don't know. I can't put them away."

"Be gentle with her, Suzume. Poor thing looks like she could collapse."

"Did something happen during your field trip?"

Kurumu smirked, abandoning her meal entirely to clasp her other hand on his.

"I've slept with him the past five nights."

Hanetsume arched her brow, shaking her head while Dangai regarded her thoughtfully. Tsukune sighed, setting his chopsticks down as Honda gasped.

"I think we're done with breakfast."

Tobuyoku clucked her tongue as she forced her arm around Kurumu's shoulder, tugging her off Tsukune. Kurumu sighed, allowing the girl to pull her in and hold her head against Tobuyoku's shoulder.

"It's not like you have a need to get to the church before us. Besides, she looks like she could rest a bit longer while we eat."

Dangai smiled, swallowing down a mouthful.

"Think it's sweet ya two are closer. Month ago could hardly tell ya was a couple."

"Give ya virgins more to caw bouts."

"Yer virgin too."

"Plans stay that ways."

Kurumu smiled as she relaxed against Tobuyoku. She sighed as the girl absently patted her head.

"How have you guys been?"

"It was a lazy week. Back to playing softball in gym. I think we have one more week before we switch to whatever is next."

"Did you guys do that thing with Honda's club?"

Dangai groaned, rolling her eyes.

"That was a disaster."

"I'll say. I thought Kiki was being silly but those boys are creepy. I don't know how Ms. Madosuki can be so comfortable around them."

"She is infatuated with Mr. Tawamuru."

"Ya should drop it. Yer brother won't be mad if ya do."

Kurumu smiled.

"What did you think of her brother?"

Dangai shrugged.

"He's nice, but didn't feel like he was interested in dating a friend of his sister."

"He's always been like that, Michiko. I'm sure Kiki could arrange a date for you two."

"I'm not going to set my brother up."

"Naw, pass. No reason to chase him."

"Not attracted to him."

Dangai nodded.

"My brother is handsome and intelligent."

"Yer brother looks like ya without the breasts. Not interested."

"He is slender, but his heart is good."

Tobuyoku chuckled.

"And to think a week ago she was worried about Michiko being a disappointment."

Honda sighed.

"He probably isn't interested."

"He's never had a girlfriend."

"I think he worries too much about Mother and doesn't want to date anyone."

Kurumu smiled with wandering thoughts. She thought there was something else going on.

"Uchiyama might introduce those friends of his to you."

Dangai frowned.

"Uchiyama? From class?"

"Didn't these two tell you that he's a Tengu?"

"Kiki doesn't gossip and I didn't see a point to tell them when he was leaving on your trip."

"That Noboru boy from class five he was talking about is smart. Twelfth in our grade."

"Is that a problem?"

Honda shrugged, glancing aside.

"It's intimidating. I didn't even make the top hundred."

"You're fretting over nothing, Kiki. You barely missed it."

Honda smiled meekly.

"Congratulations, Mr. Aono. I didn't get a chance to tell you about making the top hundred."

Tsukune chuckled.

"I don't feel that accomplished. I barely squeaked in."

Tobuyoku patted her chest, shaking her head.

"I barely squeaked in. You beat me by a couple points."

Tsukune smirked.

"I got lucky with lab partners. Besides, I heard that Ms. Dangai scored higher than me."

Hanetsume snorted.

"Chick book smarts. Still dumb from feathering."

"Feathering?"

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head against Tobuyoku.

"Well if Uchiyama is in your class, maybe you and Honda could try meeting those friends of his. I could introduce you to Ichida if you want."

Though she doubted Ichida would be interested. The boy paid no attention to her so it was hard to imagine he would find either of these girls more attractive.

"I'll talk with him tomorrow. She mights have cold feet but I be fine with it."

"Smarts wasted on ya when all ya do is blab about boys all the time."

"Ease off, Hatoko. I swear you won't be happy until we string some guy up and burn him in a fire."

"Why woulds that make me happy?"

Tobuyoku picked at her meal as she squeezed Kurumu with her other arm.

"Do you have any suggestions of a new home for our little bird? Kiki needs a more active club. We can't have her hanging out in the bleachers watching us practice all the time."

Kurumu wondered what sort of club would strike Honda's interest.

"Goto's in your class, right? There's the fashion club."

"I don't know her that well."

"So you could make a new friend."

Honda sighed.

"But I'm not that interested in fashion."

Kurumu was amused by that remark, considered how odd the girl dressed at times.

"Why not join our club?"

All eyes turned on Tsukune as he grinned.

"Kurumu managed to talk Shirayuki into joining our club yesterday along with Genzouyaki."

"I don't know if I should."

"You seemed to get along with Morioka and you've been around Moka and Tora several times."

Honda brought a fist up to her lips as she tapped her food with her chopsticks.

"If you want me to join, I will."

Hanetsume huffed, stuffing down the last of her breakfast. Dangai was about finished as well. The other two were picking at their meals without much interest.

"Thinks ya ask fer trouble doing that. Club plumb full of girls afters that boy."

"He's my boyfriend."

"Then why he be asking fer another girl?"

Tobuyoku sighed, letting Kurumu go to finally attend to her meal.

"Kiki needs a better club."

"She can stays where she is."

"She's one of two girls in that club. Sheesh, Hatoko. Thought you would be on board with her getting out of a club full of guys."

Finished with her meal, Hanetsume sipped on her vegetable juice can.

"Thought her fashion club suggestion was a good idea. That Goto sounds like she knows what she wants and isn't stupid headed about boys."

Dangai chuckled, shaking her head.

"Ya rustled up fer nothing. Went from being stay put to go here. Ya don't know what ya wants to say."

"Thinks Kurono is bad influence. Makes yall think it fine to be sexing. Should be focused on studies."

Honda huffed.

"Says the dumbest one at the table."

"Fuck ya, preening peacock. Don't see me be wagging my tailfeathers at other girls' boyfriends."

Tobuyoku sighed again after swallowing down a mouthful.

"Just stop. Nobody is asking you to sex anyone, Hatoko. Kiki joining their club has nothing to do with getting a boyfriend. If anything, she's less likely to get one."

Hanetsume shrugged as Dangai took a pull from her kiwi juice.

"If I recall correctly, Ms. Honda was interested in becoming a web designer. Maybe getting familiar with our newspaper software would be useful for her."

"That does sound good."

"Why don't ya join some computer club?"

Honda grimaced as she picked at her food with disinterest.

"The only one I know of is ran by a bunch of boys. I think Mr. Aono's suggestion is the best suited for what I plan to do in life without the hassle of unwanted attention."

Rolling her eyes, Hanetsume gestured at Kurumu's breakfast.

"Are ya eating?"

Kurumu smiled, shaking her head. She absently grabbed her yuzu juice.

"Ms. Hanetsume. If you don't mind me asking, what sort of job are you wanting to do?"

The girl glanced at him for a moment. Looking away, she shrugged.

"Don't really know, but it don't involve popping out kiddos."

There was a short pause as the girls continued their meals. Finished with most of hers, Tobuyoku set her chopsticks down and patted Kurumu's shoulder.

"I saw Ms. Genzouyaki trying to make friends with Ms. Shirayuki. She was up out of her seat every day between classes, so it was hard not to notice."

Kurumu smiled.

"I heard she switched seats with Ushio."

"Mr. Burumoto offered it because it would put him by the door and Mr. Tamaishi."

"Did he try talking with Shirayuki?"

Tobuyoku paused as she pushed aside her tray and grabbed her drink.

"I think he did the first couple days. Ms. Shirayuki is not a sociable person."

"Yet ya tried talking with her."

Tobuyoku shrugged.

"Not really. I talked with Ms. Genzouyaki and occasionally we got Ms. Shirayuki to contribute."

"Thank you for helping Nerume."

"I had a feeling you put her up to it. She's a sweet girl. I'm tempted to ask Mr. Hedoyami to switch seats with me."

Hanetsume snorted as Dangai pushed her emptied tray aside.

"Please do. Hate having that fat fuck behinds me."

"I bet he declines, not wishing to lose his lovely view."

"Bah. More likely he not wants being front row. Nothing worth seeing outsides."

Tobuyoku smirked, getting up with a stretch.

"Well I'm finished. You ready to go Kiki?"

Hanetsume and Dangai both got up, confirming the tall girl was wearing black sweats. Tsukune got up, offering his hand for her. Not interested in finishing her meal, Kurumu took his assistance and stood up against him, letting go so she could give him a hug while nuzzling her face against his sleeve.

"It might be best if you walk with me, Mr. Aono."

Kurumu drew back to regard Honda. That halter dress of hers hung well past her knees and she was wearing platform shoes that made her as tall as Tsukune. The girl's golden eyes glanced away.

"Being that close might make Ms. Akashiya uncomfortable."

Kurumu smiled, withdrawing her hands. She had been considerate to keep her distance from Tsukune while in Moka's presence. It had not been that hard, considering both of them had been busy writing articles and Moka had cut out early.

"Moka knows we're intimate now."

Despite being told days ago, Tsukune still flinched. Honda looked uncomfortable.

"That would not change her feelings. Allow me to accompany him, Ms. Kurono."

Tobuyoku placed her hands on Kurumu's shoulders.

"I'll take care of her, Mr. Aono."

He paused as Hanetsume and Dangai took off for the nearest door.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Aono?"

Shaking his head, he managed a smile at Honda.

"Well… I haven't talked directly to her about it. She's known something was different all week. I tried dismissing her behavior since we were in separate rooms and it was raining all the time."

"That must have been miserable for you both. I understand vampires hate the rain."

Tsukune chuckled.

"I think everybody hates the rain when it happens all the time."

Tobuyoku smirked.

"I do not miss the rainy season. Hands down, best feature of Yokai so far."

"Are yalls coming are what?"

Tsukune grinned, taking off for the door with Honda in tow. Dangai was holding the door with her mouthy companion outside. She gestured again, prompting Kurumu to walk alongside Tobuyoku.

"I should say something today."

"You need not fret, Mr. Aono."

He chuckled as they reached the door, allowing Dangai to head out and catch up with Hanetsume.

"No, I should. It might help her feel better if I confirmed it."

He paused to hold the door for them and Kurumu smiled. She said nothing as she slipped out into the warmth of the morning while holding Tobuyoku's hand.

"I worry that would only harm her, but I understand your reasons."

"I would feel wrong with saying nothing."

Tobuyoku chuckled as Tsukune and Honda passed by with their slightly longer strides.

"I hope you aren't doing this for your sake."

"Well… saying nothing would be easy. I often feel there is difference between the easy thing to do and the right thing to do."

They were walking towards the back of the dining hall before angling off for a small trail. This narrow path would take them directly to the church. Hanetsume had already reached the start of the trail and had let her wings out to fill up that gaping hole in the back of her denim shirt. Dangai was doing the same, trotting to catch up.

"So… your trip was only three nights long but you've spent the past five."

Kurumu smirked.

"He insisted last night."

"I didn't feel right letting you walk home by yourself."

"Oh please. We both know I've done that many times."

"I trust you are being a proper gentlemen with Ms. Kurono."

He chuckled.

"I tried but she's worn me down. Now it's hard to look at her without thinking about… things."

Honda touched her cheek, glancing aside.

"She is a sexual creature. Her and the little witch girl speak of things I would hesitate to bring up."

Kurumu pouted.

"I feel men lust after me all the time. It's hard not to think about sex."

"I understand that. I just find it difficult to openly express such things."

"Most people do, Ms. Honda. Guys might joke to each other about stuff, but they can't sit down and seriously talk about it because then everyone gets uncomfortable."

Honda gestured for him to keep in step with her as she eased her wings out the back of her halter dress. With this trail being narrow, it would be difficult to walk alongside each other even without their wings. With Tobuyoku letting hers out, it forced them to follow several steps behind.

"Hey. Let them get ahead."

Kurumu frowned at Tobuyoku.

"And stretch your wings out."

"I don't know if I can fly today."

"You'll be fine. I want to talk with you."

Kurumu nodded, allowing her chiropteran wings to stretch out. It was fairly easy to let Tsukune get some distance on her, considering him and Honda were taller. He did look back once, but she waved him onwards. Within a couple minutes, the two were barely in sight.

Kurumu took in a deep breath, feeling surrounded by warmth and the scent of nature. This was much better than the noisy city, which may have been why Kana had been so fixated on taking them to parks. Those places had felt more agreeable.

"So… uh… when did the two of you start having sex?"

"His birthday."

Tobuyoku bit her lower lip.

"I thought so. Did it… hurt?"

"You won't prefer it over feathering."

Tobuyoku laughed, bowing her head.

"I guessed that would be the case."

"What's wrong?"

"Well… you guys have known each other for only a couple months. Shuiro has put up with me refusing him for so long."

Kurumu smiled.

"I don't know if you should feel obligated to. I'd hate to think Tsukune only had sex with me out of pity."

"Yea. But I do love him."

Kurumu sighed, stepping in close enough for her wing to brush against Tobuyoku's feathers.

"If you do, I think top would be the easiest for your first time."

"Really?"

"Yea. You have more control over how it happens."

"I don't know if I would be comfortable doing that."

"Then don't. I think what made things best for us is that I was pushing, but ultimately let him do things his way. I think the reverse would be true. He's been pushing you, so it will only be good for you if you're the one that decides how it happens."

Tobuyoku smiled, grabbing her and pulling her closer. The girl took in a deep breath as they continued down the trail with short steps.

"I'll try."

Kurumu let her tail uncoil from her leg to circle about Tobuyoku's waist. She gave it more length so she could get it all the way around the girl before draping the spade over the tail between them like a sash.

"What are you doing?"

"My tail feels swollen. Does it look off to you?"

Tobuyoku chuckled, as they slowed to a stop.

"I can't tell. It's kind of hard to walk like this."

Kurumu nodded, glancing into the girl's golden eyes. All these girls had the same iris, but she knew it was not the only eye color a Tengu could have. She had pretty lips. Those golden eyes softened and they stopped. Kurumu wet her lips, thinking about how this girl would have sex with her boyfriend. The girl turned slowly in her tail loop to face her, shoulders relaxing as her hands drifted to her black shorts.

"You two are falling too far behind!"

Kurumu shook her head, letting her tail withdraw from the girl to return to its original coil about her leg. The inside of her tail was throbbing with the beat of her heart.

Tobuyoku glanced aside, shuffling forward.

"That was weird."

Kurumu hugged herself as she tagged along, studying her companion.

"Sorry. I'm feeling off today."

Tobuyoku chuckled with a blush.

"Maybe it's contagious."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just odd thoughts. We should keep walking."

Kurumu nodded as they continued down the trail. Was it possible she had shared thoughts of sex with Tobuyoku? That should not be possible. Her charm was limited to boys and even then it was difficult to get them to do things they opposed.

"Maybe I'm in heat."

Tobuyoku laughed at the accidental claim.

"Don't you mean you have a fever?"

Kurumu felt flush from her error.

"I mean that my body wants to make a baby."

"If that's true, you might want to avoid having sex with your boyfriend."

Kurumu shook her head.

"No, I've had sex with Tsukune and now I'm in heat because of it."

"I guess that makes sense. I mean… if you liked it, your body would respond favorably to him."

Kurumu sighed. This was so hard to admit in her fevered state.

"I require another woman to have my child."

"What?"

"Yea. Yukari and Nerume both have said my fever might be due to my body responding to him. Tora said I should check in at the hospital but I thought I could wait to speak with Ms. Sasayaki tomorrow."

Tobuyoku chuckled, patting Kurumu's head.

"Well… Kiki did say stopping by the hospital wouldn't be bad. It's no big deal."

"I put my tail in a girl and fill her with stuff my body makes from his… stuff."

"What are you rambling about?"

"For a moment there I might have put those weird thoughts in your head."

Tobuyoku frowned.

"You mean like your charm? Doesn't that only work on guys?"

"I don't know. Maybe this is an exception. Making babies is pretty important to most races."

"So if I look in your eyes right now, you're going to charm me?"

Tobuyoku stepped in front of her, forcing them to stop as she placed a hand on Kurumu's shoulder.

"Wait!"

Grabbing Kurumu's chin, she forced their eyes to meet, but Kurumu deftly glanced away.

"You'll have to keep eye contact to be sure."

"I don't want to."

"I think you're being silly."

"It was only a moment. I was thinking about you having sex and for a second there I thought of it being with me. It was a random thought."

Tobuyoku pursed her lips.

"I guess that would explain my impulsive want to take off my shorts."

"It was a random thought. I'm sorry. I know a Tengu can't carry a child. You lay eggs."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kurumu looked up at Tobuyoku apologetically.

"Putting a baby in you. It might kill you. I was told Undines could carry a succubus child without any harm. I don't know if other species can."

Tobuyoku's eyes lit up.

"That does sound serious. But it's not like you're desperate right now."

Kurumu winced at the thought.

"What if I get worse?"

"We will be stopping at the hospital after our flight lessons. Hopefully that science teacher… what's her name again?"

"Ms. Sasayaki."

"Yea, her. Hopefully she is there and she can fix you up."

"But what if she's not there?"

Tobuyoku tapped her nose.

"I think you have enough wits about you to stop this impulse."

Kurumu grimaced.

"I don't think you understand how quick this could be. It would only take like a minute or two."

Tobuyoku frowned, glancing aside. Shrugging she resumed her walk down the trail.

"I'll have Kiki watch over you. She doesn't care much for the flying."

Kurumu sighed, moving to keep up with the girl.

"Do you think I'll be fine with Moka and Tora?"

"You have a good heart. I doubt you would want to do anything to hurt either of them."

Kurumu knew this was true, but not reassuring. To her knowledge, only an Undine was safe, but she had already toyed with the idea of other races based on potential immunity.

"I'm scared."

Tobuyoku chuckled.

"Don't be like that. We are going to keep Tora busy with her lesson, so there's no point worrying over her. I want to get that girl back up in the air, even if it means another game of Catch."

Kurumu noted that they were nearing the end of the trail as she could see the church through the foliage. The others were all likely at the foot of the steps, waiting for the service to conclude.

"I'm more worried about Moka."

"Why?"

Because she can drink my blood and become immune. Kurumu shuddered at the thought.

"It's nothing."

The bells sounded out.

"That's our cue to hurry up. Come on, Kurumu."

Scared by this new sensation, Kurumu forced herself to quicken her step.

* * *

Kurumu whimpered as she pressed up tightly against Tora. The sphinx had a strong hold about her torso to keep her from squirming out and touching Moka again. She lifted her head, pressing her lips to the side of Tora's neck, causing the girl to sigh.

"How much longer do we have to wait?"

Kurumu was dressed in only a hospital gown while seated on this examination bed next to Tora. Her tail was wrapped about Tora's waist below the hem of her golden halter top. Her capris khakis were torn up below the knees due to some rough landings.

The clock beside the door declared it was eight before noon. This was not how they had planned their day. After talking for a few minutes at the church, they had decided to fly a couple hours, have lunch and then come to the hospital.

They had luckily managed a good hour of flying before Kurumu succumbed to being in Moka's presence. It was too much. She knew Moka had not recovered from the field trip kissing. The vampire longed for her and she was in bad shape. Their only saving grace was Moka seemed immune to her gaze.

"Let me go, Tora. Let me go."

Tora would not meet her gaze, well aware this immunity did not extend to her. Last time she had made the mistake, Kurumu had started kissing her and the others had to pull them apart. It's not that she had wanted to do anything to Tora. Tora had to be subdued so she could have Moka.

It had not helped matters with Tsukune enjoying every second of this outburst. He loved the idea of her being with another woman. Honda had kept hold of him to prevent him from joining in due to Kurumu's lack of control over her charm.

Tora sighed again as Kurumu squeezed the girl's left breast.

"Please stop, Kurumu."

"I'm sorry, Tora. You were flying so well today."

Tora huffed, shaking her head.

"Sit still and stop squirming."

They had been waiting for over forty minutes. The staff were more than willing to defer the matter to Ms. Sasayaki, aware of her work with Kurumu. They had given Tobuyoku the address for Ms. Sasayaki and the girl had ran off with Hanetsume to fetch the doctor.

She understood Tsukune was somewhere on the floor since Moka had left the room once to visit him. He was with the other two girls getting his neck looked at. This being the first time Moka had seen his body since Thursday had resulted in the vampire coming back in tears. The fright in her eyes had caused Kurumu to feel more desperate. She had pleaded for Moka to take responsibility and carry on his bloodline. If these other girls would leave her alone with Moka, she was certain she would have convinced the distraught vampire to be reasonable.

"He'll be okay, Kurumu."

Moka would not look at her while saying that. Kurumu knew that was not the opinion of the other Moka and Dangai made it sound like the nurses were clueless what his issue was. They were taking samples to see if it could be treated like blood poisoning, which some monsters were susceptible to. Kurumu was frightened at the prospect that there was nothing they could do for him.

The vampire was seated in a blue cushioned chair which was bulky and rectangular. Her hands were folded in her lap with the hem of her lavender dress hanging slightly over her knees. White sandals graced her feet and her crimson purse with the black handles rested in the seat next to her hip. The sleeves of the dress were ruffled and loose, falling about halfway down her arms. It was a pretty dress. Kurumu wished she owned a dress.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks as Kurumu felt this overwhelming despair grip her heart. There was nothing she could do. Tsukune was dying. This boy she loved and had made love with was going to cease being a part of her life. If she lost this, she would have nothing. It would have been better if they had never met.

Tora sighed, holding her tighter.

"Ms. Sasayaki should be here soon. Stop fussing."

"I just want to be happy."

It hurt so much. The pressure in her back and tail was tearing her up inside to a state of nausea. She had already thrown up her breakfast shortly after arriving, which had prompted the staff to have her change into the gown. Not long after changing, the spade end of her tail had started dripping reddish fluids.

"I'm so sorry. I've ruined everything."

"What are you whining about now?"

"You were flying so well. I ruined it."

Tora sighed.

"Yes. My torn up pants are such a testament to my flying prowess."

Tobuyoku had encouraged Tora to land several times. It was not the easiest thing to pick up and Tora had to be rescued several times when failing to get her feet properly directed. Now and then, Tora would land roughly on all fours, letting her arms and legs revert to lion form to absorb the impact. The sphinx would tuck her wings in and run with the momentum till she had it under control.

The Tengu girls were mixed on opinions if that was acceptable. Tobuyoku felt it was appropriate and suggested wearing shorts or a skirt on future outings. The country girls both felt Tora should keep building her wing strength and figure out how to land bipedal, since that was easier than learning to take off anyways. Tobuyoku had thrown out the possibility that Tora might need running starts to fly. She had tested Tora in a small sprint across the field insisting Tora run on all fours. Despite her embarrassment, Tora effortlessly beat the track girl.

"You can fly. Your wing strength is enough to keep you in the air now."

Tora snorted.

"I don't know why Ms. Tobuyoku finds flying enjoyable. The whole time I had to keep focused on my weight and judge my speed and the distance to the ground. It's nerve wracking."

Kurumu sniffled as she rubbed her eyes against Tora's sleeve.

"At least you weren't screaming this time."

"I've come to accept those girls don't plan to intentionally hurt me."

"Maybe you will be able to take off next week."

Tora sighed.

"I doubt that. I'll probably be lucky if I'm strong enough for that by the end of term."

"Maybe Ms. Tobuyoku is correct about you needing a running start."

"I don't enjoy the idea of running across a field like an animal."

"Will you wear a skirt next time?"

"I own some shorts. No point flashing my panties."

Moka smiled apologetically.

"You did look more at ease this time. I wish I could fly."

"I wish it was more intuitive like riding a bicycle."

Kurumu lowered her hand to caress Tora's thigh.

"Gliding is intuitive. You picked it up fast."

"I suppose that might be true. I see you managed to take off fine even in this state."

Kurumu had flown a little but her vision and stomach had protested. She might have been up in the air ten to twelve minutes at best, though that was longer than Honda. Grounded, she had hung around Moka while chatting with Tsukune and Honda. Conscious of her descent into this needy state, she had tried to hang on the shy Honda to keep her hands and tail busy. It had worked until Moka's envy of Honda became too much to bear.

"I want Moka to hold me."

"Don't start that again."

"Moka loves me."

"Kurumu, please don't. Mother would not approve what is on your mind."

"But it's on your mind too. I know you want me."

Moka turned away to regard the door.

"You're not yourself, Kurumu. Your mind is messed up."

Kurumu's breath caught in her throat as her eyes wet with fresh tears.

"But we have to. If Tsukune dies, this is all we have. Please."

"Tsukune will be fine."

"You could drink my blood all you want. You're the only one that can do this for me. For Tsukune. Please, Moka. I can't ask anyone else."

They had stopped halfway on the trip here, mostly due to Kurumu charming Dangai to land which forced everyone else to deal with her. Trying to keep things under control, Moka took her other half's advice to drink Kurumu's blood to hopefully calm her. It had weakened Kurumu considerably but had not reduced her need. With her tail immune to the paralysis of being bitten, Kurumu had instinctively moved her tail up into Moka's dress and clumsily tried to do something. Of course it failed as it would be like trying to remove someone's underwear with an elbow.

"You sound like Ms. Kagome."

Despite being exhausted from so many random bouts of tears and being drained of her blood, Kurumu found the strength to bawl. This was awful. She was such a horrible person. If Tsukune lived, she should let him be with Moka because she was a better girl. If she could trade her life for his, she would. If being dead would make everyone happy, she would die now.

"Stop, Kurumu. You're making no sense. Nobody hates you."

"I love you, Kurumu. But you need help. Ms. Sasayaki should be here soon."

Kurumu forced a swallow in her coughing sobs. She caught her breath.

"It will never be different for me."

"You're not thinking clearly, Kurumu. You've been feverish for days and this is your first time experiencing this impulse. Focus on breathing."

She already felt light headed. Breathing more would only make it worse.

"I will always need another woman, Tora. Why does it have to be someone else? Why can't it be someone we both love and loves us?"

"Tsukune will be fine. This is something you can discuss when you're older."

Kurumu felt calm for a moment, though her heart was fluttering like it wanted to escape her chest.

"I'm scared."

Moka wrung her hands, her eyes in anguish.

"I understand you need a wet mother but a vampire can't demean herself in such a manner. I do love you both but I can't. I don't know what Mother would do to me if I did this."

"But your mother doesn't love you."

A tear rolled down Moka's cheek.

"Don't say that."

"I want you, Moka. If you had been the one he picked, would you have wanted me?"

Moka bit her lower lip, glancing away.

"Marriage is a sacred union between two people witnessed by God."

"With all due respect, Moka, you grew up with two mothers. I understand for the past six years you have been reared in a church only aware of your present mother, but the other you has always known vampires are not bound by religious values."

Moka paused as another tear crept down her face.

"She doesn't want to."

Kurumu knew this was no surprise. The other Moka hated her. She was only a nuisance to be put up with whom caused her to experience unwanted emotions by provoking Moka one way or another.

"I ruined everything. I knew you would hate me if I pushed too far with Tsukune. I just knew it."

She started bawling again, feeling lost and unable to control anything. She was going to lose Tsukune and Moka. Would everyone else leave her too? If Yukari heard about the things she had said today, she doubted the witch would be so forgiving. She had broken up Nerume and Satsuki with Mizore. She supposed she could go with Nerume if she was no longer welcome.

She wanted everyone to be happy. Why did it have to end up like this?

There was a knock on the door and a couple seconds later it was opened. Ms. Sasayaki stepped through in a hospital lab coat thrown over a white blouse and black capris. Hanetsume slipped in behind her while the science teacher glanced them over. She managed a smile.

"I hear Ms. Kurono has had quite the day."

"She been weird for most morn. Thought she be her normal clingy, stupid self but then she got pervy old man like and we had to stop."

Ms. Sasayaki walked across the room to pat Kurumu's head. She peered into Kurumu's eyes.

"So you've told me. I hear you're charming girls today."

"I considered blindfolding her but worried she might adapt to that."

Ms. Sasayaki regarded Tora.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well… she learned about how to enter her mind during a state of distress. If she's broken down her barrier from charming only guys with her gaze, I'm worried that blindfolding her might encourage her to learn how to influence us through other means."

"An interesting theory. Could you shut the door, Ms. Hanetsume?"

The Tengu girl closed the door, leaning back against it.

"Not really my theory. Ms. Sendou brought it up a couple weeks ago, implying Kurumu might be telepathic."

"That was Ginei that concluded that. Yukari conceded that was agreeable."

Kurumu favored Hanetsume with a faint smile.

"Where's Tobuyoku?"

"She be with the others in Tsukune's room. They have him all hooked up to fancy med stuff."

"Is he okay?"

"Let's worry about you first."

Ms. Sasayaki pulled a chrome cylinder out of her lab pocket that had a black, triangular head. She grabbed Kurumu by the chin and firmly tilted her head up while holding the device between them. A small light flickered in her eye, forcing her to look aside.

"Your pupils are dilated and I can feel your fever. You told Ms. Tobuyoku that you were in heat."

Kurumu let go of Tora but left her tail wrapped about the sphinx. She crossed her arms about her chest.

"Why would you think you are in heat?"

"Cause I had sex with Tsukune."

The teacher sighed, placing the device back in her pocket.

"That's what I understood. I don't approve of this situation, but we may as well make the most of it."

"Huh?"

"We shall use this opportunity to learn more about your species. I hope you don't mind that I have been documenting most of our interactions. There is so little information available about your kind that is scientifically accurate."

"I don't care."

"Excellent. Now let's relieve your stress."

Kurumu frowned as the woman walked off to the counter that flanked the door. She opened up the lower cabinet and pulled out a small red bucket, setting it on the counter. From the upper cabinets, the woman retrieved a pair of gloves and a test tube with a plastic, twist on seal.

"What are we doing?"

"Ms. Tobuyoku mentioned that your tail was bothering you. I am merely confirming my suspicions on how your reproductive system works."

Kurumu withdrew her tail, drawing it around in front of her to hold protectively to her chest. Reddish fluids dribbled out the razor thin creases that divided the spade into four petals. She was scared to relax the muscle holding it shut out of fear she would make a huge mess.

"What about Tsukune?"

"And I said we would worry about that later."

Ms. Sasayaki snapped on her gloves and turned about. She hooked a nearby stool with her foot to pull it away from the wall. Sitting down on it, she scooted over on the rollers till she was close.

"Please tell me you can help him."

Ms. Sasayaki sighed, cocking her head.

"It's not something I can promise. I know this may sound horrible, but less than half of this staff actually went to medical school. Most monsters that do, simply go to work for the humans."

Tora huffed.

"That sounds highly irresponsible."

"Most monsters don't get sick and many simply need a safe place to rest while their body heals. Coach Kotsubo for instance. We did nothing for him other than keep him hydrated and watch over him. He was fully healed up by Thursday and released the next day."

Kurumu grimaced, clutching her tail tightly.

"Surprised that guy will still be teaching."

"He put in his resignation."

There was a brief silence. The woman gestured for Kurumu to hand over her tail.

"But how? What about his gym class?"

"After his incident last year, we had his assistant, Mr. Hirata, take a schedule that would allow him to fill Coach Kotsubo's shoes if something else happened."

Kurumu held her tail tightly.

"You fired him."

"I believe his continued employment was under discussion, but he resigned before that decision could be made."

"So he's gone? Just like that?"

"I believe he is still in town to watch his team play their games this weekend. Probably give them a little pep talk before heading his way out. Considering your field trip has kept Mr. Nurari unavailable for days, I find it unlikely he had the time to make arrangements to leave today or tomorrow."

Kurumu had forgotten all about the soccer team having home games. She had no idea what time they were or how well the team was doing.

Her thoughts quickly drifted to Mizore. The girl had shown no indication of knowing about Kotsubo's decision. Worrying thoughts of how the news would harm the girl brought fresh tears to her eyes.

"Now, I believe we should empty your tail."

Hanetsume snorted.

"You mean to yank her tail?"

Ms. Sasayaki smiled, holding the test tube in one hand and the bucket between her knees.

"That is the idea. I will take a sample of this and hopefully she will be in an agreeable mood for internal scans to see how active her inner organ is and if there are any other changes within her body."

"Should we be leaving the room?"

Ms. Sasayaki took a breath, glancing about the group.

"I can't say how Ms. Kurono will behave in a one on one environment. Normally I would have an assistant, but this is the weekend and we tend to be understaffed these days."

Tora regarded Kurumu's tail.

"I would prefer leaving the room."

"Could you hold Ms. Kurono?"

"Why?"

"Because I think she doesn't want me touching her tail."

Kurumu scooted back on the bed.

"Is Tsukune going to be okay?"

Moka got up and placed a hand on Ms. Sasayaki's shoulder.

"She's worried that Tsukune will die."

The teacher shrugged.

"I haven't seen his diagnosis. I only know he came in on Friday for a neck cramp."

"Dear Lord, is that what your uneducated staff reported it as?"

"I wouldn't say Doctor Yutaka Yuji is uneducated. More like we are out of practice. All our schooling is over the human anatomy, which is why a lot of educated monsters in the medical field find little reason to work in a monster hospital."

"Pardon me, Ms. Sasayaki, but I don't see how his injury translated to a neck cramp."

"How did he get the injury?"

Kurumu and Tora both glanced at Hanetsume lingering at the door. The girl frowned.

"What?"

Kurumu lowered her head.

"Moka gave him some of her blood."

"The first time this happened, Moka's mother was brought in by the Headmaster to alleviate his condition. Would that be possible?"

Ms. Sasayaki chuckled.

"Do you realize how important Ms. Akashiya's mother is? I was shocked that the Headmaster called her in for that matter."

Tora placed a hand on Kurumu's shoulder.

"Could you tell him about the situation? He might be able to help Tsukune."

"Is that boy's neck rash really that bad?"

Moka sighed.

"While you were out looking for Ms. Sasayaki, the doctor seeing Tsukune was considering the possibility of blood poisoning."

Ms. Sasayaki smiled.

"But that isn't the case. It's blood rejection."

"No. Rebellion."

"Rebellion?"

"Blood has a will of its own. It's fighting for control over Tsukune."

Ms. Sasayaki paused, regarding the vampire.

"Would calling your mother help?"

"Maybe. If she's willing. Blood is vital to a vampire. She won't want to give up more for my mistakes."

Ms. Sasayaki sighed, nodding.

"I will let the Headmaster know. That's all I can promise."

"I'm so sorry about this. It didn't seem like I had any other options at the time."

"Yalls be talking hush hush and it bothers me. Ya gonna yank her tail or whats?"

Kurumu huffed out a laugh, shaking her head. She turned pleading eyes up at Ms. Sasayaki.

"Do we really have to do this?"

"I honestly can't say. A man's body would recycle his reproductive fluids. Most women eject theirs. You're an unknown. I can't tell you if this will go away on its own or if you have to get rid of it. My professional opinion is that you have to get rid of it. And with that thought, may as well do so as a donation to the study of your kind."

"Should I hold her too?"

Ms. Sasayaki smiled, gesturing with a gloved hand at Kurumu's other side.

"I must say I do appreciate the help, girls. I took some samples from Ms. Kurono in a lab room once after having her swallow down an aphrodisiac. I suspected at the time she charmed Ms. Sendou and her aura was highly inviting for me to make things more personal than a simple sample collection."

Kurumu blushed, recalling being poked in sensitive places.

"That wasn't my fault."

"I didn't say it was. You're highly potent when you desire to be."

That was a disturbing and scary thought. What if Tsukune's behavior this past week had all been due to her wanting him? Long ago, Yukari had suggested it was possible that she was influencing him simply by being near him. She had dismissed it because he resisted her thoroughly for weeks, but maybe that was because her own fear had restrained her. As her comfort level at the idea of having sex with him elevated, she might have unintentionally pushed him to her.

Kurumu sniffled as strong hands clamped down on her shoulders and elbows. She let go of her tail, which Ms. Sasayaki gingerly took in her gloved hands. Scooting up close, the woman pulled her spade over to the bucket cinched between her thighs. The teacher pulled the tube out of the bucket and spun off the plastic end.

"You will have to open this for me."

Kurumu shivered as she complied. A gush of reddish fluids splattered into the bucket.

"Oh dear. Did any of this get on you girls?"

It looked like it had only splattered a bit on Ms. Sasayaki's lab coat. Clucking her tongue, the woman brought the tube up to the end of the stigma, which was dripping the reddish fluids.

"Does it feel better?"

"No."

"Hmm. This might be a byproduct of holding it in too long. I'm going to try something and hopefully you don't find this arousing."

Kurumu gasped as Ms. Sasayaki let go of her spade to bring those gloved fingers to rub against her stigma. She whimpered, trying to yank her tail away and squealing when those fingers clamped down like a vice on her sensitive stigma.

"Hold still. I wouldn't want to damage this."

Kurumu could not manage words as she whimpered and mewled under the woman's fingers. The feeling was intense. This was why she avoided playing with the silly thing. It was not pleasurable. She wanted to escape. The only decent thing about this happening was Moka's desire.

"Sounds like it hurts."

"It might. I assume this little thing prefers moist environments."

That comment got ever girl intrigued. It was unusual to feel something from Hanetsume. While other girls had this sweet, sugary tenderness, hers was more of a sour roughness.

It happened suddenly. She felt muscles in her tail pulse that she was dimly aware of. The first gout was pinkish and immediately filled the tube. The teacher pulled it aside, holding her stigma and aiming it for the bucket as more spurts followed. It was so weird looking. She did feel better but it was not anything like an orgasm. It was more like the relief she felt from emptying her bladder. That was saddening.

Hanetsume had wandered over and glanced over Ms. Sasayaki's shoulder into the bucket as the woman let go of Kurumu's stigma to screw the top back on the tube.

"Damn that be lots of strawberry milk."

Tora laughed, letting go of Kurumu's elbow to touch her chest.

"That was… educational. I feel dirty over this."

"Did it feel good?"

Kurumu pouted at Moka.

"No. It felt weird."

"I've always wondered if cows like being milked."

Kurumu whimpered, favoring the girl a distressed look.

"It wasn't enjoyable at all."

Ms. Sasayaki smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Kurono. I don't know if there is a trick to making that more pleasurable but making you aroused was not my intention."

The woman grabbed the bucket and stood up from the stool. Walking around Hanetsume, she headed for the door.

"I'm going to take this to the lab for analysis and dispose of the rest of this. I will be back in a couple minutes, so don't run off anywhere."

The woman tucked the bucket in the crook of her arm so that she could open the door. She slipped out into the hall, closing the door behind her.

Kurumu took a deep breath. She did feel so much better than she had at the start of the day. Feeling slightly dizzy, she leaned against Tora as she closed up her spade end. She shuddered at her stigma being touched by her own insides.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm exhausted."

"Never seen a girl do that before. Weird shit."

"Well, Ms. Hanetsume. Kurumu is an unusual girl."

"Ya tells me. She squirts too."

Kurumu sighed as Tora frowned.

"Squirts? What do you mean by that?"

"Something came up in our study group. Chick here squirts, whatever that means."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head. This should not be surprising coming from a girl that had no idea what a condom was.

"If you two are that curious about it, just ask Yukari. She can explain it better than I can."

Hanetsume snorted.

"Weird to hear a kid can talk sex better than ya."

"I don't care. I just want to get my tests done and somebody owes me a lunch for this."

Hanetsume smirked.

"I think that be on the lady that did the milking."

Kurumu doubted that would happen.

* * *

Kurumu pushed her key into her lock, turning the deadbolt. She pushed open the door and stepped in her small foyer, turning sideways to regard the two that had accompanied her home. Moka leaned in to set two plastic bags down on Kurumu's floor.

"Are you sure the two of you don't want to come in? I could make tea."

Tora smiled, shaking her head.

"It's late and Moka won't last much longer."

"I'm not that bad."

"It's after eight and you yawned the whole way here."

Kurumu chuckled, pawing at the handles of the plastic bag that hung from her forearm.

"Yea. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Kurumu."

Kurumu nodded as she closed the door, drawing back the deadbolt. She sighed, leaning her head against the door. It had been a long, emotional day. Taking a deep breath, Kurumu bent down to slip out of her shoes and grab up the other two bags of kitchen goods she had purchased.

Her fever had broken within a half hour of her embarrassing exam room experience. The internal scans confirmed her little organ was bustling with activity to make more 'strawberry milk'. This resulted in uncomfortable discussions of how much sex she had been having in order for Ms. Sasayaki to estimate how much longer she would have to endure her body being like this.

Kurumu had confessed to having sex the past couple nights. Under the presumption that her body took about a week to process things, Kurumu was on strict order to not be alone with any of her friends. She had also been discouraged from having any more sex unless she wanted to go through this more.

Kurumu sighed as she flipped on the switch to light up the room. She walked around the half wall and by the stove to the empty counter and set her bags down. She took out the kettle first, opening one of the three overhead cabinets. She could only reach the lower shelf, which she had already placed her skillets and saucepans.

Scooting over to the last cabinet above the dishwasher, she fetched out her small cup set. Each one had a slightly different design that reminded her of how all of Yukari's bento boxes were different. She placed the cups one at a time next to the matching plates and bowls.

While she had forgotten to bring the list, she felt like she had picked up most of the items she needed. Closing up the cabinets, she pulled open the only drawer which was below the counter next to the stove. It only had the soup spoons that had come with the bowls. Opening another bag, she pulled out the cooking measure set and regarded the drawer.

It did not look deep enough. She knew the narrow drawers that flanked the sink were deeper, but they were best suited for rags and sponges as Yukari was doing. Taking apart the measure set, Kurumu set the largest one she felt would fit in the drawer and tried closing it. Having confirmed what could go in the drawer, she opened the overhead cabinet and set the larger measures next to the kettle.

She pulled a large utensil set from the same bag and started removing all the black ties that held the items together. This had been the most expensive item she had bought today, ringing up at three thousand five hundred yen. It came with a cheese grater, potato peeler and a can opener. There were three spatulas, a couple slotted spoons, a couple not slotted, tongs, pancake turners and a whisk. She sighed, realizing this square grater would not fit in the drawer. She opened the cabinet again, wondering if it made sense to put it with the kettle. Shrugging, she did so as it would be weird to open the cabinet over the sink for only this item. She was leaving that empty for future purchases.

Finishing this task which left a mess of black clips and ties, Kurumu pushed this aside and pulled the last items out of that bag. She had picked up four individual flatware sets which had chopsticks, a fork and a spoon wrapped in a floral patterned napkin. She had picked up four different napkin colors, though the utensils all looked the same. She placed each set next to each other on one side of the drawer.

Closing the drawer, Kurumu pulled a baby blue wastebasket out of the last bag which also had a box of small trash liners. Thinking to make use of these shopping bags, she used one as a liner and tossed all the mess on the counter into the basket. With the counter cleared off of all but the other bags and the box, Kurumu opened up the cabinet beneath the sink and stowed everything away.

She sighed, turning about and regarding her room. Her suite was still barren, but at least her kitchen had a respectable amount of stuff. She had held off from buying the knife set with the cutting board despite how essential it was for cooking. She had the funds but that would have been dropped her to less than a thousand yen. She was not about to ask her mother for more money.

She absently touched her breast as her heart twisted in grief. She had blown most of her money and she still could not do something as simple as make breakfast. She needed a mixing bowl for pancakes or French toast. She could not cut any vegetables which threw out omelets. Maybe she should have bought the knife set after all. But the thought of being broke for six weeks was intimidating.

Kurumu steadied her breathing, pushing off the counter and heading for her closet. There was nothing she could do. She should sleep. The sooner she got to morning, the sooner she would get through this week. Then things could go back to normal.

In her closet, Kurumu glanced at her futon but decided to undress first. Letting her tail slip back in caused her white shorts to sag dangerously. She wiggled out of them as she tugged her tank top over her head, tossing both garments in her hamper. She regarded her wardrobe and felt the same twinge of sadness that had been gnawing at her.

She owned nothing. She had nothing. No pajamas. No dresses. No fancy clothes. No sexy lingerie. Even if she begged her mother to send all her belongings to Yokai, that would not change. What did she really have? Some stuffed animals and a bed. More clothes, but not much different than the tank tops and shorts she had brought. She had no electronics. No music. No books.

For all the crap her mother had, she was aware most of it was not bought. Her mother had not bought those sleazy movies. Those were gifts from some weird guy her mother had regularly been with. The dresses and lingerie. Gifts with no resell value. They were broke all the time. For how much crap she criticized her mother for, the woman would only do enough to get them by. Because nobody could truly enjoy sex without love. There was not enough money in the world to make it right.

Kurumu sniffled as she grabbed up the blue corduroy tank top, pulling it on. She should not write her mother tonight. She felt so bad. She had behaved so poorly today. She just wanted to forget today ever happened. They could blame chemical imbalances, but Kurumu remembered it so clearly it hurt. She had hurt Moka so much today. Why had she said such horrible things?

Tsukune would be fine. She knew it. Ms. Sasayaki would bring his condition to the attention of the Headmaster and something would be done. Tsukune was special to him. He would not allow Tsukune to die when he was the key to Moka's rosary.

She stepped up on the low shelf so she could grab her futon. Pulling it down, she waddled around the door and out into the room. She chucked the futon into the open space, backtracking to fetch her pillow and sheet. Leaving the closet and shutting the door, she knelt down and crawled over to the futon to smooth it out and fix the sheet and pillow. The bedding reeked of their recent lovemaking, which only made her more depressed.

Satisfied, she got up with a deep breath and headed back to her foyer to flip off the lights. She turned about, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. She breathed in deep, closing her eyes.

She opened her eyes, regarding the wall that divided her apartment from Yukari's. She wondered what the witch had been doing all day. It was not even nine so she doubted the girl would be asleep. Maybe she could go over and talk some before turning in for the night.

The thought of sleeping with Yukari made her stomach twist. Was she lonely or was this another chemical imbalance? Would she really do such a thing to Yukari? She's only a little girl. Why did she have to have thoughts like this? She hated this. It made her nauseous.

Kurumu staggered across the room, feeling for the knob of the bathroom. She tugged the door open, the interior much too dark for her at the moment. She should brush her teeth. Her stuff was sitting somewhere on this wall sink. She fumbled around finding her tube of paste.

She retched. Some splattered on the floor. She had eaten light during dinner, so there should not be that much. Still these spasms tore up her midsection and she collapsed to her knees. She threw up again, hot fluids staining her thighs and knees. Chunks of noodles stuck to her skin.

She was all alone and it felt like nobody cared. This was for the best. She regarded the shower in which they had made love in this morning, slumping to the floor. How quickly happiness fades.


	17. Dining With Wolves

Kurumu roused as a warm feeling pushed throughout the core of her being. Her throat was dry and ached. Something had crusted over her lips and she could feel more of it on her thighs and knees. She was lying on her side upon the cool floor in her bathroom.

She heard sobbing as small hands pressed on her side again. Another rush of warmth flooded into her almost causing her to empty her bladder. She groaned, rolling onto her back to stare blearily up at the small witch hovering over her.

Already dressed in her school blouse, Yukari's face was twisted in grief with tears rolling down her cheeks. Her hands withdrew, one touching her small chest as the other palm gingerly touched Kurumu's forehead. The girl was kneeling in the doorway with the room beyond lit up.

Kurumu moved a limp hand to rest on Yukari's knee. She wondered what time it was.

"Hey."

"Don't hey me. I cast five healing spells."

Kurumu grimaced as a painful thought crossed her mind. Her heart hurt.

"I shouldn't be alone with you."

"Shut up."

"It's not safe."

"You were practically dead two minutes ago. I don't want to hear it."

Kurumu sighed. She felt so tired and weak.

"You don't understand. I might hurt you."

"I doubt that."

Kurumu groaned. She felt dirty and the faint scent of bile hung about her.

"It's like you said. My body reacted to his and it messed with my head."

"So you tried to kill yourself?"

Kurumu had no idea what was going on. All of yesterday had been such an emotional rollercoaster.

"I didn't do that. I threw up and passed out."

"That's not normal, Kurumu."

"I was exhausted."

"When did this happen?"

Kurumu sighed, forcing herself up to a seated position. Her whole body ached.

"Shortly after getting home. Before nine."

"That's more than nine hours ago. If you were human, you would be dead."

"It's not like this is the first time I've collapsed."

Kurumu could think of a couple instances in which this had happened, including the retching. There had been a couple times in Kengamine and then that awkward picnic her first week here.

"What if I had gone to school without checking on you?"

Yukari voice tightened as new tears rolled.

"Would you have come out of it on your own?"

Every memory of these episodes ended with her in the care of someone.

"I don't know."

"You can't do this. I don't want to find you like this again. Do you understand?"

"I'm sorry."

"Do you understand?"

Kurumu sighed, bowing her head.

"I don't know what happened. I was just overwhelmed with bad feelings."

"People don't pass out from anxiety attacks, Kurumu. That's a heightened state of awareness. To pass out you would have to experience a sudden drop of blood pressure, due to losing blood, severe change of body temperature or heart failure."

Kurumu took a deep breath. She managed a smile.

"You can pass out from drinking."

"I'm being serious, Kurumu. Something's wrong and you should have it checked. I've seen you clutch your chest in pain many times. Maybe you have a weak heart."

Kurumu grimaced, shaking her head.

"No more hospitals. Yesterday was humiliating."

"What happened?"

Kurumu hesitated.

"Ms. Sasayaki emptied my tail to take samples. Because my charm was acting up, she had to do this while Moka and Tora were in the room."

Yukari frowned.

"Confirming your body reacts to Tsukune should be good news. Now what's this about your charm?"

"I was able to influence the other girls for short periods of time. Convince them to let go of me."

Yukari sighed.

"I always believed that gender barrier was your own creation."

"Are you sure it is safe for you to be alone with me? I tried to impregnate Moka."

Yukari snorted, getting up on her feet. She leaned on the door frame.

"I highly doubt you regard an eleven year old body as suitable for carrying a child."

Kurumu picked herself off the floor, using the sink for leverage. She regarded her haggard reflection. Sighing, she turned about and leaned on the porcelain.

"I don't know. What if I become desperate?"

"This happened while you were with Tora and those girls helping her learn to fly. Why did you pick Moka when you had so many options?"

Kurumu guessed where Yukari was going with this.

"Moka is very dear to me."

"You have no affection for Tora?"

"What if I become so desperate that I don't care for the safety of a friend?"

Yukari rolled her eyes.

"Should we judge on hypothetical now?"

"It's not like I woke up planning to force myself Moka."

"True, but I don't think you behaved irrationally. She was safe and also loves Tsukune. How would I ever be a better host than Moka when you know she can become immune to any side effects?"

"Ms. Sasayaki said I should not be alone with any of my friends."

Yukari sighed, shaking her head.

"Yes, and I'm sure she told you not to have sex. Are you planning to break up with Tsukune?"

Kurumu flinched. The thought had crossed her mind.

"I don't want to."

"Ms. Sasayaki is suggesting an overly cautious route. She's not an expert on your kind so you shouldn't take her advice without consideration of your own limitations."

Kurumu stared blankly at the witch. Yukari rolled her eyes.

"You don't handle isolation well."

"Don't be stupid. I wasn't that popular in junior high."

"It's different when you no longer have a family to come home to every night. I know this, Kurumu."

If she had been challenged on this during her first weeks at Yokai, Kurumu would have adamantly argued about the depth of her relationship with her mother. She had carried this belief that everyone had a better family life than her. That angst had passed by the time she had written her first letter home. She really missed her mother and it certainly would have been nice to come home to her.

"How is Tsukune?"

"His mark is getting worse. Ms. Sasayaki promised to bring this to the Headmaster's attention."

Yukari nodded, glancing her over.

"I had hoped it would get better. Do they have any idea what is wrong?"

"Moka said it was blood rebellion. That it has a will of its own."

"This was mentioned in Grandfather's work. Only vampires would know if there is a cure for this."

"He can be cured?"

Yukari shrugged.

"From what I read, ghouls are summarily put down. There's no reason to save a failure."

"There has to be something."

"There's nothing we can do about that. I need to start making breakfast and you need to shower."

While she had been relieved to have the subject change, she realized this topic was more grim than her clingy behavior. Turning the sink on, Kurumu cupped some water in her hand to smear it across her lips.

"Would you be mad if I did manage to convince Moka to carry Tsukune's baby?"

Yukari snorted on her way out of the bathroom.

"Don't be silly. You're too young and Moka won't ever do that."

Kurumu paused, supposing she was too young. Shaking her head, she cut the water off.

"What did you do yesterday?"

Yukari paused at the other side of the magical doorway.

"I was burned out from writing that article so many times that it was nice to have a simple day to read those manga volumes I had meant to read during our field trip."

Kurumu smiled.

"How is that series?"

"It's good. You should read it. I'm twelve volumes in and Kana said it's complete. It's not as good as Nana. I'm annoyed that I have to wait for a new edition of that to be released."

Kurumu grinned, rubbing the heel of her palm between her breasts. Her torso was sore.

"I bought some more things. I might be able to make something if it doesn't involve cutting or mixing."

Yukari smirked, shaking her head as she wandered out of sight.

"I'll make the breakfast and lunch for four. You need to shower and get dressed."

Kurumu nodded at the girl's voice, deciding to close the door. She tugged the grimy tank top off, setting it aside on the toilet. She regarded the floor and sighed. She had nothing to clean this mess up. She supposed she could use her wastebasket like a bucket if she picked up some sponges at the commissary. She doubted the toilet paper was sturdy enough for the task.

"Good thing I didn't spend all my money."

* * *

Ms. Nekonome paused after mentioning an important historical date, glancing at her wristwatch.

"It seems the bell will be sounding soon and I don't want to start on the next subject. I'm sure nobody minds being released a couple minutes early, but do behave yourselves in the hall. Other classes are still in session."

The teacher walked over to the desk to retrieve her things as the students put away their course material. It was six minutes early which meant she would have to kill some time before heading into class three. Mr. Nagamushi rarely ended his English lectures early, sometimes carrying them past the bell. None of her other instructors did that.

With it being history class, most students only had a notebook and mechanical pencil out. Several of the back row boys had already slipped out and so had that lizard, Wanibuchi, and his pompadour friend, Yakihara. Kurumu favored their class rep, Ichida, a polite smile as he got up.

"You're from Okayama, right?"

He frowned, smoothing out his green jacket.

"That is correct."

"I've spent some time with Uchiyama from the film club. He mentioned you and Noboru as former classmates."

"Ah, I see. Is this related to your club?"

"Uh… no."

"Oh. Forgive me. I thought you might have been interested in my junior high."

"I have a few friends I meet with on Sundays that might be interested in meeting you."

Satsuki slapped a hand down on Kurumu's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. The girl had on her temporary armband that declared her a member of the PSC.

"Are you trying to hook up our class rep?"

Kurumu sighed as an amused look crossed Ichida's face.

"I was trying to be friendly."

"She has four 'chick' friends, if you know what I mean."

Ichida grinned, glancing at the open door as Senyou and Abe left. The sky blue ponytail boy that sat on Abe's right by the window slipped out behind them.

"I try to keep myself out of those endeavors and I imagine you will find similar resistance from Mr. Noboru. I'm surprised you aren't satisfied with Mr. Uchiyama."

Kurumu shrugged off Satsuki's hand so she could get up from her seat.

"Uchiyama is fine. It's more a matter of having more guys in our group. Don't you hang out with them?"

"We all live on the seventh floor in adjacent rooms so we eat our meals together."

"You don't eat with your Tennis club?"

"For lunch only. I imagine the others share their lunches with their clubs."

Kurumu nodded, slightly confused.

"If they're your friends, why the formality?"

"Out of respect, Ms. Kurono. Naturally I don't address them as such in their company."

Kurumu smiled, unable to recall the last time she had addressed any friend so politely.

"What's your tennis club like? Do you guys start playing games soon?"

"Our season begins with the second term. I don't have an opinion on how the club is like. Tennis is primarily an individual sport and I clearly am not as experienced as the other boys."

"How big is your club?"

"Didn't you already agree to working on the softball and baseball teams next?"

Kurumu sighed, smacking Satsuki's shoulder with the back of her hand. The classroom had emptied with the exception of them, Deshi and Yukari. The witch looked annoyed as she held the white satchel while Deshi lingered at the door. It was different seeing Yukari without her hat and cape.

"Yes, and I've heard that the Judo team is wanting coverage soon because they start their season in September. I'm looking ahead."

Ichida smiled politely.

"I can't give you a precise number, but I would guess around thirty if you're counting both boys and girls. The club is prestigious. All of our seniors are in the top hundred and I think at least ten of us are class representatives."

"Sounds like a bunch of elitist snobs to me."

"I admit there is an air of superiority carried by some of my club members. Others are indifferent and detached. I hope I favor that side of the spectrum."

Satsuki chuckled.

"Naw, you're a good middle ground. You don't want to be like Hayate from class one."

Kurumu smiled, vaguely familiar with Hayate. The boy was a co representative with Asakira. That fiery, curt girl was probably not the best source of information, but it was her opinion that Hayate was lazy and unresponsive.

"Are we going?"

"Yes. Sorry for holding you up, Ichida."

He waved dismissively as they all started for the door. Yukari fell in step with them as they passed.

"I'm in no rush for lunch. It's not a sociable experience."

"Why don't you eat with your friends instead?"

He chuckled as they reached the door.

"I'm not worried about one meal. Besides, I would be depriving myself of the company of Ms. Kurukaze. She might be snobbish by Ms. Unari's standards, but she is the pride of our club and understandably so."

Kurumu jumped a step at the touch of Yukari's hand.

"Keep moving."

Deshi laughed, flipping her staff up onto her shoulders as she walked over to the railing of the balcony that overlooked the floor below. They all filtered out into the hall to join the PSC girl.

"I haven't heard of Ms. Kurukaze."

"Kurukaze Hazori from third year class three. She will be in your gym class."

"Have you seen her?"

"I don't attend gym."

Kurumu nodded, realizing her error.

"I saw on midterms that she scored fifth overall while our student council president was sixth. I can see why the club would value her."

"Academics isn't the only important thing."

"You only say that because you're dumb."

The bell sounded right before they got to the back door of class three. Chuckling, Ichida offered a slight wave as he kept walking.

"I will see you ladies after lunch."

Both doors opened within seconds, with Mr. Nagamushi coming out the front. Kurumu smiled as Ushio and Tamaishi were first out the back. Ushio grinned, plopping his large hand atop her head without comment before walking off with his teammate.

Coming to school had been such a huge relief. Her heart felt good. She had not realized how heavy everything felt until the forgettable morning greetings had been exchanged. This illogical sense of abandonment fled, making it so much easier to breathe and think. It was not a big deal. Things were just going back to the way it had been before making love to Tsukune.

As they entered the room, they parted to allow Takurami to slip by. Kurumu shuddered as an intense feeling flooded into her. She had not felt this hunger for months. She noted Saizou only a moment before he intentionally shoved her and Satsuki's aside so he could pass.

"Fucking council bitches."

Deshi turned about and brandished her staff at the boy, shaking her head.

"Bad manners. Apologize."

Saizou scowled. For some reason he was not wearing the school uniform today. A silky, long sleeved shirt which was primarily black but had gray marks flecked randomly about was buttoned up over his torso. It looked like something out of Ginei's wardrobe.

"Or what?"

Deshi smiled, closing her eyes.

"Report bad manners. Very bad."

Saizou snorted, thrusting his hands in his pockets. Shaking his head, he walked out of the room behind the silent Arashimideru.

Satsuki chuckled as she placed her hands behind her head.

"You sure told him, Deshi."

Deshi grinned, flipping her staff back across her shoulders.

"What else can say?"

Yukari walked on without them, intent on the desks that Tsukune was arranging for their lunch. Nerume was lingering beside Mizore, absently holding the girl's sleeve. The kirin frowned, talking quietly to the distant girl.

It had been a week since Kurumu had seen Tora in the sleeveless PSC jacket. The sphinx got up from her desk which formerly belonged to Kurumu, shaking her head as she walked over to them. She paused, favoring them a strained smile.

"I take it we're walking to lunch together?"

Deshi shrugged while Satsuki grinned.

"Sure, why not?"

"How have you been, Tora?"

Tora sighed.

"Mr. Komiya is difficult to be around."

"I can imagine."

"He made such a fuss this morning about the duty roster. Called us all a bunch of cowards for running away from our responsibilities."

Kurumu frowned, aware that Mizore had not bothered turning her desk around and that Nerume was now talking with Tsukune as Yukari set her satchel down on Tora's desk.

"Why would he think you ran away from responsibilities?"

"I have no idea. If he had not cut his afternoon classes last week, he would have known we had discussed everything in eighth period. We left Ms. Arashimideru in charge and adjusted the duty roster for our absences."

Kurumu nodded. She recalled part of why Tsukune had stayed late Monday night after her exam retake was due to him having class duty with Arashimideru. She had not thought about it, but that meant Kamitsuku, Moka and Tora would all have had class duties last week, following the pattern Tora had set out after assessments.

"Why would Saizou care about class duties? It's not like he was around when you made the schedule."

Tora sighed.

"Since you left the class, I paired myself with Moka and assigned Komiya to Tamaishi. Someone must have mentioned the change and Mr. Komiya took it personally."

"He's a jerk, looking for a reason to fuck with someone. We should report it."

Tora grimaced.

"I'm reluctant to do that. It's no secret that the PSC has a bad reputation with the monstrel community. We don't want to continue that."

"I can't imagine he actually helped Tamaishi."

"I understand he didn't."

Kurumu rolled her eyes.

"Why don't they move him to class ten or twelve?"

"There might have been concerns with his elective."

"Fuck his elective. We're filing a report."

Deshi giggled at Satsuki's firm decision. Satsuki smacked the girl's side without a hint of amusement.

"I'm not kidding. Guy is deliberately causing trouble. Move him to another homeroom."

"That's not our call, but I guess we can file the report. There's no PSC members in ten or twelve, so it should settle him down."

"Right. Let's go eat."

Satsuki turned about and started walking, which prompted Tora to follow. Deshi spun her staff about to tap Kurumu's shoulder.

"Oh, you see? Speak of duty we have today."

Kurumu frowned.

"We do?"

The girl nodded, swinging her staff back in place behind her head.

"With Ms. Sendou. See later."

Kurumu watched the girl leave, wondering if Ichida had altered the roster for them. She had no idea if there was a pattern to the duty assignments. Shrugging, she turned about and walked over to join the others whom had yet to start eating. They regarded her with unusual expectation.

"What's going on?"

"I was wondering if you would want to eat with Ms. Bikiyama's group."

"We were waiting to hear your opinion."

Kurumu smiled, wondering why he would think she would refuse.

"I'm fine with that."

"I told you she would."

Yukari huffed, frowning at Moka.

"Why do we have to eat with them? Ms. Shirayuki can keep company with Ms. Genzouyaki."

"I want to be with Aono."

"And I told you to not be near my friends."

Tsukune chuckled, rubbing the bandage about his neck while Mizore glanced aside.

"That's impossible, Yukari. She sits next to me."

"Then I see no reason why she must eat with us. She has plenty of time with you all day."

Nerume pouted.

"Mizore doesn't like the cafeteria when it's this busy."

"And I don't like the company of a woman that hurts my friends."

Moka handed her faded pink bento over to Tsukune.

"I'll have lunch with you, Nerume."

"You will?"

Moka smiled as a confused Tsukune took her bento.

"Ms. Shirayuki knows where Ms. Bikiyama's group is. You will show them where it is, right?"

Mizore regarded Moka, touching the end of her white stick.

"I could."

"Good. Tsukune can have my lunch and I can pick up something in the cafeteria."

"What?!"

Moka smiled at Yukari, patting the girl's head.

"You don't mind that I give my lunch to Tsukune."

"I… fine."

"I will meet up with you guys."

Yukari sighed as Moka tousled her hair before walking over to offer her hand to Nerume. The kirin grinned, taking the vampire's hand and continuing down the aisle, intent on the open front door.

"I guess we should be going. Lead the way, Ms. Shirayuki."

Yukari thrust the periwinkle bento into Kurumu's hands as Mizore got up. She stuffed her hands in her center pocket and strolled around them, heading for the back door. Holding the bento to her chest, Kurumu smiled as she walked alongside Tsukune.

"How's your neck feeling today?"

He stifled a yawn as they reached the door.

"I'm on those pain killers they gave me yesterday. Makes me drowsy and it's hard to focus on lectures."

"Is it getting better?"

"I don't know. I think I might be running a fever."

Kurumu reached over to press the back of her hand against his warm forehead. He chuckled.

"Either I have a massive fever, or you're running a normal temperature today."

"I'm feeling much better than yesterday."

"That's good."

He draped an arm about her shoulder and she sighed with content. She leaned against him, breathing in deep. She could smell the fragrance of his deodorant and shampoo.

"I kind of miss the days when you were too flustered to do anything."

"You shouldn't have pushed so hard. I had to get comfortable with this situation to preserve my sanity."

"I don't mind. Moka's the only one that needs some time to accept this."

He chuckled.

"I don't think your pleas for her to carry our child was the best way to help her cope."

She sighed, wishing she could make everyone forget that.

"I was crazy yesterday."

"I don't know about that. You seem to be crazy most days."

She sighed, not wanting to be teased.

"We should pace things slower. Go on those dates Tora wants from us. I really should meet your parents before spending another night with you."

He grinned, leaning harder against her as they walked.

"Who are you? What have you done with my girlfriend?"

She giggled, leaning back. She sighed.

"I'll have to behave a whole month."

"As if that will happen."

She pouted.

"And then you're transferring schools at the end of term."

"Now that hasn't been decided yet."

"What could possibly happen that would change that?"

He chuckled.

"My inability to get in another school. Summer break is not a lot of time to make those arrangements. Even if I was fully motivated to transfer, I might not be able to do it."

"You should be motivated. Your life is precious to me."

"I understand that."

They reached the end of the hall where Yukari and Mizore were lingering. Yukari was quite displeased.

"You two are walking way too slow."

Mizore gestured at the stair and started in that direction.

"Ms. Bikiyama and her friends have been eating outside."

"What did you do yesterday?"

Mizore paused a moment before shrugging. She started down the stairs a little ahead of them.

"I spent most the day in the library."

"Ms. Bakudai did not fuss about that?"

"She was not there. A third year watches over the library on Sundays."

Kurumu nodded, recalling that might have been mentioned in Mizore's diary.

"Where's your diary?"

Mizore reached the bottom of the stairs and walked slowly over to the exterior door.

"I burned that."

Kurumu paused which forced Tsukune to do the same.

"Why?"

Mizore pushed open the door, glancing back at them with a shrug.

"I realized I didn't want people reading it."

Mizore headed out, the door slowly closing behind her. Yukari shook her head as she moved quickly to catch the door.

"Such a drama queen. Come on you two."

Kurumu sighed, saddened by Mizore's decision to destroy a link to her inner feelings. She understood why Mizore would not want someone like Tsukune to read her diary. Those type of revelations could push people away.

Pausing only a moment to contemplate whether or not she should remove her slippers, Kurumu decided to head out with the others. The area outside the stairway had been cleared of debris. About a dozen café tables had been set out with metallic porch chairs haphazardly arranged about them. None of the tables were presently occupied.

Mizore was taking a seat at one of the tables that had been drawn up to an adjacent one. Eight chairs had been set up around this pair. The quiet girl sighed as Yukari took up a seat across from her. The witch placed the satchel on the ground, pulling out her bento before clambering up on her seat. Yukari did not have a green jacket or a sweater over her school blouse, but Deshi had admitted this was not a violation of the dress code.

Kurumu let go of Tsukune as she regarded the chairs. Thinking they would be shy a couple seats, she wandered over to a nearby table to steal a chair and drag it over to the table. Sitting down on Mizore's right, she smiled as Tsukune took the vacant seat on Yukari's right. She was tempted to scoot her chair closer to Yukari, but realized this would put her back to anyone sitting at the adjacent table.

"What were you doing in the library all day?"

"Reading."

Kurumu laughed as she set her bento down, caressing the top.

"You couldn't have done that."

"I read manga all day. It's not that hard if you have subject matter you enjoy."

"I tried to come up with ideas for the story you want for the paper."

Tsukune smiled, having set Moka's bento down next to his which Yukari had set out seconds ago.

"Did you decide on something?"

"No. I would have preferred watching you all day, but I woke up too late."

Tsukune grimaced.

"I'm unsure if that would have been more enjoyable."

"I did wait at the flower field till noon, but you must have finished before I arrived."

Kurumu sighed.

"You didn't miss anything, Mizore. Yesterday was embarrassing."

"I don't know why you would want to watch us all day."

"I asked her to help keep an eye on you, but I meant you could hang out with us."

Kurumu smiled, placing a hand on Mizore's icy shoulder.

"There's no reason for you to watch from afar. You can join us anytime."

Mizore glanced at her, a soft sweetness drifting into Kurumu.

"I doubt you wanted my company in the laundry room."

Kurumu withdrew her hand as she realized what that meant. She touched her breast as she looked off at the forest in the distance.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"What is she talking about?"

Kurumu managed a smile. She had not told Tsukune about their voyeur.

"It's nothing."

Yukari favored her a dubious look but Tsukune quickly lost interest.

"When did this get setup? I don't recall seeing these tables out before."

"After midterms. Ms. Uchikawa submitted a petition to have more lunch spaces due to the crowded environment of the gyms and cafeteria."

Yukari huffed, shaking her head as she scooped up her first mouthful.

"I'm surprised this was realized now."

"I didn't ask for details."

Tsukune smiled, opening the black bento and retrieving the chopsticks.

"We should try something different if we eat out here again. Maybe give it a picnic feel with sandwiches and cookies."

Kurumu grinned, pulling the top off her bento.

"I think I could make sandwiches, but cookies require baking. I doubt we will be doing another round of cookies in home ec any time soon."

"I have pans for baking."

"Would you make cookies for us?"

"If my Moka so desires, I shall make cookies for you."

Taking her first bite of her meal, Kurumu wondered if they could convince Yukari to make something different from eggs every day.

"Yukari is worried about the nutritional content of sweets."

"I'm worried if we stuff more carbs in your body that your tits will start dragging on the ground."

"Fat stores on your belly before it goes anywhere you want it."

Tsukune laughed nervously at Mizore's remark.

"Are you eating anything?"

Mizore shook her head. None of these tables had umbrellas and there was nothing resembling shade. The school building had a slight overhang but the shadows did not reach the tables.

"I don't need to eat both lunches. You can have the one Moka left me."

"I'm not hungry."

Kurumu grinned, noting Yukari's annoyance at Tsukune's offer.

"Don't worry about Yukari. She's very lovable when she decides you belong to her."

Mizore smiled softly, touching the end of the stick nestled in the corner of her mouth.

"I don't blame her. She made that for someone she loves."

Yukari sighed as she started on her meal.

"At least she understands."

Tsukune poked at his meal, stowing away another mouthful.

"Tsukune. Do you think you could get us some drinks from the school store?"

He nodded, quickly finishing off the last of his bento. Setting it down, he smiled.

"Do you have any preferences?"

"I want canned mocha."

Tsukune grinned, glancing at Kurumu.

"Whatever you want to give me."

He smirked as juicy sensations teased her core.

"Cream soda."

Tsukune took off at a brisk pace. He held open the door for a group of five girls that came out. Kurumu recognized the greenish blond from her home ec and quickly identified the curly pink haired one from track. As Tsukune slipped inside, Kurumu watched these five make their way over to a nearby table. She knew the girl with the frosted blue curls was from class four cause she saw her in gym. The other two blondes she did not recognize at all.

Yukari set her chopsticks in her bento, closing it up.

"So what have you read?"

Mizore glanced at Yukari, cocking her head.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Kurumu doesn't know how to read."

"I can read."

Mizore smiled, glancing down at the table.

"You've asked before."

"You said you preferred horror works, but I'm curious if you've read notable works of literature."

"Like what?"

"For instance, have you read anything from Lord Souseki?"

Kurumu snorted, swallowing down the last of her omelet.

"You must really like your cat book."

"It is an amusing satire of the human species."

Mizore shrugged.

"His narrator is unlikable. Who cares about a pompous creature that looks down upon everything and everyone? I gave up after the first volume."

Yukari frowned.

"I suppose that is a reasonable conclusion. The point of the work is to poke fun at humanity."

"Why write something filled with unrelatable and unlikable characters? Did he have them all die?"

Yukari sighed.

"It was a work to remind humans to be humble."

Mizore shrugged.

"I don't see why anyone would read that long of a book for that reason."

"You are not factoring in the audience he was writing for."

Mizore paused.

"If I'm not the intended audience, then there's no reason to read it."

Yukari frowned, sitting back. She eventually nodded.

"A surprising conclusion. I suppose I enjoyed it for personal reasons. I view humans as lacking sense in how they use everything and regard themselves as the only race that matters. I could empathize with the cat, although I did recognize the cat often displayed a similar personality. To me this meant the cat and the humans were the same, and could coexist, but the humans stubbornly refuse to acknowledge this world belongs as much to the cat as it does them. It is how the monster races exist, in that we are similar to humans, but they won't acknowledge us."

Mizore shrugged.

"I didn't like the characters."

Yukari giggled, shaking her head.

"Fair enough."

Kurumu stared at the group of five girls, trying to remember the names. Midori. That was the girl from home economics. And that track girl was Izumi from class five. That meant these girls were probably from Itoigawa, where Kamitsuku was from. Was it five girls? She honestly could not remember.

"What are you doing?"

Kurumu smiled, realizing Tsukune had returned with drinks. He set down a can of green tea, which was the same that he had gotten for himself. Setting down the drinks for the other girls, he took his seat.

"What sort of books do you read, Tsukune?"

He snorted a laugh as he popped the tab of his can.

"I read when I'm in the mood. I don't have a preference."

"Do you own any books?"

He frowned.

"I don't think people buy books these days. Sure, there are people that buy manga religiously, but I can't think of anybody that buys regular books."

"It's not like you own that many books, Yukari."

"I'm eleven and didn't have money of my own until coming here."

"Did you buy all those things in your kitchen?"

"No. My parents purchased all of that and shipped it with me. And the weekly allowance my parents provide me is not enough to run out and buy books or clothes."

Kurumu smiled as the door opened again. This time it was Moka, Nerume and the four girls. All of them were wearing the green school jacket. Nerume did a quick step to arrive at their table first, taking the last vacant chair next to Mizore. Moka wandered over to the small space between Nerume and Tsukune, setting her tray down and glancing about.

Having nothing left of her meal, Kurumu waved at the four girls as they made their way over to the adjacent table. Bikiyama was the one with black peppered curls that hung past her shoulders. She was the shortest of the group and took the chair closest to Kurumu. Matsudera was the tallest of the group, sitting down on Bikiyama's right. She had shaggy, dark gray hair and was about Tsukune's height. The other two girls were about Moka's height.

Uchikawa was the mahogany haired girl with short locks that tapered to the nape of her neck. She had a dark iris that got darker with each concentric circle about her pupil. It was an unusual trait. The girl settled down in the seat closest to Yukari.

As Moka stalked off to get a chair, the last girl hovered near the last vacant seat beside Uchikawa. She had only seen this hazel eyed, black haired girl once on Moka's floor with Matsudera. This was Kiba from Kana's class.

"I'm Kurono Kurumu and this is Sendou Yukari."

All but Kiba laughed at the introduction.

"I'm sure they know who you are, Kurumu. You did their interviews."

She shook her head at Tsukune.

"No, that was Tora. I've never officially met Ms. Uchikawa and Ms. Matsudera."

Matsudera snickered.

"Maybe not officially, but it's not like we don't know you. But since you did, I'm Matsudera Nikki and my friend is Kiba Enoko."

Uchikawa smiled politely.

"Uchikawa Akari. And I feel compelled to remind Mr. Aono that as a class representative, you need to try harder to make the Saturday morning student council meetings."

Kurumu grimaced, aware that she might have caused that absence.

"I'll remember to keep my Saturday mornings open in the future."

Uchikawa smiled, bowing her head slightly.

"I understand from Ms. Genzouyaki that Ms. Akashiya is your official secondary, so she is more than welcome to show up with you, or in your stead."

Moka came back with a chair, setting it down before taking her seat to join them.

"I see you guys have finished quickly."

Tsukune chuckled, tapping Moka's bento.

"Actually, I've only finished one of the meals. I can eat the second if Mizore absolutely doesn't want it."

"I'm fine."

He shrugged, opening the bento to retrieve the chopsticks.

"I understand you have been keeping company with Mizore and Nerume."

Kiba grinned toothily in a manner that reminded Kurumu of Koike and Tokori's mother. It was a smile with rows and rows of jagged fangs.

"Nerume is a sweetheart, but she won't join my club without Shirayuki."

Nerume pouted as she pulled a lid off.

"I want to, but I don't know if I should. I'm already in two clubs."

Kurumu smiled, aware that Sonoda was in three and seemed to think she could be in a fourth.

"What club are you in?"

"The badminton club."

Matsudera snorted, shaking her head.

"Don't let her fool you. It's basically a goof off outside club. They just run around like a bunch of idiots."

"It's an active club. Come on, Ms. Akashiya. I've heard about your prowess in gym. You should be in a physical club."

Moka smiled, glancing down at her food.

"I'm fine with being in one club."

"I know how much you love gym, Nerume. You can be in her club if you want to be."

"But I just joined your newspaper club."

Uchikawa held a hand over her mouth as she chewed.

"A student can be registered in up to four clubs. It's more a matter of if she thinks she can juggle that many clubs."

Kurumu chuckled.

"I doubt she's doing anything in her Astronomy club and I don't think Ginei would mind if we had a few members that only helped fold and hand out papers."

"But I help with your articles."

"I'm not saying you don't. It's just that you might not have to write articles for us. Kana usually just makes the comic. The manga article is the first one she's done."

Nerume nodded, absently poking at her meal.

"Okay. Maybe later in the week I could fill out an application."

Kiba grinned wickedly.

"Awesome. And you, Ms. Akashiya? You need an outlet for pent up frustration?"

Kurumu laughed, shaking her head at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Why aren't you in track?"

Matsudera snickered.

"I've asked her that several times. Says she doesn't like the competitive environment."

Kiba stuck her tongue out.

"You guys don't do anything. I'm not going to run around in circles trying to beat a clock. I want to play a game. I don't want to practice for one."

Kurumu smiled, thinking that sounded reasonable.

"So how many girls do you have in your club?"

Kiba sighed as the other girls laughed. Bikiyama gestured at Kiba.

"It's just her. She's been pestering us for weeks to sign up. It's not our fault she felt obligated to join that stupid club with her cousin."

Nerume shrugged as she swallowed down a large mouthful.

"It does sound fun. I don't get to do anything in gym."

Kiba groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Gym is sad. My class is a bunch of lazy girls. We didn't win a volleyball game. It's really just Fuyutsuki, Kubo and me. Getting grouped with class five for softball was a little better, but they have to field most of the team."

Kurumu shrugged, vaguely aware of their softball lineup. She had no idea if they had won any games last week and honestly did not care to ask.

"I meant to ask earlier but did not wish to talk over Enoko's request for Ms. Akashiya to join her. How was your field trip?"

They glanced at each other. Tsukune was more than halfway through the second bento and he merely shrugged. Yukari managed a smile.

"It was different, Ms. Uchikawa. We have articles about it, which will hopefully be handed out tomorrow morning pending the student council approval."

"I noticed you aren't wearing your hat and cape."

"My brooch was broken, so I can't wear my cape. I lost my hat."

Uchikawa frowned.

"That's unfortunate. You're like an icon for our grade, so it's notable when a change like this happens."

Yukari shrugged.

"I've been thinking about going to standard wear. While I'm proud to be a witch, I don't feel the need to flaunt it these days. I'm thinking I will get my ears pierced this weekend."

Bikiyama perked up.

"Speaking of weekends, I didn't see Shirayuki at the soccer games."

Uchikawa wagged an admonishing finger at Bikiyama.

"What? I'm just saying if she had gone, she would have seen Coach Kotsubo."

Mizore looked up, touching the end of her white stick.

"Kotsubo was released from the hospital?"

"Yea. He was on the sidelines at both games. It was a real rough game against Imoshinai yesterday. Like watching pros beating up an amateur team."

"How is the team doing?"

Bikiyama shrugged.

"They've won two and lost two."

Uchikawa nodded.

"The loss to Nakamune was big. The boys might not make the cut for regionals if they also lose their game to Joukuu."

Mizore fiddled with her white stick, glancing at Tsukune.

"I don't think I should see him."

"Well if you don't, you're not going to see him again. He told the boys yesterday that he was resigning."

Mizore's eyes widened as she regarded Bikiyama. The temperature about her took a nose dive, causing Kurumu to involuntarily shudder.

"When?"

"After the game."

"No. When is he leaving?"

Bikiyama shrugged, prompting Mizore to spring out of her chair. The girl quickly stalked off toward the back of the school.

Feeling bad that she had not thought to mention it, Kurumu got up.

"Don't."

Kurumu frowned at Yukari.

"But I can't-"

"Not now, Kurumu. Let her be alone."

Nerume got up, staring off at the retreating figure.

"Should I go?"

Yukari sighed.

"Am I the only person that felt the temperature drop? She's not safe right now."

"She's not going to find him anyways."

Matsudera shrugged as attention shifted to her.

"Kiba and I have fourth period gym. Kotsubo was not present. I doubt he's on campus."

Kurumu bit her lower lip.

"I don't feel right about letting her wander around aimlessly."

Bikiyama chuckled.

"She has a volatile reputation. Most people are not going to mess with her."

"It's more likely she will hurt someone else."

Kurumu grimaced at Yukari's comment.

"That is true, Ms. Sendou. I must confess my curiosity about this actual fiancé Ms. Shirayuki has. Ms. Genzouyaki assured us that there is such a person but did not have a name."

"Umizake Aoi, from class nine, ranked fifth in our grade."

Kurumu sighed, wondering if Yukari's reveal was a good thing as the track girls regarded each other.

"Her fiancé is in the school?"

"I've asked Mr. Yokokara about Mr. Umizake, since they share homeroom. I hear he joined the PSC."

Kurumu frowned, unfamiliar with the name.

"I've never heard of this Yokokara."

Tsukune wagged his hand dismissively, setting his chopsticks down in the emptied bento.

"He lives further down the hall. I've met him in the restroom a couple times."

"Mr. Yokokara is the class representative of class nine. I thought he would have more of an opinion of the student ranked highest in his class."

"What's this guy like?"

Kurumu shrugged, regarding Bikiyama.

"I've spoken with him and he admitted he is her fiancé."

"It's an arranged marriage and I get the impression neither care much for it."

Kurumu smiled softly at Nerume.

"It's hard to read Umizake. Tsukune knows him better than any of us."

"Not really. I guess I see him more, but it's not like he stands out."

"If it's possible, I would appreciate you guys not spreading this around the school."

Yukari snorted.

"Why not?"

"Because it's personal."

"I think making this public knowledge would force her to deal with the issue instead of trying to run away with any willing guy. It would have spared both Coach Kotsubo and Tsukune a lot of trouble."

Kurumu sighed.

"I don't know what good it would do for her to face the issue."

"While I can respect your request to not gossip about this, I do think it would be in her best interest to discuss the matter with Mr. Umizake."

"Umizake already said he has no plans to break off the engagement."

Uchikawa perked up with interest.

"But Ms. Genzouyaki said he was not interested."

"It's complicated."

"I'm surprised people still arrange marriages?"

Uchikawa smiled at Bikiyama.

"Some families do."

Bikiyama gestured at Nerume.

"What makes you say he wasn't interested?"

Nerume shrugged with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. That's how I felt when Kurumu and Tora talked about him."

Kurumu sighed.

"Mizore is being pressured to marry soon. Even if Umizake breaks off the engagement, her family will pick someone else."

"That makes sense. Her race has fertility issues starting around the mid twenties with no guarantee of having daughters."

"That's not the point, Yukari. He's honoring the engagement because he feels it changes nothing for her if he doesn't."

A silence fell over the group as the girls regarded each other. It was one of those uncomfortable pauses where everyone seemed on the brink of saying something, but hesitated.

"Excuse us."

Feeling relieved, Kurumu regarded the new arrivals. The girl with the frosted blue curls and her taller, blond friend had come over to stand behind Matsudera. This other girl had her bangs swept left while her ponytail was hanging off to the right. She had hazel eyes that brightened up with her smile.

"I'm Yarimizu Eika from class six and this is Utsumi Chisui from class four. I know this sounds strange but are you friends with Ms. Uchikawa?"

Uchikawa grinned, absently toying with her food that she had barely touched.

"This would be our first lunch together, though they are more than welcome to come back."

The blond whom had made the introductions grinned.

"That is so cool. Would you mind if I got a picture?"

Kurumu laughed, shaking her head.

"Why?"

Bikiyama snorted, wagging her hand dismissively.

"These two girls are from the Literature club. I see them in the library all the time."

"You two are from Itoigawa, the same place our friend Kamitsuku is from."

Yarimizu frowned, thumbing at the hem of her jacket.

"Yea… I've been thinking it would be cool to have a picture with you guys, since you're club is famous."

"It would be lovely if we had Ms. Uchikawa in the picture too."

Kurumu almost questioned why anyone would feel they are famous, but realized that was silly. No other club had this level of involvement in major events at the school. The connections to the missing girls, the PSC, Mizore and Yukari were all notorious rumors that involved them. Double that with Ginei's former notoriety and it was impossible not to recognize their fame.

"I know Midori and Izumi are both from Itoigawa. Who's the fifth?"

The girls glanced over and smiled.

"That's Ms. Dokugo Azuki, our club president. She's a local from Mononoke."

"Really?"

Utsumi grinned, gesturing for the tall blonde. It caught the attention of the others and through a mix of nods and shakes, Dokugo realized she was the only one being requested. Yarimizu held her phone out to the girl when she approached.

"Could you take my picture with them?"

The blonde was only tall compared to these girls. Now that Tsukune was standing, Kurumu could tell Dokugo was slightly shorter than him. Everyone was getting up from their chairs and wandering over to join Yarimizu and Utsumi.

Taking the phone, Dokugo shook her head, backing away a couple steps.

"Surprised you didn't ask any of these other girls to take the picture."

"They're friends with Ms. Uchikawa. I don't want to leave anyone out."

Dokugo grinned.

"Everyone get closer together and someone pick Ms. Sendou up."

Yukari paused.

"You know me?"

"Who doesn't, Ms. Sendou?"

Kurumu chuckled, leaning down behind Yukari to haul the girl up. Yukari pouted, reaching over to drape her arms about Kurumu's neck as they scooted in beside Yarimizu. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she smiled upon noting it was his and leaned back into him. Moka hovered next to him while Uchikawa stood beside her. Nerume pressed in on Kurumu's side while the other girls squeezed in next to Utsumi.

"I'm going to take about six shots. Okay?"

"My phone has enough free space for that."

Dokugo shrugged, regarded the small screen as she held up the silver phone.

"Smile."

Kurumu could hear the clicks as the girl took their picture several times. Dokugo lowered the phone and walked over to them, handing it back to Yarimizu. Kurumu let go of Yukari, allowing the girl to dangle from her neck before the witch cautiously touched the ground and released her hold.

"I would have preferred being held by Moka."

Kurumu chuckled, tousling the girl's hair. She leaned against Yarimizu whom was regarding the pictures.

"So the four of you actually stick together?"

"Hmm?"

"The four of you from Itoigawa."

"Oh. Not really. Kasui eats with some of the girls from track on occasions and Midori sometimes hangs out with her fashion club."

"She's in the fashion club?"

Yarimizu nodded.

"Do any other Itoigawa girls eat with you? Like Okimune?"

Yarimizu sighed, pressing her phone to her breast.

"I wish. You're as pretty as she is."

"Ms. Okimune eats with her friends whom are in the dance club. I'm sure if we asked, she would eat with us, but I'm not about to chase her down every lunch hour."

Kurumu chuckled, glancing over her shoulder to notice that Tsukune was making idle talk with Moka and Yukari. She held a hand out to him which caught his attention. Grabbing it, he stepped in close.

"What?"

"I'm just curious if Kamitsuku has ever talked about these girls to you. These two went to junior high with him."

He shrugged, which caused Yarimizu to frown.

"Seriously? He asked me out last year and he hasn't talked about me once?"

Utsumi giggled at Tsukune's perplexed reaction.

"Guess he's already forgotten about you, Eika."

"Doubt that. Guy was crushing on me for three years."

Kurumu frowned. She vaguely recalled Kamitsuku mentioning the fourth with a dismissive comment of not knowing what she was doing. He had not betrayed any interest.

"He mentioned the four of you to me, but he didn't say anything about being interested. I did pester him about it and he only said it would cause trouble."

Yarimizu shrugged.

"Oh well. He's a nice guy, but creepy. It's kind of strange how that works."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… if you like a guy, he can do strange things and it will be endearing. If you don't, it's creepy."

"That doesn't seem right."

Uchikawa grinned up at Tsukune.

"That is accurate. If you buy a gift for a girl that has turned you down, that's uncomfortable for her."

Yarimizu giggled.

"It's also creepy if you didn't ask for a gift. What do you even do at that point? Have him keep something he clearly has no use for? He's just weird."

Kurumu smiled, supposing she could see Kamitsuku doing something like that. She was about to say something when she felt something passionate directed at her coming from above. She frowned, turning about and glancing up. She quickly spied Saizou standing on that overhang of the roof. There were three other young men around him, one sitting on the gutter next to Saizou and another up on a nearby gable. The last one looked older and was seated by the railing that ringed the roof.

"What are those boys doing on the other side of the rail?"

The others turned and looked upwards, which caused the boys to retreat. Kurumu recognized the local Miki boy from her class had been the boy next to Saizou. He had worn that white shirt with the black sleeves. That boy on the gable was wearing a black tee and the other did not have the school jacket. She wondered why none of them felt like wearing the proper school attire. The young man by the rail vaulted over it first and the others soon followed his example.

"Midou and his lackeys."

Kurumu glanced at Dokugo, whom was shaking her head.

"Midou?"

"Midou Kusabi, captain of the Rugby team and from my homeroom. He also moonlights as the leader of the group known as the Outcasts. Just a bunch of thugs, beating up people for reputation."

"Miki Moroha from our class was up there."

Kurumu smiled at Yukari, supposing she should not be surprised at Yukari's ability to recall all names.

"Miki? That's disturbing. I'll talk to his mother."

"Is there a problem?"

"I just don't like our local boys mixing with Midou. I get why they respect him. He's one of two boys that stood up to Kuyo and lived, the other being Fusamina, the leader of the Skating club."

Dokugo frowned, lifting a hand to tap her cheek.

"I'm going to talk to Mr. Saitou and see what's up."

"Mr. Saitou?"

"Advisor for the skating club. He might have a clue why Miki is hanging around with Midou."

The bell sounded the end of the lunch hour, causing the older girl to sigh.

"Or not. I guess we have to go to classes first. I'll talk to Mr. Saitou after school."

"What's so special about Mr. Saitou?"

"He's been working hard to keep those boys out of trouble. The last thing we need is for them to start causing trouble now that the PSC is in shambles."

Kurumu sighed, having a feeling that trouble would find them regardless.

* * *

Kurumu sat in Nerume's former desk with her feet up on the top while her slippers rested beneath her chair. Honda was sitting in the desk in front of her, filling out a club application that Ginei had handed her before heading off for the student council room. Yukari was in the adjacent desk while Tora sat in the one across from Honda. Nerume was sitting on the desk beside Kurumu's feet while Kana was all the way up at the front of the class, doodling in a sketchbook. Everyone else was missing.

As class representatives, Tsukune and Moka had been asked to assist Ms. Nekonome with a few chores that had piled up over her absence. Having nothing better to do, Nerume had assisted Tora in Moka's place, so the two had been almost finished when Kurumu had arrived after completing her own cleanup duties with Deshi and Yukari.

Mizore had missed all of her afternoon classes, so it was not a surprise that she was still missing. It's not like her absence had any impact on her gym or home ec periods since nobody would reasonably put her on the softball team and Tokori and Taijin could manage cooking pancakes without her. As there had not been a lab project in chemistry today, Tora had not been inconvenienced by Mizore's impulsive decision to find Kotsubo.

"I'm bored."

Kurumu smirked, pawing at the small of Nerume's back with her slipper. The girl giggled, reaching over to hold Kurumu's feet in place by the shins.

"There's not much we can do until Senior lets us know if our paper has been approved. He should be back in a few minutes."

"Why does it take so long?"

"Because the council has other things to talk about."

Kurumu frowned.

"Don't they do that on the Saturday morning meeting?"

"They do, but since Ginei called them to meet, they probably felt like wrapping up other things that they left unfinished. If they are going to get together, may as well make the most of it."

"But since he's the one that scheduled it, shouldn't they handle his matter first?"

Tora shrugged.

"Some people like to show their authority by making others wait. It's annoying, but we should have the understanding that we are not the only club that matters to the student council."

Kurumu smiled as she allowed Nerume to drag her feet up into the small girl's lap. The girl tugged her socks off, dropping them behind her on the desktop.

"Have you ever thought about painting your toenails?"

"Why would I do that?"

"You could wear sandals on the weekends."

"I don't own any sandals."

"How do you not own a pair of sandals?"

Kurumu shrugged.

"Never had much a reason to own a pair. We lived up in the mountains and I would not bother wearing shoes the few times I did go to a pool."

Nerume nodded while poking at Kurumu's toes.

"Does the school have a policy against painting our fingernails?"

"They don't."

Tora frowned at Honda, whom set aside her application.

"Are you sure? I don't see anyone wearing fingernail polish."

"I think a lot of people assume there is a rule against it. If you haven't noticed, most of our classmates don't wear jewelry, despite that being allowed."

Kurumu shrugged.

"There were rules against all of that in my junior high."

"Likewise. I'm pretty sure all human high schools ban those things."

"I can't say if human schools do, but I know our junior high didn't allow it. It wouldn't surprise me if all junior highs for monsters are like that."

Nerume nodded.

"Ours had it banned too but everyone knew it would be allowed in high school. It was not something mentioned in the Yokai brochure."

"It's probably buried in the student handbook sent to our parents. I didn't really look at that thing beyond what courses were offered."

Tora sighed, glancing at the door.

"I wonder what is taking Moka and Tsukune so long. Can you tell us something, Yukari?"

Yukari shook her head.

"I've thought about recasting the spell, but think it would better if I attach it to an artifact instead of a flimsy pair of plastic glasses."

Kurumu smiled, recalling Yukari's plans to have her ears pierced.

"Are you going to make your new earrings into wands?"

"It seems smarter than using a brooch or a hat. I'll have to make a slight adjustment to the tracking spell if I place it in my earrings."

"Maybe include sound?"

"I'm sure I can figure that out if Moka allows me enough time with her. I need both the earring and her rosary to work on the spell."

Tora frowned.

"Can't you experiment on a sample to perfect the spell first?"

Yukari pouted.

"I could but I would rather have more time spent with Moka."

Kurumu sighed as Nerume decided to massage her feet. At least that was probably what the girl thought she was doing.

"Do you think Mr. Nekonome is still in the teachers' lounge?"

"Probably. I doubt she would leave without confirming Tsukune and Moka finished her tasks."

"We should go check with her."

Tora wagged a hand dismissively.

"We can wait for Senior to return. If they're still not back by then, he can check with Ms. Nekonome for us while we start printing our papers."

Kurumu smirked.

"You seem certain we won't be asked to revise anything."

"I can't imagine what they would get upset over. None of our articles address the odd behavior of the faculty as of late."

"Only because Ginei insisted I remove the remarks questioning the common sense of our escorts."

"Senior is correct that it would not be beneficial to discredit Mr. Nurari when he is such an integral member of this community. While I disagree with how he forced the issue upon us, I have this sense that there may have been reasons for him not to address things personally."

Yukari snorted, rolling her eyes.

"I considered that possibility, but that does not make his actions appropriate."

"Who is Mr. Nurari?"

Kurumu smiled at Honda.

"He's the bus driver that transports people in and out of Mononoke."

"I recall him. He picked all of us up at the junior high in Nagaoka."

"Every student from Nagaoka can fit on one bus?"

Honda nodded.

"I think our junior high only averages eight or so students to Yokai since Hisoshi is much closer."

"I kind of wonder how many students come from other districts. I recall Kamitsuku saying it was just him and those four girls. How do we have almost three hundred students if each district averages less than ten a year?"

"Niigata is a large prefecture, Kurumu. I suggest visiting the library and learning some local geography."

Nerume sighed, letting go of Kurumu's foot.

"You can't forget that there are several students out of prefecture like Mizore. Do you think she went to his apartment in Mononoke?"

Kurumu grimaced.

"I hope not."

"Should we check?"

"Does anyone know where Mr. Kotsubo lives?"

Nerume shook her head, prompting Tora to turn her inquisitive gaze on Kurumu. Kurumu shrugged.

"I don't know how we would go about asking for his address. Knowing our connections to Ms. Shirayuki, I doubt the faculty would yield that information."

Kurumu smirked.

"The faculty has done stranger things."

"True, but I don't see why we should rely on them being irresponsible."

"We have papers to fold. We can't spare people to look after an unstable girl."

"Yea, considering you aren't very useful for physical labor."

Yukari wagged a finger at her.

"You last only an hour before resorting to whining."

"Hey. The first time was Moka's birthday. There was no reason to have us work that late. And last time I really wanted to talk with Mizore."

"Do you have any pressing needs that will torment us in the near future if this takes too long?"

Kurumu shrugged.

"Probably. I'm worried about Mizore, Tsukune and Moka."

A hand plopped on her head, tousling her hair.

"What's this about Moka?"

Kurumu sighed, glancing over her shoulder at Ginei.

"Ms. Nekonome sent them on an errand and they haven't returned."

"Eh, Moka has the whistle if anything is up."

Yukari snorted.

"Because that was so useful the last few times she has used it."

Ginei grinned.

"If I hear it, I'll carry you with me to them."

Yukari scowled, crossing her arms about her torso.

"I haven't made a new artifact for spells. And if you need a healer, Tora would be more suitable since my spirit needs to recover after casting several healing spells on a silly succubus this morning."

Tora frowned.

"What was wrong with Kurumu?"

Kurumu pulled her feet out of Nerume's lap to sit up properly. She waved at them dismissively as she grabbed her socks and slippers.

"It's nothing. I slept wrong."

"How does sleeping wrong result in needing a healing spell?"

Kurumu sighed, frowning at Yukari.

"It's nothing. I let myself worry too much and it made me sick."

Pulling her socks back over her feet, she put on her slippers and got up from her seat which prompted Nerume to hop down from the desk. Honda walked around them to hand her application to Ginei. The boy grinned, folding it up and tucking it in his jacket pocket.

"I guess I should announce that our paper was approved, so we should head up to the printing room."

Tora smiled softly, getting up.

"If it's all the same, could you check with Ms. Nekonome after you get things started? Maybe you can help Tsukune and Moka finish up whatever task she has them doing."

"Sure, though the printer only goes so fast. We only needed the extra hands because some girls tire out and lose interest."

Kurumu smirked as she walked around him to head out into the hall first. She only had to pause a moment for Ginei and the others to catch up with her. He grinned at her, bumping into her shoulder as he started down the hall towards the front of the school.

"Did you turn in the applications for Nerume and Mizore?"

"I haven't. Speaking of which, where is our ice princess?"

Nerume sighed.

"Mizore heard about Coach Kotsubo resigning during lunch and hasn't been seen since."

"Really? Surprised the guy quit since everyone agreed it was an accident."

Kurumu glanced over the balcony rail at the floor below, thinking about how Ms. Kagome had been transferred. She supposed it would make her life easier not having the math teacher around. When she next saw Mizore, she would have to make her understand that this was for the best.

"Speaking of lunch, what would you know about a guy named Midou Kusabi?"

Ginei glanced at Yukari.

"That's an unusual question."

"I understand you got in many fights your first year before adopting the pacifist route. I imagine you would know something about him."

"I do. He's the captain of the rugby team and well respected."

Kurumu rolled her eyes.

"Dokugo seemed to think otherwise. Called him the leader of a bunch of thugs known as the Outcasts."

"What is your interest in this?"

"During lunch he was looking down at us from the roof with Saizou, Miki and some other guy."

Ginei chuckled, shaking his head.

"I assume Moka was with you. You can't fault some guys taking interest in a group of beautiful women."

"You don't understand, Senior. Komiya Saizou is a young man from our class that attacked us during our first week of school."

Ginei snorted, waving his hand dismissively.

"I wouldn't worry about that. If Saizou steps outside the rules, he'll disappear for good. Midou will make certain of that."

"That's not a comforting thought."

Ginei grinned as they walked down the adjacent hall towards the main foyer.

"It should be. Nobody cares to report murders between monstrels. Saizou would have to be a complete idiot to break Midou's rules."

Tora's brow furrowed with concern.

"I understand that, but that only means Mr. Midou is a killer."

"Not really. If Midou was a killer, Kuyo would have crucified him. The PSC was trying to frame Midou's Outcasts as a terrorist organization since he formed it as a first year. They're annoying but they're all about reputation."

Kurumu frowned.

"Reputation?"

"Yea. They want to be acknowledged as the strongest group in the school. They usually pick out strong, pureblood marks to beat up. They keep doing it till you admit they are stronger than you and then they move on to the next mark."

"Sounds juvenile."

"It was fun. Went about three rounds with them before Midou personally came out to kick my ass."

Kurumu snorted.

"Are you saying you lost to them?"

"Of course. When you realize what they want, it's not worth fighting them every day. And Midou is a strong guy. You let a couple of his attacks connect and it is over."

"You let him win."

Ginei shrugged as they turned along the balcony that flanked the main foyer.

"I don't know if I could beat him. But they're not killers. You can't build credibility by admitting you murdered people. That gets you executed."

While that did make Kurumu feel a little better about Midou, she still had this nagging concern about Saizou. That maniac might not have enough brain cells to follow Midou's rules. She had no idea what Saizou had been doing these past months after his suspension, but she doubted it was learning how to be a good member of the Outcasts.

Ginei paused at the first door on the other side of the stairs that went up to the third floor where the student council room and the Headmaster's office were. He fished the key out of his other pocket and unlocked the door, sliding it open and flipping the switch to turn on the two rows of overhead lights.

The printing room was a cramped space with small aisles about the large printing press in the center of the room. There were two drafting tables in the back which were useful for folding the papers. The wall that flanked the stairs was lined with shelves for storing rolls of paper and printing supplies.

Ginei walked over to the monitor that was hooked up to the printing press. He pushed a couple buttons, causing the screen to come to life. He fished a small USB drive out of his pant pocket and pushed it in the terminal as he used a mouse to direct the cursor on the screen to open and print their files.

"I trust I don't need to explain how to fold papers to anyone."

Nerume giggled as Honda frowned. Tora glanced about and sighed.

"We forgot Kana."

Ginei snorted, shaking his head.

"Okay. I have to go back to my class and get two applications anyways so I can remind our airhead that we are printing our paper today."

He clicked a couple more buttons on the screen with the cursor which set the printer in motion.

"Then I'll turn those applications in and find out from Ms. Nekonome where our two lovebirds have ran off to. Sound good?"

Kurumu pouted, smacking his shoulder with the back of her hand.

"Are you trying to annoy me?"

He clutched his chest in feigned injury.

"I would not think of such a thing. Now behave yourself. No kissing any girls unless I'm watching."

Kurumu sighed as the girls regarded her while Ginei slipped back into the hall. Honda promptly looked away while Tora pressed her hand to her chest.

"I told him nothing, Kurumu. I swear I said nothing about yesterday."

Kurumu smiled, thankful for that.

"You were kissing girls?"

Kurumu sighed with a slight whimper at Nerume's inquiry. She supposed it might be best to explain everything since there was little else to do before this machine started spitting out papers.


	18. Ripples on the Surface

"Thank you for reading our paper."

Kurumu bowed slightly as the young man blushed with simmering desire. He lingered a moment before reluctantly continuing up the short trail to the main entrance. Kurumu could feel other boys pining away at her, but that had been her last paper. With a soft smile, she turned away and wandered back over to the table manned by Ginei and Tsukune.

They had quite the turnout this morning. Ginei must have spoken with Sonoda at some point, or maybe he had recruited her two friends and they had brought her along. It honestly did not matter but it did make handing out papers a lot easier. It was not like the path to school was huge, so four or five girls could easily manage without additional help.

It was obvious that the boys were not as enthusiastic with the new girls. Their desires followed Kurumu as she walked over to join Moka and Yukari. The vampire already had a stack of papers in her hands but it was Honda's turn to head out. The girl nodded meekly at Kurumu as she walked by to distribute her first papers of the morning.

"Has she said anything yet?"

Yukari sighed, crossing her arms about her chest. Ginei had relieved Yukari of paper duty, stating her presence would function as emotional support. Yukari had pretended to be insulted for a whole five minutes before settling on a quiet sulk.

"She won't tell me anything."

"There's nothing more to tell."

Something was off. It had been more than two hours before Ginei had returned to the printing room with news of Tsukune and Moka. He reassured them that everyone was fine, but admitted he had no idea what happened. All he could say was Tsukune had got hurt in a fight but Moka had not used her blood to heal him which resulted in Ginei having to track down a friend to take care of the healing.

Naturally Tora had questioned why he had not come back for her for the healing. Ginei had shrugged it off, stating it would have taken longer since Moka had been closer to the dorms. He also joked about it being a welcome excuse to talk with Okimune.

Kurumu sighed, regarding Tsukune. He still had a distant, dazed look. He was slow to join conversations. He had no recollection of what happened yesterday, admitting he was attacked by someone from behind and lost consciousness. He could only acknowledge Saizou had been involved and that he had woken up this morning in his room to Ginei banging on his door.

"That injury must have taken a lot out of him. Should I try entering his dreams tonight?"

"Kurumu, please don't. He's fine now. With some rest, he will be back to normal in a couple days."

"I wonder if we should bring this up to Ms. Sasayaki."

"You don't need to do anything, Kurumu."

Kurumu frowned.

"I want to confirm that she passed along the message about Tsukune's health to the Headmaster."

"And I want to cast my spell on Moka's rosary."

"I thought you were waiting to have your ears pierced first."

"That was before Moka got in trouble with Saizou."

"You don't need to cast any spells, Yukari."

Yukari huffed.

"Then tell me what happened. Tsukune saw Saizou but it was not Saizou whom attacked him. If Tsukune lost consciousness, how did you fight these two boys?"

Moka shook her head, looking at the girls handing out the papers.

"It doesn't matter. Everyone is fine."

"If Tsukune removed Moka's seal, she wouldn't remember what happened."

"I'm aware of that, but I don't know if her seal was removed. You have to admit it would be pure luck for Tsukune to remove her seal if he was taken out by a surprise attack."

Kurumu smiled, shaking her head.

"Luck or not, Tsukune's hand does have a way of finding Moka's rosary in desperate situations."

Yukari scowled.

"I want to go home, get my glasses and recast the spell. That is the safest and smartest thing to do."

"I don't want you watching over me like that. It would not have changed anything."

"Ginei could have found you faster if he knew where to look. Tsukune could have been helped sooner than he was. These are valuable things, Moka."

"What is going on over here?"

Kurumu smiled as Tora joined them. The sphinx held a notebook, though it seemed like taking a tally over papers distributed was pointless. Nearly all students grabbed one and they probably could keep track by counting out the number of stacks exhausted. Speaking of which, Nerume was coming over with her hands emptied.

The five of them had started the morning with the karaoke juniors and Honda in reserves. As Moka and Kana had stood furthest up the trail, they had both finished quickly. Nerume skipped over to Kurumu's side, giving her a brief hug.

"Moka is being unreasonable. She refuses to have my tracking spell cast on her."

"I should hand out more papers."

"Hold up. We can manage with the four out there."

The vampire clutched the stack of papers against her chest.

"She's not casting that spell on anyone else. Why does it have to be me?"

"I understand that, but Ms. Sendou has good cause for concern. You didn't use the whistle."

Moka glanced away, shaking her head.

"I didn't think about it. I panicked and felt I had to take him to his room."

"Why would you take him there? If he's hurt, you should take him to a nurse or the hospital."

"Considering how useful they've been, it didn't seem like it would help."

Kurumu grimaced, understanding Moka's frustration.

"Maybe it would make more sense for you to place the spell on Tsukune."

"Moka has a convenient fixed object that rarely comes off. The rest of you don't possess such a reliable item for me to use."

Kurumu realized this was true. She did not always remember to tie her lace ribbon on her wrist and Tsukune was not wearing the watch she had given him. Ginei might always wear that silver wolf head pendant, but it was hidden from view most of the time.

"Can't you let her do it for Tsukune's sake? He was with you when this happened. And you won't tell us what happened."

Moka shook her head. She looked into Kurumu's eyes, and Kurumu understood why Yukari doubted the rosary had been removed.

"You have to trust me, Kurumu. If you had been there, you would feel the same."

Glancing aside, Moka took off to join the karaoke girls on the trail. Managing a bright smile, the vampire instantly drew attention from the students walking up the path and handed out her first papers.

Tora sighed.

"Is it possible for you to cast the spell without her noticing?"

"No. I need to be touching the rosary when I do this. Even if I manage to trick this Moka, I doubt I could fool the other one."

"Maybe the other one isn't as resistant to the idea."

"I don't know if I want to gamble on that."

Yukari glanced at Kurumu.

"Why don't you have your crazy girl stalk him? She seems to have a thing for voyeurism."

Kurumu blushed at the memory of the laundry room. Pushing that thought aside, Kurumu had no idea where Mizore was. After Yukari had woken her up early with breakfast and hurried them out the door, Kurumu had dragged the witch over to Mizore's apartment in an attempt to have the girl join them. After a good five or so minutes, she gave up.

It worried Kurumu that Mizore might have not come home last night. While Yukari was right that most students would avoid taking a paper from the snow girl, it would have been nice to have the girl hanging around. It was quite possible that Mizore did not realize they handed out papers this early. Mizore had been late to school that first time when the PSC destroyed their booth, and due to being suspended, Kurumu had hand delivered the second one.

"Nerume, if you see Mizore today, could you ask her to keep an eye on Moka?"

Nerume grinned, leaning against her side.

"I could keep an eye on Moka if you want."

Kurumu smiled, pulling the girl over to press the side of her face against her bosom and rub the back of Nerume's head.

"I'm going to grab you another stack of papers, Kurumu."

Kurumu frowned at Tora, glancing over at Kana whom was seated on the ground with her attention focused on her sketchbook.

"Isn't Kana's turn next?"

Tora waved her hand dismissively as she turned about and headed back to the table.

"I'm sure she won't mind if you go first."

Kurumu chuckled, glancing back at the girls on the trail. Sonoda had given out her last paper and was chatting with her friends. Moka had walked further down the trail with Honda, actively trying to deplete her stack. The two karaoke girls were about halfway through theirs, catching the few students that did get by Moka.

"You know those two girls are Ginei's home ec partners."

"Your senior took home ec?"

"He likes being surrounded by girls."

Nerume giggled.

"I can tell."

"Detach yourself from Ms. Genzouyaki."

Kurumu smiled, releasing Nerume so she could take the stack of papers from Tora.

"Have you talked with those girls?"

"Not really. Should I?"

"Sonoda might join us next term and the other two see Ginei all the time."

Tora rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that interested in his affairs."

Chuckling, Kurumu held the stack close to her bosom as she wandered off to join the second years.

Shouzou Majo was the shortest of these harpies. She had sandy blond hair that was drawn up the top in a crest that ended with a tail that stretched out in the back like a spear. Kazashimo Yuuga was the tallest of the three, which made her about Moka's height. She had smoky black hair that was braided on each side with the tail folding back on itself to make a loop. These two had arrived a little late so Kurumu had only heard the introductions before starting up work.

"I'm here to relieve you, Sonoda."

Sonoda Kamoko waved her hand dismissively, her other hand rustling her layered, crow black tresses. Her mint green eyes were the same hue as Shouzou's.

"I'm in no hurry. We're talking music."

"Trying to decide what songs are the best for karaoke?"

The trio of girls giggled.

"I suppose you could say that."

"I think your club president lives in the same building as me."

"Really?"

"Yea. She's from Uonuma, right?"

Sonoda grinned.

"She is. Seinou is such a fun girl to be around. She was actually in the choir her first year, but dropped out because a friend needed members for this club. It was almost disbanded."

Kazashimo chuckled.

"I think our club will always be in that state."

"We got three recruits this year. We should be good even if we don't get any next year."

"Not that this would be our problem anyways. We graduate after that."

Kurumu smiled, noting not many students got by Moka and Honda.

"How many seniors do you have?"

"Seinou is our only one. She still takes the choir elective which is how she roped both of us in last year. It's also how she got two of our first years."

"Yea, but only Fujihara has choir with her. Her friend is just too scared to be in a different club."

"How many first years did you guys get?"

"Three. There's Kaimura, whom is tall and has lovely reddish hair. It's so long."

"She's pretty. She is in the other choir class."

The description caught Kurumu's attention. She vaguely recalled that being a friend of Asakira, the rep from class one.

"What about the other two?"

"Fujihara is a little spaz. She's got weird eyes."

Kazashimo smiled.

"They have different colors."

"Heterochromia?"

Both Kazashimo and Shouzou frowned.

"What is that?"

"It's when your eyes have different colors."

"Yea. Sure. She's a little kitten from Tsunan."

Kurumu frowned, thinking she should know this.

"She's a nekomusume?"

"Her and her friend, Gizamimi. That dark girl sticks to Fujihara like a second shadow."

Kurumu smiled as she remembered these two, though Tsubuyama had clearly used first names. She wondered if Satsuki would be interested in meeting these girls on her birthday.

"Do you know what class they are in? I have a friend that might want to meet them."

The girls shrugged, glancing at each other.

"I know Fujihara is from class five. She's in my gym period, so I see her often. I couldn't tell you about Gizamimi. She might be mute."

"Mute? But you're a club that sings."

"Yuuga is joking. Gizamimi is extremely soft spoken. She does talk but you have to pay close attention."

"Gizamimi is in our gym period."

Shouzou frowned at Sonoda.

"Really?"

"Yea. She hides in the shadows a lot, but I heard Coach Kibashiro scold her for not participating."

Kurumu smiled, aware that these two were in Ginei's gym period. She considered asking the girls to talk with their first years but realized she did not have enough details from Satsuki to trouble them.

"Now what is going on?"

Kurumu followed Sonoda's gaze to a group of boys that had surrounded Moka. A stocky blonde with his hair cut short and a scar that cut through his hair down his forehead. The way he wore his jacket over his shoulders was the same as the young man they had seen yesterday sitting atop the roof.

Several shorter young men stood with him. There was another stocky fellow with black hair and hollow, lifeless eyes and she recognized three of the other boys from that time at the skating rink. There was a charcoal haired kid with a crew cut and a brown, short haired guy with shaggy, coarse locks. The last of the familiar boys had wavy black hair that was greased up to a shine.

Midou grabbed Moka by the collar, prompting Kurumu to shove her stack of papers in Sonoda's hands as she stalked over to the group.

"… going to get away with what you did."

"What is the problem?"

Midou glanced at her and she stared fiercely back, causing him to stagger.

"You will tell me what is going on."

She jerked out of the way as the stocky fellow swung at her. Before she could think to retaliate, Ginei appeared beside her and shoved the off balance boy into the dirt.

"That's no way to respond to a woman."

There was a palpable tension in the air as Midou glared at Ginei while the other boys stood at alert. Midou shoved Moka back and thrust a finger at Ginei.

"You tell that bitch to stay away from my boys."

Ginei smirked, slipping his right hand in his pant pocket. He cocked his head.

"Fine. Then tell me what is going on."

"It's not your concern, Morioka. This is between us and the vampires."

Ginei glanced at Moka and grinned.

"I think having an issue with my club members makes it my concern."

Midou smirked, regarding Ginei with confidence.

"I put you down once, dog. Do you need a reminder?"

Ginei chuckled.

"Do you really want to find out if you can handle me during a full moon?"

For a moment, Kurumu thought Ginei was bluffing. Then she realized he was serious. The last full moon had been around the time of her drinking party, almost an entire month ago. She could tell by the reaction of the other boys that they also knew.

"That could be fun."

"I'm ready when you are."

The stocky guy got up from his feet and gestured angrily at Moka. A bit of spittle dribbled down his mouth as his hollow eyes burned intensely.

"That bitch killed my brother! I won't stop until his death is avenged!"

A deathly silence followed the claim as passing students stopped to witness the exchange. The way Moka hung her head betrayed guilt. Ginei calmly regarded the taller boy.

"Do you have proof?"

Midou scowled.

"I know what happened. Your vampires killed three of my boys."

"That's not proof. That's your claim. Did you turn the bodies over to the faculty?"

"I saw the bitch kill them personally!"

Kurumu glanced at the boy, catching his gaze.

"Did that really happen?"

The boy paused, his anger smothered.

"I was told that's how it happened."

Midou quickly closed the distance to shove Ginei back into Kurumu.

"I told you to keep your bitch away from my boys."

Ginei chuckled, gesturing for Kurumu to back off. Grinning he stepped in closer to Midou.

"Why? Afraid she'll ruin your testimonies?"

Midou pushed Ginei aside, gesturing for the other boys to follow. He thrust his hands in his pockets as he glared over his shoulder at Ginei.

"This isn't over, Morioka. You're no better than the damn PSC."

Ginei smirked.

"Funny. I feel like you're reprising their role. Do you want to smash our table while you're at it? You know what. I'll even let you have the first punch."

Ginei held his hands out wide as he cocked his chin up at the rugby captain.

"You should take it. It might be the only one you land."

"Fuck you, Morioka."

Ginei smirked, tapping his chin. Midou scowled, shaking his head. He started up the trail with the half dozen boys on his heels.

"I suggest filing your wild claims to the student council. Any evidence too, assuming you have any."

Midou made a slight salute, not bother to look back.

There was a long moment of tension as the group of boys walked off, eventually slipping inside the main entrance doors. The students that had lingered to watch the altercation politely smiled and came over to take papers from the girls. Honda handed one over to a small blonde, the poor girl's hands shaking as she drew the paper to her breast.

Ginei clapped his hands and stalked over to Moka.

"Can't say you handled that well, Moka."

Moka peered up at him, biting her lower lip.

"I don't know what I should say."

Ginei chuckled, gesturing for the harpies.

"Could you handle the papers for now? I need a word with our troubled vampire."

Ginei grabbed Moka by the shoulder and steered her away from the trail. Having no interest in taking her papers back from Sonoda, Kurumu followed after them.

"Why don't you just say you didn't do it?"

"I don't know."

"Is there some reason why you can't say it?"

Kurumu smacked his side with the back of her hand.

"Leave her be, Ginei. There's no way Moka could have killed anyone while sealed."

"We can't throw that information around."

"I need to hand out the rest of my papers."

Ginei sighed, leaning back.

"Are those boys dead?"

Moka bit her lip. She shook her head with a slight shrug.

"I won't ask for details but there's no reason for you to confess to murder. I don't know what story Midou plans to sell, but I'm guessing it's not the truth."

Kurumu frowned.

"I don't understand. The other Moka has never killed before, right?"

"That doesn't matter, Kurumu. Right now, I don't want Moka to be alone. Someone needs to be with her at all times. When those boys realize the student council and the faculty won't do anything without real proof, they are going to come after Moka. Having another person around will make them hesitate."

Kurumu grimaced.

"I hope you're right about that."

Ginei chuckled, patting her head.

"And I think this applies to Tsukune too. I'm sure you won't mind an excuse to sleep with him the next couple nights."

Kurumu smirked.

"Actually, I'm not supposed to be sleeping with Tsukune. Doctor's orders."

Ginei cocked his head with a grin.

"You have medical reasons to break up with Tsukune?"

"I didn't say that."

"I'm always available if you need a shoulder to cry on."

Ginei squeezed her breast before she could smack his hand aside. She sighed in disgust.

"Why do you insist on being such a creep?"

He laughed, walking off with a swat upon her rump.

"Go hand out some papers, ladies. And smile."

* * *

The bell sounded out the start of the lunch hour as Kurumu packed away her notebook and mechanical pencil in her schoolbag. Ms. Nekonome was heading out the front door, with her portfolio tucked beneath her arm. The teacher nodded at Wanibuchi as the bleach blond boy drew the door open for her. He nodded back, grinning at Yakihara whom came up next to him. The pair stalked off into the hallway shortly after the teacher.

Kurumu got up from her desk and strolled over to Yukari's right as the witch grabbed up her white satchel. Kurumu glanced over her shoulder, noting Satsuki was coming over. She smiled, turning about as she backed out of the aisle.

While working on lab, she had talked quite a bit with Satsuki about her upcoming birthday. Satsuki had little opinion on how they were going to do things over the course of the day. All she knew for certain was that she wanted to end up at Kurumu's suite after dinner and have a little fun drinking. Prior to that, she could care less. Frustrated, Kurumu had settled on having everyone meet around noon in the dining hall and figured they could take things from there.

Kurumu had mentioned inviting the two first years in karaoke, which amused Satsuki. Kurumu had suggested asking Fujihara during lunch, but Satsuki recalled Tokori being from class five and figured it would be easier having Tokori pass along the invitation than chasing down a girl she did not know.

Kurumu stepped out of the way of Senyou, making a slight wave at Abe as he passed. He had asked about scheduling things with the baseball team, but she had passed for now. She had a feeling she should let the week play out before doing any of her articles, since she might become feverish soon.

"You ready?"

Kurumu smiled at Yukari, turning slightly towards the door as Satsuki came up beside her.

"Sure. Are you walking with us again?"

Deshi grinned, falling in step next to Yukari as they made their way out into the hall.

"Heard bad rumor from Ms. Endo in lab. Say Moka murder boys."

Kurumu sighed as Satsuki frowned.

"I didn't hear about that. Why would Endo think that?"

"Not know. Very curious."

Kurumu had no idea what she should say about it. She had noticed Miki Moroha from their back row had been absent today, meaning it was possible he had been one of the boys.

"What do you know, Sendou?"

"I know nothing. Midou Kusabi, captain of the rugby team, claims my Moka murdered someone but Kurumu already discovered one of the boys lied about seeing it."

"Kurumu?"

Kurumu sighed again.

"I did charm one boy to tell the truth and he admitted he had only been told about it."

"Sounds like they're just trying to pick a fight."

They had already reached the back door of class three. They walked through without needing to move aside for anyone. Most of the class had already filtered out. The heavyset Hedoyami was waddling to the front door as Tobuyoku and Hanetsume left a couple steps ahead of him.

Tsukune had already moved aside his desk and was moving Mizore's. He still had a distant, troubled air about him, seeming disconnected from the task. Moka was staring out the window, leaning her chin against her left palm. Tora was talking with Nerume, whom noticed their approach.

"Hey, Tora."

The sphinx turned as Nerume quickly stepped around Tora to grab Kurumu by the sleeve.

"Mizore wasn't in school today."

Kurumu sighed, thinking she needed a break from all this trouble.

"I wanted to ask her to help with Moka like you said, but I don't know where she is."

"Nobody is upset with you, Ms. Genzouyaki."

"But I don't know where she is."

Yukari huffed, slipping around them to rest her white satchel on Tora's seat.

"She's probably dead."

Nerume winced, causing Kurumu to let out another heavy sigh.

"Don't say things like that, Yukari. It's not helpful."

"It's a possibility."

"Should I check her dorm room?"

Kurumu considered it for a moment.

"No. If she's in her room, we can check on her later. Do you know where she would go and meet Kotsubo for her lunch?"

"She told me about a storage room between the lockers near the baseball fields."

"I'm going to check there."

She smiled at Yukari.

"Can you hand my lunch over to Tsukune if I'm not back in a half hour?"

Yukari rolled her eyes.

"At this rate I might as well pack two lunches for him."

Kurumu chuckled, draping an arm about Nerume's shoulders.

"Come on. You guys don't mind inviting Nerume to a lunch with the PSC?"

Satsuki grinned.

"Of course not. Feels like forever since I watched this munchkin shovel food down her gullet."

"I don't eat that much."

They all started for the door, Satsuki chuckling as she walked in front with Deshi whom backpedaled out into the hall with ease.

"I think you would have no problem finishing the large PSC lunch they give us. It's about two servings too much for me."

Tora snorted.

"Three for me."

"No lie. Lot food. So silly."

"It's because they catered the damn meal around guys that weigh twice as much as us. That Koike fellow has no problem packing it all away."

Kurumu smiled as they walked by the first door for class four.

"Did Saizou attend school today?"

Tora sighed, shaking her head. Deshi grinned, closing her eyes as she sashayed backwards.

"Very curious. Moka murder bad boy?"

"It's possible."

"Tora!"

"The other Moka, Kurumu."

"The other Moka has never been lethal before."

Satsuki snorted.

"Other Moka?"

Kurumu frowned, glancing at Tora whom merely shrugged.

"I guess I haven't explained that to you girls, have I?"

"Explained what?"

Tora touched Nerume's shoulder.

"Ms. Akashiya has a different personality when she releases her true form. In that state, she has no recollection of things that happen. It is possible that she might have harmed some boys that attacked Mr. Aono after school yesterday."

Deshi giggled, effortlessly angling for the crosswalk that connected the balconies. She started down the stairs with her eyes closed, hopping backwards on one foot as she descended.

"She very scary when mad."

"I personally suspect Tsukune was taken out early on in the fight which upset Moka to a point of using more force than usual. This is why she panicked and tried taking Tsukune home instead of to a doctor."

"So think she kill?"

"Yes, but I don't think she remembers it and Tsukune has no idea what happened. Neither could confirm what happened even if they wanted to."

Deshi nodded as she hopped down to the landing halfway down the stairs. She paused, letting her eyes slowly open as she cocked her head.

"Poor witnesses they make. We shall see. Very curious if school punish."

Kurumu sighed, wondering if the school would act on Midou's word.

"Is it possible someone else got involved?"

Tora shrugged.

"I suppose that is also possible."

"Maybe they falsely provoke for fun."

Kurumu smirked, thinking Midou was far too serious for this to be a jest. She regarded the impish girl, turning her attention on Tora.

"Have you found anything out on our foreign friend and how she's connected to Moka?"

Tora sighed as they all reached the landing together.

"I haven't thought about asking her."

Deshi grinned, resuming her blind hops down the second flight of steps.

"Why be any connection? Just girl from China."

"You might be connected to a girl named Akua."

Deshi missed a step, stumbling forward. She swung her staff from her shoulders to strike the stair and regain her balance in an instant. Twirling about, the girl slung her staff back behind her head and she resumed her descent facing forward. She giggled, shaking her head.

"Why think that?"

"Because you claimed you were working for Moka's sister."

Deshi slowed her descent.

"All in China know Akua. Famous assassin. High skilled. Heard was dead."

"Akua is Moka's sister."

Deshi giggled, shaking her head as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Why Moka be related to Chinese assassin? She Japanese."

"Moka's eldest sister is from China."

Deshi shrugged.

"Maybe so. Not know why think I have ties to Chinese assassin."

Kurumu sighed.

"Tora just said it was because you claimed to be working for her sister. There's no reason for the other Moka to randomly lie about this."

Deshi sighed, twirling her staff about to place the end on the floor as she turned about. She grinned.

"Know about Moka, daughter of Shuzen household. Told make her friend. Aware she had older sister not in school, so said I work for sister."

"Who told you to make friends with her?"

"Touhou Fuhai. Great man. Much respect. We eat now."

Kurumu sighed as the girl started off at a brisk pace, forcing them all to walk faster. Sadly she could only do so much while Nerume held her arm, though it would not take going much faster before she would need to hold things in place.

"That girl is frustrating."

"We got something out of her this time."

Tora snorted.

"Assuming she didn't give us a fake name."

Satsuki slowed to match Kurumu's stride, shaking her head.

"Are you seriously going to run off to this meeting spot Nerume told you about?"

"It's possible Mizore is sulking there. May as well rule out some of the campus spots while we're here before running off to bang on her door."

"Are there any other locations Ms. Shirayuki frequented?"

Kurumu shrugged at Tora. She knew about the tulip field and the pond, but she doubted Mizore would linger in either of those locations for long. Those were places filled with bad memories of painful confrontations. Mizore was more likely to hang out at the library than either of those spots.

"I don't think she will be in any other places. Nothing too terrible happened in that lunch spot."

Satsuki smirked as they reached the start of the serving line. Deshi had already ducked in the kitchen and they were not that many paces behind.

"Yea, if you don't count all the embarrassing and awkward moments of flirting with him."

"The worst thing was her confessing after he choked on her tea. Everything else was tame."

"If you say so."

Tora came to the door and held it open. Nerume hugged Kurumu's side before letting go.

"You'll remember talking to Sakamori about my birthday this weekend, right?"

Kurumu nodded, actually having forgotten that in her current line of thoughts.

"Yea, of course. Feel free to remind me after fifth period."

Tora frowned.

"Are you plotting another drinking outing?"

Kurumu shrugged.

"Yea, but this time at my suite. Small party. Interested?"

Tora rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she walked in the kitchen with Nerume on her heels. Satsuki flashed her a grin.

"I'll remind you."

Kurumu waved at the girl as she hurried by the closing door. There was a mix of emotions directed at her as she crossed the serving line. She could tell some were worried she was cutting and many boys were perfectly fine with the view. It always amused her that she could generate such interest simply by crossing a room. Heavens forbid she ever owned anything attractive to wear.

She slipped through the door into the large gym which had a few students seated on the floor and stage. She kicked up to a slight jog as she crossed the room quickly, angling for the small passage between the stage and the storage room where the PSC lunched. At the end of that passage was the door to the girls' locker room. She figured with the location being all the way on the other side of the track field, she should stop at her locker and retrieve her gym shoes.

Entering the locker room, she hurried by the lockers on her left to the last row where her locker was situated. She mildly wondered what she could say to Mizore. While she wanted to be consoling, she felt it would be irresponsible not to mention the latest developments with Moka and Tsukune.

Spinning the last number on her lock, she tugged it off and fetched her shoes out of her locker. The catching up should happen last. There was a good chance Mizore would be upset and it would be difficult to get close to her while harboring negative emotions. She really had no experience with getting dumped or abandoned. The whole being better off would be a difficult thing to convince anybody of. She knew she would not want to hear such nonsense if Tsukune had to break up with her.

Stuffing her slippers back in her locker and securing it with the lock, Kurumu trotted over to the door and stepped out into the afternoon sun. The weather so seldom changed. Even the speed of the wind felt similar at times. Thinking the master of this weather needed to consider mixing things up a bit, Kurumu took off at a slow jog towards the bleachers that watched over the track field.

She was fairly certain she knew which building Nerume had meant. There was a squat building centered behind the baseball fields in line with the bleachers. She knew it had a locker room with bathrooms as she had used it once during gym. The center of that building had a metal curtain drawn down over a concession window. On the other side of that building was a small storage room, which was probably for the care of the athletic fields. At least she hoped so. Like Nerume, she had never been inside the back room of this building.

It took a couple minutes to cross the track field and push through the small gate before heading to the small center building. There was nobody this far out, so it did make quite the convenient spot for secret meetings with a lover. Nobody would notice Kotsubo slipping away with him having fourth period gym and Mizore simply had an odd way of not being noticed.

The building side facing the track had the concession window. Kurumu walked around the building, aware that even the students having lunch in the bleachers would lose sight of her. Sticking to the shade cast by the structure, she dipped around the corner and made her way to the center door. She turned the knob, realizing it was unlocked and pushing in.

The room beyond was dim as there were no windows. Kurumu crossed her arms about her torso as she wandered into the room, glancing about the shelves. She saw the weed poison, smiling slightly at the thought of one of Mizore's journal entries. Shaking her head, she started down a small hall that opened up in the back of the room. It was not a very long hall and it ended with an open door frame on the right which she promptly ducked through.

"I didn't expect this."

Kurumu squeaked, hopping back against the shelf behind her. Seated in a chair across the room was Kotsubo. He had a burgundy dress shirt drawn over his torso with the top two buttons undone. He had rolled back his sleeves to his elbows. He rubbed the back of his head as his other hand gripped the side of his loose black corduroys that flared out at the calves. Dingy white skate shoes were pulled over his feet, the laces tied neatly in a bow.

"What are you doing here?"

He smirked gesturing at a black, plastic egg crate box pushed beside the open door frame.

"You're more than welcome to have a seat. Nobody comes here when it's not baseball season."

Kurumu regarded the room littered with tools and papers. There was a fine layer of dust on everything.

"I think I'll stand."

"Suit yourself."

"Where's Mizore?"

Kotsubo chuckled, shaking his head. He leaned his elbow on the nearby desk, plopping the side of his face against his large palm. His gaze was distant and he betrayed no desire.

"She told you about this place?"

"She told Nerume and I came to see if she was here."

Kotsubo smiled, drawing back in his seat and letting his hands return to his lap.

"I told her near the start that this is the place where I made love to Kora."

Kurumu grimaced.

"You molest girls in this room frequently?"

"I wanted her to think that. I figured it would scare her off, but then she got me talking about Kora and I realized how stupid I was for not taking that offer."

Kurumu rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about letting a girl go because you think it's for the best."

Kurumu pressed back against the shelf, glancing at the open doorway.

"I just want to know where Mizore is."

Kotsubo sighed heavily.

"I imagine she's either in my apartment or wandering about aimlessly looking for me."

"Why would she be in your apartment?"

He shrugged.

"Because she spent the night there."

Kurumu's jaw quivered.

"Why would you do that to her? You don't love her."

Kotsubo chuckled, shaking his head.

"You must think I've had sex with her. Don't worry. I've never been that attracted to her."

Kurumu felt she did not need to charm him to hear a different story. This despondent tone seemed too genuine to spin lies.

"You didn't hurt her?"

He snorted.

"Unless you're a monster that can eat your victims, killing a girl in your apartment is a poor way of going about things. The cliff was far more convenient."

"You tried to kill her. I knew she was lying about it all being an accident."

He sighed.

"I gave you everything. You had a diary full of attempted suicide. If you kids had left things alone, I could have given her what she wanted."

"She doesn't want to die."

He stared through her.

"What would a succubus know about the depths of despair? How many times have you tried to kill yourself? Once? Never? I think you don't know Ms. Shirayuki at all."

Kurumu glanced away, not wanting to charm him. She had a feeling he would give her answers that she did not want to hear.

"You are her teacher. You are supposed to help her."

"Yea… don't know if I'm good at this job. That's why I resigned."

"So that's it? You just leave and go to another school?"

"Nope. I'm done. No more teaching. I only did this because I liked soccer. It's not as fun as it used to be. I need to find something else."

Kurumu sighed, feeling this was irresponsible.

"You need to apologize to Mizore."

"No. I've done enough apologizing. She doesn't want that. She wants me to take her with."

He sighed, shaking his head.

"So that's why I'm in here. Hiding. Waiting. I changed my departure after she went to sleep last night. Mr. Nurari will stop by the school in a couple hours, and I will leave."

Kurumu frowned.

"Where are your things?"

"Mr. Hirata has the keys to my apartment. He'll ship all that stuff when I have secured a new residence. No point lugging all that shit around when I have no idea where I'll be sleeping tonight."

"You're crazy. You can't just leave like that."

"It's not like I'm broke. I'm a bachelor, Ms. Kurono. I've worked here for years. What exactly do you think I've spent all my money on?"

Kurumu wrung her hands. This felt exactly like the situation Goto had described where she had left her boyfriend of years with no warning. He was going to abandon Mizore.

"You have to tell her what you're doing."

"No. I've told her enough and she won't listen. This is the only move left on the board for me."

"You're a coward."

"I can't fix her. And don't look at me as if I'm the one that broke her. You read that diary. You know I'm not responsible for the way she is."

Kurumu grimaced. She hated how this was playing out but it was not like she wanted him to stay.

"You're going to hurt her again."

"I can't help that. I told her to make friends and I hope she has. I hope that will make the difference that I could not, because she never wanted me as a friend. You know this."

Kurumu sighed, shaking her head.

"I hate you. You hurt Tsukune and Mizore. I hope you end up alone and homeless without any money."

"Who knows? It might turn out that way."

Angry at his dismissive attitude, Kurumu stalked out of the room and down the narrow hall. She had heard enough. She would find Mizore and give her the comfort and hope she needed.

* * *

The contents of the skillet sizzled as Asuka moved things about with her wooden spoon. Having little else to do, Ms. Hitori had instructed the class to cut up some vegetables and sauté them. It was a fairly quick project that was more about taking turns than working together. Having gone first, Kurumu had already chopped up and grilled her assignment. She had thought about doing the dishes but had settled on holding this troublesome shojo, whom was unlikely to participate.

Her stomach growled in protest of her poor lunch hour decisions. Thinking she could get back on time, she had hurried all the way back to the class to discover that Tsukune had helped himself to her bento exactly as she had promised. Mulling over the time left in the hour, she had opted to abstain while chatting about her failure to find Mizore and that Deshi was here because of Touhou Fuhai. Neither Moka nor Yukari betrayed any recognition of the name.

Running her fingers through Hinoko's strawberry curls, Kurumu held the taller shojo against her breast while regarding station sixteen. Tokori and Taijin were managing fine without Mizore. The pepper haired girl in her sleeveless PSC jacket and black shorts had already finished and was reading a book. Kurumu wondered if Satsuki had asked about inviting Fujihara. The girl had forgotten to remind her about asking Hinoko last hour.

"Is Shirayuki coming back to school?"

Kurumu glanced at Asuka whom was also regarding station sixteen.

"Mizore heard about Coach Kotsubo resigning during lunch yesterday. I haven't seen her since."

"Nozomi told me about that. She also said that Shirayuki is engaged to Umizake from class nine."

Kurumu sighed, as the other girls took interest in the conversation. Shinayaka paused her stirring efforts to glance over her shoulder at them while Meisai grinned, leaning up against the island counter between the stations. The poofy, black haired gyokuto was waiting for Shinayaka to finish before cutting up the vegetables set out for her.

"I saw that Umizake kid on the board. He's a top ten student."

"Have you met this guy, Ms. Kurono?"

Kurumu smiled at Shinayaka.

"I have. He joined the PSC with Tokori and Tora and I've had lunch with him a couple times. He admitted he is engaged to Mizore, but that it's an arranged marriage between their parents."

Hazumi set her notebook aside on the counter behind her.

"I'm curious if her species is endangered. The kitsune also arrange their marriages due to their lack of numbers."

"Is Hiboshi still engaged to Kuyo?"

Hazumi shrugged.

"I haven't asked."

Kurumu was still doing her gym stretches with Yaisoku from class four, implying things had yet to patch up between Hiboshi's former friends.

"How are things going with Hiboshi and Irewata?"

Meisai smirked, wagging the cutting knife at her.

"I think Haruhi needs to stop pushing for affection. That's hard for Ms. Hiboshi to reconcile."

"Haruhi wants Ms. Hiboshi to feel loved and reassure her that nothing has changed between them."

"Hard to pretend that when you're back to being a preadolescent."

"Haruhi eats with Ms. Hiboshi and her new friends."

Kurumu nodded, aware that Hiboshi was friends with Dakuhime and that other girl Dakuhime hung around with whose name escaped Kurumu. She was that girl with the eerie stare and long black hair whom was also in choir. Kurumu wondered where Yaisoku fit in this mess. The girl had seemed on good terms and had changed her shower time to match Hiboshi's. But the jorougumo had an older sister in the tennis club, so she might not be eating lunch with Hiboshi. She felt she should ask during stretches.

"I imagine things must not be going well with the engagement if Ms. Shirayuki is chasing after a teacher. I feel sorry for Mr. Umizake."

Kurumu laughed softly, petting Hinoko whom was drooling on her blouse.

"I wouldn't worry about that. He's not thrilled about the engagement."

"He isn't?"

"She did say it was arranged. It was no secret that Kuyo held no interest in Ms. Hiboshi."

Asuka frowned at Hazumi.

"Then why doesn't he break it off?"

Kurumu smiled at the blonde.

"Because Mizore would be engaged to someone else. He didn't see a point in calling off the engagement if it did not improve her situation."

Shinayaka sighed, shaking her head which caused her whitish curls to dance along her ample bosom.

"I am thankful my family doesn't do such things. I couldn't stand having such an important decision taken away from me."

Meisai smirked, pulling a root onto the cutting board and starting to chop away at it.

"No kidding. Makes marriage sound like a job."

"It is unreasonable for our race to do such things. There's no shortage of males and humans are an acceptable alternative."

"You would marry a human?"

Shinayaka chuckled.

"Of course. It's harder to have kids with them, but I wouldn't mind a smaller family. No reason to have half a dozen kids."

Kurumu smiled.

"Do any of you have human parents?"

Meisai shrugged as she pushed the fragments of her root into a bowl.

"I know none of my community do. The kitsune would make so much fuss if we started letting humans breed with us."

Kurumu frowned.

"But don't you guys have jorougumo in your community? I thought they required humans."

"They live on the outskirts, charged with security. They only mingle with us for school purposes."

Hazumi nodded at Meisai's comment. She gestured at Kurumu.

"We did have an issue when Kuyo attempted to expand our territory, which caused quite the stir with the humans. It was for this reason that he was sent away to Yokai."

Kurumu smiled. Lady Hineri with the PSC had shared this information roughly a month ago.

"What about you, Shinayaka?"

"My parents are both gyokuto but my father had a surgery to sterilize him. I'm the youngest of four."

"You can have surgery for that?"

Meisai chuckled.

"Yea, though it's not as easy as humans. With our silly regeneration, surgeries have to be pretty drastic to prevent regrowth. My mother had her ovaries removed."

"My father still uses protection just in case."

"I know Hazumi is the oldest of a large family. What about you, Meisai?"

"I'm the third of five with two little sisters and two older brothers. One of my older brothers is a second year in this school."

"Same here. My brother Rini is in the Ping Pong club with my cousin Ashiharu."

Meisai giggled, shaking her head as she cut up some mushrooms.

"I still can't believe your parents named him Rini. That's a girl's name."

"Mother had picked it, hoping she would not have a third boy. He was a lot smaller than my older brothers, so she was so certain he would be a girl."

Meisai wagged the knife at Kurumu.

"That boy is shorter than I am. Throw him in a blouse and skirt and he could seriously pass as Momiji's older sister."

Asuka had pulled the skillet off the burner and was dumping her vegetables into a bowl already filled with Kurumu's project. As hungry as Kurumu was, she had no interest to eat this. Asuka walked around them to set the skillet in the sink, turning on the faucet and squirting soap into the steel basin.

"What club is your brother in?"

"Hekima is in the Literature club. He was never interested in competing with big brother over athletics, so he spent all his time reading and studying."

Kurumu grinned.

"So you have a smart brother and an athletic one."

"Naw, Hekima is dumb. He tries, but he's not that smart."

Hazumi snorted.

"As if you are one to judge, Nyanya."

"Not judging. Stating a fact."

Shinayaka pulled her skillet off the stove and emptied it into a bowl.

"Coming your way, Ms. Shindou."

Asuka nodded as the other girl joined her at the sink, setting her skillet down.

"Dummy. I still need that for mine."

Shinayaka frowned a moment before laughing. She handed the skillet out to Meisai.

"Sorry."

"I can't hold that. Put it back on the stove."

Hazumi shook her head as Shinayaka made her way back to the stove.

"Bless her heart."

Kurumu had been with these girls long enough to know Shinayaka was an idiot. She was kind and cute but she did weird things like this all the time. With a score of three fifty five, Shinayaka had narrowly avoided being listed on the shame board.

"I'm going to head over to station seven."

Hazumi and Asuka both frowned at her.

"What do you need over there?"

Kurumu grinned, having a couple reasons to head over there.

"I want to ask Tsubuyama what she thought about the cheer article. I don't have any regular contact with any of the cheer girls."

Hazumi gestured at Hinoko.

"Do you need us to take her off your hands?"

Kurumu chuckled, lowering her cheek to nuzzle against Hinoko's curls. She smelled of strawberries.

"You want to walk over to station seven with me?"

Hinoko sighed, relaxing her hold to step back. Under Kurumu's direction, the girl had refrained from drinking the entire hour and looked quite depressed over it. The girl smiled softly, her faint blue eye having more life than her rich green one.

"I'll keep her out of trouble. You take care."

Meisai chuckle.

"Say hi to Ms. Uta for us."

Kurumu frowned.

"Second year volleyball player at station six. The one with the silvery blue hair."

Kurumu smiled as she tugged the lethargic Hinoko along. She still did not know all the girls in her home ec class, though it was a class of forty eight girls and she barely spoke with any of them outside of this hour. She felt she knew most of the first years. The gorgon girls were with Juri at station two while Fujinuma and the Unabara twins were at station three. Like there was maybe one or two… nope. She knew them all. Yotsumure Shoka with the black hair was from class four and so was Kagami Kaede and Umigame Okarina. The only girls she did not know were the second years.

She only knew two of the second years from stations ten and eleven. Fujino at station eleven was from archery. Zoushiki Koufuku at station ten was the scarlet haired beauty with wavy hair that hung down to her ankles. She held it up in a tail to keep it off the floor, joking about how she would never cut it. She was one of the girls that had fussed over Kurumu when her hair had been shortened by Hiboshi.

"I trust there is a reason for wandering about, Ms. Kurono."

Kurumu paused and made a slight wave at Ms. Hitori, whom was seated at her desk across from stations eight and nine at the center of the classroom. The crimson haired woman had a ponytail while the sides of her head were shaved short. She was turning the pages of a magazine without looking up to confirm Kurumu's gesture.

"I finished for the day and wanted to talk with Ms. Tsubuyama."

Her declaration caught the attention of the amber haired second year at station seven.

"If Ms. Tsubuyama has also finished, you may converse. Anyone whom is finished with their dishes and assignment are free to leave but do keep your voices down out of respect for your peers and other classes that are in session."

Tsubuyama giggled as Kurumu pulled the shojo along whom was dragging her feet. The girl shook her head, grabbing the shojo by her shoulder and helping Kurumu into their station space. It looked like the tall Watanabe was the only one unfinished at Tsubuyama's station.

Kurumu had not really noticed the girls at station six before. She knew two of them were from the second year class four. The tiny one was super slender and had short, bluish hair with pink tips. The other one with the shoulder length, silvery blue hair must be the Uta she had been told about. The last girl had indigo locks that seemed constantly in motion. She paid them no attention as she concentrated on moving things about in the skillet.

"Meisai says hi."

The silvery haired girl grinned, glancing down at the vegetables she had finished cutting up.

"Are you causing my first years trouble, Ms. Kurono?"

Kurumu grinned, allowing Tsubuyama to take Hinoko off her hands.

"They are fun to work with. Kurono Kurumu, presently from class two but the year is early."

Uta and the short girl laughed along with all the girls from station seven.

"Uta Kuriko, from class four."

The slender girl pressed a hand to her flat bosom.

"Mizudake Yuri, class four's representative, top ten student and star tennis player."

Uta smirked, shaking her head.

"You were tenth."

"Tenth is still top ten."

"You barely made it."

"Which is much harder than being first. First only has to be better than everyone else. Tenth has to be the precise amount of intelligence to have a few brighter students to look up to while still establishing dominance over the majority."

Uta giggled.

"You whined about scoring lower than Ms. Genzaimuta all week."

"And why shouldn't I? That silly sylph should know her place."

Kurumu realized this was the sassy girl Ginei had mentioned with Yuniko. These two had been the only decent players from the second year class four during their short volleyball season. Kurumu figured they had won at least one game, quite aware that Ms. Sunao's homeroom had not won any.

"So how did you feel about the article on your cheerleader squad?"

Tsubuyama shrugged as Hinoko leaned against her.

"Okay, I guess. I'm more interested in seeing that video done by your film club. We should have a pep rally next week. I don't know why the school puts all that in the second term."

"Can you schedule a pep rally?"

Mizudake nodded with a huff.

"Course you can, silly. Put in a request with the student council to use the stage. Get permission to hand out fliers. Easy stuff if you put your mind to it."

Kurumu paused as a few thoughts crossed her mind.

"You could probably host a popularity contest like that."

The two girls frowned at each other. Uta favored Kurumu with a soft smile.

"Maybe. That seems like it would take more time than one hour on a stage."

Mizudake nodded, glancing up at the ceiling.

"Yea… something that grand would take connections. Maybe if you dragged Ms. Herikuda into it, she could get things going."

"You'd have to get Voice in on it too."

"Voice?"

Mizudake grinned.

"Tashikana Ichigo, president of the Broadcasting club. That Kuyo bastard shut him down after he said a few things about the newspaper club."

"If the Student Council gives Voice back his access to the PA system, he could get word around real fast about something like that."

"Of course I would win any contest about beauty."

Uta smirked, patting Mizudake's head.

"Sure you would. Let's dismiss the fact that our class has girls like Ms. Udetama, Ms. Okimune and Ms. Genzaimuta."

Mizudake rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. While Hitsumi is a sweetheart, Ms. Udetama is an uncivilized beast and there's no way I would lose to that blowhard Kumori. I would argue that you would fare better than those two."

Kurumu turned as she was poked in the side. Tsubuyama grinned at Kurumu, returning her hand to pat Hinoko's head.

"Was there any other reasons to visit before these two got hung up on beauty pageants?"

Kurumu smiled, stepping in closer to squeeze Hinoko's shoulder.

"I was thinking of inviting the two of you to a birthday party this weekend."

"Thought you said you're birthday was over summer break."

"It's for Satsuki, Ms. Nekonome's niece. She wanted to invite a bunch of girls like her, since she kind of grew up in a community without any others of her kind."

Tsubuyama grinned.

"I remember her from when you did the article. Sure, I can come."

"I'm going to ask Hidarimeki and Hiyoshi tonight. We are thinking of having it at my suite and bringing this little darling along."

Hinoko frowned, leaning her head on Tsubuyama's shoulder.

"Me?"

"Yea. You were with us at Tokori's place and the two girls with me will be there."

Hinoko's different colored eyes lit up.

"Are we drinking?!"

Kurumu flinched, gesturing for Hinoko to keep her voice down. The other conversation stopped as the two girls regarded her inquisitively.

"She's a shojo. Always thinking about getting drunk."

Mizudake shook her head.

"Poor thing. Truly. I can't imagine needing to be in a permanent state of dehydration."

"As if we could do that."

The two giggled as Kurumu turned her attention back to Tsubuyama.

"But yea. We will meet in the dining hall around noon and take things from there. That includes you, Hinoko, and yes, we will probably be drinking."

"I love to drink. Can I drink right now?"

"Wait for gym. I wanted you sober for the invitation, so you would remember it better."

The girl grinned, nuzzling her head against Tsubuyama. The amber haired girl glanced about.

"So… we're drinking?"

"Yes. I'm checking with Tokori here about if Fujihara has been invited, since they share homeroom."

Tsubuyama smirked.

"The thought of getting that cute thing plastered is enough for me to go. Count me in."

Kurumu chuckled, gesturing at Hinoko as she glanced over at station sixteen. Taijin was picking up her things as Asuka conversed at the girls. In seconds, Taijin dragged her reluctant friend out the open door while Tokori continued to read her book.

"Can you hold onto Hinoko for me? I'm going to confirm things with Tokori."

"Sure thing."

Patting Hinoko one last time, Kurumu walked off towards station sixteen. She noticed Hazumi's gaze and made a slight wave. Meisai was attending the stove while Shinayaka was washing the cutting board and knife in the sink. Hazumi nodded, turning her attention back to her notebook.

Kurumu glanced at her wrist, noting they still had a whole ten minutes before the bell sounded the end of the hour. That was plenty of time for Meisai to finish. Grinning she crossed the remaining distance to Tokori's station, leaning over the island counter once she arrived.

"Hey, Tokori."

The girl looked up from her book. She glanced about the room with a nervous flicker in her eye.

"I see you detached yourself from Sakamori."

"How have you been?"

"Fine, I guess. I hear things have been crazy with the newspaper club again."

Kurumu sighed.

"I guess you could say that. Did Satsuki ask about inviting Fujihara over for the weekend?"

"Who is Fujihara?"

Kurumu laughed softly.

"She's a girl in your class. She has different colored eyes, like Sakamori."

"I honestly don't know what color of eyes most of my classmates have."

"She's small and I think she has the choir elective. She's in the karaoke club."

Tokori sighed, her shoulders relaxing.

"There are three girls shorter than me in my class, Kurumu, and I don't ask about clubs and electives."

"Can you just ask around for Fujihara? Tell her to meet up with me in the dining hall, noon on Saturday."

Tokori managed a smile.

"Sure. And here I was worried you would start grilling me about the Outcasts."

Kurumu sighed.

"Have you seen Miki today? He wasn't in our homeroom."

"Miki hasn't spoken to me since I told him about joining the PSC. I know everyone thinks I'm going to be a wealth of information because I'm a local monstrel, but I was only close to Ichiro and the other girls. Some of the boys I haven't talked to in over three years."

"I'm just worried that things will get out of control like they did with Kuyo."

Tokori reached over to pull her schoolbag up onto the counter. She opened it up and stuffed the book inside, not bothering to close it as she slung the bag up on her shoulder.

"The PSC is going to let the student council handle this matter. I assume Midou will present his case, if he hasn't done so already. We can only wait and see where things go from there."

"I'm sorry, Tokori. I realize this must be an awkward position for you to be in."

Tokori shrugged as the bell rang. She did not appear upset, though it did feel like she was deliberately putting up an air of detachment.

"Look, Kurumu. I really don't want to talk much more about this. While I'm not going to pretend I was close to Miki, his mother is a good person. Ms. Akashiya may be your friend, but she can't just go around killing people because she's a vampire. This is a school meant to teach coexistence."

Kurumu sighed.

"We don't know what happened, Tokori."

"Yea. Well… it sounds bad. The Outsiders have never killed anyone before. Everyone knows this. Even if Ms. Akashiya goes unpunished for this, nobody is going to trust her again."

Kurumu could not think of anything to say as Tokori took off, promptly slipping out into the hall. Sighing, she supposed there was nothing she could have said.

* * *

"Wake up."

Kurumu groaned, pushing away the foot that was pawing at her shoulder. It was late but the full moon hanging overhead shone with such brightness that it seemed barely dusk. Kurumu rubbed her eye with the back of her wrist as she glanced up at Mizore, whom had thrust both hands in her center pocket.

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to go home."

Kurumu lifted her wrist up and confirmed it was after eleven. She had only gotten here about an hour ago but had not meant to fall asleep. She stretched her arms up over her head as Mizore walked up to the door, pushing her key in the lock and drawing back the deadbolt.

Kurumu absently reached over and drew up Mizore's skirt enough to confirm what she had suspected. She sighed, shaking her head as she rolled over onto her knees and got up on her feet while Mizore pushed open her door. The girl was not desperate enough to shut the door before Kurumu could impose herself and step through the doorway.

"You know it's not normal to walk around without panties."

"It's not normal to sleep in front of someone's door."

Mizore slipped out of her shoes and stepped around the half wall. She reached up, opening a cabinet to pull down a black ceramic bowl. She snapped her thumb across a lighter twice to spark a flame, which she dipped down inside the bowl. A sickly sweet smell wafted up with a thin tendril of smoke as Mizore withdrew the lighter, leaving it on the counter next to the bowl.

It had been a long afternoon. Nothing exciting had happened in gym and Ginei had canceled club for the evening. He had insisted on everyone leaving with a partner, so Kurumu had headed out with Nerume and Satsuki with the purpose of meeting up with Hiyoshi and Hidarimeki after dinner. She honestly had no idea what the others had done as she had been the first group to leave. She trusted Moka, Tora and Yukari to have enough sense between them to not create an unfavorable situation.

Being among the first to arrive at the dining hall, it had been a small matter to keep watch on the door for the arrival of the two second years. They had chatted with the two and accompanied them back to their place where they had goofed off until almost nine. Kurumu had walked with Satsuki and Nerume about halfway to their dorms before coming back here with the hope that Mizore would be in her room. After banging on the door a good five or so minutes, Kurumu had taken a seat and promptly passed out.

"Satsuki is having a birthday party on Saturday. Would you like to come?"

Mizore fetched a kettle from the cabinet over the sink and filled it with water. She shrugged.

"Not really."

Kurumu sighed, closing the door and drawing the deadbolt.

"This is Satsuki, Mizore. You could be friends with her."

Mizore placed the kettle on the stove, turning on the electric burner.

"I want you to go home."

Kurumu shrugged, looking about the empty room. It was not any different than hers. Mizore must have stuffed all her boxes of things in her closet. That was possible, since she only had about a dozen of them and they could be folded up once emptied.

"I'm glad you came home."

Mizore ducked down to open the cabinet beside the stove. She pulled out a basket, setting it beside the ceramic bowl. Throwing open the lid, she fished out a couple black berries and dropped them in the tea kettle. She sighed as she put the basket back beneath the counter.

"I'm not."

"I'm sorry, Mizore. I saw Kotsubo on campus today."

Mizore nodded, leaning with her palms on the edge of the counter.

"I realized this around dinner, when Mr. Hirata came to boot me from the apartment."

"He said he didn't do anything to you."

Mizore smirked.

"He didn't. Said we could do all that after we left. I slept naked for him. He was gone when I woke up."

Kurumu shivered as she felt the slight drop in temperature.

"He wasn't worth it, Mizore."

"I'm just not good enough for him."

"Don't say that."

Mizore took a deep breath, a small crystal forming at the corner of her eye.

"Please don't. You know what this is like. To be turned away after giving it all."

Kurumu did know how painful that was. The first time had hurt so much that it had felt like they would inevitably break up. She had turned to steamy encounters in dreams to nurse her hope until she could not bear that any longer. The second time had been less painful, though mostly due to the reassurance that it would happen soon. If there had been no hope on the horizon, she felt it would have been even worse than the first time.

"It's better this way."

"You don't understand. I don't get another chance. There is nothing for me."

Kurumu felt if she walked over to touch Mizore that the girl would only draw away and her emotions might cause something worse to happen.

"Mizore. I'm sorry. All you can do is focus on what you can control and what needs to be done now."

Mizore huffed, shaking her head.

"Control? When was I ever given that?"

Stepping out of her shoes, Kurumu walked around the half wall to lean back against it beside the stove. She could feel the chill in the air so close to the sulking Mizore.

"You can help watch over Tsukune like we discussed. Right now… we might have an issue with a group of bullies called the Outsiders. They believe Moka killed a few of their members and want to take it out on our club."

"Sounds like a problem she caused. Let her deal with it."

"Komiya Saizou was one of the boys. This was an issue with Tsukune."

Mizore sighed, hanging her head.

"What do you want me to do? I struggle to control my powers all the time. I can't fight anyone for you."

"I guess it's enough if you keep an eye on him and get help when he needs it."

Mizore frowned.

"You want me to abandon him if something happens?"

"These Outcasts travel in groups. You might have to."

"Okay."

Mizore nodded.

"Okay."

Kurumu smiled as the girl repeated the word a couple more times. She could tell Mizore disagreed with the idea, but she admitted a lack of control. Fighting a group of boys might put Tsukune in danger even if Mizore was trying to protect him.

"Uh… one other thing, Mizore. Yukari outed the name of your fiancé so most of the track team knows and they have spread it around the school."

Mizore's shoulders drooped.

"Kurumu."

Mizore looked up with weary eyes.

"Could you kill me?"

Kurumu smiled, thinking the incense and the steam from the kettle was helping her body adjust to the temperature drop Mizore was causing at the moment. She could sense it, but it was like her body was numb to the severity of the change. Hoping it was safe, Kurumu reached over to brush the back of her fingers across Mizore's cheek.

"I don't think I could live with myself."

Kurumu smirked at a thought, wondering if the berries would impact how her body was reacting to Tsukune's presence in her system.

"I'm more likely to impregnate you."

Mizore drew back with a frown.

"Impregnate? With your tail?"

Kurumu nodded, causing Mizore to touch the end of her stick as she glanced at the wall.

"Can we?"

"Huh?"

Mizore's cheeks flushed for a moment.

"Can we make a baby?"

All Kurumu could think at first was how lucky this girl had not been around on Sunday. In her feverish state, she might not have been able to resist a willing partner. Yukari had mentioned the possibility that Mizore might not be harmed by her opiate.

"That's a drastic swing of requests."

"My village won't make me a priestess if I dirty my reputation by having another man's child outside of marriage. They might exile me."

Kurumu pouted at the reasoning.

"I can't just put a baby in you without talking to Tsukune and making sure this won't harm you."

"So we tell Tsukune that we will do this."

"What if he doesn't want a child right now?"

Mizore looked upon Kurumu with anguish.

"I need this now. You don't understand. I don't have much time."

Kurumu bit her lower lip.

"But what if it's not safe."

"I'm willing to risk it, Kurumu. I'm not afraid of dying."

Kurumu felt a tightness in her throat as she touched her chest.

"I can't, Mizore. I have to know it will be safe. I don't want you to die."

"But I want to do this."

"And I want you to live and be happy. Can't you do that?"

Mizore drew back, letting out a long breath. Another crystal stuck upon her cheek.

"Would you want to spend the night?"

Kurumu paused a moment, thinking about the orders to not isolate herself with any girls and how Yukari had dismissed it thoroughly out of worry for Kurumu's heart. She was sure that she was of sound mind at the moment. That might not be the case by morning.

"I would like to."

"I should light a couple more incense bowls and place them near the futon. I think they will stay lit all night. It should be safe, even if I have a nightmare."

Kurumu certainly hoped spending the night was not some dangerous suggestion. As Mizore stalked off to the closet, presumably to fetch her futon, Kurumu wandered over to the ceramic bowl and breathed deeply in the scent. Things should be fine.

Mizore came back out of the closet carrying a futon and nothing else. The girl had stripped bare. She tossed the futon on the ground, lowering on her hands and knees to unravel the futon.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting the bed ready. I'll light some more incense bowls in a second."

Kurumu hugged herself as she watched Mizore's lithe body move with her task.

"Why are you naked?"

Mizore paused. She pulled the lollipop out of her mouth as she stood up and managed a smile.

"Well… I told you before that I sleep naked."

She covered one hand about her breasts as she walked over to the sink. She opened the cabinet below, tossing the lollipop into a wastebasket beneath.

"Do you have any pajamas?"

"No. Why?"

Kurumu wondered if she should sleep as she was. She had a feeling if she left to get pajamas, Mizore would retract her offer of spending the night. That might be a good thing, but Kurumu was reluctant to spend another night alone.

Mizore took down a second and third bowl. She flicked the lighter and dipped it in the second bowl.

"You won't mind if I have to take off a few things to be comfortable?"

"I asked to have your baby. I'm not going to be squeamish if you want to sleep naked beside me."

Mizore smiled softly as she lit the last bowl.

"If something happens, it happens."

Kurumu fiddled with the buttons of her blouse. She sensed this would be a long night.


	19. Slaughter House

Yukari was absent from school today.

Kurumu found it difficult to focus on lectures despite frequently being called to participate. Yukari had never missed school before. She wanted to check in with Tsukune and Moka but Mrs. Itou's lecture had run longer today, preventing her from checking after second period and then holding class three hostage the entire third period break. She hoped Ms. Nekonome would end her lecture early.

Anxiety kept her alert despite the rough night of sleep. She had dragged Mizore out of bed after seven thirty, nagging the girl to hurry so that she could go to her suite and change into fresh clothing. She had thought about leaving the moody girl but figured it was better for Mizore to attend school.

She had first noticed her elevated temperature while showering. It was something she could not judge properly while in Mizore's company. Realizing there was almost no way of getting to school before the first hour bell sounded, she had elected to take the detour to the dining hall to put some breakfast in her stomach. The entire time she had simply assumed Yukari had gone to school without her.

It was nearly the end of first period by the time they had finally arrived at school. That first break she had been bombarded by questions from the girls over why Yukari was absent. With her head already swimming from the slight fever, she had trouble making sense of the situation and had almost broken into frustrated tears.

She heard the bell sound, noting several students had put away their things. As Ms. Nekonome exited out the front door, Kurumu pushed out of her seat onto her unsteady feet. She staggered against Abe's desk, flashing the inquisitive boy a slight smile as she turned her attention to Satsuki. The girl smirked at her, absently touching the white PSC armband pinned to the sleeve of her blouse.

"Are you sure you don't need the nurse?"

Kurumu took in a deep breath as Satsuki joined her. She grabbed the girl by her sleeves, leaning in to rest her head against Satsuki's shoulder for a moment.

"Just dizzy."

Satsuki pushed her back while keeping her hands firmly on Kurumu's sides.

"Yea, well… don't do that. Let's get Nerume."

Kurumu nodded. Her condition had been quite detrimental to their lab today, forcing Satsuki to do most of the work on her own. She felt terrible about it, but dropping one beaker was more than enough. The mix of fever, poor sleep and worry was doing her in. It felt like her heart could burst.

Satsuki grabbed her by the hand and tugged her along. The girl nodded at Deshi whom lingered next to her desk with her usual amused expression. The plum haired PSC girl twirled her staff to snap it under her arm like a baton. Her palm gripped over the end as she intentionally stepped in to bump her shoulder against Kurumu.

"Mr. Miki absent again."

Kurumu managed a weak nod, not concerned with the missing monstrel boy. Leaning against Satsuki, she tried to keep pace with the girl as they exited the classroom.

"Are you sure you don't need to see the nurse?"

"I'm fine."

Satsuki sighed, reluctantly taking Kurumu's hand.

"You're eating with us, Kurumu. With Yukari absent, I doubt your little lunch gathering with Tsukune is going to happen."

"What about Nerume?"

"She can eat with Shirayuki and the wolf girls. Maybe they can take Tsukune and Moka along."

"I can eat with them."

"I heard from Nerume that you get weird around Moka when you're feverish. So you're with us."

Kurumu sighed, recalling her awkward explanation before folding the papers. She wondered if that was part of the conversation during Nerume's PSC lunch yesterday, since that was really the only time Nerume could have mentioned it outside of her presence. Kurumu winced at the thought that Nerume might have told Tokori about other things.

"Please tell me she didn't say anything about Undines being good hosts for succubi babies."

Deshi giggled as Satsuki pointedly looked away.

"Kurumu!"

She whimpered as two large boys barred their entrance through the back door of class three. Tamaishi grinned as Ushio stepped in to place a large hand on her head, tousling her hair.

"You need to watch one of our games. We host a Sunday afternoon match against Ishou Academy."

"You stayed late to ask her that?"

Ushio grinned at Satsuki.

"Of course. The boys like having her around and now that it seems she has a gaggle of girls following her about, you bet we wouldn't mind seeing her whole crew in the stands."

Kurumu exhaled, taking note of the class. Tsukune was staring absently out the window and Nerume was chatting with Tobuyoku and Mizore. Tora was lingering behind her desk, her jade eyes catching Kurumu's. The girl smiled softly, walking over.

"I suppose we could. Tora's thing wraps up before noon and I can't think of anything else going on."

Satsuki made a sound of disgust which caused both boys to chuckle.

"I promise we won't disappoint you."

Ushio stepped around Deshi, heading out of the room a couple steps ahead of Tamaishi.

"Do we really have to go?"

Kurumu shrugged, smiling as Tora joined them.

"That dummy forgets I'm not allowed to attend sport events. If the other team hears about a succubus being in the stands, they could argue interference. You feel like attending a soccer game for me, Tora? You could take Tobuyoku and Hanetsume."

Tora frowned, shaking her head.

"That is so irrelevant right now. You wouldn't happen to know if Moka is staying home from school, Ms. Unari? She lives next to you."

"Moka isn't in school either?"

Kurumu drew her arms tighter about her torso as her insides twisted.

"But Kana wakes her up. Didn't you ask her?"

Tora sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't normally wait for Kana or Moka to show up for breakfast. They're both notoriously late."

Kurumu whimpered as she thought of situations where the trio of girls were nabbed by Outcasts.

"Where are they? Yukari's missing from school too."

Tora held her hands up.

"Wait. I didn't know about that."

Kurumu wrung her hands as her thoughts spiraled out of control. Her voice broke as she worried aloud.

"I should have left with Yukari. I should have left with Yukari."

"Calm down. Tsukune left with Moka and Yukari yesterday. Kana left with me. Just… hold on."

Tora quickly turned about and returned to her desk. As the sphinx tapped Tsukune's shoulder, Nerume waved at Tobuyoku whom allowed herself to be tugged down the aisle by an annoyed Hanetsume. The two Tengu girls headed for the front door.

"Think Komiya absent too."

"Oh, shut up."

Tsukune's neck was wrapped up more than usual. He was not looking at Tora as she addressed him. His face was troubled as he rubbed the back of his head. Unable to bear the suspense, Kurumu started over to hear the exchange.

"- tell you much. Moka was worried about my wound getting worse and was demanding to see it. I felt uncomfortable and took off ahead of them."

"Ginei told us all to stay together."

He shrugged.

"We were pretty close to my dorm. I was in my room within five minutes."

Tora sighed, leaning back and managing a smile as she noticed Kurumu.

"It might be worth checking their rooms."

"I could do that."

Tora held a hand up at Tsukune, shaking her head.

"No. Not alone. Could you go with him, Ms. Unari?"

Satsuki snorted.

"Why?"

"I can go with him."

Kurumu smiled softly as Nerume placed her small hand on his desk.

"I'm also worried about Moka."

Tora paused, eventually nodding.

"She can get you in the lobby and check on Moka for you. I don't know how you would go about checking on Yukari other than knocking on her door and hoping she answers."

"Yukari is missing too?"

Kurumu nodded at the small kirin.

"Tsukune. Has your wound gotten any better?"

His hand absently drifted to his chest.

"No. I know when Saizou confronted us, I got slashed up and lost consciousness. Those wounds haven't healed either."

Satsuki frowned.

"Are you that slow at healing?"

Tora sighed.

"I thought Ginei found you a healer."

"It's not bleeding. But the gash has blackened, much like the marks on my neck."

Mizore stepped up next to Nerume, her fingers finding the end of the white stick as they frequently did.

"Is something wrong with his body?"

"Has anyone from the faculty talked to you about it?"

Tsukune frowned.

"Why would anyone do that?"

"Because Ms. Sasayaki said she would pass word about your condition to the Headmaster."

Tora flinched.

"Kurumu. This is not the place to talk about this."

Kurumu gestured about the group.

"They all know he's not a vampire, Tora. Tsukune's body is having a bad reaction to Moka's blood. The Headmaster is the only one that we can turn to. He's the one that fixed it the last time."

There was silence as the girls regarded each other, Tora bowing her head. Mizore thrust her hands in her pockets as she cocked her head back.

"He feels like my brothers. A human."

Deshi cackled, shaking her head.

"So obvious. Known long time."

Tora rolled her eyes.

"The whole PSC has 'known' since Kuyo leveled his accusations against Tsukune. It was not obvious."

Deshi waved her hand dismissively as the other girls remained quiet. Kurumu managed a smile at Nerume, whom regarded Tsukune with apprehension.

"Are you okay, Nerume?"

The girl looked at her and then at the floor.

"I'm scared. What do we do?"

"You are going to go with him to the dorms to check on Moka. Will you join them, Ms. Unari?"

"I'll go."

Kurumu smiled at Mizore.

"Thank you."

"I have to follow from afar. They don't want me in the dorms."

"I don't like this."

Satsuki scratched the back of her sienna locks with her ears standing out.

"What if something is happening with those damn Outcasts?"

Deshi laughed.

"Say they need get fuck over it, right?"

"No. I'm not joking. What are we supposed to do? Fuck. You seriously think Nerume, Shirayuki and me tagging along will change anything?"

Deshi shrugged.

"May hesitate. You PSC."

Satsuki scowled, gesturing at Tsukune.

"Why the fuck are you here? Seriously. What can he do if a fight breaks out?"

"Satsuki."

Tsukune sighed.

"I'm sorry."

Satsuki thrust a finger at him.

"Don't apologize."

"I never said he was a strong monster. You know this."

"And I thought we were playing it down. Whose idea was it to say he beat up Kuyo?"

Kurumu sighed though it was Tora that answered.

"A teacher confronted us, threatening to reveal the truth and Ginei came up with that on the spot. It felt reasonable at the time to back the story as we had no idea how Ms. Yoshino would react."

Satsuki scowled, her ears twitching. She gestured at Deshi.

"Give me the jacket."

Deshi grinned.

"Might be tight fit."

"Not my fault you're flat chested."

Satsuki unbuttoned her green jacket and pulled her arms out of the sleeves. Deshi set her staff down, the pole balanced perfectly on its end as she let it go. She pushed the toggles out of the loops of her black PSC uniform before unzipping it down the center.

"Thank you, Satsuki."

"I haven't done anything yet. And hopefully I don't have to."

Deshi had nothing on beneath her jacket, but her back was turned to Tsukune. Naturally he turned his gaze away but Kurumu was surprised at the torn up marks down the middle of her back. While scars were not uncommon among monsters, this looked like a wild animal had mauled her back.

Satsuki sighed, swapping jackets with the girl.

"I'm not giving you the blouse. You'll have to make due."

"Is fine."

Satsuki sighed again as she struggled to get the zipper up the center. She breathed in squeezing the fabric together to get it up over the swell of her bosom.

"I want to talk with Ms. Meirowasa and confirm Kana made it to school safely. They share the same gym hour. If you feel uncomfortable about this, Ms. Unari, you can stop by the lounge on the way out and ask if a teacher will go with you."

"I feel like that would make things worse."

Kurumu gestured at the door.

"Why don't I go with them? The Outcasts are guys. I could handle this."

"Says the girl that's been dizzy all day."

Tora stepped in, pressing the back of her hand against Kurumu's cheek before she could react.

"Is it time already?"

"I'm fine."

Tora shook her head.

"You're coming with us, Kurumu."

"I feel no different than when I helped Yukari with the crazy woman."

"I heard you did very little in that matter."

Kurumu supposed that was true.

"This is different, Tora. I just look at these boys and have them let us go."

"I seem to recall things working differently with Mr. Komiya."

Kurumu scowled.

"That was back when I was limiting my charm."

Tsukune sighed heavily.

"You can stay here, Kurumu. I'm sure I have enough escorts for a trip to the dorms."

She turned to him as he stepped in close.

"But Tsukune."

He patted her head, smiling.

"I'm already causing so much trouble for everyone. I'd go alone if you'd let me."

Satsuki snorted.

"That's suicidal. Now I know why Kurumu is always sick with worry over you."

Nerume tugged on Tsukune's sleeve, nodding at the door.

"Shall we go then? I want to pick up a sandwich in the school store on the way out."

Satsuki chuckled.

"Yea. We all probably should. What about you, ice princess?"

"I'm fine."

Satsuki shook her head, turning about and starting for the door. Tsukune followed closely behind with Nerume holding his sleeve.

"This jacket needs better access to my pockets. Can we have pockets added to the jacket itself?"

"That would be cool."

They ducked out into the hall before Mizore started slowly for the door.

"If anything happens, Mizore, you have to let us know."

Mizore paused, glancing over her shoulder.

"I'll stop anyone that tries to harm Tsukune."

"That is admirable, Ms. Shirayuki, but can you do so without causing Tsukune harm? I know control of your powers has been an issue."

Mizore regarded Tora before glancing to Kurumu.

"I won't harm him."

Kurumu managed a smile, nodding at the girl. Mizore returned the smile before heading out. Kurumu let out a deep sigh as she turned her attention to the two girls remaining in the room.

"Fabric not as nice on skin. Very sad."

Tora shook her head, starting for the door prompting Kurumu to follow. Deshi snatched up her staff, flipping it up to its usual place behind her head. The white PSC armband remained pinned to the jacket.

"I'm surprised at your audacity. Not only was there a man in the room, but anybody could have walked by the open door."

"Think Aono seen better."

They walked along the balcony towards the stairs after the door to class five.

"While I agree that Kurumu is pretty, that doesn't mean Tsukune would have no reaction."

"What about other boys?"

"Why care what they see?"

"You can't truly believe that."

Deshi shrugged.

"Body not real. It no matter."

Kurumu smirked at the girl, slapping a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Feels real enough to me."

Deshi grinned, her canary yellow eyes nearly closed.

"Perhaps it trick."

Kurumu shook her head, never sure what to expect from this girl. They said nothing as they walked the remaining distance to the stairs, briskly descending in Tora's wake. There was so many students lined up on the right side of the hallway, chatting and shambling forward as the line moved at a steady crawl. It was always noisy and difficult to pick out any conversation from the rest. Despite this, she was hesitant to say anything too revealing.

"Do we have any idea who is involved in the Outcasts?"

Deshi shrugged and Tora probably had not heard. Sighing, Kurumu quickened her step to be next to Tora, aware that Deshi did the same.

"Should we try to get Ginei involved?"

"How would we do that?"

"I don't know. Do you know where he eats?"

"I don't. I've asked a couple times but tired of his evasive answers."

Kurumu chuckled, having asked him once before. He had said something about eating with a bunch of different groups to keep in touch with the latest gossip.

"I know he has gym sixth period and home ec seventh. Maybe I could leave early or stay late."

"If you want to, I don't care."

"I just feel like he might have more information to work with than we have."

"Could you stop worrying me? I'm trying to remain calm about the situation."

"I'm sorry. I just feel like we need to do something."

"Obviously. Let's eat lunch with Ms. Meirowasa and maybe Mr. Koike will have information. This really is not the time to strip down and fly around aimlessly."

Deshi laughed as Kurumu blushed. She thought to protest, but realized it would not change anything. Sighing, she walked the remainder of the hall in silence till they reached the serving area. Well aware with the path, she followed the girls through the door into the kitchen.

Her thoughts wandered as she silently tagged along. If the Outcasts were responsible, that must have meant they had acted without bothering to file a complaint. When Ginei had canceled the club meeting last night, he had been unaware of any report being made to the faculty or the council. Why had they not reported if they had evidence? Saizou and Miki remained absent so something must have happened.

She took the tray thrust at her, following the two girls back out into the cafeteria. It was a short walk to the door on the left that opened into the large gym. She absently noted her tray was overladen as usual.

"You not meet Lord Kitajima."

"We don't address them as Lords."

Despite all her worries, Kurumu smiled.

"I understand he butt heads with Ginei often."

"He's a serious character. I can see how Ginei would enjoy troubling him."

"Like he troubles you?"

Tora smirked, shaking her head. After crossing the large gym, they entered the stage storage room on the left. Kurumu could not recall there ever being a time seeing more guys than girls in this room. Tokori sat alone next to Umizake while Koike and another young man sat across from them. The young man was dressed in the PSC jacket all the men wore, Kurumu recalling he had once been part of the club. She doubted Kuyo would have allowed him to keep it after resigning, but she could see Lady Hineri keeping the jacket of former members in club storage.

Presumably Kitajima, this young man had a thin, fine moustache of the same faded black hue of his hair which was drawn back in a top knot. The sharp recess of his widow's peak gave him the impression of an older man in his late thirties, though his smooth face betrayed no wear from time. Noting their arrival, the young man promptly got to his feet, gripping the hem of his jacket.

Glancing over his shoulder, Koike quickly got to his feet before Deshi could take a seat beside Tokori. The tawny haired young man placed a hand over his heart as he grinned toothily upon Kurumu.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of the company of Ms. Kurono?"

"We may have an issue with the Outcasts. I brought Ms. Kurono along to keep her out of trouble."

Kitajima snorted, letting his hand drift to the hilt of a bokken which hung from a loop of his slacks.

"Common ruffians. This would not be the first time they claimed someone was murdered without bothering to produce a body."

Koike grimaced, rubbing the back of his head.

"True, but Kuyo held them in check. We can't entirely dismiss the idea of them taking matters into their own hands."

"I take it you have been discussing their activity?"

"It's not their activity that troubles me. Nibuoto from class eight is a known Outcast. I saw him in gym, but Hinagiku Hideo was absent. Everyone knows he's a local with Fusamina's group."

Tokori hugged her arms about her chest as she glanced aside.

"I already said Hinagiku was in no condition to come to school today. He talked to me for the first time in years last night about something big going on that he wanted no part of. He gave me a list of names."

"Outcasts?"

Tokori shook her head.

"Mostly members of his skating club. There's not a single recognized outcast on the list."

"Was Saizou on the list?"

"No. But Tsuji, Yoshikawa and Ikarashi from class six were all on the list and none of them were in class today. I remember Moroha telling me about how all these guys from his club were in class six with Ms. Sawayaka, so I asked her about in gym and she confirmed they were all absent."

"It's a pity you did not bring this list with you. I would have liked to cross reference it with attendance to see if any of those names made it to school today."

"I didn't know what to make of the names. Other than Fusamina's name, those three were the only others that stood out because of what Moroha told me. His name isn't even on the list, so I can't say whom the other five are."

"Why didn't you ask him what the list was about?"

Tokori sighed at Kurumu.

"It was after midnight. He was banging on the door and nearly woke everyone up in the household. I'm sure if Mako had gotten to the door first, he would have given her the list. He was desperate, saying the vampires were going to kill everyone and that we needed to leave Mononoke. After calming him down with some tea, Mako walked him home."

Kurumu frowned, regarding the two standing young men.

"What do you think is going on?"

Koike shrugged.

"Sounds like he was delusional."

"Ms. Akashiya is missing along with Ms. Sendou."

Koike frowned at Tora.

"That's… troubling."

He stroked his chin as he stared off.

"We need to call a meeting tonight. Mr. Hinagiku may have come to Ms. Meirowasa with the hope of enlisting our aid."

"Agreed. We should check on Mr. Hinagiku afterwards. I trust the young lady knows where he resides."

Kurumu clutched her tray, wanting to set it down.

"Shouldn't we do this now?"

Koike chuckled, gesturing at Tokori.

"If Ms. Meirowasa wishes, I can accompany her to Mr. Hinagiku's residence after the meal."

Kitajima snorted.

"Such exemplary members of the student body, cutting class."

Koike grinned, pressing his hand to his heart.

"A beautiful woman is asking me to do something. I could hardly call myself a man if I allow paltry rules to stand in the way of justice."

"I'll go. I'm starting to worry that Hinagiku might be in trouble."

"How about joining us on this, kid?"

Koike grinned, regarding Deshi, whom was quietly depleting her portions.

"And what did you do with your jacket? I would swear I saw you wearing it at breakfast."

"Ms. Unari wanted try on."

"Is that so? Maybe I should make this an official outing. Get our Mr. Unmotivated to do something."

"I am doing things."

Koike smirked at Umizake.

"PSC things. Not normal everyday life things."

Umizake pushed aside his finished tray, regarding his senior.

"I was asked by a classmate to investigate the disappearances of some of the residents of our floor."

Kurumu had forgotten about that.

"Tsukune asked for your help?"

"It was Mr. Kinusawa's request. I am borrowing some equipment from the film club to watch over the rooms of the boys most likely in peril."

"This is the first I'm hearing about this."

"I saw no reason to trouble the club with a matter that only came up yesterday. So I must decline your invitation as I have promised my after school time to another task."

Koike chuckled, shaking his head.

"Suit yourself. So where is my little kitten? I'd like to at least take her along."

Kurumu sighed, finally deciding to take a seat. Setting her tray aside, she grabbed her soup cup and peeled back the lid, blowing across the steamy top.

"Ms. Unari is accompanying Mr. Aono to the dorms to check on Ms. Akashiya. I doubt they will return before the start of fifth period as they were also going to stop by Ms. Sendou's suite. Hoping to avoid trouble, Ms. Unari asked to wear Deshi's PSC jacket."

Koike nodded as Tora knelt down beside Kurumu to finally attend to her meal. He gestured at Tokori.

"Let's head out now."

Tokori paused a moment, regarding her meal. Nodding, she wiped her hands off on her jacket before getting up on her feet.

"We'll swing by the attendance office first and get a list of the names of absentees. Also let them know that we might not be coming back, while adding Ms. Unari's name to that."

Kurumu smiled.

"Could you add Tsukune, Nerume and Mizore to that?"

Koike chuckled as he turned away from her to gingerly place a hand on Tokori's shoulder. He started for the door, shaking his head.

"Sorry, but I can't get excused absences for people not in our club."

Kitajima snorted as the two slipped out the door, closing it behind them.

"Not that our school ever punishes anyone for such irresponsible delinquency. If the school had stricter policies, I'm sure academic performance would increase."

Kurumu sipped from her soup cup with a slight smile. She glanced at Tora.

"I see what you meant about him."

Tora smirked, electing to eat over responding.

* * *

She could not take this any longer. She regarded the empty station sixteen, feeling helpless. After ten minutes of waiting, Ms. Hitori had instructed Taijin to join them since Kurumu had already vouched for Tokori's absence and it seemed like Mizore was not coming back. With nobody from class three to confirm if Mizore had returned to school grounds, Kurumu could only worry.

Nobody would care if she ducked out of home ec. There was no assignment today. Usually this would be a good day to talk nonsense with Asuka but the only things on her mind were not casual conversation.

"I can't."

She stalked off from her station, intent on the door. The girl most likely to follow was Asuka, and the blond had her hands full with Sakamori. She heard Asuka's concerned protest, but Kurumu was out in the hall before anyone could think to alert the teacher.

Kurumu had no idea what she planned to do, but standing around in home ec felt so damn pointless. She needed to talk with Tora. She was in computer class right now and would know if Tsukune and Nerume had returned. If they were gone, the only course of action left was to drag Ginei into this. He should be in gym right now.

She kicked her feet up in a steady trot, passing by the empty biology room on her right and quickly reaching the end of the hall. Turning right, she started down the hall that flanked the cafeteria and had the rows of glass doors out to the courtyard on her right.

They had never confirmed if Kana had made it to school. Kurumu did not know what class that girl had this period to check on her. She could not remember which elective Kana had taken. She wanted to say it was art, but it could have been computer. Her stomach twisted as she worried over not even knowing where to begin looking for the blond.

She passed by the bathrooms after the library on her left. She reached the senior hall but continued on to the flight of stairs that would take her up to the elective wing. She took the steps two at a time.

Had anyone confirmed that Ginei was in school? Her heart sunk as she allowed that possibility to enter her musings. It was not like they had regular contact with anyone from his homeroom. She should have asked Kitajima about him. Didn't they have gym together? She thought someone had mentioned that. Then again, that meant he was in gym now and would not have known the answer anyways.

She knew nothing. Nobody was safe. Everyone was going to die.

She jogged by the first computer lab, knowing it was for the second year computer curriculum. She reached the first door of the lab they used on the weekends. She tugged open the door, ignoring the man in the white dress shirt and gray slacks standing at the main center station in the front of the class. She scanned the faces, noting Deshi was with Senyou from their class. That charcoal haired guy was also Yukari's science lab partner. She would not have expected that.

"May I help you, young lady?"

She glanced at Mr. Karatsuki. She had seen him a couple times, but never officially met. She wanted him to be quiet, so he nodded without another word.

"Tora? I need you."

Tora stood up from behind her workstation which was all the way in the back corner away from the door. That was also unexpected. For some reason she had thought Tora would sit in one of the front corners. She honestly could not recall the names of any of the students that sat in the front stations.

She recognized several of them. She knew the obsidian haired, short girl with the handlebar side tails was the class rep from class four. She always kept to herself but she was presently seated with a couple girls shorter than her, all wearing glasses. Kurumu vaguely remembered all three had been from her floor, but she had only seen them a couple times back when she showered later.

As Kurumu took note that Utsumi was with Arashimideru with their third being one of the lizard boys that had troubled Yukari, Tora grabbed her by the shoulder and steered her out of the room.

"What are you doing?"

"I need you."

"Did you charm Mr. Karatsuki?"

Kurumu glanced back in the class, feeling distant.

"Have you seen Tsukune?"

Tora sighed, closing the door so they could have privacy in the hall.

"No. Tsukune did not return for fifth period and neither did Ms. Genzouyaki or Ms. Shirayuki."

Kurumu wrung her hands, turning about and starting down the hall.

"We have to find Ginei. Satsuki hasn't returned either. We have to find Ginei."

"You have to calm down, Kurumu."

Kurumu shook her head as she walked faster. She could hear Tora's footsteps.

"They could all be in the art building right now."

"Mizore wasn't in home ec. Yukari wasn't here. Nobody is safe."

Tora grabbed her by the shoulder as they reached the stairs.

"Kurumu. We should get a teacher."

Kurumu paused, regarding Tora. She could not think of any teachers that could help in this situation. Not a single one stood out as someone to turn to in case of emergency.

"We find Ginei first."

Tora's eyes went vacant and she nodded.

Grabbing the sphinx by her hand, Kurumu tugged the docile girl along as she descended the steps. While a nagging thought demanded her to address her influence on others, right now she felt it useful. She would find Ginei and convince him to do something. And she would not be left behind.

They had made it to the bathrooms when Tora tugged hard on her hand.

"Kurumu, wait. We don't know where to look."

Kurumu stopped to glance over her shoulder. Tora was wisely looking aside. It was exactly like this weekend when they realized Kurumu had crossed over her limits.

"I want to help, but don't make me."

"We have to find Ginei."

"Okay. We can start there. Maybe one of the gym teachers would be willing to help."

The only gym teachers Kurumu had spoken with were Kotsubo and Enkan, the basketball coach. She knew Mr. Hirata had taken over Kotsubo's class, but had only talked with him that one time during the soccer article.

Kurumu squeezed Tora's hand, continuing her march down the hall. It was easier with Tora naturally taking steps. They passed by the library again till the wall ended and the open cafeteria began. Turning right, Kurumu strode purposefully down the aisle between the tables that stretched most the length of the open room.

For all the complaints about the cafeteria being cramped and crowded, it looked much bigger when it was vacant like this. While it was not as wide as the practice gym or the library, it was the combined depth of the library and the practice gym. If it were not for the serving line wall, the cafeteria was arguably bigger than the practice gym. Keeping on the right side of the cafeteria, Kurumu walked by the first of two doors that opened into the practice gym, intent on the far door which flanked the other practice gym door.

"Ginei has the shorter Miwa as his gym instructor."

"What exactly do you plan to do?"

"We have to find Ginei."

"Yes, but after that."

"I'll make them talk."

"What?"

With so many people, Kurumu felt somebody had to know something. She would make them all talk. She would find the truth because nobody could lie to her.

This far door was normally closed. Kurumu let go of Tora's hand, drawing it open. This door was nearly center of the south side of the large gym. Leaving it open, Kurumu stalked across the empty auditorium towards the passage on the side of the stage that would take her to the girls' lockers.

"Are you planning to charm every boy in gym?"

"Yes."

"That's against the rules."

"You barred the entrance of every person from the school."

"I had to argue that I had student council permission. I realize you might not be aware of this, but I was in trouble for displaying such a show of power. If it were not for the defense from Ms. Nekonome and Mr. Kaneshiro, I could have been suspended. What will your excuse be?"

Kurumu shrugged. Getting suspended felt like a small price to pay for assuring the safety of her friends. Doubting Tora wanted to hear that, Kurumu silently crossed the auditorium. She heard Tora sigh as she reached the stage and started down the small passage.

"What if nobody out there knows anything?"

While Kurumu realized that was possible, this was one of three gym periods. This was a third of the boys on campus. If she had no answers, she could wait for the seventh period gym class to show up and do it again. Short of Midou and Fusamina both being in fourth period gym, she knew she would find out what was going on.

She opened the door to the lockers and walked by the rows of lockers for the other girls. She should switch to her gym shoes simply because they were easier to run in. Kurumu drifted over to her locker in the last row, grabbing her padlock and spinning the dial. Tora chuckled.

"Are we changing for gym?"

"Changing shoes. Tora. Someone will know something. If not this hour, then the next. Koike would have said something if Midou was absent, so Midou must be in one of these gym periods."

Tora nodded, wandering off.

"I see your point. I'll get my shoes."

Kurumu returned her attention to her lock, quickly dialing the combination to get it free. Leaving the lock inside the compartment, she quickly swapped her slippers with the shoes. After tying the laces, she put the lock back in its place to secure her things. She wandered back to the door, waiting for Tora.

The moment Tora stepped out into the aisle, Kurumu opened the exterior door. It was warm and there was a slight breeze. She could hear the shouts of the boys out on the track field. The gym instructors had divided the field up into thirds and had been playing soccer. She understood they had started competing after midterms like the girls' impromptu softball teams had been. She knew her combined team with class four had won only one game last week against one of the second year teams on Friday. It was a game to determine last place, since neither team had a win.

Walking about the bleachers with Tora on her heels, Kurumu saw that there was a commotion going on in the middle field. A bunch of boys were hovered about, clearly not playing soccer. The gym instructors stood out from the boys since they were wearing white caps and had whistles about their necks. One of the men near the scene was tall and had sky blue locks that were shaven short and neat to a point at the nape of his neck. The other had chocolate, feathered locks.

As she hurried across the lanes of the track, she recognized the burly, black haired Sabaku among the crowd. Kitajima was also among those gathered and he was next to this ridiculously tall guy that stood a head over the rest of the group.

"There's Ginei!"

Kurumu found him at the same moment Tora declared it. Their club president was in the center of the mess, holding one hand out to the group as the other gingerly touched the shoulder of the girl that presumably caused the disturbance.

It was Mizore.

Several boys turned to regard them, curious about the voice. Kurumu caught their gazes, wanting them to back away and give Ginei space. Most complied with her silent request, including the taller instructor. Ginei was gingerly touching Mizore's shoulders.

"Calm down, princess. You don't want more crazy rumors about you."

"We don't have time! They're killing him!"

Kurumu's heart tightened at Mizore's words. She closed the last of the distance, every boy that caught her glance moving aside without protest. Ginei even hesitated, tearing his gaze aside.

"What is going on here, Kurumu?"

"I was going to ask you."

"There's no time for this!"

The instructor with the feathered hair placed a hand on Mizore's shoulder

"You need to return to your class, young lady."

"I'm not here!"

Mizore turned and yanked on her wrist. Her arm cracked and snapped like a twig at the elbow. She brandished the severed arm at the surprised instructor.

"I'm watching them. I need help!"

The instructor nodded, his golden eyes wide.

"Yes. I'm sure if we take you to the nurse, we can fix that."

Kurumu glared at the instructor, wanting him to keep silent.

"This is a doll, Ginei. A copy Mizore made."

"Ms. Shirayuki can do that?"

Kurumu sighed, supposing the details of Mizore's attack on Moka had not been fully explained.

"Yes. Mizore. Where are the others?"

The broken doll turned to regard Kurumu, cocking its head.

"They hurt Unari. Made her bleed."

Kurumu touched her chest, fighting to stay calm.

"Is she okay?"

"I left one with her. Stopped the blood, but she won't wake up. I had to follow them. I'm so sorry."

"Mizore?"

The doll's face cracked in anguish.

"They broke Nerume. She's not moving. There's too many of them. I don't know what to do."

Ginei took a deep breath.

"Can you tell me where they are?"

"An abandoned building past the pool. I can find myself."

Kitajima glanced at Sabaku.

"Could be the old shop building."

Sabaku gestured at a portly boy.

"Mr. Okuhensu. Would the old shop building be a place for Midou to hang out?"

The boy huffed, his dark locks obscuring his eyes.

"I'm not an Outcast, Mr. Sabaku. You should ask Mr. Haikan about that."

Kaneshiro stepped out of the crowd, gesturing at Sabaku.

"I suggest everyone remaining calm before throwing accusations about. The young lady is clearly distressed and in need of medical attention."

Kurumu sighed.

"It's a doll, Mr. President. The real Mizore is at the location. She will take us there."

"And I feel that is a bad idea, Ms. Kurono. Tensions between your club and the Outcasts are high. I would suggest not aggravating the situation."

She stared at him angrily.

"You will approve of us leaving to rescue our friends. Because you know this is not a distressed girl making up bullshit for attention."

Kurumu was grabbed roughly by the shoulder as a palm wrapped about her face. She squealed against the sweaty skin as she was hauled from her feet.

"Sabaku, stop!"

"She's charming the student council president. I can't let that slide."

She closed her eyes and relaxed her body. Her heart was beating madly as she held on his arm to keep her balance. With a thought she shifted her weight to her hands, easing the pressure off her head.

"Let her go, Mr. Sabaku."

"I am your senior and you will follow my orders. Now, Kitajima, go get Mr. Haikan."

"You know something's up, Sabaku. That's Midou's class and he's missing. Now let go of my first year."

"Not a chance, Morioka. She's trying to go vigilante here and I can't have that."

"Don't bother, Kitajima. If you just need any outcast, Arukage from Miyamoto's class will do. Bring them both for me."

"You are part of the PSC, Kitajima. You don't take orders from the newspaper club."

"You take orders from me. Set Ms. Kurono down."

"I can't do that. You've been compromised."

Kurumu opened her eyes. She felt the young man holding her tense up. But she wanted down. She felt her feet touch the ground and his hand let go of her face.

"It seems you changed your mind."

Kurumu glanced at Kaneshiro, wondering why he was so popular. His impulse had been to do nothing. Ignoring him, she walked over to Mizore's puppet.

"Take me to Tsukune."

"Hold on, Ms. Kurono. If you would, Mr. Kitajima, I agree that Mr. Arukage is acceptable to answer any questions Mr. Sabaku might have."

Kurumu did not care about questions. Mizore could guide her to where Tsukune and the others were. That was all that mattered.

"Show me, Mizore."

The doll glanced about. It turned and took two steps before it shattered into pieces, causing Kurumu's heart to drop.

"Mr. Sabaku."

She turned about, noting Sabaku's head had flattened into a triangular, reptilian maw much like the lizard boys that had attacked Yukari. Sabaku's maw was lined with rows of jagged fangs and his eyes had pulled back into triangular pockets. It was the head of a crocodile.

"She made me put her down. I'm not about to let her run off."

"And you're answer is to destroy the guide?"

Sabaku snorted, crossing his arms about his chest.

"There are only so many abandoned buildings near campus. We can find this place."

Kaneshiro sighed, gesturing to Kitajima.

"Find a known Outcast and bring them here before things get further out of control."

Kitajima nodded, jogging off to the section of the field closest to the tennis courts.

They were all wasting her time.

"Ginei. Can you carry me to this place?"

Ginei chuckled softly.

"I would love to, but there are several possible locations other than the old shop building."

"It's a full moon. How much time would it take?"

"You are not going anywhere. It is against school rules to flaunt your powers."

Kurumu turned her eyes lazily upon Kaneshiro, well aware that Sabaku was the one making the protest.

"Then go report me to the Headmaster, Sabaku. Right now."

Despite the lack of eye contact, the stout young man stormed off to Kaneshiro's surprise.

"Ms. Kurono?"

"I have to do this, President. If you can't understand, I must assume you have nobody you care about."

Kaneshiro stiffened, glancing at the retreating figure of Sabaku.

"We have rules we must work within."

"Do you want to come with, Tora?"

"I advise against this, Ms. Nazohashi. As a member of the PSC, you should not act without authorization from a superior. We did not dethrone Kuyo to revive this method of handling things."

Kurumu glared at Kaneshiro.

"You did nothing. The people that took care of him are now in trouble, and you are abandoning them like a bunch of cowards."

Ginei chuckled, slapping a hand down on her shoulder.

"Fine. I'll carry both of you. Who wants piggyback and who wants to be in my arms?"

Kaneshiro frowned.

"Mr. Morioka, this is a serious matter."

"Indeed it is. I think I prefer Kurumu's tits pressed on my back and Tora's ass in my arms."

Tora huffed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not going with you if that's your attitude."

"Nor should you, Ms. Nazohashi. When we have a better grasp of the situation, I will handle this matter with the help of the PSC and the faculty."

Tora sighed, shaking her head as she walked over to Ginei.

"As a member of the PSC, I will accompany them with the hope to keep the situation civil."

Kurumu climbed up on Ginei's back, wrapping her arms about his neck. Letting her weight focus on her wrists, she made her burden disappear.

"Have you lost weight?"

"I moved it."

"Well put some back on your chest because I can't feel them."

Tora sighed, placing an arm around his head as she kicked up into his arms.

"Could you not be so vulgar?"

"I'm worried she'll fall off."

"Sure you are."

Kaneshiro sighed, shaking his head.

"Please reconsider your-"

Their destination did not turn out to be the old shop building. At each stop, Ginei would set them both down and take a quick look about the premises. After confirming the location was still abandoned, they loaded back up and darted off to the next potential hideout.

It was surprising how many abandoned buildings were strewn about the forest. Sticking to the road or the main trail to Mononoke, they would never find most of these structures. Ginei joked about the forest having a life of its own, taking these forgotten buildings and pulling them deeper into the woods to devour them. Seeing how some did not even have hints of an abandoned trail, Kurumu almost believed his nonsense.

"There she is."

Ginei came to a sudden stop among the trees that surrounded another derelict structure. He set Tora down and tapped on Kurumu's wrists. This being the cue before, Kurumu released her hold about his neck to land on her feet behind him. She looked through the foliage at the warehouse before them. It had a domed steel structure that was rusted over. Many roof panels were missing, pushed in by the encroaching forest. The entire front had fallen out and was strewn about the surrounding brush.

Ginei motioned for them to keep quiet as he zipped off in a silent blur. She spied Mizore lurking next to the building, peering through a gap in the side wall. They were too far away to hear any sounds, though there was a constant, steady rustle. It was familiar, though Kurumu could not place it.

The blur that was Ginei streaked by Mizore and she vanished with him. In a matter of seconds, Ginei was back with them, thrusting a disoriented snow girl at them while rapidly shaking his hands.

"Damn, she's cold."

Mizore quickly realized their company and her face twisted in grief, the temperature plummeting.

"It's too late. It's too late."

"What do you mean?"

"It's too late."

Kurumu grabbed the girl by her shoulders, cutting back her cry from the chill that stabbed her fingers. Gritting her teeth she forced Mizore to look at her.

"Stop! Answer me!"

"Quiet, Kurumu. I heard several voices in there. It sounded like a brawl."

Mizore's gaze dulled as the air regained its normal warmth. Crystals dropped from her cheeks to the ground as she breathed softly.

"Where's Tsukune."

"He's gone mad. He's killing them all."

That made no sense.

"What about Yukari?"

Mizore's sapphire eyes stared blankly.

"I couldn't see her."

"Moka?"

Mizore's expression tensed.

"It's her fault. He's not Tsukune anymore."

Kurumu shook Mizore by the shoulders.

"Moka is okay, right? She's not hurt."

"I… maybe. She's still moving."

Kurumu's heart twisted.

"And Nerume?"

Mizore covered her mouth, bowing her head.

"Where is she? Is she inside?"

Mizore withdrew her hand, letting out a ragged breath.

"She pushed Tsukune aside and got hurt. They got angry at her for interfering. Stomped on her till she stopped moving. I couldn't go in there. I was too scared."

"We should put up a barrier."

Tora grimaced.

"I don't have the materials."

"Then make some."

Tora glanced aside, touching her cheek.

"Easier said than done."

Ginei smirked.

"I've already seen everything so I'm not going to fuss over you losing your britches here. Right now we need someone that can heal and an indestructible healer is even better. Midou is no pushover and it's raining buckets in there. I doubt even unsealed Moka could handle him with such a handicap."

"I'll go in ahead of you with Mizore."

Ginei held a hand up.

"Leave the heroics to me. I can get in and out of there before they know what is going on. We only stick around to fight if we have to."

"I will make them stop."

"You don't understand. Tsukune is killing them."

They all paused regarding Mizore with disbelief.

"That's not possible."

Mizore hugged herself, regarding the ground.

"Moka gave him more blood. He took down their leader and started tearing apart their ranks."

Ginei nodded slowly. He pointed at Tora.

"I'm going to carry you about this building and you're going to set up a barrier. Once that's up, we will go in and save whomever we can."

Kurumu stared at the building. She thought about the time she had dived in his mind and the ferocity of the creature that had torn her apart so many times. The monster inside him had broken free. She knew she had to reach inside him and pull his sanity out once again.

"I have to save him."

She walked towards the open front. Her arm was seized up and she was yanked back.

"Stop it. We need a plan."

She touched his hand and his grip relaxed.

"I'm going."

She pulled free, aware that Mizore started to follow. A blushing Tora was unzipping her slacks, pushing them down around her hips as Ginei stared blankly at his hand. They could not stop her.

"What are you going to do, Kurumu?"

As they came closer, the rustling sound intensified. It sounded like rain despite there not being a cloud in the sky. She could smell the moisture as they approached, the air becoming thicker with each step.

"Which Moka is in there?"

"While they were distracted with Nerume, Tsukune removed her rosary. Moka fought back but they turned on the water and… Tsukune got hurt."

The interior of the building was difficult to see from outside. It was much dimmer and there was a cloud of dust blurring everything. Kurumu walked slowly inside, smelling the thickness of blood in the air. Something was squishing repeatedly, like shoving your foot in a puddle of mud. She turned her head in the direction of the sound, figures slowly taking shape as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Tsukune was straddled over a young man, pummeling his head in. There was nothing left that resembled a face. It was just blood, gristle and fragments of bone. Kurumu held a hand over her mouth, unsure if there was anything she could do.

Mizore touched her shoulder and gestured further in the darkness. Kurumu closed her eyes as she heard Tsukune's frantic breaths and his fist slamming over and over again. That boy was dead. Just stop.

Taking a deep breath, she knew what she had to do. She had to catch his attention and charm him. Once under her control, they could bring things back to the way it was. She had to believe. Opening her eyes, she started towards him.

"Kurumu, stop!"

She glanced over, noting the silver haired Moka crouched in the rubble beneath a catwalk. The vampire was on her hands and knees, crawling slowly towards them.

"You have to stay away from him."

Tsukune's head cocked back as he peered at her through the darkness. Dropping the hunk of flesh that had been a person, he slowly got back up on his feet.

"I have to save him."

"Get Yukari out of here first."

Kurumu paused, looking between the two.

"Please, Kurumu. I need you to stay away from him."

"I'm the only one that can."

Moka shook her head.

"It's Shirayuki, right? Freeze the lines above us. I'll take care of the rest."

"You bastard!"

Tsukune turned as a boy slammed into him. The guy slashed into Tsukune once, but Tsukune grabbed the hand that had pierced him and held it fast. He twisted in, smashing his other fist so hard at the boy's elbow that the limb came off at the shoulder. The boy howled in agony as Tsukune yanked out the appendage and proceeded to pummel the shaggy haired blond repeatedly with it.

"Shirayuki, please!"

Kurumu nodded.

"Do it."

Mizore swallowed, stepping away from her. The snow girl threw her palms up, fingers splayed as the drizzle about her immediately turned to slush. The temperature dipped as the room filled with snow. The whiteness stretched upwards till the rafters were covered in a sheet of ice. The last snowflakes spiraled down to the rubble as the boy's gurgles were finally silenced.

Moka sighed with relief as she staggered up on her feet. She panted while brushing the powder off her bloodied jacket.

"Good. Now get Yukari out of here."

"Why is he attacking them like that?"

Moka regarded Mizore with an air of distaste.

"Because he has succumbed to my blood and become a ghoul. Now help with Yukari."

Kurumu stared at Tsukune whom continued to beat on the boy that was no longer moving.

"I have to stop him."

"It won't work, Kurumu. He won't let you get close enough."

"I can charm him."

Moka shook her head, stalking towards him.

"He has my blood and I've drank yours. I can't risk that. Losing one of you is enough."

Kurumu could sense Moka's intention but it was wavering.

"You can't do this, Moka. Let me help him."

Moka glanced over her shoulder with a slight smile.

"Please get Yukari out of here. Please."

Mizore tugged on Kurumu's sleeve. Kurumu knew Moka was planning to kill Tsukune, but the hesitation and doubt gave her the strength to trust in Moka. The silver Moka felt everything, saw everything and experienced everything. Even if she disagreed with the feelings, she could not deny them. There was no way she could carry out her logical conclusion.

"I think she's over here."

Kurumu could make out an old sofa pushed up against a steel ladder which went up to a mezzanine. A length of chain dangled from the ladder upon the cushions. Not far from the sofa pushed up against the wall beneath the mezzanine was a dingy old mattress held up by a white, aluminum frame. More chains were draped around the posts, though these were wrapped about the tiny limbs of Yukari.

Her heart lurched as she saw Yukari's face. Her cheeks were torn and bloodied, broken teeth visible in the gap. Her nose was broken and twisted. The small witch remained still with her gaze staring emptily out at the unfolding nightmare. Only the slight rise of her chest betrayed she still lived.

Kurumu quickly walked around the couch to sit on the grimy mattress. Yukari's clothes had been torn in the front, baring everything. Taking a steadying breath, Kurumu reached down and caressed Yukari's busted cheek, the girl not flinching. The familiar scent left no question as to what had happened.

"Yukari?"

The girl's empty stare turned upon her.

"I'm going to get you out of here."

Kurumu reached over to the chains that held both of Yukari's wrists over her head. Letting her finger turn into a talon, she slashed through the metal link with ease. Sniffling, Kurumu turned over to slash through the links that held Yukari's right leg to one post. The witch groaned from Kurumu putting weight upon her, but it was the quickest way to get to the chains holding her left leg to the other end.

"I'm sorry, Yukari. I'm going to pick you up now."

Kurumu dragged Yukari's leg over to join the other. She pushed her hands beneath the girl, hauling her up into her arms. Yukari groaned, her wrists still chained together as her fingers tightly clenched Kurumu's sleeve. Shifting the girl in her arms, Kurumu staggered back and turned about.

Moka slammed a kick to the back of Tsukune's head, spinning him about. She followed up with a knife hand strike which he dodged but Moka promptly whirled about with an elbow that caught his jaw. In a blur of motions, she pushed Tsukune back against the wall before knifing her hand through the exterior.

"She's going to kill him."

Kurumu shuddered at Mizore's assessment. Watching the developing scene, it seemed impossible for Tsukune to absorb that many strikes and still manage to dodge some. She could not say if this was the strength of the beast or if Moka was pulling her punches.

Blood.

Moka had given blood and was too weak. It was the same as when she had fought Kuyo.

"You need to restrain Tsukune. Freeze him with your ice."

"Moka will kill him if I do that."

"Then freeze them both. I have to take Yukari outside. Can you do that, Mizore?"

Mizore took a deep breath and nodded.

Holding Yukari close, Kurumu jogged towards the bright entrance to the building. She had to stay calm. She had to stay focused. She had to get Yukari out of the room. If Mizore could freeze the two vampires, then Kurumu could get any other survivors out. With the room emptied, then she could slip into her dream world and get Tsukune back. She had to get the survivors out first. There was no telling how dangerous it would be for anyone else to enter his madness.

She stepped out into the bright afternoon sun and it was like entering a different world. The smell and the air was full of life. The humidity had not dispersed, but this was still much better than the gritty atmosphere inside. Taking a deep breath, Kurumu knelt down and set Yukari on a patch of grass between the strewn remains of the building front.

As she pulled away, she felt her blouse strain as Yukari's grip seized firmly upon her sleeve. The girl's eyes had regained some luster and she was shaking her head.

"Don't leave me. Don't leave me."

"I'm going to be right back."

"Don't leave me. Please. Don't leave me."

Yukari's eyes brimmed with tears as she continued to shake her head.

"Don't leave me."

Kurumu leaned down and caressed the sides of Yukari's face, pressing her lips upon Yukari's forehead.

"It will be fine. I have to save our friends now."

Yukari started to bawl and it tore at Kurumu's heart. She freed herself of the girl, ignoring the pleas to stay as she forced herself back into the dark, bloodied room. Other than groans, the room was silent. She stalked deeper into the darkness, her eyes quickly readjusting.

Tsukune had not left much to identify on several of these boys. She spied Nerume, lying face down on the pavement. She knelt down beside the girl, brushing back her ebony tresses. Her face was caked in blood and her eyes were closed. Feeling her neck, Kurumu detected the faint rhythm of a pulse.

"It's not going to work!"

"I can't let you kill him."

"There's nothing left! He's already dead."

"I won't let you kill him. Kurumu can save him."

"You're a coward that wouldn't lift a finger to help us when Tsukune was being attacked. That little girl got broken in half and you just watched."

Kurumu walked up beside Mizore as she trembled with unstable emotions. The air about her was difficult to breathe. Blocks of ice had been thrown up about both Moka and Tsukune, leaving only their heads free. Tsukune stared dimly across the gap at Moka. It was that same detached, distant gaze he would slip into since yesterday.

"You did good, Mizore. I can take things from here."

"You can't do this, Kurumu. He will kill you."

"It will be the same as last time."

"No, it won't. There's nothing in that head of his anymore."

"I have to try."

"Don't you value your life, Kurumu? Don't do this."

"I have to."

"I don't know if she can bear it. After seeing what they did to Yukari and losing Tsukune, don't make her lose you too."

Mizore hissed, stepping forward between the two captives.

"Stop pretending you care! I've never trusted you. You made him into this so don't you dare accuse me of doing nothing. Did you expect me to come into a room with more than half a dozen boys to help you? You have done nothing for me."

"They were your friends. You should have helped them."

Mizore trembled.

"They were hurt because of you. If you had broken things off with him, none of this would have happened. It's all your fault."

"You're a fool. Komiya was after us both. There's nothing I could have done to change that."

"Then you shouldn't have killed those boys to start this."

Moka stared angrily at Mizore.

"If anyone killed those boys, it was Tsukune. She was too afraid to admit that."

There was a moment of confusion as that information set in. Ice shattered as a new sensation enveloped them. Kurumu realized that Tora's barrier had been set.

"Mizore!"

It was too late. Tsukune grabbed the snow girl about her midsection and spun about hard. He slammed Mizore into the exterior wall with enough force to shove her upper torso through it. Cinderblock crumbled about the girl as she hung limply in the new opening.

Kurumu broke out in tears as she launched into him, shaking him by the shoulders. She stared into his eyes, shaking her head as she hoped with all her heart that Mizore was alive.

"Stop, please, stop. Tsukune, please stop."

"Get away from him!"

He staggered back as she looked in his eyes, not daring to blink.

"You love me. She's your friend. We're your friends and you love me."

She caressed the side of his head as she stared at him.

"Calm down. It's safe now. We love you and you're safe. Calm down."

"Please don't do this! Move aside, please!"

"You love me and it will be fine. We'll all be fine."

She felt his hands settle on her waist. She caressed the side of his face as she looked in his eyes and regarded his lips. She leaned in, thinking one kiss would be enough.

She took a sharp breath as his hands tore through her midsection. It was so hot and wet and she could feel stuff falling out of her. She heard Moka cry out and a strong hand grabbed her by the shoulder. She was torn free of his grasp, slamming hard against the floor. She could see him standing with a crazed look, holding bits of intestines in his gore stained fingers.

Moka cried out but it sounded dim and far away. The vampire launched into Tsukune with much more ferocity than before, smashing him through the wall not far from Mizore's limp figure. She lost sight of them as they took the fight out in the open.

Tora hovered over her, eyes wide in horror. The sphinx caressed the side of her face as another touched her torso. It felt so cold. Everything felt so cold.

"I can heal you."

Tora nodded, looking over her.

"I can heal you."

"Save."

Tora was crying as she made a diamond pattern of blue against her chest.

"Save Tsukune."

She felt so warm. There was light filling up the room. It was so bright. There were shouts and loud noises, drowning out the sound of her heart. She was floating, far, far away. She could not tell if her eyes were open or shut. So exhausted. So peaceful.


	20. Shattered Dreams

Voices.

Dreaming? Her mind was blank. Only darkness. But voices. Distant and indistinct. Blurred and measured. Only the pauses of silence assured her this was conversation. Like trying to hear something on the shore while submerged in the ocean.

She could not move her arms. A weight was cinched about her torso, holding her down by the breasts. Her back pressed against something firm but yielding. She felt warm and her left hand was held. Fingers brushed across the side of her forehead.

Though she was lying down, her upper body was slightly elevated. She could feel another firm band drawn about her thighs. She was wearing an unfamiliar thin fabric and a coarse sheet was drawn over her legs and waist. She flexed her hand.

"… waking."

Someone squeezed her hands as her eyelids slowly drew back. She winced at the light stabbing through her comforting darkness. She groaned as more voices crowded her consciousness. Another set of hands touched her right shoulder and side. Squeezing one eye shut, she forced the other to try and focus as she blinked frequently.

Two figures hovered nearby. A girl with shaggy, shoulder length hair wearing a black jacket. The spotted hair of black and white was familiar. Tokori. The girl had an unusual, soft smile as she peered down at Kurumu with caramel eyes.

The tiled ceiling was white with two lights spaced equally about the room. Though her vision was still blurry, she quickly took in the shapes of counters and chairs to determine she was in a hospital room. She had seen these rooms too much. A steady beep sounded behind her. After a couple instances she realized this matched the rhythm of her heart.

The girl holding her left hand was Tora. The sphinx continued to caress the side of her head as Kurumu managed to open her other eye. The tanned girl had her usual braids in and was also wearing the black jacket of the PSC. Her eyes were reddened and her cheeks were flush.

"There you are."

Kurumu breathed softly. She became aware of an uncomfortable device shoved into her inner right arm just below the elbow. Her right hand felt numb as she looked over this protrusion, noting it was a tube jabbed into her and held down with gauze and tape. A cord stretched from the tube up to a bag of fluids. She had seen these things hooked up to Tsukune. They did this when someone was unable to take fluids conventionally.

There were others in the room. Mizore was tucked up in the cushioned chair, her feet drawn beneath her. She was wearing her usual outfit, though her left arm was in a sling that was wrapped tightly about her torso. More bandages were wrapped about her head and throat which reminded Kurumu of the nurse at Yokai. The only thing Mizore needed was to wrap some around her mouth.

Satsuki was also in the room, dressed in her usual school uniform with the khakis. She had the white armband pinned to her green jacket. She was wearing a ball cap on her head, obscuring the bandages wrapped about her sienna locks.

"Time?"

Her voice was ragged and her throat hurt. She could not move her hands to touch her neck. Wetting her lips, her eyes settled on Tora.

"What time?"

"A little after three."

Her mind worked that over.

"Shouldn't you be in gym?"

Tora laughed a moment, drawing a similar response from Tokori. The sphinx drew back her hand to touch her chest as her jade eyes watered.

"The three of us came over after fifth period to check on the three of you."

Tokori smiled, brushing a hand through Kurumu's locks.

"Unlike these two, I actually had a class I should have attended."

"I couldn't leave the runt all day by herself."

Kurumu's heart twisted as the small kirin rolled about the foot of bed into view. Nerume was wearing one of the hospital gowns while seated in a wheelchair. Her long, ebony tresses spilled all down her sides, her left side more full. She pushed the wheels awkwardly with her hands to maneuver herself next to Tora. She wryly grinned as she struggled to get to a satisfactory spot.

"You're doing it wrong. You grab the outer ring, not the wheel."

Tears started rolling down her cheeks as the beeps on the machine behind her slowed. She let go of Tora's hand, reaching out for Nerume. Tora grabbed her hand firmly, leaning in closer to press the side of her head against Kurumu's breast.

"It's okay. Breathe, Kurumu. It's okay."

"Should I call the nurse?"

"What's wrong with her? Does it hurt?"

Satsuki stepped over to grab the handles of the wheelchair. The girl managed a weak smile.

"It's probably from seeing you like this."

"I'm okay, Kurumu. It's okay."

Tokori pressed a red button on a cord that was attached to the hospital bed. Placing this small grip in Kurumu's right hand, Tokori stepped closer and caressed Kurumu's cheek.

"Try not to move, Kurumu. Your stomach needs more time to heal."

Kurumu wept as she looked away from Nerume. She remembered the carnage within the abandoned building. The beeping behind her spreading further apart.

"Tsukune. I want Tsukune."

Tora scooted up closer, pressing lips against her temple. Letting go of her hand, the sphinx draped her arm across Kurumu to give her a squeeze.

"Easy, Kurumu. Tsukune is in another room."

"And in much better physical condition from what I hear."

Satsuki snorted at Tokori's remark.

"All we know is that the Headmaster is watching over him. Nobody else has been allowed to see him."

"They wouldn't lie to us."

Tokori sighed at Nerume. The girl crossed her arms about her chest as she regarded the closed door.

"Of course they would. Aono is supposed to be a vampire. They're not going to say otherwise."

Tora continued to caress and hold Kurumu, drawing her troubled attention back.

"He's fine, Kurumu. I have a feeling if he was dead, the faculty would have happily reported his demise. It would shut up all the Outcasts calling for justice."

Kurumu gazed up at Tora, wanting to see Tsukune. The sphinx promptly averted her eyes, resting her head on Kurumu's breast.

"Don't do that. We can't let you up. You're hurt and need more time to heal. It's only been a day."

Kurumu closed her eyes, knowing Tora meant well. She was scared. The memories of Moka tearing into Tsukune were burned in her mind. Frantic cries dulled by pain.

"Where's Moka?"

The door opened as a young man stepped into the room. His head was shaven and he was dressed in a blue shirt and matching leggings. He smiled with thick lips as he regarded the group.

"Is she in need of anything?"

Tokori smiled.

"Water and maybe something to calm her."

The man nodded, his hand remaining on the door.

"I will see what I can do and notify the doctor of her status."

He slipped back out of the room, the door soundly closing behind him.

"I want to cuddle with Kurumu."

Satsuki chuckled, tousling Nerume's hair.

"There's not enough room in the bed for that."

Tora sighed, pulling away from Kurumu. She turned in her stool and gestured for Nerume.

"I could try holding you in my lap."

"She'll be fine. You don't need to baby her."

Kurumu let out a long breath, glancing among the girls.

"Where's Moka?"

Tora squeezed her hand with a smile.

"Moka is staying with Ms. Nekonome and Rubi. Ginei felt it would be best for her to stay away from her dorm room while this discussion unfolds."

"Discussion?"

Tokori sighed, tucking her hands beneath her armpits.

"Expulsion. Several boys died and there will be people upset about this."

"It will be no different than the time those three PSC seniors died when I lost control."

Tora forced a smile.

"It was my fault that they killed each other. I was only excused because there was information that suggested all of those seniors would have been convicted of murder."

"Which is unlikely to happen this time around. Those boys from the skating club were a bunch of idiots, but they weren't murderers."

"But they were going to kill us."

Nerume swallowed.

"I heard him say it. No witnesses. No survivors. He told Mr. Aono it was his fault. That we would all die because of him."

Tokori shrugged.

"Your testimony won't mean much."

"Fuck it won't!"

Satsuki glared at Tokori, her voice trembling.

"You see what they did. You know what happened to Yukari. Don't say their testimonies won't matter."

Tokori's shoulders sagged as she shook her head.

"I'm saying you guys won. That's all that matters to the people that will be upset about their sons dying. You get to live while their boys don't."

Kurumu understood Tokori's position. It was possible she had known some of those boys.

"Did you guys find that boy you were looking for? The one that gave you the list?"

Tokori paused, staring at the floor. Her face twisted with emotions as she touched her chest.

"Yea."

"Tokori?"

"I can't talk about it."

Tora frowned.

"You said you found nothing when I spoke with you guys at lunch."

Tokori shook her head.

"I can't talk about it."

"What was the list?"

Tokori took a deep breath.

"Every name on that list is dead. It only looks bad for us."

There was a brief knock on the door and the same man from before stepped in. He flashed them a grin as he crossed the room, holding a small bag.

"I have some medicine and pain killer for the young lady. This should make her feel more comfortable."

They went silent as the man hooked up the bag to the chrome stand nearby. He adjusted the tubing and made new connections, letting the fluids slowly drip and mix with the other fluids. Kurumu sighed, closing her eyes as she felt her arm tingle from the warmth pushing into her veins.

"It might take a minute for it to kick in, but that should help you relax. I've notified the doctor on call that you're awake, but I believe your care is in Ms. Sasayaki's. Is there anything else?"

With everyone shaking their heads, the young man chuckled. He bowed slightly and backed out of the room, closing the door with the same finality as before.

Kurumu felt slightly different, though she could not say if it was the medicine kicking in. It was more like she could not decide if she needed to pee or not. For that matter, how was she supposed to pee while laid up like this? She was not wearing anything beneath this flimsy gown.

"How is Yukari?"

Tora let out a heavy breath as she glanced at Tokori. The standing girl glanced at the door.

"I guess her parents are coming for her this weekend."

Panic crept into her heart at Satsuki's remark.

"What's wrong?"

Tokori sighed.

"Around lunch she wandered out of her room and killed the three boys that survived, including Midou."

Kurumu shook her head.

"No. That's not possible."

"She's broken, Kurumu. Mako saw her leaving Midou's room."

"I want to talk to Yukari."

Tora squeezed her hand.

"They have her heavily sedated. Even before the drugs, she wouldn't talk sensibly with anyone."

"Yukari wouldn't kill anyone."

Satsuki snorted.

"I'd fucking kill the boys that gang raped me."

Tokori sighed, shaking her head.

"We don't know that happened."

"The fuck we don't."

"Neither of us were there and the rest of you arrived late. Ms. Genzouyaki didn't even see Yukari."

"Tora saw her clothes were torn off and your nurse friend is certain Yukari was raped."

"That doesn't mean gang rape, Ms. Unari. Her lab results haven't come back yet."

"They planned to kill her and you know it."

Tokori glanced away, sighing.

"I think it's clear that nobody wants to punish her."

"It's bullshit that she would be punished at all."

"They called her parents. I think everyone is fine with sending her home."

Kurumu knew she should feel angry but she was too exhausted. She closed her eyes, listening to her heartbeat. She swallowed, her throat still parched.

"Can I have some water?"

Tokori nodded, moving over to a counter and checking the cabinets. She found a plastic cup and pulled it out of a sleeve before putting everything back in its place. Favoring Kurumu with a smile, Tokori slipped out of the room.

"I'm worried for Ms. Meirowasa."

Satsuki frowned at Tora.

"When the Outcasts hear about Mr. Midou and the other two boys dying in the hospital, things will only get worse for her."

"She has nothing to do with what happened."

"That's not how they will see it."

"Fuck the Outcasts. If they had any knowledge of what was going on, they should all be expelled."

Tora sighed.

"We can't start expelling a bunch of students over knowing something might happen. If that was the case, you may as well expel the entire student council, PSC and newspaper club since we all had some warning about this possibility."

Kurumu weakly squeezed Tora's hand.

"Has something happened to Tokori?"

"I get the feeling that she's afraid. Something happened to that guy she checked on. When they reported their findings, Mr. Koike did most of the talking. All she did was confirm what he said."

"He must be dead."

Attention shifted to the small girl in the wheelchair. Nerume smiled nervously.

"I mean… that would explain it, right?"

Tora bit her lip as she absently touched her breast.

"That would indicate someone else is involved."

"Or those fuckers killed him for handing out a list of their names."

Tora sighed, glancing at the window.

"We need Moka to tell us what happened."

"I don't think the faculty cares what really happened. They have a school's reputation to protect."

"We can't leave things as they are. To them this is a couple vampires putting a bunch of boys in shallow graves over kidnapping and an accident."

"Accident? Three boys don't accidentally mistake my friend for the fucking floor and kick her back in."

"They might turn things around and say Moka and Yukari were there willingly and that Ms. Genzouyaki's injuries were part of Tsukune's rampage."

"If they're not going to believe anything Akashiya says, what's the point of her saying anything?"

"Her reluctance to say anything is the problem."

"Maybe it's fucking hard to tell people that you were raped."

Satsuki's voice broke on the last words as her face betrayed her hurt. The thought had not even crossed Kurumu's mind and it hurt so much. Tora squeezed her hand as she started to cry.

"We don't know that. I don't think they did anything to Moka."

"She refused to be tested."

The door opened as Tokori returned with an apologetic smile. Silence fell over the group as she came over to Kurumu's side. She wiped the tears off Kurumu's cheek as she leaned in with the cup.

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to make a mess."

Kurumu nodded, parting her lips as Tokori pressed the plastic against her. Tokori tilted the cup slightly, causing a rush of fluids to spill in her mouth. Kurumu coughed up some, but managed a couple swallows to ease the pain in her throat.

"I'm sorry."

Kurumu groaned, grasping with her right hand but unable to do anything. She swallowed down a few more gulps, the excess dribbling across her cheeks onto the pillow beneath her head. She shook her head to prompt Tokori to stop. As the girl drew away, Kurumu licked her lips and closed her eyes.

"Ms. Meirowasa. Is the guy you went to look for dead?"

Tokori set the cup down on the counter. She glanced at the door with concern.

"I'm not supposed to say."

Tora sighed.

"What will the official statement be?"

Tokori turned about, sighing with a shake of her head.

"I don't know much more than you, Ms. Nazohashi."

Kurumu sighed, regarding the reluctant girl.

"Tokori. You know this was self-defense."

"How is what happened self-defense? It sounds like Mr. Aono went on a murderous rampage."

Tora sighed.

"It's undeniable that Tsukune went berserk. Both Mr. Kitajima and Mr. Sabaku would testify this to be the case. I admitted this to the review board before I realized that was all they wanted to confirm."

"He had too much of Moka's blood."

Tokori shrugged at Mizore's remark.

"Shifting the blame to Ms. Akashiya won't quiet the protests. She's the daughter of the president of Fairy Tale. She won't be executed, which means a dozen boys died because a pure blood felt like it."

"A dozen boys died because they gang raped a little girl and broke the back of my best friend."

"They were going to kill us."

Tokori paused at Nerume's remark. She sighed, slowly shaking her head.

"The Outcasts are known to make empty threats."

Nerume regarded Tokori for a moment.

"I'm okay with this. I do feel bad that those boys died. But it's okay that we survived. I don't see how you could feel it would be better if we died."

"I didn't say that."

Nerume's voice broke a little.

"I mean… it would be great if they had left us alone. It would have been nice."

"I doubt they would leave Ms. Akashiya alone after murdering three of them."

"You make it sound like we should have died. I don't think that's right. I don't think that's right at all."

Tokori hugged herself, shaking her head. Her face twisted with emotions once again.

"Are we ignoring the fact that Mr. Aono nearly killed two people in this room? Are we really ignoring that? He is dangerous. And if you say Ms. Akashiya made him that way, then they both need to go."

Mizore pointedly got up from her chair. She thrust her free hand in the center pocket of her blouse.

"This matter is all Ms. Akashiya's fault and she should be expelled. With her gone, Mr. Aono can heal from her influence and return to being harmless."

Tokori sighed, regarding the snow girl.

"Can he really go back to being human? I understood it was Mr. Sabaku's holy powers that made it possible to subdue Mr. Aono."

"Holy powers?"

Tora squeezed Kurumu's hand.

"Mr. Sabaku is an ammit, a race with origins similar to mine. He has the ability to fire holy powers from his maw that strip away an opponent's desire to fight. It's extremely effective against creatures whom solely exist for such."

"The creature Mr. Aono has become. A ghoul that will kill anything in his path."

Kurumu winced at Tokori's words. That made things sound hopeless.

"But you said the Headmaster is watching over him. That must mean something."

"I don't know what that means. Maybe he also has holy powers to keep Tsukune in check."

"Maybe he can cure him."

Tokori laughed, shaking her head.

"That would be unheard of. I won't pretend to be an expert on ghouls, but I don't see why they would bother curing Mr. Aono. Why return him to being a mere human when there is discussion over whether or not he should be executed for murder?"

"And I think that whole thing is bullshit. They wanted that fight. They picked that fight."

Tokori managed a smile.

"I know that. But the faculty can't pretend the deaths of a dozen boys doesn't matter to them."

"Fuck that. Aono is human. He would have died without Akashiya's blood. Do you really want to pretend that if Akashiya had let him die, that they would have let the rest of them live?"

"I stand by my statement that Ms. Akashiya started it by killing three boys."

"And you know that's bullshit because they kidnapped her to get to Aono."

"They thought he was a vampire."

"Which means they didn't witness anything. You and I both know there's no way Aono, as a human, could have killed those boys."

"What if he had some of Moka's blood?"

Tora shook her head.

"Tsukune was conscious the day after those boys disappeared. Sure, he looked out of sorts, but that's nothing compared to the shape he was in the last time I know he got her blood."

Tokori sighed.

"You know none of this will be useful. We can't argue his humanity as proof of innocence. Going that direction might end up with everyone in this room expelled for harboring a human."

"Mr. Aono is not the first human on campus. Kurumu's father attended Yokai."

Tokori paused at Mizore's remark. She sighed.

"Even if that isn't an issue, how are we going to argue Ms. Akashiya's actions? I still don't understand why she didn't fight them. She's a vampire. It doesn't make sense."

Tora sighed.

"I suppose we can't make it public knowledge that her true form is protected by a seal that only Tsukune can remove."

"Wait, what?!"

Kurumu smiled softly at Satsuki's surprise.

"Yea. It's why Tsukune was allowed to come to Yokai."

Tokori grimaced.

"I've never heard of a monster whom is unable to release their true form without help."

"That is kind of messed up, but explains a lot. I've been wondering if Aono was some kind of player, but if Akashiya can't protect herself without his help, I get why he didn't just break things off with her."

"They should both leave the school."

Attention shifted back to Mizore, whom shrugged.

"It's what you guys have been plotting for weeks. To have Mr. Aono transfer to a human school."

Tora sighed.

"This is true. Though I think we have gravely underestimated how Moka's mother might react. We have been assuming she would let us interfere with her plans to remove Moka's seal permanently."

"I'm not completely following everything here, but Mrs. Shuzen might not have a choice here. The Headmaster would need a real good reason not to at least expel the two of them."

"What if we tell the truth about the seal?"

Satsuki snorted at Nerume.

"May as well admit Akashiya is as helpless as a human. It's kind of bad as is with a lot of people realizing she is the daughter of Mrs. Shuzen. Throw in that she's helpless will only invite more trouble."

Tokori sighed, shaking her head.

"Yea. It would be best in her position to let them be expelled without explaining everything."

"Still think she doesn't need tested?"

There was a heavy silence that followed Satsuki's comment. Kurumu did not want to think anything like that had also happened to Moka. It was hard enough to accept it being done to Yukari. Forcing a smile, Kurumu turned her attention to Mizore.

"How are you feeling? He put you through that wall pretty hard."

Mizore tapped the bandages on her shoulder above the sling.

"Broke my collarbone and shoulder. Tucked my head in at the last moment so it only broke my neck instead of crushing my skull."

"Only broke your neck."

"They had me in a neck brace last night."

Kurumu smiled, glancing over her attire.

"You're not in a hospital gown."

"They released me at lunch. Said I could heal at home on my own."

"I'm surprised you evaded death. Thought you had a death wish."

Nerume pouted, glancing up at Satsuki.

"Don't say that."

"It was a reflex."

"Well I'm glad that you lived, Mizore."

Mizore smiled softly at Nerume, turning her gaze back to Kurumu.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you. I don't know why I suddenly lost control like that."

Tora sighed.

"That would be my fault. Yukari has told me that claiming a domain with my barrier changes the properties of the environment."

"It's not your fault, Tora. You had no idea what was going on inside."

Tora shuddered, shaking her head.

"There's a rush of information when I make a place my own. I knew immediately how many boys were dead and then I felt Ms. Shirayuki nearly die. I could have got there faster but I was… overwhelmed. I didn't expect that. I could have gotten there faster."

Kurumu smiled at Tora, squeezing her hand.

"I'm fine, Tora. I know you must have healed me."

Tora laughed softly.

"You overestimate my ability to heal. I barely kept you alive."

"Clearly it was enough."

Tokori wandered over to the door.

"We should head back to school for our PSC meeting. I, uh… think I should bring Mako along. Lady Hineri might want to hear about what happened with Ms. Sendou."

Tora nodded at Tokori's remark. She leaned in to hug Kurumu once more, slipping out of her stool. With a deep exhale, Tora pulled away.

"If it's all the same, I would like to keep Moka's seal between us. Don't tell anyone else."

Tokori nodded. The monstrel opened the door as Tora slowly made her way around the foot of the bed.

"Give me a minute, you guys. I wanted to talk a little more with Kurumu."

"Don't take too long, Ms. Unari."

Satsuki nodded as the two girls left the room. She waited for the door to close before wandering over to Kurumu's side. Sighing heavily, she plopped down on the stool.

"This is all crazy."

"How is your head?"

"It's fine. I just wear the bandages because there are fuckers trying to say Midou did nothing wrong."

Kurumu smirked.

"You shouldn't do that."

Satsuki shrugged, a forlorn look creeping in her marigold eyes.

"I don't feel like you guys did anything wrong."

Kurumu laughed, pawing at the girl. Noting the gesture, Satsuki took her hand.

"We messed up. Too many times. The first was Kuyo and then there was Kotsubo."

Mizore perked up, frowning.

"And then another time on the field trip. We didn't protect him so this is what happened."

Mizore shook her head.

"No. This is on Akashiya."

"I'm sure she already feels that way, Mizore."

Mizore glanced aside.

"It's her fault."

Satsuki's eyes were moist as she shrugged.

"I don't care if it's her fault. Even more reason to bring her in for testing, since she probably feels she deserved it."

Mizore flinched. Kurumu could not bring herself to voice optimism, since Satsuki's conclusion felt real.

"Satsuki."

"I should get going. Get that flashy jacket I wanted."

"Are you okay?"

A tear crawled down her left cheek as she shrugged.

"I just… I didn't want to fuss… something small. That's all I wanted. And now I don't know if I will get it."

Nerume smiled softly.

"What's wrong?"

"Will you guys even be able to leave? It's the day after tomorrow."

Kurumu remembered the birthday plans. She took a steadying breath as she tried to keep calm.

"We can do that. Right, Nerume? We don't have to cancel this weekend."

Nerume bit her lip.

"Well… it will be difficult getting up stairs. Maybe you could have it in those girls' suite downstairs."

Satsuki chuckled despite her tears. Kurumu squeezed her hand.

"Don't cancel anything. I might be out of here tomorrow afternoon."

"God, I hope I'm out of this chair tomorrow afternoon. This thing makes me feel even shorter."

Satsuki sighed as she let go of Kurumu's hand. She hopped down from the stool and tousled Nerume's hair. Leaning in she placed a kiss on Kurumu's cheek.

"I love you guys."

Nerume pouted.

"No love for Mizore?"

"I think she prefers not to be messed with."

Satsuki walked behind the wheelchair and started for the door.

"Watch over them for me."

Mizore nodded as Satsuki turned and headed out of the room. She closed the door behind her.

"She sounded like Yukari. They picked a fight and lost."

Nerume giggled, grabbing the outer ring and pulling it to back up.

"This thing is so weird. I need that call button of yours."

Kurumu frowned.

"Why?"

"Because I have to pee."

Kurumu smirked, pressing the button with her right thumb.

"I pressed it for you."

"That works too."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head as the silly girl wheeled back to her.

"Is it really that hard to move in that thing?"

"Opening doors is annoying. I need help getting in and out of anywhere."

Kurumu wanted to pat the girl's head, but she could not move her arm far from the bed. She sighed.

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't schedule anything for my articles this week."

"You're doing the baseball club next, right?"

"Mhm."

Nerume smiled as she struggled to get her wheelchair in as close as possible to the bed. She managed to knock over the stool in the process before she settled on a spot. She grinned, reaching over to hold Kurumu's hand.

"I want to meet the guy that's dating Chisa. Let me help."

Kurumu grinned, amazed that this girl could still think about such small things.

* * *

Kurumu was annoyed at the level of care thrust upon her. It would have been nice to feed herself. If she absolutely had to be fed by someone else, they could have let Nerume or Mizore do it. It's not like being dressed in scrubs made them more qualified than her friends to shove food in her mouth.

Nerume's appetite had not diminished in the slightest. That girl put down her meal in seconds and was thankful about Kurumu surrendering the other half of her meal. It was hard to say if Kurumu was full or done with being embarrassed. Probably both as her stomach did not care for the rice pudding.

It had been a long, boring five hours. The staff did not seem to mind that Nerume was hanging out in her room, though she imagined they would be sending Mizore home soon. The discharged girl had been relieved of her sling and bandages hours ago and had talked quite a bit about her hopes for how things would turn out. She could not be swayed from her belief that things would be better with Moka expelled and was hoping the vampire would do the right thing and shoulder all the responsibility for this outcome. Then Tsukune would be free to have a good life with Kurumu and she would hopefully find her own freedom through them, either simply as a friend or as the woman to bear their children.

Ms. Sasayaki had arrived about an hour after the girls had departed for their PSC meeting. The teacher had been pleased with Kurumu being awake and had scheduled a bunch of internal scans to determine the extent of the damages. Apparently her wound to her midsection had been closed up by Tora's healing, so the staff genuinely did not know the state of her organs and had not wanted to run any tests while she remained unconscious.

While this was going on, other doctors and nurses attended to Nerume. The kirin complained about having more tests, since she had been subjected to them since she had regained consciousness mid-morning. They refused her suggestions of reverting to her true form, stating concerns about her not being able to change back due to her injuries.

"I should have had Satsuki get my CD player."

Kurumu sighed as she regarded the despondent girl.

"I doubt she wanted to make another trip to Mononoke after dinner. That's a lot of walking for someone that has school tomorrow."

"I'm bored. Can you get your music, Mizore?"

Kurumu smiled as the snow girl looked up from the crook of her elbow.

"It's too late for that. They won't let her back in after she leaves."

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"It's after eight. I guess they expect us to go to bed."

Nerume leaned back in her hair, crossing her arms about her tiny chest.

"I don't want to sleep in a strange room alone."

"These beds are too small for two people."

"I didn't mean that. Can't they bring my bed in here?"

Kurumu shrugged. She had been on this floor several times and had never seen a room large enough for two beds. That chair would have to be pulled out of the room. That might make enough space.

"How are you holding up, Mizore?"

Mizore shrugged.

"I don't want to go home."

"I know. I can't believe they will send you home. I thought people could spend the night in hospitals. You always see people doing that in movies."

"Movies aren't grounded in reality."

"I don't care about reality. How do they expect anybody to get better by making them miserable?"

Kurumu chuckled, wagging her hands as much as her restraints allowed.

"I feel like I've been wrapped in a cocoon. I feel lucky that I haven't had to pee."

Nerume groaned with disgust.

"It's horrible. I'm too old to go back to potty training."

Kurumu grinned, aware that Nerume had required assistance both times to use the restroom.

"Has your doctor said anything?"

"They did mention breaking my back again. Something about resetting it so it would heal properly. I guess my body is being dumb."

There was a knock on the door preceding the arrival of Ms. Sasayaki. The woman smiled at them, letting the door close behind her.

"It is getting late, young ladies. You should be heading home, Ms. Shirayuki."

"You could probably explain it better than me. They said they would break my back again so it can heal. Will that really help?"

The teacher smiled at the small girl. She wandered over to the foot of Kurumu's bed.

"It's not likely to make your condition worse, Ms. Genzouyaki. There is hope that if we break and reset your back that the bone will heal more straight than the condition you arrived in."

She regarded Kurumu.

"One of the drawbacks of such a great healing system is that it takes matters into its own hands and is not the best at putting things properly back together."

Nerume chuckled.

"Yea. Since right now my silly head can't seem to remember how to walk or pee. How does a body forget how to pee?"

Ms. Sasayaki sighed.

"It's not that you've forgotten. Your nerve connection has been severed."

Kurumu pawed for Nerume, though the girl's attention was elsewhere.

"Will she be okay? I mean, if you break her back, will her connection be restored?"

"There is a better chance of that happening if we do."

"As long as I'm out of this chair, I'm good with it."

Ms. Sasayaki reached over to touch the girl's hair. She smiled softly.

"We will avoid the chair this time around. Your arms should be strong enough to handle arm crutches. It's our hope that if we keep you upright or prone, with your back braced properly, that things will turn out better this time."

"That does sound better than sitting on my ass."

"Do you need to use the restroom?"

"No, I'm good. Can you believe your body can forget the sensation of a full bladder? Like you would wet yourself without knowing you had to go."

"Yes, that is an unfortunate possibility with injuries like yours."

"Will she get better?"

Ms. Sasayaki smiled at Mizore's soft question.

"That is mostly up to her body. It is so difficult to judge these things."

Nerume waved her hand dismissively.

"You're worried over nothing, Mizore. I promised Ms. Kiba that I would join her club and I can't let her down. I'll be back on my feet, running like a fool in no time."

"Yes. Well. It is late and you should be leaving, Ms. Shirayuki. Could you take Ms. Genzouyaki to her room when you go? I would like to be alone with Ms. Kurono."

Mizore stood up from the chair, crossing her arms about her chest. She glanced at Kurumu.

"Is something wrong with Kurumu?"

Ms. Sasayaki paused with a distant, thoughtful look.

"There is a sensitive subject that I feel she should be made aware of."

Kurumu smiled as Nerume caught up her hand in both of hers.

"She's not hurt like me, right?"

Kurumu grinned, already aware that was not the case. They had hours of random conversations and Kurumu had wiggled her feet to prove they were in working condition. It was a simple thing Nerume could not manage, much to her frustration.

"Nothing like that. This is different."

"I don't mind if these two hear whatever you have to say."

"That would be inappropriate."

"I'm going to tell them."

"And I won't stop you if that is what you want. But the proper thing to do is to tell you first."

"No. I don't want to go."

"Ms. Genzouyaki."

The girl shook her head.

"If it's that bad, then Kurumu will need support. If it's so bad that you think she wouldn't tell us, than I can't go. I don't want her to suffer by herself."

This talk and oppressive air made Kurumu's heart twist with worry. What could possibly be wrong with her? It was not like her body hurt excessively. Her midsection ached but that was to be expected after having it torn up. She had been on medicine and pain killers all day. Could she not tell?

"I guess if it's bad I might not want to tell Tsukune. You guys both understand that, right? I don't want Tsukune to know."

"I'm fine with that. Mizore?"

"Yea."

Ms. Sasayaki sighed.

"This might be something you wouldn't tell anyone."

There was a notable pause but Mizore made no move for the door.

"I'm sure everyone has realized that I might never walk again."

Kurumu's heart sank, hearing Nerume admit what she feared. Mizore brought her hand over her face as she bowed her head. She nodded, rubbing a crystal off her cheek as she looked away.

"But that's okay. Because I know I have friends that will be here for me. Like Satsuki. Kurumu and Mizore. Chisa. I have so many friends. I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Genzouyaki."

Mizore gasped out a sharp breath.

"She's not dying. Please say she's not dying."

Ms. Sasayaki managed a slight smile.

"She's not dying."

The doctor placed a hand on Nerume's shoulder.

"After we try that last fix for your back, we will be putting Kurumu under anesthesia to properly put her back together."

"What does that mean?"

"Like you, her body is healing itself improperly. At least we think so."

Kurumu laughed softly, drawing a frown from Ms. Sasayaki.

"I know that sounds unprofessional, but we don't know how her internal organs looked like prior to this incident. We will put her back together in what makes most sense to us."

"She'll be fine when you're finished?"

"Yes. We will have to remove some sections that are damaged beyond repair, but a human can live with several sections of the intestines removed."

Nerume giggled, squeezing Kurumu's hand.

"She already is a light eater."

"Yes. Well… we presume her digestive system isn't much different from a human's. We will do what we can to restore that and remove the rest to prevent blood poisoning."

Kurumu frowned.

"I could have blood poisoning?"

"The body isn't meant to have ruptured organs. If you were human, you would be dead by now."

The teacher gestured at the bags hanging from the chrome rack beside her right arm.

"Those fluids contain medicines to alleviate any issues with sepsis. One of our scans today was to examine your heart to ensure that it was not damaged from this trauma."

"Is my heart okay?"

Ms. Sasayaki paused, glancing away in thought.

"It's difficult to say. Your heart isn't like a human's."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It's a curious thing. I would like to run more tests."

"Some monsters have different hearts. I know mine is encased in something solid."

Ms. Sasayaki smiled at Mizore.

"That can't be entirely true. A heart has arteries and veins to enable it distribute blood through your system. If you want, I could have a look at your heart and show you how it works."

Mizore shrugged dismissively.

"If there's nothing wrong with her heart, then what is the issue you are worried about?"

"Hold on. I'm curious what makes you say her heart is different."

Ms. Sasayaki smiled at Nerume.

"The most notable thing is that the muscle structure is unusual. While there is the muscle for pumping blood through the system, her heart has additional muscles that seem to have no function. It's unusual."

While Kurumu did find this interesting, she also felt anxious.

"What is wrong with me?"

"Yes. I've wandered off subject. I'm sorry."

Kurumu forced a smile.

"I understand. Would this have been easier without them here?"

Ms. Sasayaki sighed.

"Doubtful. We will have to clean up some areas where organs were either removed by Mr. Aono or obliterated. We don't know if you ever had a gall bladder, but you don't anymore. You might lose some of your liver and we already talked about your intestines."

"Okay. So… my diet will have to change?"

Ms. Sasayaki touched her sternum as she nodded. She stared off as she swallowed.

"There's no trace of your special organ, Ms. Kurono. I don't know if it was destroyed or if it was removed. It's not there."

"Special organ?"

Kurumu nodded dumbly as she realized this was something that was not life threatening.

"You have to understand that it's very unlikely for a removed organ to reconstruct itself. We should be able to repair the passage properly but… I don't think you will ever have a child."

Nerume sank back in her chair.

"Oh. Um. Oh."

Mizore strode for the door, shaking her head. Even across the room, Kurumu could feel the chill.

"Mizore, wait."

The girl yanked open the door.

"Where are you going?"

"It's not fair. It's her fault. And I'm going to tell her that she took away your future."

A tear crawled down Kurumu's right cheek.

"Don't say that. It's not her fault."

"Do you know where Ms. Nekonome lives?"

Mizore paused at Nerume's inquiry, leaning against the door. She started to sob as she pressed her forehead upon the door, her shoulders shaking. A thin layer of ice formed upon the floor about her feet.

Ms. Sasayaki sighed.

"This is why I felt I should only have told you."

Kurumu struggled to keep her breathing calm. Hearing Mizore cry kept her from doing the same. It also helped that Nerume clung so tightly to her hand.

"Ms. Sasayaki. Could you take her to Moka and then take her home?"

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yea. I don't want Mizore to be alone. Please."

Ms. Sasayaki regarded her a moment before turning her eyes on the crying snow girl. The door was already frozen in place and half the passage out into the hall was solid ice.

"I'll do this. Make sure to call a nurse to take Ms. Genzouyaki back to her room. We don't want her sleeping in a seated position."

"Thank you."

"Come with me, Ms. Shirayuki. I will take you to Ms. Nekonome's apartment."

It took a few moments for Mizore to calm down enough for Ms. Sasayaki to safely escort the snow girl from the small opening that remained. Kurumu felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her chest soon after their departure. She could hear the steady beeps of the machine behind her as her heart relaxed. She glanced at the small girl still clutching her hand firmly. Nerume's cheeks were dry but her eyes were red.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm sorry, Kurumu."

"It's okay. Didn't Satsuki say there was always adoption?"

Nerume nodded, fresh tears crawling down her cheeks.

"It won't be as fun, but it does work."

"Don't cry. Having a baby would have been so much trouble for me. I'll be fine."

"It's not that. What if I can't have a baby either? I can't even fucking pee."

Kurumu could not hold back as they cried together over the futures they had lost.

* * *

Something pressed to her lips, causing her to stir from her slumber. She could feel a powerful presence looming before she opened her eyes. It was dark, and the large figure over her was massive and indistinct. The finger pulled away as her eyes adjusted to assigning different shades of gray.

"Greetings, Ms. Kurono."

The voice was familiar. She noted the figure was swathed in a long, flowing hooded robe. A cross hung from a beaded chain about his neck. The Headmaster of Yokai Academy was lurking in her room.

"It is welcome to see you are still among the living."

She had no idea what time it was. Within an hour of Ms. Sasayaki departing, she had reluctantly parted ways with Nerume. Having nothing else to do, she had cried herself to sleep.

She jerked against her restraints. Why was the Headmaster here? She thought he was watching over Tsukune. Had something happened?

"Calm down, Ms. Kurono. You don't want to hurt yourself."

She whimpered as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Are you afraid?"

"Tsukune!"

"The boy is resting. I have that beast within him sealed away. For now."

She relaxed her body, trusting he spoke the truth. His cold hands caressed her gently but he gave off no hints of desire. She was relieved and confused.

"Why are you here?"

"I am checking on the woman that loves him. The poor boy is quite troubled."

"Is he okay?"

"He is dead."

Kurumu's heart lurched at the words, but she knew the Headmaster was talking in riddles. She could hear the amusement in his voice.

"You said you sealed him."

"Indeed I did."

"So he can return to being human."

The man shook his head.

"No. This seal that took me all day to create is but a bandage. That young man has no path back to humanity. His only hope lies in his ability to become a true vampire."

That was it then. It was all over. She could no longer have children and he could no longer be the sweet, innocent young man he had come to Yokai as. Her role in his life was over. Only Moka could save him.

Kurumu started to weep. Nothing seemed to matter now. The beeping slowed as her heart became heavy. She could feel it tighten down, her stomach turning. She felt nauseous.

"Easy now, child. You're putting too much strain on your heart."

She coughed up a sob, shaking her head.

"What do you expect me to do?"

The Headmaster pulled up the stool to sit beside her bed. His face remained hidden in the shadows of the hood with his eyes protected from her gaze.

"Hope, my dear child. I expect you to believe in good outcomes and remain positive in the face of overwhelming odds. It is a difficult path, but preferable to the cold, apathetic approach many of your kind elect to take."

"What is there for me to hope for? That he becomes a vampire?"

"Precisely."

"That isn't what I wanted."

"Would you prefer him to die?"

"Of course not!"

"Then you should hope that he lives. Despite that meaning he shall do so as a vampire."

Kurumu cried, knowing that he was right about that. It felt so empty. He said nothing, allowing her fit of tears to pass. Feeling exhausted, she looked back at him.

"Can he go home?"

"That has been under much debate since I brought him here. He will be supervised. Most humans that become aware of our world are."

"Supervised? By whom?"

"By Fairy Tale. This is standard procedure for them and has nothing to do with his current state. The decision to monitor him was made before bringing him here."

Kurumu shook her head in disbelief.

"Why did you do this to him? Why did you bring him here?"

"Are you regretting meeting him?"

She groaned. She hated being toyed with. She stared into the cowl, hoping she was meeting his gaze but could feel nothing. She wanted him to tell her the truth without these torturous games.

"Is this an attempt to bend me to your will? You will find that quite difficult."

"Leave me alone."

He chuckled at her.

"I understand Ms. Sasayaki is wanting to run more tests on your heart. Such a lovely woman. So devoted to unraveling the mysteries of our uniqueness."

He pressed a finger into the shadows of his hood.

"You will promise not to tell her what I'm about to reveal to you. I don't wish to spoil her fun."

Kurumu frowned. He lowered his hand, pressing the fingertip to her lips. She turned her head away, causing him to chuckle again.

"A succubus is a cursed creature, living for the sole purpose of love. A succubus is to love and to be loved. These are essential for one to survive."

"I don't consider a body that hungers for sexual attention to be made for love."

"Passion and lust is a simple form of love. A succubus appears sexual because it allows her to acquire the simplest form of love without much effort on her part. The deeper forms of love created with bonds of friendship and commitment are healthier, yet more dangerous to pursue."

"Dangerous?"

The hood tilted and she could sense him grinning.

"As I said, a succubus is meant to love. She is not built to grieve or despair. It was a trick played upon Lilith, whom so desperately wanted a child to love. She was given daughters that could only love."

She hated these restraints as she could not pull away from him as he touched her hair.

"So that is why I ask of you to hope. Each time you grieve or despair, those strange muscles about your precious heart will tighten. They constrict and become stronger with each sadness that weighs on your soul. And eventually, one of these times, your poor heart will be crushed. It is the curse of your kind."

Kurumu swallowed, unable to bring herself to call him out on this. It felt true. It did feel like she could die if she gave up on Tsukune.

"But I can't give him anything. He has no future with me. It's better if he is with someone else."

"That might be true, but did you love him only because you thought everything would work out? Is it no longer love because you can't have a family with him? Are you no longer friends if it is better to leave him in the care of the young vampire you both hold so dear?"

His quick line of questioning made her aware how shallow she was thinking. All those times she had scoffed at girls refusing to date boys on the basis of not having a family. And she knew Nerume was right. Adoption had always been possible. Families could be made. Just like the seniors from the track team. It never had to be perfect. It never had to be blood.

But to become a vampire. She was scared.

"What if he doesn't love me back? It's to love and to be loved."

"You have to believe in both. It's not someone loving you that holds your heart hostage. It's your belief that they love you. As long as you have hope, you can carry on indefinitely."

Kurumu grimaced at the thought of spending years in unrequited love. She did not have such strength.

"I can't pretend that I'm loved."

"You're a succubus. A creature whom specializes in the perception of reality. I know you've been toying within your mind and the minds of your friends. If you believe in it, it will happen."

Kurumu regarded the figure before her, wondering why he even cared. She was nothing to him. Tsukune was only part of a promise he had made to Mrs. Shuzen to help her unseal her daughter. What did he gain in doing this for Mrs. Shuzen? Maybe he was repaying a debt. She had to know.

And he would tell her.

The moment his annoying hand touched her cheek, she focused on the contact and pushed in. She felt her vision shatter as images tumbled before her consciousness. Thousands of images. Glimpses of things through his eyes. So many unfamiliar people. So many unfamiliar places. She could see him. A reflection of himself and his eyes were deep and haunting.

She was standing in an endless field of grass. There was no sun in the blue sky which was littered with poofy clouds. The slight breeze kicked up her white dress which hung loosely from her shoulders on thin straps. The hem danced along her knees as she breathed in the fresh smell of the morning.

A young man sat on the only stump in this expanse, his attention upon an easel. He had long, flowing black hair that was parted on the sides by sharp white horns. A thin dress shirt clung to his chiseled torso, failing to obscure his strength. He sighed as he stroked his brush across the canvas, adding details to an unfamiliar young woman with a golden, braided ponytail and angelic features.

"I see you are maturing rapidly. I doubt your mother has figured out what you've done."

Kurumu frowned at the man whom kept his back to her. She sensed this was the Headmaster, but this form was nothing like the robed figure she was familiar with. Perhaps this was an image of his youth.

"Or perhaps what you see is what I wish you to see."

This was not the place to find answers. She looked deeper, glancing through images upon images. There was so many. She let more of her look, cutting her consciousness to cover more ground. There had to be a beginning. She needed a sequence.

"Please, stop, Ms. Kurono. I do not appreciate you rummaging through my mind."

Her awareness was full of closed doors. Everything was locked. She should have a key.

A door opened and the young man smiled upon her. He had a toothy grin and lively eyes. He gestured for her to come inside. He was wearing the same shirt, though it was unbuttoned. A gem was lodged in the center of his chest with the skin pulled back in a jagged scar. It looked foreign. She reached out for it.

"So curious."

He snatched up her hand, pulling her inside. The door slammed shut on its own as she entered a warm study. Shelves lined the walls, filled with books of all shapes and sizes. A fire cackled in a stone hearth behind a large, alabaster desk. The young man guided her over to a crimson cushioned chair made of white marble. He let her go in front of it, gesturing as he took a seat on the desk. His black pants were torn in shreds below the calves and he was barefoot. Talons graces his toes.

"I want to know what's going on."

"Right now you are trying to take control of my mind and I'm desperately trying to keep you out of places you don't belong, without causing you harm."

With a thought a copy of her appeared on his desk. She draped her arms over his shoulders and leaned against his sturdy frame.

"I want to know everything."

He smiled at her, ignoring the Kurumu hanging on him.

"You are dangerous, Ms. Kurono. This act alone is grounds to expel you. Tampering with the mind of the Headmaster of Yokai."

"I want to protect my friends."

Kurumu nodded at herself.

"I don't know if you care for them like I do."

"Indeed. Your investment in Ms. Akashiya and Mr. Aono is much higher than mine. To me, I regard them as necessary tools to finish something I started long ago."

Kurumu nuzzled her cheek against his, feeling his will to deny her lessen.

"What would that be?"

He laughed, grabbing her by the arm and tugging her forward. He sighed as she picked up a book from the shelf, noting the title was in some foreign language that she understood. She flipped the cover and recalled him reading this.

"You are invasive and persistent. I will tell you that there is a survivor of Mr. Aono's skirmish with the skating club. The club president was not among the injured or deceased. The local young man, Fusamina Hayato, is missing."

She cocked her head, putting the book aside while another Kurumu leaned back in the comfortable cushion of the wide chair. She poked the white horn jutting out of his dark locks, realizing these things were extensions of his ears.

"How is this relevant?"

"It means his capture would be quite useful for your friends."

She picked up another book, realizing this one was about magic. It was a guide to help those with talents of the spirit dabble in the arcane. She knew this information was useless to her.

"You must love playing games."

She reached over to touch his gem which he protectively covered as another Kurumu appeared by his thigh. She pouted, having been certain he would have snatched her hand away so she could touch it.

"Ms. Kurono. Understand that I'm restraining myself. I am not your prisoner."

She sat up in the chair, staring at him.

"But you have made my friends yours. You brought them here for your own selfish reasons and allow bad things to happen to them."

He chuckled, wagging a finger at her.

"I am being invaded by a fifteen year old girl. You overestimate my ability to play God over the entirety of Mononoke and Yokai Academy. While Kuyo was a nuisance, I did have uses for him."

This next book was about gardening techniques. She smiled, pleased with the light-hearted thoughts of proper flower care and the best seasons for growth.

"I want to protect my friends. I'm not here to play games."

He grinned, pushing away the hands pawing at the one covering his gem.

"Imagine what Mr. Fusamina would tell you. Think about it. If you could get your hands on him, it could be the end of Antithesis."

She frowned, aware that this was the rumored terrorist organization that attempted to murder the Headmaster years ago. It was this event that had brought about Kuyo's appointment to chief of security and leader of the PSC.

"Why would you assume he is part of Antithesis?"

"I don't. But for the sake of your friends, it would be fortunate for you if he was. If this event could be categorized as a terrorist attack made against the school, I'm sure any talks of expulsion would be swept away in the face of criminal activity."

Kurumu disliked his tone. It felt as if he was suggesting that they capture and portray Fusamina as a criminal to protect her friends. This was what the PSC had been doing for the past decade.

"You must hate monstrels."

"I admire your heart, Ms. Kurono. You realize Mr. Fusamina was part of the group that damaged your friends. Are you saying that you would spare him after this?"

"Whom is demanding the expulsion of Tsukune?"

"Mr. Saitou is the most vocal. Since we have not admitted any survivors, it is his understanding that his entire skating club is dead. As far as he is concerned, a vampire went on a rampage and killed everyone that could possibly testify in favor of his boys."

Kurumu snorted.

"How could anyone testify in favor of them after what happened to Yukari?"

"You've been assaulted twice in such a fashion. You know removal is the preferred course of action. Nobody would have been executed."

Kurumu wondered if that was just. Did she want Nagare dead? No. A part of her felt she was to blame for his deranged behavior. But she knew Yukari was less forgiving.

"Didn't you get testimonies from the boys that were admitted to the hospital?"

"None were conscious and young Sendou removed them from the equation before we could find out."

She mulled that over as she picked up another book. This one was about creating magical seals to contain demonic energies. She traced a fingertip down his chin.

"Tsukune isn't a demon. He's a vampire. How did you seal him?"

The Headmaster chuckled.

"I did the best I could. If you want an expert on seals, you would have to talk with Touhou Fuhai."

"A great man from China. Deshi Deshiko says she knows him."

"The young lady from China that enlisted in the PSC. Her credentials are fabricated."

"Fabricated?"

"Yes. Her background is entirely made up. On the surface all of her references are valid, but there's no depth to it. I could verify things with Touhou if that girl is here on his behalf, if I deemed it necessary."

Kurumu set the book down.

"Is there any other way to fix Tsukune beyond making him a vampire?"

"None that I'm aware of. I asked Mrs. Shuzen to pay the boy a visit at the start of the week under Ms. Sasayaki's recommendation. She agreed to come."

"So she will turn him."

"Or kill him."

Every Kurumu in the room scowled at him.

"Why would she do that? Isn't he vital to her efforts to remove the seal?"

He gestured with his free hand at the shelves.

"I've tried my hand at divination but the boy's future has always been unstable. Mrs. Shuzen may feel that the investment has become too high and abandon him. There's also the simple fact that Mr. Aono could die from receiving more vampire blood."

Kurumu sighed, slouching back in the chair while she continued to prod at his hand with mild interest in what she might discover if she touched him and went deeper.

"You have given me nothing."

"I have given you a way to keep your friends from being expelled."

"I doubt Mrs. Shuzen would allow her daughter to be expelled. She is here specifically to be in contact with Tsukune."

"If both Ms. Akashiya and Mr. Aono are expelled, I imagine she would take him under her wing as property of the Shuzen estate."

He sighed dramatically.

"And thus would end my attempts to keep things from developing faster than I would like. Those two are not ready for the ordeal of his awakening. Mrs. Shuzen is too impatient. Her haste to reclaim her daughter could be disastrous to us all."

Kurumu saw an image of the beast, only this time the setting was different. This young man stood with another, facing the monster that had devoured Moka's mother. For a moment, she realized Akasha Bloodriver was poised to strike the blow that would push the beast into slumber.

"You were there."

"I see you snatched up a memory because I brought it here. As much as I enjoy the attention of a nubile, young woman, I really need to push you out."

She gasped as her consciousness returned to the dark hospital room. A hand was clamped down on her throat, squeezing hard. She could not move to push away his hand.

He sighed as the beating of her heart quickened with panic. He withdrew his hand, though the pressure lingered for several seconds. She choked and coughed. Her eyes felt dry like she had not blinked for many minutes.

"I do apologize, Ms. Kurono. I hope that did not hurt too much, but it is an effective way to break your trance. If I had not secured the door, I would have not indulged your antics as long."

She coughed more with her throat ragged and parched. She wanted to talk but it hurt. She could only managed pained sounds.

"A word of advice. Don't make any deals with Mrs. Shuzen. Since becoming part of Fairy Tale, she has had an unusual fascination with your kind. She has tried recruiting many succubi, including your mother over the years. I know she has convinced at least three such women and all of them can do what you have done today."

Kurumu wet her lips, shaking her head.

"So what."

"It means she will want you. Mrs. Shuzen dreams of a world that she can control. A haven for all monster races created by the illusion that everything is normal. She wants more of your kind to help convince the humans that integration is in their best interests."

Was that possible? Could she make humans accept them, simply by wanting it enough?

"Isn't that what we want? A future where we can all be safe."

The Headmaster started slowly for the door.

"It's not a future that everyone wants. As respected as Mrs. Shuzen is, the other leaders of Fairy Tale don't enjoy the idea that they can be manipulated into peace. After all, you are well aware that the powers of a succubus are not limited to controlling human minds."

Kurumu had never given much thought about Mrs. Shuzen's agenda. She supposed it was a bad thing to force people to accept each other. No. It was not. If she could go back in time, she would not hesitate to stop those boys from hurting Yukari and Nerume.

"I wanted more."

He opened the door and paused.

"There was a time when I wanted more. Now I just want it to end."

Kurumu sighed as he left her. She had her truth. This whole thing was about some ancient evil bent on destroying the world. As bad as things were, it had her feeling like it would only get worse.

Having no idea what time it was, she pressed the red button near her right hand to summon a nurse.


	21. Blood Price

If she had to spend another whole day in these restraints, she was going to lose her mind. There was nothing to do. Unlike exam rooms, the patient rooms lacked a clock, so she could not entertain herself with watching a device monitor the slow, monotonous passage of time. The station behind her continued to keep pace with the beating of her heart, which had ceased being amusing hours ago.

The staff was avoiding her this morning. They would not touch her nor look at her, following the orders of the Headmaster. She had protested this news from the first nurse whom attended her this morning, but the young man had reassured her that she did not require much assistance prior to her scheduled surgeries. Other than changing out her fluid and medicine bags, there was no reason to feed her and she could call them in case she needed to use the restroom.

In that regard, she was mildly surprised she had not felt the urge to do such a thing. She thought being hydrated meant you would have to pee. She doubted she was sweating it all off, but she did feel dirty. She had not showered since the morning of the attack.

She understood her clothes from that day had been disposed of. She had been much closer to death this time around than her incident with Mizore. That made two destroyed blouses in two weeks. She sighed, wondering if her wardrobe issues would ever cease.

Starting out with five complete uniforms with one green jacket she had yet to wear, she had lost a blouse and sweater that first week which had resulted in wearing a uniform twice. With the focus on clubs, she had doubled up on those days with the swim club without much thought. The following week Yukari had cast a spell on Tsukune that resulted in him tearing one of her skirts beyond repair. She had avoided doubling up blouses that week due to her sudden acquisition of a uniform that Friday during Tora's mess of trying to send Tsukune home with her spiritual magic. That gave her a second jacket which was fitted nicely enough to actually wear.

Things had gone smoothly that fourth week and half of the fifth since wearing a skirt twice was never a big deal and wearing a soiled uniform to her Saturday morning lessons was not an all-day thing. Then that crap with the PSC happened which resulted in the loss of another skirt, blouse and sweater. It had been annoying going back to the issue of wearing things twice a week and then Mizore had poked a hole through her chest that cost her another sweater and blouse.

Satsuki had taken pity on her and allowed her to keep a sweater, skirt and blouse the next day. Then Mother's order with the store came through which gave her three blouses, three jackets and three skirts, which prompted Satsuki to demand her donated blouse back. Since then she had lost a blouse to the attack on the sunflower field and now a blouse and skirt in the abandoned building. She was lucky she had forgotten to wear a sweater or jacket as she imagined that would have been destroyed too.

She sighed. While she still had plenty of jackets and skirts to get through a week, she had never actually recuperated her losses in sweaters and she was back to four blouses. That last one had been a custom blouse too, which really sucked. At least the one she had lost in the human world had been one of her remaining generic ones. She only had one of those left. She wondered if she should spend some of her remaining funds on picking up another uniform or if she should ask her mother to donate to the cause of keeping her in clean blouses.

She sighed in boredom, having nothing to do but think over random nonsense. It was Friday. Mail was coming today and she had missed her chance to send a letter to her mother, thanking her for the funds to finance her kitchen. Not that she could have written one with her arms restrained. She supposed she could have written a letter back on Monday night after folding up all those papers. She did have her copy of the paper back in her suite.

Why did everything have to be so crazy? One week ago she was fighting the creations of a damn witch whom wanted to kill every human being that crossed her path. If she thought back, there had not been a single week without some major drama unfolding. While she understood that she was in a monster school and things would be different, there were students like Tobuyoku and Uchiyama whom dealt with none of this garbage. It was like she was cursed to have a tumultuous high school experience.

She wished she could have spoken to Nerume this morning. The second attendant that had changed her antibiotics had informed her about Nerume having her procedure done at that time. She was not likely to see the girl until late in the evening after introducing the kirin to physical therapy.

Kurumu knew her procedure would be done around lunch. She had no idea why anyone would want to operate on someone's intestines after eating, so she assumed it would be before. She knew the surgery would be performed by some other doctor, since Ms. Sasayaki had school to attend to.

She highly doubted they would clear her to leave the hospital tomorrow. Even Sunday felt like a stretch. She could see them willingly letting her go on Monday. She sighed, wanting Satsuki to have the birthday they had planned together. She knew she could get both Nerume and her out of here. Her only concern was if such a thing would be detrimental to their health.

When she returned to school, she needed to figure out how to find this Fusamina. She would have to start by checking with Tokori to determine if the girl was aware of his survival. If she was, than that probably meant the guy was not easy to find. Kurumu could not imagine Tokori holding out his location from the PSC.

She supposed she should also attempt to fulfill her obligations to the softball and baseball teams. It felt odd to think that the paper was important, but it was something to do. If her friends were expelled, she still had to carry on until there was a way to either join them or reverse the faculty decision. It was not a simple matter of running away with them, since she was well aware how difficult it was to leave Mononoke without permission.

There was still Mizore to care for. She had to be here for Mizore. Mizore and Nerume both needed her.

A knock on her door gave her so much relief. The door opened and a familiar black haired young woman stepped in. Rubi wore the same black, sleeveless top about her bosom. Her tattered skirt had been replaced by a long, ruffled skirt that fell to her ankles.

A pair of garnet studs poked through each bottom earlobe which had silver bands clipped all the way up the remaining curve. The jewelry made Kurumu think of Yukari and she wept.

"Oh! Are you hurt?"

Rubi came into the room quickly, her face full of concern as she placed her hands on Kurumu's arm and shoulder. The witch looked her over, confused at what she should do.

Moka slipped in quietly, shutting the door behind her. The vampire was dressed in her usual school outfit with the green jacket. Her eyes were reddened as she timidly approached the bed.

"You were supposed to wait. You were supposed to do it with Yukari."

Rubi looked to Moka.

"What is she talking about?"

Moka glanced at Rubi. She sighed, looking down at the floor.

"Your earrings."

Rubi touched her studs as she smiled softly at Kurumu.

"I'm sorry. There's not much for me to do at Ms. Nekonome's place. She left money for me to buy things if I wanted, so I went out. I thought I would surprise Yukari."

"How is Yukari?"

Kurumu forced herself to calm with deeper breaths. She could see how dejected Moka's posture was. It made her worry. Once the beeping behind her had stabilized, she flopped her restrained arms.

"I haven't been allowed to leave this room."

Rubi smiled, taking Kurumu's right hand.

"The staff feigned ignorance when we asked about her."

Kurumu nodded. There were still members of the Outcasts whom might get it in their heads to take revenge. Taking in another deep breath, she regarded Moka, whom had drawn closer to her left side.

"How have you been?"

Moka shrugged without comment.

"I heard Ginei told you to stay with Ms. Nekonome."

"Yea."

Kurumu sighed, squeezing Rubi's hand.

"You would think he would come to visit me after all the flirting he does."

"Maybe."

Pain. Moka was in so much pain that she had shut down. Her downcast eyes were distant and empty. It was difficult to watch.

Kurumu glanced at Rubi, toying with the thought of having the witch free her. She wanted to get up and hold Moka. She wanted to, but knew it was best to remain as she was. When the doctors felt she was good enough to not be restrained, then she could escape.

"How have you been Rubi? I haven't seen you all week."

The witch laughed softly.

"I say I fared better than most of you."

Rubi sighed, brushing her fingertips against Kurumu's bangs.

"I recall everyone acting like this place was such a wonderful alternative to living with Lady Oyakata. In less than a week, you have all been torn to pieces."

Kurumu realized the sadness in that truth.

"I'm sorry, Rubi."

"I just feel like it might have been better to die with her than to see this happen."

"Don't think that way. Nobody would have been happy to see you die."

Rubi shrugged.

"It's not really a matter of me worrying about how you feel. I thought things would be better here. That's all. I was looking forward to spending time with Yukari. To make things better with her. Now I don't know if I will get the chance."

Kurumu nodded.

"Well… her parents are coming. I don't know if it's today or tomorrow."

"Yukari's parents are coming here?"

Kurumu smiled at Rubi.

"Yea. I think if you keep waiting in the lobby all weekend, you should have a chance of meeting them."

"Why are her parents coming here?"

Kurumu had to wonder what all Rubi knew about current events. It would depend on what Mizore and Ms. Nekonome had been willing to share, having her doubts about Moka sharing anything. The vampire seemed content to say nothing.

"Yukari was raped. Her parents are taking her home."

Moka flinched as Rubi's eyes went wide.

"That's not possible."

Kurumu sighed, supposing Rubi had not been told much of anything.

"I was there, Rubi. I know she was."

"But she's too young. That can't be possible."

"I'm sorry, Rubi."

Rubi took in a ragged breath as she started to cry. She nodded, placing the back of her hand to her lips. Tears rolled down her cheek as she nodded again.

"I'm sorry."

"I knew it was bad. They said she was beaten up real bad."

"She was."

Kurumu regarded the vampire, whom remained quiet throughout all this.

"Moka. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Kurumu paused.

"Did they touch you?"

"No."

"You know they can test you for it."

"I said no."

Kurumu tensed up, trying not to cry. It was so hard to remain optimistic.

"Please, Moka. Tell me it's okay."

Moka turned eyes brimming with tears upon Kurumu.

"It's not okay."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she shook her head.

"It should have been me."

Kurumu felt a mix of emotions. She could understand what Moka felt. If Kurumu could take Yukari's place, she would. And yet, she felt so much relief. So much better knowing that Moka had been spared. And that hurt. It made her question her love for Yukari.

"I'm so sorry."

Moka nodded, taking a raspy breath as she turned her gaze back to the floor. The vampire sniffled, rubbing her nose as she returned to an empty shell.

"I understand you haven't said anything to the faculty."

Rubi sighed, tugging nervously on her braid.

"A man has come by a couple times asking for a statement, but I send him away. I know Ms. Akashiya has been in no mood to entertain guests."

"Did you see what happened to Fusamina?"

"Fusamina?"

Kurumu smiled at Rubi.

"The guy that runs the skating club. He was the one that got on the rink with us that time we went skating with Tobuyoku and Hanetsume."

Moka shrugged despondently.

"I don't remember."

"Please, Moka. This is important."

"I don't remember."

Kurumu sighed.

"I was told last night that Fusamina is the only survivor of that incident. The Headmaster said they are intentionally presenting things as if the entire club died."

Rubi frowned.

"Are you sure he is not trying to entrap you? If something happens to this man, he can claim you were the only one that knew about Fusamina being alive."

Kurumu paused thoughtfully. It had not crossed her mind that the Headmaster would pin another murder on their hands.

"I hope that is not the case. The Headmaster has suspicions that Fusamina might have ties to Antithesis, a terrorist organization that attempted to assassinate him a decade ago."

"So by claiming this man dead, your Headmaster can interrogate him at leisure."

"The Headmaster wants me to find him."

Rubi's eyes lit up.

"Oh, I see. By claiming Fusamina dead, the man has no choice but to go underground. He can't walk around in public without being pulled in for questioning."

Kurumu shrugged, clueless as to what was planned.

"All I understand is the Headmaster wants us to catch him and force him to confess his ties to Antithesis. If this whole thing is regarded as a terrorist act, the calls for expulsion would cease."

"Expulsion?"

Kurumu smiled at Rubi.

"Yes. The Outcasts and some faculty are calling for Tsukune and Moka to be expelled."

Rubi sighed.

"I suppose that's better than the rumors of execution we were first warned about."

Kurumu managed a smile.

"Yea. They probably felt execution was a bit too steep for the daughter of Fairy Tale's leader."

"It's all my fault."

Kurumu regarded the sullen vampire.

"Did Mizore speak with you last night?"

"Yea."

Rubi huffed.

"I trust this is the ice girl whom caused quite the spectacle. She was going on and on about how Ms. Akashiya had turned Mr. Aono into a murderer and taken your future away."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

"I still have a future."

Rubi squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry you became sterile."

It hit harder than she expected. She forced a laugh but it was mixed with tears and sobs. She shook her head as she willed herself to stop wishing things could be different.

"It's okay."

Moka bowed her head without comment.

"It's not like I'm dead. There are lots of people in the world that can't have children."

Moka nodded, tears dripping to the floor.

"It's not your fault. She told me to stay back."

Kurumu desperately tried to keep her tears in check, having spent too much time like this.

"Moka. Please say something."

The vampire turned pain stricken eyes up.

"I don't deserve you."

Kurumu managed a laugh, glancing at Rubi. The witch smiled, clearly uncomfortable with this.

"That sounds stupid. We're friends."

"Are we?"

Before she could respond, there was a knock on the door. A familiar brunette with a white nurse hat tied about her head left the door open wide as she stepped in. She regarded them with blue eyes behind thin wire spectacles as she smiled curtly.

"I am here to escort Ms. Kurono to her operation."

"Operation?"

Kurumu sighed, somewhat thankful for the interruption. She forced a smile at Moka, wagging her hands.

"Yes. They plan to permanently stitch my arms to my sides so I can always be like a penguin."

Rubi snorted, shaking her head as the nurse walked around the foot of the bed. Moka regarded the nurse as the woman strolled about her to attend to the machine behind Kurumu.

"What are they going to do?"

"I guess Mizore didn't explain that. Well… my organs got all messed up so they have to put them back in proper places so I don't have problems."

Rubi regarded her with disbelief.

"It's amazing you're alive."

"The joy of being a monster, I guess."

She heard the beeping behind her cease. The nurse slipped behind her head to unhook the bags from the stand and set them down on the pillow.

"How have you been, Ms. Yakumaru?"

The young woman frowned, timidly placing the second bag next to Kurumu's head.

"I am well, Ms. Kurono."

"This is Yakumaru Mako, Tokori's friend."

Yakumaru sighed, popping a release beneath the bed. She pushed the whole bed forward, gesturing for Rubi to stand aside.

"Could we see Yukari?"

Yakumaru glared at the witch.

"I don't know whom you are, but we have nobody by that name in this facility."

"These are friends of mine. They know Yukari is here."

"That may be, but I'm not authorized to allow anyone up on the fifth floor where she is being kept. As Ms. Kurono won't be allowed visitors for the remainder of the day, I suggest you take that vampire trash out to the curb where it belongs."

Seeing Moka flinch, Kurumu scowled at the nurse.

"You don't have to be like that."

Pushing another lever, Yakumaru lowered the upper half of the bed some. Guiding the bed to the door, she pushed Kurumu out into the hall.

"I would offer you to accompany us to the lounge, but the elevators are only so big."

With a huff, Yakumaru started down the hall without looking back.

"What's wrong with you?"

Yakumaru glared at her.

"Wrong with me? That girl is trouble. The sooner she leaves, the safer we all are."

"Moka's a good girl."

"So was Ran."

Kurumu frowned as she was steered out into the elevator lobby. There was only one elevator large enough for the beds. Yakumaru wheeled her past the chrome door, reaching over to punch the button.

"Who is Ran?"

Yakumaru's right hand clenched on the bed. The nurse messed with the fluid bags beside her head as Yakumaru watched the white circles light up which revealed the ascent of the elevator.

"Yakumaru?"

"You need to stop prying in this matter, Ms. Kurono."

Kurumu recalled the first encounter with Yakumaru and how Tokori had discouraged the older girl from showing too much interest in them.

"So how long have you been part of the Outcasts?"

The elevator chimed upon arrival, the doors slowly pulling apart. Yakumaru grabbed the head of the bed and tugged her back inside the larger elevator. The bed barely fit inside. The nurse stepped aside as she pulled Kurumu in the rest of the way, moving to the front to push the button for the first floor.

"What happened to that boy? He came to Tokori's place the night they raped Yukari."

Yakumaru hung her head as they descended two floors.

"Ran was his little sister. They're all dead. Hideo, his mother and Ran."

Kurumu paused, the weight of that revelation hitting harder than she thought. She had suspected he was dead but not this.

"I'm sorry."

Yakumaru glanced over her shoulder, her eyes distant and haunted. The elevator stopped, but the nurse absently pressed the button that kept the door from opening.

"I would like to keep living. Don't you?"

Kurumu swallowed. She felt there was more. Terror.

"Does Tokori know?"

Yakumaru turned away, pushing a button. The doors slowly started to open.

"Tokori told me, Ms. Kurono. I only walked him home that night. I thought he would be safe."

Kurumu could not think of a response to the pained tone in her voice. The brunette grabbed the foot of the bed and pulled her out of the elevator. Yakumaru remained distant and out of reach all the way to the operating room.

* * *

"Do they have those available in different colors?"

Nerume looked down at the slender poles that were attached to the black handles she clutched in her fists. The gray rods looked about as sturdy as the racks which Kurumu's medicine bags hung from. At the top of these rods was a black cuff that could be strapped about Nerume's forearms.

"I hope so. Flat black would be better than this metallic look."

"No other color preferences? Why not green or purple?"

Nerume made a slight shrug which forced her to shift her crutches. She sighed.

"Black is fine. This is so annoying."

Kurumu smiled softly as she touched the rack beside her. They had given her one with wheels, allowing her to roam the building after serving her dinner. Not that there was much to do after eight in a hospital other than visit with Nerume.

She was not in the slightest bit tired. They had doped her up with so much anesthesia that she had not woken up from her surgeries until almost seven. According to Nerume, the trio of PSC girls had stopped by around five but had left around six thirty to make it back to the dining hall while Tokori went home.

Apparently Mizore had not visited today, which worried Kurumu. She hoped the girl had gone to school and attended club, though there might not have been club. Then again, it was not like all of their club was in the hospital. Ginei technically could carry on with Kana and Honda. She wondered how Kana was doing. Surely someone would have said something by now if anything had happened to the blond. She hoped Honda had not resigned from the club over this mess.

She sighed, wondering if those two even had a clue what was going on. She could see Ginei calling those girls together yesterday and telling them both not to worry about club for the week. It was possible the girls knew they were in the hospital. She had no idea what the rumor mill was cranking out.

Nerume pouted as she failed to balance herself on one crutch. This was like her seventh or eighth attempt since Kurumu had wandered into the girl's room.

"I don't know how I'm ever going to open a damn door."

Kurumu smiled, patting the girl's head.

"You'll have to walk with someone."

"All that rumbling about me needing to be more independent and now I can't shower by myself."

"Or pee."

Nerume whimpered.

"Don't remind me."

Kurumu's stomach grumbled. She sighed, grabbing her rack and absently rolling it to and fro. She was still restricted to a liquid sort of diet. Puddings and soups were allowed but nothing solid. It sounded like they wanted her to avoid that until they could confirm all her insides were properly functioning. She had her doubts they would be doing that over the weekend.

She had not seen Ms. Sasayaki today, nor did Nerume know if the woman had even shown up. Kurumu kind of wanted to talk to someone about Yakumaru. Kurumu sensed there was more to the story than a simple walk home, but it was something Yakumaru was afraid to embellish. There would be no reason for Yakumaru to fear unless there was something else going on.

Antithesis.

"Do you think they will let us leave tomorrow morning for Satsuki's birthday?"

Kurumu smirked as she leaned her head against the rack.

"I think they will need some convincing."

"You're so bad."

Kurumu smiled. Her thoughts drifted to Tsukune and Yukari. She knew both were being kept up on the fifth floor. Having never been to the fifth floor before, Kurumu had quickly learned that the elevators did not go up there without a key. She had abandoned the notion of using the stairs, aware how difficult that would have been for Nerume.

Kurumu shook her head, gesturing at Nerume.

"You have way stronger arms than I do. I could not hold myself up like that for hours."

"It's not that hard to hold myself upright. Moving is a pain in the ass because I have to take small steps. Is it still called steps when I use these things?"

Kurumu shrugged as there was a knock on Nerume's door. They looked up as the door swung open and a familiar young girl with reddish pigtails and shoulder length hair stepped through. She had a red sailor uniform with a wide white collar and a red tie that matched the ribbons in her hair. The girl bowed her head silently, gesturing out to the hall.

An imperious, tanned woman stepped through the opening. Her short silver hair clung neatly about her neck with her bangs pushed back on the left side with a diamond cross pin while the right bangs teased her crimson eyes. A crimson, velvet bodice clung tightly about her torso and down her thighs. A part slashed up the side past her hip to allow more freedom of movement as her black heels clipped the white tiled floor.

"You are not in your room."

Kurumu nodded, absently touching her simple hospital gown which was identical to Nerume's. They looked like peasants in comparison to this woman in the sleeveless, strapless dress.

"Introductions."

"Uh… this woman is Shuzen Gyokuro, Moka's mother. And her daughter, Kokoa."

Nerume smiled, nodding her head slightly.

"Genzouyaki Nerume. I'm sorry I can't bow for you."

The vampire glanced the kirin over. After a moment she turned her gaze on Kurumu.

"I see you failed to keep that boy out of trouble and away from my daughter."

Kurumu sighed, vaguely recalling such a warning.

"I thought you brought him here for the specific purpose of removing her seal."

Mrs. Shuzen huffed in amusement.

"That would be Mikogami, your dear Headmaster. That boy was his leverage to persuade me to enroll my daughter in his school."

This revelation caught Kurumu by surprise. She had assumed the whole thing was Mrs. Shuzen's idea. Then again, she had only found out last night about the Headmaster's personal investment in putting down the creature that had devoured Moka's birth mother. It would make some sense, considering he had spoken with concern about Mrs. Shuzen taking an expelled Tsukune and Moka under her wing to hasten the seal's removal.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Shuzen. I am frustrated with how things turned out."

"You are not alone in that regard."

The vampire regarded her daughter.

"Kokoa. Take Ms. Genzouyaki for a walk."

Nerume frowned, glancing between Mrs. Shuzen and Kurumu.

"I don't mind but it will be slow."

"You may take all the time you need. I require some time alone with Ms. Kurono."

Nerume started trekking toward the door in small, exaggerated movements. She was getting better at it, but she had also been doing this for hours. The adrenaline from frustration was instrumental in keeping the girl awake and motivated.

"May I carry her?"

Mrs. Shuzen turned her head.

"No! I can do it."

A slight smile touched the older woman's thin lips. She stepped aside, allowing the girl to steadily pass.

"Admirable. Pride is a strong trait. Encourage her to move faster, Kokoa."

The younger vampire frowned.

"Um… okay?"

Nerume put one crutch down, dragging her feet as she went to move the other. She panted as she tried to move faster, getting out in the hall with notable effort. She paused as Kokoa closed the door. They could hear Nerume's struggles as she started down the hall.

Mrs. Shuzen wandered over to Kurumu's side, glancing at the door.

"There was a time such a thing would be put out of her misery."

Kurumu regarded the woman with wide eyes.

"Why would you say such a thing?"

"Because it is true. A child like that requires far more attention and care than she is worth."

Kurumu scowled, drawing away from the woman.

"What would you know of worth?"

"I know I would not save that girl if it came to a choice between her and a healthier individual. It might be best if she somehow found her way into human society. They are more tolerant of weakness."

"Nerume will be fine. Her parents will take care of her."

"I believe they will cease funding her education when they realize nothing will come of it. Short of her being an only child, I can't see how they would logically do anything else."

It was difficult to remain respectful when such cruelty was spoken. Kurumu bit back her first and second retorts, calming her anger to a slow simmer.

"Not every mother would abandon her child."

"True. It is far more common that they will die for them."

Kurumu frowned. She did not disagree, but the remark felt out of place.

"I was requested by your Headmaster to attend to this issue. I almost dismissed his summons, before I realized this could turn out for the best."

"So you will save Tsukune?"

The woman reached over to caress the short hairs about Kurumu's ear.

"I would like to see your eyes."

Kurumu frowned again. She recalled the last time the woman had peered into her eyes. It had not been a pleasant sensation.

"Why?"

"Aren't you curious?"

The woman stepped around to face her directly. She touched the diamond pin in her bangs as she gazed, unblinking. Her other fingers lovingly caressed Kurumu's cheek.

Kurumu realized what the woman meant. She stared back, thinking this was a chance that she could get some answers. Her push inside the Headmaster had been somewhat of a success. Perhaps she could do the same. Letting go of the rack, she touched the woman's hand upon her cheek.

She was at the small table in her home in Kengamine. The vampire sat across the table, grinning. Everything about her was home. The aged refrigerator and the dingy stove which Kurumu had spent hours trying to clean during her seventh grade summer break.

"I have surrounded myself with ladies of your powers. Occasionally I have a drink."

Mrs. Shuzen smiled, baring her fangs.

Kurumu paused with uncertainty. She thought about it, and decided it did not matter. This was the mind of Mrs. Shuzen. She reached out across the table.

The vampire grinned, snatching up her hand. She felt weightless and grounded. The light within the room diminished so only shapes and shadows remained.

"You don't want inside my head, child. There's too much."

Kurumu tightened her hold on the vampire's hand, pushing.

"It's not years you will find. It's possibilities. Endless possibilities."

Concern? Kurumu hesitated, regarding the woman. Now it was only her and the vampire in a shroud of emptiness. There was nothing else.

"Let me look. And then I will decide what is best."

It was difficult to describe the next few moments. Her hand was let go and she was once again in Nerume's room. She wet her lips, grabbing for her rack as the vampire sighed.

"As I feared. You can't resolve this."

"Meaning?"

"We cannot allow you to enter his mind. He will kill you in your current condition."

Kurumu rolled her eyes. She had heard this from the silver Moka days ago.

"You said you were surrounded by others of my kind. Maybe one of them-"

"No. You are special to this young man. You have an advantage that they don't, regardless of what you might feel about their experience or strengths. He frankly is not worth risking one of them."

Kurumu scowled.

"So… you don't plan to save him?"

"I see you have a strong desire that I do something to fix the mistakes of my daughter. Are you willing to sacrifice your life to save his?"

Kurumu paused for a moment.

"I am willing to enter his mind and die for him, if that is what it takes to bring him back."

Mrs. Shuzen smirked.

"Nothing that dramatic is required. We can gamble on giving him blood if you agree to pay the price."

Kurumu sighed, having been warned about this.

"So you want me to join Fairy Tale and be part of your movement to brainwash the humans into accepting monsters among them."

Mrs. Shuzen favored her with an appreciative look.

"That is tempting. Though I would feel wrong about making a child pay off her mother's debts."

"My mother has nothing to do with this."

"Your mother is refusing to be reasonable. We agreed to delay her commitment till you were capable of taking care of yourself. Disregarding your present condition, I believe you could manage without her."

Kurumu paused, not wanting to argue about any arrangements her mother might have made.

"Do you not need him anymore?"

"The boy? He is a safer alternative than other methods of removing my daughter's seal. I prefer using him, but his cost has become rather steep. You should appreciate the value of blood."

There was a knock on the door. The young vampire held it open so she could peer inside.

"She's tired."

"I can do another lap."

Mrs. Shuzen gestured for Kurumu as she started toward the door.

"You may rest now, Ms. Genzouyaki. I am taking Ms. Kurono upstairs to visit her boyfriend."

Nerume glanced down the hall.

"Can I come too?"

"No."

Mrs. Shuzen stalked out into the hall to stand by Nerume. She gestured in the room.

"Come along, Ms. Kurono. This is the only path in which he lives."

Kurumu sighed, grabbing her rack and dragging it with her as she neared the door. She managed a smile as she waited for Nerume to get through the opening.

"You sleep well, Nerume."

"Say hi to Tsukune for me."

Kurumu chuckled. Once Nerume was safely in the clear, Kurumu slipped out into the hall. She waved at Nerume's back as Kokoa closed the door.

"Shall we?"

Kurumu started down the hall alongside Mrs. Shuzen with Kokoa trailing behind them. There was nothing special about the corridor. It was wide enough for beds and had a continuous gray rail along the wall. Every few steps they passed by an empty patient room.

"So how is my daughter doing?"

Kurumu hesitated her response as they walked by another set of patient rooms.

"She is staying with Ms. Nekonome. You could ask her yourself."

"I have no interest in talking with the doll."

"Moka is not a doll."

"That thing is not Moka."

Kurumu swallowed, trying not to get caught up in the emotions that swirled in her heart. They arrived in the lobby, crossing the small space to the elevators.

"Would it help if you thought of her as Akashiya Moka instead of Shuzen Moka?"

Kokoa giggled but quickly looked away from the stern glare her mother cast upon her. The silver haired woman touched the button to summon the elevator.

"Surely you've talked with my daughter by now. She can't always be hiding behind her doll."

Kurumu mulled over what she should say. She had no idea what this woman wanted from her and she had no reason to surrender it unless Mrs. Shuzen would suddenly refuse to help.

"Why don't you see her as a person?"

"Because a person is born. That thing is a prison, placed upon my daughter."

"Moka's mother, Akasha Bloodriver, put that seal on her to prevent that monster from hunting her."

The elevator dinged its arrival. The doors slowly pulled apart.

"So you have spoken with her."

"What is she talking about?"

Mrs. Shuzen stepped into the elevator and gestured for them.

"You have the key, Kokoa. Use it to unlock the fifth floor."

The girl frowned, regarding Kurumu.

"Yes, Mother."

Kokoa entered the elevator, pulling a small circular key from her blouse pocket. Kurumu rolled her rack with her into the large space as the vampire pushed the key into the circular hole beneath the buttons. The doors slowly closed after she pressed the button for the fifth floor.

"So you haven't told your daughters how Moka's mother died."

"It is enough that they know that she died."

The elevator started its ascent.

"What happened to Akua?"

Mrs. Shuzen paused, allowing the elevator to reach its destination. As the car settled and the doors pulled apart, the vampire sighed.

"I will answer this only for Kokoa's sake. Akua is alive."

Kokoa turned her head sharply, emerald eyes wide.

"But you said she died. That she died with momma."

"And I am correcting that statement. It was easier for Akua to operate if everyone believed she was dead. Including your father."

Kokoa's hand lingered on the key while the other was clenched in a fist. The girl's jaw clenched as she regarded the fifth floor lobby.

"What happened to their father?"

"Let's move on, Ms. Kurono. Your boyfriend is waiting."

"He left us."

Kurumu hesitated.

"Kokoa."

"Yes, Mother."

The younger vampire withdrew the key and grabbed Kurumu by the shoulder. She tugged firmly, almost dragging Kurumu out of the elevator as her mother followed them out into the lobby.

"The fact remains that whatever reason Akasha had to seal our daughter away has expired. This monster which you speak of has not stirred once since the day it wrecked our country home."

Kurumu frowned at the girl roughly guiding her to the long hall that divided the building.

"Gently, please."

Kokoa stopped to regard her. The shorter girl let go of Kurumu's arm and pocketed the elevator key.

"I'm sure Mr. Aono has removed the seal several times. I have heard no news from the Garden these past months about the creature stirring."

Kurumu refrained from asking about the garden, realizing this must be the location where the monster was being restrained. She followed Kokoa down the hallway, noting the space between patient rooms was much larger than downstairs.

"What do you plan to do with the 'doll'?"

"Either Mr. Aono will break her, or Akua will perfect the ritual to make her disappear."

Kurumu grimaced, shaking her head.

"Isn't there something else you could do?"

Kokoa frowned at her.

"Like what?"

"Uh… I don't know. Something that doesn't involve her dying."

Kokoa glanced back at her mother, whom merely shrugged.

"She's… not alive, Ms. Kurono."

Kokoa held up a hand defensively.

"Don't misunderstand. I like her, but she's supposed to be liked. That's what she is."

"You don't have to grovel for her approval, Kokoa. She's a succubus."

Kurumu scowled.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Your heart is vulnerable."

"We don't hate her, Ms. Kurono. It's more like… she's served her purpose and I would like to have my sister back. It's been a long time."

"You abandoned her."

Kokoa frowned with confusion.

"How long have you known the doll, Ms. Kurono?"

Kurumu hated hearing Mrs. Shuzen address her friend so disparagingly.

"Would you say that you love her?"

"Clearly more than you."

"How will you feel when she expires?"

Kurumu shook her head. She refused to think of this.

"Should I have wanted that for my daughters? Should I have encouraged them to befriend an object destined to expire?"

It hurt. She understood the reasoning, but it felt wrong. There could have been so much more for Moka. They could have loved her and looked for some other way of fixing this. Why did it have to end with Moka disappearing? Was there really no other way to bring the original back?

"Can't you do something?"

"She's not real, Ms. Kurono. She's like a lovable character out of a book. If we could pull her out of the pages, I think Sister would love that. But it doesn't work that way."

"It's this room, Kokoa."

Kokoa nodded, opening the door on the right. The room beyond was easily twice the size of the patient rooms of the fourth floor. All the counters and workspaces were arranged on the right side of the room with a pair of beds on the left. In the far bed closest to the exterior wall, Tsukune was hooked up to a machine that monitored his heart rate and an IV rack similar to hers. The other bed was vacant.

The hooded figure of the Headmaster stood up from the cushioned chair near the center of the back wall beneath the window. His face remained hidden in the shadows of his cowl as he slowly approached the trio. The cross dangling about his neck swayed with each step.

"I am pleased that you have humbled yourself to stand in my presence."

Mrs. Shuzen snorted as Kokoa closed the door.

"Spare me of your attempts to stroke my ego. I am not amused."

"You are impatient, Mrs. Shuzen. I would consider surrendering the boy to you if he was not wrapped up in this discussion of expulsion."

Mrs. Shuzen stalked by him, shaking her head. She strode purposefully to Tsukune's side, brushing his locks aside and lifting his hands.

"And to think this is one of the Dark Lords that defeated Alucard. Reduced to placating the complaints of a bunch of degenerates that refuse to reproduce responsibly."

"The burden of those in power that refuse to rule by fear."

Mrs. Shuzen held up Tsukune's right arm, turning to regard the Headmaster. A small chain with a lock was coiled about Tsukune's wrist and forearm. The vampire rolled her eyes.

"You put a magical artifact on a boy that breaks magical artifacts."

The Headmaster held his hands out wide.

"You are more than welcome to fly the boy to China for a more appropriate seal. This will have to do."

Mrs. Shuzen released Tsukune's arm, allowing it to fall back to his side. She stalked over to the Headmaster, shaking her head.

"Your reputation is the only reason Fairy Tale continues to ignore your poor management skills. Do you understand that the next president of Fairy Tale may not be so lenient?"

"I doubt you have any intentions of giving up your dream so easily."

Mrs. Shuzen stepped in close to him, cocking her head as she peered up into his cowl.

"You assume my dream requires me to remain in charge of Fairy Tale. I assure you, it does not."

The Headmaster chuckled, backing away.

"I apologize for not informing you fully of the situation. I imagine you wish to take the boy with you to perform the Rite, but I cannot allow that."

Mrs. Shuzen smirked.

"That is correct. To complete the Rite and have a chance at becoming a true vampire, Mr. Aono requires the blood of another vampire. Mine will not suffice."

"And you have found another vampire willing to donate blood to this young man on such short notice? How remarkably resourceful of you. I thought your husband's departure put you on bad terms with all the remaining vampire families in Japan."

Mrs. Shuzen straightened up as she regarded the Headmaster. She turned her firm gaze on Kurumu a moment before flicking her eyes to Kokoa.

"Give blood to the young man, Kokoa."

All attention went to the young vampire. The girl trembled, shaking her head.

"But why?"

"That is unnecessary, Gyokuro. I'm sure my seal would hold long enough for another vampire to assist."

"Seconds ago you mocked my ability to find someone else."

"You can buy the help from another family."

"You can't buy blood, Mikogami. No vampire would ever agree to that."

"She's a child. Your child."

Kokoa was shaking her head, clutching her arms tightly about her torso.

"No. It's mine. My blood is mine."

"She's only a year younger than Moka. You made no fuss about her siphoning her life away."

The Headmaster stiffened.

"I had no control over that."

"You elected to not control that. Don't play with me, Mikogami. You wanted this."

"At least use Kahlua. She's stronger. Older."

Mrs. Shuzen glared at him.

"Do you hear that, Kokoa? This man says your blood is not good enough for Mr. Aono."

"I don't care. It's my blood. I don't want to."

The Headmaster growled, thrusting a finger at Mrs. Shuzen.

"The Rite requires willing participants. You will kill that boy."

"You killed that boy. I am offering a solution."

"No doubt at a cost to Ms. Kurono. What did you demand of her?"

"I have demanded nothing of her other than to honor her debt."

"And how will she server that debt? Will she become another tool in your schemes?"

Mrs. Shuzen glanced at Kurumu.

"Her debt isn't to me. Her debt will be to Kokoa."

Kurumu regarded Kokoa, whom was still muttering denials. The vampire was on the brink of tears, which made it hard for Kurumu to know what she should want.

"Already ordering your daughter about. It's essentially the same thing."

"I can't afford to create a debt with anyone right now, Mikogami. And Kahlua will be married soon."

The Headmaster sighed in frustration.

"You are moving too fast, Gyokuro."

"That remains to be seen."

Mrs. Shuzen turned to regard her daughter.

"Now, Kokoa. I have taught you how to give and take blood. He doesn't need much. A half minute should be enough to make him part of you."

"No. I don't want to."

Mrs. Shuzen rolled her eyes.

"Stop blubbering, child. Is this the way a Daughter of the Shuzen Estate behaves?"

"It's pointless if she doesn't agree."

"Ms. Kurono. Do you understand that when Kokoa gives Mr. Aono her blood, your life belongs to her?"

Kurumu sighed.

"I guess."

"Isn't that a bit overboard?"

"What is fair compensation for my daughter's blood? If his life is saved, should Ms. Kurono not be eternally grateful?"

The Headmaster snorted.

"He might still die."

"Kokoa's loss is permanent, regardless of results. Did you believe I would get an easier deal from another family? Kokoa is the only one we can turn to."

Kokoa shook her head.

"No, I don't want her. I want my blood."

"What about Akua?"

Gyokuro regarded Kurumu with mild amusement.

"Akua would kill this boy without a second thought. Perhaps you should convince my daughter that your lives are worth her losing a precious part of her."

Kurumu mulled her desires over. She wanted Tsukune to live. She had no idea what it meant to belong to Kokoa, but it was probably better than belonging to Mrs. Shuzen or Fairy Tale.

"It was your sister, unsealed that first gave blood to him. Your sister doesn't want Tsukune to die."

"This is truth, Kokoa. And I will have it arranged that you come to attend Yokai immediately."

The Headmaster perked up.

"Immediately? That's unusual."

"But not impossible, Mikogami. She can attend if she passes the assessment, which is a remarkably low standard."

"It is difficult to bring in a transfer student on short notice."

"I trust you can manage the paperwork. You shall make arrangement for my daughters to live together immediately. I will notify Mr. Nurari when to pick Kokoa up."

Kokoa faltered in her protests.

"I can live with Moka?"

"Yes. The exact timing is in question, but it should be soon."

Kokoa regarded Kurumu with a sorrowful gaze.

"But I'm weak. I can't beat any of my sisters. I can't give up my blood."

"Kokoa. You will be rewarded. I've promised you that you will one day be as strong as I am. Be a good girl and save that young man's life. You're the only one that can."

Kokoa regarded Tsukune, letting out a reluctant sigh. She wandered over to the bed, timidly placing her hand on the sheet. Drifting up to his shoulder, the vampire glanced back at them.

Feeling out of place, Kurumu decisively started for the bed. She wanted to touch him, hoping this would reassure her. Her movements gave Kokoa concern, whom lingered indecisively. Forcing a smile, Kurumu came up beside her to take Tsukune's left hand.

"She's a succubus, Mother. Can't she do something?"

"Unfortunately she dies in every foreseeable scenario. He is too far gone for her to recover. Your blood will stabilize him and he shall regain consciousness. I've known this from the start."

Kurumu regarded Mrs. Shuzen as she thought about that statement. She had insisted on seeing her eyes. While Kurumu had been trying to peer into the vampire's knowledge, the woman had been doing her own search.

"You looked into my future?"

The Headmaster chuckled.

"Mrs. Shuzen has an interesting gift of foresight. It enables her to effectively manipulate and control those around her in order to shape the future she desires."

Kurumu frowned as she thought of what a person could do with such a gift.

"Why did you let Moka's mother die?"

Mrs. Shuzen calmly regarded her.

"Unavoidable."

Kokoa touched Kurumu's shoulder, shaking her head.

"Don't. If Mother says this is the only way, then I have to."

This tore at her. She watched in frustration as Kokoa leaned over Tsukune, placing a hand on each of his shoulders. The girl cocked her head as she lowered closer, shutting her eyes. She opened her mouth, her fangs extended as she pressed them against his throat. The girl whimpered as her body tensed up.

"I will be sending an agent to your school in the near future. You will not interfere with his task."

"For what purpose shall I be entertaining this guest?"

"Mr. Hyakushiki will be given his usual orders."

The Headmaster stiffened as Kokoa let out a heavy gasp. The girl collapsed upon Tsukune, panting loudly as Kurumu regarded the adults with concern.

"What are you planning?"

"I assume your cleaner will be here for Mr. Aono."

"It is important to know if Mr. Aono will return to a ghoul status if your seal is tested. There is no action I can control that determines that outcome. Both have equal possibility."

"What's a cleaner?"

"One that cleans up messes for Fairy Tale."

"I trust you will observe his presence and handle the ghoul if it emerges."

The Headmaster chuckled, shaking his head beneath the cowl.

"You seem to forget there is still the matter of their expulsion."

Mrs. Shuzen smirked as she stalked over to the bedside.

"I have not forgotten. I'm sure you understand how am I unconcerned about that possibility."

Kurumu frowned as the woman reached up to caress the side of her face.

"But if this does come to pass, Ms. Kurono will be coming with us. As Kokoa's servant, she has no reason to stay in a school Kokoa is not attending."

Kurumu felt it was important that she find Fusamina and expose Antithesis. She wanted all her friends to continue enjoying a simple high school life away from the schemes of this vampire.

"I'm so tired."

Mrs. Shuzen huffed, regarding her weary daughter.

"You gave too much. We must go now, Kokoa. You must pack your things."

"Yes, Mother."

The girl crawled off Tsukune, settling down on her feet. She wobbled and grabbed her mother for support. Mrs. Shuzen pushed her off, causing the girl to stumble back against the bed. Shaking her head, Mrs. Shuzen headed for the door.

"Walk independently, Kokoa. Show more dignity despite your weakness."

Kurumu reached out a steadying hand, but the young vampire waved it off. Inhaling deeply, Kokoa straightened her shoulders and marched off for the open door. Like an obedient doll.

* * *

June 24th

I am sorry about the long delay. I honestly did not mean to take so long in writing you. I wanted to send you a letter with a copy of our newest paper, which we handed out earlier in the week. I'm still going to do that, although it will be a long time before this letter reaches you. It will be a whole week before they come for the mail.

I can't sleep. I can't. There's so much on my mind and I feel like I have to put it down on paper. I have to write you now or I might keep forgetting to. I don't know what will happen tomorrow or the day after. If I put things off, I have no idea when I will get another chance. I thought I had time. I didn't write you Monday night simply because I thought I would have time.

So much has happened in these past three weeks. It went by so fast, yet it feels like forever. I don't know where I should start or how I should talk about things. If I start with now, I think I couldn't bear it. I need you here. I want you here.

We've had some troubles with some of the faculty. I didn't tell you, but I had an issue with our math teacher that resulted in her taking a job offer in another school. I really liked her. Between her and Ms. Sasayaki, it was like I actually had teachers that cared. I suppose Ms. Nekonome cares too, but I don't know what to say. I didn't want her to go. I know she did something wrong but I feel like it will never be resolved. That I will never see her again. That everyone seems to think forgetting is what is best.

I know it will be even worse for Mizore. She really wanted something to work with one of our gym teachers. I doubt she would ever admit she loved him. I don't think she did. But she wanted him to help her and he didn't know what to do. He's one of those carefree, flirt with every girl that walks by sorts. He didn't know what to do with a girl that needed him. He wasn't even truly interested, but he still let her believe something could happen. I don't know. I hate him for being a coward. I hate him for not turning her down. But when he resigned and left, I felt bad. Because I know leaving things unresolved doesn't fix things. He just left her in his apartment. Let her believe that he was coming back. I guess her only consolation will be that they never had sex. And that's not a consolation for a girl that feels nobody will ever want her.

I'm trying to make things right. I'm trying to keep everyone together. We've brought Mizore in and I wanted to help her heal. I wanted to help her.

But then we had that field trip. We had to leave her and do our club stuff. I thought it would be good. I had friends like Nerume and Satsuki to look after Mizore. We were going to step away from school and have some fun. I even was becoming closer to Tsukune. After so much uncertainty, it looked like we could come back from this trip and officially declare ourselves a couple. He was finally comfortable with the idea of everyone knowing because he realized it changed nothing for Moka. Moka would be fine.

As much as Yukari fussed over coming to the human world, she is the only reason we all got out of there safe. If she had not saved Sangi and Chouda that first day, there's no telling what would have happened. I can't imagine we could have carried on. We needed her, but it cost her so much. And things have only gotten worse. I don't even know how she is right now. They won't let anyone talk to her.

I'm wandering off. I'm losing heart. It's hard. There's just so much wrong. I don't want to leave anything out. I don't want to gloss over my troubles. Because I can't pretend everything is fine. If I have to hide this from you, then I don't know what to do. My friends can't help. They're all torn up. Everyone is hurt.

We met a witch on the hill. The paper has some details about it. She was stolen from her parents and raised to believe humans were the worst things. This older witch was unreal. I don't know how else to describe her. To hate so much. To kill Rubi's parents and then pretend that they were killed by humans. To raise a little girl with the intent of stealing her body. I don't how people do this. I don't know how.

Yukari convinced Rubi to turn against the woman and she died. Not Rubi. I mean the old woman. Rubi insists that her master let her kill her. I guess that's okay. I don't know. I hadn't really seen Rubi since we left the human world until this morning. I guess she's okay. I think she hates it here. I can't blame her. We told her that this was better than living with a woman filled with hate. And then this happens.

God. I guess this is all that's left. I could say that I spent that money you sent. I did. I bought several things for my kitchen. I could do something trivial. I wish that was important. I wish my biggest issue was what I would be doing with Tsukune tomorrow. I seriously started this week sad because they told me I needed to cut back on my time with him. We were moving things too fast. I did have sex with him on his birthday for the first time. Why does that feel so long ago?

I don't know why I forgot that people could hate you simply for being you. Nobody has hated me for being a succubus. Nobody has cared. But a bunch of monstrel boys got it in their head that Moka and Tsukune were stuck up vampires that needed to be punished. This stupid fuck that was suspended once this year for causing us trouble was allowed back in Tsukune's class and picked a fight. I guess he died. I don't know. I wasn't there.

Because this jerk died, his buddies got angry and decided they had to avenge his death. But they didn't go after Tsukune directly. They grabbed Moka and Yukari. They raped my little friend. I don't believe they did anything to Moka. She said they didn't. I don't want to know if she lied.

So after grabbing them and holding them hostage, they went to fetch Tsukune. But we were all worried, so we weren't letting anyone be alone. So he was with Satsuki and Nerume when they came for him. Satsuki's fine. She's a member of the PSC and they didn't want her involved. They hit her over the head and left her there.

Nerume.

They broke her. I don't know. She might walk again. Maybe. I hope so. While they were hurting her, Tsukune managed to free Moka. They killed them. They killed all those boys. And I'm not sad about that. I'm not sad at all.

We arrived late. Mizore had followed them so she was there but hiding. Ginei brought Tora and me to the place since Mizore had contacted us through an ice double. I assume you know what that is.

Tsukune was beyond reason. He attacked us. We're all okay. Mizore had to spend one night in the hospital. I guess I should admit that I was bedridden till this afternoon. I tried to reach him. I couldn't watch Moka hurt him. I knew it was not what she wanted. That she was only doing it because she saw no other way to stop him.

So that's why I wasn't able to write you. I wasn't conscious the first night and I was restrained yesterday. I don't know if they would even tell you. They might since they are toying with the idea of punishing Tsukune and Moka for this. They will punish them for killing boys that planned to kill them. Boys that broke my Yukari and Nerume. It makes no sense.

I saw Tsukune for the first time a couple hours ago. He still isn't conscious. They are worried that he will never be the same. I know he won't be. How could he be? Even if losing control spares him the memory of killing those boys and hurting me, I don't think he will remain oblivious. Too many of our friends know what happened.

I wish you were here. I know by the time this letter reaches you, I will have calmed down. I know that right now I have to focus on the things I can do. I have to continue with the hope that everything will work out. That everyone will be safe. Even though it never feels that way.

Satsuki turns sixteen tomorrow. She was crying because we all got hurt while making birthday plans for her. Satsuki doesn't really cry. I want to make her happy. So I'm going to keep good with those plans. I'm taking Nerume with me and we will have a good birthday for her.

After that, I'm going to find out if there is anything I can do to prevent my friends from being punished. And I guess I can do my silly articles for the baseball and softball teams to kill the times between. I don't know what else I can do. I'm lonely. I want to be loved. I need you to love me.

I want to see you. Please. I don't care how, I just need you. I want you to hold me and tell me that it will all be okay. No matter what I do or say, I will always love you. You have to believe.


	22. Birthday Cats

Kurumu smiled as the pressure on her arm lessened. The young man pressed a wad of cotton against her inner arm with two fingers before wrapping her arm up with a layer of white gauze. Tearing the wrap off, he pinned it with a clasp. He tugged the cylinder off the tubing, dropping it into the small cart beside the tray. He reached up and unhooked the bags of medicine.

"Are we sure about this?"

Kurumu waved her hand dismissively at Satsuki whom lingered in the room next to Nerume. They had already been served breakfast in their rooms, since Kurumu was on a strict diet and the staff did not want to trouble Nerume by forcing her to go down to the first floor cafeteria. The moment Satsuki had joined them, Kurumu had pushed the nurse call to get the answers she wanted.

"You heard him. All they plan to do is watch us over the weekend. I'm not skipping out on your birthday because something might happen."

Nerume sighed.

"It's so dumb. I get that they have lives too, but what did they expect me to do all weekend?"

Like Kurumu, there was no plans to do anything special with Nerume. The kirin had a spinal scan on Monday morning and would resume her physical therapy, which was scheduled out for the next two weeks. The girl was not supposed to leave that entire time, but there seriously was nothing expected from her during the weekends which most the staff had off.

"We'll both have to come back Sunday night."

"I don't want to come back."

Unlike the two of them, Satsuki was dressed in black crew shirt and baggy, olive cargo pants. She had Nerume's CD player stuffed in one of her side pockets along with the two Hime CDs.

"You have to come back. Sounds like Kurumu just needs a quick check to confirm the surgery was good."

Kurumu grinned as the nurse wandered to the door with his cart of things. He absently opened the door, guiding his cart about the swing. Focused on his task, he pulled his burden out into the hall and walked away. Kurumu tried tugging the sleeve down to cover the wrap but quickly realized it was not meant to be long. She was short so it looked long. Nerume's sleeves almost reached her elbows.

"I hope that's all. I can't find Fusamina if I spend too much time in here."

Satsuki nodded, gesturing back at the hall.

"So how long is that charm of yours good for?"

Kurumu shrugged as she walked over to join them.

"He's not the only nurse on duty. We should head out quickly."

"They got mad at us last night when we went to the elevators."

Satsuki chuckled, shaking her head.

"If I had known you two were going to do something this stupid, I would have brought clothes."

Kurumu frowned.

"Could you have?"

"Well… yea. The faculty gave me both of your bags. I have your keys and cards."

Nerume steadily plodded her way to the open door. Being fresh from sleep, she was moving decently, though it was still slower than a lethargic walk. Touching Satsuki's shoulder, Kurumu prompted the girl to head out. Satsuki chuckled, shaking her head as she easily slipped out in the hall ahead of Nerume.

"Isn't that hard?"

"It's easier if I keep them closer together. I can almost balance on one."

"That little cheerleader was able to do that on Tomisaki. I'm sure you can do it."

"They need to make these things sturdier. I keep worrying that they will snap."

Kurumu smiled as they walked steadily down the hall. She realized they had not closed the door.

"You have my letter?"

Satsuki nodded, patting her left thigh pocket.

"Good. Figure they might throw that out if they saw what I wrote."

"I don't bother writing my parents. I figure Aunt Shizuka will pass along any important information."

"You should write your mother, Satsuki. I write to mine at least once a week."

Satsuki snorted.

"Mail only goes out once a week. Not much point doing writing more than that."

"If a lot happens over the weekend, I will write something Sunday night instead of Thursday."

"How often has that been the case? Once? Twice?"

Kurumu grinned as she watched Nerume's progress. Her feet brushed along the floor with every movement, sometimes looking firm. The girl spent most of her time looking at her feet.

"Can you put weight on your feet?"

"Hmm? Oh. I do if it looks right, but I shouldn't. They said I could hurt my legs by putting my weight on them wrong. I could break my leg and not notice because I can't feel them."

They arrived at the lobby. Kurumu was aware that there was a nurse station nearby that monitored the lobby with the security cameras. Satsuki strolled around them to reach the elevators first, pressing the call button. She turned about, thrusting her hands in her pockets as she leaned back against the wall between the metallic doors.

"So are we going to walk all the way to the dorms with you two dressed like that?"

Kurumu shrugged.

"I was thinking I would fly with Nerume, but I don't know if you can keep up with that."

"Can't carry us both?"

Kurumu chuckled.

"I'm a weak girl. These arms are puny."

"So come back and get me after dropping her off."

Kurumu sighed, hearing Tobuyoku scolding her in memories.

"I lack the stamina for that. I might be able to fly Nerume there without having to stop. No way I could fly back and then fly there again. That has to be over an hour of flying. The most I've managed without help is about a half hour."

"Excuse me, ladies, but where are you going?"

Kurumu glanced at the man whom had appeared from another hallway. He was dressed in a white shirt and white slacks. He had a silver pair of glasses over his eyes, likely under orders of the Headmaster. Unfortunately those orders meant nothing now that she was unrestrained.

"We're going down to the first floor to visit a friend."

The elevator announced its arrival, the doors slowly pulling apart.

"I'm going to have to ask you to return to your rooms."

This attitude had worked last night when they realized the elevator would not go up to the fifth floor and how much of a pain it would have been for Nerume to use the stairs. It would not work now. She pushed Nerume on the back of her shoulder to prompt the girl to move as Satsuki slipped inside the car.

"I'm going to have to ask you to return to your room."

The man smirked at her sass.

"Your pretty eyes won't fool me."

Kurumu held her arms out.

"How do you propose to stop me from leaving without touching me?"

Not feeling in the mood to demonstrate, Kurumu walked over to the elevator as Nerume finally shuffled into the car. The black haired man grabbed her by the forearm before she could escape.

"That's enough from you."

"Come with us."

His grip did not lessen but he gruffly stepped into the elevator. He scowled at Satsuki, slapping a hand for the first floor button.

"I'm going to report this."

"Yes, you should."

Satsuki gestured at him with amusement as they all moved to comfortable positions in the large elevator. The man's hand squeezed Kurumu's arm, only strengthening her hold on him.

"You charmed him?"

"I'm turning all of you in."

"Yes, because we're bad girls. You have to tell your supervisor about us."

Satsuki shook her head. The elevator descended steadily.

"I thought your charm was limited to eye contact."

"Kurumu said that she recently learned how to charm girls."

Satsuki frowned.

"Are you serious?"

"Yea. At first I thought it was because of my body responding to Tsukune, but I guess it doesn't matter."

"So… you can like control the minds of everyone with a glance?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I'd rather focus on getting out of the hospital."

"You aren't going anywhere."

"Yes. Your supervisor will be mad at us."

"You bet he will be."

"Does he realize he's charmed?"

The man snorted, gesturing to his shades.

"These protect me from this girl's gaze."

"He's an idiot. He forgot that he can't touch me and I've convinced him that he can."

He frowned.

"I'm touching you right now, stupid girl. And I'm turning you in."

"Touch you? I thought it was sight based."

Kurumu shrugged.

"Touch. Sight. I think I charmed Sabaku once by sound."

Satsuki bit her lip nervously, backing away a step. Nerume giggled.

"Kind of cool, right?"

"Kind of scary. You complained all the time about accidentally controlling boys. What's going to happen now if you removed your sight restriction? Will you accidentally charm your friends?"

Nerume frowned.

"What would she make us do? Be nicer to each other?"

Satsuki laughed nervously as the elevator came to a stop. The doors slowly opened.

"She might. Kurumu is an idiot."

Kurumu touched the man's hand as she peered up at him.

"You forgot something upstairs. We can wait for you here."

The man scowled, letting go of her arm. He moved over to the buttons, pushing his floor and gesturing for them to exit.

"Don't you go anywhere. I'm going to be right back down."

Kurumu backed out of the elevator. The first floor elevator lobby was not much different than other floors due to this being at the end of the public section of the building. Through the double doors was the main entrance with pathways to the cafeteria and gift shop. Why did hospitals have gift shops? Such a weird thing.

The man grumbled as it took almost half a minute for Satsuki and Nerume to exit the elevator. The doors closed and she favored them with a smile. Moving to the double doors, she held it open so Nerume could pass through without trouble.

"This seems ridiculously easy."

"The hospital is understaffed even when it isn't the weekend. We could have left last night if we really had wanted to."

Satsuki sighed, shaking her head as they made their way towards the main lobby.

"I love you, Nerume, but I'm going to carry you if you can't move faster."

"I'm trying my best."

There was nobody at the reception desk presently for some reason. Kurumu glanced about the open lobby, catching sight of Rubi. The witch was turning to regard them, following the gaze of a familiar woman standing beside her. Rubi was still dressed in the same clothes from yesterday while this other woman had on a black dress with long sleeves and a puritan collar. Her cuffs flared out with white lace at the wrists. More lace was stitched along the hem of her dress that fell to her ankles. Glossy black high heeled boots vanished beneath the heavy fabric.

"Ms. Kurono!"

Yukari's mother. Kurumu's hand drifted to her breast as she realized that was why this woman was familiar. The fine black hair that curled slightly at the shoulders and the smooth, familiar face. The woman smiled as Rubi gestured for them to come over.

"What's that witch girl doing here?"

Kurumu grinned, aware that Satsuki had met Rubi last Saturday. Kurumu abandoned her course for the outside door, tapping Nerume's shoulder before heading over to the pair of witches. She moved around the rows of chairs for people waiting, though all were vacant.

"This is Kurono Kurumu, a friend of your daughter. I'm afraid I can't tell you whom these other two are, but they might be her friends too."

Yukari's mother looked young. It was hard to explain and yet it made sense. Yukari was only eleven so it was quite possible her mother was not even thirty. The woman nodded with a polite smile.

"Sendou Fujiko. My daughter has spoken of you."

Rubi bit her lip, toying with the tail of hair tied up by her ribbon near her left ear.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Sendou. I know I'm only an acquaintance."

Kurumu smiled as Nerume halted her noisome march next to her. Satsuki drifted over to Nerume's other side, scratching the back of her head.

"I'm Unari Satsuki, from Yukari's class. This is Genzouyaki Nerume, my friend from Kaigan of the Semboku district of the Akita prefecture."

The woman glanced over Nerume, stepping closer to brush her fingers about the kirin's ebony tresses about her right ear.

"You poor thing. It must be serious if you are still in crutches days later."

Nerume giggled, closing her eyes as the woman fawned over her.

"Everybody fusses too much about this. I'll be fine."

Kurumu smiled, gesturing to Rubi.

"I don't know if you've ever met Rubi, Nerume."

"We haven't."

Mrs. Sendou drew back, clasping her hands at her waist.

"It sounds like you girls had a rough time."

Kurumu shrugged, regarding Nerume.

"I think I got off pretty easy by comparison."

Rubi glanced over her shoulder before gesturing at her.

"What is with your attire? Are you down here for a walk?"

Nerume giggled and Satsuki smirked. The nekomusume gestured at the exterior door.

"We are escaping."

Mrs. Sendou frowned, though there was amusement in her brown eyes.

"You girls should focus on getting better."

"Well… it's kind of my birthday and we had made plans before all this happened."

Nerume sighed.

"We should have invited Ms. Sendou."

"Yea. I was thinking I would ask her even if Satsuki refused."

"You were plotting to get the girl drunk."

"No. Well… I knew she would be interested in trying it out. You know how she is."

Mrs. Sendou clucked her tongue, wagging a finger at Kurumu.

"Such inappropriate behavior. I can see why she enjoyed your company."

Kurumu smiled softly.

"I'm sorry. I keep thinking if I had gone home with Yukari, none of this would have happened."

Mrs. Sendou sighed, reaching over to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Some things are difficult to predict. You can't wish for a better past."

"Yea, Kurumu. She was with Akashiya and Aono."

"And you were told to have less contact with Tsukune. It's not your fault."

Mrs. Sendou drew back, gesturing at her attire.

"And we need to do something about this. You will draw too much attention this way."

Satsuki chuckled.

"She's a succubus, Mrs. Sendou. She's meant to draw attention."

"So I have been told."

The woman took in a deep breath touching her chest. Closing her eyes, she reached out and touched Kurumu's bosom. Immediately Kurumu could feel the difference. Instead of coarse fabric, the material upon her torso was thin and light. The floral pattern was replaced by a simple lavender dress that hung from her shoulder with wide straps. The garment cinched about her waist with a built in sash of similar color. The bottom billowed out in a pleated skirt that almost touched her knees.

"That should do for now."

The witch smiled, turning to Nerume.

"As for you, I think you will need something that accommodates your condition."

"Can you make these ugly things black?"

Kurumu chuckled as Mrs. Sendou smiled. Once again she closed her eyes and did the motions. Upon touching Nerume, the girl's ragged gown was replaced with a pair of coveralls and a lime green crew tee. As requested, the crutches were now a solid black.

"Any tools in your spells that will help this girl move faster? It's a long walk back to the dorms."

The woman laughed, shaking her head.

"Short of giving you a ride, I don't."

"This is cool. I should get an outfit like this."

"You look childish."

"Kurumu should get a dress. She doesn't have any."

Satsuki snorted.

"I don't have any."

"I didn't bring any. I do have some."

Satsuki sighed at Nerume's declaration, glancing over her shoulder at the main doors.

"Should we be going? That guy might come back soon and I doubt these illusions will deter him."

"We should have some time. So where is Moka?"

"She's still sleeping at Ms. Nekonome's place. She's too difficult to wake."

"I'm serious, Kurumu. We should go."

Mrs. Sendou smiled softly.

"May I suggest accompanying us? My daughter told us about you moving into a nearby suite. It was our last conversation before… this."

"Can we all fit in your car?"

Mrs. Sendou grinned.

"Who said we had a car?"

Satsuki thrust her hands back in her pockets as she glanced about.

"So… what are we waiting for?"

"My husband. He is fetching our daughter as we speak."

Kurumu's heart twisted, fearing this.

"Taking her back to her suite."

Mrs. Sendou smiled softly.

"We have to stop there and pack her things. We will be spending the night since we were unable to schedule a same day departure with Mr. Nurari."

"So that's it? Is she being expelled?"

Mrs. Sendou regarded Satsuki.

"I don't believe so. We are aware that some members of the staff have implied that our daughter ended the lives of some of her antagonists while in this hospital. As far as Tamanori is concerned, that reflects poorly on the hospital and they would be fools to admit their negligence."

"Tamanori?"

"My husband. The Headmaster and the hospital have agreed to say nothing about this incident."

Satsuki snorted.

"Provided you leave."

Mrs. Sendou shook her head.

"No. I think Tamanori proved his point well when the accusation was leveled against our daughter. We are here to remove her from the school because it is no longer the safe place my father taught for and which I graduated from. Ever since that attempt on the Headmaster's life, this place has become worse to the point that Father retired in disgust."

Kurumu frowned as that messed with the timeline in her head. The attempt on his life was over a decade ago, which meant this woman would have graduated maybe a year or two before that incident. She supposed that was possible.

"What year did you graduate from Yokai?"

"Ninety two. Why?"

"Oh. I thought you were younger than thirty."

Mrs. Sendou laughed, touching the slight swell of her bosom.

"I am. I graduated before I turned sixteen."

Kurumu smiled. She knew her mother graduated the same year she was born, so this young mother had never crossed paths with hers. She sighed.

"I wish you would let her stay."

Mrs. Sendou smiled softly.

"I can't convince him of that. Not after what they did to my baby. If she can't be safe in the shadow of the daughter of Mrs. Shuzen… what is wrong with this school? I can't pretend that my husband or I have any love for Fairy Tale, but this is unacceptable."

Kurumu nodded, unable to think of anything contrary to say.

"When are you leaving?"

"We have arranged a departure with Mr. Nurari at eight in the morning tomorrow."

Satsuki sighed.

"Well that's crummy news to hear on my birthday. Can she come to my party?"

Mrs. Sendou shrugged.

"I don't know if that will be good for you. From what we hear, she's barely responsive."

Satsuki glanced up, nodding as her eyes wavered.

"Okay. But we're spending the night. Probably in three nineteen, since stairs are very hard on Nerume."

Satsuki started to cry as she struggled through her words.

"If you could. Let us know. Before you go. I want to be there."

Mrs. Sendou smiled.

"I'm sorry. I can tell this is difficult for you."

"Satsuki was almost her friend."

Satsuki regarded Kurumu with pained eyes.

"She never liked me anyways. Her damn allergies."

Mrs. Sendou had a light of recognition in her eyes as she touched her chest.

"The cat girl. She did speak of you."

"Probably complaints."

"Yes. Complaints."

They all laughed which helped alleviate the heavy atmosphere that had settled over them. Kurumu noted the pained look in Rubi's eyes. She turned aside and that weight upon her heart returned with ferocity. A middle aged man with sandy blond hair, glasses and a moustache walked towards them while holding a girl garbed in a hospital gown in his arms. He had an angry air about him as the brunette accompanying him made her way to the receptionist desk.

"This is Sendou Tamanori, my husband."

Mr. Sendou clutched his daughter closer to his shoulder as he regarded them with ire.

"What are you doing now?"

"These girls are friends of Yukari."

"I have no interest in meeting the vampires responsible for this."

Mrs. Sendou managed a smile.

"This is Kurono Kurumu, the girl that moved next to her and switched homerooms to be with her. And this young one is the nekomusume she was often upset about."

The man's brown eyes softened. Though he relaxed his hold, Yukari clung tightly about his neck.

"My apologies. I am distressed over the lack of proper care bestowed upon my daughter. I suppose I should expect no less from a hospital that wants to boast how poor their security is that an eleven year old patient can wander into other rooms and murder their other patients."

Rubi placed a hand on Kurumu's shoulder.

"Mr. Sendou. I owe a great debt to Yukari. If it is possible, I would like to accompany you."

The man frowned inquisitively at his wife.

"This young woman survived that spectacle on the famous witch's hill. She's Toujou's daughter."

Mr. Sendou sighed, shaking his head.

"I will leave that decision to you. Right now, I want to be out of this place immediately."

"As do we all."

Mrs. Sendou gestured at them while regarding her husband.

"These girls would like a ride to the dorms. This one in particular."

Nerume frowned, lowering her head.

"Don't single me out."

Mr. Sendou studied them with mild interest.

"An illusion of yours. Are these girls patients?"

Kurumu smiled at him, offering a shrug.

"Is that a problem?"

"No. I can't fathom why anyone would want to stay in here."

Kurumu stepped in closer, touching Yukari's side. Yukari's face was better than her last memory. Her cheeks were whole and her nose was back to normal.

"How is she?"

"Heavily sedated. All this nonsense about her being unresponsive. Of course she's unresponsive. You pump this much drugs in a human and they would die from heart failure."

Kurumu frowned.

"Was that intentional?"

"Difficult to say if it is malicious or incompetence. We will be taking her to a private physician."

"We should get going. I'll start the spell."

Mrs. Sendou nodded, patting Rubi's shoulder as she started towards the door. Her motion spurned everyone to follow, though Nerume struggled a moment to get righted. Kurumu lagged behind, waving Satsuki to keep up with the others. The father paused halfway to the door, regarding them.

"You should carry that girl. There's no shame in requiring help."

Kurumu smiled, offering a hand to Nerume. The girl sighed.

"Okay."

* * *

Kurumu sighed as Kamitsuku took another picture of her sitting on the stool beside the table. She shook her head, looking at the cards in her hands. They were playing some card game that involved avoiding all the hearts and shooting the moon. She did not fully understand it beyond not wanting to get cards which added to her points. If someone broke a hundred, the game ended.

Tsubuyama Kosuru was her opponent on her left. The spiky, amber haired girl pensively studied her cards. The cheerleader wore a pink and grey striped tank top and white, cotton shorts. Her black sports bra peeked out over the loose garment.

Fujihara Asami was this tiny, tortoiseshell girl about Mizore's height. Her left eye was a reddish pink while her other was a frosted blue. Her hair hung down further than the watermelon green crop top that was painted upon her torso. The snarky girl in rich blue denim shorts had not hesitated cracking a joke about her melons. She played recklessly and had failed to shoot the moon twice now, with nearly fifty points to show for it. She liked taking cards.

Gizamimi Mao was the last girl at this table which was pushed up against the couch, cutting the available spaces down to four. The quiet girl had smooth, silky hair which was long enough to cover her eyes and ears but not reach her shoulders. Her black hair was darker than the faded black of her long sleeved shirt and leggings. She was the same height as Tsubuyama which made her about the same as Sakamori, wherever that girl had wandered off to.

It had been a busy morning. The Sendous had dropped off Nerume and Satsuki before flying her over to the suites. It was difficult to explain what the transportation had been. The best description Kurumu could offer was that Mrs. Sendou had steered a cloud. It was an enclosed space and they had remained standing the entire journey.

Having forgotten to retrieve her schoolbag, she had used Yukari's device to enter her room. Kurumu could tell the mother was wavering on the decision to remove Yukari, but Mr. Sendou was dead set on doing things the way they had discussed prior to arrival. He was packing things away in a bag that had to be enchanted. There was no way he had fit all of Yukari's cookware in that single bag.

After showering and changing into her yellow tube top and her modified denim shorts, Kurumu had checked on them one final time to see how Yukari was doing. The girl was quietly lying in the bed with her mother, not saying anything. She clung to her pillow like her life depended on it. Her eyes would not move or focus.

Letting her wings and tail out, Kurumu had flown over to the dorms and waited patiently for a girl to let her in the lobby. It was still before eleven and Nerume needed help getting dressed. Apparently the two had spent the prior time showering, since it had been too difficult for Satsuki to remain dry and help. They had gotten Nerume into some panties and loose shorts, so that it would not be a hassle for her to use the restroom later on in the day. The pink Hello Kitty tee went well with the gray shorts.

"One of you has to have the two of clubs. Let's start."

Kurumu shook her head, throwing out the card in question. Tsubuyama frowned at her as her remark had been directed at the other two. The cheerleader sighed, throwing out the king of clubs. Gizamimi followed with the seven while Fujihara tossed out the five.

Winning the round, Tsubuyama coughed up the three of clubs. Gizamimi followed that with the six while Fujihara played the nine. Realizing she would win the round regardless, Kurumu played the ace. Feeling she could, she started the next round with the ace of diamonds. Tsubuyama played the king and Gizamimi dropped the jack. Fujihara played out the three.

"Could you stop trying to shoot the moon?"

"I have to succeed at least once this round."

"You don't have the cards for it. Just stop."

Kurumu chuckled, playing out her two of diamonds. Tsubuyama responded with the queen while Gizamimi dropped the five and Fujihara followed with the six. Tsubuyama played out the two of spades. Gizamimi followed with the four and Fujihara played the ace. Supposing she cared little about Fujihara's silliness, Kurumu gave her the queen. Tsubuyama sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm telling you now, you aren't getting my hearts."

"We'll see about that."

Kurumu was sitting on the ace of hearts. She could win any hand lead with the hearts. Fujihara led of diamond run with the ten, which happened to be the largest diamond. It did not break the heart suit. She followed it with the queen of clubs, which finally resulted in Gizamimi giving up the eight of hearts. She then led the jack of spades, which got her the ten, nine and five of spades. She followed with the eight of spades, which got the three of hearts from Tsubuyama.

"I got one."

"You won't get the others, dork."

It really depended on if the girl had the depth to keep running the cards. She played the king of spades next and Kurumu had no spades. Feeling a little sorry for Fujihara, Kurumu coughed up the ace of hearts.

"Don't give her the game."

Kurumu shrugged. Fujihara was so far behind, it hardly mattered. Tsubuyama threw off the four of clubs while Gizamimi gave up the seven of hearts. Fujihara led with the six of spades. Kurumu tossed out her ten of hearts. Tsubuyama sighed, tossing out her eight of clubs while Gizamimi gave up the six of hearts. Fujihara led with the jack of hearts.

"You dummy. I have the king and queen. I guess I get the rest of the hearts."

Sure enough, Tsubuyama took the last seven hearts while Fujihara whined about taking nineteen points. Shaking her head, Tsubuyama shuffled the deck.

As discussed, they had planned to arrive at the dining hall at noon to meet up with Tsubuyama, stopping by Sakamori's room to remind the shojo about their outing. It was a good thing they had, as the silly girl in apartment 301 had still been sleeping. They ended up a half hour late but at least all the other girls had been gathered in one place when they had finally arrived.

That lunch had been such a needed change of atmosphere. They could laugh and talk about things like normal. It was good to not be reminded about the difficulty of their situation and it seemed like all the girls were carefully steering around the subject. They talked about school and club and how Dakiashi really should not skip out on practice with their first games coming up next week.

Naturally there had been others that had stuck around upon hearing that Kurumu could make an appearance. Kana had lingered to reassure Kurumu that she was fine and that nothing had happened to her. She left shortly after that with plans to meet up with her junior high friends in Mononoke.

Honda and Dangai had both been there, apologizing that the track girls had afternoon practice and had cut out shortly after noon to not be late. It also happened to be the reason why Hiyoshi Itsuko had not joined them on their little adventure, but planned to meet up with them when they took the party to their dorm room after dinner.

Honda had been the only one insisting to be reassured about the fate of Tsukune. She was very worried about Kurumu and didn't want to see such a bad thing happen to her happiness. It was good that Dangai had been there to keep Honda from getting too emotional.

When Kurumu asked about Ginei, she found out that he was working closely with the PSC and had actually lunched with Tora and them. He had suspended their club meetings after the incident and Honda had no idea when they would resume. Those two had left before the track girls, having some PSC meeting to attend. Satsuki had forgotten to mention it, but assured them that she had been excused with it being her birthday.

Kamitsuku had been hanging around, having agreed to take pictures for Satsuki yesterday. He had asked Tora about Satsuki's birthday plans and somehow ended up involved. He was thankful that he had not ended up the only boy in this outing.

This double suite, 603, which they currently were in belonged to Asobitani Irouji and Zaisan Tomi. Both boys were seniors on the baseball team and came from the same Tsunan community half these girls were from. Asobitani was deliberately skipping practice under the ruse of stomach sickness with Zaisan explaining his absence to the coach.

As far as suites went, this was similar to 319. The bathroom was a little bigger, which apparently was the case for all double suites this side of the adjacent single suite. The guys said they did not bother ever using the stove. They were fine getting by on the snacks and drinks that they stored in the fridge.

The couch faced an entertainment system with a TV hooked up to a gaming system. Dakiashi was currently playing a fighting game while sitting in Asobitani's lap. Hidarimeki was her opponent. Despite the couch, the three were sitting in front of it on the floor. Nerume was alone on the couch, regarding the TV with mild interest.

To conserve some space, the boys had bunked their beds with Asobitani boasting about himself being the one on top. The girls had teased him about that being the only thing he was on top of, much to Dakiashi's embarrassment. Apparently this relationship was almost a year old but none of the girls had known about it until today. It had come as a surprise even to Hidarimeki.

Hidarimeki Tsuri was sporting a checkered, unbuttoned blouse that was tied off at her bared midriff. She wore a navy sports bra beneath and a pair of faded denim jeans that had frayed holes near her knees. A black cap was drawn over her whitish curls.

Dakiashi Tabi was a rough girl with marmalade, scruffy locks and silver eyes. She was as tall as the other girls, which was not saying much. She wore a blue tee with the white outline of a heart that had a gray shadow. She had a loose pair of sweat pants that Asobitani occasionally let his hands drift into. She did not mind the subtle touching, speaking up when it was too much.

Asobitani was sporting a black pair of knit shorts and a white jersey with black sleeves. He had thick, beige hair which was trimmed short on the sides. He was in the computer program and was from class one with Mr. Hirata as his homeroom teacher. Kurumu had borrowed some paper to take some general notes, but she was not seriously trying to do any interviews. She had stuck with simple, generic facts for the ball players present in the room.

She was barely paying attention this round. She had picked up one heart this round and Fujihara had ended up with the queen of spades again which was half the points. Gizamimi had forced a couple rounds of hearts with low cards that ended up giving Fujihara eight of the hearts. The other five points were split between her and Gizamimi with Tsubuyama squeaking through without taking a point.

Fujihara sighed as Tsubuyama shuffled the deck for the next round.

"I wasn't even trying to shoot it that time and I still got over twenty points."

"Do you want to call it quits? I think Mao has the least points."

"May as well go a couple more rounds. I might not break this next hand."

Kurumu chuckled, aware that the girl had over ninety points. She smiled at Kamitsuku whom was staring at the TV. His camera hung on a black strap against his yellow shirt with the black outline of a face. His baggy cargo shorts stretched almost to his knees.

"Where's the birthday girl?"

"I think she's in the bathroom with Ms. Sakamori."

"Don't you have something better to do?"

He shrugged, glancing at the bathroom.

"I told her I would take pictures of her party so I didn't plan to do anything else."

"This must be really boring for you."

He grinned, patting the camera.

"I can't say what it was I expected, but hanging out in a guy's room for hours was not how I pictured a girl's birthday party."

Tsubuyama wagged her hand dismissively.

"We won't be doing anything special till after dinner."

"Are we doing anything special? I got the impression that nothing was planned."

Tsubuyama smirked at Fujihara.

"Tsuri and Itsuko have something worked up but the afternoon was whatever we felt like. I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't want to drag that poor girl around town."

Nerume sat up, peering over the couch.

"I wouldn't mind."

Satsuki came out of the bathroom, shaking her head. The shojo stumbled out next to her, her strawberry curls slick and dripping. Her bright red tee was darkened from moisture as she clung to Satsuki for support. Satsuki reluctantly guided the unsteady girl over to the table.

"Can someone watch this girl? She was passed out on the floor in a puddle of vomit."

Hinoko rested her head on Satsuki's shoulder, her body heaving with exaggerated breaths. Her gray, pleated skirt was also stained from this mishap.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Unari. I should have waited. I'm sorry."

"What is she moaning about?"

Satsuki shrugged, draping an arm over the girl's shoulder.

"I don't know. I think her stomach needs time to settle from a meal before pumping it full of alcohol."

Hinoko groaned, her eyes closed as she shuddered in Satsuki's grasp.

"I could take her outside. Fresh air might help clear her head."

Satsuki looked up at Kamitsuku whom was already moving to assist. She smiled in gratitude as he grabbed Hinoko by the upper arm and tugged her to him.

"Are you sure?"

Kamitsuku grimaced as the shojo leaned against him, wrapping her arms about his torso.

"Definitely. She reeks and everyone will thank me."

Kurumu caught a whiff as he guided the stumbling girl by. She covered her nose from the acrid smell, nodding her thanks as he made his way to the far corner of the apartment. He didn't bother stopping for shoes, tugging open the door and leading the clingy girl outside.

Kurumu had picked up on the fact that all seven of the senior baseball players lived in the nearby suites. Oshaberi Yuuboku was also from Tsunan and lived with Borohata Kenage from Tokamachi in suite 601. Borohata had a younger brother Gimpei, whom was a second year on the team.

Two more of their seniors were from Tokamachi and lived upstairs in 604. Zokubu Hitoshi also had a younger brother, Shujin, another second year on the team. The other senior was Kitamori Airashi, the young man that Chisa was dating. Nerume looked forward to meeting him.

Zaisan and Zokubu were both in class twelve with Mr. Mitani as their homeroom teacher while Oshaberi shared homeroom with Asobitani. She had not thought to pick up much else, figuring she would ask these boys her quick questions when they came back from their practice.

"Do any of you girls have boyfriends?"

Fujihara huffed at Satsuki's inquiry, regarding her cards.

"It's a limited selection from our Junior High. Are they any neko boys from your place, Ms. Unari?"

Satsuki placed her hand on Kurumu's shoulder as she sighed.

"None my age. They weren't that many nekomusume families."

Tsubuyama shrugged.

"Aserutani doesn't have many nekomusume families either."

Kurumu smiled, aware this was the name of the community in Tsunan.

"Do any of the other districts have nekomusume families?"

"Not much reason to. I hear it's easier to stick with human society if you marry into it. Teach your kids early to suppress their forms and they blend in without anyone ever knowing."

Gizamimi tossed out the two of clubs to start what might be the final round. Tsubuyama took the first hand with the ace and led the three of spades which Kurumu took with the jack. Kurumu threw out the four of spades, which Gizamimi sighed and took with the queen of spades.

"That's half the points. Good sign it won't be the last round."

"You have ninety four points. It's way too early for hope."

Fujihara stuck her tongue out at Tsubuyama.

"Anyways, there's two other boys from our community here. One's a second year and the other a first year. There's Fukusei Hyou whom is in band. I guess technically he's available, though I'd rather be with a girl than listen to him ramble on about anime."

Satsuki chuckled, shaking her head.

"I'm not looking to get hooked up."

Fujihara took the next hand with her ace of diamonds. She opened with a five of diamonds that Tsubuyama threw off her ace of spaces on while Gizamimi took with her ten.

"The first year is his cousin and he's just as bad. I heard he joined the manga club that you guys did an article for. His name is Nukugata Okiniiri from class one. Were you involved in that article?"

Kurumu shook her head as she realized she probably should not have thrown out her king of hearts on that jack of diamonds. Gizamimi took two hearts.

"Okay, Mao. Just because you took the queen, doesn't mean you should try for it."

Gizamimi shrugged without comment, leading the next hand with the queen of diamonds.

Kurumu and Tsubuyama had no diamonds. Kurumu held on to her jack of hearts, giving up the four since it would not take anything. Tsubuyama gave up the two, which meant Gizamimi now had four of the hearts. She started the next with the six of diamonds.

"Okay, we have to give up low cards, Kurumu."

Fujihara smirked and tossed out the queen of hearts.

"You jerk."

Fujihara stuck out her tongue as Kurumu tossed off her seven of clubs and Tsubuyama parted with her three of clubs. Gizamimi opened the next with the three of diamonds and Fujihara followed that with the nine of hearts.

"Stop giving her hearts."

Fujihara giggled, shaking her head.

"I have nothing else."

"Then stop giving her your high hearts."

Kurumu sighed, not sure if she could take anything at this point. Her highest card was the jack of hearts and she imagined Gizamimi was sitting on the ace. She tossed out her eight of spades while Tsubuyama parted with another low club. Gizamimi dropped the king of spades with a slight smile.

"You little shit."

Gizamimi shrugged as Fujihara gave up the eight of hearts. Kurumu sighed, tossing out the nine of spades and Tsubuyama gave up the seven. Gizamimi followed with the king of clubs which caused Tsubuyama to sigh.

"If you had held your queen, she wouldn't have won."

"If I had held my queen, I would have taken the lead and busted a hundred anyways."

Kurumu and Tsubuyama had clubs but there was no point playing a high club since the king was the biggest at the moment. Gizamimi led with the ace of hearts which forced Kurumu to give up her jack and then Gizamimi finished with leading the ten of hearts, taking the last heart from Fujihara.

Tsubuyama sighed, placing her hands behind her head.

"You guys can play old maid or something. I'm done."

"Rescue me, Kozi. At least take my place."

Tsubuyama giggled, getting up from her stool. Everyone got up from the stools, stretching as attention shifted to the couple in front of the couch. Dakiashi held the controller limply as she rested her head back on his shoulder, eyes closed as she made soft sounds as they kissed.

"I'm surprised he isn't embarrassed."

"I think it's cute."

Kurumu wandered over to tousle Nerume's locks, whom regarded the couple with a sigh. Hidarimeki handed her controller off to Tsubuyama. The softball girl hopped on the couch next to Nerume, touching Nerume's shoulder while gripping the back of the couch with her other hand.

"Hey, Unari. You should petition for the suites. I know I mentioned this as something for you guys to do next year, but she really needs a bathtub now."

Nerume chuckled.

"I don't smell that bad."

"That's not what she meant. I did think about it, but… well…"

Hidarimeki frowned at Satsuki.

"What's wrong?"

Satsuki shrugged.

"It's like accepting it. I want her to get better."

Hidarimeki chuckled, letting go of Nerume to kneel up on the cushions with both hands on the back of the couch.

"She's not going to get better struggling with doors and showers. And helping her isn't going to prevent her from healing."

"The hospital has this cycle they want me to use. I push it with my hands and it moves my legs like I'm running. It's supposed to keep up my leg strength."

"That's cool. But seriously. Just do it. You guys have a hell of a lot better reason than we did and we got what we wanted. What do you have to lose?"

Kurumu smiled softly at the thought of these two moving closer. She doubted they would live on an upper floor, which meant they would probably end up in one of the double suites next to Mizore.

"Would you do it, Satsuki? I mean… if you don't want to, I could live with her."

Nerume bit her lower lip, looking at Satsuki.

"No. You were put in a single for a reason. I have to do it."

Kurumu smirked, having forgotten about the pretense of her being a danger to other girls. She was about to comment on the lack of enthusiasm when the door was thrown open with a hearty cheer from the raucous boys that entered. They were all dressed in white pants and green jerseys with the school name printed down the center.

"All right, boys. A hundred yen for five minutes in the closet with the girl of your choice. That's my flat price for the flat girls and it goes up fifty for each cup size over."

"Fuck you, Tomi."

The short speaker snickered, tossing his hat over the half wall to land on the counter next to the sink. His glossy black hair was short and he had a cowlick. His topaz eyes glittered with mischief.

"I'll give you a discount on Tsuri."

"Discount? You'd have to pay me."

Hidarimeki gave the ashen black haired boy the finger as he took off his shoes. He was much taller and had shaggy, unruly hair that almost reached his shoulders. He was much stockier than the first speaker.

There were three other boys behind these two, all amused with the exchange. One of them had his black hair done up in multiple braids. His locks were spotted with flecks of white and he had a familiar toothy grin. Kurumu noted that the other speaker also had this toothy grin she had learned to associate with inugami. The shaggy boy was taller than the braided one, but both would have Ginei beat.

Kurumu grinned as she grabbed up the pen and sheets of paper she had left on the table. She noted that the other two boys in the back were much taller and thicker than the other three. The tallest had dark hair that looked like it had been freshly painted on his head. The other was a dirty blond with wavy locks that fell upon his narrow shoulders.

"If you guys are paying for your interviews, I will gladly take donations."

The glossy haired boy brightened up. He walked up and patted his hand on her head.

"It's the news girl. Irouji! You didn't say the news girl would be here."

"I didn't know what the plan was, Tomi."

"Where the fuck are you?"

The lively boy stepped around her, lifting up on his toes.

"Get your ass up."

Kurumu smiled, gesturing at the ashen haired senior.

"We can start with introductions."

The ashen haired boy stepped clear so that the last two could finally have some space to attend to their shoes. The braided boy stalked around the half wall and made a line for the refrigerator.

"It's not just you. These three haven't met any of the first years. Isn't that right, Hitoshi?"

The blond nodded as he worked on his other shoe.

"I've met a couple first years, but nobody here. Of course, everyone has heard of Ms. Kurono."

A hand touched her shoulder. Fujihara came up on her left side with Gizamimi lingering in her shadow. Satsuki came closer but kept her distance on Kurumu's right.

"Okay. Well… I'm Kurono Kurumu and this is Unari Satsuki. She turns sixteen today."

"Ah, yes, the birthday girl!"

The chatty one plopped his hand on Satsuki, causing her to grimace and shrink away from him. He laughed, clapping a hand on his chest.

"I'm Zaisan Tomi. The guy raiding the fridge is Borohata Kenage and blondie there is Zokubu Hitoshi."

The ashen haired boy chuckled, gesturing to the two girls.

"These two first years are Fujihara Asami and Gizamimi Mao. These two come as a set."

Fujihara gestured at the tallest of the group.

"What about him?"

"That's Kitamori Airashi, our star first basemen."

Kurumu perked up.

"Oh. I didn't ask Asobitani what position he played."

"Relief pitcher. Assuming Gizatochi ever gets tired."

The ashen boy chuckled at Zaisan's comment as Borohata returned with a bag of donuts.

"Is Gizatochi the seventh senior I've heard so little about?"

"Yup. Gizatochi is our ace pitcher. He was our ace last year since none of our seniors showed any promise in scrims."

The ashen boy grinned.

"We went to nationals last year."

Kurumu smiled, imagining this was why Kotsubo had made the comment about the baseball coach thinking his team was the most important. She glanced at her notes, regarding the ashen boy.

"So… I didn't catch your name."

Fujihara poked her shoulder, gesturing at the ashen haired young man.

"This dummy is Oshaberi Yuuboku."

Kurumu smiled, noting the name. She probably could have deduced that.

"What position are you in?"

"Bench."

"Fuck you. I'm in the outfield."

Borohata chuckled, stuffing a donut in his mouth. Powder smeared his lips as he chewed.

"I actually am bench, but I don't mind. I get to keep score and help the guys warm up."

Kurumu frowned at Zaisan.

"You don't get to play? But you're a senior."

Zaisan snorted, waving his hand.

"I don't care. I like the game and I like the practice. It's fun."

Oshaberi grinned, gesturing at Zaisan.

"He's too short and he can't pitch."

Borohata coughed, pounding his chest after swallowing down another donut.

"Coach likes us to stay competitive. Our catcher last year was Touremasen simply because he worked the best with Gizatochi. Not many teams will field a first year catcher."

Zaisan chuckled.

"It's a good thing season games don't matter because it took him most the year to learn the position."

"Your games don't matter?"

"Sort of. Eight of nine teams go to the regional tournament so as long as you're not the worst team in the division, you have a chance."

"It's a single elimination tournament with the two finalists going to nationals. Sad that we lost the region and lost our first game at nationals."

Zaisan wagged his finger at Oshaberi.

"But we still got there. None of the other sports can get us out of regionals."

Borohata huffed, shaking his head.

"Imoshinai and Shimote crush us every year, every sport. Winning that game over Imoshinai was big."

Kurumu vaguely recalled Imoshinai to be the name of the school that had trounced the soccer team.

"Which schools are those?"

Zaisan grinned.

"You don't know that? I thought you've talked with the soccer and track teams."

"They didn't talk much about their competition."

Oshaberi nodded.

"Imoshinai is the big school from Aichi prefecture. I bet they could field two baseball teams. Shimote, out of Shizuoka prefecture, could do the same. You have to beat at least one of those big schools to have a shot at nationals."

Satsuki placed a hand on Kurumu's shoulder and squeezed. She gestured over her shoulder, drawing Kurumu's attention to the two tall boys whom had silently wandered over to the couch. Kitamori was talking warmly to Nerume and Hidarimeki.

Kurumu smiled at Satsuki as she scratched down some notes on her sheet of paper.

"I know. That's the boy dating her Chisa."

"Should we intervene?"

Kurumu waved her off as she turned her attention back to Oshaberi.

"So what is your starting team? I'm curious."

"Well… there's five of us that juggle that outfield. Borohata and his little brother. Myself. Then there's also Hatsura and Korogaru."

"Basically whomever is looking the best in practice is going to play that week. Yuuboku will be benched for the first game."

Oshaberi waved that off.

"Whatever. Zokubu plays third while his younger brother might take his place. They're both tall. Our shortstop and second base duo are Himura and Fukisarashi. They look a lot better than they did last year, which is good since we lost the seniors that held those positions."

Kurumu smiled as she jotted this down.

"No first years."

"Don't know yet. Hazama and Fukuyoka both want to be catchers. Hitomure is… fucking amazing. If he gets any better, he might take a spot in the outfield rotation."

She frowned as she thought about the two that she did know where on the team.

"What about Abe or Ikazuchi?"

Zaisan chuckled.

"Abe thinks he's a pitcher. Who knows? Maybe in a couple years he will be. Ikazuchi is decent. He's like a jack of all trades. He's decent at pitching. He's a hell of a lot more sociable than his cousin."

"Cousin?"

"Gizatochi. Those two are cousins. They're both from Uchimori, some small backwaters town in the Tainai district."

Fujihara chuckled, drawing away.

"This is kind of boring. I'm going to start another game of cards. Is anyone interested?"

Zaisan waved the girl off.

"Go do whatever. Get Tsuri to do something useful for a change."

Fujihara smirked.

"She's busy. It's not like Ms. Kurono has to interview all three of you at once."

Kurumu chuckled.

"I don't really have my notebook so I'm winging this. I'll brush over anything I missed later."

Oshaberi shrugged.

"Anything in particular you are looking to ask?"

"I suppose it would be worth knowing if any of you are dating. Other than Asobitani."

"Kenage is dating my cousin."

Fujihara whimpered.

"No. That's not fair."

Oshaberi chuckled as Borohata frowned.

"I told you not to say anything about that."

"It's no big deal. I don't see the point of hiding it. It's not like Coach will bench you over it."

"He might. You know how he is."

Oshaberi smirked as Fujihara pawed at him.

"You're joking, right?"

Oshaberi drew his hands behind his head as he regarded Zaisan.

"Like Tomi here, I've been enjoying a double suite by myself every other night."

"It's not that often. Like maybe once a week. Occasionally twice. Last night was the first Friday night Irouji has been home in two months."

Kurumu could not help but chuckle at Fujihara's distress.

"You don't seem bothered by the thought."

"I was but this jerk made it out to me being jealous over not fucking my cousin first."

Kurumu grimaced as Borohata sighed.

"Please don't put that in your paper."

"Please do. Unless Setsuna tells you not to."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

"I'm not going to chase down your cousin to ask if she wants the public to know she is dating."

"She's on the softball team so you will be anyways. Hajimari Setsuna and she's also a third year."

Kurumu paused, supposing that did change things.

"Oh. I guess I could then."

She frowned, recalling that Dakiashi lived alone.

"Wait. Doesn't Hajimari know Dakiashi? Why aren't they living together?"

Oshaberi shrugged.

"They did for a short while but they worked something out."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Satsuki walked firmly towards the commotion at the couch. Kitamori had picked up Nerume, whom was clinging about his neck while he cradled her body in his thick arms. The young man frowned as Satsuki wagged a hand at him while the blond chuckled at her.

"Put my friend down."

"I don't mind, Satsuki. This is Kitamori. The young man that is dating Chisa."

Kurumu smiled as she turned her attention fully to the exchange. Satsuki was shaking her head.

"I know that. I don't see how that translates to picking you up."

"Well… they were going to take me up to their room. You know how hard that would be for me."

Satsuki shook her head firmly.

"No. We are going to keep things down here. Kurumu still needs to talk to these two before everyone runs off to dinner."

Kurumu shrugged.

"I'm not really doing official interviews."

Satsuki regarded her with wide eyes, pleading for her assistance. Taking the hint, Kurumu smiled.

"It would be nice to get as much done now as I can. After I finish with these three, I can do the two of you. If there's anything you want to show Nerume, you are more than welcome to go up there and bring it down here for her."

Oshaberi snickered.

"I'd rather Zokubu not reveal what he wants to show her."

Kurumu bowed her head slightly. She was amused at the remark, but also saddened.

"Is everyone okay with that?"

Nerume pouted.

"Can't Satsuki come with?"

"It's my birthday, Nerume. Come on."

Kitamori smiled, lowering Nerume back down on the couch. He patted Nerume's head.

"Perhaps another time when Ms. Kakeru is present. She talks so much about you."

Satsuki snorted.

"I'm surprised that quiet girl said anything."

The blond chuckled as Kitamori drew back.

"I'd gladly carry this cute little girl around on a double date. She's much nicer than that mouthy girl Kakeru brought with her."

Kitamori snorted at the blond.

"She was protective and you behaved too friendly."

Zaisan snickered, shaking his head.

"Zokubu being rude to a girl? Oh, that's something we haven't heard before."

Kurumu smiled as she lifted her sheet and turned to regard the sarcastic boy.

* * *

It had been a long day. Kurumu leaned back in the red cushion while holding Nerume close. They had both dressed down in the pajamas Hiyoshi had provided. For some reason that girl had insisted that they all wear the same bright orange tee shirts and gray knit pants that she had picked up for the occasion. Considering not a single one of these girls was Moka's height, the same size nearly fit all of them. It was only a little baggy on Nerume, which was fine with how difficult a time she had getting dressed.

Hidarimeki had insisted on a grab and go at the dining hall, hinting that they had something in store for Satsuki at their suite. Knowing that a long stay might involve talking to a lot of faces she was not ready for, Kurumu had agreed to the idea. It also helped that she felt she should not eat anything but pudding.

Apparently Hiyoshi had skipped practice today to get the suite ready for the party. She had set up banners and balloons while baking a white cake with vanilla frosting. Both Hidarimeki and Hiyoshi had also bought small gifts for the occasion. Hiyoshi had picked up a green coffee mug while Hidarimeki had gifted a green and red striped scarf. Both items were available in the school store.

Satsuki had nearly cried over the fuss that the girls had made. She had admitted it had been years since her family had tried to do anything on this level. Her brother acted up over sweets so she had not had cake on her birthday since she was six. Having an exciting party would only encourage him to be rowdy so she was used to getting her present in secret, often on a different day.

The revelation had quite the reaction from the girls, most hugging and fussing even more over Satsuki, which did bring her to tears. For as much hardship Kurumu had endured living with a single mother on a tight budget, her birthday was always special. The thought of how seldom they every did anything on her mother's birthday hurt. She had been so dumb and angry these past years that she had been of a mindset that her mother deserved to be punished for deceiving her.

Shortly after the cake and presents, Kamitsuku had called it a night. He left Satsuki his digital camera, showing her how to use it and how to scroll through the pictures taken and delete the ones she did not like. Any she left on the camera he would assume she wanted him to print when she returned it to him.

Having already ditched the senior boys at the dining hall meant Kamitsuku had been the last obstacle standing in their way from stripping down to pajamas and breaking out the drinks. Not wanting to get caught up in Hinoko's excitement, Kurumu had visited Yukari's suite to check on her parents. Not really meaning to, she had lingered in their company for over an hour before returning to the party.

Mr. Sendou had been reading a book with Rubi while his wife was lying on the bed with Yukari in her arms. It was an odd hour. Her efforts to convince them to bring Yukari to the party had been a mere couple sentences with the rest of the time spent as idle chatter about what Yukari had been doing over the school year.

Mrs. Sendou was remarkably informed of most things. She was aware of Moka's seal and having two personalities. She even knew about Yukari kissing Tsukune in Kurumu's dreams and things that had Kurumu blushing. The father had laughed at her reaction, assuring her that Yukari had always been this honest and straightforward with them. Their last conversation with Yukari had been that Saturday before Tsukune's birthday and her silence after the field trip had already caused them concern.

Eventually a tipsy Hidarimeki had come up to check on her. She promised to be up in the morning to see Yukari off and Mrs. Sendou had encouraged her to stay sober. She had assured them she would, unsure if her body could handle liquor. Wishing them a good night, she had returned to the cousins' suite while helping Hidarimeki remain upright.

Unsurprisingly Hinoko had already passed out. She was sprawled in the middle of the suite, drooling on the floor. A pillow had been propped under her head as the other girls drank, chatted and listened to music. Some of the songs she had heard on her karaoke trips.

Gizamimi was also out, curled up on the bed with her thumb in her mouth. Her ropy tail and fluffy ears were bared as she purred softly between suckles. She had only lasted three drinks before claiming she was too exhausted. She would only groan when prodded by the other girls.

Tsubuyama was the other one having trouble keeping awake. She had pulled out a futon from the closet and dropped it on the floor beside Hinoko. She would lift her head from her striped pillow to comment on the conversation, sometimes related, before plopping herself back down.

The rest of the girls were giggly or sober. Satsuki had forbidden Nerume from drinking and Dakiashi passed on it after disliking the sweet taste. She was having more fun watching her friends be idiots.

Fujihara was extra lovey, rubbing up all over Satsuki as she tried to relax in the blue cushion. Satsuki was clearly annoyed as it interfered in her ability to drink. She often handed the girl her cup to keep Fujihara occupied. Intoxicated, Fujihara's pinkish eye would often wander independently of her other.

Hiyoshi liked to dance and would grind against any of the other girls if they thought to join her. She was really bad with Dakiashi, sticking her tongue out and slipping her hands in the girl's pants, though only for butt grabs. She was on her feet almost all the time and made more bathroom trips than the rest of them combined.

Hidarimeki and Dakiashi were presently playing their racing video game. It was hard to say if Hidarimeki was trying to win or just crash as wildly as possible. Dakiashi was obviously ramming Hidarimeki every chance she got, probably able to win but having too much fun frustrating her tipsy partner.

"We should do this next weekend."

Kurumu smirked up at Hiyoshi.

"Why?"

"I turn seventeen Thursday."

Hidarimeki cackled as her car spun off into the ocean. She muttered something with a chuckle as her car flashed a moment before the race resumed. Dakiashi grinned, glancing over her shoulder.

"We have an away game Saturday."

"So? You'll be back Sunday."

Hidarimeki paused the game and flopped back on the floor. She pouted up at Hiyoshi.

"No. I wanna make your cake."

"I member your cooking well not trust that."

Hidarimeki stuck her tongue out with a sound.

"Not birthday cake if you make it yourself."

Hiyoshi gingerly stepped on her cousin's forehead, causing the girl to grimace.

"Get feet off me."

"I dance on you dummy."

"What about next Sunday? We have a bye week."

"You make cake, Tabi. Not trust dummy. She burn down home."

Hiyoshi squeaked, hopping away from Hidarimeki. The girl on the floor grinned, licking her lips.

"Freak toe fetish girl."

"No. You freak girl. Play with Tabi's booty."

"That dancing. Allow that."

Dakiashi chuckled, shaking her head as she smiled at Kurumu.

"I love this. You should do an article about the adventures of drunk cat girls."

Both Hiyoshi and Hidarimeki giggled.

"I'm not drunk. She's drunk."

"You drunk way more than me."

"I can dance. You can't drive. I win."

"I can dance."

Hidarimeki slowly rolled on her belly. She got up on her knees and pitched over into Satsuki's lap. Satsuki groaned, rubbing her eye as she held her glass high with Fujihara snuggled up against her neck.

"What the fuck."

"Sorry. I too tired."

Hiyoshi giggled as Satsuki shifted to no avail.

"So are the two of you really going back to the hospital tomorrow?"

Kurumu smiled at Dakiashi while caressing Nerume's locks. Nerume shifted her face against Kurumu's bosom, sighing as she clung about Kurumu's waist.

"I think so. I want to get up early and see Yukari off."

Dakiashi nodded, unaware of any of the details about Yukari. It had not felt right to say anything beyond her parents' intent to take her home.

"It must be really bad, but she is young. The school almost never calls parents to get their kids. I think it's happened maybe twice that I know of in the past couple years."

Tsubuyama sat up abruptly. Her head wobbled about as she regarded the group.

"Where are all the boys?"

Hiyoshi giggled, spinning about with her hands on her head.

"Boys? We don't have boys."

"How will I be fucked if we have no boys?"

Dakiashi snickered, covering her smile as she shook her head.

"Don't laugh. You have boy. I want boy too."

"It's not that kind of party, Kozi. It's Satsuki's birthday."

Tsubuyama regarded Satsuki.

"I wanted sex on my birthday. I'm too old to be virgin."

Hiyoshi giggled.

"Not too old. I virgin and I fine."

Kurumu smiled, aware that Tsubuyama had turned seventeen a week before Moka's birthday.

"Let me borrow Irouji. I'm too pretty. I'm pretty."

"Stay virgin with me and Tsuri. Tsuri?"

Hidarimeki groaned in Satsuki's lap while Fujihara giggled. Dakiashi smiled, setting her controller aside. She crawled over to poke Hidarimeki's side.

"Hey. Get up. You're crushing birthday girl."

Hidarimeki groaned, lifting her head up but leaving her arms across Satsuki's lap.

"I'm tired. And dizzy."

"Virginity is overvalued. Like who cares? It's not like someone gets a fucking prize because they were the first to stick their dick in you."

Dakiashi frowned at Satsuki's gruff words. She sat up, crossing her arms below her breasts.

"It should be special."

Satsuki snorted, gesturing at Tsubuyama.

"This isn't the first time Hinoko has been passed out. What if she pulled this shit without one of us around to protect her? Any guy could have hiked her ankles behind her ears and plowed her."

Tsubuyama giggled.

"Sounds fun."

"Fun? What if you don't remember it? Are you still going to moan the next morning about being a virgin? Who gives a shit? Does it really fucking matter?"

Hidarimeki reached over to paw at Satsuki's face. She grabbed her by the ear and wobbled while peering at Satsuki.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Satsuki sighed, lifting her cup and dumping the contents on Hidarimeki's curls.

"I'm annoyed. You're all too clingy."

Fujihara started crying. She nuzzled her face against Satsuki's shoulder, perplexing the birthday girl.

"That doesn't mean hold tighter."

Satsuki sighed, relaxing as the girl sobbed on her. Hidarimeki rubbed the moisture in her locks as she peered up at Hiyoshi.

"Should get a drink."

"Can you walk?"

"Get me one."

"Get yourself."

Dakiashi chuckled, getting up on her feet.

"How about I bring you both a drink and see which one of you pass out first."

Hiyoshi smirked

"Not me. She can't stand."

Tsubuyama's wobbly gaze followed after Dakiashi as the girl went to the counter to pour out a couple more drinks from the bucket they had filled. Lacking pitchers, they had agreed this was the best thing to do if the silly shojo passed out early and they still wanted more drink.

"Tabi. What sex like with Irouji?"

Dakiashi huffed in amusement as she wandered back over to the group, stepping over Hinoko to hand Hiyoshi one of the cups. Kneeling down next to Hidarimeki, she gave up the other.

"What sex like?"

Dakiashi sighed, shrugging.

"I don't know. Like sex? I like kissing much more."

Nerume whimpered against her breast.

"That's so sad. Kurumu can't kiss her boyfriend."

Dakiashi frowned.

"Seriously? But that's like the best part."

"Yea. I have something in my spit so kissing has a chance of causing people to get addicted to me."

Dakiashi smirked.

"That sounds normal. I know if he kisses me a lot, I won't mind the sex. I'll get so light headed and docile that it feels right. As long as he doesn't get stupid rough, it's all good."

"I think I would like it rough."

Dakiashi smirked at Tsubuyama.

"I think you're drunk, Kozi. You should lie back down."

Tsubuyama took in a deep breath, pondering the suggestion. Her eyes lazily turned to Hidarimeki, whom was downing her cup like it was water.

"Did you sleep with Kousuke?"

Hidarimeki coughed up her drink, holding her cup out as she shook her head. She panted, clutching her chest as she turned her bleary eyes upon Tsubuyama.

"Not that drunk, jerk."

Nerume nestled her face against Kurumu's breast again.

"Kurumu gave up her virginity to her boyfriend on his birthday. It was perfect."

"Silly girl. You weren't there."

"But you were so happy."

Hiyoshi giggled.

"Wasn't his birthday last week?"

"Mhm. The twelfth."

"You were virgin? So weird."

Satsuki grumbled.

"What's so fucking weird about her being a virgin? I'm not a virgin."

Kurumu frowned as Nerume stiffened against her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying I'm not a virgin. Why does it matter?"

"But you said you were a virgin."

Satsuki snorted.

"When did I ever say that? I never said I was a virgin."

Kurumu would have sworn Satsuki had claimed that status.

"But you didn't say you weren't."

"Why would I? Nobody cares if you're a virgin. If you say you're not, then they get all up in your business about who did it as if that fucking matters."

Wetness stained her breasts and Kurumu glanced down. Nerume was making soft sobs.

"Nerume?"

The kirin shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't say anything, Nerume. You don't know shit about it."

Hidarimeki downed the rest of her cup and clapped it on the floor. She sighed loudly as she stretched her arms up over her head.

"Okay, take spotlight. I sucked his dick."

Hiyoshi giggled, though she was confused.

"What?"

"Kousuke. I sucked his dick."

Kurumu paused, supposing that was one way to draw attention away from Satsuki. She smiled, rubbing her hands through Nerume's hair as the girl continued to cry against her.

"Did you have sex?"

Hidarimeki waved her hand dismissively at Dakiashi.

"Too weird. But he pushy. Tired with mouth."

Hiyoshi pouted.

"That not cool. You said nothing."

Hidarimeki shrugged.

"Why admit? He dump me. Damn witch bitch."

Dakiashi smiled softly.

"So that's why you were so broken up about him?"

"Crap memory to have."

Hiyoshi whined as she knelt down and grabbed her cousin by the shoulders, giving her a shake.

"But you said you didn't love him. You said nothing happened."

Hidarimeki grabbed Hiyoshi's shoulders to steady herself.

"I don't. Feels worse. I said no."

Hidarimeki suddenly broke out in sobs.

"I'm dumb. So dumb. He nice. I wonder. What it like. So I did. So dumb."

Hiyoshi pulled her cousin in as the girl sobbed against her chest.

"I want forget. I want forget. Hate myself. Hate myself."

Hiyoshi murmured soft things in Hidarimeki's ear as the girl clung tightly to her. Dakiashi regarded her friends with a pained look while hugging herself. She glanced at Tsubuyama, whom seemed too out of it to realize what had happened.

"Will she be okay?"

Dakiashi smiled at Kurumu.

"I think she thought she could play that off as nothing. I'm just happy that she didn't have sex."

Satsuki snorted.

"Would it have been a big deal if she had?"

Dakiashi sighed.

"You sort of want your first to be special. I know I would feel better about it if Irouji had been my first."

Hiyoshi frowned while caressing her cousin whom was almost limp in her arms.

"He wasn't?"

"I lost mine when I was twelve to my cousin."

"You have a cousin?"

Dakiashi chuckled, glancing down.

"He's four years older than me and he only visits on family gatherings so you guys wouldn't know him. He was a first year in high school and had never had a girlfriend before. He caught me off guard."

Satsuki grimaced.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Not really. I'm… an idiot. He told me he needed my help to practice his kissing. I was overwhelmed by what was happening, but he was family. I trusted him."

Satsuki sighed, absently running her fingers through Fujihara's fluffy hair. The girl's shoulders bobbed with raspy breaths and whimpers.

"He took advantage of you."

"Yea. It's not like I didn't understand what we were doing. More like I had no idea how I should stop it. If I should stop it. And I was also curious. So much was going on in my head."

"You were twelve."

"It only happened the one time."

Dakiashi broke out in a chuckle.

"Because it sucked. The kissing was awesome, but the rest sucked. He tried to convince me to do it again on some family gatherings afterwards, but thankfully he graduated so I haven't see him in years."

Dakiashi managed a smile.

"I would appreciate everyone to keep quiet about it. I've never felt a reason to tell Irouji. I'm pretty sure I was his first, and he probably would be upset if he found out he wasn't my first."

Hiyoshi smiled, stroking the whitish curls of her cousin. Standing up, she hauled her stumbling cousin up on her feet. The girl groaned as she carefully steered her cousin over to the beds.

"I won't say anything. And Tsuri passed out. So I won."

Fujihara breathed in deeply as she firmed her grip about Satsuki. She peered at Dakiashi while resting her cheek against Satsuki's bosom.

"Would everyone hate me if I loved Mao?"

"What are you whimpering about?"

"I think she would let me do anything to her. She trusts me so much."

Satsuki scowled, pushing the girl away.

"If you're a lesbian, I would very much like you to stop clinging so tightly to me."

"I'm not. Just Mao. She's special."

Dakiashi smiled.

"Why don't you ask her out?"

"I can't. If I do that, then I'll never know if she wants me."

Satsuki frowned.

"That makes no sense."

Fujihara started to cry, wringing her hands.

"She'll just go along with it. That's how she is. I won't know if she loves me. She'll just let me do whatever I want. She'll never do anything I want her to do on her own."

Kurumu smiled.

"You'll have to believe in her. Stop doubting her actions are genuine."

Hiyoshi chuckled as she stumbled back over to the group.

"This is awkward talk. If you curious, I have nothing. No guys. No girls. No flings. No crushes."

"You're boring."

Hiyoshi stuck her tongue out at Dakiashi.

"I have to pee."

Hiyoshi snorted a laugh as Tsubuyama got up and shuffled off towards the bathroom. Hiyoshi tapped her wrist after the girl slipped into the bathroom with a loud clatter.

"Get her if she not come back soon."

Dakiashi giggled, glancing at the bathroom.

"I'll check on her."

Hiyoshi clapped her chest, giving her small boob a jiggle.

"My thought. Asami. Find a boy. Mao your friend."

Fujihara whimpered.

"But I love Mao. I love her so much."

Satsuki sighed.

"No you don't. You're curious and she's safe. That's all this is."

Dakiashi gestured at Fujihara.

"Leave Unari alone and go sleep with Mao."

"Is that even wise?"

"I'm sure she will behave herself."

Fujihara staggered up on her feet and regarded the beds with a forlorn expression.

"I have to pee first."

Dakiashi laughed, gesturing for the bathroom.

"Make sure Kozi doesn't hurt herself in there."

"Okay."

Fujihara stumbled off, carefully stepping between Hiyoshi and Dakiashi to cross the room to the bathroom door. She slipped in and grumbled.

"Get up, Kozi. I have to pee."

Dakiashi sighed as the door was left open. They could hear the sound of a stream hitting the puddle, causing Hiyoshi to giggle. Shaking her head, Dakiashi got up and turned the gaming system and TV off. She wandered over to the bathroom to attend to her friends.

"Where you sleep?"

Satsuki shrugged, taking in a deep breath.

"I was going to sleep in this cushion."

"Yea. Think we could get six in bed if we try."

"No, I'm good down here."

"Think Kozi will be fine with futon."

"I'm going to drag my cushion over to theirs and sleep by my friends."

Hiyoshi nodded, grabbing up several cups. With her arms full, she wandered over to the kitchen. Satsuki exhaled deeply, detaching herself from the blue cushion. Gathering it up in her arms, she waddled over to them while carefully avoiding Hinoko. She plopped down behind Nerume, fluffing the cushion out.

Dakiashi stumbled out of the bathroom with an unconscious Tsubuyama. The girl had puked as there was still remnants of white chunks in her amber hair and on her orange shirt. Dakiashi gently lowered the girl on the futon, folding her hands together at her stomach.

"Is she okay?"

"I need a rag to clean her up more."

The girl sighed, walking off for the kitchen.

"And Asami is crying on the toilet."

Satsuki smirked as she sprawled in her cushion. She reached over to pat Nerume's shoulder.

"How is she?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you want to sleep on me?"

Nerume lifted up her head, sniffling. She glanced over her shoulder. Twisting, she tried to wiggle herself onto her other side. Satsuki chuckled, sitting up and helping the girl turn over.

"Are you okay, Satsuki?"

Satsuki smiled at Kurumu, shaking her head as she pulled Nerume in closer.

"I don't have to be. Isn't that right, Nerume? Things don't have to be okay."

Nerume sniffled again, nodding as she draped her arm about Satsuki. Satsuki smiled rubbing her hand against Nerume's side as the other rested on the back of Nerume's head.

"That's a good girl."

"It's not fair."

"You were going to let me stay with you over summer, remember."

Kurumu did not recall the two making any summer plans beyond the possibility of having Kakeru visit Nerume's household. She knew Nerume's home was crowded and Satsuki was too embarrassed with her brother to have company over.

"When did you two decide this?"

"We haven't."

"Sure we did."

"You convinced me I couldn't stay with you. I can't go home like this."

Kurumu sighed, leaning over to rub Nerume's shoulder.

"You have to go home."

Nerume cried softly.

"But I'm so hurt. I don't want my parents to see this. Can we stay with Chisa?"

"I suppose we could do that."

Kurumu smirked as she poked Satsuki's cheek.

"You should make those arrangements. Nerume will be busy with her physical therapy."

Satsuki groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Fine. I'll talk with the giants."

Nerume whimpered, nuzzling her face against Satsuki.

"I'm sorry. I'm such a pain."

"Don't worry about it."

"Yea… but I have to pee. Will one of you help me?"

Kurumu laughed as Satsuki groaned. They both helped.


	23. Awakenings

It was fairly warm despite being early morning. Kurumu stood beside the road with Satsuki, both still wearing the pajamas from last night. Peering down the stretch of pavement to the black darkness of the tunnel carved into the hillside, Kurumu hoped that bus driver might do her a favor by not showing up.

Mr. Sendou stood near the bus stop sign, holding two bags. One of those bags held Yukari's desk while the other had her bed. It was hard to explain how he had managed it, despite having seen him cast the spell that had made the bed less rigid. He had folded the bed up like a sheet and had squeezed it into the bag like any other item.

Rubi stood beside him with two more bags of Yukari's things. Knowing she would make a fuss, her mother had insisted keeping the wardrobe in one while the kitchen goods went in the other. Satsuki was holding the fifth bag of the few bathroom things, amused that the Sendous had managed to get all of Yukari's belongings into portable bags.

Yukari was wearing the panda pajamas her mother had put her in. Both parents were dressed in the same clothes from yesterday, the father stating it was a short drive to their home and there was no reason to travel heavier than necessary. Rubi admitted that she owned nothing else.

Kurumu frowned as a long black car emerged from the shadows. The side windows gleamed like the obsidian glass panels of the dining hall. The headlights flanked a chrome grill with a wide bumper. The car silently approached without the hint of an engine, drifting over to a stop in front of them.

"It looks like a hearse."

The long car was similar but lacked the boxy back Kurumu associated with the death vehicles. Satsuki's free hand squeezed her shoulder as the car settled down and the door opened. The familiar driver emerged in a puff of smoke, placing his cap on the top of the car while regarding her with a grin.

"Hello again, young lady."

Kurumu scowled at the amusement in his voice. She glanced aside as Mr. Sendou started for the back of the vehicle with Rubi following quietly behind him. Mrs. Sendou approached the driver, holding Yukari up in her arms as the girl was still unable to walk on her own.

"Thank you for doing this on such short notice, Mr. Nurari."

"No trouble at all. I owe the young miss for helping rescue that young woman."

Mrs. Sendou smiled as her husband opened up the trunk and settled his burden into the space.

"She really is Toujou's daughter? I remember Father having them over a couple times when I was child. It's so hard to believe that little girl is already so grown up."

Mr. Nurari chuckled about his cigar as Rubi handed her bags over to Mr. Sendou.

"You weren't that grown up back then either."

"True. But I went to high school shortly after their last visit."

"Like mother like daughter."

Mrs. Sendou smiled, holding her Yukari closer.

"That was Father's meddling. I struggled to be average. My baby is so much smarter."

Mrs. Sendou made a soft sound as her eyes betrayed anguish.

"She gets that from her father."

Mr. Nurari slapped the top of the car with a gloved hand.

"Take that bag over to Mr. Sendou, little kitten."

Satsuki scowled, stalking off to the back of the car. The driver chuckled, regarding Kurumu with a mischievous glint. Taking a long draw on his cigar, he stared into her eyes with amusement.

"So have you tried pulling her out?"

"Pulling her out?"

"Poor thing has broken her mind. I figured you would at least attempt trying to save her instead of letting her parents spirit her away from the school."

Kurumu paused, wondering why that had not crossed her mind.

"Mr. Nurari. We don't know what is wrong with our daughter but healing spells and medicines are clearly not improving her situation. Tamanori wants her to see a specialist and I agree that a change in environment could help her."

The back of the vehicle was closed up as the other three wandered back to them. Mr. Sendou had a long frown as he regarded his wife.

"What is the delay?"

"It's nothing dear. Mr. Nurari was implying Ms. Kurono could do something."

Mr. Sendou chuckled, shaking his head.

"We are aware that Ms. Kurono is a succubus. Any powers she might have over the minds of men would be pretty useless in this situation."

"That's not remotely true. A succubus has the ability to wander into the minds of any sentient being."

Both parents regarded her with interest. Mrs. Sendou regarded her husband.

"She did say Ms. Kurono was taking her around in dreams."

"This is not the time for this. We have a specialist scheduled on Tuesday. Let a professional handle this."

Mr. Nurari grinned at Kurumu. He liked playing games. He had forced Yukari's parents to spend the night here. Aware of the driver's ties with the Headmaster, she wondered if their escape from the hospital had been allowed with the sole hope that she came in contact with Yukari's parents.

"Let me try. I have some idea of what he expects me to do."

"I'm not certain I should allow such a thing. No disrespect, but you're a child, Ms. Kurono. Our daughter has made it clear to us that you don't have a strong feel for your powers."

Kurumu smiled softly at Yukari's father, shrugging.

"It can't be worse than being killed dozens of times by the boy I'm in love with. Whatever Yukari has going on in her head, I don't think she will hurt me."

Mr. Sendou regarded the driver.

"Can it make her worse? Will allowing Ms. Kurono to do this potentially bring harm to our daughter?"

Mr. Nurari puffed on his cigar, making no answer or show of response.

"Dear. You know that's always a possibility."

Mr. Sendou sighed, gesturing at his wife.

"So what is it you require? Shall we lie her down in the dirt?"

Kurumu glanced about, realizing this was not the best place to do such a thing. Forcing a smile, she backed away from the road and lowered down on her knees.

"You could put her head in my lap."

"Don't you need your tail for this?"

Kurumu smiled at Satsuki.

"I don't think so. I think that's for when I want to bring a lot of people in my head."

Mrs. Sendou knelt down in front of Kurumu, carefully placing Yukari upon the ground. The mother laughed softly as she struggled to get free of her daughter's grip.

"Help me. She doesn't want to let go."

Kurumu smiled reaching up and firmly pulling Yukari's right arm away by the wrist. Mrs. Sendou gently lowered Yukari's head against Kurumu's thigh. The girl made a slight whimper as she stared off at the gap between the road and the bottom of the car. With Mrs. Sendou's aid, Kurumu folded Yukari's hands together against her small chest.

Kurumu frowned as Mrs. Sendou brushed Yukari's fine locks about her tiny ear. There was a fine puncture wound upon Yukari's throat on the right side which was red and swollen.

"What is this?"

Mr. Sendou snorted as he hovered over them.

"We have no idea. Our spells would not heal this wound and those imbeciles at the hospital could not answer me. I'm hoping our specialist will be able to provide some educated answers."

Kurumu touched the wound and a shudder coursed down her spine. A soft, sinister whisper breathed harm into her ear. She could not make out words, but it was a sickening desire to kill. Death. Kurumu brushed her other hand against Yukari's temple.

Kurumu let out a soft breath as she pressed her hand firmly on Yukari's temple. The hissing became louder and she grimaced. She did not understand this. She had pushed inside the Headmaster and Mrs. Shuzen with less effort. What was this resistance? It felt nothing like Yukari.

"I don't understand."

"What's wrong?"

She could not explain that. Letting go of Yukari's wound, she reached back and tugged down her sleep pant so she could snake out her tail.

"Do you think you guys could like move out of sight? I may have to use my tail."

The driver chuckled, leaning back against the car.

"That won't work, young lady. She's not cognizant enough to bring in your head."

Kurumu scowled as she gripped the end of her tail below the spade.

"What did you want me to do?"

Mr. Nurari puffed on his cigar twice, blowing out a huge cloud of smoke.

"Try putting that on her face. Better yet. Put that fancy thing in her wound. I'm sure you'll get inside your little friend."

Kurumu let her petals part. She smiled at Mrs. Sendou before guiding her stigma to Yukari's throat. She exhaled, closing her eyes once she saw the tip pushing in the shallow wound.

The sibilant voice became clear and unmistakable. Strong emotions drowned out the message. Anger. Fear. Desperation. Intent to kill. Desire to protect. He would kill her if she failed. He would kill those most precious to her. Naru, Yaku and Kori. She had to protect them. Clean up the mess. No survivors.

She was wandering down the hall. It was the wide hall of the hospital. Her feet dragged with each step as she barely registered her surroundings. The voice whispered to her. Told her where to go. This room was her first destination.

She pushed open the door. It was a patient room, much like any other. She was on the fourth floor. She was holding some bags in her hands. She could not remember how they had come to be in her hands. She knew she had to hook them to the machines. If she hooked these to the machines, she would save her friends. She would protect everyone from these monsters.

It was sunny outside. She could see the clouds in the distance through the window. She shuffled closer to the bed, hearing the beeps of the machine the patient was hooked to. The young man was lying on the bed, his face and torso wrapped in bandages. His right arm rested on the blue blanket. There was a needle secured in his arm that was hooked to bags on a steel rack.

She walked up closer, placing two of the bags on the bed. The last bag she hung upon the rack. These bags had hoses connected to their bottoms. She took the hose and pushed it in one of the clips on the line to the man's veins. Pushing a couple clips, she watched as the fluid from the bag started to trickle down the hose into the line. Her task complete, she retrieved her other two bags and headed out the door. She could hear the slight beeping of the machine accelerate as she wandered down the hall.

She had two more.

Kurumu willed herself out of the dream. She held herself still, allowing the dazed Yukari to walk on to the next patient room without her.

"You have to stop!"

Yukari pushed open the door of a room three doors down. She vanished inside, prompting Kurumu to hurry to the door. Methodically the little girl was going through the same motions as she had done to the first boy.

"You don't have to do this, Yukari. Don't listen to her. We were safe. These boys didn't need to die."

Yukari finished hooking up the second boy. She staggered back to the bed, retrieving the last of the bags. She headed back out into the hall, not acknowledging Kurumu.

There were cries of alarm as the staff started to hurry to the room of the first boy. Yukari ignored them. She headed further down the hall, intent on the last door. The last door for Midou.

Kurumu hurried down and grabbed Yukari by the shoulders. She spun the girl about and shook her. The girl had dull, lifeless eyes.

"Yukari! Wake up!"

"I have to clean up this mess. I have to protect everyone."

It was Yukari's voice but another will.

"Please! Don't make her do this!"

Kurumu pulled Yukari in tightly, hugging the girl close.

Her hands were tied together. She could not move them. She whimpered as this bastard shoved himself in deeper, causing her to scream. It hurt so much. She yanked on the chains holding her legs apart on this smelly mattress. He did it again and she sobbed. She hated him. If she could get her hands free, she would kill him. She had never hated a person so much.

"Fuck you!"

A fist slammed against her torn, bloodied cheek.

"I am fucking you, stupid bitch."

"You're so sick, dude."

"Sure about this, Midou?"

"I don't give a shit what he does with that mouthy bitch."

She could hear Moka sobbing as this piece of filth bore down upon her. Her nose was bleeding. She tried to struggle but it only made it hurt worse.

"Stop! Please! She didn't do anything!"

"My brother deserved more, mouthy shit!"

His fist slammed down two more times. It felt so surreal. Her mouth was bleeding. She glanced aside, her eyes catching the gaze of a hazel eyed blond. Why did he look like that? Anguish. He looked away as the monster atop her yanked her by the chin.

"Don't look away from me, bitch!"

She spit a tooth in his face. He crushed her nose. So much pain and her vision was a blur of tears and blood. She could barely make out this fat ass's visage with those hollow eyes and perverse grin. She tuned it all out, favoring words as the only worthy input to register.

"He's killing her."

"They're all dying anyways. What's it matter?"

"I gave you permission to fuck her, Sumita. Nobody dies before Aono is here to see it."

"Pity you won't let us have her."

"The vampire bitch is mine."

"Why? I promised to do anything."

"You will. I expect you to moan like a whore in front of your man."

"Fuck it. Can't do this."

"Where the fuck you think you're going?"

"I have a sister, you sick fucks. Fuck you all."

Several boys laughed, mocking the guy. He must have left as she heard no response to their jeers. Idle banter. Hatred. Minutes passed without any important words.

"Should we have let him leave like that?"

"We don't need cowards that have no stomach for justice."

"What if he snitches on us?"

"We can deal with him later."

"Is she still alive?"

Her assailant laughed.

"I think she's loosened up for me. Sick bitch likes it."

"If she's dead, you're dead. Do you understand me?"

A couple boys snickered as this bastard finally pulled away from her. She stared vacantly up at him, noting his anger. With a scowl he slammed his fist against her chest, making it hard to breathe as her sternum cracked audibly.

She wheezed out her breath as he walked out of view. She stared up at the dark ceiling, her thoughts spiraling about her. She had fucked up again. A miscalculation. If she had played it differently, things would have been different. No. They were plotting to kill them regardless. There was time magic. She could step back and change things. As long as she did it soon. A quick fix caused less damage than something in the distant past. What could she have done differently?

Yukari scowled as she lifted the remote and pressed a button. The images on the TV screen worked back as she shook her head.

"There has to be something."

"What are you doing?"

Yukari did not bother looking up in this dark space. There was nothing here but herself, the TV and the remote in her hand. She was naked but only because clothes no longer mattered.

"Go away."

Kurumu drifted down, touching Yukari's shoulders.

"Yukari. Stop."

"I can fix this."

Kurumu smiled.

"You can't."

"If I jump back with my consciousness, I could possess my body and make a better decision. I have to go to a time before they grabbed us."

"I can't let you do that, Yukari."

A depressive emotion filled the air as the screen started replaying the gruesome assault upon her.

"There's too much wrong. I can't leave this unfixed. I need to figure out where to go and how to cast the spell. Give me more time."

"It's been days, Yukari. There's no time left."

"No. If I wake up now, it will be real."

"I'm sorry, Yukari."

Yukari started to cry, shaking her head.

"No. Don't make me go out."

Kurumu sighed, wondering if there was anything she could do. She smiled softly at the TV.

"There should be a player."

With a thought, Kurumu willed a VHS player into existence beside the TV. Tousling Yukari's locks, she floated over to the VHS player.

"What are you doing?"

Kurumu pressed the eject button, causing the screen to turn into white snow. Kurumu took the cassette out and pushed it against her bosom. Taking a deep breath, she caused it to vanish within her. She had seen all of this. She had felt all of this. She would not forget any of it.

"What did you do?"

Kurumu smiled, holding her hand out.

"Come with me."

Yukari looked about, bewildered.

"Where are we?"

"I'm taking you home."

The moment Kurumu touched her hand, they appeared in Yukari's suite. It was fully furnished as it had been yesterday. Yukari was dressed in her witch hat and robe, despite both having been lost to the field trip. She frowned at Kurumu.

"Why do you insist that I be in this childish body?"

Kurumu smiled as Yukari promptly turned herself into the older version of herself. Yukari walked about her room, turning about sharply to regard her.

"What is going on?"

"Your parents are taking you home."

Yukari regarded her with confusion.

"Why would they be doing that?"

Kurumu smiled softly. She felt better. Sad and hurt. She knew exactly what had happened to Yukari. And she had taken it from her.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they will let you come back when they realize I have fixed you."

"Fixed me? What was wrong?"

"Hopefully everything will be fine when you return. But for now, we need you to wake up."

Yukari held her hands up as Kurumu stepped in closer.

"Wait. What have you done?"

Kurumu ignored the gesture, grabbing up the girl and hugging her fiercely.

"It's okay. You don't need to remember any of it."

Kurumu breathed out loudly as she felt hot fluids pour upon her leg. She quickly closed up her petals as her tail drew away from Yukari. She gasped out her breaths, glancing up at the group about her, whom had mixed looks of confusion and relief.

Yukari lifted her hands up to her face and started bawling. She shook her head, muttering denials as her mother leaned in to caress her head.

"What's wrong?"

Kurumu groaned, feeling the cramp in her legs. She wondered how long she had been doing this. It did not seem that much later.

"What time?"

Satsuki regarded the sobbing witch, shaking her head.

"You've been out almost an hour, Kurumu."

Mrs. Sendou pulled Yukari up into her arms, kissing the girl's forehead as Yukari naturally clung to her. The mother shed her own tears as Mr. Sendou sighed.

"I suppose crying is better than the state she had been in."

Kurumu smiled softly.

"She's upset because I took something."

"Like what?"

"All her memories of it."

The bus driver cackled, shaking his head. With a dramatic sigh, he struck a match and lit up a new cigar.

"Haven't seen a succubus go that far in ages. Not good for the heart so most won't do it, if you know what I mean."

Satsuki stepped in beside her, placing a hand on Kurumu's shoulder. She frowned at Kurumu, gingerly touching Kurumu's temple.

"You made her forget?"

"Yea."

"Why are you here? You shouldn't be here. Why?"

Mrs. Sendou sniffled as she cradled her sobbing daughter against her.

"Hush now. It's okay. We're taking you home."

"No. You shouldn't be here."

Mr. Sendou sighed, hovering over his family. He smiled at Rubi, whom placed a hand on his shoulder. Straightening up, he cleared his throat.

"Yukari. What day is it?"

Yukari shook her head against her mother's chest.

"No. I don't want to go."

"What day is it?"

The girl pulled her face from her mother. She glanced about, meeting Kurumu's gaze for a moment before glancing up at Satsuki. She turned her head.

"Where's Moka? Where's everyone?"

"Ms. Akashiya is staying with Ms. Nekonome for now."

"Why? What happened?"

"What day is it, Yukari?"

The young witch winced at her father's inquiry.

"Wednesday?"

Satsuki gasped as Mrs. Sendou sniffled, drawing a finger across Yukari's cheek.

"My dearest kitten. It's Sunday."

Yukari shook her head.

"No. No, no, no. That can't be. I was with Moka and Tsukune. She was demanding to see the wound on his neck and he ran off. That was Tuesday. It can't be Sunday."

"It's true, my darling. Today is Sunday and this young lady helped you regain consciousness."

Clutching her mother's blouse, Yukari regarded Kurumu.

"What did you do?"

Kurumu smiled softly.

"I woke you up. You were trapped in a nightmare, so I took it away."

"She made you better, Yukari. You've been catatonic for days."

Yukari glanced down. She let go of her mother to touch her jaw as another hand drifted down her torso.

"My teeth hurt. They didn't hurt before. Something's not right. I don't feel right. What happened?"

"You'll be coming home. We have an appointment with a real doctor to examine your injuries."

"Don't you mean dentist? Why does my body ache? Did I fall and break my pelvis? Hit my head?"

Mrs. Sendou wrapped the girl back up in a fierce hug.

"You're fine, my precious girl. You're fine."

"Why can't I remember anything? How did I get home?"

Mr. Sendou sighed, relaxing his shoulders.

"We need to be leaving now."

"No, no, no. I can't leave without Moka."

Rubi knelt down beside Mrs. Sendou. She cocked her head and smiled at Yukari.

"Ms. Akashiya is safe, Yukari. But she didn't want to be here. She felt responsible for your condition."

"But I'm fine now. Kurumu fixed me so I can stay. I can stay."

"You can't stay."

"Let go of me."

Yukari pushed on her mother, forcing herself onto the ground for a moment. She shrieked out when her mother touched her side, causing Mrs. Sendou to jerk back. With a scramble, Yukari got to her feet but shrank back from her father. She whirled about, clutching her hands to her chest.

"Stop! Leave me alone! I need to think!"

"It's been decided, Yukari. Get in the car."

Yukari shook her head at her father as Rubi straightened back up.

"Why is she here? I don't want her here."

Rubi cringed, shrinking back. Yukari's mother smiled, placing a comforting hand on Rubi's shoulder.

"We knew the Toujou family and have agreed to shelter this young woman, if that is okay with you."

"You can take her, but I'm staying here."

Feeling uncomfortable, Kurumu stiffly got up from her knees.

"Maybe you could let her stay?"

Mr. Sendou sighed.

"I'm thankful for what you have done, but she needs to come home. You are not a physician and I have no faith in the services here."

"I'm not a child. I can take care of myself."

"Honey, you were out for days. If it was not for Mr. Nurari's suggestion, Ms. Kurono would not have thought to help you."

Yukari favored Kurumu with a frustrated look.

"She's dumb. Okay. Everybody knows she can't come up with ideas on her own. I'm fine now, so you can go home with Rubi. She needs to be housebroken."

Satsuki snorted, turning her wry smile away from the adults.

"You will get in this car young lady or I will stop funding your education here."

Yukari grimaced, regarding the vehicle. Her eyes glanced up at the driver, whom was grinning with a cigar in the crook of his mouth. Scowling, she shook her head.

"I want to see Moka first."

Mr. Sendou's face darkened.

"No. You will respect your parents."

"I'm sure Moka will fund my tuition if I ask."

"Yukari, stop. It might be best if you do go with your parents for now."

"I'm not leaving, Kurumu. It's your fault. If you had fixed me sooner, my parents would not have been brought into this."

"Stuff it, brat. Kurumu is supposed to be in the hospital right now."

Kurumu winced at Yukari's confusion.

"Satsuki, don't."

"Akashiya's not here because it is her fault."

Yukari's lower lip trembled.

"What happened?"

"What matters is that your parents are here for you. Not Akashiya."

Yukari shook her head.

"No. I should know what happened."

Satsuki huffed, crossing her arms about her chest.

"You couldn't handle what happened. Why would anyone tell you what happened and risk you turning back into a vegetable?"

Yukari glanced at the car as her father opened the back door. She turned her head aside, regarding the ground at her feet.

"Is Tsukune alive?"

"Yes."

"Tora? Ginei?"

"Everybody is fine, Yukari."

"That's not true, Kurumu."

Kurumu smiled softly at Satsuki.

"None of our friends are dead."

Satsuki sighed, looking away.

"Yea. I guess we can say that much."

"No, this isn't right. Kurumu can't be left alone."

Satsuki choked out a laugh.

"She's fine, brat. I'll keep an eye on her."

"I'm a little sore, but I shouldn't need a doctor. I don't need to go."

Her father stalked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. Yukari bowed her head.

"I don't want to go."

"I haven't removed you from the school. Your mother refused."

Mrs. Sendou forced a smile.

"This school is special to our family. We will discuss when you can return after talk with our physician."

Mr. Sendou sighed as his wife came over to join him.

"You presume things will improve at this school. Clearly Kuyo was not the only problem."

"Get in the car, my kitten."

Yukari turned a meek expression upon her mother.

"I don't want to go. My friends will fall apart without me."

"I'm sure you will see your friends again. Now indulge your poor mother and let me spoil you while we make sure you recover."

Yukari sighed. She pushed by her father to linger at the open car door.

"I want my ears pierced. This dummy was supposed to do that with me."

Rubi smiled, bowing her head.

"I'm sorry."

"Get in the car, idiot."

"Oh, I, uh, wasn't sure where I was supposed to sit."

"You can be in the front with Mr. Nurari. We will keep our daughter company."

"Oh, of course."

Rubi quickly darted around the car to the front door, tugging it open. Yukari's father walked around the back of the vehicle, intent on the other back door while Mrs. Sendou eased over to touch Yukari's shoulders. The woman smiled at Kurumu as the driver put his cap back on and snuffed his cigar on his sleeve. With a chuckle, Mr. Nurari slipped inside the vehicle, slamming the door almost in unison with the others. The car lifted up.

"Thank you. Both of you."

"Why thank the cat? All she did was scold me."

"We have lemon sorbet waiting at home for you."

"You're supposed to use bribery first and then resort to bullying."

"Did you want to hug your friends before we go?"

"I'd rather not have Kurumu pressing her tits against me."

Mrs. Sendou laughed as her daughter finally slipped into the car. She followed Yukari in, flashing another smile at them before tugging the door shut. In moments, the car eased back onto the road, turning across the paved path. It reversed once to complete the turnabout. The car steadily took off in the direction of the dark tunnel that would take her friend home.

Kurumu sighed, hoping she had made the right decision. She could have convinced the Sendous to let Yukari stay with her charm but this felt safer.

"She's lucky."

Kurumu regarded Satsuki, whom nodded with a tightness in her jaw.

"To be able to forget. You did something that I'm sure some girls wish for every day."

Kurumu realized that included Satsuki. Her emotions over the fates of Yukari and Moka coupled with her bitterness about not being a virgin suggested something that Kurumu did not want to know.

"Satsuki. I need you to stay with Nerume. She can't go back to the hospital."

Satsuki frowned.

"Why?"

"It's not safe. Someone made Yukari kill those boys. Keep Nerume safe until I contact you."

"What do you plan to do?"

Kurumu smiled softly.

"I plan to capture her."

* * *

"There she is."

Kurumu smiled as Tora and Dangai briskly walked down the trail towards her. Clearly flying lessons had been canceled for the day. That dark green polo would be ruined if Tora let her wings out. Her dark, textured slacks clung tightly about her waist and calves. Unsurprisingly, Dangai had faded pink sweat pants that hung loosely from her hips and a black tee which was spattered with bleach stains.

"We've been looking all over for you."

Kurumu moved slowly to keep in pace with Nerume. Satsuki lingered on the other side of the struggling girl, prepared to assist if needed. Kurumu glanced at her lace ribbon tied about her wrist, mildly wondering where her watch was. She hoped the hospital had not thrown it away with her other things.

By the time she had returned to Hiyoshi's suite, half the girls had left to carry on with whatever Sunday plans they had. Tsubuyama had stuck around to help bathe Nerume and Sakamori. The trio of juniors had kept her friends company while Kurumu returned to her suite to shower and change into her canary halter top and gray cotton shorts.

Having slept through breakfast, Hidarimeki and Tsubuyama had pushed for an early lunch. Not wanting to waste time waiting around for the dining hall to start serving lunch, they stopped at the commissary to pick up a few odds and ends while Kurumu mailed off her letter to her mother with a copy of the last paper. Still arriving early, they had been the first group in line when lunch was served.

A few familiar faces had greeted her at lunch. Ushio had greeted her heartily, pleased to see she was out of the hospital and able to attend their afternoon game against Ishou. He boasted about yesterday's victory over Katame and promised they would be victorious today if she cheered them on. She politely declined, reminding him that a succubus was not allowed to interfere in competitions.

Half the first years from choir paid a visit. Her former classmates, Natsudera and Chousei, had fussed over Nerume's condition, offering to change up their morning routine to accompany Nerume to school in the morning. Utachi added the fact that the other half of the first year choir girls ate breakfast late, which had all in agreement that it was a great idea.

Nerume had broken down in tears when Kakeru and Goto delayed their departure from the dining hall for some words. The poor girl could not bear the pained look from Kakeru, whom had planned to visit her in the hospital today instead of going on another date with Kitamori. Nerume sobbed over how cool she thought Kitamori was before Satsuki dragged the girl off to get properly dressed.

Striving for comfort, they had helped Nerume into simple clothes. The black tee had the bathing ape in a green outfit holding hello kitty and was long enough to fully cover her baby pink shorts. Satsuki had settled on a buttoned up checkered shirt and blue jeans. They were heading back to the dining hall so Nerume could spend the rest of the day with Kakeru.

"I was hoping to see you today."

It was true, though Kurumu had never formulated a plan how she would find Tora. She had hoped Tora would come to lunch after her flying lesson. When Tora had failed to show up in the dining hall, Kurumu had checked if the girl had been in her dorm room. Striking out with that, Kurumu suspected she should try the hospital.

"Morning Ms. Nazohashi. Ms. Dangai."

Tora smiled as she closed the remaining distance, holding a hand out to encourage them to stop.

"You should be in the hospital, Ms. Genzouyaki."

"But I had to be with Satsuki on her birthday."

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves, dragging her around campus like this."

"It's good exercise for my arms."

"Kurumu said it's not safe to be at the hospital right now."

"What makes you say that?"

Kurumu smiled softly.

"It's a matter that should not be discussed openly, though I should also tell Tokori."

"What does Ms. Meirowasa have to do with this?"

"Her mother works at the hospital. I'm worried her family is in danger."

Tora paused thoughtfully.

"Has she told you the reason, Ms. Unari?"

"No, but I don't see the harm in keeping Nerume in the dorms a couple more days. We were going to spend the rest of the day with Kakeru and Goto."

Dangai grinned.

"That one be lively. Fun gal to be around."

"If you say so."

Nerume smiled.

"You could come with us, Ms. Dangai."

"Naw. Not feel rights bout ditching Kiki like that."

"Where is Ms. Honda?"

"Where you two are supposed to be."

Kurumu chuckled at Tora's scolding.

"Why would she be there? We spoke with both of you yesterday."

"Well ya didn't show fer breakfast. Thoughts ya might have went back."

Kurumu supposed that was reasonable. With a smile, she gestured at Tora.

"I see you guys decided against flying."

"I convinced Ms. Tobuyoku to cancel for the morning."

"I'm surprised she gave in so easily."

"I practiced flying yesterday."

"You were dressed for flying yesterday?"

Tora rolled her eyes.

"They forced me to wear a spare track outfit. It was humiliating."

"Ya fret over nothing. Heard nobody was bouts to see ya."

Tora sighed.

"I would not say most the track team is nobody."

"Chicks don't count."

Kurumu grinned at Tora's distress.

"So how is the flying going?"

"I suppose I'm doing well enough. It seems a silly thing to care about at the moment."

"It's not like they'll stop demanding us to turn in homework."

"That's different, Ms. Unari. Speaking of which, I have your handouts, Ms. Genzouyaki."

"I have to do homework?"

Satsuki chuckled, glancing at Kurumu.

"Ichida gave me yours."

Kurumu smiled softly.

"Did he also give you Yukari's?"

Satsuki winced, nodding apologetically.

"I'm sure you can give those to Ms. Sendou when she gets better."

Kurumu paused, sharing a glance with Satsuki.

"Yukari left with her parents this morning."

"What? She's already gone?"

Kurumu smiled apologetically at Tora's pained expression.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You knew her parents were coming this weekend."

"Ginei was planning to spend all of today at the hospital with the hopes of delaying her."

Satsuki shrugged.

"Her parents were there yesterday morning. Sounds like your senior should have been there."

Tora sighed.

"We asked Ms. Toujou to contact us if anything changed. We spoke with her Friday night and she planned on staying in the lobby to watch for Yukari's parents."

Kurumu sighed, wondering what had been going on in Rubi's head.

"Rubi left this morning with Yukari."

Tora sighed, relaxing her shoulders.

"I guess that explains why she was not at the hospital."

"Maybe she forgot?"

"Who knows with that girl. So how was your birthday?"

"We spent most of the day hanging out with the senior boys from the baseball team and a bunch of nekomusume girls. It was kind of fun."

"Baseball team? Were you working on your article?"

"A little."

Tora shook her head with a resigned smile.

"I wish you would have told me about Yukari's parents."

"Ease off, Nazohashi. It was my birthday and Yukari was not exactly sociable."

"I would have liked to say goodbye."

Kurumu smiled.

"She'll be back."

Satsuki draped an arm over Nerume's shoulder, tugging the girl closer.

"Yea, well. Nerume and I should get going. She moves slow and we've kept Kakeru waiting long enough."

"I hate you saying I'm slow."

"Would you prefer acceleration challenged?"

Nerume sighed as she struggled to free herself of Satsuki and start moving.

"Be safe, Ms. Nazohashi. Bye, Ms. Dangai."

Kurumu smiled as her two friends slowly made their way down the trail. After a notable pause, Tora grabbed her firmly by the hand and started off into the woods.

"Where are we going?"

"Could you fly to the field, Ms. Dangai?"

"Maybe. Might want to get a different shirt."

"Go ahead then. I see no reason to walk to the field with Kurumu. We shall meet you at the hospital."

"Sure thing."

Kurumu frowned as Dangai walked back through the woods to the path. She had to quicken her step as Tora pushed through the woods at a brisker pace just shy of a jog.

"What's in the field?"

"We had no idea where you would be. Ms. Tobuyoku took Ms. Hanetsume with her to check at the church and the field. She said she would stay in the field in case you came looking for us there."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"You should be. When Ms. Tobuyoku met me at the church, she was worried that you had not shown up for breakfast. We all went to the hospital, hoping you had returned."

"You went to church?"

"Of course I did. Faith is not a fair weather practice. In difficult times, faith can make all the difference."

Kurumu smirked. In her experience, difficult times prompted her to be angry with whatever divine beings that supposedly existed for allowing such garbage to happen. Even if she deserved to never have a child, what reason was there to punish Yukari or Nerume?

"Was Moka there?"

"She was not."

Kurumu nodded. She worried what Moka was up to.

"Have you spoken with her? Is she okay?"

"After leaving the hospital, Ginei and I visited her Friday night and we had dinner together."

"Nerume didn't say anything about Ginei visiting me in the hospital."

"He didn't go up to your room. Rubi told us about your… injury. I'm… sorry. I know you had so much hope for a child."

Kurumu forced a laugh.

"It's nothing. Everyone kept saying I was too young anyways."

They finally came out of the woods onto an actual trail. They had taken a shortcut to bypass the dining hall and were now on the main path to the school.

"How was Moka doing?"

"Quiet. Detached. I had to do most of the talking since Ginei walked out halfway through it."

"Why?"

Tora paused, letting go of Kurumu's hand.

"Because I asked if Moka needed to be tested. I think that was too much for Ginei."

Kurumu hesitated. Having seen Yukari's memory, she wondered if she should mention it.

"I don't think they did anything to Moka."

"She said as much, but Ms. Unari is right. If they did that to Yukari, it's hard to believe they would not do anything to Moka. Whether she likes it or not, she should be tested."

"I know they didn't."

Tora forced a smile before resuming their walk.

"Hopefully you haven't said much about Yukari's condition to others. The official record states Yukari was beaten violently almost to the point of death, similar to Ms. Genzouyaki."

Kurumu knew she had not bragged about Yukari's fate to anyone. Her reticence to answer inquiries on Yukari had encouraged Nerume and Satsuki to do the same.

"So who does know the truth about Yukari?"

"The six of us that were in the room. Several hospital staff members. Maybe some faculty. I imagine Yukari's parents have been informed."

Kurumu nodded, aware that they had been.

"Is that it? Kana doesn't know?"

"She doesn't, nor does most of the PSC or student council. Of course Mr. Sabaku and Mr. Kitajima both know since they saw her. And Ginei."

"How is Ginei doing?"

Tora slowed her step, glancing over her shoulder.

"Ginei has taken this whole thing really hard. For some reason, I never thought he would cry."

Kurumu forced a smile, wondering why Tora had ever thought that. Kurumu had seen a serious side of Ginei whom was not all flirts and jokes. He was not immune to sadness.

"The Headmaster wants us to find a guy named Fusamina. He's the leader of the skating club."

"I thought the entire skating club was wiped out."

Kurumu sighed.

"I guess Rubi didn't tell you. The Headmaster said if we capture this guy, Tsukune and Moka might avoid being expelled."

Tora pondered this for a moment before resuming her brisk pace.

"Being expelled might be what is safest for those two."

"I know that, but we still have to try. Beside, I need to talk to Tokori anyways. Her mother works at the hospital and I don't know if that is safe."

"You mentioned the hospital wasn't safe for Ms. Genzouyaki."

"Yea. I peeked into Yukari's mind this morning."

"What does that mean?"

"Yukari was still unresponsive when her parents took her to the car this morning. That creepy bus driver asked me to help Yukari the same way I did Tsukune."

Tora's brow perked up.

"Did you succeed?"

"She's awake but doesn't remember anything after her abduction."

"Really? I suppose that's fortunate."

"Well… I… yea. She's awake. Her parents insisted that she leave the school for now until they feel comfortable with sending her back."

"What's wrong?"

Kurumu mulled over what she should reveal.

"I saw Yukari's memories from that time. I know the elder Sumita boy raped her and that they were not planning to do anything to Moka until after bringing Tsukune. They wanted him to see it."

Tora grimaced.

"That's… I don't know. I guess that's good news. I believe you, Kurumu."

"Yea. I also know Yukari was being controlled when she killed those three boys at the hospital."

"Controlled? How?"

"Yakumaru Mako."

"The nurse friend of Ms. Meirowasa? But why?"

Kurumu shook her head.

"I don't know. I think she's caught in the middle of something and feels that was the only way to protect Tokori's family. You know that boy Tokori went to visit with Koike. I found out from Yakumaru that his whole family was killed."

Tora's eyes widened as she stopped in her tracks.

"What? We were not told that. Mr. Koike only admitted that the boy was dead."

"If we can convince Tokori to help us bring Yakumaru in, we might be able to get the answers the Headmaster wants even if we can't find Fusamina."

Tora nodded, regarding the ground.

"This will be difficult. I have a feeling Ms. Meirowasa will refuse to believe her friend is involved."

"Maybe, but I don't know how we can protect anyone by keeping her in the dark."

Tora nodded, stalking off.

"I think we may have to send the Tengu girls home when we meet up with Ginei at the hospital."

"Yea. That's probably a good idea."

"Ms. Honda is with him, so we can let her know we have serious business with Ginei and won't be able to stay long."

Kurumu smirked at the thought of how that was going. If Ginei was in the right mood, he would have that poor girl flustered. She hoped he behaved himself as she disliked the thought of Honda quitting the club out of concern for her safety.

"Hey. I know this is going to be off topic, but… have you seen Mizore?"

* * *

Kurumu mewled softly from the gentle touch pushing across her temple through her short locks. Lying on her side with a warm body pressed against her back, she turned her head into the caress. Her eyelids fluttered open and a blurry figure hovering over her came into focus. She smiled up at Tsukune, amused as his eyes glanced aside.

"Hey."

She could hear the soft purr from Tora when the girl exhaled. The Headmaster had invited them to join him in Tsukune's room for the night after dinner. While Kurumu had opted to sleep in her clothes from this morning, Tora had changed into a long shirt Ginei had picked out for her. It was a white shirt with the three words Faith, Hope and Love written down the center. There were several other shirts in the hospital gift shop which had similar inspirational phrases.

"I didn't realize that would wake you."

Kurumu grinned at his sheepish withdrawal. The hospital gown clung loosely about his torso as he rubbed the back of his head. A lock with a cross design dangled from a chain about his right wrist.

"Are you saying I could sleep without noticing your touch?"

This felt different. Her heart longed for him but something was missing. She could feel the softness of his restrained desire. He was nervous and embarrassed.

"Well… you have before."

She wondered if that was true. If he meant any of the times they had slept together, that could be possible. Deciding not to pry, she smiled.

"What time is it?"

Tsukune laughed shaking his head.

"I don't even know what day it is."

By the time Kurumu had arrived at the hospital with Tora all the Tengu girls had been waiting with Ginei. Any plans of ditching the girls had been quickly dismissed by Ginei. He refused to discuss the situation, insisting on carrying on with the day as if nothing was wrong. He merely understood that they wanted to meet up with Tokori after work and had to kill some time. He treated them all to the arcade.

They parted ways with the Tengu girls shortly after Tokori got off work. Tobuyoku had been fired up about meeting Tokori's mother, but Tokori had pleaded for the girls to pass on tonight. She had not warned her mother about having so many guests over and Tokori's mother often was in the process of making dinner when Tokori got home after her weekend shifts. As most of the girls cared little one way or another, they agreed to call it a day.

After parting with the Tengu girls, Kurumu had explained her concerns about Yakumaru on the walk to Tokori's home. Tokori was defensive at first, but Kurumu had insisted with her belief that Yakumaru was being pressured into this and needed their help. Yielding to her sincerity, Tokori had invited them to dinner on the condition that they allow her to handle the talking.

Anxious about the confrontation, they had been sorely disappointed to find Tokori's mother preparing dinner on her own. Tokori was slightly surprised too, since Yakumaru had not helped yesterday either. It was unusual for their friend to miss both weekend dinners. Worried, Tokori gave up Yakumaru's address to Ginei so that he could check up on her apartment.

Within an hour Ginei returned with news of Yakumaru's place being trashed. Someone had broken the door down and destroyed almost everything of value. Her neighbors had not seen her all weekend.

Tokori had fallen apart. Ginei had tried to comfort the girl with reassurances that it did not mean Yakumaru was dead to no avail. Her mother took the matter more calmly, asking Kurumu for the key to her suite. She instructed her kids to pack their most important belongings and that they would spend the night at Kurumu's suite until things settled down. Ginei offered to accompany them and presumably did so after leaving Tora and Kurumu in the hospital. Tokori had been so worked up over Yakumaru that Kurumu had not felt comfortable mentioning Fusamina, figuring she could pass that information on to Ginei tomorrow.

It had been around seven when they checked back in at the hospital. The staff had been annoyed with Kurumu over her escape and were certain she had something to do with Nerume's absence. Profusely apologizing and promising to help bring Nerume back after her official release, Kurumu had almost been readmitted when the Headmaster had intervened.

Kurumu breathed deeply, feeling an arm tighten about her waist. She let her hand drift to Tora's wrist, smiling softly as Tsukune turned to regard the far corner of the room. The familiar hooded figure lurked in the shadows.

"If it's before midnight, it should still be Sunday."

"Sunday? Has it really been that long?"

The Headmaster chuckled darkly.

"It has, Mr. Aono. A lot has been done to bring you back to yourself."

Kurumu sighed, slipping her hand out from beneath the thin sheet and drawing it back. She swung her legs off to the side of the bed as she shifted into a seated position. Tora groaned softly, rolling on her back as she purred out a long breath.

Tsukune chuckled nervously, glancing aside.

“Do girls always sleep without panties?”

Kurumu frowned, glancing down to confirm she was still wearing her gray shorts. She glanced over her shoulder at Tora, noting the shirt had ridden up past the girl’s waist and the sheet failed to hide her tanned hip. Tugging the sheet in place, Kurumu looked up at Tsukune.

“I often do.”

"Oh. Right. I guess that's a good thing."

He was interested in her. She could feel it, but different. He was in the presence of others. That had to be why it felt different. Or maybe not. Maybe he felt the same, but her response was different. She shook her head.

"Kurumu?"

He stepped in closer, his hand brushing the side of her cheek with fingers touching her ear. She glanced up reflexively, but cast her gaze aside the moment she saw his rich brown eyes.

She tensed up as his other hand reached around behind her while his other hand slipped to the back of her head. He tugged firmly, encouraging her off the bed and into his arms. Confused and worried, she struggled over if she should resist or yield. She could not even decide if this was a desire in her mind that she was forcing him to fulfill.

He tugged her head aside, her face pressed to his shoulder. She felt his hot breath upon her neck as his other arm pulled her in tight. She timidly touched his waist as she wondered if this would be okay. Surely the Headmaster would not care. His heart beat so rapidly, even faster than hers. It was like it could burst out of his chest at any moment.

"Mr. Aono."

She felt a familiar sugary sensation. There was a briskness to it that she had not realized before.

"Restrain yourself, Mr. Aono."

She felt his grip relax as his breath pulled away.

"Sorry. I felt…"

"Drawn. Her blood is familiar to yours. I believe Ms. Akashiya has taken some blood from Ms. Kurono. A trace of her is now part of you."

Tsukune released her, taking back a step. With a frown, he turned to regard the Headmaster.

"I don't understand."

"You are less human than before, Mr. Aono. In truth, you are more vampire than human."

Tsukune clutched his chest, glancing away.

"How much of my dream was real?"

The Headmaster chuckled.

"That is impossible for me to say. I have no idea what nightmare you have been struggling with today."

Kurumu grimaced, aware of Tsukune's condition when they had turned in for the night. His features had been twisted in pain.

"Perhaps you remember Ms. Akashiya being forced to kill you."

"That's silly. I don't see how she could fail to do that if she wanted to."

Kurumu sighed.

"She didn't want to. She was forced to because you killed all those boys."

Tsukune's eyes widened. He shook his head slowly.

"That's not possible. I couldn't."

Mizore slipped out of the shadows from behind the Headmaster. Her hands were thrust in the opposing ends of the center pocket. Her head was cocked aside as she approached Tsukune.

"You don't remember?"

"Mizore?"

"Where have you been?"

The Headmaster laughed as Mizore regarded her with a nonchalant shrug.

"Ms. Shirayuki has been in my company since she returned to the hospital on Friday."

"Friday?"

She could feel the grin beneath the shadows of the cowl.

"I pride myself in masking her presence from Mrs. Shuzen."

Kurumu worked her mind around that. While that did explain why nobody had seen the girl all weekend, it confused her as to why the Headmaster had been so generous.

"I'm glad you're okay, but why are you here?"

"I'm keeping an eye on Aono."

Tsukune let out a heavy sigh, running both his hands through his hair.

"Hold on. What is going on? What don't I remember?"

Kurumu shared a glance with Mizore. As much as she wanted to answer him, she was confused about a few things herself.

"What do you remember?"

Tsukune frowned at Mizore's inquiry. He paused with a thoughtful expression. A loud yawn announced Tora's growing awareness to the conversation.

"I remember Midou escorting us to where he had Moka. She was chained to a ladder behind an old sofa. She was telling me to run away when Midou tried to sucker punch me."

He winced.

"But Ms. Genzouyaki pushed me aside and got hit instead. I froze up. They started to beat on her so I did the only thing I could think of. I ran around them to take Moka's rosary off. I figured she could save her."

Mizore cocked her head aside.

"You should have let her."

Noting his reaction, Kurumu frowned.

"What are you saying?"

Tsukune sighed.

"I had to help her. When they turned on the water, she was-"

"Still stronger than a human. Did you want to die with her?"

Tsukune's eyes went wide. He shook his head.

"No. That's not-"

"Oh, Tsukune's awake."

Tora covered a yawn as she slipped off the bed onto her bare feet. The hem of her shirt hung loosely about her thighs as she took heavy steps over to Kurumu's side.

"When did Ms. Shirayuki get here?"

"Apparently she has been in the hospital wall weekend."

Tora nodded, lowering her hand. She lifted the other to offer Tsukune a wave.

"I'd hug you but I think neither of us are appropriately dressed."

The Headmaster chuckled.

"I think the important thing to share with Mr. Aono is his pending expulsion."

"My what?!"

Kurumu sighed.

"I wasn't there, Tsukune, but at some point you got hurt. Moka had to give you blood and then you lost control of yourself."

"I take it this means he has no memory of the event. Well… the quick summary is that you turned into a ghoul and killed the boys responsible for kidnapping Moka."

Kurumu nodded, forcing a smile.

"They are calling for both Moka and you to be expelled."

"Moka should be expelled. She took everything away from Kurumu."

Kurumu shook her head as Tsukune frowned at Mizore.

"What happened to Kurumu?"

"It's nothing. I tried to stand in Moka's way and was hurt because of it."

"Moka hurt you?"

Kurumu threw a warning look at Mizore.

"It was nothing, Tsukune. Just a minor injury. I've been hanging out with friends all weekend."

Tsukune nodded, chuckling after a pause.

"That's right. Monsters do heal much faster than humans."

There was a pause as they all regarded each other. Tora smiled, leaning against Kurumu and slipping an arm about her waist.

"I feel we should also let you know that Yukari has recovered and went home with her parents."

Both Mizore and Tsukune tensed up.

"She's gone?"

"Do we know when she will be back?"

Kurumu shook her head at their questions. Mizore bowed her head as Tsukune managed a smile.

"I knew she was hurt but it all happened fast. I was more worried about helping Moka since I knew I couldn't save any of them without her."

Mizore cocked her head.

"Oh. I see. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"For a moment, I thought it was pride."

Tsukune laughed, glancing down.

"I'd be lying if I said my pride wasn't hurt a little. The other Moka can be rather harsh with her words."

"It did happen fast. I should have done more."

"No reason for either of you to dwell on the past."

Tsukune nodded at Tora.

"How is Nerume?"

Kurumu chuckled.

"I smuggled her out of here yesterday so she's staying with Satsuki."

"Smuggled? Why?"

Tora sighed dramatically, detaching from Kurumu's side.

"Yes. This would be present concerns. There seems to be someone tying up loose ends."

"Does this mean you have a lead on the task I assigned you, Ms. Kurono?"

She scowled at the Headmaster, crossing her arms about her chest.

"No. I haven't been able to talk with anybody about Fusamina. This is a different issue."

The Headmaster laughed, drifting from the corner towards them.

"I would advise you to work more diligently on this matter. Time is not your ally, Ms. Kurono."

"Who is Fusamina?"

"Don't worry about it, Mizore. I think leaving you with watching Tsukune is helpful enough."

Mizore shrugged indifferently as Tsukune sighed.

"Does this mean I'm not supposed to be doing anything to help?"

"We don't even know when you will be allowed to leave the hospital."

"That could be as early as tomorrow."

Kurumu frowned at the Headmaster.

"Now that he has regained consciousness, I doubt there will be any reason for him to remain here."

"That might be true, but I think Tsukune needs to avoid any circumstances that threaten that lock you put upon him."

Tsukune frowned, raising his right arm to regard the dangling cross.

"I assume you mean this thing. He only said I should avoid touching it."

"And you should. I said before that you are more vampire than human now. That lock is the only thing keeping you human."

Kurumu sidled up next to him, taking his right hand in both of hers. She smiled up at him with her head tilted. She noticed his eyes once again, glancing away before any thought might surface.

"You are aware that Moka's seal is the same. You have to be cautious. This lock will come apart as easily as her rosary."

"But you can reseal him?"

Kurumu frowned at Mizore, whom was regarding the Headmaster.

"If he emerges as a ghoul, you can place the seal on him again."

The Headmaster chuckled, drifting closer to Mizore.

"That may be possible. If we can subdue him with holy powers again, it will provide an opening to repair the broken seal."

"But Mr. Sabaku is the only person we know with such powers."

"There are others, Ms. Nazohashi. But I think it best we avoid any unnecessary tests, Ms. Shirayuki."

Mizore regarded Tsukune.

"I want to know if her blood fixed him."

"Blood?"

Kurumu smiled.

"Mrs. Shuzen was called in to help stabilize your condition. You received blood from Moka's little sister."

The Headmaster chuckled.

"And since you did not die, I suspect you have a reasonable chance to emerge a true vampire. It is more a matter of how you respond to her test."

"Test?"

Kurumu reached up to caress his cheek as she continued to hold his hand.

"It's nothing to worry about. Mizore will be watching over you."

He drew back, grabbing her by the wrist. The strength of his grip was surprising as he tugged her forward. He turned her wrist over, glancing down in a daze. It felt like he wanted to kiss her wrist.

"Tsukune?"

"Mr. Aono."

Tsukune let her go, turning his attention upon the Headmaster.

"It calls to you, doesn't it?"

Tsukune shook his head, forcing a smile as he let his hand rest at his side. Mirroring his smile, Kurumu let her hand join the one holding his right.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. I'm just feeling… odd."

The Headmaster snickered conspiratorially. He placed a hand firmly on Mizore's shoulder.

"Ms. Shirayuki. May I see your hand?"

Mizore glanced over her shoulder at the tall, robed figure. She withdrew both hands from the center pocket, touching the white stick nestled in the crook of her mouth with one finger while holding up her left hand to the man.

"Let us test something."

Mizore flinched as a blur swiped across her hand. She cringed, gripping her wrist as the hand she had presented dripped with blood.

"Quickly now. Present your hand to Mr. Aono."

"Headmaster?"

"Blood is the source of power to a vampire, Ms. Nazohashi."

Kurumu frowned as Mizore approached them. Mizore favored her with an innocent look before holding her bleeding palm out to a confused Tsukune.

"What are you expecting from me?"

"He is not a vampire. You have a seal on him so that he remains human."

The Headmaster turned to Tora.

"The seal restrains his power but it does not change what he is. He may need different blood for his body to establish a true equilibrium."

Mizore turned about, letting her wrist go.

"What is he supposed to do? Lick my palm?"

The Headmaster chuckled, shaking his robed head.

"No, my child. A vampire does not digest blood. They take blood into their body, siphoning it through their fangs. It becomes part of them."

"So… you want him to bite my palm?"

"I'm not a vampire."

"And yet you have felt the urge to sink your teeth into Ms. Kurono twice."

Tsukune shook his head as Kurumu felt a shiver crawl down her spine.

"No. That's not it."

"Because you are drawn to her. Because her blood is familiar. Comfortable. You're also hungry so your mind is confused over what it needs."

Mizore regarded her with concern. Turning about, she thrust her palm close to Tsukune's face.

"You can take mine. Kurumu is still hurt."

"I don't need your blood, Mizore. This is crazy."

"Mr. Aono. It would be quite troublesome for us if you remove that lock and emerge a ghoul. Please indulge my theory that the blood of others will increase your chances of remaining stable."

Tsukune shook his head, yanking his hand free of Kurumu's grip and backing away from Mizore.

"I don't even know what you're asking of me. I'm not going to bite her hand."

"I've already broken her skin. All you must do is press your fangs against the blood and inhale. Your body will naturally do the rest."

Kurumu frowned as Mizore pushed closer to Tsukune, holding her hand aloft.

"Why her?"

"Because your blood belongs to someone else and I doubt Ms. Nazohashi would be so willing."

Tsukune sighed, touching Mizore's bleeding hand. He managed a smile.

"Odd. It feels warmer."

Mizore blushed, glancing aside as she pushed her palm closer.

"Just take it."

He sighed again, opening his mouth as he lowered his teeth to her palm. It looked awkward. It felt awkward. Neither looked at each other. His breath came out in small clouds as he tried to push his face against her palm.

"I also felt it best to pick someone his blood was not tied to. He will naturally have more restraint."

Kurumu frowned as she contemplated Tsukune's emergence as a vampire.

"If Tsukune has traces of my blood… does that mean he is immune to my charm?"

The Headmaster chuckled.

"No. Not yet. But as he matures as a vampire, he will start to adapt to the blood he takes in. He will be the same as any other vampire."

"So he shall become immune to Ms. Shirayuki's temperature?"

"Yes. He could even become immune to Ms. Kurono's kiss."

Kurumu's heart skipped a beat. She quickly stepped up next to Mizore, placing a hand on the small of her back while touching his waist.

"Is it working?"

Tsukune lifted his head back, blood smeared across his lips.

"Only if the goal is to make me as uncomfortable as possible."

"Do you feel better, Mr. Aono?"

He shrugged with visible exasperation.

"I have no idea what you're expecting me to feel. This whole thing is weird."

The Headmaster chuckled, relaxing back on his heels.

"No urges to sink your teeth in Ms. Kurono?

"I think I've been embarrassed enough to restrain myself."

The Headmaster lifted his hands and laughed.

"In that case, I shall leave you. I trust these young ladies shall keep you company till you are discharged."

Kurumu frowned as the Headmaster started for the door.

"Is that all?"

"There is nothing else for us to discuss, Ms. Kurono. Find Fusamina and bring him to me. Then we can talk about making these demands for the expulsion of your friends disappear."

Kurumu sighed as the Headmaster slipped out into the hallway, the door closing behind him. She absently rubbed Tsukune's side before turning her attention back to him. Mizore was slashing her palm open again with an icicle finger.

"You probably need more."

"I'm okay."

Mizore thrust her dripping palm back to him.

"You haven't eaten in days."

Tsukune placed his hand in hers, notably shivering as he squeezed her hand.

"It's not food. You don't need to hurt yourself for my sake."

"This doesn't hurt, Aono. Not by comparison."

"Thank you, Mizore. For watching over me. If you're okay with it, you can call me Tsukune."

Mizore tensed up. Shaking her head she pulled away and thrust her hands into her pocket, her blood quickly staining through the fabric. Stalking off to the shadowy corner, she slumped heavily into an armchair barely visible in the darkness.

"Mizore?"

"Leave her be, Tsukune. I'm sure Ms. Shirayuki appreciates your offer."

Tsukune sighed, placing a hand on top of Kurumu's head. Smiling, she leaned up against him as she wrapped her arms about his torso. Taking in a deep breath, she relaxed against him.

"So… Yukari has gone home and the three of you are here. Where's Moka?"

"Moka is staying with Ms. Nekonome until something is decided."

"I thought Rubi was staying with Ms. Nekonome."

"Rubi left with Yukari, Tsukune."

Kurumu smiled at the prompt answers Tora was providing, allowing her to hold Tsukune. Her enjoyment was forced to an end when he pushed gently on her shoulders for some space.

"You mentioned Nerume was staying with Ms. Unari."

She sighed, relaxing her grip.

"I sneaked out of the hospital with her on Satsuki's birthday."

"Oh. Oh! That was this weekend. Oh. I'm so sorry."

Kurumu smirked up at him. She glanced aside before meeting his nervous gaze.

"You weren't going to be invited anyways. You know how Satsuki is."

Tora grabbed Kurumu by the forearm, tugging her away from Tsukune.

"You can congratulate Ms. Unari when you see her. For now we shall be going back to bed."

Tsukune looked Tora over before regarding Kurumu.

"Bed?"

Kurumu smiled softly, releasing him. She staggered back a step under Tora's strength.

"It is late at night."

"But I don't feel the least bit tired."

Tora yawned, regarding the bed they had vacated. Kurumu barely resisted the reflex to yawn.

"I don't know about Kurumu, but I'm exhausted. It's been a long day for us."

"Maybe we could play cards or something?"

Kurumu smiled, letting Tora lead her back to the bed.

"What about you, Mizore? Will you play cards with Tsukune?"

"I haven't slept in days."

Kurumu frowned as she stumbled the last few steps to their bed. Tora released her to crawl back up on the bed beneath the sheet. Kurumu waved off Tora's gestures, smiling at Tsukune whom had followed after them like a puppy.

"Are you saying you haven't slept since you came to watch over Tsukune?"

"Nodded off an hour here and there. Hard to sleep with that guy in the room."

"You should sleep, Ms. Shirayuki. I'm sure Tsukune won't mind if you sleep in his bed."

A loud sigh answered.

"I want a shower and new clothes."

Tora laughed, shaking her head.

"You silly girl. Come morning, I shall take you home and we can freshen you up before coming back."

"Coming back? Don't you guys have school tomorrow?"

Tora smiled softly at him.

"I would say attendance is the least of our problems. Now Kurumu is going to sleep with me and there won't be any room for you. I don't want to be disturbed by any attempts to crawl on top of her."

Kurumu smirked as Tsukune made unintelligible protests.

"I don't think I'm dressed for fooling around like you are, Tora."

Tora pouted, which was remarkably cute as Kurumu had never seen the girl make such an expression.

"If I had known he would wake up, I would have worn panties."

"But then you wouldn't have been able to tease Ginei."

Tora huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh please. Handing him my dirty clothes is hardly teasing."

Tsukune laughed, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Did the two of you start dating while I was out?"

Tora blushed fiercely. She patted the spot beside her.

"I have no intention of asking that dog out. Now I suggest using the call button to summon a nurse. They should be able to bring you some medication to help you sleep."

He sighed as Kurumu turned about to sit on the bed. She cocked her head and closed her eyes.

"You can kiss me before I sleep."

His hands touched her shoulders and she felt him step in close. Expecting a kiss on the forehead, she turned her head up slightly. She whimpered in surprise as she felt his lips touch hers. She gripped the edge of the bed tightly, refusing to open her eyes as the kiss lingered.

Cautious. So cautious and sweet.


	24. Puppet Strings

The fourth floor patient rooms were not meant for long term visitation. There was no table and the counter space only had enough room for one person. The bed and chair were both fine for one person, but any group activity required getting down on the floor in the small areas between furniture.

Kurumu sighed as she listened to the rough music blaring in her ears while resting her cheek in the crook of her elbow upon the bed. Her feet were tucked in the stool base, toes touching the floor to keep her perch from rolling far. Her tail was coiled about the cylinder connecting the base to the black cushion seat. She drew lazy circles upon the white mat, wondering why Mizore liked this band.

Tora and Mizore had both been gone when she had woken up for the day. Tsukune had greeted her and they had talked for some time before succumbing to physical temptation. She was still unsure what would have happened if the staff had not stopped by to transfer Tsukune to room 404 downstairs. Her neck was still sore from the rough lovemaking which had included some biting.

When they had barely settled in their new room when a familiar teacher had greeted them. She recognized his jagged, inky black locks and formal attire from when they had picked up the PSC applications. This Mr. Yokoyama asked her to leave the room while he spoke with Tsukune about the incident. He had seemed surprisingly apathetic when he had left, thanking them for their cooperation. Tsukune doubted his statements had been any useful, genuinely not recalling most of the incident.

Tsukune was different. Her heart and mind still longed for him, but her body lacked response. She worried her body no longer craved him. There was no impulse to grab him and rub against him. She wanted to. She even had, but it was not the same. It was not the former helplessness that she yielded to. Now she held him to keep this feeling of drifting apart at bay.

This was depressing. She realized Tsukune was now drawn to her. His departure from humanity made him need her more. Confused by the attraction, Tsukune was mixing instinctual motives. Perhaps this had become one of those hunter prey relationships Hazumi fantasized about. Kurumu sighed as the music from Dir En Gray continued to play in her ears. This was not the right.

"You need happy music, Mizore."

Mizore was curled up on the armchair in the corner of the room. Every patient room had one of these things. They were old, some with cushions that were split open. Silver tape had been drawn over the tears of this one.

If there had not been blood stains on her other outfit, it would not have been obvious that the girl had changed clothes. Kurumu had teased the girl over smelling nicer. Mizore was not a good target for this, since she either responded with apologies or apathy. Often both.

"That would disgrace my CD player."

"There's nothing wrong with happy music."

Mizore glanced up from the notebook she had been writing in since returning from the hospital lunch served in the cafeteria.

"What would you call happy music?"

Kurumu paused, rolling that thought around. She had listened to quite a bit of Tsukune's collection, but not enough to confidently say it was happy.

"Karaoke music is happy music."

Mizore rolled her eyes.

"I don't do karaoke."

Kurumu brightened up, lifting her head from her elbow.

"We should take her to Siren's Lullaby, Tora. That would be fun."

Tora was seated on a chair pulled up against the counter near the door. Dressed in pristine white slacks and an olive green buttoned up shirt, the girl had brought several things to keep herself busy. She was presently taking notes from her English textbook. Her dark hair fell down past her shoulders.

"I suspect you would only embarrass her."

"It would give her a chance to listen to different kinds of music."

"Why would I want to listen to the promotion of false hopes and dreams?"

Kurumu sighed, shaking her head. She closed her eyes as his fingers caressed through her hair. She smiled at Tsukune, whom was seated on the bed with his legs crossed. The staff had given him a pair of black slacks and a simple white shirt under the direction of the Headmaster. Tsukune had been thrilled to get out of that flimsy hospital gown.

"I think it would be fun, Mizore."

Tsukune chuckled, picking up the CD case.

"This is a good album when you're in the right mood."

Tora snorted, shaking her head as she took down another note.

"I don't know why anyone would listen to such noise."

"That has more feeling than the popular stuff found in karaoke."

"At least that is music that people will dance to."

"What does dancing have to do with good music?"

Tsukune laughed at the developing squabble.

"There's quite a large selection of what you can find in karaoke. I wouldn't be surprised if one or two songs from Dir En Gray are in there."

"What kind of music do you listen to, Tora?"

Tora shrugged, setting her pencil down. She turned in her chair to regard Kurumu.

"I don't own any music. I listen to whatever Father is playing. He has a preference for gospel."

"Yea. You did mention your father was a Christian teacher."

"Missionary. But if you insist on making her listen to happy music, I would pick gospel over your karaoke selection. Some of those upbeat popular songs have melancholy lyrics if you pay close attention."

"I would prefer not to be indoctrinated."

"I doubt listening to gospel will brainwash you, Ms. Shirayuki."

Tsukune sighed, patting Kurumu's head.

"I honestly don't get it."

"Get what?"

"The whole church thing. What is the point of that?"

Tora shrugged.

"I suppose the idea is to build a sense of community. Our schools function the same way."

Tsukune nodded thoughtfully.

"Does your mother go to this stuff?"

Tora smirked, shaking her head.

"Occasionally she will humor Father, but it is mostly his thing. Our thing."

"Does your father work?"

"He does volunteer and charity work around our community."

"My mother is the same. Said she would lose her mind if she stayed home all day."

All attention turned to Mizore as the girl continued to write in her notebook. Showing no signs of continuing that, Kurumu sat up in her stool and spun the seat about.

"I thought your mother would be like a priestess or something."

Mizore glanced up. Letting her notebook rest in her lap, she absently touched the stick nestled in the corner of her mouth.

"She does her part with the shrine as an attendant. There is only one priestess."

"What does your father do?"

"He helps run the ski lodge with his brothers. He is the youngest of three and handles the finances."

"You have uncles?"

Mizore nodded.

"Cousins?"

"Do you?"

"I only have one cousin."

"I have four cousins from two aunts whom are younger than Mother. The oldest is only eight."

"What is your cousin like, Aono?"

"Kyoko? I guess she's somewhat of a troublemaker."

"You never said that."

Tsukune grinned at Kurumu.

"I did say she got me out of the house doing all sorts of things. She likes to be active and talks nonsense all the time. Tobuyoku is a lot like her, though Kyoko would never wear some of those outfits. She's more like Dangai when it comes to fashion. Throws on whatever is comfortable."

"Those girls have really grown on you."

Tsukune smiled.

"It's not like Kyoko was alone. She had a small group of friends."

"And here I thought with your timid behavior that you had never spoken with a girl."

"It's not like I considered Kyoko and her friends as girls. More like a bunch of older sisters whom only saw me as a servant or a plaything."

"Servant?"

"Plaything?"

Tsukune held his hands up defensively.

"Bad word choice. It's just… Kyoko was the only one that cared about my feelings. Out of the four, Honda is probably the only one that comes close to caring about me the way the three of you do."

Tora sighed softly.

"Ms. Honda is more expressive than her friends. You should not discount the others simply because they don't make things as obvious."

"But the three of you are here for me. That says a lot."

Kurumu flinched at his remark.

"Nobody was allowed to see you, Tsukune. You know the guys from your floor would have come."

Tsukune laughed.

"You don't understand guys that well."

"I think Moka would have checked on you the day she came to see me."

He smiled softly.

"I'm aware why she would be reluctant to be here."

"Considering she tried to kill you."

Kurumu grimaced at Mizore's calm observation. She managed a smile.

"So… you didn't have a crush on any of those older girls?"

Tsukune laughed heartily, shaking his head.

"No. That would have been weird."

"I wonder if one of them liked you."

Attention shifted back to Mizore, whom stared off thoughtfully. The snow girl tilted her head, turning her attention back to her notebook to jot down a couple lines.

"You have cousins, Mizore."

"I've seen them in passing."

Kurumu smiled.

"All boys?"

"Uncle Seiichi has two high school boys and a girl in junior high. Uncle Hiyasu has two girls about the same age as my brothers."

"Oh. Since you're the oldest-"

"They're humans, Kurumu. My uncles married human women and don't live in our village. The ski lodge my father works for is not part of our community."

Kurumu paused, somewhat aware of what the answers would be if she posed the questions on her mind. Her cousins did not live in the village so they would lack the years of building up a resistance to cold. She probably only saw her cousins once in a while due to fear of her powers manifesting, which might have prompted her desire to be a human.

"Do you know their names?"

"Why does that matter?"

"You could write them. I write my cousins a letter at least twice a year. Once for new years and the other around their respective birthdays."

Mizore shrugged at Tora's remark, writing in her notebook.

"I realized Uncle Hiyasu was throwing away my letters to his girls so I stopped trying. And Fumi went to school with the boy that I met at Chubetsu Lake."

Tsukune frowned.

"What boy?"

"An accident a long time ago. My uncles left our village with good reasons. Why would they want their children to keep in touch with a past they left behind?"

Tora sighed as Kurumu remained quiet, enjoying the subtle caresses of his fingers through her hair.

"I understand your frustration with being assigned a job and husband."

"I doubt that."

"Do you not want children?"

"It would depend on the husband."

"That should be irrelevant."

"Not to me."

"Is a child worth more if she is born from parents in love?"

Mizore frowned, cocking her head.

"Her life would be better."

"That was not the question."

"Well. If her life is worse-"

"Then she is worth less."

Mizore's jaw quivered.

"Not what I said."

"Can you guarantee that the passion of today will last the entire span of a child's life?"

"Ease off her, Tora."

Tora shook her head slowly.

"No. I understand her frustration but there's really no choice. You can't throw away family. There's nothing to replace it with."

Kurumu smiled softly.

"Sure you can. Our club is a family."

"Considering our club is under threat of disbanding and some of us might end up expelled, I don't feel like your example is appropriate."

"Yea, but there's no reason to pretend like our parents define the rest of our lives. I do love my mother more than I care to admit, but I'm not going to do everything she asks of me."

Tora frowned.

"What has she ever asked you to do something that you don't like?"

"I didn't get myself wrapped up in a relationship with a teacher."

Tora snorted, shaking her head.

"Your mother is not a demanding parent. Tsukune's parents have higher expectations."

"Gee, thanks."

"Ms. Shirayuki has more in common with Moka and myself. And while I sympathize for that, I can't condone her decision to rebel."

"Would you marry a man your mother picked out for you?"

"I trust my mother to know men better than I."

"Not the same."

With a frustrated sigh, Kurumu regarded Mizore.

"I'm trying to fend for you."

"The Snow Priestess arranged my marriage. My parents had little say in it."

Kurumu frowned.

"I… what?"

"My mother cried when she gave me the news. I have wondered what it must have felt like to inform your nine year old daughter that she will have to marry someone you have never met."

"I assumed your parents had agreed to it."

With a shrug, Mizore turned her attention back to her notebook.

"It's not like they could refuse. Not many places welcome my kind."

Tora took a deep breath as she rested her cheek in her palm.

"Okay that does change things quite a bit. I could see yielding to an arranged marriage set up by my parents, but not by a town committee."

"I love my family, but all I can do is cause them pain. I just want the suffering to end."

There was a notable pause as Mizore filled in the last of her page before turning it over.

"To be honest, I have no desire to be a lawyer. I know following in my mother's footsteps is the easiest path for her approval."

"Why are you so obsessed with pleasing your mother?"

"It's not like I have any real desire to be anything else. And I do feel indebted to her for my existence."

Mizore snorted.

"Why should anyone feel grateful for that? Nobody asks to be born."

"Oh please, don't walk down that line of thought. Without being born you would not be around to voice how miserable your life is and every other sad nonsense that pops in your head. Life shall always be what you make of it. There are as many people that hate the rain as those that love it."

A thoughtful look crossed Mizore's face. She jotted down a couple lines in her notebook without responding to Tora, causing Kurumu to smile.

"Fuel for your story?"

"Perhaps."

Tora smirked, regarding Tsukune.

"You've gone quiet, Tsukune."

He laughed nervously.

"Yea. I feel like I have nothing to add. My dad sells health and life insurance plans to companies, which is not a line of work anybody would admire. My mom stays at home. I don't even have a clue what Kyoko's parents do. I never thought to ask, but I know that both of them work. They're never home. That's why Kyoko was always out with me and her friends. She hated being alone in that house."

"And you ditched her for video games."

"I was not going to a school that was over ninety percent female."

"Oh? From the look of things, you seem to enjoy being surrounded by women."

"Honestly I feel like that's your fault."

There was a firm knock at the door. Tora turned about in her chair as all attention shifted.

"You can come in."

The door opened and a blond haired man with short hair and stubble on his chin stepped into the room holding a clipboard. He had a white lab coat over a white dress shirt with a black and white tie cinched about the collar. He smiled warmly as he approached the bed.

"Mr. Aono. I'm pleased to see you are still doing well."

Doctor Yuji Yutaka had visited them within an hour of them being brought to this room. He had both of them sent off to different rooms for scans, much to Tsukune's surprise. Sheepishly she had to explain that she had technically not been released but could not sit around in a hospital doing nothing while her friend turned sixteen.

"And it looks like you are ready to be released, Ms. Kurono. And please bring back Ms. Genzouyaki. That poor girl is in no condition to be fooling around on campus."

With a chuckle, the doctor turned and handed his clipboard off to a sullen figure standing in his shadow. The brunette forced a smile as she took the clipboard, pressing it against the short sleeved, white frock that swathed her torso.

"Yakumaru?"

Blue eyes peered at Kurumu through thin glasses.

"Yea?"

A wave of relief coursed through Kurumu. Thoughts of Ginei's discovery last night had gnawed at the corners of her mind.

"You're alive."

Yakumaru made a short, nervous laugh.

"Should I not be?"

"Ginei went to check on you last night. Your door was broken down and your apartment ransacked. Nobody knew where you were."

Yakumaru's eyes widened.

"That doesn't sound good, Ms. Yakumaru. If you are having problems-"

"No, no. I've been staying with a friend all weekend. Probably just another break in. You know how bad my neighborhood can be."

"My door is always open if you need it."

Yakumaru rolled her eyes, forcing a smile.

"That won't be needed, Doctor. I am fine."

Kurumu got up from her stool, walking around the doctor to place a hand on Yakumaru's shoulder.

"Are you sure? We were with Tokori last night. She had no idea where you could be."

Yakumaru's shoulders slumped.

"How was she? Was she happy last night?"

Kurumu frowned at the odd reaction. But she could not share Tokori's reaction to not knowing where Yakumaru was. She felt that would make things worse with Yakumaru.

"You know how she is. Tokori acts like nothing bothers her."

"Yea. That's how she always was."

"Are you okay?"

Yakumaru looked up to regard Tsukune.

"If you don't mind, I will be in your office."

The doctor clearly was interested. The man pulled his stethoscope out of his coat.

"I suppose I can handle this on my own. I'll be down in a few."

Yakumaru touched Kurumu's hand.

"You and your friends should go home, Ms. Kurono. A vampire doesn't need your help."

"Huh?"

Yakumaru pushed away from her, stepping through the open door and walking briskly down the hallway. Her footsteps clapped loudly upon the floor.

"She's been like that all day. I wouldn't take it personally."

Kurumu managed a smile as she wandered over to Tora.

"Do you think you could find out about this friend she has been staying with?"

The doctor chuckled.

"Of course. I'm curious about that. Now, Mr. Aono. Hop down off that bed so I can take your vitals."

Tsukune did as instructed and the doctor was quick to use the stethoscope and various other gizmos he had stuffed in the pockets of his coat. After checking lungs, pulse, eyes and ears, the doctor stepped back with a smug grin.

"I suppose I should not be surprised with your health. You were not in that bad of shape when they brought you in. At least the blood poisoning seems to have cleared up."

"Blood poisoning?"

The doctor chuckled.

"I'm sure you noticed the blackness of your veins is no longer so pronounced. That seemed to clear up rapidly over the weekend after Mrs. Shuzen provided a supplement to your blood."

Kurumu snickered, drawing a curious look from the man. Sensing no explanation, he smiled.

"Anyways, we should keep you at least one more day just to be safe. It's not like we are in a hurry to shove you back into the wild. I hear it will be rough for you out there."

"What do you mean?"

"The Outcasts have been quite vocal about getting justice. I wouldn't be surprised if a couple of them get impatient and take matters into their own hands. If I were you, I'd watch my back."

Kurumu stepped around the doctor to take Tsukune's hand in both of hers. She felt the chain upon her skin and she smiled, stepping in close to lean her head on his shoulder.

"He will be fine. He has friends to help him."

Tora got up, fluffing her hair over her shoulder.

"Don't get carried away. You're helping us find that guy for the Headmaster."

Mizore tucked her notebook inside her center pocket and freed herself of the squeaky cushion. Cocking her head, she walked over to Tsukune's left side.

"I will keep him safe. I promise to not take my eyes off him."

The doctor chuckled, retreating slowly to the door.

"It's a good thing you have so many friends. Hopefully I won't be seeing you in here any time soon."

Tsukune laughed as Kurumu and Mizore pressed in on his sides.

"Yea, I hope so too."

The doctor made a casual salute as he stepped out into the hall. His expression quickly changed when he looked down the hall.

"No need to be shy, young miss. I'm well aware whom you are."

Tsukune stiffened a moment. With a surge of energy, he bolted for the door before Kurumu could react. She shared a confused look with Mizore before heading out into the hall to see what was going on.

"Moka!"

It was her. Moka stood at the end of the hall, dressed for school. Tsukune stood several paces down the hall, slowly approaching the distraught vampire. Kurumu could see the pain in Moka's eyes.

"I'm so glad that you came."

Moka's eyes met Kurumu's. The vampire clutched the rosary at her chest. She turned her gaze to him.

"I'm so sorry, Tsukune."

"It's okay, Moka. Nobody blames you for this."

"I blame her."

Kurumu rolled her eyes at Mizore. Shaking her head, she started down the hall with the others in tow.

"Mizore is right. I should be expelled."

Mizore sighed as they came to a stop behind Tsukune.

"Akashiya leaving would force Kurumu to leave."

"What?"

Mizore cocked her head at his confusion.

"There was a blood price. Kurumu paid for it."

Moka's body relaxed as tears rolled down her cheek. She stared through Kurumu.

"What have you done?"

"It's no big deal. Tsukune was saved."

"She swore her life to your little sister."

Moka favored Kurumu a pained look and sighed.

"Why would you do something so stupid?"

Kurumu rolled her eyes.

"Kokoa gave her blood to him so he could live. He would have died."

Moka looked down, shaking her head.

"So… Moka's sister gave her blood to me on the condition that you become her servant?"

"Pretty much. Mrs. Shuzen told the Headmaster to make arrangements for Kokoa to come here, but I guess that won't happen if Moka gets expelled."

Tora's breath caught in her throat.

"Wait. Are we losing you too?"

Kurumu waved her hands animatedly, realizing how hurt Tora looked.

"No! That's only if Moka gets expelled."

A palm gripped her shoulder with painful firmness.

"Let me take that oath from you, Kurumu. I know my sister would approve."

"Is that what the other Moka feels is best?"

Moka glanced away.

"I don't care what she thinks."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

"I don't think that will work. Kokoa likes you, but she wants her sister inside you."

Tsukune smiled, stepping in close to Moka.

"Don't worry, Moka. I'm sure Tora and Kurumu have something in mind that will cause this whole thing to blow over. We can go back to how things were before."

He held his hand out, the chain dangling from his wrist. Moka jerked back, pulling Kurumu up into her arms to be protectively between them.

"You need to stay away from me, Tsukune."

"What?"

Moka shook her head, releasing Kurumu.

"We can never see each other again."

Moka turned sharply on her heel and ran down the hall. Tsukune took a step, but Kurumu thrust her arm out, shaking her head. Frowning, he glanced at Tora whom grabbed him by the sleeve.

Mizore tugged her notebook out of her center pocket, flipping it open.

"Good dramatic exit. I might use that."

"This is serious, Mizore."

Mizore shrugged, jotting in her book.

"What is wrong with Moka?"

Kurumu sighed, turning a smile on him. She had several ideas what could be going through Moka's head, but it might be best to discuss this in private. Kurumu grabbed him by the sleeve and tugged him in the direction of the room. She flashed a smile at the doctor, nodding her head.

"If you have no further need of him, I suggest you hurry and see to Ms. Yakumaru."

The doctor grinned.

"Right. You kids behave yourselves."

Kurumu shook her head as the doctor walked off. Slipping back into the room, she sighed.

"Behave ourselves? What exactly could we do?"

"I could think of a few things."

She frowned as a mild sensation of desire wafted from him. He laughed sheepishly, glancing away as she halfheartedly backhanded his shoulder.

"Right. On a serious note, you will have to be extra cautious about removing Moka's seal from here on out. We know Deshi swiped it that one time, forcing the other Moka to chase her down and get it back. That could be the case if that seal ever comes off in Kokoa's presence."

Tsukune nodded thoughtfully, turning at the sound of the door closing. Mizore drifted around them, making her way back to the armchair.

"Okay. But Moka has to be stronger than her little sister, right?"

Kurumu shrugged.

"I don't want to take that risk."

"Fair enough. So what do you have planned?"

Kurumu glanced at Tora.

"Maybe we should check on Yakumaru with the doctor?"

"What business do you have with the nurse?"

Tora smiled at his confusion as she gestured to Mizore.

"You keep an eye on him, Ms. Shirayuki."

"I'll protect him with my life."

Kurumu grinned as she joined Tora out in the hall. She could not tell if that was sincere or just Mizore trying out dramatic lines for her story.

* * *

Kurumu sighed, glancing at the literature book he was holding. She relaxed against his chest, resting the back of her head on his shoulder. He shifted slightly to turn the page.

They had found no signs of Yakumaru or the doctor. There had been nobody in his office and the few staff members they came across were too busy to be of any help. The elevators were acting up and would be offline until they could get a repair technician, forcing the orderlies to spend most their time helping patients up and down the stairs.

Breaking off the search to eat dinner, they had decided to call it quits. Tora highly doubted either would be working a shift past six, thinking it might be best to stick with finding Fusamina. She even suspected Fusamina could be the friend Yakumaru had been staying with all weekend. Seeing no reason to contest Tora's logic, Kurumu was content to curl up in Tsukune's lap for as long as the staff allowed them to remain on the premises.

There was a rap at the door. Tora glanced up from her library book. Mizore continued to write.

"I bring delectable treats!"

A familiar blond with locks that fell just shy of her shoulders strolled into the room with a plastic sack full of ice cream cartons. She held it up with soft blue eyes sparkling.

"Dear lord, Kana found the hospital."

Tora grinned at Kurumu, setting her book down. She slipped out of her chair as Kana fumbled through the bag to offer a carton and spoon to the sphinx.

"I try to avoid this place, but Mr. Morioka convinced me to drag a few young ladies home."

"Where is Ginei?"

"He was in the lobby for a few minutes but he got edgy and said he would wait outside."

Mizore had extracted herself from the armchair, stretching her arms over her head as she wandered over to the foot of the bed.

"And how are you, Ms. Shirayuki? You know there's a rumor going around that you died."

Mizore cocked her head.

"Really?"

Kana handed over another carton to the snow girl. She smiled at Kurumu.

"You two are looking comfy. I hope Moka didn't see you making out or something."

Kurumu laughed, shaking her head. She sat up, scooting forward to free herself of Tsukune's clutches. She smiled, reaching out for the chocolate ice cream carton offered to her.

"Nothing like that. Anything special happen since I saw you Saturday?"

"Not really. Just another manic Monday."

Tsukune swung his leg over the right side of the bed, slipping off into that small space between the bed and counter.

"It's good to see you, Kana."

"I should bring sweets more often. I've never been so popular."

Tsukune held his hand out as Kana pulled the last carton from the bag. Smiling, she kept the carton close to her blouse.

"Sorry, Aono. I didn't know Ms. Shirayuki would be here."

Tsukune laughed nervously, pulling his hand back to rub his neck.

"That's okay. We just had dinner a half hour ago."

"Same. Ginei treated me to dinner before coming here."

Tora smiled softly as she spooned a mouthful of mint cream into her mouth.

"I hope he behaved himself."

"It was sort of an impromptu club meeting. Mostly him asking how my comic was coming along."

Tsukune chuckled.

"It's amazing how you do that."

"Do what?"

"I don't know. Come up with a story."

"It's more like a collection of gags and skits I have picked up over the years. It's nothing special."

"That's more than what I can think of."

Tora shrugged.

"Kana reads more manga than I do."

"You've seen some anime, Aono. That's sort of the same thing I'm doing."

Kurumu smiled, tugging the top of the carton off. It felt better having a fresh face around. She scooped out a small chunk with the wooden spoon, lifting the sweet mixture to her lips.

"I wouldn't say your content is the sort I'm used to seeing on TV."

"You're clearly not watching the same shows."

"In his defense, some titles are released straight to DVD."

Kana made a slight smile.

"Heard about Yukari. Shame she had to leave like that."

Kurumu nodded, letting her spoon linger in the carton.

"It's not forever. She will be back."

"I hope so. She still has a good chunk of my GTO collection."

Tora snorted, shaking her head.

"Glad to hear your priorities are in order."

"I need to augment my selection next term. I could introduce Yukari to Gravitation, The Tyrant Falls in Love and Man's Best Friend."

Tora glanced at Kana with disdain.

"We don't need you damaging that poor girl further."

"Nothing wrong with broadening her horizons."

"She doesn't need to wander down that path. Don't you have anything more wholesome?"

"Like what?"

"Don't you have something silly like Slayers or Orphen?"

"I didn't have you pegged as the action fantasy sort."

Tora waved her hand dismissively.

"I'm not. I'm just thinking of sorcerers."

Tsukune chuckled, slipping between Tora and Kana as he tugged open the door. Kurumu frowned, resting her full spoon in her carton.

"Where are you going?"

"I feel awkward watching all of you eat ice cream. I'm going downstairs to check if I can get something sweet in the cafeteria."

"Can you get some drinks while you're down there?"

Kurumu set her carton aside on the bed.

"I'll come with you."

Tsukune smirked with a glance as he lingered in the doorway.

"I think I can manage running down to the cafeteria on my own."

Kurumu hesitated as he slipped out into the hall. She glanced at Mizore.

"Do you want to follow him?"

Kana laughed, scooting back to block the door. Mizore cocked her head inquisitively.

"You two are overly protective. Give the guy some breathing room."

"It's not without reason, Kana. There are people out to get him."

Kana reluctantly nodded with a slight hand gesture.

"I know that, but it's not like anyone is going to follow him into the men's room."

"Why not?"

Kana favored Mizore with a dubious look.

"You're not serious, right?"

Kurumu smirked at a sour thought.

"She's seen more of Tsukune than I would have liked."

"I was doing as you asked."

Kana shook her head, waving at them dismissively.

"Whatever. I just know Moka was lurking about, mumbling about needing to be alone with Aono."

Tora frowned.

"Moka is still here?"

"Yea. Saw her in the stairway. Seemed pretty shook up which is why I wondered if she had seen the two of you making out."

Kurumu pushed around Kana and stepped out into the hall. Seeing no signs of Tsukune, she jogged in the direction of the floor lobby with the stair and elevators. She quickly reached the end of the hall and angled off towards the winding stair on her right. She noted the steel gate drawn across the aisle that preceded the stairs to the top floor. Turning down the short corridor, she started down the steps that would take her to the lobby.

There was a short flight of steps to a landing before it turned down a long flight that emptied on the next floor. She glanced about the lobby as she hurried to the corridor on her left. Trotting down the short path, she turned left down the next short flight of steps.

Hitting the landing, she spied Tsukune lingering at the bottom of the steps. He was clutching his arm to his chest as he backed against the wall. Moka shuffled into view with heavy, deliberate steps. The vampire held a knife or razor in her right hand. The blade was dripping with blood. Moka lifted her arm up slowly as she advanced.

"But why?"

Not knowing or caring why, Kurumu hustled down the steps. As Moka's hand swiped down in a dangerous arc, Kurumu sprung from the stairs to slam her head into Moka's torso. She winced from the impact of hitting the floor, though Moka's body took most of it.

Crawling up to straddle the vampire, Kurumu grabbed Moka by the shoulders and slammed her down hard. There were tears in Moka's turquoise eyes. A small hint of drool graced the corner of her lips as Moka stared vacantly up at her.

"Moka?"

The blade cut into her side, effortlessly cutting through fabric and skin. Gritting her teeth, Kurumu freed her right hand to slap Moka hard across the cheek. A light flickered in Moka's eyes. Kurumu yanked Moka's head up and peered intently at the girl.

"You have to wake up!"

Kurumu winced as Moka yanked the blade free of her side. Moka's eyes drifted to regard the blade as Kurumu felt the blood drip freely to her waist. Snaking a hand out to seize Moka's wrist, Kurumu turned Moka's head to see the fresh puncture wound on her neck. It was the same as Yukari's.

"Did I?"

"Why didn't you go home? You shouldn't be here."

"What's going on?"

Kurumu glanced over her shoulder, noting Tora and Kana had arrived at the landing. Both girls were slowly descending the last flight of stairs.

"I need you to take Moka out to Ginei, Kana."

Moka gasped, dropping the razor.

"What did I do?"

"Shut up, Moka. You said you were going away so why are you still here?"

Moka shook her head, her eyes brimming with fresh tears.

"I don't know. I don't remember."

Grabbing Moka by the collar, Kurumu shook the vampire.

"I don't care! You were told not to wander around by yourself! Stop making everything worse!"

"Kurumu?"

Kurumu tucked her head against Moka's breast and broke into sobs. It was too much. Everything was too much. What was Yakumaru trying to do? Why? She already killed Midou and the other survivors. Was she being pressured to kill Tsukune?

"Go away, Moka. Just go away."

Hands touched her shoulder. She glanced over at Kana, whom had knelt down at her side.

"I got her, Kurumu. Are you okay?"

"I don't know what to do."

"I'll take her outside to Ginei."

Tears rolled down Moka's cheeks.

"When did you get here?"

Kurumu picked herself off Moka. Tora was pushing blue essence into Tsukune's wound, mending the flesh. The torn and bloodied sleeve remained. She winced, touching the dampness at her side. Her wound would heal quickly on its own, though she was annoyed Moka had ruined her shirt. She hoped the blood would wash out of her gray shorts or she would lose this whole outfit.

"Where's Mizore?"

"Back in the room. I figured one of us should stay."

Kurumu shook her head.

"It's not safe for anyone to be alone."

Tsukune regarded Moka as the vampire stumbled up on her feet, leaning against Kana. The blond draped an arm around Moka's back and slowly guided Moka off to the left of the stairs.

"What happened to Moka?"

"We can discuss this in the room. Let's go."

"Moka."

The vampire paused before disappearing down the short corridor to the next flight of steps. Tsukune smiled, lifting his arm.

"It's fine. I will be okay."

Moka's lip quivered as she glanced away, a tear crawling down her cheek. Shaking her head, she walked away with Kana's guidance.

Pressing her hand to her side, Kurumu started back up the stairs. Tora quickly came up beside her while Tsukune followed a couple stairs behind.

"Maybe we should have gone downstairs with Moka."

"No. We can't leave Mizore alone."

"She'll be fine. It's Moka I'm worried about."

Kurumu paused at the landing. Shaking her head, she continued up to the next floor.

"I think Moka is fine for now."

"Was she being controlled like Yukari?"

Kurumu smiled softly as she walked down the short corridor on the third floor.

"Yea. She had the same mark on her neck."

"Then she must still be in the hospital."

Kurumu nodded, regarding the empty lobby of the third floor for a moment. Turning right, she headed for the stairs that would take them back up to Mizore.

"I don't understand what is going on."

"You remember why we left you after your quick exam with the doctor?"

"Weren't you going to check on that nurse?"

"Yea. She's a friend of Tokori."

Tsukune laughed nervously as they started up the next flight of steps.

"Who is that?"

"Meirowasa. You've met this girl before. She was there when the PSC gave us that lunch."

"Oh, right. She's the one in your home ec."

"Yea. Well, both Tokori and Yakumaru are monstrels. I think Yakumaru is or was involved with the Outcasts and has herself caught up in a mess of tying up loose ends. I hoped she was done when she had Yukari kill Midou and the other survivors."

Tsukune had a look of astonishment.

"Do you think she was told to kill Tsukune?"

"All I know is someone has her convinced that they will hurt Tokori's family if she doesn't cooperate. If we can capture her, we should be able to find out whom is threatening her."

Tora huffed as they turned up the last flight of steps.

"We don't even know where to start looking."

"I just hope Mizore is okay."

Mizore stepped into view at the top of the stairs, startling them. Her hands were stuffed in her center pocket as she cocked her head to regard them.

"I'm fine."

Tora clutched her chest, shaking her head.

"Sweet Lord in heaven, I thought you would be in the room."

"Where did the other girl go?"

"Do you mean Kana?"

Mizore shrugged.

"Kana is taking Moka outside to be with Ginei. We were coming up to make sure Yakumaru hadn't gotten to you."

"Who?"

Kurumu shook her head, not wanting to explain everything again.

"Whatever. All that matters is that you're not under some spell."

Tora forced a smile, glancing at Tsukune.

"Now we have to find Yakumaru."

"Why is Kurumu bleeding?"

Kurumu smiled, waving for Mizore to follow as she started back down the stairs.

"Come on. She might have been somewhere on the second floor, watching the attack."

"Are you okay, Aono?"

"It's fine, Mizore. Tora patched me up."

"Did Akashiya do that?"

Tora sighed as they steadily descended the long flight down to the third floor.

"Yes and no. We think Yakumaru got inside her head and forced her to attack Tsukune."

"Are you sure it wasn't the other Moka?"

Kurumu flinched at how casually Mizore suspected Moka.

"It's not like that, Mizore. I know Yakumaru is responsible. We have to find her before she tries anything more drastic."

They reached the third floor, hugging the left wall as they made their way over to the other corridor.

"What does this Yakumaru want?"

Tsukune chuckled nervously.

"I guess she wants me dead. She had Moka slash at me."

"You need to stop, Tsukune."

Tsukune paused, regarding Mizore whom had stopped to stare dispassionately at the corners of the corridor. Kurumu touched Tsukune's clean sleeve as Tora also came to a halt.

"What's wrong?"

"How much more has to happen before you accept that Akashiya is your problem?"

Kurumu let his sleeve go, taking a step towards Mizore.

"That's not the point. We need Yakumaru to stop the expulsion."

"What will that accomplish? We both know the only way for him to be safe is to stay away from her."

Tsukune laughed, shaking his head.

"That's not true, Mizore. Moka has helped me out of several difficult situations since coming to Yokai."

Mizore shrugged, glancing aside.

"You wouldn't be at Yokai if it wasn't for her."

Tsukune sighed. Turning about, he took his first step down the stairs.

"If she is my problem, then I should do my best to take care of her."

Kurumu scowled, gesturing for Tora to follow him as she stomped over to Mizore. She grabbed the girl by the collar, ignoring the chill as she pulled her closer.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You need to put some space between yourself and Aono."

"What?"

"Your relationship with him is over. It's painful to watch."

Kurumu grit her teeth, shaking her head.

"Now is not the time for this! Have you no comprehension of the situation we are in?"

"I'm only thinking of what is best for him. You should do the same."

Angrily, Kurumu snatched the girl by the sleeve and turned about. She tugged on the girl as she headed for the stairs.

"Don't be ridiculous. I can fret over that when her sister arrives. Right now we need to focus on finding Yakumaru and getting her to talk."

Mizore yanked her arm away. With a look, she stepped ahead of Kurumu to start down the stairs.

"If she wants Aono, she won't let him leave the hospital. She will try to stop us."

That made sense. Kurumu pushed Mizore aside as she bounded down the stairs, quickly reaching the second floor. She paused only a moment to notice the bloodstains on the wall and floor before hurrying around down the short corridor.

"Guys, wait up! She's probably in the lobby."

It was dark. She slowed her step as she descended the last stairs, an anxious feeling creeping across her. She glanced about upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, looking off to the right in the direction of the offices. To the left were the operating and emergency rooms. Both halls were dark without any signs of life. While she was aware the hospital was never that busy, this was intimidating.

"Tsukune?"

Kurumu pushed through the double doors and her heart skipped. The room was full of people, most milling about without purpose. Some had puncture wounds in their neck similar to what she had seen on Moka and Yukari. Others had been stabbed through their clothes. Most of them were orderlies and doctors, but there were a few patients in gowns and guests wearing street clothes. They all turned to regard her, vacant eyes staring in unison.

Kurumu froze in place, recognizing several staff members. The orderly that she had tricked was one of the people holding Tsukune about the torso. A young girl patient with short pig tails was wrapped about his legs while a black haired man in street clothes held Tsukune's left arm. He was facing Yakumaru, whom was standing in the center of the lobby. The brunette held Kana close, a dagger like finger pressed to the blonde's throat.

"Calm down, woman. We're not here to hurt you."

Ginei stood off to Yakumaru's right, holding his hands up. For some reason, none of the controlled tried to grab him. Perhaps Yakumaru had already realized the futility of it. Off to the left, Tora was being accosted from behind by Ms. Sasayaki. The science teacher's head was tilted slightly, the wound on her neck visible. The sphinx quietly wept without any attempt to break free from the authority figure.

"I asked you to leave! I will cut this girl open if you don't."

"I can't do that."

"I just need the vampires. Bring Ms. Akashiya back to me."

"I can't do that either."

Snapping out of her trance, Kurumu started across the room, favoring her right. She noted a heavyset man stumble towards her while the blond receptionist shuffled around Tora to intercept. If she could draw Yakumaru's attention, Ginei might have an opening.

"We can help you, Ms. Yakumaru."

Yakumaru pulled Kana in tighter, shaking her head. Her eyes were wild and desperate.

"Stay back, Ms. Kurono."

It happened in an instant. Yakumaru twisted aside, causing Ginei to hit the reception desk with his hands. He chuckled, shaking his head as he turned about. Blood dripped down Yakumaru's fingers as Kana whimpered in her arms.

"You made me cut her."

"Give me the girl."

"Just stop this, Yakumaru. You don't need to do this."

A hand roughly grabbed Kurumu by the shoulder. Kurumu turned to regard the large man with shaggy hair. His dark eyes were empty and lifeless. She pushed thoughts of him wanting to release her, but the burly man grabbed her by the other shoulder, yanking her into his sweaty chest. She forced her hands between them, pushing on him with all her might while forcing her will upon him. She had to break free.

Another set of hands grabbed her about her neck, tugging her head back. Crying out, Kurumu hopped up to kick at the heavy man. He released her shoulders, allowing her to fall into her other assailant's grasp. Realizing the other was the blond receptionist, she twisted and flailed for a moment. Her legs were seized and she was hauled up off the floor.

"This is your last chance."

"You are killing your friend."

Kurumu saw that Ginei was across the lobby once again. He must have made another attempt at Kana. There was more blood dripping down Yakumaru's arm.

"Don't make me hit a girl."

Yakumaru glanced at Tsukune.

"You have five seconds before I have Aono kill you all."

Ginei chuckled.

"Tsukune? Good luck making that happen."

"Five."

Kurumu struggled against her captors, aware how real that threat was. If Yakumaru took control of Tsukune, she might force him back into a ghoul state.

"Four."

"Don't! You'll die too!"

Yakumaru glanced in her direction. Amid the desperation was sorrow and grief.

"Three."

"We can protect you like we have Ms. Meirowasa's family."

Yakumaru's eyes wavered. She took in a labored breath.

"Two."

Ginei darted across the room in a blur of colors. Yakumaru twirled aside just at the moment of collision. Ginei reappeared with Kana across the room, holding the girl's gushing throat as the brunette lashed out at Tsukune. Her digit extended into a whip that crossed the distance in an instant.

"One."

Moka gasped as the digit bore into her neck, reopening the wound from before. The vampire clutched at Tsukune's shoulders, her face twitching with pained emotions as she stared into his eyes.

"Moka!"

Tsukune struggled against his captors as Moka collapsed at his feet. Yakumaru straightened up, glancing at Ginei whom was busy trying to stop Kana's bleeding. She turned her attention back to Moka, a slight smile on her lips.

"Good girl. We still had work to do."

"Please stop this."

Yakumaru regarded Kurumu with haunted eyes.

"I don't care what happens after they die. That's all that matters."

Struggling was pointless when she had no footing on the ground. Her charm was unable to reach these people but maybe she could influence the source. Staring into Yakumaru's troubled eyes, Kurumu believed she could help her.

"You have to listen to me, Yakumaru. Tell us whom is making you do this. Once we catch him, everyone you care about will be safe. Tokori will be safe."

For a moment it felt like it had worked. The grip on her lessened and she saw Ms. Sasayaki let Tora go. As Moka staggered up on her feet, Yakumaru glanced at the sphinx.

"Heal your friend."

Tora needed no further prompting, rushing over to Ginei's side. Kneeling down, the sphinx made the diamond pattern at her chest, summoning the familiar bluish light that brought healing.

"Now, my little puppet. Kill Mr. Aono."

Moka wobbled a step forward.

"No! Yakumaru, stop!"

Moka drew back her hand, fingers extended. Kurumu realized what would happen next.

"Tsukune!"

"It's okay, Kurumu. I trust Moka."

Tsukune took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. Moka paused, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"It will be fine."

Moka slammed her hand into her own side, collapsing to her knees. Blood gushed from her abdomen as the vampire pitched forward on her good hand, gasping heavily as her hair brushed upon the floor.

"Tsukune. Sorry."

"Moka!"

Tsukune struggled, wresting a hand free to touch the vampire's bowed head. Moka yanked her hand out hard, scarlet droplets slinging across the floor in an arc. Placing her bloodied hand on the floor, Moka coughed and wheezed.

"You skipped a step. Killing yourself was to happen after."

Yakumaru shook her head slowly as she took menacing steps towards Moka. She grabbed the vampire by the hair, yanking her head back. Her other hand lengthened into a sickle as she turned her gaze upon Tsukune. She lowered her blade like an executioner.

Ginei clucked his tongue in admonishment as he yanked the brunette back from Moka. Yakumaru struggled, her fingers whipping about like vines seeking purchase in his flesh. He darted out of her reach, shaking his head as she turned about to regard him angrily.

"Don't interfere!"

Yakumaru swung about, her arm reforming into a scythe that could remove Moka's head. But the blade snapped off as something shot through the air that tore Yakumaru's arm off at the elbow. The temperature of the room dropped significantly as Mizore stepped out of the shadows.

"Where have you been, princess?"

"Sorry. Froze up."

Ginei smirked.

"Not really a time for puns."

Mizore shrugged as she started to cross the room. Yakumaru snarled at her, causing several servants to close in. With a glance, Mizore froze any that dared come close to her. She walked calmly towards the injured monstrel, gesturing to the floor. Ice rapidly formed on the surface, spreading out to encase everything that touched the tiles.

"You know she is the one that caused this!"

Mizore stared impassively at Yakumaru. With a gesture, she caused another spear to pierce through Yakumaru's torso in the same place Moka had stabbed herself. Yakumaru whimpered, collapsing to her knees. The spreading ice quickly crawled up over her ankles and hips.

"Uh, Mizore?"

Mizore glanced at Tsukune.

"You're freezing everyone to the floor."

Ginei chuckled, stepping lightly to avoid the ice that held Yakumaru captive as well as securing both Moka, Tsukune and all the controlled holding him.

"Since you look to have the crazy girl under control, I'm going back to check on Kana."

Kurumu hit the chilly floor hard on her shoulder. Her captors had finally been unable to keep hold of her. She quickly pushed back up on her feet, noting Mizore had stopped spreading the ice. She shuffled across the floor, mindful of her footing.

"How is Kana?"

Tora glanced up as Ginei came to join her. The sphinx held the blond up out of the ice which had encased both girls up to the waist. Kana's eyes were closed and there was a huge bloodstain down the front of her school blouse.

"She's breathing but unconscious. I think she'll be fine soon."

Kurumu nodded, supposing that was good enough. She glanced at Mizore, favoring the girl with a slight smile before kneeling down beside the sobbing Yakumaru. The girl held the stump of her arm against her chest while her other hand gripped her side. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she shook her head.

"You didn't have to spear her."

"I was angry."

Kurumu sighed. The monstrel gave off no danger sensations, so Kurumu reached over to pull the girl's head against her shoulder.

"You already took her hand off."

"I was angry at myself."

Kurumu sighed again, feeling this was not the time for Mizore's theatrics. She had to keep her focus on Yakumaru in case the girl tried anything else. With how the girl sobbed against her and made no attempt to get free, she hoped that was a good sign.

"Okay, Yakumaru. You need to calm down and behave yourself. We'll come up with something to tell Tokori that doesn't involve trying to kill us all."

Yakumaru wept, shaking her head against Kurumu.

"You don't even know what is going on."

"I know that. That's why we need you to tell us what happened."

"Kori's dead. He burned her whole family to ashes."

Kurumu paused with a frown. She loosened her grip, peering down at the young woman.

"When?"

"I saw it this morning. It's all gone."

Kurumu shook her head, doubting this.

"Tokori and her family stayed in my suite last night. There's no way she's dead."

Yakumaru looked up with wide eyes, her lips quivering.

"Really? She's alive?"

Kurumu smiled, confused why the girl would think otherwise.

"Of course she is. Now tell us who put you up to this."

Yakumaru glanced away. She brought her other hand up, touching her finger to her temple.

"Tell Kori I'm sorry."

A flash of pain shot through her as a sharp point pierced through her shoulder. As the young monstrel went limp in her arms, Kurumu dimly comprehended what happened. She shook her head, unable to accept it as fresh blood dripped from her shoulder to stain her already ruined shirt.

"Tora! I need help!"


	25. Stagnant Solutions

Light. Flashes. Noise. Blurred colors. A lollipop on the cold floor. Mizore turning away. Ms. Sasayaki's face. Reassurances. A touch on the side of her face as the girl is taken from her arms. Tora pulling her close, rubbing her back.

She's gone.

Reaching out. Voices. Numbers lost. Excuses made. Mumbling for help. Over and over. Ginei carrying Kana into view. Distant smiles.

Moka helped upright. Tsukune holding a hand out. A promise to be together always. Pain. Regret. Moka shuffling away. Blood. So much blood. Yellow and red. Too much red. Not only hers.

Kurumu.

Pressure on her shoulder in the darkness. Falling away. Spinning out of control.

"Kurono!"

She blinked. Tokori peered down at her with caramel eyes. The frowning girl wore her sleeveless PSC jacket. Kurumu was lying on her back atop her futon, a blanket pulled over her torso. She was still in the faded black tee and cotton undies she had slipped into before bed.

"Get dressed."

Momentarily confused, Kurumu sat up. The smell of cooking eggs wafted about the room. Reflexively she glanced to the back wall of her apartment. It was just a wall. Tightness gripped her throat as the loss of Yukari pressed in on her.

"There's no need to rush the girl, Kori."

Mrs. Meirowasa stood at the stove, pushing breakfast around in the skillet with a slotted spoon. The older woman had on dark slacks and a yellow blouse. Yellow.

Kurumu glanced at the cabinets beneath the sink. Her wastebasket was stowed away inside. A torn and bloodied halter top and stained shorts were discarded within.

"She should still get dressed."

A hand tousled her short locks. Tokori got to her feet, walking over to the counter beside the sink. She picked up her schoolbag that was leaned against the dishwasher.

"It doesn't take that long to make scrambled eggs."

The mother sighed, her shoulders slouching.

"I should have picked up more food."

"It's no big deal."

"Could you wake Yakusoku?"

Tokori frowned, turning about to lean against the counter.

"He has less reason to be awake than Kurono."

Kurumu glanced aside, noting the slumbering form of Tokori's chubby, younger brother. The family had brought bedding and spare clothes but little else. When Kurumu had been dropped off at her suite by Ginei last night, Tokori had greeted her with news about a fire claiming her home. For a girl whom had just lost the only home she had ever known, she behaved nonchalantly.

"Get dressed, Kurono. I don't need my brother perving over you."

Kurumu nodded dumbly. Last night felt so distant and surreal. She kept thinking there could have been something done differently which could have changed the results. Her dream world might have worked. With Mako pulled in, it might have freed everyone from her control. She felt so stupid. It was her fault for being so damn stupid.

Taking in a breath, she blinked away the forming tears. She could not do that again. Crying only forced others to deal with her. She had to keep calm. She had to push aside her thoughts of failure.

She turned over on her knees, scooting back off her futon. She reached over to smooth out the sheets before folding the bedding over and in half. She rolled the sheet up in her mattress, hauling it off the floor as she stumbled up on her feet. Sniffling, she staggered over to the closet.

"I'll get that."

Tokori hurried across the room to open the closet door for her. Kurumu squeezed the futon closer to her torso as she shuffled through the door. Stepping up on the lower shelf, she stuffed the bedding away.

It had been late when Ginei had brought her home. While she agonized over how she would reveal the events at the hospital, Tokori had convinced her to shower while Tokori's mother focused on getting the young boy to go to sleep. She had stood listlessly in the running water a good half hour before Tokori checked on her.

Resigned. That was perhaps the best way to describe Tokori's reaction. The girl had admitted she had assumed Mako was dead ever since being told about the fire. Clearly someone was trying to eliminate all that knew the correct timing of the Hinagiku family's deaths.

The room went dark when Tokori closed the door. She was confused a moment, but Tokori pulled the small chain to light up the small space. The girl smiled softly as she lingered protectively by the door.

"In case he thinks to take a peek."

They had decided against telling her family about Yakumaru. It was only a matter of time before her mother found out. The hospital staff was already pinning everything on the deceased girl and with good reason. Sixteen people had been injured by her mind control antics, five of which had been fatal. It was easy for Ms. Sasayaki to deduce Yakumaru had been responsible for the deaths at Yukari's hands. Once word got back to the faculty, Tokori theorized that the deaths of the Hinagiku family and the arson of her household would also be blamed on her friend.

Kurumu pulled the shirt over her head and dropped it into the laundry basket. It still had clothes from last week in it. Sighing she grabbed one of the two remaining clean blouses from a hanger. It was the only generic sized blouse she had left. The sole survivor from April. She draped it over her arm and she bent down to retrieve a clean, beige bra.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Kurumu pulled the lingerie on like a jacket, hooking the clasps in the front and tucking herself in. She flipped the blouse over and slipped her right arm in before her left. Turning to favor her friend with a smile, she started buttoning up the front as far as her bosom would allow.

"We should be worried about you."

Tokori waved a hand dismissively with a nonchalant shrug.

"I can't do anything. It's like Ichiro all over again."

Kurumu hoped that was the name of the boy that had died near the start of the year. She felt so bad that she did not know for certain. Pushing that thought aside, she grabbed a sweater and pulled it over her head. She tugged her blouse collar out as a mild attempt to look proper before forcing a smile.

"I'm so sorry."

Tokori shrugged, leaning back on the door.

"Mako started coming over to our house after the summer of her second year. She got hurt and had spent a night at the hospital, which is how she met my mother. Being an only child, Mako loved hanging around our place."

Kurumu absently picked up a skirt, slipping one leg through before the other. Tugging it up around her hips, she fastened it.

"She was scared of going back home. That's why she stayed in Mononoke after her graduation. She was getting extra money from the Outcasts for medical things she would pilfer from the hospital. Several staff members knew about it, Mom included, but nobody tried to stop her. It's medical stuff. What harm could the Outcasts do with bandages and pain killers? And Mako needed the money."

Tokori sighed, brushing her peppered locks back behind her ear.

"She was like a sister, Kurono. Mom will be devastated when she finds out."

"What can we do?"

"Nothing."

As the girl left the closet, Kurumu picked up her purple lace ribbon. She promptly tied it about her wrist, aware that her watch had been lost. Sighing, she retrieved a pair of long socks before pulling the chain to turn off the light. She exited the closet, noting the young boy had not budged from his spot. Tokori was holding a plate while hovering by the counter which had another plate, presumably for Kurumu.

"I apologize for the small breakfast. I had not thought to bring much food with our hasty departure and didn't know if I should leave your suite yesterday."

Kurumu wandered over to the counter, setting her socks down and picking up the other plate. Mrs. Meirowasa cracked four more eggs, adding the yolks to the skillet before discarding the shells into the sink. The woman poured a small measure of milk before stirring the contents about with the spoon.

"I also didn't realize you would have nothing in your refrigerator."

"I'm really sorry."

Mrs. Meirowasa laughed, shaking her head.

"Don't be. I should have realized a student with a meal plan doesn't need to stock her apartment with food. I should count my blessings that you had pots and pans."

Kurumu smiled softly, touching the scrambled eggs on her plate with her spoon.

"I've never used my dishes."

Mrs. Meirowasa grinned toothily.

"Easy to tell. You don't have dish soap."

Kurumu stiffened. She set her plate down, shaking her head.

"I'm so sorry."

"Stop fussing, Ms. Kurono. I will pick some up for you when I go to work today. Along with some rags, a cutting board and a knife."

"You don't have to do that."

"Nonsense. It's a small price for kindness."

Tokori sighed.

"Do we have the money?"

Mrs. Meirowasa paused. She smiled, resuming her stirring efforts.

"It's not like I kept our savings in our home. We may have lost a lot, but we still have some money to help us rebuild."

"If I have to drop out-"

"Absolutely not! You will go to school with Ms. Kurono."

Tokori shook her head, turning her attention back to her plate. Feeling uncomfortable, Kurumu retrieved her plate to take her first mouthful. The eggs were juicy and warm, but not nearly as good as what Yukari made. She swallowed it down.

"We can't keep living with Kurono."

"Let me deal with that."

"It's not like graduating from Yokai did anything for Mako."

"You're not going to be able to work full time anywhere in this town without my blessing."

Tokori sighed, putting down another mouthful. She glanced at Kurumu, shrugging with a slight smile. Sensing her friend did not wish to hang out in the suite any longer than necessary, Kurumu decided to make a serious effort to finish her breakfast quickly.

She would go to school today. She had no idea what else she could do. With Yakumaru dead, their only lead was Fusamina. She still had yet to tell Tokori or Ginei about him.

Tsukune had remained at the hospital but should be released today. For his safety, Ms. Sasayaki had taken him back to the restricted fifth floor and promised to spend the night with him. Moka and Mizore had both wandered off in the confusion. She imagined Moka had went back to Ms. Nekonome's place. There was no telling where Mizore went.

She wondered if Satsuki would come to school today. She needed to talk to her about Nerume. It was probably safe to send the girl back to the hospital. Hopefully.

"Ready to go?"

Kurumu glanced at her plate, realizing there was only a mouthful left. Nodding, she fished the last bit of morsels onto the spoon and stowed them away in her mouth. Setting the plate and spoon aside, she retrieved her socks before following Tokori over to the alcove with her shoes and schoolbag.

"Kori. I love you."

Tokori paused after slipping on her shoes.

"Yea. Love you too."

Tokori pushed open the door. She stepped out into the morning, holding the door open with her back as she waited for Kurumu to finish putting on her socks and shoes. Kurumu smiled apologetically as she slung her schoolbag over her head.

"Be safe."

Kurumu glanced at her key resting on the half wall. She had to leave it here for Mrs. Meirowasa. She smiled at the mother before heading out the door. Tokori promptly closed it and they started down the stairs almost in unison.

"I'm going to speak with the Headmaster."

Kurumu frowned, trying to keep up with Tokori's hasty descent.

"For what?"

"Maybe he will let us use a different suite. Your place is too small for four people."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

"I don't see how three will be much better even for a bigger suite."

"Oh, it's not for me. I'm thinking of moving them."

Tokori hit the ground and continued her brisk pace around the building.

"I am not sleeping another night in the same room with my brother. Mom can deal with that pervert."

Kurumu managed a smile as they neared the break between the buildings. She considered checking on Mizore, but recognized the strong possibility of getting no answer.

"Do you think the Headmaster will let you do that?"

"I have no idea. But there's no telling when Mom will be able to find a new place to live. Seriously, if he refuses, I'll beg Mikomi to take me in."

Kurumu smiled softly.

"Would she?"

"Mr. Sawayaka would never turn away a monstrel in need."

Kurumu recalled the first year homeroom teacher for class six. He had been Ginei's homeroom teacher last year and had spoken encouragingly about the newspaper releasing their first paper this year.

"Do you think he might know something about Fusamina?"

"Fusamina? What do you need to know about him?"

Kurumu sighed as they walked further away from the apartments.

"I just know that the Headmaster said I had to find him."

"Fusamina is alive?"

"I assume so. I don't know why the Headmaster would lie about that."

Tokori frowned, biting her lower lip.

"I don't know where you would start. He's supposed to be dead. Anyone that knows otherwise is not going to help you find him."

Kurumu winced. That made too much sense.

"But you have to help us. The guy that did this to Yakumaru is probably coming for Fusamina next."

"That's even more reason not to go around telling people he might be alive. It could get him killed."

"I don't know what else we can do. If we do nothing, Tsukune and Moka will be expelled."

Tokori grimaced, shaking her head.

"I can't help that."

"You must have something we can work with."

Tokori scowled.

"Why should I get any more involved? There's no reason to assume Fusamina is still alive."

If Fusamina was dead, they truly had nothing to work with. What did the Headmaster have planned if they failed? It did not seem like he was thrilled with the idea of turning Tsukune over to Mrs. Shuzen. For all she knew, he might even allow him to be executed to avoid Mrs. Shuzen getting her way.

"I'm sorry, Tokori. But I have to do something."

"I have to focus on helping my family find a new home."

"But what if this person still comes after you?"

"If they spin the Hinagiku murders on Mako, I can't vouch for her innocence. There's no reason for this person to bother with me or my family."

Kurumu shook her head, trying not to cry.

"She died in my arms, Tokori. I just can't."

Tokori whirled on her, eyes pained.

"And what about it? Feelings don't change anything. No matter how bad you feel, it doesn't ever make things right."

Tokori regained her calm.

"If wanting things to change meant anything, Ichiro and Mako would still be alive. But that's not how it works. I have nothing for you, Kurono. Nothing."

"But we-"

"She was my friend. You only knew her a couple days. Don't try to rob me of my grief."

Kurumu remained on the trail as Tokori stalked off. She had messed up again.

* * *

Kurumu stared at the sink built in the countertop of the lab station. Osakebi with the curly black hair rinsed out the beaker they had used in their experiment while Senyou with the charcoal hair returned the Bunsen burner to the storage closet in the back of the room. It was almost the end of third period.

She honestly had no idea what the experiment had been about. The spiky, white haired Mr. Hakuru had set out all the materials required for the lab in the storeroom which Senyou had retrieved for their group. The erratic teacher was presently in that storeroom setting things up for his next class.

With both Yukari and Satsuki absent, Mr. Hakuru had told Kurumu to stop dallying about station seven by herself and join the two boys at station five. The former lab partners of Yukari had said nothing about the witch's absence. The class had been informed about her departure yesterday with no details. Yukari had been hospitalized and her parents had removed her with concern for her safety.

Although the science rooms had twelve stations, it seemed only nine were used. As Ms. Sunao's class shared the same science teacher as Ms. Nekonome's, Kurumu had no idea if the other science teachers used the stations in the back row. Mr. Hakuru preferred having his students close. He had station one on his right and station two on his left by the front door. Station three was behind station one.

With Mr. Hakuru's preference of alphabetical order, mischievous Deshi, stretchy neck Endo and baseball Abe were at station one where Moka and Tsukune used to share lab with quiet Arashimideru. Nerume and Hanetsume had suffered with Hedoyami at station three where mouthy Madosuki and class rep Ichida worked with that pink haired boy. Pretty sure Ichiboku was a boy. Most girls would at least talk with other girls. She could not recall a single time Ichiboku had spoken with anyone. He only responded when a teacher called on him.

"Kurumu."

Kurumu smiled up at Osakebi. He had joined Kiba's badminton club with his cousin. They were both from Atsuen, the same village in Sekikawa which Ushio's cousin, Makiba, came from. He also went to the same junior high as Fukuyoka and Hazama, whom were two of the first years on the baseball team. As most of the Sekikawa boys lived on the sixth floor of the dorms, he also knew Hazama was in class nine and Fukuyoka was with his cousin in class eight. He also had a friend, Mamorinuku, in class one whom was in band and Kitayama from class eleven was part of the Judo club.

"Urusai."

It was his name. His parents must have thought it funny.

"Why don't you take off? I'm sure Mrs. Itou is having study hall with class three too."

Mrs. Itou had allowed the class to review and study for the test they would take tomorrow. The teacher had sat at her desk, willing to assist any student that requested help. She did not mind if they conversed provided they did so quietly and did not disrupt the rest of the class.

Kurumu glanced at the storeroom as Senyou came out. He was from Kiba's home village Ashikantai in Shibata but he had joined the cycling club to be with his best friend, Sasaki, from class seven. He was the one whom had convinced Osakebi to join Kiba's club, which also included Tanimoto from class one. Tanimoto was another of his friends and so was Hitomure from class four whom was the first year the baseball seniors had talked highly about. All of these boys from Shibata lived on the fifth floor.

"You two will be fine with that?"

Osakebi waved his hand dismissively.

"Nobody cares."

She smiled as Senyou rejoined them. Osakebi was finished up with the cleaning. Favoring her with a wink, he took the wooden test tube tray and beaker with him as he made his way to the storeroom. Senyou smirked as he relaxed against the station's dark counter.

"What was that about?"

"He was encouraging me to skip out on the rest of class."

Senyou chuckled with a glance about the lab.

"I'm tempted to do that myself. It's only like five minutes."

Kurumu was worried about Moka, whom had not been present when Kurumu had checked after first period. Mizore had also been absent, though that was unsurprising. Kurumu had only squeezed in a few words with Tora, confirming Ms. Nekonome had asked the sphinx about Moka at the start of class, concerned about the vampire not spending the night with her. Tora suspected Moka had spent the night in the dorms and hoped Kana could shed some light on the situation.

Ushio had wanted to talk to her, but Ms. Sunao had stammered out a request for Kurumu to return to her class at the sound of the tardy bell. She had promised to talk with him later. She supposed she could do that now, since Tora had a vacant desk between her and Tamaishi.

Kurumu glanced at station eight behind her. That lizard boy Wanibuchi snickered over a joke with his pompadour haired friend, Yakihara, while the solemn Yano stared at the back door. Station eight belonged to Kamitsuku, broomstick Yougan and stocky Yamazaru. She had a feeling those boys would make less fuss over her leaving. Wanibuchi was volatile. Sometimes he would give his fellow classmates a hard time simply because he felt like it.

"You want to head out with me?"

"Taking me somewhere?"

She smiled.

"Just wanted to have an escort out the door."

"I suppose I can manage a walk."

She gestured at the door near station two, moving away from the counter. He took the cue and followed in step. She smiled at Kumiko and Hazumi as she passed by their station, aware that this was Ushio's spot which he shared with Chousei from choir and the forgettable Dokiniji. Hazumi frowned at her while Kumiko glanced away dismissively. Their partner, Hisakata from Tsukune's floor whom always had an imperious, distant air about him, was in the storeroom.

It simply felt odd being back in school. It had been less than a week. She had only missed three days, though her participation last Wednesday was highly questionable. It was like she wanted to remember every face to reestablish a sense of normalcy. She wanted to believe things could go back to a simple routine with predictable encounters.

She stepped out into the hallway with Senyou at her side. A stair leading down to the first floor was connected to the small path that crossed the open upper hall to the choir room. They quietly walked along the balcony towards the classrooms. Passing by the back door to the lab, they reached the next crossover near the bathrooms and another set of stairs.

"I'm curious, but would you ever consider doing other clubs?"

"Huh?"

"You know Enoko's club is new, right? Akito is in Mr. Fujita's homeroom. He kind of threw this thing together with Boruto and Toga."

Kurumu waved her hand dismissively. She knew Akito was Kiba's cousin that shared the same surname. The other two she had no idea about.

"I'm sticking with the athletic clubs."

"You did the choir."

"That was an exception."

"And the cheerleader squad."

"They're technically athletic."

"So is the badminton club."

Kurumu laughed as they walked by the first door for class five. At the second door was the next crossover which was the only one that had stairs leading down both sides.

"I'm serious. What could it hurt to do an article on a small club like that?"

She smiled at his upbeat sincerity.

"I'm booked with the softball and baseball teams for now. And I'm already being harassed to do the Judo club next."

He grinned as they reached the class four's first door.

"That's a small club. You could easily squeeze the badminton club and my cycling club in too."

She sighed, shaking her head.

"I should be asking around to see if there are any other sport groups that start their season with the next term. I'm trying to be relevant with my articles."

"Doesn't the track team start with the second term?"

She rolled her eyes.

"That was my first article and we ran with that on a whim."

He laughed as the bell sounded out the end of the period.

"I'm not trying to give you a hard time. I'm hoping to get your endorsement."

She paused at the front door of class three as Mrs. Itou opened the door and stalked down the hall. She smiled at Senyou.

"I will think about it. Whom is your advisor?"

"Mr. Daijou, class 3-14."

Kurumu smiled, realizing this was a third year science teacher. She offered a slight wave.

"See you in class."

He frowned as she slipped into class three. Kurumu quickly looked over the room, noting most students had remained in the room. Tobuyoku was dragging her desk back to the front of her aisle, still chatting with Hanetsume. She favored Kamitsuku a smile before walking down the first aisle between Tomisaki and Tora's former desk which remained vacant.

Chousei made a slight wave in mid conversation with Natsudera, catching her former lab partner's attention. Kurumu smiled at the girls as she continued down the aisle.

"Ms. Kurono!"

Hiboshi had hopped up on her seat, making her diminished stature taller than Kurumu. The small fox girl thrust her finger at Kurumu.

"Causing trouble for me again!"

Kurumu frowned at the tiny girl with auburn curls.

"I tried telling these fools that Aono was just a human so there was no way he could kill that trash."

Kurumu froze up as several girls laughed about her.

"You're being silly, Ms. Hiboshi."

"Netsuki. You know he rightfully defeated Kuyo."

Hiboshi crossed her arms about her chest, regarding Irewata behind her.

"Be quiet, nitwit. I'm telling the truth!"

Arashimideru glanced at Kurumu.

"That would only be possible if several faculty members were involved."

Ushio laughed heartily from Nerume's former desk at the back of the row.

"That boy has seen more hospital beds than the school nurse. You're telling us the hospital is also in on this deception?"

Kurumu shook her head.

"When did she say this?"

Chousei laughed, touching Kurumu's side.

"Yesterday morning after Ms. Nekonome told us about Yukari leaving school. She got all riled up about the stupidity of the whole thing and how Mr. Aono should not be executed."

"I heard they changed the sentence to expulsion."

Hiboshi huffed, regarding Natsudera.

"Of course. I had words with Ms. Yoshino and she talked sense into those trash loving idiots."

Kurumu sighed, supposing the pompous girl might have helped. She smiled as Tora came over to join her. The sphinx frowned at Hiboshi.

"You should refrain from calling people trash."

"I will call them how I see fit. That filth ran Ms. Sendou out."

"I was unaware you had any care for witches."

Hiboshi turned her nose up as she glanced away.

"Ms. Sendou saved my life from Aono's stupidity. She also appreciates the trouble of being small."

"At least she was not expelled."

"Yea, I heard they are talking of expelling Ms. Akashiya."

Hiboshi snorted.

"The arrogance of Saitou to even call for the expulsion of the daughter of the head of Fairy Tale."

"But Akashiya has a different last name. I heard she was adopted."

"I heard that too."

Kurumu smirked, shaking her head at the banter between Chousei and Natsudera. She touched Tora's sleeve as she stepped in closer.

"Still no signs of Moka?"

Tora shook her head with a sigh.

"The whole point of changing desks was to not feel so isolated. Now I'm surrounded by empty desks."

Hiboshi thrust a finger back at Kurumu.

"When is Ms. Genzouyaki coming back to school? I would like my gym partner back."

Kurumu winced, wondering why Hiboshi was so belligerent. The kitsune had not fussed the other time she had come to the classroom, though it was not like Kurumu had paid much attention to anyone but Tora and Ushio. She supposed this was Hiboshi's first chance to speak with her, since she had not seen the girl at all over the weekend.

"I don't know. I'll see if I can find out."

"Is it true they will disband the newspaper club?"

Kurumu frowned at Chousei.

"Uh, I had not heard about that."

"We were both absent from school yesterday. We won't know any current news."

"It's a complete joke. Only that trash lover Saitou is calling for it. He's being petty over the dismantling of his worthless skating club."

"But they died, Netsuki."

The kitsune scowled at Irewata.

"The fools picked a fight with the club that forced the restructure of the PSC. That's assisted suicide as far as I'm concerned."

Ushio laughed as he came over to plop his palm on top of Kurumu's head.

"While I agree, you might want to lower the volume on that, mini minx."

"Mini minx?"

He chuckled at Hiboshi's growl. Her three tails had fluffed out at his remark, hiking her skirt up in the back. Yougan and Ikazuchi grinned at the free show.

"Don't call me that!"

"Something the guys agreed upon. We love having a class mascot."

"Especially a cute one that wears black panties."

"I almost feel dirty having a reaction to such a tiny body, but there must be full grown women her size."

Hiboshi yelped at the comments from the two boys, smoothing down the back of her skirt. Ushio chuckled, withdrawing his palm from Kurumu's head. Kurumu smiled up at him.

"Was there something you were wanting to talk about?"

"Just wanted to update you on our progress. We won our game against Ishou and have a home game against Joukuu this Saturday."

She laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm not keeping track of your record."

"Thought you might be interested since Joukuu is the school the baseball and softball teams will be playing this Saturday. That right, Ikazuchi?"

Ikazuchi perked up, grinning as his electric blue eyes flashed.

"Yea. Though our games are away."

Kurumu smirked.

"You are assuming my club will be able to release another paper."

"I see no reason why you should quit."

Tora sighed, holding her hands up.

"Half of us don't even have article assignments."

"I think Mizore is working on that story."

"Another girl whom is off doing whatever."

Ushio chuckled at Tora's dismay.

"Maybe you should write up your version of what happened between your club and the Outcasts."

"I suppose I could, though it will have to be approved by the faculty and student council."

Ushio snorted at Tora's remark.

"Why bother? With the threats under your heads, may as well push it out uncensored."

"That would be irresponsible, Mr. Burumoto."

"Hey, Kurono!"

Kurumu glanced at Ikazuchi, whom had stood up.

"I heard about your little party with our seniors. Think you could have another with the first years?"

Kurumu smirked, shaking her head.

"That was my friend's birthday party. I can manage a lunch with you guys tomorrow if you want."

Ikazuchi clutched his chest in mock pain.

"Your words hurt me."

Kurumu waved dismissively, noting movement in the corner of her eye. Striding across the front of the room to the podium was Mr. Nagamushi with his black shades and a tan suit and slacks. His black tie was tied neatly at the part of the collar of his white dress shirt.

"Could you get something worked out with your coach? I need pictures for your team at some point."

The platinum blond boy slumped in his chair dramatically, still holding his illusory wound.

"I think it's fatal."

He grabbed Yougan by the shoulder.

"Tell my cousin I saw a cute girl's panties before I passed away."

"Should I clarify she was only six years old."

"I'm fifteen, you jackass!"

Mr. Nagamushi wrapped a portfolio loudly upon the podium as the bell sounded.

"Settle down everyone. Class is about to begin."

The teacher grinned as he turned his attention upon Kurumu.

"That includes you, Ms. Kurono. Off you go."

Kurumu smiled as she said a few quick farewells before heading to the back door. At least the English teacher had been kind enough to dismiss her in their native tongue.

* * *

Kurumu jerked as a painful jolt of energy coursed hotly through her system. She stared wide eyed at the smirking Asuka while Hinoko whimpered against her shoulder. The blond brought a finger up to her thin lips, blowing on the digit.

"You little…"

"That got your attention."

Kurumu shook her head, rubbing her hand through Hinoko's strawberry curls to comfort the girl while the other lingered at the slouching shojo's waist. The other girls whom shared the island counter did not react to their whispers, their attention fixated on Ms. Hitori. The pixie haired phoenix continued to ramble off her lecture about the history of wagashi without bothering to look up from her notes. Frankly it was difficult to believe this impassive teacher was one of the most powerful monsters at Yokai.

"Are they really going to expel your whole club?"

Kurumu frowned, holding a finger up to her lips to shush the girl. Glancing at the teacher, she had no idea what Ms. Hitori had been talking about the last few minutes. Her thoughts had been wandering over rumors, her articles and what she could do about the situation.

Unsure if she would be welcome to eat with Tokori, Kurumu had asked to lunch with Juri. Juri ate lunch in class 2-5 with her two archery friends, Kisurusu and Fujino. It had mostly been idle chatter with Fujino reminding her about the archery club hosting an invite Sunday. Kurumu had no idea why Satsuki had felt this trio was too girly. Maybe she disliked how much Kisurusu enjoyed talking about boys. She was clearly invested in the love life of Furiwake Katsu, a boy from Uonuma whom happened to be in her classroom. She had spent a good five minutes talking down about some girl back home that should never have dumped him and how Katsu needed to find a new love.

There had been only one other girl in the classroom during the lunch hour, whom had reluctantly joined them after enough badgering from Kisurusu and Fujino. Shitchi Hogo was the quiet, indigo haired girl at home ec station six with the volleyball junior Uta and the notorious class 2-4 rep Mizudake from the tennis club. Shitchi was part of Betsutama's kimono club, which apparently did little but eat sweets, dress in traditional garb and plan trips to historical places. They had not gone anywhere last year and Shitchi had thankfully been clothed during Ginei's little misadventure through their classroom.

There was nothing special holding the kimono club together. As far as Shitchi knew, none of the girls were related or from the same village. Betsutama had been in the same homeroom as Manzoku and they now lived together. Kusou, the other second year in class eleven, had been in Shitchi's homeroom last year. They had three first years, two from class eleven and one from class twelve. Shitchi bashfully admitted not knowing any of their names.

Kurumu glanced across the room at station sixteen where Tokori was reading a book while Taijin covered a yawn. Mizore was still absent. That really bothered her.

Kurumu flinched as Asuka jabbed her with a finger again, though this time without the shock.

"Serious, Kurumu. I need to know."

"I don't know what's going on."

"How could you not know?"

Kurumu rolled her eyes as she poked Asuka's forehead.

"I've been hospitalized for days."

"You were out over the weekend."

"Excuse me for not scheduling an audience with the execution committee."

Asuka frowned, pawing at her sleeve.

"You have to tell me."

"Ms. Shindou. Keep it down."

Asuka sighed, throwing a glance at Ms. Hitori. She stepped in closer, leaning against the counter beside Kurumu. She absently poked Hinoko's side, resulting in the redhead to whimper at Asuka.

"It's not right to shut your club down."

Kurumu managed a smile as she noted Hazumi had taken note of them. The charcoal haired girl smiled back, casually reaching over to brush Hinoko's hair.

"I'm still shocked that Ms. Sendou is gone. The class won't feel the same without her."

"You can't blame her parents. Who the hell kidnaps and tortures a little girl?"

"We don't know she was tortured."

"She was put in the hospital with Kurumu. I think that's a bad sign."

"Yea."

Kurumu was glad the details of Yukari's injuries and the deaths in the hospital were left to rumors. It sounded like most students had no clue about any monstrel survivors taken to the hospital. Most assumed Tsukune had killed them all at the scene.

"I think Tsukune and Moka will both be expelled."

"Everybody knows that."

Kurumu sighed, supposing she might as well admit her likely departure.

"If they both are gone, I'll have to leave too."

"So they are going to expel the whole club."

"I don't think so. Just me."

Hinoko pulled away, shaking her head.

"But why? You hurt nobody."

Kurumu smirked. While she could not admit this was an arrangement between her and Mrs. Shuzen, it would not surprise her if there was a complaint over abusing her charm.

"They have their reasons."

Hinoko pouted before tucking her head back against Kurumu's shoulder.

"Even if they don't shut down your club, losing four prominent members would be the death of it."

Kurumu smiled at Hazumi, shaking her head.

"I don't think so. That club was Ginei's to begin with. He has enough members to keep it going."

Asuka frowned.

"Other than Nazohashi, does your club even have other members?"

"Well… we have Nerume, Honda and Mizore."

Asuka snickered, shaking her head.

"I wouldn't count much on Shirayuki. Kiki did mention she was thinking about joining your group. She never said it was official."

Kurumu shrugged, supposing it did sound bad. Honda did not have strong ties with any of the remaining members of the club. She had not participated much in Tora's flying lessons, spending more time with Moka and Tsukune on the ground.

"She officially joined. And you can't forget about Nerume."

Asuka fidgeted with her hands as she glanced away.

"I ate dinner with Chisa and your friend, Unari. I know it sounds bad, but she won't be able to do much of anything for any club she joins."

"She could write articles."

Asuka sighed, favoring her with a firm look.

"I don't think she's coming back to school."

Kurumu laughed, drawing a glare from Ms. Hitori. Smiling apologetically, she lowered her head.

"Of course she is."

"She's paralyzed, Kurumu. Do you think her parents will react any differently than Sendou's?"

Kurumu shrugged, not wanting to give in to this despair because Nerume's condition would not change even if they did find Fusamina.

"I don't think her parents know."

"You know they will find out over the summer."

"She was planning to stay with Kakeru."

"And you think Chisa's parents won't say a word?"

It was unrealistic to assume their silence. The brutal truth was Nerume attended Yokai with funds from her parents. If they decided it was better for her to stay home that would be the end of it.

"That concludes our lecture, for those still paying attention. As always, if you feel like leaving the class, please keep your voices down while in the halls out of respect for other classrooms."

Ms. Hitori sat back on her stool at her station, promptly grabbing a ViVi magazine from the counter. She pointedly glanced at their station before flipping the glossy pages open. Meisai giggled, shaking her black, cotton locks as she regarded them. She jostled Shinayaka beside her, causing her friend to frown before regarding the rest of the group.

"You guys should have kept quiet."

Asuka waved her hand dismissively at Shinayaka.

"It's not like we ever take tests in here."

"What if she decides to?"

Kurumu chuckled at Shinayaka's concern.

"I doubt Ms. Hitori cares that much to put herself through the trouble of grading tests."

Meisai cocked her head aside.

"Okay, stupid question, but is Shirayuki still alive?"

Kurumu laughed, despite feeling like she could cry as it certainly was possible.

"I'm serious. Hazumi heard from one of her track friends in class three that Shirayuki has been missing since your club's fight with those boys."

"I heard from Ms. Iwadake that Shirayuki got blown to bits by some guy in the PSC for disrupting the boys' gym practice."

Asuka snickered at Shinayaka's enthusiasm.

"Don't be stupid. The PSC can't kill other students for being nuisances."

"I'm just telling you what I was told."

"Do people really think she's dead?"

Asuka shook her head.

"Nazohashi told everyone on Friday that Shirayuki was in the hospital."

"Of course she would. She's part of the PSC."

Kurumu chuckled at Shinayaka's earnest belief in a PSC conspiracy.

"Mizore was in the hospital yesterday when I was released. As far as I know, she's still there."

Asuka frowned.

"Why is she still in the hospital? Genzouyaki made it sound like Shirayuki was in better shape than her."

"I know she was hanging out to keep an eye on Tsukune. I hope she still is."

Asuka snickered.

"Is she still trying to steal your guy away? I swear that girl does not have a sense of propriety."

Meisai grinned, shaking her head.

"If anyone has earned an expulsion, it's Shirayuki. I think you're club is as good as dead if you're relying on that girl, considering it sounds like Genzouyaki is out."

"Don't say that."

"We should form a protest."

The girls regarded Asuka dubiously.

"How would that even work?"

"Can you protest a faculty decision?"

Asuka crossed her arms about her chest, nodding vehemently.

"This whole thing is a protest. We have faculty members protesting that something must be done. Why can't we protest that nothing should be done?"

Meisai glanced at Hazumi. Looking back at Asuka, she shrugged.

"Probably because it's murder."

"You heard it from Coach Kibashiro. That Mr. Saitou and a couple other teachers are threatening to resign if justice isn't served. So why can't we pass around a petition and have a bunch of students threaten to withdraw if the newspaper club is punished for defending itself? That should work."

Meisai snorted, rolling her eyes.

"That's a horrible idea."

"Why? There's a lot more of us than there are of them."

Meisai sighed.

"That's racism."

"I don't give a shit. It's a fact that if pureblood families stopped supporting Yokai Academy, it would financially collapse. This is the daughter of Fairy Tale we are talking about here. You can't expel the daughter of Fairy Tale."

Hazumi frowned.

"We know that. If she wasn't, they would be talking execution, not expulsion. They are already making an exception to the rule."

"She was kidnapped. Come on, guys."

Meisai shrugged, leaning on her palms against the center counter.

"That's under debate. I mean, how do you kidnap a vampire against her will?"

Kurumu flinched, aware that Moka's seal was so damn troublesome to their defense.

"Oh please. Where do you get the idea that vampires are perfect creatures without weaknesses? My class beat her class in volleyball."

Meisai chuckled, shaking her head.

"That's different."

"Look. It's no secret that Yokai could operate without any monstrels. There are several schools that do."

Kurumu glanced at station sixteen, noting Taijin was walking over to join them. Tokori must have left for her next class. She hoped the girl had not overheard this purist talk. She wondered if Sawayaka could hear Asuka like their teacher could.

"You should keep your voice down, Asuka. Tokori is not the only monstrel in the room."

"It's never the girls, Kurumu."

Kurumu glanced aside, wondering how Asuka would feel when word about Yakumaru got out.

"She has a brother."

That gave Asuka pause. The blond threw her hands up, shaking her head as Taijin joined them with a confused look.

"What are we talking about?"

"I get it, but what more can we do? I'm not saying throw monstrels out. I'm saying we leave a school that would punish students under a pretense of racism."

Taijin tousled Asuka's jagged blond locks.

"Is she spouting that nonsense about leaving school again?"

"Again?"

"Yea, she got some girls riled up last night over it."

"If enough of us threaten to leave, they have to drop this expulsion stuff."

"And we can't organize something like that in a timely fashion with our parents. Don't be silly."

Kurumu smiled.

"Nobody needs to drop out over this. Where would you go?"

"It's not like there aren't other high schools. My mom would be thrilled if I changed schools to our local Terasu Institute."

Taijin rolled her eyes.

"Yea, and your uncle would have everyone take blood tests to prove they had the right to go to school."

Meisai chuckled, playfully backhanding Shinayaka.

"Want to bet that our blood won't be pure enough?"

"Are we pure bloods?"

Hazumi shook her head.

"Not by kitsune standards. Human breeding is bad, even if it's natural."

Meisai nodded.

"It depends on how recent you've had a human ancestor."

"But none of you are monstrels. That's what this whole thing is about."

"This is about pure bloods killing a dozen monstrels and getting away with it. You can't pretend it won't be about race."

Asuka huffed in frustration.

"Of course they will make it about race. That's what they always do. And since I want my friends to not get in trouble, I must be racist."

Taijin smirked.

"At least you admit it."

Asuka rolled here eyes.

"Whatever. Those boys could have been a bunch of hot headed salamanders and I would still side with Kurumu. Don't even try to say that would have become a race issue."

Kurumu was vaguely familiar with the pure blooded fire lizards. As she thought about it, she recalled one of the PSC seniors had become more serpentine and had dabbled with fire.

"Don't do anything rash, Asuka. My club has a few things we can do that might smooth things over."

"Like what?"

Kurumu smiled softly with a shrug.

"Don't worry about that."

Asuka frowned.

"Let me do something, Kurumu. It's not right."

"I just don't want you to make this into an 'us versus them' thing. That won't fix anything."

"Neither will having the whole newspaper club expelled."

Kurumu shrugged, having nothing to add. She patted Hinoko's head, causing the girl to stir.

"I'm guessing the bell will sound soon. We should head to gym."

Sakamori groaned.

"Do we have to?"

* * *

Kurumu wandered through the back door of class three. She had decided to officially interview Abe for the baseball article to give some time for the halls to clear up. Apparently soccer was the only team that pushed for the first years to live together. The boys from Tokamachi whom were not on the soccer team were all living up on the fifth floor with him. This included Yamadachi Isamu, a childhood friend and teammate, whom was in Kana's class seven. He also confirmed what she had picked up from Senyou and Osakebi about the other first years living on their respective floors.

With her intentional delay, most of the students had cleared out. Chousei and Natsudera were chatting as they slowly swept the classroom, clearly in no hurry for choir practice. The board was wiped clean which likely was Takurami's only contribution to class duties. That jerk was gone to do whatever after school activity he signed up for, assuming he bothered attending such things.

Tora had moved to the front of the class and was chatting with most of the Tengu girls. Honda had elected to wear the sweater today. She looked like she had dragged herself out of bed as her russet tresses were loosely held in her usual five tail style. Her golden eyes had a weary feel to them.

Hanetsume nodded at Kurumu, making a summons gesture with her hand. Tobuyoku carried on her conversation with Tora without pause. She was talking lower to avoid notice, though Kurumu guessed it would be concern about the club. Tobuyoku had tried to talk during gym but had been scolded to return to her group by Coach Hoshineru.

"- join too. Kiki will feel better and you won't have to worry about Ms. Shirayuki and Ms. Genzouyaki."

Kurumu came up beside Honda whom weakly smiled at her.

"What are we talking about?"

Tobuyoku glanced at her, forcing a smile.

"It's nothing important."

"Ms. Tobuyoku was volunteering her participation in the club if things get worse."

Kurumu smiled, lacking the faith for reassurances.

"You ate with the PSC for lunch?"

"I did. Deshi said you declined to come."

"I ate with Juri and her archery friends. It was different."

Hanetsume snorted.

"I'm fer boycott. Fuck the staff. What they ever do?"

Honda whimpered.

"Don't start that again. You were embarrassing at lunch."

"Michiko fine with it, ya dumb bird."

"Ms. Shindou forgets that this is a Niigata Prefecture school. Losing a bunch of out of prefecture students through expulsion or boycott won't change any minds."

"Ya be in prefecture."

"I'm in the club, moron. They don't care about me."

Tobuyoku nodded, gesturing at the door.

"We would need some important prospects to threaten leaving. I think Ms. Hiboshi and Ms. Uchikawa are both good candidates."

"Fat chance mini minx be of help. She hates their club."

"I thought her lying about Mr. Aono being a human was a good sign."

Hanetsume snorted.

"Ya sure she was? Boy be damn near useless like human."

Tora sighed, slouching her shoulders.

"Human or not, Tsukune did kill those boys. We know that."

"But Mr. Aono was provoked. I don't understand this blind hatred for him."

Kurumu smiled at Honda before placing a hand on Tora's shoulder.

"How was Tokori during lunch?"

"She wasn't with us for lunch."

Kurumu paused.

"Did she say anything?"

Tora shrugged.

"I never saw her. I asked Mr. Koike about it, but he brushed it off. Said Ms. Meirowasa was having lunch with a friend."

"This the girl whose family is staying in your suite?"

Kurumu nodded at Tobuyoku.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. I think she's annoyed about what happened last night."

"What happened last night?"

Tora poked Kurumu in the side.

"There was an incident at the hospital before we left. A few people got hurt."

Tobuyoku frowned at Tora, turning her attention back to Kurumu.

"Will it be safe to bring Ms. Genzouyaki back to the hospital?"

Kurumu managed a smile.

"I think so. I think I will do that tonight. Maybe spend the night with Satsuki."

"Sounds like ya having heat with Meirowasa."

Kurumu shrugged dismissively.

"Not really. My suite is meant for one person. It can handle two but four is rough. Tokori was serious about changing the living arrangements this morning."

"Look at that. He is alive."

Kurumu could feel him before Tobuyoku could finish her statement. She turned about with a content smile, noting he was dressed in casual clothes. Mizore hovered in his shadow with her hands thrust in her center pocket. That took one worry off her mind. The two choir girls had already left.

"So what's this about ya being human?"

Already pale, Tsukune halted his approach near Hiboshi's desk. He looked to Kurumu for answers while Mizore calmly walked around him. He laughed nervously before resuming his stride.

"I have no idea where you heard that."

Honda walked over to intercept him at the end of the aisle. She timidly touched his sleeve as she gestured to the group.

"Ms. Hiboshi announced it to your class yesterday. She felt the calls for your execution were absurd."

"I'm surprised Ms. Hiboshi would do that."

Hanetsume strutted over to him, cocking her head aside.

"She prefers ya expelled. Think I prefers that too."

"Be quiet, you uneducated hooligan."

"Better than wanting dead."

Tobuyoku giggled, gesturing for them to walk with her. Seeing as Mizore had settled on lurking at the front of the class near the door, Kurumu followed the amused girl. Tora was not far behind.

"Well… I'm a vampire. Just not very good at being one."

"Ya sure bouts that?"

Tobuyoku grabbed Hanetsume by the shoulder, tugging.

"Come on, Hatoko. We have to fly to practice. Good seeing you, Mr. Aono."

"Thank you, Ms. Tobuyoku."

Tobuyoku nodded as she finally got the stubborn Hanetsume to turn about. The girl scowled, fussing with her long chestnut bangs before heading out the open front door with her friend. They shared a couple short comments before they were far enough down the hall to not be heard.

Kurumu sighed, slipping around Tomisaki's desk to take a seat. She slouched over the desk, resting her cheek on her forearms. Taking the hint, Tora settled down in Kamitsuku's seat on Kurumu's left.

"So when did they let you out of the hospital?"

Tsukune chuckled as he wandered around Tora with Honda in his wake. He absently touched Dokiniji's desk as he regarded Mizore.

"I think it was around two, right?"

Mizore nodded, glancing out the open door.

"By the time I got to the dorms to change into fresh clothes, I realized I wouldn't be able to attend any of my classes. We waited in the teachers' lounge for school to end, but we got roped into helping Ms. Rin with some things."

Kurumu glanced at him over her arm, aware that Ms. Rin was the well-endowed science teacher whom accompanied Ms. Yoshino to school. She happened to be the gymnastics club advisor which Dangai belonged to.

"What did she want?"

"We helped her clean and organize her lab storeroom."

"She had her hands all over Tsukune."

Kurumu lifted her head, noting his quick, defensive hand gestures.

"It's not what you think."

Mizore had an obvious look of annoyance as she lingered by the door. Kurumu recalled what sort of relationship Ms. Rin was rumored to have with Ms. Yoshino, doubting she should be concerned.

"So… where's the rest of the club?"

"I think Ginei is talking with the student council. I don't know what Kana is doing."

Tsukune nodded at Tora's remarks.

"Moka?"

"Haven't seen her all day."

"Why not?"

Tora sighed.

"I was thinking she might have decided to keep avoiding school like Ginei had suggested, but Ms. Nekonome didn't know where she was."

"That's no good! We have to look for her!"

"Why?"

Tsukune balked at Mizore's response.

"Because she could be in trouble!"

Kurumu sighed, slumping on the desk.

"Maybe she doesn't want you to find her."

"That's not the point!"

"There's only so many places for her to go, Tsukune. I'm going to check her dorm room after club."

Tsukune grimaced but calmed when Honda touched his sleeve. He sighed.

"Thanks, Tora."

"I hope she's not there."

Several frowns were thrown at Mizore. The girl shrugged, glancing aside.

"One less problem for everyone."

"That is rude to say, Ms. Shirayuki."

"At least I did not try to kill him."

Kurumu flinched.

"That is ridiculous. Ms. Akashiya would never harm Mr. Aono."

"You agree with me, Kurumu. You would never allow killing someone you love to be an option."

Kurumu sulked because there had been one time that she had tried to harm Tsukune. She had been so upset with the rejection that she had not cared about him at all. She had been selfish. Moka's decision had been for more reasonable, even if she disagreed with it.

"She felt she had no choice."

"Things will be better without Akashiya."

"You should not say that, Ms. Shirayuki."

"Tsukune will be safe now that I've sworn my body to him."

Honda flinched, hugging herself as she looked away.

"I trust Mr. Aono has not made use of your body."

Tsukune chuckled, shaking his head.

"I haven't."

"He's shy despite having shared the same room for several nights."

Tsukune's eyes bulged as Honda wrung her hands in dismay. Tora sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I assure you nothing happened, Ms. Honda."

"Says the girl whom slept in his bed without any panties."

Kurumu smiled as Tsukune stammered out clarifications to keep Honda sane. Kurumu wondered if Mizore wanted to antagonize Honda.

Kana strode through the front door with her sketchbook in hand and her schoolbag slung on her shoulder. The blond glanced about the room before taking the empty seat on Kurumu's right.

"Sounds like things got lively in here. What did I miss?"

"Mizore took advantage of Tsukune while he was unconscious."

As Honda started in a fresh bout of hysterics, Tora sighed at her.

"Don't you help make the situation worse."

Kana giggled, flipping open her sketchbook.

"Can a guy have an erection while unconscious?"

Kurumu smirked, well aware that Tsukune could while sleeping.

"Have you seen Moka?"

Kana nodded as she started drawing lines.

"I was late to school because of her. She let me in her room but dozed off while getting dressed. She fell on me. I was pinned for over an hour."

"So she is in her dorm room."

"Maybe. She walked with me to school. It was almost the end of second period by the time we got here. She said she had to talk with the Headmaster."

"She didn't come to class."

Kana shrugged.

"I can't help you there. I can check her room tonight if you want."

Kurumu smiled, sitting back.

"I'll come too. I'm thinking of spending the night with Satsuki after returning Nerume to the hospital."

"What's wrong with your suite?"

"Crowded."

"Looks like I got here at the right time."

Kurumu smiled, glancing over her shoulder as Ginei strolled up the aisle. He had a hand thrust in his pocket as he grinned at the group.

"I was starting to worry I didn't have a club."

"I recall you canceling most of our meetings last week."

Ginei chuckled at Kana's offhand remark as he came to a stop next to Kurumu. He placed a hand firmly on her shoulder.

"Good to see everyone is back in one piece."

"Yes, well… excluding Ms. Genzouyaki and Ms. Sendou."

"I'm sure the brat will come back soon. As for our darling napper, I plan to make things as comfortable as possible for her in the future."

"You better behave yourself."

Ginei chuckled at her, releasing her shoulder to brush his fingers across the bandana above his ear.

"So I've been spending my whole day neglecting my academics to find out what exactly the faculty has planned for our future."

Kurumu grimaced. The rest of the group remained silent in anticipation.

"So I'm sure you've all heard there were calls for Tsukune to be executed for his crimes."

Tsukune notable tensed up.

"At first all the deaths were pinned on him. But things have changed drastically in light of news about the hospital attack last night."

Honda frowned.

"Hospital attack?"

Tora nodded.

"There was an agent in the hospital that we dealt with last night. This person was capable of making people do things against their will."

"And that agent died last night at the hospital, severing our best lead to find out if there was more to this tragedy than what is apparent."

Ginei sighed.

"I think they are going to admit that three guys were taken to the hospital but died before they could be questioned. That's close to accurate."

"So this agent killed three monstrels?"

"I'm guessing Midou knew more than what they wanted us to know."

"It's a conspiracy."

Ginei chuckled at Kana's remark.

"As much as I hate to admit it, it does seem there is another element at work. I can't see why the Outcasts would have their leader killed."

"Whom is calling for the execution?"

"Mr. Saitou. He seems to be the most vocal about what justice should be dispensed and has some other teachers willing to resign with him if the newspaper club is not punished to his satisfaction."

Kurumu sighed, shaking her head.

"Did Ms. Yoshino help in talking him out of execution?"

"They had an emergency meeting last night after the hospital incident. Execution was officially dropped from discussion after Ms. Sasayaki's testimony."

"That's not what I asked."

He paused thoughtfully. He looked at Tsukune.

"Ms. Yoshino helped clarify things. I believe Mr. Saitou has agreed to the changes, though we do have a small grace period to provide new evidence. Right now they are dismissing Yakumaru's involvement as a reaction to the events, not the cause of them. They still believe either Moka or Tsukune killed three boys which prompted Midou's retaliation."

Kurumu sighed, aware that seemed correct. Yakumaru had not started this.

"So what punishment are we facing?"

"If nothing changes, Tsukune will be expelled. He will be shipped out on the bus next Friday. Moka has been immediately suspended. She's not allowed to set foot on campus."

Kana laughed, shaking her head.

"Moka came to school with me."

"I found out about that. She was sent home. She will also be expelled come next Friday."

"They're not disbanding our club, right?"

Ginei smiled at Tora.

"Not explicitly. It will be troublesome putting things back together."

"What are they wanting?"

"The Headmaster offered Kurumu for expulsion. Didn't give a reason, and Mr. Saitou happily took it."

Kurumu smirked, not that surprised. She was not likely able to stay with Moka expelled, so the Headmaster was pretending to give them something.

"Shirayuki is also to be expelled. More of an issue with her history of tardiness, her trouble with Kotsubo and having only Ms. Nekonome willing to vouch for her. Sorry kid."

Mizore shrugged indifferently.

"As for the rest of us, Kana and Kiki are clean. Not involved so not in trouble. Nerume is ordered to return to the hospital or she shall be expelled. I'm hoping you girls will help me with that, since I've been banned from ever setting foot in the girl's dorm again."

Kurumu perked up.

"When did this happen?"

"I'm more curious why this happened."

Ginei grinned, waving his hand dismissively.

"Anyways, she's not really in trouble. It's more that they have the opinion that if she's not going to school and not trying to get better, she should go home."

"What about Tora?"

"Ms. Yoshino refused to have any of her PSC members punished. She had a written statement from Lady Hineri explaining Tora's purpose was to keep an eye on our club which had been Deshi's role during Kuyo's tenure. Her participation in our rescue was therefore authorized despite Kaneshiro's opposition."

Kurumu smiled, thinking Lady Hineri was a little too good at pulling strings.

"And since I know you all care so much for me…"

Ginei sighed dramatically.

"I have also been suspended. Starting tomorrow, I can't be on campus for the remainder of the term except for the exams."

Tora's eyes widened.

"Wait! How can we function as a club without you?"

Ginei chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm not worried about that. We have more pressing matters than putting out a paper. The good thing about me getting suspended is I have a lot of free time."

Kurumu smiled.

"Well… you could use that free time looking for Fusamina."

"Fusamina?"

Kurumu smiled.

"The president of the skating club. The Headmaster told me he was missing."

"That's news to me."

"Kurumu informed us about this a couple days ago, but we were focused on Yakumaru."

"I suppose I can look into this. Not much else I can do."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

"I guess I can't ask for your help with pictures for my articles."

Ginei laughed heartily.

"Are you still working on that?"

"I can't think of anything else I can do."

Ginei smiled, glancing about the group.

"Is anyone else working on articles?"

"I might have something."

Ginei regarded Mizore with a grin.

"Hopefully something that could also be standalone. In case you can't continue."

"I'm thinking of writing about the incident with the monstrels. Our spin on what happened."

Ginei frowned at Tora.

"That could be troublesome. If you get Lady Hineri and Kaneshiro in on it, that could work. Might even be acceptable as the front page."

"I will have to ask Kamitsuku if anything has happened with those missing boys."

Ginei favored Tsukune an intrigued look.

"Missing boys?"

"Something I was asked to help with before we handed out our last paper. It was the only idea I had for an article, so I agreed to it."

Ginei nodded. He sighed, shaking his head and throwing his hands up.

"I have no article ideas. Maybe if I find something that links things to a huge conspiracy against our school, I might put something together that doesn't overlap Tora's idea."

Kurumu frowned.

"How will you do that if you can't be on campus?"

"Kana has software on her laptop. We could meet somewhere on the weekend."

Honda made a slight noise, raising her hand. She smiled nervously.

"Yes. About that. Um. I, uh."

"What is it, Kiki?"

Honda glanced aside.

"Yea. This weekend."

Ginei chuckled.

"Don't worry. I haven't forgot."

Kurumu frowned.

"Forgot what?"

Ginei grinned widely.

"Kiki here turns sixteen next Monday."

"How did you know that?"

"Ms. Tobuyoku mentioned it on the way over to the hospital. She was bouncing ideas off Ginei since she had no intentions of doing a bowling alley like Ms. Shindou."

Kiki nodded, nervously glancing aside.

"Yes. So… Suzume said I should invite everyone from the club. I understand if you have more important things to deal with."

"Nonsense. A girl only has one sixteenth birthday. I have big plans for you this Sunday."

Kurumu smirked.

"You're not satisfied with buying another whistle?"

Ginei favored her a wounded look.

"That's harsh. I can't treat all my precious flowers the same way."

Tora shook her head, annoyed.

"Don't do anything embarrassing."

"I can't promise that. But I will get your Suzume's approval first. Does that sound fair?"

Although Honda nodded her acceptance, Kurumu had her doubts. Considering some of that girl's wardrobe selections, Tobuyoku might not understand Tora's definition of embarrassing.


	26. Hidden Agendas

Kurumu placed her breakfast tray across the table from Tora. Seated on the sphinx's right, Deshi seized up a wad of omelet to stow away in her mouth. Both girls wore the sleeveless PSC jackets with the toggles in the front. Kurumu settled in, favoring Tora a smile.

Satsuki stepped over the black bench, putting her tray and drink down. She had rolled the sleeves of her blouse back to her elbows, buttoning the cuffs to prevent slipping. Satsuki had no idea if her attire would be acceptable, but had no desire to wear the PSC jacket without an undershirt.

"You're up early, Ms. Unari."

"We turned in early. This girl can't stay awake if you force her to study."

Kurumu grinned. She had deliberately turned in after two hours of melting her brains with English. She had argued turning in by ten was normal considering Moka could barely remain conscious after eight.

An unintended benefit of spending the night was a donation to the lost cause of keeping a full week of school uniforms. Satsuki promised to let her keep this blouse after hearing Kurumu's woes. Everything else Kurumu had on was from yesterday, which made her feel dirty despite showering this morning. She doubted anyone would notice but she hated wearing panties twice without washing.

"So how is Ms. Genzouyaki?"

Satsuki smirked after swallowing down her first mouthful.

"That little brat is fine. Morioka offered to carry her tiny butt over to the hospital for us after dinner. She's stubborn about accepting help, but seems to not mind if it's from a guy."

Tora blushed, absently picking at what little remained of her meal.

"Well… Ginei can be charming."

"He's a flirt, but nothing special. He spent more time chatting with Goto than us."

Tora frowned.

"I don't recall a Goto. Is he a friend of Ginei?"

Kurumu laughed.

"No. Goto Tama. She's Kakeru's junior high friend."

Tora's jade eyes lit up as she turned to Satsuki.

"This would be the other tall girl you mentioned as a friend to Ms. Genzouyaki."

"Yea, the weird fashion girl from class eleven."

"Why was Ginei interested in her?"

Satsuki shrugged.

"Probably because she plays along. I've noticed Kakeru clams up from any sort of attention. Even from Nerume. And Nerume has always been shy around people she doesn't know too well."

Kurumu smiled, vaguely aware of the dinner conversation. She had been more engaged with Kana and Satsuki, letting Ginei do his own thing with the other girls.

"I should mention that Moka was not in the dorms. We were told by the Housemother that Moka spent the day moving her things out of her room."

Deshi smirked, setting her chopsticks down on her empty tray.

"No good. Where she go?"

Kurumu shrugged.

"Probably to the suites. Moka had to turn in her keys and card to the Housemother by five."

"Her card too?"

"I had to return mine when they moved me to the suites to get one with access to the commissaries."

Deshi crossed her arm over her black tunic, lifting a hand up to tap her cheek.

"Wonder if I should move."

Kurumu smirked, gesturing at Deshi with her chopsticks.

"I heard your identity is fake."

"What is truth?"

Satsuki sighed, grabbing up another portion of food.

"It's too early for her games."

"I'm curious. What will you do if Moka is expelled?"

Deshi smiled, her eyes opening slightly to regard Tora.

"I follow."

Tora frowned, lifting her drink to take a sip.

"Are you able to follow?"

Deshi grinned, touching her finger to her lips.

"That secret."

Kurumu had figured the mischievous girl would not yield her agenda. She regarded her meal, unsure if she wanted to finish it. Grabbing her can of yuzu juice, Kurumu took a swig.

"Are you inclined to help us avoid being expelled?"

Deshi leaned over to pick up her staff from the floor. Planting the end, the girl swung her legs over the bench to stand up in a twirl. She flipped up the staff, swinging it about to rest behind her shoulders.

"I like here. Prefer to stay."

Realizing that Tora was practically finished, Kurumu decided to get up. She could drink as they walked and dispose of the can later. Tora drained the rest of her can as Satsuki frowned.

"Are we in a hurry?"

"I'm not that hungry."

Satsuki regarded her meal, indecisive.

"If I was going to eat on the go, I would have grabbed a muffin."

Kurumu chuckled, taking a drink as Tora got up. She stretched her hands up behind her head as she glanced about the breakfast hall which was filling up with more students. Lifting her can to take another swallow, she placed her free hand on Satsuki's shoulder.

"Did you guys get more than one uniform for the PSC?"

"Given one. Buy more if want."

Tora smiled, touching her shoulder at the hemline. Her arms were the same hue all the way up.

"I bought an additional one."

"Don't they get dirty?"

"No more than green jacket."

"Do you even own a green jacket?"

"Have one."

Kurumu smiled, aware that this girl had been braless when swapping jackets with Satsuki last week. She recalled the scars that had lined the foreigner's back. Pushing that memory aside, she tousled Satsuki's sienna locks.

"I was going to have lunch with the baseball team today. Do either of you want to help me get some interviews done?"

"I shall pass on that. I want to discuss with Mr. Koike about writing an article over our incident."

"Why didn't you ask that yesterday?"

"I wasn't sure if I should bother."

Kurumu supposed that was fair with how uncertain their future was.

"What about you, Satsuki?"

"I don't know if it would be wise for her to miss another lunch with the PSC."

After putting down another mouthful, Satsuki waved dismissively.

"Depends on what you expect me to do."

Kurumu smirked, aware that Satsuki disliked interviewing the okami soccer boys. She patted her schoolbag which contained the loose sheets and notebook with her other interviews.

"Mostly go over my notes and fill in any blanks I might have missed with the seniors. You met them."

Satsuki made a displeased face. Shrugging, she put down another mouthful.

"Sure. I can do that."

"I suppose I can tell Mr. Koike that she had other commitments."

Satsuki nodded as she polished off the last of her main course. Taking a swig of her drink, she got free of the bench. Emptying her own can, Kurumu left it next to the tray before they started for the door.

"Do you think you could have us bypass the lunch line with your PSC privileges?"

Satsuki smirked as Deshi opened the door for them. She raised her drink for another swallow.

"I'll let Nazohashi make that call."

Kurumu looked to Tora as they walked outside. The sphinx sighed, shaking her head. Touching her braid above her ear, she started a brisk pace for the trail that would take them to school. Unsure if that was approval or not, Kurumu kept pace with Satsuki while Deshi trailed slightly behind.

"So… have you confirmed your summer plans with Nerume?"

"Kakeru has to ask her parents, but she's worried."

"About what?"

Satsuki sighed.

"Well… Nerume doesn't want her parents to find out, but that's not going to be possible. We live so close to Shoudo Academy. I think Goto is right. She's going to get transferred."

Tora slowed a step to glance over her shoulder.

"That would be a reasonable thing to do. What about you, Ms. Unari?"

"Me?"

"Will you transfer as well?"

Satsuki waved her hand dismissively.

"I didn't come here for Nerume. She was here for me. Can't say what the other two will do."

Kurumu clutched the strap of her schoolbag as she let that thought linger.

"But Kakeru just started dating."

Satsuki laughed as Deshi came up to walk alongside her.

"Don't be stupid, Kurumu. I'll admit, that Kitamori guy was okay, but there are other Kirin guys back where I came from. Kakeru could find someone else."

Kurumu's thoughts wandered over what little she knew about Nerume's past. She honestly could not remember the names, but she knew Satsuki had not been the only reason for Nerume to come here. Satsuki had been the excuse.

"Will she be okay going to the same school where her former best friend is dating her first crush?"

Satsuki was hesitant to respond. They walked a solid minute in silence before she shrugged.

"She'll get over it."

"Could you go back there?"

Satsuki snorted.

"We have completely different issues."

Kurumu sighed, unsure what Satsuki's issue had been. The girl simplified it as not wanting to live with her parents anymore because of her brother, but Kurumu worried it had to do with Satsuki's loss of virginity. After another long pause, she forced a smile.

"I guess I shouldn't worry over if you all will transfer out when I'm about to be expelled."

"It does seem silly, right?"

They both chuckled as Tora slowed enough to walk on Kurumu's left. With the four of them walking abreast, they almost took up the entire path.

"Not really. Losing Ms. Genzouyaki and Ms. Shirayuki means I should consider letting the club disband. I know this means so much to Ginei, but I don't see the point in forcing everyone to work so hard."

"But Tobuyoku said she would join if you needed her."

"I think our next paper should be our last."

"Don't say that."

Tora smiled softly.

"I'm sure Ginei will pull some things together so we can put this next one out. After that, I think Kana should consider joining her friend in the manga club while I focus on my duties in the PSC."

Kurumu rolled her eyes.

"Kana has that stalker in the manga club she's trying to avoid."

"It didn't sound that serious. She was able to do Moka's article for her."

"Don't give up on the club, Tora. It really will be dead if you quit."

"I'll see it through to the end of the term. No promises after that."

There was not much said for the rest of the walk to school. Kurumu mulled over her near future, curious how things would play out after the expulsion. She doubted she would become a servant at the Shuzen estate without a fight from her mother which meant she would have to explain the deal she had made. Disappointing her mother was arguably the worst part of this situation, since it felt like she would have a good chance of staying involved with Moka and Tsukune regardless of the expulsion.

She had other random thoughts before arriving at the school. Could vampire blood could cure Nerume? Did Tsukune need more blood from her to become immune to her kiss? Would more blood from her decrease the risk of him becoming a ghoul? Tsukune was tempted by her blood because it was familiar. Did Moka feel tempted by Tsukune because he was her first? Was drinking blood arousing?

Kurumu smiled as Satsuki held the main door open for them. Stepping inside, she wandered over to the aisle where they kept their slippers. She felt heavy, not wanting her high school life to end so soon.

"I'm going to go upstairs and talk with the Headmaster."

Satsuki frowned, taking her slippers out of the cubby.

"What for?"

"I'm curious about Moka and Tokori."

Kurumu retrieved her own slippers, while stepping on the heels of her shoes. She dropped the slippers on the floor, bending over to pick her shoes up.

"Don't you have to schedule an appointment or something?"

Kurumu shrugged as she stowed away her shoes. She effortlessly pushed her feet in her slippers.

"Never have before. I think Kuyo used to watch over his office like a guard dog."

"What's he like?"

Kurumu smiled as Tora and Deshi came over to rejoin them.

"How would you describe the Headmaster?"

Tora glanced aside at Deshi.

"Secretive and mischievous."

Deshi grinned, her eyes opening slightly. She cocked her head aside.

"I good girl."

Kurumu shrugged, starting for the grand staircase. The others followed without comment, ascending to the upper level. Kurumu waved with a glance over her shoulder as she veered around the balcony away from the girls.

"I'll see you later in class."

"Good luck."

It was a short walk to the stairs that would bring her up to the Headmaster's office. She started up them, thinking of what she should say. While she did want to know about Tokori and Moka, she also hoped he might stop playing games and help with Fusamina. As far as she could tell, they were no closer to finding this guy than when she had been first told about him almost a week ago.

So caught up in her thoughts, she bumped into a man on the landing. He growled angrily as she backed up to bow her head in apology. She saw the lower body of two men, one with black slacks that matched his glossy shoes while the other had tan to match his brown loafers.

"I'm so sorry."

"Well if it isn't Ms. Kurono."

The spite in his voice drew her eyes upwards. A soft blue shirt was tucked in those black pants held up by a black, corded leather belt. His textured black tie covered the buttons.

"I advise you to keep your eyes averted."

He seemed an older man with his short, smoky white hair. His complexion was pale but his skin was smooth and without blemish.

"Good morning, Ms. Kurono. What brings you up here?"

She managed a slight smile at the familiar gentleman with the short brown hair on the sides of his balding head. Thin glasses were perched on the nose of Mr. Sawayaka. He wore a gray dress jacket over a white shirt. A green and red checkered tie was tied perfectly at his collar.

"I was hoping to have a word with the Headmaster."

"Don't waste your time, girl. The Headmaster will not succumb to your charms."

Kurumu settled back a step, uncertain what to say.

"I… why were you seeing him?"

"That is none of your business."

"Mr. Saitou is upset that your sentences were not carried out immediately."

Mr. Saitou scowled at the much shorter Mr. Sawayaka.

"It's rubbish. If they wanted to, Mr. Nurari could haul the whole lot of them off to that bitch's home before the lunch hour."

"Careful now. Either you are speaking of the daughter of an influential woman whom could shut down this academy, or you are speaking directly about her."

"You're a coward, Sashiki. You bring shame to your son's memory."

Mr. Saitou pushed her aside as he stomped angrily down the other flight of stairs. Kurumu absently rested her hands on her stomach as she watched him descend. She was lost over how she should feel about the man's harsh words.

"Don't think poorly of him. Mr. Saitou has spent years keeping boys out of trouble with the PSC. It is frustrating for it to end like this."

Kurumu managed a smile.

"So why were you with him?"

"Well… I agree that something could have been done this week. It is strange that the Headmaster feels this injury to the school should remain untreated for so long."

Kurumu's eyes widened.

"Injury? Are you wanting us expelled?"

"I do feel that would be in your best interests. Walk with me."

Mr. Sawayaka gestured up the stairs as he turned and started to ascend. Perplexed, Kurumu only caught up to him by the time he had reached the top. She barely took notice of the familiar, decorative hall beyond the fact that it was empty of other occupants.

"I thought you approved of our club."

"I do and I find these circumstances truly unfortunate. But we can't pretend that nothing happened."

Kurumu shook her head in disbelief as the man walked slowly towards the door to the Headmaster's office at the end of the hall.

"Did you push for Tsukune's execution?"

The man paused. After a short moment, he continued down the hall.

"Yes. The evidence from the investigation left no doubt that Mr. Aono murdered multiple boys from the skating club."

Kurumu scowled.

"How could you be so heartless? Aren't you aware of what those boys did?"

"I am not one of those that investigated this matter. I would no sooner be allowed to be part of that investigation than Mr. Saitou. My daughter is a monstrel."

"But you said-"

"I was asked by the investigators what I felt would be the appropriate punishment. My initial reaction was execution. Once informed of Mr. Aono's true form, I agreed that the responsibility was upon Ms. Akashiya and that they both should be expelled. The punishments leveled against you and Ms. Shirayuki seemed afterthoughts to appease Mr. Saitou."

Kurumu grimaced as they came to a stop in front of the Headmaster's door.

"So the faculty knows."

"Those that were present do. I can only hope that by turning him over to Mrs. Shuzen, she can help Mr. Aono learn to control his bloodlust."

"You're turning him over to her."

"We can't send him back home. The risk of the exposure of our world is too high. Until he can be confirmed as safe, that he won't resort to lethal measures in the face of adversity, it would be in our best interests to keep him away from other humans."

Kurumu sighed, realizing this was exactly what the Headmaster warned her about.

"Would it make a difference if there was someone else that orchestrated this?"

Mr. Sawayaka crossed his arms about his chest.

"You are referring about the incidents caused by Ms. Yakumaru. While Ms. Sasayaki implied that the nurse might have been ordered to tie up loose ends, you would still have to prove such a person exists."

Kurumu paused, wondering if she could reveal information to someone that had called for execution.

"I guess that would be impossible if nobody survived."

"Indeed. That's why it is confusing that the Headmaster has chosen to delay your punishment."

Kurumu sighed, having no idea if this teacher knew about Fusamina or not.

"Did you threaten to resign?"

The man laughed, shaking his head.

"Heavens no. I can't leave this school. My son would never forgive me."

"Mr. Saitou said you shame his memory."

"Mr. Saitou says a lot of harmful things. The conviction he speaks with can be infectious. He does have a handful of teachers willing to resign if justice was not done."

Mr. Sawayaka smiled softly, glancing aside.

"It is always difficult to lose good teachers. Especially those that don't deserve it."

Kurumu felt his sorrow. She wondered if he was upset over the loss of Ms. Kagome. She found it hard to believe anyone would care about Coach Kotsubo's resignation.

"Which teachers were threatening to resign? If you don't mind."

Mr. Sawayaka laughed.

"I know Mr. Midou was respected with the sincerest threat coming from Mr. Fukushima. Mr. Mitani has implied he might stand with Mr. Saitou and Mr. Fukushima, as he has close ties with both of them. I am unsure why Mr. Ikuhata has agreed to resign, possibly convinced to by the others. But I think everyone would agree the loss of Ms. Idatsu would be the worst thing that could happen to the school."

"Ms. Idatsu?"

"Teaches the construction trades elective for the second years. Very amicable woman. Good with her hands and popular with the male students, although that may be due to her rather large… personality."

Kurumu smiled, aware that the man had nervously looked away from her bosom.

"Well… boys love personality."

"Indeed. Ms. Idatsu was hired on as the first monstrel teacher. The only monstrel teacher in any high school, to my knowledge."

Kurumu made a squeak of surprise, which had Mr. Sawayaka chuckle.

"Anyways, I don't know how Mr. Saitou convinced her to join his cause. It's not like other high schools would hire her. I was worried I would have to talk her out of such nonsense."

Kurumu nodded, aware how troublesome a resignation by Ms. Idatsu would be. It would be like Tokori leaving the PSC.

"I feel I have kept you from your talk with the Headmaster long enough."

Mr. Sawayaka nodded to her.

"I wish you well, Ms. Kurono."

Kurumu smiled, watching the man depart. Although she disliked that he had called for Tsukune's execution, he had not betrayed any animosity and had not felt the need to withhold information. Once the top of his bald head descended out of view, Kurumu regarded the door well aware that she would be lucky if the Headmaster treated her with similar candid discussion.

Taking a steady breath, she knocked on the door.

"Come in, Ms. Kurono."

Kurumu drew the door back and walked into the cavernous room. It was as impressive and intimidating as she remembered with the huge windows that overlooked the courtyard. Heavy burgundy curtains flanked these massive sheets of glass, in front of which was an extravagant desk of polished wood and stone. The Headmaster rested comfortably in the opulent cushioned chair facing those across the desk.

The hooded figure was not the only in the room. Two others stood in front of the desk, turned to regard her. One was a slender man of average height, standing with his hands thrust in the pockets of his long, lab coat that hid all but the ends of his gray pants and black loafers. He had faded black hair with flecks of silver on the sides. He regarded her impassively with eyes that were solid white.

The other was a young woman whom was barely taller than Kurumu. She was remarkably thin with her crimson blouse fitting close to her childish body. Her greenish blond tresses were trimmed into a pixie cut with three thin braids stretching down her back to the bottom hem of her tight skirt that hugged high about her thighs. Her slender legs were swathed in black hose while her feet were nestled in tiny black heels. Her ears were pierced with multiple studs up the sides with crimson magatamas dangling from the bottom that nearly touched her narrow shoulders.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No. These two were here because of Mr. Saitou. I delayed their departure for my sake."

Kurumu frowned.

"I don't understand."

"I've been having too many visits from young ladies as of late. I must protect my reputation."

Kurumu rolled her eyes as he chuckled to himself. She wandered over to the group, returning the smile the woman favored her. She had… interesting eyes. It was like looking through a kaleidoscope.

"Allow me to introduce Ms. Kurihara Tsuya, homeroom teacher for third year class three and Mr. Miyanohara Kakushi, third year science teacher. Along with Mr. Yokoyama Koutaku, these are the teachers that handled the investigation."

"I apologize for Mr. Yokoyama. He finds little reason to come to Yokai before the lunch hour. He only teaches the finance elective for the second years."

Kurumu lost her moment of fire at the sound of Ms. Kurihara's soft, soprano voice.

"I was hoping I could speak with you alone."

"There is no need to. These two are fully aware of the deal I have made with you."

Ms. Kurihara picked up a folder from the desk, tucking it against her chest.

"Nasty business, though I do hope Mr. Fusamina is still alive. We will pardon everyone if he can help us put to rest this matter of Antithesis."

Kurumu smiled at a passing thought of Ginei pulling this teacher across his lap for a spanking.

"Can't you provide any sort of assistance?"

Ms. Kurihara glanced over her shoulder at her silent partner. Seeing no response, she walked over to Kurumu, heels clipping the floor. Shifting the folder in her arms, she touched Kurumu's shoulder.

"We can't. Our position must remain neutral."

"It doesn't feel neutral."

Ms. Kurihara smiled, withdrawing her hand.

"Ms. Sasayaki gave us the hospital report on Ms. Sendou. While you may feel that gives justification for these results, we can't ignore the threat Mr. Aono poses to this school."

Kurumu scowled, turning her gaze upon the Headmaster.

"How exactly do you expect me to find someone you don't even know is alive?"

"I think you have many useful talents to find information people are reluctant to give."

Kurumu paused at his words.

"Are you allowing me to use my charm?"

"I would say you have little to lose."

"That is highly inappropriate, Headmaster."

The Headmaster clasped his hands together, leaning forward. His grin was barely visible in the shadows.

"The ends justify the means, Ms. Kurihara. Is it not worth it to end this threat against our school?"

"Beyond your assassination, the goal of Antitheses has not been determined."

"If it was your life they sought, would you feel differently?"

Ms. Kurihara smiled softly.

"I would be confused as to why they would feel I was so important."

Kurumu toyed with the strap of her schoolbag. She had considered resorting to her charm, but that meant spreading word of Fusamina's survival about the school. That could get Fusamina killed if Antitheses was unaware of his survival. She sighed, supposing risking the life of someone that had not bothered to stop Yukari's suffering should not matter to her.

"On the subject of the ladies that have visited you this week, what are your plans for Tokori's family?"

"I find no reason to trouble myself with the woes of Ms. Meirowasa."

"The monstrel girl from the PSC?"

The Headmaster nodded.

"Her family should have friends to turn to. With Ms. Yakumaru disposed of, I believe Antitheses would be foolish to trouble the family further."

"Yes. It would be far too suspicious for an accident to befall Ms. Meirowasa now."

Kurumu scowled.

"So you won't do anything?"

"That would imply that the school is responsible for her plight. There is no reason to assume that."

Kurumu grimaced, realizing she would only be wasting her time to argue with him.

"And what about Moka? I heard you suspended her from school."

"I've moved her to suite 413. She seemed quite troubled by the news. You may wish to visit her soon."

"Of course she would be troubled. You kicked her out and told her we would all be expelled."

"I had no reason to lie to the girl."

"There is also the matter of interference."

Kurumu frowned at Ms. Kurihara.

"I understand a test has been arranged for Mr. Aono to prove his ability to retain control. It was our decision to remove Ms. Akashiya from the equation."

Kurumu paused, recalling Mrs. Shuzen's words about a cleaner.

"That's why you delayed the expulsion."

The Headmaster chuckled.

"Part of the reason. Naturally I do hope you succeed. I would prefer an end to this threat on my life."

"If Mr. Aono passes the test which would confirm his ability to remain in control and your club is able to expose Antitheses, we would have enough reason to rescind our decision for expulsion."

"I do have to wonder if Mr. Aono will emerge a true vampire or a ghoul."

Kurumu shook her head, doubting she would get any useful information. Turning about, she stalked off for the door.

"I hope my holy lock will meet my expectations. I spent so much time making that bauble."

Annoyed, she left the Headmaster to his musings and games.

* * *

Kurumu smiled at the woman as she handed over a PSC lunch tray. Wordlessly she followed the other two girls as Satsuki got her tray behind her. Deshi guided the door open with her staff, effortlessly holding her tray with a single finger and her thumb. She grinned back at them with her eyes barely open as she allowed Tora to pass in front of her.

Not much had transpired since this morning. Doubting a bunch of first years would have any knowledge about the Outcasts or Fusamina, Kurumu had kept her talk with her classmates to harmless subjects. She confirmed the rumors about her pending expulsion but promised the remaining newspaper club would continue to put out papers. Kurumu even felt like giving credit to Hazumi's handmaiden theory, clarifying that her service was to Moka's sister which was why she ended up being part of the expulsion deal. That girl was so tickled by the revelation that her ears popped out.

Not really knowing what she expected to learn, she had inquired about the trio of teachers handling the investigation. It was not much. Ichida knew Mr. Yokoyama was the advisor for the chess club and Hineri knew Ms. Kurihara was the Japanese instructor for one of her senior softball players. Nobody had a clue whom Mr. Miyanohara was.

Before heading down for lunch, she had informed Tora and Tsukune about Moka's new home. Agreeing to keep this information within the club, they had parted ways. Tsukune and Mizore both wanted to avoid the cafeteria, so he was picking up a sandwich from the school store. He hoped Bikiyama's group would not mind if they joined them for lunch.

"I'll see you later."

Deshi wagged her staff as she trailed behind Tora in the gym. Kurumu lingered a moment for Satsuki to fall in step with her. They walked steadily across the noisy cafeteria, intent on joining the baseball team.

"Hey, I know it's a bit late, but do you think you could also interview a couple of them?"

"What?"

"Just the two younger brothers. I will have my hands full with the first years and I doubt you need to do much with the seniors."

Satsuki frowned as they neared the two tables the baseball team had reserved. Both had four boys seated about them. Kurumu immediately recognized Borohata with his peppered hair done up in those numerous, short braids. The tallest one sitting next to him had to be Zokubu's younger brother, figuring if he did not have his dirty blond hair in that ponytail he would look almost identical. She did not recognize the silver haired guy or the kid with the crimped, shoulder length hair.

"Sit over there and do what you can. You have my notes."

Satsuki shrugged, angling over to that table while Kurumu continued over to the other table, favoring Ikazuchi with a smile. She set her tray down beside him while pulling the notebook out from beneath it. She opened the notebook, freeing her mechanical pencil from the binding before smiling at the others about the table.

"Welcome to our den of iniquity."

She frowned at Ikazuchi as she took her seat.

"What does that mean?"

"I honestly don't know. Sounds cool."

She smirked, shaking her head as she flipped open the notebook. She had borrowed this from Satsuki, taking some time second period to copy her interview format on the first empty sheet. She wondered if she should start with Ikazuchi. Despite sharing homeroom with him for weeks, she honestly did not know a whole lot about him. Not even his first name.

She guessed the shorter young man with the crew cut, platinum hair sitting beside him had to be his cousin. She did not recall the name of the senior starting pitcher. The other two boys were stout. The bigger one had his head shaven with gleaming garnet eyes. His arms were thick like a bodybuilder. The other had a mess of hair that hung over his eyes. A golden ring hung from the septum of his nose.

"So how did you avoid the line?"

"My cousin picks out my tray for me. The lunch ladies love him."

The cousin glanced up with a slight flash in his blue eyes. He shook his head, putting down another mouthful.

"I take it that most of you have fourth period gym."

She was answered with grunts as the boys kept their focus on their meals. Ikazuchi laughed, paying little attention to his lunch.

"My cousin is in Mr. Nakanishi's homeroom. That's class six, right?"

The senior sighed, setting his chopsticks down to regard her.

"I'm Gizatochi Denji, from class six. My cousin and I are both in the computer program."

"I don't recall seeing you in Tora's computer class."

Ikazuchi laughed.

"I'm not surprised. When you walked in on our class last week, you looked completely out of it."

Kurumu frowned.

"I'm surprised Tora did not mention it."

"Oh? Is there a reason for her to mention it?"

"Huh?"

"Is she interested?"

Kurumu smiled, waving dismissively.

"No. I just thought she would mention other classmates in her elective."

He chuckled.

"I'm sure she didn't mention Hedoyami either."

Kurumu smiled, scratching down the note about their electives under their respective names.

"I don't have your first name."

"Inuki."

"Serious?"

"But I'm not an okami or inugami, if you are curious."

Kurumu grinned at a thought.

"Nekomusume?"

"Now that would be wrong on so many levels."

Kurumu glanced up as a pair of boys wandered into view. The ashen gray haired boy with the mullet took the seat across from her. He was about Ginei's height and flashed her a familiar toothy grin. The other massive boy took his seat between the other stout boys. This ginger had his hair tugged back in a short tail and had multiple ear and nose piercings. Things were looking cramped that side of the table.

"So this is the famous Ms. Kurono."

Kurumu smiled at the boy across the table. She nodded slightly.

"Hitomure Satoshi."

"A true dog spirit."

Kurumu smirked as Hitomure waved his chopsticks menacingly at Ikazuchi. She jotted down his name, somewhat familiar with him.

"I heard you are from the Shibata district and are in class four."

He grinned at Ikazuchi.

"Told you I'm popular with the ladies."

Kurumu giggled, shaking her head.

"I picked that up from Senyou in my class."

"Oh? Well… Nobuyuki is a little bitch."

Kurumu smiled despite herself, though it seemed only Ikazuchi was amused with the comment. The rest of the boys carried on with their meals without interest. Two more boys wandered over to join them. A young man with short, curly, tangerine locks sat next to Gizatochi while a blue haired boy with frosty white highlights settled down even further down this side. There was barely any room left to the table.

"I didn't ask Senyou, but are there any other players from Shibata on your team?"

"I'm the only one. These three bears are from Sekikawa."

Kurumu perked up at that, gesturing at the trio of large boys.

"I know two of you are first years. Which one is Hazama?"

The ginger glanced up with crimson eyes.

"From class nine, right? What's your full name?"

The young man set his chopsticks down, gruffly jostling the shorter boy between him and Hitomure.

"Hazama Fumitsuke. The runt here is Fukuyoka Masahiko."

The runt with the bangs over his eyes grunted, ignoring Hazama. He was not even close to being the shortest at the table.

"And this is Touremasen Toushi."

Kurumu nodded, jotting down their names for now. Hitomure chuckled at her notes.

"Hazama is Fumi. Touremasen is Toutou and Fukuyoka is Mutsu."

"Huh?"

Ikazuchi chuckled.

"Coach encourages nicknames."

"So what's yours?"

Several chuckles sounded about the table, Gizatochi shaking his head.

"Well… the idea is to have a shorter nickname so Denji and I stick with our normal names."

"Coach calls him sparkles."

"But he's right about Denji."

Kurumu smiled at the blue haired boy that had made the last comment.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Fukisarashi Hiroto. I'm the hero of this team."

Kurumu vaguely recalled this was one of the starters. With a slight smile, she gestured to the reddish haired boy on his left.

"He is Himura Netsui. We call him Tsui. And Hitomure is Toshi."

A hand clapped down on her shoulder as a familiar beige haired boy slipped in on her left. She scooted over to make room for Asobitani as Zaisan and Oshaberi studied the other side of the table as if looking at it would make more space for them.

"You never mentioned nicknames."

Asobitani shrugged as Zaisan shook his head. Oshaberi squeezed in next to Hitomure.

"I'll try the other table."

Several boys chuckled as Zaisan tried to find a spot to sit at the other table which was also full.

"So what's your nickname?"

"His is bench."

"Fuck off."

Kurumu grinned, glancing at Oshaberi.

"Is it really?"

"It's Yuu. We only use them in the field."

"Though it's convenient when some guys have a whole mouthful."

Chuckles answered Hitomure's remark. Realizing the boys had not quite followed her plans for Satsuki to firm up her senior interviews, or for her to do the first years since it looked like Abe was at the other table and likely so was that Yamadachi kid, she supposed she should simply make due.

"So do you guys always sit in the same spots?"

"Sort of. The boys from Tokamachi like to keep close so we let them."

Kurumu smiled, aware that Oshaberi, Asobitani and Zaisan were from the same community in Tsunan.

"Are any of the other guys from your junior high?"

"No. Those three are from Tainai. I don't even remember where the fuck Himura is from."

"Sanjo."

Kurumu recalled the three gorgon girls from the archery team were from that district.

"Bokuseki?"

"Huh?"

Kurumu frowned.

"I think that's the name of a village in Sanjo."

His golden eyes lit up.

"Oh. Yea. No, not from there. Though I know some kids from there."

"Know? You're fucking Kusou."

Himura smacked Fukisara… Hiroto's shoulder. It was easier and she felt it would be too impolite to use his nickname.

"Is this a girl from the kimono club?"

"You've met my girlfriend?"

Kurumu laughed, shaking her head.

"I know a couple of your seniors are dating. How about the rest of you?"

Several boys snickered without comment. She arched an eyebrow at Hitomure.

"I'm keeping my options open. I think these three wouldn't know what to do with a girl."

Hazama straightened up with a scowl.

"Not rocket science, mutt. No reason to chase skirts."

Touremasen pounded the table with his huge fist.

"Right. A man must have value to a woman. We're just boys."

Hitomure chuckled, thumbing at the trio.

"Have to admire traditional values. It's a good fallback excuse when you can't find a girl."

Kurumu grinned at the scowls thrown at Hitomure.

"I'm guessing you boys might know Ushio's cousin, Makiba."

Touremasen and Hazama both bellowed out chuckles while Fukuyoka continued to eat in silence.

"That girl has spunk. Reminds me of Kettou."

Touremasen waved a meaty hand dismissively.

"More like Kouyama. She joined volleyball to be with her."

"That's true. Rough girls, the whole lot. Be fun to court any of them."

"Not Keishutani though. Heard from Pa that she to be groomed."

Hazama frowned.

"Already? For who?"

"Don't know. Not from our village though."

"Shame."

"What exactly is groomed?"

The boys chuckled.

"Marriage."

Kurumu's eyes widened, aware that Keishutani was Makiba's friend in home economics.

"Already?"

Touremasen shrugged his huge shoulders.

"Who knows? These things can be years out."

"Surprised she'd agree to it. She's younger than me."

Kurumu smiled, wondering if Ushio would know anything about Keishutani.

"So when do you turn sixteen."

"October seventh. Her birthday is in December."

Kurumu chuckled, amazed that she was older than this massive hulk.

"So I understand that you're the special catcher for Gizatochi."

"That is correct."

"Are you in the business or computer programs?"

He shook his broad head.

"I prefer working my hands. I'm in the construction trade elective this year and took shop last year, which is what these two are doing."

She nodded, not too surprised with that. Nearly all of the boys from soccer had been in these manly electives. She suspected if she ever got to do the basketball team, she would find more guys from shop.

"What do you plan to do in the future?"

"Play ball. Win some games. Graduate. Get a job in the human world. Manual labor stuff."

Kurumu smiled at the simplicity of his answers.

"Marriage?"

"If some girl will have me."

Several guys chuckled as Kurumu pointed her pencil at Hazama.

"What about you?"

"Ditto."

She smirked, glancing aside as another round of chuckles followed.

"You can't ditto your future. Come on. Hopes and dreams?"

Hazama guffawed, shaking his head.

"I'm content with getting through the season. I can worry about next year when I get there."

Kurumu sighed, wondering if she should even bother with their silent friend. He probably would say the same things.

"Either of you want to list off favorite things?"

"Boobs, baseball and pizza."

Kurumu shook her head at Hitomure's jovial remark. All that time with Ginei was paying off.

"I know a couple girls from Shibata. Kiba and Matsudera."

"Is there a threat incoming?"

Kurumu paused, having not thought about going that direction.

"Should there be?"

"I think I'll pass."

Kurumu smiled, tapping her pencil against the notebook.

"So what elective are you in?"

"I'm in the business program. Not a good class to pick up a date, I'll tell you that."

"Huh?"

"It's a full class of thirty and we only have five girls in there. Ms. Amesuki from my class, some porker from class six and three girls from class three. Hanetsume, Tobuyoku and Dokiniji."

Kurumu perked up at the names of her friends. Neither had said anything about their elective being full of boys. Surely that would have been something for Hanetsume to complain about.

"That's surprising."

"Not really."

Kurumu frowned, glancing at Gizatochi. Realizing her attention, he shrugged.

"A lot of girls decide to take home ec and put choir as their second. If you pick computer or business, you lock yourself out of ever doing either."

"Hmm. I didn't think about that."

"Joke about these guys being traditional all you like but most girls are the same way. They want a family more than a career."

Hitomure shrugged at Gizatochi's assessment.

"Yea, well… a career is only useful to fund a family. It's just guys wanting to make the money."

Oshaberi chuckled.

"Exactly. Who the fuck actually wants to work for the sake of working? Sure, it's great to do a good job but it's for the money. And money buys the things you want."

"That's the simple way to approach things."

Kurumu smiled at Gizatochi.

"What about you? Are you planning to do something in computers?"

"I think our high school program is too far behind to make any rational plans. I will need college to better shape any ideas for the future."

"Any romantic interests?"

Ikazuchi snorted.

"Denji couldn't handle the chaos a girl would bring to his life."

"I simply agree with Toushi. There's no reason to pursue a girl at this time unless your goal is to use her either to sate your body or your ego."

"Why not both?"

Gizatochi rolled his eyes at his cousin's remark.

"If you are so eager for a woman, why have you hesitated? You've known about her for weeks."

"Because Uncle would kill me if I did anything with that princess. Besides, you're his son. I think Lord Sakigake would approve of you before me."

"It's not like she's his daughter."

"What are you two talking about?"

Ikazuchi grinned.

"Ms. Shindou Asuka from class one. Your name drop of her uncle pretty much told us everything."

"My father is the mayor of Uchimori, our village in the Tainai district."

Kurumu frowned, recalling some Tengu were from that district.

"So you both are Tengu?"

Ikazuchi laughed as Gizatochi shook his head.

"That would be my village, Hateshinai."

Kurumu smiled at Hiroto, though she had never heard of a blue haired Tengu.

"Okay, that's confusing."

Ikazuchi touched his chest while gesturing at his cousin.

"I heard you went to her birthday party. Denji and I are both the same race as Ms. Shindou."

Now she felt stupid and confused.

"But I thought she was like rare. She made a big deal about it."

Gizatochi rolled his eyes.

"There's no way that girl was unaware of my father. I'm surprised she hasn't tracked me down."

Kurumu mulled that over, wondering if Asuka might have deceived her.

"You wouldn't mind if I asked her about knowing you?"

"You can't be serious."

Kurumu shrugged.

"She's never admitted awareness of there being other Raiji here. It's why she insisted I put her uncle's name in the article."

"I bet she's waiting for you to make the first move."

"You can have her. I'm not interested."

Kurumu wondered what she would say to Asuka today. That girl was so direct. It made little sense for her to avoid Gizatochi if she knew about him.

"I'll drop your name and see how she reacts."

"She is cute."

The senior glared at his cousin.

"She's trouble. You should steer clear of her."

Ikazuchi grinned, turning to Kurumu.

"You can tell her about me. She's a little short and not nearly as blessed as you have been, but she might be a late bloomer."

Kurumu smirked.

"I wouldn't count on her getting bigger boobs."

Several boys chuckled at her frank response. She glanced at her wrist before remembering she no longer had a watch. She sighed, tapping the ribbon tied about her wrist.

"Coach said we can do the pictures tomorrow after practice. With our game on Saturday, he wants a light practice tomorrow and Friday off."

Kurumu nodded, thinking she needed to catch Kamitsuku before he left class today. If that failed, she would need Honda to pass word to Uchiyama. She might consider doing both.

"That should work. Hmm. I think I don't have much on Hiroto."

"What exactly do you want?"

"Or Himura for that matter. But I'll start with asking what elective you're in."

Hiroto gestured at Himura.

"We're both in the computer program. I'm also engaged but still a virgin unlike this lucky bastard."

Kurumu blinked in shock as the boys chuckled about her.

"Um… is it okay that I write down the girls you two are involved with."

"Sure. Unlike him, I've known my girlfriend forever. It was arranged by our parents four years ago."

"At least I'm not related to Hebiko. His fiancée is his cousin."

Kurumu remained at a loss. She knew some pureblood families allowed cousin marriage so it should not be that surprising. It was definitely not a practice of the Tengu.

"Oh. That's nice."

Hiroto chuckled.

"Her name is Hayate Chirimi. She's a first year in class eleven."

Kurumu wrote the name down, pausing at the familiarity.

"I know a Hayate from class one. He's a boy."

"Yea. Also my cousin, though not her brother. He grew up in my village while she's from Koutoukumo in the new Aga district."

Kurumu smiled softly, thinking she knew quite a few names from class eleven.

"I didn't pick up what homerooms you are both from."

"I'm from Nakanishi's class one and he's from Kuwabara's class three."

"Ishihara's class eight. Think Mutsu is in first year class eight. Don't recall the teacher."

Kurumu grinned, nodding at Touremasen.

"I actually knew his. I think I'm forgetting something."

Hitomure smirked.

"Probably your lunch. You've barely touched it."

Kurumu smiled, lowering her head as the boys had another round of laughter. She supposed that was true. As she toyed with the idea of actually eating, she wondered if Satsuki was making any progress at her table. Being two seniors shy, she certainly hoped the girl had taken the initiative to interview the younger Borohata and Zokubu.

"Well… I have English next so I'll just eat here instead of attending a class I don't understand."

Hitomure chuckled.

"That's right. You have Mr. Nagamushi too. That guy's a quack."

"May as well continue with the interviews. So Himura. Plans for the future?"

"Probably something that involves Kusou's ankles behind her ears."

As the boys started into another fit of chuckles, Kurumu hoped she would have enough time.

* * *

The moment the bell rang, Kurumu sprung from her chair intent on the door. She already had her things put away and her schoolbag slung across her torso. With vacant seats in front of her and Deshi always being slow to get up, Kurumu was able to get out into the hall before Ms. Sunao.

It had been a busy second half of the day. She had skipped her fifth period to organize her notes and finally eat her meal. Satsuki had done no more than what she had been asked to, leaving Kurumu with four boys on the team left to interview. She figured she could handle that tomorrow at the shoot. She had to catch Kamitsuku before he left.

They had been prepping sweets for the oven today, keeping her busy for most the hour. She suspected Asuka knew about Gizatochi despite the awkward denial which blatantly betrayed knowing his gender. She would have pushed for more but the other girls did it for her, frustrating the blond into silence and drawing Ms. Hitori's ire. It was the first time the teacher left her desk to stand watch over their station for over ten minutes, making them all feel bad.

They were learning tennis in gym and everybody had to participate. Kurumu had been up for a half hour of activity chasing balls. Her body ached from all the bouncing about, wondering if she needed a firmer sports bra. At least she would be back on the sidelines tomorrow. It sucked to be sore with nothing to show for it. With the boys off doing baseball, Tsukune had been too far away to enjoy the spectacle.

She spied Kamitsuku with Tomisaki walking out of the class a couple paces ahead of her. The russet haired boy from the cheerleader squad turned towards her, grinning and offering a wave.

"Wait up, Kamitsuku."

Tomisaki smirked, turning aside as Kamitsuku paused to look over his shoulder. His eyes were as weary as Tsukune's had been. Kurumu wagged her fingers at Tomisaki as she bounced past him.

"I was hoping you could do some pictures for me."

Kamitsuku grinned with a delicious thought. Amused, she shook her head.

"For my article, dummy."

"I knew that."

"Mhm. Meet me at the ballfield after school tomorrow."

He fiddled with the strap of his schoolbag as he absently moved closer to the balcony railing to allow other students to pass.

"Should I come alone?"

"If you think you can handle the baseball team on your own."

He nodded thoughtfully.

"Baseball. I'll see if Sangi will help out. Can't promise any others."

"Oh? What about Uchiyama?"

"He's been curious when you will do the softball team. If you will do it."

Kurumu smiled softly, noting the other students that walked by.

"Kumiko keeps asking about it too. I want to, but there's this whole expulsion thing."

He shrugged.

"It's not like there's anything you can do about that. It sounds like they made up their minds."

"Yea."

"Do what you can do and we'll have this big going away party for you next week."

Kurumu cocked her head aside.

"Are you arranging this?"

"Sangi is putting something together. I think she wants to take you all out to dinner next Thursday night. I have no idea whom all is involved or invited."

"Aren't you a wealth of information."

He chuckled, glancing over his shoulder.

"Well I've had my hands full with other things lately. Serious stuff watching a camera all night long."

Kurumu smiled, vaguely remembering what the boys were doing with Umizake.

"You're all being silly. What if these guys are being grabbed on the way to school?"

Kamitsuku chuckled.

"We realize this. We figure by recording our hall we will at least have a better time for the crime. We might not even have the right day for the first two victims."

Kurumu grimaced at the sound of that.

"Don't think like that. None of the missing girls died so you should hope for better."

"I don't know about that. Every kidnapping story has a villain torturing girls for as long as they can. Don't hear much about them doing it to guys."

A small hand touched her side. Asuka favored her with a slight smile, withdrawing her hand while making a nod at the class.

"Can I talk with you?"

Kurumu waved at Kamitsuku.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Count on it."

Kurumu crossed the busy hallway with the blond at her side. They stepped into the classroom. With a glance at the board, Kurumu realized it was Tsukune's turn for class duties with Ms. Arashimideru. Tsukune was pushing a broom with Tora holding the dustpan while Mizore watched from the shadows. The stoic Arashimideru was diligently wiping off the chalk board. It appeared the rest of the students had filtered out during her short conversation with Kamitsuku.

"Won't you be late to practice?"

Asuka smiled, turning about to lean against Tomisaki's desk.

"Coach is giving the field to the soccer team for the rest of the week. They have a big game."

Kurumu smirked, glancing at the empty desks in the front row.

"Those two birds flew the coup awful quick. Didn't say anything to me."

Asuka giggled.

"I saw them walk out the back. I don't think they noticed me."

Kurumu paused, regarding Tsukune. He was fixated on his task, absently chatting with Tora.

"So what's up?"

"I'm sorry."

"About?"

Asuka made a sour face.

"Gizatochi was my excuse to come to Yokai."

"So do you want to meet him?"

Asuka shrugged, glancing at the vacant teacher desk.

"Sort of. Maybe. I really didn't want to go to Terasu Institute."

Asuka smiled softly.

"It's not a fun place. Worse than our junior high. I think they only accept ten or twelve races. Yuu's family would have to petition for her to attend and even then she would need purebloods to vouch for her. My word would have not been enough."

"You're here because of Taijin."

Asuka sighed with a slight nod.

"She did have other places she could go. Shinjou High is much nicer and a bigger school than Terasu, but it's tucked away in the corner of the prefecture, close to where Akito touches Miyagi. That's so far away that she would have had to live on campus. My parents would have never agreed to send me there."

Kurumu smiled.

"You should drop your plans of quitting school for my sake."

"I'm sorry I didn't say something about Gizatochi."

"I'm a little surprised you didn't try to meet this guy. You seemed excited to find another Raiji."

Asuka shrugged with a slight smile.

"I honestly didn't know his family would have anyone here. I knew about the Gizatochi clan in Niigata. It's smaller than mine. We have about a dozen families in Yuusei, all related to some degree. There's another clan his size in Miyazaki and one about twice mine's size in Nagoya. I actually flipped a coin on whether or not I would come to Yokai for Gizatochi or Imoshinai for Kashikoikata."

Asuka looked at Honda as the girl entered through the front door with Kana. Kurumu quickly waved to the two as they walked over. Kana settled in Kamitsuku's seat while Honda lingered beside the desk. Kurumu smiled at Arashimideru, whom was picking up her things from the teacher desk.

"Arashimideru. What's your opinion on Ikazuchi?"

The girl paused as she pulled the strap of her schoolbag over her head. She absently flicked the left tufted tail of silvery hair to be free of the cord as she settled the strap neatly across her torso. Her cerulean eyes were calm and thoughtful as she slowly approached.

"I went to junior high with him."

Kurumu was unsure how she felt about that revelation. She knew Arashimideru had not been friends with Hiboshi prior but had not pressed for too many details on the quiet, tall girl's past. With a smile, Kurumu gestured at Asuka.

"This is Shindou Asuka."

"I'm aware whom she is, Ms. Kurono."

Asuka giggled, shaking her head while Kurumu felt silly about forgetting these two shared gym.

"What are we doing?"

"I was asking her opinion of him because he is Gizatochi's cousin."

Asuka's eyes flashed with interest.

"He's a first year?"

"So are you from Uchimori or Hateshinai?"

Arashimideru cocked her head aside, intrigued by Kurumu's inquiry.

"Hateshinai. I'm a sylph."

Asuka laughed, pointing at the tall girl.

"See! A pureblood."

"Nothing special about that, Ms. Shindou."

Arashimideru regarded Honda whom had turned away after the curt remark. Her eyes slowly drifted away to address Kurumu.

"I do hope Ms. Shindou doesn't have serious expectations of Mr. Ikazuchi. He's not that mature."

"I didn't even know about him ten minutes ago."

Kurumu giggled at the odd thoughts crossing her mind. She had a little more than a week to avoid expulsion and she was still chatting about finding boys for her friends.

"How do you feel about the expulsion, Arashimideru? Tsukune and Moka are your lab partners. This whole thing must be very inconvenient for you."

Arashimideru shrugged nonchalantly.

"I feel Mr. Aono would be expelled even if he had killed a half dozen sylphs."

"Exactly the point I was making yesterday."

"I've worked with Mr. Aono and Ms. Akashiya. Trying to paint them as racists is people trying to pretend those murdered boys did nothing wrong."

"Don't forget that they put down the old PSC headed by Kuyo, whom was blatantly racist."

Arashimideru glanced up as Tsukune came over to join them with Mizore in his shadow. The sylph smiled softly, which was an unusual expression for her.

"I don't think anyone wants him expelled, including Ms. Hiboshi. We are all so relieved that they decided against execution that expulsion feels acceptable. It's not what we want."

"Thank you, Ms. Arashimideru."

She nodded to Tsukune.

"I shall see you tomorrow, Mr. Aono. Ladies."

Arashimideru straightened up and stalked out the open front door. Kana snorted out a laugh as she flipped a page in her sketchbook. It was quickly apparent that Kana's amusement was unrelated.

"So… Aono. Tsukune. Your opinion on Ikazuchi?"

He smiled at Asuka, glancing at Tora as she came up the aisle.

"Ms. Shindou, right?"

Asuka nodded as everyone settled in a casual circle.

"He's kind of tall."

Kurumu laughed, which caused Asuka to quickly join in. Even Tora had a smug grin.

"Come on, Tsukune. I remember you drawing his profile in class."

"That was an assignment."

"Would you say he's attractive?"

Tsukune paused with a nervous grin.

"I don't know if I could answer that."

Asuka pushed off the desk to walk down the aisle. Stopping next to Tora, she reached over the vacant desk behind Kana to poke at Tsukune's side.

"Like is he cute or handsome?"

"I wouldn't know the difference."

"Smart?"

"I think he scored next to me. We're about the same academically."

"He was two places below you but he was higher in the assessments."

Kurumu smirked at Tora.

"Taking a page out of Yukari's book?"

"I don't remember how much higher."

Asuka leaned on the desk, cupping her cheek in a palm as she cocked her head.

"Is he fun to be around?"

Tsukune chuckled.

"He's a goofball. Him and Yougan are always up to something. You would think the two grew up together with how they act."

Kurumu grinned.

"Did you ask if they did?"

"I overheard the two talking about whom they went to school with in junior high. Yougan grew up with Ms. Asakira from class one while Ikazuchi went to junior high with Mr. Hayate, the other class one rep. They had a moment. It was funny."

Kurumu smirked.

"I can imagine."

Asuka slapped the desk, straightening up and crossing her arms.

"That settles it. I shall meet this boy and demand to know why he's taken so long to talk with me."

"You may want to warn him if he has a younger brother."

Asuka wagged a sparkling finger at Mizore, clearly amused.

"Don't you start spreading rumors. I'm not into younger boys."

Kurumu chuckled, crossing her arms below her breasts.

"You might have to be. Ikazuchi turned sixteen on the fifth of June."

Asuka whirled about with a smirk. She rolled her eyes with a slight toss of her head.

"Whatever. That's not even a week younger than me."

"Don't you have club to run off to? We have a club meeting."

Asuka regarded Mizore with amusement.

"Oh please. Don't pretend like you contribute anything to this club."

"I'm busy keeping an eye on Tsukune."

"You don't have to do that."

"I don't mind."

"I do."

Kurumu chuckled at his frustration. She absently pawed at her sweater with a random thought about laundry. She doubted she could ever wash her clothes with him again without thinking about their last encounter and how Mizore had watched.

There was a slight rap on the door. Tokori stepped into the room with Umizake at her side. She managed a smile while approaching them. Umizake remained quietly at the door.

"Pardon the intrusion but I'm supposed to walk Kurumu home."

Kana snorted, setting her sketchbook down as she regarded the pair.

"Well there's a familiar tall, dark and mysterious. I remember you from Moka's birthday."

Tokori smiled, bowing her head slightly as attention shifted to Umizake.

"I forgot you were in the PSC. What brings you here?"

"I'm here for Aono."

Kurumu smirked.

"Are you sure you're not here for Mizore?"

Umizake glanced at Mizore whom had cocked her head aside. The snow girl had her hands stuffed in her center pocket. The two stared coldly at each other.

"Quite. We are monitoring the situation in our dorm."

Kurumu waved her hand dismissively.

"Yes, yes. Still, don't you want to say something about her pending expulsion?"

There was another long pause as the two stared impassively at each other.

"Where do you plan to go?"

Mizore glanced at Tsukune for a moment.

"That's not your concern."

"Mr. Aono will be taken to the Shuzen estate. I doubt you will be allowed to follow."

"I have no intentions of returning home."

"When was it decided I was going to the Shuzen estate?"

Kurumu chuckled, aware that this fact had somehow escaped conversation.

"What did you think they would do with you, Tsukune? They can't send you home in your condition."

He paused at Tora's stern remarks. He absently touched his chest.

"I didn't think I'd go there. Moka sounded so certain we would not meet again."

Kurumu recognized his logic.

"We don't really know this, Tora. While Mrs. Shuzen will take Tsukune into custody, I don't know where Moka or I will end up."

"But I shall remain with Tsukune. This woman has no power over me."

Umizake sighed.

"So much trouble."

"You can go home and tell my family that I have made my decision."

Umizake regained his neutral air as he regarded his fiancée.

"I will inform my father so he can apologize for your behavior before you get yourself killed. I imagine your demise would be most unfortunate for him and your village."

"You can also break off our engagement."

"Never. Now Aono. You are coming with me so we can continue our surveillance."

Tsukune nervously glanced between Mizore and Umizake.

"Should we eat dinner first?"

"We agreed to eat in shifts. Mr. Yamabato and Mr. Kinusawa will have dinner first."

"I'm coming too."

Umizake glanced aside.

"What for? You won't convince me to change my mind."

"I'm to watch over him."

"Hardly effective when you watch from the shadows of the exterior stairway."

Tsukune paused in shock as Mizore cocked her head.

"Then allow me inside."

Umizake paused, turning his eyes upon Tsukune.

"If you have no objections, I will allow it."

"I… no. I guess."

"Then we should get going."

Umizake turned on his heel and promptly stepped out into the hall. Tsukune quickly walked back to his desk to retrieve his things and Mizore slowly followed him about.

"So that guy is her fiancé?"

Kurumu chuckled, nodding at Kana's inquiry. Asuka shook her head, astonished as Tsukune started for the back door with Mizore in tow.

"She's so short compared to him."

Kurumu shrugged, thinking about how the height difference between Ikazuchi and Asuka would work out. Asuka was only slightly taller than Mizore but Ikazuchi was likely shorter than Umizake.

"I think they make an interesting couple."

Honda huffed at Kana's remark.

"More like volatile. What are you drawing?"

"Another sketch I might use for the comic. Does anyone know how to contact Morioka?"

Kurumu shrugged, aware that they were the only ones left in the room. She smiled at Tokori.

"What did you want again?"

Tokori laughed despite her tenseness.

"I was told last night to bring you back to the suite. My mother was annoyed that you didn't show up."

"Well… I felt you might want some space."

Asuka cocked her head.

"What exactly is going on? Are you two fighting?"

Tora smiled, gesturing at them.

"Kurumu has taken in Ms. Meirowasa's family since their home burned down over the weekend."

Asuka touched her chest, falling back a step.

"What?! That is so wrong. You didn't say anything about your house burning down."

Tokori winced.

"It didn't seem like something I'd want to share."

Asuka wrung her hands.

"Can I do something?"

Tokori sighed, shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it. Anyways, Mom gave me your key, so if you want a change of clothes, you have to come home."

"I heard the school refused to give you a suite."

Tokori groaned, slumping her shoulders as Asuka's concern visibly deepened.

"It's no big deal. Mom went out looking for places to rent this morning. She's probably waiting for us because she didn't feel right about leaving Yakusoku alone but she can't take him to work with her. She needs us to watch him tonight."

"I'll watch him."

Tokori favored Asuka with a suspicious stare.

"Don't you have a practice to go to?"

"Sheesh. Everyone sounds so eager to run me out the door."

Kurumu chuckled, fiddling with the strap about her shoulder.

"So what happened to begging Ms. Sawayaka to take you in?"

Tokori sighed.

"I asked yesterday but she told me this morning that her father won't allow it. They have a guest over and he feels it would be inappropriate for a young lady to sleep over."

Kurumu frowned, quickly deducing the guest had to be a man.

"Would this guest be Fusamina?"

Tokori laughed, rocking back on her heels as she shook her head.

"Mikomi hates Fusamina. If he had come over, I would know it"

Kurumu nodded, supposing she would trust Tokori on that.

"So who is this guest?"

Tokori shrugged.

"Probably that guy I've seen over at their place several times. He's been dropping in on them for as long as I can remember."

"If you've known him for years, why would this be a problem?"

Tokori smirked.

"Probably because I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Is he a relative or something?"

"I don't think so. He was a playful sort. Always tripping us up on our words. Her father would always shoo us out of the house when this guy was around."

"He sounds like a suspicious character."

Tokori grinned as she stared off.

"Yea. I guess he is. We would never let ourselves be alone with him. We were all a little scared he was the sort to abduct children."

Asuka snickered.

"You seem fond of him."

Tokori poked the blond in the shoulder.

"You're still small enough for snatching."

Kurumu chuckled.

"Do you ever hang out with your old friends?"

Tokori paused in thought. She shrugged.

"I got my part time job a couple weeks after turning fourteen. And Tobi started hanging out with other kids from school."

She paused, smiling at a thought.

"Her parents have this huge playhouse in the back that even has a working kitchen. It was a good place to hang out when we didn't feel like going home."

"Who's Tobi?"

"Tensai Tobi. She's a senior in the manga club."

"I know her."

Kana frowned after her outburst.

"But she said she lived on campus."

"That's right. She convinced her parents to let her stay with Ms. Netsukaze. Nice girl from Tochimoeru."

Kurumu smiled, having heard that village name earlier today.

"So she's from Sanjo."

"Yea, that's right."

Kurumu paused as she thought about these things. She glanced at Tora, whom shrugged.

"We should get going. I really don't want to deal with another lecture from my mother."

"Can I come too?"

Tokori sighed, shaking her head at Asuka's request.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

Asuka sprung past Kurumu to cling to Tokori's arm. The girl rolled her eyes as she started for the front door. Grinning, Kurumu started to follow.

"I guess that means we'll do what we can with the newspaper."

Kurumu chuckled at Tora's resignation.

"You'll be fine without me."

"See you tomorrow."

Nodding, she stepped out into the hall on Tokori's heels.


	27. Driving Hungers

"What's your mistress like?"

Kurumu smiled softly at Hazumi. She was sitting on Satsuki's desk with her legs crossed. One hand rested on her knee while the other gripped the side of the desk. Not wanting to talk across the room, Hazumi and Juri had both wandered over to Kumiko's desk.

At some point, Kurumu had felt it easier to think of the younger Hineri by her first name. She had also dropped the formality with Juri since they talked so much between classes. She had considered doing the same for Hazumi but she disliked her first name, Furiko, and Kurumu was not comfortable calling her Fufi like Meisai did. She forgot what Meisai's real first name was, since Shinayaka also addressed her new friend by her nickname, Nyanya.

Ms. Nekonome had allowed a study hall hour. The blond woman sat at the teacher's desk with weary eyes, occasionally writing in an open notebook. Most of the time she stared off emptily at the door. Realizing she was unavailable to answer questions, Ichida had set up at the blackboard to help in her stead. Deshi was making a point to give him a hard time while the rest of the class socialized.

"Would you drop it already?"

Hazumi frowned over her shoulder at Kumiko, whom remained seated in her desk.

"I'm only curious."

"And I only want to know when you're going to start our article."

The plum haired Kumiko tilted her head with her usual look of discontent.

"It's not like you can wait for the weekend. We'll be leaving after school tomorrow and won't be back until late Saturday."

"What about Sunday?"

Satsuki was slouched in her seat with one arm around the wooden back while the other lingered beside Kurumu's hip. Kurumu reached over to scratch Satsuki's sienna locks. Satsuki grunted with annoyance, but closed her eyes as she tilted her head.

"Can't. Ginei has something planned on Sunday."

"Like what?"

"Honda turns sixteen on Monday."

"That's cool. Mine's next Wednesday."

The short haired Endo grinned as she lowered her yellow booklet. After the field trip the rokurokubi girl had taken the vacant window seat. She was in the poetry club with her two friends from the Shibata district. The three of them lived in the city but had attended the junior high near Uchinokura Lake.

"Will your friends have a party?"

Endo shook her head, turning her attention back to her poems.

"I doubt it. Moe might do something but Yukino has been spending all her time with her new friends after those two girls from class nine went missing."

"When did this happen?"

"I guess over the weekend. It's got Ms. Yamane so scared that she won't come to school. Yukino and her classmate, Ms. Gyozoku, have been keeping this girl company."

Juri sighed, tapping Kumiko's desk.

"At least we know Mr. Aono had nothing to do with that. He was in the hospital."

"Do we really know that?"

Kurumu smiled softly at Madosuki, whom was fidgeting with her pigtails while sitting on the corner of her desktop. The girl quickly glanced aside.

"Shirayuki was with him the entire time at the hospital."

Kumiko huffed, shaking her head.

"I want you to promise you'll get our article finished before they send you home."

"Sheesh, Hineri. Cut the girl some slack."

Kumiko scowled at Satsuki.

"Slack? Are you aware that my sister was under threat of losing her position over this mess? The student council even held a vote over the weekend to decide if Mr. Sabaku should take her place."

"Why?"

"Because Lady Hineri authorized Ms. Nazohashi's actions."

Kurumu sighed at Hazumi, shaking her head as she withdrew her fingers from Satsuki's hair.

"I'm surprised the council would behave so petty."

"Lady Hineri also challenged the testimonies of her juniors."

Kumiko huffed, nodding in agreement with Hazumi.

"That's right. By the time you arrived with Ms. Nazohashi, those boys were all dead."

Kurumu grimaced, recalling the brutal death of one of the boys.

"That's a flimsy argument. It was fairly obvious he had killed them."

"Circumstantial evidence, Ms. Morisato. By the time Mr. Kitajima and Mr. Sabaku arrived, any of their club could have been responsible. Kurono could have charmed those boys into killing each other."

Pushing the grisly memories away, Kurumu shook her head slowly.

"I don't think my charm can do that."

"I understand you forced Mr. Sabaku to leave."

"I encouraged him to report me to the faculty which was something he wanted to do. It's much harder to get someone to do something they don't want to do."

"Whatever. My point is that those two only saw your senior and Ms. Akashiya trying to stop Mr. Aono. Ms. Akashiya passed out during Mr. Sabaku's attack. When she came to, Ms. Akashiya had no memory of any murders. Ms. Nazohashi's statements were about Mr. Aono harming you and Ms. Shirayuki."

Kurumu managed a smile.

"I remember Mr. Yokoyama coming to get Tsukune's version, though he doesn't remember any of it either. I don't know why I was never asked."

"Because you would lie."

Kurumu frowned at Hazumi. The girl shrugged sheepishly.

"Well it's true. She's your mistress."

"Kokoa is my mistress. I had never met her sister before coming to Yokai."

Kumiko waved her hand dismissively.

"Sister said they didn't bother getting a statement from Ms. Shirayuki and they couldn't get one from Ms. Sendou before her parents took her away. This whole investigation was a sham."

"What do you think should be done?"

"I think Yokai's reputation will come out worse by expelling the daughter of the president of Fairy Tale."

Madosuki grimaced.

"But they have to do something."

"If an earthquake kills half a dozen people, you don't blame the person standing in the center of it."

Juri let out a short laugh at Kumiko's remark.

"This isn't the same as a natural disaster."

"The Aono I remember is a sniveling little coward whom we locked up in a storage shed because we caught him looking through the changing room window. You were both there."

Hazumi and Juri winced, Kurumu recalling that event from so long ago. There had never been a reason to believe his antagonists had only been Hiboshi's group of friends.

"But Mr. Aono defeated Kuyo."

"Helped defeat Kuyo. Netsuki was quite clear about that."

"Are you two back to being friends?"

Kumiko huffed, shaking her head at Kurumu.

"Somebody had to be Ami's gym partner when you were off on your field trip and in the hospital. I am too busy with my softball team to waste my spare time on a petulant child. You better finish our article."

"I'll try to arrange something with Coach Kanatoko on Monday."

Satsuki tapped Kurumu's hip with the back of her hand.

"Does that give you any time to write it?"

"Ginei complains about my writing anyways. As long as I have all the information and pictures, he can have someone else write it."

Kumiko sighed, resting her cheek in her palm.

"I don't understand why they don't let you finish the term. They seem to have no issue letting Mr. Aono back on campus."

"I'm more confused with Ms. Akashiya being suspended. She didn't kill anyone."

Hazumi shrugged with a glance at Juri.

"Maybe there is more concern for her safety than his. Those Outcasts were calling for an execution."

"Naw, I think it's more because the two of them get into so much trouble when together."

Kurumu smirked, tousling Satsuki's hair. The girl frowned at her.

"It's true though."

Juri giggled.

"That could be said about the entire newspaper club."

"Not really. I don't feel like Tora or Kana have ever caused a problem."

"Note how she does not bother to defend herself."

Kurumu smiled at Juri.

"Mizore and I have caused our fair share of problems."

"So has your senior. I wouldn't call him innocent."

Kurumu shrugged, not seeing a point arguing with Kumiko about that. She smiled at Madosuki.

"Is Honda still coming to your club meetings?"

"Not really."

"With her gone, aren't you the only girl in that club?"

"Yea. So?"

"Doesn't it bother you being the only girl in a club? I know Kiba felt uncomfortable being the only girl in the badminton club."

Endo snickered, shaking her head in an odd way as her neck was so flexible.

"That's her problem. She tried to recruit us, but I'm not going to run about with a bunch of rowdy boys."

"She's so weird. Roughhousing with boys while wearing a skirt is just asking for it."

Juri had another cousin whom sat next to Aku in class seven with Kana and Kiba. He was from Kabashita, the same village in Ojiya that Chousei was from. The junior high there was a boarding school which also served Minamiuonuma and Uonuma. Minamiuonuma did not appear to have any notable settlements. Okataiyou, where Juri was from, was in the mountains that bordered Minamiuonuma. There was a second Uonuma village, Hisomuri, near Mt. Asakusa, which was where Ms. Horie hailed from.

"Ms. Unari is in a class full of boys but has the good sense to wear pants."

Satsuki snorted at Juri.

"That has nothing to do with it."

"I'm saying if someone as timid as Mr. Aono can lose control, Ms. Kiba is playing with fire."

Kurumu disagreed but knew her charm would be argued against her having a normal opinion.

"I guess Madosuki must be playing with fire then."

"She does have Mr. Tawamuru to protect her."

Madosuki blushed at Hazumi's remark.

"You're so stupid, Fufi."

"But he's been with you for a long time."

"He joined that club because he wanted to. I only joined because I didn't feel comfortable with him being in a club with nobody we knew. I'm the one protecting him."

Hazumi smirked, glancing aside. Kumiko regarded Madosuki with annoyed disbelief.

"Hajime has played tennis with his older brother before junior high. If you weren't so bad at it, he would have joined the team with his brother."

Madosuki sulked.

"He didn't play last year."

"I wonder why."

"Hey girls."

Kurumu glanced at Abe whom had turned in his seat and had spoken softly. He nodded to the front.

"Is it just me or is Ms. Nekonome crying?"

Ms. Nekonome brushed her bangs back as she leaned over her desk on her elbows. She made a slight sniffle as she wrote something in the notebook. Setting the pen down, she rubbed her reddish eyes.

"She's been like that most the hour."

Kumiko nodded at Juri's hushed remark.

"Something new might have happened."

"Do you think it's about the newspaper club? She is the advisor."

"I know she was reprimanded but that was days ago."

Kurumu scooted off Satsuki's desk to settle down on her feet. She stepped around the brunette, touching Juri's shoulder as she passed.

"What are you doing?"

Kurumu wandered up the aisle between Abe's and Shouhei's desk. She nodded at Senyou, whom had stopped talking with the blondish blue haired Shouhei. Walking by the young man, she stopped at the teacher's desk, placing her hands on the smooth surface.

"Ms. Nekonome?"

The teacher was writing a letter to a man. She sniffled as she finished another sentence about missing him. Kurumu presumed this Shouji was Ms. Nekonome's long term fiancé. Kurumu smiled, but noticed another sentence mentioning resignation.

"Ms. Nekonome?"

The blond looked up, a small tear nestled at the corner of her blue eyes. She managed a smile, quickly wiping away the moisture and fixing her glasses.

"Yes?"

"Are you resigning?"

The teacher laughed breathily, closing her eyes and cocking her head.

"No. Course not. Why would I…?"

She had to take a steadying breath.

"I'm fine."

Kurumu touched Ms. Nekonome's hand. She had barely seen Ms. Nekonome outside of class since leaving the hospital. While it was normal for the teacher to not be involved in the club meetings, this was a tough time for the club. It was not like she had to run home to her apartment now that Rubi and Moka were both gone. It seemed odd that their faculty advisor had left everything to Ginei.

"Tell me the truth."

She had not meant for it. Only a slight push to know what was wrong. The result was Ms. Nekonome bowing her head and sobbing. Unrestrained. It caught the attention of everyone. Ms. Nekonome held her head in her hands as she tensed up, tears hitting the back of her glasses and rolling off to strike the paper below. Murmurs of concern flared up as several students got up from their desks to better see what the fuss was about.

Kurumu turned and made a quick gesture for Satsuki. The girl made a sour look as she reluctantly stalked over to join her. The other girls were content to whisper amongst themselves though Ichida abandoned his post at the blackboard to offer his assistance.

"What happened?"

"I just touched her."

Satsuki stepped around the desk to gingerly place her hand on Ms. Nekonome's shoulder.

"Are you okay, Auntie?"

The teacher shook her head as she sobbed, pushing down on the desk.

"Is there anything I can do, Ms. Nekonome?"

Kurumu smiled at his nervous request, doubting there was. Stepping in closer, she reached over to touch Ms. Nekonome's head.

"It's okay."

"… losing every… so sorry… can't help… so sorry."

Kurumu could feel the grief seep into her. She pulled her hand away, refusing to despair

"It's okay, Ms. Nekonome."

"Should I get another teacher?"

Kurumu shrugged, clueless. Ichida nodded, walking off with purpose. He headed out into the hall as Satsuki decided to caress the tufts of Ms. Nekonome's ears. The girl pointedly looked aside.

"It's not your fault."

"Do you want to go to your office?"

A hand rested on her shoulder and she frowned up at Abe.

"Hey, Ms. Nekonome. If you don't mind, some of us will head off to lunch."

Kurumu sighed, waving her hand dismissively.

"Just go."

Abe laughed, turning about to regard the class.

"We can go."

That was all the approval the boys in the back row needed. Already lingering near the back door, Yano and Osakebi were gone before Abe could pick up his stuff. Wanibuchi and Yakihara made their escape out the front while her group of girls slowly made their way to the back. She sighed, supposing it was normal for most people to walk away from an awkward situation.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Nekonome. I didn't mean to."

"Don't you start blubbing too. I've been wondering how Auntie was handling all of this."

"She's still engaged, right?"

"As far as I know."

Ms. Nekonome was still making breathy sobs without any sensible words. Mostly apologies. Deshi slowly made her way over to the desk, tapping the top with her staff.

"We lunch?"

Satsuki shrugged, petting her aunt's head.

"I might help her back to the faculty offices. Maybe she'll calm down there."

"I just wanted her to tell me what was wrong."

Kurumu sighed with guilt as Satsuki stepped in closer to touch the teacher's side.

"Do you want me to go home with you tonight?"

Ms. Nekonome lifted off the desk. She sniffled and took off her glasses to wipe her eyes. Setting the glasses aside, she turned slightly and pressed her head against Satsuki's stomach. Her body shuddered as she sniffled again.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Nobody's blaming you, Ms. Nekonome."

"I want to quit."

Kurumu smiled, a little lost as to why. Some thoughts came to mind, but it seemed silly.

"I'm sure my mother won't hold it against you that I got kicked out. Same goes for Mizore."

The pained look in her eyes told Kurumu she had only added concerns.

"I'm tired. Tired of not making a difference and watching the people I care about being forced to leave."

Kurumu frowned as Ms. Nekonome let out a heavy sigh. The teacher pulled away from Satsuki to gather up her things and scoot the seat back so she could stand.

"I'm sorry about Ms. Kagome."

Ms. Nekonome placed her glasses back on her nose and forced a smile.

"She wasn't the first. Or the last."

Clutching her things to her chest, she strode purposefully for the front door. Satsuki exhaled loudly once the teacher had disappeared down the hall. Hopefully she would intercept Ichida to save the boy some trouble. As Kurumu mulled over this, the bell for lunch rang out.

"Were you serious about going home with her?"

Satsuki shrugged, sauntering around the desk. Kurumu turned about to lean her butt against the desk while Satsuki stopped next to her.

"I was thinking about visiting the runt. She's probably bored to tears at the hospital. You can only listen to the same CDs so many times."

Kurumu nodded.

"I have my baseball shoot tonight. Short of flying, I don't think I could get to the hospital before seven. That means no dinner for me."

"You don't have to come."

Kurumu sighed.

"I'm too broke to come. I can't believe they charge you for their crummy cafeteria food if you're not a patient. They should be paying me to be experimented on with whatever that slop was."

"Don't worry about it. The track team isn't having practice the rest of the week, so I'm thinking Kakeru will be heading straight there like she did yesterday."

"Did you go see her yesterday?"

Satsuki nodded.

"We have meeting today."

Satsuki snorted at Deshi.

"So? If I'm staying with Auntie for the night, it really doesn't matter if I stick around another hour for a silly meeting."

Kurumu smiled, slightly wondering what the sleeping arrangement had been with both Moka and Rubi. She did not recall Ms. Nekonome's apartment being much bigger than her place. They were struggling with Tokori's little brother, since he liked to snuggle with Kurumu. Tokori's mother had vehemently apologized for her son and promised he would not molest her again. Kurumu had been so out of it that first night that she had slept through anything he might have done.

"Am I eating lunch with you guys or Tsukune?"

"I don't really care. He's your boyfriend."

Kurumu wanted to eat with Tsukune, but that meant a long lunch line.

"Can I swipe one of your lunches and eat with him?"

"So bad."

"What will they do? Expel her more?"

Kurumu groaned, pushing off the desk and starting slowly for the door. Deshi whipped up her staff to rest on her shoulders while Satsuki fell in step on her left.

"I wonder if Tsukune is going to eat from the school store again."

"There she is."

Kurumu paused before leaving the room. Tora was at the back door and gestured at them. Kamitsuku wandered in behind the sphinx with a serious look on his face. Frowning, Kurumu altered her course to walk down the aisle between the desks.

"What's up?"

"Tsukune has himself mixed up in trouble again."

Kurumu sighed, walking faster. Both Tora and Kamitsuku turned about and started down the hall ahead of her. She frowned, having to keep her brisk pace to catch up to the two. Satsuki and Deshi were trailing in her wake.

"Where are we going?"

"Tsukune headed over to the film club room."

"Why is he there?"

Kamitsuku grimaced.

"We… found something. I was hoping you could help us."

"What do you know about this?"

Tora shrugged with an exasperated sigh.

"I know that this should be left to the faculty."

"Tsukune has a point. If your club helps capture these two, it would help your case."

"I don't think they care how much good we do. They only care about the bad."

Kurumu was confused as they continued down the hall at the brisk pace. Their long delay in the classroom had allowed most of the students to congregate downstairs in the lunch line. Only a couple students lingered upstairs.

"What the hell is this all about?"

"I'm not sure. Kamitsuku?"

"It's about the boys from our floor. We found the murderers."

Kurumu grimaced at his remark.

"Who has been murdered this time?"

Kurumu was reluctant to explain the situation to Satsuki as they neared the end of the hall. The film club room was off to the right. Mizore hovered in the open doorway, her hands thrust in her center pocket as usual. She glanced at them upon approach, saying nothing as they filtered into the small room.

A shudder coursed down her spine as Kurumu regarded the boys gathered in the room. Unpleasant thoughts of Nagare made her uneasy as she walked closer to Tsukune, whom stood on the right side of the chair Kinusawa was in. Kinusawa faced a monitor which was playing a video. Umizake stood on Kinusawa's left, paying no attention to her arrival.

Tsukune lifted a hand and managed a word before she wrapped her arms about him and pressed her head to his chest. He tensed up, gingerly placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Kurumu?"

She needed a moment. The fresh memory of Nagare and the recent condition of Ms. Nekonome was too much for her. Sensing she was about to watch a murder, she wanted his support.

"Do the two of you need some time alone? We have a dark room."

Kurumu chuckled as Tsukune started to stammer out a denial. She sighed, allowing her body to relax as she loosened her grip on him.

"I'm fine. Just frightened what you guys might want from me."

She murmured pleasantly as his fingers brushed through her locks, encouraging her to hold him firmer.

"I didn't think you would be afraid."

"Sounds like we're here for murders. I'd be scared too."

"Well… if you need someone to hold you-"

Kurumu glanced over at Kamitsuku whom was glancing away as Satsuki snorted with a prompt backhand to his shoulder. Kinusawa cleared his throat.

"Two more boys went missing last night and it's my fault."

Kinusawa sighed, shaking his head as he worked the mouse to replay the grainy video.

"I shouldn't have said anything to Umigame about the damn cameras."

Kurumu frowned, recalling this was the guy that had started this investigation. Letting go of Tsukune, she stepped closer and rested a hand on the chair as she regarded the screen.

"Why didn't he know?"

"Umizake suggested we keep the camera stuff between the four of us. I mentioned it to Umigame and I guess he got cocky. Decided to confront Gomitsuro with Tsurukou."

"We have footage of those two going into Mr. Gomitsuro's room around eleven. Neither came out."

"Perhaps they passed out from the stench of being in his room."

Kurumu giggled at Tora's offhand remark which had lightened the grim mood.

"Around midnight, Gomitsuro leaves his room and heads out the door."

Kurumu frowned as Kinusawa pointed at the screen. As Gomitsuro lived at the far end of the fourth floor, there was a door to the other exterior stairwell next to his room.

"Where's he going?"

"He comes back in a few minutes with this guy."

The film quality was not great. All she could tell was the other guy was huge, tall and ugly. So was Gomitsuro for that matter. They were both dressed in rags that served as pajamas.

"Then around two, that guy leaves by himself. And around seven, Gomitsuro continues with his normal daily routine."

Tora huffed, having drawn closer on the other side between Umizake and Kinusawa.

"So turn this over to the faculty. If those two boys remain missing, you have a clear case of murder."

Umizake shook his head.

"While that might prove these two murders, we should find out whom this other suspect is and if these two can be connected to the rest of the missing guys."

"The faculty can do that."

Kinusawa snorted.

"The faculty is likely to charge us with violating the privacy of an akaname. Gomitsuro is on the same level as a monstrel. They might suspend us."

"But you have Umizake helping you."

"I might not get in trouble. I can't vouch for anyone else."

Kurumu grimaced, regarding the paused footage of the two massive men.

"I don't know what you want me to do."

"They're boys. Susceptible to your charm."

"Say Tsukune made the video and hand it over to the faculty. Leave Kurumu out of it."

"This video isn't clean enough to identify the other suspect."

Tora sighed, favoring Kurumu a pleading look. Kurumu shrugged, prompting Tora to regard the screen.

"There can't be that many ugly guys the size of grizzly bears wandering about campus."

"You'd be surprised."

"First years?"

Umizake paused with a thoughtful look.

"I think it could not hurt for Kurumu to get the name of this accomplice out of Mr. Gomitsuro before we turn him over to the faculty. Maybe even a confession. Mr. Kinusawa has a recording device."

"I'm sure Kurumu can handle this guy for a few minutes. Have more faith in her."

"What do you think, Kurumu?"

Kurumu pondered over the images on the screen. While she agreed with Tsukune that this should not be a problem, her charm had failed her with Nagare. She shuddered at the thought.

"They don't have paralyzing powers, right?"

"Akaname are unpredictable. It's impossible to know what powers he has."

Kurumu grimaced. If it was only a statement, she could probably get it out of the guy. All she had to do was convince him that he loved her so much that he would share all of his secrets. She shuddered at the thought of encouraging that boy to want her.

"I guess I can do it."

"When is she supposed to do this?"

"I understand Mr. Gomitsuro is in class six and shares elective hours with Ms. Kurono. She could convince him to come to the practice gym to have a word in private. As both gym classes are outside, there shouldn't be anyone there."

Satsuki huffed loudly, drawing attention back to the trio still hovering near the door. Satsuki had her arms crossed below her bosom while Deshi had hers over the staff across her shoulders. Kamitsuku looked out of place with his hand lingering on the door to the dark room.

"I don't like the idea of Kurumu being alone with a murderer."

"I know you have the same home economics class. Could you excuse Ms. Kurono's absence?"

Mizore shrugged in response. Tora sighed again, shaking her head.

"I suppose I could tell Mr. Karatsuki that Mr. Gomitsuro will be late for computer class."

"That would be useful. I have gym that hour so I will be masking my presence in the cafeteria."

Umizake turned to Kurumu.

"You won't see me, but I will be there. I will react if he does try anything. Any questions?"

Kurumu shook her head as Kinusawa handed a small silver rectangle with black buttons. She glanced at the others and managed a slight smile. Even without Moka, they could find trouble.

* * *

Mr. Nagamushi continued to ramble on excitedly in that useless foreign tongue. She only cared about what they would put on the stupid test. Not that she would have any more tests to take. One silver lining about getting booted from Yokai.

Tsukune had bought her a yakisoba sandwich from the school store. Not her first choice but with how late they had arrived, the best of the school store stock had already been purchased. Sharing lunch with Uchikawa's group had been quieter than last week. Tsukune confessed that Ms. Dokugo had called him an evil murderer the other day, explaining the absence of her group. The wolf girls had no issue being around them, chatting as if nothing had changed.

Perhaps feeling guilty about the gossip in class, Kurumu had directed the conversation back to Kiba every chance she could. While she was curious about the girl, she was also interested about Kana's class as a whole. She also hoped that Kiba might befriend Kana.

Kiba sat in the second row, second seat, behind Nemoto Nikki, the smartest girl in their class. Nemoto was one of the top ten students of their grade, whom sat beside Unsei Kenji, their class rep and another top ten student. Unsei was the son of Ms. Unsei, a second year teacher whom had filled in for Ms. Hitori one time. Apparently Nemoto and the other front row girl, Niwa Miki, were both in Ms. Unsei's Sadou club. Kurumu mildly wondered if Tokori was still attending those club meetings.

While Kiba had clearly learned a bit about those three, she could not say much about the rest of the class. She knew Sukihara, whom sat beside her, was Niwa's acquaintance and played in the band. She also knew Yamadachi from the baseball club whom sat behind her liked to flirt with her and pester Sasaki for dirt on her past in junior high. Matsudera teased her about being lazy in meeting new people since she spent all her time chatting with Shimuzu and Sasaki.

Shimuzu was from their junior high and had joined the notorious chemistry club. Both girls suspected he had hopes of concocting a love potion to capture the interests of Yamaguchi Nagisa, a senior volleyball player. Shimuzu had become infatuated with the girl before she graduated junior high. Having seen the two interact, both felt Shimuzu was doomed to remain as a surrogate little brother.

Kiba was not romantically interested in Sasaki or Senyou, joking both were more suited for Matsudera. Her friend was annoyed with the insinuation, reassuring everyone she had no plans to fall in love with a pup she grew up with. Matsudera felt she should work harder on her studies and break the top hundred. Kiba would settle for getting off the shame board, having the lowest score in class seven.

Curious when Kiba would turn sixteen, Kurumu was surprised to learn Mizore was the youngest at the table by a little more than a week with an early December birthday. It was something Tsukune had known, which mildly bothered her. Mizore was her friend. She should have known Mizore's birthday first. It was not like Tsukune knew Nerume's birthday and she hardly considered his knowledge of Satsuki's or Honda's birthdays something to his credit. Both had been advertised directly to him a week or so before the event. The idea bothered her that he knew Mizore's birthday with it being so far out into the future. She sighed, wondering if he remembered when her birthday was.

The bell sounded out the end of fifth period, sparing her further agony on this matter. It was time to catch a murderer. She absently touched her breast, feeling the recording device she had tucked away in her bra. She wondered if she should take a notebook along. It would make sense. Then again, if she said it was about an article, she might be fine showing the recorder.

Deciding she trusted her charm enough to get her out of trouble, she left her things at her desk. She glanced at the back row, more aware of the vacant desks behind Endo and Madosuki. The window seat had belonged to Miki. The other belonged to Tsurukou. Nobody had spoken up about his absence.

Despite having purpose, she was one of the last students out of her class. She wandered down the congested hall towards class six. A lot of her classmates and those from class one walked by the grand hall to get to the computer, band, art and shop electives. Even Ushio and Tamaishi walked that route since they slipped out the back of class three. Once she passed by the back door of class three, all the traffic was moving in her direction towards the gym.

"Kurumu."

She smiled as Tora fell in step beside her. She noted Mizore was also nearby.

"Aren't you going to computer class?"

"It's better if I let him know he will be excused."

Kurumu nodded, not minding the company. They moved quickly by class four and the crossover with the sets of stairs going down both ways. Kurumu spied the poofy black hair of Meisai slipping out of the back door of class six near the bathrooms. Quickening her step, Kurumu raised her hand.

"Meisai!"

The girl paused at the bathrooms and the spotted white haired Shinayaka soon joined her. The two regarded her approach with confused interest.

"What are you doing?"

"I was going to ask them where Gomitsuro is."

"That's not necessary."

Tora gestured at the first door to class six and nodded for Kurumu to follow her.

"I know what he looks like."

Pausing a step in indecision, Kurumu glanced over her shoulder at Mizore.

"Tell those two I'm going to be late, okay?"

Getting the usual shrug, Kurumu followed Tora through the front door of class six. Most of the class had already dispersed. Kurumu quickly recognized Fujinuma, the mermaid girl with dark blue, swirly hair. She was talking with and smiling at that kappa boy from Tsukune's birthday party. It was the one that had his head shaven. She could not recall the name.

Tora paused abruptly.

"I think we've found them both."

Both boys that sat in the back row were huge. The one by the window was shorter and not as heavyset. He had dripping, greenish black hair that touched his shoulders. His face was broad with a bulbous nose and a string of pox marks upon his chubby cheeks and wrinkled forehead. He struggled to get free of his desk, bringing memories of Hedoyami to mind.

The beefy man next to him would make Mr. Umatobi seem thin. He had looked slimmer in the grainy videos. She had no idea how he could fit in a desk. He had black, spongy braids that hung about his head like an upturned mop. His lower jaw was massive. She would not be surprised if he could pull his bottom lip over the top of his head. His nose was thrown on like an afterthought and his beady eyes would vanish with each blink. His fingers were so thick she doubted in his ability to hold a pencil, let alone write his name on a paper.

Grabbing Tora by the shoulder, Kurumu tugged the reluctant girl down the middle aisle of the class. Both boys took note of her, Gomitsuro finally freeing himself to manage an upright position. With how far his belly hung down, she was surprised he could move at all. His partner was holding up his belly with both hands. The big boy chuckled heartily.

"I'll be smitten. If it isn't Ms. Kurono and that PSC class rep of hers."

Gomitsuro nodded as Kurumu reached the end of the aisle.

"Ms. Nazohashi."

"Uh… yes. Um… I was to… excuse you."

Gomitsuro frowned as his partner chuckled. Letting Tora go, Kurumu fished a hand into her blouse to pull out the recording device. Both boys blushed with desire as she wagged it for them.

"I was wanting to interview Mr. Gomitsuro."

"I have class."

Tora nodded, glancing at the open doors.

"I was to tell Mr. Karatsuki that you would be late."

The other boy guffawed.

"Course we be late. We always be late."

"Is this important?"

Kurumu smiled, cupping the recorder in both hands at her waist.

"It might be our last paper. So I think it is."

"I don't know."

"It's just an article about what daily life is like. Your opinions are valuable."

"Why me?"

Kurumu smiled softly, gesturing to the door.

"We could talk somewhere else if that would make you more comfortable. All the gym classes are outside so the practice gym should be empty."

The bigger guy grinned so wide his nose disappeared.

"You lucky devil, Suteru. Be a crime not to take her offer."

Gomitsuro shook his head. He waddled in front of his partner.

"We should head to class."

Kurumu touched his upper arm, shuddering from the disgust that oozed into her body. She firmed her grip and decision, cocking her head with a smile.

"Tora will talk to the teacher for you. There's no rush."

The boy remained still, staring vacantly at her.

"Kurumu?"

She smiled at Tora.

"Don't worry."

Tora frowned, shaking her head.

"We don't need to do this."

"Would you mind if I tag along?"

Kurumu released the dazed Gomitsuro. She lifted the recording device and pushed the button to start the wheels.

"Would you mind being recorded?"

The young man chuckled, smacking Gomitsuro's shoulder roughly enough to stagger his partner.

"Not at all. The name is Okamoto Naizou."

She grinned, pulling the recorder back to her breast.

"Perhaps I can interview you later. Right now I just need Mr. Gomitsuro."

Okamoto grabbed hold of Gomitsuro and started slowly for the back door.

"No worries. It's a long walk to my shop class. Your gym is on the way."

Tora tugged anxiously on her sleeve.

"What are you doing?"

Kurumu regarded the two boys while waving Tora away. It was difficult to say if Gomitsuro was still under her charm or if he naturally walked like that.

"I'll get the confession. Don't worry."

"But there's two of them."

"I can charm dozens of people at the same time, Tora. It's not difficult."

"Kurumu!"

They did not have time for this. Even with how slow those boys walked, they were both out of sight somewhere down the hall.

"Go talk with the teacher like we planned."

Kurumu yanked her arm away and quickly headed for the door. She darted out into the hall, spying the two boys whom were slowly walking by the first set of doors to Mr. Hakuru's lab. Clutching the recorder to her chest, she hurried to catch up to them.

"I'm sorry. She's worried about leaving me alone with a couple boys."

Gomitsuro glanced over his bulky shoulder, his shuffle incapable of slowing any further.

"She's right though. Best leave us be."

Kurumu smiled as they steadily made their way past Mr. Hakuru's lab.

"You don't mind if I ask a few, simple questions about school life?"

"What sort of article is this?"

She held up the recorder, pressing the button.

"I was curious if you've been bullied by anyone since coming to Yokai?"

He frowned, his brow furrowed in thought. He smelled awful. Like she was standing next to a toilet that had been out of order for weeks but people still had the nerve to keep using it. She had not immediately noticed it in the classroom, which made her wonder if there was some trick to it.

"Can't say that I have been in particular."

"Uh… is it difficult being an akaname?"

The boy snorted, a wad of mucus slinging down his cheek. She turned her head away to hide her disgust.

"Is it difficult being a succubus?"

She forced a smile, noting that they were almost to the end of the hall. Okamoto had stopped at the top of the stairs on their left, holding his gut with an amused expression upon their steady approach.

"Yes. I was no different than a normal human girl being raised by a single mother for the first decade of my life. My mother didn't raise me to understand that a normal human relationship between a man and a woman would never be possible for me."

"Would knowing have helped?"

Kurumu shrugged with thoughts of Sonoda, whom had been raised in a community where having fathers and marriages were unusual.

"It might have made me less human."

Gomitsuro chortled as they arrived at the top of the stairs.

"Slowpokes."

"Go to your shop."

Okamoto guffawed as he started down the stairs.

"If you finish with him, come with me. I know a good spot for a quiet interview."

Gomitsuro scowled as he followed after the bigger boy.

"Leave her be."

"So uh… is it difficult?"

"What she asking?"

"She wonders if we get bullied and have difficult lives."

"Why she wonder that?"

"Because we're akaname."

Okamoto shook his large head as he turned slowly on the landing to descend the other flight of stairs.

"Too broad to compare. Some have it worse than others."

Kurumu smiled as she kept a suitable distance from Gomitsuro to prevent her stomach from turning.

"I don't know much about your species. They say you feed on trash."

Gomitsuro snorted.

"More like the result of trash. Spiritual homes soiled by years of human abuse that cause children to be born without favor. An akaname is always a curse. My parents threw me out when I was five. Fairy Tale took over the rest."

Kurumu grimaced as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Was it because of the smell?"

Gomitsuro scowled as Okamoto laughed.

"Shut up."

"He has poor control. Happens to orphans."

"Are your parents akaname?"

"Heavens no, missy. You heard him. We be a curse. Born when something is not quite right with the environment. While my parents might have been too ashamed to have me attend public school, they were not about to turn me over to the government. That's a sure way to turn one of our kind down the wrong path."

"As if you're one to talk."

They walked by the serving line and continued down the hall. She gestured across the cafeteria.

"We should be fine in the practice gym."

"You can walk with me to shop. He's already being excused."

Kurumu frowned as the bigger guy kept walking. Gomitsuro shrugged at her.

"Do you need any more for your article?"

Kurumu sighed, wondering if Umizake truly was in the cafeteria. She did not sense him at all.

"Can you tell me any hardships your kind might face?"

"Why are you interested in akaname? Most avoid our kind."

Kurumu smiled as they started walking by the library.

"I'm sure you know our club is getting in a lot of trouble over our interaction with the monstrels. I was hoping maybe an awareness piece about your kind might help us."

Gomitsuro sighed, shaking his massive head.

"You shouldn't bother. Head back to your class."

"Don't be stingy, Suteru. If you're done with her, I'll take her to our spot in the woods."

"That's your spot."

"How about it, Ms. Kurono? Care to have a private interview with me?"

The big man paused at the bathrooms, turning to regard her with another massive grin. She toyed with the idea of walking away, but her interview thus far was mostly sympathetic. At least Gomitsuro was. The other boy was questionable. Maybe it would be easier to get him to brag about murders.

"I think I wouldn't mind that."

"You really shouldn't, Ms. Kurono."

"Bah. Run off to your keyboard class, you big baby. Come with me, Ms. Kurono. I'll show you something real special."

Kurumu smirked, suspecting this guy was already thinking about killing her. This spot could be where the other bodies were. If she charmed him and escaped, she would also be able to bring the faculty to the location where the other murders had been committed.

"I'll be fine, Mr. Gomitsuro."

Everything was kind of falling in place. Okamoto was the confident sociopath while Gomitsuro was a reluctant accomplice. She started to follow the big man as he made his way past the stairs for the door that would take them outside.

"Is this really necessary?"

Okamoto laughed, holding open the door.

"Why not? Poor girl is about to expelled and everyone will soon forget about her. May as well show her something interesting for her last article."

Gomitsuro sighed, shuffling by the stairs to join them.

"But she doesn't write the other articles. This isn't normal for her."

Okamoto waved his large hand dismissively as he gestured for her to step out first. Once she had, he squeezed his large frame through the door into the warmth of the midday sun. Gomitsuro reluctantly followed after them.

"He's right. I normally don't do these pieces."

She smiled as she walked slowly, allowing Okamoto to take the lead.

"I was putting this one together for Tsukune, my boyfriend."

"The vampire?"

"We really shouldn't be with her."

"Bah, who cares?"

Okamoto gestured to the field. Most of the students were well on their way to the out buildings, paying little attention to the school behind them. Okamoto was steadily leading them down a rough, diagonal course across the field to the woods that no other students would take.

"I really don't want trouble with a guy that killed a bunch of monstrels."

Kurumu smiled innocently.

"Why would there be any trouble?"

"Well… uh… he might get jealous."

Okamoto chortled over that.

"Shut up."

"Funny thought, that. But he's right. Men get jealous."

"And Ms. Nazohashi would know I was last with her."

"So go back now. I ain't forcing you."

"I don't trust you."

Okamoto laughed heartily.

Kurumu wondered if she could turn the two on each other. It would make it easier for her to escape. She smiled with a glance at the distant buildings.

"Aren't you concerned about being late to your shop elective?"

"Bah. Nobody cares about shop. Skipped it before to have a late lunch."

"I have some friends in shop. Two girls, though Kinzoku transferred out."

"Remember that one. Tall but kind of thin. Prefer girls with a bit of meat on them."

"Shut up."

Okamoto laughed again as they neared the woods.

"I was wondering if you were worried about all the boys that have gone missing in the apartments near you, Mr. Gomitsuro."

"Huh?"

"I know some boys that live in the rooms next to Tsukune and they mentioned guys from your floor had been vanishing the past couple months. I understand Umigame was thinking you would be next."

Gomitsuro frowned as he glanced back at the school.

"I don't think he thought that."

"That was what I was told."

Gomitsuro managed a laugh, shaking his head. They had reached the edge of the woods. Okamoto was scooting through a narrow dirt trail which was slightly overgrown. Realizing she would have to carefully tread between the boys, Kurumu allowed Okamoto some distance before stepping into the woods.

"I also have a classmate, Mr. Tsurukou that also lives on your floor. He wasn't in class today."

"I can't say I'm familiar with that name."

Kurumu shrugged, supposing that could be true.

"I don't know. It's just an odd thing when a bunch of your neighbors up and disappear, don't you think?"

"Umigame thought I was killing them. He was pestering me about it even before that other guy went missing after midterms."

Kurumu managed a smile over her shoulder. It would be impossible to get around Gomitsuro on the path, but she could run through the woods. She doubted either of this massive brutes could navigate through a forest as easily as she could.

"What about you, Mr. Okamoto?"

"I'm not good with names of guys, Ms. Kurono. I only remember the ladies."

"Shut up."

Okamoto chuckled at Gomitsuro's displeasure.

"I left one for you. Though I felt bad for yours. At least Ms. Hikisawa had a good time at the end."

Kurumu frowned, unfamiliar with the name.

"It was torture."

"Her panties said otherwise."

"Shut up."

"You can't deny the hunger, Suteru."

Okamoto came to a small clearing in the woods. There was nothing special about it. The trees were spaced far enough apart to allow the growth of a sizable patch of grass and rose bushes. There was no path leading out, suggesting it may have been a private garden at one time. There were even some large stones placed randomly about the bushes which were choked with weeds.

"There's a void in the soul that can only be filled by specific things."

Kurumu smiled as Okamoto stalked over to the bushes. She walked away from the trail as Gomitsuro lingered behind her. She could easily slip out once she had what she wanted.

"I suppose we should stop playing games."

Okamoto grinned savagely. His face was all teeth and maw.

"Whatever do you mean, Ms. Kurono?"

"We have footage of Mr. Umigame and Mr. Tsurukou entering Mr. Gomitsuro's room. There is no footage of either coming out. Once we turn that over to the faculty, they will check his room and find those boys. For your sake, I hope they are alive."

Gomitsuro tensed up, looking away. Okamoto grabbed his belly and laughed heartily.

"Won't be finding nothing, Ms. Kurono. His room will be found as soiled as it always is."

Kurumu frowned.

"What did you do with them?"

Okamoto chuckled again, slapping his belly. Kurumu shuddered, backing away a step.

"I admit, we were still a bit full from this weekend, but a couple Kappa boys do go down nicely if you take it nice and slow."

Kurumu threw a look at Gomitsuro, whom had his head bowed with shame.

"Two girls from class nine."

"Poor girl. It was his first so I suppose it couldn't be helped."

"Shut up."

"But enough of this."

Okamoto darted towards her with surprising speed. She hopped back, thrusting her hands out to intercept. His body swelled up and caved around her like liquid. She immediately put her thoughts to drive the boy to please her. She felt his grossness strike upon her palms, forcing her back.

He was everywhere. His body dripped around her fingers and up her arms. She could not pull free. She closed her eyes and concentrated her will as she felt him slither up her ankles and about her knees.

"Don't worry, Ms. Kurono. I will surely bring you pleasure."

There was a whistle as something solid tore by her ear through him. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Mizore stumble out of the woods, leveling her palms at the black tar of Okamoto. Several more shards lanced out to pierce through the beast assailing her.

While the Headmaster could boast all he wanted, Mizore was damn good at masking her presence. She wondered if her constant state of emotionless helped. She could not ponder this long as something disgusting slithered its way up her thighs beneath her skirt. She renewed her push of thoughts, hoping to convince Okamoto to save this for another time. Several more spears streaked by her, dangerously close, though it did not appear to bother Okamoto too much. She shuddered as something forced aside her panties before pushing up inside her.

Mizore yelped in surprise. Kurumu gritted her teeth, ignoring the invasion as she turned her concerns over to Mizore. Gomitsuro had broken out of his stagnant position to assist his partner. The bulbous man had hauled Mizore off the ground and stuffed her headfirst into his huge maw. Her legs were kicking madly about with her striped panties bared to the world.

They were going to die. Kurumu whipped her tail out, realizing she had to push these idiots into her dream world and make vegetables out of them both.

Gore. A huge spray of gore splashed against her. The sound had been so sharp, like a cannon. Her ears were ringing. She shuddered as she stared dumbly at Mizore. The girl was coughing in a pile of what was left of Gomitsuro. Mizore retched as she got up on her hands and knees.

"Mizore?"

There was no warning. Another boom. Kurumu fell hard to the ground as Okamoto was scattered across the clearing. There was nothing pushing against her. Nothing molesting her. Just blood and guts. She could even see narrow limbs that could possibly be the undigested portions of the boys these two had devoured this morning. Their assailants were dead.

Kurumu was shocked. She sat in the mess, her tail curling about her waist. Blood and guts stained every bit of her body and uniform. She would probably need to wear gym clothes the rest of the day. She hoped this stuff would wash out. She had to do laundry tonight anyways.

It felt like minutes had passed when she finally picked herself up off the ground. She finally noticed Umizake lurking at the edge of the clearing. He had an empty expression on his face as he regarded Mizore. The snow girl had stopped retching and was now crying softly in an icy puddle of gore.

"Umizake?"

She was lost. She staggered forward, her foot catching something solid. She bent over to pick up the recorder. It was still turning. She pushed the button to stop.

"I'll be going back to gym."

Kurumu frowned as he turned away.

"Wait."

He paused.

"There's nothing to discuss."

Kurumu shook her head.

"Wait. Why did you kill them?"

"Because she's an amateur."

"Huh?"

"She's spent more time avoiding her powers than learning how to use them. She couldn't help you."

Kurumu sort of understood that but she was shaking her head angrily.

"No. No, no. We could have won that."

Umizake glanced over his shoulder with a dubious frown.

"Not from what I was seeing."

"We could have captured them. They didn't have to die."

He cocked his head.

"What would be the point of that?"

He made a gesture at the recording device in her hand.

"You have a voice confession and we have a video. These two aren't vampires. They would have been summarily executed."

"That's not the point."

He glared at her with his cold eyes.

"I saved you. Take care of her."

Kurumu nodded despite how wrong the situation felt. She regarded Mizore, unsure what she could do. She had seen Mizore like this before and it was not a state that could be approached without proper precautions. It might be best to wait this out.

When she looked back up, Umizake was already gone.

* * *

Kurumu was relieved to have a sports bra among her gym things. The lecherous thoughts of these boys were bad enough from her wearing these tight red bloomers that she could not imagine how it would have been with her nipples poking through this white shirt. Her soiled clothes were sitting in a plastic bag at the end of the dugout beside her schoolbag, far enough away to spare them the stench.

Kurumu tapped her pencil against her article notebook. Asuka sat on the bench beside her, fidgeting with the strap and zipper of her schoolbag. The blond had wandered over to the field a few minutes ago on her own, claiming Taijin was off with the other track girls on a random long run Coach Kibashiro had sprung on them. Asuka had bowed out under the premise of menstrual cramps, which was partially true. It was never that bad, but she had felt crummy all day.

Sangi was leaning against the fence on her right shoulder. The brunette's hands were thrust in the pockets of her unfastened green jacket as she pawed at the dirt with her shoes. She had shown up but her help was not needed. Oyanagi had convinced Kuroishi to bring the camcorder, so the two boys had filmed some of the practice and were currently helping Kamitsuku with the group photos.

It had been near the start of the gym hour when Mizore was calm enough to return to campus. Mizore had left to go home and change clothes, having no interest spending the rest of the day in gym apparel. Kurumu had left Tsukune in Kiki's care, since Tora had to slip out for the PSC meeting.

Tsukune had been troubled by her explanation of the event. She reassured him that Umizake had saved them and that from his perspective, he could not risk waiting for them to save themselves. Kamitsuku felt the whole thing rather anti-climatic, wishing they had gotten video of Umizake dispensing justice. Umizake would know the names of the two girls which they could add to the article. It had hurt to smile from Kamitsuku's jokes about breathing easier.

"Hey Kurumu?"

She glanced up. Sangi was peering out at the boys milling about aimlessly near the other dugout. It did look like they had finished up with the pictures.

"You mentioned having some interviews left to do. Do you have the names?"

Kurumu nodded, having picked that up during eighth period from Abe. Tapping her pencil against the sheet, she managed a slight smile.

"They're all boys from Tokamachi. Mr. Yamadachi is a first year from class seven. There's also Mr. Hatsura and Mr. Korogaru, whom are outfielders. The last one is Mr. Tsuneni."

"I remember Korogaru. Used to be in our class with Ginei."

Kurumu smiled, wondering if any of this mattered anymore.

"My friend would also like to meet Mr. Gizatochi, their ace pitcher."

"No, I don't!"

"Ikazuchi, then?"

Asuka shrugged.

"That would be preferable."

"I also should talk with the coach. The guys tend to gloss over the whole baseball thing when I interview them. I can usually get a good paragraph or two about the actual club activities and expectations."

Sangi nodded, moving around the end of the fence to approach the first base line. She lifted one hand up beside her mouth to call out the names of the boys she wanted over. She even included Ikazuchi, which brought a slight smile to Asuka's lips.

"Are you nervous about meeting him?"

Asuka glanced up at the boys trotting across the field to answer Sangi's summons.

"Which one is Ikazuchi?"

"He's in class three. Don't you ever look at the boys in gym?"

Asuka shrugged.

"I don't pay that much attention to boys. I doubt I could list half of them in my own class."

"Really?"

"Yea. I know we have Mr. Hayate, our class rep. Then there's Mr. Tokeru, whom sits beside him. Mr. Mamorinuku, the guy that sits in front of me, and Mr. Tatakai that sits between him and Mr. Tokeru. The rest are just background noise that I don't pay much attention to."

Kurumu smiled, mildly familiar with those names. She probably knew their faces better.

"That's all?"

"Well… yea. I bet I could list off all the girls though."

Kurumu shrugged, supposing she could almost do that.

"There's Nozomi and Chisa, my partners in track. Our energetic gymnast Ran. Mina, our ace volleyball player that carried us to an undefeated gym season."

"You lost your last two games."

"Practically undefeated. Haraka and Tarako, the mermaid twins that love you so much. Asakira, our other class rep, whom gets angry when I call her by her first name. It's Yume, by the way."

Kurumu chuckled. While she did not know all the girls by their first names, Asuka's little added fact helped her realize which girl she was talking about.

"Quiet little Moe, whom spends most her time drawing and writing instead of taking notes. Prissy and pompous Midori whom always has something to talk about and her reluctant partner Kameko. They're both in our home economics."

Kurumu shook her head, standing up as the boys came around the open end of the dugout. The closest was a black haired guy with shaggy, coarse hair that covered his eyes. Beside him was the guy with the shoulder length, wavy locks the color of wheat.

"Oh and the little brat, Tsuchiyama, whom sits in the front by herself because she's too good to talk to the rest of us commoners. She also hates it when I call her by her first name, which is Chiriko."

The two boys chuckled as the others settled in behind them. Ikazuchi grabbed the post at this end of the dugout. A shorter guy with ebony hair that brushed his shoulders quietly lingered in the back. Another guy with short, silvery hair stood with his hands behind his head and a smirk on his lips.

"Don't know whom this Tsuchiyama is but I bet we could show her a good time."

The black haired one grinned with a familiar toothy smile. The snaggletooth of the other guy was equally telling. She was dealing with an inugami and an okami.

"I don't know if your coach still needs you after this, but I will need him."

"Lucky guy."

The fair haired one chuckled, jostling his partner.

"So… I shall start with Yamadachi."

"Yes! Guess you all get sloppy seconds."

A bunch of laughter followed accompanied with the usual sense of desire. She realized a lot of the young athletes had this level of interest. It was more subdued than the boys whom were outright reclusive and shy. These boys possessed a healthy, restrained lust which would be strengthened if she encouraged it. Smiling patiently for the boys to settle down, she cocked her head to regard the fair haired boy.

"It's Yamadachi Isamu, from class seven. I've actually heard quite a bit about you from Kiba and Kana."

"Kana? You mean Zukkutani. That's right. The comic girl does sit in the back."

"I understand you flirt a lot with Kiba."

He waved his hand dismissively with a nervous smile.

"I wouldn't say that."

"Who's this Kiba, Isamu?"

The dark haired one slung an arm about the shorter boy's shoulders, leaning in.

"Are you hiding a girl from us?"

"No, no. It's just a girl from my class that sits in front of me."

Kurumu grinned, noting the silver haired boy had also taken interest.

"If you guys know Bikiyama, you could always ask her."

"Oh! You're talking about Enoko. Yea, I've met her. She lives on our floor. Nozomi introduced us to her at dinner and I hear she's in some rough and tumble club with her older cousin."

Kurumu could tell by the way Yamadachi cringed at Asuka's remark that he had been trying to keep this girl secret.

"Oh, a friend of Nozomi."

The dark haired one hissed, withdrawing his arm. He glanced back at the silver haired guy.

"That might mean dealing with Akari."

The other boy shrugged indifferently.

"Which one are you?"

The dark haired boy touched his chest and she nodded with a smile.

"Hatsura Enjo. I'm in class eight with the younger Borohata."

"Are you also in his Finance elective?"

Hatsura shook his bushy head with a toothy grin.

"Naw. Don't care much for numbers and computers. I'm in the trade elective with the younger Zokubu."

Kurumu nodded. Unlike the soccer team, she had noticed the boys were kind of split on their choice of electives. She glanced up at Yamadachi.

"Are you in shop or business?"

Yamadachi grinned.

"Computers, actually."

"Any big plans for the future? College? Career?"

Both boys laughed after a glance at each other.

"You have one less year than I do to think about this."

"Shut up, whitey. I'll figure things out later."

"Girlfriends?"

"Yes please."

Yamadachi smirked at Hatsura's eager response.

"No, not at the time."

"But I'm open to offers."

"What about Kiba?"

Yamadachi grinned, shaking his head.

"Naw. She's fun but I don't think she's the dating kind."

"What the hell is that supposed to me?"

The boys laughed at Asuka's protest. The blond had got up from the bench to stand next to Kurumu.

"Enoko would be an awesome girl to take on a date."

"And would you be an awesome girl to take on a date?"

Kurumu smiled at Ikazuchi's inquiry as the boy stepped closer to regard Asuka.

"Of course I would be."

"Really? You don't look the type either."

Asuka scowled at him.

"There's no such thing as a type of girl for dating. It's like saying there are some girls that aren't fit for clothes. Every girl can wear clothes."

"Some girls we might prefer not to."

Asuka blushed as the boys all laughed at his remark. Sangi shook the fence with a clatter.

"Hey! Calm down."

The silver haired one chuckled at Sangi, making a placating hand gesture.

"We have this. Don't worry."

"Hurry along. I think your coach is holding the rest of your team hostage till you idiots finish."

Kurumu supposed it might be that way, considering they had already finished with their pictures.

"If that's the case, what exactly am I here for?"

Kurumu smiled at Ikazuchi. She thumbed at Asuka.

"Oh really? Is this mouthy blond causing you problems?"

Ikazuchi clucked his tongue and shook his head as he promptly stepped over to accost the bewildered Asuka by her shoulders.

"Shall I dispose of her?"

As the boys chuckled, Asuka promptly released her schoolbag strap to shove his chest.

"What are you doing?"

Ikazuchi was a whole head taller than the blond. He chuckled, letting his hands slide back to grab Asuka by the wrists. He smiled at Kurumu.

"What shall I do with her?"

"Introduce yourself like a normal guy, dummy."

"That's no fun. Besides. She knows who I am."

He let go of her wrists to step in. With a fluid motion, he grabbed her beneath her armpits and hauled her off her feet. Asuka squeaked in alarm as the boys laughed.

"Put me down!"

Ikazuchi chuckled as he peered slightly up at the hefted blond. To her credit, Asuka was not kicking or struggling, though her cheeks burned crimson.

"Watch where you're grabbing!"

"Don't fret, little one. There's not much for me to grab."

Asuka's eyes flashed as her lip quivered. Ikazuchi jerked back a half step as the boys laughed at him. Making an odd noise, Ikazuchi settled the girl back on her feet before letting her go. His shoulders trembled as he shook his hands.

"That's quite a kick you have."

Asuka crossed her arms about her chest as she huffed indignantly. Ikazuchi chuckled, patting the girl on her head before flashing a grin to the other boys.

"Definitely cute."

Hatsura grinned.

"But not one you'd prefer without clothes, am I right?"

"With the right lingerie I could be tempted to take it off."

The boys chuckled heartily as Asuka burned a deep shade of crimson.

"Was there anything else you needed from me?"

Kurumu smiled at Ikazuchi, shaking her head.

"An apology would be nice."

Ikazuchi laughed, gesturing at Asuka.

"Don't worry about it, Shindou. I wouldn't even mind if you're wearing kiddie panties."

Asuka gagged, clutching herself tightly as she wilted back to the bench.

"Behave yourself, Ikazuchi."

He grinned at Kurumu as he spun about the post onto the other side of the fence.

"I'm just messing around. I'll treat Shindou to something afterwards."

"Like a lollipop."

The boys chuckled over Yamadachi's jest. Ikazuchi grinned as he backpedaled away from the dugout.

"Or something better to suck on."

Kurumu could not believe the gesture Ikazuchi made with his hand and his mouth. She was relieved that Asuka was too busy sulking to notice it, though the boys all got a laugh out of it. Ikazuchi turned about and jogged off to join the rest of the team with the coach.

"I swear you're all a bunch of juveniles."

"It's all in fun, Michi."

The familiarity of the silver haired guy's remark guaranteed he was Korogaru Kajiru. That meant the slender kid with the ebony hair was Tsuneni Yukinari, the last kirin on the team. While he was the closest to Tsukune's height, Kurumu had her doubts that he was masculine enough for Nerume to have much interest in him. Then again, she was assuming Nerume would have the same standards. She had avoided talking about potential boyfriends to Nerume ever since the incident.

"You okay, Ms. Shindou?"

Asuka shook her head slightly. She finally lifted her head, glancing over her shoulder at Kurumu.

"I'm taller than you."

Kurumu frowned.

"Where did that come from?"

Asuka took in a deep breath. She shrugged.

"I doubt he would have picked you up like that."

Hatsura chuckled, promptly making indecent boob grabbing gestures.

"Well… she would be quite the handful."

Asuka nodded as she let a hand slide up and down the strap of her schoolbag. She was less endowed than Satsuki, but it was not like she had nothing.

"I'm going home."

She crossed in front of Kurumu to slip around Yamadachi.

"Wait, Asuka. What about Ikazuchi?"

Asuka paused, glancing over her shoulder. She shrugged again.

"Why would anyone seriously want me? I'll see you tomorrow, Kurono."

Kurumu flinched. The two boys murmured concerns of joking too hard as Asuka made her way to the break in the fence that opened to the bleachers. She slipped off the field and stalked steadily away.

"This is why you boys will remain single."

Korogaru smirked at Sangi.

"I don't see you with a boyfriend."

"I certainly wouldn't take an offer from you."

Kurumu sighed.

"Should I have stopped her?"

"She would have been a lousy date after what your boy pulled."

"He's not my boy."

"Friend?"

Kurumu shrugged, uncertain what she would classify Ikazuchi as.

"Well, whatever he is, that was going nowhere good."

"In his defense, she's not sexy. I'll agree she's cute, but not the sort you'd feel right about your body having a reaction to."

The two boys chuckled at Korogaru's explanation. Kurumu noticed Tsuneni lacked a reaction to this. She wondered if he had been that way throughout most of the exchange. It was hard to say considering the two in front of her had rather loud and distinctive laughs.

"She's a first year in high school. I don't think she's going to look much older."

Korogaru waved his hand dismissively before leaning up against the fence.

"That's not really true. We're not humans. Some of the smaller okami girls, like my little sister, might not bloom until college. You can't really say a girl has stopped maturing till maybe around thirty."

Sangi snorted.

"That's a stretch."

"I'm not saying okami, but some of the purebloods are like that. Gnomes are notorious for looking like little girls until their mid-twenties."

Hatsura snickered.

"Then they end up looking closer to Ms. Kurono. Tiny and stacked."

Yamadachi chuckled, jostling Hatsura as Kurumu shook her head.

"I suppose I should get on with the interviews. Mr. Korogaru Kajiru. I understand that Mr. Hatsura and you are outfielders. I'm guessing the same applies to Mr. Yamadachi."

"That would be correct."

"Do you have a girlfriend, Mr. Korogaru?"

He grinned wickedly.

"I do."

Sangi eyed him dubiously.

"Since when?"

"Oh, she's this super flexible pup that has always loved and adored me."

Yamadachi cocked his head while Hatsura grimaced.

"It's creepy when you talk about your cousin like that."

Korogaru snickered.

"Well… she'd be my girlfriend if I let her."

Both boys pulled away from the chuckling guy as Sangi shook her head.

"Um… so cousin relationships are bad among okami?"

Yamadachi shrugged.

"Sometimes they're allowed. Like if it's a cousin removed, and family arranged, nobody cares. But like he said… Chiku is kind of amorous around him."

"His cousin, Ms. Roniushi, is in the gymnastics club. You're not in the same class as her, right?"

"No. I'm in class five with Shizumaru. And I couldn't pass up Ms. Idatsu's construction trade course."

Kurumu did not push for more with that smirk on his face.

"So what about you, Mr. Tsuneni? You've been quiet."

Korogaru grinned.

"Yuki is in Ms. Yoshino's homeroom, though he always keeps to himself. He might even be sitting with the girls and nobody would notice."

The boys chuckled, eliciting a slight smile from Tsuneni.

"I sit in the front row by the window. Shigeru sits behind me."

"Who is Shigeru?"

Korogaru chuckled.

"Hashibata Shigeru from the basketball team. So is Shizumaru. Both of them are dating the first year girls in Fumusuna's skiing club."

Kurumu smiled, recalling she had been told this by the guys on the soccer team. It did seem like she knew just about every student at Yokai from the Tokamachi district at this point.

"I feel like I should do the basketball team next."

Hatsura snorted.

"Why bother doing that? They don't have games until after the cultural festival."

Kurumu nodded slightly, supposing she should avoid letting her thoughts wander to articles she would never write. She sighed with that thought.

"Sorry. Wasn't thinking. Anyways, uh… what elective are you in, Mr. Tsuneni?"

"He's in the computer program with me."

Kurumu frowned at the edge in Sangi's voice. The girl huffed.

"How much longer will this take?"

Kurumu shrugged, regarding the notes she had taken.

"I don't know. I guess I'm a little disorganized. Asuka leaving like that has me feeling down."

"I could pick you up if you like?"

Hatsura made some unwelcome gestures with his hands.

"I'll pass."

"Well… I'm wanting to get out of here, so I'm going to fetch the coach."

"Sorry. I'll try wrapping things up quickly."

"I'll be right back."

Kurumu nodded as the brunette jogged off to confront the blue haired man whom stood resolutely at the edge of the far dugout. The rest of the team had been gathered up on the bench while the coach watched over them like a jailer. Kamitsuku and the other two film club juniors were having a discussion about third base. Kuroishi had the tripod slung over his shoulder while Oyanagi animatedly gestured at the dugout while brandishing his camera. She mildly wondered what he was enthused about.

Sighing, she returned her attention back to the four boys.

"So… what position do you play, Mr. Tsuneni?"

"Bottom."

Kurumu frowned at Hatsura.

"Uh… what?"

"And probably for the other team, if you know what I mean."

The three boys laughed as Tsuneni simply smiled again. Kurumu wondered if this was an inside joke.

"Relief pitcher. He's decent but can't pitch a whole game."

Kurumu smiled, thankful that Korogaru had spared her from asking about it.

"Any goals or dreams?"

Tsuneni cocked his head with a smile. His lips were fuller than she felt was normal for a young man so thin. It was an unusual trait that made him look more feminine.

"I would like to create a world where we can be anything we want to be. You know. With a push of a button, you could be somewhere better. A place where dreams can come true."

For some reason the other boys found that funny.


	28. Voice of Yokai

Kurumu sighed as she tapped her pencil against her notebook while Ms. Sunao spoke in front of the class. The tiny teacher had to stand beside the podium in order to be seen. Her ashen hair was done up in buns held in place by gold and black needles. Kurumu recalled the first half of her term with a slight smile. Sitting in the back row, she had to really want to hear Ms. Sunao's lecture. It was nicer near the front as she at least felt she had a choice in whether or not she was paying attention.

She had decided to go straight home after the shoot to attend to her laundry. To her surprise, Mrs. Meirowasa had cooked a dinner for them. After eating dinner, the mother went to work while Tokori had accompanied her on a laundry trip.

Umizake must have reported the incident to the PSC while handing over the video tape and recording to his superiors at the PSC meeting. Tokori had mixed feelings about it, agreeing that the evidence would have resulted in the execution of those boys, but disliking how Umizake had bypassed a proper trial. Apparently Lady Hineri agreed as it sounded like Umizake might end up suspended for a week or two, based on faculty review of the case.

Liquid manipulation. According to Tokori, powerful Undines could force water molecules apart with their will. Pure spirits would be able to withstand such an attack, but weaker things like akaname or kappas would die in the blink of an eye. Tokori assured her that since Umizake clearly had that level of control, he could have let them live.

It had been silly to knock on Moka's door last night. By the time they had finished laundry, it had almost been ten. She had no idea what she would have talked about, but she was starting to worry about the vampire. As far as she could tell, Moka was not coming to breakfasts or dinners. Nobody had seen her. It worried her that Moka was not leaving her room at all.

It was Friday, the first day of July. That letter to her mother would finally go out today. No doubt her candid remarks about the situation would prompt a call. That meant her mother would find out about the pending expulsion. She might even be told about Kurumu's deal with Mrs. Shuzen. Surely she would be allowed some time with her mother before she had to honor her promise to Kokoa.

She swallowed down thick feelings. It hurt to think about it. It hurt to think that this could be her last days of high school. Her final moments to talk with Nerume and Satsuki. That she might never get to see Yukari again. Tora. Kana. Ginei. Maybe even Mizore, despite her headstrong assurances. Would it really be enough to only have time with Tsukune and Moka?

"Morning, Ms. Sunao! I need to steal a girl from your class."

Kurumu blinked. Ginei had appeared beside the diminutive instructor. He was dressed casually in a burgundy dress shirt and black slacks. He was sporting a black bandana today. Ms. Sunao peered up at him with unmasked shock.

"Mr. Morioka? You're not supposed to be here."

"And in a few seconds I won't be. If you don't mind, I shall be moving along with Ms. Kurono."

Ginei strode purposefully by Yukari's vacant desk to hold out his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Running away with you, my dear."

She rolled her eyes as Juri giggled behind her. Favoring the bewildered Ms. Sunao an apologetic smile, Kurumu slipped out of her seat deliberately on the other side of the desk. She started for the front of the class, shaking her head.

"This better be good."

"I always am."

He flashed a grin at Ms. Sunao as he snatched Kurumu by the hand.

"I'll try not to keep her too long."

His grip was firm and he tugged so hard that it was difficult to keep her footing. She trotted out into the hall with an awkward bounce. She whimpered after passing by both doors to class one.

"Stop it!"

"Keep your voice down."

"Let me go!"

He relinquished his grip once they reached the main hall. She quickly pulled her hand to her chest, clasping her wrist. She scowled at him while his attention was on the classrooms.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Can't a guy stop by and visit a girl precious to him?"

She wanted to smack the smirk off his face. Her lower lip trembled.

"Where have you been?"

"I've been looking all over Mononoke looking for clues about Fusamina. Not an easy task with everyone thinking he's dead."

"And that prevented you from stopping by the dining hall? Nobody has heard anything from you the past couple days."

He grinned.

"What can I say? Investigative work knows no convenient time or place."

"You could have at least said something to Tora."

He smirked, stepping in to squeeze her left tit. She swiped at his hand, which he deftly placed atop her head, tousling her short locks.

"Is it really that hard to admit you missed seeing me around?"

She sighed in disgust. Somehow this idiot had turned a depressing mood into annoyance. Smacking his hand off her head, she started off for the main foyer.

"So where are we going?'

"I think it's time to enlist the services of the Voice."

She frowned as he effortlessly took the lead with his longer stride.

"The Voice?"

"Tashikana Ichigo, president of the Broadcasting Club and the Voice of Yokai Academy. I figure if we can get his help, we can spread the message of Fusamina being alive."

Kurumu grimaced.

"Why would we want to do that?"

"Because I'm getting nowhere. Everyone is playing dumb or they genuinely don't have a clue. I figure if you get your voice on the PA system, we might have better luck."

Kurumu rolled her eyes.

"I doubt my charm will work through an electronic device."

"You underestimate a man's willingness to help a damsel in distress. You don't need a magic charm to make guys want to help you. We get your cute voice sounding out to every classroom and someone is bound to jump through hoops to make things right for you."

She shook her head, noting they had already reached the main foyer.

"If Fusamina isn't already dead, sending a message about him will quickly make him so."

"I'm pretty sure my search about town hasn't gone unnoticed. This is the only place left for us to look."

Kurumu sighed, supposing they were running out of options. Her thoughts drifted to this Voice. She remembered being told about him when flirting with the idea of their popularity contest.

"I heard he doesn't have access to the PA system."

Ginei chuckled.

"So you've heard about that?"

"A little bit."

"Shortly after last year's cultural festival, Voice made a minor complaint over how the PSC controlled the student council and that we needed to vote in better people to stand up to those tyrants."

Kurumu smiled.

"I imagine that did not end well."

"More peacefully than you'd think. The former student council president demanded that the Voice return the keys to the broadcasting room. The room has been locked up ever since."

"Did his club disband?"

Ginei waved his hand dismissively.

"It wouldn't matter. His club never used funds. Even if it stopped being official, he'd keep it going."

"Would you keep this club going by yourself?"

Ginei laughed as he continued with a steady stride. She hesitated as she regarded the other hall.

"I doubt they would let me."

She mildly wondered where they were going as she followed him to the stairs at the end of this hall.

"So what does the Broadcasting Club do?"

"Not much. Usually they would pop in either at the start of the day or the end of the day, listing off school announcements. Lady Otonashi would often use them to promote our paper. Other clubs would do the same."

"My mother used to be in the Broadcasting Club. She didn't have much to say about it."

Ginei chuckled as they started down the stairs.

"Not surprising. I doubt I could tell you the names of anyone else in his club. A club like that is going to only be known for its most charismatic member. I don't even know if it had seniors last year."

"I wonder whom their advisor is."

"That would be Ms. Senda."

Kurumu frowned, pausing at the landing.

"I haven't heard of her."

"Not surprising. I doubt you first years know half the teachers for the seniors. Speaking of which, we will be stopping in class ten for Tashikana. I hope Ms. Okumura won't give me a hard time."

She was familiar with the name, since it was the homeroom teacher for Uchiyama's older sister and the quiet Chouda from the film club. She slowly started her descent of the second flight.

"Why would she do that?"

"She used to be my advisor. I don't know if you remember, but the newspaper club wasn't my first choice. I used to be part of the Outdoors club. It's a club dedicated to roughing it out in the wild. Our club president would talk about planning camping and hiking trips for the summer break."

Ginei turned a wistful smile back at her as he waited at the bottom of the stairs.

"Too bad Kaito didn't even live through the first month."

Kurumu hesitated at the bottom step as the familiar melancholy crept through her. She hated this. It felt like everyone she cared about was hurting. He was slowly walking away from her, intent on the far side of the senior hallway. She followed at her own pace, forcing him to stop and wait for her near the first senior classroom. He favored her with his usual grin.

"Have you ever thought about going back?"

"To what?"

"To the Outdoors Club."

He waved dismissively, turning about to continue past the first door of class twelve. The senior hallway was flipped with the higher numbered classrooms on the courtyard side. The band room was in place of the home ec room. She had passed through the hallway, but had never had a reason to set foot in any of these classrooms.

"Why didn't you visit us in the hospital?"

"Did you hit your head or something? You saw me there."

She walked slowly by the doors of classes twelve and eleven.

"Not really. You were in the lobby but never came up to any of the patient rooms."

He turned on his heel, backpedaling by the back door of class eleven. He flashed her another empty grin.

"I doubt taking advantage of a girl tied to her bed would be that much fun."

She smirked, surmising Tora must have informed him about that.

"It would have been nice to see you."

"None of you were going to get better because I wasted my time there. I'd rather be useful."

That felt more serious than his grin betrayed. Turning about he finished the short walk to the front door of class ten.

"Now it would be different if you were pushing out my baby. I would spoil you rotten with attention."

She chuckled, shaking her head as that silly wolf drew open the door and walked inside.

"Ms. Okumura. Pardon the intrusion, but I require the help of one of your students."

Kurumu poked her head around the door. Ginei was addressing a young woman whom was slightly shorter than him. She had shaggy, platinum blond hair which possessed a boyish charm. Her icy blue eyes were tickled with amusement as she leaned on the podium with a multi fanged grin.

"Should I send you to the nurse before or after I pound some sense into you?"

Ginei gestured at the guy sitting in the center of the second row. The young man had lilac, wavy hair which was trimmed nicely at the sides and back. Sitting on his left was the dark haired track girl and on her other side by the window was Uchiyama's sister. She smiled, noting the mint haired Chouda sitting in the front row window seat, staring off at the courtyard, oblivious to the class.

"I need the Voice of Yokai for a few minutes."

Kurumu noted the pink, curly haired senior from the cheerleader squad was sitting in the third row next to a buxom girl with a long, ebony ponytail. A girl with curly, magenta hair sat behind Tashikana, whom had stood up from Ginei's gesturing.

"You realize there are penalties for a suspended student to show up on campus."

Ginei waved his hand dismissively.

"I'll be in and out before you notice."

"You sure about this, Morioka?"

Ginei laughed at Tashikana.

"I'm already here, aren't I? Come on. Can't hold up her lesson any longer."

Tashikana started towards Ginei but Ms. Okumura held her hand up.

"Not how it works, Mr. Morioka."

Ginei smirked as he grabbed Tashikana by the sleeve of his jacket.

"I could run an article for your club."

"Empty promises from a club that's about to be closed down."

"The Voice can speak up for you."

Ms. Okumura smiled with bared fangs. She shook her head slowly.

"Really not the problem. Do you think I can let this go after a whole class has seen you?"

Ginei flashed the classroom a grin and a quick wave. Tugging Tashikana towards the door, Ginei made a parting salute to Ms. Okumura.

"Do what you have to."

Ms. Okumura sighed, tousling her own locks.

"Be quiet when you return, Mr. Tashikana."

"Yes, Ms. Okumura."

Kurumu closed the door for them after they passed through. She frowned as Ginei quickly walked off, gesturing for them to follow. Tashikana was only slightly shorter than Ginei, effortlessly keeping up with the brisk stride. Kurumu had to keep her bounce in check as they made their way past the other classes.

"You're Ms. Kurono."

She nodded, favoring the senior a smile.

"I've heard some things about you. Did us all a favor getting rid of that bastard, Kachidoki."

She frowned, causing him to grin.

"One of the PSC seniors. Used to sit in front of me. Dark hair, glasses."

She did recall him. That was the first senior that had tried to stop their rescue. He was one of the boys Tora's phantom had killed.

"We rarely hear Ms. Chouda speak but she could not stop talking about her adventure in Kofu. She really likes Ms. Sendou."

Kurumu smiled.

"I'm glad she had a good time."

"Terrible thing happening to your club."

"I guess."

"That older Sumita boy sat in the back by the window in our class. Don't think a damn person in our room cares he is gone."

Of all the boys that had perished, she felt his death was the most deserving. But she could not voice that sentiment. She noted the washrooms were off to the right on that side of the hall as Ginei tugged open the first door to the band room. Kurumu was mildly surprised the room was open, though she guessed Ms. Hitori only bothered to lock the pantry in her absence.

There was nothing special about the band room. There were rows of chairs and black music stands all about. Only a few large instruments like the piano and drums were left out in the open. She never saw anyone carrying about instruments, so she assumed the rest were stored away in the room on her left.

"So what is this about, Morioka?"

"I need you to help this young lady send a message to the school."

Tashikana snorted, shaking his head.

"I think you've forgotten I don't have a key to the broadcasting room anymore."

Ginei brushed a hand over his ear.

"Why not? Kuyo's gone."

"I don't know. I've petitioned the student council to give me back the key, but Mr. Kaneshiro keeps putting it off. Says there are more crucial things going on."

"Would you help if I got you a key?"

Tashikana rubbed the back of his neck as he regarded Kurumu.

"That would be awesome, but I don't know if I should mix things up with the newspaper club."

"Come on, Ichigo. Don't you want to get back on the air?"

"Of course I do. But seriously, man, this isn't worth it."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take the blame on how you get your key back."

Tashikana pawed at the floor.

"Fuck, Ginei. They're going to expel your ass."

And it hit her. She shook her head as she quickly moved to grab him by the sleeve.

"No, you can't!"

Ginei laughed, effortlessly dodging her attempt. He planted a hand firmly on her head. She swiped at his hand but he darted away with a grin.

"Too late to back out now. Are you in, Ichigo?"

It was over. If Ginei was expelled too, that would be the end of the club.

"Sure. Can I give a plug for my club first?"

Ginei chuckled as Kurumu wavered on the brink of tears. Nothing mattered anymore.

"We won't have much time before one of the faculty shuts you down."

"A couple seconds is all I need. It was fucking hard to recruit for a club that was silenced."

"I know what you mean. Shall we meet up at the broadcasting room towards the end of lunch? I should have the key by then."

"Sounds good to me."

"You okay, Kurumu?"

Kurumu struggled to hold back the pain in her heart. She knew the broadcasting room was on the second floor near the main foyer by the stairs that went up to the third floor. The door faced the hall instead of the foyer. She forced a smile as she nodded.

"I'll meet you at lunch."

Ginei grinned as he offered his hand.

"Shall I accompany you back to class?"

The sensations oozing from him suggested she would be in for more harassment if he did. Annoyance helped smother the pain.

"I can manage that much."

"Smile, Kurumu. I landed you a date with the most popular guy in school."

Tashikana chuckled as she choked out a laugh. The senior started for the open door.

"Whatever, man. Don't get yourself caught before lunch."

* * *

Kurumu paced about the broadcasting room nervously. Too anxious to eat, she had arrived early. She wondered if that was a mistake with all the fake smiles she had to hand out to the curious students and teachers that passed by. There were more than she expected.

Despite having some opportunities to drag Satsuki and Tora into this, she had talked herself out of it. She worried she would only increase Ginei's risk if she said something in class three. And she worried even more what sort of things Satsuki would encourage her to say.

She had talked a little with Juri and Satsuki about if there was any difference between talking and hearing something on the radio. Sound was sound. Saying something in person or through a recording should have the same result. She had let the issue drop, not wanting to explain her reasoning. She was literally toying with the idea of charming the entire school. It would not surprise her if this message would be grounds to suspend her for the small time she had left.

"Damn, you're here early."

Kurumu smiled up at Tashikana. The fair haired boy was accompanied by a large man with muddy black hair, shaped in an unimaginative bowl that hung over his eyes. Despite the thick bangs, she could see his glowing, cyan eyes. It was unsettling.

"This is Ms. Kurono Kurumu. And this is Mr. Iwayuru Yowai, my roommate from class one. He's the other senior in our magnificent club."

Tashikana's eyes flickered colors from a soft green to a soft blue. She frowned while nodding at the large brute whom bowed his broad head politely. Tashikana thumbed at his companion.

"Yowai here has been with me since he was a first year. I guess his former junior high mates from Murakami didn't care much for him, so he spends all his free time making me feel important."

Kurumu managed a smile under that steady gaze. He was no bigger than Ushio or Tamaishi, but lacked all the jovial nature of those two. It made her uncomfortable and she wanted him to look away. Her charm clearly was working as the man dutifully obeyed.

"So how many members are in your club?"

Tashikana chuckled, leaning up against the wall beside the door. He patted the wall next to him. Taking the hint, she parked her butt against the wall on his left.

"Recruiting was impossible. I was only able to keep one of our first years after they pulled the plug on us. Luckily Himeko has a younger sister, so we were able to remain an official club."

Kurumu smiled, resting her palms on the wall while he crossed his arms about his chest.

"I might know this sister. What's her name?"

"Gyozoku Hayako from Mr. Sawayaka's class. I believe she's in the business elective."

Kurumu frowned, unfamiliar with that name. She probably knew half the girls from class six, considering five of them were in home ec. There was also that Undine from Itoigawa and that wide, indigo eyed girl from the choir. She thought Endo's friend, Sugimoto, was also in there. She sighed.

"That's one I don't know."

Tashikana chuckled.

"No worries. She's a chubby little thing, just like her sister. She also brought in another first year, Yamane Yuri, from Hino's class."

Kurumu perked up.

"Wait. I have heard of both of these girls just yesterday. They're in your club?"

Tashikana arched a brow.

"Yea?"

"Ms. Yamane has been missing school this week."

"Really? I figured they were just ditching club."

"Do you know the names of the two girls that went missing this weekend?"

Tashikana frowned.

"Missing girls?"

Kurumu smiled, supposing it was not a big issue. Tsukune was going to get those names from Kamitsuku or Umizake. It was his article.

"Sorry. It's nothing."

"Is Ms. Yamane in trouble?"

Kurumu shook her head.

"No. She got frightened because two friends of hers from class nine disappeared. I know a friend of a classmate this is keeping her company."

"This is news to me. I had no idea there was a real reason to her absence."

Kurumu managed a smile.

"Never a dull moment."

Tashikana sighed, bumping his head back against the wall.

"Are you guys writing something about that? I know Morioka loved keeping everyone in the loop about people disappearing. Said it was the only thing we could do to keep the PSC honest."

"I don't think he knows about this one."

She paused with a wistful smile.

"We're just kids."

Tashikana chuckled, clearly not understanding her line of thinking.

"Yea. So?"

"Have you ever thought about how your mother might feel if something happened to you?"

Tashikana frowned. He glanced up at his silent companion.

"Not really."

"Sixteen years is a long time. That's a long time for someone to just be gone."

Tashikana straightened up, pushing slightly off the wall. He fidgeted with his jacket, offering a shrug.

"Getting homesick?"

She smiled softly.

"A little."

"Did you find those girls?"

There was a long pause. She figured he knew the results without her having to go in further detail.

"So what sort of message are you planning to send to the school?"

"We need to find someone."

He sighed.

"I imagine the PSC and faculty are unable or unwilling to help."

"Yea."

"Is this about those two girls?"

Kurumu smiled, supposing that was a fair guess.

"Actually this is about the mess our club is in. We're hoping to find someone that can help us figure out why things turned out the way they did."

"Sounded pretty simple to me. Idiots kidnapped a couple of your friends and got killed over it."

Kurumu smiled, aware that the Yakumaru and Hinagiku incidents were not common knowledge. She glanced at the door on his other side.

"If that's been locked up this whole time, where has your club been meeting?"

"We haven't decided yet. We tried to have a couple meetings in Ms. Senda's science room, but that's not a great environment. Since Mr. Sawayaka doesn't have a club, we started hanging out in class six around the time your club gave Kuyo the boot."

Kurumu frowned.

"Mr. Sawayaka doesn't have a club?"

"Nope."

"Surprised. Sounds like most teachers are advisors for something."

"There's a small handful that don't."

Tashikana took in a deep breath as he pushed away from the wall.

"Now this is interesting."

Kurumu frowned as Ginei came towards them from the senior side of the school. Beside the grinning werewolf was Lady Hineri, dressed in her PSC uniform which differed from the first years. Her short sleeved jacket had a zipper that cut diagonally across her bosom and she always wore it with a black pencil skirt. The leader of the PSC had an amused smirk on her thin lips. Her slender eyes glanced them over as she tilted her head.

Following in their shadows was a familiar, intimidating figure. The ashen haired Kusutate also had on his solemn PSC jacket and favored them with his usual stern expression. As the trio came to a stop, Kusutate turned his gaze upon the larger Iwayuru.

"Lady Hineri."

Tashikana nodded his head politely.

"Is there a reason for this visit?"

Hineri zipped down her front and turned slightly to face Morioka.

"As agreed."

Ginei smirked, slowly reaching inside the jacket and feeling about. Lady Hineri glanced up with a slight shake of her head.

"It's not that hard to find."

"No need to rush."

Lady Hineri sighed when it was quite obvious Ginei was copping a feel.

"Would you pull it out already?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to go deeper?"

"Fine. I'll do it myself."

Lady Hineri moved her hand but Ginei quickly snatched her by the wrist. The senior sighed again. She glanced at Tashikana. Her amber eyes had a sensual moment as she let out a softer sigh.

"Starting to enjoy yourself?"

"Just take it."

Ginei chuckled, darting out of reach when Kusutate tried to intervene. Ginei wagged a metal key in his fingers, tossing it over to a flustered Tashikana. The unsuspecting senior snapped his hands against his chest to keep it from bouncing off him.

Lady Hineri shifted uncomfortably, adjusting her jacket before zipping it back up. She pushed aside Kusutate's hand, favoring Ginei with a sour look.

"That was uncalled for."

"I'm getting the full value of the crime we agreed upon."

"You could have done it faster."

"I've never been asked that before."

Lady Hineri smirked as the bell sounded the end of the lunch hour.

"Clearly your partners must be too kind."

"We should step inside before someone sees us.

Tashikana motioned to Kurumu as he placed the key into the lock. With a quick twist, he tugged the door open and gestured for her to enter first. Kurumu hesitated with a glance down the halls.

"A pity you don't have a pocket beneath that skirt."

"I would be forced to kill you."

"Some things are worth dying for."

Lady Hineri smirked as Kurumu slowly wandered through the open door. The senior tapped Ginei's nose.

"You're cute, but not the person I want for my first time."

Ginei grinned wide.

"Oh? This lady is still pure?"

"In that sense, I am."

She tilted her head with a smile at Kurumu.

"It will be comforting to hear your voice again, Ichigo. This school has been missing your positive words. If you need anything else, you know where to find me."

Lady Hineri turned on her heel and started back for the senior hall. Kusutate lingered for a moment, shaking his head before following after his leader. Kurumu backed out of the doorway to allow Ginei in, turning her attention to the rest of the room.

The room felt smaller because makeshift partitions had been erected to divide the room in three. The partition to her right was full height but the upper half was a clear plastic. She could see a microphone dangling from a black stand that thrust out from a silver machine. The partition had a door that was lined with a black flap. Tashikana tugged open this door and slipped inside.

Off to her left beyond the half partition was a small compartment lined with shelves. There were numerous CDs and even a shelf dedicated to records. Her former boyfriend's grandparents had owned a number of those with music from the sixties.

"Get in here, Ms. Kurono."

Iwayuru had closed the door and was hovering in front of it like a barricade. She favored the large man a smile before heading to the door which Ginei held open for her. This middle room mostly had seating. Butted up against the partition was a stool in front of a machine with dials and sliders. A headset rested in the midst of all those controls.

"We will wait a minute or two into fifth period to let all the students settle in."

Kurumu nodded as she entered the enclosed compartment. It also had a machine similar to the one on the other side of the door. There were a couple headsets and more microphones jacked into ports. There were only two chairs, both on rollers. Tashikana had occupied one and gestured for her to take the other. She smiled, settling down as Ginei pulled the partition door shut.

"How did you convince her to let you grope her?"

Ginei shrugged, leaning against the door.

"I snatched her when she came out for gym."

"You snatched her?"

"Yea. She's not that heavy."

Kurumu cocked her head aside with a slight shake of disbelief.

"You're crazy."

"I needed some privacy. Told her that I needed the key with plans to put the Voice back on the air. I was surprised she quickly agreed."

"Considering you kidnapped her, she probably felt she had to."

Ginei chuckled.

"Her only condition was that she had to see me give it to Tashikana. Since she told me she would claim I molested her to get the key, I joked about doing it for real."

"And she said you could if it was in front of me."

Ginei smirked at Tashikana.

"Yea. Surprised me again. I'm thinking there's a story behind that."

Tashikana pawed at a headset as he slouched in the black chair.

"A little before your time. I have family in Myoko so I would drop by one or two weekends to visit. My cousin is in her third year of junior high over there. Anyways, I bumped into Keito when she was picking up her little sister from the elementary school there."

"Ah, so she was your girlfriend."

"Sort of. We started swapping letters the year before we came to Yokai. Ended up in different classes and different electives, despite her applying for the business program. They dumped her in choir."

Kurumu giggled at the thought of Lady Hineri being a choir girl. Tashikana smiled wistfully.

"We tried dating. It was fun. But things got difficult after she joined the PSC. Her mother had been a leader of it back in the day, so she wanted to follow her lead. It was something she often talked about."

"And you told her to quit."

Tashikana shook his head at Ginei's conclusion.

"We were first years. Neither of us had a clue about PSC corruption. Kuyo had to take her because of her ties to Myoko. He was looking for an excuse to get rid of her."

Tashikana paused with a wide grin.

"And I was going to be his excuse to get rid of her. The PSC are supposed to be perfect, model students. Relationships are strictly prohibited. So I dumped her."

Kurumu smiled, glancing through the plastic barricade at Iwayuru whom remained at the door.

"I think she still likes you."

"That might be true, but I was kind of popular by the time the cultural festival came around. I was dating another girl within a week of dropping Keito."

Kurumu grimaced at his boast while Ginei chuckled.

"How'd that turn out for you?"

Tashikana grinned.

"Let's say I'm not as pure as the maiden."

Kurumu sighed as the two boys chuckled. She crossed her legs and arms as Tashikana started coughing up intimate details of his three month romp with Ms. Kunahiyo Yorisou, a junior high friend whom had crushed on him for years. Tuning most of it out, she wondered if Tsukune ever bragged about doing her. He had spent several nights watching cameras with the boys and she knew how much they pestered him while in her company. She certainly hoped he would not talk about her in such an uncouth manner.

The bell announced the start of the fifth hour. Tashikana paused his comment, rolling his chair over so he could grab the dangling microphone. Once he was satisfied with its position, he reached over to adjust some dials on the machine.

"What about you, Ms. Kurono?"

"Huh?"

"I assume you've had sex with your boyfriend."

She smiled softly, offering a shrug. Ginei laughed heartily.

"Unlike you, she took a couple months before she crossed that line."

"To be fair, I've known Yorisou since our first year in junior high. It blew my mind that she asked me out. She's gorgeous. To think someone like her had been crushing on me for years."

He grinned, shaking his head.

"I needed someone to help Keito know it was over. But I didn't expect Yorisou to let me do, well… everything. I won't pretend that I didn't love it at the time, but I lost something."

"Yea. Your virginity."

Tashikana smirked at Ginei.

"Anyways, after breaking things off with Yorisou, I've never let things get that serious with a girl since. I've been out on dates, but not with any girl consistent enough to claim I'm in a relationship."

"That's the Tashikana I know. The shameless flirt."

"I hear you're quite the same."

Ginei shrugged nonchalantly.

"I can be. Thought it would be cooler to show up Midou. Impress the ladies."

"Oh? I heard you let him walk away without a fight."

"The girls I care about dig that passive approach."

Ginei smiled, shaking his head.

"I should have whooped his ass, then and there. Might have avoided everything."

Tashikana nodded, turning about in his seat. Kurumu thought about saying something but, Tashikana held a finger up at them as he touched a switch on the board. He grabbed the microphone and pulled it down beside his head.

"I think we've waited long enough. There's a microphone over here, Ms. Kurono. I'll turn it on when it's your turn to speak."

He gestured to a microphone holstered in the machine on his left. A black wire slipped out the bottom and was jacked into a nearby port. Kurumu hopped out of her chair, strolling over to tug the silver device free of its restraint. Smiling softly, she brought it up to her chest.

"I'll gesture for you to start speaking. Till then, everyone keep quiet."

Kurumu nodded, turning a glance on Ginei. He favored her a grin and a nonchalant shrug. When did it all become painfully superficial? She had always known Ginei was putting up a front. It had never bothered her before.

There was a hum in the air as Tashikana flipped a couple switches. He deftly adjusted the dangling microphone again, leaning his head to it. His lips hovered close to the silver mesh.

"Wake up, Yokai Academy. It is I, Tashikana Ichigo, your voice."

Tashikana took a soft breath as he closed his eyes.

"Apologies, good teachers. I know you all have serious jobs with important knowledge to impart to our young, impressionable minds, but I must take this opportunity to announce that I am back in business."

He paused with a slight smile.

"Now all you first years, listen and consider. This club is about spreading the news, sharing ideas and enjoying the music. I realize many passed our club by and I don't blame you. Who would want to join a club that doesn't seem to do anything?"

He laughed heartily, tugging the microphone to keep it close as he shifted in his seat.

"But as a third year with only so much time left, I need a successor. An heir to my throne. So if you have a burning desire to be the next voice of Yokai Academy, to spread the words that must be shared, then stop by our club in Mr. Sawayaka's homeroom, class 1-6 after school today."

Tashikana paused again, favoring her a smile.

"Some of you know what got our club silenced, but I know that time is over. The heavy hand of Kuyo's PSC has been lifted and the key to my sanctuary has been delivered to me. Both magnanimous gestures performed by the controversial Newspaper Club."

He patted the microphone deliberately to make a popping sound.

"So I owe them this favor. And one last word for all you teachers and club presidents. If you have things you need shared, events you need people to know about, please pay us a visit and I will do what I can to get your vital information out to the eager masses. And I haven't forgotten about your music requests, which we can play during club and lunch hours."

Tashikana pushed a switch on the board.

"I will now turn you over to Ms. Kurono. This is Tashikana Ichigo, your Voice, signing off."

"Hello. I, uh… yea."

Breathe. Believe.

"I'm Kurono Kurumu. I imagine some of you have heard of me. The girlfriend of Aono Tsukune."

She smiled, glancing at Ginei. She wished Moka was here to challenge that.

"I'm sure everyone knows by now that we had an issue with Midou and what we thought were the Outcasts. I suppose some of the boys might have been. I don't know. I understand most were part of Fusamina's skating club. I was told the two groups normally did not mix."

She exhaled softly.

"And nobody seems to question that. I guess to most of you, a monstrel is a monstrel. But that isn't true. I've met several that I felt were no different than anyone else. I know a friend will say, yea, well, those are girls. And she's right. I haven't met a girl monstrel that I didn't feel good about."

She closed her eyes, collecting her thoughts. She was rambling and they did not have the time. The faculty might not have reacted to Tashikana, but there was no way they would let her talk for long. They probably feared she was using her powers.

"The situation was unfortunate. Tsukune was pushed into a state that had him turn on friends. It's not something he remembers nor do I wish to remember. I was never asked by the investigation team what happened. I will confirm that I watched him kill two boys. I wish you could understand. It's not what he wanted. That's not who he is."

She paused to refocus her will.

"I want you to listen. I want you to know. There is more to this than a bunch of boys grabbing a vampire and holding her hostage for a showdown. There is someone that pushed Midou and Fusamina together. Someone so desperate to hide their involvement that they murdered Hinagiku and his family because he abandoned the scene."

She cocked her head, pushing belief.

"Hinagiku Hideo is a local boy. His family was killed the night before. The investigation team feels this is the work of Yakumaru Mako. Yakumaru is a family friend of my friend Meirowasa Tokori. Yakumaru was pushed to kill all the boys that were hospitalized in the fight, Midou included."

She paused, glancing at the door. She could not hear anything, but it was clear Iwayuru was straining to keep the door shut. She steadied her resolve.

"I suppose if you don't know Yakumaru, it's fine to believe this. But the Yakumaru I know would not burn down the Meirowasa household. When we apprehended her, she was so terrified to fail in her task of killing Tsukune that she decided to put a hole in her head instead of telling us why."

She nodded at Ginei. He nodded back, grabbing the handle of the door.

"Does that sound like someone acting on their own? The Outcasts are not killers. Someone has pushed them to do this. Someone is using them. And we can't know this will stop simply because you send two young vampires away."

The door was tugged open violently. Hands grabbed Iwayuru by the collar and hauled the large boy out into the hall. A familiar man with his dark hair pulled up in a top knot stormed into the room with a scowl on his face. His reddish eyes glared at them as Mr. Fukushima approached the partition door.

"There is one survivor of the incident that the faculty has kept quiet about. Fusamina. The leader of the skating club was not found among the deceased. I believe he can help us put an end to this."

The angry teacher grabbed the partition door and tugged. For all his posturing, Ginei was immediately yanked out of the sound room with the door. Mr. Fukushima grabbed for Ginei, but the werewolf dropped to the floor. Ginei darted through the teacher's legs.

"If you care about Fusamina's safety. If you care about this school. You will come talk with me. We can make Yokai Academy a safer place."

Giving up on Ginei, Mr. Fukushima stalked over to yank the microphone out of her hands. She smiled at the teacher, tilting her head aside.

"Is there a problem?"

Mr. Fukushima snorted, averting his gaze. She saw Ginei remained in the other room, unable to get around the large, black haired man blocking the door. He was much broader and taller than Iwayuru. It did not look like anyone was leaving this room without permission.

"It sounds like the four of you are in need of detention."

Tashikana smiled as he turned on a switch.

"It sounds like we are being punished for speaking the truth."

"Turn that off or I will smash everything in here."

Tashikana held his hands up in surrender. With a nod of his head, he leaned forward to flick off several switches. The hum in the room died with the last switch.

"I don't know if what she said was true or not, but she can't be talking about things meant for the investigation board. And none of you have permission to use the broadcasting room."

"I can put in a word for your rugby team. Monstrels welcome."

Mr. Fukushima scowled at Tashikana. Shaking his head, he regarded the werewolf.

"Mr. Morioka. If you don't go quietly with Mr. Ikuhata, you will be going home in a measuring cup."

Ginei tucked his hand in his pocket, grinning.

"I suppose I could do that. Mr. Ikuhata. How's that mechanic class of yours?"

The large man grunted, not budging from the door. Ginei sighed, walking up next to the teacher.

"I bet all your third years are disappointed. You're quite the downgrade from Ms. Idatsu."

Failing to get a response, Ginei sighed again. He lifted up his hands, wrists together.

"Fine. I give up."

The large teacher did not react. This stalemate lasted for several minutes.

* * *

Ms. Idatsu Kimara was a crass and chatty woman with mottled brown hair held up in disheveled and tangled ponytail. The buxom woman had soft pink eyes and a wry smile as she leaned upon the podium with her cheek in her palm and her rump thrust out. Due to the nature of the course she taught, her jeans were coarse denim without frills or laces tucked into heavy black boots which stretched halfway up her calves. The sleeves of a denim blue shirt were tied about her waist leaving her upper torso clothed in only a ribbed tank top which had notable sweat stains in the front. Posed as she was on the podium, the oblivious woman left little to the imagination with so much tanned skin bared.

"Ms. Idatsu. I simply must ask. Are you part gyokuto?"

The young woman wagged a finger at Ginei, whom now sat in the center of the classroom but pointedly in the second row for a better view over the podium. He had been placed in the front row by the window by Mr. Fukushima, whom had no classes during the elective hours or fifth period. The stern teacher had split them up intentionally, insisting on complete silence for the two hours he had watched over the three of them. The accused fourth, Mr. Iwayuru, had wandered off long before they left the broadcasting room. For whatever reason, the faculty elected not to bring him back for punishment.

Tashikana had been sitting in the back row by the door. Several girls had tried to visit him in the breaks after fifth and sixth period, wanting to confirm if he truly was back on the air. Apparently they had two other teachers stationed at the doors, whom were curtly turning students away. Right before Ms. Idatsu had arrived to relieve Mr. Fukushima, there had been a PA announcement requesting Tashikana to report to the broadcasting room.

That was possibly the first time in Kurumu's life that she had heard multiple girls squeal in glee. She had mixed feelings over the smirking Tashikana slipping out the back with Mr. Fukushima's permission. In a sense, this was a guy that had casually admitted to breaking up with two young women that deeply cared for him. It felt like a young version of Coach Kotsubo. Sure, he was a nice guy and could make you feel special, but he would quit on you.

Not long after Ms. Idatsu allowed Ginei to take a new seat, Tashikana came on the air to announce that the Headmaster had approved of his club having a copy of the key again and that it all had been a minor misunderstanding by the student council. The student council president, Kaneshiro, had also spoken up, delivering a formal apology with the remark that he had been under the impression that other factors had been involved in the revoking of the club's usage of the room.

"Students aren't supposed to talk about their true forms."

"But you're not a student."

"I used to be."

"So I've heard. You're one of the local kids."

Kurumu perked up, regarding the grinning woman.

"You're from Mononoke?"

"I am. My parents went to school here and decided to stick around after graduation."

"What kind of work does your parents do?"

"Dad owns a garage where he can work on cars and the like, though most folks here don't own one. He ends up spending most his time running about fixing things for the neighbors."

"And your mother?"

The woman straightened up. Though she was slouching, Kurumu guessed the teacher had to be about Tsukune's height.

"Being a parent of a monstrel can be tough. Not everyone will be kind about it. Mom got tired of being isolated and went back to Granddad. Heard she remarried and has normal kiddos."

Ginei smiled softly, sitting up in his desk.

"Sounds like that would make you pretty close with your father."

"Sure am. Even before high school, I was helping him out all the time. Learning all sorts of things about how appliances and machines worked. My dad loved getting his hands dirty."

"I love getting my hands dirty."

"Says the girly boy in Ms. Hitori's wife prep class."

"Home economics is valuable to both genders."

Ms. Idatsu waved her hand dismissively as Kurumu smiled with a sidelong glance at Ginei.

"He's only in it to be surrounded by girls."

"I was guessing the hairband had them thinking he was a girl."

Kurumu laughed as Ginei frowned, touching his bandana.

"But I have to wear this. If I were ever to remove this, my true powers would be unsealed."

Kurumu smirked, wondering if she could recall a time she had seen him without it. She was confident he had not been wearing it at night during the field trip.

"You don't sleep with that on."

Ginei clutched his chest.

"Kurumu, we mustn't. If word got out that we were sleeping together-"

"We're not! Gah, you jerk!"

She blushed crimson, shaking her head as he laughed heartily.

"While you're both a bit young, I don't have a real objection to it."

"It's not true! Everybody knows Tsukune is the one I'm sleeping with!"

Ms. Idatsu glanced aside, notably uncomfortable.

"Well… you're very young. Be safe about it when you have more than one man."

She could feel her ears burning as she looked away. She thrust a finger at Ginei without looking at him.

"He is a pervert. He slept in a room with two girls and exposed himself to them."

"I… don't follow. When did this happen?"

"She's fussing over nothing. During our club's trip, I was in a room with two of the girls from our club. One of them is dead to the world at night, so she doesn't count. And the other was fooling with me so I did a bit of fooling back."

Ms. Idatsu sighed, shaking her head.

"There's too much fooling around going on in your club. I should scold Ms. Nekonome to get a better handle on things."

Kurumu blinked. She regarded the thoughtful teacher.

"But we're all being expelled."

"Oh! Right."

The teacher laughed, waving a hand dismissively.

"Forgot about that. What were we talking about before this?"

"We were discussing the woes of oversized mammaries. You two were about to compare sizes."

Kurumu smirked, certain nobody would ever fall for that.

"I'm only an 85E. I'm a little thicker about the top so guys think I have more than I do."

Kurumu could only shake her head in disbelief.

"That's still quite a handful."

"So I've been told."

Kurumu groaned, pressing the heels of her hands against her eyes. With a heavy sigh, she lifted her head back up with a slight smile.

"Did you know my mother went to school with Ms. Nekonome?"

"She may have mentioned that."

"What year did you graduate?"

The teacher leaned back on the podium, plopping her chin on her hand.

"I graduated in 98. That was the first year they made English part of the regular curriculum. It was still optional for those of us graduating."

"I heard they hired quite a few teachers then."

"Had to. Prior to that, English was just worked into the curriculum like music and art. You could not pick electives. You took the classes the staff decided was best for you."

"I thought the business electives were introduced back in the eighties."

"Yea. Surprising all three of those old bastards are here."

Ginei chuckled as Ms. Idatsu cleared her throat.

"Sorry. Those respectable gentlemen whom were notably selective in whom they allowed to take their courses due to Fairy Tale's exclusive standards."

Kurumu smiled, recalling Mr. Nagamushi having been hired either in 98 or 97.

"So… all the English teachers are relatively new to the staff."

"No, we had three brought in at the same time the business courses were introduced. One of them retired recently and was replaced by Ms. Houkai. The other two are still here. Kind of makes me wonder how old Ms. Sano is."

Ginei grinned as the teacher stared off thoughtfully.

"When did you get hired?"

"Five years ago. The Headmaster was restructuring the way classes were done. He wanted students to have more agency in their future instead of having a board of faculty members decide what was best. He broke several regular parts of the curriculum out and made them optional. You didn't have to sing in a choir if you didn't want to. You didn't have to paint stupid pictures or learn how to cook."

She rolled her eyes.

"I mean seriously. Who needs a whole year to learn how to do those things? Either you want to do it, or you don't. Back then, only boys got to do the cool stuff. I had to stitch a stupid shirt."

Kurumu smiled.

"But why construction stuff?"

"Why not?"

"It seems like that's an odd course to have in a high school."

Ms. Idatsu shrugged.

"It's a broad course that touches on a lot of things. You get to learn how to make concrete, lay bricks. Pretty useful to know how to weld or solder. Fuck, I'd teach smithing if they would let me. I just want to show the guys all the cool shit you can make with your hands."

Ginei chuckled.

"I truly regret not taking your course."

"You should."

"But in all fairness, Ms. Hitori is a smoking hot chick."

Ms. Idatsu smirked.

"Phoenix jokes aside, Yokai needed teachers for new electives. Since things were rough with minorities due to Kuyo's presence, he decided to bring in some teachers that no other respectable school would consider hiring. I don't have a teaching degree or even a year of college."

Kurumu frowned.

"Why were you thinking about quitting?"

"Huh?"

Kurumu paused.

"Well… I heard that you were part of Mr. Saitou's threat to resign if we were not punished."

Ms. Idatsu stared thoughtfully at her. She sighed as her pink eyes regained focus.

"It's a tough call. You have to understand that Mr. Ikuhata and I were both brought in as gestures of good faith to those Fairy Tale would abandon. Even Mr. Umatobi could be seen as such, considering his tarnished history."

"I heard he was forced to leave the human world."

"An akaname has a hard time finding a place in Fairy Tale. And it is difficult for one of his kind to hold a job in the human world forever. Accidents are bound to happen."

Kurumu shuddered at the thought of yesterday's events.

"He didn't kill anyone, right?"

Ms. Idatsu laughed, shaking her head.

"No. He accidentally exposed himself to some junior high girls which made such a mess for Fairy Tale to cover up. If he had killed someone, I'm sure they would have executed him."

Kurumu managed a smile, disliking how casually people talked of executions.

"You realize you told us his true form."

The woman blinked.

"Oh? Uh… forget I said that."

Ginei chuckled, waving his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry, Ms. Idatsu. It's no secret about the true forms of you three. It was stated in the brochure that Yokai was the only school to hire monstrels, akaname, witches and giants."

Kurumu frowned.

"What's wrong with giants?"

"Nothing really. From what I gather, it sounds like they're just presumed to be too stupid for school."

"Which is dumb. I've known several giants with better grades than me."

Ginei smirked.

"But you're a monstrel. That argument won't convince most people."

"Yea. That's true."

"If you don't mind me prying, why have you not been approached to be a club advisor?"

Ms. Idatsu waved off his question.

"My class is off campus. Clubs need meeting places and classrooms are better suited."

"Maybe, but I know about half the science teachers are advisors and you can't say that their labs are good places to hold a club meeting."

"I believe Mr. Miyanohara is still the Chemistry Club advisor."

"Yea, but-"

"And Ms. Rin holds her gymnastics club meetings off campus. So did Mr. Saitou."

Ms. Idatsu sighed.

"When he had a club. I do hope you two have luck finding Mr. Fusamina. If there is someone out there instigating this fighting… well I want that to stop."

Kurumu managed a smile in the pause that followed.

"Would you really quit if we weren't punished?"

"I know Mr. Saitou would be disappointed, but it's not like Yokai needs a trade or mechanic elective. Encouraging Mr. Ikuhata and I to quit isn't much a threat functionally. It's telling the Headmaster that his olive branches to our communities don't mean anything."

The teacher smiled wistfully.

"And I'm just not that ungrateful. Quitting won't bring those boys back. I admire Mr. Saitou's resolve. He's been here forever. One of the twelve teachers that were hired when Yokai first expanded"

"That was early seventies, right? The little brat's grandpa was part of that group."

"Yea, he retired my graduation year. Ms. Yumeito took his place."

"I approve of the switch."

Ms. Idatsu chuckled, shaking her head.

"I think he's the only one that's gone. I heard Ms. Tsumugi switched to the nurse position when they hired on Ms. Yoshino. Mrs. Itou has bounced around roles quite a bit. She was running home economics when I was in school."

"Well Yokai does boast about upholding traditional values. Easy to make that claim when a third of your staff has been here since the seventies."

Kurumu smiled at his remark.

"I guess the computer program was added recently."

Ms. Idatsu nodded.

"Very recently. Last year's seniors were the first to graduate from the program."

"I feel like we should be taking notes. There's still so much that I don't know about this school."

Ginei laughed at her comment.

"Kind of pointless when we're about to be expelled."

Kurumu sighed.

"If for some reason we can stay, I wouldn't mind if one of us did an article about the school faculty. Maybe a short rundown on how Yokai Academy came to be the school it is today."

"Lady Otonashi wrote that article as a first year."

For some reason his tone made her blush.

"Despite not making the cut to be part of the program, she was fascinated with the new computer elective. She made friends with a couple boys in the program whom picked out the software for our newspaper formatting. I understand they also had to teach her how to use it."

Ginei chuckled, leaning back in his seat with his hands behind his head.

"I read a lot of her articles. She really loved this school. It's why I know most the things I do."

The front door was drawn open. Ms. Sasayaki strolled through with her long, raven tresses brushing the back of her calves. Her periwinkle blouse was tucked neatly in a black, ruffled skirt. Kurumu could not recall if she had ever seen the woman wear one. The science teacher walked calmly over to the podium as Ms. Idatsu straightened up. They exchanged smiles and Ms. Idatsu made a quick step over to bring the other woman up in an unprecedented embrace. Ms. Sasayaki reluctantly let her hands rest against Ms. Idatsu's midsection above the tied off shirt.

"I'm never going to get out of this place at this rate."

Ms. Idatsu giggled, drawing back and cocking her head.

"Are you in a hurry?"

"I do have a schedule to keep."

Relinquishing her hold, Ms. Idatsu turned to them and gestured at the other teacher.

"Obviously this old hag is one of my teachers."

Kurumu frowned. She was aware that Ms. Sasayaki did not have classes after sixth period.

"Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"I am here for Mr. Morioka."

"Why?"

Ms. Sasayaki smiled, tilting her head.

"Because I knew he was here with you, and I felt this would be a convenient opportunity to request his help and to say goodbye."

Kurumu frowned, not understanding. She glanced at Ginei, whom offered a shrug.

"I have been asked to resign."

A tightness clamped inside her and she shook her head. Her eyes quickly watered.

"No."

Ms. Sasayaki continued to smile as she allowed her softer, sibilant voice to explain.

"When Ms. Yoshino revealed Mr. Aono's true form, Mr. Saitou issued threats to expose the Headmaster to Fairy Tale for compromising our safety."

Ginei snorted, shaking his head.

"It's not like Tsukune is the first human to come through those doors."

"True, but he might be the first human brought in without any idea about this school's nature."

"No."

It was all she could manage. She pushed out of her chair, staggering.

"Everybody knows you couldn't authorize that."

Ms. Sasayaki turned her smile on Ms. Idatsu.

"I altered hospital records to keep his secret without bothering to confirm Fairy Tale's participation. I was fortunate Mrs. Shuzen was involved to avoid being charged with treason."

Kurumu shook her head as she slowly walked over to the teacher.

"No. You can't."

Ms. Sasayaki smiled, reaching over to caress the back of Kurumu's head.

"This is a serious matter, Ms. Kurono. It's reopened discussion of full disclosure to the faculty about the nature of all our students, instead of pushing the entire burden on a student's homeroom teacher."

Kurumu fell against the woman, clutching at her for support. Her head bowed, pressed against Ms. Sasayaki's breast, Kurumu felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"No. Please don't."

"I don't get Mr. Saitou there. The whole reason why true forms were limited to the homeroom teacher was to prevent bullying."

"No, my dear. It was to make it more difficult for Kuyo to cause the monstrel community grief."

Kurumu heard Ginei sigh heavily as Ms. Sasayaki gently caressed the back of her head. Her mind was blank as she could only sob against the woman. Her heart hurt too much.

"Why doesn't the Headmaster just fire his ass?"

"I'm sure he has considered it."

"Can they even afford to fire you? You're both science teachers."

"Mr. Saitou has enough experience to cover my class. And Ms. Uchikawa got her degree in biology, so she should be able to handle the course material for second years."

"Doesn't she have an elective to teach?"

"Ms. Tsumugi doesn't need to be in the nurse office all day and the health elective is just down the hall from her office. She's more than capable."

Ginei sighed again, his hand touching Kurumu's head.

"Stupid. If you can be replaced that fast, they could have done the same to him."

"Maybe so, but the Headmaster lacks a good reason to fire Mr. Saitou whereas I did not follow the proper procedures for this discovery."

Kurumu had recovered enough to pull her head away from the teacher. Gripping Ms. Sasayaki at the waist, Kurumu peered up at her.

"Please. You should stay. You have so much work you wanted to do."

Ms. Sasayaki grinned, cupping Kurumu's face in her hands.

"Oh, you sweet devil. I can feel you tugging on my heart."

Kurumu felt the tightness intensify in her chest as her tears refreshed.

"No. I'm not."

"I'm lucky you don't really know what you want. I doubt anyone could resist you."

"Please."

Ms. Sasayaki smiled, brushing a tear off Kurumu's cheek.

"I've left all your research with the Headmaster. Don't worry. It won't go to waste."

"I don't want you to leave."

Ms. Sasayaki cocked her head, leaving the smile in place as she whispered softly.

"Time for me to go, little one. I've put off living with humans far too long. Time to put that expensive medical degree for human anatomy to use."

Kurumu stepped back in for a tight hug. Trembling in this embrace, she felt like she would fall without this woman to support her. She knew this would be the last time she saw Ms. Sasayaki. There was no reason for their paths to ever cross again.

"It's okay. You will find a beautiful future without me."

* * *

Kurumu peered out over the empty courtyard, her eyes still red. Ginei had left with Ms. Sasayaki to help her pack. Mr. Nurari would have picked the woman up by now, spiriting her out of Kurumu's life. How many more people did she have to lose before her antagonist was satisfied?

She gripped the railing that wrapped about the roof as she let out a ragged breath. She could not face the other club members. She had nothing good to say. The news of Ginei's expulsion or Ms. Sasayaki's resignation would not make anyone happy. Why was it so hard to be happy?

"I would do anything to make it right. Anything to save our club. Anything to make everyone happy."

She shook her head as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Anything to keep Tsukune in this school."

The door closed loudly. A short haired, blond man in a black jacket leaned back against the wall beside the door that would take her back down to the second floor. He flipped open a book as he swung his foot around to a relaxed state with all his weight on his back and the heel of his left foot. His plaid pants of dark blue and steel gray had loose buckles on the sides that could be tightened for a closer fit. The sleeves of his jacket had silver rings dangling from the cuffs. He glanced at her for a moment. With a slight smile, he looked back to his book as he turned a page with his thumb.

She felt uneasy. She took a hesitant step back, letting go of the rail with a hand.

"You look troubled, Ms. Kurono. Did something bad happen?"

She paused at the soothing sound of his voice, though the anxious feeling did not diminish. Something felt wrong. Menacing. Sinister.

"I'm sorry. Are you a member of the faculty?"

"I'm not."

She doubted he was one of those students whom challenged the dress code. There were not that many of those to begin with, despite her being friends with two of them.

"I should be going."

She let go of the railing, but she was hesitant to move towards him. She glanced over her shoulder, noting there was another stair that could take her down at the far end of the roof.

"And where could you go that I could not follow?"

The young man closed his book and turned a chesire grin upon her. This dread she felt was deliberate. He was pushing his aura upon her. Trembling, she stared back at him.

"Who are you?"

"Would you truly do anything to make things right?"

She firmed her resolve, pushing back against the intimidation. She let her fingers elongate into talons, helping her focus her anger.

"You will tell me what I want to know."

He clucked his tongue, tapping his cheek.

"That's no way to negotiate. Brute force of will only works when yours is the stronger will."

It was overwhelming. She staggered back a step as her heart quickened. Every slight move he made caused a tingle in her body.

"A simple trade. Fusamina for Akashiya."

She launched herself at him, swiping out with her talons. Her hands passed through empty air as she tore a chunk of wall away. She whirled about at the sense of his presence, noting he had reappeared behind her. He was seated precariously on the railing with his book tucked beneath his elbow. His hand touched his neck as he grinned.

"Such bad manners, Ms. Kurono. I was being fair."

She trembled, lowering her hands.

"Fair? What is fair about that?"

The young man lowered his hand and tilted his head. He grinned with mysterious, yellow eyes. One pupil was slit horizontally while the other was vertically.

"This was never about your precious Aono. That was Midou doing more than asked of him. Though I must admit, I was curious how that would turn out."

Waves of grief and anger flooded through her soul. This was the one pulling the strings. She wanted to kill him but was frightened. This guy felt far more powerful than Kuyo.

"What do you want with her?"

He was gone in an instant. In the next a warm pressure pushed against her back. She shuddered, aware that he was leaning with his back to her. She glanced over her shoulder as he did the same. He smirked.

"Not your concern."

She took in a breath and pushed back against him. The world went dark as she spun about. She could feel him nearby, reaching out with her consciousness to ensnare him. Separated and multiply. Hands upon hands to grab at the elusive enemy.

Hands snapped down on her shoulders, giving her a rough shake. The darkness receded back to the afternoon light as the young man grinned down at her.

"No, Ms. Kurono. I won't let you do that."

Her hands were holding him at the waist as she cocked her head, peering up at him.

"You hurt people I care about."

He grinned, lifting a hand to brush the back of his fingers against her cheek.

"And I could kill you all if that was my goal."

She turned her talons in but he instantly bounced out of her grasp. His hands slipped behind his back, as he laughed warmly.

"Silly girl. You're lucky I'm in a good mood."

She trembled as she lowered her hands. She realized there were not many options left to her. She was not fast enough to touch him. She was not in the right mood to make him lust for her and her mental assault was pushed back as easily as Mrs. Shuzen had done. Her dream world might be the only chance she had to defeat him.

"I'll restate my offer. Fusamina for Akashiya. Do you accept?"

She swallowed, easing her tail out as she faltered back a step.

"If I refuse?"

He grinned malevolently.

"Then your denial will be the last breath you take."

He was not bluffing. She was bombarded with killing intent. It made her doubt her ability to thrust them into her dream world before he cut her down.

"Why don't you grab her yourself?"

"I'm a busy man, Ms. Kurono. So many loose ends to tie up. Houses to burn, families to kill. I simply cannot squeeze another kidnapping into my schedule."

Kurumu bowed her head, her body trembling under his heavy aura.

"Besides, the Headmaster has placed a bothersome charm on her suite that prevents my entry. Of all of her friends, I believe you are the most capable of bringing her out of her protective shell."

She clenched her fists as she let her tail coil about her ankle. His intentions had not changed so it might be possible that he did not know anything about her powers. But if she brought him inside her, she realized she would die. She relaxed her body, deciding if he wanted to kill her, there was nothing she could do to stop him. Calming her heart, she stared at him.

"You won't kill me."

He cocked his head with an amused grin.

"So sure? I'm being quite patient with you, but I have only so much time before she is returned to her mother. I can give you Fusamina."

She grimaced, shaking her head.

"He must not be worth anything if you're willing to give him up."

The man chuckled.

"He does know about me and it would put some others in jeopardy, but I believe acquiring Ms. Akashiya would be worth the trouble. Bring her out to the bus stop by noon tomorrow. Agreed?"

"I can't."

Her body tensed at the sound of laughter. This time the sudden killing intent brought her to her knees, her bladder emptying across the roof. She started to sob uncontrollably.

"And here you said you would do anything to make things right."

She choked, shaking her head as he approached.

"I can't let you kill Moka."

"Who said anything about killing her? I need her. Her blood is special."

That made everything so much bigger. Her heart twisted as grief pushed upon her. Did the Headmaster know this? Why would he force her into a fight between powerful figures like himself?

"Please. Don't hurt her."

"Don't cry, Ms. Kurono. I'm giving you the chance to save your club. I think you realize I don't have to. It's just more convenient for me to do it this way."

He was upon her in an instant, gripping her chin fiercely as he forced her to look into his eyes.

"There is more than one way to kill a succubus. I don't even have to do it directly. Shall I kill that little family of yours staying in your suite? I bet that would hurt a lot."

She desperately swiped at him but his hand grabbed her by the wrist, squeezing painfully. Crying out, he silenced her by lowering his grip to her throat and hauling her up.

"Maybe drop in on your winged friends that are romping about with that tiger girl of yours. I hear she's almost learned to fly."

She gasped, struggling as his grip tightened. He slammed her back on the roof, withdrawing with a laugh as she gasped and groaned.

"Perhaps I could put that crippled girl in the hospital out of her misery."

She coughed, rolling back on her hands and knees.

"But I bet you would die if I killed your beloved Aono. That would be the easiest and surest way to break your heart."

As he knelt down beside her, she realized she had no choice.

"I'll do it."

"You'll do what?"

She sobbed, shaking her head.

"I'll bring Moka to you. Just… don't hurt Tsukune. Don't hurt my friends."

He patted her on the head.

"Good girl. The bus stop at noon. And come alone. I will kill anyone you dare to bring with."

He was gone in the blink of an eye, not waiting for her response.


	29. Yoshii

Kurumu lingered outside Moka's apartment a couple hours before her deadline. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She knew she had to do this. She hoped Moka could help her figure out how they would do this.

It was clear this guy knew more about the members of her club than some of her classmates. That made it dangerous to tell anyone else. Presuming he was somehow watching her closely and not wanting to explain why she peed herself, she decided to head straight home after the encounter.

Mrs. Meirowasa had been in the process of making dinner when she arrived. Avoiding awkward small talk, Kurumu had quickly selected clothes for today and showered up. She had passed on the meal, heading out to the dining hall with hopes to find someone willing to take her in for the night.

It had been somewhat of a stroke of luck to meet up with Hiyoshi, whom had been sitting by herself in a depressed mood. Having turned seventeen on Thursday, the girl had just seen her cousin off to that softball game in Joukuu and was not looking forward to being alone for half the weekend. Kurumu had quickly offered spending the night, using Tokori's pervy little brother as her excuse.

Hiyoshi had been thrilled to have company, keeping Kurumu up long into the early morning with video games and random chatter. They had woken up well after the dining hall stopped serving breakfast, electing to pick up snacks at the commissary and check their mail. She knew getting a letter from her mother had been unlikely, but it was nice to see all the stuff Hiyoshi had been sent. Having nothing else to do, Kurumu parted ways with Hiyoshi and had wandered over to Moka's suite 413. She sighed, wondering if she would have to knock a third time to get the vampire's attention.

She rapped the back of her knuckles against the door, glancing at the nearby apartment building. She wondered what Mizore was up to, unsure if the girl had gone to school yesterday. She had been so worried with others finding out about Ginei's presence on campus that she had avoided talking to anyone in class three.

She wondered if Tora had made any plans for the club today. They had talked before the baseball shoot about reserving the computer lab around one, but Kurumu had not spoken with anyone yesterday to confirm that was still happening. All of her notes were in her schoolbag in her suite while Kamitsuku had the pictures on his drive.

She sighed, realizing she had not even talked to Tsukune.

A door smashed against her face with amazing force. She fell back on her butt, her hands striking the dirt to keep her from ending up on her back. Her nose ached fiercely and her tail throbbed where it was pinched to the ground. Covering her face with a hand, she lifted up her left hip so her tail could slither free. She whimpered as the shock passed and the sting of multiple scrapes across her palm announced their presence.

"I'm so sorry!"

Moka held a hand up to her mouth, the other lingering at the door. The vampire was dressed in a black chemise that had a white lace bow stitched in the center right below her bosom. Unsurprisingly, Moka also was wearing a black bra that had wider straps than the chemise. This was not the first time Kurumu had witnessed Moka's awkward sleep decisions. Instead of simply wearing this with panties, the vampire had on a gray sleep pant that hung loosely all the way down to her ankles.

"You owe me a shirt and shorts."

Moka frowned as Kurumu picked herself off the ground. She tucked her breast back in the pastel green top with the strip down the center of her back. She patted her butt which was wrapped up in that tight, denim short with the custom hole for her tail in the back.

"I'm sorry."

Kurumu sighed.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh! Yea. Of course."

Moka backed away from the door, gesturing inside. Fixing her breasts a final time, Kurumu slipped inside and promptly scooted out of her shoes in the small entryway.

Moka's suite was similar to any other. As it was meant for two occupants, the main room and kitchen were longer than hers, allowing for an extra counter. The vampire would have a tub just like Hiyoshi. Kurumu wandered over to the counters, absently tugging them open. They were empty just like hers had been. She supposed Moka had decided against picking up things with the pending expulsion.

Moka still had her desk with the portraits, but she must have gotten rid of her potted plants. It would be hard to keep those things around since the suites had no windows for natural light. Her big, golden bear was pushed in the far corner nearest the door. Her bedding rested in the corner next to the stuffed animal. The sheets were wrinkled from use.

"Did you just wake up?"

Moka locked the door and wandered into the room. The vampire stretched her arms over her head.

"Sort of."

Kurumu sighed, glancing at her wrist out of habit. The lace tied about her wrist kept making her think she had her watch.

"You shouldn't sleep in this late."

"What else can I do? The Headmaster said I should stay out of sight until my sister comes."

"Do you know when she's coming?"

Moka shook her head, absently running her fingers through her pink tresses. The vampire glanced at the door, letting out a sigh.

"How is Tsukune?"

Kurumu turned about to lean back against the counters. She crossed her arms below her breasts.

"I think he's okay. I didn't speak at all with him yesterday."

"Why not?"

"It doesn't matter. How have you been?"

"I've been here."

Kurumu glanced about the empty apartment.

"Doing what?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

Moka wrung her hands, tugging on her chemise.

"If I had not ruined Tsukune with my blood, everything would be better."

Kurumu pushed off the counter. Shaking her head, she crossed the room to grab Moka's hands.

"Stop. Tsukune would be dead if you had done nothing."

"The Tsukune we loved is already dead."

Kurumu had agonized over that days ago. Her body no longer craved him as helplessly as before. But she figured her heart and mind still longed for his company, which was good enough.

"He's still Tsukune."

"No. The blood in him is more vampire than human. My blood."

"Well… he hasn't bitten me yet."

Moka managed a pained laugh, shaking her head.

"I'm serious. The Headmaster said Tsukune might start to crave blood. Yours and mine in particular."

"And I'm being serious, Kurumu. The more blood from others he takes, the less Tsukune he becomes."

Kurumu sighed, stepping in closer. She cocked her head, glancing up at Moka.

"If you take more of my blood, will you cease to be Moka?"

Moka frowned.

"That's different."

"How?"

"Kurumu. The other me spent years developing her persona. Years."

"Tsukune has been Tsukune for years."

"It's not the same. You master the blood within you or the blood will take your place. Tsukune does not understand this. He wasn't born with the natural ability to suppress the will of foreign blood."

Kurumu shook her head as she grabbed Moka's hands.

"He's still Tsukune."

Moka sighed, pulling away but only causing Kurumu to stumble into her. Kurumu let go of Moka's hands, slipping her arms about Moka's waist and resting her cheek on Moka's shoulder. It was a loose embrace, though warm and fragrant. Kurumu took in a deep breath, relaxing.

"Did you bathe?"

"Sort of."

"You smell nice."

Kurumu sighed, squeezing the vampire. She was stalling and had no idea how much time she had to spare. But this felt nice.

"Kurumu?"

Kurumu backed off, wiping at the wet streak that stained her cheek. She forced a smile.

"Sorry. Rough week."

Moka sighed.

"I heard from the Headmaster that Yukari's parents took her away."

That made sense. There had been no time for long discussion on Monday. Yukari's departure had not been known by many on Sunday. It did spare Kurumu the trouble of breaking the news.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm over it."

Kurumu chuckled softly.

"You sound like you're recovering from a break up."

"I haven't been able to do anything else."

Kurumu paused.

"When did you last eat?"

Moka hesitated, glancing at the door. She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear as she looked the other way at the floor.

"Moka?"

"I wasn't supposed to leave the room."

Kurumu shook her head, grabbing Moka by the hands.

"You can't do that."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"It's been a whole week!"

"I ate Sunday night."

Kurumu cringed, suddenly concerned that any plans that involved fighting could work.

"Would letting you take some of my blood help?"

Moka frowned.

"That's… not how it works, Kurumu. I was teasing Tsukune because he was cute when he was flustered. Blood is not a food substitute."

"Yea. I suppose we could get some snacks from the commissary."

Moka absently fussed with Kurumu's hair.

"I really shouldn't go out. The Headmaster-"

"Hasn't been much help."

Kurumu sighed, supposing she should not delay this any longer.

"I need you to come to the bus stop with me."

"Why?"

"A man said if I brought you to the bus stop, he would give me Fusamina."

Moka paused, glancing at the door.

"Isn't this the guy the Headmaster wants you to capture?"

"Fusamina is. Supposedly having him will change their minds about expulsion."

"Okay."

Kurumu gave Moka a slight shake.

"No, not okay. This is a really bad man we are about to meet. We need to discuss this."

"What's there to discuss? I suppose I should get dressed."

Kurumu firmed her grip as the vampire tried to pull away.

"Moka! They want to have you! Like as a hostage or something."

"I know that."

Kurumu let Moka go, astonished.

"But… I need you."

Moka smiled softly with a slight shake of her head.

"Nobody needs me. You're the first to stop by and visit."

Kurumu flinched.

"That's not true."

"It is true. Everybody knows it's my fault."

"I tried to visit you a couple nights ago, but you wouldn't answer the door."

Moka stared off at the door.

"Are you the only one that cares?"

Kurumu realized she could not speak for anyone else. The suites were not exactly on the way to anywhere so they were not a convenient place to visit for their friends whom lived in the dorms. Sure, Mizore lived here, but that girl always kept to herself.

Moka had stalked off, opening the closet door. The vampire stepped out of sight.

"Tsukune was told he could not see you. It's not his fault."

"I know."

"Moka."

Kurumu paused, aware the vampire was changing. Sighing, she slowly walked over to the closet door.

"We need to come up with a plan to fight this guy."

"Does anybody else know about this?"

"No. I was warned not to tell anyone else."

"So this man approached you when you were by yourself."

"Yea."

"I take it he's not a student or faculty."

"He's not. But he must know someone here. He knows too much about us. He even knew about Tora's flying lessons."

"It might be best to give him what he wants."

Kurumu scowled, leaning back against the wall beside the door.

"I don't trust him to do that."

"If you could sacrifice yourself in exchange of making the lives of everyone else around you better, would you do it?"

"You're assuming our lives would be better without you."

Moka stepped out of the closet, fluffing her hair out from the collar of the simple black dress she had thrown over her torso. The hems about the collar, cuffs and skirt were all stitched with white lace. As always, Moka had the rosary dangling from a black choker about her neck. She smiled softly at Kurumu.

"Would you do it?"

Kurumu sighed, rolling her eyes.

"The only reason I'm here is because he wouldn't kill me after I refused to help him."

"You refused?"

"Of course I refused."

Moka shook her head, regarding the floor.

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"Right now it feels like it would be best for me to disappear."

Kurumu grimaced.

"You're so irritating."

"I'm sorry."

"If you are so dead set on running away, why didn't you withdraw? Just write a damn letter and turn it in to any teacher. They could have sent you home."

Moka stiffened. She bowed her head and started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I know I should go. I really should."

Kurumu sighed, knowing she should ease up.

"Do you still have the whistle Ginei gave you?"

Moka wiped her tears on the cuffs of her dress. She nodded, still sobbing weakly.

"Maybe we can use that. I know he wants us to come alone, but Ginei could come to the rescue."

"Just let me go. It's better this way."

Kurumu stepped over to grab Moka and pull her into a hug. It was surprisingly easy despite Moka's feeble attempts to pull away. Kurumu guessed a week without food would do that.

"I'm not letting you go."

She patted Moka's head which rested on her shoulder.

"You know what that bastard did when I called his bluff? He told me he knew a better way to kill a succubus. He would kill everyone I care about."

Moka's hot breath tickled her neck. Kurumu closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, rubbing her other hand up and down Moka's back.

"Yukari suspected this and the Headmaster confirmed it. I guess a succubus can die from grief. Too much sadness could literally break my heart."

She sighed, feeling Moka relax against her.

"So I can't just let you go. I don't hate you enough."

Kurumu smiled as she felt a sweet sensation drift into her.

"We have to come up with something. This guy is no pushover. Even if we used the whistle, he could probably kill us before Ginei finds us."

Kurumu flinched at the wet touch of a tongue.

"What are you-"

Kurumu gasped as teeth sunk in her. Her body tensed up as she felt her life being siphoned away. It was tolerable as she clutched tightly to Moka. It lasted for maybe half a minute before Moka slightly lifted her head, fangs withdrawing. Kurumu felt light headed, but her grip on Moka kept her steady.

"Still too sweet."

Kurumu swallowed, patting Moka's head. Her throat felt so dry.

"Hopefully enough for her to fight."

Moka sighed.

"We can't remove the rosary."

Kurumu paused. That should have been obvious. But there was no way she could drag Tsukune into this.

"Well… there is my dream world. I thought of using it then, but I was too scared to do it."

Moka pulled back. She cocked her head, peering at Kurumu with her turquoise eyes.

"That could work."

"I can't say if he knows how it works. I worry if I make any sharp movements, he will kill me."

"So I should keep him distracted so you can use Lilith's Eye."

"Yea. I think that would work. He can't escape my head, right?"

Moka nodded.

"It's dangerous. Pulling someone more powerful than you into your head most likely means you can't defeat him. But killing you would kill himself. There's no escape."

Kurumu grimaced.

"But if you're also in my head, you would die too."

Moka pursed her lips.

"She says it's your mind. You should be able to throw anyone out that you want to."

Kurumu favored Moka an apologetic smile.

"I have no idea how to do that."

"Well… she knows how to do it. She said it's instinctual. Like pushing away something you don't want. I guess when you walked into her dreams, she threw you out."

Kurumu smiled, recalling that time she had brought Yukari along to peek inside Moka's head.

"Do you think she could explain that?"

Moka sighed.

"She's annoyed and says you're an idiot. You're asking her to teach you how to breathe."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

"I'm glad she's her usual condescending self."

Moka nodded, rubbing her hands up Kurumu's sides.

"So... I guess if you push me out of your head, I should use the whistle. Then Ginei can apprehend this dangerous person while he is incapacitated by Lilith's Eye."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Kurumu."

Kurumu was caught off guard as Moka pushed in to kiss her. It was sweet, gentle and relaxing. At least it was at the start.

* * *

The two girls sat on the ground at the base of the tree. Kurumu's shoulder pressed against Moka's side as she held Moka's hand. Her knees were bent with her feet pointed away from the vampire as Moka casually chewed on her fourth seaweed sandwich. She was certainly making up for lost meals.

Kurumu sighed, wondering if it was cheating to make out with another girl. It was not like they had done anything Yukari level. Just kissing and holding until Moka exhausted herself, which took a bit longer than one would think given the poor girl had not eaten in days. Moka had groaned about how much the other Moka was annoyed with her before they finally headed out to the commissary for food.

Kurumu sighed again, knowing this guy would show up in a matter of minutes. With how quickly he moved, there might not be any warning. She glanced at the dark tunnel carved into the hillside that only allowed the passage of Mr. Nurari's vehicles.

"I wonder how he's going to get you out of the barrier."

"Maybe the same way he got in the barrier."

That made sense. There probably were other methods of leaving the barrier that they were unaware of. Possibly some form of time manipulation like Yukari theorized. She supposed it did not matter.

Moka stuffed the remaining half of her sandwich in her mouth as she patted Kurumu's shoulder. The vampire gestured at a pair of large, young men approaching. Both men had their rich black hair pulled up in a tail, one favoring the right while the other favored the left. They had black shirts which hugged their stocky torsos so closely that every row of muscle announced its presence. The short sleeves looked like they were on the verge of splitting from the massive biceps. The skimpy shorts that skirted their waists poorly concealed their male parts but at least assured her that it was fabric and not black paint.

Kurumu got to her feet first, lending an arm for Moka to pull herself up. She was uneasy with the new company. They both had broad jaws and bulbous noses and were about the size of the catcher from the baseball team, in girth and height. That teacher, Mr. Ikuhata, was the only person that came to mind that she could comfortably say was bigger than this pair.

"Do we have guys like that in our school?"

Moka muffled an answer, covering her mouth as she continued to chew. Laughter caught her attention.

"Not exactly what I had envisioned."

The dangerous man from yesterday whisked into existence nearby. He wore the same outfit from before as he grinned while leaning against the sign post. He crossed his arms about his chest.

"Where's the drama? The betrayal?"

He clasped a hand to his chest as he held the other one out.

"How could you? I trusted you!"

Kurumu glanced at the two men whom had slowed to a stop. One cracked his knuckles in his meaty fists. The other pulled out a wooden paddle that must have been strapped to his broad back. The width of the wood was easily bigger than her thigh, which he smacked against his open palm.

"Where is Fusamina?"

The lithe man slinked away from the post, rolling his wrist in a flamboyant gesture.

"All in good time, my dear. Allow me to introduce my two associates, the Hajimeru twins from your lovely school. They are not so pleased with what you did to their good friend Midou."

Kurumu scowled. She glanced at Moka whom was patting the top of her breasts. Shaking her head, Kurumu gestured at the pair.

"Why don't you tell them the truth about how you forced Yakumaru to kill him?"

The man laughed merrily.

"Did you hear that? This girl whom charms men to do her bidding wants you to believe that I made my dear Mako hurt Midou. That's preposterous."

"What to expect? News club be nothing but puppets to spread the lies of the PSC."

"Be rights, bro. They be chums with authority now."

"Fight the authority!"

"Down with the racist regime!"

One man raised his fists with a hearty growl while the other joined in, pounding his paddle in the dirt. As the two carried on with comments against the biased faculty, Kurumu sighed. She guessed these two simpletons were Outcast pawns being used. Moka had bent over to fetch her can of juice. The vampire downed the contents in several, noisy gulps.

"Where is Fusamina?"

"My, my, you are impatient. I will give him to you when I have Ms. Akashiya."

Moka made a loud gasp. She glanced down at the can.

"Is there a recyclable container nearby?"

"This is serious, Moka."

"Recycling is a serious thing, Kurumu."

Kurumu sighed, holding her hands up.

"Moka agreed to come here with me, but it looks like you don't have Fusamina. We are leaving now."

Before she could take a step, the man appeared in front of her with a sly grin. He snatched her by the forearm, yanking her away from Moka while wagging a finger at her.

"No, no. That's no fun. I have to keep all my promises."

"What are you talking about?"

"I promised these fine gentlemen that they could exact revenge upon the horrible pureblood that killed their glorious leader."

"You promised you wouldn't hurt her."

"I made no such promise. I do need her alive, so we have reached an agreement."

Moka juggled the can from hand to hand, regarding the two grinning brutes.

"What sort of agreement?"

The blond raised his hand and snapped his finger.

"That's the sign."

The other frowned, gesturing at the post.

"No, that's the sign."

"The snap was the sign, dummy."

"Oh, right. We have fun now?"

"That we do."

The brutes chortled as they approached Moka. The vampire frowned, tossing the can which promptly bounced off the broad head of the one with the paddle. The brute paused with a scowl.

"You're out."

The pair paused, regarding each other in confusion.

"He's out. I hit him with the can and it hit the ground, so he's out. No fun for him."

The two boys snarled at the vampire.

"What you playing at?!"

Moka shrugged.

"Those are the rules."

"Why you!"

One grabbed the other by the shoulder.

"What if she right?"

"But I want fun too!"

"Rules are rules."

"But no fair! I not know!"

Kurumu shook her head as the two bickered.

"What did you promise them?"

The man chuckled, still holding her firmly by the arm.

"I said they could do whatever they wanted to her, provided she lives. I'm guessing young men given free license to a woman probably have some ideas."

Kurumu tugged wildly on her arm, but his grip was like iron. She also had some ideas what boys would do. In Moka's current state, she might not be able to fend them off.

"Moka, run!"

Moka frowned.

"But that wasn't the plan."

"The plan? Oh, that sounds interesting. Do go on."

"Let me go!"

Kurumu grabbed at his hand with her other as she tried to pry his fingers free. He grinned malevolently.

"Since when does a vampire need a plan? Those two are just low bred monsters. Not worthy opponents for a noble vampire."

Moka darted aside as one of the boys lunged at her. She turned sharply, throwing a palm out to strike against the paddle whistling in on her. The wood shattered about her hand. Moka hopped back, shaking her wrist vigorously as the brute stared dumbly at the wooden stump in his grip.

"You're out."

"Not fair."

The other boy snatched for Moka, catching her dress as she darted back. The grab was so fierce that the boy yanked Moka forward while the fabric gave under the strain.

"Moka!"

"Now this is interesting."

The vampire twisted away with tearing sounds. She hopped back up into the air, landing on her hands to spring back on her feet. A huge swath of black fabric had been torn off the midsection of her dress, baring the band of her cream, lace bra.

"Are you waiting for me to show Fusamina to you? I'm afraid I had no plans of doing that."

Kurumu scowled.

"The deal is off!"

"I never said I would give him up first. I will take you to him after they've had their fun."

Kurumu grimaced.

"Moka, run!"

The man laughed, squeezing her forearm painfully.

"Why should she run? She's a vampire. Surely these two are not a match for her."

He was toying with them. He probably knew about the seal that restrained Moka's powers, considering he wanted Moka for her special blood.

"Even the faculty knows this. A vampire can't really be kidnapped against her will. Her and that boy of hers planned to kill all of Midou's group from the start with the false pretense of being in danger."

Moka twisted to evade the thrown remnants of a club only to be slammed to the ground by the other's fist. Fabric was torn again, leaving nothing buy white panties and shoes. Moka tried to scoot back as the other boy slithered over to hold her down by the shoulders.

"Out, but still help!"

"All fair. Now stay still."

Moka struggled but a heavy fist struck her midsection. The vampire gasped as the boys chortled.

"Not listen good."

"Wonder how she tastes?"

"I want taste too!"

"You out, sorry."

"No fair!"

The boys argued as the other grabbed one of Moka's legs, hauling it up. With his other hand he grabbed at the white fabric.

"Moka."

"See. Anyone that powerful that doesn't resist, must truly want it."

There was a sound of fabric tearing and the boys laughed.

"Thanks for the meal."

He let go. She had no idea why, but he let go. She launched through the air in two strides, her wings knifing out her back. She hit the boy on top of Moka at such a speed she could only dare hit him with her head tucked low. It was like flying into a brick wall.

She tumbled, losing sight of her surroundings. She heard groaning nearby as she rolled up on her feet. The brute holding Moka down by the shoulders frowned deeply.

"Naughty girl. Clearly you don't want me to do whatever I please with Ms. Akashiya."

Kurumu darted away from the sound of his voice, but was shoved hard to the ground. She scowled up at the grinning man.

"You must have something against me breaking that girl's seals. At least the one we were watching would not mean the end of the world."

The other brute stumbled back to his feet. He wobbled unsteadily, still clutching some torn white fabric.

"The rules have changed. You can have both of them."

"We can?"

"Am I still out?"

"You are till you put yourself in."

There was a pause but then both boys laughed. Shuddering at the sick jokes, Kurumu sat up. She reached up with her hand, her index finger stretching out as a talon. Noting his amused expression, she slashed the bottom lobe of her left ear off.

"Taking a cue from young Mako, are we? It would be such a waste for you to throw away your life."

Kurumu let her tail slither up her back, petals opening.

"Well if you plan to be inside me, I have to be prepared."

The man laughed and she snaked her tail about her head. His eyes flashed but the world went still.

Darkness.

"What happened?"

"The light gone."

"How?"

"Quiet, you idiots."

The sky turned a dark red as she stood up. They were still at the bus stop, but the gentle breeze was gone. She had decided against wind or fragrances. She wanted them to know.

There was a blood curdling scream. The meaty, muscled limb was tossed in front of her as the young man and the brute that faced her came into focus. Another limb was thrown between her and the other men. The blond was undisturbed by the gory display as more dismembered limbs were casually tossed into the mix. The other brute was horrified.

"Lilith's Eye."

A bloodied, silver haired vampire stalked into view. A gown of flowing crimson enveloped her body. She held the massive head of her assailant by the knot of hair. She tossed it over to join the limbs

"Little slow, Kurumu."

"Sorry. You know the plan was to wait for a sign of Fusamina."

The blond clucked his tongue.

"I must admit, I had only heard rumors about this. It certainly was not something I would expect from a little girl."

"What is this place?"

The man turned and flashed a smile to the brute.

"Keep them occupied for me."

The blond vanished in an instant.

Kurumu paused, collecting her thoughts. She ignored the screams of the other brute as Moka tore her other guest into pieces. She was aware that this man could not actually leave her mind. The issue was figuring out where and when he would go.

"Kurumu?"

She held a hand up as she continued reviewing her memories and fantasies. He would probably go to a place forgotten or painful.

"Did he escape?"

"Found you."

There were back in the abandoned warehouse. The weak cries of Yukari mixed with the chuckles of dead boys. The blond was perched on the ladder in the corner of the memory. He sighed, jumping down to the main floor, causing the memory to shift to the grisly aftermath of Tsukune's rampage.

"There truly is no way out of your head."

Kurumu gestured at him as mirror images of her blinked into existence about him. Each held out a hand.

"You will surrender Fusamina to me."

"I don't think so."

Moka stalked over to stand between Kurumu.

"You underestimate my friend. Your choices are limited."

The man laughed heartily, shaking his head.

"I can't give you Fusamina. I regret to tell you that I was not fully convinced that the young man had survived until I happened to overhear your desperate cry for help."

Kurumu processed that revelation.

"Why were you on campus?"

"Whom gave you the information about my friends?"

"Why do you want Moka's blood?"

"Who do you work for?"

The blond twitched, his smile faltering.

"I see why Mrs. Shuzen invests so heavily in your race. Truly a dangerous breed."

"You will answer my questions."

The many eyes of Kurumu glowed in unison as she stared at him from all directions.

"How about a new deal? If you release me, I won't kill both of you."

Moka chuckled.

"You don't seem to understand how this works."

"Oh, I am aware of the rumors. Killing her might kill me. But I do think she will be willing to bargain."

The blond flashed over to Moka in an instant, throwing a fist that Kurumu took through the chest. A part of her died as she slashed at him from different angles that he zipped through time to avoid contact.

The background shifted as he cycled through her memories. She gave pursuit, pushing Moka along into different terrains. Moka was clearly having trouble regaining her footing in each new setting, often forcing Kurumu to die in her place from attacks the vampire was too slow to evade.

"You can't do this forever, little one."

After about the sixth or seventh time, the blond grabbed up Moka in Kurumu's bedroom, holding a blade to the vampire's throat.

"It ends now. Let me go, or I end her."

The blade sliced back through his palm and hurtled about through an empty place where he had been. Moka staggered as they reappeared on the beach, waves crashing upon the shore. The blond staggered away as Kurumu closed in on him from all directions.

"You are persistent. But she is your weakness."

The ground became solid as they stood in the shattered remains of a mansion. A monstrous hand was upstretched in the midst of the rubble with a woman pierced through at all angles, hovering in the palm.

"Shall we watch your beloved mother die, Akashiya?"

Moka sprang for the laughing man with a fury that surprised Kurumu. Giving the vampire space, she watched as Moka darted about with kicks and lunges that failed to connect. The man hopped and blinked around the setting without a care in the world.

"Such a nice memory. Lovely isn't it? To die protecting someone you love."

Moka cried out as her mother was snapped out of view. The tiny version of her collapsed in the palm. The blond blinked up atop the palm, picking the silver haired child up as the pinkish color started to settle in. He grinned down at Moka.

"I wonder what will happen if I kill this girl."

The blond stabbed through the child and a hole appeared in Moka's chest. The vampire collapsed, clutching her breast.

A ring of Kurumu settled about the palm, staring coldly at him. The blond smiled, raising his hand.

"You will let me go, child, or I will destroy this girl's mind. The only thing that matters to us is her blood. Once we remove the seal, we don't care if there is no mind left within this body."

She wanted this over. She wanted Moka gone. It was that simple.

The blond stood alone in the tulip field that overlooked the ocean. Kurumu regarded him calmly as he brought his palm up to cup his chin. He sighed.

"Now this truly complicates things."

"You will answer my questions."

"Release me."

She grabbed his leg as she became the ground at his feet. He kicked but she was his clothes, sliding up his body.

"Fucking parasite."

He slashed and tore into her as she crawled up his skin, becoming the air he breathed. She was inside him and then it was dark.

Violent. Hatred. Prejudice. He tore at her mind as she pushed into his. Expanding and fragmenting. She cycled through memories like he had cycled through hers. He would push her out quickly, but she would get glimpses with thoughts attached to them.

There was a man with many faces. A cigarette often perched in his lips. She knew his name. She knew his goal. She knew what he was and the task he gave to this man.

White warmth pressed against her as she flailed in her crib. She felt so small and tiny. Helpless.

"Little bitch. I'll smother you."

She laughed at him as she stood at the door in her mother's place.

"I know who you are. Yoshii Kiria. And I know who you work for. I know why you want Moka."

Yoshii scowled, leaving the baby alone.

"Then you realize why you must die."

"I know he will be very inconvenienced if you die."

Yoshii took in a deep breath. He cocked his head with his eyes closed, smiling.

"At least I shall die while inside a beautiful young girl."

He flashed upon her, slashing through her. She laughed as he cut pieces of her down.

Her vision was blurry as she felt hot wetness pouring down the left side of her torso. Strong hands held her tail, forcing it away as fluids gushed all over her body. She twitched and jerked her arms up, gasping for air. She had no feeling in her legs but someone was pressed to her back. An arm was draped over her shoulder, gripping her tit firmly.

"Do you have him?"

"Don't worry. Nothing gets free of my threads."

Swirls of colors refused to take shape as she blinked her eyes. She gasped and gagged, unable to make words. Sounds were distant and muddled, but she could tell it was Ginei whom held her. She bit her tongue accidentally, grimacing and whimpering as she twitched again.

"Easy, Kurumu. Easy."

Her stomach turned and she coughed up lunch. It hurt so much. Her nose burned as she retched a second time as hands guided her over to her side. A hand firmly rubbed her back.

"Koike, Utsubari. Take the Hajimeru twins back to the main office. I think it best we let the Headmaster personally deal with this one."

"Who's this other guy, Moka?"

"We don't know."

Kurumu took a ragged breath as the world spun slowly into focus. She was still where she had been. She glanced up, noting Koike was frowning at the brute whom had held the paddle. Kitajima stood beside him, scratching his chin.

Moka was not far from the pair. A PSC jacket had been draped over her shoulders, which she hugged closely about her frame. It was long enough to hang halfway down her thighs.

"You okay, Kurumu?"

She coughed, turning back over. The other brute was being hauled up on the back of a PSC junior. Must be Utsubari. She had seen him that one time when Lady Hineri had thanked them a few weeks ago.

"This one is coming to."

A jacketless Kusutate stalked over to the blond whom was wobbling about on his knees. White threads had been wrapped around his torso with a string that stretched over to where Lady Hineri stood. Lady Hineri was chewing while rolling the thread up between her hands.

Ginei gently jostled her. He was in a dark green dress shirt and had a dark red bandana.

"Who is this guy, Kurumu?"

"Enemy."

Ginei chuckled but she scooted back, tugging on him as she tried to get to her feet.

"Whoa, whoa."

"Enemy! Enemy! Kill him! You have to kill him!"

"Ms. Kurono."

Her eyes were wide as she shook her head. She knew what he was. They had no choice.

"You have to kill him! You have to!"

"Calm down, Ms. Kurono. We will handle this."

"Kill him! Kill him!"

"Take him with the others, Kusutate."

"Yes, Lady Hineri."

The blond laughed as Kusutate firmly gripped the enemy by the shoulder. Yoshii lifted his head with a wide grin.

"I should kill you, Ms. Kurono."

"On your feet, pretty boy."

Kusutate hauled the blond up by his shoulders.

"But I have other things to do."

The threads burst out, white threads striking against Lady Hineri, Kurumu and Ginei. The red eye glowed as Yoshii swung about sharply and sprung off. He was gone in an instant.

"Tsuya?"

Kusutate stared dumbly at them. His upper half fell back while everything above the waist lingered upright for another second. Lady Hineri collapsed to her knees as the other half of her shadow fell forward.

"What happened?!"

Lady Hineri crawled forward, shaking her head with eyes wide.

"Tsuya?"

Ginei gripped Kurumu firmly as he tugged her protectively close.

"Get a staff member now, Kousuke!"

"Right!"

The other large PSC junior looked about wildly, confused as he slowly carried his burden over to the group. Lady Hineri completed her slow crawl to touch the cheek of her companion.

"What happened?"

"He's gone, Utsubari. That guy… I didn't even see where he went."

"Pick up Tsuya."

Lady Hineri looked up at the tall PSC junior.

"Help me, Shun."

"Lady Hineri."

She shook her head as she caressed Kusutate's feathered locks.

"He needs a hospital. You can get there fast."

"I… he's dead."

"Please."

The tall boy sighed, glancing over at them.

"You're faster, Morioka. Will you?"

Ginei sighed, relaxing his grip on Kurumu.

"Sure. I owe her that."

Letting Kurumu go, Ginei stalked over to help Hineri pick up the pieces of her friend.

* * *

It had been a long day. After a late dinner, Moka and Tsukune walked slowly beside her on the way to the suites while Mizore shadowed them a few steps behind.

Kurumu was surprised at the whistle's range, but Ginei admitted he had been in his dorm room at the time. He had arrived at the scene, realized he needed help and had sprinted about campus to find the PSC. For some reason the older members had all been together, Lady Hineri having Sabaku check on the newspaper club while they assisted Ginei.

While Ginei had taken Kusutate's remains to the hospital with Lady Hineri, they had walked with the other PSC members back to the school and reported the event to the Headmaster. The Hajimeru twins were known Outcasts and senior members of the rugby team. From what she gathered, she imagined the two would be expelled under the pretense of terrorism when they recovered from their stupor.

Utsubari, Kitajima and Koike accurately described Yoshii and she had surrendered his name. The boys had never heard of him, but the Headmaster discouraged them from spreading this news around the school. It was his opinion that they still needed a witness to tie Yoshii and Fujisaki to the situation, and he had his doubts that the Hajimeru twins would be of any use to them. Everything was riding on them finding Fusamina.

Discouraged by notions that they would still be expelled despite her efforts of proving that everything had been manipulated by an organization intent on using Moka to awaken a beast to destroy the fucking world… Kurumu had accompanied Moka to the locker room so the vampire could wear something other than the jacket of a deceased young man. As her outfit was thoroughly soiled, Kurumu had decided it would be best to also change in gym clothes so Moka would not look so out of place.

They had returned to the computer room where the club was working on the paper. A good ten or so minutes had been lost with all the hugs and chatter as everyone welcomed Moka back. It had been a good change of mood, though the second year PSC members stood off in a corner with serious expressions, likely discussing the loss of Kusutate. The lurked for a good half hour before Sabaku dismissed the PSC.

Kurumu had been able to write her baseball article thanks to Tokori handing off her schoolbag to Tora this morning at breakfast. Tokori had no idea what Kurumu was doing but figured Tora would need the notes. There had been nobody home to open the suite for her until after six since Mrs. Meirowasa had spent the day house hunting with her son while Tokori worked her part time job.

Tora had finished up her article about the monstrel attack which she planned to submit to the student council for approval. Aware of the disbelief inspired by Moka's heritage, Kurumu had encouraged Tora to make Moka's kidnapping appear to be reluctant due to threats on Yukari's life. Moka had confirmed that to mostly be true, allowing them to avoid mentioning Moka's weakness due to her seal.

Due to concerns on how the public would receive the article, they had decided to let Honda write the piece on the events involving the two Akaname boys in class six whom devoured several students over the past months. The emotional girl had cried while reading her article to them, expressing how horrible it would be for a parent to know that their child whom they had raised for more than a decade had simply ceased to be due to the cruel decisions of a couple of sociopaths. She encouraged everyone to be kinder to each other, since every person you met was loved by someone.

Tsukune ended up writing a short article for the arcade club. He had been spending quite a bit of time with Kinusawa and had met up with the arcade club advisor, Mr. Shirakawa Ketsuro, whom happened to be the first year instructor for the business class. The teacher was a Yokai alumni from Joetsu and had been hired on in 85 at the start of the program. He understood that most of the students in the club were either from Joetsu or Sado and that all of them were fellow Kappas.

Kinusawa had also suggested for Tsukune to write something for the fishing club, since it had suffered a few casualties in the Akaname incident. Tsukune wanted their approval before letting Kinusawa arrange a meeting with Ms. Nakamura, the club's advisor. Like Ms. Nekonome, she was not actively present for most club meetings. Kurumu remembered the woman from Tsukune's birthday pool party, recalling that she was also a Yokai alumni from Joetsu with a younger cousin in Kana's homeroom.

Mizore had shown up late in the afternoon, confessing no progress in her article. She had been spending most of her time jotting down random sequences. Tora had read her ides over but admitted she had no clue what Ginei was expecting. Tora had tried to talk to Ginei during dinner on this topic, but he felt it more enjoyable to flirt and grope, which was not limited to Tora. He even gave poor Honda a squeeze, claiming he wanted an accurate before and after when comparing the breasts of a fifteen year old and a sixteen year old.

As far as birthday plans went, Ginei had been annoyingly evasive with the details, exchanging knowing winks and grins with Tobuyoku. All they knew for certain was that he had rented out a banquet hall for a few hours with a catered lunch. He gave out the address, confirming it was not far from the bowling alley, in case anyone was unable to make it to Tora's flying lesson tomorrow. Figuring since they would be in Mononoke, Kurumu hoped she could also squeeze in some time with Nerume.

Kurumu sighed as her thoughts drifted to Yukari. The girl had spent the entire week at home with her parents and Rubi. She probably had seen a proper doctor by now. She would figure out what happened to her, regardless of having no memory of it. Kurumu imagined she was in for a long scolding when the girl came back to Yokai. She hoped she would still be here to receive it.

"I wish I knew things would turn out right."

"Huh?"

"Just thinking about Yukari and whether or not we can find Fusamina to avoid being expelled."

"It would be nice to have her around. She would create a magic spell to track him."

They reached the divergence of paths, angling towards the circle of buildings that housed the girls. The commissary was lit up in the center of the circle, the double doors facing them. The first building on their right belonged to the seniors for track. She knew there were other girls that lived there too, but as far as she was concerned, that was the track building. Her building which was further down the circle on the right was mostly Uonuma girls.

"We should take Moka home first."

Moka shook her head as she covered a yawn.

"I can manage."

"I'm in no hurry to return home. I don't think Tokori wants me in a room alone with her brother."

Moka blushed.

"I doubt Ms. Meirowasa suspects you would do anything with her brother."

"I'm joking. Tokori doesn't like being alone with her brother either. He's rather annoying."

Tsukune chuckled.

"He's probably just bored."

"Why are we stopping?"

Kurumu smiled back at Mizore. She held a hand out.

"You don't have to walk behind us, Mizore."

Mizore cocked her head. Her hands were thrust in her center pocket as usual. She glanced away from the offered hand.

"It's easier to watch over Tsukune this way."

"Ren is starting to call her my stalker."

Kurumu smiled, recalling Ren was Kinusawa's first name. There were not that many boys that she did think of on a first name basis. Tsukune and Ginei were the first two that came to mind. Well… there was Ushio but only because he had insisted so much. They had a home game today against that school the baseball and softball teams were playing against. She wondered if their teams had won.

"I think the archery meet is tomorrow."

"Huh?"

Kurumu nodded as she stared off. She was sure Juri had mentioned that to her earlier this week.

"Just thoughts. Maybe we should walk Mizore home first."

Mizore frowned.

"I'm not going home. I have to walk Tsukune back to his dorm."

Tsukune laughed, shaking his head.

"You don't have to do that."

"I don't mind."

Tsukune sighed.

"I can't have you walking back here by yourself."

Mizore cocked her head.

"I'll be fine."

"That defeats the whole point of walking you girls home."

Kurumu grinned at his frustration.

"You're in much more danger than any of us."

Tsukune regarded her sternly.

"Is that really the case? I may not know what is going on, but I'm pretty sure the two of you didn't come to school so you could bring your gym clothes back for laundry."

Kurumu sighed. Everybody knew the excuse made more sense if they were not wearing them. She had left her outfit in her gym locker. After pitching Moka's tattered dress in one of the garbage cans inside the kitchen, they had went up to the computer room and given Kusutate's jacket to Sabaku, thankful that the other boys had explained the situation to him.

"It's no big deal, Tsukune."

"It is a big deal. You don't need to keep secrets from me."

Kurumu glanced at Moka. The vampire made a slight smile as she stepped up to touch his arm.

"Is it wrong that I'm wearing my gym clothes?"

He stiffened from the touch and backed up a step.

"I… well no."

"Am I weird to want to wash them?"

"Of course not. It's just… well… why wear them?"

"Am I not pretty in my gym clothes?"

Kurumu grabbed Moka by the shoulder and pulled her away from the flustered boy.

"Don't be asking my boyfriend if you're pretty."

"Aren't you worried he doesn't like how you look in yours?"

Kurumu smirked with a glance at Tsukune. She was well aware he enjoyed the look, suspecting he knew she was not wearing anything beneath these bloomers despite there being no visible signs. It did bother her a little that he might be having similar desires for Moka, as the vampire was in the exact same state.

"He's probably more interested in getting me out of mine."

"I didn't say that!"

She cupped her left breast, giving herself a squeeze as she smiled at the flustered young man.

"You were thinking it."

"What are we doing?"

Kurumu smiled at Mizore.

"Tsukune loves to see a girl in her gym clothes."

"I do own a set if you want to see."

"That will not be necessary!"

"That's not nice, Tsukune."

"What?"

"I'm sure Mizore looks pretty in her gym clothes."

Mizore shrugged nonchalantly. She swung the stick in her mouth to the other corner with her tongue.

"I could sit in the stands and watch you play ball instead of being beneath them."

"Shouldn't you go play tennis with the rest of the girls?"

Mizore cocked her head and frowned at him.

"But I can't watch you if I'm over there."

Kurumu sighed, feeling the slight temperature change as Mizore's mood soured.

"You should let her walk with you back to your dorm."

"Which brings me back to not feeling comfortable with Mizore walking home by herself."

Kurumu smirked.

"Maybe she should spend the night with you in her gym clothes."

It was just a random thought spoken in jest, but it caused everyone to blush.

"Don't say that!"

Kurumu chuckled at his distress.

"You shouldn't laugh, Kurumu."

"But it's funny."

"I wouldn't mind."

Kurumu smiled at Mizore, whom was staring at the dirt.

"You would need your incense burners."

Mizore nodded, slipping off into the shadows.

"Wait. Are you encouraging this?"

Kurumu was amused Mizore was so willing. She was mildly curious how far the girl would go.

"The incense will help regulate your temperature for her presence."

She smiled at the memory of the one time she had spent the night with Mizore. It had been right before the world got crazy.

"Are you breaking up with Tsukune?"

She laughed, shaking her head at Moka's question, unsure if that was hope or disappointment.

"No. I trust Tsukune."

Tsukune winced, clearly uncomfortable.

"I… nothing."

Kurumu perked up.

"Oh? So you're keeping secrets now?"

Tsukune sighed, shaking his head.

"No. I just… would rather spend the night with you."

Kurumu bounced over to him, folding him up in a tight embrace. She breathed in his scent as she rubbed her cheek against his black shirt. She felt him relax, his hands touching her sides. He pulled her up onto her toes, pushing her head aside with his as breath tickled her neck.

"Tsukune!"

The cry was followed with her being tugged back roughly. She stumbled as her head was pulled against soft breasts. Hands folded protectively about her.

"What were you doing?"

She saw the dazed look in his eyes. He shook his head, managing a smile.

"Sorry. I… I'm sorry, Moka."

"What's the matter?"

Moka squeezed her tighter, to her annoyance.

"You should go home."

"I thought we would wait-"

"You're being rude."

Tsukune held his hands up defensively.

"Wait! I'm sorry, Moka. I shouldn't have tried to kiss her with you there. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Kurumu struggled to get free of Moka's loosened grip. The vampire frowned, confused. She nodded.

"Oh. Right. It's okay for you to kiss your girlfriend. Yea."

"Moka?"

Kurumu touched the vampire's arm and Moka smiled.

"I'm sorry. I was confused."

Kurumu hugged Moka tightly. The vampire did not hesitate to return the embrace. It was such a warm and soothing moment, eventually ruined by Tsukune's lechery. She sighed, wondering if that boy would ever stop fantasizing of having both of them.

"Feeling better?"

Moka sighed, relaxing her grip.

"I suppose. She was worrying over nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"She thought Tsukune was going to start necking you. She forgets kissing looks similar."

Kurumu chuckled, glancing at Tsukune whom was nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"He's tried to bite me before."

"She's mine, Tsukune. You can't have her."

"I wasn't trying to bite her."

Kurumu smiled, unsure how she should feel about this development.

"Have you had any urges since leaving the hospital?"

"Urges?"

"The Headmaster said Tsukune might start craving familiar blood."

"Not really. This is the first I've seen Moka and you've been avoiding me all week."

She frowned.

"I don't think I have."

"He's too fresh to be drinking blood. It's not safe."

"I'm not drinking anyone's blood."

Moka squeezed Kurumu in her arms for a moment. She relaxed her grip to look at Kurumu.

"Is it safe for Mizore to spend the night with him?"

"I imagine safer for her than you or me."

Tsukune laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"I honestly miss having the two of you around. I haven't held Kurumu in days. I really miss that."

Kurumu sighed. She grabbed Moka by the hand and walked over to Tsukune.

"You be nice with Mizore, okay?"

"Of course I will be."

She leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek. She darted back out of his reach before he could pull her in for more, causing Moka to stumble. She waved at him as she strolled away with Moka.

"Have a good night."

Moka was shaking her head with a frustrated look as they steadily made their way to the first building on the left. Tsukune called out his farewell which prompted Moka to turn with a smile and a quick wave. The vampire returned her attention on their journey.

They said nothing in the short walk to Moka's apartment, which was the furthest away on the first floor, facing the commissary. Kurumu spied the other building further down the way, guessing Mizore was inside her apartment gathering up her things. The girl might even get courageous enough to pick out something naughty to wear.

"Oh. She sleeps naked."

"Naked?"

Kurumu shook her head, certain Mizore would not be that courageous.

"It's nothing."

Moka slowed her step only a few paces shy of their destination. Despite her agitation, Moka yawned with a heavy breath.

"You shouldn't push those two together like that."

Kurumu shrugged as Moka released her hand. The vampire unclipped her keys from the bracelet about her wrist that had the silver whistle. Kurumu had accidentally left her cards in her shorts and had not felt like running back to the school for them. She honestly had no idea which member of the Meirowasa family had her keys at this point.

"What will you do if she falls for him?"

"She already has a crush on him."

"That's more reason not to do it, Kurumu."

Kurumu chuckled as Moka unlocked the door to her suite.

"Well, Tsukune will need to be with someone after we run away together."

Moka blushed as she pulled open the door.

"That's not funny, Kurumu."

"Does that mean I can't spend the night?"

Moka smiled and nodded with her head.

"I don't know why you want to. I'm not good company after eight."

Kurumu chuckled as she stalked by Moka.

"You're safer to snuggle up with than anyone sleeping in my suite."

"I don't recall leaving the light on."

Kurumu paused, resting her hand on the half wall. The room was nothing like it had been this morning. A bed with an ebony head board with golden insets was pushed in the corner where Moka's bedding had been. A crimson comforter bled over the surface, dotted with black cushions with pink heart patterns. Black sheets were tucked around the foot of the bed, peeking out around the sturdy foot board.

Pushed up against the wall not far from the bed was a matching ebony stand with a large, silver TV. The screen was presently playing a movie. She had no idea what it was but they were kids flying around on brooms, which was weird.

Facing the TV was a wide, pink sofa with a low back. The black fedora rested on top of Moka's bear which was seated beside a girl with reddish hair. The girl hopped up at the sound of the door closing, gripping the back of the sofa as she peered at them with a slight grin.

"Kokoa?"

The smaller vampire vaulted over the sofa to land on her bare feet. She had a white tank top with thin, spaghetti straps and a pair of dark blue running shorts. Her hair hung halfway down her back, unbound.

"Hey! You got to watch this stuff."

She turned and gestured at the screen.

"The humans actually think there's enough witches to have a school. It's so stupid."

Kurumu glanced at Moka whom was slipping out of her shoes.

"Can I retract my offer to spend the night?"

"No."

Kurumu chuckled, lowering down to remove her shoes.


	30. Birthday Banquet

Kurumu panted heavily as she circled about the tulip field. Her flight would have been easier if Tsukune had been the only one on the ground watching her. The presence of Ginei forced her to keep her hands dedicated to preventing her breasts from falling out of her blue corduroy tank. He was hammering her with enough perverse thoughts that she worried her denim shorts might stain. While Tsukune was no angel, at least he possessed some restraint.

Tsukune was standing out in the open with Ginei on his right. He had on that black, short sleeved shirt he had worn on the trip, though he was wearing it over a yellow shirt with the black face from that L'Arc en Ciel album. He had not bothered tucking either shirt in his green cargos.

Ginei had on some royal purple, crushed velvet shirt. The top three buttons were left undone so that his silver wolf head pendant could dangle freely upon his chest. He had also left his shirt untucked, having one hand tucked in the back pocket of his dark green corduroy pant while the other shielded his eyes. A white bandana was tucked in his locks as he leered up at her.

His lecherous gaze drifted aside as he held his hands up to Honda. The birthday girl hovered as she fluffed her wings to slow her descent. The long sleeves of the backless, yellow dress were stitched down the shoulder all the way to the wrists with white lace that ended in a frilly cuff. There was a huge white bow tied in the back and wrapped about her waist like a satin sash. The dress hung down to her mid-thigh, ringed with similar white lace at the hem. White stockings covered every bit of her visible legs while her feet were tucked away in delicate black flats with white bows at the ankles.

Honda had left her hair down, leaving her russet tresses in their wavy, natural state. They fell well past her shoulders, mixing in with the rich colors of her wings. She held her hands out for Ginei, whom promptly took them. The girl relaxed her wings, falling the last meter or so into his care. Settling back a step, she released his hands to brush back her errant bangs.

Dangai and Hanetsume were roughhousing, sometimes impacting so hard that it was audible. If not for the smiles and laughter, it would look more violent. Both girls were dressed for such activity with Hanetsume wearing some denim jeans that were torn out at the knees and a white, sleeveless shirt that the girl had sliced up in the back for her wings. Dangai had her usual leisure wear of snug fitting, black leggings and a tattered, faded blue tee shirt which bared the taller girl's midriff. It would not surprise Kurumu if the girl had slept in that.

Kurumu was worn out, having some idea how long she had been flying. They were trying to kill about an hour before heading to Mononoke, since the banquet hall would not be open for them until eleven. With the slight detour to the field and aware how little stamina Honda had, they were probably at half. Not wanting to get mixed up with the two wild birds and seeing no immediate sign of the other two, Kurumu spiraled down to join her boyfriend.

"Done already?"

Kurumu stuck her tongue out at Ginei whom laughed at her steady descent. Tsukune held his hands up for her, but she dropped into him, causing him to stagger back. She wrapped her legs about his waist, crossing her ankles as she tucked his face between her breasts. He was flailing and about to pitch over when she settled her weight to ease his balance. Once he regained his footing, she drew in her wings. She felt his hot breath as he relaxed a moment, his hands pressing firm on her sides.

"Ms. Kurono."

She pouted at Honda, whom looked away with a blush.

"He's my boyfriend, Kiki."

"Yes, but… he might want to breathe."

Kurumu took in a deep breath, relaxing her hold about his head. Uncrossing her ankles, she slipped down his torso. She heard him gasp as she narrowly avoided smacking her chin on his head. Settling down on her toes, she let her hands rest on his shoulders as she tucked her head against his chest.

"I have to remind him whom he belongs to after spending all night with another woman."

He squeezed her against him, tugging her back up. She made a slight noise, uncertain what he wanted. There was desire as he nuzzled his cheek against the side of her head.

"Mr. Aono?"

Kurumu felt breath on the side of her neck. She felt she should pull away when a cold hand pressed against the hot spot, causing her to squeal. She could have sworn Mizore had been seated over at the tree writing in her notebook. Before she could stammer out a protest, Mizore tugged her out of Tsukune's startled grasp.

"Don't."

Kurumu shivered in Mizore's grasp. The girl had draped one arm over her shoulder while the other held up a finger at Tsukune. Tsukune paused as his eyes regained focus.

"Mizore?"

Mizore relaxed her grip, drawing away from Kurumu. Shivering, Kurumu rubbed her hands on her arms as Tsukune laughed nervously.

"I was going to kiss her."

Mizore cocked her head.

"Looked more like you would tear her throat out."

Honda frowned at them.

"Um… is Mr. Aono trying to drink her blood?"

Kurumu favored Honda a slight smile. The girl had also drawn in her wings but her hair was not nearly long enough to cover all the bared skin of her back.

"It's hard to say. The feelings and desires I feel from him are sexual."

Tsukune paled at her remark as he waved his hand dismissively.

"It was just kissing! I swear I wasn't thinking of anything else!"

Honda nodded as she came up to timidly touch Kurumu's arm.

"I think taking blood would be an intimate thing. In lots of literature, vampires are portrayed as highly erotic and dangerous creatures."

Kurumu smiled, aware that the Tengu girls were all sold on the idea of Tsukune formerly being human. It was a popular rumor at this point since there had been quite a few girls involved in the beating of Tsukune for peeping. Almost every classroom had at least one girl from that incident, and most had come to the conclusion that Hiboshi's claims of Tsukune formerly being human made sense.

"Do you have vampire fangs?"

Tsukune chuckled at Honda, hooking a finger in his mouth to draw aside his cheek. His fangs looked no different than before.

"Maybe his little bracelet there is keeping them in check."

Kurumu shrugged at Ginei as Tsukune presented the lock dangling from a chain wrapped about his right forearm. Ginei had theorized the lock had the same magic as Moka's seal, creating a barrier between the mind and the spirit.

"This thing is a bit annoying. I know if I take it off that I might lose control but it is a pain to shower with. That's not even factoring in the anxiety I feel over accidentally taking the thing off when I get dressed."

"Like living with a bomb strapped to your chest."

Tsukune winced at Ginei's remark. He lowered his hand.

"Yea. When I first mentioned it to Kamitsuku and Ren, they said I should try sleeping with my arm wrapped up in a blanket. I think that's better than having an accident."

"They should try dipping your hand in a cold bucket while you sleep."

"That's not funny, Ginei."

Ginei grinned at him.

"I figured since we were talking about accidents."

"We should ask Akashiya."

Kurumu frowned, glancing at Mizore. The snow girl cocked her head upon all the attention.

"Drinking blood. She knows how."

"Guys, please. I wasn't trying to drink her blood. I just… wanted to hold her."

A firm body was pressed to her back as hands thrust inside her tank top to roughly massage her breasts.

"Don't know about you, Tsukune, but if you wanted to drink anything, I'd suggest suckling on these."

As the others all blushed, Kurumu whipped about to swipe at her quick footed assailant. Naturally Ginei was safely out of reach and wagging his finger at her. She frowned at him, hugging herself.

"Can I have Tsukune touch me so that I don't have his hands as the last to be on my body?"

Honda held her hands at her waist while regarding the flowers at her feet.

"I suppose he can for a little bit."

She could hear his heavy swallow as Tsukune stepped in closer behind her.

"Seriously?"

Kurumu stepped back into him, relaxing her body as she felt his arms wrap about her. He felt stiff as he rested his hands upon her waist.

"You can do what you like, Tsukune. I did not stop you last night."

Kurumu tensed at Mizore's casual remark.

"What?"

"Tsukune did what he wanted with me last night."

"I did no such thing!"

"I slept in his clothes."

"You stripped down naked in my room!"

"He held me all night long."

"I was frozen in place! I honestly thought I would die!"

Kurumu sighed, slipping out of Tsukune's lax grip. She glanced over her shoulder.

"What happened?"

Tsukune grimaced, lifting a hand to scratch his cheek.

"Nothing happened."

Kurumu turned her pout upon Mizore.

"I curled up in his arms and he froze up."

"Literally."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

"Why would you freeze him? Seems an odd approach to getting him to do anything indecent."

Mizore sighed.

"I passed out."

Tsukune chuckled nervously.

"Mizore was a little dangerous last night. She was causing the room temperature to flux like crazy even with her incense burners. Aku came to check on me and gave her something to drink, saying it would help her sleep. Made her giddy for about fifteen minutes and then she crashed out."

Kurumu perked up, a little curious over what Tanboshi had given Mizore.

"What exactly do you mean by giddy? Like was she actually laughing and smiling for a change."

Mizore smiled softly.

"You could say that."

Tsukune sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"She was definitely laughing. Said she felt hot and stripped down. It was difficult to get clothes back on her with her pressed close to me, kissing and offering her blood and anything else I might want. Aku wouldn't budge to help, saying it would be a crime to let this opportunity pass by."

"You really shouldn't do that to her boyfriend, Ms. Shirayuki."

Mizore let a hand drift below the center pocket.

"I'm fine with carrying a child for them."

Honda blushed fiercely as she looked at the ground.

"Oh! That's nice. I, uh, didn't know you guys had plans to use a surrogate."

Kurumu flinched at the remark. It saddened her that she no longer needed a surrogate.

"We've made no such plans. Mizore is teasing about having my baby."

Mizore swung her stick in her mouth to the other side, her eyes moving the same way.

"I could still give you a child if you want."

A hand clapped noisily on Tsukune's shoulder. Ginei nodded with confidence.

"If you want the ice princess, I will gladly take Kurumu off your hands."

Kurumu turned about, crossing her arms below her breasts as she smirked.

"I think my mistress would object to you handling her property."

Ginei chuckled. She had told everyone about Kokoa before leaving the church, mostly so Tora did not feel so bad about Moka's continued absence. Apparently the practice of Christianity was not a family thing since Kokoa had dragged a yawning Moka out the door with them, insisted her sister show her around the town. Kokoa had laughed at the thought of worshiping some imaginary friend in the sky whom died for her sins. As if a perfect vampire could have sins.

They had stopped at Kurumu's suite so she could change for the day. Kokoa had convinced Tokori to serve as their guide, though Kurumu suspected Tokori would welcome any excuse that got her away from her brother. Dressed for work, the monstrel had promised to take good care of her friends before Kurumu had wandered off for a late breakfast at Kurai.

"I'm curious what this mistress looks like."

Kurumu shrugged, glancing at the sky. She guessed those two specks off in the distance over the water were most likely Tobuyoku and Tora. Tora had been wearing that black satin halter top with a khaki short when they had met her at the church. For some reason Ginei had been with her.

"Tora has seen her before. All I can say is she doesn't look much like Moka even with her dying her hair. They clearly have different mothers."

Kurumu smiled, unsure what Kokoa's plans were. The girl had been super excited last night that it was hard to think she had no feelings for this Moka. She had shown off all the stuff she had brought with and had insisted that they watch this Harry Potter movie with her. Kurumu had heard of it before but it seemed like it was some movie for kids. After watching it, she was pretty convinced it was. Not that it was bad. It was kind of neat, though long. Moka had not lasted an hour into it.

Kokoa was a clingy girl. After they tucked Moka in the bed, she had watched the rest of the movie tucked up against Kurumu. They had not really talked about anything in particular, Kurumu exhausted from the long day. When the movie ended, Kokoa helped her pull down the back of the couch, making it into a temporary bed. After fetching Kurumu a blanket, the vampire had snuggled up with Moka.

"It's hard to think they're only a year apart. She's shorter than me."

Ginei smirked.

"Do I need to report another darling girl to the loli appreciation club?"

"Could you not be a creep for the rest of the day?"

Ginei chuckled, shielding his eyes as he looked out over the ocean.

"Too early for that. Maybe after dinner I can make that promise."

"Do you think we'll see Ms. Akashiya later today?"

"I don't know what her sister plans for her today. They do know where the banquet hall is."

"Seeing all you girls flying about makes me feel bad about not extending an invite to Haiji."

"Haiji?"

Ginei smirked at Honda.

"My former classmate that got roped into being the captain of the karate club."

Kurumu smiled, recalling Sonoda talking about this guy.

"I thought you were saving him for Sonoda."

Ginei snorted, waving at the sky as the two specks steadily came closer.

"What makes you think that? I was thinking he might want to show these girls a thing or two about flying. It's kind of embarrassing when a newbie like Tora can outlast the two of you."

Kurumu huffed, pulling Honda closer to her side.

"Kiki doesn't want to start her birthday all sweaty."

"Yea… I would like to avoid that."

Kurumu fussed with Honda's hair, wishing hers would grow out quicker. She still had to settle using her ribbon as a bracelet.

"Kiki is too pretty in this dress to be flying about like a fool."

The girl blushed, glancing aside.

"Okay, Ms. Kurumu."

"You can just call me Kurumu."

"I can carry her if she doesn't want to strain herself."

Honda flinched at his suggestion.

"I think I can manage."

"That's also a rule in the club. First names and everyone gets carried by me."

Ginei smirked at her inquisitive glance.

"I have carried everyone in this club except Kiki."

Aware of the times Ginei had his hands on Nerume and Mizore, Kurumu frowned.

"When did you pick up Kana?"

He chuckled, turning about to offer a wave at the incoming girls. Tora was sweeping down at a rapid rate with Tobuyoku following in her tailwind. Tora's hands and feet had widened into large paws tipped with black claws. She glided down to hit the field at an oblique angle, loping across the field at a mad sprint that kicked up wads of dirt. She drew her wings inside her back as she slowed.

Tobuyoku careened about to hover near them, twisting in a lazy spiral. Her crimson spandex shorts clung so tightly about her hips and thighs like they were painted on. In contrast, she had torn the back out of her spaghetti string, black tank top so it barely hung on her like an oversized life jacket. The girl touched down on the tips of her white tennis shoes, gesturing to Honda as she drew her wings in.

"Tie me up, Kiki."

Honda darted over as Tobuyoku turned about, her wings pulling inside her shoulder blades. Her long braided hair still had the golden ring fixed at the end which dangled against her rump. Honda grabbed up the swaths of fabric hanging from the sides of Tobuyoku's tank top, pulling the ends together to cinch into two bowed knots. The top knot was not far below the armpits while the lower knot was at the waist.

"I think it's amazing that she learned to fly."

"Why?"

Tsukune frowned at Mizore.

"Well… she was so afraid of it not so long ago."

"She has wings meant for flying."

"She overcame her fear."

Mizore cocked her head, regarding him.

"You don't understand fear."

"What?"

Mizore regarded him. She looked away.

"Nothing."

Tora was slowly walking towards them, rubbing her palms together and shaking her hands. She was quite vocal about her distaste in using her bestial form but the running start and finish did seem effective.

"As elegant as a proper lady."

Tora huffed at Ginei's remark as he approached her, clapping slowly. She gestured at the sky.

"Should we call those two down? We can afford to be a few minutes early."

"I think we can kill a little more time."

"Doing what?"

He grabbed her by the upper arm and tugged her into him with alarming speed. Before Tora could react, his lips were pressed against hers.

"Oh my."

Tobuyoku giggled as Honda covered her mouth. Kurumu wandered over to touch Honda's sleeve as Tora started squirming. The sphinx moved her head aside and pushed him back as far as he would let her.

"Stop! Dummy!"

Ginei chuckled, retaining his firm grip on her arm.

"The lady does not approve?"

"I do not."

Tora huffed, yanking her arm away. With her hair done up in her usual raven braid about her head, she did seem rather formal despite her semi casual attire.

"There is a time and place for such things."

"Like the middle of the night when a vampire is sleeping between us?"

Tora blushed hotly, shaking her head.

"Clearly a mistake that shall not be repeated."

He snatched up her chin, grinning at her.

"So kissing you is a mistake?"

Kurumu timidly touched Tobuyoku's shoulder and the girl glanced back with a grin. She could tell all three of them were equally anticipating Tora's response as the werewolf posed to kiss her again.

Tora sighed, swatting his hand aside.

"Why don't you ask a girl out?"

"Highly irresponsible if I'm about to be expelled."

Tora sighed heavily.

"So that translates to tease me? Why?"

"Because you like it."

Tora rolled her eyes, backing off a step and waving him off.

It happened fast. There was a blur of movement and Ginei twisted aside. In a second, Hanetsume hit the dirt rolling end over end with cringe inducing sounds. The Tengu groaned as her head lifted up from where she rested. Her wings were twisted at painful angles, caused by tumbling on them. It looked like her right leg was also bent unnaturally.

Dangai swept down to hit the ground with a strong buffet of her wings that kicked up the dirt loosened by Hanetsume's crash. The taller girl pulled her wings in as she hunkered down beside Hanetsume.

"What hell ya do that fer? Ya try to hit him?"

Tobuyoku trotted over, gesturing for them to accompany her. Tora fell in step with the girl, glancing back at Ginei and shaking her head.

"Couldn't you catch her?"

He held his hands up defensively.

"Hey, I felt danger and reacted. There wasn't time to think."

"Is she okay?"

Dangai poked at Hanetsume's head.

"Ya dead?"

Hanetsume groaned in response. The girl had some scrapes but there was no serious bleeding.

"Should I heal her?"

"You can do that?"

Kurumu smiled, aware that Tora's abilities were not well known.

"She's a Tengu, Tora. Give her two days and she'll be fine."

"True. Only have to worry when they don't move."

"That's a morbid thought, Suzume."

"Can you get up?"

Hanetsume whimpered, making no obvious signs of movement. Sighing, Ginei stepped around them and knelt down behind the girl. He grabbed her by the waist and hefted her up.

"Get your hands off me!"

"Can you help her on her feet?"

Dangai scooted in to grab Hanetsume by her shoulders. With Ginei's help, they got the angry girl back upright, despite her flailing limbs to ward off Ginei. She heavily favored her left leg as she draped her arms about Dangai's neck. Hanetsume whimpered against Dangai's shoulder. Tobuyoku stepped in closer to timidly touch Hanetsume's busted wings.

"Not be able to put her wings away. Should stop by the clinic fer a splint."

Ginei nodded, gesturing in the direction.

"It's on the way. Shall I carry her?"

"Fuck off!"

Dangai chuckled.

"She be angry."

Honda timidly touched Tobuyoku's shoulder.

"Do you think the two of you could fly her to the hospital?"

"Suppose we could do that. You have her, Michiko?"

"Yea. Give me space."

The taller girl whipped her wings out. Tightening her grip on Hanetsume, Dangai thrust her wings down and shot into the sky. Tobuyoku hopped over to be clear of them.

"Wait."

Tobuyoku frowned but Honda quickly loosened up the ties in the back of her top.

"Oh. Forgot those. We'll try to have her patched up by the time you get to town."

"Tell that dummy to remember it's my birthday. No more stupid tricks."

Tobuyoku thrust a thumbs up at Honda as she whipped her wings out. With a spring in her step, she launched into the sky with more speed than Dangai.

There was a pause of silence as the three of them regarded Ginei.

"Ginei. Why didn't you catch her?"

Ginei sighed at Tora, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It felt like she really wanted to hurt me. That wasn't an accident."

"Did you do something to her?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Maybe it has to do with that date they went on yesterday."

Kurumu regarded Honda with interest.

"Date?"

The girl favored her a weak smile.

"Something Michiko worked out with Mr. Uchiyama. You know. Meeting that Mr. Noboru from class five. The really smart guy."

"I thought that was supposed to be a date for you."

"I was busy with writing my article for you guys."

"Oh my God, Kiki. We would have let you go on a date."

Tora chuckled, shaking her head.

"I still can't imagine Ms. Hanetsume going to a mixer with Mr. Izanai."

Kurumu frowned at the mention of her former science lab partner.

"What does he have to do with this?"

"I heard it was three girls for three guys. Mr. Noboru, Mr. Izanai and Mr. Fujiyama are all in the chess club. I guess Mr. Fujiyama and Mr. Izanai are childhood friends from Koutoukumo."

"Izanai is a tengu?"

Honda nodded as Ginei chuckled.

"I don't see how a bad triple date translates to dive bomb the handsome and charismatic senior."

Honda sighed as she slowly started to walk across the field.

"I don't know what happened. I didn't get the impression anything was wrong from Suzume."

Kurumu grinned as she started after Honda, waving for Tsukune and Mizore to come along.

"I know Hanetsume doesn't care much for guys. Do you think Dangai likes one of these guys? I could see that bothering Hanetsume. Those two are fairly close."

Honda smiled apologetically.

"I didn't think to ask about that. I only know what Suzume wanted to tell me."

"I can't imagine Suzume refusing to talk about Dangai acquiring a love interest."

Ginei strolled by them, holding his hands behind his head. He hopped in front of their path, walking backwards with a wide grin.

"Seeing how the angry bird has flown the coup, my offer to carry this young birthday girl still stands."

"Ginei."

Kurumu smiled at Tora's drawled out protest.

"I think I shall pass."

Ignoring Honda's dismissal, he held his arms out with a wide grin.

"You are welcome to jump into my arms, Tora."

"Don't know. The last girl that threw herself at you is being flown to the hospital."

Ginei smirked, clutching his hands to his chest.

"What can I say? It's dangerous to love a guy like me."

Kurumu could only shake her head.

* * *

Kurumu came slowly to a stop as the song ended. She sighed, her body relaxed against his as she felt his hand gently rub the small of her back while the other caressed her head. She opened an eye with her face pressed to his chest and her arms about his waist. She could not remember which Amuro song it had been, but she had heard it before in one of her two karaoke visits. It had been long and slow.

"One more tune for you dancers from Takeuchi and then I'm turning things over to Ms. Seinou."

Kurumu smiled as another song surrounded them from the speakers suspended from the steel structure above. This hall was one of four in a large building. There was a common area that connected these open banquet rooms which featured the offices, kitchen and washrooms. It also had a few smaller meeting rooms if one wanted a smaller party.

Each hall had a small stage at the far end. She had watched Iwayuru carry in the sound equipment to set up Tashikana's DJ station. Both seniors were dressed up in long sleeved, black dress shirts with glossy black buttons, tucked in black slacks. With the lights turned down low, the pair blended in with the shadows of the stage.

There were not many couples on the dance floor. Honda was clinging to her brother, Yasashiro. The brother was a little shorter than Ginei and looked much like his freckled sister. He had wavy, russet locks which touched his shoulders. Dressed in a crimson dress shirt with black buttons, he held his sister's hand while politely leaving the other at her waist as they slowly turned on the floor. His golden eyes were often scanning the surroundings, alert and protective.

Ginei was dancing with the blond harpy from the Karaoke club. Shouzou had long given up her efforts to keep the werewolf distant, allowing him to hold her intimately close. Casually dressed in denim shorts and a puke green shirt which bared one pale shoulder, the blond only protested when his hands drifted below her waist.

The taller harpy with the smoky black hair done up in braids on each side of her head that tied together at the nape of her neck was held by a young man with reddish hair styled up in a faux hawk. Kazashimo still had her taller partner at a comfortable distance. White denim stretched up her long, slender legs and her black top was sleeveless one side and long sleeved on the right.

The young man was Kaiketsu Inochi, the lead guitarist of the Music club. When they had arrived at the banquet hall, the first thing on the menu after introductions and setup had been a half hour show by their Music Club. They were actually pretty good, performing a full set of original songs.

Kaiketsu had a black, leather choker about his throat with metallic skulls embedded in the smooth surface. A dark blue, silk shirt hung loosely about his stocky frame. A chain of silver links dangled from the loops of his black corduroys, halfway down his right thigh.

Kaiketsu was in Ginei's current homeroom. Back on Tuesday, Ginei had inquired if the club would be willing to do a birthday party. After confirming they would, he had rented out the hall. Invitations to Tashikana and the karaoke club had fallen in place after Friday's events.

The Music club consisted of five members. Their only senior and club president was Tassei Nebari, whom played the drums. The tall, heavyset guy was sitting in the shadows at his drum set, chatting with the trio of girls from the broadcasting club. She had not spoken long with any of them, having only exchanged brief condolences for Yamane's loss.

Yamane was a cousin of the Gyozoku sisters. While all three were big girls, Yamane was curvier in the areas that mattered. The younger Gyozoku had a right side ponytail and was in class six. She was glad that the two akaname boys had been dealt with. Yamane had black pigtails and was the shortest of these girls. The two girls eaten by the akaname boys had sat beside her in Hino's homeroom.

The singer, Doronuma Kiriko, was also from class nine. She had ebony hair which was butchered short. Her lips and fingernails were both painted black with silver sprinkles splashed upon her dark eyeshadow. Her ears were pierced with multiple black studs and silver loops. She had rolled back the sleeves of her black and white checkered shirt, leaving the top three buttons undone. She was thin, scrawny and about Tsukune's height. Her tattered black jeans were tucked in knee high boots with silver buckles.

The singer was sitting at one of the three round tables near the front of the hall. Each of these white, plastic tables had eight black, folding steel chairs set about them. The middle table was entirely vacant at the moment. Behind these three tables was a large, rectangular table which was littered with the food and sweets ordered for the party.

Ginei had not afforded this endeavor on his own. Willing to spoil his sister, Yasashiro had requested some funds from their parents to handle the four hour hall rental. The cost of the catering had been covered by Mr. Agano Shousei, the Music club advisor.

Mr. Agano had agreed to chaperone upon hearing that his club would perform an event. The burly teacher was sitting at the table on the singer's right, along with the other two members of the band. His caramel locks were short and feathered. He wore a tan polo, textured gray slacks and shiny black shoes. He taught the third years in the business program.

A frail, waif of a young man sat on Doronuma's right. Namida Wana was another second year whom played the keyboard and wrote most of the lyrics. He had curly, greenish hair which became paler the further it stretched down his loose, white tee with the circular black peace sign. He was about the same height as Doronuma. He had his legs crossed with the flared ends of his tan bell bottoms hanging loosely about his ankles. Thin sandals graced his feet.

The last member of the band was the tall, first year kid with the black mohawk and the yellow tank top. Murata Kenta was from class twelve and aspired to play lead guitar. He was currently on the bass, since the band needed one. He really liked to talk and was clearly entertaining the three first years from the karaoke club without much help from the others. It had taken Kurumu some effort to politely excuse herself from his last conversation, the guy steamrolling her through various topics like dethroning Kuyo, her sex life and the threat of their impending expulsion.

Not that Murata avoided talking about himself. He actually shared quite a bit about his background and why he had picked up this hobby. The young man whom was about Ginei's height came from a human settlement in the Sekikawa district and had been in human schools up to this point. His mother was an alumni of the school whom married a human, though that was fine with his race so no need to purify him with their righteous slaughter. It was hard to say if he was kidding.

Of the three first years from the Karaoke club, only Kaimura Yuko was sitting. The redhead had a simple white sundress that almost hung to her tan knees. Her wavy, magma locks draped down her shoulders to the small of her back. The girl from class eight was from Moegara, a different village in the Sekikawa district. She seemed very interested in talking about Murata's experiences with the humans there.

Ms. Nekonome had arrived with the catering shortly after the music club had finished their performance. Tashikana had turned things over to Yasashiro to talk a short while about his sister. It was mostly to kill some time so the catering could set up, though the big brother had thoroughly succeeded in embarrassing his poor sister with stories of sleeping in his bed, ruining her mother's unmentionables, her stubborn refusal to learn to fly and how frightening her first egg passing had been.

Before deepening Kiki's trauma, it was brought to Yasashiro's attention that the food was ready. Kurumu had directed Tsukune over to the music table, but he had given up his seat for Kaimura. There had been no real place for him to sit since they had about four or five more people than chairs. Ginei's last minute invitation to the Karaoke club had not been well thought out.

"I'm going to break for about a half hour. If any of you birds want to sing, ask Ms. Seinou. She's the one that owns the tunes, so only she can say which songs you can perform. Ms. Seinou."

Seinou Hanii was the Karaoke club president that lived in one of the double suites below Yukari. For some reason the girl had come to the event in a golden sequin dress that clung tightly about her thighs. Her silky black hair hung down her back and front, the tips curling at her bosom exaggerated by the tight dress. She walked over to Tashikana, her heels clipping each step. She was an average height girl, likely shorter than Moka. Taking the microphone, she gestured to the crowd.

"Don't be shy."

Her voice was distant despite the closeness of the device to her lips. She had spoken with her other voice, which had a charming, soft lilt. She smiled.

"I'll feel bad if none of my club performs."

"Come on, Mao. It will be fun."

Fujihara tugged on her friend, whom had lurked in her shadow most of the event. The two girls had danced on the floor together, drawing Kurumu's interest. She wondered if Fujihara had asked her friend out, though it did not seem like the two behaved any differently than they had on Satsuki's birthday. Gizamimi was dressed all in black with leggings and a long sleeved shirt. It was easy to lose track of her in the shadows. Fujihara wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a vertical striped shirt of multiple colors. She claimed it would make her look taller, since she was about Mizore's height.

Kurumu frowned, wondering where Mizore had slipped off to. She was not at the table with the three Tengu girls and Ms. Nekonome. Tobuyoku was getting up with a spring to her step. She waved at them as she quickly walked by, clearly intent on some karaoke.

Kurumu flinched as a soft kiss was pressed against the side of her head. She leaned back in his arms, tilting her head. He was smiling at her, one hand pointedly drifted down to squeeze her rump.

"Are you wanting to sing?"

"I'm wondering if there is a dark corner we can slip into."

Kurumu smirked, aware that he had been thinking of doing things to her most the day.

"I doubt Mizore left."

"Maybe she went to check on Tora."

Kurumu smiled, thinking that would be nice. When they had stopped at the hospital to rejoin with the Tengu girls, they had bumped into Satsuki. Satsuki had turned down the invitation to come with them, saying she had plans with Nerume. Tora had impulsively decided to stick with Satsuki, saying she would be sure to stop by before two to meet Kiki's brother.

The other couples were retiring to the tables, Kaiketsu taking a seat at the vacant middle table with Ginei and the harpy girls. Kiki and her brother were taking a seat at Nekonome's table. Tashikana had made his way over to the buffet table and was chatting with a soft, blue haired girl in a cream, silky blouse and a navy, ruffled skirt which hung almost down to her ankles. Tresses of her hair were gathered up and tied with scarlet ribbons.

"I'm going to get a piece of cake. Did you want any?"

He groaned slightly, squeezing her.

"You know what I want."

She smiled, letting her hands drift around the hem of his cargos to the front. She hooked her fingers inside, cocking her head as she glanced up at him. She did know what he wanted. It bothered her a little that she was quite content simply being close and cuddled, thinking she should want more.

"We can't slip off now. People would notice."

"People know we're dating."

"Mizore worries you'll kill me. Do you really want her to catch us in the act?"

Music started playing which was soon followed by some horrid squawking that Tobuyoku was trying to pass as singing. Chuckling, she bowed her head and slipped her hands up his front, pushing gently.

"Let me get my cake and talk around some. Then I'll make an excuse to slip away."

"Like use the restroom?"

Kurumu smirked as his hands let her go.

"Yea. And give me a minute or two so I can actually do that."

He brushed the back of his hand across her cheek.

"Okay."

Kurumu poked his chest before turning on her heel and stalking away. She waved at the girls around Ms. Nekonome, only getting a response out of Kiki. Dangai was busy petting Hanetsume, whom had spent most her time sulking. Hanetsume's wings were bandaged up, forcing her to sit with the back of the chair in her arms. She had slept through the lunch hour with her head in the crook of her elbow.

Slipping through the space between the tables, she briskly walked over to the table. While most of the entrees had been pilfered into negligible remnants, there was still quite a healthy selection of desserts. Fetching a frosted muffin, Kurumu smiled at the blue haired girl whom was munching on an orange cookie shaped like a carrot. She had no idea where Tashikana had wandered off to.

"Ms. Kurono."

Kurumu smiled at the young woman, honestly not recalling whom she was. One of the Karaoke girls had mentioned a name when pointing out Ms. Seinou.

"I don't believe we have met."

"Denshou Hakaru. I live with Hanii."

Kurumu nodded, bringing the muffin up to her lips to take a bite.

"It's a crime to have this many sweets here. Half of us are worried about gaining weight."

Kurumu laughed around a mouthful, shaking her head. Swallowing it down, she smiled.

"I don't think any of us should worry about that."

The young woman smiled. Her eyes were the same cream color as her shirt.

"I understand you've been keeping company with my cousin, Juri. I've heard a few things about you."

Kurumu immediately recalled this girl.

"You're like the president of the flower club."

"Ikebana, Ms. Kurono. It's a traditional club. I know my cousin plans to join us when her season ends."

Kurumu nodded, aware that the archery club was hosting their meet today. The harpies had reminded her when she had asked where Sonoda was.

"Does your club have a lot of members?"

Denshou giggled, shaking her head.

"I don't think any clubs that aren't sports are big. Well… besides band. That's a big group."

They shared a laugh, Kurumu recalling band as the only club larger than the track team.

"I'm the only senior of my club, just like Hanii. We're both worried whom will take over next year."

"She has amicable juniors. I hope you do too."

Denshou grinned, stuffing down the last of her cookie and wiping her hands on a napkin. Kurumu took the pause as permission to have another bite.

"Both my juniors have family in the club. Mimi has her little sister Momo and Kiku has her cousin Hana. I'm tempted to hand things over to Mr. Bujiyo, even if he is only a first year."

Swallowing down her bite, Kurumu grinned.

"How many members do you have?"

"Just those five. All of them are from Shizukana in Yahiko, the hidden home of the fey."

Kurumu vaguely recalled having heard of Yahiko before, but could not recall any names. Denshou giggled at her expression.

"You did interview Ms. Hidaka from the archery team."

Kurumu's eyes lit up, but only for a moment.

"She didn't mention much about her home."

"Unlike Uonuma, it is large enough to sustain its own junior high."

"I honestly can't think of anyone else I might know from there."

Smiling, Kurumu took a large bite from her muffin.

"Hana is from Ms. Nekonome's homeroom. You should know a Dokiniji."

Kurumu nearly choked. She patted her chest as Denshou chuckled at her.

"It seems you do. Perhaps you also know a Hanahara?"

Kurumu shook her head as she managed to swallow her cake. She panted, licking her lips.

"Sorry. I don't think I have."

Denshou tapped her cheek thoughtfully.

"She is in your home economics class. She was there when Ms. Shirayuki tried to kill you."

Kurumu shook her head, well aware that she did not know every girl in that class.

"That was a misunderstanding."

"A scary misunderstanding."

"Speaking of her, did you see where Mizore wandered off to?"

Denshou shrugged without comment.

"I'm sure you must have seen Mimi. She's from class one, so she also has you in gym."

"Maybe describe her."

"She has light blue hair, more shiny than mine. She has it done up in a french braid with the tail twisted in the back and held with a black pin."

Kurumu somewhat recalled a girl like that in her home economics. She was one of the three that worked all the way across the room at station one. All three girls shared her gym class. The blue haired one was usually with the chocolate haired girl with the left side ponytail and the right side bob style cut. The tiny one of their group had long, dingy white bangs that covered her eyes and a thin, braided rat tail.

"I think I've seen her."

Denshou smiled as Kurumu popped the last bit of muffin in her mouth.

"I'm surprised that Ms. Akashiya isn't here. It's not like we are on campus so her suspension should not prevent her attendance. I have the two of them in my art elective, so it was cute watching their interact."

Kurumu frowned, swallowing down the cake.

"I've never seen you in gym."

"I'm in Ms. Sano's homeroom."

Kurumu nodded, recalling that was the third year class five.

"Nerume shares your art class. She assured me that I had nothing to worry about."

"That would be Ms. Genzouyaki? Adorable girl. She is still in the hospital?"

Denshou paused at Kurumu's nod. The senior girl smiled, grabbing another cookie from the platter of vegetable shaped treats.

"It's not fair what they are doing to your club. Mr. Aono is still the harmless boy I met that first week of school. Maybe a little more confident since he has a pretty girlfriend, but still sweet."

Denshou sighed as she regarded Tsukune at the table with the Tengu.

"He is different though. Less smiles since his return from the hospital. I guess it would be hard to smile when everyone around you knows you killed someone, regardless of if it was justified or not."

Kurumu absently wiped her hands with a napkin. Tsukune had taken a seat next to Ms. Nekonome, though he was not talking with anyone. For that matter, it looked like only Dangai and the Honda siblings were attempting to be sociable.

A gentle touch startled her as a hand brushed about her ear. Denshou smiled at her.

"I'm going to sing a little bit. I can't be worse than those girls."

Kurumu chuckled, aware that Fujihara was caterwauling out a love ballad that had her shy partner trying to pull free of her grip. Tobuyoku was sorting through discs with Seinou, likely selecting her next form of group punishment. Shouzou was also making her way over to the group.

Pushing off the table, Kurumu followed after Denshou for a couple steps. She came around the side of the table, deciding to drop down in the empty chair between Hanetsume and Kiki.

"- living fer ya family fer so long. At some point, yer gonna need to think bouts a future of ya own."

"I have all of college to do that."

Kurumu scooted her chair in, nodding at Tsukune. She glanced at Yasashiro.

"What are you talking about?"

"The young lady here objects to my refusal to date in high school."

"Not what was said. Feels spending ya birthday with ya sister a sad way of doing things."

"I think it was fine."

"Course ya do. Ya sweet on him."

Kiki blushed, looking down at her hands in her lap as Yasashiro shrugged.

"Birthdays are mostly family things. I'm a bit surprised Kiki has friends to do something like this."

Kurumu grinned.

"Ginei likes orchestrating big things like this. We had quite the party for Tsukune."

"So I've been told."

"Maybe you could arrange something like this for your brother."

Yasashiro chuckled, shaking his head.

"Already passed, Ms. Kurono. I'll be in college for my next birthday."

"Boy here turned eighteen late April."

Kurumu smiled, regarding him.

"What did you do?"

"They had a romantic dinner fer two."

Kurumu smirked, eyeing Kiki suspiciously. The girl nervously looked away.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"It was sweet to be alone with him."

Kurumu shook her head, turning her attention on the grumpy girl on her right.

"So what have you been doing, Hatoko?"

Hanetsume snorted without comment, eliciting a grin from Dangai.

"What it look like?"

Kurumu grinned, wondering if it would be polite to touch the girl.

"Did she ever explain why she wanted to take Ginei's head off?"

"Sorta. She be whining bouts Noboru feller liking me. Don't gets why she thinks that."

"He invited ya back."

"Ya. So?"

"Why else he would?"

"Sure he meants alls us. Kinda boring club."

"Ya beat him."

"So what? Play gainst me Pa alls the time."

Hanetsume scowled, throwing Kurumu a displeased look.

"All yer fault. Always pushing them to date."

"What's wrong with dating?"

"What's wrong with being lone?"

"You want to be alone?"

Hanetsume growled, lowering her chin upon her forearms.

"No. But ya makes me be. Chase my friends all ways."

"I'm not doing that."

"Sure looks so. Pushing Tora to sleazy wolf guy of yers."

Kurumu sighed.

"Ginei has been teasing Tora long before we started doing our Sundays together."

"So whats? Tora said many times no, but ya encourage him. Teach here should be ashamed with all the sexing she lets in yer club."

"Um… Ms. Hanetsume. I understand some frustration over Mr. Morioka's behavior, but I'm sure none of them are engaged in sexual activity. I strongly discourage relationships among first years, but I don't feel like Ms. Kurono is forcing anyone into them."

Hanetsume snorted, pointing at Tsukune.

"Kurumu be riding his horse."

"Huh?"

"Keeps his little soldier at attention and lets him inside to empty his weapon."

Tsukune's ears burned red as Kurumu felt similarly flush. Tsukune waved his hands defensively.

"We're not doing that."

"Watched her cream in a bucket. Weirdest thing I saw."

Kurumu flinched, aware that Ms. Nekonome was in shock.

"I… I need a drink. I'll be back."

The teacher slipped out of her chair. She wandered off, stumbling against the buffet table. She staggered around the obstruction, walking slowly for the door.

"Um… where is she going? There's drinks at the table."

Dangai shrugged.

"Bathroom?"

"Seems like your vulgar words are enough to drive off an adult."

"Stuff it, ya incestual bird."

"It's her birthday, Hatoko."

"Yea… sorry, Kiki. Doubt ya wants ya brother to father ya babies."

Yasashiro chuckled.

"I'm sure she doesn't. I think she likes having me around as a reason to ignore other guys."

Kurumu frowned, glancing at the girl blushing at his side.

"She seems fine around the guys in our club."

"Don't know whys. That wolf be a player. He hurts girls."

Kurumu sighed, doubting she could defend this.

"He does give Tora a lot of grief. He refuses to ask any girl out."

"Puts his hands on ya and Tora lots today. It's wrong. Hear him brags about putting hands on other girls too. Selfish piece of shit."

"He's not that bad, Hatoko."

"Probably put his hands on ya and claim it gift fer yer birthday."

Kurumu chuckled, easily seeing him do such a thing.

"He offered to carry you."

"As if I wants that. Crazy he think I woulds. Most men only think themselves. Hurt women alls time."

Both guys at the table frowned at the generalization.

"I don't think guys hurt women."

"What ya thinks Akashiya feel bouts ya having sex with Kurumu?"

Tsukune winced.

"That's not fair, Hatoko. Mr. Aono can't control whom loves him."

Hanetsume shrugged, lifting up her head.

"May nots, but hurts her sames."

"Feel Akashiya hurts herself there. Fall fer married man and ya have only yerself to blames."

Kurumu smiled softly as Tsukune rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well… we're not exactly married."

"Ya not plans to? Should nots be stuffing her nest if ya don't wants to care fer what comes out."

"Could you not talk about their intimate relationship? It's uncomfortable."

Tsukune nodded vehemently.

"I agree a different topic would be best. Perhaps we could talk about the next birthday? I think Ms. Tobuyoku's is in September but I don't know if we've been told yours, Ms. Dangai."

"November twelfth. Much younger than all yalls."

"I'm surprised you remember Suzume's birthday was in September."

He shrugged with a slight smile.

"I remember Kamitsuku being upset that he was younger than everyone else. I recall Ms. Hanetsume's was some time in July."

Hanetsume snorted.

"The thirtieth. A day after the last day of school."

Kurumu smiled, certain if Tsukune remembered Hanetsume's birthday, he would remember hers.

"Maybe we should do something for you on the last day of school."

"As if yall still be here."

"It's not like anyone can leave early. The bus has a fixed schedule."

"Not what I meant."

"Maybe we could do something Friday night? Do we know which districts leave first?"

Yasashiro shrugged.

"There's no classes on Friday. Just exam retakes which they stop doing around noon. The first bus leaves at three. They start with the southern end of the prefecture with the bus making trips to Itoigawa, Myoko, Joetsu, Tsunan, Tokamachi and Yuzawa. Everyone else goes home Saturday."

While Kurumu knew several students from those areas, she quickly realized none of the present party would be included in that.

"We could definitely do something."

Hanetsume snorted.

"Ya right in head? Yer being expelled."

Kurumu managed a laugh, supposing she was forgetting that.

"I meant Kiki could do something."

"I suppose we could."

"I don't care if ya do."

"Why are you being so difficult?"

Hanetsume grunted, looking away from her.

"I'm not."

"Are you really that upset that Dangai might have an admirer?"

She huffed, lowering her head back in her arms.

"Don't care. She do what she wants."

Kurumu sighed, unsure what she should do about this girl. She could not think of a single girl whom was so strongly opposed to relationships.

"Has she ever had an interest in guys?"

Dangai laughed.

"Not think so. Always been this way."

Kurumu leaned back in her chair. Shouzou had started up a song and she was not nearly as bad as her predecessors. Fujihara was snuggling up against Gizamimi, her friend offering no resistance.

"Are you into girls?"

Dangai snickered as Kiki raised a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. Kurumu flinched as a blushing Hanetsume smacked her upside the head.

"What wrong with ya? Saying I gay?"

Kurumu frowned, rubbing her head.

"Nothing wrong if you like girls."

"Don't ya start thinking to match me, ya busybody. Last I needs ya saying I gay."

"It's not someone at the table, right?"

Hanetsume scowled.

"Why ya obsess like this? I not be thinking of anyone like that."

"Well… nobody wants to be alone."

Hanetsume paused. She plopped her chin back on her arms.

"Knows that. Still not one for that sex crap. Nothing good comes from it."

"That's an odd thing to say, Hatoko."

Hanetsume glanced at Kiki.

"So?"

It was an odd thing to say and Kurumu doubted things would go well if they pushed it.

"Did you know the harpies don't have men?"

Kiki favored her a confused look.

"They just live together and use men to procreate. They don't seem to care for sexual relationships."

"I'm not a fucking harpy."

Kurumu forced a smile.

"I wasn't saying you were. I was just saying it isn't strange to only want companionship."

Hanetsume snorted.

"Well… certainly not wants to spend my life with any of ya."

"Love ya too, brat."

"Fuck off."

Kurumu chuckled, getting up from her seat. She smiled at Tsukune.

"I'm going to talk with the band again and maybe Ginei."

He smiled softly, glancing at the door.

"No bathroom?"

She laughed, shaking her head. She was surprised he was still in the mood for that.

"I think I will wait for Ms. Nekonome to come back before doing that."

"Why? There be more than one toilet."

Kurumu smiled at Dangai's confused expression.

"I'll be back."

Hanetsume waved her off as Kurumu slipped around behind the girl. She walked alongside the buffet table, glancing at the doors to the common areas. She had no idea where Mizore was or if their teacher was coming back. Shaking her head, she angled her course to the band's table.

Kaimura was chatting amicably with Murata while the others kept to themselves. There was a vacant chair between Murata and the teacher which had been for the drummer, but she decided it would be better to take the same seat she had before on Kaimura's left. Pulling the back of the chair out from the table, she waved at Namida and Doronuma.

"Are you going to sing?"

Kurumu smiled, shaking her head as she took her seat.

"Pity. I imagine you have a charming voice."

Murata chuckled at Namida's remark.

"Trying to replace me?"

Namida turned his grin on Doronuma whom had her arms crossed as she slouched in her chair.

"She would have a captive audience."

Doronuma smirked, lifting one leg to rest on her other knee.

"Doubt your ego could handle a singer that doesn't need your lyrics to be popular."

"Good to hear my words are appreciated."

"Ms. Doronuma is quite popular in the choir. Mrs. Tomarigi is always complementing her performance."

Namida favored Kaimura a pouty expression as Kurumu chuckled.

"So the two of you have choir together?"

Kaimura nodded, gesturing to the stage.

"We also have Gizamimi, though she only mumbles her words."

A new song was starting up and this time Seinou was holding the microphone. The senior was smiling as Denshou was looking through discs with Kazashimo. Tashikana was leaning on a speaker, chatting with Fujihara while her friend lurked behind her, timidly holding a handful of Fujihara's shirt.

The song was Hana by Orange Range which sounded different with two girl voices singing it. Though both came from the same girl. Kurumu regarded the senior whom was carrying on the melody with a strong voice while her other voice blended a soft harmony in the background.

"She's amazing. Breaks Mrs. Tomarigi's heart that she couldn't convince her to join the choir."

Kurumu smiled softly, unsure how Seinou was doing it. She had never heard Ms. Sasayaki use both of her voices at once. The thought of her teacher and the natural melancholy of the song brought a slight pain of loss. Glancing down at her hands, she forced her thoughts aside.

Doronuma smacked Namida in the shoulder.

"That the girl you guys tried to get in your band last year?"

Namida shook his head.

"She's not really our image. The music Inochi comes up with is hard to pen lyrics for, let alone force some wholesome girl to sing along with."

"Wholesome?"

Namida smiled at Doronuma's reaction.

"You were a perfect fit for him. I spent half last year trying to convince him to tone things down so we might actually be able to do something."

Doronuma grabbed him by his hair and pulled him closer.

"How about we talk about wholesome?"

"Ms. Doronuma."

The singer scowled at her advisor's response. Letting Namida go, she slumped back in her seat.

"I wouldn't call your lyrics wholesome."

Namida chuckled, rubbing the side of his head.

"I had to match the music."

Kurumu smiled softly, aware that the lyrics for their small set was angry, depressing and destructive. They were not a band to call on for a romantic setting. It was kind of like Mizore's music. Not something you would dance to.

"Do you guys ever rent out the stage for a concert?"

Namida regarded her with a thoughtful look.

"We didn't do anything last year. Didn't have a singer."

"It's been a few years since the Music club performed at the cultural festival. When Mr. Tassei joined, his seniors tried to have him learn the guitar since the guitarist graduated the year before."

"It must be difficult to keep this sort of club going with members leaving every year."

Mr. Agano nodded.

"I consider the club fortunate to have never disbanded since I agreed to be the advisor back in eighty eight. Those first five years, not only did they do the cultural festival, but they also hosted a school dance a week or so before the term exam in July."

"The school has a dance?"

Mr. Agano shook his head.

"Never did. They rented the stage and spread word through the newspaper and broadcasting clubs. I had a group in ninety six that brought back the dance for a couple years but they struggled. The last time my club had an event this size was back in 2001."

He smiled at her, tapping his fingertips against the table.

"I can't deny it feels good to see the club do something again. Even if it sounds like scratching nails across a chalk board."

Doronuma scowled.

"We can't help it that you have old man tastes."

"I'm saying your style is not what I would expect for a school dance."

Murata rapped his hand against the table, grinning broadly.

"We could host a concert though. We definitely rocked hard today."

Doronuma smirked, glancing aside. Namida turned an amused grin upon Murata.

"We might be able to do that. Inochi has thrown out a couple ideas."

"Have you considered doing pep rallies?"

Murata frowned, glancing to the other band members. Both shrugged as the teacher shook his head.

"I don't think their music is appropriate for that."

"I think it is energetic."

Mr. Agano chuckled.

"It might be, but I doubt any of our coaches would request our services. Most will turn to the band."

"Do we have pep rallies? I know the soccer team has had games but the school hasn't done anything."

Mr. Agano smiled at Kaimura.

"Mr. Tagami doesn't commit his band to any activities the first term. Right now we leave all the cheering to Ms. Uchikawa's squad for our hosted activities. We will start having full blown rallies instead of eighth period when we host games in the second term."

"I'm not singing to any group that wants cheerleaders vaulting about. The concert is a good idea."

"Might be late to do something in July though. Exams are less than a month away."

"Why do you keep eyeing Inochi?"

The singer was pointing at Kaimura, whom had stolen a glance over her shoulder. The girl smiled.

"I'm not."

"I'm pretty sure you don't know Inochi, seeing how he's from Kaneyama."

Kurumu was unfamiliar with that place, wondering if this was a new district or the name of village.

"Oh, I don't. Do you guys plan to have a concert soon? I would like to bring my friends along."

Namida chuckled though Doronuma's scowl remained.

"We were talking about that. Maybe something September, early in the second term."

"Are these friends girls?"

Kaimura smiled at Murata.

"Yea. I think it would be cool if they saw you guys perform."

"Are all these girls from Sekikawa?"

Kaimura waved a hand dismissively.

"Not Hikari. She's my classmate from Tochimoeru."

Kurumu smiled, having heard that village name.

"Is she also a redhead?"

Kaimura laughed, absently caressing her left breast.

"Yea, she is. Curly hair and always wearing a black hairband to keep her bangs out of her eyes."

"I can't have a bunch of fan girls nipping at Inochi's heels. It's distracting."

"Kiriko."

The singer smacked Namida's shoulder.

"You know it's true. That boy is hard enough to keep motivated as is. Last thing we need is for a bunch of girls to inflate his ego."

Kaimura smiled softly, regarding the table.

"It would be cute if they did like him."

"You have quite the number of fan girls yourself."

Doronuma huffed, glancing aside.

"You don't see any of them here, do you?"

"She has fan girls?"

Namida chuckled.

"She has three that have been following her around since junior high."

Doronuma slugged him in the shoulder with a fist, causing him to wince this time.

"Nagisa is my friend, not a fan girl. The other two are just annoying."

"I'll be sure to let you know if we have a concert and you can bring all the friends you like."

Murata grinned wide as he gestured at Kaiketsu.

"If you want, I could introduce you."

Kaimura glanced at Kaiketsu. Turning her attention back to Murata, she shook her head.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not? I know when he first heard where I was from, he asked if I knew any redheads."

Kaimura shrugged, glancing back to the stage.

"I think I should get a song in before things get handed back to Tashikana. Be back in a bit."

Kaimura slipped out of her chair and offered a slight wave before walking off towards the stage. Kazashimo was singing something that Kurumu did not recognize. The girl was okay but her voice wavered too much on the high notes she clearly had no business trying to hit.

"That girl is trouble."

"She's harmless."

"I agree with Ms. Doronuma that Mr. Kaiketsu does not need distractions. For that matter, neither does Mr. Namida."

Namida chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's not funny. Both of you had to take make up exams."

"So did Tassei."

Mr. Agano sighed.

"Sharing in failure is not an excuse. Both of your first years placed in the top hundred of their class. You should aspire to do the same."

"Maybe if Kiriko would let me borrow her fan girls, I would find motivation."

"The only thing you want to find is a way into their panties."

"I wouldn't be opposed to that."

Doronuma rolled her eyes at his amused expression.

"I've known those girls for years."

"And you know they are compatible."

He smirked as he touched her knee.

"Just as we are."

She slugged him again, drawing chuckles from Murata.

"Behave yourself, Mr. Namida."

Upon hearing the teacher's reprimand, Kurumu slipped out of her chair. She regarded the middle table which was only being attended by Ginei and Kaiketsu.

"Going to sing?"

Kurumu chuckled at Murata's inquiry, shaking her head. She wandered around the middle table, noting Ms. Nekonome had yet to return. Tsukune was chatting with Kiki and her brother.

"Have a seat."

She glanced at Ginei whom was patting the seat of the chair on his right. Kaiketsu sat on his left. It did not look like Tsukune was aware of her, so she drifted over to the vacant seat and settled in.

"So how has the gorgeous Ms. Kurono been?"

Kurumu grinned at Kaiketsu.

"Avoiding public humiliation."

Kaiketsu smirked, glancing at the stage. Kaimura had joined the girls and was holding the microphone. It looked like they were discussing something.

"Hope she sings as good as she looks."

Kurumu smiled, regarding the grinning guitarist.

"Your singer is worried you might take interest in that girl."

Kaiketsu snorted as Ginei chuckled.

"Kurumu here is always trying to pair up her friends."

Kurumu frowned.

"I barely know Kaimura, or any of her friends. I didn't even know which class she was in until today."

"You mean there's more of them? I'm interested in hearing about her friends."

Ginei chuckled.

"Never had you pegged as a guy that would limit yourself to your race."

Kaiketsu smirked.

"I'm interested in girls that would say yes. Same race greatly improves that chance."

"What about Zoushiki or Honourou?"

"I can't date the girls from back home. They think I'm a joke."

Kurumu smiled, aware that Zoushiki was in her home ec. Thinking of Kaimura's friends, she doubted Asakira would be interested. The track girl seemed similarly focused on her goals and studies.

"Your partners are thinking about doing a concert."

"Ginei has certainly put the idea in my head."

She glanced at him and he grinned.

"Assuming we don't get expelled this week, there are a few things I wouldn't mind setting up in the near future. I'll also be sure to put some favorable words in the next paper about your band."

Kaiketsu smirked.

"Quite the optimist. I think we'll be lucky if we see another paper from your club."

"Tora has promised to do that much. Don't worry. You and Tashikana will both have your promotions."

Kurumu smiled, supposing it would be nice to help out these clubs even if they failed to find Fusamina.

"Did you make any promises to the Karaoke club?"

Ginei shrugged.

"Sort of. Told them I would throw them in the next paper if everything worked out."

"What exactly are you plotting? I can't see how you get out of this one, Morioka."

"I've been through worse."

Kaiketsu snorted.

"No, you haven't. Still, it would be cool if you guys do stick around."

"Better hope so as I have some big plans for your band if we get to see this term to its end."

"So you keep saying. I'm not going to hold my breath."

Kurumu sighed, getting back up.

"Leaving already?"

"You haven't said a thing about the pretty girl's friends."

Kurumu smiled.

"Not much to say. You're probably best sticking with Kaimura. She's more relaxed than her friends."

Kaiketsu made a short laugh, shaking his head.

"Wish I could say I was surprised but I'm not. It's not just the girls though. Some of the guys are worse."

"Like Kanmuri."

"Fuck that bastard. World's a better place without him."

Kurumu smiled, nodding to them. She slipped behind them, making her way back to the first table. Kiki had wandered off with her brother towards the DJ station. Tsukune did not appear interested in starting a chat with Dangai, whom was saying nothing as she petted a bored Hanetsume. The injured girl noticed her approach, shaking her head slightly.

"Such a meddler."

Kurumu frowned at the remark. Tsukune turned in his chair, smiling at her.

"Welcome back."

Kurumu stepped over his left leg and turned, settling down in his lap. He made a slight grunt of surprise, but his hands quickly found her waist as she leaned back into him. She sighed as she relaxed.

"Has anyone seen Mizore?"

Hanetsume huffed, lifting her head from her arms. She nodded at the stage.

"Why don't ya fraternize with the big girls back there?"

"Huh?"

"Talk with alls else."

Kurumu smiled, tugging his hands about and placing hers atop his at her waist.

"I think they would make me sing if I walked over there."

"Surprised ya would not want to."

Kurumu smiled at Dangai, aware that Tsukune was toying with the buttons of her shorts. Clearly he had not forgotten.

"I wouldn't mind hearing you sing."

Kurumu nuzzled her cheek against his, closing her eyes slightly.

"Is that what you want?"

Hanetsume made a sound of disgust.

"Why don't the two of you go make out somewhere else?"

Kurumu chuckled, firmly holding his hands after he did get one of her buttons free. She thought about it, absently biting her lower lip. She had no idea where Mizore was and Ms. Nekonome had not returned. She would not mind doing it.

"I think I'll go to the bathroom now."

She pressed her lips against the bottom of his jaw. Lifting her head, she breathed softly in his ear.

"Don't wait too long."

She tugged his hands away from her shorts before slipping out of his lap. Pointedly redoing the button, she nodded at Dangai before sashaying off to the doors that exited the hall. She could feel Tsukune was the only male watching her go. That was encouraging.

* * *

Kurumu walked quietly beside Mizore as they headed through the double doors of the hospital lobby. Tsukune followed several paces behind them while holding a box of cookies. Mizore arrived at the elevators, pushing the call button. She held her right hand out for Kurumu.

They had been caught. Upon walking out of the women's room together, Mizore had calmly discouraged Tsukune from fooling around in a public restroom. He had tried to deny everything but Mizore doubted Kurumu had any good reason to be in the men's room moaning. It had been embarrassing, since Kurumu had tried so hard to keep her voice in check.

Apparently they had lost track of time. When they had returned to the banquet hall, Tora and Satsuki had been at the table to greet them. Tashikana had resumed control of the microphone and had been playing another set of music which ended up being the last. The band had finished breaking down their stuff, congratulating Kiki and thanking Ginei before heading out. With no sign of Ms. Nekonome returning and their only chaperone out the door, Ginei had called off the event a half hour early.

Ginei had nothing planned for the afternoon. Suzume had taken Kiki and her brother to the theater to watch the latest Batman movie. Suzume said they had a different actor for the superhero, which was like the third or fourth. Kurumu supposed that made sense, given the last movie had been eight or so years ago. Tora, Satsuki and both nekomusume girls had agreed to give the movie a try.

Hanetsume had passed on the movie, heading home with Dangai and Kaimura. Ginei had also bowed out, admitting his poverty after splurging on this party. Somehow he wormed his way into convincing Kazashimo and Shouzou to take him with them to the Siren's Lullaby for some more karaoke. The two senior girls had wandered off somewhere without really saying what their plans had been.

Realizing she would have to buy her own movie ticket, she had discouraged Tsukune from paying for her entertainment. She had wanted to check on Nerume and Tsukune offered to keep her company. Mizore had followed them, saying it was best not to leave the two of them alone. Kurumu had no idea what the broadcasting club members had decided on.

Mizore sighed, cocking her head. Realizing she had spaced out there for a bit, Kurumu smiled and took Mizore's hand. It was like grabbing a block of ice. She shivered, despite not wanting to.

The bell for the elevator chimed with the circle lighting up. The shiny doors started to slowly pull apart. Mizore tugged on her hand, encouraging her to follow through the widening opening.

"She's on four."

Tsukune nodded as he came in after them, pressing the button. He leaned back against the wall as the doors started to slowly close. Mizore cocked her head, giving Kurumu's hand a slight squeeze.

"Will he be okay?"

"Huh?"

"Seeing her."

Kurumu smiled at Tsukune.

"I'm sure she's in better condition than his last memory of her."

"Yea. Sort of feel like I should have seen her before now."

"It's not like I've seen her much either. Last time was Tuesday night."

"I was here most of Friday."

"Really?"

"She's my friend."

Kurumu smiled, giving Mizore's cold hand a squeeze.

"I think everything will be fine."

Kurumu paused, aware that her remark could apply to anything. She held off saying anything else as the elevator continued its ascent, chiming out their arrival on the fourth floor. The doors opened slowly.

"She's in 420."

Mizore stuffed her hands in her center pocket, nodding at Tsukune. The snow girl wandered to the door, leaning on it to hold it open as shook her head at Kurumu, causing her to hesitate. Mizore waited for Tsukune to get all the way across the lobby and into the hall before slipping out of the doorway.

"Does he know?"

"Know?"

"That you can't have a baby."

Kurumu winced as they neared the start of the hallway. Tsukune was standing fairly far down the aisle, knocking on the door.

"No."

"Can I have one for you?"

"Mizore."

"He knows I would. With more blood from me, he might even enjoy it."

"I'm so sorry, Mizore. I wish I could do more for you."

Mizore regarded her with sapphire eyes which betrayed more feeling than usual.

"You'll take me with you?"

Don't leave me.

"Are you sure this is the right room?"

Kurumu smiled at Tsukune, whom gestured at the door with his thumb. There was a placard above the door which had the number Mizore had indicated. Shrugging, Kurumu knocked on the door, allowing a moment to pass before sliding it open.

The room was like every other patient room. She quickly spotted Nerume upon the bed. The girl had a notebook in her hands and a black CD player next to her hip. Black wires stretched up and were lost in her ebony tresses which cascaded about her pale shoulders. She was sitting atop her sheets with her blue and white checkered hospital gown hanging loosely upon her tiny frame. Nerume's eyes lit up as she noticed Kurumu. She set aside the notebook and grabbed her CD player.

"Kurumu! And Mizore!"

The girl put down her CD player and held out her arms as Kurumu crossed the room. Kurumu embraced the kirin, sighing as she felt small hands rub her back. The girl was so warm and her hair had a flowery scent. She felt a soft kiss pressed against her cheek. Reluctantly Kurumu eased back, letting her hands slip free of the girl as she settled atop the nearby black cushioned stool.

Mizore had wandered over to the armchair, sitting down as Tsukune made his way to the foot of the bed. He smiled as he handed the box of sweets over.

"Spoils from Ms. Honda's party."

Nerume grinned, taking the box and flipping it open. She glanced over the contents and turned a small frown on him.

"No cake?"

Kurumu chuckled.

"There was twenty or so people there, Nerume. The cake was the first thing to go."

Nerume shrugged, taking a frosted muffin out of the box.

"Is she going to visit too?"

"She got the card you gave to Tora."

Nerume nodded, taking a bite from the muffin.

"That's good. I hope she had a great birthday."

Tsukune chuckled as Nerume took another hearty bite.

"You're going to ruin your appetite."

Nerume waved her hand dismissively, having no issue talking with her mouth full.

"They don't give me enough food anyways."

"So how are you holding up?"

Nerume grinned at him while chewing.

"With my arms."

Kurumu smiled as Tsukune chuckled. Nerume polished off the muffin and was picking up another. She gestured at Mizore whom was quietly watching them.

"Did she help with the paper yesterday?"

"I can't write."

"I liked your hologram story."

Mizore shrugged, glancing aside. Nerume stuffed the rest of her second muffin in her mouth.

"You should do that one."

"It's depressing."

Nerume shrugged, picking up a cookie. She bit off half.

"It's good."

Getting no response from Mizore, Nerume munched down the rest of the cookie. Licking the icing off her fingers, she flashed a grin at Tsukune.

"Hey. Want to see something?"

Tsukune frowned as Nerume handed the box of sweets over to Kurumu. Taking visual cues, Kurumu set the box over on the counter behind her as Nerume folded her hands in her lap.

"Well?"

"What are you going to show me?"

Nerume grinned as she hiked up hospital gown. Tsukune flinched but his expression quickly turned to confusion. Kurumu was similarly perplexed at the thick, white shorts clinging tightly about the girl.

"What do you think?"

"I have no idea what I'm supposed to think."

Nerume giggled, smoothing her gown back over the shorts.

"Since they have a shortage of staff on weekends, they stuffed me in a diaper."

Kurumu rolled her eyes, poking the girl in the shoulder.

"You're weird."

"It's funny. You should laugh."

Kurumu scooted in closer, leaning over the bed to hug the girl again. Nerume giggled, touching Kurumu's arm as Kurumu brushed one hand through the girl's hair.

"Don't be silly."

Nerume smiled softly.

"I don't know if I'll be let back on campus."

Kurumu relaxed her grip, easing back to arm's length.

"How's that physical therapy going?"

"Small blessing of being a kirin is my arms have always been as strong as my legs."

"Why don't you think they will let you back on campus?"

Nerume shrugged.

"I can't figure out what they want. I could easily get myself to school and sit at a desk. Stairs are a pain in the ass, but I'm getting better at them. I thought it might be the whole pee thing, but my bladder empties itself if I ignore it long enough."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

"See. I told you it's funny."

"I'm sorry. It really isn't."

Nerume snorted, causing a slight acrid smell.

"It's annoying. I know when I have to go, but I can't make myself go. Eventually it will happen, but that's a lot of squirming. The diaper might help with the mess but not the distress."

Kurumu was aware of Nerume's issue, having helped a couple times. If she could call it helping. It was not like they could do anything but encourage Nerume once she was on the toilet. That time on Satsuki's birthday it had taken over an hour for Nerume to empty her bladder.

"I heard that they can leave a catheter in place with a little valve."

"Huh?"

"You know that thing they shove up my pussy to help me pee right away. I guess they can put one in that stays in for days. When I have to go, I just turn the valve and I'll pee out a tube."

Kurumu giggled, shaking her head. She could tell Tsukune was uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Maybe they want you here until after we are expelled."

Nerume smiled with a glance at Mizore.

"That could be why. Not very fair, but it makes sense."

Kurumu tapped Nerume's nose.

"So what have you been doing all week?"

"Not much. Satsuki and Chisa have visited pretty much every day, keeping me up with school."

"What did your parents say?"

Kurumu frowned, glancing at Mizore. Mizore's eyes met hers but quickly returned to Nerume. The kirin sighed, picking up her CD player.

"They'll let me finish the term."

"Wait. What?"

The temperature dipped a little as Mizore nodded, hugging herself tightly as she glanced away. Kurumu glanced at Tsukune, whom shrugged with a shake of his head.

"Your parents spoke with you?"

Nerume smiled softly with a nod.

"They were here for the weekend. Left less than an hour ago. You just missed them."

Kurumu grabbed up Nerume's hands, shaking her head.

"No. You can't go."

Nerume giggled, shaking her head.

"You guys will all be gone before I am. And you see how it is."

The girl nodded with a glance about the room.

"It's better for my mother if I'm back in Kaigan."

Kurumu whimpered with disappointment.

"But what is best for you?"

Nerume paused, taking a deep breath.

"It's best for me to be surrounded by family that love me. I can be home every day after class ends at Shoudo Academy. No sitting in a dorm room or a hospital bed by myself."

Kurumu shook her head as she felt an immense sadness well up inside her.

"What if we aren't expelled? What if we can stay?"

"Well… it would be nice to do something on my birthday."

Kurumu laughed despite the tug on her heart. She could feel the temperature sink further as tears started crawling down her cheeks. Nerume sighed, caressing the locks about Kurumu's ear.

"Don't cry too. I saw Ms. Nazohashi cry. That was so hard on me."

"But you don't have to go. Nobody wants you to go."

Nerume sighed again, withdrawing her hand.

"The way she broke down was like watching a roof collapse under the weight of a lot of snow. I think my mother held her a good ten or so minutes before she calmed down."

"Are you sure you're okay with this? That there's nothing we can do."

Nerume glanced up at him and smiled.

"I'll be fine. You'll take good care of my friends, right?"

"Of course."

Nerume patted Kurumu's head.

"I've written letters to Chisa for a long time. It will be no trouble to add a couple more. I promise I will write you, Satsuki and Mizore at least once a week, telling you all about my success in having a happy life in my new school."

Kurumu wiped away the tears, shivering from the chill in the air. It was difficult to say if Mizore was handling this well. The girl had turned in the chair and was curled up in a small ball of sorrow. Her legs were drawn in and her head was bowed. Her face was hidden from view.

"Don't I get a letter?"

"It's not like you're my boyfriend."

Kurumu coughed up a laugh. She forced a smile as she caressed Nerume's cheek.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't find you a boyfriend."

"It's okay. I don't want a long distance boyfriend."

"You'll be okay going back to the school with the guy you used to like?"

Nerume paused with a thoughtful look.

"It's not like my classmates from high school were the only kids attending Shoudo Academy. I'll find myself a boyfriend and tell you guys all about him."

She smirked.

"Write in great detail how he helps insert my catheter."

Kurumu grimaced, tousling the girl's hair.

"That's gross."

"At least he won't feel bad when I tell him I can't feel him going in."

Kurumu snorted, scooting off her stool to lean over the side of the bed. She placed a hand on Nerume's cheek while leaving the other on the girl's narrow shoulder.

"You're so silly."

Nerume smiled, glancing up at her eyes and cocking her head against Kurumu's palm.

"I have to be positive."

"Positively silly."

She leaned in and kissed Nerume's lips, the girl making a slight whimper. Smiling, Kurumu drew back, tapping the girl's nose.

"You closed your eyes."

"You kissed me."

Kurumu straightened back up, letting her hands rest at her sides. Nerume bit her lower lip.

"Can we do it again?"


	31. Vampire Debut

Kurumu groaned at the repetitive banging. Her eyes fluttered open, her mind unable to cling to the sweet fantasy of flying with someone. It felt like it had been Nerume. Maybe Tora. She whimpered as the angry summons persisted in the darkness.

She drew her sheet aside, sitting up with a slight wobble. The white tee strained uncomfortably about her torso. She swung her legs to the side, rolling forward onto her knees. She stumbled up on her feet, glancing about the dark room.

She saw two forms on the floor huddled close together and swaddled in dark sheets. Tokori groaned, stirring from the continued disturbance. Her brother was tucked in her arms with his face in her chest. The monstrel would strangle him when she woke up.

Kurumu did not see Mrs. Meirowasa. Stretching her arms over her head, she shuffled across the room towards the ruckus at the door. She wondered if the woman had lost her key. That would suck. Stepping down in the small foyer, Kurumu unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Finally!"

Kurumu stared blankly at the redhead on the other side. The short girl had pink slippers and a yellow, silky chemise that hung to her knees. She was holding a black garment with white lace in her hands.

"Kokoa?"

"I knew you would forget. You'll be late starting my breakfast."

Kurumu started to frown, but lifted her hand to cover her yawn. Her other hand lingered on the knob.

"What time is it?"

Slinging the garment over her shoulder, Kokoa held up her wrist and gestured at the silver dial.

"It's five to six."

Kurumu effortlessly closed the door. She groaned, leaning her head upon the barricade as she wondered about the sanity of this girl. She had no idea if she had any food in the fridge to make.

In seconds the pounding on the door resumed.

"You will open this door, Ms. Kurono! I will have my mother come get us today if you don't!"

Kurumu sighed, twisting the knob and pushing the door open again. Kokoa's emerald eyes were wide with disbelief as she shook her head.

"Others are trying to sleep in here."

"Then you best hurry."

Kokoa tugged the garment off her shoulder and held it up. It was a black, long sleeved dress with a thick white collar. There was more white fabric cinched about the lower half.

"What is that?"

"Your uniform."

Kurumu realized it was a maid outfit. She shuddered at the memory of the last time she had worn one. Reflexively she pulled the door shut once again, drawing an angry cry from the redhead.

"What is your problem?!"

Kurumu cringed, holding the knob tightly. She whimpered, pushing the door back open.

"Do I have to?"

Kokoa blinked.

"Yes."

Kurumu glanced at the garment. It was far more conservative than the thing Nagare had made her wear. The fabric was thicker and without any frills.

"Will it fit?"

"Of course it will."

Kurumu let go of the door to take the outfit. It felt soft, sort of like velvet. She gathered it up in her arms, noting the apron in the midsection was removable but presently was tied through black loops stitched about the waist.

"I doubt there is anything my size you could buy."

"We can have a tailor adjust it later if it ends up too loose for your liking."

Kurumu shrugged, supposing the guy in the school store did know what he was doing. She backed away from the door, cradling the dress in her arms. Tokori had sat up and was yawning, having pushed her brother aside.

"What are you dawdling about for?"

Kokoa had stepped inside, folding her arms about her chest. This young vampire did not look much like a fifteen year old girl. She was very much like Nerume, whom also possessed a subtle bosom.

"And what are you wearing?"

Kurumu shook her head, stepping up from the foyer and slowly crossing the room.

"What's going on?"

Kurumu waved a hand at Tokori as she headed for the closet.

"It's only six."

Tokori groaned, stretching her hands above her head.

"Where's mom?"

Kurumu shrugged, opening the closet and slipping inside. She turned on the light, setting the maid uniform on top of one of the shelves.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here for breakfast."

"I don't think mom will be in the mood. I'll just have breakfast at the dining hall."

"Your plans are not my plans."

Kurumu smiled at the pause that followed. Shutting the door, she tugged the tight shirt over her head and dumped it in her hamper.

"I'm going to take a shower."

As Kurumu slipped into a bra, she realized she needed to use the toilet. It was not an emergency, but she probably should not wait too long. Hooking her bra together in the front, she wondered if she should change into new panties. It was not like this pair was from yesterday, considering those still reeked of sex. While toying with the hem of her cottons, the door opened and the redhead regarded her curiously.

"Do you need help?"

Kurumu shook her head, tugging the maid outfit over her head while slipping her arms into the sleeves. It was a little more difficult than expected but she finally got one hand free. Once that was done, she popped her head out through the collar and tugged her other hand free. She smoothed the dress down her torso, tugging the fabric around her curves as necessary. The fabric had some stretch to it, allowing a snug fit about her curves.

"You need better sleep wear."

Kurumu laughed softly, shaking her head. She made her selections for a sweater, blouse and skirt, imagining she would have to change for school afterwards.

"I'm serious. I want to take you shopping with me tonight."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to look pretty for me."

Kurumu chuckled as she grabbed a pair of socks before turning off the light. Clutching her school outfit to her chest, she slipped around Kokoa. She heard the shower start up as she made her way over to the counter where she had left her ribbon.

She had stayed out fairly late last night. Before leaving Nerume's room, Ms. Nekonome had surprised them with a visit. The older woman had reeked of booze and had insisted on them coming over for dinner. Worried about leaving their drunken teacher alone, they had taken her offer.

As rough as Kurumu felt she had things, she kept reminding herself how hard things were for everyone else. She had welcomed the opportunity of caring for her teacher. The apartment had been a complete mess and the fridge had been empty. They had to run to the nearest grocer to buy food for dinner. For the most part, Ms. Nekonome talked amicably about her past adventures with her classmates which included their mothers and her old friends. She had also embarrassed Tsukune with inappropriate talk about how to sexually satisfy women and requested Mizore and Kurumu to name a daughter after her, promising to name her babies after them. She had cried off and on about how she had squandered her whole life away when she could have been a mother by now. They had stuck around well past nine, pulling a sheet over the woman when she finally passed out on her couch.

"That doesn't look quite right."

Kurumu frowned as Kokoa accosted her after tying her lace ribbon about her wrist. The vampire pulled the apron about Kurumu's stomach, smoothing it out. The girl turned her attention to the collar, tugging the cloth out so it spread evenly. Seizing Kurumu's school uniform, the girl set it aside on the counter to continue making small adjustments. Kokoa pulled the top of the sleeves out so they puffed out around Kurumu's shoulders in their defined creases.

"What type of breakfast are you expecting?"

"Please refrain from addressing your lady as 'you'."

"Okay."

Kokoa pulled the sleeve over Kurumu's lace. The sleeves were already tight past the elbows so this made her wrist uncomfortable. Kokoa released her arms, smiling up at her.

"Yes, milady."

"Huh?"

"You respond 'yes, milady'."

"Okay."

Kokoa pouted, crossing her arms about her chest. Realizing her error, Kurumu smiled with a slight bow of her head.

"Sorry, milady."

"Good. Is there anything else you need before we go?"

Kurumu frowned.

"Go?"

"Yes. You shall accompany me to my quarters."

"Why?"

"To make my breakfast. You can't honestly be this dense. Now come along."

Kurumu sighed, retrieving her school outfit from the counter. She did not want to get in an argument over being insulted, especially since she had not seriously thought about how she would make a breakfast for Kokoa. She followed after the vampire whom had already opened the exterior door. Grabbing up her school bag and slipping on her shoes, she paused at the threshold.

"I'm heading out, Tokori. I have to leave the door unlocked."

The brother shifted in his sheets and there was no response from the shower. Figuring Mrs. Meirowasa would return from work in the next ten or so minutes, Kurumu closed the door. Kokoa was lingering at the top step, holding the black railing. With a slight nod, the vampire started down the stairs.

"It might be better if you spend your nights in my quarters."

"Is there something wrong with me staying here?"

"I should not have to fetch you every morning."

"I do have an alarm clock."

"Which I presume will be troublesome for your companions."

Kurumu shrugged. She had not thought about using her alarm clock since moving here. Yukari had been waking her reliably and things had been so crazy since Yukari left.

"You will serve my breakfast before seven every morning."

"Isn't it only six?"

"That is still before seven."

Kurumu sighed as they reached the bottom of the stairs. The vampire was walking briskly towards the space between the buildings. Kurumu shifted her things in her arms so she could better hasten her pace to keep up with the short redhead.

"You will also serve my dinner and do my laundry."

"You realize I have school and club duties to attend to."

"These chores are hardly time consuming. As for your academics, I understand that you are dimwitted."

Kurumu scowled as they walked across the wide path that divided the apartments from the commissary. Kokoa was angling around the back with no signs of slowing.

"My scores in English are poor. The rest of my grades are fine."

"Fine and acceptable are different things. You shall strive to be in the ninety percentile."

Kurumu stumbled.

"That's ridiculous."

"I will come up with some form of punishment should you fail to achieve this on the term exam."

She was too confused to be angry with the unreasonable demand. She felt the girl was being a little presumptuous about her even being able to take the term exam. She said nothing as they finished making their way along the back side of the commissary, only sparing a glance at the door to Mizore's suite. She wondered if the girl was awake.

"I understand that you are popular among your classmates."

Kurumu frowned as Kokoa started on a straight line to their destination.

"I guess."

"Good. Then you shall accompany me on my first day of school."

"What?"

"I shall be attending school today. You shall properly introduce me to my classmates."

Kurumu slowed her step, confused at this new development. She had known the girl would be attending school, but now nothing made sense. It was like Mrs. Shuzen knew they would not be expelled.

"Um… uh… shouldn't you wait the week first?"

Kokoa steadily pulled away, crossing the path.

"Why?"

"Well… we might be expelled."

Kokoa paused on the other side of the path, turning sharply.

"Mother would not send me here to waste my time. It is more likely that I will finish my term here than any other possibility. She was quite clear about that."

Kurumu had caught up to the girl before she finished her remark. Before she could think of a response, Kokoa turned on her heel and headed for the door to her suite.

"Do you have any friends in class nine?"

Kurumu could not immediately think of anyone, her mind still wrapped up on Kokoa's confidence.

"Did your mother say how we avoided expulsion?"

"She did not."

Kurumu sighed, not feeling any better about their situation.

"Did she tell you to do anything?"

Kokoa arrived at her suite door. Kurumu wondered a moment where Kokoa had her key, but the vampire opened the door without fussing with the lock. She stepped in, kicking off her slippers.

"Mother told me several things which are irrelevant at the moment. Right now, you need to prepare my breakfast and answer my question."

Kurumu frowned as she entered the room. The light had been left on and she could see that Moka was still snoozing away on the bed. Kokoa started off for the closet, tugging her chemise up over her head and draping it over her arm. She was wearing nothing beneath.

"Shut the door and remove your shoes."

Kurumu politely followed the instructions, locking the door and setting her school things down. She draped her school uniform over the half wall as Kokoa slipped into the closet.

"Um… milady."

Kokoa darted her head out.

"Yes?"

Kurumu hesitated. Perhaps it was not her place to advise Kokoa against wandering about campus without any undergarments. She was not that much older than Kokoa and easily had her own share of instances of indecent exposure.

"I'm in class two. I don't really know anybody that well from class nine."

Kokoa nodded, slipping back out of sight.

"You shall be spending the entire day in my company."

Kurumu wandered across the room, stopping at the closet.

"Um… I don't think I can. Class nine has different teachers and a different elective hour."

"Should I wear the sweater or the jacket?"

Kokoa had already pulled on a black, lacy bra and matching panties. While the band fit snug about her torso, the straps needed adjustment to prevent the cups from sagging so much. The girl turned, holding the two tops up.

"Sweater."

Kokoa nodded, hanging the green jacket up and draping the sweater over her shoulder. She seized a blouse from a hanger, undoing the first couple buttons.

"Are you in home economics?"

"Of course not. Mother has me enrolled in the computer program. I have been assured I can easily catch up with what little has been done in that class."

Kurumu forced a smile as Kokoa tugged the blouse over her head. The vampire tugged her hands free of her sleeves before adjusting the blouse. She bent over to grab a white disc which she stuffed inside her blouse. She grabbed another one, tucking it in the other side and fixing herself till she had the illusion of a modest bosom.

"I don't think they would appreciate me hanging around a computer class for no reason."

"Your reason is to keep me company. Mother insisted that you stay with me on my first day."

Kurumu frowned as Kokoa pulled out a school skirt from a drawer. The vampire stepped in the garment, tugging it up over her hips and fastening it tight about her waist.

"Will this help prevent our expulsion?"

Kokoa sighed, absently fixing her skirt.

"I don't know. I find it best to do what Mother says. Everything should work, though I'm a little worried."

"Worried?"

"About meeting these girls."

Kokoa smiled.

"I can't make a poor first impression."

Kurumu nodded, though she was unsure why Kokoa would be worried about meeting Moka's friends. Not a single one would feel poorly about her, considering half were aware of Kokoa saving Tsukune. As far as other students went, most would adore Kokoa simply for being Moka's little sister.

"Should I wake up Moka?"

Kokoa shook her head, pulling the sweater over her head.

"Mother said she should stay home until the right moment."

"What does that mean?"

Kokoa fluffed her hair out of the sweater, smoothing out the wrinkles.

"I have no idea."

Kurumu sighed, glancing about the closet. There were a lot of fancy clothes in here. The different sizes suggested quite a bit of this was for Moka. That or Kokoa had high hopes of filling out dresses when she got a little taller.

"You need to start on my breakfast."

Kurumu snorted out a laugh. Covering her mouth, she nodded as she eased off the doorway.

"Well. Get on with it."

* * *

"Hey, Kurono. I heard you knew Ms. Sasayaki pretty well. What do you think about her resigning?"

Kurumu smiled at the younger Kyubane whom sat beside her. The buxom cheerleader absently fiddled with her wavy, platinum blond hair which rested upon her shoulders.

"I didn't know her that well. I just crossed paths were her a lot because of all my trips to the hospital."

"Do you think she eloped with a doctor?"

Kurumu smirked at Juntaku. Like the other cheerleader, the girl with the vermilion, pleated bangs was wearing the sweater since the jackets were a tight fit on all girls with large breasts. It was notable that none of the other girls in this homeroom wore sweaters except Yamane from the broadcasting club.

"I doubt that. She was always working."

"That doesn't mean anything. That article Akashiya wrote gave me the impression she was a lonely woman that longed to have a family."

"Did the hospital have any new doctors?"

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head. The morning broadcast indicated that the science teachers were all having a meeting today to discuss the recent changes and help Ms. Uchikawa adjust to her new role. For this reason all science classes would be suspended for the day with the class representatives left in charge to maintain order during this study hall. Class nine was enjoying this freedom early in the day, having their science class second period.

Though she had arrived at school fairly early with Kokoa, they had been encouraged to remain in the teacher's lounge so that Kokoa could introduce herself properly before taking her seat. She had officially met Mr. Hino Yukiro, though she had seen this man around the halls before. The math teacher had a short, braided tail of whitish blue hair which hung behind his right ear. Given how he also dressed in brown and white robes, he had a distinct look reminiscent of the Jedi from Star Wars, which would have another movie out this summer. For some reason, the teacher had no issue with her sitting in with his class, actually pleased to finally have an excuse to meet her. He spoke with Ms. Sunao on her behalf, whom naturally offered no resistance.

They were brought in for introductions after the morning broadcast. Kokoa had taken it on herself to explain Kurumu's presence, stating that Kurumu was a servant of the Shuzen household and would assist her for the day.

Kokoa had scoffed at the teacher's suggestion that she would have to sit separate of Kurumu. Yamane had spoken up, offering the two vacant desks behind the class rep. At first Mr. Hino had been reluctant to give up the seats but Yamane had stated the two girls those desks belonged to were never coming back.

Kurumu had quickly recognized several faces in the class before taking her seat. It was not just Yamane and the cheerleader girls. Doronuma sat in the front row next to a toffee haired girl with a ponytail and a side braid behind each ear. Also there was that creamy blond mermaid girl, Sawaguchi, whom was sitting on the other side of Yamane.

As far as boys went, she had remembered Umizake was in the class before seeing him but had not felt like bringing that to Kokoa's attention. The reclusive young man sat in the desk behind the vacant desk behind her, closest to the back door of the class. He had unsurprisingly made no attempts to talk to her, let alone acknowledge her presence.

The back row desk beside him was vacant. In the middle of the back row was Machida, whom she recalled from Tsukune's birthday party. She honestly was surprised she remembered his name, though she knew nothing about him. The rest of the back row seats were empty.

Sitting behind Juntaku was one of Wanibuchi's friends. She remembered the mohawk boy from that time they had jumped Yukari. She had no real interest ever knowing his name. While she had sort of come to terms with Wanibuchi not being a psychopathic killer, she had not cared to extend her forgiveness to his comrades. She supposed if she had to talk with them, she would eventually let that go.

Sitting on the lizard boy's left was the bulky Hazama from the baseball team. She had a distinct feeling that Kokoa would not find the big guy interesting.

A loud snap drew her attention to a pouting Kokoa.

"These young ladies are asking questions. I would appreciate you paying attention."

Kurumu turned an apologetic smile on Kyubane.

"I'm sorry. I was just noticing all the empty desks."

This was true. There was an empty desk beside Juntaku and one behind Kyubane.

"Well… Chikafuji, Umigame and Furukawa were all in our class."

Kyubane nodded at Yamane's remark.

"Yea, Mr. Umizake said that some boys from class six killed them along with our two girls. Is that true?"

Kurumu sighed, glancing back at Umizake whom remained oblivious.

"Unfortunately. Kiki wrote an article about the whole thing."

"Kiki?"

"Honda from class eleven."

"Oh. We know her. She's in your club?"

Kurumu smiled, aware that Honda's inclusion was probably not common knowledge. There had been several girls helping them pass out their last paper whom were not club members.

"She recently joined."

"I guess that's good news. It would be bad if your club shut down since most of you are being expelled."

"That will not happen."

Kurumu grinned at Kokoa's prompt denial.

"Milady here is quite optimistic."

"I am wondering how much longer you will delay introducing your friends to me."

Kyubane giggled, flashing a grin at the other gyokuto girl.

"I wouldn't say Ms. Kurono is a friend, but she was nice enough to write an article for our club."

"I'm curious if Mr. Aono was feeling up Ms. Honda because she was new to your club."

Kurumu's eyes widened at Juntaku's remark.

"That does make some sense. He's about to be expelled so his time is short."

"They do say he's been running on pure instincts since he got too much vampire blood in him."

"Maybe, but he did it in front of everyone."

"What are we talking about?"

Both girls regarded her with concern. They shared a glance.

"Mr. Aono was on top of Ms. Honda this morning by the shoe lockers."

"Yea, he pushed her down and had hiked up her skirt."

Kurumu shook her head in disbelief.

"Tsukune would never do that."

"He looked like he was going to do more but that crazy girl intervened."

Kyubane waved a placating hand at her friend, shaking her head.

"I wouldn't call Ms. Shirayuki crazy. She's emotionally unstable."

It made no sense. There was no reason for Tsukune to molest Kiki. It was not like he had any pent up sexual frustration. She was fairly sure he had exhausted that urge inside her. Twice.

"I will have to ask Kiki what happened. She's in your gym class, right?"

The girls nodded which helped Kurumu push these unpleasant thoughts aside.

"I'm still waiting for my introductions."

Kurumu smiled, regaining her composure. She gestured at the blond beside her.

"This is Kyubane from the cheerleader squad. Her friend is Juntaku. I'm sorry that I don't remember your first names."

Kyubane laughed, touching her breast.

"It's Mizuki. And she's Masami."

"And I'm Yamane Yumi."

Kokoa turned her nose up with a pompous huff.

"I am Shuzen Kokoa. Are any of you ladies capable of introducing me to the most intelligent student of your class?"

The gyokuto girls glanced at each other. Both turned in their seats and pointed at Umizake, causing Kurumu to giggle, shaking her head.

"What is funny?"

"That is Umizake Aoi. He is Mizore's fiancé."

"What?!"

Kurumu stiffened.

"You're not serious?"

"You're kidding me?"

Kurumu held her hands up defensively.

"Uh… no. That one is true."

The surprise had caught the attention of more than the girls near her. Sawaguchi was leaning closer in her seat, her hazel eyes sparkling with interest. The toffee haired girl had also slipped out of her seat, wandering over with a slight nod at the curious pair of girls sitting behind Doronuma. Only the singer and the girl across the vacant seat beside Juntaku appeared uninterested in the revelation.

"When did this happen?"

Kurumu bit her lower lip, aware that her reactions would make it hard to play it off as a joke. She was surprised this rumor had not spread around by now, but there had been bigger things going on.

"It's an arranged marriage. I understand it happened several years ago."

She thumbed in his direction.

"You could ask him. I don't think he'd deny a direct question."

Kyubane glanced at Juntaku, whom shook her head vehemently. Kyubane gestured at Yamane, whom promptly held her hands up.

"I'll ask him."

The toffee haired girl smiled with a slight wave of her hand.

"My first."

It was a soft murmur. Kurumu glanced at Kokoa whom regarded this new girl intently. The girl slipped between the desks occupied by Hazama and the lizard boy. She walked with confidence as she made her way along the back of the class to Umizake's desk.

"Who is that?"

"Taniguchi Nagisa. She's really smart and is in the tennis club."

"She's not any smarter than Ms. Doronuma or her other two friends. They all have good grades."

Kyubane shrugged at Yamane's remark. They all watched as Taniguchi talked pleasantly with Umizake.

"She's much nicer than her friends."

"Yea. Ms. Doronuma has that cool detached feel about her but the other two are annoying snobs. Ms. Taniguchi is the only one you can really talk to."

Upon the completion of Juntaku's observation, Taniguchi nodded and smiled at Umizake. The girl walked up the aisle to Kurumu's side.

"It would seem Ms. Kurono's statement is true. He is engaged to Ms. Shirayuki."

Kurumu sighed in relief, worried that he might deny it to protect Mizore. The other girls squealed in delight, Sawaguchi hopping out of her seat to grab the girl on her left by the jacket. The girl with the wavy, green hair which graced her modest bosom frowned at the mermaid, nodding in understanding.

"Could you harlots keep your mating shrieks down? Some of us are trying to study."

The guy sitting in front of Yamane scowled, shaking his head. His grayish hair was tied up in a ponytail which defied gravity. If it was a little longer, he could turn his head and strike the short haired boy sitting on his left.

"There's no need to be rude, Mr. Kumoyuki. It's not every day you learn a classmate of yours is arranged to marry someone."

The guy huffed at Taniguchi. Shaking his head, he gestured at the stringy, black haired boy sitting at the teacher's desk. Kurumu could honestly say she had never seen Yokokara Ryuga until Mr. Hino had introduced the class rep. He was not a very talkative or interactive person.

"You need to get this class under control, class rep."

Yokokara waved a hand dismissively, paying more attention to his textbook. He brought his hand back to turn a page, causing the boy next to Kumoyuki to snicker. This boy had black locks tinged with blue which were trimmed short and evenly about the sides.

"Don't even start with me, tuba boy."

Kokoa slipped out of her seat and held a hand out to Taniguchi. The girl hesitated, smiling as she daintily took Kokoa's hand. Kokoa quickly pressed her other hand against the back of Taniguchi's, peering up at the girl with her mouth slightly open.

"I like you."

"Uh… thanks."

Kokoa closed her eyes, holding Taniguchi's hands in both of hers. She took in a deep breath, relaxing her shoulders as she licked her lips.

"An undine. Your scent is so pure."

Taniguchi blushed, withdrawing her hand from Kokoa's lax grip.

"I'm pleased you think so."

Kokoa stepped in close, clutching her hands to her chest. The demeanor and posture implied she was about to beg.

"Mother says the purest of Undines can heal any wound. I hope you don't aspire to be a doctor. It's very hard on Fairy Tale to cover up miracles."

Taniguchi giggled, shaking her head.

"I've never tried to use my powers. Father would scold me when I did the smallest of things."

Kokoa placed a hand gently on Taniguchi's sleeve above the elbow.

"I can tell you are strong."

Taniguchi backed up a step, grinning as she drew her hands behind her back. She cocked her head.

"I don't know why you would think that."

"One of the traits I picked up from my father was a strong sense of power. I couldn't quite sort out which of you had it, since all four of you feel similar."

Taniguchi smiled, glancing over to where Doronuma sat. Sawaguchi had returned to her seat and was watching them with open interest.

"I grew up with those three. All four of us are from Ikinakawa in Joetsu."

"Five."

Taniguchi smiled at the boy sitting next to Kumoyuki.

"Five. Ikinakawa is Mr. Hino's hometown, so he tends to ensure all the students from Ikinakawa end up in his homeroom."

Kurumu nodded, aware that this was not the same village the kappa boys and Ms. Nakamura came from. She could not recall the name.

"Would you introduce me to them?"

Taniguchi giggled at Kokoa, drawing an angry glare from Kumoyuki. She smiled, glancing aside.

"I think Mr. Kumoyuki would be displeased if we roam about the classroom."

Kurumu pointed across the room.

"The girl in the front by the window is Doronuma Kiriko. She's the singer in the band that performed at Kiki's birthday party yesterday."

"No way!"

"Is the band any good?"

Kurumu smiled at the cheerleaders, nodding. Sawaguchi squealed again, hopping out of her seat to share her news enthusiastically with the girl beside her. Kumoyuki was obviously agitated with the commotion.

"Will they do another show?"

"Is there a place that they play at?"

Kurumu held her hands up defensively with a slight shrug.

"So who are the other two?"

Taniguchi smiled at Kokoa.

"The taller girl Ms. Sawaguchi keeps jostling about is Ms. Numasaki Ayame and the young man in front is her cousin, Fumio. Also Numasaki, so we usually call them by their first names to avoid confusion."

Sawaguchi waved her hand as she returned to her seat.

"I'm Yuriko."

"Yes. Yes, you are. And the other girl by the window is Ms. Umiyama Chiharu. The two of them wanted to be in Kiriko's music club, but Ayame can only play the flute, which is not quite the same thing Kiriko was wanting to do. Chiharu is… well tone deaf. So she's useless even for band."

"That didn't stop her from torturing us for three years in Junior High."

Taniguchi grinned at Fumio whom promptly had a notebook slapped upside his head. Fumio scooted back as Kumoyuki brandished the rolled up weapon at the boy.

"This is a study hall! Not time to socialize like a bunch of twits without any responsibilities."

Kokoa stalked over as the guy turned about. He was about to confront her when the vampire grabbed him by the collar and yanked him down to her level.

"Stop your blustering."

"Unhand me you-"

She snatched his wrist, squeezing to cut off his protest. Kokoa regarded him coldly.

"You will behave, or I will put you through the floor."

A sense of dread flooded through the room. It was cold, calculating and imminent. Kurumu shuddered as she realized Kokoa was pushing out her aura to accentuate her threat. It was mild compared to some of the auras Kurumu had experienced, but not something to dismiss.

"You don't frighten me little girl."

Kokoa pivoted hard on her right foot. She had such a firm grip on Kumoyuki that she pulled the taller guy off the floor for a moment. She was about to shove him through the desk at her side when a figure slipped through the path in a fluid motion. Umizake snatched Kumoyuki from behind, spinning the boy out of Kokoa's grasp to stumble across the front of the class. The guy caught himself on the blackboard, frowning with confusion.

Taniguchi had quickly slipped behind Kokoa and draped her arms over the vampire's shoulders. She sighed, pulling the agitated and confused girl back against her.

"We can't have that, Ms. Shuzen. He is part of my tennis club. They might get mad at me if he happened to get hurt."

"She attacked me!"

Umizake held a hand up at the angry young man. He glanced at Kumoyuki and shook his head.

"I don't care if she is the daughter of the President. We don't govern ourselves with brute force."

"Please keep it down, Mr. Kumoyuki. You're disturbing the class."

Kumoyuki favored the class rep with an incredulous glare.

"This class would have been better run by me."

Taniguchi giggled, relaxing her grip on Kokoa.

"Nobody would have voted for you."

"What else should I expect from a bunch of lazy water spirits?"

Kumoyuki fumed, stalking over to his desk and gathering up his things. He huffed at them one last time before storming out of the room.

Kokoa regarded Umizake for a moment. She tilted her nose, taking in a breath. Glancing aside, she stepped back into Taniguchi, grabbing the girl's hands.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?"

Taniguchi giggled, stepping back but unable to separate from the vampire. She strained her arms to no avail. She favored Kurumu with a pleading look.

"Your lady seems to be quite attached to me."

Kurumu chuckled, slipping out of the seat. She walked up the aisle and patted Kokoa's head. The redhead sighed, releasing Taniguchi to attach to Kurumu's side.

"What was that about?"

"Something's odd about him."

"Who?"

Kokoa nodded at Umizake whom was slowly walking back to his desk. Kurumu chuckled.

"There's always something odd about him."

"If you were wanting someone strong, I'm certain he far outclasses me."

"It's not only strength that matters. So who's the girl that sits behind your friends?"

Kokoa nodded at the quiet girl sitting by the window. She was as tall as Juntaku and had shoulder length, seaweed green hair which was darker than the green of the school jacket. The girl was staring out into the courtyard, oblivious to the classroom antics.

"That's Ms. Usabara Wakumi. She doesn't talk in class. The teachers have stopped calling on her."

"She's in our home ec class."

Juntaku nodded, glancing over the vacant desk.

"Yea. I think she's paired with a couple girls from class seven. She doesn't talk in there either."

Kurumu smiled, brushing her fingers through Kokoa's hair.

"Are you curious about any of the guys? I know the big guy is Hazama from the baseball team I just did an article on. That other guy in the back row is Machida whom is friends with some of the guys on Tsukune's floor in the dorm."

"I don't really care about any of them."

Kurumu chuckled. She was not alone as several of the girls joined in. Kurumu was a little curious about the guy sitting in the window seat behind Usabara, but supposed it did not matter. It was not like she was coming back to this class any time soon.

"I see how high I rank in your priorities."

Taniguchi smiled at Fumio's feigned indignation.

"Nobody wants to hear about your skills with the tuba."

"It's not like I have to brag about myself. Ayame can attest to my skills."

"Why would I?"

Fumio turned a pained look upon his cousin.

"Do you really intend to betray me so coldly? I might have to tell the truth about all those years practicing that flute."

The girl's strawberry eyes widened.

"Fuck off, you brat or I'll tell everyone how you really got that rash last summer."

Fumio flinched. With a grimace, he gestured to the class rep.

"Ryuga is also in band, so he can vouch for my talents."

Taniguchi grinned.

"So… about that rash…"

Fumio laughed nervously, gesturing at his cousin.

"These two are in some useless travel club that they don't even attend."

"We had to join a club."

Fumio smirked, crossing his arms about his chest as he leaned back in his seat.

"I don't see the point of joining a club and doing nothing."

"I sort of know Ms. Umigame from junior high."

Kurumu frowned, glancing at one of the vacant desks.

"Umigame?"

Ayame shook her head.

"He said he wasn't related."

"I don't see the point of joining a club with a girl you never talked to in junior high."

"What choices did we have? We can't play tennis and Kiriko's senior won't let us join in name only."

Kurumu paused at a thought of Kamitsuku.

"What about the literature club?"

"What about it?"

"Well… I know two of the girls in that club which watches over the library are from Itoigawa. I… they're undines so I thought… maybe."

The girl glanced at her friend, getting a shrug for a response.

"I suppose we could hang out in the library and see if we get along with them."

"If you guys just want to hang with more Undines, we have two seniors in our squad."

Fumio snickered, shaking his head.

"You don't want those uncoordinated surfboards in your club. It would demoralize our athletes."

"Surfboards?"

Fumio grinned as he swept his hands down his chest.

"Smooth but flat."

Taniguchi smacked his head with the back of her hand.

"I resemble that remark."

"At least you're coordinated."

Taniguchi sighed, backing away from Fumio to sit on Kumoyuki's desk. She glanced over her right shoulder, smiling at Kokoa and Kurumu.

"So… I'm confused why the President of Fairy Tale would send another daughter to this school when one is about to be expelled."

"That would be because Moka is not going to be expelled."

Taniguchi giggled as the other girls started murmuring.

"That would certainly be good news. Is there a reason why the faculty will change their mind?"

"I've been trying to weasel that out of her all morning. I can only guess it has something to do with my announcement about Fusamina on Friday."

"You spoke to the whole school on Friday?"

Kurumu paused her absent caressing of Kokoa's hair, smiling at the vampire.

"I did."

Kokoa nodded, her eyes going distant.

"Something scary happened Saturday. Mother changed my departure from morning to afternoon on Friday night. After making the change, she saw a clear path for us."

Kokoa looked up at Taniguchi.

"One that involved you."

"That's… sweet. Does your mother dabble in fortune telling?"

Kokoa shook her head.

"Probability. This newspaper club will not shut down. Nobody will be expelled."

Taniguchi smiled softly. Tilting her head, she lifted her gaze to Kurumu.

"Well… in that case. Could I persuade you to do our tennis club next?"

* * *

Kurumu flopped down on the dirt next to the fence that walled off the tennis courts from the rest of the field. Her breasts ached from the sharp turns and quick dashes to keep the ball off her side of the net. She hated this game. It required far too much precision.

Yamane gasped like a fish out of water nearby. The husky girl had tried valiantly but she was even worse at tennis than Kurumu, which was quite remarkable. The pixie haired Zenpyou whom had helped salvage her hair after the incident with Hiboshi was scary good at this game. It was surprising she was not on the tennis team with how effortlessly she handled things. She could have beaten them without Goto's help.

Taniguchi's two friends, Numasaki and Umiyama, were preparing to face off against Kagomure and Honemoto. Kagomure had wavy, blond hair which was crimped and pleated all the way down to her shoulders. Kurumu had met her at the skating rink and recalled the kirin boys saying she was dating a second year on the basketball team.

Honemoto was the huge girl with the glowing white hair. She was the class rep for class eleven. She was not athletic but her size made her intimidating. Neither undine girl looked thrilled as Ms. Hoshineru tooted on the whistle nestled in her thin lips to start the match.

She had forgotten how strict the blond coach was about everything. When Kurumu had switched to Ms. Sunao's homeroom, she had also changed gym instructors. The even classes were handled by Ms. Kibashiro whom was taking her time with her students. It was quite likely that half of them would not even set foot on the court. Kurumu was envious.

The demon that ruled over the odd numbered classes had her blond hair styled in a pixie cut, though where her hair was long it curled in on itself. The volleyball coach had already tormented half the class and showed no signs of slowing. The only girls spared of this madness were the three tasked with watching Kokoa run laps about the track.

Kokoa was quite the handful. Their third period had been English with Ms. Houkai, a tall, burly woman with short, boyish hair and a braided rat tail that almost reached her waist. Unlike most teachers, Ms. Houkai wore a white tee shirt which bulged from the sheer muscle mass beneath. It was difficult to say if the woman had breasts. She was as solid as a rock and that shirt did not betray any lines of a bra. Even her voice was fairly deep so Kurumu did not feel bad about her early thoughts of Houkai being a man. In all fairness, why would anyone think this teacher whom was the advisor of the wrestling club was a member of the fairer sex?

Kokoa had gotten in an argument over pronunciations and had managed to get herself handed two buckets to stand out in the hall with. She had laughed at the ridiculous form of punishment, stating her strength would hardly be taxed by a mere bucket of water. Buckets only had capacity for ten liters and when filled with water would weigh a minuscule ten kilos. The teacher congratulated Kokoa on her math before placing a hundred kilos of lead in each bucket. Kumoyuki had eagerly volunteered to stand watch over Kokoa to ensure the vampire did not put the buckets down.

When the period ended, the two returned to class. Kumoyuki had a haunted look as he took his seat while Kokoa groaned and stretched her arms over her head. Before the next period started, Kumoyuki shuddered while mumbling eight hundred sixty nine. It was the number of curls Kokoa had done with the buckets to pass the time.

They had Mr. Hirojima's Japanese lecture fourth period. The man was as tall as Ms. Houkai but was massive in comparison. He was easily in the same category as Mr. Umatobi and those akaname boys. She recalled Mr. Kotsubo had taken advantage of this bald man's niece. It was a topic she had brought up with the girls they ate lunch with, which certainly amused the gyokuto girls.

Kokoa had reluctantly agreed to eat lunch with Kyubane's friends. She had wanted to join Taniguchi's group, but the tennis girl felt obligated to eat with her club at least three days a week. Doubting Kokoa would enjoy the company of Kumoyuki, she encouraged the vampire to eat with the cheerleaders for now, promising they could have lunch together tomorrow.

Kyubane's lunch group was a total of seven gyokuto girls from the Tsunan community. Kurumu had already met five of them from the cheerleader squad. She introduced the older Kyubane, Naho, and easily recalled Kukioba from her home ec class. She had to be reminded about Garakuta Etsuko, whom was the most endowed of the group. The girl was slightly annoyed that Kurumu had forgotten her, considering they were rivals.

Unbeknownst to Kurumu, there was a wager circulating the second year boys about breasts. Someone, most likely Ginei, was taking bets on which Yokai lady had the biggest set of mammaries. Even some teachers like Ms. Idatsu were being wagered on. Out of curiosity, Kurumu pulled the girl aside to share sizes. She would not have guessed the girl was the same cup size as her, though a larger band size. They both were curious how that would work out with the boys.

The two girls Kurumu had never met before were both from the gymnastics club. One was a third year, Makitoru Nanase, whom had short, curly hair which was black like oil. The other was a first year from class twelve whom wore glasses. Kochimaru was the shortest of the group but had the longest hair, her chestnut locks gracing the back of her knees. Her parents had playfully named her Usagi.

Kokoa had not spoken much during the meal, her eyes constantly roaming about the group. Towards the end of the lunch hour, she had demanded Kurumu to feed her what was left of her meal because her arms were too sore to move quickly. In between bites she had mumbled over how breast sizes hardly mattered when they were all a bunch of weaklings.

They had returned to class for their fifth period lesson in history with Mr. Gyousan whom was a kappa. His stringy black hair was flecked with silver and his eyes were that familiar shade of ochre. While she knew some kappas had different eye colors, she did not know any other monster that had this shade of yellowish orange. Yamane, whom admitted to being a kappa and had those ochre eyes, had mentioned Mr. Gyousan had extended family in her tiny village near Sado Island.

Kurumu picked herself up, glancing about the courts. It looked like the size advantage was not helping Honemoto. Kagomure was not very good either. Fumio had not been kidding about Umiyama's lack of coordination. This really was a game that would be determined by whom sucked less at tennis.

Ms. Kibashiro was finally pulling a new group onto her court. One was the tiny Hitsuji with her white hair curled about the sides of her head in a princess braid like Leia. The other was almost as tiny with shiny black hair that fell around her small frame, almost touching the court. It reminded her of that choir girl that lived across the hallway from Dakuhime.

Speaking of which, their opponents included the little mujina girl from class twelve. Dakuhime had her grayish hair done up in her usual braids. She was shorter than the girls from class ten, but her partner looked taller. This other girl had her ashen white hair shaved short on the right side but styled long in a bob on the left. She had to be about Tora's size and weight. Not a single one of those girls could do a training bra justice.

"We're still in high school, right?"

She had not noticed when Kiki had come to rest beside her. She and Dangai had been the first group subjected to Ms. Hoshineru's agenda. They had squared off against the cheerleader duo. Dangai was surprisingly athletic, narrowly securing the victory against the buxom gyokuto pair.

Turning her attention away from the courts, she noted Kokoa was still sprinting hard about the track like it was nothing. The vampire had mouthed off about not being the first allowed on the court since she needed the most practice. She also demanded that her and Kurumu face off against the best class eleven had to offer, feeling insulted that they would be matched against the shortest girls.

About halfway through the first match, Ms. Hoshineru finally tired of Kokoa's commentary, ordering her to run ten laps around the track. At first she was going to send Kurumu down to watch over Kokoa, along with their opponents. But then Kokoa bragged about being able to do forty laps. Thoroughly annoyed, Ms. Hoshineru told the vampire she could run laps for the rest of the hour and decided Taniguchi was the most reliable girl to watch over Kokoa's progress. This resulted in Kurumu being paired with Yamane, and they did play against the best class eleven had to offer, since Taniguchi was the only tennis player in the two classes.

Since there would be no final match, Ms. Hoshineru had allowed their opponents to join Taniguchi. One of those girls was Fukai Ishiko, Kurumu's former neighbor in the dorms. Even though she was dressed in the white shirt and red bloomers, the small girl still wore those heavy goggles over her caramel eyes. Her wild, scraggly black locks hung about her shoulders in complete disarray. She was curious what club that girl had ended up joining, recalling she had been kicked out of the auto club.

Their other opponent would have been that cerulean haired girl she had just heard about yesterday. Hanahara Momo had her pretty hair spiraled into a braided bun against the back of her small head. She was a soft spoken girl whom had shyly averted her amber eyes from Kurumu during the introductions.

These two girls had been their partners for stretching. Kokoa had seemed very interested in Fukai. She had done her whole sniffing thing and had been slow to relinquish her hold on Fukai after each exercise. It was somewhat similar to how she had behaved around Taniguchi, though this girl was not nearly as receptive to social interactions. She still mixed up her words and did not seem to be that interested in Kokoa at all. This familiarizing might have continued if Kokoa had not objected to the idea of Fukai being a suitable opponent for her.

"That looks exhausting. How can she run so much?"

Kurumu smirked at Kiki's observation of Kokoa. She draped an arm over the taller girl's shoulder.

"So how is your official birthday going?"

"Fine. Is she really making you go to all of her classes?"

"She said it would just be for today."

Kiki nodded, regarding the track.

"She seems so confidant."

Kurumu pressed her head against Kiki's shoulder.

"I heard Tsukune pushed you down today."

Kiki tensed up.

"It was an accident."

Kurumu shifted, stepping around to face the girl.

"So what happened?"

"Well… I was greeting him for the day and wasn't watching where I was going. I tripped over the step and hit the floor hard. He was leaning down as I turned over on my back."

Kiki frowned as her golden eyes stared off.

"I think he was going to offer me a hand but his eyes drifted down. At first I thought he was looking at my panties and I grabbed for my skirt, but he seized my leg."

"What?"

"It was weird. I had scraped my knee when I hit the floor. I think he was going to lick it. You know, they say saliva has stuff in it that kills infections. I think he was going to do that."

Kurumu grimaced at the thought of Tsukune licking a girl's knee in front of a bunch of students.

"That's weird."

"I know. But… I swear it was nothing like that time Shuiro pushed me down."

Kurumu blinked. She instantly recalled this was the name of Suzume's boyfriend.

"I thought he only took you on a date."

Kiki flinched, covering her mouth. She nodded quickly.

"That's right. Um… yea. I don't think Tsukune was trying to do anything sexual. You don't have to worry."

Kurumu already had doubted he was putting the moves on Kiki but this new information made her feel very sorry for Suzume and Kiki.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea. Of course."

Kiki smiled weakly.

"It is bothersome to field a lot of questions about what happened. I'm sure it looked bad. I'm glad Ms. Shirayuki popped in to stop him like she did as I think things would only be worse if he had licked my knee. It's bad enough that they say he had his hands up my skirt."

Kurumu tugged the girl in, hugging her while taking in a deep breath. She had no idea what had been going through Tsukune's head but was relieved that Kiki was convinced it had been harmless. She would have to ask Tsukune what he had been thinking for him to touch a girl's leg in front of so many witnesses.

She sighed, feeling Kiki relax in her arms. She knew some of the girls were taking notice of the embrace. She smiled at Dangai whom regarded her inquisitively.

"Don't worry. Everything is fine."

"I'm sorry, Kurumu. I don't know what I should have done."

"Settle down, young ladies."

Ms. Hoshineru had walked over to black fence and regarded them sternly.

"Ms. Aori and Ms. Hayate will be next against Ms. Usabara and Ms. Doronuma."

Kurumu took this as her cue to release her hold on Kiki. She sighed, stepping back and smiling at Kiki. The girl nodded, crossing her arms about her chest.

"Ms. Kurono."

Kurumu glanced to her left, noting the familiar Takeuchi twins whom lived in the rooms near Dakuhime. She honestly could not recall if they were from class ten or twelve. She also did not remember their first names. One had her jet black hair done up in pigtails while the other settled for a simple ponytail. Both girls were fairly tall, roughly Tsukune's height. She did know both were on the softball team.

"You're about to ask about the article, right?"

The pigtailed girl giggled, nodding.

"I was wondering how we were doing this tomorrow."

"Doing what?"

The ponytailed girl placed her hands behind her head and glanced at her twin.

"Lunch. Coach Kanatoko told me in the locker room that we all had to meet on the field tomorrow dressed in our uniforms."

Kurumu frowned, glancing over at the courts where the seniors were playing. Coach Kanatoko was the shortest of the gym teachers with raven black hair which was styled in victory rolls below her jaw line. She was a prim and proper woman whom was direct in her instructions yet soft spoken in her delivery. She also wore a dainty pair of glasses upon her pert nose.

"Um… I haven't been told anything."

"Strange."

"Maybe her senior arranged it? He does seem to get along well with Hineri's older sister."

The pigtailed girl nodded.

"That makes sense. Isn't he suspended?"

Kurumu held her hands up, shaking her head.

"I don't know anything, but I'm fine with it."

"Should we interview first?"

"That might be fun."

"Wait. I don't have my notebook for my articles."

"I'll go get the others."

The ponytailed twin held a thumb up at her sister.

"See if you can get the seniors."

The pigtailed giggled, shaking her head as she trotted off to the group of girls in Coach Kibashiro's class.

"No, seriously. I don't have anything to write your information down."

The ponytailed twin waved her hand dismissively.

"You can remember a few things, right? The two Okayama girls are in class ten. The four of us and Hineri are all the first years on the team."

Kurumu nodded, aware that the team had less first years and might struggle next year if they did not get some taller girls on the roster.

"So… you two are in class twelve?"

The girl grinned with a nod.

"I'm Rika. Normally I'm the one with the pigtails, but we decided to switch things up today."

"Why?"

The twin shrugged.

"Why not? For the record, I'm the smarter one though she's better at the athletic stuff."

"Is it weird being a twin?"

Rika frowned at Kiki.

"Um… why would it be weird?"

"Well… there's someone that looks exactly like you born on the exact same day. I think it would be unsettling to have someone that could take my place."

Kyubane giggled, shaking her head.

"I've swapped places with my sister and she's two years older than me. It's funny."

"I love having my sister. I actually don't sleep in my room unless she makes me. Riku is much more independent than I am."

The other twin returned with two girls. The blond was slightly shorter than the twin. Her hair was feathered and done up in faux hawk more common with boys. Her ears were pierced with soft blue stones and a silver hoop pierced her lower lip on the right side. The other girl was taller than the rest of them and had smoky black hair drawn back in a short ponytail. Her hair was fluffed about her ears to hide them. The ponytailed twin gestured to the girls.

"This is Fugohara Ibuki and Azayaka Nikori. They're both harpies."

The blond grimaced, backhanding the twin's shoulder. Kiki clutched Kurumu's arm, stepping in close.

"Don't say that crap, weasel."

"I don't really care if people know I'm a tanuki."

"That's not the point, Rika."

The twin grinned with a knowing glance at her sister. Kurumu sighed, supposing it would be amusing to find out how easy it was to fool the people around you with a minor change of appearance.

"Hey, did coach tell you any details about tomorrow?"

The blond shook her head, glancing at her companion. The dark haired girl was the most womanly of the four softball girls with shapely hips and an ample bosom. She shrugged upon realizing the question had been redirected to her.

Kurumu figured she would have to talk to Kumiko or Ginei about what was going on. She turned a smile on Kiki, curious why the girl seemed so tense.

"Could you ask Uchiyama to come join us on the field tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"I think we will need someone to take pictures. Coach Kanatoko wants you girls in uniforms, right? She must be expecting us to do pictures."

"It's your article."

Kurumu smiled at the snippy blond.

"Do you know Tamura? He should be in your class and is also in the film club. The more cameras we have on the field, the quicker things should go."

The confused blond frowned at her but the twin standing beside her waved a hand.

"Sure, I know that guy. He's actually in class twelve with us. I can tell him to come with."

Kurumu nodded, accidentally saying the wrong thing. She had known he was in class twelve but she had mixed herself up. She sighed, wishing she had a notebook to organize her thoughts.

"Uh… Ms. Kurono?"

Kurumu glanced at the tall harpy.

"I… is Makoto actually going to take our pictures?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No. I just. No."

The blond shook her head while rolling her eyes.

"Don't mind Nikori. She's shy around every Tengu boy. It's not just Makoto."

Riku smirked, poking the blond in the shoulder.

"Weren't you fussing over true forms a second ago?"

"Like there's a point after you fucking open your mouth?"

Kurumu smiled, supposing this was what Uchiyama had meant about the harpy girls from his village being mean. Still it did not seem like Azayaka was hostile.

"Well… I can't say I know much about what is being planned tomorrow, but as long as I get enough help from the film club and my friends, I'm sure I might be able to do the whole thing like I did the choir."

The blond nodded, gesturing back at her classmates. Kurumu realized there were a couple familiar choir girls whom Uchiyama had flirted with. She distinctly recalled the girl with the cinnamon curls that fell down her front like drills. That was Umou while the other was Utachi, Chousei's friend.

"Heard you had help from the PSC for their event. I wonder if Hineri could pull some strings with her sister to get a prepared lunch out to us."

"Do you think she already has?"

Rika shrugged, gesturing at the coach.

"It's not like Hineri had gym yet. At least not Kumiko. I think her sister has fourth period gym."

Kurumu frowned.

"I don't understand."

"I see what you're saying."

The blond crossed her arms about her chest, effectively covering her subtle bosom.

"We didn't get back from our trip until real late Saturday night. Coach didn't say anything about an article to us then."

Kurumu nodded, recalling both teams had been playing away games against Joukuu. She wondered how Hiyoshi's birthday party turned out, aware that only the four older neko girls had attended.

"Did you guys win?"

"Yea, both boys and girls did. They had the boys play first around two and then our game was an hour after they finished up. I understand that's how it always is."

"But as Fugohara was saying, Coach must have been told about these article plans after we got back."

"Yea and Kumiko was eager to talk to her sister about helping us get our article done before your club was expelled. I'm guessing she convinced her sister to do something about it."

Kurumu smiled, supposing their conclusions did make sense.

"It would have been nice if they had informed me about it."

"I bet she planned to but then you pulled this whole homeroom switcharoo on her."

Kurumu chuckled softly, nodding. She imagined Kumiko was deeply troubled by her absence and it was not like her presence in class nine would get spread around until after lunch.

"I'll have everything ready."

"So what all do you usually ask for these interviews?"

"Mostly random facts like where you are from, what homeroom you're in, what elective you're taking. I sometimes include birthdays if you want them known and any other things like the position you play, the goals you have, any favorite memories or preferences."

"I'm in the business program. Nikori wastes her time in choir even though she has a horrible voice."

"No I don't."

Fugohara smirked.

"Yea, you do. We both are relief pitchers. None of the first years are starters, so it probably doesn't matter. Still, I doubt we will be thrown anywhere else. We're here to pitch, not chase balls around."

"I really don't have my notebook on me. I'll have to do these interviews tomorrow."

Rika nodded at her sister.

"We both are in home economics. We're from Tsunan and Takameru Shinko is our cousin. She's a second year in class ten. She's over there with Ms. Hidarimeki. She told us that you've already spoken with her and Ms. Dakiashi."

Kurumu shook her head, not wanting to encourage this.

"I don't have a notebook. For that matter, I doubt we have the time."

The blond nodded. She gestured at the seniors.

"Yea… we also have two of our seniors here. Both redheads. Ms. Rodan has wavy, shoulder length hair from class ten. She's our shortstop. The other is Ms. Michi. Since she's our second tallest girl, Coach has her as our first baseman."

"Only Ms. Chiba is taller and she's too slow to play anything but catcher."

The blond smirked at Riku's comment.

"And not just physically."

"That's not nice."

"I can't help it that you're all a bunch of idiots. It's embarrassing."

Kurumu smiled, noting how the dark haired harpy was sulking at Fugohara's remark.

"I think I heard about this Michi. She's dating a cheerleader, right?"

Kyubane wagged a finger excitedly.

"That's right. Kuki always talks about how cool Ms. Michi is. I've even seen the two of them together."

Rika glanced at her twin and shrugged.

"I've seen a blond girl stop by after practice now and then. She hangs on our senior a lot."

Fugohara nodded, shifting her weight to her other foot.

"I've noticed it too. I haven't felt comfortable asking about it."

"Who would? Ms. Michi is not the most talkative girl."

"Has anyone seen the two of them kiss?"

All eyes turned on Juntaku, whom nervously smiled at the attention.

"What? It's a fair question."

"I haven't. I know Kuki hangs on her a lot."

"I'm assuming the blond is this Kuki you speak of."

"I hope so. Kuki has long, sandy blond hair and hazel eyes."

Fugohara nodded.

"That sounds right. I've never seen them do anything special. If anything, I'd say Ms. Michi was annoyed with all the attention."

"I wouldn't say that. Ms. Michi has never been hesitant to speak her displeasure for something."

"Yea, sis is right. Ms. Michi would tell her off if she hated her being around."

Kurumu was becoming quite curious, looking to the senior group in hopes to spy this red haired girl.

"Michi is quiet and reserved while Kuki is openly expressive. They're a perfect couple."

"But they're both girls."

Kyubane frowned at Kiki.

"Why should gender stand in the way of love?"

"Uh… because that doesn't sound natural."

Azayaka giggled softly, covering her mouth. Fugohara smirked.

"Might not be natural to make a baby, but works fine for everything else. Far as I'm concerned, I only need a man a few seconds. The rest of my life they can piss off."

Kiki shivered, pressing against Kurumu's side.

"What else would a harpy know?"

Kiki had muttered it soft enough to go unnoticed. Kurumu frowned, wondering if Kiki held some grudge against harpies. The girl had not betrayed any issues with the karaoke girls yesterday, but it was not like any of the Tengu girls had interacted much with the pair.

"I don't recall you girls being in my class. Could you please return to Ms. Kibashiro's group now?"

Ms. Hoshineru glared down at them imperiously. The softball girls uttered their apologies, quickly making their way back to their class. The blond coach turned her head and gestured for the girls on the court to hasten their exit.

"Last group up on the court. That's Ms. Sawaguchi with Ms. Hasegawa playing against Ms. Yubikiri and Ms. Miyazaki. Quickly ladies. We don't have time to waste."

Kurumu draped her arm over Kiki's shoulder as the called girls made their way through the small gate.

"How would you feel about helping me with the interviews tomorrow?"

* * *

"You should not walk so far from me."

Kurumu frowned at Kokoa whom was slowly walking down the balcony alongside class ten. The vampire had insisted that they wait for the classrooms to empty before heading over to class three. She had also demanded Umizake to accompany them. For some reason, the aloof young man had acquiesced.

Kurumu spied Kiki lingering at the walkway that connected the balconies near the back door of class ten. The russet haired girl was fussing with the strap of her school bag, glancing about the hall. The girl's eyes met hers and she made a slight wave. She made a slight nod of her head.

Curious, Kurumu glanced over her shoulder, noting Kana was briskly making her way across the crossover behind them. The blond had her sketchbook tucked under her arm and was likely to reach class three before them. Turning her attention back to Kiki, she returned the wave.

"It's so odd seeing you on this side of the hall."

Kurumu smiled glancing at the vampire whom was dawdling a couple steps behind her on her left. She gestured to Kokoa as she started across the walkway.

"Come on, milady. I don't want to miss talking with Kamitsuku."

Kokoa glanced at Umizake whom was matching her slow stride along the open end of the balcony. She quick stepped over to follow in Kiki's shadow as they crossed the walkway.

"There's no need to hurry."

"I do if I want his help."

"That's not important."

Kurumu sighed, shaking her head. Kokoa had been kind of odd and distant during the eighth period. Kurumu was unsure if it was fatigue from all the track laps or discomfort from sharing a computer lab station with Umizake and some stout fellow by the name of Sawagashi from class twelve. Seeing how the guy had stringy black hair and ochre eyes, Kurumu was sure he was another kappa.

When Mr. Karatsuki had acknowledged their presence in the computer class, he had instructed Kurumu to stand quietly in the back of the class and for Kokoa to work in the vacant spot in lab station six with two guys. Perhaps wanting to be near Kurumu, Kokoa had firmly requested she be in the back station with Umizake since they also had a vacant spot. Though the teacher initially refused, Taniguchi informed him that Ms. Umeda had passed away and that Kokoa was already sitting at her desk in their homeroom. With Umiyama and Numasaki confirming their friend's statement, the teacher gave in.

Kurumu was slightly surprised that Kokoa had not taken her assigned spot. Taniguchi and her two friends were in station three, which was directly in front of station six. The vacant spot at station seven was on the interior side, which Kokoa did not seem to mind as it placed that Sawagashi boy between her and Umizake, whom she still regarded with unease.

Kokoa had tried being sociable with Kurumu and the girls at station eight, which included Kiki. The closer one to Kokoa was a cherry haired girl with curls which she pushed back out of her face with a black headband. The rest of her locks were gathered in a tail that she had twisted and tied on itself with the ends facing up. Her name was Akegawa Hikari and was a classmate and friend of Kaimura. She was very polite and somewhat on the short side, roughly Mizore's height and size.

The other girl, Mizumi Aoi, was from class twelve and had wispy, bluish hair that coiled down the sides of her head in twisty curls. The hazel eyed girl was about Kiki's height and had not spoken much before Mr. Karatsuki had scolded them for disrupting the class. He had specifically called Kurumu out, stating if any of the girls made a sound, she would spend the rest of the hour standing out in the hall. That silence had lasted about five minutes before she was enjoying the company of an empty corridor.

It was a straight path to the back door of class three from this crossover. Kurumu slipped through the open door, quickly noting Tora was at the blackboard wiping it down while Ushio and Tamaishi were slowly moving about the room with the broom and dustpan. Kana was lingering near Tora's former desk, glancing at them and flashing a smile.

"Oh! I forgot my day duties."

Kiki turned on her heel but before she could take a step, Kokoa placed a hand firmly on the girl's shoulder. The vampire shook her head.

"You need to stay here."

"Um… but it's my turn."

"Sit down, Ms. Honda. You too, Mr. Umizake."

Kurumu frowned at the seriousness of Kokoa's tone.

"What's wrong?"

Kokoa crossed her arms about her chest, nodding at Kiki.

"I want to talk with her about Ms. Akegawa."

Kiki frowned, backing into Tamaishi's desk. Umizake moved over to the side of the back door, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"I really should do my duties."

Kokoa shook her head with a firm look.

"What do you know about her? She's your partner, so you must know something."

Kurumu smiled at Kiki while sitting on Irewata's desk. Kiki reluctantly settled down in Tamaishi's chair.

"I guess we can talk. I don't know much about Ms. Akegawa though. I only have her in that class."

"Surely you must know something. The first term is nearly over."

"Is there a reason why I'm here?"

Kokoa glanced at Umizake.

"Because this is the best place for you to be."

Umizake shrugged, seeming comfortable in his posture.

"What's going on?"

"Didn't you have someone you were needing to talk to?"

Kurumu frowned at the dismissive remark. She glanced about, noting Kana was chatting with Tora at the blackboard. The girl made an apologetic gesture before backpedaling a couple steps. The blond turned on her heel, waving at Kurumu before ducking out the front door.

"Kamitsuku is not here."

"Then talk to your other friends. I have serious matters to discuss."

Kurumu slipped off the desk, mildly curious what Kana was up to. She walked down the aisle, feeling the attention of the two boys. She smiled, offering a quick wave to them. Aware that Ushio was handing off the broom to his partner, Kurumu stalked over to the blackboard and rapped the back of her hand upon the cool surface.

"Hey Tora."

Tora nodded, setting the eraser down.

"I've heard you've been keeping Moka's sister company."

"Yea. What was Kana asking about?"

"She said her friend wanted her help with something and that she had to leave."

Kurumu nodded, wondering if this was one of her friends from Fukui or some friend from her class. She doubted Tora had bothered to ask as a large hand roughly tousled her locks.

"Five wins."

Kurumu ducked out of his touch, moving a hand to protect her head. He laughed as she darted around Tora, grabbing the sphinx by the back of her PSC jacket.

"Yes, Mr. Burumoto?"

"I was letting her know that we beat Joukuu. That's five wins. We're guaranteed to be one of the four teams that make the playoffs."

Tora glanced over her shoulder.

"Not necessarily."

He snorted, shaking his head.

"Of course it does. Most games we could lose is three. That means only three teams could possibly be better than us."

"No. There could be four teams."

"No. It's only three."

"No. If your three losses are against two loss teams and you managed to beat a team that beat all those two loss teams, you would take fifth."

"How you figure that?"

Tora favored him a sly smile.

"Well… the two loss teams would each lose a game to each other. So let's say Team A only lost one game against you. Team A beats teams B, C and D, giving each of them one loss. Then Team B beats Team C, Team C beats Team D and Team D beats Team B. But all three of these teams beat your team, giving your team three losses while each of them only have two losses. This makes you fifth in your league."

Ushio pondered over that will scratching his chin.

"I'll have to ask coach."

"Tora… that's a very specific situation which probably won't happen."

"True, but five wins does not mean they are guaranteed a spot in the top four. They could also be tied with another five win team, forcing them to play a tiebreaker before the regionals."

"Damn. Our last game is against Shimote, which is a tough school to beat. Not saying we can't but nobody would expect us to win. Especially with it being at Shimote."

Kurumu smiled as she slipped around Tora.

"Do you have any idea how well the other schools are doing?"

Ushio shrugged, glancing back at his partner. Tamaishi was putting the broom and pan away in the closet.

"Heard some guys from Joukuu brag about beating Nakamune, but we handed them their third loss. I know they were playing Katame next, which should be a guaranteed fourth win for them. No idea whom their last game is against."

"So they might end the season as a five win team."

Ushio nodded at Tora.

"Like I said, I might have to ask Coach how we stand. Anyways, I'll see you girls tomorrow."

He grinned at Kurumu.

"Maybe have lunch to celebrate our success?"

Kurumu smiled but Tora surprised her with a side hug.

"Kurumu has a special lunch with the softball team tomorrow."

"You knew about that?"

Tora nodded which caused Ushio to sigh heavily. He clutched his chest.

"You must eat with me at least one more time before… well, you know."

Kurumu smirked.

"I'll try, Ushio. There's a lot of people that are trying to squeeze last minute promises out of me."

Ushio chuckled. He turned aside and gestured at her.

"Just remember, I was your first classmate to speak with you. I should have some priority."

Kurumu smiled softly and nodded. With a grin, he headed for the back of the class to gather up his things and head out with Tamaishi, whom was already waiting for him. It looked like Kiki was keeping Kokoa occupied in conversation while Umizake did his usual silent lurking thing.

"So… who arranged the lunch?"

"Lady Hineri. She ate lunch with us and requested the first years to assist her by bringing the meal carts out to the field."

"I guess her sister did convince her to help."

Tora nodded. She took in a deep breath, leaning against Kurumu and rubbing her shoulder.

"Since it's during school hours, Ms. Unari said she would help with the interviews. I also agreed to help with that, since it did not sound like she needed more help with the lunch part."

Kurumu grinned, thankful to hear that she was getting so much support in what could be her last article for the paper. She gestured at the back of the class.

"Kiki also agreed to help with the interviews. With four of us, I don't think we'll have much trouble getting the team done in one shot."

"If not, Lady Hineri and Mr. Koike agreed to stay late and give passes for those returning late to their fifth period classes."

Kurumu paused. It did sound like this would run as smoothly as the choir shoot. Not that that had ran particularly smooth. That had lasted almost to the sixth period.

"I'll have to ask Kiki if she talked to Uchiyama about pictures. I also asked some girls from class twelve to pass word to Tamura."

"Who is Tamura?"

"He's the short first year from the film club."

Tora frowned.

"I think I know whom you are talking about. Well… I also asked Mr. Yamabato to help so I'm sure one way or another the film club will hear about it."

"I'm glad you did that. Maybe things will work out as well as she thinks."

Kurumu slipped out of Tora's lax grip, grabbing the girl by the wrist. She tugged on Tora as she started walking towards the trio at the back.

"Moka's sister is quite convinced that we won't be expelled, but she won't say anything beyond her mother's ability to predict the future."

"I guess that makes sense. Why else would her mother send her here?"

"It's not like Moka being expelled would be against Mrs. Shuzen's agenda. The Headmaster was quite clear about that."

"Do you think she's here to make sure that we are expelled?"

"Kokoa doesn't seem to think so."

The vampire glanced up at her arrival.

"What don't I think?"

Kurumu smiled, glancing at Kiki. The girl looked uncomfortable.

"Has she finished interrogating you?"

"I don't know what she hopes to hear. I really don't know Ms. Akegawa."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

"What's so interesting about this girl?"

"She's special to me."

Kurumu glanced at Tora.

"Have you heard of Ms. Akegawa from class eight?"

"Not in particular. I believe Ms. Uchikawa and Mr. Heniki are the class representatives. Both are top twenty students."

"Isn't it odd to spend three months in the same class as someone and not know anything about them?"

"Not really. I don't have much reason to know anyone that I'm not working directly with."

Kokoa waved her hand dismissively at Tora's remark.

"Yea, yea, but Ms. Honda here works with Ms. Akegawa. They're in the same computer lab station."

"In her defense, Ms. Honda is shy around most people. And while one may sit at the same station in computer class, the assignments are not collaborative."

Kokoa grinned.

"You're Nazohashi Tora."

"I am."

"Sister talks a lot about you. I'm tempted to steal you away from her."

Tora paused.

"I beg your pardon."

"Your scent is strong. Almost as strong as this guy."

Kokoa glanced at Umizake whom betrayed no interest in the conversation.

"Yes, well… Coach Hoshineru was rough with us today and there's not much time for showers."

Kurumu giggled, giving Tora a quick squeeze. As far as she could tell, Tora was no worse than her. She hoped that was a good sign.

"I don't think she's talking about that. Kokoa has been sniffing girls all day saying something about being able to determine strong monsters by their scent."

Tora blushed.

"Oh. I wouldn't say I'm strong."

"Yea, you wouldn't. Anyways, where is Tsukune?"

Tora frowned, regarding the door.

"He went to get a drink from the school store. He's made several complaints over the course of the day about being unusually thirsty."

"Has he been getting harassed over assaulting Kiki this morning?"

Tora sighed, relaxing her shoulders.

"Lord help us. You would think there wasn't a way to make things worse but Tsukune somehow finds a way to get himself branded a pervert in his final days of school."

"It was really an accident, Ms. Tora. It wasn't anything bad."

"I'm sure it wasn't but I doubt the way Ms. Shirayuki handled it made things any better. Are you encouraging that girl to talk about carrying your baby?"

Kurumu's eyes widened, shaking her head vehemently.

"Well she told everyone that the three of you are planning to elope after the expulsion. I had no idea if I should confirm or deny it, so I've had to play dumb all day."

Kurumu was at a loss why Mizore was acting up. Perhaps the thought of losing everything was becoming too much for her.

"How is Tsukune handling it?"

"Sort of denying it. Mostly saying he has no idea what will happen and that the incident with Ms. Honda was an accident."

"That sounds safe enough."

Tora sighed.

"Not exactly. He was spacing out and Mr. Ikazuchi asked him what color of panties Ms. Honda had been wearing. Um… are you wearing white with blue dots?"

Kiki blushed, immediately finding the floor interesting. Kurumu sighed, imagining how that played out.

"It gets worse. Ms. Shirayuki asked if he preferred stripes or dots and he replied stripes. She offered to show hers to him which finally snapped him out of whatever he had been thinking about. Poor Ms. Sunao begged the boys to keep it down and save discussing Tsukune's lechery for after her lecture."

Kurumu sighed, turning her frustrations on the only guy in the room.

"What are you planning to do about your fiancée?"

"Nothing."

Kurumu groaned, turning back to Tora.

"Where is that silly girl? Is she still stalking Tsukune?"

Tora smirked, glancing aside.

"Actually she passed out during gym class."

"Wait. What?"

"Yea. Heat stroke. Coach Yaisoku had to wrap her up in threads to carry her off the bleachers since she was too cold for any of the instructors to handle. They took her to the nurse's office."

Kurumu scowled.

"Coach Hoshineru should know better than to force that girl to participate in gym."

"She wasn't participating but she was dressed for gym. Something about Tsukune wanting her to dress in her gym clothes."

"What is that idiot thinking? I suppose we should go check on her."

Kokoa held up a hand and shook her head.

"No. We all stay here until Mr. Aono returns."

Kurumu frowned at the surprising firmness of Kokoa's statement.

"It will be fine. We can have Umizake wait for Tsukune."

"I was told clearly how this day was supposed to end with everyone surviving."

Kokoa gestured at the back door.

"Mr. Aono will arrive in his homeroom carrying a bloodied girl. I will be here and in the company of my servant, the girl I met on my first visit here, a girl with her hair pulled in five tails and a young man in a black jacket. I believe I have all the correct people in this room, so that means everything will be fine provided we stay here for him to arrive."

Kurumu frowned, glancing at Tora whom shrugged.

"What are you talking about? Does this have something to do with the expulsion?"

Kokoa crossed her arms about her chest.

"It seems you have forgotten something. I came to Yokai in the company of a cleaner. Today was meant to be Mr. Aono's test."

Kurumu realized she had forgotten that. She started forward but Kokoa sternly stepped in her path.

"This is where we are meant to be."

Before Kurumu could form a protest, she heard the labored struggle in the hall. Tsukune stumbled through the back door, his clothes bloodied and torn. Blood dripped across the floor with each of his steps with him finally collapsing to his knees four paces into the room. His brow was busted open and smeared in crimson. His torso was riddled with shallow wounds like someone had wrapped his body in wires before tightening them.

As predicted, he was carrying a bloodied girl in his arms. Mizore's clothes had also been ravaged, quite confirming she was wearing striped underwear. She was torn up worse than Tsukune, blood quickly pooling about her prone form. So much blood. A human would have died from the loss.

"Oh, that is positively delicious!"

Kokoa pounced over to Mizore's side, kneeling down in the vermilion puddle. She breathed in deeply, reaching across the girl to caress Tsukune's face.

"Did you have a taste?"

Tsukune looked up, his brown eyes filled with a wild panic. His words were jumbled in labored breaths.

"No choice. She was. Too cold. I had to. Keep warm. I'm sorry."

Kokoa shook her head as she lifted her other hand to caress his other cheek.

"No, no. It's not wrong. The man who attacked you. Where is he?"

Tsukune shuddered.

"Killed him. Had to. Save her."

"That would be amazing if you did."

Kurumu broke free of her trance to approach the scene. Tora quickly knelt down beside near Mizore's head. Kiki wandered over, holding herself tightly as she regarded them with concern.

"Is she dead?"

Kokoa let her hands slip free of Tsukune's face. As she leaned back, she drew her fingers through the puddle. She lifted her fingers up, rubbing her thumb in the scarlet moisture.

"No. Just bleeding magnificently."

"Yes, well… I hope you don't mind if I fix that."

Kokoa brought the fingers up to her nose and inhaled deeply. Her eyes were closed.

"Yes. Please do."

Tora nodded, closing her eyes and bringing her fingers to her chest, forming a diamond pattern. Taking in a deep breath, she summoned a bluish energy into her hands and pushed it down upon Mizore's chest. Tora shivered, withdrawing her hands.

"She is cold."

Kurumu smiled, glancing up at Umizake. The guy had decided the wall did not need his help to remain upright. He had drifted over, regarding Kokoa warily.

"Why don't you help heal her?"

Umizake tore his gaze from Kokoa to Mizore. The bleeding had slowed notably after Tora's first healing spell. The sphinx was forming a second diamond, preparing to transfer more of her spirit energy.

"I doubt she would appreciate anything of mine forced inside her."

Kurumu smirked, supposing that was true.

"Thanks, Tora."

Tora sighed, leaning back after completing her second spell. Most of Mizore's injuries had vanished, though her outfit remained in shambles. The sphinx smiled at him.

"This girl was saying things would be fine if you arrived like you did."

Tsukune turned his eyes upon Kokoa. His breathing was still ragged.

"Moka's sister?"

Kokoa grinned, pressing her bloodstained fingers against his lips.

"Tempting, isn't it? I'm sure you feel it. The urge to tear her apart and drink her essence."

Tsukune grimaced with a shudder. He glanced away.

"You're crazy."

"But you didn't. You're still you."

Kurumu frowned at the vampire.

"What are you doing?"

"Come closer, Aono. I want to tell you something."

Kokoa leaned over Mizore, grabbing Tsukune by his torn collar. The strength of her tug caused Tsukune to grip her shoulders for support. Kokoa darted her head in quickly, sinking her teeth in his neck. His body went lax and his eyes closed.

"Kokoa!"

She pulled away, glancing at Kurumu as she held the unconscious young man in her arms.

"What?"

"Did you drink his blood?"

"Of course not. I'm not about to pick a fight with my sister."

Kurumu frowned in confusion.

"But I saw you bite him."

"I pinched a nerve in his throat that would relieve him of his senses. I'm sure you would agree that he has had enough excitement for one day."

Kurumu sighed, supposing she could accept that explanation. She gestured at the pair.

"So what do we do with these two? I doubt anyone can handle Mizore for an extended period of time."

"She might wake up soon. I did heal her twice."

"I can take both of them to the infirmary."

Kurumu smirked at Umizake.

"Are you sure she won't complain about you putting your hands on her?"

"I don't intend to watch over them. She'll believe Aono saved her."

Kurumu smiled, wondering why he was so quick to let Tsukune take the credit. Kokoa stood up with Tsukune in her arms. She effortlessly lugged him over her shoulder.

"Lead the way, Mr. Umizake."

Umizake regarded the vampire as Tora stood up between them. With a slight shrug, the tall guy moved over to pick Mizore up.

Kiki sighed as they started out the doorway.

"When will we have normal club meetings?"


	32. Pitcher Perfect

Kurumu gasped as she struggled against a heavy sheet draped over her head and torso. Freeing her head, the blaring, repetitive sound of her alarm became clear. She reached about in the darkness for the noisome device as her eyes adjusted to the room. In her clumsiness, she knocked the alarm off its perch, forcing her to scoot closer to the sofa's arm and reach down to silence the bothersome box.

She yawned, picking the clock up to note the time. Groaning as she dropped it back on the floor, she crawled off the back of the sofa. Turning about, she hauled the blanket up into her arms and draped it over her shoulder. She grabbed the rounded end of the back, lifting it back upright which resulted in an audible click. Stepping away from the couch, she folded up the blanket.

Kurumu was unsure how she should feel about her relationship with Kokoa. The vampire had demanded her company for a trip to Mononoke with the intent of dressing her up in all sorts of pretty garments. She would have refused if Tora and Kiki had not tagged along.

To Kokoa, she was a life sized doll. Their first of two stops had been at the Clique which was where Kokoa had picked up the maid uniform. They had burned almost two whole hours with all three girls pitching in ideas to create beautiful ensembles to stuff Kurumu into. About a half hour in, the tailor settled on taking measurements and orders, realizing he did not have the time to adjust multiple garments. By the end of the excursion, Kokoa had selected eight different outfits ranging from an olive suspender skirt with long sleeved, black blouse to a hoop ballroom gown fit for a foreign wedding if not for the crimson color and golden lace. With some outfits requiring additional fabric to be ordered, the tailor had made an appointment for a final fitting the weekend prior to term exams.

After Kokoa treated them to a late dinner, Kurumu had asked about the fancy outfits in Kokoa's closet, which turned out to be hand downs from Kahlua. Kokoa clearly thought highly of her elder sister, scolding Kiki for suggesting anyone trying on garments that had once clothed Kahlua. Despite the touchy response on that matter, most of the walk home had been amicable chatter about the class dynamics of Kiki's homeroom. Kokoa was clearly interested in any information regarding Fukai Ishiko.

It had been after ten when Kurumu stopped in her suite to acquire clothes for today. Kokoa had not been interested in sleeping right away, popping in the second of the Potter movies. The vampire had quite the DVD collection, owning familiar titles like the Lord of the Rings trilogy. She also had several animated movies like Shrek and Monsters Inc. There was a pirate movie that looked promising and some Samurai movie with that famous actor whom her mother liked. The guy that had the girl at hello. She honestly did not recall the name.

Having put away the blanket in the closet, Kurumu wandered over to the bathroom. She turned on the light and hiked the silky black chemise up to her waist before plopping down atop the toilet. She sighed as she emptied her bladder.

She did like this lingerie which she had picked out at Bows and Strings, their second stop which they had squeezed in before dinner. Kokoa had not shown any interest in selecting anything erotic for her, suggesting mature and comfortable attire such as nightgowns and camisoles. Kurumu had been content with three colors of this style, having a powder blue and a cream white both stuffed in a black bag by her shoes.

Flushing the toilet, Kurumu regarded the tub. She probably did not have the time, but she had not had a bath since the field trip. It was so much better than showers. Tugging the garment over her head and setting it on the toilet tank, Kurumu turned on the faucet to fill the bath.

Kokoa had added some furnishings to this bathroom. There was a small, black wood shelf beneath the sink which contained cleaning products and toilet paper. Against the far wall was a rack with towels, dental stuff and all the bathing essentials. The black, plastic stool was at the bottom of the rack beside a bucket which had a plunger and toilet whisk stowed inside.

Kurumu had forgotten her shower tote in her bathroom, forcing her to pick through the many bottles of scented soaps and wash stored on the rack. She wondered if tangerine was worth a try. It smelled nice, but so did peppermint. She smiled at the thought of Tsukune sniffing her hair while holding her.

Kokoa's towels were so plush and fluffy. Kurumu grabbed the peppermint wash and shampoo as well as a black washcloth. She would come for the big body towel later. Dragging the stool over with her, she set the bottles and rag on the toilet seat before sitting down and seizing the showerhead.

She sighed as she moistened her short locks with the wand before setting it back in the tub. It had been six weeks since Hiboshi had burned off most of her lovely mane of hair. It would probably be another six weeks before she could make a cute short tail in the back. She wondered if she should shorten the top to match the sides. She might be able to do a top knot, though suspected that would look stupid. She sighed again, squirting a bit of shampoo in her palm to work through her locks.

She still wondered why Kokoa was completely convinced they would not be expelled. Tora had brought up the topic but Kokoa had been quick to dismiss it. The girl had firmly assured them that she should not be returning home prior to the end of term. She only knew that her part in whatever it was they would do to avoid expulsion was small and she refused to explain further because that might change things.

Moka would not be returning to class three. The sisters had dined with the Headmaster Sunday evening, discussing Kokoa's homeroom and electives. She had been given the choice of being added to class six or class nine due to the losses caused by Tsukune and the akaname boys. Kokoa had demanded sharing a gym period with Moka which required her to switch homerooms regardless of which class Kokoa picked. Kokoa had decided on class nine, not wanting to fight on an empty stomach.

They had been curious which class Moka would end up in, but Kokoa did not know. The Headmaster had to move someone around to keep Moka's art elective. Tora figured they could ask Kana about which students might be transferring to class three to take Moka's place, agreeing it would most likely be a girl.

Kurumu picked up the showerhead to thoroughly rinse her locks clear of shampoo. The room had filled up with a slight haze from the continuous hot spray from the showerhead. Realizing the tub was full, Kurumu placed the wand back in its holster and cut off the flow of water. She scooted on the stool closer to the toilet so she could fetch the washcloth.

As she dipped the rag in the hot water, she wondered how Moka felt about the switch. The vampire had not said anything about no longer being in Tsukune's homeroom. She would also no longer be in his art class. The club would become the only thing Moka had left with him. Kurumu felt she should be extra nice to Moka this morning, aware her efforts would likely go unnoticed by the drowsy vampire.

Kurumu sighed, lifting up the rag and shaking out the extra water. Leaving the rag in one hand, she squeezed some bodywash into the rag. Setting the bottle aside, she worked the rag into a healthy lather before scrubbing at her arms and upper torso. She dipped the rag for more water, not really needing more soap. Standing up, she scrubbed down her hips and legs. In moments she was satisfied she had attended to every bit of her body.

Kurumu paused a moment, wondering if she should spray herself off or not. She had already splashed quite a bit of water across the floor while doing her hair. The standing water dripped towards the drains that flanked the tub. Doubting the vampires would have need for the bathwater, Kurumu stepped over the lip and settled down in the steamy pool.

She sighed as she stretched out in the tub. It felt nice. Breathing in deep, she closed her eyes. She made small splashes to push away every last vestige of soap upon her skin. She let herself sink deeper in the water till she could feel it touch her chin.

Kurumu opened her eyes slowly at the sound of the door. Kokoa slipped into the room with a grand yawn, pulling the door shut behind her. The vampire had already untied the white floral sash fed through the loops of her satin nightgown. The girl glanced at Kurumu before slipping free of the garment and letting it fall upon the floor. The nude vampire padded over to the toilet, moving the shampoo bottle before lifting the seat and settling down.

Kurumu turned on her side, pulling herself over to the lip of the tub. The slosh of the water masked some of the tinkling as Kurumu draped her elbows over the side. The lack of depth to the tub required her to favor her right side as Kokoa yawned again.

"- be making breakfast?"

Kurumu smiled at the vampire.

"I will."

Kokoa tore off a square from the roll hanging on the wall beside the toilet. She padded herself while regarding Kurumu.

"Never heard of a servant luxuriating in her master's bath."

Kurumu shrugged.

"A bath is such a waste on a couple girls that can't use it."

Kokoa snorted as she got up and flushed the toilet. She gestured at the water.

"Move over."

Frowning, Kurumu turned back over and scooted up in a seated position. The vampire surprisingly stepped in. There was an audible crackle and the temperature of the water rose rapidly. Kokoa brought her other foot in, placing it carefully between Kurumu's legs. The girl turned away from Kurumu as she settled down in the water with her back to Kurumu.

"Kokoa?"

The girl shivered as the water surged over the lip, splashing upon the floor. She leaned back against Kurumu's breasts, reaching about for Kurumu's hands. Kokoa pulled Kurumu's hands about her midsection, letting her body relax in the volatile environment.

"Kokoa?"

"You are to address me as milady."

Kurumu grimaced, feeling uncomfortable. The hot water was tingling against her skin and it was worse where Kokoa's tiny body pressed to her. Her nipples ached in a way that confused her. It felt like she was aroused and the sensation was crawling down her torso.

"Maybe I should clean you outside the tub?"

Kokoa shuddered, tightening her grip on Kurumu's hands.

"It's fine."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"A little."

"Then we should get out."

"Not yet."

Kurumu moaned from a slight shift. This was weird. There was nowhere to retreat and the vampire's grip was like having her wrists encased in stone. She squirmed, making another breathy whimper.

"Stop moving."

"It hurts."

It really did. Just because her body was being stupid did not change that.

"I suppose."

Kokoa allowed Kurumu to free her hands. Kurumu promptly stood up, her body shaking as her muscles continued to twitch. She stepped out of the tub causing the water to slosh about to a new equilibrium. Hunkering down on her knees, she gripped the toilet seat as she allowed her body time to recover.

"You should scrub me."

Kokoa clambered out of the bath to sit on the stool. The vampire grabbed the drenched washcloth which Kurumu had dropped by the drains. She draped it on the tub's lip before fetching the bottle of bodywash left beside the stool. Squirting soap into the rag, she handed it over to Kurumu.

"Get on with it."

Kurumu frowned as she took the rag. She looked the nude vampire over, noting her skin had reddened from the bath.

"Are you not hurt?"

"I will be fine."

Kurumu managed a smile, shuffling closer on her knees.

"Shouldn't you turn around?"

Kokoa glanced aside.

"I doubt I have anything you would be embarrassed to see."

Kurumu paused, wondering if she should say anything. She decided against it, working the soap into a lather before scooting up between Kokoa's feet. She started on Kokoa's chest, figuring it was best to work on the area the girl was most likely to be self-conscious about. The vampire settled back on the stool, sitting upright with her chin up and her arms resting at her sides.

In moments Kurumu had the small vampire's upper body covered in suds. She dipped the rag in the tub, adding more soap before turning her attention to the girl's legs. She scrubbed up Kokoa's thighs, unsure how far up she was expected to go. Deciding to simply avoid the navel, Kurumu worked the rag about the Kokoa's waist and hips.

"Have you ever bathed my sister?"

Kurumu frowned up at the girl. Kokoa was not making eye contact. Having nothing to really do in the front, Kurumu eased around to the back to start working the rag down the girl's shoulders.

"I know Tora and Kana have bathed her. During the field trip, she talked with us while we bathed."

"Mother says you have seen my real sister. Is she okay?"

Kurumu was finished with the rag so she rinsed it out in the tub. She crawled back around Kokoa so she could fetch the showerhead, figuring spraying the vampire down would be less harmful than allowing her to submerge in water.

"I suppose. She's a lot different from the Moka in your bed."

"A lot stronger."

Kurumu paused after pulling the showerhead out of its holster. She turned about, regarding Kokoa.

"Is strength that important to you?"

"Of course it is. The stronger you are, the more people will respect you."

"I think this Moka would be much more popular than the one sealed away."

Kokoa snorted.

"I don't understand this girl. She's weak and timid. It's like being a vampire is an afterthought."

"But you do like her."

"I don't mind her. She's nice, but she's such a suck up. I bet she's never seriously tried to fight you for that boy you both fawn over."

"Well… Tsukune is my boyfriend."

Kokoa glanced at her sternly.

"Then why did you let her put her blood inside him?"

Kurumu shrugged, waving the showerhead.

"I'm going to rinse you. Are you ready?"

"I demand an answer!"

Kurumu supposed she had waited long enough. She turned on the flow, causing the vampire to shriek under the steamy spray. Suds were quickly pushed off her red skin as Kokoa held her hands up to shield herself from the merciless torrent. Kurumu moved the showerhead about, amused as Kokoa tried to move her defensive hands with each angle. It did not take too long to get most of the lather off.

Satisfied, Kurumu lifted the showerhead up to wet down Kokoa's reddish locks. The girl bowed her head into the stream, making slight gasps and grunts. Her hands gripped her elbows as she shuddered while Kurumu kept it up till the hair was much darker.

"How often do you dye your hair?"

Kokoa did not answer, content with shivering with electric crackles. Cutting off the flow of water, Kurumu set the showerhead aside and grabbed the shampoo. She squirted some in her hands and scooted around the vampire to work her fingers into the girl's locks.

"Have you ever thought about leaving it black?"

Kokoa made a sigh of contentment, pushing her head back against Kurumu's fingers. Kurumu chuckled, letting her fingers drift down to work suds into the strands hanging down to the middle of Kokoa's back. The vampire whimpered in disappointment, arching her head back.

"Why did you stop?"

"I have to do all of your hair."

Kurumu worked her fingers though the lower tresses of Kokoa's hair. The vampire sighed, relaxing her shoulders. With a slight smile, Kurumu parted the thick hair so she could easily reach Kokoa's neck with her fingers and thumbs. The vampire groaned softly.

"Have you thought about dyeing your hair silver?"

"That would be dumb."

"Your sisters have silver hair."

"Because Mother has given her blood to Moka for as long as I can remember. Even before Momma died."

Kurumu was finished with Kokoa's hair. She slipped back around the girl's front, wondering if she should rinse the shampoo out. The girl seemed lost in her reverie.

"Before I turned two, Father ordered Mother to give her blood to Moka. Something was wrong with Akasha's blood. I guess it was making Moka wild and uncontrollable. But Mother worried we would be too weak if she gave all three of us blood every year. She told me when I got bigger, she would let me challenge my older sisters for my bloodright."

She smiled softly.

"I remember spending the New Year in bed with both legs broken when I was four because I thought Kahlua would let me win. I really wanted blood because Kahlua said it was something you gave to someone you loved. I was worried that I wasn't loved."

She looked at Kurumu.

"She praised Kahlua for showing me no mercy. And she slapped me for crying about it. If I had loved her more, I should have won. Arguing over fairness or being weaker were excuses to justify my laziness."

Kokoa smirked, glancing aside.

"So that's why I started dyeing my hair. Momma was nice to me, even if I was weak. Mother tolerated my rebellion as long as I continued to fight with Moka. If I did not at least try to fight for my bloodright, then Momma would have to leave."

Kurumu smiled.

"Did you ever ask your father for blood?"

Kokoa regarded her like she had said something horrifying.

"That's wrong."

"Why?"

Kokoa looked down, betraying discomfort.

"Because that is Father's blood."

Kurumu frowned, about to further question when she realized it was best not to. She forced a smile as she brushed back Kokoa's soapy locks behind the girl's ears.

"Are you ready for me to rinse out your hair?"

As Kokoa nodded, Kurumu fetched the showerhead out of the tub, turning on the faucet. She brought the spray up over the vampire's head, causing the girl to take her breath in with a sharp hiss. The girl lifted her hands to tousle her locks about. In less than a minute, it looked like the water was running clear. Pulling the stream aside, Kurumu shut off the showerhead and placed it back in its mount.

"I'll get the towels."

Kurumu got up and padded over the moist floor to the shelf. She selected a pair of black, plush towels, draping one of her shoulder. Kokoa had stood up and held her arms out, her head tilted aside. Kurumu supposed she was meant to start drying the girl off, promptly doing so.

"I thought things would change when Moka was sealed. It was very easy to beat this Moka. But Mother said it wasn't a fair fight so she still gave her blood to Moka. I was told I could always challenge Kahlua if I really wanted her blood, but I was hospitalized a whole week the first time I tried."

Kokoa sighed as Kurumu finished with the task. She took the towel from Kurumu's loose grip.

"Blood is what makes us strong. How did she ever expect me to win if she kept making them stronger?"

"Kokoa. I don't understand your mother at all."

Kokoa absently wrapped the towel about her torso, cinching it above the slight swell of her bosom.

"Address me properly."

Kurumu smirked, starting to towel herself off though she was already mostly dry.

"Okay, Milady. I think your mother is cruel and I don't understand why both of you love her so much."

"Everything I have is because Mother gave it to me. It's not like I earned any of it."

Kurumu finished cinching her towel about her torso, not having nearly as much flap to tuck in due to the size of her breasts. She smiled at the vampire.

"You seemed to handle water much better than your sister."

Kokoa rolled her eyes.

"One of the blessings of being beaten so often is I do have a higher threshold of pain than any of my sisters. It also helps that I took a little sip from Nagisa yesterday."

"Nagisa?"

"Taniguchi. After all those laps, I asked her if she would mind me having a little nip to perk up."

Kurumu's eyes widened.

"You drank her blood?"

Kokoa stared off with a wistful smile.

"I held her close to me as I bit into her. It was so wonderful that she peed herself."

Kurumu stared at the starry eyed vampire in disbelief. She knew those two had taken longer in the locker room before they walked to the computer class but had not thought to question why.

"Why would you do such a thing to her?"

Kokoa frowned, cocking her head.

"Blood will make me stronger."

"Then why not drink mine? I practically belong to you."

"I can't do that. Moka has marked you."

Kurumu frowned, absently rubbing her neck.

"I knew it when we first met. I could smell her mark on you."

"You can smell that?"

"You and Mr. Aono. Taking blood from either of you would be disrespectful. If I want it, I should properly challenge Moka for it."

"Why does everything in your traditions end up being determined by fighting?"

"That's normal. Father taught us the strongest always prevails."

"I don't suppose you could ask Moka."

"I would imagine asking the seal's opinion would be regarded the same as defeating the seal. It's not valid unless the deal or fight is done directly with my real sister."

Kurumu sighed, frustrated with that conclusion.

"Well… you can't just go around taking blood from your classmates."

"Only strong ones. Nagisa is very strong."

"She seemed pretty ordinary to me."

"That Nazohashi friend of yours is also strong. If Moka doesn't want her, I'll take her."

"No! I swear, you do sound like your sister. She was encouraging Moka to suck blood from every strong monster they encountered."

Kokoa paused with a confused look.

"How did that translate to marking a human? Has my sister's standards fallen that low?"

"That's my boyfriend you're talking about."

"For now. I don't know if Mother will allow him to be involved with my servant."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mr. Aono belongs to our family. Whom he marries is up to the head of the estate, which is Mother."

Kurumu sighed, stepping back to rest her hand on the door.

"So do you think Moka should marry him?"

"I hope not."

"Well… what exactly is he supposed to do?"

"Right now I think Mother only wants him to survive because she needs him to break Moka's seal."

Kurumu blushed at the thought.

"Yea… but what about after that?"

"He has the blood of three family members in him, it would be foolish to discard him."

"So… that makes him like a brother?"

Kokoa snorted a quick laugh, shaking her head.

"He's following the path of a lover. The Headmaster thinks I should help him take blood to reduce his chance of becoming a ghoul, but he passed Mother's test."

"Does he need to drink blood?"

Kokoa paused with a contemplative look.

"It would help make him more unique. But his fangs are suppressed. Maybe if we fill a glass with fresh blood and have him swish it in his mouth."

Kurumu grimaced at the thought.

"That sounds horrible."

"It's what is done for babies. They're too fragile. You can't sink your fangs in their throat and inject your blood. You have to bleed into a bottle and let them suckle on it."

"Wouldn't that make them sick?"

Kokoa chuckled.

"You feed them first. We're not asking Mr. Aono to drink blood literally. His fangs should absorb some of the blood which is what I suspect he did yesterday."

Kurumu had no idea what Tsukune had done yesterday. For all she knew he was still in the infirmary.

"I'm hungry."

Kurumu chuckled, pushing open the door.

"Yes, we probably should get dressed."

"No, I need to get dressed. You need to start my breakfast."

"I'm not making food wearing only a towel."

Kokoa huffed, stalking by her into the main room.

"If you have time to put on proper servant attire, you may do so. Otherwise manage without."

Kurumu sighed, following after the vampire. She would rather throw that silly maid outfit on than make breakfast nude or in a towel. Kokoa paused at the closet door, looking back at her.

"I would also suggest putting aside the notion of being with Mr. Aono. Right now your only purpose should be making my life as easy as possible. I would rather you not distract yourself with a matter neither of us have control over."

"I can't do that."

Kokoa pulled the maid uniform off its hanger and handed it over.

"The only thing I want to hear from you on this is 'Yes, Milady'."

Kurumu grimaced, absently taking the garment.

"But he's my boyfriend."

Kokoa shook her head.

"He's whatever Mother decides he will be. Now make my breakfast."

Kokoa stepped into the closet, shutting the door. Kurumu regarded the outfit in her hands. She sighed, seeing no point arguing with this girl.

"Can I have my underwear?"

* * *

Kurumu arrived at the ballfield while in the company of Satsuki, Kiki and Tora. They were actually the last to arrive, since Lady Hineri had made a broadcast over the PA system five minutes prior to end of fourth period, requesting all softball players to change into their uniforms and report to the ballfield. If Kiki had not required a bathroom break, they could have arrived with the film club boys.

Speaking of which, it looked like the trio of first years were not the only film club members present on the field. Sangi was dressed in her gym clothes and was helping Coach Kanatoko direct the girls into groups for her club to photograph. Oyanagi was mixed in with the first years on the mound, his camera and attention fixed on the girls gathered behind home plate. Since the softball team did not have field priority, they had to do the pictures first. The girls only had use of the fields when the boys let them.

Off to the side halfway up the first base line, two young men were keeping the camcorder company. The dark haired Kuroishi had slipped his glasses up his brow, pushing his bowl cut locks up to keep them out of the way as he looked through the camcorder lens at the girls. His hand gripped the lever, steering the camcorder about the developing scene.

The blonde with him was unfamiliar. He had a feminine look about him with his short hair brushed over to his left side and his right ear pierced in blue and yellow stones. His right hand was thrust in his pocket as he regarded the girls with relaxed composure.

Tora opened the gate at the side of the dugout closest to third base. Her attention was fixed on the large group as Kiki and Satsuki slipped by. Kurumu had given each of them a single subject notebook which she had picked up at the school store this morning. She would have paid for them but Kokoa had wanted to break a ten thousand yen bill so she would have change for the vending machines.

"What should we do first?"

Kurumu shrugged, noting Lady Hineri was also dressed in her gym clothes. The leader of the PSC was standing beside the two large carts laden with prepared lunches, which were parked halfway down the third base line. It was odd seeing her by herself.

The rest of the PSC were seated in the dirt in front of the dugout. Tokori and Koike were both dressed in gym clothes while Umizake and Deshi wore the PSC uniforms. The four were seated in the dirt along the fence with Koike being the farthest away. The tawny haired second year was the only one trying to converse with Tokori beside him. Tokori was content to keep her mouth occupied with food while Umizake was his usual detached self.

Deshi was distant. While it was not unusual for her to avoid chatter with the class two girls, she had been slow to respond to the teachers today. According to Juri, Deshi had been the same way yesterday, surmising something bad must have happened to the girl. Kumiko was curious if Kurumu was aware of any strong feelings Deshi might have had with Kusutate, whom passed away over the weekend. Kumiko was unaware of the details, only knowing Kusutate had been a good friend for her sister.

The gossip had been thick among the girls today. Kurumu was bombarded with questions, including whether or not Tsurukou had been murdered by the two boys in class six whom had been killing several students over the past couple months. Hazumi wanted more details about Kurumu's mistress and Juri wanted Kurumu to report about the archery club qualifying for regionals this weekend.

"Kurumu?"

Kurumu smiled as she tore her gaze away from Deshi to regard Tora. She had absently wandered over to the food carts. Kiki and Satsuki had already grabbed their trays.

"We're going to eat first. You should too."

Kurumu nodded, regarding Lady Hineri. The senior was staring off at the scoreboard with her hands folded neatly behind the small of her back. Something about her posture was saddening. It tugged upon Kurumu, encouraging her to say something. But she had barely known Kusutate. Like she had barely known Yakumaru. It was not her place to offer empty words of solace.

Sighing, Kurumu regarded the large group of girls gathered at the plate. Coach Kanatoko Tanomi was shorter than most of them but had an older air about her. One of those young women in that group was actually an assistant from the harpy village near Uchiyama's home. Kumiko had mentioned during her interview that Kurohane Emi was a dark haired woman, but there were plenty of those in the group.

Kurumu glanced at the food cart, feeling uninterested. She wandered over to her friends whom had sat down along the fence with space for Kurumu between them and Umizake. They had tried to decide how to split up the interviews between them, though that had turned into a drawn out pep talk to reassure Kiki that harpies were not sexually immoral creatures incapable of civil discussion. It had taken most of the walk to get the timid girl to agree handling the four first years from her gym period. Satsuki noted her approach, gesturing at the cart with her chopsticks.

"Not eating?"

Kurumu shrugged, seeing no reason to explain why.

"I feel like starting the interviews."

Satsuki gestured at the group of girls.

"So how are we dividing up the older girls?"

"We should leave the seniors to Kurumu."

Satsuki shook her head at Tora's remark.

"They have like eight seniors so she can't do them all. You'll have to take a couple of them."

Kurumu nodded, noting that the girls were being rearranged into different groups.

"Didn't Hidarimeki say all the harpies were aspiring pitchers?"

Satsuki shrugged, stuffing her mouth full.

"If Tora took the two senior harpies that would leave five seniors for me."

"Sounds odd that you would not want to interview the most important player on the team."

Kurumu frowned at Tora.

"The starting pitcher."

Kurumu waved her hand dismissively.

"I don't mind that."

"I guess. How will I know which ones are the harpies?"

"We could ask Uchiyama."

"If they're all from the same home, they'll probably eat together."

Kurumu smiled as Satsuki continued to chew away. She gestured at Kiki.

"Maybe you can convince the twins to eat with you so the two of you can stick together."

"Hold up. If the two of them are only doing four each, that might be too many interviews for me."

Kurumu shrugged, regarding the group.

"I gave you my notes on Hidarimeki and Dakiashi. Those shouldn't take you too long."

"I guess that's true."

Kurumu smiled as the half the softball players walked off towards the lunch carts. Uchiyama was animatedly gesturing for some girls to gather about while the other boys headed over to Sangi.

"Those might be the harpies there. Come with."

"I'm not done eating."

Kurumu stuck her tongue out at Satsuki, getting up on her feet.

"You can carry your lunches with you."

"Confirm those are the girls and I will move after they settle in."

Kurumu sighed as Tora promptly returned her attention upon her meal. Supposing she had nothing better to do, Kurumu wandered over to Uchiyama. The young man was standing several paces down from the mound with his camera leveled upon the girls. Azayaka was the tallest but she was standing in the back next to a sable haired girl with feathered locks and a ponytail that curled at the small of her back. The blond Fugohara stood on this girl's other side.

Three shorter girls were arranged in front. Standing in the center was a charcoal haired girl with her hair shaved short on the right side while long, feathered locks on top swept to the left. She had a nose ring and an emerald stud pierced through the center of her bottom lip. Her ears were ringed with many studs of various colors. She had a smirk on her crimson lips as she regarded Uchiyama's camera.

In front of Azayaka was a brunette with a top knot and two short tails jutting out the side of her head. This rebel had her lips painted black and her eyes were layered in purple and blue tones. She had a silver skull dangling from her left ear while her other was lined with black studs.

The last of these three was an auburn haired girl with short, boyish hair which curled about her ears. While she lacked piercings, her nails were painted green and were spattered with glitter which sparkled in the sunlight. She had a darker complexion than the others with notable splotches of different sizes on her arms and face.

There was one last girl whom was down on her knees in front of the group, constantly making goofy faces at the camera. Her jet black hair was drawn back on both sides of her head in braided tails which ended in sage green bows touching her shoulder blades. The freckled girl kept moving her arms and torso, taking different poses with each snap. Kurumu could hear Uchiyama's chuckling as she neared.

"Pictures to send back home?"

Uchiyama glanced up from his camera as she joined him. He smirked.

"My mother would kill me."

Kurumu grinned at the gathered girls. The girl kneeling in the front had her eyes closed making kissing faces while her arms hugged herself.

"I don't know. They look like good girls to me."

"Would any of you girls want to spend summer break with me?"

"Fuck off!"

Kurumu grinned as the charcoal haired girl and brunette both responded with middle fingers. The auburn haired girl rolled her eyes with a shake of her head while the blond and the goofy one giggled. Only Azayaka seemed restless, finding the lunch carts more interesting.

"Are we done yet?"

Uchiyama smirked at Kurumu.

"Yea, we're done. I'll get the pictures to Nikori tomorrow."

The girls cackled as they separated, the goofy girl on the bottom being the first to accost the tall girl.

"He's going to give it to you tomorrow, Nikori."

"Better wear the right panties."

"I guess she's been working on different techniques."

The two dark haired short girls snickered as they stalked off first.

"Calm down, ladies. You don't want to ruin her chances."

Kurumu assumed the sable haired one had to be the assistant, though she was surprised her remark was not much of an admonishment. Azayaka was blushing fiercely as the harpies started for the lunch cart.

"Fugohara."

The blond frowned at Kurumu but responded to her gestures.

"I was hoping you could sit with the twins."

The blond gestured at the twins whom were sitting with a short girl with glossy black hair.

"They're with Takameru."

Kurumu recalled that was their cousin. She shrugged.

"So get all three of them to sit with your group. Tora and Kiki are going to do your interviews."

"Who?"

Kurumu smiled, supposing first names would not be readily picked up.

"Nazohashi and Honda. You know the girl whom was with me in gym yesterday."

"Oh, that chick? She willing to talk to us?"

"Don't you ever talk to her in gym?"

"Not really. We have different instructors."

"Just go easy on her. It's her first time."

The blond smirked.

"I don't run this group. If Mina wants to fuck her sideways, all I can do is watch."

Uchiyama chuckled, shaking his head as the blond walked off. Kurumu frowned, glancing at him.

"Will they be nice to Kiki?"

"I can't tell you. Ibuki is right though. It's really up to Mina and Yosuru."

"I take it those are the seniors."

He nodded, regarding the screen on his camera. Kurumu smiled, noting that Tora had picked up her meal and was prompting for Kiki to get up. The girl's eyes met hers and Kurumu nodded, gesturing at the group. Figuring that was as much direction required from her, she touched Uchiyama's shoulder.

"So… how did things go with that choir girl?"

He snorted, glancing up from his camera.

"Disastrous. Chick has a thing for that slick Student Council Vice President Utsutei Mikado."

Kurumu smiled, recalling the guy was mentioned by the Tengu girls as being quite the catch.

"What about Azayaka?"

"What about her?"

"Seems like she has a thing for you."

He smirked, shaking his head.

"As much a thing as she has for any guy from our village. She's too easy."

Kurumu frowned, glancing back at the girl. The charcoal haired girl was leading the whole group over to third base with Azayaka trailing behind the goofy one with braids. The assistant was bringing up the rear of the group with the auburn haired girl.

"I didn't think she's that much different from Kiki."

"I think Ms. Honda would turn me down if I asked her out. Nikori wouldn't turn anyone down."

Kurumu scowled at him.

"Being shy doesn't mean she's easy."

"She's too tall. At eleven she was as tall as Ms. Honda is now. That meant the only guys that were willing to date her were at least in high school. Heard she even dated some girl's father for a couple weeks."

"Rumors are rumors. It doesn't mean anything."

"I wouldn't put money on her being a virgin."

Kurumu rolled her eyes.

"Don't even start with that crap. If she's too tall for you, fine. It doesn't mean you have to believe she's a whore just because you're short."

Uchiyama snorted out a laugh.

"Last I checked, I'm taller than your boyfriend."

"Yea, well I'm short, so I don't need a tall guy. I don't feel like carrying around a stepping stool to kiss my boyfriend properly."

"From what I gathered you don't kiss him at all."

Kurumu sighed, not wanting to stretch this out into an argument. It was not like she knew enough about Azayaka to defend her. She noticed Fugohara was leading the twins and their cousin over to the group and that Tora and Kiki had already joined them. Kiki was keeping close to Tora.

"I'm not saying you have to like tall girls. A lot of those choir girls are short."

"Yea… and Oso had a decent rack. Nothing compared to yours but good as far as harpies go."

"I only remember she's Ginei's classmate and has white hair."

"You don't ever size other girls up?"

Kurumu smirked at him, suspecting that was another breast remark.

"I sometimes do. I think Ms. Okimune was gorgeous."

Uchiyama paused for a moment, his golden eyes distant.

"Isn't that the blue haired beauty Morioka talked a lot with?"

"Yes."

"A little narcissistic, aren't we?"

Kurumu frowned with a slight shake of her head.

"Sure, she's taller and not as curvy, but her curly hair looked a lot like yours before you butchered it."

Kurumu sighed, absently touching a lock of hair behind her ear.

"That was an accident."

"She also had a nice rack."

Kurumu snorted at his hand gestures.

"If racks are all you care about, you might want to consider dating a gyokuto."

Uchiyama chuckled.

"Every guy considers that. Sadly it's hard to convince them to date other races. They'll hold out for a human if they can't find a male of their kind."

"I swear you guys all stick with generalities to justify not trying."

"I did try. Got shot down."

Shaking her head, she gestured at the group of harpies.

"What about the girl in front that was making all the silly faces? She looked like she was fun."

Uchiyama smirked.

"I'm not dating Kotori."

Kurumu paused, recalling that was the girl he had mentioned at the pool party. That felt so long ago.

"What's wrong with Kotori?"

"Kotori is Kouzoku's half-sister. Sure, she's cute and has a decent body, but there's no way she would ever date any of her brother's friends."

Kurumu paused with a frown.

"Uh… who is Kouzoku?"

Uchiyama laughed loudly. Shaking his head, he clapped her on the shoulder.

"Tatakai, from class one. You know, the dummy that shaved himself bald on a dare."

Kurumu smiled, thinking she should know the name but could not match it with a face.

"Well… Fugohara seemed okay."

"Please don't suggest I date any of the others. I swear all of them could pass as boys."

Kurumu giggled, supposing the rest of the girls were fairly thin.

"I wouldn't say that. Fugohara has a figure."

Uchiyama snickered.

"Sure. A man's figure. As for me, I've always preferred short girls with long hair. Tobuyoku was the loveliest Tengu girl I have met on campus. It's a pity she doesn't have tits."

Kurumu forced a smile with a sigh, clutching her notebook to her chest.

"I think I should get started on my interviews before I hear you utter any more demeaning remarks."

Uchiyama chuckled.

"Yea, you do seem to get defensive quickly. I'll see you later."

Kurumu shook her head as she stalked off. She did not think she was being unreasonable. He was openly judging her friends on physical traits. She had a feeling if Suzume had been around to hear that crap, the girl might have broken down the same way Asuka had. She still had no idea how Asuka was doing after being humiliated by Ikazuchi, having not seen her in days.

By this point nearly everyone was eating including Sangi, Kuroishi and that blond guy she forgot to ask Uchiyama about. He was probably one of the film club members, since he seemed to be chatting with Sangi and Oyanagi. In the least he was an upperclassmen that knew them. Maybe a former club member thinking of rejoining. She supposed it hardly mattered.

Satsuki was sitting with the curly, white haired Hidarimeki while chatting with a tall girl with platinum blond hair pulled back in a long ponytail that reached the dirt. A girl with her inky black locks tailored in a pixie cut was sitting with Dakiashi nearby. Not far from them was another tall girl with fawn tresses which were fluffed with frosted white ends touching upon her ample bosom.

Kurumu imagined the last group with the two redheads had to be her seniors. She quickly recognized the girl with the magenta curls from Tashikana's homeroom, concluding her to be Rodan. That meant the other tall girl with the scarlet hair done in a pixie style had to be Michi.

The two girls with them were both black haired. The tallest one was big with short hair, undoubtedly the catcher, Chiba. She was not muscular like Ms. Houkai, nor was she overweight. She was stocky and broad shouldered, but undeniably voluptuous. Kurumu could see this girl dating Ushio, assuming he was not also fixated on short girls with long hair.

Kurumu made a slight wave as she approached the girls whom had taken over the spot where Koike had been eating before. It seemed he was presently talking with Lady Hineri and Kumiko. The younger sister was carefully balancing her tray as she ate from it while standing. She mildly wondered where the other three PSC members had wandered off to.

"I was wondering when you would stop flirting and do our interviews."

Kurumu blushed at the accusation. Pulling her mechanical pencil from the spiral of the notebook, she settled down next to the girl with the long ponytail which was tied with a blue ribbon at her waist.

"Sorry. Uchiyama grew up with those harpies and had a few comments to make."

Rodan grinned, tilting her head. She had canary yellow eyes.

"Hopefully good things."

"Nothing I feel needs to be in the article."

"Oh? That sounds bad."

Kurumu smiled, figuring she would get Uchiyama in trouble if she voiced his opinions.

"I spoke with Fugohara yesterday and she tried to point the two of you out. I know you're Ms. Rodan from Tashikana's class. And you are Ms. Michi."

The scarlet haired girl nodded.

"And I've also been told the tallest girl on the team is Ms. Chiba, which must be her."

"That would be correct. She's Chiba Renga and my suite mate."

Kurumu smiled at the dark haired girl, jotting down Chiba's full name.

"I actually don't have full information on any of you. Coach Hoshineru broke us up before I could get anything substantial. I don't even have first names, homerooms or where any of you are from."

"Cool. I'm Furuiyama Yutaka from class three and hail from Shibata."

"From Ashikantai?"

The girl laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm from the city."

"Do you know a Kiba or Matsudera? They're from the Shibata District."

"My parents decided it would be easier for me to attend the local junior high for humans."

"Excuse me."

Chiba had a surprisingly light voice.

"Uh… I'm from Nagaoka. I've noticed you refer to some towns and cities as districts. I know monsters might call them districts, because they don't live with humans. But if you were talking to a human, they would be confused."

Kurumu stared at Chiba. She glanced at the others.

"If I write Nagaoka district, everyone understands that, right?"

Rodan shrugged.

"I'm from Nenshouchi. I doubt you've heard of that."

"Didn't Inochi play at some party the newspaper club had this weekend?"

Rodan nodded at the Michi's remark.

"That's right. Not that he'd brag about our backwaters town."

Kurumu paused, certain they were talking about the lead guitarist.

"I heard he was from Kaneyama. Doronuma was worried Kaimura would take interest in him."

"Kaimura?"

"A first year girl in the karaoke club from Moegara in the Sekikawa district."

"Uh… that's a town in the Iwafune district. There's no Sekikawa district."

Rodan chuckled at Chiba, shaking her head.

"Semantics aside, you're saying Inochi found a girl from Moegara?"

"It's not semantics. It's how the prefecture is divided up."

Rodan waved her hand dismissively at the big girl.

"Nobody cares. If she says Sekikawa, that's a lot more specific than Iwafune."

"I suppose I could just stick with village names. I know the other village near Sekikawa is Atsuen because a friend of mine has a cousin from there."

"Let's back up to this girl from Moegara. She's a redhead, right?"

"Yes."

"Did they do anything?"

Kurumu laughed, shaking her head.

"I don't believe so. She spent most of her time talking with Murata, their bassist. I know Ginei poked fun at Kaiketsu for not dating some girls from his home town. Where is Kaneyama?"

Rodan smirked.

"Nenshouchi is pretty far off the beaten path. Kaneyama just happens to be the closest human town, which is in the Fukushima prefecture."

"Oh. So you two are out of prefecture."

"Barely. You could say Nenshouchi is about as much out of prefecture as Hateshinai. Aga is only a little farther away than Kaneyama."

Kurumu smiled, recalling Hateshinai was the Tengu village in Tainai that bordered Oguni territory.

"I… still don't have your first name, Ms. Rodan."

"Rodan Irori from class ten. I'm in the business program. I'm a Capricorn, born on Christmas. I'm the team's shortstop while Yutaka is my partner and second base. As you might guess, Sanshiri is my roommate. She's a Libra, born on the third of October and places her imposing figure on first base."

Kurumu scratched out all those notes quickly, glancing up with a smile at Michi.

"Any particular reason why you picked Yokai Academy over a Fukushima school?"

"Ms. Atsumoto is Irori's cousin."

"Sort of. My father graduated with auntie and they are cousins. Because Sanshiri came with me, her cousin, Zoushiki, also decided to attend Yokai."

"Which I feel was a mistake. Kaisai Technical is a better school and even has a better softball team. They usually can win their region."

Rodan snorted at Michi's remark.

"Yea, well, the Tohoku region is weak. You know Kaisai Tech couldn't beat Imoshinai any easier than we could. They get knocked out of nationals in the quarterfinals every year."

"I take it Kaisai Tech is Fukushima's main school?"

"Yea. It's closer to home."

"I have to ask, but why is Kaiketsu here?"

Both girls shrugged.

"Maybe he thinks the grass is greener here?"

Furuiyama giggled.

"Before you wander off topic again, Sanshiri and I are both in the computer program, though since she is in class nine, she has a different elective hour this year."

Kurumu made the quick notes, smiling at the girl.

"Sorry. Do you want me to put your birthday in?"

"Sure. August tenth. Chiba had hers on the sixteenth of June."

"Uh… I'm from class six and I'm also in the business program. My father graduated from Yokai in 83 with Coach Miyazawa. I'm the youngest of three, with a big brother and big sister."

"Her father works for a construction firm in the city."

Kurumu paused as she thought about graduations.

"When did Ms. Atsumoto and your father graduate?"

"87."

Kurumu nodded, wondering if this meant these people would know her mother. Actually, there probably were many students with parents whom might know her mother.

"Ms. Kurono?"

"Sorry. Spaced out again."

Furuiyama giggled.

"Well you need to stop doing that. The film club has already left."

Kurumu looked up, realizing this was true. The lunch carts were gone and so was Koike and Kumiko. Lady Hineri was talking with Coach Kanatoko and her assistant. It looked like Tora and Kiki were letting girls go upon completing their interviews. The twins and their cousin were gone as well as Kotori.

"It hasn't been that long, right?"

"I think most are leaving with their lunches in hand."

Kurumu sighed in relief as Furuiyama gestured at the fawn haired girl.

"Hey, Setsuna. Has she done you yet?"

"No. She just started with Inka right now."

Hidarimeki, Dakiashi and the blond were all missing. Satsuki only had the dark haired girl at the moment.

"Come, stay with us. We don't need fifth period."

The girl had a familiar, toothy grin. She came over and sat down beside Furuiyama, whom promptly held her hands out to present their new arrival.

"This is Hajimari Setsuna. She's in my homeroom."

Kurumu smiled, recalling the girl's name.

"Yes. You're the girl dating the older Borohata."

Furuiyama laughed as Hajimari flinched.

"I'm supposed to ask your permission to put that in the paper."

"Um… are you putting in Tabi's thing with Irouji?"

"They both gave their permission for me to do so. A lot of the baseball players were open to the idea."

Hajimari grinned.

"I don't mind if you put that in your paper."

"We throw her out in centerfield because she's pretty fast and can cover a lot of ground. She's the baby of our team. Late February, right?"

"The twenty third."

Kurumu smiled as she filled in a new section for Hajimari.

"I remember you're from the Tsunan District."

"There's not-"

"Please, Renga. No more."

Furuiyama giggled at Chiba's dismay.

"If it makes her feel better, I'll just write the name of their community."

Hajimari shrugged with a toothy grin.

"Only about half of us actually live in Aserutani. Some families don't feel safe being all concentrated in one place like that, even with the barriers that protect the village and junior high from discovery."

"Any reason why you picked Yokai Academy over Mimori High?"

Hajimari smirked at her.

"I wouldn't be having sex if I was still living with my parents."

Rodan and Furuiyama giggled while Chiba looked away with discomfort. Michi rolled her eyes.

"I'm curious but what happened with you and Dakiashi living together?"

Hajimari shrugged as Furuiyama gestured at Chiba.

"We swapped with them. Setsuna started dating Kenage over winter break."

"Yea, but we weren't that far into things until spring break. We kind of fucked a lot that week before school started back up."

Kurumu smirked, aware how frequently she had sex with Tsukune that first week..

"Yea… when you start it is kind of hard to stop."

"I know, right? And he has a roommate and I had a roommate."

Furuiyama giggled, shaking her head.

"As if that stopped you. You kept having me stay over with Tabi."

"Well… what else could I do?"

"Show some restraint."

Rodan chuckled at Michi's remark.

"At least they slowed things down a bit."

"Shouldn't have started to begin with. You knew his uncle wasn't going to be there over the break. What else were the two of you going to do?"

"Come on, Sanshiri. We're not doing this again."

Michi glanced at Furuiyama.

"And then she pressures Tabi into doing it."

"Tabi has been dating Irouji since last summer break."

"I don't mind living with Yutaka. Yea… I was upset they tricked me at first, but it's okay."

Michi glanced away.

"I'm going to attend Tokyo University for Computer Science. I have no idea what the rest of these idiots are going to do. Probably pop out babies before they graduate."

Rodan huffed, crossing her arms about her chest.

"Oh? I distinctly recall you having a girlfriend."

Michi gestured at Kurumu.

"I have no problems if you report my relationship with Kuki. She's a sweet girl and we've discussed her coming with me after graduation."

"You want her to drop out?"

"Yes."

Rodan paused, perplexed as her friend continued.

"I've seen her test scores. It's pointless forcing her to do things she can't. I can take care of her."

Furuiyama smirked.

"You know, Kenage has better grades than you. I'm sure he could take care of Setsuna."

"Irrelevant. He has no aspirations for college."

Rodan frowned.

"He's on the business path like I am. There's no point going to college unless you want to work for a human company."

"That's stagnant thinking. You're all foolish coming to a school for human coexistence and going right back to the shadows."

"Well… the internet is kind of taking off. I figure getting a technical degree at Niigata University will be good enough and then figure a way to work remotely from home."

"This coming from a girl that flunked two of her midterms."

Furuiyama waved a hand dismissively.

"Eh, I'm always like that. I'll do better on the term exam."

Kurumu forced a smile, jotting down these things.

"What about you, Ms. Chiba?"

"Oh, I don't know. Graduating would be good enough for now."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

"And you, Ms. Hajimari?"

"I'm fine with being a wife. I'm not ashamed of that."

Kurumu smiled, wondering if Dakiashi had answered similarly. She glanced over her shoulder, noting Satsuki and the other girl were gone. She caught sight of Satsuki handing off her notebook to Tora. Kiki was nervously speaking with the gruff Fugohara while Azayaka politely waited for her turn. Tora still had the same three harpies from before.

"I'm sorry this is taking so long. I didn't pick up your elective."

Hajimari smiled.

"I have the health class."

"Do you guys have any goals as a team this year?"

Rodan exchanged glances with Furuiyama and Michi. She shrugged.

"Really hard to say. We only won three games last year, but Sanshiri and Renga were the only two playing as starters. The rest of the team were seniors."

"And not very good ones."

"It's not like you were any better."

Furuiyama stuck her tongue out at Michi.

"Well… I heard you beat Joukuu."

"They are bad this year."

"It's not like they were good the year before."

"They weren't even the main school for Nagano our first year."

Kurumu frowned at the banter between the redheads.

"The flagship school changed?"

"It happens to Nagano a lot. Joukuu High and Shirosei Academy are about the same size. I don't quite know what they do to determine who gets to play the other schools, but Coach says it's changed three times since she's ran the program."

Kurumu smiled, tapping her pencil against the notebook.

"I honestly don't know much about the other schools. I know Imoshinai is a big school out of Nagoya and that Shimote is another big school near Mount Fuji."

"Those are the important ones to beat if you want to go to nationals."

"That's what I keep hearing. I don't even know the other teams. I know I've heard Nakamune, Katame, and probably others, but it doesn't sound like they are as important."

"Nakamune tends to have a solid team. That's southern Gifu kind of between Imoshinai and Shirosei."

"They have bad years like we do. I heard the year before I started, Nakamune lost a game to Ishou."

"Are they a bad team?"

"Ishou Academy is a small school on Noto Island in Ishikawa. It's smaller than Hisoshi High."

Hajimari nodded, gesturing at her.

"Yea, and that other school you mentioned, Katame Institute, is about the same size as Ishou. That's the school in Toyama up by a lake in the mountains. I have a cousin that lives there."

"Sekisei High is the school for Fukui, though I have no idea where it is."

The other girls shrugged at Rodan's remark. Kurumu smiled at the shared indifference, wondering if she could ask Kana for more details about it.

"Well, as you can guess, those were our three wins last year. Not much to brag about, since it's not unusual to see less than a dozen girls on the field when we play them."

Kurumu nodded as she thought about the school names. She frowned, realizing she could not count both Nagano schools, which meant she only had seven of the eight remaining prefectures.

"There should be one more, right?"

Hajimari laughed.

"We didn't mention the school we are playing next."

"True. They're also a small school, but can be tough some years."

"Toutoi Technical. We host them next week."

Kurumu smiled, thankful Michi had provided the name.

"Where are they from?"

"Yamanashi Prefecture."

"Isn't that Kofu?"

"I think a lot of their students go to Shimote since it's close."

"Well… where is this school?"

"It's by a lake up in the mountains."

Kurumu chuckled at the generic location. Shaking her head, she wondered if she could ask Kana about that one too. She had not thought to ask where Saedi went to school, only recalling the girl mentioning her graduation from two years ago and her plans to attend university.

"How are you ladies doing?"

Kurumu glanced up, favoring the coach an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. I'm sort of doing everyone at the same time."

The coach sighed, glancing back at the small group about Tora. The auburn haired girl and Fugohara were both gone, Kiki seeming more relaxed with her interview of Azayaka.

"I'm curious but when did Ms. Kurohane start as your assistant?"

The coach smiled, gesturing at the woman whom was keeping Lady Hineri company.

"Emi graduated in 93 and started working for me right away. She loves this game."

Michi huffed, shaking her head.

"She can actually pitch unlike half the girls we get from Okayama."

"Ms. Kagami has earned her spot. She pitched well against Joukuu."

Michi nodded at the coach, glancing aside.

"Ms. Kurohane goes back to her home every break and helps train junior high girls for our team. Merodi is our best pitcher, but she's a second year."

Sensing some tension, Kurumu smiled and gestured at Tora whom was talking with the girl with the top knot and the side tails.

"Which one is Kagami?"

"Your friend is talking with Ms. Ueniki right now. Ms. Kagami is the other girl."

Kurumu frowned.

"Is she related to a first year in class four? She's also in my home ec class."

"Not that I'm aware of."

Kurumu supposed it could be coincidence that the girl had the same surname. She tapped her notebook.

"Who's your third basemen?"

"That would be Ms. Tochimaru."

"She's a second year with long blond hair. She was talking with your friend."

Kurumu smiled at Hajimari, quickly connecting the girl. She was aware Dakiashi and Hidarimeki were the other two outfielders, so she had the entire starting roster.

"Coach Kanatoko. I understand Nagano has changed their flagship several times during your tenure."

"What sort of article are you writing?"

"Well, I do try to include some facts about the coaches. Like I know that Coach Kibashiro was hired on in 99 with Ms. Uchikawa and Coach Kotsubo. I picked up that Coach Miyazawa was hired in 89."

"Did he tell you why?"

Kurumu paused, put off by the sharpness of the inquiry.

"No."

The coach smiled softly, relaxing her shoulders.

"Monster schools didn't have athletics until 81. We had gym teachers, but it wasn't about sports. It was more like combat and survival. Not what anyone would expect of a human gym course."

Coach Kanatoko grinned.

"Fairy Tale decided we had to be more restrained in our violent behaviors and encouraged the institution of an athletics program. Yokai Academy refused to participate at first, but adopted the gym standards, which troubled the old timers. The gym teachers I had in 82 were all new hires."

"You graduated in 82?"

"85. I was fortunate to have all three of my years in the new gym program. School deaths took a huge drop because of it, which was exactly what Fairy Tale wanted."

"I thought Fairy Tale was all about survival of the fittest."

"Numbers matter. Just look at the humans. Hardly fit or strong but we would lose a war with them."

Kurumu knew that was the case. Simply piecing the small bits of information together, she realized the coach could not have started working here till about the same time as Miyazawa.

"Did something happen in 89?"

The woman nodded.

"The reason Yokai Academy allowed Mimori High be the flagship for those first eight years was because of eligibility requirements. The rules for whom could participate in competitive sports were too strict. Only purebloods were allowed."

Hajimari chuckled.

"It's hard to believe Mimori High was a flagship school."

"Mimori High is not the same school these days. Back then, most of the families that lived there had to send their kids to Yokai or Hisoshi. Mimori was an elite school ran by the kitsune which only allowed about a dozen breeds of monsters to attend. I know Ms. Michi could go to it, but you would have had to come to Yokai, Ms. Hajimari."

"You shitting me?"

"Same goes for Ms. Chiba and Ms. Furuiyama. The biggest reason why Yokai finally decided to take on the role of the flagship school was because Fairy Tale loosened the restrictions to include more common breeds like kappa and tengu. There were also a lot of parents upset that the Headmaster refused to give their pureblood boys sports. Mr. Miyazawa's parents were among the disgruntled."

"Coach Miyazawa was an alumni?"

"He graduated in 83. His parents had thought Yokai Academy would naturally assume the flagship role since it is the biggest school of the prefecture. They didn't want to transfer him to Mimori High, since it was a tiny school, half the size it is today."

Hajimari laughed.

"That would be tiny."

"Yes, it was."

She sighed.

"And it was a big deal for some staff when the Headmaster made the decision in 89. Two of the gym teachers he had hired in 82 resigned immediately and so did a history and science teacher. We needed to have someone for the six major sports at the time: volleyball, basketball, softball, baseball, soccer and track. The two gym teachers whom stayed took over the soccer and track programs. The other four programs are still being ran by the coaches that kicked them off."

Kurumu knew she should not be too surprised that this had become another racial matter.

"I'm a little curious whom was hired for the history and science positions."

"That would be Ms. Yoshino and Ms. Rin. They both happen to be Mimori alumni."

Kurumu snorted at first. Then she frowned. Though she had never explicitly been told Ms. Rin's true form, the conversation with the gyokuto girls in home economics over the weeks had led her to believe the woman was their kind.

"Isn't Ms. Rin… uh… she wouldn't have met the pureblood standards, right?"

The coach smiled.

"I'm sure you have noticed the kitsune make up their own rules at times. Ms. Hoshineru and Mr. Enkan are both Yokai alumni. Mr. Enkan graduated with me while Ms. Hoshineru graduated a year before us. We are all purebloods by the old standards, which was still a requirement for coaches back then."

Kurumu sighed, shaking her head.

"Do they still have racial restrictions on the sports?"

"They've relaxed the standards every couple years, but I'm sure you can guess that monstrels have never been allowed. The only sports they can get involved in are unsanctioned clubs like rugby and wrestling."

"Um… coach? I doubt she can put that stuff in her article."

The woman huffed at Furuiyama's protest.

"Why not? They can't expel her more."

"Yea, but I still have a lot of things to ask. I should get back to stuff like hobbies and favorite songs."

"Did you know Ms. Kurohane was not actually on my team?"

Kurumu frowned at the coach.

"One of my best players, but I couldn't have her on the roster because harpies weren't allowed to participate until a couple years after she graduated. The moment she heard the news, she started going home to find me girls that had any inkling of talent."

Rodan chuckled.

"And many that don't."

"Still a shame what happened to Mr. Miyazawa. I know he didn't want to have a Kurohane on his bench, but everything would have worked out better if he had sucked it up like I did."

Kurumu frowned, peering up at the coach. The woman smiled softly.

"Old pains, Ms. Kurono. You best hurry. We can't be out here forever."

Kurumu chuckled, supposing that was true.

"So… this is where we start throwing in whatever else you want people to know. Any suggestions?"

"I know I'm curious how far Michi has gone with Kuki. You must be at third base by now."

"Third base?"

"Do not explain that, Ms. Hajimari. Keep it clean girls or I will have you running laps."

* * *

Kurumu turned off the stove burner, satisfied that enough of the liquid had simmered away. She fetched up a black ceramic bowl and ladled a steaming serving of nikujaga into it. When the bowl felt too hot, she set it aside to grab the next one. She filled up six bowls with plenty left in the pot for seconds.

She glanced over her shoulder, noting the girls were playing old maid on the black table Moka had pulled out from beneath the couch. Moka had not bothered to get dressed for the day, wearing that white tank top with the large pink heart in the center and its matching pink pants which were dotted with white hearts of various sizes. Kana was seated beside her, having slipped into a faded blue tee and a gray knit pant. Both girls had their backs to the couch, Moka kneeling while the blond was cross-legged.

Tora had also dressed down to sleep wear, eager to shed her PSC attire. The sphinx had on a spaghetti string tank top which had a lush green hue. A matching pair of cotton shorts fit snugly against her curvy rump, lacking any lines to suggest Tora had on anything beneath. They were not quite the same as boyshort panties, since the hem about Tora's thighs were loose like a normal pair of shorts. The sphinx had let her braids out, giving her raven locks a crimped, wavy appearance as they hung past her tanned shoulders. She sat on her right thigh, her knees bent and legs resting off to her left side.

Kiki and Kokoa were both still dressed in their school blouses. Kokoa was around the table corner on Moka's left side, kneeling with rigid posture as she regarded her cards. Kiki was kneeling on the other side of the table, holding her cards low in her lap. Despite coming from a leisure club that played mostly card games, Kiki was terrible at it.

Not much else had happened during the day. They were learning about how to make okonomiyaki in home economics and had been tasked to make a shopping list for Ms. Hitori before the end of class. Asuka had been back to her usual self, dismissing the encounter with Ikazuchi as rotten luck. It certainly was not her fault the poor boy lacked manners. She spent most of her time asking about the things Hinoko was adding to their shopping cart. It took them a while to figure out that the silly shojo was listing off brand names of rum, vodka and other alcoholic beverages.

Coach Hoshineru had forced Mizore to assist her today. It was mildly amusing to watch Mizore power her way through the gym hour, flush and dripping sweat. Heavens forbid the coach actually ask the girl to do anything resembling physical exertion. The snow girl had checked in with the school nurse instead of bothering with eighth period. Tsukune had left shortly after giving Kurumu a squeeze to check on her.

It had been Kurumu's hope that they could write her article tonight, but Mr. Karatsuki had reserved the computer lab for his club for the evening. She had waited around with Tora for Kana, but Kana had let the manga club borrow her laptop and did not expect getting it back until Friday. The manga club was working on a digital comic and wanted to use their publishing software. The three of them were about to head over to the infirmary when Kokoa had arrived with Kiki, demanding her dinner to be prepared. It was unclear what exactly had happened, but Kokoa had caused trouble fourth period and had been forced to sit in detention her entire lunch hour.

Before leaving school, Tora had headed up to the student council room to hand off her thumb drive which had her article. She had forgotten to do that yesterday after Tsukune's dramatic entrance. With that handled, they had left school chatting about random things. Kana was fairly clueless about Toutoi Tech since Saedi had attended a human high school. As for her knowledge about Sekisei, she knew it was south of Ono in the monster town Tatekanai which also was home to her junior high. Her family lived in the outskirts of Ikeda which made it convenient for her to make the daily hour long commute to school.

Kokoa's remarks about her DVD collection resulted in Kana requesting to spend the night to watch some movies. Thinking it would be nice to hang out with Moka, the other two had joined in, Tora mildly interested in seeing Kurumu's maid uniform.

Kurumu sighed, placing a pair of black chopsticks in each bowl before carrying the first over to the table. She knelt down, placing it in front of Kokoa. The vampire had her arms crossed about her chest with no cards in hand. The rest of the game was being played out between Kana, Tora and Kiki.

"You look so mature in that."

Kurumu smirked at Tora.

"Like something you've seen in one of your maid cafés?"

Kokoa huffed.

"My servant needs to attend to her task."

Kurumu smiled, getting back up to retrieve the next bowl.

"I'm curious, but why does Moka have a different last name than you."

"It's an alias. Mother said it would cause less trouble in the human world."

Kurumu set the second bowl down beside Tora. She quickly withdrew to fetch the next meal.

"Our family has enemies. Human schools are not very secure. Mother feared my sister in her weakened state would either be kidnapped or killed."

Kana cocked her head.

"Then why not enroll her in a monster school?"

Kokoa snorted as Kurumu set down the third bowl for Kiki. The girl favored her a smile while holding three cards. She seemed content to stay out of the conversation.

"I hardly consider my sister's time at Yokai uneventful. Even with the alias she has been attacked multiple times. It's because this front of hers invites trouble."

"That's not fair, Kokoa."

"The only reason she is here is because Mother was promised a way to break this troublesome seal."

Kurumu walked to the corner of the table with another bowl in hand. She knelt down in the space between Kiki and Kana, placing the bowl in front of the blond. She shook her head as she withdrew.

"The other Moka wants to protect this troublesome seal."

"That's irrelevant. Mother wants the seal gone and that is what shall be done."

Kurumu scowled as she retrieved the bowl for Moka. She walked around the vampire, knowing it would do no good to argue with Kokoa. She knelt down to place the bowl in front of Moka.

"Why can't you be happy with this Moka?"

"I would prefer to see my real sister."

Kurumu glanced at Moka, placing her hands on her apron.

"Does she want to speak with her sister?"

Moka sighed, glancing away.

"She would prefer not to."

Kokoa poked at her potatoes, regarded Moka with disappointment.

"You understand that you are a threat to her."

"Kokoa. I can't-"

"You'll get her killed. You know this. If she was not trapped inside of you, she would have avoided every situation you have encountered. It's because you're weak and gorgeous. The perfect victim for any male with repressed desires."

Kurumu sighed, getting up to fetch the last bowl. She was annoyed with Kokoa but the vampire was correct. Half of their situations had been solved by removing the seal. Returning to the table with her bowl, Kurumu knelt down at the corner between Kokoa and Tora.

"You know there is the matter of the monster that killed Akasha."

Kokoa seized the first chunk of potato, stuffing it in her mouth.

"That's true, Ms. Shuzen. Your sister is convinced that being sealed is what keeps the beast asleep."

"I know I might be a little behind on things, but if this seal is broken, does that mean this Moka dies?"

Kokoa swallowed down her food, shaking her head.

"This Moka was never alive to begin with. It's like a fake personality designed to protect the wearer. She's nice and well suited for family but at thirteen she was sexier than most human girls. Mother was starting to worry she might not even be safe with humans."

Kurumu smirked.

"I assure you, Moka is strong enough to fend off a human."

"That's not the issue. Mother was worried she would kill one."

"Don't be ridiculous. Moka couldn't kill anyone."

"Yea. You would think that. Right."

Kurumu paused, glancing at Tora. The sphinx forced a smile as she fetched a chunk of potato. Kurumu nodded, supposing there were some situations that could not be predicted and even a timid Moka might do something regrettable in her panic.

There was a pause as everyone took the time to empty the contents of their bowls. Kana was easily the first, hopping to her feet to fetch another serving before Kokoa to manage a full protest over how that was Kurumu's role. The vampire sighed, shaking her head as Kana returned to her spot.

"I trust the food is good?"

The girls all murmured reassurances.

"I know I've had better, but she is young and has not been properly trained."

Kurumu snorted, shaking her head as she chewed her food.

"In table manners or in cooking."

Kurumu glanced at Kokoa whom was daintily procuring her potato chunks from the bowl and stowing them away in her mouth. She chewed with her hand slightly covering her mouth as she kept her eyes focused on the bowl.

"Yes, Milady."

Kiki smiled, poking at her food. She had only taken two bites without any visible interest to continue.

"Ms. Akashiya. I don't really understand all this talk of seals and another Moka but I am curious if you agree with your sister that you won't end up expelled. I really don't want everyone to leave."

"I have no idea what to expect."

"You can expect transferring to another homeroom."

Moka sighed as Kana perked up.

"There's plans to change Moka's homeroom?"

"Ms. Shuzen mentioned it last night to us. Has the Headmaster give any indication which class?"

"I had no reason to see him today. I was busy."

Kurumu snorted, shaking her head.

"Busy getting in trouble. What did you do to miss lunch?"

Kokoa scowled, gesturing at her empty bowl.

"You should get me another serving."

Kurumu huffed, setting her chopsticks aside. She grabbed up the bowl before getting up.

"Why are you changing homerooms?"

"Kokoa wants to have me in her gym class."

"We need to show these commoners what real physical activity looks like."

"I don't think they need to see that."

"So… which homeroom is she transferring to?"

Kurumu smirked as she filled the bowl to the brim, hearing Tora sigh at Kana's inquiry.

"We don't know. She's going to end up in one of the classes that have sixth period gym. My guess is the Headmaster is waiting to see if we do get out of this mess before making the switch."

Kurumu returned to the table, kneeling down to set the bowl in front of Kokoa.

"Ms. Shuzen said something about having to move someone from the art class over. I assume she'll go to Moka's current homeroom."

Kana perked up at Kiki's remark.

"She?"

"Well… we think it makes sense that it would be a girl switched around. For gym reasons."

Kana nodded as she prodded at her bowl thoughtfully.

"Hmm. I have the seventh period art class so it would be cool to have Moka with me. Both Ms. Uchikawa and Riku are in my gym class, so that rules them out. Iko from the manga club is from class twelve."

"Iko?"

"Uboku Iko. She's quiet and very talented. I hear she's real smart."

Kurumu grinned as she picked out one of the last chunks in her bowl.

"What about other first years? Surely she can't be the only one."

"Well… you all know Ms. Goto, right?"

Kurumu smiled, surprised she had forgotten that.

"That's right. She took art with the hope of having a class with her friend, Kakeru."

"Ms. Goto is in my class."

"That wouldn't be a bad switch for Moka or Goto. Class eleven and class nine share gym instructors, so that would put her in Kokoa's group. She'd also have Dangai and Kiki in her homeroom. And Goto would get to be in art and gym with Kakeru."

Kiki and Tora nodded at Kurumu's assessment. Kokoa favored a nervous Moka with a smug grin as Kana chuckled while stuffing down another chunk of potato. The blond started talking around her mouthful.

"The only other girl whom I think is a first year is Ms. Kitamura. She's this tiny girl about the size of Kurumu with stupid long black hair. She's not in my gym class and she doesn't talk to anybody. She's often paired off with Iko, so I assume she has to be a first year."

Kurumu nodded, wondering if that was the girl she had seen on the tennis courts the other day. There could not be that many tiny girls with stupid long black hair.

"I'm a little disappointed. I hoped there would be someone from my class for Moka to switch with."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

"I knew that wasn't going to happen yesterday. Doronuma is in choir. Taniguchi and her friends were in your computer class. The two gyokuto girls said that other girl was in their home ec class. And Yamane is in the business program."

Kokoa pouted.

"But that still leaves Ms. Sawaguchi."

"I have a feeling that mermaid took home economics with hopes she would be with her friends."

There was a short pause as Kokoa and Kana finished up with their seconds. Nobody else gave any indication of wanting more. After another minute passed, Tora sighed, picking up her bowl and getting up. She stalked over to the sink, flipping on the faucet.

"Let her do the dishes."

"I'm going to rinse it out."

Kokoa nodded at Kurumu. Sighing, Kurumu picked up her emptied bowl and reached over for Moka's. Forcing a smile, Kurumu stood up and joined Tora at the sink.

"You know Ms. Sangi is planning to throw us a party Thursday night."

"Kamitsuku mentioned something along those lines."

"She left the details with me, saying we should bring our whole club."

Kurumu frowned as she set the bowls in the sink. She glanced over at Kiki and Kana.

"Can we bring Nerume? I'm sure we can get her out of the hospital for a party."

Tora nodded, turning to lean her back against the counter space between the sink and the stove.

"I'm sure you would want to invite Ms. Unari, so she can help you with that endeavor."

"Stop your gossip and fetch the rest of the dishes, Ms. Kurono. Clearly our guests are finished."

Kurumu sighed, walking back over to the table. The girls spared her the trouble by both handing up their bowls with almost a full helping still in Kiki's.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"I'm fine."

Kurumu shrugged, walking off with the two bowls. She set them in the sink, turning back on the faucet to fill both up with water.

"I'm curious, Ms. Shuzen, but are you planning to keep Kurumu in your service?"

"I see no reason why I shouldn't."

Tora frowned.

"I hope you would let her return to her mother if she is expelled."

"Nobody will be expelled."

"Yes, well, for summer break then."

Kokoa set her chopsticks aside, gesturing for Kurumu to retrieve her bowl.

"I confess I don't know what Mother's plans are for the summer. If she says Ms. Kurono may go home with her mother, than I shall let her."

Kurumu shook her head, amused. She knelt down to pick up the bowl.

"You're so kind."

"She's being honest, Kurumu. I understand Mother wants me at the Shuzen Estate this summer. I didn't get to go last year, so it will be nice to see Kahlua again."

Kana smiled as Kurumu retreated to the sink.

"So how does Mr. Aono fit in all of this?"

"That's also up to Mother."

"Seriously? Doesn't he have a say in where he goes for summer break?"

"Mr. Aono is a high security risk to Fairy Tale right now. He may have passed Mother's test, but I can't say if that will be good enough to let him return to his family."

"Has anyone told him about this?"

Kurumu sighed as she pulled a rag out of the drawer beside the sink. She squirted some dish soap on the rag and lifted the sink handle enough to cause only a slight trickle. Wetting the rag to cause a lather, she wiped down the first of the bowls full of murky water.

"We don't know anything right now. We still might be expelled before the end of the week, so I didn't see a point worrying over what might happen summer break."

"I agree with Kurumu that worrying over summer break plans is pointless."

"It's pointless because Mother will decide for us. I plan to enjoy my four weeks here. As long as you guys don't somehow screw things up, I might become strong enough for Kahlua to respect me."

Kurumu glanced over her shoulder as she squirted more dish soap to work on the second bowl.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not thinking to challenge her again?"

"Mother said if I meet the right girls and made them mine, then I would be stronger."

"Made them yours?"

"Speaking of which, did you learn anything about Ms. Akegawa for me?"

"I… she's only with me in that class. You know Mr. Karatsuki kept us busy the whole hour."

Kurumu chuckled, finishing up with the second bowl.

"You know… talking with the softball seniors reminded me that Akegawa is from Tochimoeru in Sanjo."

"Yes, I'm aware that Ms. Akegawa is a salamander."

"A salamander?"

"Yes. Her scent was quite distinct and strong."

"But she's so small. I didn't think there were salamanders that tiny. I thought the girls would at least be as tall as Michiko."

"I assure you her spirit is pure. I would be indebted to you if you could somehow convince her to join my lab station or maybe switch places with me."

Kiki shook her head immediately, waving her hand.

"No thanks. That Umizake guy does not make me feel comfortable at all."

"Sister. What are you wanting from this girl?"

"Her strength. She's a pure fire spirit. The strongest one I have seen."

Kurumu chuckled as she worked her rag about the third bowl.

"You've only been in school two days and are limited mostly to class nine. I'm sure there are stronger fire spirits in this school."

Kurumu smirked as she thought about Kuyo, aware that the kitsune were also noble fire spirits.

"In fact, there's a small kitsune girl in class three by the name Hiboshi Netsuki. She's in tennis."

"Mother said I would meet all of my girls except my sylph in my normal classes. My encounter with her was not clear enough for Mother to predict."

Kurumu paused before starting on the fourth bowl.

"Taniguchi is your undine. A pure water spirit."

"Yes. And Ishiko is my gnome."

"You mean Ms. Fukai from my class? What do you mean by her being your gnome?"

Moka sighed.

"Are you… necking with these girls?"

"Of course I am."

Kana giggled as Kiki blushed, looking away. Kurumu lost hold of her fourth bowl, it clattering to remind her of her task. Shaking her head, she diligently scrubbed the bowl.

"Shouldn't you be more selective of your partners?"

"Mother told me I would know these girls when I saw them. I have her blessing."

"This is great stuff. I should write it down for my next comic."

Tora sighed at Kana's amusement.

"I'm sure necking means Ms. Shuzen is sucking blood from these girls."

"Of course it means that. What else would necking me?"

Kiki fidgeted with her hands in her lap.

"It could mean kissing on the neck."

"You can make it feel much better than kissing."

Kana was giggling, hiding her face in her hands. Kurumu shook her head, not wanting to make a comment about Taniguchi wetting herself as she started on the fifth bowl.

"And you've done this with a lot of people?"

Kokoa frowned at Kiki's nervous inquiry. She shook her head.

"I've been tutored all my life with minimal contact with others our age. Mother would kill me if I sunk my teeth into any of those old codgers."

"What do you mean about making it feel better than kissing?"

Kokoa grinned at her sister. She loosened her collar, touching the base of her neck.

"It's all about where you bite. If you want to keep going back to someone, you need to make it feel good. Mother says blood given is much more powerful than blood taken. So if you can make your prey into willing partners, the strength you draw from them is greater."

Kana snickered, shaking her head.

"And you're planning to make out with four girls at the same time?"

Kokoa frowned as every other girl blushed.

"Make out? It's not like I need them all at once. It's better if you stagger them out to give your body time to recover. Maybe only have a quick nip like once a week from each of them."

Kurumu shook her head as she started on the last of the bowls. She wondered if she should pour the leftovers into a container and put it in the fridge. There was easily two more full bowls worth in the pot.

"I'm hesitant to ask, but did you neck with Fukai today?"

"I did."

Moka sighed at Kokoa's nonchalant response.

"Kokoa. You barely know these girls."

"But they belong to me. Mother said so."

"You can't just immediately start necking with someone."

Kurumu snorted.

"Did I hear that correctly? I recall things with Tsukune being different."

Moka blushed as Kurumu set the last bowl aside, cutting the faucet off for now.

"Well… it's still not right."

"Uh huh."

"You were all over him too!"

"I feel the conversation has shifted."

Kurumu chuckled at Tora's remark.

"Okay. We all acted a bit hasty. As for Kokoa, her interests in Taniguchi are purely… selfish."

"Hey!"

"Should I tell the others what happened to poor Taniguchi?"

Kokoa frowned.

"She clearly enjoyed it."

Kurumu sighed, shaking her head. She doubted any girl would ever appreciate involuntary loss of bladder control in public.

"I trust poor Fukai didn't have an accident."

Kokoa glanced aside.

"Not quite the same reaction."

Kurumu immediately turned to Kiki.

"Did something happen to Fukai?"

Kiki had a clueless look as Kokoa waved her hand dismissively.

"I had to leave her in the infirmary. It's conveniently close to the computer lab."

"What did you do?"

Kokoa reflexively held her hands up in defense.

"I gave her a demonstration. She's dedicated to science and willing to experiment."

Kana snickered about experimenting, causing Kurumu to smirk.

"Why did she end up in the infirmary?"

"I'm uncertain. I showed her before changing out of our gym clothes, figuring those were safer to soil if she had a similar response as Nagisa. She seemed fine and we were talking as we got dressed. I thought nothing was wrong but she suddenly fainted."

Kurumu frowned at Kokoa.

"If she was in the infirmary, you should have let us go there to check on our friends."

"Fukai was present in eighth period. Kokoa was speaking with her before we came over to class three."

Moka smiled at Kiki, shaking her head as she regarded her sister.

"You took too much, Kokoa."

"She seems willing to let me experiment with her again. I had to discourage her since I don't know how much is safe to take from her in a week."

Kurumu sighed, supposing that strange girl would be like that.

"Have you apologized to Taniguchi for yesterday?"

"What for?"

"You should if you plan on ever getting that girl to let you do that with her again."

Kokoa cocked her head.

"I'm sitting by her in class."

The remark caught Kurumu off guard.

"How?"

"I convinced that Numasaki boy to give up his seat. He was quite willing to sit behind his cousin."

"Is Taniguchi still being friendly with you?"

"Of course she is. Why would she not be?"

Kurumu sighed, supposing she did not want to explain why a girl might avoid her after such an accident.

"I don't know if Kiki should help you get to know Ms. Akegawa. You seem to only want her for her body."

This caused Kana to break out in a fit of giggles. For the first time, Kokoa blushed as dark as her locks.

"No, it's not like that. These girls will be close friends of mine. I know it."

Moka smiled softly, placing a hand on Kokoa's shoulder.

"You should slow things down. Focus on getting to know the two you have."

"But I only have four weeks."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

"I swear the next time I hear you're in the detention room I'm going to immediately think you molested one of these girls."

Kokoa pouted.

"I just want to be stronger. That's why Moka drinks your blood."

Kurumu snorted, shaking her head as the other girls exchanged looks.

"Both times I've seen it done was to calm her fever."

Kana nodded in agreement with Tora as Kiki blushed. All of them had seen it at least once.

"Kurumu has offered her blood to me. You know what Mother says about offered blood."

Kurumu smiled, supposing she had back when she thought Moka needed blood.

"Yea, well… your bite hurts."

Moka bit her lower lip, peering apologetically up at her.

"Well… Mother never showed me how to make it feel good."

Kokoa smiled, turning her gaze on her sister.

"You know… I could show you how to make it feel good."

Kurumu shook her head as Kana giggled and Kiki blushed.


	33. Fake News

"You should wear your maid outfit to school."

Kurumu glanced back at Kana. The blond had attempted to help her this morning with breakfast, but was too scatterbrained to watch a skillet. After being shooed away, Kana had dressed and sat at the table with her sketchbook, barely paying attention to the morning conversation.

"On the brink of expulsion and you encourage cosplay. I doubt that is the image Kurumu wants to leave our classmates with."

Tora shook her head as she clung to her schoolbag. Being dressed in her PSC jacket, Tora stood out in their group as they walked steadily along the path to school.

"Nobody will be expelled."

Kokoa huffed, turning her nose up. While Kiki and Kana wore the standard green jackets, the vampire had continued to follow Kurumu's suggestion for the sweater look. She was walking slightly ahead of them on her own.

"She keeps saying that but I don't know what you guys can do."

"I doubt last night's antics would change anything."

Kurumu smirked, recalling Moka learning how to draw blood more pleasantly. Under Kokoa's guidance, Moka eventually found the spot that Unabara girl had grazed with her bite. Kurumu had a feeling that if Kokoa had done something similar to Taniguchi, it might not have been an involuntary loss of bladder control. She might have made the poor girl orgasm.

"I guess something will happen today or tomorrow."

"Well if nothing happens, I know what is best to do."

Tora had no plans to continue the club in Ginei's absence. The sphinx hoped some of Ginei's friends from the farewell party would help her organize the distribution of their final paper.

"Maybe this Fusamina will turn himself in."

Kurumu sighed, knowing that was wishful thinking from Kana.

"I find that unlikely, considering how much trouble he would be in."

They had left the suite about twenty after seven, about fifteen minutes later than her last two mornings. As the walk to school from the suites was about the same as the walk from the dining hall, they would still be about twenty minutes before the bell. They were already on the main trail and would be seeing the front entrance soon.

"Hopefully I can finish my article after school today."

"I would like my thumb drive back from the student council first."

"Why?"

"Because it has your baseball article on it."

Kurumu frowned.

"I thought I saved that on the computer."

"Mr. Karatsuki discourages us from saving anything on the computer. The lab is accessible to everyone."

Kurumu frowned at Kiki.

"I'm serious. I just hit the save thingie."

"Don't worry, Ms. Honda. I normally move all her stuff onto my thumb drive when she wanders off to flirt with Tsukune."

Kiki nodded, smiling softly.

"I have that article you guys had me write on my drive."

"You have a drive?"

Tora snorted.

"Everybody in that elective is supposed to get one."

"I wonder if Ms. Shuzen would reconsider joining the club."

Kurumu nodded, glancing over her shoulder. The small trio of girls behind them was Endo and her two friends, Matsuri and Sugimoto. At least Kurumu assumed the chubby girl with the top pigtail whom was the shortest of these three must be Sugimoto. She knew Matsuri from class one in gym, aware that her long black curls often obscured her eyes.

There had been some mild chatter over breakfast about clubs. At first it had been about which clubs Kiki and Kana might join before Kokoa reassured them against the expulsion. The optimistic vampire would not have to join a club until the start of second term, declining Tora's offer to join their newspaper club.

"What's that up there?"

There was a large gathering at the front of the school. They were still a short walk from the boards that displayed the exams, but beyond the gate was dozens of students milling about in murmured confusion.

"The school shall rain blood."

Kokoa smirked, pointing at some red scrawl painted on the first board.

"Sounds promising."

It was hard to tell what was going on. Each one of the boards was marked up in different colors with racial slurs against curs, winged rats, parasites and sewer trash. Even some of the trees with wider trunks had been sprayed with the hateful phrases.

"So juvenile."

Kiki nodded at Tora's assessment. Kurumu noticed there were other remarks that boasted the superiority of purebloods. She felt bad that her first thought was this whole display was some nonsense cooked up by the Outcasts to pretend they were being victimized by purebloods. The chatter in the crowd was becoming more distinguishable as they neared.

"PSC censure again."

"Different leader, same thing."

"But should they have written this stuff?"

"It's their club. They can write what they want."

Kurumu noticed that several of the students had papers in their hands. She frowned, aware that several members of the faculty along with the PSC second years were gathered at the front of the crowd. The student council vice president, Utsutei, stood beside Lady Hineri as he gestured to the schoolbag of a young woman. The blond handed over a paper with a shrug before she was waved through.

"What is going on?"

Kurumu shook her head as she looked over the school, noting several markings had been sprayed across the entrance. It was mostly random markings but was occasionally interrupted with threats and curses.

"There's the newspaper club!"

"It's Ms. Kurono!"

Kurumu flinched as she felt a lot of attention turned in their direction. Mixed in with the usual feelings of lust, she felt some strong killing intents. It was intimidating to take another step. Tora and Kiki hesitated, likely feeling the same hatred. Kurumu staggered a step forward when Kana obliviously walked into her. The blond murmured an apology as Kokoa boldly continued forward.

"Move aside, commoners. You're in the way."

One large boy with a mullet lashed out at Kokoa with a broad fist. The vampire effortlessly caught the strike, shoving her assailant back so hard that he fell flat on his back. The rest of the students parted to give her free passage to front. Seizing the opening, Kurumu grabbed Kiki by the sleeve and followed in Kokoa's wake. A hush had fallen over the crowd as Tora and Kana kept close by.

"You spoiled purebloods!"

Kokoa paused, glancing over her shoulder at the guy whom had attacked her.

"Make me care."

"That will not be necessary, Ms. Shuzen."

Ms. Kurihara and Sabaku had moved through the crowd to meet them. The swarthy second year wore a scowl on his lips as he regarded the tiny vampire. His black hair was braided in tight rows along his broad, tanned head. The sleeves of his black jacket strained under the flex of his biceps as he crossed his arms.

"Whose idea was it to run your paper?"

Kokoa cocked her head at the large young man. She sniffed loudly, turning her head aside with a grimace.

"Holy aura. Gross."

"Shut it, brat."

Kokoa leaned back, placing her hands behind her head.

"Make me."

Kurumu shook her head as she placed a hand on Kokoa's shoulder.

"What is going on?"

As Sabaku growled at the smirking vampire, Ms. Kurihara handed over a paper to Tora. The small, pixie haired teacher wore a scarlet blouse tucked into cream capris that clung tightly about her slender calves. A slender white tie cut down the center of the blouse.

"Stacks of these papers were left at the dining hall."

Kurumu glanced over Tora's shoulder as the sphinx regarded the paper. The familiar headline graphics declared it was a publication of the Yokai Times. She frowned as it was their graphic. Letting go of Kokoa's shoulder she stepped in closer to Tora as she glanced over the first article, supposedly penned by Tsukune. It was a lengthy confession of murder, lacking any semblance of an apology.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's a convincing fake. The writing style matches something Tsukune would author."

"I'm sure you understand how much trouble this will cause."

Tora turned the page over, revealing another article supposedly penned by the sphinx. Tora huffed in mild amusement, shaking her head as she scanned over the text.

"Vocabulary usage here resembles articles I have done. This person has done their research."

"So you insist that you did not publish this?"

Kurumu scowled at Sabaku, whom pointedly averted his eyes with his own scowl.

"Of course we didn't. Tora gave her article to the student council yesterday for approval."

"Mr. Utsutei said nothing about that."

"That would be because I gave my thumb drive directly to Mr. Kaneshiro. You are quite welcome to interrogate him over whether or not this article is the one I wrote."

"It doesn't mean that you couldn't write another. You could have handed a different article to Mr. Kaneshiro to feign your innocence."

Kurumu sighed, aware that this guilty until proven innocent garbage was quite prevalent among those that wanted to find guilt.

"We didn't have time to do something like this."

"Correct. All these girls spent the night in my suite."

Sabaku snarled at Kokoa.

"As if we can take the word of a vampire as an alibi."

"Either take my word, or my fist."

"That will be enough, you two. We should move this discussion inside."

The students gathered about were murmuring things. She heard a few comments in their favor, doubting the authenticity over the lack of an article by Kurumu. Tora sighed, shaking her head. She turned to the next page and smirked. She handed the paper back to Kana with a chuckle.

"They drew something for you, Kana."

The blond frowned, taking the paper. Kurumu glimpsed the word bubbles of the panel, quickly realizing it was a pureblood zealot justifying murder in the name of God as a healthy form of exercising demons. Unsurprisingly Kana chuckled at the dialogue.

"This is not a funny matter, Ms. Zukkutani. Did you draw that?"

Kana shook her head as she glanced it over.

"No. Tobi did this."

Ms. Kurihara promptly turned a hand on the crowd which had started up a more heated gossip.

"Nothing is official at this time, students. Please hand over the papers as we escort these girls to the Headmaster for questioning. Regardless of whom authored them, the distribution of this material was not authorized by the student council."

"You heard the woman so stop your chatter and line up."

Sabaku gruffly stalked off as Ms. Kurihara gestured for them to follow her. The teacher walked briskly for the front door, nodding to the silent Mr. Miyanohara whom stood with the other big PSC second year. The gathered students grumbled as they resumed the process of handing over their contraband before being allowed through the front doors.

The girls filtered through the front door on the heels of the small teacher. Their guide walked by the shoe shelves without slowing. There was a slight hesitation by Kiki but she quickly fell in step with them as it was apparent that changing into their slippers was not required.

"So who painted up your school?"

"The present theory is that Mr. Morioka is responsible."

Kurumu scowled as they made their way to the grand staircase.

"Why would you accuse him?"

"Because the vandalism happened remarkably fast. When Mr. Enkan arrived around six thirty, he assures us that none of the markings had been in place. That means everything happened within the half hour between then and when Ms. Hineri reported finding a paper on her doorstep."

They slowly started up the stairs.

"I thought Sabaku said the fake papers were in the dining hall."

Ms. Kurihara nodded.

"That also appears to be the case. We were already considering setting up a checkpoint at the front door when he came charging in, angrily waving a copy of the paper."

"And you say Lady Hineri had a copy because it was left at her suite?"

"She arrived a little after seven, informing us about the vandalism and the paper. Someone had left a copy of that paper at all of her neighbors' doorsteps."

Kokoa snorted as they neared the top of the stairs.

"Nothing was left at my suite."

"Assuming your innocence, your suite is not known to be occupied."

Kurumu grimaced. Shaking her head, she glanced back at Kana.

"You mentioned Tobi. Isn't that the local monstrel girl in the manga club?"

As Kana nodded, Ms. Kurihara sighed.

"We should not make accusations against a monstrel right now. This discussion is best held in the Headmaster's office where it will not cause a scene."

"But that would make sense. The manga club still have Ms. Zukkutani's laptop, which has copies of our past articles and our graphics."

"They also have the means to print out a paper."

Ms. Kurihara pressed a finger to her lips as she paused in her walk along the balcony. She shook her head before resuming her steady march to the stairs that would take them up to the third floor.

Kurumu sighed as they continued to the foot of the next flight of stairs in silence. Those determined to find fault with them would probably regard Kana handing over her laptop as an attempt to frame the manga club. To be honest, it was hard to believe the manga club would publish such a thing. Kurumu doubted one angry girl could handle all of this on her own.

"How have the Outcasts responded to this?"

Ms. Kurihara shrugged as they started up the flight of stairs.

"As you might guess, the Outcasts have been outraged. We have already sent the Arukage brothers to sit in detention with the Kinugomi twins for picking a fight."

The twins were unfamiliar but Kurumu recalled Arukage being mentioned before. Her thoughts turned to Tsukune and she wondered how the other students would receive him with this going on.

"What do you plan to do with Tsukune?"

"Ms. Hineri has already sent Mr. Koike back to the dining hall to intercept Mr. Aono. He is to remain in his dorm room with Mr. Umizake, which is rather convenient as the faculty has decided to suspend him for the remainder of the term."

Kurumu snorted.

"You're expelling him in two days. What's the point?"

"I was referring to Mr. Umizake."

Ms. Kurihara smiled as she paused at the top of the stairs.

"While we understand his reasons to execute the two murderers, we cannot allow such behavior among our students. He will only be permitted back on campus to take his term exams."

"So the assumption is that we printed out the paper on campus and distributed them to all of the seniors and left the rest of the copies at the dining hall."

Ms. Kurihara nodded as she walked down the hall intent on the Headmaster's door.

"Mr. Morioka is one of four people having a key to the printing room, the faculty copy being in the care of Ms. Nekonome. The only other keys are in the position of the Headmaster and Mr. Kaneshiro. I doubt you could make a case against either of them."

Kurumu had mixed opinions on the unhelpful student council president. With his way of mollifying matters, she could see him doing something as ridiculous as surrendering his key to Mr. Saitou. She considered voicing her thoughts but decided it would get quickly dismissed. Heavens forbid she level an accusation against a faculty member.

"Will you at least agree that the manga club has the means to publish this?"

"We can discuss that with the Headmaster. Ultimately it shall be his decision what will be acceptable."

Ms. Kurihara stopped in front of the door, glancing over the group. Satisfied, she knocked on the door.

"Come in, Ms. Kurihara."

The teacher opened the door, holding it open as they filtered into the large room. The Headmaster was seated behind his desk and there were two familiar teachers in the room. The broad Mr. Fukushima glared at them angrily as Mr. Sawayaka nodded in acknowledgment. Both were standing in front of the desk as they crossed the room while Ms. Kurihara secured the door behind them.

"Greetings, Ms. Kurono. It seems you have encouraged your club to do something drastic."

Mr. Fukushima had a reddish hue to his face as he scowled at them. A black polo shirt strained across his stocky frame, too short to be tucked in his tan khakis. His mild mannered companion had a gray sports jacket drawn over a white dress shirt and navy blue tie. Matching gray slacks were held up by a narrow, black belt with a golden buckle.

"We did no such thing."

The big man glared at Tora.

"Of course you would make such claims."

"Calm down, Mr. Fukushima. If this was a last attempt to convince the faculty to reverse their decisions, they would have no reason to make such a claim."

The Headmaster cackled, leaning forward on his desk with his hands clasped as if in prayer.

"Indeed. What sort of game are you playing, Ms. Kurono?"

Kurumu relaxed her shoulders as she regarded the Headmaster.

"I'm not the one that plays games. Kana said the artwork in this paper was done by Tobi."

Mr. Fukushima's confusion was unmistakable. He turned a frown upon Mr. Sawayaka, whom sighed.

"Surely you can't be suggesting Ms. Tensai created this paper."

The blond meekly shrugged.

"I can't say that."

"Whom is Ms. Tensai?"

Mr. Sawayaka smiled at the burly teacher.

"A senior in Mr. Maruyama's homeroom. She's a monstrel."

Mr. Fukushima scowled upon them.

"More baseless claims against the monstrels."

"Indeed. I would like to know why you are so quick to lay the blame on Ms. Tensai?"

Annoyed with the Headmaster, Kurumu stepped in front of Kana.

"We know Kana gave her laptop to the manga club. That's how they have all our graphics. The manga club also could print this paper without access to the printing room."

"Isn't that convenient."

Kurumu glowered at the sneering Fukushima.

"I have to agree with Mr. Fukushima. Again I must ask the young lady, why she suspects Ms. Tensai?"

Kana sighed, walking up to the desk and setting the paper down. She pointed at the comic, fingertip deliberately pressed to a spot at the base of the tree where some other characters where hanging from. There was a small swirl of characters nestled in the trunk.

"Tobi leaves her mark in everything she draws. You can look at anything else she has drawn this term and find the same mark."

Mr. Fukushima snorted.

"Sounds like you know enough about her to frame her."

Kana sighed with a slight shake of her head.

"I suppose I could, but what's the point? I'm not saying Tobi made these articles. Either she made this artwork and accidentally put in her mark out of habit, or someone wants people to think she did it."

The Headmaster chuckled.

"I think it is safe to say one girl could not possibly write three pages worth of articles, distribute them all across campus and vandalize the whole school."

"Clearly this is a work involving several members. Something the Newspaper Club could easily pull off."

Kurumu scowled at Mr. Fukushima.

"If this Tobi had the help of the Outcasts, she could easily get this paper around the school."

Ms. Kurihara giggled, shaking her head.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but the Outcasts are not the best of students. To propose that they were capable of writing articles of this caliber is as unrealistic as claiming Ms. Tensai did everything by herself."

Mr. Fukushima snorted, thrusting his thumb in his chest.

"I would know if my boys were up to something this complex. Who do you think yanked those idiots into detention for starting a fuss with those twins?"

Mr. Sawayaka sighed.

"There is the possibility that Mr. Fusamina is involved."

"Now that would be interesting."

Kurumu frowned at the Headmaster, glancing at the balding teacher for explanation. He smiled softly.

"Mr. Fusamina often boasted about his speed around the skating rink. It is possible that he is the Graffiti Demon causing all this trouble on campus."

"Assuming that boy is even alive."

Kurumu glanced at the Headmaster, whose face remained hidden in the shadows of his white hood. She had a feeling he was amused with this development. This was their only chance to avoid expulsion.

"He is alive."

"Fine. So what? That's still too much for one girl and one guy, no matter how fast he claims to be."

Mr. Sawayaka nodded, gesturing at Ms. Kurihara.

"I have to agree with Mr. Fukushima. While Mr. Fusamina might be capable of doing the vandalism and distribution on his own, I doubt he is capable of writing those articles."

"I agree with that assessment. It might be worth bringing Ms. Tensai in for questioning."

"On what basis?"

Ms. Kurihara regarded Mr. Fukushima calmly.

"To bring in Mr. Fusamina and any others whom might have helped in this."

Mr. Fukushima scowled, gesturing at Kurumu.

"Are you all charmed by this witch? I've already lost three seniors due to her antics."

"You can't blame Ms. Kurono over Mr. Midou's fate."

"And your two seniors were involved with a dangerous individual whom killed a member of the PSC."

Mr. Fukushima scowled at the Headmaster.

"I have no idea whom this Yoshii fellow is. He could have been a secret member of the Newspaper Club for all I know."

Mr. Sawayaka frowned glancing at Ms. Kurihara, whom also shrugged. Kurumu realized she was the only person in this room whom knew the name of the killer.

"I thought you were keeping that name a secret."

The Headmaster chuckled.

"I felt informing Mr. Fukushima was necessary given the circumstances."

"It is troublesome news indeed that we have a killer in Mononoke. I agree it would be best to bring Ms. Tensai in and confirm the identities of any whom might be involved in this."

Mr. Fukushima scowled at Mr. Sawayaka.

"I see how quickly you turn on your own brethren."

Mr. Sawayaka calmly regarded the angry teacher.

"If Ms. Tensai is involved, then she will need to be protected. As will any whom might have helped her."

"I agree with Mr. Sawayaka. I would like Ms. Kurono to handle the questioning of Ms. Tensai."

Kurumu frowned as Mr. Fukushima growled.

"We can't have this witch meddling in the minds of others. She might convince Ms. Tensai of something she did not do."

Ms. Kurihara cleared her throat. She waved her hand with a slight smile.

"I offer to stand witness. Ms. Tensai is in my class rotations, so I know she has gym seventh period. I can request Mr. Miyanohara to serve as a second witness, since neither of us have classes at that time. I believe we could also bring in Mr. Hanabi and Mr. Gijutsu for additional questioning."

Kana raised her hand with a frown.

"Why are you calling in the other manga club seniors?"

"I believe it unlikely that Ms. Tensai did these things on her own and I know both of those young men are in her homeroom. I will also ask Ms. Sano whom all might have access to their printing equipment."

"Do you have any objections to this, Mr. Fukushima?"

The burly man huffed.

"I can't vouch for Mr. Saitou's opinion. What about you?"

"I have a class that period."

"Fine. I will stand in as your third witness. My classes have their electives that period."

Kurumu smiled, thinking it would be nice to get out of gym.

"I'm surprised Mr. Saitou isn't here."

"I hope that isn't an implication of guilt."

Ms. Kurihara smiled at the harshness of her fellow teacher.

"As a science teacher, Mr. Saitou isn't always here first thing in the morning."

The Headmaster chuckled, sitting back in his chair.

"Speaking of those whom don't need to be here, I would prefer Ms. Kurihara to escort these three ladies to the gym offices. Have one of the gym instructors accompany these girls back to Ms. Shuzen's suite."

Kurumu frowned, exchanging glances with Kiki and Tora.

"What is wrong?"

"I believe it shall be in their best interests to remain off campus until this matter is resolved. Please pass this message along to Mr. Aono and Ms. Shirayuki as well. With the exception of Ms. Kurono, none of the Newspaper Club members are to set foot on campus."

"You're suspending us?"

"Indeed I am. This is for your safety."

Kokoa huffed, crossing her arms about her chest.

"If you are concerned with her safety, I demand my servant spend the rest of the week in my company."

Kurumu frowned.

"But you have computer class seventh period."

"And you don't. You can have your little interrogation while I have some alone time with Ms. Akegawa."

The Headmaster laughed heartily.

"I see no reason to deny such a simple request. I don't think Ms. Hitori would mind a few more absences from one of her most troublesome students."

Kurumu sighed, supposing Ms. Hitori would think poorly of her considering the issues with Mizore and how many times their station got scolded for excessive chatter.

"Will you guys be okay at Moka's place?"

"I suppose we can manage. I would like to stop at our dorms to pick up some changes of clothes and other things if this will be for the rest of the week."

"You may certainly do so. If you would, Ms. Kurihara."

The woman nodded, gesturing at the door as she turned on her heel.

"Come with me, young ladies."

The Headmaster chuckled as Kurumu started slowly for the door behind her friends.

"Good luck, Ms. Kurono."

* * *

"So can anyone care to explain what this is all about?"

Hanabi Ikari was a tall, slender guy with strawberry curls. He had narrow shoulders and strong, angular features which defined his jaw and cheekbones. His thin nose was like an afterthought between his almond shaped, indigo eyes.

Sitting on his right across the table from Kurumu was Tensai Tobi. The girl had russet toned hair similar to Kiki, but had settled on pulling her entire mane back in a single tail which hung loosely down her back. Her hands were folded in her lap as she averted her green eyes.

On Tensai's right was Gijutsu Shigeo. He was a thicker young man, not quite as tall as Hanabi. His hair was a rich burgundy, cut simply across his brow and back with enough length to hide his ears. He had a pocket notebook on the table which he absently scribbled on. The broad, random lines formed no familiar shapes.

It was still between the bells that changed periods. All three seniors had been present in the room when Kurumu had arrived from her torturous gym hour. The three teachers had also been present, Mr. Fukushima and Mr. Miyanohara standing guard at the two doors which opened into the student council room. Ms. Kurihara had already taken her seat across the table from Hanabi.

"Ms. Sano informed me that only the club president has keys to her studio. I am curious if you are aware that the Yokai Times wrongfully distributed this morning were printed by your club."

Hanabi snorted, waving a hand dismissively.

"That's nonsense. Why would we agree to print anything that contained those antiquated values?"

The teacher gestured at Kurumu.

"Ms. Kurono assures us that her club did not author those articles."

"I was as surprised as everyone else to find a paper on my doorstep this morning. I have no idea what you are insinuating."

Kurumu sighed. It had been a long day in Kokoa's homeroom. The girls had tired of bombarding her with questions by fourth period. She wished Kokoa would have sat by her to ease some of the pressure, but the vampire had spent all her free time chatting with Taniguchi. It genuinely looked like the vampire was still on friendly terms with the girl.

Kurumu had enjoyed her first science lecture with Mr. Katai, whom did not require the class to stand about in a lab they would not be using. It honestly had her thinking it would not be a bad thing to transfer to class nine permanently. She felt Ms. Houkai was a better English teacher and Mr. Hino was a nicer math teacher. As far as Japanese instructors went, Mr. Hirojima was easier to hear. If it was not for her slight bias towards Ms. Nekonome, she would conclude Mr. Gyousan an acceptable alternative. She did not even have to worry about electives since the other female casualty had been in home ec, partnered with two kappa girls from class eight.

"Do you have the key in your possession?"

Hanabi frowned, glancing at her.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because it would be extremely difficult for my club to print this paper on campus."

"You have had no problems in the past."

Kurumu sighed, shaking her head.

"Without being noticed? If we had printed this on campus, why hasn't a faculty member, or anyone for that matter, claim that we were seen on campus?"

Ms. Kurihara perked up, glancing at Mr. Fukushima.

"That is a curious point. While we have questioned their alibi, we don't have any witnesses."

"They could have done everything in the late hours."

Kurumu felt annoyed with this conviction over convenience. She wanted to comment over how unlikely it would be for them to sneak in the school after hours without the Headmaster knowing it, but had a feeling that guy would claim some inability to know everything.

She regarded Hanabi, aware that he was a salamander from Tochimoeru, the same village as Akegawa. For that matter, so was Gijutsu, though he was a mud blood. These two ate lunch together with Ms. Tensai and Ms. Netsukaze, another salamander from Tochimoeru whom happened to be in gymnastics.

Kurumu had picked up all these facts while eating lunch today in class eight. She had meant it to be a harmless effort to help Kokoa become closer to the tiny salamander. It had ended up being a much more fruitful conversation than she could have imagined.

Since Asakira ate lunch with her fencing club and Kirizumi did her own thing, Kaimura had given up her efforts to have lunch with her hometown friends within the first month. She had considered eating with her Karaoke club, but that had proven too difficult to manage. Realizing Akegawa was suffering similar issues in finding suitable lunch partners, Kaimura had befriended her fellow salamander and started their own group with Antai Hotaru, another classmate whom had joined the gymnastics club due to having an older cousin in it.

Antai was a cream haired girl with her bangs and front tresses cut in the hime style while her hair in back was twisted in an updo. This tiger eyed girl was a sylph from the same village as Arashimideru. She was a goofy, excitable girl whom loved talking about anything with a fervor similar to Asuka. It was easy to see why Arashimideru preferred not to lunch with such a noisy, rowdy girl.

While Kokoa loved Antai's enthusiasm, she was not convinced Antai was her sylph. Kurumu had teased over being certain about Akegawa, but Kokoa had complete faith in Mother's predictions. Akegawa had to be her salamander. It was not like Taniguchi was the only undine Kokoa had in her classes. She knew and that was all there was to it. But Kokoa did admit Antai was tempting since she was more pure than that blowhard Kumoyuki whom sat next to her.

"Ms. Kurono?"

Kurumu sighed, favoring Ms. Kurihara a slight smile.

"He still hasn't answered if he has the key."

"And Mr. Fukushima stated that your club could have made the papers on campus."

"Maybe the school should just expel everybody that could have printed that paper. Including these uncooperative seniors whom probably have no better an alibi than we do for last night."

"That's absurd!"

Kurumu shrugged.

"No that's when you cease caring whom is right or wrong and simply want it to stop. So if you have the key, then you could be responsible for the papers and the vandalism about the school."

Hanabi sat back in his chair, glancing at Mr. Fukushima.

"There is no threat of your club being expelled, Mr. Hanabi."

"But there is an issue with Ms. Tensai. I presented the paper to Ms. Sano and she agreed the comic provided has her trademark."

Tensai glanced away as Hanabi huffed.

"Anybody can make that mark. We've had members of their newspaper club in Ms. Sano's studio."

"You had Kana over, Mr. Hanabi. I don't even know where your studio is."

"It's not like that girl is incapable of sharing information."

"You seem to be quite resistant to the idea."

"Mr. Hanabi. We are aware that Ms. Tensai is not in the art elective and hasn't been since her first year. The ability to see her artwork is limited to your club activities."

"The Newspaper club ran an article on our club. They are familiar with her work."

Kurumu rolled her eyes.

"But we didn't publish any of your club's artwork. I've read that article. You're basically saying Kana framed Ms. Tensai."

"I believe you have two other members of your club in Ms. Sano's art elective."

Kurumu glanced at Gijutsu. While she knew Tsukune had talent, the same could not be said about Moka.

"Clearly you haven't seen Moka's puppies."

The guy frowned at her.

"Kana is the only member of our club with any skill doing digital art. I know my boyfriend can draw something good on a notepad, but he hasn't done anything on a computer."

"That's a small thing. A simple drawing tablet and wand could cross that gap."

"Kana owns those things. Not Tsukune. And your club still has Kana's laptop because you wanted to work on a digital comic."

Hanabi frowned, glancing at his companions.

"You have her laptop?"

"Of course we don't!"

"Just stop."

Tensai sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Tobi."

The girl glanced at Gijutsu.

"You're not going to get Yochimaru to lie for us. She'll confirm that she borrowed the laptop for us."

The girl shook her head. Gijutsu sighed, sitting back in his chair. He grimaced as he crossed out his scribbles on the notepad.

"Fine. I broke her laptop."

Kurumu frowned at him.

"Why?"

"Accident."

"Convenient."

Tensai smirked.

"Not that convenient. I'll have to talk with my parents to see if they will let me reimburse her."

"Can we have the broken laptop?"

Tensai glanced at Gijutsu.

"I pitched it."

"Damn, Shigeo. What the fuck?"

Gijutsu sighed.

"What else would I do with a broken laptop? It's not like it would do any good returning it."

"So you borrowed her laptop, broke it, threw it away and then planned to lie about having it."

Gijutsu shrugged.

"That sums it up."

"I thought this was for a club project."

Tensai shook her head.

"It's just between the two of us. You could ask anybody else in the club and they won't know a thing about it."

"Other than Yochimaru."

"Yea, her, but she only knew that was why we borrowed the laptop. She wasn't part of the project."

Kurumu nodded, having a feeling that Hanabi was completely clueless in any schemes.

"Would either of you happen to know where Fusamina is?"

"This is ridiculous. Nobody knows anything about a guy that is supposed to be dead."

Kurumu smiled, staring directly in Hanabi's eyes.

"Do you have the key to Ms. Sano's studio?"

"No."

"Who has it?"

"Shigeo."

"Ms. Kurono!"

Kurumu glanced aside, aware that Mr. Fukushima was irritated.

"Is this true, Mr. Gijutsu?"

The guy sighed as his friend recovered from Kurumu's charm with a frown. The guy nodded which prompted Ms. Kurihara to gesture at the door.

"That will be all, Mr. Hanabi."

The boy stood up, touching his chest as he gestured at his companions.

"Wait! I gave Shigeo the key this weekend. It's not unusual for him to have the key."

"But you have no knowledge about this project these two were working on or the laptop they borrowed from the newspaper club."

Hanabi hesitated.

"It doesn't make sense. There's no reason for them to print a paper with that garbage in it."

"There is if you're trying to get my whole club expelled."

Hanabi grimaced, glancing to Mr. Fukushima. The teacher snorted, nodding at the door.

"Go to your gym class."

"You may go, Mr. Hanabi. The circumstances are not in their favor."

"I can go get Samayo. She has gym. She can vouch for Ms. Tensai."

Tensai shook her head.

"I didn't spend the night with her, Ikari. I was at my parents' house."

"So you were in Mononoke last night?"

Tensai turned to regard Ms. Kurihara.

"I was."

"And Mr. Gijutsu lives in a suite by himself."

The other boy nodded as he flipped over another sheet and started scratching out a new design.

"You may go, Mr. Hanabi."

Hanabi scratched his strawberry curls as he reluctantly made his way over to the door. Shaking his head, he walked out.

There was roughly a minute of silence as Kurumu contemplated how she wanted to direct the course of conversation. She imagined she would get scolded if she leveled an obvious charm upon Gijutsu, but that would be the easiest way of finding out if the guy had seen Fusamina recently.

"I will make the statement that Ms. Hineri and Mr. Sabaku are searching the rooms of all the newspaper club members for evidence. We have already acquired the thumb drive Ms. Nazohashi spoke of that was provided to the student council president. The articles on it are not the same as the ones published."

Both seniors remained quiet as Ms. Kurihara leaned on the table, resting her cheek in her palm.

"And it sounds like you have conveniently destroyed a laptop that might have had different articles, though I understand files have timestamps. It would have been obvious if the files had been modified while the laptop was in your possession."

"They could have had other thumb drives which they got rid of."

Ms. Kurihara nodded at his remark.

"But I have started to question what they had to gain by incriminating the manga club."

"That is pure conjecture, Ms. Kurihara. The club could have put the paper out and then realized later it was a mistake."

"If we were that crazy, we would have set up a booth and handed out the papers personally like we always do. The argument here is whether we framed the manga club for no good reason or if these two decided to take down our club."

"Obviously you are making a case that monstrels are irrationally seeking vengeance."

Kurumu scowled.

"I didn't even know about Gijutsu until today. The first time I heard about Tensai was last week."

"Yet you are familiar with the article your club wrote."

"Clearly you didn't read that article. It doesn't list their club members. I only know a few names because of recent conversations with Kana."

Ms. Kurihara sighed.

"I don't mean to take sides, but I do find it more likely that this paper was printed off campus without witnesses than on campus without witnesses."

"And I stand by my statement that they could have done this in the late hours."

Kurumu rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She glanced up at Gijutsu. She had no choice. Relaxing her shoulders, she closed her eyes and focused. She wanted the truth. He would tell her the truth because people would get killed if he lied.

"Who wrote the articles?"

"Azuki."

"Shigeo! Why?"

Tensai's lips were curled up in pain as she regarded the perplexed boy. His eyes were wide as he shook his head.

"I didn't. I don't know."

"Who's Azuki?"

"I suspect that would be Ms. Dokugo of the literature club."

"She made me cough up a name of someone smart! That must be what she did!"

Mr. Fukushima scowled at Kurumu.

"Did you put words in his mouth, witch?"

"Calm down, Mr. Fukushima. You heard her."

"Don't mess with me. I know full well Ms. Dokugo is another monstrel. Damn smart one too. I'm not buying her feigned ignorance."

"That's exactly what she did! She had me say the name of the smartest monstrel I know!"

Kurumu groaned with frustration. Of course they would instantly not believe the truth.

"Fine! Since I'm clearly forcing confessions here, do you know Yoshii Kiria?"

Gijutsu frowned at her.

"Who?"

"Yoshii Kiria. Short haired blond. Has yellow eyes though one turns red."

The bewildered young man shook his head.

"I have no idea whom you are talking about."

"If I may interject."

Ms. Kurihara held a hand up to draw their attention.

"Mr. Miyanohara. I would like you to go find Ms. Dokugo and bring her here. We should hear her input on this matter."

"This girl is trying to frame every monstrel she can before she's expelled."

Mr. Miyanohara silently departed the room. Kurumu smiled how the man's departure seemed to annoy Mr. Fukushima even more. As far as she was concerned, things made a lot more sense with Dokugo involved. She remembered that girl had called Tsukune a murderer last week.

"So I'm going to make a guess here. Since Gijutsu is genuinely unaware of this man whom killed a PSC member last weekend, the three of you somehow came in contact with Fusamina and concocted this whole thing to sink our club."

"Ms. Tensai."

The girl looked up at Ms. Kurihara. Her eyes were wide and her face pale.

"Do you have anything to add?"

The girl shook her head, her eyes distant.

"I don't know anything about anyone being murdered. As far as I'm concerned, the Newspaper club made up this whole thing because they were angry about me breaking their stupid laptop."

Kurumu frowned at the nervous senior.

"How can I have a motive for something I didn't know about yesterday?"

"You are reaching on that one, boy."

"But the inclusion of Ms. Dokugo would make this whole thing sound more reasonable."

"And I'm still unconvinced that I should listen to anything that girl says."

Kurumu sighed. She had a feeling Dokugo would immediately deny involvement and that would be the end of discussion. It would come down to her word versus theirs. She knew she could not leave things like that. She had to win this girl over to get to Fusamina.

"I meant what I said last week. Fusamina is in danger. The staff already suspects he is the one responsible for the graffiti. If you don't help us bring him in, someone will kill him."

The girl shook her head, her green eyes meeting Kurumu's.

"No. You're lying."

Kurumu sighed again. Maybe she was approaching this wrong. She glanced up at Tensai. There was always that option. She knew how to push. She knew how to review. Perhaps she could pull.

"I want to show you something."

Kurumu reached her hand across the table. She nodded at Tensai.

"What are you plotting?"

Kurumu glanced at Mr. Fukushima.

"I want to show her a memory."

"Already have two boys as vegetables. I won't allow you to tamper with another student's mind."

"May I tag along?"

Kurumu frowned at Ms. Kurihara. The teacher smiled softly, holding out her hand.

"It shouldn't be a problem if I witness what you do, correct?"

Mr. Fukushima scowled as he regarded them.

"Don't know why I would feel better about her messing with a teacher's head."

"If she does harm to me, you will be the first to respond."

The burly man snorted.

"If you insist."

The teacher took Kurumu's right hand and gestured at Tensai.

"Come now, Ms. Tensai. I'm curious what she plans to show you."

Kurumu smiled at the girl, glancing at her hand. Tensai bit her lip as she timidly reached over. She grasped her hand and Kurumu squeezed both hands to be sure. Closing her eyes, she breathed in deep and pulled inward.

But Kurumu had something else in mind. While she hoped Tensai would turn to her side with this revelation, she split her mind into fragments, pushing inside Tensai's consciousness. She wanted the truth even if the girl remained stubborn.

As she let Tensai and Ms. Kurihara relive the half hour of torture Yukari endured, she peeked through years and years of Tensai's memories. Unlike powerful beings like the Headmaster and Mrs. Shuzen, this young girl's mind was wide open.

Fusamina had been living in a small hideout on Tensai's property ever since the massacre. He had convinced Tensai that the vampires had started it and would kill him if he was found. She kept him hidden and safe, bringing him supplies twice a week to survive.

It had been Fusamina's idea to publish the paper. Tensai had convinced Dokugo and Gijutsu to help her make the paper and print it out. Neither knew about Fusamina being alive. Tensai was too scared to tell them, since that might take Fusamina away from her. She did not want things to go back to how they were before. She had longed for him for years and had confessed to him twice. He had finally realized she was the only one he could turn to.

Tensai was unaware of there being any plans beyond this. This was what Fusamina wanted. Dokugo was angry at the newspaper club and Gijutsu was always helpful when she asked for things. She held no malice in her heart. She just wanted to make Fusamina happy.

Pushing further back, Kurumu wanted to know if the girl had any ties to Yoshii. It took some time but she found glimpses of the man that wanted to kidnap Moka. And in those glimpses, she realized something terrifying. Yoshii Kiria was the frequent guest at Mr. Sawayaka's home. He was always nice and playful, just as Tokori had described him. A little scary when he smiled at times with those odd eyes. Tensai believed he was related to Mr. Sawayaka's deceased wife, though none of them, including Mikomi, knew how he was connected to her father.

Kurumu realized the others were coming to the end of Yukari's suffering. She withdrew from Tensai's mind, closing her many eyes. Taking in a deep breath, she released the hands she was holding.

She heard crying as she opened her eyes. Tensai was holding her head in her hands, shaking with sobs. Gijutsu was confused and tentatively reaching over to comfort the girl.

"What did you do?"

"I just showed her the truth."

Mr. Fukushima scowled with his arms crossed about his chest. It seemed Mr. Miyanohara had yet to return with Ms. Dokugo, which hopefully meant not too much time had passed.

"That was quite vivid, Ms. Kurono."

Kurumu smiled, regarding the pale teacher.

"Those were the memories I took from Yukari so that she could be normal again."

Ms. Kurihara nodded, her kaleidoscope eyes distant and haunted.

"I can see why."

"What sort of nonsense is she blathering about?"

"She has provided a rather convincing testimony on Ms. Sendou's behalf."

Ms. Kurihara sighed, closing her eyes.

"I do hope you will agree to help us, Ms. Tensai. Whatever feelings you might have towards those boys… I can see why Ms. Kurono gave us that. Those young men are not worth your loyalty."

Mr. Fukushima grunted.

"Fabricated memories."

"If Ms. Kurono created such a vivid image of that, I would have to conclude that she is a deeply troubled individual with personal experiences to fuel such a fabrication."

The burly teacher waved his hand dismissively.

"Whatever you say. I see no reason to believe her now than I did before."

Kurumu sighed as the door opened. The silent teacher gestured for the familiar, tall blond to enter the room. Dokugo took two steps in before realizing the state of her friend. She quickly hurried over to cradle Tensai in her arms.

"What did you do to her?"

Kurumu smiled.

"It's just these three along with Fusamina. Netsukaze Samayo can confirm all three were in the manga studio last night, having stopped by after her gymnastics practice. Tensai is keeping Fusamina in her private hideout at her home. These two don't know he is still alive."

"What is she talking about?"

"Are you sure about this?"

Kurumu nodded at Ms. Kurihara.

"One more thing. You need to ask Mr. Sawayaka what he knows about Yoshii Kiria. He might have no clue what that man is doing here."

"What's this about Yoshii?"

"Some guy that killed a PSC member."

Dokugo huffed at Mr. Fukushima.

"Nonsense. Yoshii is a harmless prankster."

Kurumu grinned, shaking her head. She was well aware what Tensai felt about Yoshii. It was unsurprising that Dokugo had similar opinions.

"Keep these girls safe. I have to warn Tokori."

Kurumu staggered when she stood upright. She touched her temple as her other hand pressed firmly to the table for support. She pushed off the table, taking her first couple unsteady steps.

"Where do you think you're going? You haven't asked a single question of Ms. Dokugo."

Kurumu smiled as she came around the table.

"I have all the answers I need."


	34. Quick Developments

"So how have you been, Ms. Akashiya?"

Moka smiled at Tokori as Kokoa locked up their suite.

"Bored. I'm a little nervous going back to school."

Kurumu grinned, taking Moka by the hand and starting off.

"Don't worry. You'll be spending the day in the lounge with the teachers."

With this being the day of their farewell party, Kokoa had agreed to allow Moka on campus. While she steadfastly believed that they would not be expelled, she had also been told Moka should go to school at the right moment. The other three girls cooped up in the suite, whom had spent the whole day studying and watching DVDs, believed Moka's presence at school might encourage Fusamina to surface.

Tokori sighed as the girl fell in step with their group. She was wearing the PSC jacket with black slacks and shiny black loafers. It was the most formal pants she owned so she made certain to wear them on the days the PSC held their weekly meeting. Other days she threw on whatever black bottoms she owned, be them leggings or jeans.

"I don't suppose Ms. Shuzen would know if Yoshii was working for any of her family's enemies."

Kokoa shrugged, adjusting the school strap nestled between her padded bosom.

"Mother does not share many names with me. I don't even know whom Kahlua will marry this summer."

"When is that?"

"August twelfth. If you are allowed to go home for summer break, I would still require your attendance for this important event."

"Why do you need me there?"

Kokoa huffed.

"My sister being married is not something a servant should brush off."

"I suppose my mother can spare me for a weekend."

Moka squeezed Kurumu's hand.

"I would like it if you were there."

"I don't know what I'm going to tell Mikomi."

Tokori shook her head as they steadily made their way down the path. The girl had been resistant to the idea of Yoshii being a murderer, balking at the request to warn Mikomi. Unable to convince the stubborn monstrel, Kurumu had brought her to Moka's suite so the vampire could testify as another witness to Yoshii's criminal activity.

"We don't know how involved Mr. Sawayaka is with Yoshii."

"Do you really think he burned down our home and killed Hinagiku?"

Kurumu sighed, aware how tough this was for the monstrel to digest. Tokori had kept her company in the commissary while doing laundry with Tora. The girl had still been reluctant to believe Yoshii was a killer so Kurumu had asked Tora to watch over them while she shared with Tokori her memory of Kusutate's murder. Because of the panic this put Tokori in, Kurumu had spent the night in her own suite.

"I find that more likely than blaming Yakumaru."

"What do you guys plan to do about him?"

Kurumu shrugged, having no better an answer this morning than last night.

"I know we can't fight someone as strong as him. We got lucky."

"I think Mother delayed my arrival to avoid my interference in that. She saw something in my eyes that made her hold me. She doesn't do things like that often."

Kurumu regarded Kokoa thoughtfully.

"I am fine with never seeing that guy again. The Headmaster said we only needed Fusamina, so capturing him is more important."

Tokori smiled with a slight shake of her head.

"Good luck with that. Fusamina is a second generation monstrel, his mother being a mix of Tengu and Okami. Rumors are his father was a Sylph, so he's possibly the fastest boy in school."

Kokoa huffed.

"I've never considered Tengu as fast monsters."

"Maybe not on foot, but Tengu can fly faster than any creature can run."

"Is my servant thinking she can educate me?"

"I've lived with Tengu for years. Flying is always faster than running."

"I don't know, Kurumu. Ginei is very fast."

Kurumu snorted, waving her free hand dismissively.

"That's about all he's good at."

"Do you guys have any kind of plan to capture him?"

"I already told the teachers where he was staying."

Tokori chuckled, shaking her head.

"So what's the real plan to capture him?"

Kurumu smiled softly, supposing she was being too hopeful to think the faculty could apprehend Fusamina for them. She squeezed Moka's hand.

"There's a chance Fusamina might know Yoshii wants Moka. Maybe if we offer her up, he'll show."

"I think you're hoping for too much."

"Yoshii told me that Midou had done more than what was asked. I'm certain Midou knew Yoshii, which is why he had Yakumaru kill him."

"While that makes sense, I don't understand why he left Fusamina alive."

"Didn't you just say he would be hard to catch?"

"Not for Yoshii. That guy always had an odd way of being somewhere without you knowing. I'm sure if he wanted to find Fusamina, he could."

"Well… he didn't know Fusamina was alive."

"It's been days since then. I don't know what Yoshii does when he comes to Mononoke, but I can't believe he failed to find Fusamina."

Kurumu pondered that until they reached the main trail to the school.

"Maybe it was Yoshii's idea to create the paper."

"Why? Killing Fusamina would be easier."

"Maybe it did not matter."

Tokori frowned at Moka.

"What do you mean?"

"Kurumu had his name. How many people in Mononoke know his name?"

Tokori's caramel eyes lit up.

"He had way too many loose ends."

"He said he should kill Kurumu, but he ran."

"But having Fusamina publish a stupid paper hardly seems a ploy to capture you?"

Kurumu shrugged, aware that the others were similarly confused. The peek into Tensai's mind revealed the girl had no idea of there being a plan against Moka. The girl had not worried over finding out what motives Fusamina had.

"I wonder what they did with Dokugo, Tensai and Gijutsu."

"I doubt they let them go home. They might have locked them up in the cellar."

"The cellar?"

"It's a small prison that the school has beneath the kitchen. It's arguably the safest place they could be kept short of having them in the Headmaster's quarters."

Kurumu smirked, shaking her head.

"I could see that old man bragging about his poor reputation and the troubles of keeping a couple high school girls tied to his bed."

Tokori grimaced.

"I hope they were kept in the cellar."

"Do you think they will get suspended?"

Tokori sighed with a glance about. As they had left the suite a little after seven, they would be at school well before most students finished eating at the dining hall. There was not much reason to be worried about being overheard, as the next group of students in either direction were well out of earshot.

"I doubt it. Telling Tobi's parents about her crush on Fusamina would be punishment enough. There's no way either of those elitists would allow her to be with such a lowlife."

"Are her parents that important?"

"Her father is a retired architect. He helped design a lot of the changes to the school over the years."

"What about Dokugo?"

"She's always in the top fifty of her class, occasionally breaking the top thirty. This is the first time she's ever done something like this, so I can't see them suspending her over it."

Kurumu nodded, knowing only what Tensai had seen.

"Dokugo wrote the articles for them but had not asked what Tensai planned to do with them. Tensai and Gijutsu spent the whole night printing out those fake papers before he left to dispose of Kana's laptop."

"That was so wrong of them to do that to her."

Kurumu nodded at Moka, aware how disappointed Kana had been to learn of her laptop's demise. The blond had somewhat expected she would not get her laptop back by the time they had brought the bad news, having discussed likely scenarios with Tora during their uneventful day.

"And Gijutsu didn't know it was going to happen that next morning. Tensai handed over the papers to Fusamina and he did the rest."

"It's amazing when you think about it. Azuki penned a whole newspaper by herself in the span of two nights and a day. I bet she had to skip school Tuesday."

Kurumu shrugged, having not asked about Dokugo's attendance.

"I guess we'll stop in the lounge and ask if Fusamina has been apprehended. If not, maybe I can convince them to let me participate in the morning broadcast. Call Fusamina out. Tell him about Moka and how we caught the others."

Tokori chuckled, shaking her head.

"That sounds too much like a trap. Why would he show up?"

"I don't know. Maybe we act like villains? Tell him we'll hurt Tensai if he doesn't show up?"

"We can't do that."

"I hate to say it, but I doubt he shows up no matter what you might say."

Kokoa huffed, turning her nose up.

"What choice does he have? He has no place to live and nobody left to help him."

"That's true. It's only a matter of time before he loses his presumed dead status."

"Do you need to capture him?'

Kurumu frowned at Tokori. The girl smiled sheepishly.

"I mean, when you think about it, it's over. How could they go through with the expulsion at this point? I can confirm that Yoshii is the man whom killed Mr. Kusutate. If Mr. Sawayaka or Mikomi shares with us how long Yoshii has been in Mononoke, you would think that would be enough evidence to back up your statements of this all being a plot to kidnap Ms. Akashiya."

"I'm sure there will be some circumstantial garbage thrown at us. We probably need Fusamina to claim the whole thing was Yoshii's fault."

"There's no guarantee that he knows Yoshii is in town."

Kurumu shrugged, recalling her first reaction when the Headmaster had told her about Fusamina.

"I don't think the Headmaster cares about the truth. He just wants Fusamina to confess."

Tokori sighed.

"Back to the old PSC methods."

There was nothing Kurumu could say to that. It did sound wrong, but what options did she have? Letting everyone be expelled would not make things better for anyone.

After a long pause, Kurumu squeezed Moka's hand. Moka smiled, glancing off in the distance.

"I miss Tsukune. I wish he would visit the suite."

"We don't know if that's safe. If he were to remove your seal while Kokoa was around-"

"I would finally get to talk with my sister."

Moka laughed, shaking her head.

"You're going to attack her the moment she's out."

"It would be foolish to squander the opportunity to regain my bloodright."

Kurumu grinned at the haughty tone.

"You sound confident."

"I am confident. I have tasted the sweet blood of two pure spirits and hope to acquire my third before the end of the week."

Kurumu smiled with thoughts of Akegawa. The polite girl was shy but serious about her academics. The only reason she had joined gymnastics was because she knew Netsukaze. Kaimura had adopted her on the first day of school because she was adorable and easily flustered. Antai had quickly gravitated to the pair, missing her social group from junior high whom had yet to graduate.

"Do you need me to babysit you in your homeroom another day?"

Kokoa smirked.

"I think I have the situation under control. I don't need to trouble Ms. Honda about switching stations if I have lunch with Hikari every day."

"Hopefully you don't think to make Akegawa your lunch."

"I will if she agrees to it."

"Kokoa. You shouldn't act with such haste."

The vampire grinned at her sister.

"I'm going to mop the floor with her when she comes out. The only blood she's taken is from a weak human and a succubus."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I guess if the goal is to enhance your perfect victim status by becoming weaker and sexier, you couldn't have picked a better pair."

Moka pouted, looking away.

"It's not the blood that matters. It's the strength of the bond."

"Yea, well I'm going to have strong bonds and strong blood. These girls are going to be the best of friends and we're going to rule this school."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

"If you really want them to be friends, maybe you should make Antai your sylph."

"That girl's an idiot."

Moka smiled warmly, giving Kurumu's hand a squeeze.

"You know academics doesn't measure the strength of someone's heart."

They emerged from the forest, noting the boards that flanked the trail leading up to the front entrance. The signs were marked up with fresh graffiti, declaring the faculty a bunch of pureblood loving trash that promoted school violence.

"I guess that's a safe bet that he hasn't been captured."

Tokori chuckled, shaking her head.

"I don't know what his plan is at this point. What if Yoshii is the one making the graffiti?"

"Maybe someone in the lounge will be able to tell us what's going on."

There was nothing to say as they approached the front doors which were stained in hate speech. Kokoa arrived first, holding the door open for them as she shook her head and muttered something about her servant holding hands and not knowing her place.

Admonished, Kurumu headed over to her shoe cubby to swap out her footwear. Being the only one in an even numbered class, Kurumu's cubby was the farthest down the first aisle. She had changed into her slippers by the time Moka came up the aisle to join her. Smiling, they stepped up the genkan and headed for the back door to the lounge.

"Wait up."

Tokori hopped up and moved to join them. Kurumu paused, waiting for Kokoa to emerge from her aisle. The vampire appeared at the end of the third aisle, glancing at them. She shooed them with her hand as she walked for the grand staircase. Supposing they did not need Kokoa, Kurumu shrugged and headed over to the lounge door. She drew it open, allowing the other two to enter first.

There were several teachers sitting at their desks. A familiar face looked up from one of the nearest desks in the first aisle. Mr. Miyanohara nodded silently at them before returning his attention to his papers. The woman across the aisle from him waved to them.

"Why hello there, Ms. Kurono. And why is Ms. Akashiya on campus?"

The woman got up from her chair, standing as tall as Moka. She had dull black hair cut in a hime style with her sides behind her ears curled up. She peered at them with soft brown eyes behind large rectangular glasses that rested upon her freckled nose. The small spots also graced her ruddy cheeks.

Kurumu had seen this woman before but could not recall a name. The woman cocked her head, crossing her thin arms below her modest bosom. The sleeves of her cerulean blouse were short enough to betray her freckles extended to her forearms. A long, black skirt clung tightly about her hips, tapering in to where it ended at her knees. Black hose continued down to mask her legs with her feet tucked in shiny black flats.

"Well… it could be her last day."

The woman laughed.

"I am aware of this."

Kurumu glanced about, noting Mr. Sawayaka was present. She meekly gestured in his direction.

"We were going to visit with Mr. Sawayaka."

"Hold on. Don't be so quick to run off."

The woman smiled as she held a hand up.

"This might be my only chance to speak with my junior's daughter."

Kurumu frowned with a glance at Moka, whom shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember if we met."

"Yes, of course. Being a science teacher for the seniors does make it difficult to make convenient excuses to bump into a first year. My apologies. I am Shiki Senda, advisor for the Broadcasting Club. You do have my thanks for helping Mr. Tashikana get our club reinstated."

Kurumu smiled softly.

"That was mostly Ginei's handiwork. So why didn't you get the club reinstated on your own?"

The teacher laughed, shaking her head.

"It was impossible negotiating things with Mr. Kuyo when he first shut the club down. I stopped trying."

"Yea, but, Kuyo has been gone for weeks."

Ms. Senda smiled, shrugging.

"By that point the first years were all taken by other clubs. I know that's not the best excuse, but Mr. Tashikana was already petitioning for the council to return the keys to the PA room and is more than capable of running the club without someone holding his hand."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that to sound bad."

The woman chuckled.

"It's fine, Ms. Kurono. I would ask how your mother is doing, but I have the impression from Ms. Nekonome that you are not on the best terms with Ageha."

Kurumu smiled, aware why Ms. Nekonome would feel that way. The only lengthy talk she had shared with her teacher about her mother was back when Ms. Nekonome had revealed the identity of Kurumu's father. Learning her mother had stolen another woman's husband was not a good foundation for a happy conversation.

"Ms. Nekonome has never mentioned you among her friends."

"She prefers the company of other single women, though I think my situation annoys her."

"Why is that?"

"Because my husband is human. I believe my success of juggling the two worlds depresses her."

"Um… Mrs. Senda?"

"Yes, Ms. Meirowasa."

Tokori flinched, looking down.

"I, uh, wondered if you knew about the paper situation."

"Not entirely."

"So you wouldn't know if Mr. Fusamina was apprehended."

"Not that I'm aware of."

Kurumu smiled.

"Would you mind if I had a few words after the morning broadcast?"

"You know we never could get your mother to do that. We tried to get her to do the announcements but she was too shy."

Kurumu chuckled, having a hard time believing her mother was shy.

"Well… I was hoping to make one final appeal to Fusamina. I figure he must be nearby if he keeps making graffiti all over the school."

"You can take that up with Mr. Tashikana. I'm sure he will allow it."

"Thank you. Can we go talk with Mr. Sawayaka now?"

Mrs. Senda chuckled, making a dismissive gesture.

"Fine. But tell your mother to write to her senior. Several of us were surprised to suddenly see another Kurono in these halls."

Kurumu was reluctant to admit her mother probably had forgotten most of them.

"I'm sorry. Mother doesn't ever talk about her high school days."

"Ageha did keep to herself. I graduated a year before her, so she's probably closer to the girls she spent all three years with, like Shizuka, Mimi, Kaori and Megumi."

Kurumu only recognized Nekonome's name in there.

"Not Tsurara?"

"Oh, they were close, but I think the whole situation there at the end would sour things like they did with Michi. That poor woman was certain Ageha was dead in a gutter somewhere."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head. She had no idea whom they were talking about.

"I'll be sure to let my mother know that Senda Shiki wants an update."

Kurumu motioned for the two to follow her as she started the short walk along the head of the aisles. None of the other science teachers were present, and she paid no serious attention to the second year teachers in the middle aisle. She noted both desks for Ms. Nekonome and Ms. Sunao were empty, making Mr. Nagamushi the first teacher present in the aisle.

Sitting at the desk across from him was Ms. Zaiten. The crimson haired woman with soft green eyes towered over most women and several men. Her hair was a shaggy mess that fell down past the entire back of the chair she sat in. Kurumu had never spoken with the math teacher, but she was aware that Ms. Zaiten had an accent and there were several rumors over where she might come from.

Kurumu flashed Moka a smile as they started down the aisle, intent on Mr. Sawayaka whom sat on the other side of Mr. Nagamushi. The empty desk across from him had a chair weathered from the abuse of supporting Mr. Umatobi's girth. The massive man often arrived after the tardy bell, according to Kana.

"Hello! Young ladies! I don't believe Ms. Akashiya is supposed to be on campus."

Kurumu chuckled at the warm greeting from Mr. Nagamushi. He had a sleek pair of sunglasses over his eyes and a wide grin. He had on a long sleeved, periwinkle dress shirt with a sage green tie which had a confetti design pattern.

"We're planning to use her as bait to capture the guy vandalizing the school."

Mr. Nagamushi chuckled heartily as Mr. Sawayaka regarded them. The older gentlemen scooted back on his chair into the aisle.

"I don't know if that would be wise."

"Um… how are you doing Mr. Sawayaka?"

The man smiled, turning his attention to Tokori.

"I have a feeling this will be followed by questions about Mr. Yoshii."

Tokori nodded apologetically, causing the teacher to sigh.

"Yes. Yesterday was full of surprises."

"Mr. Sawayaka. When Yoshii's name was brought up, you didn't say anything."

The teacher regarded Kurumu as he relaxed back in his chair.

"Hearing Yoshii's name in the context of murder was unexpected. I was hesitant to ask for details."

"Why?"

"I was hoping it might be a different Yoshii. That turned out not to be the case when both my daughter and I were asked about our connections with him."

"How is Mikomi?"

"She is confused about the sudden interest in Mr. Yoshii."

"Is Mr. Yoshii still staying at your place?"

The teacher shook his head at Tokori's inquiry.

"He left after dinner Sunday night."

Kurumu sighed in relief but felt disappointed. If Yoshii had left Mononoke on Sunday, it probably meant this fake newspaper had nothing to do with him. It might also mean Fusamina had no direct knowledge of Yoshii's involvement in Midou's motives.

"So he's gone."

"Maybe. It is possible he has decided to stay with someone else. He has come to know several locals over the past years."

"Do you know Fujisaki Miyabi?"

Mr. Sawayaka frowned at her.

"I can't say that I do. Why?"

"It's the name of the man Yoshii is working for. They wanted to kidnap Moka."

Mr. Sawayaka smiled with a slight sag of his shoulders.

"I see. So the thought is Yoshii used those boys and things got carried away. I see."

Kurumu frowned.

"Mr. Sawayaka?"

"A pity that all these years have come to this. And here I thought our goals were still the same."

He smiled up at them.

"Be cautious, Ms. Akashiya. People do dangerous things when they are desperate."

"I will."

Mr. Sawayaka nodded, scooting his chair back to his desk.

"Now if you ladies don't mind, I have to prepare for my class. Good luck with Mr. Fusamina."

Kurumu nodded dumbly, stumbling back a step into Tokori. She smiled apologetically as they walked back to the front of the aisle, Moka dawdling behind them without any clue what she was supposed to do. Aware that Mrs. Senda did not have a class first period, Kurumu figured they could ask her where Moka should stay.

As they headed over, Kurumu cast a glance back at Mr. Sawayaka. It was difficult to explain what she felt when she saw him steadily jot things down in his notebook. His posture seemed more crestfallen and his motions resigned.

It was like watching the death of a dream.

* * *

Kurumu stood on the roof, gripping the railing as she peered out to the woods at the far end of the school grounds. Less than a week ago she had been up here on her own, faced off against a dangerous man intent on killing her if she did not give in to his demands. She hoped today would be different.

She had made her challenge to Fusamina shortly after classes had started. She had no idea if the boy had heard her, but hoped the murmurs of gossip circulating the school would catch his attention. She would be sorely disappointed if he stood her up, especially since she had broken poor Ushio's heart by denying him her company on what could possibly be her final lunch hour. The big brute actually had cried while chuckling about how it was no big deal since there was always tomorrow.

"Do you think he will show?"

Kurumu smiled at Moka. The faculty had decided to let the vampire attend her classes as normal. If anything could be said about this tragedy, it was that it had definitely made Moka more famous. Kurumu was certain she had seen a couple second years hanging out in class three when she had fetched Moka for lunch. It seemed like everyone wanted to hear from Moka why she had given her blood to someone as weak and pitiful as Tsukune. Kurumu had a feeling if they did get out of this expulsion as Kokoa predicted, she was going to hear a lot more about Moka's selfless love and sacrifice. At this point, Kurumu felt she could have sex with Tsukune in the courtyard in front of the whole school and they would still brag about the depths of Moka's love.

"I'm starting to hope he doesn't show up."

"Why?"

"Because if I'm expelled with the two of you, I won't have to hear about how much you love him."

Moka smiled, gripping the rail.

"I do love him."

Kurumu rolled her eyes.

"And how does she feel about it?"

"She likes his blood."

Kurumu snorted a laugh, shaking her head.

"That sounds like her."

"You don't understand."

"I thought she was worried about Tsukune's blood making her weak."

Moka reached up to clutch the rosary dangling from the black choker about her neck. She sighed.

"The vampire adapts to the blood she takes inside her. But she's also scared of losing me."

"What are you talking about?"

"She wants to be stronger. But she doesn't know if I can be made stronger."

"Now I'm really confused."

"Kokoa is making herself stronger by taking in the essence of purebloods. With an undine's blood, she will be able to regenerate from wounds faster and be able to heal others. With a gnome, she will become more durable and resilient. That girl was already tough to put down. Enhancing those strengths will put her on Kahlua's level of perseverance."

"So?"

"She wants Tora. She wants Ginei."

Kurumu frowned.

"I don't think Kokoa has even met Ginei."

"I'm not talking about Kokoa. I'm talking about her."

Kurumu paused till it dawned on her.

"Oh! Well… she is a vampire."

"But what's the point if I suppress any powers she gets from their blood?"

"But… you were immune to my charm and kiss."

"That's what she finds confusing. She doesn't know if that's because I'm getting stronger, or if that's because I'm breaking. She doesn't know if I can be made stronger. She's scared because she doesn't know what she can do."

Kurumu sighed, unable to offer any consolation. These were questions only Akasha could answer. The Headmaster might have some clues and so might that Touhou guy from China.

"Well… you haven't held back on drinking my blood this past week."

Moka laughed, shaking her head. She leveled a pout on Kurumu.

"I was weak Saturday and learning something important from Kokoa."

Kurumu smirked, wondering if nipping Tsukune like that would make him lose bodily control.

"Is she upset with what we did last weekend?"

Moka sighed, looking away.

"She thinks I'm being stupid, but she's more forgiving of that than when I long for Tsukune."

Kurumu reached over, placing her hand atop Moka's against the rail.

"So she's cool with us running away together."

Moka choked out a laugh, shaking her head with a heavy sigh.

"I think she would start screaming mad if we started doing anything more than kissing."

Kurumu smiled, giving Moka's hand a squeeze.

"I was following your lead. You only have yourself to blame if it goes further than that."

"I want to kiss Tsukune. Lots and lots of kisses."

Kurumu smiled, thinking that would be nice. While she could not enjoy kissing as fully due to her opiate tainting her lips, Tsukune had found ways around this handicap. Lots of kissing on the neck to get her arousal up to the point that kissing on the breasts became delicious.

"Is Tsukune expressive?"

"Expressive?"

"Like… I notice you make a lot of sounds when being kissed."

Kurumu had not thought much about it. She made sounds because it felt good and it drove Tsukune crazy. It made him want her more which made everything feel better so she made even more sounds. It was a wonderful cycle.

"You make a lot of sounds too."

"That's not what I asked."

"I don't really notice if he makes sounds or not. I can feel that he likes it when I moan, so I let my voice out more. I noticed you like it too."

Moka blushed, bowing her head.

"It's reassuring to know you like it."

Kurumu smiled softly, withdrawing her hand.

"Moka. I'm not going to encourage you to have sex with Tsukune."

Moka blushed darker.

"I wasn't asking about that!"

Kurumu smirked.

"You're trying to sweet talk me into a threesome and I'll admit it's tempting since I am curious what expressions you would make."

"Oh my God, I'm not like that. Marriage is a union between a man and wife."

"So what is the deal then with all this kissing? I can't figure out what it is you want from me."

"I don't know. I'm just…"

Moka trailed off, shaking her head. Kurumu thought about how things had developed since she had forced that kiss on Moka at the hill. She wondered if she had done things differently if this situation between them would have not come to pass.

"Curious. You're curious, and I'm safe."

"And you don't feel the same?"

Kurumu realized this did go both ways. Moka was so safe that she had been willing to put a baby in her.

"Maybe we should run away together."

Moka laughed, shaking her head. Kurumu stepped back in to squeeze Moka's hand again.

"I'm serious. I don't know if I want Tsukune to see those expressions of ecstasy on your face."

"Not fair that he got to see yours."

Kurumu waved her hand dismissively.

"That's debatable. It's hard making love to him when I have to worry about charming him into doing things that could hurt him. Half the time we're doing it from behind just to avoid the hassle."

Moka blushed, turning her face away.

"Oh. So that's how it is."

Kurumu grinned, aware that the conversation was making Moka uncomfortable.

"Why do you still want him?"

"I love him."

"You could have another guy."

"So could you."

"Not really. Sounds to me like dating an Undine is my only alternative."

"And you forget that the Rite of Ascension would be required of any guy that isn't a vampire. Why would I want to give up on Tsukune now when he has passed this test? It's my blood in him."

"Now you sound like your mother. Well I've made sacrifices for him too."

Moka sighed.

"It is pointless to argue over this. Mother will have the final say in what happens to him."

"Do you believe she will hand him over to you?"

Moka's shoulders slumped.

"No. We should all run away."

Kurumu laughed, snuggling up against the vampire.

"There you go trying to sweet talk me again."

"You know at some point you will have to tell him that you can't have children with him."

Kurumu sighed.

"I hope not. I want Tsukune to stay with me because he wants to, not because he feels he owes me."

Moka paused for a moment. She nodded.

"To think this is what a vampire talks about."

To their left on the other side of the railing was a young man wearing a black ball cap over his shaggy blond locks. He wore a white jacket with black sleeves over a yellow tee with a black insignia of a shield divided in four quadrants. Two quadrants were simple horizontal stripes while the other top quadrant featured a lion standing on its hind legs with three stars behind its back.

"Bickering over a boy while others die for righteous causes."

The young man shook a canister while his other hand was tucked in the pocket of his long, khaki shorts. A pair of school slippers graced his feet. He leveled the canister at the roof, depressing the red tip which released a yellow mist which stained across the tiles of the roof.

Kurumu vaulted over the railing. She walked half the distance towards Fusamina, noting the spray taking the shape of words. She had to smirk when she realized he was scrawling out Girl's Love.

"It's time for you to turn yourself in."

Fusamina chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm quite aware of at least three teachers skulking about and ready to pounce on me the moment I give in to your childish demands."

"Childish? I'm not the one that published a fake paper pretending to be someone I'm not."

Fusamina shrugged, chucking the spray can over his shoulder as he turned to regard her.

"I was never a fan of Kusabi's direct approach. Why beat someone down when you can ruin their reputation? Words have meaning. You can see their power. It forced your whole club to be confined to their dorm rooms."

"For their safety. The faculty already knows that paper was a fake. We have Tensai, Dokugo and Gijutsu in custody and confessing to the ruse."

Fusamina smirked.

"Of course. That's always been the way of this administration. Capture a few monstrels. Force them to confess to crimes they didn't commit. This changes nothing."

Kurumu scowled.

"It does when it's true. You used that girl."

"Oh please. You're so annoying. Being used is how the world works. If you're useful to somebody, you will be used. Just like the two of you are using that weakling Aono to feed your egos."

Kurumu found that statement rather irritating. She would have never regarded her relationship with Tsukune as simple as her using him.

"Yoshii used you."

Fusamina laughed, taking his hand out of his pocket.

"I thought about not showing up. But I don't think I could forgive myself if I passed up my last chance of evening the score with the vampires."

"How do you think kidnapping Moka for Yoshii would even the score?"

"I don't."

He flashed by her in a painful blur. She heard Moka cry out as Kurumu staggered forward, blood dripping from several shallow gashes across her torso. He had sliced clean through her clothes with three cuts across her right midsection and a jagged slash down her left shoulder. She could feel her bra sag from the loss of support as she gripped her shoulder.

"The way I see it, Yoshii has about as much use for me as he did Mako. He'd probably kill me the moment I handed Akashiya over to him."

Moka had vaulted over the rail and ran over to Kurumu's side. She helped Kurumu get back on her feet as they regarded the young man standing on a dormer. He had cast off his slippers. His feet had elongated into long blades similar to ice skates.

"Then turn yourself in! There's no reason for you to fight us anymore!"

Fusamina laughed at Moka's pleas.

"And what would that accomplish? Will the school become a better place for monstrels if I come crawling to the faculty for protection? I'll tear this school to pieces if they won't listen to the truth."

Kurumu grimaced as she straightened up. Blood was already seeping into the hem of her skirt. On a positive note, since it had been the day after laundry, she was wearing the last of her original blouses which did not quite fit correctly. Or she was wearing the one Satsuki had given her.

"So much for that talk about being against the direct approach."

"Please! If we quit this school, would it make things better? Tell me what you want!"

Fusamina scowled.

"Yoshii can go fuck himself. I figure if I take that pretty head of yours off, I'll avenge everyone that died because of you."

Kurumu let go of Moka as she stared at him.

"You will turn yourself in."

The young man pulled his hat down over his eyes as he lowered into a crouch.

"You won't stop me!"

He darted forward with the same speed as before. Kurumu did not dare blink her eyes as she pushed with all her will to force Fusamina to concede the futility of harming them. She had no time to reason. She had to believe he would alter course.

She saw the moment Fusamina collided with another blurry figure. The strike came with such force that it sent Fusamina flying off in the opposite direction the new arrival had come from. The young monstrel slammed through the railing, bending and breaking the steel bars. Several roof tiles were shattered in the wake of his path to the railing, where his legs still hung in view.

Their savior was dressed in a simple tee and track pants. Ginei chuckled, shaking his left hand. He turned a grin upon them, brushing back his dark locks which were held in place by a crimson bandana.

"What were you two doing with that guy? You know if you want a good time, I'm always available."

Kurumu smirked as Moka darted over to hug him.

"Thanks, Ginei."

Their senior chuckled, lowering his hands to return the embrace. Moka squeaked in alarm when his hands went a bit too low, though at least not under her skirt. The vampire pushed him back as Ginei chuckled, bouncing back a couple steps.

"Not like that!"

Kurumu sighed, sharing Moka's distress as she walked over to hug Moka's side, inadvertently smearing blood across the green jacket.

"Sorry, but if you want a polite rescue, you'd have to call on Tsukune."

"You're such a dog."

"Well done, Ms. Kurono. It seems you have completed your task."

Standing near the broken railing was the Headmaster flanked by familiar teachers. The large Mr. Ikuhata had the unconscious Fusamina slung over his broad shoulder. The silent Mr. Miyanohara stood on the Headmaster's left while the formally dressed Mr. Yokoyama stood on his right.

"I guess we're lucky Ginei was around since we would have been dead before you did anything."

The Headmaster chuckled.

"I can assure you that none of us would have been fast enough to prevent that."

"Indeed, Ms. Kurono. You were told that we were not able to catch this individual. His capture always hinged on how you subdued him."

Kurumu sighed at Mr. Yokoyama's nasal scolding.

"So… are we free from the threat of expulsion?"

"We will make that decision after talking with Mr. Fusamina."

Kurumu scowled at the teacher.

"That's not what I was told."

The Headmaster chuckled.

"Apologies, Ms. Kurono, but there are proper procedures which must be observed. Regardless of the outcome, you should take comfort in knowing that you have been useful to me."

Kurumu sighed, supposing after hearing all this talk about being used softened this revelation.

"You'll have to make a decision soon since you promised we would be leaving tomorrow."

The Headmaster laughed.

"Yes, I do expect your entire club to attend school tomorrow. I trust you will pass this word along to all of your club members, Mr. Morioka."

Ginei smirked, turning to face the Headmaster while crossing his arms about his chest.

"Does this include my sleepy girl in the hospital?"

"It does, Mr. Morioka. Now if you'll excuse me, I have much to do with my afternoon. Enjoy yourselves."

Kurumu sighed as the teachers retreated from view. She leaned against Moka, nuzzling the side of her head against the vampire's shoulder.

"I need to get my sports bra from the gym lockers. He broke the strap of the one I'm wearing."

Moka nodded, tugging on her as the vampire guided her to the bloodied break in the railing. Ginei chuckled, slowly following on their heels.

"So what's this about girl's love?"

* * *

Satomura's was a small family diner nestled in the grocer district two blocks away from the Mix It Up where Tokori worked. The owners were high school sweethearts whom had graduated from Yokai thirteen years ago. They were one of the sponsors for their paper and had mixed feelings about the recent events, due to their two monstrel children. There was still some food left as the entrées had been placed in the center of the table. The proprietor had encouraged them to serve themselves and ring the bell if they required any further assistance. His diminutive wife had not spoken with them at all.

Despite this poorly conceived contempt, the dinner had been quite enjoyable. Sangi had rounded up quite the large gathering to send Ginei off, including two girls he often spoke about. A majority of the chatter before the food arrived had been Ginei reminiscing with his former classmates about their crazy first year together. It felt almost like the rest of the newspaper club were present as an afterthought.

It was fairly easy to tell their club from the second years, considering all of the upperclassmen were still dressed in school uniforms. Kurumu had decided to end the day wearing her gym clothes, figuring she would do laundry after the party tonight. Moka, whom sat on her right at the foot of the table, had thought about wearing gym clothes with Kurumu but had realized she left hers in the suite.

As they were a large group, Sangi had rented out a side room without windows which featured a long, low table. Ginei had chosen to sit at the head of the table, wearing that vermillion dress shirt and black tie from the trip. He had broken out a suit jacket and gray textured slacks to be the snazziest dressed person in the room.

Tsukune was wearing his black tee with the white Dragon Ash symbol and some jeans. Tora sat on his right, wearing a black polo and tan slacks. She had done her raven hair up in her usual braids. Kana was seated on Tora's other side, wearing a pink tee and white shorts. She was the last of their club on that side of the table, flanked by Sonoda and her two harpy friends whom had helped hand out their last paper. The double door which opened into the rest of the dining area was behind these three girls.

On Kurumu's left was little Nerume dressed in a loose white shirt and navy blue shorts. The kirin had stuffed herself silly the moment the food had been brought out and was already dozing off with Satsuki's shoulder as her pillow. Koike had helped bring the girl to the party, sitting comfortably on Satsuki's other side. Both were dressed in their PSC jackets, and so was Kitajima whom sat rigidly beside Koike.

Both Kiki and Mizore were absent. Kiki had decided against coming, feeling it would be wrong to leave Kokoa alone in the suite and that she was too new a member to have a proper place at the table. Kokoa declared it disingenuous to attend a farewell party when they would not be expelled. And Mizore had not answered her door. Kurumu felt they would have to bring this up to the Headmaster if the girl failed to appear at school tomorrow.

The remainder of the guests were all here for Ginei. Sangi sat on Ginei's left with Oyanagi beside her. The lovely Okimune was the last person on that side of the table, sitting between Oyanagi and Shouzou. She smiled often and was not timid in her contributions to the conversation.

The other four whom sat on the other side of Kitajima were all new faces. On Ginei's right was this pretty girl with wavy, black hair tied back in two loose tails which fell halfway down her back. She had folded her jacket across her lap so she could sit cross-legged. She was fairly tall and talked mostly with the other girls about the table. She was quite dismissive when Ginei talked to her, turning her nose and rolling her amethyst eyes at every crude remark. She had introduced herself as Hajihachi Mika early on, allowing her two companions to do the same.

The tiny white haired girl with the black horn in the center of her forehead was Miyake Yuniko. Kurumu recalled seeing this girl among the track team but had not interviewed her nor cared too much about matching the name to a face. The poor thing was born with the horn, inspiring her name. She was unable to suppress this birth defect, which doomed her to always remain in the spiritual realm. She was a shy girl, not much taller than Tora, and had only tagged along because Hajihachi had insisted on her company. It also helped that she was his former classmate.

The last of the girls was Shikichi Akatori, the class rep of Ginei's former class and current class. She was a loud, domineering girl with cinnamon locks which were feathered and trimmed short, almost boyish. It was obvious that she liked giving Ginei a hard time and was immune to his flirtatious remarks. She had golden eyes like many of the other Tengu girls.

The last member at the table was a stocky young man with sky blue eyes and a wild, spiky mess of ashen gray locks. Miyamoto Haiji was often the topic of many of the jokes, especially with him being seated next to a Tengu girl and across from three cackling harpies. He surprisingly said little in his defense, ignoring the frequent innuendo as one might if surrounded by a bunch of giggling girls speaking a foreign language. She had to wonder if this guy truly was a member of some deviant loli appreciation club.

"Quiet down, everyone. I have a quick question."

Kurumu smiled at Ginei whom was making downward gestures with his hand. He grinned.

"Should we wake sleeping beauty up?"

Satsuki chuckled as Kurumu absently ran her fingers through Nerume's unbound hair.

"I think we can leave her alone."

"I was going to check if she would be interested in dessert."

"You are pushing your luck on my dime."

Ginei chuckled, flashing Sangi a grin.

"Am I not worth it?"

"Ginei enjoys to live off the charity of others."

Ginei smirked at the girl seated on his right.

"Charity? I could swear that all your gifts were circumstantial."

Mika huffed, turning her nose away as she stirred her drink with a black straw.

"It's not like I lacked friends to give those things to. Ungrateful dog."

Ginei grinned, relaxing back with his palms on the floor.

"I am grateful to see so many faces show up. I was starting to think nobody cared."

Shikichi snorted, leaning forward on the table.

"That's because you keep picking fights that are too big. First the PSC and now the Outcasts. What's next? Are you going to overthrow the student council?"

Ginei chuckled, waving his hand dismissively.

"I believe you will be sad to see me go, Akatori. Your life will be so boring without me in it."

"Boring? I think you meant to say normal."

Koike chuckled, shaking his head.

"I think everyone here will be disappointed to see you off. I heard they're going to make a big deal of it. The Voice told everyone to report to the auditorium after first period attendance."

Kurumu smiled, aware that this announcement had been made over the PA right before the conclusion of eighth period. She had no idea what to expect, but Kokoa remained adamant. The vampire was certain that she would complete her term at Yokai, restraining herself from sinking her teeth in Akegawa when she had held the salamander during lunch. She was hoping to convince Ishiko to join her lunch group after discovering the quirky little gnome ate by herself in one of the science rooms.

Not much had happened after their hostile encounter with Fusamina. Kurumu had spoken a little with Tokori during home economics. Mikomi's absence had greatly troubled Tokori, having the girl hope she could figure things out the next period when she had Mr. Sawayaka as her instructor. Kurumu had no idea how that turned out, having been hustled off campus by Kokoa shortly after the end of school.

"I can't claim to know what those old codgers have in store for our club. We caught that Fusamina guy Kurumu told everyone about last week, but they said they would have to review our case."

Koike chuckled, shaking his head.

"I will say if you do squeeze out of this one, it would be amazing."

"Considering his expulsion is based on him breaking the rules of a suspension, I doubt it."

Koike jostled the stiff Kitajima.

"A suspension only in place because of other factors."

"Rules are rules, Mr. Koike."

"Look, I agree that there are correct ways of going about things but Ginei was acting under the direction of the Headmaster. Ms. Kurono was ordered to bring in a guy and Ginei had to break the terms of his suspension to allow her to succeed."

"He could have assisted her without breaking the suspension."

"Then increase his suspension. I don't see the point of expulsion."

"Rules are rules."

Koike sighed, waving dismissively.

"I'm sure there are punishments for walking in a room full of undressing women."

Kitajima snorted, refraining from comment.

"Speaking of undressing women, does any young lady at the table wish to spend the night with me on what could potentially be my last night at our fine school?"

Several of the older girls laughed at Ginei's remark, some including their refusal. Kurumu noted neither Okimune nor Hajihachi expressly rejected him which had her tossing a glance at Tora. The sphinx must have noticed the same thing as she smiled softly before looking down at her emptied plate.

"I surmise you will be going home alone with that remark."

"Haiji, my man. Is there a lady at the table you would like the company of?"

Miyamoto had his arms crossed about his chest as he regarded the trio of harpies across the table. He closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"There is not."

Sonoda frowned while the other two girls giggled. Shouzou jostled Sonoda by the shoulder as Kazashimo gestured across the table.

"Does this include Shibichi?"

Shikichi scowled at the harpies.

"You only talk shit because I don't have Hazuka with me."

"Ooo, what is Nobodi going to do? My hair?"

Kurumu had picked up in the earlier conversation that Noboru Hazuka was Shikichi's best friend and part of the fashion club with Hajihachi. Both Noboru and Tashiro Jirito had been invited, but neither cared enough about Ginei to see him off. Tashiro was another track girl whom like Shikichi had the misfortune of being in his homeroom again.

Kurumu was a little disappointed that Kamitsuku and Uchiyama had decided not to come. Considering Kamitsuku had been the one to inform her of the party, she had assumed he would be here. She figured she would have a small window to talk with him tomorrow morning about why he ditched them like this. She could ask him tonight if nobody protested her spending the night in Tsukune's room.

"Jokes aside, I'm surprised you didn't make an offer on my sleeping beauty."

Miyamoto stiffened. He turned a solemn gaze upon Ginei.

"Lady Otonashi would be saddened to know you allowed such harm to befall such a precious girl."

Kurumu smirked, poking Nerume in the shoulder. The girl grumbled in protest, reaching up to clutch Satsuki's arm. Satsuki chuckled, poking the girl's cheek with her free hand.

"What happened was not Morioka's fault."

Miyamoto turned his gaze upon Tsukune.

"His poor leadership allowed for unsafe circumstances. Leaving her in the care of a budding vampire was a mistake."

Tora sighed as Satsuki scowled. Tsukune bowed his head.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not Tsukune's fault."

"It's shameful for a man to rely on women for protection."

Sonoda sighed, shaking her head.

"You make it sound like women can't protect anything."

"It's a man's role to be the protector."

The other two harpies chuckled as Sonoda settled back on her haunches.

"I think we have managed fine without some masculine defender flaunting his testosterone."

"Oh be quiet. Don't even pretend that your harpy culture is anything but a leech off the Tengu. Every single community of yours is close to one of ours."

Kazashimo snorted, crossing her arms about her chest.

"You want to take this outside, Shibichi? I'd shut that beak of yours if it wasn't so far up your ass."

"I'm game, little twit. Leave your chicks on the sidelines and I'd happily put you in your place.

The blond Shouzou grabbed Kazashimo by the shoulder when the girl tried to stand.

"Stop. She'll hurt you again."

Kazashimo scowled as Shikichi smirked.

"I'm not letting her say that!"

"Ladies, please. There will be no fighting unless it involves wearing bikinis."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

"The decision for Tsukune to have an escort was mine. Ginei had nothing to do with it."

Miyamoto regarded Tora solemnly.

"It's his club. He should have more control over the members."

"Ease up, Miyamoto. They had one of ours with them and Ms. Nazohashi is our official liaison."

"I don't think it necessary for me to explain my issues with the PSC. If your group truly wanted to offer assistance to the Newspaper Club, your execution was poor. Utilizing your weakest members is not a serious commitment."

Kurumu sighed, reaching over Nerume to scratch at Satsuki's sienna locks. She could tell Satsuki was agitated by Miyamoto's words.

"Sounds like a fair assessment coming from someone whom did nothing."

Miyamoto regarded her with a slight nod.

"I was not requested to do anything."

"Shouldn't you help a friend when he needs it?"

"Ms. Kurono. A woman does not understand that a man has pride."

Sonoda rolled her eyes at Kitajima's declaration.

"And a woman doesn't?"

"It would be disrespectful to assist a man whom has not asked for help."

"But you could have asked Ginei if he needed help."

Okimune smiled as attention turned upon her.

"We all know Ginei is foolish enough to try to do everything on his own. I asked if I could do more when he brought Mr. Aono to me, but he's as bad as the two of you."

Ginei chuckled, shaking his head.

"I couldn't take your offer to get mixed up in a fight with the Outcasts. Now if you wanted to offer your companionship so I'm not as lonely during the night, I'd have to accept."

Okimune smiled, glancing aside.

"You should be more thoughtful of your company."

Ginei grinned, turning his attention upon a flush Hajihachi.

"Does Mika plan to profess her undying love to me?"

"As if I would do that."

"If Ginei had asked for my help, I would have offered it. He decided to do this on his own."

Ginei sighed at the seriousness of Miyamoto.

"You are a real bummer. I don't want to talk about how things could have gone better. I've had weeks of that discussion with myself and it doesn't do any good."

"Yea. This isn't the right way to have a farewell party."

Ginei smiled at Sangi. Sighing deeply, he regarded the three guys.

"It's charming to hear that you would have helped if I had asked. But considering how the whole lot of you ran for the hills when the PSC dismantled the club Lady Otonashi built… I think my actions were in line with what I could expect from you."

Kitajima huffed.

"I disagreed with what happened and retired from the PSC immediately. Miyamoto refused Hineri's offer to join the PSC."

"But both of you did nothing for the Newspaper Club."

"We were never part of the Newspaper Club, nor did we have a hand in the article you pushed that got the club torn apart."

Koike nodded at Kitajima's remark.

"You destroyed her club, Morioka."

Ginei smirked.

"So why should I have called on you for help?"

Miyamoto sighed heavily.

"Because these girls rebuilt it for you. I would have helped for their sake."

"You do have a fine group of girls handling things for you."

Ginei chuckled at Okimune's remark.

"Well I wouldn't call Tsukune a girl but I can understand the confusion with the whole weak and helpless image he projects."

Despite the sour mood, most of the upperclassmen chuckled at his jest.

"I do have to admit it is uncanny how Morioka gets a bunch of girls to flock to him."

Kitajima snorted at Koike.

"I presume it's the romantic notion of fixing a lost cause. A woman can feel useful in the service of a man with many flaws."

"And I guess that would explain why no girl has ever considered speaking with you."

"I am sorry, Ginei."

Ginei waved dismissively at Sangi.

"I'm not upset with any of you. Just annoyed with these blowhards pretending like I should have believed they would do anything for me."

"I'm sorry too."

Ginei smiled at Hajihachi whom was regarding her hands in her lap.

"I'm the one that should apologize here. Though leaving unsigned Valentine's chocolates in my shoe cubby was not the smartest thing to do."

Hajihachi lowered her head, glancing away.

"I didn't do that."

"Then I correctly pitched them?"

"You threw them away?"

Ginei smirked, with a shrug.

"I mean, we all know what happened the last time Nakamoto gave me something to eat."

Koike grimaced.

"Please don't bring that up."

Hajihachi straightened up her shoulders, turning her nose away with a huff.

"Well, you made the right decision because I didn't give you anything."

"I know Nakamoto is awkward but she means well."

Kurumu frowned at Oyanagi's sudden contribution.

"Your cousin is the reason why three of our classmates won't even talk to me anymore."

"You didn't have to break up with Ms. Hidarimeki."

Koike sighed heavily. Shaking his head, he stood up.

"I think I'm going to call it a night, if it's all the same. We don't have anything else planned, right?"

Sangi shook her head as Kitajima joined Koike. Miyamoto slung his jacket over his shoulder.

"Haiji. Are you still mixed up with Kirameku's fan club?"

"I have been kept busy with club. Our advisor insists that I handle all the scheduling of our matches against the other schools."

"If you could reach out to them, I would like to know if there are any new girls on their radar. We might need some additional income."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

"Didn't we get some funding from the student council?"

"That's not enough to cover our publishing costs. And this whole mess with the Outcasts has cost us quite a bit with the local community. I've asked around and it sounds like we'll be losing over half of our sponsors at the end of the first term."

"It amazes me that you are still concerned with that."

Ginei smiled as Miyamoto got to his feet.

"I have to be optimistic."

Miyamoto smirked, shaking his head.

"I'll let you know Monday if you are still around."

"Good night, Morioka."

"Hold up. We're going to come with you."

Sonoda was picking up her jacket and slinging it on. The other two harpies exchanged a look, both shrugging and doing the same.

"Yea, we should tag along. Make you feel like men by protecting us weak women."

"The three of you better not be thinking of raping Haiji."

The blond snickered as she was the first to her feet. Koike had reached the door, drawing it open while Kitajima and Miyamoto paused for the other girls to get ready.

"You don't need to worry about that, Ms. Shikichi. We'll keep an eye on him."

"I hear it's more personal if you keep your eyes on him."

Sonoda backhanded the taller Kazashimo before getting to her feet. She shook her head, favoring Miyamoto a smile.

"It was fun, Ginei. I hope things do work out for you and your club."

"You best tell me if she gets on top of things, Majo."

The blond grinned, lingering at the door beside Koike. She shook her head.

"I'm not doing that to Kamoko. Ask your boy for details."

Sonoda chuckled as she headed out of the room with Kazashimo beside her. Shouzou made a quick wave and followed after them with Koike and the other two guys on her heels. The door remained open as the chatter of the harpies drew distant.

"Well, now that Haiji's harem has left, I suppose the rest of these girls belong to me."

Shikichi snorted.

"In your dreams."

"I don't see you running out the door to be with Haiji."

"You don't understand Haiji at all."

"I understand he would be arrested if they ever opened up an elementary school in Mononoke."

Yuniko laughed in her sweet little voice. It instantly soothed Shikichi's ire. The girl leaned over and fussed with the long braided tail that hung down Yuniko's back.

"I think we should be letting Nakamoto know you're willing to date anyone that asks."

Ginei sighed.

"How many people must I bribe to keep that quiet?"

"What has he offered you, Oyanagi?"

Oyanagi's face turned scarlet.

"Nothing important."

Shikichi's golden eyes regarded him.

"That's highly suspicious. You're not missing any lingerie?"

Okimune giggled, shaking her head.

"Everything is accounted for."

"Don't trust these perverts. He's probably taking pictures of you."

"Oh, I hope Ginei would not think of doing anything as deviant as that."

The smirk on Ginei's lips was not promising.

"Speaking of this gorgeous, young woman, I hear you are secretly longing to be with someone."

"I think every person longs to be with someone."

"Yes, but you seem to be turning down guys whom I know you could be with. Poor Namida was your latest victim. He told me all about it."

"I grew up with Namida and he asks me out at least twice a year."

"Yes, but I hear that you are in love with someone else."

"I hope you aren't thinking yourself to be that person."

"I would not oppose to being him."

Okimune smiled, glancing across the table. Sighing, she regarded Ginei.

"I will miss you. Most guys don't put in the effort to flirt with me the way you do."

"I do feel it's a man's duty to make a woman feel wanted."

Okimune grinned, turning to Sangi.

"Would you mind if I have Oyanagi walk me home?"

"You want to walk alone with me?!"

Sangi chuckled at her flustered companion.

"I think it would be better if we both went with you."

"I can manage walking with her on my own."

Sangi smirked, placing a hand on Oyanagi's shoulder.

"You were supposed to be my escort, dork."

"But you can't leave before ordering some dessert."

"I already paid for what we ordered. I'm not about to get suckered in for dessert."

Ginei sighed dramatically.

"You're denying me the last image of Yuniko gobbling down sweets."

"I don't gobble my food."

Kurumu smiled at the tiny girl's protest. Yuniko's appetite was similar to Nerume's. She had eaten more than any of those at that end of the table.

"Are you guys heading out? We probably should too."

"Is everyone leaving?"

Kurumu laughed at Kana's echo of Shikichi's remarks. She offered the blond a shrug, watching as Okimune crawled behind Oyanagi and Sangi to kneel up beside Ginei. She draped her arms about his shoulder and placed a kiss on his cheek. She drew back, whispering something in his ear, causing him to grin broadly.

"Fine. I am convinced."

Okimune giggled, snatching away his bandana and tossing it in Hajihachi's lap.

"You better. Or I will tell Nakamoto about you."

"And what can I bribe you with?"

Okimune laughed, pushing him away by the shoulder before getting up. She offered Sangi a hand as everyone on that side of the table started to get to their feet. Taking that as a cue, Kurumu poked Nerume and nodded at Satsuki.

"I hope you have good news tomorrow."

Ginei grinned at Sangi, whom leaned in to give him a hug. He briefly did the same, the girl wisely drawing out of his reach before he made things uncomfortable.

"You two be gentle with him. It's his first time."

Sangi smacked his chest, shaking her head as she turned away. Oyanagi was pulling his arms through the sleeves of his jacket as Okimune slowly made her way to the open door.

"Help me with her."

Nerume groaned as Kurumu hefted the girl up from behind while Satsuki handled her from the front. Nerume fell into Satsuki's arms, causing the nekomusume to stagger.

"We all don't need to get up yet. I'll help with our sleeping beauty when I'm ready to go."

"Good night, Ginei."

He smiled, nodding at Okimune whom slipped out the door with Oyanagi. Sangi followed after the pair, offering a quick wave.

"Here."

Hajihachi handed Ginei his bandana. She held her jacket in her other hand as she pointedly looked off at the corner of the room.

"Do I get a kiss from you too?"

"Why would I do that?"

Ginei took the bandana and stuffed it in the pocket of his track pant. Grinning, he reached over to brush the wavy locks about Hajihachi's ear.

"Because I'm about to honor the requests of several people in this room and ask you out."

The girl snorted, shaking her head. Yuniko tensed up, an eager look on her angelic face. Shikichi looked annoyed, crossing her arms about her chest.

"That's mean, Morioka. You don't ask a girl out the night before you skip town."

Ginei smirked, withdrawing his hand to clap his chest.

"I swear on my honor that if you spend the night with me, I shall take all responsibility."

"Oh my God."

Tora shook her head, looking away as Hajihachi turned a shade of crimson.

"Don't be stupid. I'm not even interested in you."

Ginei stepped in, grabbing the girl about the waist and tugging her in forcefully. He caught her up in a kiss that shocked Shikichi and had Yuniko holding her hands up over her mouth and nose. Hajihachi made a whimper of protest as she clutched his arms for the first couple seconds. Then her shoulders relaxed and her head tilted. The kiss lasted several more seconds before Ginei pulled his head back.

"Felt interested to me."

Hajihachi shoved him back. Sniffling, she bolted out of the room.

"Mika, wait!"

Yuniko hopped over the table, quickly darting out of the room. Shikichi shook her head, walking around Ginei with a sour look.

"You're such an idiot."

Ginei sighed dramatically, rubbing the back of his head as the last of his classmates departed from the room. He favored them a resigned smile as he started to walk over on Kana's side of the table.

"Well… I told you she would say no."

Tora huffed, shaking her head.

"I don't think you could have possibly handled that any worse."

Ginei shrugged as he stopped beside Kana.

"You've all been badgering me for weeks to pick a girl."

"You played it up like a joke."

Ginei chuckled at Tora.

"I imagine this means I can't ask you to come home with me."

Tora rolled her eyes.

"I think Kana and I shall head back to the dorms. I'm sure Kana doesn't want to spend another night on the floor of Moka's suite."

"That does suck. Do you think it's okay though? I have some stuff in their suite which might be hard to get back if they all leave school."

"I'm sure the faculty will work with us if that happens."

"Care for an escort?"

Tora regarded him coldly.

"I think you're already committed to helping Ms. Genzouyaki. Would you want to come with us, Ms. Unari? I'm sure Ginei can carry her on his own."

"I don't know if I want to leave her alone with him."

Kurumu chuckled, gesturing for Satsuki to hand the snoozing girl over.

"We will walk with Ginei to the hospital. She'll be fine."

Ginei let out another dramatic sigh, shaking his head.

"And to think, if you had been honest and asked me out, this tragic event could have all been avoided."

Tora huffed, shaking her head as she tugged on Kana's sleeve.

"If you're not expelled tomorrow, you better apologize to Ms. Hajihachi."

"Why should I apologize to a girl that broke my poor heart?"

"Oh, shut up."

Ginei chuckled. Noting how Satsuki was struggling to get free of Nerume's grip, the senior hopped over the table and grabbed both girls. Satsuki squealed a protest but endured his touching as he took almost a minute to finally get the girl up in his arms with her arms draped about his neck. He grinned as Satsuki walked over to join the other two, still scowling and holding her arms close to her chest.

"Have a good night, Mr. Morioka."

"Kana."

The blond stuck her tongue out at him as the girls slipped out of the room. Kurumu chuckled, moving over to fuss with Nerume's hair. She was surprised Nerume could sleep through this. Then again, there was so little to do at night in the hospital that Nerume's morning naps were detrimental to her routine. She had to stay awake for her physical therapy sessions, which she had two a day with one being in the morning and the other afternoon.

"Are you planning to pick her up tomorrow morning for the event?"

"I think I will spend the night with her."

Kurumu snorted, shaking her head. Even without the hospital's restrictions against overnight visitors, she doubted Ginei would overcome his reluctance to visit a patient room.

"You'll have to ask her out again."

"I don't know about that. The last girl I asked out twice, rejected me twice."

Kurumu rolled her eyes.

"You asked me out once and the second time was an offhand remark that wasn't the least bit serious."

Moka ended her yawn with an inquisitive note.

"Ginei's been asking you out?"

"You heard him the first time."

"When?"

Kurumu frowned, wondering if Moka had heard the first offer when they had walked over to that fateful encounter with Ms. Kagome. The vampire had been trailing behind with Yukari.

"It's not important. What matters is Ginei needs to be serious when he asks a girl to be his girlfriend."

"I don't know. That kiss looked pretty serious to me."

Kurumu smiled at Tsukune's remark. She sighed, pouting at Ginei.

"You realize she didn't say no. She ran off. You should have ran after her."

Ginei chuckled, squeezing the girl in his arms.

"I think I prefer the company I have right now."

Nerume groaned, lifting her head from his shoulder. She frowned, blinking.

"You're not Satsuki."

Ginei grinned at the girl.

"Nope. I'm a virile man with his hands full of a nubile woman."

Nerume smiled, leaning her head back on his shoulder.

"I have to pee."


	35. Important Gatherings

There was an indecipherable murmur throughout the large gym as the students gathered according to the instructions of their homeroom teachers. Kurumu stood in front of the chair next to the aisle which divided the first years from the second years. Satsuki stood beside her with Juri on her other side. All the girls from Ms. Sunao's homeroom had been lined up in the dozen chairs of the third row for the first years. The row in front of them was for the boys of class one while the row behind them was for the boys in their class. Being the representatives, Ichida and Watanabe were at the ends of the row with Ichida being directly behind her. She surmised this tall guy with the jagged white locks in front of her was the Hayate boy whom served as class one's rep. In front of him was the red haired Asakira.

Due to her short stature, Kurumu could not see much of the gathering beyond those nearest the aisle. She was aware that the third years were in their own block on the other side of the second years, divided by another aisle. Each block consisted of twenty four rows of a dozen chairs, with two rows reserved for each class. She saw some familiar faces in the second years.

Moka was standing at the aisle chair behind Ichida with Tora next to her. Being the class rep, Tsukune was behind Moka. Kurumu waved back at him, but his attention was elsewhere. Kamitsuku, whom was beside Tsukune, made a slight nod of his head. She sighed, seeing no signs of Mizore or Nerume.

"Did you see Nerume today?"

"I thought your senior was taking care of that."

Kurumu had no idea if Ginei was here. With him being in Yoshino's homeroom, he would be all the way in the back. It was hard for her to see much that far away. She could not even say if Mikomi was here, knowing Mr. Sawayaka's daughter should be in an aisle seat as she was the rep for class six.

"Are they going to make a big show of expelling your club?"

"Did you finish our softball article?"

"Is this about the Fusamina guy you captured?"

Kurumu shrugged at the other girls. While she had told them about capturing the people whom made the fake paper, she had only admitted Fusamina being a part of it. She had no idea what the faculty had in store for the other three and did not want to say anything that could make things harder on them.

"Could you all leave her alone?"

"Did you pack your things last night?"

"I did a small load of laundry."

"Obviously small. You have more wardrobe woes than anyone else on campus."

Kurumu sighed, realizing something last night.

"I've finally reached the point that I can't wear bras on the weekends."

"You don't wear bras on the weekends half the time anyways."

"I used to have a choice in that."

"I guess you have an excuse to get new ones. I know you hated how bland yours were."

"That's not going to change. Bland is the only color in my size."

Satsuki smirked.

"How big are you anyways?"

"75G."

"Holy fuck."

Kurumu chuckled at Juri's surprise. With a dramatic sigh, she cupped her breasts and jiggled them.

"It's annoying. I want pretty lingerie but it's all for smaller girls."

Kumiko rolled her eyes.

"Then get a breast reduction. Nobody needs tits that big."

"What size should I get them reduced to?"

"Don't listen to that flat brat, Ms. Kurono."

"Your breasts are beautiful as they are!"

"Bigger are better!"

"Boobs! Boobs!"

The four of them blushed as the boys about them started crude chants which prompted Ms. Sunao to hurry to the front of the stage and squeak out protests to cease and desist. While their comments had probably only been overheard by about four or five of these boys, the rest of these chanters were simply going along with the flow. It did not take long before several homeroom teachers had to abandon their posts at the stage to calm the silly crowd down.

A podium had been rolled out to the center of the stage with the Headmaster standing behind it. His face could not be seen within the shadows of his hood. His weathered hands gripped the top of the wooden pedestal. A spongy black microphone was mounted by a flexible silver cord at the center of the front. Several black cables stretched up from the stage floor to hook into the side of the podium, providing power and sound.

There were three rows of chairs behind him lined from one end of the stage to the other. Many of these were vacated as the homeroom teachers tried to regain order. The gym teachers were all bunched together near the boys' locker room side. The teachers on the girls' locker room side were probably those that taught the electives since she saw Mr. Agano, Ms. Hitori and Ms. Idatsu in their ranks.

A little more to the center Ms. Rin was chatting with Ms. Uchikawa. The bouncy science teacher grinned as she cupped herself which caused the other woman to laugh and shake her head. Mr. Saitou scowled at them while Mr. Miyanohara regarded the exchange without any emotion.

The boys finally settled down as the teachers returned to their seats. The Headmaster chuckled softly over the speaker, waiting for Mr. Umatobi to waddle his way up the steps. After a long pause, the heavy man sat down in his chair behind Ms. Nekonome, resulting in an audible groan.

"Yes, yes. Boobs indeed. It's refreshing to hear things have not changed in all these years."

The boys laughed and started up the chant but the Headmaster held up a hand and shook his head.

"I admire the enthusiasm, but now is not the time. I am sure everyone is wondering what we have all gathered here today for, and unfortunately it is not to send our Soccer team out with the strength of our spirit to secure a victory against Shimote Technical tomorrow."

Mr. Hirata chuckled, standing in the front row of homeroom teachers not far from Ms. Kurihara and Ms. Nakamura. Kurumu guessed the front row was the first four homerooms of each respective grade since she saw Mr. Nagamushi, Ms. Nekonome and Ms. Sunao. They even had Mrs. Itou with them.

"No. Today we are gathered to discuss the fate of the Newspaper Club. I am sure all have been made aware of the staggering loss of life associated with the Skating Club's decision to avenge the lives of three young first years: Sumita Sora, Saizou Komiya and Miki Moroha."

The Headmaster gestured to the assembly.

"Twenty eight. We have had twenty eight deaths since the start of the year, seventeen of those being first years. We've been forced to expel six third years and we have had three first years transfer out due to concerns for their safety."

The Headmaster paused.

"This needs to stop. Now I realize many of you must be thinking that these high numbers are due to the troubles the Newspaper Club stirs up. This is not entirely true, though they are often involved in one way or another."

The Headmaster chuckled despite the heavy atmosphere.

"When I call your name, I want you to line up near the stage facing the podium. Morioka Ginei."

There was a long pause, allowing Ginei to make his way up the aisle. Kurumu smiled, noting he was carrying Nerume with him. She was wearing the same clothes from last night.

"That dork."

Nerume waved at them as Ginei walked by. The werewolf smirked, continuing on without breaking stride. Nerume placed her arm back around his neck as they approached the stage.

"I see you have brought Genzouyaki Nerume. This girl is a new member of the club, whom was severely injured in the encounter. She had nothing to do with the Skating Club's grievances."

Mr. Saitou scowled at the back of the Headmaster.

"Aono Tsukune."

Tsukune stiffly made his way to the front. The Headmaster gestured at Tsukune as he took his place next to Ginei.

"This young man was not a vampire when I brought him to our school. He is part of a small project of mine to test our school's ability to integrate into human society. Every year, I try to find one or two humans whom I believe can withstand the difficulties of living among us."

The Headmaster paused, turning to regard the faculty.

"For years we have allowed humans whom grew up in monster communities through these doors as peers. But I have always wanted more. Most of these candidates, such as Hirose Kaito, volunteer for the experience. I assure you that all are approved through Fairy Tale before admittance."

The faculty murmured among themselves as the Headmaster turned back to the assembly. Kurumu could tell by the tenseness of Ginei's body that he wanted to say something, no doubt bitter about the fate of his human friend.

"I want you to speak clearly, Mr. Aono Tsukune. Do you wish to remain at Yokai Academy?"

Tsukune stiffened his shoulders as he looked up at the Headmaster.

"I do."

The Headmaster chuckled as the murmurs now passed along the students. Kumiko was huffing about how she knew all along as others were struggling to believe Tsukune had been a simple human.

"Akashiya Moka."

Moka quickly stepped out into the aisle and briskly walked over to join Tsukune.

"As some of you have realized, this young lady is the daughter of the president of Fairy Tale. Now I realize that there is quite a bit of disbelief that a noble vampire could possibly be taken captive by the Skating Club. Unfortunately this young lady has a weakness."

The Headmaster chuckled, causing Kurumu to tense with concern. The Headmaster gestured at Tsukune.

"Ms. Akashiya has fallen in love with Mr. Aono."

Kurumu frowned, unsure if she should feel relief or dismay.

"She has initiated the Rite of Ascension, a process of making a preferred companion into a vampire. Not much is known about the process, but it usually is done over a long span of time. In her haste to claim her lover, she has considerably weakened herself. In conversation with Mr. Fusamina, we learned that the Skating Club was aware of her inability to fight back, thus prompting their decision to kidnap her."

"Objection!"

Mr. Saitou angrily stepped towards the front of the stage.

"Offering secret rituals as a defense for her actions and forcing words into a dead boy's mouth is nothing more than your continued pandering to the purebloods whom would kill us all if they could."

"Mr. Ikuhata. Would you please step forward and confirm that Mr. Fusamina is alive."

The massive teacher lumbered to the front of the elective teachers, nodding at the scowling teacher.

"Was alive. I'm sure he was disposed of the moment you had what you needed."

"Mr. Saitou, this is the faculty you speak of. This was not something handled by the old PSC."

The white haired teacher grumbled something indistinct, crossing his arms about his chest.

"If I have your permission, shall I carry on with the assembly?"

Kurumu smiled, pleased with the way Mr. Saitou backed off. She was curious how much truth there was behind the Headmaster's claims. She knew the loss of blood did weaken Moka, but it was difficult to say by how much. It was not like she had seen Moka unsealed since the day of the Skating Club massacre.

"Kurono Kurumu."

She had not managed two steps into the aisle before the crude chants started up again. She shook her head at the stupidity of boys. Oddly it was not as lust driven as she would have anticipated. Sure, she did feel some lecherous eyes upon her, but she had a suspicion those were from boys politely keeping quiet. The idiots chanting were mostly the dumb jocks whom tried not to take anything seriously.

"I had a feeling she instigated the earlier outburst."

Kurumu blushed as she came over to her friends. She glanced at Moka for a moment, shaking her head as she gestured for Ginei to scoot over. The werewolf chuckled, making space between him and Tsukune so that she could stand between them.

"To be frank, of all the expulsions that felt deserved, it was hers. She is the most troublesome individual, barging into my office whenever she wishes and forcing herself upon me."

Kurumu regarded the chuckling Headmaster in shock. She suddenly wished he would quickly expel them so she would not have to explain his jest to all the girls whom undoubtedly would want to know what the heck he was talking about. The Headmaster waited for the laughter to die down.

"Despite her complete lack of proper etiquette, I know her earnest feelings have won over many hearts."

Kurumu forced a smile, wondering if that was supposed to be a compliment.

"Nazohashi Tora."

Kurumu was disappointed how quickly the Headmaster moved on to the next member. Then again, she supposed her part in the cause of the event was minor. Most of her participation was after the fact.

"The last of the original first years whom has been under much scrutiny since her barrier about the school and the deaths of three PSC seniors."

Kurumu frowned as Tora took her place on the other side of Moka. She wondered if this was more nonsense by the Headmaster or if Tora was genuinely under some kind of surveillance.

"Now Sendou Yukari has already been taken home by her parents. I understand that she may return, pending examinations of her physical and mental health. I won't spend much time discussing the loss of the possible valedictorian of our first years."

She could tell the remark was directed at Mr. Saitou, whom continued to stew in his silent anger.

"Zukkutani Kana."

The crowd was back to a soft murmur as the blond steadily came up the aisle.

"Ms. Zukkutani and Ms. Genzouyaki are two of the eight girls whom went missing at the start of the year. The Newspaper Club rescued these girls, and as you can tell, two were grateful enough to join their club. Two of our three transfers are other survivors rescued by the club whom were unable to convince their parents to allow their continued enrollment."

Kana stopped in a spot beside Tora, offering a wave at them. Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

"Shirayuki Mizore."

There was a long pause. Kurumu glanced over her shoulder but there was no movement.

"Shirayuki Mizore."

There was a soft murmur in response to the Headmaster's second call.

"Did she come to school today?"

Tsukune shrugged and Moka offered the same. Tora shook her head. Kurumu sighed.

"Shirayuki Mizore?"

Ms. Nekonome stepped away from the other teachers, quickly approaching the podium. She motioned to the Headmaster, whom leaned in as she murmured something to him. The Headmaster chuckled, pulling away and gesturing to the assembly.

"It seems Ms. Shirayuki did not feel this important enough to attend. I suppose I don't have to go into great detail why she was being discussed for expulsion."

Kurumu shook her head as the crowd took the Headmaster's pause to mutter about Shirayuki. She could tell the public opinion on Mizore was not favorable.

"And our final member is Honda Kiki, whom I understand will be having her first article in the real paper the club shall be releasing next week. Not to be confused with the fake paper released earlier this week."

The Headmaster waited for Kiki to make her way up the aisle to the group. Once the girl had settled in beside Kana, the Headmaster turned with a gesture at Ms. Kurihara.

"I will turn things over to the head of our investigation committee to dispense the final verdict."

Ms. Kurihara nodded, walking forward with her cream heels clapping against the stage. She had a faded pink blouse with a wide collar. Her top two buttons were unfastened for no apparent reason. She had a pinstripe skirt which clung about her hips. Being short, the teacher freed the microphone from the holster and stood beside the podium.

"Thank you, Mr. Mikogami. I first wish to thank Ms. Kurono for her diligence to uncover the plot behind the false paper distributed by Mr. Fusamina. The committee has decided against revealing the names of those that assisted in his mischief, seeing no reason to publicly shame them. These students have agreed to serve out their punishments over the summer break instead of returning home to their families."

Kurumu smiled, relieved that she had not given any names. She glanced at Kana, hoping the blond would show similar restraint.

"Mr. Fusamina will be suspended for the remainder of the term. We are discussing with his family about covering the costs to transfer him to Hisoshi High, along with the Hajimeru twins whom last weekend took part in an assault against the PSC which resulted in the death of Kusutate Tsuya."

"Hand that over."

Mr. Fukushima stomped over to the podium, gesturing for the microphone. The woman frowned at him, bringing the black device closer to her bosom. The burly man's shoulders relaxed and he gestured again. Reluctantly Ms. Kurihara surrendered the device to him.

"My apologies, Ms. Kurihara. I'm sure the Headmaster has some elaborate story sold to you about some shady figure by the name of Yoshii Kiria whom supposedly sliced a second year in half when fleeing from the PSC after a botched attempt to kidnap Ms. Akashiya."

The man sighed heavily, his attention fixated on the device in his hands that he did not notice the sudden tenseness of Mr. Saitou.

"I honestly don't know anything about this but I'm thinking we are about to hear a public pardon for the murder of a dozen boys."

"Mr. Fukushima, please."

"I'm resigning."

Mr. Fukushima handed back the microphone to Ms. Kurihara. He turned to the assembly, bowed his head and stalked off to the side of the stage. The woman sighed as she clutched the microphone to her bosom, glancing at the Headmaster, whom only shook his head.

"We thank you for your service, Mr. Fukushima."

The burly man nodded as he walked down the steps and came out in the small hallway that preceded the girls' locker room. There was a long moment of silence, allowing Mr. Fukushima to exit the gym. The moment the teacher had left, the murmurs in the crowd started up and Ms. Kurihara straightened up.

"Yes. As Mr. Fukushima predicted, we have concluded that both the Skating Club and Newspaper Club were manipulated into this encounter by Yoshii Kiria, a man whom has been confirmed to exist by Mr. Fusamina and his associates whom helped him publish that paper."

"Instigating crimes is not the same as committing crimes. Do we excuse murderers on the basis that they watched too much damn television?"

"This is hardly the same situation, Mr. Saitou."

"There is no reason for these students to not be expelled. In fact, execution is the law."

Ms. Kurihara regarded the angry science teacher calmly.

"Were you aware of Mr. Yoshii's existence?"

Mr. Saitou scowled.

"No. As far as I'm concerned, he is a figment of your imagination, created for the sole purpose to excuse these murderers from their crimes."

"Then allow us to reassure you that this man is real. Mr. Sawayaka."

Ms. Kurihara turned, holding the microphone out to the teachers behind them. The balding Sawayaka stepped around the teachers in front of him, slowly moving towards the podium. He had a black suit jacket and a black tie upon a white dress shirt. Faded black slacks were held up by a tan belt with a simple, square buckle. The teacher managed a smile as he took the microphone from Ms. Kurihara, promptly putting it back in its holster. Nodding to the woman, he gripped the sides of the podium as he turned his tired eyes upon the assembly.

"Kakure, my old friend. I think it is time to let go of this foolish notion that things at Yokai Academy will ever change. We cannot make the past any better."

"It is never wrong to stand up for the truth, Sashiki."

Mr. Sawayaka chuckled mirthlessly.

"What is truth? There are as many truths in this room as there are students. And I think it is long overdue that I finally share mine."

Mr. Sawayaka turned his attention back to the students, staring beyond the Newspaper Club.

"Twelve years ago, Yoshii Kiria approached me with an offer I could not refuse. I know that will make no sense to any students in this room. Most of you were not even in a school twelve years ago, considering how few communities of our nature have elementary schools. And I doubt if you asked my colleagues about this, most would be similarly confused what Yoshii Kiria could ever offer me."

Mr. Sawayaka smiled, nodding his head.

"I suppose I should fill in some background. Like many members of the staff, I'm a former alumni of Yokai Academy, graduating before the first expansion in 71 when the Headmaster finally decided having over forty students a homeroom was too much for one teacher to handle. Back then, there wasn't second year dorms. Baratoge and Chikara had enough space for both grade levels and most of the seniors lived in the apartment buildings in Mononoke, encouraged to interact with the local community."

He sighed.

"It was an interesting time. While Fairy Tale was tightening down on purity of blood, Yokai Academy openly promoted the freedom to choose whomever your heart desired. Encouraged to rebel against authority, I finally confessed my love to a Tennin girl I had known since Junior High. While my blood was not the purest, I still was classified as a Shinigami by Fairy Tale standards. We were in a sense, polar opposites, but it all worked out."

He chuckled, offering a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, at least until I tried to get a job. It was difficult to secure employment among humans when I lacked any contacts. Fairy Tale refused to help unsanctioned couples so after several years of struggling to make ends meet, I turned back to Yokai. While I had missed the grand expansion of 71, I was taken as an assistant in 73 and encouraged to pursue a degree in education in case I ever wished to leave."

Mr. Sawayaka smiled wistfully.

"Perhaps I should have considered leaving back in 89 when it seemed Yokai was yielding to Fairy Tale. But my son, Teruma was looking forward to Yokai hosting school athletics. He really believed in it."

He straightened up.

"I have two children. Teruma and Mikomi. My wife and I struggled to have children. Teruma was born in 76 while Mikomi was born thirteen years later. She barely remembers her brother. Or her mother for that matter."

He sighed.

"Even if I had taken a job in the human world, I imagine my boy would still not be alive today. Having more strength and speed than the average human, his love for baseball would have been detrimental. Fairy Tale does not tolerate monstrels becoming famous, already struggling to keep safe the identities of purebloods whom elect to take their talents into the human realm. He would not be allowed to play baseball there any sooner than he was here."

Kurumu bowed her head, already suspecting where this was going.

"Yokai Academy, being as open minded as always, allowed Teruma to be an unofficial member of the baseball team. I know Coach Miyazawa enjoyed my boy's enthusiasm and allowed him to practice with the team and attend the games. As far as we all knew, there was no harm in this."

Mr. Sawayaka paused.

"My boy was executed at an away game when he was sixteen in the summer of 92. For being a monstrel on the bench of a baseball team."

There was dead silence for a long moment.

"Of course there were excuses made. Claims against his behavior. Fairy Tale revoked the baseball team's eligibility because Coach Miyazawa refused to testify in their favor. They also demanded his resignation and mine for allowing this violation of the rules, though there was no such rule against my boy simply sitting on the bench. As Coach Miyazawa stated, my boy should have been safer on his bench than in the stands of a hostile school mired in antiquated values."

Mr. Sawayaka's shoulders sagged as he sighed.

"Mr. Mikogami was able to save our jobs but that was no consolation to my wife. My poor angel decided she would tie up her wings and throw herself from a rooftop while I was at work. It was a miracle Mikomi survived the fall."

He forced a smile.

"I know. It seems wrong for me to hold a grudge against Mr. Mikogami for failing to protect my family from Fairy Tale. But when Yoshii Kiria explained to me that our dear Headmaster is one of the founders of that vile organization, well… a lot fell into place."

The crowd erupted in murmurs at the revelation.

"This was no lie. The Headmaster will confirm he established Fairy Tale not long after he founded this Academy. But when things became too cumbersome for him to manage, he chose protecting the rights of those within the Academy over protecting the rights of all within our nation. For this reason I have found it difficult to pardon his neglect, regardless of how helpful he has been to those whom remain within this barrier."

Mr. Sawayaka turned to regard the Headmaster, whom stood silently behind Ms. Kurihara.

"The goal of Yoshii Kiria was to end Mr. Mikogami's life. And I believed he was correct. Yokai Academy does not need to be led by a tyrant whom is beyond reproach. Any other school ran in such a defiant manner would have had its Headmaster pulled out of their seat of power by Fairy Tale. I realize this is a blessing, but it is also a curse."

Mr. Sawayaka sighed.

"He boldly boasts about bringing humans into our school, risking their lives without consequence upon himself. I remember Mr. Hirose Kaito, an intelligent young man whom disappeared within a month of his enrollment here. And recently Ms. Sasayaki was forced into resignation for her unauthorized efforts to conceal Mr. Aono's true identity from the hospital staff."

The Headmaster chuckled.

"I consider Mr. Aono to be a success."

"I regard the fact that he is no longer human, a failure. That is not coexistence."

"Change is inevitable, Mr. Sawayaka."

"I find that remark condescending from a man whom has not changed since I first set foot in this school. It is unfortunate that the assassination attempt failed."

"Have you never considered the possibility that it was meant to fail?"

Mr. Sawayaka smiled softly.

"The thought has crossed my mind. The quick response from Fairy Tale to install Mr. Kuyo as your chief of security was unprecedented. I believe no other school has such a position."

"Then why do you refuse to hand Yoshii Kiria over to us? Clearly he has used you."

"I disagree with your assessment. That dog Fairy Tale sent to watch over you was a wild beast, lacking any sensible direction. He killed monstrels when it pleased him to do so. If controlling Yokai Academy was the goal of Fairy Tale, Mr. Kuyo was a poor choice."

"Where is Yoshii Kiria?"

The teacher sighed, shaking his head.

"I told you the truth yesterday. Yoshii came in contact with a cleaner from Fairy Tale. Worried about exposure, Yoshii warned me of the agent and left my household Sunday night. As far as I know, he has left Mononoke the same way he has come and gone through your precious barrier the past decade. I don't know how he does it, and I never cared to know."

Mr. Sawayaka turned to face the students.

"Yoshii Kiria is not responsible for a tenth of the monstrel murders committed during Kuyo's reign. The man was not around consistently enough to be linked to any of those crimes. In truth, I did not think that charming man was capable of murdering anyone with his own hands. I fully believed Ms. Yakumaru had been responsible for most of the other deaths until I heard the testimony of several PSC members linking Mr. Yoshii to the death of Mr. Kusutate. Realizing that he was not above getting his own hands dirty, I can see how some actions, such as the burning of the Meirowasa household, made more sense as his doing."

"This is unacceptable."

The teacher sighed, turning to face Mr. Saitou.

"It is over, Kakure. For both of us."

Mr. Saitou scowled.

"You may have been involved in some assassination attempt, but I had nothing to do with it."

"In exchange for Mikomi's safety, I agreed to turn myself in. Unlike most whom are convicted of treason, my family will be allowed to retain all our belongings. As for you, unfortunately Mr. Fusamina betrayed your ties to Mr. Yoshii before I was approached last night. I merely confirmed it to be true."

"Then so be it!"

Mr. Saitou lunged for the Headmaster, his body becoming like fluid. Several teachers hopped forward from the chairs as the smoking mass closed in on the Headmaster whom only had the tiny Ms. Kurihara standing in the angry teacher's path. The woman threw up her arms to shield her face as she stumbled back a step.

Ms. Kurihara was shoved aside by Mr. Sawayaka, whom took the brunt of the assault. There was a loud hissing as the balding man cried out for a short moment before going silent. The whitish mass that was Saitou tossed the withered corpse of his colleague aside.

Bright fire and howling filled the auditorium as Ms. Hitori descended upon Mr. Saitou. Kurumu had to hold her hands up to protect her eyes as the woman blazed with such intensity. It continued for almost half a minute before there was nothing left but bright spots in Kurumu's field of vision. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, noting Ms. Hitori stood nude among a pile of ash on the stage.

There was a moment of silence. Actually her ears were ringing and there was a girl crying behind her in the crowd. She glanced over her shoulder, spying the source. Mikomi was on her knees in the aisle, being held still by Tokori and some strawberry blond haired girl she vaguely recalled from class five. Adding to the confusion, some boys in the crowd started up another round of boob chants.

"This is certainly not the time for that."

The crowd went silent as the Headmaster resumed his place at the podium. Mr. Nagamushi quickly shed his jacket, draping it over Ms. Hitori. The crimson haired woman nodded her thanks, allowing herself to be led away to the steps down to the hall for the girls' locker room. Coach Kibashiro was the first to dash over to the pair, withdrawing her keys from her track suit.

"I am saddened by this turn of events. I had hoped Mr. Saitou would be as reasonable as his friend and resign peacefully."

Kurumu glanced away, shaking her head. She had a feeling being charged with treason would be a death sentence, so Saitou's actions should not have been too surprising.

"Ms. Idatsu was informed of Mr. Sawayaka's resignation this morning and agreed to take over his classes till we find a suitable replacement for him."

The woman shook her head slowly, her eyes wavering as she regarded the ashes.

"I will do my best."

"It would also be nice if you could fill in for the advisor of the Rugby team. I know Mr. Hirata has his hands too full to juggle both clubs."

The woman nodded, covering her face with her hand as she bowed her head. Some other teachers were in a similar state of visible grief at the loss of their colleagues.

With a heavy sigh, the Headmaster leaned on the podium.

"I have to apologize to my second years in class nine. Hopefully one of our elective teachers shall volunteer to handle his lectures until we can find a more permanent replacement."

None of the elective teachers spoke up, causing the Headmaster to sigh again.

"Ms. Hitori has agreed to relieve Mr. Saitou of his duties…"

The Headmaster chuckled morbidly.

"Judging by the crowd reaction, I doubt any of the young men shall object."

Kurumu had to snort, surprised he could jest at a time like this.

"As you can see, she was quite upset to give up her home ec class, which shall be handled by Ms. Kuwabara. I wish to express my gratitude to my staff whom have been working extra hard this year to cover our shortcomings."

The Headmaster turned and formally bowed to his teachers. For the first time in this entire assembly, Kurumu felt she could relax. The expulsion was lifted and now life would go back to normal.

"With that said, I am concluding our assembly. Please return to your homerooms quietly."

Kurumu huffed. Like that was going to happen.

* * *

"This was not what I had in mind."

Kurumu smiled at Ushio whom was seated across the table from her with his massive lunch in front of him. She had invited him to lunch with her, honoring his request but not quite the way he had wanted.

"I don't mind it."

Kurumu was leaning on the table beside Tsukune's tray. Tsukune was attempting to eat his lunch despite her presence in his lap. She could feel his distress and longing though she was behaving. It was not like she was grinding or had her skirt flipped up, though she wondered if skirt sex was enjoyable.

Kurumu had already finished her lunch. Ushio had insisted on her eating with the soccer club but the boys in the cafeteria had already struck up another chorus of boobs when her presence became known due to Kokoa's antics. Reluctantly he had agreed to eat in a quieter location with Bikiyama's group, whom had joined them in the middle of that embarrassment.

Congratulations had been spread around upon return to her homeroom. The timid Ms. Sunao allowed them to chat, planning to give her first period lecture during last period instead of the human integration material. Kurumu had no idea what subject matter they had been discussing, doubting she had paid any attention to that course since switching homerooms.

Not much had happened since the start of second period. She had reassured Kumiko that she would finish her softball article tomorrow and that she would mention the archery team qualifying at last weekend's hosted event. Naturally Senyou checked on if she was still planning to do articles for the cycling and badminton clubs which she reminded him that she had made no such commitments. She was sticking to her promise for the Judo Club and was thinking about taking on the tennis club next. Kokoa had reminded her last night that Taniguchi's club would start their season with the second term.

That noisy brat had flagged them down in the lunch line, demanding Moka eat lunch with her new friends. Kurumu had encouraged the vampire to be with her sister, thinking it would be nice if Kokoa became more attached to this Moka.

Tora and Satsuki were off to their lunch with the PSC. She was curious how Tokori was faring, wondering if she should ask Satsuki next period or if she should wait until she saw the girl in home ec the following period. Nobody had a clue where Mizore was.

"Pity your senior took the little one back to the hospital. I wouldn't have minded a lap girl for myself."

Kurumu smirked at him, shaking her head.

"She whined about having to go back."

"School has to be more enjoyable than spending your whole day stuck in a hospital."

"Have you thought about going to visit her?"

Kiba shrugged, poking at her food.

"I don't know if she would want me to."

"Of course she would. She's bored to tears over there."

Kiba chuckled, favoring her a toothy grin.

"If the other girls are up for it, I'll drop in this weekend."

"It's not like we have any plans."

"We could stop by after lunch. Maybe they'll let us take her out to a movie."

"That could be fun. What all is playing?"

Kurumu grinned at the girls.

"I know they had a new Batman movie out last week."

Bikiyama laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm not watching a cheesy show for toddlers."

"May as well be watching an anime."

The girls giggled, Kurumu joining in. She had not thought to ask how the movie was, though she doubted it could be any worse than that last one with the frosty guy. She mildly wondered what Mizore would think about it.

"How is Kana doing?"

Kiba frowned at her.

"Isn't she in your club?"

Kurumu chuckled for a moment, sighing when she felt Tsukune's left hand rub her back.

"Yea, well, I still don't know if she's making friends in your class."

"I really don't pay that much attention to any of the girls in the back row."

"That's because you spend all your time flirting with the boys."

Laughing, Kiba shoved Matsudera whom promptly jabbed her back with her chopsticks hard enough to snap them. Kiba swore at her and smacked her friend upside the head which prompted a tussle with Matsudera launching out of her chair to tackle Kiba to the ground. The girls rolled about in the dirt in a flurry of yelps and wagging tails.

"Hey! Hey!"

Uchikawa stood up, shaking her head as Ushio chuckled. Bikiyama, whom happened to sit between Ushio and Tsukune, was safe from the scuffle and observing it with a grin.

"I didn't realize you had pink panties, Nikki."

Matsudera stiffened up, which gave Kiba the advantage, rolling her friend over on her back and pinning her. Straddled over her friend while holding her down by the wrists, Kiba ducked her head low to lap her long tongue all over her struggling friend's face. Her slender black tail wagged about her skirt as Matsudera giggled and begged her to stop.

Kurumu shook her head, feeling a tug on her sweater. Feeling his other hand on her side she leaned back into his embrace. One hand snaked around her waist as his left hand gingerly cupped her breast. She sighed, covering his hand with hers as she closed her eyes.

"Now that is more what I had in mind for a lunch date."

Kurumu snorted at him, shaking her head.

"Get yourself a girlfriend."

Ushio chuckled as she heard chairs being righted. She opened her eyes, glancing aside at the girls sitting back down. Matsudera had dirt and grass in her shaggy, gray locks.

"I think I would settle for finally seeing you in a cheerleader outfit."

Kurumu had to laugh, aware that she had managed to avoid wearing one when doing the cheer article.

"Are you still hung up on that?"

"My dreams were all but crushed when I saw your article did not include a picture of you in our school's traditional attire."

"The cheerleader squad was started up by Ms. Uchikawa only six years ago. I don't think the word traditional can be assigned to the cheerleader outfit."

Kurumu mewled from a sudden squeeze. Blushing, she smacked Tsukune's other hand at her waist as the other girls perked up with interest.

"What was that?"

Tsukune chuckled, shifting beneath her.

"Sorry. I was about to say I wouldn't mind seeing her in the cheerleader outfit, but I squeezed her first."

The girls giggled at him, though Ms. Uchikawa made a point to frown.

"You should be nicer to your girlfriend, Mr. Aono."

Recovered from the moment, Kurumu pointedly dragged his hand from her breast to join his other at her waist. She smiled at Ushio.

"I guess I could ask Ms. Uchikawa if she will lend me a uniform for a weekend."

The big man grinned, stuffing his mouth full.

"Please do. We might be away all day tomorrow, but hopefully we can get together after lunch Sunday."

"If I get the outfit."

Ushio chuckled, nodding.

"I could ask my Aunt for you."

Kurumu smiled at Uchikawa, wondering if she should start using first names for these girls. Then again, she would be embarrassed to admit not remembering most of them. Maybe if this turned out to be a permanent lunch group, she should in a week or so.

"How is Ms. Hitori managing?"

Uchikawa frowned.

"Ms. Hitori?"

"For science. I'm curious how she will do."

Matsudera giggled, waving a hand.

"We don't have science until sixth period."

"And I don't have her until fifth period, so don't look at me."

Kurumu nodded at Kiba as her thoughts drifted to Ms. Kuwabara. The second year English teacher was homeroom for class three. She doubted these girls could tell her any more than what she knew.

"I wonder why they had Ms. Hitori give up her home ec elective. It's not like Mr. Hakuru has a class sixth or seven periods."

"I think that has more to do with whom was being replaced. Mr. Saitou was the science teacher for the students with fourth period gym, as was Ms. Sasayaki. I know my Aunt was offered to keep her seventh period elective if she wanted it. They might do the same for Ms. Hitori."

"That reminds me. I didn't see Meirowasa or Sawayaka in gym today."

Kurumu frowned at Matsudera's remark.

"Do you have any idea why?"

Matsudera and Kiba both shrugged.

"I feel sad for her. To see her father die like that."

Uchikawa nodded at Bikiyama's sentiment.

"I hope he spoke with his daughter before the assembly."

"That would be a lot to take in. Finding out your father plotted to kill someone and that he had been harboring a terrorist all these years."

"Yea, but, can you really blame him? I mean, he did have a point about the Headmaster being a jerk."

Kurumu chuckled at Kiba, shaking her head.

"He certainly is no angel."

"More like evil mastermind. How do you feel about this, Aono?"

Tsukune sighed. Taking in a deep breath, he gave Kurumu a squeeze.

"Kurumu has known about my situation for months and so has most of our club. I've come to accept things as they are."

Ushio snorted.

"Of course you would, considering the prize in your lap."

Everyone had a laugh for a short moment.

"But seriously, I don't understand the Headmaster's goals. What does this prove?"

"I agree. It's a huge risk with no apparent benefit to bring in a human, especially these days with how easily a person can spread information. I imagine you have a cell phone."

Tsukune chuckled, nodding at Uchikawa.

"I've been pestered thoroughly by my classmates about the dangers of revealing this world to the humans. It's like everyone forgets Tora has known for months. I've been lectured about all of this."

Ushio grunted, stuffing down another huge portion of food down his gullet.

"You know we will look out for you. We can't have you breaking loose and killing a bunch of idiots that think you're weak."

Kurumu smiled, aware that several of the boys from class two and three had offered to help Tsukune in any spot of trouble. Kamitsuku had also assured that all the boys from Tsukune's floor would stand with him. When she teased him about not showing up for the farewell party, he had brushed that off as not wanting to trouble Ms. Okimune. He had no idea why the rest of the film club had not attended.

"I'm thankful things turned out the way they did, though I wished it could have been better."

"I do think that is why the Headmaster made such a solid point about Ms. Genzouyaki and Ms. Sendou. He doesn't want anyone to think the Newspaper Club got out of this without any hardship."

Kurumu nodded at Uchikawa.

"It's sad Nerume will only finish out the term."

"I do hope Ms. Sendou's injuries are not nearly as debilitating."

Kurumu supposed that depended on how Yukari dealt with the loss of her memories.

"I think she will return for next term."

Matsudera chuckled with a wide grin.

"Hopefully we have a Japanese instructor that knows what she's doing. I swear, Ms. Idatsu is a complete ditz. Akari had to run the lesson for her."

Uchikawa smiled softly, glancing down.

"I wouldn't say that. Mr. Heniki helped as much as I did."

"That's not my point. Did she do okay in your class?"

Kiba huffed with a shrug.

"I wasn't really paying attention."

"My mistake for asking."

Kiba shoved Matsudera's shoulder hard enough to tip over her chair. Matsudera caught the arm of Tsukune's chair with a firm grip, easing her chair back on its legs while scowling at her friend. Bikiyama chuckled, shaking her head.

"Before these two start at it again, I wanted to know if you were planning to do an article for Enoko's badminton club."

Kurumu frowned at Bikiyama.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Tanimoto is in my homeroom. He was bragging about your club doing an article for them since you weren't about to be shafted."

"I hadn't heard about this."

Kurumu smiled at Kiba.

"I made no such promises. Senyou asked me about it last week but I've already promised to cover the Judo and Tennis clubs. It would have to happen next term."

Matsudera leaned on the table, grinning.

"I wonder if you'll get through all the clubs."

Tsukune chuckled, giving Kurumu a squeeze.

"I don't think that's possible. Now that I think about it, I still haven't talked with Ms. Nakamura. The boys were trying to get me to do a quick piece on the Fishing Club."

"We have a fishing club?"

Kurumu smiled at the shared confusion.

"I think Ms. Nakamura is class one. Just run down there after last period and take care of it."

"Shouldn't I wait until after the club meeting?"

"I can tell you all about it later tonight."

"Needing to do laundry?"

Kurumu snickered, shaking her head. She could feel the invitation for more than a simple chore.

"You should come over to our place."

He groaned, relaxing his grip.

"I don't know if Ms. Meirowasa would welcome my company."

"I meant Moka's suite. Kokoa has me sleeping over there so I can be ready to prepare her breakfast every morning."

"I heard a rumor about you being a servant of their household."

Tsukune chuckled at Matsudera's interest.

"It is a new development. I've barely spoken with Moka's sister."

Kurumu smiled, curious how much Tsukune remembered from that time when he had carried a bloodied Mizore into the classroom.

"She's a clingy girl. You might like her."

"I do like clingy girls."

"Ms. Kurono!"

Kurumu stiffened up, immediately finding the speaker. Ms. Uchikawa, the teacher, was walking briskly towards them. The woman shook her head, gesturing at her.

"Please refrain from behaving inappropriately in public."

Kurumu sheepishly slipped out of Tsukune's lap, aware that he was blushing and nervously looking aside. Forcing a smile she looked about to find another chair. She started off for one of the vacant tables which still had chairs about it.

"Wait, Ms. Kurono. I need you to come with me."

Kurumu cringed, turning about.

"I'm sorry."

"Yes, as punishment she should wear a cheerleader outfit for the rest of the day."

Kurumu turned her head aside to hide her smirk as Ms. Uchikawa frowned at Ushio. The teacher shook her head, walking by their table.

"I assume I don't have to explain why a young lady should not be seated in a young man's lap."

Kurumu nodded, aware that it was best to keep such activities behind closed doors. The teacher turned on her heel and gestured for Kurumu.

"Come along then."

The first bell sounded out, announcing the end of the lunch hour. Kurumu bit her lower lip as she slowly started after the teacher. She glanced at the others whom were getting up from the chairs, none of the girls daring to look her in the eye.

"Should I come too?"

"That won't be needed, Mr. Aono. Hurry along, Ms. Kurono. I have a lab this next period so I can't have you dallying about."

Ms. Uchikawa reached the side door for the stairs, holding it open for her. Kurumu smiled apologetically, kicking up her feet to trot through the opening. Once inside, she waited for Ms. Uchikawa to come beside her before walking down the hall to match her stride.

"I'm really sorry."

Ms. Uchikawa chuckled.

"This isn't about some PDA, Ms. Kurono. Though you should be more mindful of that."

Kurumu nodded, feeling relieved that she had not managed to get in trouble within a day of being excused from expulsion. As they quickly approached the grand foyer, she frowned in confusion.

"Where are we going?"

"To the teachers' lounge."

"Oh. Is there something else I did wrong?"

Ms. Uchikawa chuckled.

"You have a visitor."

Picking up that this was something good, Kurumu smiled. They had already reached the grand foyer and were crossing the last stretch to the back door. Ms. Uchikawa hopped a couple steps in front to tug open the door for her as Kurumu contemplated whom her visitor could be.

She hoped it would be Yukari. Surely the Headmaster had reached out to the family to let them know everything was fine. But that sort of depended on Yukari's parents. As she passed through the door, she had already ruled that possibility unlikely.

"There is my baby."

That familiar voice broke the passing thoughts of it being Ms. Kagome or Ms. Sasayaki. She froze in place, incapable of taking a step towards the grinning, blue haired woman standing beside Ms. Nekonome. Her mother rushed over to her as Kurumu tensed up and covered her face, tears rolling down her cheeks as she choked on overwhelming emotions.

She was firmly pulled against the softness of mommy, and hand rubbing the back of her head. She sobbed, clutching mommy's periwinkle blouse. She stepped in closer as mommy warmly lowered her arms to hold her tight, holding her weight.

"You poor thing. We'll have to fix your hair."

* * *

Kurumu timidly approached the establishment known as The Sumeragi. There was a sign on the door that clearly stated none under the age of eighteen were allowed inside the premises. She regarded her mother with concern.

"Are you sure I can go with you?"

"I can't go in here alone. Come along."

Kurumu sighed, following mommy to the door. She hoped mommy was right, considering she was still dressed in her school uniform. She supposed she could pass as a senior as she slipped through the door into a dim, smoky haze.

The day felt like it had dragged on when she had finally parted ways with mommy halfway through fifth period. Ms. Nekonome had been with them the whole time, having no class fifth period. The teacher had eventually pried her off mommy, shooing her off to her worthless English lecture. Mommy had promised to meet up with her in her suite.

Ms. Kuwabara turned out to be the pink haired woman Kurumu had seen in the lounge whom also lacked a fifth period. She spent most the period talking about herself, admitting her father was British to explain her love for the English language. She apologized in advance for not being the best of cooks by Japan standards, but promised she would introduce them to some English cuisine in the remaining time they had in the cooking portion of that class.

In what little free time the new instructor gave them to chat, Kurumu had been assaulted by a torrent of questions from the gyokuto girls and Asuka. Hazumi was no help despite knowing most of these answers, only interjecting her opinions on Kurumu's role as a servant. Kurumu had wanted to ask her questions about the continued absences of Mikomi and Tokori but the bell sounded the end of the class which prompted Shinayaka and Meisai to leave while Asuka kept her busy.

After that, Kurumu gave up on worrying over things, only wanting to get home to be with mommy. She had faked a cramp to get out of gym and was supposed to wait out the hour in her classroom. But not wanting to risk being apprehended by Kokoa, Kurumu had went straight home.

Her arrival came with a worrisome surprise. Mommy was in the suite alone, offering a small apology about not having a meal ready for a daughter whom came home early, though the empty refrigerator was an equally valid excuse. Brushing off mommy's humor, Kurumu learned that the Meirowasa family had moved out during the day, leaving a note on the counter along with Kurumu's key. Mommy had not crossed paths with them, admitting she had found the suite unlocked. The note had a simple message, confirming Mikomi was taking them in and thanking her for her hospitality.

With mommy already having examined the extents of her belongings in her hour of boredom, they left her apartment. Mommy had treated her to a simple dinner at Mix it Up, Kurumu explaining it was the place Tokori worked part time at. Mommy did not know Mrs. Meirowasa which had Kurumu wondering if her last name was different or if she remembered something wrong.

After getting her hair touched up at a salon, they had did a little window shopping. Mommy had scoffed at some of the prices for furniture, clothes and kitchenware. Knowing there was a gathering planned with Ms. Nekonome, mommy refrained from buying anything other than a fifteen hundred yen watch with a white, leather band and a floral pattern inside the shiny dial.

There did not appear to be anyone contesting her presence as they made their way into the dimly lit bar. Kurumu saw a couple large men seated at the counter on black, square stools. It was still shy of eight, which Kurumu hoped was early for drinking. She was unsure if she wanted to be here past ten, worried that was when the violent drunks came out.

"Over there, honey."

Mommy gestured to a spot around the bar. Kurumu nodded meekly, walking towards the destination while trying to maintain a safe distance from the patrons at the counter. She could hear the clip of mommy's heels as the woman urged her forward with gentle pushes. Mommy had on that white denim skirt which had a row of buttons down the front past her knees. It was something Kurumu had picked out for mommy's last birthday. Mommy would turn thirty five on the twenty sixth of July. She often joked about Kurumu being a belated gift.

"In there."

Kurumu nodded, realizing there was a side room. She stepped through the break in the wall into a small recess. Noting the heels and flats on the floor, she bent down to slip out of her shoes. Mommy sat down on the raised tatami in the adjacent room, carefully removing her heels.

It was a pretty room with cherry wood lanterns hanging from the ceiling. Black paneling reached halfway up the walls to meet white drapes spaced equally along the far wall to cover the windows. A mahogany table stretched across the center of the room, presently attended by four occupants. One was Ms. Nekonome, still dressed in her canary yellow blouse and white skirt. She was kneeling on the far side of the table next to other familiar teachers. Ms. Nekonome grinned, raising a small, black cup.

"There she is."

Kurumu crawled over to the table, grabbing up a white cushion to place beneath her. Settling down, she waved at the other women while mommy drew up beside her, tugging her close. Kurumu smiled, relaxing against mommy as greetings were exchanged.

The one Kurumu had the most experience with was Ms. Sunao. The tiny teacher had let her hair free of the buns normally dominating the sides of her small head. Her ashen gray locks were surprisingly long, touching the floor where she knelt. Her black jacket was folded up on the floor next to her cushion. She was wearing the same white, short sleeved blouse and black dress pant from school.

The woman on the other side of Ms. Nekonome was Mrs. Senda. Kurumu had completely forgotten to mention this woman to mommy, having talked more about why she had come and how much she knew about the situation. Mommy had tried to come right away but had been denied her request until last night. She had not been given a reason and cared little about having it explained now.

The last of those present was a teacher Kurumu had only seen in passing. The glossy, black haired Ms. Unsei had filled in for home economics one time and was the advisor for the Sadou club and a second year English instructor like Ms. Kuwabara.

"I do hope my daughter isn't giving any of you troubles."

The teachers chuckled, shaking their heads.

"Do you remember these women?"

Mommy laughed, relinquishing her hold.

"I honestly don't know if I have ever met Ms. Sunao here."

Ms. Nekonome wagged her drink in the air.

"Nezumi graduated a year after us. You weren't one to pay attention to your juniors."

"That's true. I'm astonished I forgot about Shiki. My baby asked if I remembered anybody from school and I could only come up with a few names."

Mrs. Senda grinned, leaning on the table with an elbow. The cuffs of her long sleeved, faded blue blouse were loosened, baring her tanned skin.

"I'm curious to hear whom was important enough to remember."

Mommy chuckled, wagging a finger.

"I should have remembered you two. You were famous, Sachiko."

Ms. Unsei huffed, shaking her head. The shade of her yellow blouse was lighter than Ms. Nekonome's. The short sleeved garment was tucked in a tight, black skirt which glistened in the light like her hair.

"I hardly consider myself famous."

"This girl borrowed the keys to our broadcasting room and made love to her boyfriend during the cultural festival. They accidentally turned on the sound and the whole school heard it."

Ms. Unsei sighed.

"Of course you would remember that."

"She got married over the winter break because she was pregnant."

"I got married because I loved him. We sometimes argue over why he got married."

Mommy chuckled.

"So did you have a boy or a girl?"

"I miscarried."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Mrs. Unsei smiled, waving a hand dismissively.

"No worries. Kai and I tried again and had a beautiful boy the following May."

"Her son is a class rep."

"For your homeroom?"

"I'm a second year instructor. I'll make sure to get him next year."

"I'm teaching third year physics, so I don't have your daughter either. These two do. She started out in Shizuka's homeroom and transferred to Nezumi's."

"I am so sorry that I don't remember you. I hope you weren't in my broadcasting club and I'm just a complete idiot."

Ms. Sunao giggled, shaking her head.

"No. I kept to myself and didn't know anyone at this table till I started working here."

Mommy took in a deep breath.

"Well… Shiki. I know Shizuka hasn't married or done anything crazy since I ran off with Kentou. What have you been up to?"

Mrs. Senda smirked.

"I also got married and had a couple girls, though I had mine after taking the job here. Sachiko did things the smart way. She had all three of hers first."

"I wouldn't call it that smart. I had all my babies while trying to go to college. That was a nightmare."

Mrs. Senda chuckled.

"You did graduate much later than I did despite starting college the same year."

"So how old are your babies?"

"My two girls are seven and five. I had to take a four year break so my husband wouldn't lose his sanity. I see them at least one weekend a month."

"You don't have your children here?"

Mrs. Senda chuckled at Kurumu's outburst.

"There's no reason to have them here. It's much safer to have my girls live in the human world with my husband's family."

"Shiki's girls haven't shown any indication of being monsters yet. It's possible both will remain human so Shiki has kept her true form secret from her girls."

Kurumu sighed, wondering if that was a good idea.

"I hope they do remain human."

"That would be nice."

"Why did you decide to teach at Yokai? I mean, if you can blend in with humans so well."

Mrs. Senda grinned.

"I love this school. And who knows? Maybe one day the school will be safe for humans to attend."

There was a short pause as a young man stepped into the room. He was holding a tray in his hands as he came over and knelt down at the table. He set several bottles down and waited for the ladies to set out their cups for them. Filling each to the brim, he set down two more in front of Kurumu and mommy. Bowing politely, the young man retreated from the room.

Kurumu regarded the cup set aside for her, unsure if she was supposed to drink. She watched as each of the teachers took a sip from theirs. Ms. Nekonome grinned as Ms. Sunao set hers back down.

"Nezumi is married."

Kurumu was shocked at the revelation. She had always assumed the tiny woman whom hung around Ms. Nekonome and her friends was part of the single lady crew. She frowned at Mrs. Senda, whom paid her no attention while sipping down her drink.

"No children though. We're waiting until after her gets his law degree."

Mommy smiled politely, drawing her fingertip about the lip of her cup.

"Have you been married long?"

"A little more than six years."

"Yahiro should be getting that degree soon. You'll be leaving us."

"Well… I'd also like him to be employed before retiring. That could be years from now."

Ms. Nekonome raised her drink with a grin.

"This is my last year."

All but mommy giggled at the declaration, Mrs. Senda shaking her head.

"You say that every year."

"This time it's different. With Ririko and Gusuriko both gone and seeing the babies of a handful of friends in my class, I think I need to start making my own legacy with Shouji."

Kurumu smiled, aware this was the name of Ms. Nekonome's long term fiancé.

"Do you see him often?"

"Shiki and I try to coordinate our outings. When she goes to see her family, I go with her to visit Shouji. It's less hassle for the Headmaster since they have the only known means of getting through the barrier."

"We'll be doing the whole weekend this next time."

"With term exams coming up, it will be our last trip before the break."

Kurumu cringed, aware that she was not prepared in the slightest for the term exams.

"I wouldn't mind tagging along. Are you doing this next weekend?"

Ms. Nekonome laughed, shaking her head.

"You can meet Shouji after we marry. The last thing I need him to see is my gorgeous, single classmate."

The all shared a laugh as mommy finally took a sip of her drink. Mommy smiled softly.

"So how are the old classmates? I know you talked about this Kagome girl of yours whom became a teacher and of Sasayaki, whom I don't remember at all."

"You're so horrible."

Mommy pouted at Mrs. Senda.

"I didn't remember the seniors from our club. Why would I remember the seniors from hers?"

"Megumi started teaching here. As for the other girls, I send them letters and occasionally visit."

Mommy nodded, turning her attention on Ms. Nekonome.

"What about Nyuuwa and that older sister of his?"

"Taka married a little girl fresh out of junior high and has three girls and a boy. The two girls are both in junior high with their baby girl turning six this summer. I can't remember how old their boy is."

"Sounds like he wasn't kidding about having a girl back at home. I never took that seriously."

"Nobody did. He never told us her name. I had to find that out through his nieces."

Mommy smiled.

"He has such a big family."

"His sister, Namiki, has four kids too. I had the oldest girl in my homeroom last year but couldn't get her sister. They have two younger brothers in junior high."

"She has Mimi's eldest and Tsurara's eldest in her homeroom this year."

Mommy nodded at Mrs. Senda's revelation.

"I've heard quite a bit about Tsurara's Mizore. I hear she's a good friend to my Kurumu."

Only Ms. Nekonome chuckled at the remark, the other women sharing looks of concern.

"I think your daughter tries to be friendly to everyone."

"That's quite a change from how she behaved in junior high. She was very obstinate."

"She's a wonderful girl to have in my homeroom. I see how she tries to bring all the girls into the group. Our precious Ms. Sendou was much more difficult to work with prior to her joining my homeroom."

Ms. Nekonome polished off the last of her drink. She reached over to her side, lifting up a golden bell with a black handle. She held it up, grinning at Shiki.

"Ready for another?"

"Slow down, Shizuka. You should at least still be coherent when the others arrive."

Kurumu frowned.

"Others?"

Mrs. Sunao set her drink down after a sip, smiling with a slight flush in her cheeks.

"Once or twice a month the ten of us would meet up for drinks on the weekend."

"That's a fairly large group. I didn't realize so many of you knew each other as classmates."

Mrs. Senda chuckled.

"Your mother wouldn't know Kyouko. She was a senior when I was a first year."

"Which class does she teach?"

Mrs. Senda laughed, shaking her head.

"That's Mrs. Tomarigi. You did her choir a couple papers ago."

Kurumu smiled sheepishly, regarding her untouched drink.

"I didn't ask that much about her personal life. Does she have kids?"

"A couple girls."

"Because she can only have girls."

Mrs. Senda smiled at Ms. Nekonome's remark.

"Kyouko married Unjou, a classmate of mine. You probably don't realize he's a third year gym instructor."

Kurumu perked up, aware that the baseball coach was one while the other third year gym instructor was the older Miwa brother whom was the advisor for the Kendo club.

"I didn't know that. Were they high school sweethearts?"

Mrs. Senda waved a hand dismissively.

"Neither of us knew her that well before we were employed here. They got married four years ago and she's had two baby girls."

"Since Kai stays home to tutor our girls, he also tries to watch over their girls. It's quite the handful having toddlers in the house again."

Mommy grinned, quaffing down the rest of her drink. Taking a deep breath, she reached over to rub Kurumu's shoulder.

"You haven't mentioned being friends with a Nyuuwa girl. Or anything about Mimi's eldest."

Ms. Nekonome chuckled, lifting her bell and giving it a firm shake before setting it aside.

"There isn't a Nyuuwa girl. Her name changed to Anagume and her older daughter is Arukune. Your daughter did an article on her cheerleader club last paper."

Kurumu smiled with an apologetic shrug. She did not remember the girl in particular.

"Her sister, Kosame, is in class five. I asked her to join our club but she declined, saying she was much too shy to be involved in a paper."

"I feel like I should know these girls but I'm not the best with names."

"Much like your mother."

Mommy smiled, glancing over her shoulder at the sound of company. Three more women had arrived and were removing their shoes. Kurumu had seen all three of them before but only knew Coach Yaisoku. The tennis coach was wearing blue track pants and a white polo. Her long auburn ponytail touched the floor as she sat on the floor while removing her beige sneakers with blue laces.

One of the women with the coach was taller and had a lime blouse which matched her eyes. Her rusty blond locks were pulled back in two braided tails which were tied with black bows below her shoulders. She had long black slacks which were loose about her ankles. She was the first to come to the table, leaving a space between herself and Kurumu.

The other woman was short with obsidian hair styled in a right side bob. She folded up her navy jacket in her arms as she tiptoed around the table to take a place beside Mrs. Sunao. Unlike the tiny teacher, this woman was well endowed with her cream blouse straining at the buttons as she knelt down, tucking her navy skirt over her knees swathed in black hose.

"I realize our guest won't know Ms. Iwasaki Saichiri. She was in my homeroom my graduation year."

The woman smiled, adjusting her thin glasses resting on her pert nose and fussing with the dark locks about her tiny ear.

"Hello. I'm a third year math teacher."

Coach Yaisoku solemnly took up a cushion beside Kurumu. She glanced across the table.

"Are drinks coming?"

"The next round should be served soon."

Kurumu felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Um… do you know my mother, Ms. Iwasaki?"

The teacher smiled, shaking her head.

"I knew about her, but we never spoke."

"Ageha only cared about Kentou. She was exhausting to be around."

Mommy sighed.

"How have you been, Michi?"

"Drinks first."

There was a notable silence in the pause that followed. The sounds of a new arrival drew Kurumu's attention to the back. The same waiter from before was carrying the same tray. He came quietly to the table, setting aside cups for the three new arrivals. He promptly refilled Ms. Nekonome's cup before doing the same for mommy and Mrs. Senda. After topping off the drinks of the other two, he silently retreated from the room.

"Before anything unpleasant develops, I'm Atsumoto Hotori. I graduated with Gusuriko so I don't expect our guests to know me. I'm a second year math instructor, hired in 94 along with everyone else at this table except Sachiko."

Kurumu smiled, aware that this woman was related to the softball seniors.

"Shizuka mentioned the school expanded to twelve homerooms that year and needed more staff."

Coach Yaisoku took down a heavy draft, setting the cup down. It was nearly drained.

"Are you going to pretend you did nothing wrong?"

"Be pleasant, Michi."

"I'll be pleasant later."

Mommy sighed again.

"I'm sorry."

Coach Yaisoku shook her head, downing the rest of her drink.

"Ring another one for me, Shizuka."

Ms. Nekonome nodded, making a point to slurp down hers before ringing for another round.

"So… I'm guessing you were hired with the English expansion."

Mrs. Unsei nodded at Kurumu's remark.

"Megumi and I were both brought on in 97."

"Oh. So Ms. Megumi teaches English?"

Mrs. Unsei laughed, shaking her head.

"Ms. Yumeito is a second year science teacher. There was an opening at the time."

There was a pause as everyone quieted during the arrival of the server. Kurumu noted the seven teachers in the room, figuring the absent Ms. Yumeito and Mrs. Tomarigi would be included in this group. The waiter had to refill Coach Yaisoku's cup a second time before departing.

"Is Megumi coming?"

Coach Yaisoku nodded.

"She's fussing over clothes. Kyouko?"

Mrs. Unsei shook her head.

"She never comes to these if we have it on a Friday night."

"So… who is the tenth?"

Ms. Nekonome smiled softly.

"That was Gusuriko."

Kurumu nodded, feeling like she should have known that. She frowned.

"You didn't have Ms. Kagome come to these?"

Mrs. Senda laughed, waving her hand dismissively.

"Not as a regular. We try not to invite our former students to these things."

"But Coach Kibashiro and Ms. Uchikawa would have graduated before you started teaching."

Mrs. Sunao nodded.

"Ms. Nakamura and Ms. Hanada also graduated a year before those two. But we really can't reminisce over high school days with them, being so far apart."

Mommy sipped on her cup.

"I still haven't heard the whole story behind Mimi and Kaori."

Ms. Nekonome chuckled, gesturing at Coach Yaisoku. The gym teacher rolled her eyes, content with drinking from her cup. With a wistful smile, Ms. Nekonome turned back to address mommy.

"There's not much to say about Kaori. She got married to some guy in Nagano and has a boy and a girl. I think the boy starts junior high this year. We send New Year's cards with small updates."

"New Year's cards would have been nice."

Ms. Nekonome smiled at Coach Yaisoku for a moment. She turned her eyes back to mommy.

"As for Mimi, she got married right after graduation and has six babies. Her oldest girl, Haruhi, is in my class and got suckered into joining volleyball."

Kurumu felt like her heart skipped a beat.

"Irewata?"

"That would be her."

"But you didn't call her out that first day. You made such a fuss over me."

Ms. Nekonome laughed, waving her hand dismissively as she nursed her cup in the other.

"I have visited Mimi's family several times over the years. I have spoken with little Haruhi many times. I had yet to meet you."

"You could have given us more warning. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw a Kurono in gym class."

Ms. Nekonome smiled apologetically.

"I found out about her enrollment only a week before classes began. I had to steal her from class six."

"Whom did you trade me for?"

"Ms. Makiba."

Kurumu flinched, thinking she definitely owed Ushio now. He probably would have preferred being in the same homeroom as his cousin.

"I suppose it couldn't be helped. Did you tell Tsurara about this girl?"

Ms. Nekonome shook her head.

"I haven't written to her since March in response to her New Year's card about sending Mizore to Yokai."

Coach Yaisoku sighed.

"I only send her New Year's cards."

"Have either of you gone to see her?"

Coach Yaisoku snorted at mommy, shaking her head before downing the rest of her cup.

"Yukimura is not a pleasant place to visit."

"That's not what I asked."

"You realize most of us thought you were dead. There was a rumor floating about school that the two of you committed a love pact suicide."

"I'm sorry."

"This dummy told nobody what she was doing and didn't leave a note. She just up and vanished."

Mommy pouted.

"That's not entirely true. I told our homeroom teacher. I was reassured that we had attended enough school to officially graduate before we left."

Ms. Nekonome chuckled, taking another swig from her cup.

"You know how Yokai can be. They cover up the truth so much that hearing your names listed off at graduation was not much consolation. It was over a decade before Tsurara admitted Kentou had returned to her village."

Mommy sighed, swirling the contents of her cup.

"That woman never changes. She won't tell anyone what she feels."

"I sense her daughter is the same way, though far more hostile."

"We had our fair share of fights."

Coach Yaisoku huffed, gesturing at the bell beside Ms. Nekonome. The teacher grinned, swallowing down the last of hers before sounding out another round request.

"Young Shirayuki is a menace. She's probably missed more school than she's attended."

"I recently learned her fiancé is in Hino's classroom."

Mrs. Unsei nodded.

"I heard that too. He's that new PSC boy that got suspended for killing the two boys whom had been killing a bunch of kappas."

Mrs. Sunao sighed.

"I had to be part of that investigation. It was not a fun thing to discuss."

"Investigations never are."

"I still think this town needs a proper law enforcement group."

"You know how the Headmaster feels about bringing Fairy Tale in."

"I'm not talking about a huge force. A dozen would be more than enough."

"I agree. I came to Yokai to be a teacher. Not investigate murders."

Kurumu smiled as Ms. Iwasaki and Ms. Atsumoto both took down their drinks in agreement that trials should not be in their job description. There was a moment of silence as their waiter returned, taking care of their emptied drinks before disappearing once more into obscurity.

"Are either of you married?"

Ms. Iwasaki sighed, shaking her head as Ms. Atsumoto grinned, holding her cup.

"It's hard to find a man to settle down with."

"Unless you decide to rob the cradle like Nezumi."

Mrs. Sunao pouted at her friend.

"That's not fair. Yahiro pushed on me."

Ms. Atsumoto chuckled, taking a sip.

"I think Yahiro made school history as being the first student to marry a teacher before graduation."

Mrs. Sunao blushed fiercely, pounding down her drink. She gasped out, shaking her head as her colleagues laughed at her.

"At least you two have that option. I should have snatched up a man when I was in college like Shiki did."

Mrs. Senda smiled at Coach Yaisoku.

"Maybe if Yokai starts letting more humans attend, you can use your charms to rope in a man."

Coach Yaisoku snorted, taking a heavy drink.

"I guess that means there hasn't been a man or any children in your life."

Coach Yaisoku glanced aside at mommy.

"Did you get another man after leaving Kentou?"

"No. My little girl has been more than enough for me."

Coach Yaisoku nodded slowly.

"Have you had any contact with Tsurara since?"

Mommy shook her head, taking a sip from her cup.

"So you've heard nothing about Kentou."

The group became quiet. Kurumu could tell all of the teachers were aware of the situation, suspecting this had been brought up in a drinking affair long ago.

"We should talk about something else."

"You know, Tsurara didn't tell us about Kentou until her New Year's cards five years ago. Does she even know you had a daughter?"

Mommy shrugged meekly.

"I might have mentioned it. That was a long time ago."

"I'm sure Kentou would have said something to Tsurara."

Coach Yaisoku sighed.

"Did he even know he had a daughter?"

"Yes. He knew that much."

"How's your health, Ageha? Everything okay?"

Mommy chuckled, shaking her head. Taking another sip, mommy set her cup down and smiled.

"January twenty seventh, 1999. It was a little after nine while Kurumu was still in school."

"So you knew."

Mommy nodded, tracing her fingertip about the lip of her cup.

"Hurt like hell. Like someone was trying to tear my heart out. I had to keep my thoughts on my baby."

Ms. Nekonome smiled softly.

"It's good to hear the myths aren't true."

Coach Yaisoku smirked, holding the cup to her lips.

"You better outlive me because I'm not mourning you a third time, you stupid bitch."

Several teachers laughed at the remark, Kurumu understanding the message.

"You were close to my mother."

"I was close to your father. Ageha and I both encouraged him to break up with Tsurara, though I stopped trying after he married. Little brat here doesn't respect the sanctity of marriage."

Mommy stuck her tongue out, chuckling before taking another sip.

"You never mentioned knowing Ms. Yaisoku."

"Why would I mention this mischief maker? All she did was get me in trouble."

"I reported the crimes of a juvenile delinquent."

Ms. Nekonome chuckled.

"I was so worried about that myth that I told your daughter to keep quiet about Kentou."

"We were speculating over if you lived because you had no idea about it back in April. So what the hell have you been doing all these years?"

Mommy grinned at Mrs. Senda.

"I made a pact with the devil."

The teachers laughed, most having polished off their drinks. Kurumu smiled, wondering if she should do something about hers. Ms. Nekonome had a notable flush to her cheeks as she rang the bell.

"Seriously, what have you been up to?"

"Well… some of you know how I was orphaned and belonged to Fairy Tale, whether I graduated or not. My case got reassigned to a young woman whom had a baby girl. For some strange reason, she gave me the option to leave on the condition that I return to Fairy Tale when my baby was independent."

Mommy paused, setting aside her empty cup to play with Kurumu's tresses. Kurumu smiled, closing her eyes as she leaned against the contact.

"It was such a crazy offer. I wasn't even pregnant. But I decided to go with it and ran off with Kentou to this house she had set aside for us. We stayed there a couple months before she met up with us again and directed me to contact Ms. Hajinai, a succubus midwife whom knew how to help us have a baby."

Kurumu sighed when mommy withdrew her hand. She smiled softly at mommy.

"You know that was Mrs. Shuzen."

Mommy chuckled as the other teachers perked up with interest.

"I know that now. She showed up a month or so ago with another darling girl of hers, reminding me of my obligation. She caught me right before I moved back to Niigata."

"I noticed your daughter came from Kengamine out of Tottori."

Mrs. Senda chuckled at Ms. Nekonome's comment. She nodded, sipping her drink.

"We were wondering how you got there and why bother sending your girl all the way here when Kengamine has the main school for Tottori."

"My little girl needed her independence."

Coach Yaisoku snorted, glancing over as the server returned. Shaking her head, she gripped Kurumu by the shoulder, giving her a squeeze.

"That's a nice way of saying you got sick of putting up with her."

Another round of laughter passed as the waiter promptly refilled all their cups. All eyes followed him out of the room, mommy making a dramatic sigh as she raised her cup.

"I do hope if I drink myself under the table, one of my dear friends shall take me home."

"No chance here, though I'll sleep under the table with you."

Mommy chuckled, clanging her cup against Coach Yaisoku's before both women took a deep swallow. Mommy gasped out loud, clutching the cup to her breast.

"As for how we got there, not much to say. I hadn't had any contact with Mrs. Shuzen since Kurumu was born. Ms. Hajinai strongly suggested I move in case Kentou tried to find me, so I did. We bounced around a lot of towns before finally settling down in Hino. When my girl sprouted her wings, and thank the heavens that happened in her sleep, I found the nearest monster community that would take me in."

Kurumu had mixed feelings about her whole childhood being summed up like that. She supposed there was not much else to say outside of random stories, which would only embarrass her.

"Mother moved our things to a place called Hekitawa in the Aga district."

Ms. Nekonome chuckled.

"Yes, your mother has informed me of that. Don't worry. We will be updating your school record so you don't end up on the wrong bus when we send you all home for the summer."

Kurumu laughed, having not thought about that.

"Sorry. I'm so late."

The apology was in a sweet, soft voice. The woman had long silvery hair which hung over her left eye. Her right eye was large with a lilac iris which became darker the closer it got to the pupil. Her bangs on the right side were held back with a monarch butterfly clip. The woman had a sleeveless black dress which hugged tightly to the curves of her bosom and hips. The fabric was textured in silver dots arranged in circular and geometric patterns, with notable rows starting from her armpit to swing across the swell of her breast and slide down to the black hem that ended shy of her pale knees. Her skin was ghostly white, not much different from those faceless mannequins in clothing shops.

"Megu!"

Mommy popped up from her cushion, capturing the new arrival in an embrace before she could remove her shiny, black heels. The woman murmured protests as she was smothered in mommy's bosom.

"You are way overdressed for this, Megumi."

Mommy was not that tall of a woman. Kurumu would guess her mother could be no taller than Ms. Nekonome. But this little lady held in mommy's arms was about Nerume's size. She guessed only Mrs. Sunao was shorter, though Mrs. Sunao was shorter than every girl but Yukari.

"I take it this is another friend you forgot about."

Mommy relaxed her grip, the poor woman coughing in recovery as mommy pouted at Kurumu.

"I could never forget my precious Megu."

"You better not have."

Mommy stuck her tongue out at Coach Yaisoku. The woman in her arms was taking this moment to finish removing her shoes.

"Was she in the broadcasting club?"

Mrs. Senda chuckled, shaking her head.

"Ms. Yumeito was in the chemistry club. I don't know if that club has had a female member since."

"If Ageha wasn't messing with Kentou or Shizuka's friends, she was with Megumi studying. Megumi was our valedictorian."

With her shoes off, Ms. Yumeito had surrendered to the embrace, resting her head against mommy's shoulder with her pale arms wrapped about mommy.

"How have you been, Megu? Did you marry or have any kids?"

The woman sighed softly.

"Nobody wants a sickly thing like me."

"Having the same last name should have been a tip, Ageha. You know Megumi would have given that up if she had married."

Mommy pouted at Coach Yaisoku. Letting out her own sigh, she rested her cheek on Ms. Yumeito's head while petting the girl.

"I thought you were going to work in the human world. Become a world class physicist or something."

The woman laughed softly, pulling away to sit comfortably on the mat near the recess.

"I struggled with college. Humans are scary."

Coach Yaisoku sighed.

"She was quite the headache for Fairy Tale. She would pass out from anxiety every time she had a major presentation. She ended up taking a job with Fairy Tale."

Kurumu smiled as mommy returned to her place at the table. Ms. Yumeito took the place on mommy's other side, offering a small wave. With a grin, Ms. Nekonome lifted the bell and gave it a ring.

"I find it strange that she's never had a boyfriend before. She's as pretty as anyone else at the table."

Ms. Iwasaki cooed, tilting her head.

"Aw, that's so sweet. Megumi has had many admirers before coming to work at Yokai. Fairy Tale was eager to be rid of her."

Ms. Atsumoto snickered.

"They were starting to call her the angel of death."

Ms. Yumeito glanced away, her head bowed.

"It would have been different if they were nice men."

Mommy frowned.

"What happened?"

Coach Yaisoku snorted.

"Same thing that happened her first year at school. At least when she was with humans, none of them were psychopaths thinking tiny, vulnerable girl was an easy lunch."

"It's also why she doesn't teach the first years. The Headmaster figures the rumors will get around to the boys before they see her and get the wrong impression."

Mommy sighed, shaking her head.

"Any other girl begging for a boyfriend would have had a date for the cultural festival."

"Most other girls didn't have her reputation."

"What are we talking about?"

The room went silent as the server came in. He placed a cup for Ms. Yumeito before making the rounds to fill the rest of the cups. Mommy took a sip from her cup, letting out a sigh.

"Megumi wasn't in my homeroom my first year, but she was assaulted three times in the first term. She confessed to each incident, so the school made an announcement for boys to stop bothering her."

Ms. Yumeito murmured a thanks to the server, whom filled her cup up again before departing. She smiled at Kurumu.

"Some people think I lure men in and kill them."

Kurumu paused, realizing what had happened at Fairy Tale. It was difficult to believe this small woman was murdering men left and right.

"Perhaps they think she's concerned she would be found out."

Coach Yaisoku snorted, shaking her head. Ms. Iwasaki gestured across the table at the tiny woman sipping on her drink.

"There was no evidence found. All her aggressors vanish without a trace."

"Short of her confession, most of these idiots wouldn't have ever been linked to her."

Kurumu frowned, regarding the woman.

"Don't they execute people whom confess to murder?"

Ms. Yumeito smiled at her.

"I was scared. My body was being weird after the third guy so I checked in with the hospital to make sure he had not gotten me pregnant."

Kurumu made a slight whimper in the short pause that followed. She lowered her eyes, imagining the teachers understood her response.

"The faculty forgave my crimes due to the circumstances. Fortunately my ailment was nothing but a severe case of indigestion."

The other women giggled at Ms. Yumeito's remark. Kurumu managed a smile, supposing it was best not to dwell on bad things in a past that could not be changed. The small woman swirled the liquor about in her cup, taking a small sip. Lowering the drink, she regarded the group.

"Mr. Sawayaka was part of my investigation board. He was so good to me."

A somber moment fell over the group. Coach Yaisoku held up her glass.

"To Mr. Sawayaka. May we always remember the best of him."

To that, Kurumu took her first drink.


	36. Reverie

"This brings back so many memories."

Kurumu smiled as she left her shoes in her cubby. Mommy stowed her tan flats in an empty slot near Kurumu's. Grabbing mommy's hand, Kurumu led the way to the grand staircase, feeling nervous about the pending encounter.

She had no idea how long they had been out last night. After hearing poor Ms. Yumeito's problems, Kurumu had finally succumbed to the pressures of excessive drinking. At first it had been this feeling of her being impolite by abstaining, but the liquor was much stronger than the sake Hinoko made from water. About six cups in, she had turned in for the night in mommy's lap.

Mommy's friend was an oomukade. Like jorougumo, her race had a primal urge to devour her mate during copulation. It was a primal instinct which required the oomukade to take proper precautions to avoid such a fatal outcome. Considering these precautions were as simple as being drugged or stuffed silly with food, it was clear Ms. Yumeito had not planned any of her assaults. Normally her kind preferred to mate with humans or male oomukade, but mommy's friend had been single for so long that she was willing to be with any man whom would put up with her disgusting true form.

"You know this school is so much bigger than it used to be."

Kurumu smiled as they started up the stairs.

"It seems to look like an old building to me."

"Oh, I'm sure this section is ancient. I think they said the Headmaster turned his home into the school."

Kurumu shrugged, having no idea. She had woken up half naked in Ms. Nekonome's apartment this morning to the scent of breakfast. Her silly mother had been dressed in only an apron, which sadly was not the first time Kurumu had seen mommy naked. Apparently mommy had puked all over herself and Kurumu, explaining why her blouse and bra had been removed. Mommy had stuffed all their soiled clothes in a plastic bag, planning to borrow some shirts from Ms. Nekonome after breakfast.

Their host had passed out in the small genkan, having been in worse condition than either of them. Being single, Ms. Atsumoto had spent the night with them, locking up and helping them undress. The woman had apologized for not waking up first, admitting she always overslept on the weekends. She had wished them luck when they had left the apartment, promising to take care of Ms. Nekonome whom had been half awake in the shower at that time.

Worried of any encounters with mommy dressed in only a long tee shirt, Kurumu had thanked the celestial beings for an uneventful walk to her suite. That had been around ten and there had been a note stuck to her door. Her mistress was angry that her servant was shirking her duties and hoped she would appear in the computer lab around one to receive her punishment.

Deciding honesty was best, Kurumu had admitted to making a deal with Kokoa to save Tsukune's life. Mommy had expressed concerns but dropped the issue when realizing it was a deal made with a child. They had changed clothes after the short discussion and showers, Kurumu favoring her green tank top with the strap of fabric down the center of her back and her snug denim shorts without the hole.

Mommy had squeezed into some black jeans which would have betrayed panty lines if she had worn any. The silly woman had forgotten to bring spare underwear or bras. Insisting on spending some time flying together in the nearby woods, mommy had worn a cream, short sleeved blouse with an open back. Her mother was clearly out of practice, having even less stamina than Kurumu. Somehow they managed to stretch the activity past eleven before returning to the suite.

Reluctant to make an appearance at the dining hall with mommy, Kurumu had encouraged having lunch in her suite with what food they could scrounge up in the commissary. While Kurumu had no objections to mommy meeting her friends from the newspaper club, she had no desire for the whole school knowing her mother had stopped by. She might have felt different if she had seen more parents visiting their kids, so knowing this was unusual, she did not want to deal with any rumors.

As there had been more than an hour to kill, Kurumu had randomly talked about several things such as what had happened to Yukari and how she fixed her by taking away her painful memories. She also mentioned Yoshii and his plans to destroy the world by awakening a relentless monster with Moka's blood. She brought up Mizore's absence these past couple days and how the girl was engaged to an apathetic boy and how her village was forcing her to be the next snow priestess.

Mommy was unsettled by all the serious discussion, trying to redirect the conversation to simple things like how to make Kurumu's suite more like a home and making a list of things they should purchase. She also promised to send her bed and all her stuffed animals next weekend, having confirmed with Mr. Nurari that she could have all those things delivered. Kurumu had laughed about not having a place to sleep over the summer, but mommy hoped Kurumu would not mind sharing her bed.

Kurumu paused at the top of the stairs, aware how quiet the school was on the weekends. She smiled back at mommy, tugging her off toward the hall on their right.

"I don't know if everyone will be working already or not. Try not to cause too much trouble."

"I wouldn't dream to."

Kurumu nodded, though she doubted mommy would remain quiet. She figured mommy might behave for twenty minutes at best before demanding someone to converse with her. She imagined it would either end up Ginei or Tsukune, since she had never seen mommy talk with women. Other than last night's surprisingly civil interactions, mommy normally avoided the women of the village, since most accused her of immoral behavior.

"This wasn't here when I was in school."

Kurumu frowned at the start of the hallway for the elective courses. Mommy smiled, gesturing in the direction of their destination.

"There wasn't a wing full of classes here."

Letting go of Kurumu's hand she gestured about the main hall.

"This used to be a bunch of small storage rooms and the nurse office was downstairs with the detention room. It looks like they tore everything out for a wider hallway."

"Half the rooms here are still empty."

Mommy laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm saying this whole wing wasn't here. Just this small stretch to that stairway. They must have added this when they expanded the school again."

Kurumu shrugged, not seeing how this hall was any different than hers. It was the exact same design and certainly did not look any newer.

"Are you sure?"

Mommy grinned, walking by Kurumu on the left side of the openings to the floor below where the third year homerooms were. Mommy gestured off to her left.

"I understand the old school from the sixties was knocked down. It used to be separate from the house and the cafeteria. They built a two story building on that side of the tree in the late sixties to connect the house to the cafeteria. Something about not wanting to cut down the sacred tree."

Kurumu nodded, following after mommy.

"I suppose that makes sense. Does that mean all three years were in the same wing?"

"Mhm. Both the first and second years were upstairs with the seniors on the lower level."

Kurumu frowned as they continued down the hall, notably on the wrong side since the computer lab was by the nurse office.

"There's not enough classrooms to have both grades on the upper level."

Mommy shrugged.

"Maybe they've remodeled things. When I was in school, our classrooms sizes were pushing thirty five. You mentioned only having twenty five or so. It might be some time before they need to expand again."

Kurumu smirked, doubting they would ever need to with all these empty rooms on this side of the hall.

"You know that auditorium was new when I was here. They had just finished building it in 85 with rumors about joining the high school sports program."

Kurumu smiled, shaking her head. She remembered some of the chatter from last night. Coach Yaisoku had also petitioned for the tennis court complex to be built in 98, since the facilities at the time were unfit to host an event with other schools.

"The lab is across the hallway."

Mommy nodded as she walked over to the next path which would allow her to cross over to the other side. She gestured over the railing.

"Does your hallway have all these openings?"

"Yea. Why?"

Mommy laughed, shaking her head.

"Whose idea was it to take the floors out? They've definitely done some work since I was here."

Kurumu smiled, mildly curious what the old school had looked like. They walked by the nurse office and the adjacent bathrooms. Kurumu quickened her stride so she could reach the back door first, drawing it open for mommy and gesturing inside. She slipped in behind mommy, closing the door.

Their arrival was immediately noticed by the two vampires hovering about the station closest to the back door. Moka was wearing that lilac dress and matching jacket from the first day of their field trip, standing behind her sister's chair with an idle hand on Kokoa's bared shoulder. Her little sister was wearing a sleeveless and strapless, black corset dress which was tied up tightly in the front with black lace and silver buckles without any hints of her padding her bosom. The ruffled skirt fell past her knees as she hopped up from her seat to poke Kurumu's breast.

"You are a horrible servant!"

Kokoa stiffened when Kurumu's mother placed a hand on the vampire's head.

"Hello, little one. I'm surprised you enrolled here."

Kokoa huffed, crossing her arms below her bosom. She made no attempt to remove mommy's hand as Moka quietly slipped around her sister to give Kurumu a hug. Kurumu sighed, relaxing against Moka.

"Mother said nothing about you coming here."

"You're much livelier than I remember."

Kokoa blushed, glancing away.

"You should take Mother's offer. You could live on our estate."

Mommy chuckled, tousling the girl's reddish locks.

"Let me have my last two years."

Taking in a deep breath, Kurumu pawed at mommy for attention while still holding Moka.

"This is her sister, Moka."

Mommy grinned, stepping closer to caress Moka's cheek. The vampire stiffened in Kurumu's embrace.

"So this is the friend trying to steal your man."

Kokoa huffed as Moka pouted.

"Mr. Aono is property of the Shuzen estate. Moka, Mother and I have all participated to make him one of our own."

"Yes, my daughter has explained the Rite of Ascension and that she agreed to become yours so you would give your blood to him."

Moka drew away from Kurumu's mother, tugging Kurumu close to her with surprising authority.

"No. Kurumu's service belongs to Kokoa. Her blood is mine."

Kurumu could see mommy's confusion. She struggled to free herself but Moka only squeezed her tighter, causing her to gasp. The look in mommy's eye turned to amusement.

"You know I felt very possessive of my rivals too. I hope you stay closer to yours than I did mine."

"My sister speaks of her blood claim. When a vampire drinks blood from someone, they are marked. She has also claimed Mr. Aono. Once Mother declares the Rite a success, she will either present him formally as a member of our household to the vampire community or she will postpone the announcement until after Mr. Aono bests my real sister in combat to declare him her fiancé."

Mommy chuckled, turning her attention to the other occupants of the room.

"I think we should hear what Mr. Aono feels about this."

"Mr. Aono has no say in the matter."

"Oh, I doubt that."

Mommy stalked off, prompting Kokoa to frown and follow after her. Moka loosened her hold on Kurumu, allowing them to slowly walk up the aisle between the stations.

"You can let go of me."

"She's not here to take you away, right?"

That realistic concern had not popped in her mind.

"No, I'm staying."

Kurumu nestled in closer, finally taking note of the others in the room. Tora was seated at the nearest computer at station three, dressed in a simple white polo and black slacks. Ginei leaned on the table behind the console. Their senior was wearing a scarlet dress shirt left untucked over a pair of long cargo shorts. He had a black bandana in his dark locks as he flashed them a tooth grin.

"Honey. You should introduce me to this young man whom is making my body tingle."

Kurumu gagged, able to pull free of Moka to spring quickly over to Kokoa's side. Tsukune looked pale as a sheet as he stared at the floor. He must have been on the same wavelength as Moka since he was wearing the green cargos and black shirt from the first day of the field trip. He even had the shirt unbuttoned over a white tee.

He was flanked by Kana and Kiki, all standing at the center desk in front of the teacher's podium. Kana smirked at the situation, her arms crossed over a black tee with an anime print for Full Metal Alchemist. Whatever that was. The blond had a simple pair of jeans that were slightly discolored at the knees.

Kiki was blushing while looking aside and fidgeting her hands in front of the hem of her pleated, tartan skirt which was predominantly pink. Her white blouse had a silky shine to it with puffy, short sleeves about her narrow shoulders. She had her hair pulled back in her usual five tail style.

"I certainly hope you aren't having any thoughts about my mother."

"I have not said a thing!"

Mommy giggled, crossing her arms below her ample bosom.

"Dating a succubus, you should realize a lot can be conveyed without a spoken word."

"I'm sorry, Kurumu. I was just thinking how much she looks like you."

Kana chuckled, waving a hand dismissively.

"You have to admit you two look alike. She could pass as your older sister."

"That's so sweet of you. I suppose I have not properly introduced myself yet. I am Kurono Ageha, Kurumu's mother. I feel like I know most of you, since she has been kind enough to provide copies of your papers with the letters she sends me."

Tsukune bowed stiffly.

"I am Aono Tsukune. Your daughter has been very kind to me."

Mommy smiled, bowing her head.

"Please take good care of my daughter."

"Excuse me, but she is my servant and my sister has marked her. What happens to her is up to us."

Mommy laughed, tousling Kokoa's hair again.

"Then you should take care of her heart if you want to keep her."

Kokoa sighed, enduring the affection.

"I am thinking of her heart."

Mommy grinned, turning her attention back to Tsukune.

"I do hope these ladies with you aren't also vying for your affection."

Kana snickered, shaking her head.

"Aono isn't worth the trouble."

"This is Zukkutani Kana, the girl that draws the comic."

"I do recognize her from the paper. And her?"

Kiki curtsied.

"Honda Kiki. I'm new to the club."

"Ah, so this is another girl that wants your boyfriend."

Kurumu cringed as Kiki's golden eyes widened. Kurumu stepped over to place a hand on Kiki's shoulder, shaking her head as she wagged a hand at her mother.

"That's old news. I'm so sorry, Kiki. I only mentioned you like once to my mother and that was back before I knew much at all about you. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. People often fussed over that when I was around Shuiro."

Kurumu gave Kiki a brief hug as mommy giggled behind her.

"I'm sorry, my dear. Kurumu implied you might have interest in Aono and hearing that you joined the club had me draw such a conclusion."

Tsukune chuckled nervously.

"Ms. Honda was in her brother's club which was mostly boys. She felt uncomfortable there."

Mommy gestured at Tsukune.

"Come closer, young man. I want to have a better feel for the young man my daughter surrendered her body to."

Tsukune gagged at the declaration while both Moka and Kiki blushed. Kurumu sighed, supposing it was not so bad since everyone here knew about her intimate relationship.

"What are you up to?"

Mommy giggled, stepping forward to grab the stricken young man by his shoulders. Mommy draped her arms about his head, tugging him against her bosom. Mommy made a slight mewl, closing her eyes as she let her hand drift up to the back of Tsukune's head, pushing him tighter against her.

"Mother!"

Kurumu could not move as her mind spiraled in all directions. She watched her mother squirm and wiggle against him. Aware how similar she resembled mommy, she worried she had always looked this wanton when holding Tsukune close.

"Oh my."

Mommy released Tsukune, whom gasped and pushed away with haste. Mommy shivered, her eyes slowly opening as she retreated back a step from the flush Tsukune.

"You definitely can bear children for him."

Kurumu snapped out of her hesitation, moving over to grab Tsukune's head and tug his ear against her breast. He staggered a bit, being so much taller than her. She frowned at mommy.

"I already knew that."

Mommy hugged herself, her body still trembling.

"You should have mentioned having that strong of a reaction to him. I haven't felt that much pull to someone since your father."

Kurumu smiled, relaxing her grip. Tsukune straightened up, pulling her to his side for a more comfortable embrace. She sighed, rubbing her cheek against his chest.

"You said it was impossible tell."

"I meant it was difficult to tell if your body would fail to react to someone. Some potential partners don't give off this obvious of a sign."

Kurumu smiled softly, feeling the loss of that sensation. Mommy reacted to him still despite the changes to his body. It was not his changes but the loss of something precious within her.

"I love him."

Mommy giggled, taking in a deep breath and grinning broadly.

"Of course you do. But you'll need to be extra nice to an Undine if you stay with this young man. It's a lot to ask of another young girl."

Tsukune stiffened.

"Well… I feel I should present her to my parents before going that far."

"Then the two of you need to have more distance. I know Kurumu thinks I was with her father for a long time, but we weren't… intimate till after our last cultural festival. It was only about two months before we ran off together."

Kurumu pulled her head off Tsukune, interested in that revelation and suddenly curious about Mizore. She glanced about the room, feeling much relief upon finding the snow girl all the way in the back at station nine. Mizore was so quiet.

"We will take things slow."

"Do any of you girls know some Undines?"

"My Nagisa is a wonderful undine. She's so pretty, smart and athletic."

Mommy smiled at Kokoa.

"Would she be willing to carry a child for my girl?"

"Mother!"

Kokoa stared in shock as Kana started giggling.

"But Nagisa is mine."

"And so is my Kurumu. She'll be very happy if you let her have a baby."

"But Tsukune belongs to me."

Tsukune was so flustered that he might not have heard Moka's meek protest.

"I think we should wait till we are married!"

Kiki nodded animatedly.

"Don't be silly. I was never married to Kentou."

Kurumu whimpered against a flabbergasted Tsukune.

"Mother. Shouldn't we graduate first?"

Mommy sighed.

"I suppose, though I'm terribly bored at home. I would love to take care of my granddaughter while you finish school."

"Um… maybe Kurumu can't have babies with him."

Kurumu smiled at Moka's remark, though Tsukune chuckled giving Kurumu a squeeze.

"I think we've proven she can."

Moka glanced at Kurumu. Biting her lip, she looked away and nodded.

"I know I'm being silly. You should meet his parents before springing a grandchild on them."

Kurumu huffed.

"I fully intended to."

"Looks to me like most of my club is standing around goofing off."

Kurumu grinned at Ginei. He had sauntered over to stand beside Kokoa whom regarded him suspiciously. The werewolf paid the younger sister no attention as he held a hand out to Kurumu's mother.

"I am Morioka Ginei, president of this club."

Mommy nodded with a smile.

"She has mentioned you."

"Then inform your stubborn daughter to cease refusing my advances."

Mommy giggled, shaking her head.

"Unfortunately this young man here has a natural appeal to her. You may as well be requesting for her to not breathe."

"What's so special about him?"

"I honestly don't know. I never understood why Kentou felt so different to me than other young men. There's no rhyme or reason to it. It's destiny."

Ginei chuckled, withdrawing his hand.

"Kana. Have you heard anything about your laptop?"

Kana snickered.

"Like what? Riku confirmed that the manga seniors broke it."

"Do they plan to replace it?"

"I don't know. I guess I should check on that."

"Did you lose your comic for the paper?"

Kana grinned at Kurumu.

"No, I keep a copy of everything on my thumb drive. I'm still good for the paper."

"The two of you need to be working on your articles. I'm not paying you to stand around hugging."

Kurumu snorted as Tsukune stiffened, letting her go.

"You're not paying us at all."

"But the statement remains true."

Kurumu smirked at Ginei as Tsukune drew back a step.

"So what are you doing?"

Ginei thumbed over his shoulder.

"I'm having Tora help write my article. While she has a nice article about the whole incident, I was aiming to add a grander article about the death of antithesis. I already got heartfelt testimonies from that PSC friend of yours and Mr. Sawayaka's daughter. It will be a nice piece about the exploitation of monstrels."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well… this bastard used them. I know it's hard to believe but Mr. Saitou was as much a victim as the rest of the idiots that went along with Yoshii's plans. Little Ms. Sawayaka told me everything her father told her that night before the assembly. Neither of the teachers knew about a plan to kidnap Moka. That must have been something Yoshii manipulated with Midou and Fusamina."

Kurumu sighed, unsure if she cared at this point. She was more worried about the possibility of Yoshii returning than this decade old plot to overthrow the Headmaster. She stepped over to her mother, gesturing at the tanned girl working on the console.

"The girl with the braids is Nazohashi Tora. She keeps this wolf from causing too much trouble."

"Moka refuses to drink blood from her."

"Tora doesn't want me to take her blood."

"Can I have her?"

"Kokoa."

Ginei chuckled, shaking his head.

"Aren't you a cute little bloodsucker."

Kokoa huffed, turning her nose away from him.

"If I had to take a guess, the quiet one in the back must be Shirayuki."

Ginei smirked.

"She is. Showed up about ten minutes before you two arrived. She only called us over once to help her log on the computer and open the article software."

Kurumu frowned.

"I thought that was only installed on some of the computers."

"It's not licensed so Sangi had that Yamabato guy copy it to other computers for me. You still need to log in with a username registered to that console. She's at Tora's station."

Kurumu nodded, aware that they were using Sangi's old profile at the computer at station three. She had no idea whose profile they used at station four, but knew that Yukari's computer was the middle one at station five. Not that Yukari had ever allowed them to use it when not in her presence.

"Did Kamitsuku give you his login information?"

"Tora has it if you can bear with the chill of being next to our ice princess."

Kurumu smiled, turning to Kiki.

"Do they have the software on your computer?"

"I don't think so."

"I can do that."

Ginei grinned at Kana.

"Why don't you guys do that so Tsukune can start on his article? You can also put it on short stuff's computer so Moka can get to work on the Music and Broadcasting Club articles I promised."

Kokoa scowled at him.

"Who are you calling short stuff?"

"Are you sure I can do those articles?"

"Of course. I don't think I could release a paper without any articles from everyone's favorite vampire. Let me know when the kid is done playing around on her computer so you can start being useful."

"I have weeks of assignments to catch up on, dummy."

Kokoa huffed, stalking off. Moka smiled apologetically, following after her sister.

"I see you're getting along well with Kokoa."

"I see a future diva for Kirameku's fan club."

Ginei chuckled as he gestured for them to follow as he walked over to Tora. He snatched up a disc beside her keyboard catching Tora's interest. The sphinx glanced up at him as he handed the disc over to Kana.

"Is everything okay?"

"I told you she wasn't leaving us."

Kurumu smiled, realizing how worried she must have made everyone by showing up with her mother unannounced like this. Kana wagged the CD and started off for the back. Kiki timidly grabbed Tsukune by the sleeve, tugging him along.

"Hey Tora. This is my mother."

Tora smiled warmly, relaxing her hands on the keyboard.

"That was obvious."

"I hear this is the young lady whom really runs this club."

"If Kurumu reported that, it's only because she is clueless to how much Ginei does."

"It's a fair assessment, since you do help things run smoothly. She's secretly in love with me."

Tora smiled at him.

"I did not leave you muffins, Ginei. This may come as a shock, but I don't know where you live."

"We can always fix that."

Tora smirked, turning her attention to them.

"Was there something you desperately need which will save me from this jerk?"

Kurumu chuckled, intrigued about these muffins.

"We only need Kamitsuku's login. I'm assuming he has the software on his computer."

Tora nodded, writing something down a piece of notebook paper. Tearing it off, she handed it over.

"Before you ask, I don't have a clue how to make muffins."

"It's not that hard."

Tora waved her off, returning her attention back to the console. Chuckling, Kurumu started for the back of the class with her mother in tow.

There was only a subtle difference in the temperature as she neared the back of the class. Having come up the aisle between the stations, Kurumu moved over to the seat in the middle without disturbing Mizore. Smiling she sat down next to the girl, reaching under the counter to turn on the machine. While the console flickered to life, Kurumu watched Mizore slowly pick each letter on the keyboard one character at a time with meticulous care.

"Hey Mizore."

Mizore made a slight sound, swinging the stick in her mouth to the other side. She was unsurprisingly dressed in the same garb as always. The girl regarded a notebook next to the keyboard, copying the contents onto the screen.

"Where have you been?"

"My room."

"What have you been doing?"

"Writing."

Kurumu chuckled, shaking her head.

"You were supposed to come to school yesterday."

Mizore shrugged, tapping slowly away at the keys.

"She really is Tsurara's girl."

Mizore paused, glancing over her shoulder at Kurumu's mother. Her sapphire eyes turned on Kurumu.

"Visiting?"

"Yea. This is my mother, Ageha."

Mommy smiled at the girl.

"I imagine Tsurara never mentioned me."

"Mizore's mother didn't tell her about Kentou."

"Oh, I see."

Mizore nodded, turning her attention back to the notebook. She resumed her slow progress.

"You know, I would like to apologize properly to her someday."

Kurumu chuckled, noting the screen was still not fully loaded up.

"Why didn't you apologize when you returned Kentou?"

Mommy smiled.

"Yukimura is not an easy place to go without an invitation. The guardians intercepted me and sent for his parents. They were willing to take him back and told me a little about Tsurara, but would not let me see her. I tried writing to her, but they returned my letters unopened."

"That's so wrong."

Mommy shrugged. She reached over to brush her fingers through Mizore's coarse hair, causing the girl to tense up and the temperature to dip.

"Easy, little one. You would know if I wanted to hurt you."

Mizore's shoulders relaxed.

"I need to write."

"Could you tell your mother I'm so sorry and miss her so much?"

Mizore ignored the gentle motions in her hair as she continued her remarkably slow typing.

"If I go home."

"You'll go home for summer break."

"I will stay with Tsukune."

"Oh my. Kurumu did not mention you were also interested in him."

"Yes. We already sleep together."

Kurumu laughed, her computer finally ready for the profile login. Shaking her head, she punched in Kamitsuku's password. Clicking the mouse on okay, the computer resumed loading up.

"Mizore was offering to carry our child."

"That's precious. But she can't. Her body temperature is too low."

"Why would you know that?"

"When Ms. Hajinai first explained things, I immediately thought of Tsurara."

Kurumu snorted, shaking her head.

"Maybe she realized putting a baby in a woman whose husband you stole was a bad idea."

Mommy giggled.

"I didn't tell her that. I just told her she was a close friend."

Kurumu sighed, thinking her mother was a complete idiot. She opened up the software and regarded the blank page with a deep breath. She frowned. She was also an idiot.

"I left my notes in the suite."

* * *

Kurumu waddled out of her closet with her bedding in her arms. She had convinced her mistress to give her another night, since mommy would be leaving at three tomorrow. She was expected to make a spectacular dinner tomorrow night for Kokoa's patience.

It had been a long day. It had been around five thirty when she had finished her article, with only Tora and Ginei keeping her company by that point. She had begged Ginei to print her out an extra sample paper for mommy, not caring about the approval of the student council. With that extra activity, it had been after six when they headed out to Mononoke for dinner and shopping.

As Kurumu smoothed out the bedding, sheets and pillows, she smiled at the thoughts of their first stop. Since the hospital was on the way in, she had stopped by to introduce mommy to Nerume. They had caught Satsuki and Kakeru whom had been about to leave and ended up talking over dinner at the hospital. It had almost been eight when they finally departed, hoping to squeeze in some shopping at the stores before they closed.

Mommy had spent nearly every yen she had brought on this trip. The rice cooker alone had been seven thousand yen, because mommy said the cheapest ones were more likely to break. The muffin and cake pans had been another three thousand and the toaster had been two thousand five hundred. The mixing bowls and cookie sheets had brought the shopping spree up to a grand total of sixteen thousand yen. When they had arrived back at the suite and started putting things away, mommy had bemoaned her forgetfulness, realizing they should have picked up a cooking mitt and pads. Kurumu figured she could manage with the rags Mrs. Meirowasa had left her, along with that cutting board and knife.

Kurumu grinned as mommy came out of the bathroom dressed in a lavender nightie with spaghetti straps. It was not like the silly woman had any money left. She had blown her remaining yen on a pink halter top, a pair of white jeans and two lacy panties in black and red for Kurumu. They had actually gone for a bra over the panties, but unsurprisingly none had been in Kurumu's size. The clerk had offered to put in an order, but Mommy was not the type to pay for things she did not walk out of the store with.

"You need prettier toiletries. You would not think a woman lives here."

Mommy padded over, the thin fabric shifting about her thighs. Having not stopped in Moka's suite to retrieve her new lingerie, Kurumu had decided to sleep in her green tank top. As she slipped beneath the sheets, she thought about how her mother had spent over twenty five thousand the past two days.

"I think you bought enough stuff."

Mommy giggled as she crawled in the sheets behind Kurumu. Kurumu sighed and relaxed, allowing mommy to pull her back against her. It felt so warm.

"You haven't let me spoil you in years."

"That's because you have to sleep with men to get money."

Mommy giggled, squeezing her tight. Kurumu could feel mommy's heartbeat.

"I have to give them something of value, honey."

Kurumu sighed, knowing for mommy to have this much money meant she had given it all away.

"I wish you thought sex was something special."

Mommy breathed softly across Kurumu's ear, placing a gentle kiss on the side of her head.

"It is when he wants it to be. You learn quickly whom it matters to and whom it doesn't."

Kurumu pouted, feeling mommy should not let a man dictate if something was important.

"I can tell your Tsukune values it. I haven't heard a man talk of his parents and marriage in years."

"Have you ever thought of marrying another man?"

Mommy giggled, pressing in close.

"Not really, though your Tsukune has me thinking of babies. It's a pity he isn't spending the night."

Kurumu grimaced, starting to pull away but mommy held her tighter.

"That isn't funny."

"I know, honey. But he was thinking so much about doing naughty things to me that this poor woman was worried she would wet through her jeans. I can understand why you would transfer homerooms as his attention would be impossible to endure on a daily basis."

Kurumu sighed, all mixed up over that. It was nice mommy understood how hard it had been, but it was annoying to believe Tsukune wanted sex with mommy.

"He's a young man. I'm sure Ginei was thinking about you too."

Mommy made a slight sound of affirmation, relaxing against Kurumu.

"He was also delicious, but your Tsukune could give me another little girl. You've been so wonderful for me that I would love to have another."

"That's just wrong."

"When you have your little girl, you'll understand."

Kurumu sighed, wondering why mommy was so weird. She fussed over stealing money from men, but had stolen a husband. She loved being a mother so much that she was toying with thoughts of having sex with her daughter's boyfriend. Kurumu nestled her cheek upon mommy's arm.

"You should have remarried. It would have been nice to have a little sister."

"I'm sorry. I was too scared."

"But why?"

Mommy sighed.

"It was hard to let your father go. As wonderful as babies are, they don't show much love back. I cried myself to sleep so many nights before I finally could let my love for him go."

Kurumu recalled what the Headmaster had told her about the heart of a succubus. It was not enough to love someone. You also had to strongly believe in being loved. That would have been hard on mommy.

"I'm so sorry. I've been so horrible to you."

"Nonsense. You are the most precious person in my world. If I wasn't such a coward, I would have tried harder to find someone to share this world with us."

"I understand. You had to protect your heart."

"That was what I kept telling myself. That I couldn't risk heartbreak. That you needed me to be strong."

Kurumu felt an immense sadness well up inside her.

"I ruined your life."

"No, my love. You kept me alive. A silly woman like me would have thrown her life away, chasing love. I had everything I needed in you."

"But what happens now? Once I get married, you won't have anyone."

Mommy giggled, squeezing her.

"You silly girl. I will always have you. I just will have to share you with that yummy Tsukune of yours."

Kurumu choked out a laugh, shaking her head.

"I don't know. They might not let me marry him."

"You can't give up on him, honey. I know he'll give you a daughter."

"I guess."

"I will take Mrs. Shuzen's offer if that's what it will take for her to let you have him."

Kurumu frowned, glancing over her shoulder.

"Mommy."

Mommy smiled at her.

"I'm serious, my love. Just think about it. He's becoming a vampire, and they can adapt to anything. He'll be the perfect husband for you. You can have everything I dreamed of having."

It was too much. Kurumu started to cry, wishing she could do what her mother hoped.

"Don't worry, my baby. I'm sure those girls love you and will convince their mother even if I can't. I know you'll have your happy ending."

Kurumu shook her head.

"I can't."

"Don't. It's okay if you don't have that college career we talked about. I'm sure there's some good about Mrs. Shuzen. Look at how much freedom she's given me, and I've given her nothing in return."

Kurumu sobbed at the optimism, doubting anyone would give Tsukune to her.

"I can't have a baby."

Mommy chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to push you to have one right away."

"No. I can't have a baby. It's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean?"

Kurumu allowed her fit of sobs to pass so she could get out her words clearly. Her body still trembled but her breathing calmed.

"When I was hospitalized for a day, I was hurt real bad. That part of me that makes babies is gone."

There was a long pause in which all she could hear was mommy's breathing. Mommy hugged her tight, pressing warmly against her.

"It will be okay, my love. Mommy will fix it."

Kurumu sobbed, shaking her head.

"You can't."

"I will. I'll call Mrs. Shuzen and we will work something out. I promise."

Mommy turned Kurumu over, bending down to kiss her forehead and cheeks. She smiled so softly that it calmed Kurumu's heart.

"You have to believe."

Kurumu swallowed, peering up at the woman whom had always cared for her.

"Is it okay if I stay your little girl?"

Mommy smiled.

"You never had that choice."


End file.
